Phoebe Grey's Life
by Greyfamily6179
Summary: Hi thank you so much for considering to read this! Please be kind with the reviews! I absolutely loved all the Phoebe Grey fanfictions so I thought I would try one! This is about Phoebes life starting at her junior year of high school! There will be some drama and heartache! pinterest . com /greyfamily6179/chapter-68/?sender 630785628967107979&invite code 063067a1194b481
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi this is my first fanfiction so please be kind! My grammar is not stellar so if that bothers you don't read this! Thank you and enjoy!

(Phoebes Pov)

I wake up 7 am to the sound of my alarm blaring love me like you do by Ellie Golding. It is one of my favorites and makes getting up a little easier. I walk over to my white desk that has my mirror, make up, and hair tools. I brush out my long chestnut hair that hits my low back now… I need a haircut. I apply some mascara to make my gray eyes pop. After I put on my school uniform today is my first day of sophomore year and my first, first day without Teddy. Teddy is a freshman at Harvard studying to be a lawyer just like grandpa. I miss him so much.

(Flashback Phoebes Pov)

Taylor sets the last box of Teddy's on the floor. We have just about finished moving him in and Dad says we need to leave in 10 minutes. I look up at Teddy "do you have to stay here can't you study at WSU?" He tucks a piece of my long hair behind my ear and sighs "Pheebs we have talked about this" I look down as tears fill my eyes. He notices and pulls me into his chest whispering sweet nothings in my ear. When he lets me go I quickly wipe my eyes and step back.

Mom and Dad both hug Teddy goodbye. I swear I can see Dads eyes get misty. Dad walks over to me and puts his arm around me and kisses my head before we walk out. We get into the Audi me between my parents. My dad rubs his fingers against my knuckles as I fight the tears that threaten to fall. "He is going to be home for Thanksgiving Bubs," He says using my nickname that I have had since birth. I nod sadly as tears fall out of my eyes "Oh come here baby girl" he slips his arm around me and pulls me to his chest as I cry into it. My mom holds my hand squeezing it. God I miss Teddy.

(End of Flashback Phoebe POV)

As I walk downstairs I catch my parents kissing "really guys" my mom looks guilty and giggles my dad just smiles and kisses my head. "Happy first day of school Pheebs I made you pancakes" my sweet mother says. I thank her and tuck into the batch of pancakes she has made.

"Have a good day baby girl" My mom says and hugs me. "Bubs you are going to have a great day" I smile as my dad kisses my head. "Sawyer will be taking you and staying on the school grounds he also will be taking you home… No funny business Phoebe Grace" I nod trying not to roll my eyes. He is so over protective its just school. I bid them goodbye and get into the car. I loom down and see a text from my boyfriend Ryan.

 _*Meet in the courtyard when you get here I want to see my girl before school*_

I blush and let him know I'll be there in ten. My parents don't know about Ryan and I'm trying to keep it that way. My dad would flip and demand a meeting with him and I really don't want to put him through that so for now he is my dirty little secret.

When I get to school I walk over to my beautiful guy. He is tall with deep blue eyes and brown hair. "Hey" he smiles and strokes my cheek "Hi beautiful" he says before planting a chaste kiss on my lips. I ask him about his weekend which he said was good and uneventful. I was in Boston all weekend so I didn't get to see him. We bid our goodbyes and head off to our first class of the day. My cousin Ava is saving my seat. She looks stunning as always her perfectly curled blonde hair rests on her back. We talk about how sad we are that school is starting but then quiet down as our teacher walks in.

"Hi guys my name is Ms. Mayn I will be teaching you algebra 2 this year"

I like her already she is blonde and quite young. She has a beautiful smile. She starts the class by having us share one thing we did this summer. I share about how my family and I went to Hawaii she says that she also went to Hawaii. We talk a little about it before she moves on to another student. I think this will be one of my favorite classes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I am on my way home from school with the biggest smile on my face. I had a really good day I like all my new teachers except for Mr. Williams he was very cold to me but I have never met him before. After school Ryan and I met in the courtyard and decided that tomorrow night I am going to sneak out and he will pick me up so we can go to a party. I know this is not a good idea but Dad is going out of town tomorrow for work so it will be easy. I will be home in the morning no harm done.

I come home to Gail making dinner both my parents at work. This is when I miss Teddy the most. I go to my room and lay on my bed exhausted from the day my texts with Ryan become more distant. Finally I succumb to sleep.

I wake up to someone running his or her hands through my hair I peel open my eyes and see grey eyes looking into mine. "Bubs are you feeling okay Gail said you came straight up here and went to sleep" he feels my head. "Yeah I am fine I was just tired from school. This does little to placate him. "You sure bubs you never take naps?" I nod and sit up resting my head on his should. He smells of dad and my house, two very comforting things. He rubs my head soothingly. He asks if I'm hungry and I know he'll worry if I say no, so I lie and say yes.

Gail made steak and potatoes. I sit across from my parents forcing myself to eat as they question me about my first day. I tell them all about it leaving out Ryan and hostile Mr. Williams. They talk about their days until my dad says he has a few calls to make. My mom and I sit in the TV room. A blanket covering our lower halves as we watch the new season of Stranger Things. As the next episode loads I feel her looking at me I turn over "what" I ask she says nothing as she turns her head to the TV. That's weird.

At 10 my dad walks into the TV room "okay my girls time to go to bed" he says taking my moms hand. He whispers something in her ear that makes her blush. Ew. She kisses my head and walks upstairs. "Okay Bubs come on," he says shutting off the TV. I get up walking upstairs with him. I go into the bathroom and put my pjs on and brush my teeth. I come back to find my Dad looking at a picture of us I have on my nightstand. It's from when I was about five. It was my first day of school. He is holding me on his hip and my head is on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I ask coming and plopping myself on the bed. "Just looking at this picture," he says laying next to me. He wraps his arm around me as I lay with him. I am actually sad that he is leaving tomorrow for the entire weekend. My dad is whom I am closest with. I love my mom but nobody understands or knows me like Dad.

"Do you remember this day?" he asks I look over at the picture. "Wasn't that my first day of kindergarten?" He nods sadly. Gosh this makes me sad, I start thinking about Teddy and him leaving. Stop Phoebe stop I can't get upset in front of dad he will worry. Keep it inside.

Christians Pov:

I stare at the picture of my little girl and I. How has time gone by this quick? I swear it was just yesterday when I was holding her for the first time promising I would protect her. My Bubs walks in catching me looking at the picture. I remember it like it was yesterday. Saying goodbye as she ran into the classroom with her little blonde partner in crime, Ava. But I also remember the hugs I got when I returned home from work.

I hate how big Phoebe is getting. She really has turned into a stunning girl. Her long hair is up in a bun as we lay in her bed. "When do you leave tomorrow?" she asks me quietly. I am dreading this trip to Taiwan. I swear half the people that I employ are incompetent. They lost the paperwork so now I have to go tomorrow for the weekend and leave my girls at home.

"11" I tell her and she nods. Something is up. I look down into her grey eyes they look lost and troubled. She has never been good at hiding when something is wrong. "Phoebe Grace what's wrong" she looks up at me and shrugs. "Nothing I am just tired" I shake my head knowing that is not it. "Bubs" I say trying to push the subject. "Dad please I promise I am just tired," she says still not looking at me. "Sleep then" I say letting her lay her head on my chest.

When she is asleep I tuck her in and shut her bedroom door. I walk into my closet putting on my jeans then go into the playroom. I find my wife who followed my instructions kneeling in just panties waiting for me. I am one lucky man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Phoebes POV)

I have just finished my second day of school. Dad left this morning for Taiwan and Mom is still at work. I am at home eating my after-school snack of apples and peanut butter. Ryan and I decided he would pick me up at 10:30 tonight. The party is at his house because his parents are out of town. I am kind of nervous but also excited. When I told Ava she squealed and said, "You guys are totally going to hook up in his room." Whatever that means.

After a peaceful dinner of chicken potpie my mom says she isn't feeling to well and goes to bed. I think nothing of it. My dad calls me around 8.

"Hi Pheebs how was school? Did you and mom eat dinner?"

"Good really uneventful actually, and yes we did, we had chicken pot pie."

"Good I am glad your Mom didn't answer my calls where is she?"

I tell him that she wasn't feeling well and he said to make sure I kept an eye on her and to tell Gail. Ever the over reactor, I agree and tell him that I will watch over her and that I love him. I take a quick shower to shave and wash my hair. After I go in my room and curl my hair lightly. And put on more make up then usual. I go to my closet and find the perfect dress. It is black and has a zipper down the back. It shows off my figure.

I slip on a coat when I hear my phone beep. It is a text from Ryan telling me that he is here. I look in the mirror one last time before sneaking out the downstairs bathroom window. I know I won't get caught because Taylor is with Dad and he usually watches the cameras all night. Teddy told me once that you could never sneak out when Taylor is home. He also said Sawyer doesn't watch the cameras. I see Ryan parked right where he told me he would be. He gets out of the car and opens the door, but not before grabbing me by my waist and kissing me. Oh boy I was in for a treat.

We pull up to his house. He lives two blocks away from my house I technically could have walked but Ryan refused. A bunch of other cars pull up. I swear half the school just started flooding into his house. He hands me a drink then smiles and wraps his arm around me as we float around the room talking to anyone and everyone.

It's midnight and I have had two drinks but since this is my first time trying alcohol I feel a little fuzzy. Ryan starts to notice and takes me upstairs; he is drunk and stumbling a bit. When we walk into his room he takes our drinks and puts them on his nightstand. "Come here" he says before taking my face in his hand and pressing his lips to mine. He is very drunk. Shit.

"Turn around" He mumbles against my lips. I pretend not to hear him not wanting my dress to come off. I just want to go home. He takes my hips and turns me around as he starts to kiss my neck while unzipping my dress. This can't be happening.

"Stop Ryan I am not ready please stop" I push back as he keeps pulling on me. Finally I use my hips and buck them back so it hits his groin. "Shit Phoebe" he says as he backs up.

"Why don't you want me?" he says slurring his words.

"I'm just not ready to have sex Ryan" I say tears filling my eyes.

"Get out of my house, come back when you are ready to have sex and be a good girlfriend," he says pointing towards the door.

I run out, my dress still unzipped to my mid back. The alcohol making my brain fuzzy I don't grab my coat or shoes. I just run, needing to be home. Running out the front door I look crazy but I don't care. It is now almost two in the morning and I am running down the street barefoot in a short tight dress going home. All of a sudden car lights come from behind me. Shit who the hell is out at this time driving? I just walk normally… well I think normally hoping the car will just drive by thinking nothing of it. The car drives almost 10 feet in front of me then stops. Holy shit that looks like… "Phoebe Grey is that you?" This can't be happening…

"Phoebe what the hell are you doing" Dad screams as he runs towards me. Shit it is happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Christians Pov)

When I landed in Taiwan I talked to Pheebs and she said Ana wasn't feeling well. I know my wife would never tell me because she doesn't want me to worry but I needed to get home. I decided to fly back home to go take care of my sweet Ana.

I land at about 1:30 in the morning. I am exhausted at this point and in need of sleep. Taylor is driving we are about 2 minutes from home. I can't wait to see Ana. Taylor slows down and I look at him suspiciously. He turns his head to look out the window and that's when I see about a half a mile up a girl in a way too short dress with it unzipped walking. God she is barefoot and without a coat she could get sick. As we get closer my stomach drops. That is my Phoebe.

I run out of the car going to her. Why the fuck is her dress unzipped I will get to the bottom of that. My daughter is far to young to be having anyone take that off her. I slip off my suit jacket putting it around her. I have never been this angry. "Phoebe what the hell are you doing," I hiss. She looks up at me and stumbles a bit her grey eyes are cloudy. She has been drinking. "Breathe on me." I snap at her she shakes her head saying she can't. I yell at her to do it again and that's when I smell the alcohol on her breath. "You are in so much trouble young lady what the hell were you thinking somebody could have picked you up. Do you have a fucking death wish?" I scream at her. She just buries her face in her arms and sobs. I am way to angry to feel bad.

When we get home she sulks inside. She looks scared and she should be what she did was bordering idiotic. I yell at her telling her how dangerous her actions are she just looks at me tears falling out of her eyes mumbling I'm sorry every once and while. It is to late for sorry now. My Phoebe what have you done?

(Ana's Pov)

I wake up to someone yelling. Shit it's Christian who is he yelling at and what is he doing home. I check the clock and see that it's 2:20. I walk downstairs to find a mess. Christian is yelling at a sobbing Phoebe who is dressed in a very provocative black dress that is half unzipped. "What is going on" I ask Christian walks over to me wrapping his arm around me as if to steady me. "Ana go upstairs you shouldn't be down here you are sick." He says oh my fifty. "Christian I am fine." I say sternly "What is happening?" I ask Christian runs his hand through his messy copper hair.

"Our daughter decided it would be a good idea to sneak out and go to a party get drunk then walk home. I got worried about you and came home from Taiwan and thank god I did because I drove past our shoeless, coatless, and drunk daughter. Not to mention her dress was half unzipped Lord knows why she has that dress." He says almost yelling. Oh my sweet child you are in deep. She just stands there before running into the bathroom and throwing up. And just when I thought it couldn't get any worse. I am hot on her trail I hold her hair back as she throws up rubbing her back. Christian is standing at the door looking lost I know we will have to talk about this as he looks so upset. After she finishes we decide it is best Christian carries her to bed. When we get in her room Christian leaves as I help her change when he comes back in she is sobbing on my chest. I don't know if it is because she is scared of Christian or if something happened. He walks over and simply takes my spot holding her "Ana go" he says in a no nonsense tone. I decide to let him deal with her I don't feel good anyway.

(Christians Pov)

I am sitting holding my daughter who is sobbing to my chest rubbing her head lightly to comfort her. It is probably because she regrets what she did and she should she is in big trouble but I can't just sit and leave her to cry. My Bubs why did you do this? I sigh as I look down seeing her asleep. I lay her back and sit in the chair near her bed just watching her needing to make sure that she is okay. I zone out thinking about when she was little and how innocent she was.

(Flashback)

Today we are taking Teddy to Ana's appointment. Teddy doesn't get that there is a baby in his Moms belly so we thought him seeing our little girl in the ultrasound would help.

"Look Teddy Bear" I say pointing and showing him the screen with his little sister. She looks like a little blip but all Teddy does is point and say "Daddy Bubs."

Ana laughs as we finish up the appointment in the car Ana turns back to Teddy and asks if he is excited to meet his sister Phoebe. We have been trying to call her by her name so Teddy would catch on. He looks at Ana and says "No bee bee Bubs" he says.

(End Flashback)

Ever since Teddy said Bubs the nickname just stuck. She has always been our little Bubs. I stare at her beautiful face. She is so kind and caring I just don't know why she would do something like this. Tomorrow I will get to the bottom of it but for now I need to go take care of Ana. I adjust Phoebes blanket and pillows before walking out to go to my hot wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Phoebes Pov)

I wake up to Advil and a big glass of water. I rub my head that has been pounding for the 30 seconds I've been awake. I take the pills then layback replaying the night in my head. Oh no. Ryan, my dad, walking home, shit I am in deep. I check my phone and realize that I have been changed out of my dress; hopefully, Mom did this and not dad. I have three messages from Ryan one from last night and two from this morning.

 _ ***Phoebe get back here**_ _ **NOW* 2:15 am**_

 _ ***Phoebe baby I am so sorry please forgive me I was drunk and out of line tell me you got home okay baby I am so sorry I fucked up**_ _ *** 9:01 am**_

 _ ***Phoebe please I am so sorry I am so worried if you don't reply I am going to come and check if you are okay for myself* 10:09 am**_

I set my phone back down knowing he is the least of my worries right now that's when I start to feel super sick. I hate throwing up more than anything so I fight my urge to get sick. I breathe deeply in and out and sit up. That's when there is a knock

At my door I hear the door open and see my dad who does not look too happy to see me. I look down at my knotted fingers; my dad says that's something my mom used to do. "Phoebe we need to talk" he says sternly. I keep breathing in and out trying to keep myself from getting sick. I think he notices something is up because he goes and sits on my bed near my legs looking at me. "Phoebe are you okay" he asks I nod still not talking. He looks down at my bedside table and sees the medicine gone. "Phoebe did you take that without eating?" I nod realizing that's why I feel so sick. Finally I can't take it anymore and run to my bathroom throwing up into the toilet while dad holds my hair and rubs my back.

I am back in bed after I cleaned myself up and changed. Dad is waiting for me he has pulled the chair I keep in my bedroom in front of where I am laying on my side. "Phoebe what the hell were you thinking? You were suppose to be watching over your mother who is sick with the flu I might add. You were out walking at 2 in the morning coming from Ryan Malfords house." I look up at him confused as to how he knows where I was. He senses my confusion and says "Taylor found the party after he dropped us off. Really dumb Phoebe I am very disappointed in you. You could have been seriously hurt. And I want answers as to why your dress was half off and to why you think it is okay for you to drink you are 16 Phoebe 16 years old." He is now out of the chair pacing. He keeps lecturing me until he gives me the floor to talk. I can't tell him abut Ryan our Dads are business partners no way can I tell him. Shit Phoebe think.

After making up a lie about how I went to Ryan's and the reason my dress was unzipped was because it broke and I could only get it to zip up half way. He took my phone, car keys, and laptop. I am grounded for three weeks and can't leave the house unless it is to go to school or Grandma Graces. I am finishing up my homework since I have nothing better to do. I really wish I wouldn't have gone out.

It is now Monday morning and I am going to Mr. Williams's class gosh he is so mean to me he has hated me ever since the first time I met him. Sometimes teachers assume I am a brat because of who my dad is. I walk into class and he starts teaching immediately. After he finishes his lesson and gives us work time. I realize I forgot to do my biology homework. I know I am not suppose to but I take it out and start doing it instead of Mr. Williams's activity. I don't realize it but he is now standing in front of me "Ms. Grey I give you work time for a reason and now you are doing another classes work. I will see you for lunch today." He says shit I can't I am suppose to eat with Ava. "But sir" he turns and gives me the coldest look I have ever gotten. "You are talking back go to the office NOW' he barks. I have never been to the office shit my dad is going to get a phone call. This is just what I need.

"Ms. Grey your father is on his way he says he will be picking you up." I sigh looking down and knotting my fingers in my hands. Mr. Williams lied and told the principle I have been disrespectful ever since the school year started and that today was the final straw. My Dad is going to kill me. I hear the commotion outside the office. My Dad walks in looking very pissed. "Phoebe go to the car now." His tone is clipped. I walk past him; my head down I get into the car and wait.

I hear the door open and slam. He runs his hand through his hair before looking at me. "Phoebe what is happening with you?" he asks looking exhausted. I feel the tears well up in my eyes. "Sneaking out, underage drinking, now this what is going on you have to talk to me" he says. I sigh and look out the window shrugging. I really don't know what's happening I just miss Teddy so much and everything is so hard right now. I feel my dad take my hand and rub my knuckles with his thumb. "Bubs please talk to me" he says when he uses my nickname it sets me over the edge. I start to cry I feel him undo my seatbelt and pull me onto his lap I cry in his chest as he holds me and comforts me. "I am so sorry" I say over and over again. He just shushes me telling me everything will be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Teddy's Pov)

I am at my apartment eating and watching football with Jake, my roommate. I get a call from Dad. "Hey Dad what's up" I ask as I walk out of the TV room. "Hey son how are you?" He sounds stressed and worried. "I am good is everything okay at home with mom and Bubs?" I say sitting down on my bed. Dad starts telling me everything that has happened with Phoebe.

I run my hands through my hair. I talked to her Sunday and she said everything was fine I knew something was up I should have pressed the subject a bit more. "Dad should I call her and talk to her? I can't believe she drank and walked home is she stupid." My dad tells me that he wants to bring her to see me this weekend and that he thinks she is acting out because she misses me. I agree and am excited to see her but it is going to take a lot for me not to scold her for putting herself in danger.

(Phoebes Pov)

This week absolutely flew by. I spent a lot more time with my parents because I didn't have my phone or anything. It is now Friday morning I am walking into school and all of a sudden he is there in front of me. "Ryan stop" I say before he even has the chance to talk. "Phoebes please talk to me let me explain" he begs I agree to talk to him at lunch. I tell him I will meet him in the courtyard.

The classes before lunch feel like ten hours each. Finally the bell rings and I make my way down to the courtyard. There he is sitting there looking beautiful as always. Stop it Phoebe he hurt you. I go and sit across from him. He looks at me then begins talking.

"I was drunk Phoebe I am sorry I will never forgive myself for hurting you like I did. You don't have to have sex with me I don't even want to until you are comfortable. I am so sorry there is no excuse for what I did. I am so sorry and don't expect you to forgive me anytime soon." He looks sincere. But he is right there is no excuse and I don't think I can get back together with him.

"Ryan you really hurt me. I walked home that night and it was my first time drinking thank god my dad found me or I could have been really hurt. You are right there is no excuse. I will forgive you but I just don't think I can ever get back together with you. Maybe someday in the future but not now." He nods looking down "I am so sorry Phoebe" he says again. I get up and start walking to the bathroom as tears slip down my eyes. I sit in the stall crying, sobbing actually. I hear the bell ring but I can't go to class just yet I am a mess.

After collecting myself my eyes are still red and so are my cheeks. I walk into Mr. Williams's class 6 minutes late. "Ms. Grey so nice of you to join us I assume you have a note" I shake my head "of course you don't that will be another lunch detention." He says I just nod and go back to my seat in the back. I want to tell Dad about him but I know he will go ballistic and cause a scene; which is the last thing I need. After class when I am walking out Mr. Williams calls me over "Ms. Grey I suggest you start taking my class seriously or there will be serious consequences." I look down but then get a boost of courage "I don't know why you don't like me I have done nothing to you. I have maintained an A in your class I don't talk at all and you still pin me as this awful student. Why do you hate me?" I ask at this point tears are streaming down my face. There is a knock at the door and my father walks in. Can this day get any worse?

(Christians Pov)

I am surprising Phoebe and taking her to see Teddy today. I am picking her up from school early. I walk into the office and the woman sends down a note. After five minutes I ask again. The bell rings and I wait some more. "Ms. Brooks can you please tell me what class my daughter was just in." I give her my smile and she blushes looking down. It is just a pretty face sweetheart. She gives me the room number. This Mr. Williams man is really pushing my buttons. Phoebe tells me not to worry about it but I do. Nobody messes with my sweet Bubs.

When I approach the classroom I hear him reprimanding someone. Then I open the door to find my sweet girl in tears. I walk in "what is happening in here?" I ask. When Mr. Williams turns I almost have a heart attack. It is Leila's twin brother Michael. No wonder he is giving Phoebe a hard time. "Mr. Grey your daughter has not been taking my class seriously and has been very disrespectful today she walked in late because she decided she needed a longer lunch." I glare at him Phoebe starts to defend herself but I calmly tell her to go with Taylor to the car. "But dad I-" I cut her off and tell her to go to the car. Phoebe storms out crying. Time to deal with this asshole.

After an hour he has been fired for bullying my daughter and sent off I told him if he ever messes with my family again he wouldn't ever get a job west of the Mississippi. That scared him off.

(Phoebes Pov)

I get into the car and breakdown sobbing into my arms crying about everything that has happened to me. I wait and after 45 minutes I am asleep in the backseat of the car. I haven't been sleeping well at all.

I feel someone start to rub my arm to wake me. I open my eyes to find my Dad looking down at me. He brushes his knuckles against me cheek. When I sit up and look outside we are at sea-tac. "Dad why are we here" I ask really confused he never told me about a trip. "We are going to see Teddy Bubs surprise" he smiles. My heart swells. I have missed my brother so much. I hug my Dad and follow him into the plane.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Phoebes Pov)

We just got to Teddy's apartment. I slept most of the way here. Dad made me go in the bedroom on the jet; which has a bed and bathroom. He saw how tired I was I guess. We walk up the stairs I am trying to contain my excitement. I knock on the door and a random guy answers. I look back at my Dad. "Hi you must be Phoebe and Mr. Grey, I am Jake teddy's roommate." He says and shakes our hand. He is tall and muscular with brown shaggy hair and green eyes. He is kind of attractive. We walk in to the large apartment and sit at the table. "Teddy should be home any minute he was at class. Can I get you guys anything to eat or drink?" He asks I shake my head no and my dad does too. He sits down across from us. I feel him eyeing me and I feel quite uncomfortable.

"So Phoebe Ted tells me you are a sophomore in high school. Do you have any idea where you want to go to school yet?" He asks and his eyes pierce into mine. I tell him I don't and stutter my words a bit. Why does he make me so uncomfortable? He smirks at me. Teddy walks in the door and I waste no time running over to him. He wraps his arms tightly around me and hugs me to him. "Bubs I missed you," he says. We all sit on the couch talking Jake leaves to go out to a party. Teddy is skipping it tonight to hang out with us.

After dinner of talking and hanging out Dad drops us back off at Teddy's place. He says he has work to do but really I know he is just letting us spend some quality time together, which I am really thankful for. We get into his apartment and I sit on the couch he hands me a water bottle and then sits next to me. "Bubs Dad has told me some stuff has been going on at home. He told me about last Friday night and Monday. What's going on with you are you okay?" I sigh looking down. I knew he would eventually ask about it. I was just hoping to avoid it.

As I look down, I play with the hem of my jacket. "About last Friday yeah I screwed up. I shouldn't have snuck out, it was a big mistake and I have gotten grounded for it. And Monday my teacher is an ass he picks on me all the time but I think dad took care of him today." Teddy looks into my eyes to see if I'm telling the truth. He must have gotten his answer. "Bubs dad said your dress was half off and you were barefoot. The party hadn't gotten caught at that point so why didn't you put on your shoes and why was your dress even unzipped in the first place?' I look down I was not expecting all of these questions. "Teddy I was drunk I shouldn't have been but I was. My dress broke because I pulled on it to hard when I was using the bathroom so I could only zip it halfway. And I just needed to leave I didn't feel good so I just ran out." Teddy keeps looking at me suspiciously. Shit he knows I am lying. He runs his hands through his hair, I feel like I am with dad right now. "Bubs you know you can talk to me right I won't tell Dad" He says but he would if I told the truth.

I look down trying not to break down. "Teddy I am telling you everything can you please just drop it I screwed up okay it happens." He sighs and takes my hand turning me and forcing me to look at him "Phoebe I know you aren't telling me the full story and maybe it's not a story that I should hear. But talk to someone Mom, Gail, Ava, hell even Sawyer would listen he adores you. Don't let it build up inside because you'll break at some point and I care way too much about you to let that happen." He keeps looking in my eyes and that's when I break down. Tears spill out of my eyes "Oh Bubs" He says to me. I just cry into his chest and before I know it I fall asleep to him rubbing my head and holding me.

I wake up in an unfamiliar bedroom. I quickly realize I am in Teddy's apartment in the guest room. I am so thirsty. I am still in my comfy grey t-shirt dress and army green jacket. I walk out going to the kitchen to get myself water. As I am getting a glass someone walks in the front door. "Shit" they say it is not teddy or my dad. I peek my head over seeing Jake stumbling drunk towards me. Shit. This cannot be happening again. "Hey Phee-Bee" he slurs my name walking up to me. I walk backwards but my back hits the kitchen island. "Hi Jake I was just going to bed." He keeps walking towards me and then puts his hands on either side of my hips on the counter. "What's the rush?" He asks before stroking my cheek. I feel like I am going to throw up. What does he want from me? "Jake I am really tired so if you'll ex-" He grabs my waist stopping me from moving. "I think you can stay out here a little longer" He moves his way in and starts kissing me no no no not again. I push back trying to turn my face. He just grabs it and keeps forcing me to kiss him steadying me with his knee. I keep trying to push back; his hand makes it's way up my dress to my breasts. Tears stream out of my eyes he is way too strong for me. He keeps kissing and grabbing me in my intimate areas before finally I knee him in the groin causing him to fall. I run into the guest room locking the door. I climb into the bed sobbing. Is this how all boys are? Does Teddy do this to woman? My Dad to my Mom? I keep sobbing and staring at the wall and before I know it the sun is out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Christians Pov)

Last night I ate dinner with my son and daughter it was amazing. The only thing that could have made it better was my beautiful wife being there. But she had to work and is very stubborn about missing it. I can't wait to get home to her tonight. After dinner I gave Phoebe and Ted time to talk Phoebe was suppose to text me when she was ready to be picked up so we could go back to the hotel. We didn't stay with Ted because I refused to intrude. He called me around ten last night and told me that she fell asleep so he put her in the guest room. I was fine with it Sawyer was outside the apartment watching.

I am now in the kitchen with Ted who is telling me about his classes. I hear a door open behind me it is my sweet Bubs. She is wearing jeans now. I say good morning to her and she mumbles her morning back as she gets closer I can tell something is up. "Bubs what is wrong?" I ask her. She shakes her head. Her eyes are swollen like she has been crying. I take her hand in mine. Ted butts in to distract me from her saying that he is going to take us to his favorite breakfast spot. These two protect each other and know each other so well it blows my mind.

At breakfast Ted talks to us about his schedule and life here at Harvard. I keep glancing over at Phoebe I can't tell what is up with her right now. She is staring off into space and just nodding at the conversation. After breakfast Ted suggest that he could take Phoebe on a tour of campus while I work. She looks down and then up at me "Dad can you come with us please?" That's odd she usually craves time with Teddy. I will have to get to the bottom of this on the plane tonight. I agree to it and go with my kids on a tour of Harvard. It makes me so happy to see Teddy so happy somewhere. We finish up the tour then head back to Ted's apartment.

As we sit in the living room talking Phoebe is almost on top of me she is sitting so close. Something is definitely up I just can't figure out what. Jake walks in the room and sits next to Teddy. I feel Phoebe jump a bit and grab onto my hand. What is up with her today? Jake and Teddy talk between themselves a bit before Phoebe gets up and says, "Excuse me" and runs out going into the bathroom. I follow her quickly and go into the bathroom where she throwing up. I take her hair in my hands and rub her back. Maybe she just wasn't feeling well. Once she washes her face and brushes her teeth we go back out.

Our visit with Ted was great except for how weird Phoebe was acting the second day. We say goodbye and make our way to the airport. On the plane she sits almost in my seat. Don't get me wrong I love being close to my daughter but she never insists on being like this.

(Phoebes Pov)

I feel numb my whole body feels numb. Right when Jake walked in the room I got sick by just seeing him. I still can't tell Dad he would kill him. Then Teddy would get mad at me for ruining his relationship with his roommate. I must keep myself calm so Dad doesn't catch on that anything is wrong. Dad just makes me feel so safe I need to stay close by him so I can stay calm. On the plane when I sit next to him I guess I get a little to close "Bubs there are two seats for a reason babe" he says light heartedly. I apologize then he turns to look at me taking my hand in his rubbing my knuckles. "Phoebe please tell what is wrong you have been acting so weird all day today. Did something happen with Teddy did you two get in a fight?" he asks I just tell him I didn't sleep well he doesn't buy it but lets me lay on his shoulder. I close my eyes but don't fall asleep I can't stop thinking about Jake.

When we get home my Dad kisses my forehead goodnight. "Dad can you please lay with me just until I fall asleep?" He nods but looks concerned I haven't asked him to do this since I was little. He agrees and lies next to me stroking my hair. I succumb to sleep only because he is there and I know Jake can't get to me.

 _I wake up to a shadowy figure over my bed I rub my eyes; Dad is gone. "Hello" I ask the figure starts to walk towards me and then I see him. "Nice to see you again Phoebe." He says and strokes my face. "Jake what are you doing here?" He smirks and tells me he followed us home he starts kissing me. When I push him back he slaps me and starts kissing me hard. Please stop. He shoves me down and starts to take off my clothes._

"Bubs Bubs wake up wake up its just me its dad baby" I feel someone shaking me when I open my eyes dad is there in front of me. He pulls me into his chest. "I'm here baby," he says rubbing my back as I sob into his chest. It was just a nightmare I tell myself. He lays back on the bed rubbing my back "talk to me bubs what is going on?" he asks me. I shake my head "can we talk in the morning I just want to sleep." The truth of the matter is I just need to figure out what I am going to tell my Dad. He is worried and when he is worried he has no bounds. Dad keeps rubbing my back and shushing me and finally I succumb to sleep.

(Christians Pov)

I look down at my daughter something happened at Teddy's apartment. I don't know what but I need to find out. After Phoebe is asleep I get my laptop and headphones. I emailed Welch to send me the CCTV footage from Teddy's place before I went to sleep. Ana and I had a big fight about the cameras going in but I would not budge. If I am paying for the apartment then I get to have cameras in it. Teddy knows about them; I don't know if Jake does I never told him. That is not my job. I click on the footage and settle into the chair in Phoebe's room. I have to watch over her tonight. I have the volume on low with my headphones in. I hear them talk and see him put phoebe to bed. That's weird nothing happened that would make her act this off. I sit staring at my sleeping daughter until all of a sudden on my laptop I see her walk back out for water. I continue watching. Oh my god. Rage fills my body. Jake Srutin is a dead man.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Christians Pov)

I can't believe this. My poor Bubs must be so scared. I knew I should have picked her up this is all my fault. I speed dial Flynn. "Christian how may I help you?" He asks even at five in the morning he is willing to help me. I tell him everything starting back from last Friday night.

"Well Christian this is a tough situation. I am very sorry to hear about all of this. But what you have to remember is Phoebe is probably scared and in denial right now. You can't just go up to her with the video of her being attacked. In fact I would not even mention it. I would try to get her to tell you. For a victim, it is very hard to discuss the attack and she should be the one to tell you not the other way around. And also Christian I know it will be hard for you but you have to let her feel in control. You have to let her decide what to do with all of this." What he is saying makes sense I should let Phoebe tell me. He tells me if she still refuses to tell me or lies I should tell her I know. Gosh this is so hard. I keep watching my Phoebe.

I feel a hand on my back and look up to see the goddess that is Anastasia Grey. God she is quite the sight. And now I have to break the news to her that Teddy's worthless roommate has assaulted our sweet Bubs. "Come to bed" she says rubbing my shoulder. She is wearing a silk nightgown. Oh how I would love to take her and release all of my stress and worries; but no I get to break her heart. "Ana we need to talk" I say before taking her hand and leading her out of Phoebes room and to my office. I sit in my chair behind my desk and she takes one of the cushioned chairs in front of it. "I did not expect to be having a meeting with my husband this early." Her tone is light. Oh my sweet Ana I did not either.

After I tell my wife the news she demands to see the footage. She is sitting on my lap as I hit play. "Turn it off' she is crying I feel her too thin body shake on my lap. I turn her so I can cradle her body. "What are we going to do?" she asks looking hopeless. I explain to her that I called Flynn and told her about my plan to let her open up to us instead of pressuring her into telling us. She listens and nods "okay" she says. I cradle her to me letting her cry. I pick her up taking her into our room and laying her on the bed. I sit stroking her hair she stares down. "I'm sorry," I say to her. I let our daughter get hurt. "Christian come here" she says and pulls me so I am lying facing her. She wraps her arms around me pressing me towards her. "None of this is your fault. Don't even think about blaming yourself for this. If you knew she was going to get hurt you wouldn't have let her stay." Fair point well made as always.

At eight Ana and I go downstairs and make Phoebe's favorite breakfast. We sit and act as if everything is normal just like Flynn said to do. He also said if she seems uncomfortable with both of us to have the parent she is closer with talk to her. Which is me in this case. At around 9, Phoebe walks downstairs. Oh my poor Bubs, she looks exhausted her eyes are so swollen. She has never looked this bad before.

(Phoebes Pov)

I wake up and rub my head it hurts so bad, probably from all the crying. I sit and stare thinking about everything that has happened. I don't know what to tell my Dad about why I broke down yesterday. Maybe I should just tell him. No I can't maybe I can just say I wasn't feeling good. I don't even know what to do anymore.

I walk downstairs to find my parents. They are eating pancakes. I just don't feel hungry I should be but I just am not. "Hi Bubs" my dad says gently. He knows something is up he always knows. I sit down and mom puts pancakes in front of me. I thank her and pick at them a bit. "Bubs are you not hungry?" my dad presses. I tell him I am not and he looks down. "Sweets are you okay Dad told me about yesterday?" my mother asks me. What do I say? Should I tell them? No I can't tell mom it will crush her maybe Dad he will listen. I look at mom then dad then down at my lap. I see my Mom look disappointed. I can't do anything right now I have hurt mom. Tears start to form in my eyes. "I have some work to do Bubs please try to eat" my mom says before kissing my head and leaving my dad and I alone.

He just looks at me as I try to wipe the tears that are falling. "Bubs why don't we go into the living room and talk," he suggests. I nod following him. We sit in the living room and I look down. "Bubs I know it can be hard to talk to me but I want you to know I'll listen and we will take care of you and whatever it is that is making you so out of sorts." I need to tell him. I need to so Jake won't do what he did to me to anyone else. "Dad I-I um haven't been telling you the truth," I say looking down. He nods "I know so tell me what has been bothering you" he takes my hand in his and rubs my knuckles with his thumbs. And that's all he has to say before I am telling him everything. I tell him about Ryan and Jake and Mr. Williams.

My Dad looks lost not like his usual CEO self who is put together and knows exactly what to do when anything goes wrong. "He kept making me kiss him Dad" I sob "I'm so sorry" I say sobbing. "Shhh bubs come here come here bubs" he takes me in his arms and holds me. I just cry because everything has been so horrible this week. "Look at me" he says taking my chin and tilting it up. "We are going to get this taken care of. I am not thrilled you lied and waited this long to tell me about Ryan but we will get this all taken care of. I am not going to be the one to tell Teddy if you don't want me to be. You are in control of this Bubs." It makes me feel a tiny bit better that I get to be in control. "How about you get some sleep and then when you wake up you can eat and we can figure out what to do." He says I nod. "I am not letting you go through this alone Bubs I am with you every step of the way" This does make me feel better. I am so lucky to have my Dad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Phoebes Pov)

I wake up lying on the couch with my head on my dads lap. I have a blanket wrap around me. I am so comfy and almost don't want to move. I take in my surroundings before anyone else realizes I am up. My dad has his laptop on the armrest of the couch working quietly. I don't see anyone in the kitchen from where I am lying. It is just us two for now. My Mom was in her work clothes this morning so I assume she is at GP.

"Hey Bubs" my dad says gently, when he notices I am awake. He shuts his laptop and leans down to kiss my head. I look up rubbing my eyes and give him a soft smile. "Are you hungry?" I think about it for a second. I haven't really been hungry since the Jake thing happened. "Not really I am good," I say smiling. Dad frowns. I know he is really worried about me not eating enough. He always has thought I was too skinny. "Bubs please don't compromise you're eating. I know you may feel scared and lost right now but you can't not eat baby." He says and I think about it I do feel both of those things I just can't even think about eating right now. "Dad I will eat later please I am just not hungry." He sighs looking at me in my eyes and nods okay.

I agreed to have tea if I wasn't going to eat. He brings it in passing it to me. I thank him and look down to the floor. Why does this feel so uncomfortable? "Phoebe we have some pretty serious stuff to talk about." He says looking at me. I look over and see Sawyer in the kitchen watching over me as usual. My dad sees me looking at him and dismisses him. "It's just you and me bubs," he says. I nod holding back my smartass remark about how it is never just us with his crazy security antics.

"We need to decide what to do Pheebs. Ted has to know so he can kick Jake out," I just nod. I decide I want Dad to be the one to tell Teddy because I don't think I can do it. "Okay baby and for Ryan Malford I am going to call his father and tell him what happened." I saw this coming. I guess Ryan should get in trouble for the pain he caused me. I didn't see it before but he took advantage of me. I guess talking it out did help. Why does Teddy always have to be right?

After deciding that my Dad will tell Teddy and he will call Mr. Malford there is still one question left. What about me? "Phoebe baby I am not going to force you but I think it would be good for you if you started to see a doctor. I know a good man named John Flynn who could really help you baby." When he says this I start to tear up. Why does he think I need a doctor I am not crazy. I am okay. "Bubs why are you crying talk to me." He says reaching out and wiping my eyes. "I am not crazy I don't need a shrink. Why do you think I need a doctor to be okay?" I cry. He looks at me sympathetically and tilts my chin up to make me look at him. "Phoebe Grace you are not crazy. I am not calling you crazy at all. In fact I think you are one of the strongest girls I know. Baby just because you need help does not mean you are weak or crazy. Doctor Flynn has helped me a lot throughout my tough times. He can help you through yours." He explains and actually makes me feel a heck of a lot better. "Will you stay with me when I see him?" I ask needing to know the answer before I agree to anything. "Of course Bubs like I said I am with you every step of the way." I sigh and lean forward putting my head in his chest.

(Christians Pov)

I hold Phoebe as she leans into me hugging me. This girl has gone through way too much in the past week. She needs a get away. I make a mental note to talk to Ana about a vacation. I need to call Teddy but Phoebe can't be in the room when I do that. "Bubs why don't you go and take a shower then you and I can spend the rest of the day being lazy and watching movies." She nods and wipes her eyes. Oh she looks just like my sweet Ana when she is upset.

I stand up and turn to grab my work stuff. "Um Dad is there anyway I can take a shower in your and moms room?" she asks that's odd she never has asked that. Then suddenly it hits me. She is scared to be alone. I make another mental note to let Flynn know about that. "Sure baby I will be in the bedroom getting some work done is that okay?" I ask and she nods quickly. I make my way to the bedroom as she grabs herself a new pair of pjs to change into.

Right when Phoebe goes into the bathroom to shower I call Ted. I step out onto our balcony and look out at the sound. He answers quickly and asks me how I am and how Bubs is. I hate to break this to him. I make sure he is alone in the apartment before I say anything. "Teddy none of what I am about to tell you is your fault I want you to remember this." I explain to him. "Dad what are you talking about are Mom and Phoebe okay?" My son is always so worried about our family. I raised a good man. I tell him what happened with Phoebe and Jake and how he assaulted her when he came home drunk. He is dead silent I have to check if he is still on the phone. Shit does he not believe me?

"Ted I have the CCTV videos that's how I figured out about this whole thing." Ted finally speaks, "I am going to kill that worthless piece of shit." Crap. "Teddy you can't just beat him up that will do nobody good except your fists. You need to get him to admit it; He needs to move out immediately I don't care where the hell he goes. But if you do something stupid it can get you in trouble and you don't need that on your record. Also Phoebe doesn't need that right now. She is in a very fragile state." Teddy sighs over the phone.

"Dad I can't believe I let this happen to her. How could I do this? I am supposed to protect her. I live with the bastard. I was in the room across the apartment. " I can't let him blame himself for this. I use my sweet Ana's advice. "Teddy if you knew that he was going to attack her you never would have let her stay. If you were awake you would have protected her. You are such a good big brother. Now you need to get him out of your place and also make sure he knows that I will get him if even thinks of screwing with our family again." Teddy agrees and apologizes which I reprimand him for again. I can't have him blaming himself; this was not his fault.

I am sitting on Ana's and my bed when Phoebe walks out. Her long hair is wet and touching her low back. She is wearing a Harvard sweatshirt Teddy got her. She looks young like this with no make up and comfy clothes. It reminds me of when we would do Daddy and Bubs pj days. We would just sit and eat her favorite food of peanut butter and jelly and watch princess movies. I smile at the thought; Phoebe walks over and sits on the bed. I brush her hair out of her face. God I wish I could make all of this girl's pain go away. Phoebe breaks my thoughts by saying "Can we eat Pb and Js and watch movies like we used to do." I don't know how one person can make me so happy. To think I ever I didn't want kids. I pull her to me hugging her and tell her I would be honored to.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(You will find out about Jake and Teddy next chapter! Thank you for reading!)

(Phoebe's Pov)

It has been quite the day. I told dad and he reacted better than I assumed he would. Now we are sitting and watching a movie. It is around five. I hear my dads phone go off and he shifts me a bit so he can get in his pocket. He runs his hands through my hair while he talks. "Okay I will talk to her thanks Flynn," he says before hanging up. I look up at him knowing it is about me. "Bubs Flynn can talk tonight at 8 or tomorrow evening at 4." I think about this. Get it over with or delay it. I tell him that I will go today. "How long do you think it will be?" I ask I don't want to be up late since I have school. "Bubs you aren't going to school tomorrow. Not until I deal with Mr. Malford." I sigh, Oh Dad always so over protective.

At around six my mom comes home. She comes over to my father and I kissing us both. She hugs me tightly. She smells of mom, which is so comforting. Suddenly I don't want her to let me go. Mom is still in her work clothes. She always looks so put together. "What did you guys do today?" She asks. I tell her about our Pj and movie day. She smiles lovingly at us. Gail comes in and lets us know that dinner is ready.

We sit eating chicken Bolognese. "So Pheebs did you and Dad talk about what happened?" She asks I look around to see if Sawyer or Taylor is there. "Um yeah I am going to see Dr. Flynn tonight." I say she reaches across the table and takes my hand. "I am very proud of you Phoebe you never let anything bring you down." My dad nods in agreement. "Dad did you tell Teddy?" I ask. He looks at my mom then at me. "Yes phoebe I did and he was very upset. He is kicking Jake out as soon as he gets home and changing the locks." I look down at my food picking at it. I know I am going to have to talk to Teddy I just don't know when or how. My mom rubs her thumb against my knuckles comforting me.

I put on leggings and a long sweater with rain boots. Walking downstairs I hear mom and dad talking. "Has Teddy seen the CCTV" I hear my mom say. My dad says he emailed it to him. My mom sighs I can hear her getting emotional "Has Phoebe?" I hear her ask. "No Ana I am not going to tell her about it or show her that. I am going to Teddy next Wednesday and I am going to talk to that fuck." Dad says really pissed. What CCTV is he talking about… Oh my god. Teddy has cameras in his apartment. Dad has seen it, Mom too and Teddy. I am fuming at this point. Why the hell wouldn't Dad tell me? So this means he knew about it before I told him. That is why he was so calm. I can't believe he would keep something like this from me and show other people. He doesn't get how embarrassing this is. I am not going to Flynn with him screw that.

I walk downstairs and dodge Dads attempt to touch me. He doesn't deserve a hug. "Mom could you be the one to take me to Flynn?" I ask holding back tears as I see my dad's face twist in confusion. "Phoebe I thought I was taking you" the hurt evident in his voice. I ignore him and turn towards mom. "I guess I can Phoebes what is wrong why are you ignoring your father?" She asks. I just shake my head thinking about how he sat and watched me get assaulted he knew there was a video and he didn't think to tell me. I want to see it. I know it is probably not the best idea but I need to for closure. My father follows me in the kitchen. "Phoebe did I do something." I just shoot him the signature Grey glare. And walk to go grab my things to leave. "Phoebe" he calls after me. I just ignore it. He said he was on my side.

(Ana's Pov)

As we climb in the car Taylor starts to drive. I think how I have never been to Flynn's without Christian there. My daughter is obviously pissed at my husband. I try to think why but I can't come up with a reason. She was fine at dinner and then she came back downstairs and was completely cold towards him. If I know my girl and I do she loves her daddy. Even when she was little we were close but her Daddy had her heart. Phoebe would always smush her little nose against our glass window waiting for him to get home from work. I think back to her first words. Christian and I were sitting on the floor Teddy was down for a nap. She was sitting laying on her back with her arms and legs wiggling around. Christian was tickling her belly. Her contagious laugh filled the room. "Say Mama say Mama" I kept saying as Christian was tickling her. She scrunched up her nose and spoke "Da Da Da Da" I remember how hard we laughed. Her daddy always has had her heart.

Phoebe is staring out the window when we pull up to Flynn's. "We are here baby." I say I want to ask so badly why she is mad at my husband but I decide to let it be. We step out of the car and walk in. The woman at the desk tells us we can head right back. Flynn is sitting at his desk writing down some notes. When we walk in he greets us warmly already making us feel so welcomed. We sit on the chairs that are in front of his desk and begin the session. Christian made me promise to text him throughout, as I know he feels very out of control right now. "So Phoebe I know a little bit about what happened but not the full story would you mind telling me?" Phoebe looks down at her feet and nods. She begins the story and I feel like I have failed her as a parent. She has been through way too much in only a matter of a week.

Flynn listens and nods taking notes as she tells her story. When tears start to fall down her beautiful face her passes her a box of tissues, which she gladly accepts. "Phoebe it seems like you have been through a lot. I want to start by asking you about Ryan. How long had you two known each other before he came onto you?" Phoebe looks at me then at Flynn. "Your mom doesn't have to stay in the room if you don't want her to" Flynn explains looking at me sympathetically. I have a feeling she knows I won't like the answer to his question. "Um mom I will be okay I will meet you in the lobby after." She says I nod and respect her decision I walk out after kissing her head.

I call Christian as I wait in the lobby with Taylor. "Ana how is she is everything okay? What is Flynn saying? Are you already done?" He asks me a question per second. "Christian… Christian please listen to me. No we are not done but she is fine. She actually asked me to leave the room." I decide to leave out the question he asked when she asked me to leave. He is silently for a second then asks me if I know why she is pissed at him. "Babe I didn't press into the subject. I think she is very emotional right now and you just need to give her space." He sounds so hurt as we bid our goodbyes. I try to distract myself and pull out my phone going through some work emails.

After an hour or so Phoebe walks out. Her eyes are red but something about her just looks like she is relieved a bit. "She did great Ana very forthcoming. She wants to heal herself as much as you guys want to heal her. She expressed to me some anger with Christian and we talked about how to work through that, so I hope she goes home and talks with him. He looks at her pointedly. Phoebe nods and looks down kicking her feet. I thank him and say goodbye. I hold Phoebe's hand as we walk to the car. I ask her about the session and I keep getting one word replies. I assume she has a lot on her mind so I just let her think for a bit.

When we get home Christian comes and tries to take Phoebe in his arms. She pulls back a bit comes to my side. I give him the let her be look and I swear you can almost feel his devastation. Phoebe feels it to because she sprints up the stairs with tears falling down her face. When Christian goes to follow her I put my hand on his chest. "Let her think for a bit baby." I then hug him running my hands through his hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Teddy's Pov)

I was so pissed off when I got the call about Jake and still am. That bastard knew how close I was with my sister. He messed with the wrong family let me tell you that. My dad is going to rip him apart when he comes here on Wednesday. I am sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him to return home from class. Dad has emailed me the footage in case he tries to deny it. It is going to take all of my strength not to beat the shit out of him.

I hear the door open and I sit myself up straighter. "Hey man" he says when he walks in I take a deep breathe. "Jake we need to talk." I say he looks at me confused and sits down. "You have to be out of this apartment in two hours. My security will help you move your things. To be frank I don't give a rats ass where you go but you can't stay here." He looks at me with an open mouth.

"Ted what the hell are you talking about?" I look at him and loose it. I take him by his shirt and pull him up slamming him against the wall. "Why don't you ask my sister you fucking pervert?" I yell in his face. There is a look of realization in his eyes. "Dude chill she wanted it. I came home drunk and when I was getting water she started sweet talking me. Your sister has got a body man." He says smugly. That's it I start punching and hitting him to the ground when Davis and Simons, my security, run in pulling us apart. "Two fucking hours and your gone." I scream before storming to my room. Piece of shit.

I walk in my room and slam a few things around before I lie back on my bed. I need to talk to Phoebe. I call her and sit up looking at the framed photo of us I have in my room. She answers but gives a very weak hello. She sounds like she has been crying. "Hey Bubs how are you?" I ask she gives me the fake answer of fine she is just really tired. "Phoebe I just want to let you know how truly sorry I am for letting this happen I have kicked Jake out and he will be gone soon." She just starts to sob on the other end. I wish I was there to hug her. I feel so horrible.

"Phoebe please don't cry we will get through this." She tells me shakily about how mad she is at Dad for not telling her about the CCTV footage. I can't believe Dad would do that but then again it is dad so I can. She must feel humiliated. But if I know my sister she will need Dad to get through this. "Phoebe I know how mad you are at Dad right now and you have every right to be but just remember everything he does is with your best interest in mind. He didn't not show you those videos to hurt you, he did it so you wouldn't get hurt." She sighs. That means she knows I am right. "I gotta go Teddy Bear I love you" I smirk knowing she is going to talk to Dad right now.

(Phoebe's Pov)

I am in my room on my side facing the wall. Tear are streaming down my face as I cry. I think to my session with Flynn and the advice he gave me. He said "Phoebe the more you hold in the more this assault will haunt you. Talk to me I am not allowed to tell your parents or anyone for that matter anything you say within these four walls." It felt good to be able to talk to someone and let my feelings loose without fearing that they will tell my family. I am so mad about the CCTV footage that my dad kept from me. How could he do that when he knew I was really worried? I am so angry with him for that. I just needed a break so I came up to my room before I said anything I would regret. I have to think about what I am going to say to him before I go and talk to him.

After Ted calls me I know that he is right about Dad. He would never intentionally hurt me. I feel bad I ever ignored him; I can be such a bad daughter sometimes. I don't deserve him at all. I know if I talk to him I will just break down. Then if I break down he will just hug me and tell me everything is okay. I need him to hear my part of this and why I was so mean to him. I finally have got a good idea. I will write him a note and leave it on his desk. I write up the note it says:

Dear Dad,

I am so sorry for being so rude and disrespectful to you. That was never my intention. I was very angry with you and decided that ignoring you was the best route, because I did not want to say anything I would regret. You have been so caring and comforting ever since you found out about everything and I will never be able to repay you for that. Your kindness is immeasurable.

That being said you really did hurt me by not telling me you had CCTV footage of the assault. I found out from when I was coming downstairs I heard you and mom talking about it and you said you weren't going to tell me. That hurt a lot because it felt like you were taking the control from me when you said I had all of it. I felt really humiliated because you mom and Ted had seen me be hurt. I know you were trying to protect me but it really hurt.

I also felt hurt because when you were coaxing me into telling you, you already knew what happened. That really hurt because it felt like you didn't let me or didn't trust me to tell you. I know that writing this note may be stupid but if I try to tell you in person I will break down and that's not good for anyone. I want you to know how much and I will never be able to put it into words. You care so much about me sometimes it makes my head spin. Thank you so much for all you do. I know sometimes I am not the best daughter but I love you so much. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me for being a brat and not appreciating you.

Love. Your Bubs

I hope that he reads this and does forgive me. I go downstairs slipping it onto his desk but not before mom and dad talking. "Christian she is 16 and emotional right now. She loves you; you know that. Parents mess up all the time. If mistakes weren't allowed nobody would be able to raise a kid." I hear my dad sigh and I peek over. I must have really hurt him. Never in my life have I ignored him. We always would talk things out. That's just how our relationship was. "Ana I have some work to finish up go to bed I will be there in an hour or so." Shit I need to go. I slide up the stairs going into my bedroom.

(Christian's Pov)

I walk into my study. When my daughter refused my hugs and to talk to me it felt like somebody had ripped my heart out. I finish talking to my sweet Ana and walk into my office. I sit down running my hands through my hair. It has been an exhausting 48 hours. I look down to see a letter addressed to dad. I open it and start reading.

Dear Dad,

I am so sorry for being so rude and disrespectful to you…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(Christian's Pov)

I have to admit that I teared up when I read Phoebe's letter. She has gotten so much more mature over the years it is hard for to grasp sometimes. I can't believe she thinks I was mad at her. I was hurt yes but not mad. Phoebe has always been very sensitive and emotional it must have been hard for her to write that out. I assume Flynn told her about writing as he recommends it to me sometimes to when I feel I can't express everything to Ana. I decide that I am going to write a letter to Phoebe then talk to her after. I have never tried his writing thing but maybe it will help.

 **Dearest Phoebe Grace,**

 **You writing that letter to me showed how much you have grown into a respectable young woman. I am so proud of you for being mature and expressing your feelings to me, I hope you know how proud you make me on the daily. There will never be words to describe how bad I have felt that you have had to endure the things that have happened in the past couple days. But know I am here for you every step of the way.**

 **For the CCTV footage I need you to know, I did not keep it from you to be suspicious or sneaky. I thought if you would have seen it that it would have crushed you. But that is not my decision to make and I should have told you. For that I am very sorry. If you wish to see it I will give it to you, if you wish to burn it I will be there with a lighter. Please remember Phoebe I am your cheerleader. Whatever you do I will support you 100%. It is not hard to either because you have always gone throughout life being altruistic.**

 **I don't know where you got the idea I was mad at you. I was hurt that you were ignoring me but never mad. If there is anyone who understands needing to walk away to not say anything terrible it is me. I assume you got that from me. Also Bubs, everyone makes mistakes. If there were no room for mistakes in relationships nobody would have them. Do not worry about me being mad at you if anything I am more proud of you.**

 **I am going to be here to talk. Whenever you are ready you know where to find me. Maybe I could pick you up from school, one day this week to have lunch. Let your dear old dad know. Never forget that I LOVE YOU Bubs. You and your mother and brother are what my world begins and ends with. You guys keep me alive.**

 **Love, A very proud father to an amazing girl**

I seal the letter up and address it to my girl then start to walk upstairs. I knock on her door then slide it underneath then go back to my study to do the work I have. I open my laptop and start through my long list of emails.

(Phoebe's Pov)

I am lost in thought at the moment right now. I hope dad read my letter and understood where I was coming from. He always has meant well sometimes he just does bizarre things. I hear a knock at my door and I go over to it to open it because it is locked but I hear a crunch under my foot. That is weird. I pick up the piece of paper and see it is a letter. I notice the perfectly neat penmanship right away. Dad replied to my letter. I go and sit on the bed carefully opening it.

Tears have now wet the letter as I set it aside. I sit up in the mirror and rubs my eyes. Attempting to take away the redness and tears but failing miserably. I go and get a hand towel putting cold water on it to relax the redness. After I am confident in my appearance I go downstairs and knock lightly on the door to Dad's office. "Come in" He says and sounds stressed out. I peek my head in and take in his appearance. He is still in his casual clothes of dark jeans and a grey long sleeve shirt. He has his phone on speaker and I hear Ross on the other end. He smiles when he sees me looking relieved almost and motions for me to come in.

I sit in the comfy leather chairs he has in front of his desk and look around. He has pictures of us everywhere. I look at the one that has of us. I am about three years old sitting behind a birthday cake on dads lap. He is holding me up so I can get to the candles. Dad looks so young in it. He really hasn't aged much at all. Christian Grey defying odds. Who would have thought?

Once he finishes his conversation he shuffles up his papers putting them to the side the focusing all of his attention to me. "Hi Bubs" he says to me lightly. He is resting his elbows on the table. "Hi Dad" I say "I am sorry" I blurt out before thinking about it. "Bubs I already told you I am not mad at all, I am not hurt anymore either. You apologized baby we are okay now." I don't know why that makes me break into tears but it does and a lot of them. "Oh sweet girl don't cry." He says as he makes his way over to me. Dad kneels in front of the chair I am sitting in and take me into his arms. He leads me to the big couch he has in his office and sits me next to him. "Shhh don't cry talk to me baby." I just cry then finally sit up saying in a shaky voice "I I d-don't deserve you as a Dad." He just looks at me empathetically and gently says; "I know the feeling" I look up to him as he dries my tears. "I don't deserve you as a daughter." How could he even think that?

"You are right you deserve someone better" I say agreeing with him. He just shakes his head hugging me tightly. "I wouldn't want anyone but you bubs. You make me so proud day in and day out. I never knew it was possible to love something or someone as much as I love you." I cry into his chest as he talks to me. How did I get so lucky with him as my Dad? "Let's get you to bed baby I will lay with you." He says and unexpectedly picks me up. He carries me to my bedroom and lies in the bed with me. "Sleep baby girl. I love you most" He says kissing my head and rubbing my back. It is so hard not to when he is being this comforting. Finally I succumb to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Phoebe's Pov)

I wake up at around ten today is a new day. I am alone in my bed. I sit up rubbing my eyes. My stomach growls jeez guess I didn't know how hungry I actually was. When I go downstairs I hear my mom talking to Gail. I sit right next to her at the breakfast bar. She is in her work clothes with a book next to her. She kisses my head "Morning sweet girl how are you feeling?" she asks. I tell her that I am good just very hungry. Gail puts an omelet in front of me. After thanking her I start to eat and look around. Where is Dad? Mom must sense my question because she speaks up "Dad had an early work meeting he left around seven. Maybe you could go surprise him and have lunch with him since you won't be going to school." She suggest I smile at her good idea.

"Bye Mom have a good day." I say giving her a hug before she leaves for work. I go upstairs to take a shower and clean myself up before I meet dad. I have an hour and a half to get ready and pick up lunch. I shower and then put on a tiny bit of make up. Then I lightly curl my hair into beach waves. I throw on jeans and a sweat with some ankle boots. Once I am satisfied with my appearance I head out. I grab my car keys to my Audi and go. Sawyer is of course tailing me as I drive to pick up our food from a place dad and I both love called, Lindy's.

I get him the sandwich he likes and myself a salad with chicken. I drive to his office and get there around 11:50. Go Phoebe on time and everything. I carry the food inside and head upstairs. Andrea greets me at the elevator that's when I hear my dad shouting from his office. She looks at me sympathetically. I tell her not to tell him I am here. I go and wait in the waiting space not wanting to be a bother.

After about 20 minutes I hear his office door open. Two men walk out one young and one older. Holy shit. It is Ryan and his dad. Andrea eyes me as I hide my face turning away from the pair. After the exit the elevator I am feeling quite uneasy. "Miss Grey are you okay can I help you carry those to the office?" Andrea asks. Sawyer comes near me to putting his hand on my shoulder "Pheebs" he says looking into my eyes. I shake them off. "I am fine just tired." I use my most famous excuse.

I knock on Dad's office door. It is three times my size. "What" he barks from the other side. I take a deep breath standing there scared to go in. "Andrea what fucking game are you playing?" He growls. I just peek my head in and take in the sight. It is unlike last night. He is in his black Armani suit his hair looks like he has ran his hand through it 50 times. His face looks pissed more pissed than usual. "Phoebe honey I didn't mean to bark at you like that." He says looking upset. "Come in" he says standing up and I walk in with the bag of food. I set in down on the table before dad walks over giving me a huge hug. I know it is what he needs right now.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. "Well since I didn't go to school I thought I would surprise you." I say shrugging. He smiles his million-dollar smile and pulls out the chair telling me to sit.

"Phoebe since we had our talk last night I want to be honest with you." He says I nod picking at my salad. "I just had a meeting with Brian Malford and his son. Brian and I have done business together before. He had no idea about anything that happened and was very disappointed in him. Ryan wanted me to pass on how sorry he was. He promised me he would leave you alone. I am sorry for not telling you they were coming but I didn't know until they showed up. Ryan felt guilty." Dad explains I just nod. "Thank you for telling me." I say before we move onto talk about his work.

It is time I have to ask the question we both have finished our meals and I am about to leave. "Dad before I go can I ask you something?" I say. He nods and sits looking at me with all of his attention. "Can I see the CCTV footage." He sighs and runs his hands through his hair. Shit did I make him mad? "Phoebe are you sure you want to see it?" he says. "Did you talk to Flynn about this?" he asks me. I think back to my session with him. "Yes I did and he said that if I feel confident that I can do it then it might help me move on." I say. He nods and then says "Can we when I get home tonight I don't have the footage on this computer." He says pointing to his desk mac. I nod telling him it is fine and hug him before heading out. I drive home and sit in the living room reading my book waiting for dad.

At six Dad comes home. Gail is cooking her lemon chicken for dinner. Dad comes into the living room and kisses my head. "You ready?" He asks me. I nod and shakily follow him into his study he brings out his laptop and takes it to the couch. "You don't have to do this bubs" he says rubbing his thumb over my knuckles. "I know I want to though." I say he nods and opens his laptop pulling it up. "Do you want me to stay with you while you watch?" He asks. I really have to think about this question. Do I want him here? I think I need him to be he has always been my rock and will support me through anything.

"Would you mind staying?" I say quietly looking to the floor at my feet. He takes my face in his hands and softly turns it towards him. "Baby why can't you understand that I am here for you? I am your cheerleader remember. And if you can't finish it we will stop it and burn the footage." He says to me then kisses my head before hitting play. My god what did I get myself into?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Hey all! Thank you so much for reading! Please leave reviews! I would love some feedback! Just remember to be nice!)

(Phoebes Pov)

As the video starts to play I feel dad hold me a bit closer. I watch as he stumbles in I keep watching until we start kissing. I look away to the side as tears build up in my eyes. Dad doesn't look over at me or notice my eyes move off the screen.

At the point of where he forces me against the counter tears fall freely down my face getting my top wet. "Oh bubs" my dad says before he closes the laptop and puts it away from us.

"I'm sorry," I say shaking my head. I feel like a burden now. He hasn't gone to work two days this week because he had to stay home and take care of me. He is a good man he doesn't deserve this.

I feel him rubbing my back as I am leaned over crying. I think about everything that has happened why can't I move past this. I just want this all to be over.

"Look at me" I hear my Dad say. I can't if I look at him I will breakdown all over again. He sits on the coffee table in front of me and takes his hand tilting my face up to meet his.

"I didn't expect that to be easy Bubs I didn't expect you not to cry. You went through something that was very traumatizing," He says.

"Yes I guess but I am just being a baby" I say shaking my head trying to not look at his sad grey eyes.

"Phoebe Grace you are not being a baby at all. In fact I think you are taking this situation maturely. All I can ask is if you feel scared and alone or just need to talk come to me. Don't let this all build up. Like Teddy said, you will break if you keep it all inside." I nod looking down picking at the hem of my shirt.

"Can I have a hug?" My dad asks as he stands in front of me. I look up at him and stand quickly wrapping my arms around him. He smells of Dad. Suddenly everything that was just giving me trouble is no longer bugging me. I feel safe here with him. "Lets go get some dinner." He says and kisses my head before going and walking me out.

(Christians Pov)

I sit down at the table next to my bubs and Ana. I keep checking over at my daughter, as I have been very worried about her. Tomorrow will be her first day back at school since the incident. I had a very stern talking to with that little shit Ryan. He was very apologetic towards me and asked if he could talk to Phoebe. You can assume how that one went. He is not to be within 30 feet of my precious girl.

We all eat. "Ana how was the meeting with Fox?" I ask, she has been very anxious to get the third book out. She smiles as she explains to me how things have been progressing. My sweet Ana is so passionate about her job it makes me smile. I listen intently nodding and occasionally looking over at Phoebe.

"Are you ready to go back to school tomorrow?" Ana asks Phoebe as we sit in the living room after dinner. Phoebe pales and looks down and makes up some bullshit story about how she is really excited. I can read her like a book she is freaking out on the inside.

"Phoebe you don't have to go back to school tomorrow if you don't feel comfortable." I say and Ana looks over shooting me a look. Phoebe keeps her head down. "Bubs why don't you go get changed into some pajamas and then we can watch the rest of our stranger things episode." Ana says I know she just wants to talk to me.

"Christian she has missed a day and a half already. We can't let her keep missing she will fall behind." Ana says to me.

"Then we will hire a tutor to help her stay caught up. If she is not ready she doesn't need to go back" I fight back. Why does Ana not see how nervous she is?

"Christian we can't let her hide from her fears. This is only harming her the more we prolong her going back the harder it will be for her to actually go back." Ana says making a good point.

"Fair point, well made as usual Mrs. Grey." I say and go sit next to her. Even her smell is intoxicating. I lean in and start kissing her. She deepens the kiss pressing her body against mine. Right when I am about to fuck her seven shades of Sunday, as she would say, we hear someone clear their throat.

"Hi bubs I was just going to do some work in my study." I say and smirk at Ana. I kiss Phoebes head and start off towards my Sunday. I take one more glance back at Ana who now is cuddling with Phoebes. She gives me a wink and then turns her attention back to the TV.

I sit in my desk chair and start to work. I decide to call Ted and see how he is.

"Shit shit babe it's my dad hold on." I doubt he knows that I heard that.

"Theodore… am I interrupting something?" I ask. I know I would hate to have someone interrupt me with Ana.

"Uhh no you are good what's up?" He asks I can hear a females giggle in the background.

"I just wanted to make sure you are still okay with me coming on Wednesday." I say reminding him.

"Yeah Dad I remember I am perfectly fine with it. Maybe we could go hiking I know a good trail." I smile as my son tries to speed up our conversation.

"Ted I can tell you are busy, call me when the girl leaves. Also I am to young to be a grandpa remember the talk I gave you." I laugh as Ted says I am disgusting and he will call me later.

I go back to my work smiling at how great of a life I live. Ros calls me to go over a merger we have been working on and I get really into the conversation with her. Next thing I know I look up at my clock and it is 12.

I stand up stretching and walk upstairs. I first check on Phoebe who I assume is going to be asleep since it is a school night. When I open her door I find her pacing in her room.

"Bubs" I say and startle her. "I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What are you doing up?" I ask her and she sits on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep" I go and sit next to her. "Bubs you will do fine at school tomorrow besides that Ryan kid won't know what hit him if he takes one step towards you." She giggles at this and yawns.

"Lay down bubs lets get you to sleep." I say before tucking her in and lying next to her. I rub her head till I am confident she is asleep. I kiss her head and sneak out.

When I walk into my room Ana is on her side facing away from me. As I quietly come into bed Ana turns surprising me. She is a walking goddess. "I was thinking." She says seductively. "We never got to finish what we started earlier." I smirk. I pull her onto of me. I slide my hands to her amazing ass.

"Another fair point well made Mrs. Grey," I say before invading her mouth with mine. I had a feeling tonight would be a goodnight. I have three amazing rounds with my beautiful wife before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(Please leave some reviews! You guys are awesome!)

(Phoebe's Pov)

My alarm wakes me up at 7 am. I was dreading this moment of going back to school. I am so nervous, I am going to see Ryan but thankfully I have Ava with me most of the day. She is a spit fire and will make anyone who messes with us regret it.

I brush my long hair out and decide to braid it to the side today. After putting on some light makeup and brushing my teeth I head downstairs. Dad and Mom are in a deep discussion about who knows what.

"Hi" I mumble as I sit down in the chair next to Dad. He frowns at my lack of enthusiasm this morning. Dad leans over and kisses my forehead. Mom just smiles and at me and pats my hand. I know they feel bad for making me go to school.

"Here you go sweet pea" Gail says as she places my omelette in front of me. The last thing I want to do right now is eat but I know Dad will go nuts if I don't. I pick at it slightly and eat tiny bites.

"Phoebe are you okay?" Mom asks before Dad can scold me about not eating. "I am fine Mom just a bit nervous about school today." I say back still picking.

"Bubs there is nothing to be nervous about. I have talked to your counselor who has talked to your teachers, if you feel too overwhelmed or need a break you can walk out and collect yourself." He says. It does make me feel a bit better that I can leave if needs be.

"Thanks Dad." I say and eat about half my plate. I carry my plate to Gail who gives me a sad smile and my shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "You'll do great today sweet girl." She says. I have always loved her so much.

"Bubs I am going to take you today instead of Sawyer." Dad says. I smile at him which makes him smile. I grab my backpack and hug my mom who whispers "I believe in you" In my ear.

I follow Dad to the car and get in next to him in the back. Taylor drives us staying stone faced up front. Dad grabs my hand holding it in his reassuringly.

"I am just a phone call away you know that right?" He asks. I just nod and he looks pained. "Phoebe talk to me, you have said a total of 3 words all morning." He says and runs his hand through his hair.

I realize I have been pretty quiet. "Dad I am just nervous after everything with Jake and Ryan I just…. I feel more safe with you around. And I am scared because I know you can't be there to protect me" He listens to every word I say.

"Bubs I know I can't be there, if I could trust me I would become your new security." I smile at this."But just know you have Sawyer with you and Dovis now too. If you start to feel overwhelmed just call me and we can talk." He says I nod and cuddle into him.

"Mr. Grey we are at Seattle Prep." Taylor says. My dad gives me a bear hug. "Only one call away" He says "I love you my sweet Bubs." I tell him I love him and hop out.

Already walking to class I am getting nervous. Ryan is in this class. He sits right across from me, he is going to stare at me. As soon as I get lost in my thoughts I feel a pair of arms hug me. "Hey cuz how are you this fine Tuesday morning." Ava says to me. I smile at her, even at eight in the morning she is happy as can be.

"How was your weekend? Why weren't you here yesterday also? I had the severe Monday blues Pheebs." She says. I tell her my weekend was great and that Ted says hi. She can see right through me. If Avalon Anastasia Grey can do one thing it is read people.

"I know you are lying Pheebs. What is wrong?" She asks me. I just say to come over tonight and we can talk about it. "That bad huh. Well I will never pass up an offer to hang out with your family." She smiles and I smile back. Ms. Mayn walks in and following her is Ryan. My breath hitches.

Throughout the class I can feel his eyes on me. What does he want? Didn't my dad scare him off enough. When the bell rings I walk out quickly. I hear someone calling my name. Shit it is Ryan.

"Phoebe, Phoebe, please just hear me out… please." He begs as I try to move away. Why does Ava's next class have to be at the opposite end of the school. "What Ryan I thought you agreed to leave me alone."

"Phoebe I am sorry. I miss you so much. You were the best girlfriend I have ever had. I fucked up okay I am standing here telling you I fucked up. I am trying to make up for it. I went with my Dad and saw your Dad. I apologized over and over. Please tell me what I can do to get you back." At this point I see a not so happy Sawyer coming towards us.

"Look Ryan after what you did I don't think I will ever be able to fully forget and move on. I am not who you want anyway. I am not the girl for you. My security is coming so I have to go." I say and start walking off. "You are exactly the girl for me Pheebs" I hear him yell.

Sawyer comes and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Phoebe are you okay? Sorry I didn't get there fast enough I was on the phone with your dad." He says apologetically. I nod and keep my eyes down.

The rest of the day drags on. What Ryan says keeps playing in my head like a mantra. He did apologize and go to my Dads office. That is really ballsy. But he hurt me a lot. My head keeps battling back and forth.

At the end of the day I go out looking for Dovis. Sawyer close behind me. I have my head down and I don't even realize that parked in front of Dovis is my Dad alone in his car. "Need a ride." I hear his familiar soft voice say. I smile as I peek up and see him outside the car.

I run over and wrap my arms around him. I can't control the tears that slip out of my eyes. "Baby what is wrong?" He says holding my face between his hands. I just shake my head "Shh let's get out of here." He says before helping me into the car.

"Bubs why are you crying sweet girl?" He asks as he drives us. "I just missed you and had a really long day." He looks over with a questioning look. "Are you sure? Did Ryan try to talk to you?" He asks not knowing whether to believe me or not. I lie shaking my head as I wipe my nose with the back of my hand.

When we get home I put my backpack down in my locker and put my phone and wallet down wanting to go my room and hide. I tell Dad I am tired and am going to take a nap. He lets me go knowing I just need some space. I go up to my room and sob uncontrollably. I just wish this could all go away.

I wake up to the sound of people talking downstairs. I don't even bother checking myself in the mirror I just walk down the main flight of stairs. I see Ava and my Mom and Dad. Dad does not look to happy and Ava looks uncomfortable as my mom has a frown on her face.

"Jeez Pheebs are you okay." Ava says spotting me first. "I am fine." I lie "What's wrong?" I ask confused as everyone looks like someone died. "Ava why don't I go help you with that essay while Uncle Christian and Phoebe talk." My moms says before kissing me and walking out. Oh crap.

My Dad takes me into his office. Double crap. He sits and runs his hands through his hair. He pulls out my phone passing it to me. On the lock screen is messages from Ryan apologizing about today. "Sawyer told me Mr. Malford talked to you today." He says snapping at me. "Funny I thought you told me he didn't. Also Sawyer said you stayed there and didn't walk away like I told you to do if he came and talked to you." My dad shakes his head.

"Dad… I am sorry he was calling my name and I stopped in the hallway." I say feeling like crying. "Phoebe you should have walked away." He shakes his head. "That boy hurt you. I don't even understand why you would stop and talk to him." I look down knotting my fingers.

"I am getting his schedule changed so you will not have any classes together." Dad says still sounding pissed. "But Dad he apologiz-" He cuts me off mid sentence "Phoebe his schedule is being changed.. End of discussion." He raises his voice. Tear start to fall down my face. I nod sadly.

"I have work to do Phoebe.. Go see what Ava and your mother are doing." He orders me. No hug or kiss. He must be serious about this. I go to reach for my phone and he pulls it back. "No phone this week for lying to me." I nod and just walk out. Why do I disappoint everyone?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(Christian's Pov)

I look to the clock and in white numbers it displays 3:33 am. Yesterday Phoebe lied to me about this Ryan kid. We have had more drama in the last three weeks than ever before with Phoebe. She usually rarely lies, I don't know what it is about this boy.

I was in my office late and didn't get to say goodnight to Phoebe and my flight is at 5:45 so I won't get to say goodbye either. I am going to pay Teddy a visit and Jake Srutin. After turning off the alarm clock since I am already up I go and shower. Ana slowly wakes up when I come out of our closet. God she is so beautiful.

"Go back to bed baby." I say sitting down next to her. She sits up giving me a kiss. "Have a safe flight baby I love you." She says to me I smile leaning in and kissing her back. I tuck her in and get her back to bed.

After Ana is asleep I walk into Phoebe's room. She is asleep laying on her side facing the door. I go up and kiss her head. I hate leaving when we aren't on good terms but I need to see Teddy. I leave at five for sea-tac.

We arrive in Massachusetts at around 11 so I get to Teddy's place at around 11:45. When I walk in I hear a females voice. I knock on the door and Teddy rushes to answer it. "Hey Dad you are an hour early." He says looking around and pretty nervous.

"I left early this morning son, I texted you did you not see?" I ask. He says he didn't and we stand there awkwardly for too long. "Can I come in or..?" Ted sighs and opens the door letting me in. I walk in and look back at Ted smirking.

There on his couch is a girl. She has long blonde hair and blue eyes. I smile at her and she look frightened. She stands up when Ted walks in the room. Ted is rubbing the back of his neck "Um.. Dad this is Delaney Glazer… my girlfriend." When he says that she blushes. I take her hand in mine shaking it. She really is a beautiful girl.

"Hi Mr. Grey it is really nice to meet you." She says shyly. I smile "Pleasure is mine Delaney." I say and she looks down. "So Dad I was thinking we could all three go get some lunch." Ted says and I agree.

After lunch I have learned a lot about Delaney she is in the honors college with Teddy and is going into psychology. She is a great girl and I am happy Teddy found her. We drop Delaney off at her apartment and then Ted starts driving into the opposite direction of his apartment.

"Son where are we going?" I ask him confused. "Dad I am not stupid I know you came here to talk to Jake I am just taking you to his new place." I look at Ted and pat his shoulder.

We drive up to a run down building. Ted and I get out. I follow Ted to apartment 3 and Ted knocks on the door. Jake answers and when he sees it is Teddy he tries to shut the door. My son pushes it open and lets himself in. I follow him.

"Mr. Srutin you and I have some things to discuss." If looks could kill Jake would be dead. "Really Ted bring your dad here… look I left the apartment and am out of your lives why don't you leave me the fuck alone?" Jake raises his voice.

"Mr. Srutin you sexually harassed my daughter and I do intend on getting revenge." I say, he looks scared as he backs up. "Mr. Grey I apologize for hurting your daughter I was drunk." He says and my anger boils so much. I take him by his shoulders and slam him against the wall.

"You were drunk? That's the best damn excuse you could come up with for hurting my daughter. She is 17, I could have you arrested." I scream in his face. He looks like he could run at any second. I push him up against the wall harder.

"I want you to listen to me and listen well if I EVER see your face again anywhere you are done. Because if I hear your name or see you after this moment you are as good as dead." I growl. "Do you understand?" I raise my voice. He looks at Ted almost for help. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" I yell. " yes s s sir" He stutters out I throw him on the ground.

"Let's go Teddy" I bark and walk out of the bastard's apartment with him. "You really showed him Dad." Ted says and I smile at him.

As we drive back to Ted's apartment he looks like he has something on his mind. "Ted you look troubled son what is it?" I ask him.

(Ted's Pov)

Dad knows something is up. I keep my eyes on the road as I drive back to my place. I need to man up and just ask him.

"Dad I know you said you wanted it to be strictly family on Thanksgiving but I was wondering.. Well Delaney's family is quite broken and messed up she was planning on staying here for the holiday. And well I was wondering if she could come to our house and stay. She could sleep in the guest room." I say trying to play my case out for my father.

I can tell he is thinking about this. His grey eyes are contemplating. The silence is killing me as he makes me wait. "Son of course she can, it is very thoughtful of you to invite her. I am sorry to hear about her family." He says and I feel a smile creep up my face as we pull into the driveway.

As I get out of the car I go around and give my Dad a hug. He really is a great man and someone I look up to. When we get inside I turn on the football game for him and pass him a water bottle as we sit and watch.

After 20 minutes of watching the game we hear a phone ring. It is my fathers. He picks it up "Grey" He snaps but then his look softens. I go back to the game assuming it is my mom. "Bubs I told you I was coming to see Teddy…. I am sorry baby I thought you knew…. Shh why don't you have Sawyer drive you home for the day…. Phoebe I will be home soon okay.. No baby I am not… I love you so much Bubs…"

I listen to the one sided conversation. As Dad gets off the phone he sighs and runs his hands through his hair "Is everything okay at home?" I ask. He looks at me "Phoebe and I had a fight yesterday and she went to bed early and I worked late then left early this morning and we never got to make up and I didn't get to say goodbye. She was at school and I guess just started to feel bad and miss me" He says

"I wish she wasn't having this hard of a time" I say shaking my head. My dad agrees. The rest of the night is spent talking about school, Phoebe, My mom, and his work. At around nine Dad leaves. He is taking an overnight flight home.

At ten Delaney comes over and is looking amazing after her dinner with her friends. I take her in my arms and go straight to the bedroom. I can't get enough of this girl. She made my world do a complete 180. And I wouldn't have it any other way.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Phoebes Pov)

When I went downstairs after breakfast this morning my Mom told me that Dad went to visit Teddy. My heart sinks. He probably just needed a break from the broken and screwed up child.

All day my anxiety is at 100%. I think my math teacher noticed because she pulled me aside and asked if everything was okay. I have been so worried about Dad and him leaving. Am I that bad that he had to go see Teddy? All I want to do is hug him.

It is now 7th period and the tears are building in my eyes they are about to spill. I grab my phone and walk out of class. Sawyer stays close but not to close for comfort. I call my dad quickly in the hallway. He says he thought I knew that he left and that he will be home soon.

I decide I want to go home because if I stay here any longer I will have a panic attack. Sawyer called my mom and she said just to sign me out and she will finish her work up.

The attendance woman is giving Sawyer a hard time about letting me leave since he isn't my legal guardian. I just go out and sit in one of the waiting chairs we have in our school. All of a sudden someone pops down next to me startling me.

I don't look over because I am not in the mood to have a conversation but then I hear a voice. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you." He says. It is a deep smooth and sexy voice. I immediately am intrigued to see who this man is.

When I look over I think I see Adonis. He looks around my age maybe a little older. He has brown hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen in my life. His skin looks like he just got back from vacation, a beautiful tan. He has white and straight teeth that are covered by perfect pink lips. And don't even get me started on the body.

"I am Nathan nice to meet you. You are?" He says when he totally catches me staring. I blush and take his hand in mine. He has a very firm hand shake. I make sure to look into his eyes. A second passes as I remember that he wants to know my name.

"Hi I am uh Phoebe Grey… nice to meet you too." I say back stuttering and making a complete fool of myself. He smiles "Christian Grey's daughter?" I nod and frown at the same time remembering my dad. "What are you doing down at the principles office Ms. Grey?" Nathan smirks while saying this. "My CPO is signing me out I have an um an um appointment." He tilts his head a bit probably confused as to why I am stuttering.

"Cool I am new here I am waiting to be assigned to a kid to "shadow" for a couple of days" He roles his eyes. He has great eye contact; I almost feel him staring in my soul. I nod and ask him where he is from. "Florida… my dad got relocated because of his job." He shrugs and I nod. Well Florida explains the surfer tan.

"Phoebe I see you have met Nathan" Principle Marks says as she walks in front of Sawyer. I nod and give her a tight smile. "Well since you have already met Phoebe she may as well be the person you shadow." She says to Nathan. A megawatt smile forms on his face. "That would be perfect," he says looking at me.

"Um sure I guess that is fine." I say shrugging I guess getting to have Adonis follow me around for a couple days wouldn't kill me. "Great Phoebe you won't be at school tomorrow so why don't we say he'll start shadowing you next Monday?" She says I look down and realize my dad has already called me out for tomorrow. Meaning he has something up his sleeve. I agree to it and then shake hands with Nathan. He gives my hand a little squeeze and I about melt on the spot.

As I walk out I turn around one last time but then I realize he was in the middle of checking me out. Dear lord this boy. He blushes a bright red and quickly snaps his head back to the principle. I laugh to myself.

When I get home I go upstairs and lay on my bed. Soon the thoughts of Adonis leave my head and the thoughts of my dad fill them. Why can't I just be the perfect daughter that he wants? I sigh and lay on my side facing the wall as tears pour out of my eyes. I need to clear my head I swear I feel like I am suffocating.

As the thoughts choke me more tears pour out of my eyes. I hear someone knock on my door then my mom comes in. I try to stay still and maybe she will think I am asleep but she doesn't. My mom rushes to my side. "Oh baby girl come here." She pulls me up and I instantly sob into her shoulder.

"Phoebe tell me what is wrong sweet girl." She demands as I cry, I just shake my head not being able to control my emotions. " Dad hate me," I say stuttering because of my crying.

"Phoebe Grace we both know that he does not hate you at all." She almost scolds me. "Mom I got so bad that he needed to go see Teddy, he couldn't deal with how bad I was anymore." I sob she shakes her head and almost laughs.

"Baby he went to see Teddy because he didn't get to spend one on one time with him last time he was there. You know as well as I do that your father loves you more than anything on this earth." She says but I just cry. He can't love me after everything.

"Phoebe you haven't been sleeping well I know that for a fact and you are clearly very distraught. I am going to lay with you while you take a nap. No if ands or buts about it." She says looking pointedly at me. I just lay back with her "Also I am calling Flynn and we are going to go to an appointment because I don't know what is making you think so lowly about your father." She says and that is the last thing I hear before I fall asleep. At around 11 I wake up to voices outside my room.

"Christian she has been asleep since 4. She is exhausted it is a wonder she hasn't passed out." My mother says. I can't hear what dad says back. "She thinks you hate her because of everything she thought you needed to see Teddy because you got so fed up with her. She obviously has something going on in her head that she needs to let out. Flynn said he would meet with her tomorrow at 9 am. Then you can take her." I hear my Dad talk back to my mom but it is muffled.

I feel the pressing need to pee so I get up and walk into my bathroom. Both my parent's voices disappear. I walk past the mirror and refuse to look into it. I hate what I see when I do. My parents deserve the best daughter Ava deserves the best cousin and friend. I can't be either. I see the razor on my counter as I walk past it to the toilet. I have never cut myself ever. But…

After I use the toilet I come back out to my room and sitting on my bed is my Dad. He looks tired and a bit stressed. But he is masking it with one of his million dollar smiles. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with Teddy." I ask

"Phoebe you called me upset I wasn't going to let you sit here in pain your mother told me you haven't eaten since lunch and god knows if you even ate then." He says sounding sad. My heart feels so heavy and sad. When I hear his voice.

"Come on Bubs lets go get you some dinner." He sighs stands coming over to me to lead my downstairs. But first he takes me in his arms. "I love you Phoebe Grace. More than anything is this world."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(Warning there is a Christian and Ana scene which gets hot and heavy Happy reading! Ps you guys are awesome!)

I am on my way to an appointment with Flynn. Dad is driving and Taylor is closely following us. Few words have been exchanged this morning. "We are here Bubs" Dad pulls me out of my thoughts.

We walk into the office and sit down. Flynn pulls off his glasses as we sit. "Good Morning to you both." He says then asks if it is going to be just me or is my dad staying.

"I um want my Dad to stay." I say then look over at him. I can see relief fill his body. "Okay Phoebe last time I saw you, you were in a pretty dark place. How have things changed over the past couple of weeks?" He asks I think about how to answer this.

"I um well my dad and I made up… and I watched the CCTV video," I say, "also Ryan has been transferred out of all my classes." I tell him.

"Tell me about watching the footage… How did that make you feel?" He says and I think back to when I was lying on my dads shoulder sobbing. "Horrible… I had to stop the video it felt all to real to be watching it." I admit.

Flynn nods "Phoebe that is something very hard and real to watch… it is perfectly okay that you didn't want to finish it." He says then moves onto his next point. "Phoebe your dad told me you came home from school early yesterday." I sigh and look at my feet.

"Yeah… he left without me being aware it was a miscommunication I didn't really know why he left but it had nothing to do with me and I took it as that." Flynn writes something down. "Phoebe why did you think your dad left because of you… You know how much he adores. We discussed that last time you were here." He says.

"I know how I feel when everything becomes to much… I um know what it is like to just want to get away to be able to be free from everything that is dragging you down. I guess I just took it as I made him break." Flynn looks to my dad and so do I. When I see how sad he looks I wish I wouldn't of.

"Phoebe do not think for a second you are what is dragging me down. You are the light of my life. If I didn't have you and your mother and brother… I don't know where I would be. And nothing you ever do will make me leave I love you far too much for that." I wipe the tears away as he talks.

"Phoebe can we agree that a lot of your thoughts about your family and yourself come from a negative place… even when they shouldn't." Flynn says and I nod.

"I know they do and that is something I need to work on." Flynn suggest before the session ends that I keep a journal. Somewhere where I can write down my negative thoughts and feelings and then put them away. I guess it makes sense.

After the session Dad takes me to lunch then he surprised me on the Grace with Ava's family and my Mom. We spent all day sailing and having fun. I really needed this just to let go and spend time with people I love.

(Christians Pov)

I watch as Phoebe and Ava talk and laugh in the back of the car on the way to our house. We had so much fun sailing today that we decided to let Ava just sleepover at our place.

When we arrive at home the girls go upstairs to shower and change. I follow Ana into our bedroom. She turns towards me as she walks into our en suite bathroom and crooks a finger at me telling me to follow her. My dick instantly hardens as I see her.

"I thought we had some unfinished business Mr. Grey." She says on The Grace today I was driving her wild. I would brush up against her, grab her fine ass, and whisper seductive things in her ear.

She slides off her sundress revealing her bra and panties that are black lace. My pants all of a sudden become very tight. "Care to join me in the shower?" She asks sweetly. I nod and watch her every move as she turns and unclasps her bra so I can see her naked back. Then comes her panties. She scurries into the shower and I am hot on her trail as she goes in.

I find my tongue in my wife's mouth dancing with hers as the hot water pours around us. I slip a finger inside of her and feel her hand grab my bicep tightly. I make a come hither motion inside of her and move my other hand to pleasure her clit.

"Christian… please" I hear her beg. I decide to make her work for it today. "What baby… what do you want?" she tries to thrust her hips as to tell me. I shake my head. "Use you words baby," I say driving her wild.

"Christian please just fuck me already." She cries out and I smile. I line my dick up with her and give her one hard thrust. Her head flies back as she yells out. I start thrusting in and out. After all these years she is still so tight. I am moaning against her neck. She is close I can hear and feel it.

"Come for me baby," I say in her ear and together we loose ourselves in each other. And it feels damn good. I finish up the shower by washing Ana's hair and then body.

When we come out I find Ava and Phoebe watching a show and eating the pizza we ordered. I smile at the sight of my niece and daughter. I make my presence known and Phoebe waves and gives me a breathtaking smile. They both thank me for the Pizza as I excuse myself to my office.

As I start working I keep getting lost in thought of how grown up she is. I remember when she told me she never wanted to grow up. I wish I could arrange that to happen.

(Christian Flashback)

I watch as Teddy and Ana get into the car and drive away. For Teddy's sixth birthday he wanted to go to Lego world. We decided that Ana would take him because someone would need to stay back with Phoebe and she and Teddy hadn't had any Mommy son days in awhile. I turn to the monitor beside me and see my three-year-old baby girl waking up from her nap.

I walk into her room and turn the light on. She is still in a crib because she is still so small and I feel she will fallout of a normal bed too easily. She sits up and rubs her eyes. Her brown hair is a mess and she is only wearing a pj shirt and pull up.

We have started potty training and it has been a mess. Phoebe is deathly afraid to go in the toilet and will scream and cry if we try to put her on there. I go over and pick her up. "Good afternoon sleepy head how was your nap?" I ask her as she puts her head in my chest.

She yawns then answers "Good Daddy" I smile and sit in the rocking chair we still have in her room. "Did you go potty in your pull up?" I ask her and she shake her head no. "Do you have to go potty." She looks up at me then says, "Yes Daddy but me no go on potty." I sigh my stubborn but so sweet girl.

I stand up and start walking to the bathroom. "Phoebe remember what Daddy and Mommy said. If you go potty on the toilet like a big girl you can get your Barbie jeep." I remind her. She is still in her wake up stage so she just kind of nods but clings to my chest.

Once we get in the bathroom it is like world war three has started. "I no go in potty" She shrieks and clings her hands to my shirt. I smile then show her a new purchase Ana made. It is a small pink little potty that has purple and yellow flowers on it. It is just her size.

"Bubs this is your potty that you can go on. See it isn't scary it is your favorite color and everything." I set her down and let her inspect it. "Will you be a big girl for daddy and try." I ask and she looks to the potty then me as if she is thinking about it.

She nods then walks over to me I pull off her pull up and then help her sit on it. "Daddy we sing song to pee?" She asks I nod and smile to her. I sing twinkle twinkle little star with her and she laughs when I start singing tinkle tinkle little star.

"Daddy no tinkle its twinkle silly gooses." She laughs and I smile. I would go to the end of this world for that little laugh. All of a sudden I hear a little trickle and know she is peeing. This is the first time she has gone somewhere other than her Diaper and pull up. I help her wipe then give her a big bear hug and congratulate her. She smiles and laughs.

"Phoebe you are a big girl now." I tell her and I expect a smile but I see the opposite. She looks so upset. "Bubs what is wrong?" I ask I sit with her on my lap in her room. "Me no wants to be bigs gull daddy I wants to be Daddy's baby gull." My heart melts at her words and pronunciation of girl. "Phoebe you will always be my baby girl no matter what even when you are thirty." I tickle her sides and she giggles and I know all is well in the world again.

(End Of flashback)

I feel someone rubbing their hands through my hair. "Come to bed baby you fell asleep at your desk." Ana says and I look at the clock shocked I was asleep for an hour and a half. I follow my sweet wife to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Phoebe's Pov)

I finally feel like I am stepping in the right direction to becoming my old self after this weekend. I spent all of Saturday with Ava, Aunt Kate, and Aunt Mia shopping, while my parents went to Portland for my Dad's meeting.

It is now Monday and I am walking in to school. I have my hair down in loose curls and have applied some light make up. Today Nathan starts shadowing me and to say I am nervous may be an understatement. He is so hot I will have a permanent blush.

I walk into the office and sit down waiting for him to be dropped off. I am staring down at my shoes. Sawyer is standing outside the office because the attendance lady is not a huge fan of him after what happened last week.

"This seat taken?" I hear a smooth voice ask me. I look up and see Nathan in all of his glory. I smile at him then stand up, just then realizing how tall he actually is. He is probably a foot maybe more taller than me. I smile up at him.

"Ready to go?" I ask as he looks down with a smile on his face. He is breathtaking. "As ready as I'll ever be Ms. Grey." He says and I blush at the name. I start walking to my first period and sit down. He pulls a seat up to my desk so we are sharing one small desk.

Even him being this close to me makes me squirm. Ava eyes him then looks at me with eyes that say 'what the fuck.' I just smile and then talk to Nathan about this class. He hangs on to every word I say and it makes me feel important.

As Ms. Mayn walks in she asks me to introduce Nathan. I look at him and nervously stand up. I hate more than anything speaking to large groups of people. He gives me a smile than a reassuring nod as if to say go on. "This is Nathan…" I just then realize I don't know his last name.

It is so very awkward so I look down and Ms. Mayn takes her cue to welcome him and start class. "Moore." He says and I look over confused. "That's my last name." I nod and smile at him. As Ms. Mayn passes out papers he takes one then scoots in so he can write on my desk.

As class ends he walks closely to me. "She is really nice." He says about the teacher. "Yeah she is my favorite. Now we are going to history with Mr. Smith" He smiles and as we walk he starts talking.

"Tell me more about you Phoebe." He says and I watch as everyone stares at us as we walk by. "Well I am Phoebe Grey as you know. I have one brother Teddy who is amazing he is 19 and attends college at Harvard University; my Dad is Christian Grey who is CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, which deals with mergers and acquisitions. Oh my mom is Anastasia Grey who is CEO of Grey Publishing. The guy following us is Sawyer he is my CPO-" He interrupts me. "Phoebe that is all well and good but I want to know about you. Your family sounds awesome but I want to get to know Phoebe before them… and I intend to." He says and I blush looking down.

As I go through my classes I dread lunch I know I am going to have to talk to him and what am I going to say "Hi I am Phoebe I am emotionally unstable and have made my parents life hell the past couple weeks." The bell rings and we head out. I sit at a table with him. Usually I would be with Ava but she had a dentist appointment.

"So can we try this again… tell me about YOU Phoebe." He emphasizes the word you. "Well I am Phoebe and um…" I shrug my shoulders. "There is not much to know about me." I say blushing and looking down. He reaches over and tilts my chin up. "Somehow I look into those grey eyes and doubt that." He says.

I blush bright red as he touches me. When he pulls away I feel a ping of sadness. "Just start with simple stuff… what is your favorite color or season, who is your favorite singer, what's your middle name and why?" I laugh as he says all this is simple.

"What is this 20 questions" I smirk and then sigh. "My favorite color is grey, favorite singer is probably Vance Joy or Milky Chance, oh and my favorite season is summer" I shrug. "My middle name is Grace because that is my Grandmothers name." I say and he smiles. "Phoebe Grace Grey." He repeats to himself.

"So your cousin is Ava" He says and I start to realize that he probably is getting close to me so he can get with Ava. Would not be the first time it has happened. Ava is stunning and also very outgoing when it comes to boys. He probably saw her this morning and wanted to get with her. I then start to get a little angry

"Yeah why?" I ask being a little snappier than I meant to. "Just curious" he smirks at me and continues eating his food. "What you want her number now or something?" I ask and he looks up at me surprised. But then calmly just says "No I am not into blondes I am more of a brunette man myself" I feel my cheeks turn crimson. How does he do that? He looks up and feigns innocence "Did I say something?" I shake my head as I tuck a lock of chestnut hair behind my ear.

We continuing going from period to period and finally we have reached the last one, which is painting. The easiest A in the entire school. We sit on the stools next to each other as the teacher, Ms. Cornwell, passes out a paper. "Paint what you are feeling… there is no right or wrong answer." I decide to take some green and blue paint and make a design. I look over and Nathan has painted a red heart.

In my head I think of all the possibilities no way that it has anything to do with me. Maybe he loves this new school or painting or he is thinking about his family. But my subconscious secretly prays it is about me

"Can I walk you out?" He asks. I tell him he doesn't have to but he insists. He walks me to the car and just before I leave to get in he pulls me to him and hands me his number. "Thanks for letting me shadow you." He says and I blush and internally jump as his hand is at my waist. "Anytime" I say and put the little card with his number in my pocket. Thank god Dad got soft after the Flynn appointment and gave me my phone back early from when he took it because Ryan.

As we drive home I have to resist the urge to text him. I don't know if I am suppose to. I need to call Ava she'll know what to do. When we get home I walk into my room and call her. She is thrilled that I called her for advice and tells me to text him in a couple of hours so I don't look desperate. I follow what she says but personally I think it is dumb.

My mom is the first to get home. I sit in the kitchen with her and we talk about school and how her work was. My Dad comes home shortly after and joins us. Before we sit down for dinner I text Nathan.

 ***Hey it is Phoebe, my CPO was laughing when we got in the car… guess you weren't too sly about passing me your number. ***

We sit down for dinner so I ditch my phone on the counter. Ms. Jones made enchiladas and I am thrilled because I am starving. In the middle of dinner I hear my phone vibrate. I so badly want to run and check it but I don't. Dad talks about his Carbon Disclosure project that his team is working on. Personally I don't really find it all that interesting and I know my mom doesn't either but we both listen like we do.

After dinner I run and grab my phone and see who texted me. I smile like an idiot when I see who did text me.

 ***Phoebe Grace Grey it is so good to hear from you… I thought you weren't going to text me. Sorry about your CPO but I doubt that is the worst thing he has seen a guy do if he stays that close all the time. A beautiful girl like you probably has a plethora of guys. ***

I blush;little does he know he is the first guy who has made me feel this deep.

 ***You don't know the half of it… Why wouldn't I text you?** * I reply.

 ***Wouldn't your boyfriend get mad? *** He responds all too quickly.

 ***Well maybe he would if I had one… no boyfriend for me. Would your girlfriend be mad if she read this? *** I pray he doesn't respond telling me he has one. That would kill me.

 ***I do not have one… well not at the moment*** I want him. There I said it.

 ***Well looks like we are in luck then. I will see you tomorrow.** * I send this and then quickly get a reply.

 ***Goodnight Phoebe Grace… I will be looking forward to tomorrow, when I get to see you again** * Holy shit. He is looking forward to seeing me.

"Phoebe what has you smiling?" My mom asks as she walks in my room with my Dad following closely behind. "Nothing, I am just texting Ava" I lie and smile hugging and kissing them both goodnight.

I will talk to them if this turns into something other than friendship but right now this is just my secret.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

 **(Hi guys! I decided to skip forward to Thanksgiving just to keep the story moving! Thank you all so much for reading!)**

(Phoebes Pov)

Today we got off school for Thanksgiving break! We get a whole week off which is super nice. School has been good the past couple of weeks! Nathan stopped shadowing me after 4 days but then talked the principle into giving him my exact schedule. To say we have gotten close is an understatement.

I now consider him one of my best friends. Ava says you can cut the sexual tension between us with a knife, but she is known to be dramatic. I haven't told Nathan about anything that happened with Jake or Ryan. I am scared he will think I am some crazy bitch. Break is going to be hard because I won't get to see him everyday. But Teddy will be there to keep me entertained.

Teddy comes home tonight, it is 8th period and I can barely contain my excitement. I look over to Nathan and he is smiling at me. He looks breathtaking. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks me oh so sweetly and I almost melt. I tell him Teddy is coming home and we are going to get to spend some time together finally. I haven't seen him since the accident with Jake.

"That's awesome Bee," He says using his nickname for me. "I was thinking maybe some day during break we could hangout." I have to stop my jaw from falling on the floor. He is asking me to hang out. "I would love to." I say smiling brightly. Just then the bell rings and he walks me out to Sawyer's car like usual. He puts his hand on my waist and says "text me when you are free." Words escape me. Nathan's touch is like electricity. I just nod and then get in the car.

Once I get home I see Dad walking in the house he turns and starts walking towards the car. Once I get out he wraps me in a warm hug "Hey Bubs how was school?" He asks and for once I tell him it was awesome.

I decide to go upstairs and shower getting ready for Teddy's welcome home dinner. Grandma Grace and Grandpa are coming so is Ava's family and Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan. I take a shower and straighten my hair, it has gotten so long that it almost reaches my hips. I put on some light make up and then dress in a black sweater dress with my new burgundy booties Aunt Mia insisted I have. I put on some gold jewelry and head downstairs.

"Pheebs you look beautiful darling" Gail says when I walk down and my mom instantly agrees kissing my head. I sit down next to my mom and start sipping on my glass of water. All of a sudden I hear the front door open.

I hear Dad and Teddy talking. I run over and throw myself at Teddy and hug him. He smiles down at me and gladly hugs me back. I hear Mom taking pictures as she waits for her turn to see Teddy. "Bubs you need a haircut" he says laughing as I keep a strong hold on him. He finally pulls me back and holds me at arms length. "Little sis you look beautiful." Ted says and hugs me again.

I move to the side so Mom can give him lots of hugs and kisses. Her and Teddy are close so I know she missed him a lot. We all stand in the foyer talking when I hear someone clear their throat we all turn and see a beautiful blonde standing there. Who the hell is she? She is stunning. All of a sudden Teddy goes and wraps his arm around her waist and guides her to our little talking circle. "Guys this is Delaney Glazer my girlfriend."

I stop and look around to see the shock in anyone else's face but it doesn't come. Was I the only one who didn't know about this? Now I am upset because Teddy and I won't get any brother sister time without her. My mom brings her into a hug and my Dad shakes her hand. "Phoebe?" My Dad says to remind me of my manners. I put my hand out and shake hers but can't help the tears that form in my eyes. "I um have to go call Ava." I say and before anyone can protest turn and run up the stairs. Once I am in my room, I start to cry.

As my head is in my pillow I hear my door open and close. I suspect it is Teddy here to yell at me for being rude to his girlfriend. "Please just let me be." I say crying. "And let my Bubs cry up here all by herself?" I hear my Dad's calm voice say. "What's troubling you?" He says and sits in the chair next to my bed. I wipe my eyes and decide honesty is the best policy. "Why is she here? Nobody told me about her coming and I wanted to spend quality time by myself with Teddy.

He nods as if he is thinking about what I am saying. "Phoebe I am sorry nobody told you, your Mom and I didn't even think about it. I know Ted was planning on taking you out just you two one day no matter if Delaney is here or not. She is a very nice girl and her family was not able to be with her today so we invited her here. I know you are very tenacious and empathetic so I know you will be very welcoming with her. I hate to see you cry Bubs." He says back to me.

What he said did make me feel a bit better and I do feel bad for storming up here. "Thanks Dad" I hug him. I hear my phone vibrate and I see its Nathan. I quickly pick it up and throw it on my bed. I then realize if I want to hang out with Nathan I will need to tell my father about him. I know he feels bad for me now and we just had a heart to heart, I should do it now. There is no better time than the present. "Umm Dad can I talk to you about something while I clean my face up?" he nods and says of course. He now looks a mix of scared and nervous.

"I was wondering if um over break I could maybe hang out with a friend. At their house… or our house if it wouldn't be a bother. Not that my friend is a bother-" my dad cuts my off looking amused. "Bubs you're rambling, ask the question." He says I finish up my retouching then look at him. "Well as you know I had that kid shadowing me at school and well we have gotten really close as friends and I was wondering if I could hang out with him over break." I say and take a breath needing it after that.

"Phoebe you know my rules as long as he comes by and meets me and you stay where Sawyer can see you then I am fine with it." He says and I jump in his arms hugging him tightly. I am so surprised at how easy that was all I have to do now is get Nathan ready for my Dad.

When I go downstairs all the guests are already here. I go around saying hello to everyone and giving them hugs. Aunt Mia fusses over how cute my outfit is. Finally I see Delaney standing near Teddy listening to him talk to Uncle Elliot. Poor girl. I should go rescue her. "Hey Delaney can I talk to you for a minute?" Teddy looks at me with a look of 'you better be nice or else.' I just nod my head telling him everything is fine.

"Phoebe I am really sorry if I overstepped by coming here." She starts off by saying. She looks amazing in her army green wrap dress and black heels. "No I am sorry for acting like such a brat when I first saw you. I am so happy Teddy has you and he looks so much happier with you here usually he dreads these types of things." I laugh and so does she. "I just wanted to let you know that I am again so sorry and you are welcome here anytime." I say. She leans forward and wraps me in a big hug. I like her already.

As the night goes on Ava and I stay close together talking to everyone. Nathan is texting me and everything seems okay for once. We have dinner and desert before everyone heads out. I head upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed. My feet hurt from walking in my booties all night.

Teddy pops his head in my room around 11 pm. "Hey sis can we talk?" He asks and I nod scooting over so he can sit down. "Phoebe I didn't mean to not tell you about Delaney I know I had many opportunities to tell and I didn't… which is wrong I admit. But Delaney was planning on staying back for Thanksgiving break alone and I couldn't let her do that. Her Mom died when she was only 6 from breast cancer. Her Dad has brought home a different girl every month since her Mom passed. He doesn't call her ever and just sends a fat check and that is it." I can feel the tears streaming down my face. I can't imagine my life without my Dad or Mom.

"Delaney's Dad didn't call her for the holidays or ask where she was going. Right now he is in the Bahamas with his newest girlfriend who is 22. Three years older than us. I am sorry again I didn't tell you but not bringing her wasn't an option." I nod understanding where he is coming from. "I love you Bubs." He says before hugging me and walking out. I am left sobbing in my bed. That is when my phone starts to ring.

Shit it is Nathan. I forgot to respond to his last text, which was an hour ago. I slowly pick up the phone knowing I can't avoid it. "Ignoring me… what ever did I do to deserve that Ms. Grey?" He asks and I force a laugh. "I am sorry I was talking to Teddy and thought I had hit sent." I say.

"What is wrong?" He asks not even addressing what I just said. "Nothing I am fine." I hear him stand up. "Phoebe what is wrong… feel free to answer with the truth this time." He says.

"Nathan nothing really I am just exhausted." He sighs and I hear him go outside and a door slam. I ask him what he is doing. "If you won't tell me the truth then I am going to have to come see for myself, be there in ten." He says and before I can protest he hangs up. Shit the security, my dad, my brother… he is insane.

I wait and wait and wait and finally get a text.

 ***Phoebe, I am outside the gates come out or I am coming in** * He has got to be insane.

I peek in to Taylor and tell him that I left my wallet in Sawyers car and I need to go grab it. After some fighting about him just grabbing it he lets me go but Sawyer closely follows. That's fine Sawyer has my back. As we walk outside I tell Sawyer the truth he sighs and looks at me then says I have 15 minutes tops and he will be sitting it the driveway watching.

I run out and get into Nathan's car. It is a 2018 black Jeep Grand Cherokee. He looks at me and I stare down at my lap. "Bee, you have been crying what is wrong?" His hand goes to my cheek and that is when I lean forward and loose it. I start bawling into my hands. I think about my parents and Delaney and how much I like Nathan. "Here Bee crawl back." He says unbuckling us. I look at him confused. "I can't hold you from here." That lightens my mood as I crawl into the back of the car. We sit silently with my head against his strong chest.

"Want to tell me what was making my Bee so upset?" My bee…. He called me his. I like the sound of that. "My brother brought his girlfriend home for the holiday and she is amazing but I wasn't so kind to her at first and I just found out she has a pretty tough situation at home so I just felt horrible." I say wiping my eyes. He looks down and nods. "Phoebe I am sure your intention wasn't to hurt her feelings am I correct?" I nod and keep looking at him. "So you made a mistake and I am sure you apologized you have to remember you are human and you do make mistakes sometimes."

He makes a good point. "You are right… thanks for coming over and making me feel better." I say sitting up so we are face to face. I want to kiss him so badly right now. "Phoebe if you keep biting your lips and staring at mine like you are I can't be held responsible for what I do." He says and I smile. And keep doing it more obvious. Finally he has enough and leans in kissing me. I don't hesitate to come back with my lips. I still have 5 minutes with this boy. I feel his hands come to my hips and he gently lifts me up and has me on his lap so I am straddling him. I run my hands through his hair we are really kissing now. His hands find there way up my shirt and he rubs my bare back. I then realize I don't have a bra on.

I start to freak out, as I don't want my shirt off or him to feel me up just yet. It is like he senses it and his hands move out finding there way to my hips. We keep kissing and kissing until he pulls back. "You have to go inside baby." He says and I blush at him calling me baby. "You are one hell of a kisser Phoebe Grey." He says smiling at me. "I will call you tomorrow about hanging out." He says and kisses me one last time before helping me out of the car and watching me walk in. Holy shit.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(Phoebe's Pov)

It is the day after Thanksgiving. I have had the best week Teddy and I got to hang out alone one day so we went to the mall and walked around. I also have gotten to know Delaney a lot more and she is really cool.

Today is the day that I am going to hang out with Nathan. He is coming over around 1:30, so I have about 45 minutes to get ready. I go upstairs and straighten my long hair.

After I apply some light makeup but not too much. I go to my closet and try to decide what to wear. I can't have anything to revealing but I don't want to wear something that says 'don't touch me'.

I decide on leggings and a button down flannel to wear. I put it on the bed and then slip out of my robe. I put on blush pink lacy panties and a matching pink lace bra. I keep the flannel buttoned appropriately because we will be speaking to my father.

At 1:30 sharp he texts me that he is here. I let him in through the gate and call my Dad. He comes out of his office and over to me. He leans down and kisses my head. "Please be nice Dad he is a really good friend." I emphasize the word friend. "I will Phoebe don't worry, but I do intend on scaring just a bit." I roll my eyes and he narrows his eyes at me. "Sorry" I mumble.

Nathan walks in wearing dark jeans and a grey t-shirt. I haven't ever seen him out of his school uniform and damn he looks good. He walks straight over to my Dad and shakes his hand. "Hello sir I am Nathan Moore, thank you so much for inviting me into your home." My Dad looks very impressed. I smile up at him.

"Not a problem Mr. Moore, I hear you and Phoebe met at school?" My dad questions him. "Yes sir, your daughter was kind enough to let me follow her around for my first couple days." My Dad nods and smiles at me.

My Dad and Nathan talk about school, business, and football. They also talked about me and the way Nathan talked about me made my heart burst. I think my Dad really likes him and that makes me so happy. I was worried he was going to not.

To my surprise and Nathan's, my dad says we can go in the basement and hang out. I had to pick my jaw up from the floor. There is no cameras in the basement and Sawyer won't be down there.

"Phoebe can I talk to you before you meet Nathan downstairs." My dad asks and my stomach falls. "I am giving you a lot of trust Phoebe. I expect you to make the right decisions right now. I will be in my office." He says and before he can walk off I wrap my arms around his waist thanking him.

I go downstairs to meet Nathan, he is sitting on the big black couch we have. Our basement has a sitting room, bathroom, bedroom, and movie theatre. I walk into the sitting room find him sitting with his elbows on his knees.

I walk over and sit next to him crossing my legs indian style and facing him. "Your Dad is really nice Bee." He says and I smile agreeing with him.

"So do you want to go to the movie theatre and watch a movie?" I ask him not really knowing what to do. "I think we need to talk first." He says sitting back and looking over at me. "Phoebe about a couple days ago, I felt horrible I never meant to force myself on you or disrespect you like that." He says looking so sincere.

This boy has the biggest heart. "Nathan you never forced yourself on me. I wanted you to kiss me. Look Nathan as long as we are talking freely I like you, a lot and in ways I haven't felt before. You are caring and kind and for what it's worth unbelievably sexy. I wanted you to kiss me, just like I do every time I am around you." I sigh getting all of that off my chest.

He blushes when I say he is sexy. "Bee, I wanted you since the first time I saw you in that office." He says and then looks me up and down. "By the way your ass looks amazing in those pants." I laugh and lean in playfully hitting his chest. He feigns hurt and pouts. I lean in kissing his chest better. He takes my chin with his hand and guides it up to his lips.

Nathan starts kissing me and I melt. I scoot in and move just how I was a couple of days ago. I am straddling him on the couch and his hands are roaming. They find my ass and give a gentle squeeze. I hum in appreciation.

I drape my arms on his shoulders and put my hands through his hair. His hands make their way to the top button of my flannel and he pulls back and looks me in the eye. I nod to give him permission and then I start kissing him again.

My flannel is being slowly unbuttoned as he kisses me. This boy is going to kill me. He undoes the last button and I feel cool air hit my torso.

His eyes wander hungrily over my chest. He takes a finger and draws along the edge of my bra. "This is a great color on you Phoebe." He says and I squirm at his touch.

He pulls my flannel all the way off and sets it next to him. We go back to kissing and then he moves off my lips. He starts sucking on my neck and kissing my shoulders.

I start to get nervous as his hands make their way to unclip my bra. Tears are filling my eyes as images of Ryan and Jake fill my head. No I can't do this. He can't do this.

"Stop" I finally say as tears slip down my face. "Phoebe? I am so sorry here baby put this on… shhh it's okay I am so sorry." He is freaking out as he helps me get dressed and buttons my flannel again.

I am probably killing him. I told him I wanted him and then he kissed me and I freaked out. What is wrong with me?

"I am sorry" I apologize and he looks over at me confused and concerned. "Phoebe why are you sorry, I was the one who hurt you?" I sigh and look down.

"Nathan you didn't hurt me at all I am just too much of a baby to go farther than this." I sigh and knot my fingers together.

"I don't need to go farther than this. Being with you is enough. We could wait 20 years before we got farther than that and I would be fine." He says brushing my hair out of my face.

I debate in the moment telling him about Jake and Ryan and giving him an explanation of why I am like this. But I can't, he will stop being friends with me.

"How about we go and watch a movie?" He says standing up and holding his hand out for mine. I smile up at his gorgeous face. "Ah there it is, my Bee's beautiful smile" He says as he pulls me up to him. He kisses my forehead before leading me into the movie room.

We decide to watch Get Out, I have already seen it but don't tell him that because he really wanted to watch it. The first time I saw it was with Ava and it was so scary. But strangely enough with Nathan here it doesn't even faze me.

We are sitting in the seats that recline so we are laying. His arm is around me and my head is laying on his chest. He is slowly running his hand through my hair. I start to doze off and end up falling asleep.

I wake up to someone shaking me. "Bee wake up" his voice is like an angel. I slowly open my eyes and find him smiling at me. "Hi there sleepy head."

"I'm sorry I fell asleep. I just didn't sleep well last night." I say yawning and staying warm in his chest. We have a blanket covering us. "It's okay I liked seeing you so peaceful." He says smiling and rubbing my head again.

"Did you like the movie?" I ask and he says it was okay nothing special. We stay sitting like that for awhile and finally he speaks up. "Phoebe I really like you." I blush and wonder where he is going with this.

"We have been talking and texting everyday for weeks now and I want more from us, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me?" He asks so sweetly. I sit up and look at him. My blush is probably as red as ever.

"I would love to go out with you." I say and his smile widens.

We sit and talk in the basement until about 5 and then we head upstairs. As we get up there Ted and Delaney are sitting at the table with my Mom. Crap I really didn't want to have to introduce him to everyone.

"Phoebe, come here." Teddy says in a no nonsense tone. Delaney puts her hand on his forearm and smiles at me. I decide to just introduce him. "Mom, Teddy, Delaney this is Nathan Moore. Nathan this is Teddy, his girlfriend Delaney, and my Mom" I say and he takes the time to shake all of their hands and personally introduce himself. I can see my mom loves him, but Teddy looks skeptical.

I walk Nathan out to his car and stand by it with him. We stand on the opposite side of the windows so whoever is inside can't see. "I am glad you are mine now, so I can do this anytime I want." He leans in and presses his lips to mine. We say our goodbyes and he leaves.

I really like him and I am now realizing I have liked him since the moment I met him. I now have to just talk to my Dad about him asking me out. I know he isn't going to be thrilled because today is the first day he met him. But I have known him for almost 2 months now and we have talked everyday. He knows a lot about me almost everything there is to know. Except the thing about Jake and Ryan.

I kiss him goodbye again and walk into the house. My Mom is now sitting alone, I assume Teddy and Delaney went to watch a movie in the basement. I should just ask her for advice and tell her about Nathan. She should understand her and my Dad got married within months of knowing each other.

"Hey Mom can I talk to you for a second?" I ask politely, I think she looks shocked because usually I go to my Dad if I need to talk. "Sure Pheebs what's up?" I just need to tell her.

"Well I know you just met Nathan today and that is my fault completely… but we have been talking for awhile now. Almost two months and he has become someone really special to me and when we were hanging out he asked me to go out with him and I um said yes." I spit it all out in one sentence.

My Mom just smiles at me. "Phoebe if you like that boy then by all means you should say yes. I can tell you are very into him. I know you are probably scared to tell your father but in all honesty I think he will be happy you are telling him, instead of lying." She says leaning in kissing my forehead. "Go talk to him, he is in his office."

I walk over nervously to the door and knock quietly. "Come in" he says and I peek my head in he smiles at me and motions for me to sit. Now or never. "What's up Bubs? How was Nathan?" I smile and knot my fingers in my lap.

"Thats actually what I came to talk to you about. I know this is your first time meeting him Dad but I have gotten to know him really well over the past 2 months and he has become one of my best friends and someone really important to me." I stop there letting that sink in.

My Dad rubs his chin. "I am glad you have found a friend in that boy. He has a good head on his shoulders." He says to me. "But I assume you are not done with what you are trying to say." He says and gestures his hand out letting me continue.

"Dad Nathan asked me while we were hanging out to be his girlfriend… and I said yes… and um if you don't let me I will um um I will-" He cuts me off. "Phoebe rambling." He says and sits back rubbing his hand over his face.

"Phoebe…" He starts but then my mom walks in the room and sits next to me. She takes my hand in hers and I smile nervously at her. "Did you hear the news Christian? Phoebe has a boyfriend we now can tease her about." My Mom looks at my Dad and smiles.

I think with the combination of me being petrified and my moms humor he lightens up. "Phoebe… you are allowed to date him. But on some conditions… your grades have to remain the same, your behavior will not change, and you are honest with your Mom and I." I nod quickly and don't even bother to look around before I run to my Dad hugging him.

I think he is finally trusting me after the whole Ryan incident. He wraps his arms around me and holds me to him. "You are the best Daddy, no one can replace you, no matter how great they are." I see his eyes get misty before he hugs me tighter. I don't know if anyone will ever be as great of a man as my father is.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(Phoebe's Pov)

We have gone back to school now for a week and I am already counting down the days for Christmas break. We have 3 more weeks until then.

Today is Friday and tonight I have plans with Ava. We are going to look for dresses for the Hospital Ball tomorrow night. I am dreading it, I would rather stay back and hang out at my house.

Everything has been pretty good with Nathan I mean he only asked me out a week ago. We have had lunch everyday and hung out at my house Wednesday after school.

As we finish up 8th period Nathan and I walk together to his car because he is taking me home. He was pretty bummed because I forgot we had the Hospital Ball and had to cancel our plans.

"I am going to look for dresses with Ava tonight. I wish I didn't have that stupid ball tomorrow." I say looking over at him.

"It's fine Bee, we can hang out Sunday during the day." He says looking down at me. "And make sure to send me pictures of you in the dresses. I wouldn't want any kids from our school seeing you looking too good." I laugh at that.

"Trust me I don't think you will have to worry about anyone from our school being there except for Ava… It's a Hospital Ball." I smirk up at him.

"Well my cheeky girl, I know for a fact three kids from the football team are going." He says and I roll my eyes. "Really who?" I challenge.

"Luke Owens cause his dad is a doctor, Miles Miller his mom is on the board, and Ryan Malford because his Dad does business with the hospital." My heart drops to my feet at his words.

He continues talking as we get in the car. I climb in and put my seatbelt on. I can't believe he is going to be there. I will just have to stick close to my Dad the entire night.

I didn't realize how long I had been out staring at the floor. "Earth to Phoebe" I hear Nathan say. "What's going on with you, you knew I was joking about the pictures right." He says and I shake my head.

"Sorry I was just thinking and um no I will send you pictures." I say as he drives off. "You sure you look really pale?" He says and I just brush it off.

I hug him goodbye and get out of the car. When I walk in I realize neither of my parents are home. Great, I decide to just go take a nap before we pick up Ava.

I wake up at 5:30 and head downstairs. Sawyer is waiting for me and my parents are in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Bubs, how was school?" Dad asks giving me a hug. I try to act not shaken up so he doesn't sense something is wrong.

"It was okay" I say. Dad looks at me and instantly knows something is wrong.

"What happened Phoebe?" He says and I look up from the ground and flat out lie. "Nothing just didn't do to well on my math test." I say and he frowns.

"Do we need to get you a tudor?" I shake my head and tell him I just didn't study enough. Ending in me getting scolded.

I say goodbye to my parents and head out to pick up Ava. She is in jeans and a grey blouse looking amazing. As usual.

As we enter the mall we talk freely about school and dresses. "I think I might want a short dress." She says. Her parents will kill her if she shows up in that, but leave it to Ava to not care.

"You are a risk taker, my friend." She laughs and playfully pushes me. We go around store to store.

The first dress I actually try on is a long and white lace dress. It has a high neck. It is beautiful. I send Nathan a picture and then show Ava.

"Phoebe, you just told me you were on your period. You are really going to wear a white dress?" Ava laughs and looks at me.

I tell her she is right and then text Nathan to forget about that dress. His response makes my heart melt.

 ***I thought you looked beautiful, Bee.***

Ugh I am so freaking lucky. The next dress I try on is burgundy with double shoulder straps and a sweetheart neckline. I hate red on me but I send it to Nathan anyway. I show Ava and she agrees red is not my color.

Dress after dress I hate all of them and begin to get super frustrated. Even though Nathan tells me I look beautiful in anything I don't believe it.

Ava senses my frustration and drags me into one more store. "Aunt Mia loves this store I am sure we will find something." I sigh and walk into the place. It is called CTG Dress and Co.

I pull a couple dresses until suddenly I come to find one of the most gorgeous gowns I have ever seen.

It is a rose gold color and has a high-neck halter that is fashioned with cutaway shoulders and a completely open back. It is open from my low back up. I smile at Ava and grab my size.

I snap a pic and send it to Nathan. I then walk out and show Ava. "Oh my gosh, Phoebe you look like a goddess if you don't get that I am calling Aunt Mia" She laughs. I smile knowing how pushy Aunt Mia is when it comes to clothes.

I end up buying the dress and going to get food with Ava. Sawyer and Dovis following behind us the entire time. I finally get my response from Nathan and it makes me blush.

 ***You look stunning my girl. You might have to try it on for me so I can see it first hand.*** I blush and text him back.

 ***I think that can be arranged… I got the dress. Missing you XO***

We end up heading home after dinner. I got my dress and Ava got a dress has a nude slip that has an over lay on top. The overlay is blush pink and sparkly. It goes down to her ankles so it looks long but is sheer at her legs and shoulders.

My Dad would never let me wear something like it. I think he is going to be uncomfortable with the open back part of my dress.

I walk into my house with my dress in my hand. I go to my room and hang it up before I walk over to the living room. My parents are watching a movie.

I sit down with them and relax for the rest of the night. Images of Ryan and I still sitting in my head. I really will need to be careful tomorrow night.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(Phoebes Pov)

Today is the day of the charity ball. Ava, Aunt Mia, Aunt Kate, Mom, and I are all at the spa getting our nails, hair, and make up done.

Since my dress is rose gold I get my fingers painted a simple nude color. I have my hair put up because my dress is all open in the back. My mom tells me my hair looks just like hers did on her wedding day.

When we get home my dad is waiting for us in the entry way. "You girls look absolutely breathtaking. Phoebe before you get dressed and ready I want to talk to you in my office." Oh crap what did I do now.

I sit down in the chairs across from his big wooden desk. His office is so intimidating. He is wearing his suit but his tie is not on yet and a couple of buttons are undone.

"Phoebe yesterday when I asked you what was wrong you told me you did bad on your math test. Correct?" I nod my head slowly confused as to why we are talking about this now.

He nods and looks quite pissed off. He pulls out a paper from a pile he has on his desk. Then he walks around the desk to stand in front of me. After he hands me the sheet of paper he leans back, arms crossed against his desk.

On the paper is my math grades printed out. He has highlighted what he wants me to be looking at. The highlighted section reads,

 _ **CHAPTER 7 MATH TEST 60/60 100%**_

"Phoebe I don't know what I can do or say to make you trust me enough to be able to tell me the truth." I put the paper down on the little table next to me.

"Dad… I knew what happened yesterday would have made you freak out and I just didn't want you to have to deal with it." I rub my temples then stop remembering my makeup.

"I think you know me well enough to know that I can handle a lot. I need you to start being honest with me Phoebe. I am really not a fan of you lying to me. In fact I won't tolerate it anymore." He says sternly.

I look up at him as he stands broadly in front of me. "Now you have one chance right now to tell me the truth…" I sigh and look down. I guess I should just tell him.

"When I was talking about the ball with Nathan, he mentioned that a couple of guys from the football team will be there. Including Ryan Malford," I say. I hear dad mumble 'shit' under his breathe and he goes to sit next to me at the opposite chair.

"Phoebe, have you told Nathan about Ryan?" I shake my head no, still not looking at my Dad.

"Are you planning on telling him," he asks me. I shrug my shoulders. "Maybe one day" I mumble.

I see him nod out of the corner of my eye. "Well Phoebe this is what we are going to do… look at me." He says and my eyes shoot up.

"Tonight I am going to have Sawyer and Dovis as normal but also Tucker on you. I am going to warn them about Ryan. Don't even worry about him, just carry on with your night as you would." I nod understanding.

For once I am not complaining about the security. "Thank you Daddy… I am sorry I lied." I say and stand up to hug him. He kisses my forehead then looks at me. "You are the spitting image of your mother." He says and I blush.

I go upstairs to my room and pull out my dress. I need help since it is halter and hard to get into. I call for my mom and ask for her help.

I have to wear no bra with this so it is an awkward situation but my mom acts completely normal while she helps me. She steps back and has me turn.

"Wow Phoebe this dress… your father is going to have a coronary but you look amazing." I smile at her compliment. She helps me pick out my jewelry and get my heels on.

Mom and I walk downstairs together and see Dad waiting by the door. He checks out my mother and takes her hand, helping her down the last few steps.

His eyes then wander to me. I step down the stairs under his gaze. "Phoebe turn around." He says sternly noticing the back of my dress. I do as he says and I hear him growl.

"Phoebe…" My mom cuts him off by putting her hand on his chest. "You look lovely darling…" My mom says.

"You will be staying by my side all night." My dad says and I decide to humor him. "No place I'd rather be" I smirk. Both of my parents shake their heads.

As we arrive at the ball we walk around talking to many different people. Ava and I stick together per usual. Dinner is served then dessert.

After the real 'party' starts. Their is dancing, auctions, and lots of drinks for the adults. A lady comes up to us and talks about the teen tent. My father is hesitant to let me go but after Uncle Elliot and my mom talk to him he lets me.

Once we get to the teen tent the body guards say that Sawyer, Dovis, and Tucker aren't all allowed in. Only one of them is. They decide to let Tucker go in with me, while Sawyer and Dovis guard the exits.

We walk in and their is a dance floor and a bunch of tables. Ava and I immediately go for the pineapple punch. As we are standing and talking a group of guys walks up to us. One of them asks Ava to dance. She looks to me for permission and I nod winking.

I sit at the table alone, pulling my phone out. I text Nathan,

 ***Sitting alone while Ava flirts with the guys here. Wishing you were here:(*** He responds quickly.

 ***I am watching football at Michaels. None of them better flirt with you. You are all mine baby;). I am missing you too.***

Ugh. I wish he could have came to this stupid ball. I get up to go get more punch. That's when the smell of booze fills my nose.

I feel someone grab me and pull me into a cut side of the tent. Somebody must have cut it themselves. I start panicking and try to scream. Their hand covers my mouth as they pull me into a secluded area.

"You are going to just make this harder on yourself if you don't shut the fuck up." I hear a voice growl. It is not just a voice it is him. Ryan Malford. Where is Tucker he must be coming soon.

I get thrown on the ground and he climbs on top of me. My arms are under his knees. He shoves a cloth in my mouth so I can't scream. He smells so badly of booze. I keep struggling his weight making me feel sick.

"Listen to me you little spoiled bitch. You ruined my life. After I told my dad trying to get you to forgive me he cut me off. I don't get anymore allowance, my curfew is 9 pm, I don't have a phone or a computer. You weren't worth it. Besides you never even forgave me and now it is my turn for revenge." He snickers and tears fall down my face as I keep trying to scream.

He slaps me across the face then rips the neck of my dress off. "No bra Phoebe, you little slut." He says as his hands start groping and grabbing me. All of a sudden he gets thrown off of me. I look up and see Sawyer, My parents, and Dovis standing with me. Tucker is restraining him.

My mom rushes over to me and covers me as best she can with her sheer shawl. My Dad is screaming orders and that's when someone kneels down next to my mom. I am huddled into a ball with my head in my knees.

"Nathan honey thank you for calling Mr. Grey, but right now Phoebe may need some time alone." Nathan… no he can't go. "No I need Nathan." I call out pulling my head up. I see his beautiful face. He kneels down and pulls me to him comforting and covering me.

"Mrs. Grey now that the police are here you and Mr. Grey may have to make statements… I have my car and would be more than happy to take Phoebe home and stay with her." He says and I nod my head. "I w-w-want Nathan to to take me h-home" I say sobbing still.

"Let me talk to Mr. Grey." My mom says and stands leaving us two alone. "Shh baby don't cry." He says rubbing my back up and down.

"Phoebe you had your phone in dress pocket and you butt dialed me… I heard Ryan's voice and you screaming. I called your Dad and rushed here. I am sorry I didn't get here sooner." I am to worked up to talk but thank god for this dress having pockets.

My Dad walks over to us and kneels down. "Nathan, thank you for offering to take Phoebe home… Mrs. Grey and I have to stay and talk to the police. My security Taylor will be following and watching you two as you get home. I will be home as soon as I can. First I would like a moment with my daughter." My dad says and Nathan walks away.

"I am so sorry Bubs I failed you." He says as he holds me. I shake my head but still can't talk because of the crying. "I promise I will fix this Bubs, I love you so much. When I get home you and I are going to leave Seattle and go wherever you want." He says and kisses my head and cheek. I nod and just hug him.

Nathan and I are walking to his car. I am tucked under his arm and have one hand gripped tightly to his shirt and one hand holding up my broken dress. We get in the car and he buckles me in. As he drives I hold his hand and my dress up still.

"We are here baby." Nathan says and helps me out of the car. We slowly walk in. Taylor whispers something to Nathan, then he shakes his hand. Taylor walks off to my surprise.

Nathan has me sit on the first stair so he can take my shoes off. "Oh my poor girl, let me see your arms." I look down at them seeing they are starting to bruise. As I start to cry again I feel him swoop me up in his arms and ask "where is your bedroom." I point up the stairs and to the right.

It's strange having him in my room. He carries me in and sets me down gently. "Let's get you comfortable," He says. Luckily Gail layed out my pjs for the night because she knows how tired I get from these events.

"Phoebe I am going to unzip the dress." He says and I nod. He unzips the lower portion of the dress and slides it down my body. I step out as he puts it on the chair. I am left standing in a nude thong.

"Here Baby." Nathan coaxes as he helps me get my big shirt on. I am standing there feeling numb. He walks me over to the bed and helps me switch my underwear so I am not wearing an uncomfortable thong anymore. He slips on my sweatpants then lays me in my bed.

He sits on the chair near my bed brushing his thumb over my knuckles as I lay there. I don't even know what to think or feel. I start to cry again and that's when he gets in the bed with me. He holds me to his chest and starts to undo my hair. After it is all out he runs his hands through it.

I am left wondering if I am going to get through this. It is like he knows what I am thinking, he whispers to me "I am here for you." I cuddle into him. I am not alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

(Phoebe's Pov)

"Phoebe… wake up.. it's just me" I shoot straight up realizing I was having a nightmare. I check the clock and I have only been asleep for an hour. Nathan is still in my bed rubbing my back.

I wipe my eyes trying to get the tears off of them. My hands are black from the mascara so I can only imagine what my face looks like.

Nathan stands up and goes into my bathroom. He comes back and lays me down onto the bed. He wipes my eyes off with a warm wash cloth then my face.

He leans down and kisses me gently. "There's my beautiful girl." He isn't used to seeing me with all that makeup on.

He sits on the side of the bed as I look up at him. "We are going to get through this Bee. If you don't mind me asking why was this fucker after you?" I nod and look down at my hands.

I have to tell him about Jake and Ryan now. It is not an option, if I don't he'll find out from someone else.

"Nathan… I have to tell you something. I have kind of been avoiding talking about it." I say and look down at my hands.

"What's wrong Bee? You know you can tell me anything right?" I nod again and sigh. Here goes nothing.

"Ryan and I used to date… we started dating at the end of summer and it lasted for like three weeks tops." I can see the anger flare in his eyes. I reach out and squeeze his hand.

"He threw a party the first weekend of school and I went… he picked me up and I snuck out because my mom was sick and my Dad was gone." He nods and rubs his thumb over my knuckles.

"I drank and had a little too much and Ryan decided we should go upstairs. He started trying to take off my dress so I pushed him off and he basically told me to get out of his ouse and come back when I am ready to have sex." I say tears welling up all over again in my eyes.

"Phoebe-" he tries to say but I need to finish because if he comforts me I won't be able to. "I ran out and my Dad saw me on the street walking in an unzipped dress with no shoes and tears pouring out of my eyes." I sigh and wipe my eyes.

"I was having a really tough time dealing with that whole situation that Dad decided to take me to see Teddy." He nods listening to me. Holding my hands.

"When we went to see Teddy, I slept at his apartment and woke up in the middle of the night to get water. That's when his roommate Jake came home hammered and shoved me against the counter trying to get with me." I start sobbing this time.

"Shhh come here baby." Nathan lays down and takes me in his arms. I am sobbing against his chest. "You probably think I am broken now," I cry.

"Phoebe if anything I just fell way more in love with the person you are. You are one of the strongest people I know." He kisses my forehead holding me.

All of a sudden the front door slams and I know Mom & Dad are home. Nathan starts to get out of my bed but I hold onto him tighter. He can't leave I need him to stay.

Dad comes straight to my room and I see his eyes cringe at the sight in front of him. Then his eyes meet mine and they soften as he sees Nathan wiping my tears.

"Nathan, since it is so late my security is going to follow you home to make sure you get there safely, I have talked to your father and let him know the reasons you will be home late." Nathan stands up and leaves me sobbing into my pillow.

"Shh Bee I will be here first thing tomorrow. Call me if you need anything and I will come." I nod and hear him thank my Dad and shake his hand.

My bed dips as I lay on my side facing the door. I look down and see Dad has sat by my legs. His elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. "Phoebe I am sorry." Is all he says.

Oh no, he is blaming himself for all this. "Dad can you lay with me?" I ask needing to talk to him.

I scoot over to the side as he kicks off his dress shoes and lays back. He is still in his tuxedo. I lean over and just lay with him. My head on his chest.

"Dad you are the best father." He shakes his head and breaks my heart with his response. "I am a shitty excuse for a father Phoebe."

"Then I am a shitty excuse for a daughter." He looks down at my appalled "Phoebe you are no such thing." I look up at him.

"Well good neither are you." I say and he leans down and kisses my head. "The police want to interview you in the morning. I can tell them no if you are not ready." He says and I sigh.

"I might as well just get it over with Dad I can't hide forever." He nods and rubs my back comfortingly.

"Dad how did Ryan get passed Tucker and take me without him knowing?" I ask actually curious to know the answer.

"Well the little prick had a friend go up to Tucker and pretend to pass out so Tucker could be distracted and he took you then." Who knew someone could be so devious.

"Phoebe Ryan didn't…. Ryan didn't have sex with you did he?" I cringe at my Dad's question. I shake my head no quickly reassuring him.

"Dad none of what has happened to me has been your fault. You have been nothing but a great dad to me, if I had listened to you none of this would have been an issue." I sigh looking up at him.

I se his eyes get misty and that just makes me cry harder. "I love you so much Daddy." I say and hug him harder.

"I love you more. You and I are going away for awhile. Anywhere you want. We both need a break." He says and I nod.

My Mom walks in the room dressed in sweats and one of Dads sweatshirts. I have a king size bed so I motion for her to come lay with us.

Mom climbs in next to Dad so he wraps an arm around both of us. My mom reaches over and rubs my shoulder.

"Go to sleep Bubs, Mom and I are right here." I hear Dad say as he lulls me to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

(Christian's Pov)

I am in Phoebe's room waiting for her to get out of the shower. Last night was a mess. It was like the newborn stage all over again. Phoebe was up every hour or two with loud screaming nightmares.

Phoebe has been really adamant about not being alone. She asked me to stay in her room while she went in the en suite and showered. She walks out dressed in a dark grey sweater and black leggings. Phoebe stays silent as she brushes out her hair and braids it to the side.

We are sitting downstairs in my office waiting for the police to come when we both turn our heads at the sound of a knock on my door. Nathan pokes his head in and I can feel the relief flowing off of Phoebe.

Nathan is sitting next to Phoebe. We all sit in silence until Phoebe speaks up. "Dad do I have to tell them about everything? Even when he um… touched me?" She asks.

I frown at the question. I know she doesn't want to talk about that with the police or anyone for that matter, but she has to. "Yes Bubs, you have to tell them everything."

The frown that appears on her face is not lost on me. She looks so fragile right now, it breaks my heart. I watch as Nathan wraps an arm around her. Phoebe seems comforted by it so I keep my mouth shut.

I check my watch and see that the police are going to be here in 15 minutes. "Dad, aren't you and Mom suppose to have dinner tonight with Aunt Mia and Uncle Ethan?" I hear Phoebe speak up.

"We did but we aren't going to go." I can't leave Phoebe alone, even though I know it will bum Mia out.

"Why? Dad don't stay home because of me." She sighs. My girl is always thinking of others before herself.

"Phoebe we can go another time, you need us more than Mia and Ethan." She sighs and starts looking down at her feet.

"Sir with all due respect, I was planning on hanging out with Phoebe tonight so if you wanted to go to dinner I will be here." I want to hate this kid but he is making it very hard.

"Dad please go I will feel horrible if you don't, besides I will have Nathan here to bore me." She giggles as he tickles her side because of her smart mouth.

"I will think about it, let's get through this meeting first." I speak up and Phoebe bites her lip.

Taylor pops his head in to let me know the police are here. "Send them in." I really am dreading this and I know Nathan is going to have to leave the room.

A young man and an older one come in and introduce themselves. The young one is Detective Harding and the older man is Detective Jameson.

As I suspected they asked Nathan to leave the room. He whispers something that I can't hear to Phoebe and walks out. We are now sitting in my office on the couches that face each other.

"Phoebe can you please start from the beginning of when you met Ryan Malford?" Detective Jameson asks.

I look over to see Phoebe. I can tell from her face that she is freaking out. I take her hands in mine, trying to comfort her. She breathes deeply before starting the story.

By the time she is finished telling them about the first incident she has tears streaming down her face. I wipe them as they fall with my thumb.

"Phoebe can you tell us about what happened yesterday at the Hospital Ball?" The young one asks. She nods and tries to compose herself.

Hearing Phoebe discuss what happened last night in detail breaks my entire heart. "Phoebe did he touch you anywhere besides your chest?" The older cop asks. I cringe at the thought of Ryan molesting my daughter.

She shakes her head. "But I don't doubt that he was planning on it." She says shakily. They ask if she has any bruises. Phoebe nods and tells them she does on her wrist, back and chest.

"Phoebe we need photos of those bruises. If you are not comfortable with one of us taking them then we can have you come down to the station and have a female take it." I hate more than anything that this has to happen. But I know it is so we can use them against Ryan.

I look to Phoebe letting her decide. I would prefer them not take the pictures and if they are I want to be in the room. Remembering what Flynn said about letting her be in control, I leave it up to her.

"Can a female come here and do it" she asks and they say they can arrange that. They call their station and the woman says that she can come to our house tonight at 7.

I make note to tell Ana and make sure she is here for it. When the police leave I let Phoebe go with Nathan to the basement to watch a movie. It is going to be a long couple of weeks getting Phoebe back to where she was.

I want justice for my daughter and I do plan on getting it. I don't care how good of a kid Ryan Malford is he is going down.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

(That last chapter was to put you in Christian's shoes, to see what he was thinking about all of this. I appreciate you all so very much. Thank you, thank you, thank you!)

(Phoebe's Pov)

I am sitting with Nathan in the living room, waiting for the female detective to show up. My Dad and Mom left an hour ago. I told them I didn't want them to stay while the lady came.

If somebody is going to stay with me while she takes these I want it to be Nathan. Gail is staying here too but she is giving us space. I have spent the past day with Nathan watching movies and cuddling.

I can't stop thinking about how he must feel. It feels like I have cheated on him. Ryan saw me without a bra and was groping me. Nathan hasn't seen me or touched me like that. He is probably just trying to make me feel better.

"What's troubling you, Bee?" I sigh and look down picking at my hands. He leans over kissing my forehead and cheek.

"Tell me." It is a soft yet forceful command. I sigh and decide to just tell him because I know he isn't going to drop it.

"I feel like I have cheated on you." I say sadly as I keep my eyes downcast. I hear him shift and get off the couch. He is now sitting on the coffee table in front of me. His elbows on his knees. He is stunning.

"Phoebe you didn't want him to touch you like that. If you did we wouldn't be together. He had to distract your CPO to get to you. I know you didn't want him, I am not mad at you at all. I am pissed as hell at Ryan, but you I am not even close to mad at. Please don't ever think that." He takes my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him.

I sigh in relief and pull him towards me. He grabs me in his arms and hugs me tightly. "I am here for you." Those five words calm me to no end.

"Phoebe darling, the detective is here." Gails sweet voice rings through the room. I sit up and turn seeing a woman in her mid fifties.

"Hello there, I am Detective Joe." I smile tightly and shake her hand. In my head I mentally kick myself for not having my Dad be here.

"Phoebe can you please pull off your sweater." The detectives voices kicks me out of my internal thoughts. I look at Gail whose eyes are casted on the detective, then I look to Nathan. He has his eyes locked on me.

"Phoebe" Nathan says to me. I nod and slowly strip my shirt off. I am left in a black Calvin Klein sports bra. She positions my arms, she takes pictures of my back and then chest. The whole process takes about 25 minutes.

"Thank you for doing this Phoebe." I nod to the detective as Gail shows her out. I slip my sweater back on. Yawning I turn to see Nathan watching me. "Phoebe let's go lay down you look exhausted." He says and takes my hand pulling me to my room.

"Phoebe close your eyes." He whispers to me. My eyes are locked on the ceiling I didn't sleep at all last night. Poor Dad was up with me all night. At one point he just sat and read one of Mom's manuscripts to me.

I don't feel tired but I need sleep. I put my chin on Nathan's chest, so I am looking at him. "Thanks for staying with me tonight." I tell him. He must be bored out of his head. He sits there stroking my hair.

"There is no place I would rather be." If he is sitting with me all day and now night I should do something for him.

I lean up and cup his face. I lean down and start to gently kiss him. It gets a little deeper with me initiating it. I start to kiss down to his neck and chest. I decide I should go down on him because he has sat here with me and I need to repay him.

I wouldn't say I am comfortable with what is about to happen at all but I need to, I owe him. When I start to undo his pants, he takes my trembling hands in his large ones and pulls them away.

"What?" I say trying to act like I am completely fine. He just smiles and kisses me one more time and lays me back down.

"Phoebe why did you just try that?" He asks me looking down. At this point I want the ground to swallow me whole but I don't see that happening anytime soon.

"I just thought I would please you, you know because well you sat here with me all day and all last night and now tonight again." I say and bury my face in his chest.

He smells of body wash and Nathan, a very sexy and enticing combination. I feel him shake his head before he pulls me up so I am looking at him. Sometimes I forget how strong he is.

"Phoebe what did I say the last time this happened?" He is referring to when I freaked out when we were hooking up.

"You don't need to go farther than what I am comfortable with." I mumble petulantly. He kisses my hand because I am sat up looking down at him. He has his hands behind his head supporting it. His arm muscles popping out.

He is wearing a grey t-shirt and black joggers, he was wearing a flannel but I stole it after the detective came. "That's right. I don't need you to go down on me, I don't need sex. I just need you." He says and strokes my cheek.

I did luck out with him. He is so kind and so sexy. Someday he will make very pretty babies. WOW where did that come from. I internally fight myself for that comment.

"Why don't we order pizza?" He says pulling out his phone. He orders a large hawaiian pizza. I smile as that is both of our guilty pleasures.

We head downstairs to retrieve the pizza. Nathan insists on paying for it. I sigh and let him. We sit at the counter with Dr. Pepper and the pizza. We laugh as we talk about Nathan getting in trouble for sneaking out of practice to see me.

"It was worth every minute of detention with Ms. Crumb" He laughs and that makes me laugh.

"I would walk around this earth five times to hear you giggle like that again." I blush and smile at him. He really is the best.

We end up sitting there for an hour and a half. My parents walk in and find us still picking at our pizza. My mom gives me a hug. She smells like her perfume and lots of wine. I laugh as you can tell she is drunk. I shake my head at Nathan.

"Hi Dad." I smile to him and give him a hug. "Phoebe is this yours?" He asks pointing to the flannel. Oh boy this looks bad. My Mom sits and stares at us. Nathan looks as red as a tomato.

"No um it's Nathan's but I um put it on after the lady came to take pictures because I had to take my shirt off for her and I didn't want to put my shirt back on." I explain he nods slowly. "I hope you are being honest." My dad kisses my head again.

"Christian leave the poor girl alone" my mom laughs in her drunken state. I raise my eyebrows at Dad as he sighs. "Ana let's get you in bed." He takes her off to their room.

"Excuse them." I sigh and shake my head. "They are very great people Bee." I smile and nod looking down the hall at them laughing. My dad has my Mom thrown over his shoulder.

Someday I hope I can be as happy as they are. And honestly I wouldn't mind being that happy with Nathan.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

(Phoebe's Pov)

It has been a couple days since the ball. School this week wasn't too bad, Ryan wasn't there and Nathan was so it was an easier transition than the first time.

I can't wait for winter break because Dad and I are going on our trip, we go in two weeks. We decided the 5 days before Christmas him and I are going to go to Grand Cayman. He has business to do there so it works out perfectly.

Today I learned that since the police have all the proof they need and Ryan admitted to it, we do not have to go to court. I think that is some of the best news I have gotten in a long time.

Right now I am on my way to Nathan's. We were at my house but my Dad is having clients over. I may, just may have guilted him into letting me skip dinner with them.

This is my first time going to Nathan's house. To say I am nervous is an understatement. I am wearing jeans, a white t-shirt and an army green jacket.

I am sitting in the front seat as he drives us there. He puts his hand on my legs and laughs. "They were bouncing so hard I thought you were going to knee yourself in the face." I force a smile.

He looks over with a concerned face. He is so God damn sexy. "Bee, what's wrong?" I sigh and pick at my fingers.

"I am just nervous to meet your family and go to your house." I say and look over. He has one hand on the wheel, the other hasn't left my thigh.

"Phoebe, they are going to love you regardless because I love. And trust me my house is normal like any other house." He smirks over at me.

We pull up to a driveway with a big gate. He types in the code and drives through. We pull up to a large colonial style home. It is absolutely stunning. There are three cars in the driveway. A BMW, a Cadillac, and an Audi A7.

"Come on baby." Nathan takes my hand and we walk into an amazing front room. A petite brunette comes into the room. "You must be Phoebe, I am Noel Moore." I smile at his mother.

"Hi Mrs. Moore, your house is amazing." I smile looking around. "Oh sweetheart thank you. Please call me Noel." I hear footsteps and see a tall and stern man walk in the room.

"Hi there I am Mr. Moore." He is intimidating and hard to read. "Hi sir, I am Phoebe." I smile politely. I shake his hand. "Well Pheebs and I are going to go to the den." He says and motions for me to follow him.

We go through what feels like billions of hallways until we reach a large room. There is a bed, a couch, and a TV. There is also many gaming systems. I look to the right of the room and see a girl. She looks so much like Nathan it is shocking.

"Hi I am Phoebe." I say to her as she approaches us. She looks to be about 13 or 14. "Hi I am Berkeley" She says. I smile at her and she blushes shyly. She scurries out of the room quickly.

"Your family is amazing." I say and smile at him. "Not as amazing as you," he says. Always the charmer my Nathan.

I sit down on the couch and rub my eyes. I turn my head and see Nathan watching. He is sat next to me. "At least today is Friday, you can sleep in tomorrow." He runs his hand through my hair.

I smile and nod. I cuddle up against him. He protectively wraps an arm around me. God I swear this boy makes my life better by the day. Just sitting here with him.

I put my head in the crook of his shoulder and breathe in. He smells of Nathan. A very sexy smell. I didn't know smells could be sexy till I met him.

I slowly start to pepper kisses on his next. I don't know why but I just got the sudden urge to kiss and be close to him. I move my way up to his face and kiss his lips.

He groans and starts to deepen the kiss. To both of our surprises, I am all for it in the moment. My hands find their way to his hair and I run my fingers through it.

I swear someone just turned the heat up to 90 degrees in here. I move so I am straddling his lap. I slide off my jacket and groan as his hands squeeze my ass.

His lips start to move down to my neck. I moan out as he nips my earlobe. I grind against him not being able to control my hips.

"Fuck Phoebe you are so sexy." He whispers in my ear and I melt at his words. I start to pull on the hem of his shirt. "Take it off" I say. He eyes me as to ask if I am sure. I nod and help him pull it off.

This boy is beautiful. His abs are perfectly chiseled as is his chest. His arms are so strong and muscular. I think I just died and came back to life. I kiss down his neck and to his perfect chest and abs.

"Come here baby." He says, he lifts me back up so I am straddling him. "Can I take this off." He asks permission and I nod. As he is lifting it up a door opens and I turn. My whole world falls to the ground.

"Oh excuse me" Mr. Moore is standing there mortified. I quickly pull down my shirt and hop off Nathan's lap.

"Dad what the fuck happened to knocking?" Nathan is pissed. This is the first time I have seen him really mad.

"Nathan do not yell at me. Are you kidding me? Why don't you lock the door. And for you how could you feel comfortable doing this in someone else's home?" He addresses the last part at me and I am mortified.

"Don't talk to her like that Dad. She is my girlfriend and has been for months. I hope it is not a shock to you that we kiss." He roars. I feel tears building in my eyes.

"We are leaving come on Phoebe." He pulls me up and rips me through his house. His grip tightening on my wrist. The bruise on my wrist from Ryan has not fully healed so him squeezing it hurts so bad. We walk straight past Berkeley and go to his car.

I stare out the window as he speeds away. Tears filling in my eyes. He takes us to my house. When we get to mine I break down. I am sobbing holding my wrists. I had one thing to do and it was to make a good impression on his parents.

"Shhh Phoebe it is fine. My dad is a dick. He always has been." He says leaning over hugging me. "Let's go inside I can't hold you from here." He says.

When we get in my house Nathan has his arm over my shoulder as we go straight for the basement. My eyes are pouring out tears, I probably look a mess. "Phoebe?" My Dad and four men in their mid fifties look over. My Mom is talking to some of their wives. I just shake my head and go down to the basement.

My Mom comes down not even a minute later as we are sat on the couch. I am crying into Nathan's shirt. "Mrs. Grey.." Nathan starts.

"Nathan can I talk to Phoebe alone?" My Mom asks but really it is a command. Nathan rubs my head before walking out.

"Phoebe what is wrong? Is your wrist okay?" She asks concerned. "I am fine Mom, so is my wrist" I lie. She looks at me with a face of I wasn't born yesterday.

The problem is now that I can't tell Mom what happened with Mr. Moore. Shit. "Phoebe did Nathan hurt you?" Oh no I can't have her believing that, she would tell dad who would kill Nathan.

"Mom no… I am fine just go have fun with Dads clients." My mom smirks and settles into the couch with me. She tucks me under her arm.

"Phoebe those men and women are about as entertaining as watching paint dry. The longer you keep lying the less I have to talk to them. I have all night." I sigh and laugh at her comment about the clients.

"Fine but you can't tell Dad or anyone." She nods and agrees. Oh boy here goes nothing.

"We went to Nathan's and his Dad was just very cold and hard to read. He wasn't warm at all when he introduced himself I could tell he didn't enjoy my presence. Nathan and I went back in his den to hang out. And well his Dad walked in on us in a um what you would call a compromising position. He didn't take it well and yelled at Nathan then snapped at me." I say wiping my eyes.

She nods and takes in the information. "Phoebe I doubt he hates you. It would be impossible not to love a sweet girl like you. We have all been there." She says and I shake my head.

"Mom he walked in and almost saw me in a bra." I admit. She smiles. "When I met Grandma Grace the first time I was in a pair of pants and your dad's dress shirt. We also both walked out of the bedroom." She blushes and laughs.

"No way." I start laughing with her. I can only imagine Grandma's reaction. This does make me feel a lot better. "Do you think he will hate me forever." I ask.

"Phoebe that man would have to be crazy to hate you." My mom says kissing my head and fixing my hair. "Now I have to get back to watching paint dry." she smirks.

Nathan and I end up just cuddling for the rest of the night. I think we were both too scared to even kiss.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

(Phoebe's Pov)

I am sitting in class dreaming of Grand Cayman. Only one more week. So much has happened in the past couple of weeks. I have been busy with school, Nathan,

and my family, it has been a little nuts.

This Saturday is our schools winter formal. Three of my friends and I are going to go look for dresses. I have no clue what color or style I want to wear. Since it is colder out I will probably go for something long sleeve or long in length.

"Phoebe are we paying attention?" My honors history teacher pulls me out of my thoughts. "Yes sorry" I mumble. Nathan looks over and mouths 'are you okay?' I nod and continue my note taking.

At lunch Nathan, Ava, and Ava's boyfriend Tyler, and I sit in the cafeteria. "What do you guys think about going to Ben's for the after party for winter formal?" Ava asks.

"I heard his parents won't be home so we will be able to drink. I think his older brother is getting us all alcohol," Tyler informs us. I freeze not knowing that we were drinking. No way in hell I am doing that again.

"That's awesome." Ava butts in. I turn my head to Nathan and he gives me a look. "Pheebs and I are going dress shopping tonight." Ava says to change the topic.

I nod and let the conversation flow freely. I wonder if Nathan will drink. Or if I will. No I won't, I can't. Besides I enjoy my life and my Dad would kill me if he found out.

I go through my day wondering all the answers to the questions flowing through my head. When Nathan and I walk out to his car to go home he realizes.

"You have been quiet all day… what's up with you?" He asks. As he helps me in, he gives my butt a gentle squeeze.

I smirk and shake my head. I guarantee my face is blush red. "Nothing I just am thinking." I say and he nods.

"Tell me what about." He says. I look over and watch as he drives. "The after party" I shrug. He sighs and puts two and two together.

He reaches over and puts his hand on my thigh. "Bee we don't have to go if you don't want to." I shake my head.

"No no I want to, I just don't want history to repeat itself." I say and look down. He shakes his head as he pulls into my driveway.

"Phoebe I am not going to get drunk. I promise." He says and looks to me. I smile and lean over giving him a kiss. "Now go pick out a pretty dress and send me pictures." He rubs my cheek.

I am the only one home with Sawyer. My parents are both at work and Gail is out. I go in my room and start on the homework I have.

I get so into a paper I am writing for lang, that I don't realize how much time has passed. At five my Mom comes into my room and says "Phoebe, Ava is here" I check my phone.

"Oh my gosh I have been working on this for two hours I didn't realize how much time had passed. Sorry I'm coming." She smiles.

"It's okay Phoebe, if you need help I am always here." She smiles. That is the nice thing about having a CEO of a publishing company as a mom. She always can help with my papers and books we are reading. Dad always can help with math and science.

When I go downstairs Gail is cooking dinner. I greet her warmly and say goodbye. My mom comes and sits at the counter. "Hey mom is dad here?" I ask wanting to say goodbye before I leave.

"No sweets he is taking clients out for dinner tonight." I nod and brush it off. Dad has been working so much lately I have barely seen him.

I say goodbye to everyone and then go in get in Ava's car. She has already gotten our friends Julia and Brooklyn so I climb in. Sawyer follows closely behind us.

When we get to the mall we go in a bunch of stores. I hate shopping for dresses I can never find anything I like. I try on dress after dress and finally decide to take a break.

We go to an Italian restaurant in the mall. We all sit down and order finally Brooklyn speaks up. "So Pheebs tell us about you and Nathan." I laugh and think of what to say.

"We are great, he is awesome" I say not really knowing how to answer. "Have you guys had sex?" I about spit out the water I am drinking.

"Umm no we have not" Ava starts laughing and I glare at her. "How has Nathan not forced you yet, you have a killer bod Pheebs." Julia jokes and I just smile.

"I think Tyler would go nuts with no sex." Ava jokes and the girls laugh. I am sitting there thinking about Nathan.

Nathan told me he will wait till I am ready and I believe him. I mean, I should believe him. God am I screwing him over by not having sex?

After dinner we keep searching for dresses which is hard because my mind is elsewhere. Finally I find a dress. It is black and long with a slit up to my mid thigh. It has long sleeves but the shoulders are cut out. It is very pretty.

When I get home my Mom is on the couch reading with a glass of wine and my Dad is sitting on his computer next to her. "Hey Bubs" My dad says as he notices I walk in. I smile and go sit with them.

"How was shopping?" My Mom asked and I tell them about the hunt and how hard it was to find a dress I liked. I then showed them my dress and they both approved.

I stay down there with them till about 10 then go to my room to get ready for bed. Tomorrow is Friday and then it is finally the weekend. I am actually looking forward to the dance it should be fun.

(NIGHT OF DANCE)

Ava and I are at salon lofts getting our hair and makeup done. I decide to wear my hair down in soft curls. I decide to do a red lip because my shoes are red. My makeup is a smokey eye and very pretty.

When my Mom picks us up she smiles at us both. Ava got her hair straighten and braided. Her makeup is a little more light than mine. It goes with her light grey dress and blush pink shoes.

I slip on my dress and heels just in time. Nathan is waiting for me downstairs. I walk down and my dad has to do a double take.

"Phoebe you look just like your mother" He says holding his hand out to me. I smile and give him a hug. I look over at Nathan and he swallows loudly.

"Phoebe you look… I mean… wow." I blush and look down. "Thanks you look very handsome." He smiles at me and he really does look amazing.

Pictures are at Ava's house. I take pictures with my parents, Nathan, and my friends. Thankfully Nathan's parents are at his sister's dance competition in Vancouver. I don't have to face them now. Finally we are let off to go to the dance.

"You really do look stunning Phoebe. I am a very lucky guy," I blush and lean over kissing him. "Get a room Phoebe and Nathan" Ava says jokingly. "No room needed for those two." Julia says and starts laughing.

I shoot her a glare because I know it is a joke about us not having sex yet. I am 16 for crying out loud why do I need to have sex? Nathan puts his arm around my waist and pulls me closer. I know it is a gesture to calm me down.

We all sit and eat and then it is time to dance. Nathan pulls me close as a slow song plays. Everyone is dancing with their date. "Phoebe you know we don't need to have sex right… that is not me. I am not going to force you, when we are ready we will." I nod and look up at him.

"They all have had sex so they were just teasing me because I haven't" I shrug and look up at him. He bites his lip and I know he is trying to refrain from going and yelling at them.

"I don't care if they have had sex Phoebe, neither should you. They can do what they want in their relationships, you are not ready and that is okay." I nod and look anywhere but at him.

"I know I am not ready but I don't want to keep you from doing it." he sighs and takes my hand pulling me to a table. He sits us both down so we are close.

He leans in and says "Phoebe I will never not want you. I am not ready because you are not ready. Even if I was the only person I want to have sex with is you." I nod at this. I then realize I don't know if Nathan is a virgin. He has told me about his past girlfriends in Florida. I guess I just assumed he was.

"Have you ever had sex?" I ask. He flips his head back at me and looks into my eyes. I look at him and realize I just hit a sore subject.

"Yes I have Phoebe." Just like that my night goes from a 10 to a 5. I know it shouldn't, he wasn't cheating on me and we didn't even know each other when he did, but it still stings.

"But that doesn't matter now, the only person I want is you Phoebe Grace Grey. I will wait for you." I nod and give him a forced smile. I shouldn't be upset. I won't let this ruin my night.

"Let's get out of here guys, my house is open and my brother just dropped off the booze" Ben says to our table. Nathan stands up and wraps his arm around my waist.

Nathan and I get in his car and drive over to Ben's, Sawyer right behind us. "Phoebe you aren't drinking tonight." He tells me and I nod.

"I know I have to be home by midnight and my Dad is staying up waiting for me." Nathan smiles at me and pulls onto Ben's street.

When we go downstairs all the boys are playing beer pong while the girls pass around a handle of crappy vodka. I walk over to the girls while Nathan goes and talks to Ben.

"Phoebe try it come on cousin it will make you feel amazing." I laugh as Ava is already drunk. "Ava have you met your uncle?" I tease her.

"No fun Pheebs" I smirk. I spend the next two hours dancing and floating around talking to everyone. More people keep coming as the night goes on. Finally I find Nathan. He grabs me by my waist and kisses me.

"Where have you been Bee." I stop and realize that I smell alcohol on him. "Nathan have you been drinking?" I ask him. He smirks at me.

"I played two rounds of pong that was it" He says laughing and kissing me again. I sigh kind of annoyed because he was suppose to be the one to stay sober with me. And he promised he wouldn't drink. But I also don't want to ruin his fun.

I end up just letting it go and going to have fun with my friends. Someone grabs my arm and spins me towards them. "Phoebe please come help." Ben says and I look confused but follow him.

Outside is my very drunk boyfriend being pulled out of his car by a very drunk Tyler. "Jesus" I mumble and run over to the situation. "Nathan." I yell and stand in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"Are you kidding me you were trying to drive." I snap I snatch his keys out of his hand. "Isn't she hot when she is mad" he says to Tyler and Ben smirking. They both laugh and stop immediately when I give them a cold glare.

I order them to help me get Nathan in the passenger seat and we all push him in and buckle him. I shut and lock the doors so he can't get out and then go to Sawyer's car. I explain to him the plan and beg him not to tell my Dad.

"Fine Fee but if you are late I can't help you." He says and I tell him I know. We head off straight after.

"Ph Phoebe I am s s sorry" Nathan slurs. I shake my head as I drive him to his house in his car. He tries to reach over and kiss me but I push him back. "You are drunk Nathan."

When we get to his house it is 12. I struggle to get Nathan inside as he is leaning on me. "Okay Nathan you have to help me help you get upstairs. Take it one step at a time." We slowly climb the stairs. Nathan is hammered no way he just played two rounds of pong.

I get him into his room and flop him on the bed. This is my first time in his room and it is nothing like I imagined it. The walls are a dark grey, his bed is a king size with navy sheets. On the wall behind his bed, there are jerseys framed and hung up from different famous athletes.

"Get in bed with me" Nathan slurs trying to pull me on top of him. I laugh and shake my head. He is still wearing a dress shirt and dress pants. I unbutton his shirt and sit him up to get it off. I don't want him to be uncomfortable while he sleeps.

I know he sleeps in sweats with no shirt so I go looking for his sweats. Finally I find the drawer and pull out a pair of black sweats. I go back over and start undoing his pants. "Phoebe Phoebe, baby no you aren't ready." He slurs/mumbles out.

"Nathan we aren't doing anything I am just trying to get you into your sweats." I laugh and pull off his pants leaving him in boxers. He is quite the sight. I get his sweats on then wrap him in a blanket. I go and get him a water and Advil. When I look over he is passed out.

I kiss him and walk out of his room and lock his house up. When I get in Sawyer's car it is 12:45. I know I am screwed.

It is almost one when I walk in my house. My Dad is standing there arms crossed looking tired and not happy. "Sorry Dad I lost track of time" I lie completely.

"Phoebe Grace Grey I said 12 was your curfew you are an hour late. I almost had to come get you myself." He growls.

"I am really sorry Dad, it is my fault." I say I can't tell him about Nathan because he will get pissed at him. "Phoebe we will talk about this tomorrow. For now I want your phone." I sigh and give it to him.

He kisses my forehead and gives me a hug. "I was worried about you… go get some sleep we will talk when you wake up." I nod and go upstairs.

I wash off my makeup and put my hair up. For now I am worried about Nathan. I know he didn't mean to get me in trouble. I just wish he wouldn't have drank so much.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

(Phoebe's Pov)

I wake up the next morning at around 11. I am completely wiped. I am glad it is Saturday so I can just hang out and then get a good night's sleep tonight.

I reach over to get my phone and that's when the memories fill my mind. Shit. Nathan is probably blowing up my phone.

I rush downstairs and ask Gail where Dad is and she just points to his office. When I open the door without knocking I am met with a sight that I did not expect.

Nathan (who looks as hungover as ever) is sitting across from my Dad looking nervous as hell. My dad has his elbows on his desk. When our grey eyes meet he motions for me to sit down.

"Phoebe, this morning Nathan called your phone about 10 times and then when I explained why I had it he asked for a meeting," I nod slowly and look at Nathan who gives me an apologetic look.

"Well Mr. Moore this is your meeting." He says and lets Nathan take the floor. "Sir, I know you took Phoebe's phone last night because she was late for curfew. Knowing Phoebe she probably did not explain the truth of why she was late." I look over and give him a dirty look.

"That was not me insulting you, that was me complementing your altruism. Sir last night we went to our after party and I made some poor choices that resulted in your daughter having to take me home and taking care of me. I am so sorry that it happened and it was a mistake I will learn from now on. Again sir I want to express my utmost apology to you, your wife, your security, and you." He says the last you looking at me.

I look at my dad who looks like he is trying to sort out all this information he just got through his head. "Phoebe why didn't you tell me this last night, where you even going to tell me?" He asks and I think about the question.

"I was not going to tell you. I knew that you would be a lot harder on Nathan than you would on me so I was just planning on taking the punishment." I look at him and he has a mix of hurt and anger on his face.

"Phoebe, if you would have told me that I would have understood." I nod but know he still would have been angry.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you." I say and go over to him and giving him a huge hug. "It is okay Phoebe, you have always been tenacious like your Mother." He kisses my head and then says "Phoebe give me some time with Nathan. He can meet you in the basement when he is done here" He passes me my phone.

I look to Nathan who I can see is petrified. I look to my dad with pleating eyes not to be too mean. His eyes soften and he nods his head at the door telling me to leave.

I run upstairs to my bedroom quickly I was still in my pjs when I went down there. Nathan has seen me in worse. I put on black leggings and a white shirt. I throw on a jean jacket and braid my hair to the back. I wash my face and brush my teeth.

I sit at the counter in the kitchen waiting nervously. My Mom comes in the front door and over to me. She greets me by kissing my head and asking me what I am doing.

After I explain the situation she bites her lip. I know she is trying to think of what to say to me. "Phoebe you know your dad he loves you too much to scare someone you love so much away." I nod and pick at my hands.

"Have you eaten?" she asks and I shake my head no. "I'm making us both pancakes we deserve it." She smiles and gets cooking.

As we are both eating our pancakes Mom tells me about her new manuscript that she wants my opinion on. I love reading the manuscripts mom gets. They are always so fascinating.

I hear a door shut and Nathan walks out. He comes over and kisses my head. He steals a bite of my pancakes and I laugh. "Hi Mrs. Grey, I would like to personally apologize for Phoebe being home late last night." He says. My mom greets him sweetly and tells him not to worry about it.

After breakfast my parents leave and go to Grandma Graces. They are having an adult party there apparently. Nathan and I walk downstairs and sit on the couch. I am dreading this conversation.

"Phoebe I just want to say I am sorry. I failed you last night. I promised I wouldn't drink and I lied." I sigh and nod.

"I am not going to lie Nathan that hurt a lot but as you would say if you knew it was going to hurt me you would not have done it." I say and he takes me in his arms and pulls me closer to him.

"That is why I love you Bee. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know." I smile and lean up giving him a kiss.

"Let's move on I don't want to even think about this anymore." I say smiling. "Want to go help me pack for my vacation?" He nods smiling.

I ask him to grab the boxes that are at the front door. I ordered some swimsuits for our time in the Cayman Islands.

I first pack all of my dresses. I try on a couple to make sure I want to bring them. Nathan's responses always make me blush. I grab the boxes and pull them into the bathroom. Nathan gives me a questioning look.

"These are all bathing suits I need to try them on to see if they fit." He smirks and then smoothly says, "Come out and show me when you have them on I want to see you." I blush and do as he says.

The first bathing suit I ordered is a army green bikini. It is super comfortable and fits perfect. I go out and show Nathan. "Holy shit… Bee, I am a lucky guy." I smirk and when I turn to walk in the bathroom I hear him suck in air. The bottoms were a little cheeky.

I try on a couple more until I am down to my last one. It is a light grey bikini. The tops ties in the front. The bottoms are light grey also and have cut outs on the side so you can see my hips. I will be wearing this one the day my dad is in a day meeting. He would flip.

I walk out and make my way over to my full length mirror in my closet. I have my back turned to Nathan. I turn side to side in the mirror. I feel strong arms wrap around me as I check myself out in the mirror.

"I like this one." Nathan says as he runs his hands along the cutouts of my bathing suit. I smile and look at him through the mirror. His eyes are dark and I can feel him pressing against my back. I watch as he lowers himself so he can start kissing my neck.

I lean my head to the side giving him full access. He starts kissing down and gets to my shoulder but stops there. I turn and pull him to the bed. He lays down and I straddle him kissing his lips.

We are in a hardcore make out session when we hear the front door slam. Nathan pulls me off of him and I run to the bathroom putting on my clothes. I try to fix myself best I can when we both rush downstairs.

We find Gail putting away groceries. "Hi kids, do you want some lunch?" She asks sweetly. I breathe a sigh of relief and if I am not mistaken I see Nathan whisper thank you to the sweet Lord above him.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

(Thank you to all the people who have left reviews! Thank you to the people who are reading and following the story! I am so grateful that you all are sticking with me!)

(Phoebe's Pov)

Today is the day Dad and I finally leave for Grand Cayman. My dad was trying to get my Mom to go but she said she couldn't miss a week of work and Teddy will be coming home the day before we get back. She doesn't want him to be alone. She is one of the most hardworking woman I know. I hope I grow up to be at least half of the woman she is.

We just arrive at Sea-tac and got on the plane. It is 5 am still so I am half asleep. Dad is sitting across from me as I lean my head on the window next to me. "Bubs you can go to sleep in the bedroom after we take off." I nod sleepily. I end up falling asleep just after he says that.

I wake up in the bedroom of the plane and look around confused. Dad must of carried me. It is now 9 am. We still have three hours to go till we reach beautiful Grand Cayman.

I go out of the bedroom and sit down across from Dad. "Morning sunshine." He smiles at me and I give him a smile back. Katy the flight attendant puts down a bowl of oatmeal and granola and yogurt next to me. "Anything else I can get you Mr. Grey?" She asks obviously flirting with my Father. God that is disgusting, his 16 year old daughter is right here lady!

I slowly start to pick at my food while we sit in comfortable silence. "Are you excited for Grand Cayman Bubs?" My dad asks and I nod happily. I am very excited. "Thanks for letting me tag along, I know you have some business to do."

"Bubs this trip is for you too, it is not just business. I know it seems shocking but I want to spend time with my daughter. Recently she has been so busy with her boyfriend." He smirks as he says the last part.

"I know I am sorry Dad, we both have been busy, I never meant to make you feel like I didn't have time for you." I look down sadly realizing maybe I have been a little distant.

"Phoebe it was a joke, I know you have been busy and I have been too. I should have made more time for you in the past couple of weeks." He says looking at me.

"I should have too" I say and he shakes his head. "Phoebe it is not your job to work around my schedule. You are the kid, you are suppose to be busy. It is my job to find time for you always." I smile and reach across the table grabbing his hand.

"I love you" I say, he smiles and brings my hand to his lips kissing it. "I love you most." I smile at that statement and think back to our every night routine when I was little.

My Dad would always come in and lay with me before I went to bed. He would read me two stories that I got to pick even though it was always the same ones. _Goodnight Moon_ and _Brown Bear Brown Bear What Do You See?_ I always liked that one because he would do different voices for the animals.

Then Dad would tuck me in and check under the bed and in the closet for monsters. After he would come back and kiss me all over my face and say "I love you." My response was always the same.

"I love you more, Daddy." His response was also always the same.

"I love you most, Bubs" and then I would get one more hug and one more kiss, even though I would always beg for 'just one more hug' to try and distract him from leaving me to go to sleep.

"Where were you just then Bubs?" My dad asks smiling at me and looking at me making sure I am okay. I smile and tell him what I was thinking about.

"You would always laugh so hard when I did the brown bear voice." He smiles in memory and if I am not mistaken, he looks a little sad.

"I don't know where time went, it feels like yesterday you were begging me for just one more hug." He says again looking sad.

"Dad I will always be your little girl, you know that." He nods and smiles at me.

"I know Phoebe and I will always be here for you no matter what." He states it's almost as if he is trying to reassure me and him at the same time.

The rest of the flight is spent talking about everything and nothing. We arrive in Grand Cayman at around 1. We are staying at the Ritz Carlton in a two bedroom suite. The room is absolutely stunning.

"Want to go to the pool and grab some lunch?" He asks and I nod. "Let me get my suit on." I tell him and head into my room. I put on my plum bikini and throw on my sheer black cover-up dress.

I walk out and he looks up from the table, which he was using as his work desk. "Phoebe… where did you get that piece of fabric?" I look down and see my cover up.

"Dad we are on vacation and I am with you. I am sure nobody is eyeing me here. Plus this is the only cover up I own." I say and roll my eyes.

"Watch the eye rolling Bubs, we will be looking for a new one while we are here" I give him a thumbs up as I slip on my sandals.

We go down and eat lunch, then head to the beach where Dad reserved a Cabana. As I slide off my cover up Dad pulls me to the shade. "Phoebe you haven't let me put suntan lotion on you yet."

"I was in the sun for .2 seconds I am sure I will be fine." I smirk and he shakes his head mumbling something under his breath. Dad sprays me with 80 SPF sunscreen, multiple times I might add.

Finally when he is satisfied I won't burn, we head to the cabana that rents out water activities. We read over the list as they explain all the options. There is snorkeling, jet skis, water bikes, paddle boards, and more.

I smile as I am so happy to be here. "What will it be Bubs?" I look over the list, I know Dad hates snorkeling so we won't do that. Finally I decide.

"Can we rent the two person water bike?" The man smiles and passes us both life jackets. I smile as Dad triple checks mine,

"You taught me how to swim remember?" He smirks and nods.

"I am lucky to have not had a heart attack after that experience." I laugh at his joke.

The man runs through how to operate the bike and shows us the parameters of where we need to stay. We get on and start pedaling.

"Thank you for coming here with me, Bubs" I smile at his comment and tell him there is no need to thank me.

"Look Bubs" Dad points to a sea turtle in the ocean. I love turtles so I bounce up and down like a little girl.

We paddle around and get to talking. "Phoebe can you be honest with me?" my Dad asks and I nod scared as to where this is going.

"How have you been since all of this with Ryan happened? I know you haven't really wanted to talk about it" He asks and puts his hand on mine for comfort.

We are in the middle of the ocean there is nowhere to escape. I know Dad is worried so I should reassure him. But how have I been, I haven't even stopped to think about that recently.

"I have been okay I guess, this all has just been a hard pill to swallow" I say thinking how to elaborate on that. "So much has happened just this year good and bad. I try not to think about the bad." I shrug.

"Phoebe I know it is hard to talk about, I do. But how have you been holding up, I don't want you to keep pushing these feelings away. Talk to me."

"I have been okay, I guess it has been affecting me and Nathan's relationship because it is so hard for me to believe that he won't hurt me like Jake and Ryan did, even though he gives me no reason to believe he will be anything but amazing." I say and open up to my dad.

"Pheebs, Nathan is a good guy" My dad says and I look at him shocked. "I know that is strange coming from me because I am supposed to hate your boyfriends, but I can't hate Nathan." I ask him why and his explanation is simple.

"He talks about you in a way that I would talk about your mother. He is an honest man, I appreciate that. And I also told him that if he ever hurt you he would regret it in a way he wouldn't even think possible" I nod smiling and look down at the water.

"You know you can talk to me about anything?" He asks me, tilting my chin to look at him.

"I know Dad, and to be honest with you, you have been helping me through a lot of these situations, by loving me the way you do." He smiles at me, looking shocked I said that. He kisses my head and smiles. We end up heading back to the beach after we have that talk.

Dad lathers me up in sunscreen again and then we sit in the sun and lounge for a bit. It is so nice to be here. I listen to the waves and lounge.

"Bubs…. Bubs wake up," Dad shakes my shoulder. I slowly open my eyes and Dad hands me my Ray-Bans. I throw them on and look around, the beach has cleared out.

"What time is it?" My dad lets me know that it is five and I fell asleep. I smile and stretch out. We go upstairs to shower and get ready for dinner.

Dinner is at the hotel and is amazing. The conversation stays light and flowing. It is so nice to get this fun and carefree side of Dad every once and awhile.

We head back to the hotel room and call it a night. Tomorrow we are going on a run on the beach. I tried to act tough and shake Dad up a bit by calling him old man and saying he should be ready to keep up with me. But in reality, Dad is super fit and I am going to have to work my butt off to keep up with him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

(Phoebe's Pov)

Today is the third day of our trip, Dad and I are going boating to see some places on the island of Grand Cayman. Dad of course insisted on getting our own and he drives it.

I walk out in my army green bikini and my sheer cover up. Dad tosses me something and I catch it. It is a cover up, it is a romper style that is white. It's actually cute. "What is this?" I ask dad.

"Your new cover up now go take that piece of fabric off." I look at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Dad-" I start and he cuts my off by holding his hand up and motioning for me to switch it. "Ugh fine" I sigh and shake my head annoyed.

The car ride to the boating dock is pretty quiet. The windows are down and we are listening to Coldplay.

The boat is way bigger than two people would need. It is a bit smaller than the grace. I sit on the cushioned seats watching Dad drive us to our first stop, Stingray City. It is a place in the middle of the ocean that is 4 feet deep and the stingrays come and swim all around you.

When we pull up three other boats are there. Dad docks us and explains how this is all going to work. I don't believe it myself that these guys just swim around not stinging people.

Dad is the first to jump in. He holds his hand out for me and I shake my head. "You do it, I will watch."

"Phoebe do you really think I would let you do this if it wasn't safe?" He asks and I take his question into consideration. I take his hand and jump into the water.

We swim around and watch the stingrays. Not going to lie at one point I was on my Dad's hip screaming because one touched me. But that is a story for another time.

After stingray city, we go to Starfish beach and see real live starfish. They are so cute. I think I found my new favorite animal. Now we are on our way to Rum Point Beach. It is famous for its snorkeling and drinks with rum in it.

When we pull up we have to anchor a couple of yards out because there is no dock. We walk in and see all sorts of fish.

To my surprise, Dad rents us both snorkeling gear. Dad hates snorkeling and I know he is just doing it for me but I think he will like to see the fish.

We kick out and go to one of the reefs. There are fish of all different colors and sizes. It is amazing. Dad points out a little baby stingray that swims by.

After about 40 minutes of snorkeling we kick back in. It is then I realize that I forgot to put on the sunscreen that Dad tossed me and told me to put on my back before we went. I wince in pain as I walk behind Dad. My back is fried and I feel it.

I can't let Dad see because he will freak out. We go and sit down at a table in the restaurant. The waiter comes over and sets down two drinks. They look like chocolate milkshakes. "Happy national mudslide day! Enjoy two mudslides on us."

The waiter walks away and I ask my Dad what a mudslide is. "It has 3 different types of alcohol and Irish cream with chocolate sauce. Try it." My eyes shoot up at him in confusion.

"Wait you are letting me try it?" I ask shocked and he simply nods. I pick it up and eye him suspiciously to see if this is a trick.

"Phoebe I would rather you try these things with me here than when you are alone or sneaking around." He says and motions for me to take a sip.

I do and start coughing. "That tastes horrible." He laughs and passes me a napkin and a water. "Well that worked out in my favor." He laughs again. I shake my head and stick my tongue out at him. I try to not squirm in pain as my back radiates it whenever I move.

"Have you talked to Nathan at all while you have been gone?" I nod my head as we boat back to the dock. I am minimizing my movement due to my bright red back.

"Yeah just a little bit though, he has been busy doing family stuff and I don't want to interrupt that." I say and he looks over and touches my cheek.

"I am sure he misses you." I nod thinking about Nathan. I should call him tonight.

Once we get off the boat, we head back to the hotel to get ready for dinner. Tonight we are going to a place that is rated #1 restaurant in Grand Cayman.

"Phoebe oh my god come here." Dad commands and I realize he just noticed my burn. We are in the hotel room and I was limping off to shower.

"Did you forget sunscreen?" His fingers gently trail over my burnt back. I nod and wince in pain. "Jesus no sun for you tomorrow." I sigh and he tells me to go shower while he calls Taylor. No doubt demanding that he gets me aloe.

My shower is probably one of the most painful experiences I have had to deal with. My back is blistering burnt. 40 minutes in the sun with no protection will do that to you though.

I put on a plush robe laying in bed. I decide to call Nathan and he picks up after a couple of rings.

"Hey Bee, how are you?" Even his voice is just so calming. "I am okay, I got super burnt today so I am in a lot of pain." I sigh.

"Phoebe don't make me fly to Grand Cayman just to apply sunscreen on you." He sighs back at me. I smile and shake my head.

"How are you, you sound tired." I say because truthfully he sounds exhausted.

"Just a little bit. Nothing I can't handle. I miss your beautiful face." He says and I blush at the comment. I roll onto my side and regret it immediately when I wince in pain.

"Babe are you okay?" He asks quickly. "Yeah I just tried to roll onto my side and my burn didn't like that." I say.

"Where did you get burnt?" He asks and I tell him my back and badly. "Oh Phoebe, send me a picture." I get up and pause our phone call.

As I go to take the picture a wicked idea comes to mind. I slip off my robe so I am just in my black panties and I snap a pic from behind.

I get back on the phone and tell him it is sending. "Anyway basketball practice was really hard today, coach made us do- wow" I smirk as I assume he got the picture.

"Phoebe you are burnt to bits my darling. But that fine ass in the picture is distracting me." I smirk and say "well lucky for you that fine ass is yours." I hear him groan when I say that. I know he likes it when I tell him I am his.

"I am a lucky lucky guy Phoebe Grace." I smile as we bid our farewells and hang up. God I love that boy more and more everyday.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

(Phoebe's Pov)

We got back from Grand Cayman two days ago. Today is Christmas Eve and I just woke up. It was a weird transition coming back from island time to reality. Teddy is home though so it makes everything a lot easier.

I have yet to see Nathan because he is in Portland for the holidays. He comes back in two days and I can't wait to see him. This is the longest we have been apart since we started dating.

I walk downstairs to Mom cooking for tonight and Teddy reading the newspaper in front of her. "Morning" I say as I plop down next to Teddy.

"Morning sweet girl, how are you?" My mom asks smiling. I let her know I am okay but still a little tired. Traveling does that to you. I look over at Ted and punch his arm "Morning Teddy Bear" he looks over pissed off.

"What the hell Phoebe, don't touch me." He shoves his chair back and storms off. Seconds later we hear his door slam. I jump at the sound.

Confused as ever I look over at my Mom, who happens to be staring at me. "Phoebe don't take it personal he has been in a bad mood all day." I nod and look down. I hate nothing more than when Teddy snaps at me.

"Baby I'm serious he is just in a bad mood, let's let him be for a bit." I nod as my mom strokes my hair. "Want some peanut butter toast for breakfast?" I nod and take the piece of toast.

"When are people coming over tonight?" I ask my Mom. Tonight since it is Christmas Eve, we are having over Mia and Ethan, Ava's family, and the Grandparents.

"Around 5:30, want to come help me cook?" she asks and I nod smiling. I go and start stirring the sauce.

After helping my mom out for a couple of hours I decide to go and bring my dad lunch. I know I don't have security on me, but Mom said it was okay just to go to the office. He went to Grey House this morning because Ros called him with a 911 emergency.

It is 1:30 when I arrive and I go straight over to his door and knock. Nobody answers but there is muffled sounds. Again I knock and then just decide to barge in. What I see makes me drop the food everywhere.

Mr. Williams my old teacher that Dad got fired is holding a gun pointed at my Dad. Everything inside me freezes. It feels like my world just go knocked off of its axis.

"Well well look who decided to join us…." Mr. Williams says. His voice makes me sick. "Please Mr. WIlliams don't hurt him." I say tears pouring out of my eyes. Not my Daddy, please don't hurt my Daddy.

In panic mode I reach for the phone in my back pocket and click the home button 4 times. Taylor programed my phone so that if I did that it would automatically call him.

I hear the muffled "Hello, Phoebe." I start to panic and think. I can't pick up my phone he will see. I can't hang up because Taylor will think I butt dialed him. I got it.

I start yelling at Mr. Williams, "Why are you at Grey House holding my father hostage with a gun, Mr. Williams?" I repeat it over and over yelling my ass of assuring Taylor will hear me.

"Shut up" Mr. Williams finally screams he moves the gun so it is pointed at me. My Dad jumps up to grab him but he moves the gun back at him. "Listen you little brat turn and walk out of here and you won't get hurt."

"Phoebe go." My Dad says sternly. I shake my head sobbing, "Phoebe Grey go now." My dad says sternly. Just as I open the door handle Taylor busts in with another man I haven't seen before both are holding guns.

"Drop the gun Williams." Taylor says and Mr. Williams starts to laugh. "Over my dead body, Grey isn't walking out of here alive."

Mr. Williams resituates the gun and then I hear a loud earth shattering bang. I scream at the top of my lungs falling to my knees. Why my Dad? Please let this be a dream. I feel like I can't breathe anymore.

It is then that two arms wrap around me so tight that I don't think I can believe it. "Daddy" is all I can say when he picks me up and takes me out towards the lobby. "I am right here baby, I am okay, it is okay shh" I sob into his strong chest.

He takes me all the way to the downstairs lobby. Finally we sit on a couch and I crawl onto his lap bawling my eyes out. "He he he he said he was going to kill you. I can't I can't I couldn't do this without you." I stutter because I am crying so hard.

"Phoebe it is going to take a lot more than your old math teacher to bring me down." He says holding me tightly. "Shhh baby let's get you home."

The car ride home is spent with me holding Dad's hand tightly silently crying. "Phoebe I know what you saw was bad… but he is gone now. He was mad that I got him fired so he came to threaten me. He won't get to me baby I am right here. I am going to be here for a long long time." I nod trying to clean up my face.

When we pull in the driveway Mom and Teddy run out. Teddy has tears in his eyes. Mom runs to Dad and throws herself at him, while Teddy takes me in his arms.

"I am so sorry for snapping at you Phoebe. I love you so much." I nod and hug him tightly back. They switch while Mom holds me I cry into her arms.

"Phoebe thank you, you saved your father." I stop and think about it. If I wouldn't have came what would have happened. I start crying harder just thinking about it. My Dad guides us all inside and we sit in the family room.

My Mom and Teddy sit on one side of the couch and I sit in my Dad's lap on the other side. "I want to talk about what happened today." My dad says as he rubs my back. I feel like a little girl as he coddles me.

"Mike Williams was Phoebe's old teacher. I walked in on him this year yelling at him for no reason. I got him fired for bullying and targeting Phoebe. Apparently he has been following me around and watching my patterns, when he saw me leave today without Taylor he followed me to the office. I don't know how he got upstairs he wouldn't tell me that part but all the locks are being changed the day after Christmas. Since he was fired he wasn't able to get a new job and then went crazy. This little lady right here saved me today." My Dad says talking about me and kisses my head.

"Thank God you are okay Christian." My Mom says getting up and kissing him, a little harder than she should when I am right below her. Teddy hugs Dad too. "And guys let's keep this between us for the rest of the night please. Taylor is taking care of Mr. Williams so we won't have to see him again." I nod and cuddle closer into Dad's chest.

The only place I want to be right now is with him. I keep thinking of what if situations. "Phoebe, tell me what is going on in that head." My dad says and kisses my head.

I shake my head and just say "I was just so scared. You are the reason that I am stable, you keep me from falling off into the deep end." He shakes his head and repositions me so I am looking at him.

"Phoebe you don't give yourself enough credit baby, you have gone through so much and are still so strong." I shake my head and he says "you are so much like your mother you do so much and won't take credit for any of it." I look down as he pulls me tightly to him.

"I am so thankful to have you Bubs" I cuddle into his chest. He continues rubbing my back until I knock off.

I wake up in my bed and check the time. It is four and I have to start getting ready soon. I feel the sudden urge to check on Dad. I run straight downstairs and don't see him in the kitchen. Panic sets in and I run into the living room. I find him and Mom talking on the couch.

"Bubs?" My dad stands walking over to me. I shake my head and just hug him. "I am okay, just woke up and you weren't there." He nods and kisses my head. "I am here baby. I will always be here." I remember those words.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

(Christian's Pov)

I wake up with my wife huddled to my side. I stroke her hair and pepper her face with soft kisses. She is such a beautiful woman. I am a very lucky man. Yesterday was Christmas so she gave me a present, which was her body last night.

This morning I am taking Phoebe to my office. She has been having some major anxiety about me going back to work that she expressed yesterday. Today all the locks are being changed and security is becoming stronger.

On our way there I can see in her face that her anxiety is taking over. "Phoebe baby, I am right here." I try to reassure her. She bites her lip, a habit she picked up from my wife.

When we are walking up to the building she stops. "Dad I don't want to go in there." I sigh and turn her towards me. "Phoebe what happened two days ago won't happen again. I want you to come see the locks they are installing and listen to the security head debrief me on the new plan." She just hugs me and starts to walk in.

When we get up to my floor Jerry, the head of security in the building, shows Phoebe the passcode and handprint you need to get into my office. He has been so good about explaining why the things he is showing her are good security measures. I need to give him a raise.

Finally we get into my office and even I start to feel a little anxious. Phoebe clings to my side and I see her start to tear up. "Jerry could you give us a minute?" She starts sobbing the minute he walks out.

The thing about Phoebe is she is super sensitive, even more so than Ana. "Phoebe here sit down honey." The sobs shake her violently. I go to my fridge in my office and pull out a bottle of water. I open it and coerce her into taking a couple of sips.

Finally once she is calm I sit down in front of her, taking her face in my hands. "Tell me what is happening?" I ask and she just shakes her head no.

"Phoebe baby remember how we talked about not letting our feelings get caught up inside of us because it makes things worse, don't bundle your feelings up… talk to me" I plead to her.

"I-I just remembered when I almost lost you forever… I couldn't go on without you." She cries and throws herself at me burying her face in my chest.

"Baby you will never lose me" I kiss her head and rub her back. "Now talk to me some more, what is giving you the most anxiety?" I want her to explain using her words. If I know Phoebe and I do, talking and sorting things out that are going on in her head help her. She always tries to keep everything inside.

"I don't want you to go back to work and leave again because if someone comes back to hurt you and they-" she can't even finish she is so upset.

"Bubs you saw the security, nobody is coming in here and Taylor will be with me now. You know how good Taylor is at keeping me safe." I remind her and she nods.

"It just all felt too real yesterday… I came so close to losing you Dad" she shakes her head. "I don't know what I would do without you here." I pick her up and put her on my lap so she is like a little girl cuddled to my chest.

"Daddy" I hear her say and I look down at her. "I love you so much." And that is all I need to hear to make my heart swell ten times its normal size. To think that there was a time where I didn't want kids.

"I love you most, sweet Bubs." I say and kiss her head. I let her clean herself up in the bathroom and she comes back out.

Jerry finishes the tour and explaining the new security plan which sounds brilliant. We shake his hand and head out.

I decide to take the kids and Ana to lunch, Ted and Ana are meeting us there. We go to a little bistro. We get seated and finally they arrive. We order and then talk.

"Ted how is Delaney?" Phoebe asks and I shoot my head over to Ted. He and I talked last night near the end of the night and he was telling me they have been having some problems. Ted just shakes his head to let his sister know not right now but Phoebe being Phoebe keeps pushing it.

"What happened is she okay? Oh no did you guys break up?" Phoebe doesn't do this to be annoying I know she is genuinely curious and is worried about Ted.

"Phoebe let your brother be… how is the new security?" My wife butts in before anything can get too heated. I put my hand on Phoebe's as she pouts.

I tell Ana and Ted about what we did, leaving out the little breakdown Phoebe had. Phoebe then asks if she can go to Nathan's tonight and I agree only because Sawyer is back on duty. Also Ana and I have some unfinished business.

We talk all about what is happening in the kids lives and then some more while we eat. I learned that Ted is planning on joining a fraternity. Which to be honest gives me major anxiety. But I trust his CPO's will be there to keep him out of harm's way.

We head home and the kids run off. Phoebe kisses us goodbye as she is having Sawyer take her to Nathan's and Ted says goodbye as he is going to an old friend's house.

"So Mrs. Grey… it is just you and me" I start and she walks over jumping into my arms kissing me. Oh am I in for a good night.

(Phoebe's Pov)

I am on my way to Nathan's right now. To say I am excited is an understatement. I haven't seen him in a week and a half. I kind of failed to mention that his parents and sister are still in Vancouver, Nathan had to come back because of practice.

I negotiate with Sawyer that he will stay in the car watching the house. I have had Sawyer wrapped around my finger since I was 3 years old. I love the man dearly, but all I have to do is make puppy eyes and I am in.

I knock on the door and wait for him to answer. He opens the door and looks edible in a grey t-shirt that shows off his strong build and black nike joggers. I run into his arms hugging him.

"Hi baby" he says as he shuts the door keeping the cold out. I am locked on his chest hugging him. "I missed you" I say but it is muffled because my face is pressed into his shirt.

"I missed you too Bee." He says and rubs my back. I lean up and kiss him hard, his hands make their way to my cheeks. We stay like this for awhile until he pulls back.

"I wanna talk first baby." He says and brushes my hair out of my face. He is absolutely perfect. I stare at him and let out a yawn. I forgot how tired I was.

"You tired?" He asks and I nod nuzzling into his chest. "Let's go lay down then." He says and guides me to his bedroom.

I lay on the cozy bed as he comes and sits next to me. He runs his hand through my hair. "Phoebe can you tell me what happened the other day." He asks and I look confused as to how he knows.

"Teddy and I were texting and he mentioned something about it." He strokes my face. I crawl into his lap so I am sitting between his legs on the bed.

I start explaining the story in detail. Nathan wipes a few stray tears that fall and listens nodding his head as I talk.

"Are you okay?" He asks when I finish and I nod. "I just want to forget about it… how was your Christmas?" I ask looking up at him.

"I am here for you always Bee, don't ever hesitate to talk to me, umm my Christmas was okay." He says and we talk a little bit more about the stuff we got.

"How is your back feeling after that nasty burn you got?" he asks and I shrug. "Why don't you check" I sit up in front of him as he raises my shirt up.

"Just a little bit of peeling." He says and plants kisses along my bra line. I let out a hum of appreciation. "Next week is 4 months of us dating." He says and kisses my shoulder. I moan and lean my head to the side so he can have easier access.

"Best 4 months ever" I smile and rub his leg. I am still facing away from him. As he continues kissing me I feel the need to be closer to him. I turn and start kissing his lips. I climb on top as he lays back.

We make out and I start to pull of his shirt. He raises his arms and helps me get it off. I kiss his lips then move down trailing kisses from his neck down to his shoulder. I want more, can I do this? Yes I can we have been dating for 4 months and I want him badly.

I start kissing lower, I go over his chest and start kissing down his stomach. I feel his erection pressing into me. I like this, I feel completely in control of the situation. I get down to his waistband of his joggers and start to pull on them. His erection fully up and about now.

"Phoebe baby no…" He stops me from pulling down his pants. I look at him confused. "Why do you not want me?" I say sadly and look up.

"Phoebe I think we can both see how badly I want you but you aren't ready and you don't need to push things. All I want is you." I nod and then say. "I was just planning on going to maybe try third base tonight." I say sweetly looking down as my face turns crimson.

"Are you ready for that Phoebe? I don't want to push you at all." I nod and he lays back but then shoots back up "If you feel like you need to stop please do baby. We are going to take this slow." I nod and kiss him one more time.

I go back down to his waistband and put kisses all along the line of it. I start to pull on his pants and he lifts his hips up helping me. I pull off his pants then slowly pull down his boxers. Oh my, this is happening. I am okay though, I don't feel like I have to throw up.

Ava taught me how to do this against my will with a banana once. Now I am thankful she did. I look at his dick. It is huge. I have no clue how we will ever have sex.

I start stroking him with my hand and look up seeing his eyes locked on me. This makes me blush hard. He looks so hot like this. I rub my hand up and down until finally I take him in my mouth. I bob up and down like Ava showed me. He moans and groans.

After I get comfortable I use my hand and mouth, I go faster. I feel him put his hand on the back of my head pressing lightly. My panties are now soaked. "Fuck Phoebe you are amazing." He strains out as I keep up my sucking.

I go all the way down and hold it then continue this move. "Fuck Bee I am close." I have to swallow wise words of Ava. I start pumping with my hand and mouth faster until finally he grunts and fills my mouth. I swallow all of it. I look up and see him riding out his orgasm and I don't think I have seen anything hotter than that.

"Oh my god baby, thank you." is all he says as he sits up. "Phoebe are you okay?" I nod smiling at him. I am more than okay.

"Can I please you baby or do you want to be done?" He asks and I automatically answer "I want you to please me" he smile and pulls his boxers back up. He flips us so I am on the bottom. He kisses my neck and then goes down to my chest.

My shirt and bra are now off as he pleases my boobs. I have never felt anything this amazing. He starts kissing down my stomach as my nipples are left hard as ever. He looks up for permission to take off my pants. I nod and lift my hips up.

He smiles when he sees my wet panties. I wore pink ones so you can totally see the wet stain. "Do you want me to stop here baby?" I shake my head no.

He slips off my panties and then comes back up. He starts kissing my lips and then his finger finds its way inside of me. I moan and throw my head back. This feels so good. He adds another then takes his thumb and starts rubbing.

"Oh my Nathan" I groan out. I have never felt this good before. This feels amazing. He starts pumping his fingers in and out and rubbing. I want to scream but don't.

"That feel good baby?" I nod trying to keep quiet. He smiles down at me and kisses me "you can moan baby, nobody is here to hear you except me." He smirks at the last part.

"Ahhh Nathan don't stop" I grab onto his bicep and squirm all around. "You look so good like this Phoebe."

"Let go Phoebe, I feel you pulsing." I do as he says and stop clenching my body. The orgasm hits me and I throw my head back and my back arches. Where has he been my whole life and why did I wait this long?

Nathan lets me finish riding out my orgasm and then lays down next to me. He gets us both under the covers and pulls me close so his arm is around me. He kisses my head and I yawn.

"I am so proud of you." He says rubbing my naked back. I smile and look up at him, his face is a little red probably from our activities.

"Since we don't go back to school for another week I want to take you to lunch one day." He says and I nod. "That would be fun."

"Do you want to take a little nap I will wake you in an hour or so?" He asks and I shake my head trying to fight sleep.

He knows me well enough to know that if he sits here and rubs my back long enough I will doze off. I am asleep 15 minutes later.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

(A little bit of a longer chapter for you all! As always thank you for reading!)

(Phoebe's Pov)

Winter Break is still in full swing. Nathan and I are going shopping today. Well I am shopping, Nathan is giving opinions. New Years Eve is tomorrow and I am so excited. We are staying at my house for the annual Grey's Eve Bash. Our house is already chaotic because of all the people bringing things in.

There is basically everything you can imagine at this party. Chocolate fountain, dance floor, fireworks, and more. It is the best party we throw all year. I think my biggest disappointment was when I was 4 and I couldn't go to the party because I was sick.

I am sitting downstairs waiting for Nathan to pick me up. Dad walks in and sits down next to me. "Hey bubs what are you doing?" He asks looking at me, probably because I am dressed, out of bed, and ready to go before 12.

"Nathan and I are going shopping for the New Years Eve party tomorrow," I say. He looks over and raises his eyebrows and I know why. "I asked Mom last night and she said I could."

"Did she?" He asks and I smile nodding. He leans over and kisses my head. "Fine you can go but Sawyer stays close" I nod and agree. We get to talking about the party and his phone starts to ring. I frown in disappointment.

Dad's winter break ended two days ago. He has been off the charts busy since he took extra time off for Christmas. I think he senses my frown and says "Bubs you and I are going to do a movie night tonight. I need a chance to relax before tomorrow's chaos." I nod and smile in agreement. "I love you" I say and per usual his response is "I love you most."

I run out to Nathan's car and get in. I smile as he looks absolutely amazing without even trying. "Hey Bee" he says and rubs my thigh as he pulls out of my driveway. He starts heading towards the mall.

"Tomorrow night is black tie right?" I nod and roll my eyes. "I wish it was jeans and a t-shirt" I say and he smiles at me. How did I get so lucky? I guess everything does happen for a reason… if Ryan would have never attacked me, I wouldn't have been in the office and then I would have never met Nathan. It is a scary thought. He along with my dad have been my rock through all this chaos which is my life.

"Want to shop or get lunch first?" He pulls me out of my thoughts and I look over frazzled. "Bee, what's wrong?" He says looking concerned and brushes my hair out of my face. "Nothing I-" I shake my head. "Lunch sounds great, I am hungry." As I start to get out of the car he come over and tilts my chin up, "You and I are going to talk about whatever is bothering you." It is more of a command than a statement.

We sit down at a cafe that serves my favorite sandwich. Nathan orders for us and then looks back at me. "What is going on in that pretty little head of yours?" He asks and I smile shaking my head.

"Nothing." I say and it was the truth. The thought of losing Nathan probably put an unpleasant look on my face. "Bee?" He says and I decide just to tell him.

"I was just thinking about how losing you would really suck and how I am lucky we both were in the office that day." I shrug and he takes my hands in his across the table. "Bee, you won't ever lose me, I am right here always" I blush.

"I know you say that all the time" I say. "It is the truth." He says before the waiter comes down and lets us eat. We spend the rest of the lunch talking.

"Sit here and I will try these on." I tell him and he gives me the thumbs up. He is sat outside our private dressing room.

"First one." I pull open the curtain and reveal the first dress. He runs his thumb over his bottom lip. "I like this" He says and sits back. "I need opinions." I say realizing bringing him wasn't a good idea. I am cut off by him saying "I don't like the style of it. It does nothing for your figure." I stand there gawking at his comment. "What you wanted honesty?" I laugh and go back in. This boy.

Dress after dress I can't find anything per usual. "I look ugly in all of these" I say and put my face in his chest sighing. "You would look beautiful in a trash bag." He rubs my back and kisses my head.

Finally we walk into BCBG and I start looking around. I find a dress that I like and walk into the dressing room. The sales woman says, "okay you two can go in the big changing room at the end of the hall." Nathan looks at me for permission to come and I nod.

I hang up the dress and go to get undressed but for some reason this feels so weird. "Can you turn around?" I ask bashfully. Nathan's eyebrows shoot up. "Phoebe my fingers have been inside of you are you really going to get shy now?" My mouth drops open.

"Nathan!" He shakes his head laughing. I take off my clothes and he watches clearing his throat. I see him start to squirm. I put on the dress and immediately fall in love with it.

"Sparkling allover sequins elevate a glamorous, curve-flaunting gown fashioned with a plunging neck and open back." I look over at Nathan utterly confused. "Just reading the tag." He says and I shake my head laughing.

"So what do you think?" He stands up and circles me. "Definitely is curve-flaunting," he stops in front of me. "Beautiful." I blush as he leans down and kisses me.

"You always look beautiful baby." I shake my head as he unzips me and I get dressed. As we go to pay Nathan pulls out his card. "Oh no you don't." I grab his arm trying to pull him back.

"Let me get this for you baby." I shake my head, "Nathan no you already got me my christmas present." I look down at the Tiffany ring he bought me twisting it.

"Phoebe" He raises his eyebrows. "Nathan." I raise mine it is a full blown competition. He calmly turns towards the woman and hands her his card. "Dude!" I throw my hands up in the air. He laughs and pays.

"Thank you for my dress." I feel horrible. He shouldn't be paying for me. He looks over and puts his hand on my cheek kissing me hard.

"Wanna come over for a bit?" I ask and smile at him as he drives. He is wearing the Ray Bans I got him for christmas. He looks over "sure I just have to leave before dinner, Berkeley and I are going just us two." I smile and pat his hand.

"You are a good big brother." I say and he nods "I love her even though she can be a pain in the ass." I laugh and shake my head.

When we get home I run upstairs to hang up my dress. When I come down Nathan and my parents are talking. "What's up?" I ask as I walk in. "We were just talking about tomorrow." my mom smiles.

"Okay well can I have my boyfriend back now?" I ask jokingly. "By all means Bubs, don't forget about tonight." He says and I feel bad. "Dad I would never, I am excited for it!" I say smiling. I can see a sense of pride build in him.

"What are you guys doing tonight?" Nathan asks as we sit in the basement. "Doing a movie night" I shrug "my dad has been swamped with business lately." He nods and kisses my head. I move and start to straddle him "Bee your parents are upstairs babe." I put my finger on his lips to silence him and start to kiss him.

"We will have to be quiet then, nobody will come down here I promise." I start kissing him hard, he finally gives in and meets me halfway. His hands are running through my hair.

Next thing I know I am on my knees and pleasing him. To think I got this far in our relationship is amazing. I never thought I would be able to get over what happened. Nathan has been amazing through all of this.

Once we are finished hooking up we sit there on the couch breathing heavily. "I like doing that" this makes Nathan smile. "I like it too, my Bee."

Nathan heads out at around six to make it to his dinner. I go out and find my Mom, Dad, and Teddy all sitting down. I take my seat and we start dinner.

We talk about everything and nothing. Teddy says Delaney will be joining us tomorrow and my dad's eyes shoot up in surprise. "Oh cool, can't wait to talk about you with her" I tease and he playfully punches my arm.

"Teddy be gentle with your sister!" Dad pipes in when he punches me. When Dad isn't looking I stick my tongue out at Ted. "I saw that Bubs." My dad says shaking his head. My mom just laughs and continues to eat.

After dinner Dad and I head downstairs to the movie theatre. Dad pops in a movie and comes and sits by me. I cuddle up to him and the movie starts. "How was dress shopping?" He asks and I shrug.

"Fine I got a sparkly gold colored one for tomorrow." I say and yawn. He rubs his hand up and down my back soothingly. "I am sure you will look stunning no matter what." I have three great men in my life; Teddy, Dad, and now Nathan. All of them support and love me unconditionally.

"Are you excited for tomorrow's party?" He asks and I nod.

(Christian's Pov)

"I am so excited for everything. It is my favorite party you guys throw all year." Phoebe informs me. "I was thinking earlier today about the year I was 4 and couldn't go… do you remember that?" She asks and boy do I remember that.

(Flashback Christian's Pov)

I am working in my office on a new merger, I look at the picture of my children that I brought in today. Phoebe is 4 now and Teddy is 6.

I am interrupted from my moment when someone knocks on my door. "Come in" I say and Andrea peeks her head in. "Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey is on line 1, and your phone is dead sir." I nod and thank her. I realize my phone is dead and start to panic.

"Anastasia is everything okay? I am sorry baby my phone died." She sighs and tells me to calm down. Calm is not my forte. "Baby I am on my way home from work right now. Gail called and said Phoebe has been throwing up and had really bad diarrhea. Your mom is on her way over." I stand up immediately and start to gather my things.

"I will be home in 30 minutes baby. I love you take care of our girl." I sigh and start to feel horrible. I could have been halfway home by now if my stupid fucking phone didn't die. As I walk out I tell Andrea to cancel my meetings and reschedule. To think I have only been at work for an hour.

When I pull up to the house I find myself running inside. My poor baby girl. I run straight into my Mom who is walking out. "Christian Trevelyan Grey" she scolds. "Calm down."

"Phoebe has the stomach flu and a fever. She will need lots of rest and fluids. No party for her tonight." I feel guilt creeping its way up. She has been talking about the New Years Eve party for months. I have been getting her so excited for it, telling her all the things she will get to do. I thank my mom and head upstairs.

I hear crying correction screaming when I approach the kids bathroom. I walk in and assess the situation. Phoebe is naked and is hysterically crying. I look down and see her clothes and realize her pants and underwear are completely soiled.

Ana is on her knees trying to explain why she needs to get in the tub. She is holding Phoebe's little arms down probably because she flails them when she has tantrums.

"Where's Daddy… I want Daddy." She keeps sobbing. I am here baby.

I rush in and take my place near Ana on the floor not giving a fuck about my suit. "Daddy." Phoebe cries and throws her little naked body on me. I hold her in my arms rubbing her head. "Your mom suggested she take a lukewarm bath to get her temperature down." Ana says. I then realize Ana has throw up on her.

"Go take a shower baby, I can take it from here." Ana kisses me and heads out. I still have a whimpering Phoebe in my arms. "Baby I need you to be a big girl for Daddy and stand up." I help her so she is standing in front of me.

"I know you don't feel well baby but daddy knows that this is going to make you feel better… can you try to get in the tub for me?" I ask and she starts to cry again.

"My belly hurts Daddy." She says sadly and my heart just about breaks for her. " Remember how Daddy knows how to fix everything? She nods. "Well Daddy thinks that a tubby is going to help so can you try and get in for me?" She nods and says okay. It is going to be a long day and night.

She sits in the tub and is so exhausted while I wash her. I clean her body and hair, and then tell her we are all done. She reaches her arms out to me and I dry her off.

"Daddy I don'ts feels good" She says again and I wish I could take her pain away. "I know baby, Daddy is here to help." I put a pull up on her in case she has another accident, and a night gown.

"Daddy I still go to the party tonight?" She asks and I was dreading this question. My poor sensitive girl doesn't get why she can't go.

"Baby you are sick and if you go to the party you could get other people sick. You don't want to do that. But I will tell you what, when you feel better you and Daddy will have a special day okay?" I see her lip start to quiver. Oh no baby please don't cry.

"B-b-b-but Daddy what about the chocolate fountains and our special dances?" She asks tears starting to pour down her face. Oh no sweet girl. I pick her up and hold her to me. I take her over to the rocking chair we keep in her room, and sit rubbing her back.

I have her cuddled into my chest as I rub her back. "Shh baby, shhh daddy is here, daddy is always here." I hold her and rub her back.

Soon she is asleep in my arms. I stand up from the rocking chair and place her in her new big girl bed. After I close her door, I go to find Ana.

"Hey baby how is she?" Ana asks she just put Ted down for a nap. Usually he doesn't take naps but he will be up late tonight so we decided to maximize his sleep.

"Hysterical but I got her down… I should stay up here tonight and take care of her." Ana shakes her head no and crosses her arms.

"Grey no, Gail already said she is taking care of her. We have hundreds of people coming here tonight, more than half of which are your people." Ana scolds and I sigh. I know she is right.

(LATER THAT EVENING)

The party is in full swing and has been for about 4 hours now. I check the countdown and see we have a 30 minutes before midnight. Ted clocked out at about 11. Sawyer carried him back to his room and put him down.

I decide to go check on Phoebe. Ana is with Kate and Mia circling and talking to everyone. I head in the house and loosen my tie.

When I get to Phoebe's room Gail is putting a new pull up on her. "Daddy" she runs over to me. I see her face is red and swollen from crying. My heart breaks.

I tell Gail to go downstairs and enjoy the rest of the night and that I will take it from here. I bend down to Phoebe's level and she is looking at the ground. "What's wrong Baby do you need to go potty again?" She shakes her head no.

"I don'ts want you to go again Daddy" She says and walks forward burying her head in my chest starting to cry. "Baby I am not going anywhere…. do you want to watch the ball drop like we talked about?" She nods and looks up excited.

I go to Ana and my room, and pull the rocking chair in there. Phoebe is looking at me as if I have two heads. "Trust me baby girl." I open the window so we can see the party below us. I wrap Phoebe up in two blankets and put her on my lap.

"Daddy look" she points excitedly at the party below her. I smile and nod. "I see baby girl." To be honest I would rather be here with my Bubs.

The 10 second countdown starts, and Phoebe and I join in. "Happy New Year" everyone cheers. I feel a hand on my shoulder when I look up Ana has pressed her lips against mine. "Happy new year baby." She says then sits on the arm of the rocking chair.

I have my now sleeping four year old and my wife. Only thing missing is my little guy. Life is too good right now.

(End of Flashback)

"I do" I nod. "You were always looking out for us. You really are the best Dad." Phoebe says and it is all I need to hear to make my heart swell.

Phoebe always goes out of her way to let Ana and I know that she appreciates us. "You are my little girl Bubs, how could I not look out for you?"

She smiles and pulls herself closer to me. I kiss her head and rub her back. I hope she knows tomorrow to behave.

"Phoebe?" I draw her out of our cuddle session. She looks up as if to say 'what'. "No funny business tomorrow, okay?" She nods.

"I know Dad, Nathan will be here tomorrow so I will just be with him, Ava, and Tyler," She says. I smile and kiss her head. I continue to rub her back until I hear her breathing even out.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

(Phoebe's Pov)

Today is New year's eve. I am so excited for tonight. Mom and I are on our way to get our hair and makeup done. I love spending days with my Mom.

"Phoebe how is Nathan?" she asks as we are in the lobby waiting to be called back for our hair appointments.

"Good, he is really excited for tonight. Thanks for letting me invite him." She gives me a large friendly smile.

"Of course Phoebe, I really like that boy. He seems to care about you a lot." I nod and blush. "I see that blush darling." I laugh and cover my face with my hands.

I throw my hair up in a ponytail. I know we are about to get it done but it is driving me nuts. My mom looks over and her face changes. "What?" I ask as I check my hair for any bumps.

"Phoebe you have a hickey." I have never in my life wanted to be under a rock more than I do right now. My mom tries to hide her smirk.

When I get to a mirror in the bathroom I run my fingers over it. I hear the door open and lock. I turn to see my mom standing there. "Phoebe let's talk." She says and I join her on the bench they have in the women's room.

"First off Dad doesn't have to know about this… but I want you to be honest with me okay?" I nod and am sure my cheeks are crimson.

"Are you and Nathan having sex?" If somebody could find me the nearest rock, I would really appreciate it.

"No we um we haven't done that yet." I say and look down. My Mom nods. "Okay well obviously you have done other things." She says and I nod. "Well then when you do decide to have sex with Nathan or anyone I want you to make sure you ready. Your virginity is the one thing you can give but never get back." I nod this is way better than the first time I got this talk.

"I am not going to tell you when to have sex Phoebe. I trust you to know yourself and your body well enough to know when you are ready. Don't let anyone make that decision for you." I nod and listen to her talk. "Your father was my first and my last." I blush and try not to be disgusted at the thought.

"So you waited till marriage?" I ask I didn't know that Dad was her first. I also didn't ask. "No I didn't we had sex before we got married, but I knew he was the one I wanted to give that piece of me to." I nod that is actually very sweet.

"And I can't say this enough my sweet girl… condoms every single time." I nod and say I know. "I am serious, if you need me to get them for you I will. Do not have sex without one Pheebs." I nod and lean in to hug her.

"I am always here to talk if you have questions or anything. Even if it is not about sex." My parents always do such a good job reminding me that they are here if I need them.

"Thank you for being cool about it and not yelling at me." I say but am still worried about how I am going to hide my hickey from Dad.

"Phoebe I would never yell at you for that. You and Nathan are allowed to do that as long as you are being safe." I nod we walk out going straight in for our appointments.

"So what do you want to do with your hair today?" Franco asks me. I look to my mom for some help. She always looks put together no matter where we are.

"You said your dress was open back right Pheebs?" I nod and she thinks. "How about an up-do with some hair left on the side to frame your face." I nod and Franco gets to work.

Mom gets her hair blown out and curled. She still looks 25. I hope I can look as good as she does when I am her age. We both choose to do a smokey eye and pink lips.

When we get home Mom is bombarded with questions from the people inside the party tent. She handles them one by one. My mom can also handle almost any situation thrown her way. She says my father helped her with that quality.

I go upstairs to my room and ask Nathan when he is coming he texts back and tells me 2 hours. People will start arriving shortly after that.

I plug my phone in leaving it and then go downstairs. I help Mom with the finishing touches of everything. "You are the best Phoebe" she says after we finish the guest tags. I smile and hug her. She is wearing her signature perfume that takes me back to when I was little, and she would hold me singing you are my sunshine.

"Go get your dress and shoes on baby. People will be here in 30 minutes okay?" I nod and go upstairs. I slide off my clothes and put on a nude thong. I put on my dress than go down to my heels and fasten them. They are a bit taller than what I am used to.

I go to the bathroom and check myself out. I then look to the side and realize my hickey is still visible. I mumble a couple of swear words than go to my makeup desk. I start trying to cover it up but it won't cover. By the time I am done it looks like a caked on mess.

"Bubs time to come down… Nathan is here." My dad calls into my room. Shit what do I do? "Dad I need mom" I call out to him. He starts trying to open the door.

"Phoebe are you okay what is wrong?" I shake my head and try to come up with something. I feel bad lying, but it would start world war 3 if dad saw my neck. "Dad I am having a girl problem please can you get Mom?" I ask.

I hear him shuffle off as I sit there picking at my hands. "Phoebe it is me… can you open the door?" I hear my moms sweet voice. She comes in and looks over me.

"Phoebe what is wrong Dad said you sounded panicked." She asks and I turn my head to the side exposing my failure to cover my hickey.

"What do I do?" I ask she smiles and pats my hand. "Well if there is one thing Aunt Kate taught me how to do in college it was cover a hickey for her." My Mom laughs and bends down to fix me.

"Done" She says and I turn my head to the side and you can't even see it. "How did you-?" She shakes her head. "Let's just leave it at Aunt Kate had lots of hickeys." She giggles and I laugh with her.

We both step back and she looks me over in the full length mirror I have. "Absolutely stunning Phoebe Grace." She shakes her head and I hug her. "Thank you for helping me not get my boyfriend murdered." She laughs and pats my arm.

When we go downstairs Mia and Nathan are talking. Oh boy I want to be a fly on the wall in that conversation. "Phoebe your dress fits you like a glove." Aunt Mia smiles. "I have to borrow that sometime." She says and I tell her anytime she wants it she can.

When Nathan and I are left alone he starts to walk me towards the party tent. "You look perfect Bee." I smile and then look down. I am wondering whether I should bring up the hickey or leave it alone. I don't want him to keep giving them to me in such obvious spots. But then I don't want to make him feel bad.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asks and I shake him off as my grandparents come up to us. Dragging us into a conversation about school and our relationship.

We get passed around from family members friends getting asked the same questions. Finally, we are left with Ava and Tyler. We are at a table near the stage where live music is playing. Nathan has been trying to get me to tell him what is wrong all night and I keep brushing him off.

The truth is I have no clue what to say. I can see Nathan is growing frustrated because I won't talk to him. I feel bad but I need to figure out what to say first.

I excuse myself from the table to go and use the bathroom. I go upstairs to the en suite bathroom in my bedroom because I want to apply more lipstick. I shut my bedroom door and leave the bathroom door open as I go because I am one of the only people in the house. Everyone else is outside in the huge party tent.

I just got my dress hiked up and finally sit to relieve myself when I hear my bedroom door open and close. "Hello?" I ask nervously and try to cover myself. I am holding my pee but then see Nathan. He looks pretty pissed off as he stands with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame.

"Kinda trying to use the bathroom here... can you um wait for me in my bedroom?" I ask and he raises one hand and bows his head before turning and going into my room. I relieve myself, I am self conscious that Nathan can probably hear everything. I wash my hands and fix my dress.

I walk out to find Nathan sitting on the end of my bed. His eyes are downcast as if he is deep in thought. I sigh and sit down next to him. I go to reach for his hand, but he pulls it away. Shit he is mad.

"Why are you mad at me?" I ask softly looking to him. He shakes his head and looks over at me. "I am not mad at you Phoebe. I am just frustrated that you won't talk at me. You keep brushing me off and ignoring me. Do you even want me here?" I start to grow upset. I don't want him to think I am ignoring him.

"Nathan… I have just been really thinking tonight. Of course I want you here this party would suck without you." I see his lips twist up a bit at my comment. "What have you been thinking about?" He asks and I look down at my hands.

"I don't know how to say it I just- I don't know." I shrug and he takes my hand in his and says "just tell me" I nod and breathe deeply before starting.

"You left a hickey on my neck, a large one and my Mom saw it today. I wish you wouldn't have done it. I love hooking up with you but I don't like when you leave marks on me." I spit it all out at once. He furrows his eyebrows and starts examining my neck.

"My mom covered it up before the night started." I tell him and see him back off. He sighs and I can tell he is thinking.

"Phoebe I am sorry I left a hickey on your neck. I didn't even realize I did that. Sometimes when we hook up I just go into complete animal mode, and don't think about what I am doing. That is no excuse and it won't happen again." I nod and he wraps his arm around me pulling me to his side.

"Let's get back down to the party. Dinner should be starting soon." I say and stand. He wraps his arm around my waist as we walk down the stairs.

As we are coming into the party tent my parents are walking out. "Where were you two?" My dad asks before I can get a word in. "Christian calm down" my mom pipes in. He smirks at her and then looks to me.

"Phoebe left her phone in the kitchen and I escorted her to grab it." Nathan cuts in creating a better story than I could have came up with.

"Thank you Nathan. Phoebe go find Teddy and Delaney they were looking for you." My Dad smiles and kisses my head. We head back in to the party and start looking around. "Oh there they are." I smile and lead Nathan over.

"Phoebe you look stunning little sis," Ted says smiling and gives me a hug. I decide to tease him and say "you look as cute as a button Teddy Bear." He glares at me as Delaney laughs. She comes over and gives me a big hug.

She looks amazing with her hair down and straight. She is wearing a black long dress that is tighter at the waist then flows. "You look so pretty" I tell her and smile. "Thanks girly girl so do you." I still feel bad for the way I first reacted when I met Delaney. She is so cool.

"Wanna go dance?" I hear Nathan ask and I nod. They are playing a slower song so Nathan wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close.

"You look so beautiful tonight Phoebe." I blush and look down. "Thank you." I look up at him and get lost in his gorgeous eyes. The music stops and dinner is served.

The food is absolutely amazing I get two plates worth, which I know Dad approves of. Nathan feeds me a bite of his filet and it is so good. "Phoebe get a room," Ava calls from the other side of the table. I see Grandpa Carrick yell at her as I sink lower in my seat.

Nathan grabs a hold of my hand and runs his knuckles over it. I swear just this touch alone feels like electricity. I think back to when Ava told us that you can cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. I don't doubt that statement was true at the time.

After dinner and dessert is served people start making their way to the dance floor and the bar. Nathan takes me to the dance floor. He is a really good dancer and I didn't even know it. He spins me around and dips me. I laugh when he does this.

I look over to see my parents dancing. They are the definition of relationship goals. I have never seen two people love each other like my parents do. They set the best example when it comes to a relationship.

As we stand talking to Ros and her wife my feet start to burn. They were hurting before but now it is becoming unbearable. Ros sees a friend and excuses herself. I shift side to side and Nathan leans down whispering in my ear "what's wrong."

"My feet hurt." I say and lift my dress to expose my cramped up feet. He puts his hand at the small of my back and guides me to a table in the back. It is quieter over here because the stage is up front. He pulls out a chair and I sit. The relief flows through me.

He sits next to me and to my surprise leans down and picks up my feet putting them in his lap. "Were you trying to be taller than me?" He smirks and I shake my head. He still was way taller even with my heels on. I would need huge shoes to be taller than he is.

Nathan slips off one heel then the next putting them on the floor. Nobody is around us so I close my eyes and feel the relief. He starts to massage my right foot and it is heaven.

"Mmmmm thank you" I moan out as he does the left one. Nathan starts to tickle my feet after he gets the kinks out. I throw my head back laughing.

"I love that sound." He laughs with me. "Let's go get you new shoes." He says and I nod. I was going to walk barefoot into the house because we are so close to the tent exit, but Nathan swoops me up in his arms and carries me.

When we get inside he puts me down. "Thanks for carrying me you probably got your daily work out." He slaps my butt and says "you are as light as a feather baby, I hate to break it to you." I shake my head.

I grab a pair of nude strappy sandals and slip them on. I go over to where Nathan is standing and cross my arms. "It was easier to kiss you when I was taller." He leans down and kisses me but it's hard. I groan and pull him to my bed.

He lays on top of me kissing me hard. I start to undo his bow tie and he grabs my hand. "Phoebe baby no." I pout and understand why. If my dad realizes we are both gone he will come up here.

"I promise tomorrow you can come over and we will finish this... okay?" I nod but am frowning petulantly. "Will your dad be there?" I ask.

Ever since he caught Nathan and I hooking up, I have avoided him. "Phoebe baby you can't keep hiding from him. I know he is a dick but I promise he won't say anything." I frown and shake my head. "He had a right to be a dick… the first time he met me I was shirtless on top of you. "He doesn't get how great of a sight that is." I laugh and slap his chest.

"Really though Phoebe, he doesn't hate you at all." I nod and tell him I will try. "Okay tomorrow then?" I shake my head yes.

We get downstairs and the countdown is about to start. Nathan and I fight our way to the front and stand looking over the sound where the fireworks will appear. "3...2...1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone cheers. Nathan leans down and kisses me. Harder than I assumed. I hear the sound of fireworks and look out.

Nathan gets us both a glass of sparkling something. "To a happy year and hopefully many more." I clink glasses with him and we both take a sip. I could do many more years with this boy easily. In fact I hope I have more with him.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

(Warning: There is a Phoebe and Nathan scene that gets intimate in this chapter!)

(Phoebe's Pov)

Winter break flew by. Tomorrow we go back to school until spring break which seems so far away. I actually don't hate school as much as I used to. Now that Nathan is in all my classes it is okay.

Right now I am eating breakfast with my parents and Teddy. Teddy leaves in an hour to head back to school. It is going to be so weird not having him here anymore, but he was here for almost a month.

"Bubs you going to miss me?" Teddy smirks and pokes me. "I've been counting down the days till you were leaving since you got here." He playfully hits my arm as my dad narrows his eyes at him.

"Of course I will miss you." I say and smile at him. "I know we have to come up with a date for you to come visit me." Ted says and I look at my parents. "We will Bubs." My dad reassures me.

Saying goodbye is harder than I thought it would be. We won't see Ted until Easter which is almost 4 months away. I wrap my arms around Ted's waist hugging him tightly.

"I love you Bubs, stay out of trouble I mean it. I don't want any phone calls from Mom or Dad." I shake my head and tell him I will do my best. My Mom and Dad hug him and then he heads out. I go back into the kitchen where my phone is. Both my parents have their work clothes on since it is a Monday.

They linger around me a bit to make sure I am okay. Finally my Mom comes over with my Dad and they say they are heading out. I hug both of them and then it hits me that I am going to be alone today. Maybe I will call Nathan see what he is up to.

"Sweets do you want to get lunch today?" My Mom asks and I nod smiling. "Hey what about me?" My dad feigns hurt. "I guess you can come… how does 1:30 sound?" I tell her it works for me and my dad agrees.

Well now I have lunch plans. I look to my phone and see Nathan calling me. I haven't seen him since the party, which was 4 days ago. He has had basketball and family stuff going on. I am fine with it. I slept at Ava's, and went to the movies with my other friend Brooklyn.

"Hey Bee." He says when I pick up the phone. "Hi." I say sheepishly. "Can I see you today, I am sorry I have been so busy. I have been missing you." I smile at his sweet words.

"Sure want to hang out soon? I am at my house alone Ted left this morning." I ask and he replies quickly "sure say 30 minutes… I will come to you." I smile and we bid our goodbyes. Now I need to ask my parents if I can. I know my mom will say yes. So I call her first. She says yes and to bring him to lunch with us. Now comes the harder part of the two.

"Grey." My dad snaps into his phone. "Grey, it's Grey." I mimic his no nonsense tone. I soon hear laughing and my dad says "what can I do for you Bubs?" I smile and just spit it out.

"I haven't seen Nathan since the party, can he come over and hang out with me? I called Mom and she said yes and to bring him to lunch with us." I hear my Dad sigh and finally he agrees. "Just remember that Sawyer and Mrs. Taylor are home." I tell him I know and I will be fine.

I head upstairs and change out of my pajamas. I know Nathan wouldn't care if I was in my PJs but hey why not look presentable? I change into jeans and a grey blouse. I sit downstairs at the counter. I hear a knock and know it is Nathan.

I open the door and find Nathan standing there with a bouquet of white roses. I blush and let him in. "For my Bee." I take them. "Thank you Nathan." I smile and kiss him hard.

As I am filling up a vase with water he tells me about basketball. "Ava and I want to come to one of your and Tyler's games. You will have to tell me when one is." I say and walk behind him kissing his shoulder. I sit in the seat next to him and ask him about lunch.

"Yeah that sounds fun." He smiles and thanks me for inviting him. He is always so polite. I am one lucky gal.

"Are you doing okay sense Teddy left?" He asks me and I stop to think about it. I miss him and it is going to suck being alone but I am okay. He needs to go to school.

"Yeah I am fine. I miss him a lot already but I will deal with it." He turns my chair towards him and puts his hands on my thighs. "You are never alone. If you ever feel lonely I'll be here." I nod and lean in hugging him. He wraps his arms around me and to my surprise picks me up. I laugh as he carries me downstairs and lays me on the big bed we have for guests. "You look good like this." He says as he lays next to me.

I have been trying to figure out how to bring up to Nathan that I want to have sex. After my Mom and I talked I realized that Nathan is the one that I want to give my virginity to. At first I was scared I wouldn't be able to go through with it because of my past. At some point when I was thinking it just clicked, Nathan isn't one of those guys. He genuinely cares about and loves me.

"Nathan…" I say getting his attention. He was texting one of his friends back, as we lie in bed watching Law and Order. He turns his head to give me his attention. He has his arm wrapped around me.

"I was thinking and um I am ready to have sex." I see his face change. I know he was not expecting this in the slightest.

He shifts so he is laying on his side facing me, his arm propping his head up. "Phoebe what made you decide this? Was it Ava or you friends pressuring you?" I shake my head no.

"No I decided I was ready on my own. My mom was talking to me about how she knew she was ready and I am. I want to have sex with you." He nods and brushes my cheek with his thumb.

"You're sure?" I nod and tell him I am. We have talked about Nathan's past sex life. He dated a girl in Florida and had sex with her. He said he regrets it and I believe him.

"Well baby I don't have any condoms with me right now. So how about after lunch we go and get some?" I blush and put my face in his chest.

"Are you really going to get shy now?" He asks and wraps both arms around me and pulls me on top of him. I laugh and lean in kissing him.

"We need to get going soon." Nathan says. We have been binge watching Law and Order. I sit up and he starts laughing. "You have got some major bedhead Bee." I look in the mirror and laugh. He was rubbing my head and it messed up my hair.

I braid my hair to the back and head out. Nathan opens the door for me and I climb in. As we drive he looks over at me and I smile. "What?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Nothing you are just beautiful" I blush and look down. We arrive at the restaurant and sit down.

We sit across from my parents and order. I talk to my Mom about her newest manuscript and my dad and Nathan talk about basketball. It is actually nice to see my Dad and Nathan get along. Conversation flows easy. Our food is delivered and it starts to hit. Nathan and I are going to have sex. I don't want to eat before that, I will get all bloated.

"Phoebe is something wrong with your food?" My dad asks and I shake my head continuing to pick at it. I am in my own little world. "Phoebe at least finish a half of that sandwich." My Dad says. "I am really not hungry." I say.

"Bee you have to eat." Nathan joins in and I sigh. I start to eat a couple bites of my food. I watch as my dad nods in approval.

"Well kids it was so nice having lunch with you. Maybe one day we can pick you guys up from school." My Mom says and Nathan thanks them. I hug my Mom and then my Dad. My Dad keeps his arms around me "do we need to talk?" He asks and I shake my head and smile.

"I am okay Dad, I would like to hang out tonight though." My dad smiles and kisses my head. "I should be home around 5." I nod and we bid our goodbyes.

"Why weren't you eating?" Nathan asks first thing when we get in the car. I sigh and just tell him. "Because we are about to be naked and I don't want to be bloated." He looks over in confusion.

"Phoebe you are tiny, no way half of a burger or even a full one could make you any different in size." I look over and smile. "Besides even if it did I would still find you just as beautiful." Gosh why does he always say the sweetest things.

"We are on our first condom run." I say to lighten the mood. I look over and he laughs "you did not just say that." I giggle and nod. He grasps my thigh and drives.

Nathan comes back into the car with a bag. He ran into a CVS on the way back to my house. We walk in and he slips one in his pants pocket. We both go into my room. He locks the door and walks over to me.

I sit indian style on my bed as he comes and sits next to me. "You sure you're ready? There is no harm in waiting." I nod leaning in and kissing him. He lays on top of me and starts kissing me. It gets hot and heavy. He starts to tug on my shirt and I throw it off. He gets his off in the process to. I will never tire of looking at him shirtless.

I am left in my black lace bra. He is kisses his way down and undoes my bra. I moan as he works my boobs. "I want to go down on you." He says but it is more of a question. I nod and lift my hips. He pulls off my pants leaving me in my underwear.

"You are quite the sight Phoebe." I blush and bite my lip. I can see him growing in his pants. He grips both sides of my panties and slides them down. Thank god I shaved yesterday. He kisses my belly starts to go down. Finally he is there.

He is in between my legs and it feels so good. I moan and grip his hair. I am so close to finishing. "Come for me baby." He says and I do. I moan and arch my back.

"I will never not love watching you come." I blush and put my hands over my face. "You ready baby?" He asks and I look at him. "Yes." He slides off his boxers and slides the condom on. He lays me back and gets on top.

"You are sure?" He asks again and I nod smiling. I pull him into me kissing his lips. This boy is the one for me. When Mom described that feeling I just knew. I feel him push his way inside of me. He grunts and I close my eyes. It hurts at first but not to bad.

"Can I move baby?" I nod and he slides out and back in. I take a deep breath. He starts kissing my neck and shoulders. "Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yes keep going." I am starting to get used to him being inside of me. He slides in and out, and after we get the hang of it, it starts to feel good.

"You feel so good baby." He kisses my boobs and takes one of my nipples in his mouth. I moan and run my hands through his hair.

Nathan starts to pick up the pace and I can see that he is close. He puts his hand down there and starts to rub that little ball of pleasure. I bite my lip and moan.

I end up finishing first and soon after he does too. His grunts and groans are so sexy. He pulls out and lays on the bed next to me. We both are breathing heavy.

"You okay?" He asks and looks over stroking my hair. "More than okay." I smile and lean over kissing him.

Nathan gets up and discards his condom, while I get dressed. I throw on his sweatshirt and my pants. "You even look good in men's clothing." He says while climbing back in the bed. He is dressed now too.

"You sure you are okay?" I nod and pull him closer to me. He wraps both strong arms around me and kisses my head. "Are you in pain at all?" I shake my head no.

"I can tell you are wiped baby want to sleep at all?" He asks and I nod. I am wiped. I fall asleep to the sound of his breathing. I am no longer a virgin. I am glad I gave it to Nathan.


	38. Chapter 38

(Phoebe's Pov)

We have been back to school for two weeks. Crazy how it is almost February. I have been super busy. Nathan's basketball practices have started up and I have barely seen him at all in the past couple of weeks.

Right now I am eating lunch with Ava. It is Thursday, so today I have volunteering after school at the children's hospital. I help kids with their work that gets sent to them from their school.

"Earth to Phoebe." Ava pulls me out of my thoughts. I apologize and realize I totally spaced out there for a second. She asks how Nathan and I have been doing. Ugh, I hate talking about relationships with Ava. She likes to know every little detail, just like Aunt Kate.

"We are good, he has been busy with basketball but I am sure you know that because of Tyler and his schedule. It is like we have barely seen each other" I say and she nods.

"Tyler still makes time for me." She raises her eyebrows at me. I feel a ping of hurt in my chest. I know Nathan has been really distant I just have forced myself to not think about it.

"Are you still up for going to the game?" She asks and I nod. "I can drive us tomorrow, hopefully, my Dad will let me go without a group of security." I laugh and she shakes her head.

"Fat chance Pheebs," I smile and agree with her. I knew there was no way but I wanted to go like a normal kid to a school sporting event without Tucker, Dovis, and Sawyer. I will have to talk about it with him tonight.

Ava and I part ways and I go to my 6th-period class. Unfortunately, it was honors biology. I sit down on my stool and watch as kids flood in the class. Nathan comes in last and there is an open seat next to me. I scoot over ready for him to come sit. I feel the frown form on my face as he sits next to Preston, who is the basketball team captain. This is the second week in a row he hasn't sat with me.

Nathan makes eye contact with me and gives me one of his breath-taking smiles. I hold up my hand to wave and then look down. I know I shouldn't be upset. I am glad he is making new friends. He just has been spending a lot of time with them and most of the time choosing them over me.

In the bio, I am barely listening to what the teacher says and am doodling on my paper. I always do this when something is bothering me. At least that is what Nathan and Ava tell me. The bell snaps me out of my pity party and I get up. Walking right past Nathan and his friends. I start walking to my next class, which again is with Nathan when I feel someone grab my arm. I look up and see him hurrying to catch up with me. He really is the last person I want to talk to right now. I try to ignore them but Ava's words keep coming back to me. _Tyler makes time for me._

"What's wrong with you?" He asks and grabs my arm again to slow me down. I guess I was subconsciously trying to run away from him.

"Nothing Nathan I have to go to class," I say and start trying to speed walk again. He grabs me gently and stops us in the hallway.

"What is up with you Bee, and don't say nothing because I know you better than that." He runs his hand up and down my arm. I really didn't feel like having this conversation right now.

"You have been so busy that I haven't got to talk to you in a week it feels like. And then you come to class and sit with them over me." I say and frown.

"Phoebe you know I have been busy. I am trying to bond as much as I can with the boys. I thought you understood that." I force a smile when really I just want to let him have it.

"I do understand thank you for clarifying," I said sarcastically with a smile. He frowns and says "Tyler told me you guys are coming to the game tomorrow, so how about after you and I can go out for ice cream then come to my house for some one on one time."

I smile a true smile for the first time while talking to him and agree. This excites me so much. I have missed my boy a lot. We walk to class together and finally, everything seems okay again.

(Later that night)

I just got home from volunteering. I take a shower and change into my comfy clothes for the night. My Mom and Dad are sitting at the table waiting for me to join them. I sit down and decide this is when I am going to ask to go to the game with no security. Clearing my throat I get both of my parent's attention.

"As you both know Ava and I are going to the game together tomorrow, and I was wondering since I am almost 17 and very responsible if I could go without security?"

"Not a chance." My Dad's answer is almost immediate and very disappointing. I take a breath trying to not get upset.

"Dad it is a basketball game, and I will have Ava and Nathan with me. I can even call you every thirty minutes and Sawyer can drive us there." My dad shakes his head and pours my Mom more wine. He wipes his mouth off with a napkin not even looking at me.

"Hello? Are you even going to talk to me?" I ask and he looks up. "Phoebe I gave you my answer, if you need it again I will say it. No." I look at my mom and throw my arms up.

"Phoebe honey you know how your father is about security and I agree with him. You safer with security. If you want to drive Sawyer can follow you, but he will be with you." I sigh and push my plate forward I am not hungry anymore. Today has sucked.

"I don't get it. Ava can go out without an entourage of security and she has the same last name." I snap and cross my arms.

"Phoebe I am not going to argue about this. You know why we have security and I am not going to compromise your safety because you throw a fit about it. Now eat your dinner." I shake my head and stand up to go to my room.

"Phoebe sit down and eat you are not excused yet." I hear him say before I stomp up the stairs. As I hear his chair slide back no doubt to come get me I hear my Mom tell him to let me be. I slam my door and sit on my bed. Why does everyone want to make me upset today?

I sit and do my homework for awhile until I hear a knock on my door. I don't want to talk to my Dad so I don't answer. "Phoebe it is me… can I come in?" I hear my mom ask. I tell her she can and watch as she sits on my bed.

"Phoebe I know you are angry, but you need security. After what happened at the nurses' ball your father and I need to know you are safe." I cringe at the thought of Ryan. I get back to typing my essay until I feel her close my laptop.

"I just don't get it. Teddy went places all the time without security and he is still alive and kicking. It is so unfair that I get treated like I am five. I just want a tiny bit of freedom." I tell her and sigh. She grasps my hand and runs her thumb over my knuckles.

"Sweet girl I hate to break it to you, but you will always be your Dad's little Bubs. You are his baby and he has a really hard time watching you grow up." I sigh and nod. I know it is hard for him, but all I want is to go one place without someone following me.

"I know Mom, but can't he see that I am mature enough to go to a school basketball game without one of his minions following me?" She shakes her head at my word choice for the security.

"You love Sawyer Phoebe, and Dad does know how mature you are Phoebe. It is not that he doesn't trust you, babes, it is that he doesn't trust the people around you." I sigh and rub my temples. It is a basketball game, not a mosh pit concert.

"Fine Sawyer can come," I say and my Mom kisses my head. "Do you need any help with the essay you are writing?" She asks I shake my head and thank her anyway. "We both love you so much, Phoebe. It would kill us both to see you get hurt." My Mom says walks out. I decide to turn in for the night even though it is only eight. Some extra sleep couldn't hurt me. I curl up in my bed and head to sleep.

(Next Morning)

I wake up at 7 and take a shower. I slept for a really long time, but I feel so refreshed. After I curl my hair I put on some light makeup for school. I throw on my uniform and head downstairs.

My Dad comes out and puts my breakfast that Gail made in front of me. "Phoebe you look pretty this morning. I have a meeting, so I have to go but I expect you to eat all of the food on your plate. I hope you have a great day at school. Text me if you need anything." He says while tying his tie. I tell him I will and to have a good meeting.

"I love you most." He says before he kisses my head and heads out. I feel bad that we didn't get to have a real talk after our fight last night, but I know Mom told him that we made up. After saying goodbye to my Mom I head out to school.

During first period I sit with next to Ava and save an open seat next to me for Nathan which he again doesn't take, so he can sit with Thomas. I get a little bummed but brush it off. There were pros and cons to having the same exact schedule. Sometimes I wish we had different ones. Today is one of those times.

Second and third period were the same story too. He didn't sit with me or even say hello yet. Everyone loves him which I get because he is so easy to adore, but he is taking the popularity and forgetting about me.

When we get into fourth he sits down at the desk across the room. Since we are always the first ones there I decide to say hello. I guess I haven't tried to talk to him. "Hey, are you free for lunch today?" I ask and try to pull him away from his phone.

"No, I can't today during lunch." He says then goes back to finish his message. Where did my sweet Nathan go? The one who would drop anything just to talk to me.

"Oh umm, that's okay, tonight still works right?" He nods his head not picking his eyes up from his phone. Ouch. People start to flood in and I watch as he gives his friend his undivided attention while they talk unlike me.

The rest of the day goes by slow. I don't even try to attempt to talk to Nathan. I realized that he finally has a solid group of friends since moving here from Florida. That makes me happy, but still kind of upset because I am so used to be his number one.

Ava comes over after school so we can get ready and then go to the game. She asked me to do her hair for it. As I stand behind her curling her hair she starts to question me.

"What is up with you and Nathan?" Was it that obvious that there was something wrong? I sigh and shake my head. Maybe Ava will give me some good advice.

"He has been really distant lately. I think ever since he found how much he fits in with the basketball team he kind of leaves me out in the dust. It is fine though. I am okay." I don't know if I was trying to reassure her or myself at that moment.

"Phoebe have you tried talking to him?" I tell her about our little talk yesterday and she shakes her head. "Phoebe I mean really talk meaning you tell him how left out you feel," I tell her no and she sighs.

"You can't expect anything to get better if you don't confront him. Nathan is in the wrong here Pheebs. This is how relationships work, you know you have to talk things out and solve problems. It is not all sunshine and rainbows." I nod as much as I hate it she is right. Completely right.

I guess the whole thing sucks even more because I had sex with him and now he is acting like this. God, I hope that is not what this was. A ploy for him to get some then he leaves me. No way he would never do that. "Phoebe your thoughts are loud. What is going on?" I need to tell her Ava won't tell anyone.

"Umm well we had sex the day before winter break ended and then he started acting like this. Do you think he did this entire thing just for me to get him to have sex with me?" Her eyes bug out when I tell her I had sex.

"Phoebe, first off why didn't you tell me earlier? And second no I don't think he would ever do that. Nathan clearly adores you, Phoebe. You guys just need to talk it out. Besides if he was just out for sex he wouldn't have waited as long as you guys did." She makes a fair point. I need to start talking to her more.

Once we are all ready to go we head downstairs. Dad and Mom are talking to Gail in the kitchen and turn when they see us. "Girls you look beautiful." My Mom smiles and comes to greet us. I give her a hug and then she hugs Ava. She is still in her work clothes and looks stunning.

"Girls Sawyer will be with you tonight. Please, no funny business." My Dad comes over and says. We nod and inwardly roll our eyes.

"Don't worry Uncle Christian I will keep her in line." Ava jokes and I roll my eyes at her. "I love you, keep me posted as to what your plans are okay?" My Dad asks and I nod. I tell him I will text him if we leave or go anywhere else.

Finally, we leave and go to the school. Ava and I get our seats in the student section as the game begins. We are with our friends Brooklyn and Courtney. The game starts and I see how hot Nathan looks in his uniform.

Nathan scores a bunch during the game. I didn't realize how talented he was until now. He is one of the best on the team. We are up by 13 in the final five minutes of the game. I am starting to get excited because we will finally get to hang out and put this incident behind us.

In the last 30 seconds, Nathan shoots another basket and the crowd goes wild. My man is amazing at basketball. After the game, everyone is standing around talking. I hear people all around me talking about number 50 and how amazing he was. That is my dude.

Finally, the team comes out of the locker room. I look around for Nathan but don't see him which was odd. "Hey Phoebe, Tyler and I are going to go hang out, so you don't have to give me a ride home." I smile and hug her bye. I didn't care because I was already going to go with Nathan.

I decide to go and look outside the gym. I see Thomas the kid who Nathan sits with now. "Hey, Thomas do you know where Nathan is?" I ask. "He left after the game with Preston we are all going there for the after party," he says. I thank him then walk away.

I feel tears pricking my eyes. He forgot about me. This was just the icing on the cake for the past two weeks. I ask Sawyer to take me home and he does. When I walk inside I am trying to keep myself from being upset. I check my phone and see it is ten.

I am hoping my parents turned in for the night as they were just having a relaxing night in. I sneak through the mudroom and try to slip upstairs, but my Dad is in the kitchen.

"How was the game Bubs?" I respond fine and try to go upstairs. "Come here, Phoebe." He says looks concerned. "Dad I am fine. I am just really tired." My voice cracks when I say that and my body betrays me letting tears fall.

"Phoebe please come in the kitchen." He says again and I know there is no getting out of this one. I wipe my eyes and put on the biggest smile I can muster. "Hey what's up?" I say and stand in front of him forcing a smile. He takes one look at me and then just wraps me in his arms. Immediately I start to cry in his chest.

"Shh I am here Bubs, don't cry." He says and rubs my back. I let everything go and just give myself a minute to let it all out. Nathan ditching me just hurt so bad. I don't think I have ever felt this type of hurt.

Finally, I calm myself down and wipe my eyes. I pull back and dad gives me the water he had out. I take a couple of sips then sit down. Dad sits next to me and encourages me to drink more.

"Phoebe, what is wrong?" He asks and I look down knotting my fingers in my lap. I really don't want him to hate Nathan, but I don't want to lie either. I let it all out telling him about how he has been acting and tonight.

"Oh Bubs I am sorry baby" he puts my hand in his. "If he doesn't see how great of a girl you are then that is his problem. You deserve nothing but the best." He kisses my knuckles and wipes my eyes. "Do you want me to talk to him? I am sure that would get him worshipping at your feet like he should be." For the first time tonight I laugh a good cathartic laugh.

"Oh, how I love that sound. Do you want me to come lay with you before you go to bed?" He asks and I shake my head. "Okay well get some sleep and remember no matter what happens I am here. If you need anything at all come and wake me up." I smile and give him one last hug. Even if Nathan and I don't work out, I know my Dad will always be there to support me.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

(Phoebe's Pov)

It is now Tuesday and I am about to go to school. The weekend was spent well with my family and friends. After Friday I just needed a break from everything Nathan related. Yesterday Dad let me stay home from school because I had a breakdown on Sunday when I saw pictures of Nathan from Friday doing a keg stand and hammered off his ass. Dad let me spend my Monday in his office hanging out with him and Ros.

I head downstairs and sit at the breakfast bar. To say I am dreading today would be an understatement. I don't want to have to talk to Nathan. We have the same exact schedule for crying out loud, but I am just going to avoid him and see how it goes. He ignored me for almost three weeks straight. I can do it too.

"Morning sweets, how did you sleep?" My Mom comes and takes the seat next to me after kissing my head. I tell her fine and she looks over at me with eyes of concern.

"Phoebe it is going to work itself out you know that don't you?" I nod and look down playing with my fingers. I tell her that I am worried Nathan is going to get upset with me or make a scene.

"If you don't want to talk to him, tell him, I am sure he will respect your decision." She says as Gail puts two plates of food in front of us. I stare down at my omelet picking at it.

My dad rushes his phone cradled between his shoulder and his ear as he tries to fix his tie. My mom rushes in and helps him. He gives her a smile as she helps him out. As he talks on the phone he comes over and kisses my head. Dad points at my food as if he is telling me to eat.

After I bid goodbye to my parents, I get in the car and head out with Sawyer. When we get to the school I go to my first-period class and sit down. Ava and Brooklyn take their seats next to me shortly after.

"Where were you yesterday?" They both ask because usually, they know if I am not going to be at school. I tell them I was sick and stayed in bed. I don't want to go into detail about what happened, after all, Nathan is in this class. And the rest of them.

I am looking down at my paper doodling when I see someone come stand in front of me. "Hey, ladies do you mind if I talk to Phoebe?" I hear his smooth voice say. As Brooklyn and Ava start to get up I grab them both. "Don't leave guys we have nothing to talk about," I say and go back to my doodling.

He bends down to my desk and whispers "I don't know what I did to make you so angry," he says. I am on the verge of tears as I watch him walk away. Why do things need to be this damn hard? "Phoebe, what is going on?" Ava and Brooklyn ask, but we are quieted by our math teacher who starts the class.

After math class, I am bombarded with questions, but I just tell them to call me later because I can't talk about it right now. The rest of the day flies by. At lunch, I went with Ava to Panera. Right now I am in my own little world.

We are all standing by the door to leave in 8th period. I have been trying to keep my tears down. I look over to see Nathan standing with his friends, but not engaged in their conversation. His eyes are locked on mine. Seeing him like this makes the dam break. I start to cry but bow my head so nobody can see. I bring my hand up to my face and wipe my tears away.

Right when the bell rings, I try to walk as fast as I can to the car as my tears begin to fall more. I feel someone grab my arm and look up to see Nathan. He looks very sympathetic towards me. "Nathan please just don't," I say as I try to keep walking.

"Look can we talk somewhere private?" He asks and looks around at all the people walking by us. I shake my head "no it is not a good idea." He sighs and looks around.

"Come over, just to talk please?" He asks, I wipe my eyes and sigh. We have been dating too long for me to be this petty. "Fine, I will come over. But we are only talking and that is it."

As we walk out I cross my arms. He tries to put his hand on the small of my back and I pull it away. "Just talking." I snap to him and I can see a hint of disappointment.

I go in Sawyer's car and we drive to Nathan's. To be honest, I am very nervous I don't know what to say. Obviously, I am mad, but I don't want to say anything that would really hurt his feelings. When we pull up to his house I realize that we are the only two people here.

"Phoebe, are you going to be okay? Do you want me to come in?" Sawyer asks looking through the rearview mirror. "I will be fine... Will you wait out here?" He nods and grabs my hand "I am here if you need me Pheebs." I smile and get out.

When we get inside he leads me over to his living room. We sit across from each other, me on the couch and him on the big chair. I can tell he is nervous. He is leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Phoebe-" I cut him off. If he thinks he is just going to apologize and then this be over so he can go back to his old ways then he has a big storm coming. "Nathan you don't get how hurt I am." I start and he sighs. He runs his hands through his hair.

"Phoebe I don't even know what I did." He admits and looks at me. This is probably what hurts the most. He doesn't even remember his promise. Tears build up in my eyes and I nod.

"I saw pictures of you, drinking and on a keg stand. You looked like you were having fun." I say and he looks over confused and actually a little angry himself.

"You are throwing this fit over a couple of beers and a snapchat story." I am taken back by his tone. I am not throwing a fit my feelings are hurt. Where is this Nathan coming from?

"Nathan someone could turn those into the school and you would get in serious trouble. I am not throwing a fit Nathan. I am trying to tell you how I feel. Is it too much to ask that you just hear me out? Where did the Old Nathan go? The one who gave a shit how I felt."

"Phoebe nobody is going to turn those in. Chill out. I am the old Nathan, just because I am making friends doesn't mean you get to yell at me and get pissy." He raises his voice louder than mine. Finally, I lose it.

"Are you kidding me, Nathan? I don't care that you are making friends. Hell, I am happy you are. I am not pissed, I am hurt and upset. And you want to know why? It's because you left me for the party. You promised we could go and get ice cream. Even have somewhat did you call it? One on one time. I don't even know you anymore. I don't like this version of you. I get it, it feels nice to have a ton of friends, be popular, and go out partying. But when all that ends just remember who was there for you when you had none of it." I see his face drop and he starts to look super guilty.

I stand up and start to walk out as tears stream down my face. I can't do this anymore. I walk out of his house and to the car. Nathan is behind me quickly, before I get in the car he tries to stop me from getting in saying "Phoebe please just listen. Don't leave me." I shrug him off and get in the car. "Sawyer, can you take me to Grey publishing?" He looks back and I have put on my sunglasses so he can't see my tear stained eyes. "Sure, Phoebe. Are you okay?" He asks sympathetically.

"I am fine." I lie and stare out the window. I see a bunch of texts coming through and I know they are from Nathan.

*Phoebe, I am so fucking sorry you have no idea.*

*Please come back so we can talk.*

*I can't lose you, please let me explain.*

*You have every right to be mad please just come back. Let's talk through this.*

This makes me cry even more. I can't be around him right now. When he saw how upset I was he told me I was throwing a fit. Nathan was being completely insensitive and I don't want to go crawling back to him. He needs to learn that he can't just be a grade A dickhead and then waltz back into my life.

When I get to GP I walk to the reception desk and am surprised to find that Carolynn the usual receptionist is not there. She is the best and always gives me a hug whenever I come. Whenever Carolynn is here I just walk straight back, but I know this lady doesn't know who I am and would probably call security.

"Hi there," I say forcing a smile even though I am about to break at any second. She is a brunette and looks about mid-forties. Her face is as unpleasant as one can get.

"What do you need?" She snaps back at me. She doesn't look too happy to see me. She has a glare that is very evident. This is just what I need right now. On top of everything else that has happened today.

"I am here for Anastasia Grey. I am her daughter Phoebe Grey" I say trying to not burst into tears. She looks dumbfounded and almost laughs. Probably because she thinks I am lying about being her daughter.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asks and I shake my head no. Why would I need an appointment with my mom? "Well she is in a meeting right now, so there is not much I can do for you." She snaps and then goes back to the book that she has in front of her.

"Well, I will just wait for her in her office then," I say and start to head back. "Hey, you can't do that." She yells and I hear her call for security. Two big men in suits come out of nowhere and start coming toward me.

The one guard comes up to me and asks me to leave the building. I shake my head refusing "I just want to see my Mom." I argue with him. I pull out my phone to call Sawyer and tell him to come in. The other male guard takes my arm and starts leading me out.

How the hell is this even happening? All of a sudden I see my dad and Sawyer open the doors to come in. I have never seen him move so fast. "Get your hands off of my daughter." He yells at the man. He automatically drops my arm and I go over to stand with my dad. He takes me in his arms and kisses my head. Dad holds me out at arms length to check for any injuries.

"Sawyer deal with this now." My Dad snaps and takes me back to my Mom's office. I sit down on the couch. "Sweetie Sawyer is taking care of it okay?" I nod and stay quiet. My dad hands me a bottle of water. "Did he hurt you?" I shake my head no.

Just as we are talking my mom walks into her office. She wasn't expecting either of us. I just stand up and run to her. When she wraps her arms around me asking what is wrong I lose it. My Dad explains what happens as she strokes my hair.

"Oh, baby I am sorry. Miranda is here for Carolynn while she gets her knee surgery. I will talk to her about protocols again. Why did you come in the first place baby? I wasn't expecting you." She asks leading me to sit on the couch. My Dad in a chair next to her.

I shake my head "nothing I just um wanted to see if you wanted to get lunch?" I say the first thing that comes to my mind. "Phoebe it is almost 5… what is the real reason you came?" She asks raising her eyebrows. I look to my dad. I really don't want him hearing this. He will never forgive Nathan and in the case that we do work this out, I don't want him holding a grudge. I don't have the heart to ask him to leave though, so here goes nothing.

"I went to Nathan's after school," I say and my mom nods and gets the hint. "Christian, can you give us a minute?" My dad opens his mouth to protest but my mom gives him a look. He stands up and kisses my head and Mom's lips. After I hear the door close I look at her.

"What happened at Nathan's?" She asks and brushes my hair out of my face. "We got into a fight when I tried to tell him how I felt he accused me of throwing a fit. He didn't even remember his promise to me. When I told him he realized he was in the wrong but I had left by then. So now he hasn't stopped texting and calling me to apologize." She nods and thinks for a second.

"Phoebe relationships aren't easy. They have never been and probably will never be. There are fights and heartbreaks, but after those fights, you have to decide whether it is best to keep fighting for what you have or let go. Right now that is what you have to decide." I look down and pick at my fingers.

"Should I fight for us?" I ask her. She looks down and smiles. "Baby that is not my decision, you have to decide." I sigh and rubs my temples. This is so confusing. I am only 16 why can't my relationship be easy?

"This sucks, why have you and Dad never gone through something like this?" My parent's relationship is perfect. They rarely fight and if they do it is nothing bigger than a little bickering. They are so in madly in love with each other. I want to be like them someday with my husband.

"Phoebe your father and I went through a lot to be together. When we got into our first large argument I left him for about a week. Quite possibly the worst week of my life. I couldn't eat or sleep. All I did was cry. A week later your father messaged me and asked me if I wanted a ride to Uncle Jose's art show. I, of course, said yes and right when I was back in the car with him I just knew I couldn't leave him again. Again Bubs, no relationship is smooth sailing all the time, but that is what makes them so rewarding at the end of the day." I nod and realize she is right.

"You are so strong, Phoebe. I have no doubt in my mind that you will get through this. You always have known your own mind. Your father and I are here for you no matter what happens okay?" I tell her I know and give her a big hug.

"I think I am going to head home now," I say and she nods. "Have Sawyer take you I will be home by 7. I love you, baby." I hug her hard. When I walk out Dad is standing by the desk talking to an older man. He excuses himself and leaves my dad and me alone.

"I am going to have Sawyer take me home," I tell him and he nods. "Are you okay Phoebe? I have been worried about you." I nod and look at him. "I am better now than I was before. I am okay." He smiles and hugs me. "You are so much like your mother sometimes." I take that as a compliment.

We get home 30 minutes later. Traffic was a beast. We left right in the middle of rush hour traffic. Sawyer pulls up and I notice a black jeep in my driveway. I know exactly who it is. "Sawyer, will you drop me off here and park in the garage?" I ask he agrees and lets me out.

I walk up to find Nathan standing on my doorstep with flowers and carton of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "Looking for someone?" I ask and he turns from the door looking at me.

"Phoebe please just talk to me?" I sigh and look at him. He looks scared and upset, but still beautiful. I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him. I hear him drop the flowers and ice cream. He takes me in his arms and kisses my head. "Thank god." I hear him mumble.

We stand like that for awhile just hugging it out. I think we both need each other more than we realize. I want to fight for this relationship.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

 _ **Chapter 40**_

 _ **Oh my gosh! 40 chapters already? I absolutely adore every one of you who have stuck through this story with me! Thank you all so so much!**_

(Phoebe's Pov)

A week has passed since Nathan and I had our fight. We made up and everything has been going okay. It is still a little soon to tell whether or not our relationship is going to stay this happy and peaceful, but again I am ready to fight for it.

(Flashback Phoebe and Nathan making up)

After we stand there hugging for awhile I invite him in. We go and sit down on the couch this time things seem a little more relaxed.

"Phoebe I just want you to know how incredibly sorry I am. I am a poor excuse for a boyfriend and don't deserve you in the slightest. When you said I had to remember who was there for me from the start the only person that came to my mind was you. Because it is true, you are the first person who befriended me and I am so fucking thankful for that. Things are going to change from now on. You are my priority and I hope you know that. I am done trying to impress these guys. They aren't worth losing my best friend. I can't lose you, Bee." I tear up when he calls me his best friend.

"You hurt me, Nathan. There is no denying it. But I am optimistic about our relationship and I am not going to let this one little bump in the road ruin us. I think we have both learned a tremendous amount since this happened. That being said things do need to change." I say and nod. Nathan pulls me closer to him and wraps his arm around me. I let him because not only do I need this comfort, I think he does too.

"They are Bee. I am not going to prioritize them over you anymore. I will still have basketball practice and team lunches, but I was doing far more than that with them. I promise you this Phoebe Grace, you are my number one and always have been. You mean the world to me." He kisses my head and rubs my shoulder.

"So does this mean we are okay now?" I ask him and look up smiling. He runs his nose along mine. "I think we are more than okay. Nothing like this will happen again. Trust me." I nod and when I do it makes my lips brush against his. We haven't kissed hell even hugged in the past 3 weeks. It is like electricity between us.

"Can I kiss you, Bee?" He asks as he strokes my face with his hand. I want him so badly right now all I can do is nod. He leans down and starts to kiss me gently. I deepen the kiss and put my hands on his face.

Nathan is the first to break the kiss. He pulls away and takes my face in his hands. "I love you so much you know that right?" I nod and he pulls me into him holding me.

(End of flashback)

Things have been a lot better so he did stick to his promise. This week he took me out to dinner on Wednesday and yesterday we got ice cream on the way home from school. Today he had a team lunch, so I went with Brooklyn and Ava.

It is 7th period and we have to sit in assigned seats since we are taking a test. I feel someone staring at me and I look up to see Nathan. He has no shame in his starting game. I give him a questioning look and he just smiles. I go back to taking my test and shake my head.

I finish up the test and walk up to the desk to turn it in. Which happens to be right in front of Nathan's desk. As I start walking back to the desk I feel someone grab my butt. I turn and see Nathan wink. This boy.

After the bell rings we walk next to each other to go to 8th period. "Really dude what if Mrs. Redman saw you do that she would kill you." I pretend to be upset.

"Phoebe Grey your ass is worth getting killed over." I blush and walk with him to our art class. We sit and he asks if I am coming to his game tonight.

"Of course I am! Ava and I are going I know this is one of the most important games of the year," I say. This game determines if they go to the championship or not.

"That is why I love you." He says and kisses my head as we walk into art class. As we walk in some of his friends call him over to sit with them. He starts to tell them no but I cut in "go sit with them, babe."

"I made you a promise Bee. You come first. Besides I went to lunch with them anyway." I smile and am very thankful he is sticking to his promises. "I love you," I tell him. He rubs his hand over mine as the teacher starts the class.

After school, we both climb into his car. "Your birthday is coming up." He says and I shake my head. I hated being the center of attention and that was all my birthday was. "Yeah, next week." I sigh and look over at him.

"What are you not excited?" He asks and ruffles my hair like Teddy does. I shake my head and pull away.

"Don't turn into Teddy with the hair ruffling. And to answer your question no I am not excited I hate being the center of attention. That is all my birthday is." He looks over stroking my thigh, which is really distracting me.

"Bee you deserve to be the center of attention. I can't wait for you to see what I have planned for us." I smile and try to suppress a moan as he rubs up a little higher on my thigh.

"Birthday sex?" I laugh expecting to catch him off guard. I look over smiling and he hits me back with "I don't want you to be able to walk the next day." I open my mouth in disbelief.

"Nathan!" I exclaim in shock that he would say that. "What you asked Bee." He smirks and I playfully hit his arm. He pulls up to my house and kisses me. "I will see you tonight." He says and I nod smiling. "Drive safe to the game, please. Oh and after if we win Preston is having an after party. Maybe we can stop by it for a little bit then head back to my place. My parents are out of town with Berk for a dance competition." He offers.

"Um yeah, sure I will ask my parents. I love you see you tonight." I lean in kissing him. I walk out of the car wondering how that conversation will go. The game tonight is at our school so Ava is coming over after dinner and we are driving together.

When I walk in the house with Sawyer we are the only two there. "Do you need anything Pheebs?" Sawyer asks before retreating back to the security room. I shake my head no and thank him.

I go into my room and walk into my closet. I decide to wear a new body suit I got that is grey and off the shoulder with black jeans. I curl my hair and put on some makeup. Finally, I am happy with my appearance and I head downstairs. My mom and dad are standing around the island talking about their days. I go and make my presence known to them.

"Hey Bubs! You look pretty. Where are you going tonight?" My dad asks as he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head. I hug him back. He is still in his black suit from the day.

"I am going to Nathan's game remember I told you," I say and sit down at the table. "Oh yes, I forgot I am sorry. You still look pretty dressed up for a basketball game though?" He says and Gail announces food is ready. We all go and sit down at the table.

"I know that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about. If they win the game they will be put into the championships, so one of the basketball players is having a party after. If they win that is. I was um wondering if Nathan and I could go. We would probably only pop in and then go back to his house… or our house." I see my mom and dad look to each other.

"Will there be alcohol or drugs at this party?" My mom asks surprising both me and my dad. If I tell her there is alcohol there is no way she will let me go. But if I lie and they find out I will be screwed. They won't find out.

"No, they are all under athletic code right now. If they would get caught they would be screwed." I tell my parents and they nod. Finally, my dad speaks up.

"Nathan will be with you?" He asks and I nod. He rubs his chin and looks to my mom. She nods and I can see they are communicating in a way that only they can.

"Okay fine but Sawyer drives you both to the party and home from it." I smile and run around the table to hug him. "Thank you thank you thank you," I say and kiss his cheek. I then hug my mom. I am so excited. I start to text Ava.

"Finish your dinner Phoebe or no game." My dad says and I put down my phone doing as he says.

(At the basketball game)

Nathan scores another point and the crowd goes wild. They are 5 points ahead of the other team. The team we are playing is super good and happens to be our rival school.

As the buzzer goes off they announce that we won the game. The students pile out into the court. Ava runs off without me to find Tyler so I do the same. I go down and start looking for Nathan. Images of the last game I went to fill my mind. I pray that he didn't forget.

Finally, I find him. He is talking to Tyler and Ava. "There she is." I hear Ava say. Nathan sees me and rushes over to me. He wraps his sweaty arms around me and kisses me hard.

"You did amazing tonight love," I say and kiss him again. "Thanks, darling. You look stunning." I blush and look down. I throw a lock of hair behind my shoulder.

"My parents said they will only let me go if Sawyer drives me," I tell him as we walk out of the gym. "Well that's fine I just have to change out of my uniform. Come with me." He says and leads me to the boys' locker room. Nathan starts to take me in the locker room with him.

"What are you doing? I can't go in there." I say and pull back. He peeks his head in and looks around. "You are fine Bee, everyone already grabbed their stuff and is on their way to Preston's." I bite my lip and follow him in.

"It smells like sweaty socks in here." He laughs and shakes his head. I lean against the locker as I watch him open his. He slides off his jersey and I have to clear my throat to keep me from groaning. His arms and abs have only gotten more muscular since the season started.

"See something you like?" He laughs and I blush. I realize I was gawking at him. "Sorry," I mumble and look at the floor. He smiles and comes over to me. He puts his hands on either side of me on the locker. I am trapped in a good way. I look up to him and he leans down kissing me. Moaning I tilt my chin up to meet his mouth.

We are fully making out. I am running my hands through his hair and kissing him hard. Then all of a sudden the door opens and we hear talking. "Shit." Nathan curses he rushes me over to the shower and puts me in it closing the curtain. I stay silent as I hear the two guys approach Nathan.

"Hey, Nate you going to Preston's?" Phillip asks. I hate Phillip he always stares at me weirdly.

"Yeah, Phoebe and I are going after I change," Nathan replies

"I didn't see Phoebe outside waiting for you." The other kid who I recognize as Tommy says.

"Um yeah, I am meeting her in the car," Nathan replies I know he is trying to speed up this conversation.

"Well let me just tell you Moore, that girlfriend of yours is a hot piece of ass." I am almost out of the shower when I hear Phillip say that.

"Phillip get the fuck out of here before I beat your ass. Don't talk about Phoebe like that again." He growls and I hear the two boys shuffling out. Nathan opens the curtain and I step out. He pulls me to him and kisses me long and hard. I know it is for reassurance.

"I am yours," I say as he finishes up changing. Nathan looks over and gives me a pitiful smile. "I am sorry he said that baby." I smile and shake my head and tell him not to worry about it.

We are now in the car on the way to Preston's personally I am kind of nervous. I don't know what to expect. When we get there we both thank Sawyer and go inside. I hear rap music blaring and looking around I see a bunch of drunk kids.

Nathan leans down and whispers in my ear asking if I want a drink. I shake my head no but tell him to grab one. He does and we float around talking to people. His arm never leaving my waist. I look over to see Ava and Brooklyn. I excuse myself and go to talk to them.

"Phoebe baby heyyyy." Ava slurs and Brooklyn is not far from where she is. "Phoebe comes on you have to drink. At least have one cup." Brooklyn says. One cup couldn't hurt. This house is huge. We wander off and Ava gets me a drink. It is vodka lemonade, but it is more vodka than anything.

I take a sip and thank her. One cup couldn't hurt at all. We walk around talking to everyone and anyone. I finish the first cup and Ava gets me another. I am starting to feel a little buzzed. Ignoring my buzz, I continue to drink and talk to people.

I am nursing my fourth drink and realize I haven't talked to Nathan at all. At this point, I am drunk and stumbling. I bump into Preston and he looks down smiling. "Shit Phoebe how much have you had?" He puts his hands on my shoulder to steady me.

"I want Nathan." Is all I say. His smile then turns to a look of concern. He mumbles something that I can't hear to the kid he was talking to. "Phoebe how much did you drink." I slur out that Ava made me four drinks. "Jesus four Ava drinks is like 6 regular drinks."

He takes me back to a bedroom which I assume is his and I start to get scared. No, not again no no. "Preston where is Nathan?" I ask and he tells me not to worry. "Just lay down Phoebe." I do and begin to cry. "Shhh Phoebe calm down I have Tommy finding Nathan right now." Just as he says that the door opens.

Nathan rushes over to me. I hear them talking but I can't make out any words. I see the door close then it is just me and Nathan. "Bee why are you crying baby?" He runs his hand through my hair. "I thought... I thought… that pr Preston was going to h hurt m me like Ryan did." I say crying and he pulls me up to his chest.

"Shhh Bee… I would never let that happen to you." He says and pulls me up so I am against his chest. "You have had a lot to drink Phoebe… we need you to sober up. Lucky for you your curfew isn't for another three hours. I am taking you to my house." He says and before I know it I am in his arms and he is taking me downstairs.

Sawyer gets out of the car and I hear him and Nathan talking. "Mr. Moore, what is wrong with Phoebe?" He asks as Nathan slides in the car. "She is drunk off her ass. Please take us to my house." I feel Nathan buckling me. I am leaned over on him. He has his arm wrapped around me and is rubbing my arm. "Phoebe Grey you are lucky I care about you," Sawyer says and I mumble something that not even I understand.

When we get to Nathan's house Sawyer helps carry me in and they put me on Nathan's couch. As Nathan and Sawyer go and talk I start to feel super sick. I stand up and stumble into the bathroom. I lay down on the toilet and empty my stomach into. I hear Nathan call after me.

Nathan has my hair in his hands and is rubbing my back as I continuously get sick into the toilet. "Let it all out." He says and I start to cry. This is so embarrassing why did I drink?

"Are you done getting sick baby?" He asks and wipes my face. I nod and he helps me back to the couch. I am laying down with him in front of me. He is giving me little sips of water and rubbing my head.

"I am so sorry Nathan." I slur out and he shakes his head. "Phoebe this happens to the best of us. Remember winter? You had to drive my ass home and put me to bed." He smiles and I giggle thinking about it. "There is my girl. Now I am going to give you some crackers to chew." I do as he says.

"How are you feeling baby?" He asks after I have eaten some crackers and drunken a whole water bottle. I hold up a thumbs up. I am super sleepy now. "I am going to let you sleep for a bit but first let's get you upstairs. He picks me up and takes me to his room.

"Let's get you comfortable." He says and unbuttons my jeans. He pulls them down my legs and helps me step out. He looks at my body suit confused. "It unbuckles between my legs," I say sleepily. He lays me back and undoes it sliding it off. I am not wearing a bra so it is just my purple lace panties. He puts me under the covers and kisses my head. "Sleep baby." He stays with me rubbing my head. I am asleep within seconds.

(Two hours later)

I feel someone rubbing my head and saying my name. Wow, I feel like ass. I open my eyes and find Nathan. "Bee we gotta get you home baby." I rub my face. Holy shit the after party, the drinking, and the throwing up.

I shoot straight up realizing I don't have a bra on. I cover my chest and Nathan smirks. "Nothing I haven't seen before." He says and I blush.

"I am really sorry Nathan. I was out of control." I say and he shakes his head. "Nonsense, it is my job to take care of you. Let's get you dressed." He says and hands me my body suit I slide it on and to my surprise, the buttons it. I put on my jeans then stand up. Whew. I get my balance.

Nathan gives me a couple of more crackers and some more water than I really have to go. "Thank you so much for everything," I say and he shakes his head. "I love taking care of your baby." We bid our goodbyes and I am off.

Wow, today was wild. As I head home I get lectured by Sawyer who is less than pleased with my performance. My mind really is elsewhere I am thinking of Nathan. A boy who is worth fighting for.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

(Phoebe's Pov)

Today is one of my least favorite days of the year: my birthday. I hated being the center of attention and that is what my birthday made me. The weekend prior to today was pretty crazy. On Friday I got drunk off my ass and Nathan had to take care of me. On Saturday my mom, Aunt Kate, Ava and I went to dinner and shopping.

I felt horrible about Friday but Nathan made sure I knew he didn't care at all. He kept saying how he liked taking care of me and how he would do it again in a heartbeat. The only thing that bothered him about that night was how I cried because I was scared Preston was going to hurt me like Ryan did. We had a heart to heart on Sunday about it.

(Flashback Phoebe and Nathan)

It is now Sunday and the weekend is winding down. We are at Nathan's because his parents and sister won't be home until tomorrow night. I am laying on his bed naked and panting. He is in his bathroom cleaning himself up and disposing of the now used condom. I will never get over sex with this guy. I hear my phone start to buzz and I reach over answering it. I stand up and go towards his window checking if Sawyer is still there. Nathan walks out in his boxers and nothing else.

I finish up my phone call and as I do I feel someone behind me. I jump a bit as he puts his arms around me, hugging me from behind. "Who were you talking to?" I hear Nathan whisper in my ear as his hands roam. "Sawyer was wondering when I was planning on going home," I say and he leads me over to the bed. He pulls back the covers and motions for me to get in. I reach over to grab a t-shirt and he shakes his head. "I want you, naked baby," I smirk and climb into the bed.

I cuddle into his chest. He has an arm around me and is stroking my hair. I am on the verge of falling asleep. "Phoebe… baby, I want to talk." A nervous feeling fills my stomach.

"About what?" I ask and he can tell I am nervous.

"Calm down Bee, it is nothing bad." He says and rubs my head a little more. "I want to talk to you about Friday." I sigh and bury my head in his chest. "Hey, no hiding now my bumblebee." Nathan pulls me up so we are looking at each other.

"What about Friday?" I ask and he kisses my forehead then lips. "Are you mad?" I ask worried that he changed his mind.

"Baby I told you I wasn't mad. I love taking care of you. I want to talk to you about when you were crying in Preston's room." I sigh and close my eyes.

"When I was crying because I thought he was going to hurt me?" I ask and he nods.

"Phoebe is that something that still troubles you?" He asks and I think about it. Of course, it bothers me, but I know what he means. He is asking if that is something that I think about a lot and lose sleep over.

"Sometimes I have nightmares that Ryan is still there. But that is not usual. Obviously, it still scares me, but at the moment I think the situation just felt a little too similar." I say and look up trying to gauge his reaction.

"I want you to start talking to me about these things. Even if it is three am after you have had a nightmare." He says and I nod.

"I will sometimes I just want to forget about them though." He sighs and looks at me.

"Bee you can't let all of these feelings build up inside you. I know it is hard to talk about sometimes but I am here for you." He says and brushes my hair out of my face.

"I know you are. That is why you are the best." I say and lean up kissing him.

"I will protect you at all costs Bee. Nobody will ever do that to you again." He says and I nod.

"I love you," I say and he leans down kissing me.

"I love you more baby."

(End of flashback.)

I walk downstairs in my uniform. I curled my hair and put on some makeup for the day. It is crazy that I am 17. Makes my head spin.

My mom decorated the kitchen with balloons. When I walk in she comes and grabs me in a hug. "Phoebe darling happy birthday." She says and I thank her. Gail gives me a hug then gives me my banana chocolate chip pancakes.

I eat and talk to my mom about the day ahead of me. This year I have no clue what my parents got me. Whenever they asked I told them I didn't need anything.

My dad comes out and brings me in his arms. "17 already? I thought I told you to stop growing up." He jokes but I know he is serious. I smile and hug him hard.

"Don't forget we have dinner tonight with the family and Nathan." My mom reminds me. I tell her I know. Both of my parents hug me hard before letting me go to school.

I go into first period and sit down. Ava comes up behind me and gives me a huge hug. "Happy birthday you bitch." She giggles and I smile hugging her back.

More people come in and say happy birthday. Finally, Nathan walks in looking as edible as ever. He comes over and gives me a huge hug. "Happy birthday baby." He hands me my favorite drink from Starbucks and kisses my head. I thank him for it. He is the best. My math teacher walks in saying happy birthday also.

Between first period and lunch, I had about a thousand people tell me happy birthday. Now it is lunch and Nathan and I are on our way to Lemongrass. It is my favorite place to get Asian food.

As we are eating the conversation flows easily. We talk about tonight and my birthday. Nathan turned 17 the summer going into this year so he is old for our grade. I wish I could have celebrated with him then.

"You look so pretty, baby." He says as we walk out from lunch. We have to be back at school in 15 minutes. I blush and thank him.

He escorts me to our next period class where people insist on singing happy birthday. My face probably turned as red as a stop sign. Nathan smirks at me and I giggle.

Finally, the end of the day has come around which is painting. We are starting a new project today which is where we get to pick an object and zoom in on it then paint what we see. I chose to paint the iris of an eye. Specifically my dad's eye. He has the coolest grey color. Mine are like his but a little bluer.

I look across and see Nathan painting. I giggle to myself because he looks so serious doing it. He had no interest in this class whatsoever, but he wanted our schedules to be the same.

All of a sudden I hear my phone beep. I reach down and grab it, assuming it is another happy birthday text. I almost drop my phone when I look at the text.

*Happy birthday Phoebe. Seventeen looks good on you. I will never stop fighting to have you. See you soon. *

My heart drops when I see who sent it. Ryan Malford. "Phoebe phone away please," I hear the teacher say to me. I drop my phone in my backpack and try to swallow the tears that are coming.

"Phoebe, what is wrong?" Nathan looks concerned when he sees my face. I shake my head and get up walking quickly to the teacher asking if I can go to the bathroom.

I run out of the classroom as tears fall down my face. I go to the girls' bathroom and lock myself in a stall sobbing. He said see you soon. This can't be happening he got taken care of. It has to be someone else on his phone.

The bathroom door opening and closing gets my attention. I stifle my sobs and wipe my eyes with toilet paper. I hear the bathroom door lock and get confused. I look under the stall and see men's feet.

"Phoebe? Open this door up." I hear Nathan's voice say and I am not shocked. He worries about me. "Hold on I just have to finish up," I say trying to make my voice sound like I wasn't crying. "Bee open the stall now." I wipe my eyes quickly and open it up. His back is against the wall across from the stall.

"What is wrong Phoebe?" He asks and takes my face in my hands. It takes every single thing out of me not to cry at that moment. I shake my head and mumble nothing and try to walk away to wash my hands, but he grabs my arms and looks at me.

"Please Nathan don't," I say and he says we aren't moving until I tell him what is wrong. I should just tell him. I bite my lip and then spill.

"Ryan just texted me a really threatening happy birthday message." I try not to cry but I see his face turn from confusion to anger. He pulls me to his chest and kisses my head.

"He won't get within 5 miles of you if I have anything to do with it. Let's get you back to class." He assures me and starts to clean up my face with a paper towel. "There. Beautiful." He says and kisses my nose.

When we get back to class we clean up and head out. Nathan is taking me home. When we pull up to my driveway we both get out. "Are you coming in?" I ask and Nathan nods. We go into my house and it is just us and Sawyer. He sits down at my counter in the kitchen.

"Let me see the message." I get us both glasses of water and I pass him my phone gingerly. He screenshots it and sends it to himself. "I hate this kid. I can't believe I was ever friends with him." Shaking my head, I kiss his shoulder.

"You didn't know," I say and he nods. Still, he seems so angry. The front door behind us opens and both of my parents walk in. "Hey, guys. Phoebe how has your day been." I force a smile and tell my dad that it has been awesome. He looks to Nathan then me. My mom obviously senses the tension in the room too.

"Phoebe… tell them." All of a sudden I feel rage towards Nathan. I shoot him a glare. "Tell me what Phoebe?" My dad asks looking concerned. I shake my head and lie saying nothing.

"Phoebe either you are or I am." My mouth opens at his threat. "Screw you, Nathan," I say and shove my bar chair back running upstairs. I slam and lock my door. I have never been as pissed as I am right now. He didn't even warn me that he was going to do that. It was a real dick move.

I lay on my bed on my side staring at the wall thinking of all the things that could be going on downstairs. My dad is probably going thermonuclear. I play with the lining of my pillowcase and feel such rage towards Nathan. Why the hell would he do that?

I hear a knock on my door and don't answer. It is probably my dad here to yell at me for not telling him. Why has today turned horrible? Aren't birthdays the one day of the year that is supposed to be drama free. Another knock lifts me out of my pity party.

Sighing, I stand up and go to the door. I open it and am surprised to find Nathan standing there. I roll my eyes and walk back to my bed. Laying on my side facing the wall, I feel the bed dip and know he sat on it. "Phoebe I am not going to apologize for what I did. The only way to fix this problem is to let your father handle it." He says and reaches over to touch my leg. I pull my legs up so he can't get to me.

"Look I know you are pissed, and I am fine with that. But just know that I am not going to let him get to you because you are too scared to tell your dad. I promised I would protect you and I am going to do just that." He says and stands up starting to leave. At that moment I realize he was telling my dad with only my best interest in mind.

By the time I go downstairs to try to talk to him, he is pulling out of our driveway. My dad is sitting in the kitchen on the phone. When I walk in he hangs up the phone and rubs his face.

"Phoebe this is going to be dealt with. I need you to be honest. Is this the first time he has tried to contact you since the ball?" He asks and I nod.

"I am sorry this happened Bubs." He says and pulls me into his arms. Dad kisses my head and holds me. This is where I feel most comfortable and safe. After a while, he checks the time and says I need to go get ready for dinner. We are going to Altura… one of the nicest restaurants in Seattle.

After I shower my mom helps me with my hair and makeup. Tonight I am wearing a burgundy lace off the shoulder dress. I slide it on and put on my black heels to go with it. When I am pleased with my appearance we head out.

At the restaurant, we all sit down. Ava's family comes and takes their seats. Nathan arrives shortly after and sits down next to me. He tells me I look amazing. "I need to talk to you," I say and he mouths later.

We all sit and talk. This feels so nice. The only thing missing is Teddy. He called me earlier with Delaney. They sent me a Kendra Scott necklace for my birthday. I am wearing it right now. It is rose gold and has a black stone in the middle.

When the food comes I am in seventh heaven. It is amazing. My dad smiles at me and I know it is because I am eating so much. Just when I thought things couldn't get better the dessert came. Red velvet lava cake. They put a candle in and everyone sang to me. Nathan's hand stayed on my thigh majority of the dinner.

Presents were next. Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot got me a Smythson Grosvenor leather jewelry box. It is absolutely stunning. I hug them both and thank them. Ava got me Ugg slippers because of an inside joke we have. My sweet Nathan got me Tory Burch perfume and a large round of eternity roses. They stay alive for a year and are just stunning. Finally, my parents hand me my present. It is in an envelope.

I open the envelope and read. My mouth drops open. "Are you serious?" They nod and smile to me. This summer they are letting me take three friends to our house in California. I am beyond excited. I hug and thank them both for everything. After dinner, we all bid our goodbyes. Nathan and my parents walk out together.

"Do you still need to talk Bee?" He asks and I nod. "Okay I can take you home and we can." We let my parents know the plan. My dad says that is perfect because he and my mom are running to the penthouse we have in the city. I wonder why but don't bother to ask.

As we get in the car Nathan looks over and gives me the floor to talk. Here goes nothing. "I am sorry for snapping at you and getting angry. I know you were just trying to protect me but I had no idea that you were going to say it to my father so it caught me off guard." He nods and pulls out onto the road.

"Baby I know I did, but I did that because if I told you I was going to you would have refused." I agree with him and sigh.

"Next time can we just agree to be honest?" He smiles and nods to me. I lean over and kiss his cheek. "We are going to take a detour." He says and starts driving to his house. "Wait for what?" I ask and he tells me to call my parents and tell them of the change of plans. My mom says it is fine but to be home at a reasonable hour. She sounds a little out of breath. EW!

We pull up to his house and notice we are the only car that is there. "Where are your parents?" I ask and he tells me at his Dad's work event and Berkeley is at his grandma's house.

"What are we doing here?" I ask and he smiles as he leads me in the house. I wave to Sawyer who sits in the car. Once inside he says "I am going to keep my promise." I think back to what he said. _I don't want you to be able to walk the next day._

Everything south of my belly clenches in a delicious way. He leads me inside and to my surprise picks me up over his shoulder. I giggle as he carries me upstairs to his room.

He sets me down in front of the bed and starts to kiss me hard. I meet him in the middle kissing him and running my hands through his hair. His hands find the zipper on the back of my dress and unzip it.

He lets it fall to the floor. I can't wear a bra with the dress so he leaves me in my Topshop thong. Another secret purchase I made when shopping with Ava. It is a G-string and mesh all in the front. He looks down and runs his hand along the front.

"I like this." He says and puts me back on the bed. I bite my lip as he stands above me. He throws off his shirt and opens my legs to him. Thank the lord I shaved this morning.

He slowly slides off my panties and throws them on the floor. I am left naked in front of him. My legs are spread wide as he looks at my middle for a second I feel exposed but that is all thrown away when he starts to kiss me there.

I moan out and try to close my legs. Not because it hurts, but because it feels so intense. He holds open my legs and continues his torture. When he slides two fingers in my middle I arch my back moaning.

"Ah, Nathan," I say and he looks up at me. "Shh just feel it, baby." I do as he says and soon I am coming undone. He holds my hips down as I come and it makes it all the more intense.

Just when I thought things couldn't get better he is inside me. Stretching and filling me. I am moaning and groaning. He kisses my lips and neck. Soon he flips us so I am on the top. "Ride me, baby." This is the first time I have done this.

Graciously, I get on top and he guides himself into me. I slowly lower down and see his eyes close in pleasure. I like this. I can control how far I go. I am riding him faster now. My hands are on his muscular chest. He starts to rub my little ball and I come undone on top of him. I know he is finishing to because of his soft grunts.

I grab his hands and get off of him. I lay naked next to him panting. He leans over and smiles. We both take a little breather before I thank him. "Are you kidding me I should be worshipping at your feet."

I giggle at his statement. He disposes of the condom then comes back kissing me. "You look very good on top. We might have to do that more often." I blush and put my face in his chest.

"No getting shy now. I just watched you come twice." I giggle again and he starts tickling me. It makes me laugh even harder. He silences my giggles with another kiss. I turn that kiss into a make out session. I guess we aren't done for the night.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

(Phoebe's Pov)

I am downstairs eating breakfast with my parents. It is dead silent because of the elephant in the room. Which was the screaming match we had last night? I am not speaking to either of them.

Tomorrow is Nathan's championship game and I was planning on going until my parents informed me that we have a ball and I have to attend. I tried to refuse but that worsened my case. I tried crying but that did nothing either. This is his biggest game of the year and I have no idea how I am going to break it to him that I can't go. Some girlfriend I am.

I stand up silently and go to get my backpack I put it on and as I walk past my dad. "Bye, Phoebe we love you." I mumble 'love you' because it would crush him if I didn't say it back. I slam the door as I go to the car. This has probably been one of the angriest I have ever been with my parents. I don't even know the person this ball is for. My parents treat me like some show and tell object.

When I get to school I am already in a horrible mood. I take my seat in math and stay quiet as Ava and Brooklyn talk. Ava doesn't have to go to the ball. She gets to go watch Tyler like a normal high school student would.

Nathan walks in and I can't even make myself make eye contact with him. He sits in the desk in front of me, next to Tyler. Brooklyn and Ava are on either side of me. He puts his hand under my chin and tilts my head up.

"That's better." He says and smiles at me. I force a smile and he looks concerned. "What is wrong, Bee?" I shake my head and ask if I can talk to him at lunch. He says of course but looks confused. I feel so horrible. I am the worst.

The next 4 periods go by horribly slow. I am so nervous. He has every right to be mad at me. As the bell rings to let us know we can go to lunch. I bite my lip as Nathan grabs my hand and guides us to his car. He doesn't say anything and neither do I as he drives us to a local restaurant for some subs.

We sit down and he orders for us. "What is up with you?" He asks and takes my hand in his. I shake my head and take a deep breath to keep me from crying.

"I can't come to your game tomorrow," I say and the look of pure hurt is evident on his face. He supports me in everything I do and I can't even go to his biggest game of the year.

"Why?" He asks and doesn't sound angry. He just looks upset. I hold back tears as I explain about the ball.

"Bee you wanted to come… don't worry about it." He says and strokes my hand. That lets the floodgates open and I start really crying. I try to apologize, but I am crying to hard. He grabs our food from the counter and then leads me out. He gets in the back seat and pulls me in with him. He wraps both arms around me and kisses my head.

"Stop crying Bee." He says and wipes my eyes with his thumbs. I try and calm my sobs. Taking deep breaths, I look at him and wait for him to talk.

"You would come if your parents would let you correct?" He asks, and I nod and say yes. "Well, then that is enough for me. Yes, I would love to have you there, but it will be okay. There will be other games. We both know that." He says and kisses my head. I calm down and apologize for crying.

"Don't apologize. Now no more crying and I want to see you eat." He says and we finish up lunch avoiding the topic.

The rest of the day goes fine. Nathan is treating me like I am made of glass because he doesn't want me to think that he is mad at me. After school, I kiss him good luck and ask if we can hang out tomorrow. He said of course and that he wants to take me somewhere special. Where ever that is.

After school, I go home and find both my parents in the kitchen. Whenever we have a ball they come home early so they can start getting ready for it. I walk straight upstairs not saying hello to either of them. I am beyond angry right now. I lock my bedroom door and get in the shower.

When I get out I hear knocking on my door. I ignore it and go to get dressed. For now, I just put on a robe. "Phoebe open this door now or I will break it open." I hear my dad growl. "Christian" I hear my mom say.

I rip the door open and stand there with my arms crossed. "Phoebe we would like to talk to you." My dad says and I put my hand out telling them to speak.

"We get you are mad Phoebe, but this silent treatment is just plain petulant. You need to learn that you won't always get your way in life. Now the hairstylist is here and waiting for your mother and you. If you keep this up there will be consequences." He says and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Fine," I say and walk past them. I go downstairs and into my parent's bathroom where the hairstylist is. I tell them I want loose beachy curls. He smiles and says he knows exactly what to do.

After he is done I check it out in the mirror. Franco did it perfectly. I couldn't have asked for better. I thank him and then go to the mirror. I start on my makeup as my mom gets her hair done. I decide to do light pink eyes and a nude lip. Just as Franco is finished with my mom I finish my makeup.

"You look stunning Phoebe." She says and rests her hand on my shoulder. I give her a tight smile and thank her. She sighs and leads me over to a bench in the bathroom.

"Look, Phoebe, I get it you are pissed about the basketball game, and rightfully so. But this is a big event. We said you would be attending, so we need to stick to that. If you keep being miserable it will just make your night ten times worse. Just try for me to put a smile on your face and be pleasant." She says and I sigh.

"Fine. I just want you and Dad to understand how upset this is making me. Neither of you seems to care." I say and she looks at me.

"Phoebe we do care. It is just that we know what needs to happen. I get it that it doesn't seem like a big deal, but it looks bad for us to not bring you." I don't say anything. I just stare at her.

"Fine, I will try. I need to go get dressed." I say and walk out of the room. I go upstairs and put on my dress. It is a deep purple gown. It is lace around the waist. I put it on then put on my jewelry and nude heels. An idea comes to my head. I grab a purse and stuff some clothes into it. What my parents don't know won't hurt them.

When I head downstairs my parents and Uncle and Aunt dote over how pretty I look. I smile and thank them. We head out and go to the ball. I ride with Sawyer and my parents, while Taylor takes my Aunt and Uncle. It is at a convention center near my school.

When we get there my dad has me walk close to him. He is always protective when walking in. The press goes nuts outside these events. I roll my eyes and go inside. The place is beautifully decorated and smells like good food.

I walk around with my parents talking to certain people. I get a text from Nathan and go off to sit down.

* **Hey baby hoping you guys have a good night. I love you a lot.*** Heartthrob.

* **Thanks, my man. It is boring here. I am still pissed at my parents. Wish I could come to your game. Love you more.*** I text back.

 ***Don't be baby. Have fun tonight and think about tomorrow. We are going to have fun. I love you. Call me if you need me*** He responds back to me.

Little does he know I am going to get out of this ball early. My plan is to get the keys from Sawyer and take the car to Nathan's game. My parents will be so busy with people they will never find out. I packed a bag with clothes in it for me and it is all set.

We sit down for dinner and I am eyeing my clock. The woman who is married to one of my dad's employees is talking my ear off. I slowly eat my salad. She is talking about her high school boyfriend. Big mistake to even mention Nathan. My dad looks over at me and motions at the food telling me to eat more. Whatever.

I eat the chicken and baked potato and it is pretty yummy. People keep badgering me about college and my life. Can't they get their own life and stop pestering me about mine?

After dinner, everyone makes their way to the dance floor. I sit at the table alone. I see Sawyer and motion for him to come over here.

"Yes, Ms. Grey?" He asks and I roll my eyes.

"Just because my father is here does not mean you have to call me Ms. Grey. I am 17 Sawyer, not 57." I say and it makes him laugh.

"Look I need to run to the car," I say and he eyes me confused. "Look I have my bag here and I forgot to put something in it." He still looks confused. "I am having female problems and I don't have anything in my main purse to help me with it," I say and he finally catches on. "I will walk you to the car." He says and I nod.

When I am walking out I purposefully drop my bag so stuff spills everywhere. "Shit I am such a clutz," I say and try to bend down but I am wearing a dress. The car is right in front of us. "Here are the keys Pheebs I will pick this up you grab your things." I take the keys and go into the car pretending to get stuff. When I walk back out he has my bag ready for me. He forgets to ask for the key back, so I don't even have to move on to plan B. That was easy.

I go to the bathroom and Sawyer takes his spot back at the entrance. I let my parents see me one more time and ask them if I can get a soda. They are confused as to why I asked but I need them to see me before I go. I then head back to the bathroom. I change quickly into my jeans and shirt then sneak out the back. Once I am outside I start running to the car. Suckers.

As I drive away I start to regret my decision and wonder if I should go back. No, I will only be gone hour tops. My mom and dad were so intrigued by the conversations they were having they won't even realize I was gone.

As I am driving to the high school I realize the game started an hour ago. Shit. I pick up speed and start driving faster. I hit a red light and tap my thumbs on the wheel come on. Finally, the green light letting the opposing traffic turns yellow, then red. As my light turns green I go. Right as I am crossing the intersection I hear a loud crash. Shit. The car starts to spin and I lose control. Everything goes black.

(Christian's Pov)

Phoebe has been pissed at me all day. She doesn't understand that I am one of the companies holding this ball. Ava isn't here because Grey Construction is not apart of this ball. She is so hung up on the fact that she is missing Nathan's game.

My wife and I are talking to the owner of Frank Industries and his wife. Truthfully, I hate this man and find him to be the scum of the earth, but he does damn good business.

The music starts to play and Ana is at my side dancing with me. Phoebe comes up to me and asks if she can get a soda. I look at Ana and she says that she can.

"Bubs? Are you okay?" I ask before she heads off to the drink station. She nods and gives me a small smile. I know she is angry, but she can't get her way on everything.

We get through 6 songs dancing and then I can see Ana's feet start to hurt. "Let's sit baby," I say and she nods.

We head back to our table and sit down. "You look lovely tonight," I tell her and she smiles at me. I love this woman with all my heart.

Tonight she is wearing a black satin gown. It fits her like a glove. "Where do you think Phoebe is?" Ana asks and I look around. I have no clue. I look to see Sawyer missing too. "Sawyer isn't in his spot either," I say.

"Phoebe probably forgot something in the car," Ana says. But I don't let it go. Where could she be? "Christian calm down. Call Taylor if you are that worked up." As I pull out my phone I see a call coming in from an unfamiliar number. I don't answer it and call Taylor.

My call is interrupted by another incoming call from that same number. For fuck's sake, can't I get some piece. I walk into the lobby of the ball and pick up the phone. "Hello, who is this." I snap.

"Is this Christian Grey?" Who the hell is this and why do they have my number.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" I ask annoyed now. It is a Friday night who could be calling?

"This is Officer Drine with the Seattle PD. We are calling to inform you that a black Audi Q7 registered under your name has been in an accident. The driver was a young female in her teens. She is being escorted to the Children's Hospital as we speak sir." It feels as though my world stops spinning. Not my Bubs.

Before I know it I am running Taylor and Ana following me. "Go to Children's Hospital Taylor," I scream and Ana is in hysterics next to me.

I tell them both about the phone call I got and Ana is now sobbing. I take her under my arm trying to calm her. When really I am the farthest thing from calm myself.

The drive feels like it is four hours long. The things around me happening in slow motion. When we get there Ana and I are sprinting in. The woman at reception looks up at me. "How can I-"

"I am looking for Phoebe Grey she was in a car accident and brought in minutes ago," I say and hold Ana's hand tightly.

"Sir your daughter was rushed into surgery. I can direct you to the surgical waiting room." She says and I about explode. Please let my Phoebe be okay. Please let my Phoebe be okay.

We try asking the woman what her injuries were but all she says is that a doctor will be out shortly to discuss Phoebe's condition with you. She gives us papers to sign and I all can think about is my girl.

I drape my suit coat around Ana. She is hysterical in my arms. I am praying that my Phoebe is okay. I can't help but think how this is my fault. If I would never have made her come she wouldn't have been in the accident. I am such a fuck up.

After what seems like hours an older white male in scrubs comes out. "Grey Family?" He says looking around. I use my weight to support Ana.

Ana starts to ask a million questions a minute. The doctor holds up his hand. "Mrs. Grey if you will please let me explain. I am Doctor Woods." We nod and he takes us over to a more private corner.

"Phoebe had severe damage when she came in. She has a broken wrist and two broken ribs. The reason she is in surgery right now is that we found some bleeding in her brain that occurred during the car accident. We are in the process of taking care of that. She also had some glass that went into her forearm but we are taking care of that." Ana is sobbing into my jacket.

"When will we be able to see her." He looks between us with a serious look of pity.

"When she is out of surgery she will be moved to the ICU in a private room where you can see her. Nurse Sena will be keeping you updated. I must go now. I am very sorry for this." He says and walks away.

"Shhhh don't cry Ana you heard him she is going to be out of surgery soon." I rub her back and rest my chin on her head. The tears in my eyes start to come down but I wipe them quickly. Why did she have to leave the damn ball?

We sit back down on the uncomfortable waiting room chairs and hold each other. She has to be okay. She just has to. I can't lose my Bubs.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

(Christian's Pov)

Ana and I have been waiting for 3 hours in the waiting room. They have just told us that they are transporting her into her room now. Ana is clutched to my side. We have both been so worried about her. She made it out of surgery like a champ. I still don't even know how to feel with her right now. I am so angry that she left but so happy that she is okay. This is going to be a long recovery.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey if you will follow me," Nurse Sena says. She is a young brunette in her late twenties. She is quite attractive, but nothing compared to my Ana. Speaking of, I wrap my arm around Ana tighter.

We walk into Phoebe's room and if I thought that if my feeling of guilt couldn't get worse, I was wrong. So very wrong. She has a bandage wrapped around her head. Her face is bruised all under her eyes and cheeks. Her wrist is in a cast from where she broke it, and to top it all off her other arm is wrapped up like a mummy from the glass shards. They have her in a soft yellow hospital gown.

Phoebe looks tiny in the bed. She seems to be small and fragile. Instantly, Ana and I are at her sides. I stroke her face "don't worry Bub's daddy is here." I repeat to her.

"When will she be conscious?" I ask but don't look at the nurse. She is checking Phoebe's vitals "she should regain consciousness in a couple of days." I feel the hurt come up in my chest. I can't go a few days without seeing her smile or talk to her. This will drive me to insanity.

Ana is holding her hand staring at her. "Can we get a bed brought in here for my wife and me?" The nurse nods and asks if we need anything else, but we say no. I realize I need to notify my family. First I call my mom and she says she will be there in thirty minutes. After I call my brother and Kate. These have been the hardest phone calls to make. Everyone is so worried about my Bubs.

"You should call Teddy," Ana says in a shaky voice. I sigh and shake my head. He will insist on coming home and I know he has his exams coming up. Then again he does have the right to know. I know this will break his heart. All he wants to do is protect his baby sister. I know that feeling all too well Mia was a rebel child. I step out of the room and dial Ted's number.

"Hey, Dad I am kind of busy right now any chance I could call you back?" He asks and I sigh he is probably out with friends having fun. I can't do anything right. A session with Flynn is in order.

"Ted it is important. It is about Phoebe." I hear him excuse himself from whatever he was doing.

"Dad is she okay what is happening?" He sounds freaked out. He has always looked over Phoebe. When he was a senior and she was a freshman he always had her back no matter what the situation was.

"Theodore, your sister is in the hospital right now. She got t-boned by a drunk driver who was speeding. They ran through a red light and the car flipped," I tell him and I can hear the anxiety rise over the phone.

"Shit Dad okay I am packing a bag now I will be in Seattle as soon as I can." Like I said he is always looking out for his little Bubs.

"Theodore, you have an exam scheduled. Grandma Grace, Elliot, and Kate, and your mother and I are all here. You do not have to come right now. I don't want him to feel like he has to come right now." I hear a door slam and him talking.

"Don't Dad. Send the jet. I will be there." I hear him say and we bid our goodbyes. My poor son is probably so worried.

When I walk back in the room my parents and Ana are sitting with Phoebe. My mom has Phoebe's chart and is looking through it with tears in her eyes. She comes and hugs me tightly. "She is strong Christian." I hear her say and I nod sadly. I sit back down and hold Phoebe's hand. I have one arm wrapped around Ana who has yet to talk. Kissing Ana's head, I watch Phoebe.

It is almost three in the morning now. My parents are just now leaving but will be back in the morning. Ana is asleep on the rollaway bed. I tried to get her to go home to get some sleep but she refused. I am still in my tux, but Ana changed into some comfy clothes my mom bought for her to change into. I am still in the chair on the side of her bed holding her hand.

Hours past and all I can do is watch my Bubs chest rise and fall. 4, 5, 6 o'clock I just sit staring at her. I am exhausted emotionally and physically. My parents arrive at around 7 and my mom talks to Phoebe's doctor. She explains that her condition has not gotten better, but not worsened which is a good sign. Some kids take longer to wake up, and she has hope for Phoebe.

We all sit just waiting for something to happen. Ana is reading to her right now and we are all listening. I am just sitting and silently praying she wakes up. The nurse comes in periodically and does the same checks on her vitals and body. Her poor face is still black and blue. This has been the worst 24 hours of my whole life. Ted is set to arrive any minute. Taylor is picking him up at the terminal.

I am scared for Ted to see Phoebe. She looks nothing like herself. Still equally as beautiful, but her face is swollen and bruised. Ana put her hair up in a bun for her, so the nurse could observe her easier. Usually, her hair is down almost to her waist. She would always complain about it and say she needs to get it cut, but never would. I smile at the thought. Phoebe was such a creature of habit. She has had the same routine for years. Ana said she got it from Ray. Oh, how I hope she wakes up soon.

The door opening wakes me up out of my thoughts. "Oh my god." I hear from behind me and I know it is Teddy. Ana is soon wrapped in his arms. He holds her tightly hugging her, I am glad he is here. Ana needs to see him. Teddy walks over hugging me next. "Dad." Is all he can say before going over and stroking Phoebe's cheek.

After he is passed around by the grandparents Ted starts to ask questions. The first being why was she alone without Sawyer. Knowing he is going to be mad, I have to answer this question carefully. Sometimes Ted will be harder on Bubs than I am. He expects her to take her safety more important than we do.

"Ted your mother and I were attending a ball that was very important for GEH. It happened to be last night which was also the championship game for Nathan. Phoebe was more than upset that she could not attend Nathan's game, so she gave Sawyer the slip and drove to the high school for the game. That is when the car T-boned her. We got a call from Seattle PD saying a car registered in my name had been in an accident and a young girl was being transported to the hospital." I see the anger appear on his face.

Ted takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair. "Fuckin A." Ted kicks the chair out of anger. The grandparents take this as their cue to get coffee and let us talk to Ted. Ana tells him to calm down usually I would too, however, I am right there with him right now. Phoebe had no regards for her own safety.

"Did the Moore kid tell her to come, is that why she went?" He asks and I can hear him seething.

"Theodore this is no one's fault." My wife snaps and I suddenly start to think about it. Did Nathan pressure her into leaving? It doesn't seem like something he would do.

"Get me Phoebe's phone," I interrupt my wife and sons bickering. I am so upset right now I could kick a chair.

"Christian no we are not snooping through Phoebe's phone," Ana starts but stands to go through her purse. She finds Phoebe's phone that was recovered from the accident. I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Only the messages from yesterday," Ana says and watches over my shoulder with Theodore. Phoebe doesn't have a password on her phone. Mostly, because she knows I can get in there even if she did. I read through the messages from yesterday and find that it is all about school and other random things. That is comforting.

Finally, I find the messages from last night and read them.

 ***Hey baby hoping you guys have a good night. I love you a lot.***

 ***Thanks, my man. It is boring here. I am still pissed at my parents. Wish I could come to your game. Love you more.***

 ***Don't be baby. Have fun tonight and think about tomorrow. We are going to have fun. I love you. Call me if you need me***

I keep reading and realize he has been text bombing her. Asking where she is and if she is safe. Someone needs to call him. I should do it after I talk to my wife and son.

He didn't force her. Nathan didn't even tell her to come. I knew he wouldn't. When I talked to that kid he seemed to care about Phoebe a lot. Every time we talk he has a new story or something good to tell me about her. Even if it is little thing. She really is a loved young woman.

"I still don't buy it. I bet he called her why would Phoebe do this without any motivation?" I smile he hasn't seen Phoebe around Nathan. She is swoon. I think if I told her she had to walk to Chicago barefoot for him she would.

"Ted your sister is head over heels for this boy." I stare at Bubs. I can tell Theodore doesn't like my answer by the way he grumbles and looks pissed.

"Well look where that got her." He snaps and Ana finally hits her breaking point.

"Theodore I get it you are not happy at the way this situation played out. Look around none of us are. But for you to take this out on other people is ridiculous. This is nobody's fault. Phoebe made a mistake that I can promise you won't happen again. We need to be there for each other not sitting here playing the blame game." Ana snaps and I can tell Ted knows she is right.

"I am sorry Mom," he says before going over to Ana and hugging her. A new young nurse comes in and checks her vitals and gives us the same sad smile everyone has given. We sit silently and watch her. She prods around Phoebe's broken ribs and writes stuff down.

"Any updates?" Theodore asks the young nurse. She turns and when she sees him she blushes. Any other time I would have found this funny, but not in this situation.

"No sir not at the moment. But later we will need to take Phoebe to get a scan of her brain," she says back to Ted. He rolls his eyes and turns toward the window.

"I need to run home I will be back later," he says and walks out. Just then my phone starts to ring. I see it is an unfamiliar number, but with the recent events, I need to answer. I step near the window while Zana continues the book she was reading to Phoebe.

"Grey," I snap into my phone.

"Mr. Grey it is Nathan. I haven't heard from Phoebe since around 7 last night and it is almost eleven now. I know she doesn't sleep in and I am very worried about her. Is she okay?" I hear the worry in the poor boy's voice. Great another person I can break bad news too.

"Nathan, Phoebe was in an accident last night. We are at the children's hospital. She is stable right now and we are all with her." I say in regret.

"She-she what? Are you and Mrs. Grey okay sir? Would it be okay if I came to the hospital?" He asked if my wife and I were okay. This boy cares about my Bubs and her family.

"Yes, it was only Phoebe in the car accident. You can come see her." I tell him and he thanks me then hangs up.

"That was Nathan," I say to Ana who is sitting in the chair holding Phoebe's hand.

"He was probably worried," she says and I nod. I look Ana up and down. She refused to eat breakfast and the bags under her eyes are evident. I stand up and walking around to the big couch she is sitting on. I sit next to her and wrap my arm around her.

"Phoebe is strong. She will come out of this." I say and rub her small arm. The tears start to fall from my sweet wife's eyes. I pull her to me and she starts to cry in my chest.

"Hey shh," I rub her back. "Don't cry sweet girl," I try to get her to calm down. I resort to rubbing her back up and down. After her sobs turn into soft whimpers I pull her up to look at me.

"Phoebe is going to make it out of this. And want to know why I know that?" Ana nods and I kiss her lips. "Because she is your daughter. You, my beautiful wife, are the strongest woman I know and you made one of the strongest girls I know." Ana nods and agrees.

"But baby if Phoebe wakes up and sees that you haven't been eating and are exhausted it will only make her feel bad. You know how she is. Please, can you try and eat something I am so worried about you." I say and Ana looks me up and down.

"Christian you are still in your tuxedo from last and haven't slept or eaten either. We are in the same boat." She fires back at me and I kiss her head. She is always right.

"If I change and order food will you eat some?" I ask and she nods. I smile kissing her head and text Taylor asking for a change of clothes.

Taylor brings them quicker than I thought possible. He deserves a raise and a half. I walk into the en-suite bathroom and change. These comfy clothes feel so much better. When I walk out I also see that Taylor brought some food. Ana is eating some banana pancakes. I smile because Phoebe would be doing the same if she could. My wife and daughter have a slight obsession.

I sit down eating with Ana. Who finished her food quickly. She was hungry. I finish up mine then Taylor takes the empty bags out.

A knock at the door makes Ana stop reading to Phoebe. We were just getting to the part where the rich man meets the woman. I open the door and see a worried and distraught seventeen-year-old boy.

"Nathan come in," I say and open the door. I have never seen a boy look so upset. When he sees Phoebe his face drops even more.

Nathan rushes to her side and brushes her cheek. "Phoebe Grace what did you do sweetheart?" He says quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking what happened, sir?" He says to me being really respectful.

"As you know Phoebe was very upset about not being able to attend the game last night. Phoebe somehow managed to give Sawyer the slip and took the car to drive to the championship game. A drunk driver hit the drivers side and the car flipped. The doctors said she should regain consciousness in a few days." I say and hold her hand.

I can't even tell the look on the boy's face. It is a mix of confusion and hurt.

"Mr. Grey I am so incredibly sorry. I -" I interrupt him by saying it was not his fault and I know he had nothing to do with it. He turned to my wife to apologize and she says the same thing.

"I can't believe she would do this," he says shaking his head. He is sat on the edge of the bed rubbing her arm.

"I can. She cares so deeply for you" my wife nods and I agree with her.

"I feel the same way about her. I hope you both know that. Without her, I don't know where I would be. She keeps me sane." He says and strokes her cheek.

"I agree with you there son. She is amazing isn't she." I say and he nods. The nurse comes in and says she is taking Bubs to her scan. They roll her out and we are left sitting.

The pain I have felt from the past 24 hours is unlike any other. If she doesn't wake soon I don't know what I will do.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

(Christian's Pov)

We have been at the hospital for 4 days now. Phoebe's condition has remained the same. I haven't left the hospital once, even though Ana has practically begged. I took a shower yesterday in the en-suite bathroom. The only time I have left the room was when they gave Phoebe a sponge bath.

Teddy and Ana have been here with me too. The family has been coming in rounds. Nathan has been here every day after school. The poor kid feels like everything is his fault.

Mia and Ethan just left and now it is just Ana and I with her. Teddy took Ava to lunch and to spend some time with her. Elliot and Kate asked him if he could have a heart to heart with her. Since Ava came to see Phoebe she has been really down. I think it was the ventilator that scared Ava the most. I tried to explain that it was just helping her breath, but Ava was terrified for her cousin.

I text Teddy to make sure he is okay and he responds immediately that he is fine and trying to get Ava to talk. Ava and Ted are almost as close as Phoebe and Ted.

I look up and see Ana stroking her hand. They have switched the big mummy cast from the glass cuts to just a bandage. Her face has gone from black bruises to now purple and green bruises. The swelling has also gone down a lot. The cast on her wrist is going to have to stay on for 6-7 weeks. Her broken ribs are also going to have to heal for multiple weeks. Part of me is happy Phoebe will never have to see herself the way we did.

I can see Ana is slowly starting to break down. Her eyes are tired and she isn't her usual self. I am sitting on the other side of Phoebe watching her and Ana. The two women in my life that make my world go round.

I talked to Flynn last night on the phone and asked about ways to help Ana. It kills me seeing her upset. He said to keep things light and talk about good times with Phoebe.

"Do you remember when Phoebe and Teddy got in trouble for the first time when Gail was babysitting?" I remind Ana of a time that now we always talk and laugh about.

"Are you referring to the red paint incident?" she asks smiling, for the first time in awhile, at the memory.

Ana nods and we start talking about that day. Boy, what a day it was. The first time those two got in huge trouble together. Little did we know it was only the beginning.

(FLASHBACK Phoebe 6 Teddy 9)

Ana and I are going sailing for the day. Gail agreed to watch the kids while we went out. I trust Gail with the kids no problem.

Right now we are all sitting at breakfast. Teddy is talking our ears off about how his class is going to the zoo on Monday. Phoebe, on the other hand, is sulking in her chair next to me picking at her food.

Phoebe is upset that we are leaving today. Apparently, she was planning a tea party for today that I can now not attend. This was her new trick. Whenever Ana or I would try and leave she would say that there was a 'big tea party meeting that we can't miss.' She got this from hearing me turn down Ana's offer for lunch one morning because I had a meeting I couldn't miss.

"Bubs eat your food," I say sternly trying not to feed into her antics. Even though I wanted to just pick her up and cuddle her all better.

Phoebe slowly eats a couple bites of pancakes. I check my watch and see that we need to leave.

"Okay kiddos Mommy and I need to go now. Be good for Ms. Gail or else there will be no dessert tonight." I kiss Teddy's head while Phoebe gives Ana a hug and kiss.

She is the angriest at me because I was the one who told her we were leaving, so it is my fault, not Ana's. The mindset of a six-year-old. I lean down and kiss Phoebe's head. She doesn't look up or even acknowledges me. When she is upset she will try and do this to see if it will change anything. I take the advice my mom gave me and walk away ignoring the bad behavior.

When we are walking out the front door I hear my little girl say "wait Daddy." She runs over and wraps herself around my legs hugging me. I bend down to her level and kiss her cheek. "Daddy loves you Bubs," I say before walking out.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger." Ana teases as we get in the car. I agree with her. How could that sweet girl not?

(Gail's Pov)

I have the children in the kitchen painting. That was the activity they chose because it was drizzling outside. I have newspaper laying over the countertop. I love these kids like my own.

"Ms. Gail, can I have more red paint?" Teddy asks and I ask him what the magic word is. "Pleeeeeease!" He exclaims and I smile.

I give him some more paint and he thanks me. I watch as he looks over to Phoebe and furrows his brow. Oh no. I know this look. It is the look of wanting to help Phoebe. Phoebe is in a stage where she wants to have her own opinions and do everything herself. This has been causing a lot of trouble between the two of them.

"Bubs… I think you should add red paint to your sun. It is not just yellow." He points over to her picture. She looks at him with a scowl. This sweet little princess has been in rare form all morning. It happens when her mom and dad leave.

"I don't like red Teddy Bear." She pushes the red paintbrush away.

"No Phoebe it will look so much better when you paint it red let me show you." He dips his paintbrush and before I can stop him is painting on her paper. Phoebe tries to stop him and pushes the paintbrush away, but that gets red paint on her arm which only adds fuel to the fire.

"Teddy!" She screams and starts to hit him. I scold her but she doesn't stop. As I walk over to separate them Teddy blocks himself from one of her little fists and knocks the cup of dirty water over. Note to self: Never offer a craft up to the kids again. I go back and grab a rag to wipe up the mess before it stains anything. I try and scold the kids to sit down but they are too wound up now.

Teddy takes off running, so he doesn't get the dirty water on himself. Phoebe grabs the red paint bottle and takes off after him. I sprint to catch her but when I walk into the living room the damage is already done.

On the white Performance, Arte Rug was splattered red paint. On Teddy's face and chest was red paint. Teddy looks angry he takes his hand winds it back and five stars Phoebe on the back. The slap echoed through the house. Phoebe screams and starts to cry.

I run to her scolding Teddy. Jason and Luke run in probably thinking that somebody is hurt. "What happened in here?" Jason is gentle when it comes to the kids.

"I need to clean the rug up and now. Will you take the kids and give them bathes?" I ask Jason. Teddy starts to cry now too because the paint hurts his skin, but I know it is because he is going to be in trouble for hitting Phoebe.

All of a sudden in all the chaos with a ruined almost 20,000 rug, Teddy crying covered in red paint, and Phoebe crying holding her back in pain we hear a booming voice. "What the heck is going on in her?" That would be my boss. Both bodyguards, the kids, and I on my hands and knees scrubbing the rug look up.

(Christian's Pov)

Ana and I just got home. It started to rain so we decided to spend the day with the kids inside and come back next weekend to sail. As we approach the living room I hear sobbing and frantic yelling. When I come around the corner I see frantic adults and screaming kids. Gail is the first to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey I am so sorry for all of this I will clean the children and rug." I shake my head knowing my rambunctious kids had something to do with this.

"It is Christian and Ana Gail please, don't worry about it. Can I ask what happened?" Gail starts to explain the morning. As the story goes on I alternate between which child I am more angry at. I know the rug is ruined for sure. That was Ana's mothers day present.

"Kids upstairs in your rooms now." Jason had washed off most of the red paint from Theodore's face and chest.

Phoebe is crying and trying to hold her back as she stomps upstairs. I look to Ana who is helping Gail with the rug. "Leave it guys I will have someone come steam it out." Gail apologizes again.

"Gail please we are sorry for the way the kids acted. We will take it from here." First, we go upstairs to Phoebe's room.

Phoebe is in her room crying and sitting with her blankie over her head hiding. "Phoebe comes out of the blanket now," I say sternly. Ana and I are standing in front of her bed. She comes out and her little face is so tear-stained.

"Phoebe you are in big trouble. Ms. Gail told you no paint could leave the kitchen. She also told you no hitting Teddy and you did it anyway. You ruined Mommy's present from Mother's day." I scold her.

Ana cuts in "No Tv, Ipads, or dessert for a week. You also are going to write Ms. Gail an apology note for being so bad to her. Gail is so kind to you and today you were a very bad girl to her. Do you understand?" Ana says sternly.

She keeps crying and holding her back. I am not even sure she heard what we said. "Phoebe Grace Grey answer your mother," I say and she nods her head crying. We hear a door open and close from down the hall.

"Christian check her back I am going to make sure Teddy is in his room." Ana sighs exacerbated. Teddy will never stay in his room if we tell him to.

"Phoebe let me see your back," I say sternly letting her know she is not off the hook.

She shakes her head sobbing and dives back under the covers like a little monkey. I sigh and walk over to her bed and folding the comforter back. She is laying on her back so I can't see it. I pick her up and lift her shirt up with her fighting me every step of the way.

What I see fuels my anger. There is a handprint that is welting on her poor skin. I feel horrible for not checking her back first. Anger fuels inside of me. Teddy knows we do not solve our problems with fists. "Anastasia," I call out for her so she will come in.

Ana peeks her head in and looks at me. "Yes?" I motion for her to come here and then say "Bubs I am going to show Mommy okay?" She nods. Phoebe is sitting astride me. Her front to my front. I move her hair out of the way and lift her shirt up. Ana gasps but covers it with her hand. I can see the anger bubbling inside her. She passes me a sippy cup with some water and I give it to Phoebe calming her.

Teddy and I have talked multiple times about not hitting girls or anyone in general. We do not use our fists in this household. Teddy also knows to play gently with Phoebe. Like Ana tells him he is much bigger and stronger. I get Phoebe settled in her bed giving her some time to cool down and go with Ana to Teddy's room.

He is sitting on his bed reading a comic book. Ana and I walk in. "Teddy we need to talk to you put that away," I say and Ana takes the lead.

"Teddy we are very upset with you right now. Phoebe's back is very hurt because you hit her. And you painted on her picture without her permission. We know you want to help her but you have to ask first." She says being stern.

"You know better than to use your fists, Teddy. You are going to be ten years old soon. This behavior is foolish." Ana continues and I nod.

"Teddy no desserts or electronics for a week," I say and he starts to complain. I hold my hand up and threaten to add more days if he whines about it.

When both the kids are settled Ana and I walk downstairs to clean up the mess.

(End of Flashback)

Ana is laughing at the memory. Oh, that poor rug didn't stand a chance in our house did it? I smile and shake my head.

"I knew from the second you picked the white one out it was history." I laugh with her and she giggles.

"That was the first of many incidents at the Grey household." Ana laughs. Flynn was right I love seeing Ana in better spirits.

Lunch arrives from Taylor. Ana and I talk about more funny stories from when the kids were little. We really had quite the bunch. Even though we only had two, Phoebe could amount to 3 kids and Teddy probably 2.

After lunch and Phoebe's has had her afternoon check, Ana continues to read to Phoebe and I listen in. Ana seems a bit more relaxed now that she has eaten and lightened up. It makes me happy to see my wife in better spirits.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" The doctor on her case peeks his head in. We welcome him in and he checks Phoebe smiling. This was odd the nurse just came in.

"Phoebe's numbers have improved immensely. We can take the ventilator out." He says and I hear a breath of relief from Ana.

"Will she wake up?" Ana says in a voice that is filled with hope. The doctor looks to her. "Once the ventilator is out she should wake up within the next few hours." He says and the nurse and he take it out.

Phoebe's chest rises and falls without the long tube down her throat. Ana is on my lap hugging me. "She is going to be alright Christian she really is." I rub her back hugging her.

These four days will go down as the hardest of my life. I can't imagine ever having to be in the hospital long-term like families with terminally ill kids. That is why I donated a million dollars to the hospital.

"She is your daughter Ana. What can I say? She is beautiful, tough, and strong-willed. Exactly like her mother." Ana blushes and kisses me. She moves back over to her seat.

Ana stands over Phoebe stroking her cheek. "Anytime now baby girl Daddy and I miss hearing your sweet voice." I hold Phoebe's hand as Ana talks to her.

We sit back down and the waiting game begins. There is a horrible thought in the back of my head. What if she can't wake up? I push it back. The doctor said a couple of hours. It hasn't even been one yet.

The nurses come and check periodically now telling us to page them if they aren't there when she wakes up. We sit both watching her like a hawk.

Ana continues to talk to her and read the book. If there is one voice I would want to wake up to it is Ana's. She has the most beautiful angelic voice. I smile and watch as she reads.

(Phoebe's Pov)

I hear muffled voices around me and can't make out anything that is happening. Where am I? I start to feel scared and try to move my body to stand but I can't. Nothing is happening when I move or talk.

I try hard to open my eyes but can't. Suddenly I hear my mother's voice "Anytime now baby girl Daddy and I miss hearing your sweet voice." What why haven't they heard my voice. I try again to open my eyes but sleep comes over me.

"The end." I hear my Mom's voice again. "I liked that one Phoebe, but still my favorite is probably the first book." What is she talking about? I try hard to open my eyes again. I am blinded by light when I open my eyes to slits. I close them again.

Where am I? Why is it so damn bright? I try again and blink a couple of times. The only thing I feel is pain from my shoulders down.

"Phoebe? Phoebe? Christian, she is waking up get the nurse!" My Mom yells and I groan. I look around and try to absorb everything around me but it is all hitting at once.

"Phoebe can you open your eyes for me sweetheart?" a young woman's voice says. I open my eyes but the light is still really bright. All of a sudden things come into focus. The nurse is poking and prodding at me.

"Where does it hurt?" I point to my chest and head. That is what hurts the most. I look to the side and see my dad holding my mom who is crying.

"Okay, Phoebe the doctor will be in shortly to check you over." I look around and see all the machines and then it hits me. I am in the hospital because of the car accident. Tears start to pour out of my eyes. My parents come and surround me.

Dad gets on the bed and holds my hand kissing it. My Mom gets on the other side wiping my tears. "Don't cry baby we are here. Just look at me baby not at anything else." He says over and over. More tears keep pouring out of my eyes. I have no clue what is going on and I am scared.

My throat is too dry to talk. I point to the glass of water and realize I have a cast on my right wrist. It hurts badly to move. My mom reaches for it to give to me, but my Dad says we should wait because the doctor hasn't cleared me.

I stare into my Dad's eyes as he strokes my head. I don't move or even try to move my eyes because everything in this room scares the hell out of me.

The Doctor comes in and introduces himself to me, but I don't say anything or even look at him. When my Dad starts to get up, so the doctor can poke and prod at me I freak out. He can't leave. I grip his arm with the non-casted hand and whimper out in pain because it hurts. My Dad stands over me but holds both my hands. "Easy Bubs easy the doctor is going to check you out now I am right here." No.

I shake my head and say no, but it is raspy. More tears fall. The doctor says he can sit on the other side and he does. I feel the doctor pulling at things and looking me over, still, I only stare at my Dad's eyes.

"Okay, Phoebe we have given you some pain medicine since we know you are in a lot of pain. Here is some water but only take small tiny sips okay?" I nod and my Mom helps me take a few sips. The feeling is amazing cooling off my dry and hot throat.

"I am scared." Is all I say before they both are right there with me. "Don't be scared, Phoebe. Daddy and I are right here." My mom says and kisses my head.

"My ribs hurt so bad," I say and grab try to rub them but I can't because my bandage and cast are in the way.

"They gave you medicine baby. Just wait a little bit. How about we try and relax close your eyes. Mommy and Daddy are here." My dad says and rubs my stomach soothingly.

Before I know it I am asleep on my mom's chest with my dad rubbing my stomach. I still am in so much pain so I am hoping I wake up to less pain throughout my body.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

(Phoebe's Pov)

I wake up to people talking around me. I rub my eyes and finally see what is happening. The doctor is in my room again talking to my mom and dad. Teddy is here what? I didn't see him when I fell asleep on my shoulder this morning.

Teddy is the first to notice I am awake. "Bubs," He says and rushes over to me. He kisses my head and hugs me the best he can. I groan in pain when he pushes against my ribs. "Be careful Theodore," My dad scolds.

"It's fine." I croak out. Both my parents come and surround me. The doctor stands at the end of the bed looking through my chart. When did he come in?

"Phoebe, how is the pain? Has it gotten any better since you woke up?" He asks and I think about it.

"My head and ribs still hurt, but it is not as bad as before." He writes something on the chart and nods.

"Phoebe I am going to check some things okay?" I nod and start to feel nervous. Teddy picks up my hand from the bed and squeezes it. I smile over, but he is staring at the doctor.

The doctor shines a light in my eyes and tells me to follow it. I go back and forth, up and down. Next, he puts his stethoscope on different places and tells me to breathe. Taking really deep breaths hurts my ribs, but I suffer through.

"Okay, Phoebe everything checks out. Why it hurts to breathe is because you broke two ribs. It will get easier as the rib heals. We will be keeping some ice on it and that will help. Your skull fracture is healing too, so we will be watching that over the next couple of days. Do you have any questions?"

"When can I get this cast off?" I lift up my right arm. I don't even know what I broke.

"You broke your wrist, but luckily it was a clean break. So, I would say about 6 to 7 weeks," He says.

"When can I go home?" He sighs, it is like he was expecting this question.

"Phoebe you are in a very delicate state right now especially since you just woke up. I would say we can aim for the end of the week. We also will be moving you into a different room, since you do not have to be in the ICU anymore." I nod and try to sit up a bit more.

After the doctor leaves we are left in complete silence. I clear my throat and look down at my hands. I wonder how Nathan is, he was probably so worried. I know I am probably in trouble for taking the car and crashing it.

I look up to see all eyes on me. Teddy, Mom, and Dad are all just sitting watching me. "Hi," I mumble. It is all I can think to say at this point

"Hi baby girl we are so glad that you are awake," Wait how long was I out for the ball was just last night.

"What do you mean your glad I am awake?" I ask and my mom looks to my dad.

"Phoebe, what do you remember?" She asks and I think hard.

"Last night we went to the ball and I took the car. Somebody ran a red light and hit me." I shrug and my mom looks anxious. "What don't I know?" I ask and look at the three of them.

"Phoebe… the ball was four nights ago." What is that possible? "You were put in an induced coma because of the bleeding and swelling in your brain." My dad says and he looks so hurt. Tears start to come out of my eyes. I put my family through hell over a basketball game.

"I-I-I am so sorry." Is all I can say before the sobs take over. My mom rushes to me and strokes my hair. Teddy picks up my hand and holds it tightly. My dad just stays in his chair staring at me.

"Daddy I-" he holds up his hand and shakes his head. "Phoebe we will talk about this later. For now, you need to focus on getting better," he says sternly. At that moment, I knew I hurt him.

A knock on the door awakes us all from our deep conversation. "Hi I am Camden, I'm here to move Phoebe into her new room. Phoebe, we will move your bed, the rest of you guys can meet us up there. Her new room is on the 10th floor. Room H.10.21," the young guy around Teddy's age says.

They maneuver my bed out of the room. When I realize my parents aren't going to be with me I panic. "Wait," I call when half the bed is out the door.

My parents come around and can see the worry on my face. "What is the wrong baby?" My mom asks she has an overnight bag and a purse.

"I want you guys to come with me," I say I can tell the Camden guy is uncomfortable with my crying and doesn't know what to do.

"I don't want to go alone… please," I look at them pleading not to leave me alone.

"Ana you and Ted go up to the room I will walk with them," My dad says running his hand through his hair. Relief fills my body. Camden pushes my bed and my dad walks next to me. I keep staring up at him. They take a weird way to special elevators and nobody is back here except us. I am really glad my dad is here.

I reach out in the elevator to grab his hand and he takes mine. His thumb strokes my knuckles and everything feels okay for a split second. "Dad?" I say trying to get his attention.

He looks down at me waiting for me to say something. "I love you," I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"I love you most." Those four words made me feel completely better than before. We go in silence to my new room.

My new room is bigger and has a window with a good view of the city. I stare out of it as the new nurse, I think her name is Janene, evaluates me.

I feel the sudden urge to pee and sit up but groan because it still hurts to move, the nurse looks over at me "Phoebe what are you doing hun?" she asks and both my parents sit up.

"I have to use the restroom," I say and try to swing my legs around the bed, but pain shoots through me and I fall back.

"Phoebe you cannot walk or get out of bed yet. You have a tube attached just relax your muscles. We can't have you up and walking just yet." I frown that is what that weird thing is between my legs. Everything hurt so I just assumed I did something.

"No that is gross please I just want to walk to the bathroom." I look to my mom who is smirking at my dad. What could possibly be funny at this moment?

"Phoebe sweetheart, you heard Janene you can't get up, use the catheter. I know it isn't the most pleasant thing, but we can't risk you getting hurt." My mom says I cover my face with my hands and shake my head. I refuse that is disgusting.

"Phoebe Grace Grey you are not getting up. Listen to the nurse now." My dad cuts in, using his no-nonsense tone. Shit, he is frustrated. I look to Teddy who is giving me the same look as Dad.

I am sure my face is crimson. I have to pee so bad at this point. I finally just let go. l watch as my dad and the nurse eye the bag to make sure I went. This is humiliating.

The nurse finishes up her check and walks out. "Teddy, when did you get here?" I ask him and he looks up from his phone.

"Three days ago, Dad called and told me everything, so I took the next flight to Seattle." He says and I nod.

"I am sorry," I say. He shakes his head. "Bubs, you made a really stupid decision one that was reckless and dangerous, but I know you learned a lesson and will never do it again. Besides, I think triple the security is in your future." My mom scolds him for that. I look to my right and my dad is still sitting there holding my hand.

I didn't even think of this as a possibility when I left the ball that night. I still want to talk to my parents about everything, but I know for now I need to worry about getting better.

Dad got me chicken noodle soup for dinner and I ate the majority of it. He smiled at this and I think that was the first genuine smile I have seen in a while.

"You tired Phoebe?" My dad asks as he clears the food from my tray table. I nod and he leans down to kiss my head. Dad takes my hand in his and rubs my knuckles. "Sleep then." I fall asleep soon after.

(Next day)

I wake up from my afternoon nap to a new nurse checking my chart. She catches that I have woken up and smiles. "Hi Phoebe I am your nurse for today, I am Sara," she says. She is really pretty and young.

"Where are my parents?" I ask, and she looks down and starts checking my blood pressure. "Stay still for me… your parents are down in admissions signing a couple of things. Your big brother just walked out to answer his phone." I nod and watch as she writes down the numbers.

"Does anything hurt more than it did yesterday?" I feel around. I shake my head no. My head and ribs still ache, but it is bearable.

"Okay well, I am done for now… call if you need anything," Sara smiles and walks out. I am left alone in my hospital room. I turn on the tv and see if there is anything on.

There is a knock on the door and I call out to come in. Grandma Grace and Grandpa Carrick walk in. Oh, it is so good to see them. I get long hugs from each of them as they sit and take me in.

Talking to them is like a breath of fresh air. Neither of them are mad and there is no elephant in the room. It feels so much lighter.

"Phoebe, how are you, sweetie?" My grandma asks. I smile and tell her about the pain, but also mention that is it bearable.

"I broke a rib when I was 25. It was horrible. You have to ice it and make sure you keep breathing deeply. If you don't it could lead to pneumonia." I nod that is what Doctor Woods said.

"I am going to run and get you some ice packs baby." My grandma says and kisses my head. Grandpa and I are left to talk.

"I am in the middle of dealing with the imbecile that was driving drunk." He says and I thank him.

"I am really sorry that you have to take time off your work to deal with my problems." I shake my head in regret. Just another person to add to the list that I am inconveniencing.

"Phoebe this is my job. I take care of the people who make bad decisions. I want to send this guy to jail, so he doesn't hurt another innocent person." He says and I nod. It makes sense I just feel so bad.

"Well thank you again. It means a lot to me. I also am just glad that you are not mad at me like my dad is." Grandma Grace walks in just as I say that. She shows me how to position the ice pack and it does help a lot.

"Phoebe, what makes you think your dad is mad at you?" Grandpa asks and Grandma looks over concerned.

"I don't know… he hasn't been talking to me. He snapped at me earlier. He also hasn't called me Bubs." I know it is stupid, but he always calls me it.

"Phoebe you have to realize how much power you have over your parent's hearts," Grandpa says and Grandma agrees.

"Phoebe, when you have kids all you want to do, is protect them from the bad in the world. When your parents got the phone call that you were being rushed to the hospital they felt so out of control. I can barely imagine how they felt. You will understand when you have kids. Your parents aren't mad Phoebe. They were scared, and having the most important thing in your life be in danger can do that to you." My grandma says and it sounds like she can say this from experience.

"How do I make it up to them?" Grandma smiles and strokes my face. "Phoebe you are human and make mistakes. We just have to learn from those mistakes in the future." I nod and take as much from that as I can.

When my parents come back they have Ava's family with them. Ava runs to me and gives me the biggest hug. I groan a bit but keep it under my breath.

"Little cousin you almost gave me a heart attack. I am about to be in here with you." She jokes and I laugh, but it hurts too.

"Oh, Phoebe we are so glad you are okay." Aunt Kate hugs me and I give her a big hug back. Uncle Elliot kisses my head and gives me his best wishes.

We all sit and talk ignoring the fact that I am chained up in a bed. Ava tells me about how Nathan has been in the shittiest mood for the past couple of days. She said he hasn't talked to anyone at school and when the teacher tried to talk to him he stormed out. My poor boy. I need to call him, but I have been too scared to ask for my phone.

I start to get tired after about an hour and a half. I feel lame telling everyone to leave so I push through. I yawn and try to cover it with my hand, but Dad notices and stands up.

"Phoebe needs her rest guys. Thank you for coming and visiting her." He says and I am in no position to argue. After lots of hugs and kisses, I am left with just my parents and Ted.

"Sleep Bubs," Ted says and rubs my hand. I bite my lip wanting to ask for some privacy to call Nathan but decide against it. I yawn and soon I am asleep.

When I wake up it looks to be the middle of the night. I check the tiny clock they have on the wall and see it is almost midnight. I look around and see my Dad asleep in the chair next to me. My mom and Teddy I assume have gone home.

I look around and take a deep breath. I need some more ice packs the one on my ribs is melted. I put it to the side and lay back. Right as I am about to hit the call nurse button I am interrupted.

"No… no… don't please…. STOP." I freeze. My dad is thrashing and yelling in his chair. What is happening? He is having a nightmare.

I try and reach over to wake him up, but it is too far. "Don't hurt her… no… no." I can't take it anymore I ignore the pain. I groan and struggle over to his chair. All the wires I am connected to being pulled on. Tears roll down my eyes not because of the physical pain, but the pain of knowing I caused this.

"DAD… Dad wake up." I shake him and struggle because it hurts so much. I see his eyes flutter and I am left sobbing laying on my side in physical and emotional pain.

"Phoebe? Phoebe oh my god." He says and hits the nurse call button a million times. When Sara rushes in he explains that I got out of bed trying to reach him.

"Phoebe… Phoebe calm down honey. Can you tell me what hurts?" She asks and has my dad help her set me back so I am laying down.

"My… my chest and arm." She nods and undoes the side of my hospital gown. She checks my ribs and has me breathe. She then goes and unwraps my arm and makes sure all of the stitches stayed intact.

"Okay, Hun. Everything looks okay, but you need to make sure to stay in your bed. We tell you not to get out of bed for a reason." She scolds me lightly and I nod.

When she leaves the room my dad is pacing. "We don't have to talk about," I say giving him the option because I know it is hard sometimes.

"No Phoebe we do." He says sternly and I bow my head not looking at him. "You were having a nightmare," I say and I hear him sigh.

"Phoebe… I get nightmares. I have since I was little. They used to be more frequent and then I met your mom. It was like a breath of fresh air. I still got them occasionally, but she helped them a lot. When things happen that leave me feeling out of control they happen." I nod and feel the tears.

"I am sorry Daddy. I didn't mean to… to hurt you like I did. I was selfish and made a horrible decision. I should have never left the ball. I deserved everything that happened. You shouldn't even be here with me right now." I cry and he comes and sits on the bed.

"Phoebe Grace…" He sighs and I can tell he is looking for the right words. "If I know you and I am sure I do… you are one of the most altruistic and loving people I know. You care so much about the others around you it astonishes me sometimes. I know that you didn't mean to do this. Do I think at the moment you were thinking of yourself before others? Yes. But we all do that at some point in life. You never meant to hurt us. I know that for a fact. Yes, there are going to be consequences, but Phoebe we just have to get you better, learn from our mistakes, and move on." Tears stream down my face. My eyes are fixated on the bed sheets.

Dad takes my chin and raises my gaze up to look at him. "I love you, Phoebe. More than this life itself. You are my heart walking around. You are the reason I do the things I do. Never forget that." He kisses my forehead.

"I can't believe I was so selfish. Now that I look back I feel so stupid." I say and he leans forward and kisses my nose.

"Hindsight is a funny thing, Phoebe. What seems like a great idea at one time usually isn't. You are allowed to make mistakes. Contrary to popular belief in that head of yours." He smiles, I am always too hard on myself and he tells me that all the time.

I sit up and he helps me. "What are you doing Phoebe?" He asks and I lean forward and put my head on his chest. I just leave it there and don't move.

"I love you, Daddy. I am sorry." He rubs up and down the length of my back.

"Shh, I love you most Bubs." He called me Bubs. For now, I think I am going to make it through this.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

(Phoebe's Pov)

Yesterday was exhausting. My dad had a nightmare, I moved rooms, and everyone came and visited me. I just woke up and ate lunch, and today I am planning on asking for my phone to call Nathan.

Ava told me he has been in a rough place. To tell you the truth I am scared that he is going to be mad at me. But, I can't avoid him forever. I look up to see my parents and Teddy talking.

"You all done Bubs?" My dad asks and I nod. He walks over and takes my food away. After he moves the tray table I lay back and stretch out.

My ribs are still super sore to the touch. I pull off the melted ice pack and set it on the side table. I hit the call nurse button and ask for another.

Today I feel more uncomfortable than ever. The bandage covering my stitches on my arm is itchy. I just want to get up and move around. I will have to ask the doctor about that.

After the nurse situates me I am left alone with my mom, dad, and Ted. Here goes nothing…

"Do you guys think that I could see my phone?" My mom looks surprised and looks at my dad. "Please, I think I owe Nathan a phone call." I plead and give my dad puppy dog eyes.

"Fine... you can call Nathan, but the phone is returned back to us after." My dad says and I smile. I need to talk to him. If the situations were reversed, I would have been so worried.

Just as I get my phone the doctor walks in. Good timing dude. As he talks to my parents I open my messages. I read the messages from the night of the ball.

 ***Don't be baby. Have fun tonight and think about tomorrow. We are going to have fun. I love you. Call me if you need me***

 ***You there Bee?***

 ***Phoebe? I have tried calling you twice. Where did you go?***

 ***Pheebs don't disappear. Answer my call.***

 ***Bee, did I do something where did you go?***

There is about 20 more like those messages. I feel horrible. My heart breaks for him. The messages from the day after are similar.

"Phoebe," I hear someone's voice pulling me out of my world. Shit, it is Doctor Woods and he has asked me a question. "I am sorry… what did you say?"

"I said how are you feeling? Any new pain or discomforts?" He says while flipping through my chart. I want to read that damn thing.

"Umm not pain, but I want to take the wrap off that is on my arm off. It is itchy and uncomfortable. Also, I was wondering when I can get up. I don't like having to pee through a tube and I am starting to go little nuts." He raises his eyebrows at my last comment.

"Phoebe you just woke up two days ago from a four-day coma. We can't rush the recovery on this. I am sure you don't enjoy the catheter or not being able to walk, but it is for a reason. Now the bandage on your hand can be replaced to make it less itchy. I want to keep those covered until we take those stitches out though." He says and it makes me want to roll my eyes. I don't though because I know my dad would have my head.

"Do you have any other discomforts before I check you out?" I shake my head and sit up so he can check my ribs, head, and arms. After he is done he bids us goodbye.

"Peeing through a tube. Really Phoebe." My mom says and I look over to Teddy and Dad. They are both laughing their asses off. I shrug and giggle.

"You really are as mature as your father." She says and shakes her head. I smile and look to my dad. He winks at me and smiles.

"Do you guys think I could have some privacy to call Nathan?" My dad starts to say no, but my mom cuts him off and says they will go get coffee. Teddy doesn't want to leave, but my parents force him.

It is weird being alone. I haven't been alone since I got here. That also means that my family cares a hell of a lot about me.

Okay, focus Phoebe. I go into my phone and dial Nathan's number. I reach to hit call but freeze. I am scared. What if he refuses to talk to me? No, he wouldn't. I close my eyes and hit start call. It rings and I wish I could put into words how scared I feel.

"Phoebe? Is this you?" I can't tell how he is from the tone of his voice. He sounds confused and a little scared.

"Yes… hi," really Phoebe hi that is the best you could come up with.

"Oh my god Phoebe you are awake. I have died a thousand deaths since your dad told me about the accident." Guilt wells up inside of me.

"I am okay. Sore, but okay. I miss you… are you mad at me?" I want to prepare myself for the yelling. When I put my safety at risk he gets mad. Almost as mad as my dad.

"Yes I am Phoebe, but we aren't going to talk about that right now. When can I come visit you?" Oh boy. Now not only do I get to look forward to the conversation with my parents but Nathan too.

"I am really sorry, Nate. I just wanted to see you play." He sighs and I hear a door slam.

"Phoebe… not right now. I am about to leave the house to come see you. I hope that is okay." I smile at the thought of getting to see him. I truly have missed him a lot.

"It is okay. I am stuck here for a couple more days. Drive safe okay?" I never really thought about how dangerous driving was until my accident. That is another thing I will need to build up confidence on.

"I will don't worry about me. I will see you soon Phoebe." He didn't call me bug, baby, or bee. Am I being over-sensitive?

I lay back on the bed and stare at the wall. For sure, I am being too sensitive. Nathan loves me. He may be mad right now, but he will forgive me. I hope.

A nurse walks in. He comes over to me and grabs my hand not even telling me what he is doing. Who is this guy? I pull my hand back scared.

"Give me your hand." He demands in a snappy tone. Where are my parents? "What are you doing?"

"I am rewrapping your hand because you were complaining about it. Now give it to me." He snaps. I look at the door and Dad is standing there with a coffee in his hand.

I give him my hand and wince in pain as he starts ripping off the bandage. My dad rushes over and runs his hand over my face.

The nurse nicks one of my stitches and I grab my dads leg. "OW" I squeak out. "You are fine." He snaps and I shut my mouth.

"You work at a children's hospital. You should learn how to deal with children. I would like you to leave right now and send another nurse." My dad says sternly. The nurse rolls his eyes and storms out.

"Are you okay baby?" I look down and this is the first time I have seen my arm. It is covered in stitches and cuts. I start to feel sick it is so gross to see. My dad notices and turns my face towards him.

"Don't look at that Bubs." He says and rubs my arm. Sara walks in and apologizes for the wait.

"I am going to rewrap this arm okay hun?" I nod and rest my head on my dad's shoulder.

"All done sweets. Does it feel better?" I move my arm and nod. She smiles and walks out. I ask my dad where Ted and my mom went.

"They ran home baby." He says and sits down in the chair next to me. "How did the call with Nathan go?" I look down and then to him.

"It went well... He is coming here now. I hope that is okay…?" He looks to me and nods.

"As long as you take a nap after he leaves I am fine with it," I nod Dad has been really pushing my sleep.

"You haven't been home once since I have been here have you?" I ask.

"No, and I am not going to until you are home." He says. I tell him that Ted or Mom, even Sawyer can stay with me if he wants to go home.

"Phoebe home is not home if you aren't there with me." I smile. I am SO blessed to call this man my dad. He deserves the world and more.

A knock on my door startles both of us. Shit, It is Nathan he is here. I sit up and brush my hair back redoing the ponytail. My dad smiles and kisses my head on the way to the door. "You look beautiful Bubs." Yeah sure. My face is still bruised and cut up.

Nathan walks in carrying flowers to add to the garden I have in my room. He looks edible. "Hi." I squeak out and he comes over to me kissing my head.

I struggle to sit up and he helps me. I lean into him and wrap my arms as far as I can around him without ripping my IV out. My dad excuses himself to make a phone call, but I know he doesn't want to watch us reunite.

We stay there for awhile just hugging. He is rubbing his hands up and down my back. "I missed you so fucking much, Phoebe. I was so scared." Tears form in my eyes.

"Please don't break up with me." I don't know where that came from. He pulls me away from him and looks at me.

"If you think I am ever letting you go after this you are nuts. Phoebe those four days were some of the scariest of my life. This just reinforced how crazy in love I am with you. I am not going to break up with you, Bug." He says and kisses my forehead. Nathan wipes the tears that are falling down my face.

"I just thought you were going to be mad at me for sneaking off and putting myself in danger," I say and pick at my IV.

"Don't pull at that baby…" He scolds me and takes my hands in his. "Yes, I am angry that you left the ball. I told you, it didn't matter if you came to my game or not. But, we can't change the fact that what happened, happened so now we focus on you getting better." He says and tries to lay me back.

"No don't I want to stay up in your chest," I mumble and he rubs my back some more. "Did you win your championship game?" I ask and he looks down at me.

"We did. And we know the final state championships are on Friday… so help me, Phoebe, if you try to sneak out and go to this one I will remove you from the game myself." He says and I look down.

"It is so good to have you back in my arms." I cuddle further into him. I love this boy with all my heart. Sometimes it scares me a little bit.

"I may not have my phone for a while after this incident, so if you need me call my dad or Ted," I say and he nods.

"I assumed you wouldn't. Don't worry Phoebe. We will get through this. Besides this summer we can look forward to swimming and the vacation to California with Tyler and Ava." Oh, that is right.

I negotiated with my dad to let me take Tyler, Ava, and Nathan as my three friends to the house in California. Teddy and Delaney will be there supervising us. Along with Dovis, Sawyer, Hofman, and Tucker.

"I am very excited for that. We can go boating and swimming." I say with a smile on my face.

"I know baby. I am also excited to get you into a bathing suit." I shake my head and look at him.

"My bathing suit body is nowhere close to being ready. I swear I have gained five pounds from just eating and laying here." He rolls his eyes and looks me up and down.

"Hate to break it to you Bee, but you still weigh under 115 lbs." He says and I glare at him. He always tells me how small I am, but compared to him I am.

My dad knocks then comes back in. Nathan pulls away a little bit but continues to hold me. He passes me a tea from the downstairs cafe. I smile and thank him.

"Nathan, how have you been?" My dad asks as he takes the seat next to me.

"Besides worrying about this girl, I have been okay. Basketball has been pretty crazy since states are coming up. I also am getting ready for lacrosse season. How are you, sir?" Nathan always shows the utmost respect for my dad. Truthfully I do not think I could be with someone who didn't. My dad is my best friend.

"I have been watching over this one. It is a wonder Phoebe hasn't turned my hair grey by now, but she is worth it." He says smiling over at me. I blush and look down. Nathan rubs my back.

"That she is sir." He says and kisses my forehead. Two of the most important men in my life are bonding in front of me. This feels weird. I always thought my dad would be so hard on my boyfriends. Nathan is impossible not to like.

I lay back on the bed and situate myself. We sit in comfortable silence. Both Nathan and my dad stared at me. I have realized that my family and he do this because they don't believe that I am okay and awake.

"Don't you have practice?" I ask checking the clock on the wall. He looks over and checks the time.

"I just got here… they will be fine without me for one practice trust me." He smiles and I nod. I ask him if he is sure. I feel bad that he is missing because of me.

"Trust me, Bee. They will be fine. You are so much more important than any game." I smile and hold his hand. He rubs his knuckles over his hand. I look over to my dad and he has a look on his face that I have never seen. It is a mix of a soft smile and sadness.

"Why don't we try to watch a movie or lay down? You have been up all day Bubs." I look over to my dad who is concerned. The doctor told me that I need to try and sleep and rest as much as possible.

"Okay that sounds fine I guess." I run the movies and finally pick Molly's Game. Nathan lays back with me and runs his hand through my hair soothingly.

Before I know it I am asleep against his chest. Today has been another exhausting day. But this time it is in a good way.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is day 8 in the hospital. Four days asleep, four days awake. I am about ready to bust myself out of here. But, luckily they think I will get to go home soon. Tomorrow or the next day I hope. There were some complications with my head that they had to clear up. But everything is okay now.

Today the doctor said I can get up and walk. The nurse will be helping me and it won't be for long, but I will take what I can get. Peeing through a tube for four days is worse than you think.

My mom puts a breakfast tray in front of me. Ugh, I don't want to eat right now. I want to get up and walk around. See the rest of the hospital.

I pick up my fork and pick at my pancakes. I take a couple of bites with my parents watching.

"What's wrong Bubs are they not good?" My dad strokes my hair. I shake my head and suck it up continuing to eat.

"Are you excited to get up and walk around sweetie?" My mom asks.

"Yes, I can't stay in this bed any freaking longer. I think I have watched every movie known to man." My parents laugh at my expense.

"You will be up soon enough sweet girl." My mom smiles softly. Dad is typing quickly on his computer. Ted is sipping on his coffee. He has stayed here the entire time. I know is killing him to not see Delaney.

"Ted, how is Delaney?" I ask pulling him out of his deep thinking state.

"Well, she is doing good. Right now she is at her family's house in South Carolina." He informs me. I didn't know that she lived in South Carolina.

"Give her my best," I say and he smiles at me. "I will Bubs. She said the same to you." I smile at the thought. Delaney is amazing.

Sara comes in and smiles at me. "Hi, Hun. Are you

ready to do some walking?" I smile and nod to her.

"Okay, we have to remove your catheter and then we will be good to go." She says and brings in a little cart with stuff that I have no idea of.

"Okay, Phoebe I'm going to pull the sheets back and put this pad underneath your bottom." She explains and I start to realize what this catheter removal will entail. Teddy excuses himself immediately while parents come surround me.

Once she has the pad stuck down she asks me to open my legs. Hopefully, I can now wear underwear and sweats after this thing is removed.

As I open my legs I start to get scared. My dad is standing facing the back wall and me, so he can't see anything. "Is this going to hurt?" I ask and Sara looks to me.

"Phoebe it is going to be uncomfortable, but it will be over soon." She says and then begins to do her work. I try and watch but I get scared.

"Look at me." My dad says and I stare into his eyes. I never did get to finish my painting of his eye. I will do that when I get back to school.

This hurts so bad. I close my eyes as she finally pulls the damn thing out. "You are doing so good Bubs." My dad says and finally, Sara tells me I can close my legs.

I lay back and feel complete relief. It feels so much better. "Mom, can I have the sweatpants from my bag?" I ask and she grabs them for me.

Finally not feeling exposed is an indescribable feeling. I sit up and wiggle in my bed because of how great it feels. I put the sweats on and lay back.

"Okay, Phoebe you ready to walk?" I nod and she helps me swing my legs around the bed and stand up. Wow, I'm off balance. She steadies me and my dad is instantly on my other side.

"You are doing great Bubs." He encourages. We walk down the hall and around the floor. It feels so good to stretch my legs.

By the time we get back to my room, I am walking on my own. The nurse backed off and after my mom scolded my dad he did too. I walk back in and sit down. I am actually exhausted. How did walking around the floor make me this damn tired?

"You did amazing!" My mom kisses my head. "How are you feeling now Phoebe?" My dad asks. He is always so worried.

"A lot better now that I get to walk around. I am tired though." The nurse smiles and helps me lay back. "That is expected, Phoebe. Why don't you try to sleep for a little bit." I nod and yawn. I get myself comfortable and close my eyes.

When I wake up the TV is off and the room is dark. I sit up and rub my eyes. I feel refreshed and a whole lot better. The next step now is to make them let me take a real shower. I look around and see I am alone in the room.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom and relieve myself. When I walk back in I am still the only one in the room. Something must be up where is my family? I peek my head out the door and see my dad on a phone call. His back is to me, but he sounds angry. Quietly, I shut the door and sit back down.

My ribs are starting to get less sore, but they still hurt to touch. They told me I need to refrain from any physical activities until they clear me. Especially with my head. But, I did have brain swelling and two broken ribs so I didn't expect anything less.

Teddy walks in and sits on my bed. He is leaving tonight which sucks, but now that I am okay he needs to return to school. "How are you Bubs," He asks.

"I am okay. Who is Dad on the phone with outside? He sounds pissed." I ask and Ted shrugs.

"Beats me when I walked by all I heard was incompetent assholes." I giggle as he tells me this. My dad did have a way with words.

"What time does your flight leave?" I ask and he tells he needs to leave in an hour and a half.

"I wanted to talk to you before I left though." Oh boy, where is this going?

"Phoebe, I love you and care about you so much. This about broke Dad and Mom. Hell even me. When I leave I need you to start thinking before you do things. This was a reckless and very idiotic stunt you pulled. You could have been killed Phoebe. Do you even know what would happen to us if you did? You should have seen Dad the days you were unconscious Phoebe. I have never in my whole 19 years of being here seen him so scared. I know you were trying to go out and see Nathan, but he is not worth your life Phoebe. Do you understand where I am coming from?" I nod my head. I had a feeling he was going to scold me. But this just hurt me harder than I could have imagined.

"I am sorry Ted. If I had known this could or was going to happen I never would have left. I wasn't thinking and was being selfish." I shrug and he sighs. He runs his hands through his hair.

"Phoebe I almost considered leaving Harvard for good when I got this phone call. Because it seems every since I left you have just gone a rebellious streak." He says and looks down at me. He went on a rebellious streak in high school. Why does he seem so angry?

"Teddy you did too. You snuck out with Marie every night. And you came home drunk more times than I can count." I fight back annoyed that he is the one scolding me.

"Phoebe I didn't get myself almost fucking killed!" He raises his voice scaring the shit out of me. He sounds and looks so much like Dad when he is angry.

"What is going on in here?" My mother rushes in and Ted walks out.

I wipe my eyes and sigh "Teddy just came in here and started yelling at me for this entire situation." I say and shake my head.

"Phoebe he had no right to do that, but he is nervous about leaving you. He was talking to Dad about transferring to WSU." My mom informs me. What did I just do?

"Mom he can't do that. I am fine. Besides Dad will probably have the entire security team on me now." She smiles and runs her hand through my hair.

"Phoebe, you don't know what it is like to be a big brother. Hell, I don't either. But I do now your brother takes protecting you very seriously. He isn't mad at you for this I think he is mad at himself." When she says that it does make a lot more sense. Now I feel even worse.

I start to stand up and my mom asks what I am doing. "I am going to apologize to Ted for screwing up." She smiles sadly at me.

"Phoebe why don't we let him cool down for a bit… I think he is very worked up right now. We wouldn't want to say anything that might hurt someone's feelings." My mom says and pats my hand. I sit back down frowning.

"Don't worry Phoebe you guys will work it out. I promise." My Mom tries to reassure me. I just frown. I sure hope so.

(Christian's POV)

"No, I am not coming to Taiwan to fix your mistakes. You were smart enough to get yourselves into this mess you can get out of it. I expect reports by the end of the week to Ms. Bailey and me." I swear half the people I employ are incompetent. If Phoebe doesn't turn me grey they will.

I hear a door slam and turn to see Theodore storming out of Phoebe's room. I walk to catch up with him. "Theodore, what was all that about did you wake your sister up?" He just turns and scowls at me.

"No, she was up and being annoying." He spits out and crosses his arms. I follow him until we are in the lobby sitting a private area.

"Do you want to tell me what this is about?" I ask him and he looks up to me.

"I tried to talk to Phoebe about her fucking idiotic decisions and she turned it on me saying I was the same way in high school. She doesn't get it Dad, she could have killed herself" Ted spits out.

Oh, my poor son. He just wants to protect Phoebe. I know exactly how he feels. I always wanted Mia to be safe and protected. He must feel so out of control.

"Theodore… your sister is sensitive. When you yell at her she gets scared and puts a wall up. She knows she can't snap back at your mother and me when we yell at her so she does it to you. She knows you are right I guarantee it. Phoebe regrets this entire thing I promise you that." He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"I should transfer to WSU for the rest of the semester." He says and looks up at me.

"Ted we talked about this. You are not leaving Harvard. Delaney is there you have all your classes and a scholarship. You are not transferring. Besides I can deal with your sister. Nothing like this will happen again." He shakes his head and looks out the window.

"Theodore trust me. I know how you feel. Your aunt Mia is my baby sister remember that. She got herself into trouble all the time. She snuck off with a guy and didn't tell any of us so we thought she got taken. She went out and drank with her friends and tried to drive. If anyone knows how you feel it is me. But, Ted you can't stop your life in fear of Phoebe getting hurt. I know this was an incredibly scary situation but I have it taken care of. You just have to trust me." I explain to him.

"I do trust you Dad. I just can't stand to see her hurt like this." Ted says.

"Well, right now your mom texted me and asked where you are. Why don't you go talk to Phoebe? This time try a different approach other than yelling at her. Take it from someone who has been there yelling never works." He smiles and stands up.

I wrap my arms around him and he hugs me back. It has been awhile since I have had a heart to heart with Ted. It feels good to get to talk with him.

(Phoebe's pov)

I am laying on my side facing the window. I stare at the grey and cloudy sky. It is perfect for how I feel right now. Nathan is playing in his championship game and I am missing it again.

My dad said it perfectly, hindsight is a funny thing. If I wouldn't have left the ball I could have been at his game. Instead, I am now in the hospital and missing both games.

My mom is reading a manuscript and rubbing my hand. A loud clap of thunder startles us both. "Geez it is storming," she says and I nod not really focused on anything. I am wondering where Ted is.

"Phoebe I texted Dad and asked-" she is cut off by the door opening and Ted is standing there. Relief fills my body. I thought he was going to go back to Boston without saying goodbye.

"Mom, can I have a second with Phoebe?" He asks and my mom stands. She kisses his cheek and I hear her whisper 'be gentle with her'. I roll my eyes.

Ted sits on my bed and I lay facing him. "I am sorry for yelling at you Phoebe. That was immature of me." I shake my head and tell him not to worry about it.

"Phoebe I am so scared to leave you here. When I got the call that you got hurt it was like my world stopped spinning. The thought of losing you Phoebe…" he shakes his head. "I cannot even describe to you the pain I felt. I am scared that when you get out of the hospital you will try and pull another stunt. And I can't lose you." Tears roll out of my eyes. I can't believe I did this to him.

"Teddy please believe me when I say I will never ever do this again. I don't even want to try and do this. I hate how I made you all feel and am so sorry that I ever did this. Please don't be scared for me. I promise you I will keep myself safe. Plus I think I am going to have 7 bodyguards after this." I smile and Ted laughs.

"I know Phoebe, just promise me you will keep in touch. Call me every once in awhile. I miss you like crazy when I am away. Make sure that Nathan is treating you like he should. If he doesn't he will have a big storm coming." I smile at his words and sit up to hug him.

"I love you Teddy Bear," I say and hug him tightly.

"I love you more Bubs." He kisses my head and holds me to him. "Now I have to go, but I mean it Phoebe keep in touch. Call me whenever you need me. I am always here for you." He says and hugs me again.

"Have a safe flight. I love you." I tell him and he stands up. He leans down and hugs me one more time.

"I love you Phoebe so very much." I watch as he walks out and I wipe my eyes.

Nurse Sara walks in and smiles at me. "I am going to unwrap your arm okay Bee?" She asks and I nod. She heard Nathan call me Bee and she liked it. She is my favorite nurse here. I will miss her so much when I am released.

She unwraps it and I look down. It looks a lot better than it did two days ago. "Phoebe we will probably be able to take the stitches out tomorrow." She smiles and checks them.

"Really! Wait a second, will it hurt?" I ask and she smiles and rewraps it.

"Phoebe it will feel like tugging you may feel a little discomfort but nothing too painful." She says and I nod.

My dad walks in and asks what is happening. Sara explains about my stitches and he nods. He leans down and kisses my head. "That is good news right, Bee." I nod and he smiles.

"Lunch will be here soon. Taylor got you Panera." I smile and thank him. When Sara leaves he sits at the end of my bed.

"Did Mom go with Teddy to Sea-tac?" He nods and looks me over.

"Did you and Teddy get to talk." I shake my head yes and asks me how it went.

"Good. I feel really bad that I did that to him. I feel bad that I did this to all of you. You know how sorry I am for this don't you Dad?" I apologize.

"Phoebe I know you are sorry. You made a bad choice. If you didn't regret this I would be concerned. We are going to make it through this. When we get home from the hospital we will talk consequences. But regardless of anything that happens, we love you so much." I look at him and nod. I deserve whatever consequences I get.

"Do you think you could talk to the doctor about letting me go home tomorrow?" I ask and he eyes me.

"Phoebe we aren't going to rush this recovery. I will ask when he thinks it is appropriate to go home, but whatever he says goes." I frown and jump when another thundercloud claps loudly.

"So Christian Grey can't work his magic here," I ask and he chuckles.

"No my powers are deactivated when I am here." I laugh and look outside to the rain.

"Why don't I go get a deck of cards from the gift shop and we can play war." He suggests and I smile. I nod and thank him.

My dad and I used to play war when I was little. Whenever we played he would make sure I would win. I smile at the thought. My dad and I have always been so close. I don't know how I will ever live without that man.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

(Phoebe's Pov)

Finally, I get to go home today. After they remove my stitches. I spent 10 days in this hospital room. The only thing I will miss is Sara. Besides that, I am going to be so happy to get out of here.

Nathan is here with me right now and we are watching Breaking Bad. We are watching it together, and it makes it so much more fun. My parents are downstairs signing discharge papers for me.

Sara and another nurse walk in and turn the lights on. "Sorry Pheebs, we have to take out the stitches now. Do you want to wait till your dad gets back here?" She asks and I smile. She sees how close I am to my dad.

"Um no it is okay we can do it now. Where do you want me?" I ask and she says she is going to bring a tray table over for me to lay my arm on. Nathan gets out of the bed and sits in the chair. He wants to be a doctor so I know he is excited he gets to watch this. , on the other hand, am dreading the thought of this even happening.

My dad and mom come in just as she is cleaning the spots that need stitches removed. In total I had 26 stitches put in. There were 4 different cuts. It stings a bit when she rubs in with alcohol.

My dad comes over and holds my hand. "Are you okay?" He asks and I nod. My mom and Nathan are talking behind us. The other nurse is standing behind Sara watching. He is probably new here or something.

"Okay Phoebe I am going to start now I need you to be super still." She informs me and I nod.

"Just look at me Bubs okay?" I nod and stare at my dad's grey eyes. Nathan is all eyes on the stitches being ripped out of my arm. My mom is rubbing my head. This is quite the site.

The sensation is a weird pulling feeling. After she is done she cleans them again and puts bandages over them. "All done! You did great Bee!" She smiles and excuses herself.

"You did so good honey." My mom kisses my head and I smile. "When can I go home?" I ask and she says whenever I am ready to go we can. I have never been so excited to leave one place.

"Let me get dressed and then we can go," I say and take my clothes to the bathroom. My parents and Nathan talk as I put on sweatpants and a t-shirt. I redo my ponytail and then walk out.

"Okay let's get out of here. Nathan, are you coming over?" I ask and he looks to my parents as if to ask.

"I am fine with it, as long as you relax and watch a movie or something." My mom says and I agree. I don't think I could do anything too exciting right now anyway.

I give Sara a hug before I leave the floor and go to the elevators. Nathan is holding my hand as we walk to the car. Taylor pulled the car up to entrance so we wouldn't have to walk far.

As we walk to it I start to feel hesitant. I don't want to get in a car. No way in hell am I getting in a car. Cars are dangerous and we could all get hurt.

"I have an idea," I say the first thing that comes to my head. "Why don't we walk home. It is the first nice day in a while and I want to stretch my legs.

My dad looks at me like I have two heads. Nathan laughs because he thinks I am joking and my mom just looks flat-out confused.

"Phoebe that is almost a 20-mile walk. You wouldn't make it." My dad says and I start to shift side to side. I am getting so anxious. I can't get in the car. No way.

"Hey, Phoebe, why don't we get you a water really quick from the cafe. Sara said to stay hydrated. Nathan and Ana why don't you guys get in the car. We won't take longer than 10 minutes." My dad says and I nod. Anything to waste time from me getting in the car.

My dad puts his hand on my back and guides me inside. "What is going on Bubs?" He asks and I look at him with tears in my eyes.

"I can't go in the car Dad." A look of realization comes across his face.

"Oh, Bubs come here." He says and takes me in his arms. I start crying and he rubs my back. We go and sit on a nearby bench.

"Sweet girl. Why didn't you tell me you were scared?" I shrug and look down at the floor.

"I can't go in a car Dad it is too scary," I say and he takes my hand in his.

"Phoebe, you can't be afraid of cars. Taylor is a great driver and you know he will get us there safely." He tries to explain to me and I shake my head.

"I was a good driver too Dad. It is the drunk people and bad drivers that I am afraid of." I say and he nods.

"Do you remember when you were six and were first learning to ride your bike?" I nod, why is he talking about this now?

"You fell on Grandma's driveway and scraped your entire leg up. You cried and cried but finally when we cleaned you up and do you remember what you said?" I shake my head no.

"Let's do it again Daddy." He smiles at the memory and looks at me. "Phoebe you can't not drive in a car because you got in an accident. It is not the way to live life. If we stopped doing everything that scared us nothing would come of our lives." He says and I nod. He makes a fair point.

"Okay… but will you sit next to me?" I ask. He usually sits in the front with Taylor.

"Yes, I will Bubs. But I don't want anything to hold you back in life especially this okay?" I nod and he brushes his hand through my hair.

We walk back to the car and my dad helps me in. I close my eyes as fear floods through my mind. Nathan is right next to me and my mom switches seats so she is in front with Taylor. I am between Nathan and my dad. Each one of them is holding my hands. As the car starts to move I squeeze their hands.

"Phoebe, what do you want to do when you get home?" My mom asks me and I know she is trying to distract me. We have a good 25-minute drive ahead of us.

"Um sit outside for a bit. I haven't been outside in so long." I say and she smiles.

"We can sit outside. Maybe we will eat dinner on the patio if the weather keeps being this nice." That would be fun. I nod and give her a soft smile.

For the rest of the ride, the conversation flows lightly. We talk about school most of the time. Nathan has the make-up work that I missed. Boy is that going to be fun to get through. I know my dad talked to my teachers so I am excused from a lot of things. Nathan said he would help me catch up, so I am not too worried about it.

When we pull up to my house relief fills my body. Nathan hops out and I reach to carry my overnight bag in. "Phoebe hey let me get it." He says and tries to grab it from me.

"Nathan it is fine I got it," I say and smile.

"Phoebe give me the bag." He says and I roll my eyes and hand it to him. Is this what my life is going to be like now? Everyone treating me like I am made out of glass." We walk inside and Gail gives me the biggest hug. I love her so much.

Nathan and I sit at the breakfast bar and my parents are standing across from us. I feel so gross and dirty from the hospital. All I got was a patient bath while I was there because of my stitches and head. Let me tell you it is not pleasant.

"Can I go upstairs and take a shower?" I ask and my parents look at each other. The nurse cleared me to shower and bathe after my stitches got wrapped up and taken care of.

"Phoebe your mom will come upstairs with you and sit in the bathroom in case you slip." I shake my head. No way my mom is watching me shower. I need to shave and wash my body.

"No Dad that is gross. Nathan can come sit in there," I tease but both my parents and Nathan's eyes bug out of their head.

"Fat chance Phoebe. Your options are your mom or no shower." I roll my eyes. I hear him growl but I really don't care he is being ridiculous.

"Fine Mom lets go." She puts her hand on my back and we go upstairs.

"Phoebe I will sit on your bed if I hear you fall I will come in. Your father is just paranoid." She giggles and kisses my head. Reason 20000 that I love my mom.

When I get in the shower the hot water feels amazing on my body. I wash my hair being careful with my head. I shave which I don't even want to say how badly I needed it. I wash my body too.

When I walk out in a fluffy robe my mom leaves and gives my privacy. I get dressed in PJ shorts and a t-shirt. I brush out my now wet hair and braid it to the side.

When I walk downstairs I find my parents and Nathan talking. "Nathan and I are going to watch a movie downstairs," I say and take his hand.

When we get downstairs We cuddle up and recline the movie chairs. We are watching breaking bad and just relaxing. I lean up and see his beautiful face staring at the screen. I start to plant little kisses along the line of his jaw.

I go down and start kissing his neck leaving soft sucky kisses. He leans down and eyes me. I run my hands through his hair and then lean up and start to kiss his lips. We begin to make out. I sit up a little more and go to straddle him.

"Bee no…" He says and sits me back. He wraps his arm around me again and I huff and puff.

"Nathan doesn't stop… kiss me." I say and he shakes his head.

"No baby we got to be gentle with you. You just got out of the hospital less than three hours ago." He says calmly and rubs my back. Well, I am anything but calm.

"For the love of all things sexual Nathan Moore just have sex with me. I haven't gotten to be intimate with you for weeks." He looks down at me shocked at my sudden outburst. To be honest, I think I am just tired and cranky.

Nathan takes my face in his hands and kisses me. "My feisty girl needs some sleep. Here lay back I'll hold you." We lay down and I cuddle into his chest. He rubs his hand up and down my back.

"Sorry I snapped at you." He looks down and shakes his head.

"It is okay babe. You are just tired. I promise when you are better we can have lots of sex." I blush at his statement and he strokes my cheek.

"Why don't you try to take a nap." I nod and yawn. I end up falling asleep in his arms for two hours. It feels so good to be home.

When I wake up I am alone. Next to me is a handwritten note.

 _Bumble Bee,_

 _I had to leave and pick Berkeley up from her dance lesson. Neither of my parents could and they asked me to do it. If I can't come back then I will come over tomorrow and we can hang out. I love you so.-Nathan_

Well, that kind of sucks. I fold the blanket that was covering me and head upstairs. It is 5 pm now and I still feel tired. I am very hungry though. When I walk into the kitchen Gail is cooking and my mom has a glass of wine reading her manuscripts.

"Hi, baby. Nathan told me to tell you to call him when you woke up." I nod and rub my eyes.

"Yeah, he had to go pick up Berkeley," I say and sit next to her. "What is for dinner tonight?" I ask Gail.

"I am making lasagna and spaghetti." She smiles when she sees me smile. I love Gail's lasagna.

My dad walks in and kisses my mom and then my head. "Bubs after dinner your mom and I want to speak with you okay?" I nod and know it was about my punishment. There was no getting around this one.

We all sit down and eat the food Gail made. It is absolutely delicious. "Phoebe are you nervous to go back to school?" My dad asks me from across the table.

"Kind of I am worried about all the make-up work, but I will be fine." I shrug I start going back to school in 2 days. This year has flown by I can't believe we are in the home stretch of being done. Then I can be free in the summer.

"You will do great. You always do, just don't be afraid to ask for help." I nod and tell him I know. As we get closer to finishing up dinner I become more nervous.

My dad is talking about a new project he is working on. My mom asks him questions and seems so intrigued by what he has to say. She always loves hearing about his work. It is actually really sweet.

I take my plate to Gail and her thanks to me. When I go to sit back down my dad and mom call me to go into my dad's office. Oh boy. They mean business. I take a seat in front of them and my dad starts off the conversation.

"Phoebe what you did was bordering insane and idiotic. We don't condone that type of behavior in this house, Phoebe. You should know that. I know you wanted to see Nathan play Phoebe, but you can't always have your way, and we will not let you grow up to think you will always get your way." I nod and try to swallow the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Phoebe you are lucky that someone reported the accident. What if nobody did and the driver left? We wouldn't have known where you were. Hell, you could have easily died that night, Phoebe. Do you know what would have happened to us if something happened to you? Your father and I were so scared. We thought we lost you. This entire situation was awful." My mom cuts in. I just let her scold me and nod.

"Phoebe a women who your mom works with needs a nanny starting next week and throughout the summer. You will be helping her out. It is four days a week from 3-7 in the summer your hours will change. She has 3 kids… a 6-year-old boy, a 4-year-old boy, and a 2-year-old girl." My dad explains to me.

"Okay," I say. I don't mind kids but this is not my ideal situation. I guess I deserve the punishment though.

"Phoebe your father and I love you so much. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you. Besides, I think you will learn a lot from this job." I nod and go around to hug both of them.

"We love you Bubs. Never forget that." My dad says as he runs his hand through my hair. I really am blessed to have these two people in my life.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

(Phoebe's Pov)

Today is my first day of work. I am going to their house straight after school. I started school last week and it went well. My teachers were all super sympathetic about work and I am pretty much caught up now.

Right now Nathan and I are in painting class. He is struggling across from me to paint a bowl of fruit. It is quite funny to watch.

"What are you looking at?" He asks and I shake my head laughing. I am almost finished with my dad's eye painting.

"Nothing your fruit looks fantastic." He shakes his head laughing.

"I shouldn't be in this class." I smile and continue to work on the painting in front of me.

As the bell rings we clean up and head out. Nathan takes me to my car. "Good luck babysitting. You will do amazing Bee." I smile and thank him. I kiss him goodbye and start my journey to their house. It is about 10 minutes away from mine.

The house is beautiful. It is a large red brick two story house. When I walk up to the door the mom answers immediately "Hi Mrs. Cruz I am Phoebe." I introduce myself politely.

Mrs. Cruz is a tall and thin brunette. She is very beautiful. "Hi sweetheart, it is so nice to finally meet you. I am Rose Cruz. I work with your mom at the publishing house. Thank you so much for agreeing to babysit. Let me introduce you to my kids. Guys come on upstairs Phoebe is here." She calls to the kids in the basement.

One by one three little kids walk upstairs. "This is Charlie he is my big 6 year old. Say hi to Phoebe bud." He waves shyly and I give him a big smile. Charlie is a little brunette who is adorable.

"This is Quinn, he is 4 years old." Quinn looks exactly like Charlie except smaller. "Hi, I am Quinn. I wanna play with my cars." He jumps up and down excitedly.

"Finally, this is Spencer she is two. Spencer this is Phoebe remember we talked about her." Spencer is absolutely adorable. She has her hair in pigtails and has a pink bow on each one. She is wearing a little navy halter jumpsuit. She runs over to her mom and points to me "Momma Beebee is pwetty." My heart is melted at the way she says my name.

"Yes, she is very pretty Spence. And guess what? I think she would like to play princesses with you." I nod and Spencer runs over and grabs my hand and starts to drag me to the basement.

"Spencer goes set up your barbies and I will come down. I am going to talk to Mommy for a second." I say and she runs off and so does the boys. Mrs. Cruz shows me around the house and it is beautiful.

"Okay, so I will be back around 7. Dinner is in the fridge you can give it to them at 5. Just water or milk with dinner. If you don't mind putting the kids in their jammies and helping them brush their teeth that would be awesome. I laid out the PJs on their beds. Spencer's pull-ups are in the cabinet I showed you. My cell phone number is on the counter. Call if you need anything at all. Help yourself to any food or drinks." She says and thanks me again. After saying goodbye to the kids she leaves.

When I go in the basement Spencer is playing with her princess barbie dolls and the boys are playing with their race car track.

"Beebee looks at my Belle," She says and shows me. I used to love Belle and the princesses when I was little. I used to make my dad be the beast and I was Belle.

"She is so pretty Spencer!" I tell her excitedly. She smiles and shows me all of the rooms in her princess castle.

"Phoebe come see the race car track we have." Quinn demands and I walk over. He shows me how fast the cars can go.

"Wow, buddy that is amazing!" He smiles and races with Charlie. Spencer gets tired of sitting on the floor and plops herself in my lap. This little girl has my heart.

I alternate between racing cars and playing with princess dolls. This is not as bad as I was expecting it to be. I think I like it here.

The kids are very well behaved and well mannered. Right now they are eating dinner and we are talking about Finding Dory. Quinn says he liked Finding Nemo better, but the other two disagree. These kids are so fun to be around.

After dinner, I help the kiddos brush their teeth and the boys then go off to put on their jammies. I help Spencer go to the bathroom and then put on her pull up and PJs.

I take them downstairs and put on Wreck-It Ralph. Spencer is sitting on my lap while the boys cuddle on either side of me. When Mrs. Cruz walks in she smiles but looks surprised at the sight in front of her.

I set Spencer on the couch, much to her disliking, and go to Mrs. Cruz. "Phoebe I have never seen the kids take to someone so quickly. Thank you so much for your help. Will tomorrow at the same time work?" I nod and head out.

Sawyer follows me home closely behind me. When I get inside it is 7:30. I head upstairs to shower and change.

After, I put on PJ shorts and one of Nathan's sweatshirts. I sit on my bed and start on my homework load for the night. As I am doing my algebra homework my phone starts to ring.

"Hey Bee… how were the kids?" I recognize the sweet voice as Nathan.

"Really sweet, I want you to meet them someday. The mom is also really nice." I tell him.

"I am glad baby I would love to meet them. Actually, I wanted to ask if you wanted to come to Berk's birthday dinner?" He says and I am surprised. I know his sister is fond of me, but I didn't know she liked me this much.

"Sure if I can. Is your family okay with this? I don't want to interrupt anything." I say feeling apologetic.

"Baby no we want you there. It is this Friday at 7:30 we are going to Luca." Luckily I can go because my babysitting job is Monday through Thursday.

"Okay sounds good. I would love to go. Thank you for the invite." I say and pick at my bedsheets.

"No problem baby… I will talk to you tomorrow okay? I love you, Bee." Heartthrob.

"I love you more." He says not possible but he doesn't know the half of it. This boy means the world to me.

After we bid our goodbyes I continue to work on my algebra. I can't figure out how to do these problems. After getting frustrated I try to call Nathan back but I get his voicemail.

I start to get super frustrated because usually, I get everything. This is so dumb. I might as well just give up and move on. I could ask my dad to try and help.

I go downstairs and walk to his office door. Dad has been super busy and might have to leave to go to Taiwan next week. I am secretly praying he doesn't.

"Come in." I hear him call and when I walk in he smiles at me.

"Hey Bubs, how was work?" He asks. I am surprised he didn't bombard me when I got home from it.

"It was good. Mrs. Cruz is super nice. The kids are really sweet too." He smiles and listens intently.

"I am glad you enjoyed it Bubs I think you will learn a lot." Hopefully so.

"Are you busy?" I ask him before I ask for help.

"Never too busy for you baby girl, what can I do for you?" He asks and eyes the binder I have.

"We are doing logarithms in math and I seriously don't get it." He nods and stands.

"Let's go somewhere we can both sit," he says and leads me to the kitchen.

"Okay, Bubs there is a trick with these. They are not as bad as you might think, I also know you love math so I am going to show you how to make this easy." I smile and hand him my pencil.

Dad explains it really easily. He then shows me examples of how to do them. Then he asks me to do a couple of problems with my homework.

"See you are getting it Bubs!" He smiles and pats my back.

"Thank you for helping me," I say and he shakes his head.

"I love helping you Bubs. You know I am here for you anytime you need it" I hug him goodnight and head up to do the rest of my homework.

I start to wonder about Berkeley's party. Mr. Moore and I are still very timid around each other. That day that he walked in on us makes me cringe still.

(Day before Berkeley's party)

Right now I am outside with the kids. We are jumping on the trampoline. Today is the fourth and final day of the week that I am babysitting them for this week.

"Beebee jump wif me" Spencer giggles. I stand up and hold her hands. I bounce a little but not too much because I could easily double bounce her.

"Hey stop Charlie" Quinn yells. The boys start to fight and I rush over to them. I pull Charlie off Quinn mid punch.

"Boys off the tramp right now," I say sternly. I make them sit on the steps of their porch.

"You two know better than to hit each other. You will stay off the trampoline for five minutes. No fighting or hitting each other.

I go and get back on with Spence. "Beebee the boys are bad," she says and I ruffle her hair. She takes my hand and starts to bounce.

After 5 minutes is up I walk back over to the boys. "You two need to apologize to each other," I say and Quinn stands up and hugs Charlie.

"Sorry brother," he says and Charlie hugs him back. "Thank you, Quinn, that was very nice of you. Now you boys can go play but no more fighting." Crisis averted.

"Phoebe can we eat dinner my belly's really hungry." Quinn comes over after playing some more.

"Sure buddy." I get them all inside and heat up the dinner that Mrs. Cruz left. I set it all out for them and watch as they eat.

"Phoebe tomorrow can we play cars again?" Charlie asks and I frown.

"Buddy I don't come on Fridays. We can on Monday after the weekend." I smile and pat his hand.

"Beebee no be here?" Spencer pipes in. She has the saddest look on her face. I feel flattered that these kiddos like me.

"I will be here Monday! And you guys will have so much fun with mommy and daddy this weekend." I say and they all frown.

"But we like playing with you, Phoebe," Charlie says and I smile.

"I promise we will play lots of cars and princesses on Monday." They seem to take that as an okay answer and continue to eat.

Mrs. Cruz walks in just as I am putting the dishes in the sink. "Hey, Phoebe how were the kids?" She asks as she sets her work things down.

"They were good as usual." I smile and she thanks me. She hands me my paycheck for the week and I thank her.

"Mommy I want Beebee to come morrow" Spencer hangs on her mom's legs.

"Sweetheart mommy doesn't work Friday's so I will be here." Spencer pouts and starts to cry.

"I want Beebee." She says and runs over to me. I pick her up and she wraps her pudgy arms around me.

"Spence remember we will play lots of princesses on Monday okay?" She nods and I wipe her eyes.

The boys come give me a hug goodbye and Mrs. Cruz smiles. "I have never seen my kids so swoon with any sitter I have had before. They adore you, Phoebe." I smile and tell her I adore them. It is really true. I usually am not the biggest fan of kids but these guys melt my heart.

On the way home I realize Berkeley's party is tomorrow. Shit, I need to figure out what to wear. I got her an Alex and Ani bracelet for her birthday. We are going to a fancy Italian restaurant.

When I get home I quickly eat dinner with my family and then head upstairs to go find a dress. Someone knocks on my door startling me. "Come in," I call out to whoever it is.

"Hey, sweets I just wanted to come see what you were doing. You seemed to be in a rush to get up here." My mom says and sits on the chair near my bed.

"Berkeley, Nathan's sisters, birthday is tomorrow and I have no clue what to wear. We are going to Luca that nice restaurant we went for Teddy's 18th birthday." I tell her in hopes that she can help me.

"I remember that place. Great pasta bolognese. Hmm well, let me see." She walks into my closet with me and starts peeling through dresses.

"Why don't you wear this?" My mom holds up a poppy red jumpsuit. It is flared at the bottom and has a bow across the waist. It is perfect. Then I don't have to worry about my dress being too short or tight. "That is perfect Mom." I smile and thank her.

"You can wear nude or black heels with that. I am glad I could help. If you want I can curl your hair for tomorrow?" My mother is the best.

"Yes thank you that would be amazing," I say and give her a hug. She kisses my head and says goodnight. I take a shower and lay down in my bed.

The texts with Nathan become further apart and I start to drift off. I hear my room door open and my dad takes my phone off my bed and puts it on the nightstand. He kisses my head.

"I love you my Bubs. Sleep tight." I mumble something back but then drift off to sleep. I am completely exhausted.

When I wake up the next morning I feel so much better. It didn't hit me how tired I was. I brush my teeth and braid my hair. After I have my shoes and uniform on I walk downstairs.

"Morning Bubs, are you feeling okay? When I walked into your room at 10 last night you were passed out." My dad says and I explain how tired I was.

"Is the job becoming too much Phoebe?" He asks and I quickly shut that thought down.

"No, not at all. Just didn't get a lot of sleep the night before, I love my job." I say and he smiles.

"Mom was telling me how much those kids adore you Rose Cruz tells her all the time at work. I am proud of you Bubs." I smile and thank him.

"Maybe one day this summer you can take them here to swim." I nod and say that would be perfect. The kids would love that.

After I bid my goodbyes I head off to school. I sit down in first period in my normal seats with Ava to my right and Brooklyn to my left. "We can still go to lunch today right?" Ava leans over asking Brooklyn and I. We both agree and Ava says she will drive.

We start talking and I get so involved in the conversation that I don't even see Nathan sit down in front of me. When I notice him I lean forward scratching his back. He turns and gives me a half of a smile.

"Hi, Bee." Is all he can get in before class starts. I follow the lesson plan and try to get everything down. After the class, Nathan and I walk to our next class.

"Are you free for lunch today?" He asks and I shake my head.

" I have lunch with Brooklyn and Ava remember?" I say and he nods.

"Oh, shoot I forgot okay I will go with Tyler and Preston. By the way, did you hear Preston is having another party tomorrow?" I look over and smile.

"Is he? Are you planning on going?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I will only go if you go with me, Bee." I smile and sit down at my desk. He leans over it talking to me.

"If I am allowed to go I will, but I may stay away from the beverages this time." I giggle and he kisses my head.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly. At lunch, Brooklyn harassed me about Nathan and I's sex life. She said we had to try car sex. Apparently, it is something you just have to try. Big fat whatever from me.

When I go home I shower again to get the school germs off of me and then have my mom help me with my hair and makeup. Finally, I put on my jumpsuit and heels and head downstairs.

"Hot damn Phoebe Grace." I hear Aunt Kate catcall me. I blush and she gives me a hug. "Make sure that boy uses protection." She jokes as I sit down next to them.

"Katherine Grey," my mom yells pretending to scold her. "Momma bear is sitting right here." She says and I laugh.

"So where are you going tonight kiddo?" Aunt Kate asks me and I explain about Berkeley's birthday.

"Sounds fun is your man picking you up?" She asks and just as she does the doorbell rings.

"That would be him actually," I say and Aunt Kate tells me to bring him in. "He is a gentleman Ana, I swear Ava's boyfriend honks when he gets there." I hear Aunt Kate say. If Nathan honked I think my dad would kill him.

I open the door and Nathan's jaw drops. I look behind me confused as to what he is seeing. Is it my aunt?

He smiles and turns my head to him. "Baby I was looking at you. You look…. I mean… just wow," He says and I blush. "Red looks amazing on you Bee." I look down and throw a lock of curled hair behind my shoulder.

After we talk to my mom and Aunt Kate we leave to go to Luca. "Are you hungry?" He asks and I nod.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast," I say and he looks over at me shocked.

"Bee that is not healthy you need to start eating more baby." He shakes his head. "Don't make me start tracking your food intake." He says and I roll my eyes.

When we get to Luca his family is about to be seated. Oh boy, his grandparents are here too. I hug Mrs. Moore and she tells me that Nathan is a lucky guy. I blush at her comment.

"Phoebe nice to see you again." Mr. Moore says coldly and I shake his hand. I tell him it is nice to see him too, even though that may be a lie.

"Nana this is my girlfriend, Phoebe," Nathan says holding an older woman's hand. She looks so sweet, I can tell that he loves her a lot.

"Oh, Nathan she is absolutely ravishing," she says and takes me into a hug. I am a couple inches taller than her. She is so sweet. She reminds me of Grandma Grace.

Next, I meet Nathan's Grandpa who is a kind older gentleman. He takes his wife's hand and leads her over to the table. I am next to Nathan and his Nana.

Over dinner I learn a lot about the Moore family: Nathan's Nana was a kindergarten teacher for 44 years, and she has been married to her husband for almost 50. Mrs. Moore is a registered nurse. Nathan was a mischievous child and Berkeley was the sweetheart. Oh, and Nathan's dad and my grandpa have worked together.

This family is an absolute blast and it helps that I am sat at the opposite end of the table from Mr. Moore. Nathan's nana touches my hand on the table. Nathan is mid-conversation with his grandpa who is sat beside him.

"Yes, Mrs. Moore?" I address her politely.

"Oh don't be silly dear call me, Nana or Eleanor." She says sweetly and takes my hand in hers. I listen intently to what she is about to say.

"I want you to know how much my grandson adores you. There have been girls that he has told me about in the past. He would say oh she is okay, she is fine, but I never got to know about them. Then one day my sweet Nate comes over to my house and before I even ask him if he has a girlfriend, he said 'Nana I met someone at school yesterday.' I could see it in his eyes. He loves you, Phoebe. I have never, in my 17 years of loving that boy, seen him so in love." I hold back the tears that threaten to fall when she says this.

I look over to my sweet guy and see him engrossed in a conversation with his grandpa. I turn back to his nana.

"I can see it in your eyes to dear. You two will make it. Just like me and Walter," she says. I lean over and hug her. This woman's words just changed everything.

"Mrs- Nana I hope you know I feel the same about your grandson. Nathan means the world to me. He loves me and cares for me. I have never felt any way about a man until he walked into my life. Your grandson has loved me through my best times and has loved me even more through my worst times. I hope that we can turn out like you and Mr. Moore." I say and pats my cheek with her hand.

Our conversation gets interrupted by everyone standing up. Nathan pulls my chair back. We get some pictures and then head out. I slide into the car with Nathan and he just looks at me. As I am about to ask him what he engulfs me in a kiss. Not just a peck, but a full blown hard kiss.

I pull back and ruffle his hair. I forgot to mention that he looks like the sexiest man on earth right now. "What was that for?" I ask and he smiles.

"I heard you talking to my Nana," I blush and look down. Oh, boy, is he scared now because we mention marriage and spending our lives together?

"Nathan I-" I am silenced by him kissing me again. He leans over the console and takes my face in his hands. We are in an almost empty parking garage. "Nathan we-" I try to cut in, but he unbuckles my belt and kisses me more. While we were kissing he leaned his chair back and now is pulling me over the console.

There is barely room between me, him, and the steering wheel. We are really going at it now. He undoes my jumpsuit and slides the top half down to my waist. I am fully exposed up top, and he squeezes and sucks on my boobs.

He keeps trying to pull my jumpsuit off, but it doesn't work because I am kneeling while straddling him. Somehow I slide it off and it leaves me in my panties. I go back to straddling him and unbutton his pants. I slide his hard member out and he rips my panties off. I hold onto his shoulders and slide onto him.

"Fuck Phoebe," He hisses and I throw my head back. At first, I couldn't believe I was naked in a parking garage, but now I don't' care. I want him. I start to bounce up and down on him quickly.

I use his shoulders to help me press up and down. My legs are bent and restrained from moving due to our lack of space. It is intense, but it feels so good. This is our first time having sex since I left the hospital.

Nathan starts sucking on my neck and reaches his hand down and rubs my clit. Holy shit I am about to explode. "Nathan I- I-."

"Just let go, baby." He grunts out and we finish together. He cleans us both up with a napkin and sets me back on the seat. I ungracefully get my jumpsuit back on and then sit next to him. "That was amazing," Nathan says and leans over rubbing my thigh.

But then all of a sudden it is like my world stopped. My heart and stomach then drop to the floor. How could I be so stupid? "Baby what's wrong? Are you okay?" I wasn't, I wasn't at all.

"Nathan… you didn't wear a condom."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

(Hi everyone! Just wanted to say thank you again for reading! Now that it is summer I will have more free time tonight! I got a review and a couple of PMs asking for a sequel, but I want to finish off this story first and I don't feel it is ready to be over yet. Let me know what you all think of a sequel. If I were to do one it would probably be Phoebe fresh out of college/ working and figuring life out. Thank you again!

(Phoebe's Pov)

I lay back on my bed and my dad puts a cold washcloth on my head. "You are definitely sick Bubs. I bet it was from the food last night at Luca," my dad says and it takes everything in me not to cry.

"I am glad I walked by your room Bubs I wouldn't have heard you from downstairs," he continues and I nod.

"Phoebe talk to me does anything else hurt?" I shake my head no, but that is the biggest lie of the year. My chest hurts, my stomach is cramping, and don't get me started on my head.

I took plan B last night. It was my only option and I hate myself for it. I cried and cried. I wanted to blame Nathan for the whole situation but I couldn't. Neither of us realized what we were doing.

(Flashback last night)

"Nathan… you didn't wear a condom." When I look to Nathan I see all the blood has drained from his face. He looks white.

"Fuck," he punches the steering wheel and yells. I jump and tears well in my eyes.

"Phoebe, what do we do?" As if I would know what to do. I was the virgin, he is supposed to know.

"What you think I know… I was a virgin 5 months ago for fuck's sake," I spit back and now I am angry.

"Jesus Phoebe… are you seriously going to get mad at me? You could have stopped and reminded me. We are in the same boat here. Oh my god, I can't be a dad. I can't even take care of myself." He runs his hands through his hair.

"You think I am ready to be a mom," once I say that it hits me. I could get pregnant. My dad… Teddy… my mom, I would be dead. They would kill me before I had the chance to have the baby.

"Go to Ava's," I say and dial her number in my phone.

"Are you nuts we can't tell people about this Phoebe," he says and I start to get angry he isn't thinking.

"Nathan you think I want to tell people because this is just such great news isn't it… Ava has plan B," I say and motion for him to go.

"Phoebe that stuff makes you super sick. It is not good for you to take that." Okay, now I really am going to kill him.

"Oh yeah… you are right. Good thinking Nathan, let's just let me get pregnant and well play it by ear then." I smile sarcastically at him and put my hands out like it is the most obvious thing in the world. Without another word, he backs up and starts driving.

When I get to Ava's I knock. She answers and pulls me into a hug. "Phoebe I am going to kill you I hope you know that." She has plan B from when she got drunk and she and Tyler had their way with each other. I remember how sick she was from it.

"Here, take it as soon as you can. You are going to feel like hell tomorrow morning. I hope we never have to do this again." She says and I agree with her. I take the package and leave.

When I get back in the car with Nathan he is motionless. "I am sorry Phoebe. This is my fault and you are getting punished for it." I shake my head and stare at my feet.

"No, you were right. I could have stopped you." I say and he sighs. He starts to drive me home and honestly it is the last place I want to be.

(End of flashback)

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" He has a bucket next to my bed and another wave of vomit hits me. I lean over and throw up into it. My mom rushes in and sees the throw up in the bucket which at this point is straight stomach fluid.

"Christian we should call Grace, she has nothing left in her stomach to throw up and she still is." My mom gets out her phone and I freak.

"Mom I am fine it was from the food last night. Don't call Grandma. Please don't." I say and my mom looks confused. If Grandma came she might be able to tell why I am feeling this way.

"Phoebe you are sweating and I can tell your stomach hurts from the way you are holding it. You also have thrown up 4 times since I came in your room. We need to call Grandma." Tears spring to my eyes. If they find out they will be crushed.

"Please just let me sleep and if I wake up feeling this bad then I will go to Grandma." My dad looks to my mom and she nods.

"Fine, Phoebe but try to drunk some of this Gatorade." I take small sips and it cools my throat. My dad tucks me in and they both say goodnight. My mom turns the light out and I am left alone.

I can't believe I did this to myself. If I had just stopped and thought for 30 seconds. Gosh, I am so stupid sometimes. If I can't handle remembering a condom how am I supposed to have sex?

I hear my phone buzz and I grab it from the bedside table. There are 3 texts from Nathan.

*How are you? Any news? I love you.*

*Phoebe? Are you okay?*

*Please answer me. I am starting to get worried about you. Don't make me text your parents. I will if I have to. I love you.*

I quickly text him back. The last thing I need is for my parents to get a text from Nathan asking how I am.

*I have thrown up four times. I sweat through my shirt. My stomach feels like somebody is hitting it with a hammer. Besides that I am okay.* I reply.

*I am SO sorry Phoebe. This is my fault. Please let me do something. Can I bring you a Gatorade or some crackers? What can I do to help?* He says back within seconds of me texting him.

*I am okay, my dad has force fed me both. You don't have to do anything. I texted Ava and she said that this means it is working. Hopefully, it passes soon.* I reply and I know he is worried for me.

*If there is anything I can do to help you, baby, please let me know. This will NEVER happen again. I mean it, Phoebe. It was stupid on both of our parts, but especially mine. I should have gotten one. I am so so sorry. Try and get some rest. I love you.* How can he make me love him even in a moment like this?

I put my phone down and close my eyes. I throw up one more time before sleep reaches me. Hopefully, I wake up feeling semi better.

(Ana's POV)

When I walked into Phoebe's room this morning Christian was holding her hair when she threw up. My first thought was definitely food poisoning. But, then I saw how weirdly she reacted to me calling Grace. Something was up with my girl and I couldn't put my finger on it. She has been asleep for almost 3 hours now.

When I walk in to check on her she is asleep still. I see her throw up bucket is almost full. Quietly I pick it up and go dump it in the toilet. I get some on the seat. Disgusted, I take a tissue and wipe it off. When I go to throw it away I see an empty pill cartridge that looks all too familiar. Kate had me buy her these in college one too many times.

Phoebe took plan B. Everything started to make sense. The throwing up, the freaking out when I asked to call Grace. Oh, my sweet girl what have you gotten yourself into?

My first thought is to go yell and scream at her. But, then I think what good would that do? Obviously, she is scared out of her mind and has no clue what to do. I take the pill cartridge out of her trash can and slip it into my pocket.

I slid the bucket back near Phoebe's bed and walk out. Christian is in the hallway walking towards me. Shit, he will say we need to call Grace.

"Is she still sleeping?" He whispers and I stand with him in the hallway.

"Yeah, there must have been a weird meat thing going on at the restaurant," I suggest and he shakes his head.

"Phoebe got lasagna." Of course, my husband would know exactly what she got. Think Ana.

"Let's let her sleep for another hour then wake her and if she still is feeling bad we will take it from there." He looks confused.

"Ana you wanted to call my mom when you saw her earlier. What happened?" I shrug my shoulders.

"She will be okay Christian. Kids get sick. It is probably just a bug." I say and he seems to take my answer for now.

After an hour I hear shuffling around in Phoebe's room. When I walk in she is putting on a clean shirt. Christian is right behind me.

"Bubs how you feeling?" He asks and helps her to bed. He smooths out her crazy hair and puts it in a bun for her.

"Better than before. My stomach is still a little crampy and my head hurts but I don't feel that nauseous anymore." She mumbles out. Well, my Phoebe you are lucky. When Kate took this the first time I was helping her out for days.

"Christian why don't you pick up some more Gatorade at the store. I will stay and read to Phoebe I have 3 new manuscripts," I suggest. Since it is Saturday Gail is off and won't be able to get us any.

"Okay, but will you girls be okay?" I look at him and smile.

"I think we can hold the fort down for 30 minutes without you Papa Bear." I tease and he smiles. He kisses Phoebe's head than me.

After he leaves, I sit on Phoebe's bed. I am going to talk to her about it, but let her know I am not mad. If she senses I am mad she will shut down and not tell me anything.

"Phoebe… I found something in your trash can earlier that I want to talk to you about." I take the pill cartridge out of my pocket and hold it up so she can see it.

Her face drains of color and I see her about to cry and shut down. This must be so embarrassing. Quickly, I step in to soothe her.

"I am not mad Phoebe. I just want to talk to you about this stuff and what is going on. I know I talked to you about condoms and you promised me you would use them. What happened?" I ask her and she sits up.

"Nathan and I had sex last night, it was very in the moment sex, and we forgot to use protection. I realized it not even 5 minutes after and went to get the morning after pill." She says in a shaky voice. Oh, my sweet girl.

"Phoebe, I am not judging you. This stuff is serious and can do some pretty harmful stuff to your body. I want you to know that you can come talk to me. I wish you would have before you went and got this." I say and rub her hand she nods and listens.

"You and Nathan need to start having safe sex. I don't know if this is the first time this has happened and I am not going to ask that question. But, if this ever happens again Phoebe I want you to talk to me. Now, we need to talk about moving on from this." She looks up at me with tearful eyes.

"Please don't tell Dad." She pleads with me and my heart breaks for her.

"Phoebe I would never. It is not my business to tell. What I meant was I think we need to put you on birth control. It is not my decision or my body, but I think it is a really smart decision to make based on the past 24 hours." I suggest and she looks up at me with big eyes.

"Dad would never let me." She says and I look down. She is always so worried about what her Daddy thinks. I was the same way growing up.

"Phoebe, Aunt Mia went on birth control when she was 15 because of how bad her periods were. We don't have to tell Dad that they are for sexual reasons." I suggest and she nods.

"Brooklyn is on it for her periods too. Okay… but where do I get the birth control?" She asks and I smile. She is so smart yet so naive.

"I will get you an appointment with my gynecologist Phoebe. Her name is Dr. Greene. She delivered you and Ted." She thanks me and I lean in to hug her.

"Phoebe you know you can talk to me about anything right. I am not going to judge you." I say as I hug her.

"I know Mom. I am sorry I didn't I was just so scared and in the moment I felt like I couldn't." I rub her back and pull away.

"I am here for you sweet girl. No matter what."

(Phoebe's POV)

At first, when my mom started talking I thought she was going to be pissed and yell at me. But actually, she took it pretty well and talked it out with me.

I needed her to be there for me like that. I actually do feel a lot better. Now I just need some food and water in my system.

Dad walks in with my Gatorade and sits on my bed handing me it. "How are you feeling Bubs?" I shrug and he takes my hand in his.

"I am sorry you are sick baby." He says and strokes my hand. I feel bad that he feels bad.

"I am okay. It'll pass it's a part of life." I shrug and he nods.

"You never let the bad things get to you." He says and I look up at him. I feel even worse for lying to him now.

"Well, baby I-" we get cut off by a knock on the door. I turn and see Nathan standing in the doorway.

"I hope I am not interrupting… I just came to check on you Bee." He has flowers in his hand. I see my dad look impressed and I give Nathan a half smile.

"Well, I'll let you two talk. But remember Phoebe needs her rest." My dad says and shakes Nathan's hand. No Dad don't leave me with the wolves. He doesn't even know it but he is.

Nathan shuts the door and walks over to my bed. He puts the flowers beside me I thank him. Nathan sits down on my bed facing me. I knew this conversation would come.

"How are feeling?" He asks and runs his hand through my messy hair.

"Better I guess. My stomach feels completely empty. And my head still hurts. How are you?" I ask.

"Phoebe knowing you are here sick because of a mistake I made is awful. I feel horrible. Also scared out of my mind." How does he do that? Make me want to hold him till he is better and cuddle him.

"I am fine Nathan, and it was my mistake too. Don't just blame yourself. I'll be better tomorrow, for now, it just kinda sucks. But I deserve this." I shrug and he looks to me.

"Phoebe you do not deserve this. At all. You were a virgin I was the one with 'experience'. Plus I am the one wearing the damn thing. It is my fault." He shouldn't be blaming himself.

"Nathan you are fine. I will be fine we will get through this. Everything happens for a reason. Maybe this was our one warning. Besides can you imagine if I didn't realize?" His face turns into a look of complete horror.

"Not at all, I am not ready for kids. Jesus just saying that is so wrong." I smile and nod.

"We will get through this." I take his hand in mine and hold it. He lifts my hand up and kisses it.

"Even sick you are quite the sight, Phoebe Grace, I am a lucky man." I blush as he kisses my cheek. I am left wanting more when he pulls away. He smells of my Nathan.

We sit there in comfortable silence. I stretch out and moan because it feels so good. I see Nathan shift uncomfortably. Do just my moans really have that much of an effect on him.

"Let this be a minor blip in an otherwise long and happy relationship," he says and I agree.

"Long and happy," I repeat, but then giggle because you could be describing another thing that is long and happy.

"Get your head out of the gutter," he tickles my side and says. I shake him off and laugh.

"You were the one who put it in the gutter," I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"Really, I was?" He feigns innocence and I hit him with a pillow. This is the Nathan I love. He is so playful and flirty sometimes.

"Regardless of where your mind is, I love you. And I am so sorry." He raises my hand up to his mouth and kisses it. This boy is going to kill me.

"I love you more," I say and he shakes his head. All is okay now between us, hopefully.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

(Phoebe's Pov)

It has been two weeks since the incident went down. I have just been working and doing school. Nathan and I have yet to have sex or do anything intimate because I have been so nervous.

We are so close to summer that I am counting down the days. It is warmer outside now too which helps. School is getting so hard but it is the last quarter so I expected it. This summer is going to be amazing because I get to go to California with Nathan and get to nanny the Cruz's kids.

Right now I am sitting outside with Quinn and Spencer. Charlie is at their cousin's house playing. We are doing a lemonade stand and have it all set up. Spencer is jumping up and down trying to wave all the cars down. She is wearing her Ariel costume which is the sweetest little two-piece with a mermaid tail. Heart explosion.

Quinn is pouring the ice and lemonade and taking his job very seriously. So far we have made 6 dollars. The kids are so excited that they got to keep the money.

I am pouring the lemonade into the container with my back to the street when I feel a hand on my hip. I jump and turn to see my beautiful man facing me. "Hey, beautiful. I saw the sign and had to stop by." I blush and look down to see Quinn and Spencer staring.

"Hey guys this is my friend Nathan, can you guys say hi?" I ask and Nathan squats down to their level and starts talking to them.

"I am Quinn and that is my sister Spencer. You play basketball for the big kids you did our basketball camp at school!" Quinn says excitedly that he gets to meet one of the players. He didn't believe me when I told him Nathan was my friend. I smile and ruffle his hair. I feel someone grab my leg and look down to see Spencer.

"Up Beebee," she asks sweetly raising her little arms to me. I pick her up and hold her on my hip. "What's the wrong Spence?" I ask and walk away from Nathan and Quinn. I turn and watch them talk.

"He scawee," she points to Nathan and my heart melts at her saying scary.

"No Spence that is my friend he is really nice and funny. Why don't we get him a cup of lemonade," I offer we walk over and she clings to me. I help her pour him a cup of lemonade and he walks over and squats so he is at her level.

"Is that a princess Ariel costume?" He says in a sweet and soft tone. She blushes and looks down nodding. Spencer is so bashful around him.

"You know when I drove by I thought you were Princess Ariel that is what made me stop for some lemonade." He says and she giggles.

"Beebee Natin thoughts I was a pwincess!" She jumps up and down. Her saying Nathan is the sweetest ever. I see him smile when she says it too.

"I know he did! You look just like her!" I say and she smiles. Finally, she gets more comfortable around Nathan and hands him his cup. He hands her 2 dollars and tells them to keep it.

"Phoebe can Nathan and I play basketball pleeeeeeeease?" Quinn begs and I smile. Mrs. Cruz informed me that the boys idolize the high school players.

"I want Natin to pway ball wif us!" Spencer jumps up and down. I look to Nathan and he is talking to Quinn in a sweet enthusiastic tone.

"One round of basketball, but only if Nathan can," I say and Nathan says he can stay for one round. I clean up the lemonade stand and Nathan takes the kids in the back.

When I come back out the sight in front of me is the sweetest. Nathan is lifting Spencer up to shoot a basket and when she does he tickles her belly.

"Natin stops I so ticklish" she giggles and runs to me so I pick her up. Nathan starts helping Quinn with his form when Mrs. Cruz pulls up. She gets out of the car and Charlie runs over to Quinn.

"Mommy why does Quinn get to play with a big kid that is not fair," He complains and crosses his arms. I smile to Mrs. Cruz and she comes over to us.

"Hi, I am Rose Cruz." She introduces herself to Nathan.

"Hi, ma'am I am Nathan Moore. I hope I am not intruding on anything. I stopped by the kid's lemonade stand and Quinn asked me to play a round of basketball with him. I play for the high school." Always so polite.

"Oh no not at all, thank you for playing with him. I actually recognize you from the Shots For Tots camp you all put on for the boys. They had a blast at that camp. My boys adore the basketball team. I actually was going to ask Phoebe for your number. I wanted to do a basketball party for Charlie's birthday and wanted some of you guys to coach it." She says and I smile. I never knew how great Nathan was with kids.

"That would be great ma'am I will write down my number for you." Nathan stops when Spencer runs over and grabs his legs.

"Momma I wike Natin I wants him to pway wif me and Beebee," Spencer says and he bends down to her level.

"Spencer it was so fun getting to play with you. Maybe one day this summer if Mommy lets us we could go to Bee's pool." Spencer smiles and moves so she can be standing right in front of him. She puts her hands on his cheeks and starts to talk his ear off about swimming.

I smile down at them and Mrs. Cruz laughs. "I bet you would love to swim with Nathan and Phoebe," She nods and runs to go play with Charlie and Quinn.

"Okay Nathan let me get your number then I will give you two peace. Phoebe, how were they?" Mrs. Cruz asks as she hands Nathan a post-it note and a pen.

"Great as usual." She smiles and thanks to Nathan and I.

"Feel free to bring him around anytime Phoebe," Mrs. Cruz smiles to me and we thank her. We walk outside to say goodbye to the kids. Charlie and Quinn about die when Nathan gives them fist bumps and ruffles their hair.

Spencer is another story she runs over to me and I bend down to give her a hug. "I wove you, Beebee." She says and I smile and tell her I love her too. Then she walks over to Nathan. He bends down to her level and surprising us both wraps her arms around his neck in a hug. "Bye Natin I wants you to come pway again okay?" He laughs and rubs her back.

"Of course Spencer! Only if Beebee lets me." I smile at how he treats her. When the time comes he will be a great dad. We say our final goodbyes and head out to the car.

"Wanna come over for a bit and work on the math and chem homework?" He asks and I say I have to call my dad first. He picks up after two rings. Not shocking.

"Hey Bubs, are you okay?" He sounds stressed out. I assume it is about work and not me.

"Yeah I am fine, I was wondering if I could go to Nathan's for a bit and work on homework," I say and I hear him put whatever he was holding down.

"That is fine, but be home before nine and eat dinner." He says and I smile at my small victory.

"I love you," I tell him.

"I love you most." Always the same response to me.

"Yeah, we are good. Let's go." I smile as he drives to his house. I look over and see how sexy he looks today. I want to kiss the line of his jaw so badly.

When we get to his house it is only us there because everyone else is gone. He grabs two bottles of water then leads me upstairs. I walk into his room and lay on his bed. When I look to the side I see a picture of us. I smile at it. This boy is a keeper.

"I love that picture," he says and straightens it out. I smile and grab my math binder out.

"Do you need any help?" He asks and I nod. He knows I have been struggling with math which is really rare for me.

We sit on his bed as he explains some problems to me. It is hard to focus when he looks so beautiful and we are alone in his bed. Focus on Phoebe.

"Earth to Bee… does that make sense?" I look up and realized I just totally zoned out. Shit, he has an entire problem worked out on the board.

"Yeah… thank you." I say and he smiles a breathtaking smile and shakes his head.

"You didn't listen to a word I said did you?" I shake my head and bite my lip.

"Phoebe Grey what am I going to do with you?" I laugh and give him my million dollar smile. He kisses me then shakes his head.

"Okay, Phoebe let's try this again." He goes back to explaining the problem and this time I actually listen. He makes it seem so much easier than my teacher does. Another thing to love about this man.

We do chem and math for what feels like hours on end. Still, nobody has come home to Nathan. He is alone a lot of the time I know he doesn't mind it though.

After I put my stuff back in my backpack Nathan starts talking to me. "My nana and grandpa want to take us to dinner one night," aw I would love to do that.

"That would be fun. Tell her I would love to," He smiles over at me and cups my chin.

"She absolutely adored you, Bee. We have been close ever since I was little. She means the world to me. Whenever I got angry or frustrated I would go to her. She just made everything seem alright. You were the first girl to meet her." I smile as he talks but raises my eyes at the last statement. I just assumed he brought all of his past girlfriends to stuff like birthday dinners and family parties.

"Really?" I question him.

"Yes, you were the first girl to go to any birthday dinner, the first girl to meet my sister, first girl to meet my nana. You are special Phoebe. Nobody ever seemed loyal or great enough to take home, until I sat next to you in that office. I saw you and knew I wanted to love you. And trust me I do." I smile as tears form in my eyes. He has never told me anything like this.

"I guess I assumed wrong," I say and he wipes a stray tear that falls.

"You did Phoebe Grace, you are special to me." He says and starts to lay me back and kiss me.

I drape my hands over his neck and kiss him passionately. I didn't know I could ever love someone like I love him. It definitely scares me sometimes.

We pick up the pace of our slow kissing into a hot and hard make out session. "Phoebe," he mumbles against my lip and I pull back.

"We don't have to do this if you are still a little anxious about it," my sweet guy. Always stopping and checking in on me to make sure I am okay.

"I am on the pill now," I mumble against his lips and he pulls back.

"What?" He asks confused. Oops, I forgot to mention that one.

"I am sorry I thought I told you. It completely slipped my mind. My mom took me to her gynecologist and she let me start the pill." He sighs and looks over at me.

"Phoebe I feel so bad that because of my mistake you have had to change a lot in your life. You didn't have to go on the pill." I smile and run my hands through his hair.

"I know, but now that I am I feel so much better and more confident about us having sex. We still have to be extra cautious like we are, but I think me going on the pill was a good decision. And stop saying it was your mistake. I could have easily stopped and put one on for you or told you to. It was both of our mistakes, and we will learn from it together."

"That is why I love you," he says before continuing to kiss me. He pulls at the hem of my shirt and slides it off. I am left in an army green lacy bra. He kisses down my neck and to my breasts.

I reach for his shirt and start to pull it until he raises his arms and lets me take it off. I run my hands up and down his abs. He undoes my jeans and pulls them off too, revealing a matching army green lace thong. I hear him mumble 'holy shit' as he eyes my matching set.

All of a sudden a phone ringing interrupts us. I look to the side and see it is his.

"Shit it is my dad, hold on bee," Shirtless he stands up and picks up the phone. I am left laying on my back in a bra and thong panting.

"Yeah, I know… yeah, I will… 8 o'clock got it… thank you… love you too," I listen to the one-sided conversation. I eye his body and everything south of my belly clenches. How did I end up with someone that looks like him? I bite my lip and look at how his pants hang from his hips. Oh lord.

"Okay thank you goodbye," he says and puts his phone down. I keep my teeth against my lip and Nathan groans.

"Jesus Phoebe Grey you are a vision," he says and sits down on the bed stroking my inner thigh. He uses his hand to release my lip from its hold.

"I am a very lucky guy," he says and starts to kiss me. Looks like tonight I am getting lucky. He holds up a condom then continues his assault on me.

After I am left naked and panting on his bed. He is in the bathroom throwing everything away. I smile as he comes back out and eyes me.

"I thank my lucky star every day for you," I smile and stand up. I throw on my pants and one of his shirts.

"Are you hungry?" He asks and I nod. I didn't eat anything after school, so I am starving.

"I will make us some dinner, how does chicken alfredo sound?" My mouth drops open and for a second I think he is kidding.

"You know how to cook?" He smiles and takes me down to the kitchen.

"All thanks to my nana, whenever I would go to her house she would make me help her cook. I learned a lot from her," he smiles and I sit on a bar stool watching him.

"Well, chicken alfredo sounds amazing… thank you," He smiles looking up at the ingredients.

"I want to take care of you Bee, in fact, I love doing things for you," I smile and look down at my hands. Again I ask myself, how did I get so lucky?

We talk as he cooks and I know it sounds crazy because we are only 17, but I could easily do this for the rest of my life. Ava calls me crazy because I have only dated one guy but for me, that is enough. Easily enough.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

(Phoebe's Pov)

I sit and stare at the clock on the wall waiting for this day to be over. It has been a rough one, to say the least. I woke up late and was late to school, my dad and I got in a fight this morning which rarely happens, I spilled hot coffee all over myself, my shoe broke, and to top it all off I got a math test handed back with a red C written in the corner. My dad is going to just be so pleased when he sees that. I will have to have that discussion tonight.

"And remember there are only 3 weeks until final exams then summer," my painting teacher pulls me out of the pity party I was throwing myself. Tomorrow night I have dinner with Nathan's nana. We are going to her house and she is cooking. I still have to get through babysitting which is the last thing I wanna do today.

Luckily, since it is now warm enough out we are going to a water balloon fight. I have activities planned for the kids every day. It really helps to have a schedule with them. As the bell rings I clean up my stuff and keep to myself as I walk to the car. Before I can get in and hide from the world an arm wraps around my waist pulling me back.

"You okay?" Nathan puts his hands on my shoulder and kisses my head.

"Barely, but I will be fine," I sigh.

"I am sorry you had a bad day… I would take it all away if I could. It will be a better day tomorrow since it is Friday. Can I come help out with the kids today make it easier for you?" I think about it. It would be a lot of help with the kids to have someone there.

"Hold on... " I text Mrs. Cruz and ask if it would be okay if Nathan joined. She replies almost instantly.

*Of course sweetheart! I will tell the kids they will be SO excited to see him. I think Spence has a crush on him between you and me :). See you soon.*

"Actually if you want to we are doing water balloon fights," I ask and he smiles.

"Sure I will come after I run home and grab my bathing suit," Ah Nathan in a bathing suit how nice that will be.

"Are you sure you are okay?" I nod and he gives me a quick kiss.

"See you soon baby." He helps me into the car and I start to drive to the Cruz's.

I come in the back door like Mrs. Cruz tells me to and the boys automatically run and give me hugs. This makes any bad day good.

"Phoebe when is Nathan coming over?" Quinn asks jumping up and down which is what he does anytime something excites him.

"Soon he had to run home and grab his bathing suit for the water balloon fight!" I tell them and they both smile. They are wearing matching blue swimsuit bottoms.

"Okay boys make sure you listen to Phoebe and be super good for Mr. Nathan," Mrs. Cruz says and I smile at her calling Nathan Mr. Nathan.

"Where is Spencer?" I ask looking around and not seeing her usually she is the first kiddo to be talking my ear off and hanging on my leg.

"She is still down for her nap. She should be up any minute now. She went down super late today because we went to the mall when she gets up just put her suit on and she will wanna play too. " Mrs. Cruz says before thanking me and heading out.

"Okay crazy boys head outside and start the hose for me while I change," They have the balloons that blow up 25 at a time for each stick of balloons you hook to the hose. They are pros at blowing them up.

I go into the bathroom and change into my black and white striped one piece. I didn't want to wear a bikini in case one of the kids were to pull on me.

When I walk out from the bathroom I see Nathan's car is here. I grab Spencer's monitor and walk outside. When I do I feel a water balloon hit me in the side and splatter. Luckily, it didn't hit the monitor.

"Charlie did it…" Quinn quickly says and that gets them to start arguing. It is not my day.

"Hey boys… stop fighting, I don't care who threw it next time just make sure I can set down the monitor before you throw them at me." I smile and look to Nathan. My jaw about drops. He is wearing green swim trunks and no shirt. Woah is me. My guy is HOT.

We start throwing the water balloons and Nathan takes one and squeezes it over my head. I laugh and shove him away. Charlie throws some and hits Quinn who gets thrown into a fit of laughs. All of a sudden we hear cries over the monitor I grab a towel and dry myself off and head into Spencer's room. She is still in a crib because she is tiny.

"Hi girly girl," I use my nickname for her. She pops up and smiles at me. Her brown hair is sticking every which way

"Beebee, what you doing here?" She asks and I smile going to pick her up. I put her on the ground and she sees me in a swimsuit and smiles.

"Balloon fight!" She says and runs to her drawer. We decide on the pink and green floral bikini for her. She looks absolutely adorable.

I put her hair into two pigtails and pick her up taking her downstairs.

"I have a surprise for you," I say and she smiles asking me what.

"I brought someone over to play with us!" She still doesn't know who until I take her outside and she sees him.

"NATIN," she about jumps out of my arms and runs over to him.

He bends down to her level and catches her flailing body in his arms. "How are you, Spencer?" She gets bashful as he hugs her and shyly says good.

"Do you want to play water balloons?" He asks I smile at the interaction between them.

"Yes!" She squeals and runs over to the bucket where the water balloons are and throw one at Quinn. He giggles again.

Our water balloon fun turns into a war. The girls against the boys. Nathan playfully throws one at me and I duck and laugh as it misses me.

Both the boys are super into sports so they have really good arms. I keep ducking and dodging them. Spencer just stays down laughing.

When Spencer and I stand up the boys dodge us. All of a sudden Charlie takes a water balloon and throws it and it hits Spencer hard. She falls down and begins to cry. Before I can run to her Nathan is there.

I bend down to her level and assess the situation. Her poor little cheek is bright red from the spot where the water balloon hit.

"Is she okay? Spence, I am sorry," I take Spencer in my arms. Charlie gives me a towel for her and I wrap her in it holding her to me.

"It is okay buddy you didn't mean to accidents happen," Nathan jumps in when Charlie apologizes.

"Let's clean up and go inside," Nathan says and lets me take Spencer inside while he cleans up with the boys. Spencer has not stopped sobbing and I feel awful her little face is so red.

"Shhh Spencer it is okay can you look at me," she shakes her head no and buries her head in my chest.

The boys come in and I send them to go to their rooms and get dressed. Nathan goes to the bathroom and changes. How nice it would be to not be in a wet bathing suit.

I stay holding Spencer trying to get her to stop crying. She is still just sobbing. I think she is tired and off her normal nap schedule.

When Nathan comes out he realizes how uncomfortable I am. "Hey, Spencer can I hold you while Beebee changes?" He asks and she looks up at me with big tearful eyes than to him. Finally, she nods and goes to Nathan who cradles her gently. Maybe the sweetest sight I have ever seen.

Quickly I change into shorts and a T-shirt and come back out. The sigh in front of me about has me melted. Nathan is sitting on the couch with Spencer sitting astride him and he is rubbing her back. Wow.

I come and sit next to them. "I have to get her out of her wet bathing suit," I say and he nods.

"Hey Spence can I get you into comfy clothes," she looks up at me and cuddles to Nathan her hands gripping his shirt.

"How about after we can watch Ariel?" He suggests and her little head pops up.

"Otay I go change," she says and reaches for me. I smile and pick her up taking her to her room. I brush out her hair and braid it like Elsa, which is just a French braid. I put her in her Cinderella footie pajamas. I pick her back up and she snuggles to me. The boys come down in their PJs too. Guess we are now doing a movie night.

Mrs. Cruz ordered us pizza so we sit down and eat it. Spencer begged that Nathan and I sat next to her. Charlie and Quinn are across from us as we eat.

My phone rings and I see it is Mrs. Cruz. This is weird she never calls me. I answer and greet her warmly.

"Hi, Phoebe. I hope the kids are being okay. I need to ask you a huge favor. Please if you can't let me know."

"What's up?" I ask.

"I have a potential author here and we are working out some kinks with her book and it may take awhile. She lives in Colorado and is only here until tomorrow morning. Would you mind staying until 8:30 instead of 7? If you need to leave don't worry I can come home."

"Of course I can. We are just finishing up dinner and we were going to start a movie," I say.

"Oh thank you so much. For their bedtime routine, the boys just go straight to bed after they brush their teeth and Spencer, I know this seems ridiculous, just rock her until she drifts off to sleep then put her in her crib. Bedtime is at 8. Also, Nathan is more than welcome to stay. In fact, it is encouraged. Thank you so much," we bid our goodbyes and I hang up.

I check the time and see It is 6 now. "Okay let's start our movie," we decide to watch The Incredibles.

I sit next to Nathan and Quinn. Charlie is on the lazy boy chair and Spencer is back on Nathan's lap.

I forgot how much I love Disney movies and the kids and Nathan are into it too. Spencer is holding Nathan's hand as he rubs her back. Gosh, my heart can't take this.

As the movie ends I realize it is bedtime. "Okay kiddos I am putting you to bed tonight! Mommy says she will kiss you when she gets home." They follow Nathan and me upstairs.

I am glad Nathan is here since it is the first time I am putting them to bed. "Okay crazy boys let's go," I follow them into their bedroom and tuck them both in. I turn on the sound machine and walk out.

I find Nathan and Spencer in her room on the rocking chair. Nathan is reading If You Give a Mouse a Cookie to her. He does different voices for the characters and makes her laugh.

I smile and stand against the door frame watching. She starts to yawn and I make my presence known. "Okay silly girl, time for bed," she nods and lays her head against Nathan's chest. I stand to watch as he rocks back and forth. When she is finally asleep I point to the crib and he picks her up and lays her in it.

We sneak out and are left alone. He kisses my head and leads me downstairs. It is 8:15 by the time we are done. We plop on the couch.

"You're going to be such a good dad," he looks down at me surprised at my comment.

"I doubt it."

"Spencer has only met you once and she trusted you enough to put her to bed."

"Yeah… I don't know," he shrugs. He never takes credit for anything.

I kiss his shoulder. "Trust me they love you," I say and he smiles and rubs my thigh.

"They love you too," I smile and nod.

"I guess one good thing came out of my accident." He closed his eyes and inhaled when I mention my accident.

"I hate thinking about that," he says.

"I know. But it happened and we got through it," I say and he nods.

"What are you going to wear tomorrow?" He asks and I know he just wanted to change the conversation. He really hates talking about my accident. Bad memories I assume.

I pull up a picture of the long sleeve floral dress I am going to wear.

"You are a vision," he says and hands my phone back to me.

"So are you, I liked getting to see you with your shirt off," I smirk and he tickles my side.

"You are insatiable Phoebe Grace Grey."

I laugh as he tickles me. He pulls away when the front door opens. We stand and walk over to Mrs. Cruz. She is followed in by a man. He is brunette and her age.

"Hi, Phoebe and Nathan. This is my husband, Jason. Thank you so much for staying later tonight." Mr. Cruz shakes both of our hands and thanks us.

"It is good to put faces to names. I think my kids talk about you more than anything else, they adore you both" he says.

I smile and thank them. We bid our goodbyes and head out.

"Want me to take you home?" He asks as I walk to Sawyer's car.

"I am out of your way from here," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on Phoebe, you think I care. The more time I get to spend with you the better," he says and I smile.

"Okay fine… thank you," I smile and he opens the door for me and kisses me as I get in.

As we drive he holds my hand. He raises our hands to his mouth and kisses mine sweetly his eyes are locked on the road.

"I am kind of nervous for tomorrow," I say and he looks over surprised.

"Phoebe my nana loves you. Hell, she adores you. Don't be nervous okay," I nod as he pulls up to my house.

"Thank you, love," I say and lean over kissing him.

"Bye Bee, I love you more," I walk inside and retire for the night. My day turned out to actually be good. Now time to talk to my dad about that 75% before he checks my grades and finds out.

Even though it is almost nine at night my dad for sure is in his office. I go and knock on the door. "Come in," he says. I walk in and plop down on the chair in front of him.

"Hey Baby, what's wrong?" I sigh and look at him. Here goes nothing…

"I got a C on my math test," I say and he looks up from his papers and sighs.

"Did you study?" I nod and it is the truth I spent the whole night before preparing for it. I just am really struggling with it right now.

"Phoebe… from what I can see the C only brought your grade down to a 94%. That is still good I am just worried that this is all becoming too much. Nathan, the babysitting job, volunteering… are you feeling overwhelmed?" See normal parents wouldn't be upset over a C, but now I am Phoebe Grey. Everything has to be perfect in my world.

"I am fine Dad trust me. I just didn't really get that unit, please don't be mad," I say and rub my temples.

"Phoebe I can feel the stress radiating off of you. Let's go and sit down in the family room I am sure this setup isn't helping," he means that whenever I go into his office it is because I am in trouble. A scare tactic. He feels bad and now wants to make up for it.

"What is wrong baby?" He asks once we sit on the couch.

"I had a really bad day and I just felt really crappy. I am nervous about my dinner with Nathan's grandparents tomorrow and I was scared to tell you about my bad grade," I let everything pour out.

"Phoebe… take a breath first and foremost. I am not angry with you about the C on the test. If you say you studied I believe it. The next test you have I want to sit down with you and study the night before. I hope you are never scared to talk to me Bubs. I promise I am your cheerleader. I am not looking to get you in trouble ever." He says and kisses my forehead.

"I know you are… you always have been. Thank you for being understanding." I say and he smiles.

"Now about that dinner with the grandparents… do not be scared. You have no reason to be. Your personality and kindness are hard not to love. Trust me you will do great, and don't forget if you need to duck out and call me do it. I will be here for you. I am always here for you." He wraps an arm around me and kisses my head.

How does he do that? Make everything okay by saying a couple of sentences. There should be a title for that maybe I will call it the 'Christian Grey Effect.'

(The next day before dinner)

I have put on my floral dress and brown wedges. Ava curled my hair and did my makeup. She was jealous of me getting to do dinner with Nathan's grandparents. Apparently, she hasn't even met Tyler's parents. That is a whole other story.

I go downstairs to find my grandparents and parents sitting at the table. "You look gorgeous Phoebe Grace," my grandpa says as I walk down.

"That she does Cary, where are you going?" My grandma asks me and I tell her about the dinner with Nathan's grandparents.

"Well if Nathan's grandparents get a dinner we want one too!" My grandma says and comes over to hug me.

"Of course we can do one. Just call me and we can schedule it," I tell her and she smiles and kisses my head.

My dad answers the door to find Nathan standing there in a dress shirt and pants looking remarkable.

"Come on in Nathan," my dad says and shakes Nathan's hand.

"How are you, sir?" Nathan asks and I go over to greet him. He wraps an arm around me as they talk.

"Well we better get going," I say and hug my parents and grandparents goodbye.

We get in the car and make our way to Nathan's grandparent's house. I am really excited to eat. I didn't get to eat after school. We drive for about fifteen minutes and pull up to a sweet house.

It is everything you would imagine a grandparents house to be. It is a cute victorian style home with a red door. The porch has toys I assume for the grandkids. When we knock there is an instant answer from Nana.

"Oh hi, kids come in before the mosquitoes start biting you. They love to come out at night." She says and when we step inside the smells that hit my nose are indescribably amazing.

"Oh hi there Phoebe, you look darling," she gives me a big hug and leads us to the kitchen. Nathan and his grandpa go to the tv room to watch the game. My heart is warmed at all the pictures of the grandkids all over the house. I had no idea Nathan had these many cousins. He has 20 of them. He is the 4th oldest.

"I had no idea you had so many grandchildren," I say to Nana and she smiles.

"I retired after Nathan was born to become a full-time grandma. It is my pride and joy. I have one more on the way coming next month. A little boy." I smile as she talks about all of them.

"You sound like a great grandma," I make sure to tell her.

"I try to be. They are everything to me and Walter. So, I heard you nanny kids tell me about them." She says as she stirs her sauce.

"I do there are three of them. Charlie is 6, Quinn is 4, Spencer is 2. They are amazing and so loveable. Yesterday, Nathan and I went over and did a water balloon fight with them. Nathan helped me put the two-year-old down to sleep. He did so well rocking her to sleep. He is amazing with kids. But now it makes sense, he has 16 younger cousins." She smiles as she hears me talk.

"Nathan is the nurturer of the older cousins. He plays with the little ones and even helps rock the babies to sleep when we come here for the holidays. He just has this way with the kids," she smiles as she talks about him.

"I can see who he gets it from," I say and point to her.

"Oh dear, you flatter me, go get those boys and tell them dinner is ready," she says and I smile and grab Nathan and his grandpa.

Our conversation at dinner ranges from school to my family and now we are talking about the royal wedding.

"Do you think you two will get married," I about choke on the sip of water I was taking when his grandpa asks us that. Woah, dude, we are only seventeen.

"Hopefully someday… but I like my life too much to ask her right now. Her father would kill me." Nathan adds humor to his response. I smile at his answer.

"Well ending on that crazy note Walter why don't we go through some photo albums!" Nana says and I smile at her. Thank you for saving me from answering that question, Nana.

We each get a photo album and we all start flipping through them. I find Nathan in every picture. I can't believe it when he was little he was bleach blonde. I giggle at a picture of him naked on the beach with his butt facing the camera looking out onto the beach. He looks to be about 3.

There is more of Nathan eating his first birthday cake, playing with his little basketball hoop, making a mess with spaghetti, and lots with his family.

"You were so cute… what happened?" I tease and that sends his grandparents into a fit of laughter. He tickles my side and kisses my cheek.

"Watch that smart mouth of yours… it is going to get you in trouble," he says into my ear and I bite my lip. He has never threatened me like this. It is hot, but I have to look around and remember where I am.

After flipping through all the books, having post-dinner coffee, and talking some more we finally bid our goodbyes. I am almost sad to leave the comforting bubble of their home.

"Come back any time you two," His grandma says and I smile. We will come back soon.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

(Phoebe's POV)

This week is finals week and to say I am stressed is an understatement. I need to get A's on all on my exams.

Tomorrow is the second day of the exam week so today after my exams I started studying for tomorrow. Bless Mrs. Cruz for giving me the week off.

My first exam tomorrow is math so right now I am sitting in my kitchen doing the math exam review over and over again.

"Bubs how is the studying coming?" My dad walks by and kisses my head. At dinner tonight he told me he would help with anything I needed.

"Pretty good. My exam is the first block tomorrow, I am nervous about it," I tell him and he slides in next to me.

"Trigonometry… I hated that stuff. Do you need any help?" He asks and I ask him about a problem, so he starts to explain it.

"Does that make sense?" I nod and he watches me redo the problem by myself.

"You are so intelligent Bubs, I have no doubt in my mind that you will do amazing." I smile and he kisses my head.

"How does Nathan do in school? Grade wise I mean," I look over to him and his question catches me off guard. Why does he care about what Nathan has?

"He got a 4.1 last quarter," I say and he nods then asks what I got.

"4.3… why are you asking?" He shrugs his shoulders and says he was just wondering. Strange, but I don't have time to worry about this right now.

Mom comes home and asks how I am doing. Unlike Dad, she tells me that I should go to bed and get some rest. She had a client dinner tonight so it was just Dad and me at dinner.

I bid both my parent's goodnight and head upstairs to get ready for bed. When my head hits the pillow I am pretty much out like a light.

I wake up and put on leggings and a T-shirt. We don't have to wear our uniforms on exam days. I throw my hair in a ponytail and go downstairs.

"Good morning sweet pea I made you banana pancakes," my mom smiles at me and puts the plate in front of me.

"Thank you, Mom," she kisses my head and sits down. Dad comes to the kitchen on the phone and tying his tie. He slams the phone down and starts to eat his breakfast.

"Good morning to you to you old grouch," my mom teases him. He gives her a glare which is rare coming from my dad. Must be something with work.

"Well, I am off," I say and thank my mom again for the pancakes. I give my dad a hug and he stays silent.

"I love you most," I try and make him feel better. I know him saying that to me always helps. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Good luck on your exams, sweets, you will do so good," is the last thing I hear from my mom when I leave the house.

I sit down at my desk and do some last minute reviewing. Since it is an exam we have assigned seats. When Nathan walks by he kisses my head and I smile at him.

As the exam starts, I feel really good about it. There is nothing that jumps out at me as really hard. I finish with 20 minutes to spare and look over at Nathan.

He mouths to me 'you good?' I nod and give him a smile.

I bend down to pick up my phone I see there is a text from my dad.

 ***Phoebe, I am sorry that I was in rare form this morning. Work has been trying lately, but I should not have taken it out on you and your mother. For that, I am sorry. Thank you for keeping me in good spirits, you always do. But the point of this text was to say I LOVE YOU MOST. Even when I am being an old grouch as your mother would put it.***

I smile and text him back saying not to worry about it and that I love him too.

As the bell rings I smile because I only have one more exam today and that is painting. But first, Nathan and I are getting lunch at a burger place.

We sit down and order right away. We both get the same thing. He and I have very similar palates and agree on most foods.

"How are you?" He asks and I smile telling him I am amazing.

"I love to hear that… oh, shit hold I have to take this." He says and I wave him off telling him to take it.

I look down at my phone and see Ava has texted me three times. Jesus what could this be about.

 ***We need to go shopping for California asap***

 ***I swear I haven't hung out with you in forever***

 ***I am going to force you away from that boyfriend of yours.***

I smile at all the messages and respond telling her that we can go shopping after the final exam tomorrow because I am done after that.

We leave for California in a week and a half. I am so excited. Ted and Delaney are flying straight there from school. Ava, Tyler, Nathan, and I are flying on my dad's jet.

The house sleeps 15 people so Ted and Delaney will take a room, Nathan and Tyler will take one, then Ava and I will have one. security will be there too but their rooms are at the other end of the house.

Nathan sits down and has a smile on his face. I smile back as he rubs my hand.

"What is making you so smiley?" I ask.

"My cousin was born today. A boy named Lane Reid Moore."

"Nathan that's awesome! I bet he is adorable."

"He is… here is a picture. I want you to go with me to see him tonight." I smile and look at the picture of the newborn.

"Are you sure… I feel like that might be intruding"

"Baby no I want you to come to see him." I smile and finally agree.

Our food comes and the conversation moves onto California.

"I am so excited to get to spend the week with you. Hopefully, Ava and Tyler are on their best behavior." I laugh and nod. Tyler and Ava tend to get into some heated arguments.

"I bet there will be some room swapping happening. Ted and Delaney will take the master which is on the first floor and we will be upstairs. Maybe you and Ava can switch beds at night." I suggest.

"That would be nice… getting to actually sleep with you. I am counting down the days baby."

"I am too… we should get going though we don't want to miss our exam." I stand up and he holds the door for me to leave.

We get back to the high school and sit down for our exam. She passes it out and Nathan winks at me.

As I take the test it is super easy. Just questions about brush strokes and techniques. There is no real painting involved in this exam. Everyone finishes with an hour and a half to spare, so the teacher lets us leave early.

We are walking to Nathan's car holding hands. Phillip, who is one of Nathan's friends, walks by us and says "Moore showing some PDA with his hot piece of ass girlfriend," my jaw drops open. What is up with this kid and calling me a 'hot piece of ass?'

"Phillip stay the fuck away from MY girlfriend and me. Disrespect her like that again and I will kick your ass. Got it?" Nathan wraps an arm around me and guides me to his car.

"I hate that kid…" I start to say and Nathan just takes my face in his hands and starts kissing me hard.

"I'll show that fuck PDA," Nathan is pissed and rightfully so. I would be if any girl cat called him like that.

"I am yours don't worry… and besides word on the street is that Phillip has a tiny dick," Nathan looks over mouth wide open laughing.

"I hope you don't know that from first-hand experience," I shake my head.

"No thank you, I would rather hook up with a dead whale," he keeps laughing as he pulls out of the parking lot.

We drive to the hospital in comfortable silence. When we get there I can tell some hard memories are hitting us both. I spent too much time here and it wasn't pleasant.

"It's over now… I am here and I am healthy, it won't happen again," He nods and stops walking to pull me into his arms. We both need this.

"I love you so much," I say as he kisses my head.

"I love you more," his response is instant.

"Let's go see that baby cousin of yours, fill this hospital with positive memories," I say and he smiles.

"You are the light in my life you know that?" He wraps an arm around me and we walk in together.

We approach a room and walk in. The smell of the baby is prominent. I see a young woman and man. The woman is holding the baby in the hospital bed.

"Nate!" She exclaims and he goes and gives her a hug.

"Aunt Elise, this is my girlfriend I was telling you about Phoebe Grey," she smiles and gives me a hug. There is not one mean soul in Nathan's family.

"Phoebe it is so nice to meet you, Nate, you are a lucky man, she is beautiful," I blush and look down at the small infant in her arms.

"Thank you, your little one is so sweet… is he your first?" She nods and strokes his cheek.

"Here Nathan sit down and you can hold him," she says and he does. I sit on the arm of the chair and watch as Nathan cuddles the little boy. He is so freaking cute.

"Hi, little man… I am your big cousin Nathan," I smile and stroke Nathan's neck. This sight in front of me is so perfect.

"Do you want to hold him, Phoebe?" Elise pops in and I nod and smile. Nathan and I switch spots and he gently puts the baby in my arms.

"Hi little guy you have a pretty cool cousin but his girlfriend is way cooler," Nathan laughs and kisses my head.

We get a few pictures with the baby before he gets fussy. "So are you two done with school yet?" Elise asks us both.

"We both have one more exam tomorrow, but after that, we are done for the year," She nods and smiles.

"I heard about California, Nathan here talked my ear off about it," I laugh and grab Nathan's hand.

"Yeah, we are both really excited," I say.

"Understandably so you will have to send us pictures. We will be busy with our newest addition to the Moore family," she says.

"Well we better get going and give you guys peace," Nathan says and helps me stand. We bid our goodbyes and head out.

"You were so good with him, you are really good with kids Nathan have you ever thought about doing something with them?" He looks at me surprised and shakes his head.

"No, not really, for now, I was thinking about being a lawyer. I think that sounds really cool." I smile and nod.

"Whatever you want to do I bet you can accomplish it," I smile and he kisses my head. He opens the car door for me and I get in. Such a gentleman.

"Want to come over and practice for our gov't presentations?"

"Sure I will text my dad and tell him," I say. I get out my phone and text Sawyer and my dad.

I reach for his phone to change the song. I start scrolling through options when a text message comes through. I eye the contact and get confused. It is from someone with the contact name Emily-Florida. Curiosity killed the cat, but I click on the messages and see what this Emily from Florida has to say. I know I shouldn't be suspicious but I can't help but be.

 ***Saw your post of you and the baby. You look hot with a baby in your arms. I miss you. Come to FL soon. 3 Em.***

I keep scrolling through and see one that really pisses me off. Who is this chick?

 ***I miss you, Nate. FL is boring without you. I saw you have a new girl. How long is she going to last? From what I have seen I say about 2 weeks give or take.***

Hmmm. This can't be a family member because why would she call him hot. She is from Florida so probably from his old school. I keep reading and the more I do the more pissed I get.

 ***Get back here now Nate. All the guys here suck. I need a real man like you LOL. I just might have to buy myself a plane ticket to Seattle. Miss you and love you. Call me soon.***

Another text comes through the phone. I scroll down to see what it is about.

 ***By the way… I loved my gift. You didn't have to do it. I will have to send you pictures of me in it. Thank you so much Natey;)***

Send pictures of her wearing what? There is a winky face at the end and I can only guess what that means. Why is he talking to another girl? Did he get bored of me? My brain is racing at a mile a minute and I just want to cry.

"Take me home," I blurt out.

Nathan looks over confused and asks me why.

"Just please take me home," I can't help the tears that start to fall. I thought he would never do this to me.

"I am not letting you out of this car until you talk to me," he says and I start to grow more upset. We pull into my driveway and he gets out and holds my arms.

"What is wrong Bee… talk to me," I wipe my eyes and try to pull away from him. The anger is bubbling up at me.

"You said you would never fucking cheat on me. You are a liar. I am done with you Nathan I am done with your shit," He looks genuinely confused.

"Phoebe, what the fuck are you talking about?" He raises his voice which just makes me cry more. Sawyer walks over and I wave him off telling him I am fine.

I start to walk inside and then turn. "Why don't you ask Emily from Florida. I am sure she would love to explain," I say and throw his phone at him. It hits him in the arm and I don't even feel bad.

"Phoebe… no oh my… come here," he says and I storm inside going to my room. I hear the door slam behind me and he is hot on my trail.

"Emily is my best friend from Florida."

"Why have I never heard about her than Nathan, please just go," I try and slam my room door but he is too strong and opens it on his own.

I sit on my bed and stare at him tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Phoebe I never told you about her because of this…" He motions his hand up and down.

"IF she is a friend then why is she saying she will send you pictures with a winky face?" I spit back and he runs his hand frustrated over the back of his neck.

"Phoebe I got her a necklace for her birthday… the winky face was because she called me Natey, a really shitty nickname she came up with when we were little." Shit... I made a mistake.

"Oh… well, why did she ask how long I would last? She said two weeks." I say and he paces the room.

"I never had a girlfriend longer than a month in Florida. They were all trashy. I never was in a serious relationship till I met you." I bite my lip and wipe my eyes.

"Here is Emily if you don't believe me," he shows me an Instagram picture. Oh god, I fucked up. Emily in this picture is kissing her girlfriend with a rainbow flag in both of their hands.

"Nathan… I-" he interrupts me.

"What can I say to make you believe you are it for me, Phoebe? I love you… there are only so many ways for me to say it. I can't force you to believe me and when you doubt me at every turn it hurts. I have never loved another as I love you. You are special to me. Like I said you are the only girl to meet my nana, my family, hell you are the only one to come to my house. How can I get that through your brain? Please give me suggestions because I am out of ideas." I sigh and stand up.

I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him like my life depends on it. Hopefully, this says what words can't. I run my hands through his hair. I walk back and the back of my legs hit my bed. We fall onto my bed and continue kissing hard.

Finally, I pull back and look into his eyes. Those beautiful eyes. "I am sorry… please forgive me, I am jealous and have no reason to be. I love you." He sighs and kisses my nose.

"You are lucky I love you, Phoebe Grace Grey," That I am Nathan Moore that I am.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

(

(Phoebe's POV)

We leave for California in two freaking days! Today I am going shopping with Ava and Tyler and Nathan. We are all getting stuff for the beach.

We get to lunch and sit down. We are at La Tavola it, and Nathan and I are sharing our food.

"You two are more like a married couple than my parents are," Tyler says and we all laugh.

"I am going to marry her," Nathan winks and Ava rolls her eyes. Marry me huh? Phoebe Moore.

"So anyway, for room assignments how is this going to work," Tyler brings up and Ava cuts in.

"Simple Ted and Delaney will be downstairs we will be upstairs when they turn in Nathan and I switch rooms." I smile and turn to Nathan.

"Thank you for bringing us, Phoebe. This will do wonders for our relationship," Tyler says and Ava looks over pissed off that he said that.

"So what stores do we need to go to?" Nathan buts in distracting the fighting couple.

"I need to run to PacSun," Tyler says and Ava agrees. Nathan also wants to go there for swim trunks. Me on the other hand, I have no interest.

"I don't need to go there, so I will go to Sephora while you guys go to PacSun," I suggest.

"Not alone you won't," Nathan cuts in. I look over shocked. Who is he, my dad?

"Excuse me?"

"You aren't going alone around the mall Phoebe. I will go with you then we can go to PacSun and meet up with them."

"I am 17, not 4 Nathan."

"When did I say you were 4. I do not want you walking alone around the mall." Tyler and Ava excuse themselves.

"I have Sawyer I do not need you to babysit me, Nate."

"Look I am coming end of discussion now let's go." God, he is so much like my dad sometimes. I am completely fine to go by myself.

We walk into Sephora and I go to the Dior section. I need a new mascara. I start going through them when I see a young woman talking to Nathan.

I grab the mascara I like and then walk up to them. Nathan puts his hand on the small of my back.

"This is my girlfriend, Phoebe this is Cara she was just telling me about a new lip gloss," I smile and bite my lip. Nathan always listens to whatever the retail workers at stores have to say.

"Well I am sure it would look great on you, I am ready to check out. Thank you, Cara," I smirk as his face drops.

I pay for my things when we walk out. Nathan grabs my arm and turns us down a random alleyway that nobody is in. He pushes me against the wall kissing me hard. His hands squeeze my ass and I groan.

"That is for your smart mouth," he says and takes my hand walking me to Pacsun. Wow. I could get used to this.

We walk into PacSun to find Tyler and Ava fighting. Ignoring them we walk hand in hand to the bathing suit selection.

"I like this one," I say holding up yellow swim trunks.

"Then I will get them," he kisses my head and grabs his size.

"Do you like these?" He holds up a pair of white swim trunks. I nod and he gets his size.

"Don't you want to try those on?" I ask I always have to try stuff on before I buy it.

"No I know it is my size," he says and I nod.

"Are you sure?" I raise my eyebrow and he opens his mouth to speak and then closes it, taking me back to the changing room.

We go in and I sit on the small bench they provide in the dressing rooms. He slides off his pants and puts on the yellow trunks.

"Yellow is a good color for your skin tone," I say and he smiles at me. Soon I get a wicked idea.

"Let me take a closer look," I go and kneel in front of him. His eyebrows raise as he looks down at me.

"Phoebe what are you-" I cut him off by shushing him.

"You don't get to talk right now, don't give us away," he looks down confused. I slide off the trunks and boxers leaving him naked in front of me.

I take his now semi-hard member in my hand and start to stroke it. I keep my eyes locked on his.

Once he is hard I take him in my mouth and bob up and down on his dick. His hand flies to the wall to steady himself.

I lick up and down swirling my tongue around him. I love that I am in control here and he has to just struggle to stay quiet.

I take all of him in my mouth his hand finding the back of my head. He gently guides me up and down on him.

"Ah fuck," he barely whispers and I keep my eyes locked on him. I love to see him like this.

I start to go faster and soon he releases filling my mouth his fist hitting the wall. He has to cover his mouth to muffle the sounds.

I stand up to pull his boxers back up and sit back down.

"Phoebe Grey, you are going to kill me someday, you know that?" I smirk and give him a quick kiss. We walk out and Ava and Tyler look at us weird.

"What?" I ask Ava and she just smirks shaking her head.

"You are ballsy, I'll give you that. We were in the room next to you," I close my eyes mortified.

"Don't worry I would never tell, but nice going," she says. I laugh and wrap an arm around her.

Everyone pays in Pacsun then we head to Nordstrom, so Ava and I can get shoes.

Nathan and Tyler are talking about something as Ava and I shop. I can feel Nathan's eyes on me and never leave me as I look around. He is so much like my father with being overprotective.

I try on a pair of Michael Kors wedges and I fall in love. Ava says she is going to fight me for them. I smile and end up getting them.

Ava walks out with heels that my dad would have a stroke if he saw me wear. But, that is Ava for you.

We bid Tyler and Ava goodbye as they get into Tyler's car and head home. Nathan and I walk to his car hand in hand. He lifts our locked hands up and kisses mine.

As we are driving home my phone buzzes. I pick up my phone to see and read the message from Rose Cruz.

*Hi sweetheart. Jason and I just got invited to dinner and drinks with our friends that are in town for the weekend. Any chance you could come by tonight and watch the kids? If not do not worry about it! I know this is last minute. Feel free to bring Nathan or a friend to help out. It would be from 6 to 10:30."

Shoot I had plans with Nathan to watch a movie and maybe do other things that shouldn't be mentioned. Nathan looks over and notices me biting my lip.

"What's troubling you, baby?"

"Rose Cruz just asked me to babysit tonight because they have friends in town. She said to bring you or a friend."

"Why don't you? I will come and help you out, baby."

This boy is going to kill me with his love and compassion. Thank gosh he is mine. I text Mrs. Cruz back and say I can. Also, I tell her that Nathan is coming with me.

I call my parents and let them know. They are fine with it as long as I hang out with them tomorrow all day. I leave the day after tomorrow, so that was my plan anyway. I promised my dad a PB&J movie day. Those are our favorite.

Since it is already 5:30 we head over to the Cruz's house. When we get let in it is like all hell broke loose. Charlie is getting a band-aid put on his forehead crying. Quinn is being put in time out and he is crying. Spencer is crying and covering her ears, because of the noise.

"Hi welcome to the Cruz house zoo," Mr. Cruz jokes with us. We laugh and walk in. When the kids see us their demeanor changes. Charlie tries to toughen up and not cry, Quinn runs out of time out and ends up getting yelled at, and Spencer runs and lifts her arms up at me to pick her up.

"Do you want to move in by any chance? We will pay for room and board," Mrs. Cruz laughs as she watches the kid's behavior change.

Spencer leaves me hip as she reaches to Nathan to take her. I hand her off and listen as Mrs. Cruz talks about the routine.

"Okay give Daddy and I kisses and hugs, mwah, mwah, mwah," Mrs. Cruz says goodbye to the kids.

"Thank you again, Phoebe and Nathan," Mr. Cruz says before shutting the door.

"Okay, kiddos what do you want to do?" I ask and look down at them.

"Play basketball pleeeease, Phoebe?" Quinn and Charlie both ask.

"Okay that is fine, Spencer and I will come watch," I tell them and we go outside.

I have Spencer on my lap on a lawn chair as we watch the boys play pig. They have the basketball hoop lowered to the boy's height. Nathan could dunk standing.

"Go Natin, beats my broders," Spencer yells and I tickle her belly making her laugh and squeal. I look over to see Nathan watching us lovingly.

The boys get super competitive as Nathan helps them play the game. I can tell Nathan is purposely missing shots so he doesn't beat the boys. They are so pleased with themselves that he is losing.

At the end of the game to avoid fighting, we all agreed that Nathan lost and the boys tied. Spencer is getting exhausted but fighting to stay awake. We have 30 minutes until bedtime.

We go inside and head to the basement, the boys run over to the race car track and start to play. Spencer is getting tired but doesn't want to admit it. She slowly walks over to where Nathan is sitting. He wraps an arm around her as she sits on his lap.

"Spence, guess what movie I watched the other day," she looks up smiling and taps her chin with her little finger.

"Umm Awiel?" He shakes his head and tickles her belly.

"Nope I watched Frozen with my cousin, she is four years old," he tells her and she starts talking his ear off about frozen.

I walk over to the boys and see what they are doing. "Phoebe look how fast my car can go!" Quinn says and speeds his car around the track.

"Good job buddy that was so fast," then Charlie wants to show me his car. "Oh my gosh so fast!" They smile because they impressed me.

I check the time and see it is bedtime. The boys race upstairs to get ready, but Spencer runs to me and I pick her up.

We decided to swap roles tonight, Nathan will put the boys to bed and I will put Spence to bed. Everyone brushes their teeth and then I take Spencer into her room.

"Wead me a book Beebee? Pwease?" She asks and I smile and grab goodnight moon. I put her on my lap and begin to read the story.

"In the great green room there was a telephone and a red balloon…" she watches and points to the pictures.

By the end of the book, she is yawning and half asleep. I pick her up to put her in her crib and lay her down in it. She is almost asleep instantly. I walk out and shut the door just as Nathan does.

I smile and look at him. He comes over and wraps me in his arms. "I love you," I smile and lean up kissing his lips.

We go downstairs and turn on a movie as we lay on the couch together. I was drifting to sleep on his shoulder as we watched. We get about an hour in before we hear crying over the monitor it startles me.

Spencer is crying and calling for Daddy. Oh boy, I look to Nathan and he stands up.

"I got her Bee you stay here," I smile and thank him. I turn up the monitor so I can make sure everything goes okay.

As I sit and listen I hear Nathan walk in the room. "Hey princess what is wrong?" He asks and I hear him pick her up.

"Natin I scawed I don't wike sweeping in dis woom," she tells him. I smile and roll my eyes she has been sleeping in there for years.

"Why not sweetheart, look at how cool this room is," I imagine him bouncing her and carrying her around the room.

"See you have little lady hugs and flowers all over. I love this room, I was thinking of painting my room like this," I burst out laughing when he says that.

"Weally?" She asks in a sweet sleepy voice.

"Yes, I love this room. It is very happy. There is nothing to be scared of." I can imagine her sleepy eyes. Whenever I put her down for a nap I get them.

I hear him sit in the rocking chair and its light squeak. I need to see this. I walk upstairs and peek my head in. He has Spencer cradled to him and is rocking her.

When she is fast asleep he puts her back in her crib. I smile and as he shuts the door and comes to me.

"You okay Baby?" He asks and I nod hugging him. I fall more in love with him every day.

We go back downstairs and see the Cruz's car pull up. "I can take you home after this," he says and kisses my head as they walk in.

"How were they guys?" Mrs. Cruz asks.

"They were great we played basketball and cars and princesses. Spencer woke up from a nightmare, but we got her back down," I tell her.

"Oh thank you so much, sweetheart. Thank you to Nathan." They give us each an envelope with money for babysitting. We thank them and head out.

"Okay, you ready to go home?" He asks and I nod yawning.

"My Bee is tired huh?" I nod as he takes my hand in his kissing it.

"Well we leave for California in a day and a half and we can do lots of cuddling and sleeping," I smile at the thought. I can't wait to have him alone. Sleepy sex, shower sex, morning sex… I need to get my head out of the gutter.

"Phoebe…. Bee we are here," Nathan pulls me out of my hot thoughts. "Where were you just then?" I shake my head.

"Just thinking about California," I keep my cover. He gives me a strange look but then kisses me.

"Sleep tonight okay baby?" I nod and yawn. I look forward seeing my parent's cars are gone.

"Are they not here?" Nathan reads my mind and I shrug starting to get out.

"Wait I don't want to leave you if you are going to be alone," he says.

"Have you seen me before, I am never alone, Sawyer is always with me," I try to ease his mind but I can see he still doesn't like it.

"Let me at least tuck you in," I look over and roll my eyes.

"What am I five?" He gets out of the car and we go upstairs.

I change into my PJs and climb into my bed. He sits on the edge of my bed looking down at me.

"You get more beautiful everyday I swear," I blush and he leans down brushing my cheek.

"Sleep baby I see how tired you are," I close my eyes and cuddle with him. Next thing I know I am fast asleep.

When I wake up in the morning I smell something burning badly. I rush out of bed and sprint downstairs. This can't be happening.

"What the fuck?" I say as I walk downstairs to a god awful smell and my dad washing out a pan.

"Language Phoebe Grace," I plug my nose and walk over to where he is standing.

"What happened and where is Gail?" He puts the pan in the dishwasher obviously frustrated.

"It is Saturday Gail is off… I was Umm trying to uh make some pancakes," I can't help the laugh that escapes my lips.

"Well to make pancakes you need a fully functioning kitchen, can't have that if you burn the house down," he playfully swats me with a dish towel.

"Go get dressed," he says and I give him a confused look.

"I am taking you to Paul's, I took the day off" I smile and go upstairs and change.

"Ready Bubs?" I nod and get into the Audi R8. I am pretty sure this is mom's car, but I don't say anything.

As we drive he plays Coldplay which I love. He looks so carefree right now in a T-shirt. We get to Paul's and sit down. I of course order banana pancakes.

"How was shopping?" He asks and takes a sip of his coffee.

"It was good, I got some shoes and Nathan got some bathing suits." He nods and smiles at me.

"Good I am glad, I am going to miss you," I nod I just know seven days away from my parents is going to make me super homesick.

"I am going to miss you a lot too, I know I am going to feel homesick," I can tell my dad wants to say that if I don't want to go I don't have to. But, my mom would kill him.

"Bubs this is going to be good for you, plus you have Nathan Ava and Ted. And I will be calling you every hour," he teases and I laugh.

"I know it is, I'm just going to miss having you down the hall when I need you," He smiles and takes my hand in his.

"Bubs I'm here no matter what and if you want to come home early that can be arranged," I smile and nod. Our food comes and I dig in.

"You were hungry huh?" My dad asks and I look down to my almost clean plate. I laugh and nod.

"I'm sorry I didn't eat a lot last night," my dad frowns.

"Don't apologize I love to see you eat… why didn't you eat last night?" I kick myself in the foot for even mentioning that.

"Just wasn't hungry," I shrug and he frowns. "Bubs don't make me text Ted after every meal while you are gone," he threatens and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"I promise I'll eat besides ever since you told Nathan about my skipping meals habit he has been on me," the smile that appears on my dad's face is not lost on me.

"I knew I liked that boy, you like him too right?" he asks jokingly too and I nod.

"I do, sometimes it scares me," he smiles sadly at me and shakes his head.

"It shouldn't, I see the way that boy looks at you Phoebe, he cares a lot about you." I look down and blush.

"You ready?" I nod and we run to the car due to the pouring rain.

"Can we watch Peter Pan?" I ask and he smiles.

"You used to love that, Sure baby" he holds my hand and I smile that was my favorite movie when I was a little. Whenever we would have a movie night I would beg to watch it.

We get home and I get settled in the movie room. Dad comes in and puts the DVD in and sits next to me. I lean into his chest and he wraps an arm protectively around me.

"I love you most, Bubs," oh Dad but only if you knew.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

 **(A nice long chapter for you all! Thank you guys again for reading my story. Please let me know what you think I would love some reviews from you all. You guys make writing this story so fun! I hope you enjoy it.)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Dad and I just spent the whole day together. Mom came in at the end and we all hung out. We leave tomorrow!

I am so freaking excited and nervous. It is a mix of both. I can't wait to get to hang out with Nathan but I am nervous that I will get homesick from Dad.

Right now I am waiting for Ava and Tyler and Nathan. They are sleeping over tonight because our plane leaves at 4. They are each taking a guest room because we have three of them.

I see the car lights and Ava jumps out first running and hugging me. I bet she didn't even say goodbye to Aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot. Tyler and Nathan help Taylor load the luggage in the car for tomorrow.

"Are you so excited Pheebs? All I can think about is all the sex I am about to have," I blush and hit her arm.

"I mean I can't say I have not thought about it, but it is not the first thing on my mind," she laughs and gives me another hug.

We walk inside and all sit on the couch in the living room. My mom comes in and talks to all of us about the activities at the beach house and where everything is. I am next to Ava and Tyler, Nathan is on the other side of Tyler.

"Okay, now everybody's favorite part… boundaries," my dad says and sits across from us.

"Ted and Delaney will be watching you four so make sure you are respectful. I also have 4 bodyguards going with you, so if you leave the house be sure to tell one of them. They will drive you and watch over the house. Please stay in your own bedrooms and no drugs at my house. Also, only one person is allowed in the plane bedroom at a time. It will just be you four on that plane. The bodyguards are leaving as we speak to check the premises of the house. But please have fun and send us pictures," I smile and we all agree that it sounds good.

"Okay it's already ten, we will have some breakfast for you guys tomorrow and we will wake you up so don't worry about alarms." My mom says and kisses mine and Ava's head.

I give both my parents hugs goodnight and say goodnight to my friends. I then head up to my room. I change into one of Nathan's T-shirts and some comfy underwear and crawl into my bed wrapping the covers around me.

I look over and see my door open. "Can I come in?" I smile at my Nathan and nod. I scoot over so he sits on the edge of my bed.

"Are you excited?"

"Of course I am. I have been looking forward to this since my birthday."

"Good so am I. I didn't get to give you a kiss goodnight so I thought I would give you one in here."

He takes my head in his hands and leans down kissing me. It is slow and passionate and something I didn't even know I needed.

All of a sudden my door opens and Nathan shoots up so he is standing. I wipe my lips and my eyes meet with my parents. Oh boy, just my freaking luck.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I was just saying goodnight to Phoebe," he says and shakes their hands before leaving the room.

My parents come and sit down and I can assure you my face is bright red.

"We weren't born yesterday, but we will let it go," my dad says and I laugh covering my face.

"We just wanted to give you this," my dad hands me a credit card. My mouth opens and I look to them.

"Use this responsibly, but we also want you to have fun," I sit up and hug them both.

"You guys don't have to do this I have my babysitting money," my dad holds up his hand shaking his head.

"That is why we like treating you baby because you never expect any of it," he says and kisses my head.

"Thank you guys so so much," I say and hug them tightly.

"Go to sleep sweetheart you have an early day tomorrow," my mom says and leans over to kiss my head. I bid them goodnight and fall asleep.

(Next morning)

"Phoebe baby… wake up," I feel someone shaking me. Too early for this, I turn and pull the covers over my head.

"Go away" I mumble and curl into a ball holding the blanket over myself.

I feel someone crawl under my covers and crawl up to me. I sleepily open my eyes and see Nathan. What the… oh, my California today!

"Good morning baby," I say sleepily and he wraps his arms around me. We are completely covered by the blanket it is like a warm little bubble.

"Mmm, you look so pretty when you wake up," I laugh and disagree with him.

"We should get up before your parents come in.." he tries to get up and I grab him.

"No please I like this bubble," he smiles and sits up. I rub my eyes and sleepily sit up.

"Come on I promise there will be lots of bubbles in California, let's get you dressed," he locks my door and picks up the plane clothes I laid out.

"Raise your arms for me sleepyhead" sleepily I do and he pulls off my shirt. He gets my bra on and clasps it and then puts my shirt on. It's funny how at one point in our relationship I would have been embarrassed to be topless in front of him and now it doesn't even faze me.

I sit off the bed and he puts my pants on. "Okay you'll do, let's go get some food in you," I can barely open my eyes, this is the first time he has seen me in the morning. We walk downstairs and see Ava half asleep eating pancakes Tyler is rubbing her back.

I sit down and my mom puts pancakes in front of me. My dad comes and kisses my head.

"You were right Mrs. Grey, she can sleep like no other," I glare at him and take another bite.

"Waking Phoebe up is mission impossible," my dad cuts in. Everyone laughs at my expense. We eat and barely talk because it is so early.

"Okay kiddos time to go," my Dad says and checks his watch. An unfamiliar feeling rises up in my stomach. This is my first time traveling without my parents. We stand by the door and I hug my mom goodbye.

"I put something extra in your suitcase, don't flip when you see it okay?" I look at her confused but nod.

"I love you baby girl," she kisses my forehead and I hug her tightly. I then walk over to my dad who is talking to Nathan in a hushed whisper. I can only imagine.

"Bye Daddy," I say and he pulls me close to him hugging me.

"Call me if you need anything, make sure you eat and be safe. I am always here no matter what time it is. I love you most Bubs," he kisses my forehead and hugs me tightly.

"Go have some fun," I smile and hug him one last time before walking out the door. Nathan is waiting for me outside. The feeling in my stomach is a mixture of knots and nausea.

"You okay baby?" I nod and he wraps an arm around me protectively. We get to the airport and the feeling has not left my belly. Ava and Tyler claim their seats and we claim ours.

I hate to take off more than anything. Usually, I hold my dad's hand. Tears come to my eyes as I think about not seeing him for a week. No Phoebe be strong. I mentally scold myself.

The plane takes off and I grip Nathan's hand tightly squeezing it. He rubs my thigh soothingly as the takeoff happens. "You are okay, I got you." He says trying to calm me down. This is way too much brain stimulation for running on 5 hours of sleep and it is 4:45 in the morning.

"We have now reached 13,000 feet, you can roam the cabin now," a voice comes across the loudspeaker. Ava and Tyler are asleep leaning on each other. We have the lights in the cabin still off.

"Let's go back to the bedroom baby," Nathan says and I nod. Ignoring my dad's one person in the bedroom rule, we both unbuckle and he takes me back. I hear the door shut and lock as he comes and sits next to me. I cover my mouth and yawn.

"You are tired sweetheart, wanna sleep some more? We can go back in our bubble." I smile and nod. The feeling in my stomach still not going away. I take off my shirt and pants leaving me in just a bra and panties. I crawl under the blanket and Nathan wraps his arms around me.

"Are you okay baby?" He asks. Oh no, he can sense something is up.

"I am fine, I am just tired I guess."

"I am here baby, don't worry about anything else," I nod and try to forget about the homesickness. He rubs my back up and down, and soon I am asleep in his arms.

I wake up first and check my phone. We still have an hour to go. There is also a text from my dad. Oh boy, he is trying to make me cry.

 ***Hey Bubs, I am going to miss my partner in crime this next week. It is going to be a rough couple of days without your sweet presence around the house. I cannot wait to hear about all the fun you have. Please be safe and remember to eat! I will be texting Sawyer. I love you most. X***

Tears well in my eyes. I am going to have to be without him at some point, I guess you could call this ripping the band-aid off. It just really stinks because I don't want to be in a sad mood around Nathan or Ava. I go to the bathroom and wipe my tears then come back out. No more tears Phoebe! When I walk back out Nathan is awake and sitting up.

"Hi babe, how did you sleep?" He asks and I come lay down next to him under the covers. I am still in my burgundy lace bra and panties. He runs his hands up and down my side.

"I slept better with you," I smile and he nods kissing me slow and hard. Nathan's hands find my face and he moves us so he is on top. We are really going at it now.

"I want to have sex with you… are you up for that?" His hands make their way into my panties as he asks this. Holy shit. Everything south of my belly clenches. All I can do to give him some sort of reaction is a nod. He smiles wickedly and continues his assault in my panties. His fingers rub and push at my sensitive spots.

"Ahhh Nathan please don't stop," I moan out and his other hand makes its way over my mouth to silence me.

"You don't want to make the whole plane aware of what we are doing do we?" I shake my head no and close my lips tightly. This is going to be so hard. He pulls off my panties and bra throwing them to the ground. He rips off the covers to the bed then takes off his boxers. Just us and a mattress. He takes one of my breasts in his mouth and sucks. I moan and bite my lip to keep it quiet. He moves onto the next one then starts leaving sucky kisses on my belly heading south.

"This is payback for what happened in the PacSun dressing room. You are going to have to be very quiet like I did." Oh lord help me. All of a sudden his mouth is there. Nathan licks up and down focusing on that sweet ball of pleasure. I close my eyes and bite my lip so hard I think it is going to bleed.

He smirks up at me and I watch as his fingers join in on the fun. I reach down gripping his hair trying to be quiet, but it is becoming so hard. I look down and can obviously tell he is enjoying seeing me struggle like this.

As he starts pumping his fingers in and out I start to build up. My back is arching and my body is sweating. Just as he sucks on that spot one more time I finish and he comes up covering my mouth. He moves so he is inside of me thrusting in and out. I look down and make sure he has a condom on and he does thankfully. He takes my arms and throws them back holding me under his body. It feels so good, I close my eyes and hold onto him.

"You are so tight Phoebe," He says and I can barely comprehend what is happening around me. He doesn't stop thrusting into me.

"Let go, baby," he says and I do and I take him with me. He flips off me and lays there for a second panting with me. Jesus. This next week is going to kill me sex-wise.

After he cleans himself up and I get dressed we remake the bed. The flight attendant calls to come to our seats and we walk out. Ava and Tyler take one look at us and start bursting out laughing. We sit across from them.

"Wow welcome to the mile high club," Tyler says. What the hell is the mile high club? I look at Nathan confused.

"Jesus Phoebe it is when you have sex on a plane, for someone so smart you can be so oblivious," Ava says and I look to Nathan who is laughing. I hold his hand while we land. The nervous feeling has gone away and I feel excited for the day.

"Thank you so much," I shake the flight attendants hand and walk off off the plane. The sun is shining and the weather is warm. I take Nathan's hand and we get into the car. The drive to the house is only 30 minutes.

Nathan and I get in the back of the car and let Tyler and Ava sit up front.

"What do you wanna do when we get there?" He asks me and I smile.

"I want to show you around, then swim. Dinner is at the house tonight. Then when you guys switch rooms I want a repeat of what happened on the plane," I whisper the last part blushing.

"I think we can arrange that baby," he whispers back to me and I giggle like a little girl.

"Gross guys get a room," Ava says and Tyler kisses her head. He is good for her. Ava lived the bachelorette life too long.

I rest my head on Nathan's shoulder. He kisses me then lets me rest on him.

"Bee? Bee wakes up," I hear someone whisper, when I wake up I find us at our beach house.

"You are tired baby," Nathan says and I nod sleepily. I did not sleep well last night and only got an hour on the plane. We walk into the house and I hear Ted's voice. I smile and rub my eyes.

"Hi Teddy Bear," I say and walk over to him. He wraps me in his arms tightly.

"I missed you Bubs," he says to me and I keep hugging him. I have not seen him since my accident. Delaney comes around and gives me a hug too.

"Hi Phoebe, how are you?"

"I am good, it is good to see you. How are you?" I ask her.

"Trying to keep your brother in line," she laughs as Ted tickles her stomach when he walks by. I love them together.

"Okay kids Delaney and I are going to the beach, dinner is at 7, go do whatever," Ted says and kisses my head before walking out hand in hand with Delaney.

I walk into our room and flop down on the bed.

"Sex wear you out that much?" Ava teases and I huddle into the king size bed yawning.

"Shut up," I laugh.

"Well, Ty and I are going down to the pool you guys coming?" I nod.

"After I take a 3-hour nap," she rolls her eyes and walks out. As soon as I am about to drift off the door opens.

The bed dips and I turn to find Nathan. In sweats with no shirt on, that means he is ready to sleep. He wraps an arm around me and frowns.

"You are too dressed," he says and helps me sit up. He sits up and pulls off my pants.

"Raise your arms," I do as he says and he pulls off my shirt. Leaving me in my bra and panties. He stands up and locks the door and shuts the curtains so it is dark. The bed dips again and his arms wrap around me.

"Can I take this off?" He rubs his fingers along the line of my bra. I have never slept that naked. I guess no bra would be comfier than a lace itchy bra. I nod and turn so my back is to him. He unhooks it and pulls it off. My nipples harden at the cold air that hits them. Jesus.

He wraps an arm around my stomach and pulls me to him. My back to his front. He wraps the comforter around us and I am out as soon as I snuggle into the pillow.

Three hours later I wake up to find Nathan wrapped around me like a vine. I pry him off of me and go pee. When I come back he has turned to face the other way. I go sit on the edge of the bed and rub my hand through his hair.

He sleepily opens his eyes and smiles when he sees me. How is it humanly possible for someone to look this hot? I don't know.

"Hi baby," he says and reaches a tan arm up to stroke my face. His morning voice is. so. hot.

"Hi love, do you want to go swimming?" He nods and smiles at me. I stand up and go to my suitcase pulling out a white bikini. I put the top on then switch out of my thong into the bottoms.

"Okay ready?" He nods and goes to his room and switches into his swimsuit. We grab towels and walk outside to the pool. There is a hot tub and pool. The beach is just outside the gate.

I set my stuff on the lounge bed we have and lay down. Nathan lays next to me on it as the sun hits us. We lay there tanning.

"You need sunscreen you are going to fry," he says and takes the lotion and starts massaging it into my skin. I don't even open my eyes. He smacks my butt when he is done.

"Let's go for a swim," he says and kisses my shoulder.

"Okay," I groan and stand up I go to the stairs and slowly walking in. It is cold compared to the warm California sun. Nathan jumps in and splashes me.

"Really you ass," I say and wipe my face off best I can.

"Speaking of asses, you my hot girlfriend have a great one," he swims by and grabs my ass. Cheeky boy.

I laugh and swim over to him. I dunk his head under the water playfully. He shoots up as he spits the water out.

"Oh you are going to get it," he says and I swim away quickly but he catches up with me and picks me up throwing me across the pool.

I laugh and swim back over to him. I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I kiss him hard before pulling away and staring into his eyes.

"You are like a little spider monkey," he says and goes back to kissing me. He walks to the edge of the pool so my back is against the wall.

We are fully making out my hands are in his hair before we hear someone yell.

"Phoebe Grace Grey you guys better not be doing what I think you are," I hear Ted scream and Nathan lets go of me quicker than ever.

Ted laughs and shakes his head as he walks by us. "Seriously phoebe don't forget about the cameras Dad has out here." He takes Delaney and leads her inside. She winks at me and holds a thumbs up. I laugh and turn to Nathan.

"Oops" I shrug and we get out of the pool. We head back to our lounge bed and layout tanning.

At around 5 we head into the house. Tyler and Ava are already inside showering. When Nathan and I walk into my bedroom we hear moaning from the en-suite.

"Ty don't stop… oh, my god… please," I look to Nathan.

"Jesus H," Nathan says and I laugh. Looks like they were saving water and showering together.

"Wanna come in my shower?" He asks and I look over biting my lip. Ted and Delaney were probably doing the same thing. How my dad ever let this trip happen is beyond me.

"Yeah let me get my stuff from my suitcase," I say and go into my luggage and grab my shampoo and conditioner. But then I see a blue box I get confused because I don't have my period and neither does Ava. When I hold it up I drop it instantly.

My mom got me condoms. That is what she was talking about when she said not to freak out. Oh, my gosh ew. Nathan walks over and smirks at me.

"You know I bought an entire box right," I shake my head and turn to him.

"I didn't buy those… my mom put them in there," Nathan shakes his head and turns away from me.

"Jesus. Okay well, I guess we have extra if we need. Let's go shower baby," he grabs my stuff and takes my hand. We head into the bathroom and he turns on the water. I stand there awkwardly. He slides off his swim shorts and gets into the shower. How is he so comfortable with this? Has he done it before?

That last thought ruins my libido. Suddenly I don't even want to get in the shower with him. Was it his ex Mariah? Or maybe Tasha? Every sexual feeling I had goes away.

"You coming?" Nathan peeks his head out of the shower. I nod slowly and get into the shower. It is steamy and he looks so sexy but I can't get the thought of the exes that I stalked on Instagram out of my head. All of them blonde and beautiful.

Nathan takes me against the wall and starts kissing me. The feeling in my stomach comes back and I want to go home. I want to do a movie day with my dad and eat PB&Js. I want my mom to read me manuscripts.

Soon I feel his hand slip between my legs and, Suddenly I don't want to do this.

"Hey… Phoebe, what is up?" He asks as the kissing stops and the hand between my legs disappears.

"Nothing I just… it's nothing keep going" I say feeling bad that I stopped him. I can tell he is ready for action from looking at his erection.

"Eyes up here, I am fine what is wrong," he asks tilting my chin up.

"I don't know I just got uncomfortable all of a sudden this is new to me and obviously it isn't to you, so I just am nervous," his eyes knit in confusion.

"Phoebe, what the hell are you talking about?" He stands back and I reach for my shampoo needing something to distract myself. He grabs my hand and tells me to talk to him. I cross my arm over my chest protectively.

"I don't know okay I just feel insecure doing stuff like this because you have done this before and I haven't, I feel inexperienced," I shrug and he sighs looking up frustrated.

"Phoebe, how do you know I have done this before?" I open my mouth to speak then pause shutting it. How do I know he has done this before?

"I mean I don't, but you are just so experienced and you know what you are doing and I… well I don't know look at me," he stares into my eyes.

"I am and you know what I see? My incredibly beautiful and sexy girlfriend, who may be less sexually experienced than I am, but that makes it so much hotter. Phoebe to know that I am the only one who has seen this side of you makes this all the better. Besides, you are a quick learner and you know what you are doing too. I have never ever come as fast as I do when you go down on me. I have never enjoyed going down on girls until I met you. Hell, sex with you Phoebe, is like heaven on earth. " I blush and look down while he scolds me.

"I never want you to feel bad or that I think you are inexperienced. I love you Phoebe for who you are. I don't want anyone else but you baby," I smile and he wraps his arms around me. We hug and let the water fall over us.

"I love you so much sweetheart," he says in my ear as he holds me to him.

After we shower and dry off we both get dressed and head downstairs. Ava and Tyler are there and I raise my eyes to Ava as I sit down next to her.

"Ty don't stop," I imitate her so only she can hear, and she blushes bright red and hits my arm.

"Whatever don't act like you two didn't do it in the shower," I shake my head and say we didn't.

"We actually talked something out that had been bothering me and then showered and got out," I inform her.

"What's wrong are you and Nate good?" I bite my lip and look to make sure he isn't listening.

"I've been feeling insecure lately when we have sex because he is experienced and I… well I am me. And I don't know it just hit me when we were about to get in the shower that I'm not the first person he has done that with and it killed the vibe and I was upset and you know how that goes." I sigh and she grabs my hand.

"Phoebe, You don't hear how he talks about you when you aren't around. Nathan loves you so much. You have nothing to worry about and so what you haven't fucked as many guys as he has girls. Let me tell you it boosts their ego when they know they are the only ones to see what they do." I smile and nod to her.

"Dinner guys," Ted calls out and we all sit around the table. We are having pizza which I am so thankful for. I sit next to Nathan and Tyler. Nathan keeps a hand on my thigh.

After dinner, Ted and Delaney say they are going to their friend's house that lives near us. That leaves us four alone. We decide to do a fire because it is a little chilly outside. We sit with blankets and surround the gas lit fire pit.

I am cuddled to Nathan's side and he has an arm protectively around me. We all sit in comfortable silence.

My phone starts to ring and I see it is my dad. I get out from under the blanket and walk so I am out of earshot.

"Hey Daddy, how are you?" I ask happy that I get to talk to him.

"I am good baby girl, I miss you though," I frown and that feeling in my stomach comes back up.

"I miss you too, how is Mom?" I ask and he says she is at a meeting.

"How is the house?" He asks.

"Amazing as usual. I really miss you," I say and hold back my urge to cry. The feeling in my stomach almost making me sick.

"You don't need to miss me Bubs. I am never far from you. Go to sleep early tonight and I am proud of you for eating 3 pieces of pizza." I smirk and roll my eyes.

"I love you, daddy," I tell him.

"I love you most, Bubs. Now go have some fun." We bid goodbyes and hang up. I wipe my eyes and stare out at the water for a little bit. I get lost looking out and suddenly I feel someone behind me.

"You okay baby?" I turn to see Nathan. His hands are around me on the railing behind me.

"What is wrong baby?" He puts his hands on my cheeks and looks at me. I shake my head and lean forward putting my head on his chest. I miss my dad so much right now.

"Nothing can we go to bed?" I ask and he nods. Since Ted and Delaney are gone until late we are going to just leave the doors locked and stay in the same rooms.

When we get in our room I put on panties and one of his T-shirts and crawl into bed. I put my face in his bare chest as he rubs my back.

"I wish you would just tell me what was bothering you," I shake my head and hold back my tears.

"I am fine, I just want to sleep," I say and he rubs the back of my head and kisses it.

"Okay if you say so, I love you," I nod and turn so my back is to his front and he wraps an arm around me.

Once I hear him fall asleep I bury my head in the pillow and cry thinking about my parents and home. This is going to be a long week.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up to someone stroking my face and staring at me. I open my eyes which are crusted shut with dry tears. I rub my eyes and see Nathan looking down at me.

"You've been crying," is all he says and frowns at me. I was up until around midnight last night sobbing. I have never felt this way before because I have never been away from my parents like this. I never did summer camp or sleepovers at anyone's house except Ava's. Now that I am looking back that is really screwing me over.

I look up at his beautiful eyes and shake my head telling him I will be okay. That is the truth I will be okay. I just need to get over it and swallow these feelings so that I don't feel them. Also, it would break my dad's heart to know that I am feeling this way.

"Bee please talk to me, you don't cry when nothing is wrong," I look down and bite my lip. He has a point, but if I talk about it I will cry more and nobody needs that.

"Trust me, Nathan, I am fine," I close my eyes because the hurt and anger on his face are more than I bargained for. Standing up, I walk over and throw on some clothes so we can go downstairs for breakfast. I pass him a shirt and he puts it on.

Today we are planning on going jet skiing. I am super excited, but also I am a little nervous now. Nathan I assume is now mad at me for shutting him out. I just can't talk to him about this.

We sit down for breakfast and Ted leans down asking if I am okay. I nod and he kisses my head. I guess everyone can tell when I have been crying. No privacy for me.

"So you all are going jet skiing?" Delaney asks.

"Yeah there are four, but I bet Phoebe and Nathan will share one and so will Tyler and I," Ava says.

"Do you know how to ride a jet ski, Phoebe?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah, I learned when I was little." I look over to ted and he is laughing remembering the time I learned.

"I wanna hear this story," Tyler says and Ava agrees. Nathan looks as if he is lost in his own little world.

"When Phoebe was around 12 or 13 she begged my dad to let her ride the jet skis here. Of course, he said no, but she kept begging and begging and finally my dad agreed after my mom made him. He showed her how to do it and went over it with her a million times. Of course, she was like 'Dad I know I got it just let me do it,' so he did. The first couple minutes was fine. She was doing great actually, but then she made a sharp turn and when I say flew I mean flew off the jet ski. She then started freaking out because she was alone in the ocean with nobody near her and she got scared of sharks. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. My dad jumped on a jet ski and got out to her quicker than she could yell help, she cried for hours and refused to go near the water," everyone except Nathan is laughing at my expense. I smile and let out a little laugh.

That was a true story. My dad was my hero. He still is my hero. When I think about him that same feeling rises in my stomach. The knots start to come and suddenly I am not hungry. Luckily, I ate enough that Sawyer will tell my dad that I am good. All along I thought it was Teddy reporting to my dad, but actually, Sawyer does.

Nathan has yet to talk to me as we all go upstairs to change. I put on my new army green bikini and throw on a sundress for a cover-up. We all meet downstairs and go outside to the beach. Sawyer and Tucker moved the jet skis out for us.

"Okay, Phoebe and Nate you guys take that one we will take this one. Have fun you two. Oh and remember sex out in the open is considered public indecency," Ava says before they ride off. She is holding onto Tyler while he drives.

"Do you want to drive or me?" I ask and he looks over at me.

"I wish you would just talk to me," my heart breaks. I wish I could just spill everything to him, but I can't.

"Nathan please let's not fight right now. Can't we just have fun?"

"No, I can't have fun knowing that you were up late upset last night."

"Please Nathan…," I beg him not to do this right now. My heart can't take it.

"Fine whatever. You are upfront I will sit behind you," We get into position and he wraps his arms around me as I lean against his front. He moves his hands on the steering wheel and places them over mine. He is so damn protective.

We pull out of the wake zone and start flying. I never knew he knew how to drive one of these. I guess I should have assumed since he is from Florida.

We pass Ava and Tyler who are laughing as they fly around. When I look up at Nathan I can see a trace of a smile. That is a great thing.

We ride back and forth the wind blowing through our hair. It feels amazing to just be out on the water. I don't have to think as much and all my worries disappear.

After an hour out on the water, we come back in. We dock the jet skis and head back up to the pool. Ted and Delaney are on the cabana bed. We all each take a lounge chair and layout. I jump into the pool to get all the sand off of me.

Nathan jumps in next to me and I swim over and try to dunk him playfully. He is not having any of it. He brushes me off and gets out of the pool. Luckily, nobody noticed it happen. I frown his way, but he is avoiding me. I know he is angry that I won't talk to him.

(Nathan's POV)

I am worried sick about Phoebe. She won't talk to me about what is going on. She always thinks too much, she lets these thoughts build up in her head until she explodes. I tried to talk to her today, but she keeps saying she is fine even though I know she is not. Her face this morning was red and tear stained. My poor girl.

I am laying next to her right now and I am trying to look over and assess her. She is staring off into the distance. She does that whenever something is on her mind. I wish she would just tell me whatever was bothering her. I wouldn't be mad at all. She always assumes the worst of situations.

I am so frustrated with her that she won't just talk to me. I have tried everything. Finally, in the pool I just flat out ignored her. I am not talking to her until she tells me what is up. I am not letting her bury whatever she is feeling. Relationships are supposed to be open and honest and she will never give that to me.

"Nathan wants to go to the beach and pass the football?" Tyler asks me. I look to Phoebe and then say yes. I need some guy time. Maybe talking to Ava will help Phoebe too.

"What is up with you and Phoebe man?" Tyler asks as we walk down to the beach. I am aware of the big tall bodyguard far away following us. I don't know how Phoebe gets used to that.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Is it that obvious that something is up? This sucks it is only our second day here and we already are fighting.

"Don't play dumb man. You two are always all over each other and laughing. Today you have barely looked at each other. Is the sex bad or something?" That is what it comes down to for him the sex.

"No, it is not. In fact, the sex is amazing. Phoebe woke up this morning and she had been crying. I tried to get her to talk to me, but she kept insisting everything was fine. I don't know what to do." I explain to him and he nods.

"These Grey girls… Ava does the same thing to me whenever something is bothering her," he says.

"Well, what do you do?" I ask needing advice from my friend.

"Let her be. She obviously doesn't want or need your help, so let her have her space. Offer your help and love, but if she refuses just let her be. Make sure she knows you are there for her and then give her some time. When Ava and her mom were having some serious fighting problems she would refuse to talk to me, but then cry all the time. I tried to be there for her and begged her to talk to me about it, but she didn't want to. So I said I am here if you need me and eventually she lightened up. Ava came to me when she was ready to. If you force her it won't work. Trust me, man," I nod and think about it. He has a good point to his argument.

"Well enough about these girls, who do you think is going to win the game?" I change the topic so I can give my mind a break.

We talk back and forth about everything and nothing for a while before heading back up to the pool. Ted and Delaney are gone and so is Phoebe. I look to Ava who looks nervous and it is if she read my mind.

"She was being super weird and seemed super upset. Her dad called her and it was like it set her off. She started sobbing out here and ran inside. I tried to follow her, but she told me to please leave her alone. I know I like my privacy, so I let her be. Ted and Delaney left to go to the store," what could be up with her? Did Mr. Grey say anything?

I nod and walk inside. I walk to our room and open the door. The shower is on and I can hear her crying over the water. My heart breaks for my poor sweet girl. I knock on the bathroom door but don't get an answer. I try again a little harder this time. I want to comfort her so badly.

"Sweetheart?" I open the door and she still doesn't notice me her sobs are so loud and the water is going. My poor girl is on the floor of the shower with her head on her knees.

My heart drops as I look at her. She is naked and against the wall. She is so god damn beautiful I thank god every day for this girl in front of me. I feel awful that she is so upset.

I walk over to the shower and open the door. Steam washes over my face and I can't see her for a little bit. When I finally can see her beautiful face she is looking up at me. Tears streaming down her face. She wraps her arms around herself to cover her naked body. As if I would try anything right now.

I strip my clothes off as quick as I can and get in. I sit next to her and take her in my arms as the hot water pours around us. I am hoping she will calm down now and talk to me. Maybe the water will help soothe her.

She is resistant at first to come to me and let me hold her. This is rare for Phoebe, usually, she is all about being held and cuddled.

"Shhh, Bumble Bee I am here. We don't have to talk, but I am here," I rub her arms and hold her to me. She finally relaxes into me and lets me hold her. This poor girl.

(Phoebe's POV)

"Hold on my dad is calling me," I tell Ava and run over to a corner for some privacy. Nathan left with Tyler to the beach, he is so angry with me. The homesickness is making my stomach twist. To think I still have 6 more nights left.

"Hey Daddy, what's up?" I ask trying to sound pleasant.

"Hey Bubs, how is the vacation? I am here with your mom, we wanted to hear your opinion on going to Grand Cayman at the end of August. The hotel books pretty quick so we wanted to make sure you were okay with it." Good something to distract me. I loved Grand Cayman when my dad and I went.

"It is amazing here, we jet skied and are now at the pool laying out. I would love to show Teddy and Mom Grand Cayman," I tell him and I hear him say something to my mom.

"That's what I was hoping you would say, Phoebe, I have a boatload of manuscripts to get through. I wish you were here," My mom says and just hearing her voice makes me miss her. This shouldn't be that hard.

"We love you so much Bubs, go have some fun. Make sure you eat and are being safe. I love you most," I tear up when he says that.

"Love you guys too, talk tonight?" I say.

"Of course baby, bye now." My mom says and when I hang up I can't take it anymore. Tears start flowing down my face and I get all choked up.

"Ava I am going to shower," I yell at her and sprint inside. I run upstairs to the bathroom and shut the door quickly. I slide off my bathing suit and get into the shower. I get down on the floor and put my head on my knees sobbing. I am not going to make it. Nathan is now mad at me, Teddy is gone, and I don't want to ruin Ava's trip.

I let the water rush over me and I just cry it out. It has been so hard holding in my emotions. All of a sudden cold air hits me and I look up covering myself. I see a beautiful face staring back at me. He is here. He doesn't look upset.

Nathan takes me in his arms and at first, I am hesitant. He is mad at me. He is going to force me to talk now. Awkwardly I sit in his arms not resting on him at all.

"Shhh, Bumble Bee I am here. We don't have to talk, but I am here," that's all he had to say before I start crying and burying my head in his chest. He wraps his arms tightly around me and holds me while I cry. I hope one day I realize what I did to deserve this man.

"I-I-I am sorry" I stutter out because I am crying so hard.

"Just let it out, I am here for you," He turns me so my legs are wrapped around him and my face is in his chest. The tears spill out of my eyes as he rubs my back up and down.

I cry for a bit more until I pull back. The hot water creating a steam bubble around us.

"Do you wanna get out and lay down?" He asks in my ear and rubs my back.

I nod and he stands up helping me up too. He keeps me under the water and gets out. After he wraps a towel around his waist, he comes to the shower and turns it off. My body gets goosebumps and my nipples harden. He sees this and closes his eyes for a second. I guess I do have an effect on him.

He wraps me in a towel and then leads me to the bed. I sit down on it with the fluffy towel wrapped around me and he dries off my hair with a separate towel. I like this when he takes care of me. After he dries off my hair he lays me back and we lay in the bed. He pulls the covers over us so we are wrapped warmly.

He lays on his side and so do I. He has one arm tucked protectively around me. We are both naked and have the blanket covering us. I love this boy so much. I just need to tell him, he won't be mad or judge me. This is Nathan we are talking about.

"We don't have to talk if you don't want to," As tempting as that is I need to tell him. He rubs the back of my head soothingly. I could fall asleep right now. I am exhausted from not sleeping well the past 2 nights.

"No I do, just don't be mad okay," he leans over and kisses my head nodding.

"I have been homesick from everything, this is my first time away from my parents where I am not staying with my grandma or aunt and uncle. I never did summer camps or sleepovers that weren't at my house. It has been super hard for me this trip because I miss my parents a lot. This is unfamiliar to me. When my parents called I just broke down I guess. I am not as strong as I thought I was," I am looking down picking at my fingernails, aka avoiding eye contact.

"You are the strongest woman I know Bee. Just because you are homesick doesn't make you weak at all. You are allowed to miss your parents and your bed, but I don't want that to effect this trip and make it miserable for you. I know how hard it is to be away from your family. But, I also know that this is going to get easier and by the end of the trip you won't want to go home," he rubs my naked arm up and down. He already starts to make me feel better and it makes me feel bad that I refused to talk to him, tears start to come again.

"Hey hey no don't cry, what did I say?" He is now confused and scoots down so we are eye to eye.

"No, I am not crying because of you… well, I am but it is just because I am in awe of you. You always know what to say and when to say it. Just I am so sorry for not talking to you early and I was so mean to you and you got so mad and-" He cuts me off by putting a finger to my lips.

"Phoebe, don't apologize I know it is hard for you to talk to me sometimes. I hope someday we can get to a place where you feel as trusting in me, as you do with your parents. But that being said, I don't want to push you and I am sorry for getting frustrated today," he uses the pad of his thumb to wipe my tears away.

"I trust you a lot Nathan, I do, it is sometimes hard for me to open up to people. It is not you at all you my friend are god sent. I love you so so much, I will try to start talking to you more starting this trip, I really am sorry though." He nods and leans in to kiss my forehead.

"Tell me what time did you go to sleep last night?" I bite my lip and look down.

"Tell me, sweetheart, I won't be mad, I just want to know for tonight," he is as bad as my dad with tracking my sleep and eating. But suddenly I feel grateful for that.

"I feel asleep around 4," he closes his eyes and sighs.

"Phoebe you have gotten a good 9 hours of sleep the past two nights. You are supposed to get that in one night. We have 2 hours before we leave for dinner so you, my sweet girl, are going to sleep and I am going to hold you the entire time," I smile to him because right now that sounds like heaven.

There is a knock on the door and Nathan gets up dropping his towel and throwing on boxers and sweats. I watch his back muscles flex and I fight the urge to attack him with kisses. Soon, I hear Ava's voice and she walks in.

Ava doesn't give a damn what was happening she walks in and sits herself down on the bed. "Hey, little cuz you okay?" She runs her hand through my hair. I nod sleepily.

"Just got a little homesick. I am okay I promise," She nods and starts to braid my hair.

"It will look better for dinner if it dries in a braid, you will get beachy waves trust me, and about the homesickness, you know Uncle Christian would get here in a second if you told him," she makes a solid point. My dad is a sucker for me. She finishes the braid and the steps back.

"My work here is done, oh are you naked," She lifts up the blanket and I cover my boobs and between my legs.

"Jesus Ava some privacy here," she can be very intrusive.

"Whatever Phoebe, nothing I haven't seen before, well goodbye you two see you at La Tavola," she says and walks out. Nathan shuts the curtains and locks the door. I feel the bed dip and his arms wrap around me.

"Sleep baby girl, I love you," I curl into him and close my eyes falling asleep.

I wake up to my back being scratched and kisses on my nose, cheeks, and forehead.

"Bumblebee wake up," I hear Nathan whisper. I peel my eyes open and see a fully dressed and ready to go Nathan.

"Jesus how long until we leave?" I ask and sit up.

"You have 30 minutes, but I laid out an outfit and shoes for you, and your hair looks beautiful in a braid" how did I ever get so lucky?

"Okay let me get up and do my makeup really quick," I say and stand up. I am naked while he is fully dressed, I bite my lip and look for an article of clothing near me.

"You are a vision," he says as he passes me one of his t-shirts. Blushing I slip it on and go into the bathroom. He follows me in and sits on the edge of the bathtub.

I put on my face makeup and eye make up in about 15 minutes. He sat there watching me the entire time.

"Want me to put some on you?" I say walking over with my blush brush. I straddle his knees and raise my arm to put blush on him. He grabs my wrist laughing.

"No thank you," he says and I fight him trying to get a little on him, we both are hysterically laughing.

"Come on you would look so pretty," I smirk and try again, he holds my wrist down to my sides.

"Not a chance beautiful" he laughs and I finally rest my arms. He moves his hands from my wrists to my butt. I have nothing on under the t-shirt and I think he just realized it. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck as he pushes my butt forward on his lap.

"You my incredibly hot girlfriend, have a great ass," I blush and put my head on his shoulder. His hands stay where they are and rub my ass.

I use my fingernails and scratch his back as we sit there sharing this strangely intimate moment.

"10 minutes and then we are leaving," Ava bangs on the door and I hop up and go to my suitcase to see what Nathan laid out.

"Babe this is actually super cute," I say looking up as I put on the black strappy jumpsuit and the black wedges. I grab my clutch and we start to walk out.

"Did you not have faith in me," he asks playfully as he turns us and holds me against the wall.

"No I will admit, I did not assume it would be this cute," his hands stay on the wall locking me in and his lips find mine.

"We'll discuss this later, and after I sat on that bathtub with you I decided tonight after Ted and Delaney go out with their friends you and I are taking a bath," I blush and nod my head because no words come to my head.

"Oh um yeah okay," he smiles down at me and I just stare at his beautiful face. He could be a model with his face and body. This boy-man.

We walk downstairs and head to the car, Ted and Delaney are already waiting inside of it. Ava and Tyler come out next.

"Hey, ladies I was thinking tomorrow or the next day we could go on a shopping trip. There is a great mall here. And then Ted can take the boys… wait where did you want to take them?" She laughs then turns to my brother.

"Fishing Delaney Glazer fishing," he says and it sounds like he has told her a million times.

"Oh yes let's go shopping," Ava says clapping her hands. I laugh and agree with her. I wanted to get to bond with Delaney over this trip. I don't see enough of her.

"I heard fishing around here is great," Nathan speaks up and I lean forward talking to Ava about the shopping.

"It is, my dad and I always went when we were here," Ted says smiling as he parks the car at the restaurant. Everyone jumps out of the car and we start walking in. This is one of my favorite restaurants in California.

I sit next to Delaney and Nathan at the large circular table. Nathan and Teddy have been talking about fishing so I lean over and talk to Delaney.

"Are you happy to be done with school?" I ask her since they just got out like we did.

"Yes I am so happy, I am a bit bummed though because I go home after this," wait what? I thought she lived in Washington.

"Where are you from Delaney?" I ask her curious to know.

"I was born in Austin, Texas, but when I was two we moved to Pine Brook Hill, Colorado," Interesting, I never knew that about her.

"That is really cool, I always thought you were from Washington," she shakes her head smiling.

"My first time in Washington was when I came in for the holiday's, it is a really cool state. I will miss Ted a lot, but he will come to visit and I will visit you guys." I nod listening.

"What made you go to Harvard?" I ask her.

"Well my college counselor told me I had a good chance of getting in and they have a good program for psychology. Do you have any idea where you want to go to school?"

"I visited WSU which was pretty cool. I also liked Oregon a lot. I am thinking I want to stay closer to home," I say and she nods.

"Any idea of what you want to major in?" She asks and I think to myself. I love reading Mom's manuscripts and I think her job is super cool.

"Probably working for a publishing company," I say and she smiles nodding.

"Following in your momma's footsteps, that is what I did too, my mom was a child psychologist." Ted hears her talk about her mom and reaches over grabbing her hand.

"That is really cool Delaney, it is good you are becoming a psychologist because that one over there needs therapy," I point to Teddy making her laugh.

"Shut up Bubs," He laughs and the waiter brings out our food. I start eating my spicy penne vodka. It is so delicious.

"Can I try a bite of that?" I ask Nathan as he eats his linguini and clams. He twists me up some pasta and feeds me a bite. This place is amazing.

"So good," I say and he smiles at me.

We finish up dinner and head to the local ice cream shop. I was thinking and then I realize I have no idea what kind of ice cream Nathan likes. Sometimes I feel like I know everything about the kid and other times I feel clueless. I have no idea what his favorite band is or favorite color, the thought makes me frown.

"Phoebe, what do you want?" I pull myself out of my thoughts and tell him cookie dough ice cream. He makes a face but orders it anyway. Well, I now know he doesn't like cookie dough. This is eating away at me, it is just ice cream.

We sit down and he passes me my ice cream cone. Ava and Ted are talking and so is Delaney and Tyler.

"Why don't I know your favorite flavor of ice cream?" I ask him and he looks over confused at my question.

"I um… well, I don't know how to answer that Bee," he says and gives me a pitiful smile.

"I just sometimes feel like I have no clue about the little things about you." He looks confused and nods. I look over and see Ava and Tyler watching us talk.

"Why don't we finish this discussion later?" I nod and go back to eating my ice cream. This shouldn't be bothering me as much as it is.

We head back to the house and sit outside again by the fire. Ted and Delaney walk out and over to us. They are both still dressed in their nice dinner outfits.

"We are going out tonight with our school friends who live in California. Don't wait up for us we will be late. Don't do anything stupid. The CPO's are still here if you need anything." Ted kisses my head then heads out.

"Well, that leaves the four of us here then, babe why don't you go grab the stuff from my bag?" I look confused as Ava tells Tyler this.

Tyler goes and comes back with two full large plastic water bottles. What the hell is she doing? Ava grabs us four cups and puts lemonade in them. She comes back out and dumps the clear water bottles in each and hands us each a cup. Finally, I catch on to what she is doing.

I know we are out of the site of the camera because they only focus on the pool and hot tub. I look behind me to see if Sawyer or anyone is there.

"Relax Pheebs I checked, all the Christian Grey army is in their office. Don't worry relax and have a drink," she says and takes a huge gulp of hers. I look to Nathan and he shrugs taking a sip. I guess there is no harm. I take a sip and swallow the liquid that warms my throat. I haven't drank since Preston's party.

We sit drinking and talking and before I know it I am a little tipsy. I stand up to get more vodka from the water bottles and I stumble.

"Okay, that is enough for you…" Nathan says checking his watch and pulling me back down to sit with him. I laugh as I fall back. When I am buzzed.

Ava is now pretty drunk and so is Tyler. They are making out in front of us and I bury my head in Nathan's chest.

"EW get a room you two," I yell and Tyler picks Ava up and says good idea. I watch as he carries her inside leaving Nathan and me alone on the couch by the fire pit. He has an arm wrapped around me and I am snuggled to him. My buzz still making my brain feel fuzzy.

"Here drink this," Nathan gives me a glass of water and kisses my head.

We sit out there for a while listening to the ocean and letting the fire warm us. My head starts to clear up and I lean up kissing him.

"Want to go take that bath you promised me earlier?" I ask and he nods smiling. We clean up the outside, so nobody knows what we were doing.

We go upstairs and Nathan starts the tub. A nervous but excited feeling fills my stomach. What is about to happen?

He comes in behind me and locks the door. He fills the tub up with bubbles and warm water and dims the lights. He helps me strip off my clothes then guides me in. He sits across from me and starts massaging my foot.

"So tell me what was bothering you, baby," I sigh and look over to him. His foot massages are amazing.

"I feel like I know every big thing about you, but when it comes to the little stuff I am clueless," I say and he looks over with worried eyes.

"Well ask away, I am an open book." He says and kisses the pad of my big toe. This should be fun.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue, sometimes red." Interesting.

"What is your middle name?"

"Michael after my Uncle." Nathan Michael Moore.

"What is your favorite candy?"

"Twix."

"What is your favorite weather?"

"Rainy when I am with you, you are cuddliest then, sunny when I am outside." I blush at his response.

"You only have 1 sibling right?"

"Yep just Berkeley."

"Who is your favorite person on the planet," he smirks and leans forward grabbing my arms. He pulls me to him so I am straddling him on my knees in the tub.

"My favorite person is this girl named Phoebe Grace Grey. She is quite the stunner." He smiles and I giggle.

He puts his lips on mine and holds the back of my head kissing me. I use my hips to grind on him and I feel him groan and harden in response. Looks like this bath just turned dirty.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

(Phoebe's Pov)

Today is our third day of vacation. Delaney, Ava, and I are going shopping while the boys go fishing. I am super excited for today, mostly because I think Delaney and Ava will really like each other. I am just finishing up my hair and then I am going to head downstairs.

Last night, Nathan and I had sex in the bathtub, then again on the bed, and again this morning. He has been insatiable, but so have I. I feel so well rested it is amazing. I throw on a pair of jeans and a white shirt then head downstairs.

"Morning Bubs," Ted says as I join everyone at the table. Didn't realize I was the holdup. I sit down and start eating an omelet.

"Morning Teddy Bear," he rolls his eyes at the nickname I created for him.

Nathan leans over and kisses my shoulder. "Morning Bee," I smile and run my hands through his hair saying good morning back. This beautiful boy is amazing.

"Okay so we are all parting Tyler and Nathan with me, Delaney you have Bubs and Ava, we will all be back by six and ready to go to dinner by seven. Our reservation is at The Sushi Palace." I nod and we all agree.

"Okay, I am not taking my cell on the boat, so please be safe and make sure Sawyer is with you. Do not try to give him the slip if you do you I will call Dad and tell him." Teddy pulled me aside to threaten me. I roll my eyes and tell him I know

"I know Ted, let me say goodbye to my boyfriend without you hovering," he puts his hands up in defense and walks away. Nathan walks over and cups my face stroking my cheek.

"Bye beautiful, have fun today," Nathan kisses my lips and I blush. I wrap my arms around him and give him a hug. Is it bad that I will miss him for the 6 hours we are apart?

"I love you, have fun fishing catch something good," I smile and he laughs knowing I have no clue about anything fish wise.

"Be safe Bee, I love you too," He kisses my head and heads off to go fish.

"Let's go, ladies," Delaney says and we all head to the car to go to the mall.

"Ava, how long have you and Tyler been dating?" Delaney asks.

"I'm not really sure, Ty would know," she laughs and I shake my head. Oh, Ava Grey.

"What about you Pheebs?" I think to myself. Shit, when did we start dating? November 23.

"7 months," I smile and she nods.

"Awesome you two girls both have great guys on your hands," she says.

"Unfortunately you do not," I tease and we all have a laugh.

"Ted is amazing I am a very lucky girl," she is so in love with ted it is cute.

When we get to the mall we first go into Nordstrom. I pull some rompers and a really cute two-piece set. It is like a cropped shirt and pants that are the same pattern. Ava finds a dress and some shoes. Delaney pulled a bit of everything.

We all go into the dressing rooms and show each other. I pull on the blue and white striped set and look in the mirror. It shows a bit of my stomach and I know my dad would flip… but it is super cute.

"Guys help," I walk out of the dressing room and both of them pop their heads out.

"Oh yes, Phoebe you look hot," Ava says and has me turn.

"That is so cute Pheebs, your brother would flip… buy it," I laugh at Delaney's reaction to it.

"Okay, I will think about it. I don't know if I should get it. My dad would not approve," I blush and head back into my dressing room.

"Your dad is not here Phoebe, be a risk taker for once," I hear Ava call out. I look in the mirror turning side to side. It is really cute and it shows off my figure. Screw it. I hang it in the buy pile.

"I need opinions ladies," I hear Delaney say and I pop my head out and look at her. She looks hot! Delaney is wearing a black lace romper with the back completely open. It is a halter style.

"Shit Delaney you look sexy, Ted is going to have a field day with that," Delaney blushes and I cover my face disgusted by the thought of my brother in a sexual way.

"You have to get that, it is adorable and your body looks killer in it," I tell her and she blushes.

"Phoebe if I get this then you have to get the set," well played Delaney Glazer.

"Deal," I say and walk back into my dressing room and finish trying on all the clothes I have in there.

"Your total is 124.95," the platinum blonde woman checking me out says. I open my wallet and reach for the card Dad gave me, but then I decide against it and pull out my card that has my babysitting money on it. I don't want to spend his money on my clothes, even if he told me to.

We run to a couple of more stores and then decide to sit down for lunch. We are at a little cafe that Delaney loves apparently. We all order and I decide to get the pesto chicken sandwich. It sounds super yummy.

"How is your guy's room?" Delaney asks. Shit, I forgot she still thinks we are sleeping in the same room. At this point, all of Nathan's stuff is in my room and Ava's stuff has moved out. Ted and Delaney don't come upstairs and we always keep our doors locked.

"Yeah…our room is um really nice, it is the one with the red and gold decor, like the other ones but ours is on the right side," I say and Ava starts bursting out laughing.

"I am confused, Phoebe why are you acting like I just asked if you murdered a man and Ava why are you laughing?" Delaney teases us both. Ava looks to me questioning if she should trust her, I shrug and give her a nod.

"We switched rooms, I am with Tyler in the boy's room and Pheebs and Nathan are in our room," Delaney laughs and nods.

"You guys are tricky, I like that, don't worry I won't tell Teddy he is too busy in our room anyway… oh sorry Pheebs," my ears are bleeding from hearing that. I choke on the drink I was drinking.

My phone starts to beep in my pocket and I reach down grabbing it. DAD flashes across the screen and I excuse myself from the table.

"Hey Dad, I am at lunch can I call you back after please?" I ask him.

"No your food hasn't come yet, this will only take a couple of minutes," of course he knows our food has not come yet. He is the ultimate stalker.

"Phoebe why haven't you been using the card I gave you to shop?" Oh shit, this is a conversation I do not want to be having.

"Bubs I am watching both of our accounts as we speak and you my friend are blowing through your babysitting money, 124.95 at Nordstroms, 42.50 at PacSun, 39.54 at Cotton On. Phoebe I told you I wanted to treat you and to use my card, I am transferring 206.99 into your account right now and you are going to stop using your card. I am serious Phoebe, my treat. I love how sensitive you are to spending money that is not your own, but I am telling you to spend it," I feel so bad. I don't want him to be buying me all of this stuff.

"Dad are you sure? I babysit to get money, so I can relieve you from buying me clothes and stuff I don't actually need. And besides, I love to babysit," I tell him starting to feel worse.

"I work and run my company the way I do so I can buy you clothes and stuff you don't need. I want to support you, Phoebe. The time will come for you to graduate and get a job and support yourself, but for now, let me take care of you. I know you don't want to spend money that is not your own, but Bubs this is your money. I gave you that card to buy whatever you want out there. Please start using the card," his voice sounds desperate.

"Okay… I will, I am sorry I just felt dirty taking the money you work to buy clothes when I already have a closet full of them at home, you know what I mean."

"That is exactly why you got chosen to live this life. You are not materialistic and you are careful about the money you spend. I love that about you Phoebe, but I am telling you to spend it. I am serious don't make me have Sawyer take your card, and you and I both know I will do it if I have to." I roll my eyes as he says that.

"I know you will. Thank you, Dad, I love you so much. I can't wait to see you when I get home, we can do lots of movie and PB&J days," I smile at the thought.

"I love you most Bubs, be careful, have fun and spend MY money not yours," I love this man to the moon.

"I love you too Dad," I say before we both hang up. I go back and sit down telling Ava and Delaney that he was just checking in. Our food came while I was away so I start eating.

"That was amazing, could we please get the checks?" Delaney asks the waiter after we finish.

"Ma'am your meal was already paid for," he says and we all look confused. I look at them as if to ask if they paid and they both shrug.

"By a Mr. Christian Grey, does that sound correct," of course he did.

"Oh more than correct," Ava says and stands up thanking him.

"Tell your dad thank you, Phoebe," Ava and Delaney both say to me. I text him a nice long thank you.

"Oh let's go in here," Ava drags us in a store called Journelle and right when I walk in I realize what it is. Jesus Ava no.

"Ava this is a lingerie store," she nods slowly as if to mock me.

"Ladies we all three have our men to ourselves in a bedroom with a locking door for four more days. Make them count and buy some sexy time wear," Delaney laughs and starts to look around.

I go over to the racks and find a beautiful body suit. It is red lace and the neck plunges down to the belly button line. It is also a halter and the back is completely open and it is a thong. Jesus, how can this piece of material be $98? It is absolutely stunning though.

Ava walks by me and is carrying to lingerie pieces. One is a body suit that is white sheer and open on the sides except for ties and the other is a ruffled black lace set. Delaney walks by carrying some too, but I look away not wanting to see it.

I pick up the piece of red lace fabric and go into a dressing room. I put it on and turn side to side. Wow, this is um revealing. But, I guess that is the point of lingerie. It is gorgeous though. Nathan would have a heart attack I think. I decided to swallow my pride and go and get it. For Nathan and a little bit of my self-confidence.

As I walk up to the register I realize I can't buy this on my Dad's card, he will look and see that I went into a high-end lingerie store. No way I can buy this. As I go to put it back Ava comes out and grabs my hand.

"Oh no you don't, you are getting this Phoebe," she says and tries to drag me to the register.

"Ava I can't my dad looks at my transaction history, he will see we were here and go into early heart failure," she rolls her eyes and laughs taking the lingerie out of my hands.

"Are you ready to check out?" The woman asks her and she nods. No Ava can't buy this for me. As I go to tell her no she turns and frowns.

"Phoebe Grey you took me to California and have boughten me every meal I have eaten. Do not even try," she says and I step back knowing she means business. I stand next to her as the lady rings up her items.

"This has a hole on the side, I will go switch it out," the woman says holding up my body suit. I am glad she noticed it and didn't try to blame me for it. She comes back and apologizes.

"I am sorry that was the only red XS we have in store… I brought you the other colors if you would like to see or I can ship it to your home," Definitely option 1 please, my parents, don't need to see this.

"Okay so we have black, white, or we just got in this blue," she holds it up and I think back to the conversation Nathan and I had lace night. "What is your favorite color?" "Blue sometimes red." Perfect I should have picked the blue, to begin with.

"I will take the blue please," I say and she tells me good choice. We finish up paying and head out of the store.

We visit a bunch of more stores and finally hit one last stop that Ava insisted on. Bellezza D'oro, it is a store that is based here in California and it is amazing. When we had a ball here three years ago my mom and I went to get our hair and makeup done. It is absolutely wonderful.

"I booked us appointments for mani-pedis, makeup, and hair, since we are going to that really fancy sushi place tonight, and I want to get pictures so I can post them," she claps her hands and we all walk in. I get assigned to a young woman named Cora. We all sit down in a line and start our pedi and mani. This is an absolute treat.

"Tyler is calling me," she pulls out her phone and declines the call. Delaney and I both look at her confused. If I did that to Nathan he would kill me. I know for a fact Ted would kill Delaney if she did that too.

"Your boys have you guys on too short of a leash. If I want to hang out with my girls and decline his call I can, hell I will. We can talk later," I look to her then Delaney. I shake my head smiling. Ava is very stubborn and won't let anyone hold her down.

"Well anyway Ms. Independent, what happens if that was something important?" Delaney asks.

"It is Tyler, the most important thing that comes out of that kid's mouth is let's have sex," my mouth drops open at her brazen words.

"Amen sister," the woman doing my toes speaks up and we all laugh.

"I am kidding, but not really if it was important he would be calling again," I smirk and nod my head. Whatever you say, Ava.

We finish up our toes and nails than go to hair and makeup. I decide I want them to curl mine and I want a pretty light makeup look. We discuss college and boys while they style us. I learned that Ava is looking at schools here in California. I had no clue she wanted to go here.

"Okay, pretty girls you are all done," I turn in the mirror and am pleasantly shocked. My hair is curled into beautiful bouncy beach curls and my makeup is stunning. I thank Cora for everything and we all leave. Apparently, Grey Construction helped build the salon so we got everything for free.

Sawyer takes us home and I carry my bags upstairs. It is 6:15 and I hear Nathan in the shower.

I take out the two-piece set I bought and put it on. I match it with nude wedges and turn to look at myself in the full body mirror. I don't look like myself at all. I look older and more mature.

"Damn," I hear a voice from behind me and turn. Nathan is leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. The only thing covering him is a towel wrapped around his waist. The water droplets from his hair falling down his body. I fight the urge to run and attack him.

"Do you like this?" I ask and turn so he can see the whole thing.

"You look absolutely incredible," he comes up behind me and grabs my butt in his hands kissing my neck. We don't have time to do this right now and besides, I have big plans for us later.

"Nathan wait, we need to be downstairs in twenty minutes." I see the look of disappointment appear on his face. Just wait until tonight Nathan Moore.

He gets dressed and then we all head downstairs for dinner. Delaney is wearing her lace backless romper and looks like a million bucks, and Ava is wearing the new black mesh jumpsuit she got she looks hot too. We head outside to take some pictures.

"Damn ladies," Tyler says as he takes pictures of the three of us together. I get some more with Nathan than with Ava and then Delaney. Finally, Teddy and I get some, and then Ava, Teddy, and I get some together too.

We head out and drive to the dinner restaurant. This place was voted best sushi in the US for three years in a row. Nathan and I walk in hand and hand.

"What else did you get shopping, baby?" He asks and I tell him about all the clothes I got leaving out one specific item. That is for a special surprise for him.

"Did you catch anything good?" I ask him.

"Yes, we did I caught a bunch of stuff: tuna, snapper, halibut. Ted is right the fishing is amazing here," I nod smiling. I have no clue what any of those fish are, but I love hearing him talk about things he loves to do.

"Did you do a lot of fishing back in Florida?" I ask him curiously.

"Uhh yeah we did, there was Mahi Mahi, grouper, and the king mackerels. My dad and I would go on the weekends to fish. I will have to take you there someday," he says and I smile at the thought.

"I would love to see where you grew up, do you ever miss it?" I ask.

"Mmm sometimes, but then I look at you and the life we live in Seattle and it all goes away," my heart melts at his answer. He always knows what to say. The waiter interrupts us so we can put our food orders in. I get a sweet potato roll and a California roll. Nathan gets the tuna and a California roll.

"Delaney, since you are from Colorado, do you know how to ski?" Tyler asks and we look to her to answer.

"No I snowboard, and in the summers we horseback rode and kayaked, I am going to take this one home in the winter and try to teach him to snowboard because apparently he only skis," she rolls her eyes making us laugh. I love Delaney. She is spicy.

"Well I will let you teach me when I get to teach you to ski," Ted says and she blushes looking over.

"We will talk about it," she says smiling. I love these two together. I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend for Ted.

The waiter comes and brings us all our food. It looks absolutely amazing. I pour some soy sauce onto my rolls and Nathan looks over confused.

"What?" I ask and he laughs shaking his head.

"You pour the soy sauce on the rolls not dip them?" Is that really that weird? My mom taught me to do it that way when I was little. Probably to keep me from making a mess, but it stuck.

"I have always done it that way, don't diss something you haven't tried Nathan Moore," I say and smirk to him. He laughs and eats his sushi leaving me alone about my weird habit.

"That was amazing," I say sitting back after eating my last sushi roll.

"I am glad you liked it, Bee," Nathan says and tries to feed me another tuna roll, I shake my head and keep my mouth closed.

"I am stuffed like a turkey on Thanksgiving," Nathan starts laughing hard and looks over at me.

"You have a way with words Phoebe Grace," I laugh with him because his laugh contagious, I love this boy so much."

"Okay, crazy people, let's get out of here," Ted says and we stand walking to the car. Tonight at dinner we decided we were going to watch a movie on the outside projector. Ted and Delaney are going out again so we don't have to worry about them.

When we get home I change into leggings and a shirt to watch the movie in. I leave my hair down and my makeup on. I want to have that all done for when I reveal my surprise to Nathan tonight. Ava chose to watch Sinister. I hate scary movies so this is going to freak me out. After paranormal activity, Dad slept in my room for a week.

I cuddle up to Nathan and pass him something that I grabbed out of the candy stash in the house. It is a Twix bar. Just so he knows I was listening.

"You remembered?" He whispers in my ear and it sends shivers down my back.

"Of course I did," I say back before Ava shushes us. We continue watching the movie and damn is this shit scary. I about jump into Nathan's lap when the kid pops out.

"I got you don't worry," Nathan says and wraps his arm around me and rubs his hand through my long hair. It feels so good when he massages my scalp like he is.

After the movie ends I am absolutely terrified and not quite sure how I am going to sleep. I look over to Ava and she shakes her head.

"I had no clue how scary that was going to be," she holds up her hands in defense. We all bid goodnight and slowly walk upstairs. Tyler turns the hallway light on to walk 50 feet to their room. I laugh at him but secretly am grateful he did.

"That was so scary," I say and Nathan agrees.

"I will never look at Berkeley the same," I laugh as in the movie the youngest kid kills the family. Lucky for me there is no one younger.

"Why don't you try on the clothes you got and let me watch something less scary," Nathan says laying back on the bed. I nod and smile taking my bags in the bathroom.

First I put on the jean jumper I bought. It is so cute and you can wear it over a bralette or a shirt. I come out and spin showing Nathan.

"Lovely, that looks great on you," I smile and head back in. I put on the yellow bikini I got from PacSun and come out. Nathan looks up clearing his throat. He motions for me to turn and I do showing him the butt which is pretty cheeky.

"Yeah I like that a lot," he smirks and rubs his thumb against his bottom lip. I go through all the clothes I bought which takes a good thirty minutes. Finally, I have one piece left. I take off the clothes I was wearing and tell Nathan I am getting ready for bed.

I get into the shower but don't get anything wet from my waist up. I shave everything really well and then get out. I moisturize and put on some perfume. Finally, the time has come. I slip on the see-through lace bodysuit and tie it around my neck. The navy looks amazing with my skin tone. Since the part that covers my boob is so thin you get to see a lot of side boob. I smooth everything out and take a deep breath.

"Hey, I have one more thing I forgot," I say and peek my head out so he can't see my body. He is laying on the bed still fully dressed from dinner. He puts his hands behind his head and says to come on out.

Awkwardly I walk out and stand there. He looks up and has to do a double take. His mouth falls open as he looks to me. He opens his mouth to say something then closes it. I blush as he just completely stares speechlessly.

"Um well," I say and bend one knee at a time so I shift side to side. He stands up and comes to me. His hands first glide up and down my completely naked back. He stares into my eyes then moves them down.

One hand finds my butt as he draws his hand up and down my naked chest. His finger traces the outline of my nipple and I shudder grabbing onto his bicep.

"You remembered," Nathan whispers in my ear as he plants kisses down my neck. He saw I chose the blue and appreciated it. Good.

Nathan leads me to the bed and lays me down. He gets on top of me and kisses me hard. My hands start to unbutton his shirt but don't get to finish as he starts kissing lower. He licks my nipples through the thin lace fabric. His tongue draws down my open stomach when his mouth meets the fabric he starts planting little kisses down to that spot.

He kisses through the thin lace fabric and it feels so good, I open my legs wider and hold his head in my hand. He moves the fabric to the side and starts to go to town. I try to silence my moans with my hand.

He slides a finger in and starts pumping in and out. It feels so good. I am building and before I know it I am coming down from my first orgasm. I flip us so I am on top. My hair cascades down and I push it back.

I unbutton his shirt and throw it off. I unbuckle his belt and pants and help him slide them off. I kiss him hard and slip off his boxers. He hands me a condom and guides my hands to help him put it on. When I go to take off my lingerie he grabs my hand.

"Leave it," I smile and nod. I take him in my hand and hold the fabric to the side as I lower myself onto him. I hold myself there for a second getting used to him. It is so intense right now.

He takes hold of holding the fabric and I start riding him. I use my hands on his chest and throw my head back. Holy shit this is intense. He uses one hand and starts to rub that ball of pleasure.

"Good girl," he grunts out and I keep riding him until I feel my second orgasm hit. I bite my lip to keep me quiet. I hear his grunts and I realize he is finishing with me. We sit there for a moment relishing in all the feelings. It is absolutely amazing.

I get off of him and lay back closing my eye. I feel him get off the bed and then come back. Nathan wipes my makeup off with a warm washcloth and then kisses my nose. I feel him undo the back of my halter and slide it off. He puts it gently on the table and then picks me up.

Nathan lays me back under the covers and turns off the lights. I cuddle into his chest as he rubs the back of my head. Soon we are both asleep for the night.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

 **(Hi everyone! I have been getting reviews and PMs asking if Phoebe is going to get pregnant and the answer to that is no not right now. If I continue into her life in college and after then maybe she will! For now, in high school she will not be getting pregnant. That brings me to my next point… I was wondering what you guys wanted to see out of this story in the future. When the time comes do you guys want me to continue this story into her college life or would you rather me do one long college chapter then pick up in her after college life. (Work, marriage, etc.) Let me know, I love this story and want you guys to be happy with it too. As always, thank you so much for your reviews and reading the story.)**

This trip has been an absolute dream. I do not want to go back to Seattle at all. I am excited to see my parents and start babysitting the Cruz kids again.

We leave tomorrow and I am bummed about it. Right now we just finished breakfast and are getting our bathing suits on. I put on my grey bikini and head down to the pool. I grab the chair next to Nathan's and lay down on it.

"Hey babe, you look sexy," he says and leans over kissing my shoulder. This boy is such a flatterer.

"Thank you cutie," I say and get up going to stand by the pool. I dip my foot in and feel the water. All of a sudden, my feet slip from under me and I go in at an angle which ends in me banging my head against the side of the pool.

It hurts so bad. I was so shocked that I didn't think to hold my breath so water goes all in my nose and mouth. Someone jumps in next to me and grabs me around my waist pulling me up. All around me there is commotion.

"Phoebe… Phoebe baby look at me," Nathan is holding both sides of my face.

"Mr. Moore," Sawyer reaches in and pulls me out of the pool. I am on the concrete coughing and the spitting up water.

I try to sit up, but I feel someone hold me down. What the hell is happening? My vision starts to get blurry and I just want the throbbing pain to go away. I try to sit up again only to have someone tell me to relax.

"Get off me," I scream and everyone backs up. I sit up slowly and cough up the rest of the water. I reach around and to hold my head and gasp when I feel the large goose egg forming.

"Phoebe let me look," Sawyer says and moves my head around probably checking for bleeding. Nathan is currently wrapping me in a towel probably because this bikini doesn't cover much.

"I am fine guys seriously I just bumped my head a bit," I say and start to stand up.

"Woah Phoebe careful," Nathan stands and holds me upright. Now I am just annoyed because I do not need him to hold me. I attempt to push him away, but he just grips me tighter.

"Again I am fine let me go," I say and try to shrug Nathan off. He gives me a stern look and guides me to the lounge chair. I lay back and reach around holding my head.

"Here Ms. Grey," Tucker hands me an ice pack and I thank him for putting it behind my head. I wince when the ice makes contact with my head.

"Guys I am okay, you can go back inside trust me," I say and hold the ice pack to my throbbing head. The CPOs retreat back inside and leave me and Nathan sitting there.

Nathan is sitting there staring at me. I close my eyes and bring them forward. Ava and Tyler walk out and come to sit next to us on the lounge chairs.

"What happened to you Pheebs?" Ava asks and looks over confused.

"She fell in the pool and whacked her head," Nathan says and reaches out stroking my arm.

"I am fine trust me," I say and Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Do you guys want to go paddle board?" Ava asks as she throws off her cover-up, revealing a yellow bikini.

"Yes, will you go ask Sawyer to bring them out of the garage?" I ask Ava and she nods and runs off. I love to paddleboard. When I was four I was too little to paddle board on my own so my dad sat me on the end of his and we rode around. At first, I cried because I wanted to do my own, but then he started singing the magic carpet ride song from Aladdin and told me I was like Princess Jasmine. After that, I was sold.

"You aren't going paddle boarding, Bee," Nathan you have a big storm coming if you think I am going to sit and ice my head all day.

"Yes I am, I am fine Nathan I bumped my head it happens," he sighs and stands up in front of me.

"What if you hit it again?" I am going to hurt him.

"I am not going to, it is a paddle board, Nathan," I say and start following Tyler and Ava down to the beach. He sighs and follows me. I can sense how angry he is getting.

Ignoring him, I walk over to the boards and pick the orange and yellow one that is my size. I grab the paddle and put my life jacket on. Dad's rule is no one goes into the ocean without one on. Overprotective you may say.

I get on and start to paddle out. I turn back to see Ava and Tyler on the same one. Ava is of course sitting. Tyler puts up with a lot. Nathan follows me on his board. The last person I want to talk to right now is him.

I paddle out and around looking at the water around me and the view. As I start to get tired I kneel on the board instead of stand. It is so incredibly tranquil out here. Besides the waves and Ava's laughter, there is no other noise.

I take a moment to reflect on the trip and how amazing it was. Thinking back to the first day when I cried because I missed my dad makes me laugh. Now, I could stay here forever. The shopping, jet skiing, paddle boarding, sun tanning all is so amazing. And to think the person I am the maddest at right now made all of those things amazing.

I look over and see him paddling around and looking into the water. Probably for fish or other things of that nature. He really is a vision. His muscles are so defined and out when he paddles. His brown hair a mess from him sleeping, which right now he needs to get it cut. I remember him telling me he hates getting his haircut. Maybe I will take him when we get him.

"What are you looking at?" Nathan yells to me from his paddle board.

"You of course," I smirk and he blows me a kiss. He motions for me to go in and I happily oblige. My emotions are everywhere today one minute I am angry at him the next I want to kill him. I guess this is what you could call mood swings.

I paddle up to the beach and dock my board. Nathan comes over to me and wraps me in his arms. I hug him back as he kisses my head.

"I am sorry I was a bitch," I say and he looks down shaking his head.

n

"I was controlling it is okay baby," he kisses my head again and grabs my butt. I smile and laugh into his chest.

"Want to go lay out?" I ask and he nods. We walk up to the pool deck and find Delaney and Teddy making out on a pool float. I cover my eyes and Nathan laughs.

"Really Ted," I say and Ted quickly jumps off Delaney and lands in the pool.

"Oh sorry Phoebe, we can't all be pure like you," he says and I roll my eyes going with Nathan. I lay back and wince as the back of the chair hits my head. I grab the ice pack and put it under my head and lay back relaxing.

"How is your head feeling baby?" Nathan asks and I smile looking over at my long-haired boy.

"It is okay, you need a haircut," I say and watch as he runs his hands through his hair.

"Not my priority right now," he says and pushes it back putting the hat he brought on.

"I will take you when we get back, or I can do it," I say and he laughs.

"Not a chance in hell are you touching a hair on my head," probably a good idea, I once took scissors to Ted's hair when I was little and they ended up having to buzz it. That got me a good time out and all of my toys taken. To be honest, I think they were madder that I took the scissors from my dad's desk drawer.

"Fine have it your way, but you do need one and soon," I say and sit up putting sunscreen on my face and chest.

I lay back and lounge in the sun with my boy. These days of relaxing will soon come to an end. I don't know how I am going to sleep without Nathan's arms wrapped around me. It is going to be super hard.

"Phoebe don't forget dinner at 6, Delaney and I are going to head inside," I hold up a thumbs up and continue my lounging in the sun with my hot beach boy.

I look around me. I smile at my body because of how tan it has gotten throughout this trip. I smile at my Nathan. I smile at the view in front of me. This life that I live is pretty damn great. I close my eyes and for a second just relish the moment.

"Phoebe...Phoebe… wake up beautiful" I feel someone stroking my cheek and gently I open my eyes yawning. I must have fallen asleep in my lounge chair. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask him and he checks his watch.

"About an hour and a half. I'm sorry we didn't get much sleep last night," he says.

"Are you?" I smirk and question him.

"No," he shakes his head smiling and I laugh with him.

"We should probably head in and shower," he says and I nod. I stand up and pick up my things and follow him inside.

I sit on the bed sighing when we get to our room. I am still in just a bikini. Nathan walks into the bathroom then turns to me.

"Do you want to shower with me or alone?" That is not even a question. I know he wants me to feel comfortable though.

I skip in the room next to him happily. He turns on the water and sets out two towels. I stand there biting my lip watching him. He really does have a great butt.

"You coming," he turns and asks. I bite my lip nodding. He watches my every move as I pull the strings to my bottoms and they fall. Then I pull off my top. Nathan has to close his eyes for a second I see him getting hard as I walk past him to get in the shower.

As I get in Nathan grabs me and pulls me against the wall, carefully holding my head so I didn't hit it. We start making out hard. His hands travel from my head down to my shoulders then my stomach until finally, they are there.

—

After our hot series of sex in the shower, we get out and dry off. I put on a dress and wedges then straighten my hair. Nathan comes in just as I start doing my makeup.

"You don't need that stuff Bee," I smile and turn to face him. He looks amazing in his dress shirt and pants. I will never tire of looking at him.

"I do need it, the bags under my eyes are popping today," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"You look beautiful," I smile and blow him a kiss. My sweet boy.

After I finish up my makeup we head downstairs and get ready to go. We are going to a restaurant that has the best Italian food ever. I am so excited.

On our way there I sit in between Ava and Nathan. He keeps his hand rested on my thigh protectively. I rest my head on his shoulder and yawn.

"Did you not get enough sleep last night?" Ava asks me and winks. I glare at her as a blush arises on my face.

"Not nearly enough," I say back and she does a gagging motion. Always so dramatic.

We get there and get seated. I look over the menu and decide to get the chicken penne pasta. Nathan orders the Rigatoni Bolognese and I am definitely going to be stealing some of it.

"So has everyone had fun?" Ted asks.

"Yes it has been amazing here, thank you guys so much for bringing me," Tyler says.

"Yeah Thank you guys so much," Nathan chimes in too.

"I say we never go back," Ava says. I agree with you girl.

"You guys have been so much fun to get to know and meet," Delaney says. I will miss her. She is flying to Colorado tomorrow. Ted is going with her and staying there for a couple of days.

"When are you going to come to visit us in Seattle?" I ask.

"Soon I hope, I know I am coming for the Fourth of July," She says and I nod. I love the fourth.

"I won't get to see you then," Nathan says and I look over confused. What is he talking about?

"I go to Italy for two weeks to see my family," What? When was he planning on telling me this? I frown and look over.

"What?" He looks over and strokes my cheek. I was so excited to spend the Fourth of July with him.

"I thought I told you that," he looks over concerned.

"No, you failed to mention that one," I say and pull my drink towards me. I am frustrated that he wouldn't tell me that he is going to be gone for two full weeks.

"We'll talk about this later," he says in my ear as our food arrives. Suddenly I am not as hungry as I was before. I pick at my food and I see Nathan eyeing my plate.

"Eat your food," he says sternly. What is he, my dad?

"I am not hungry," I say and keep picking at the pasta taking a couple small bites.

"You were hungry before I told you about Italy now eat," he is using his no-nonsense tone so I decided to pick my battles and eat.

After dinner, we head out and go to the ice cream shop we love one more time. Ted and Delaney head home because they were too full for ice cream. I get Nathan mint chocolate chip and I get strawberry. I walk over and sit next to him.

"Thank you, Bee… cookie dough now strawberry, you have awful taste in ice cream, you are lucky I love you so much," I laugh at his comment and continue to eat the ice cream.

"You are boring who likes mint chocolate chip?" I tease and he takes his spoon and puts some on my lips then kisses me.

"The ice cream is sweet, but I think you are sweeter," I laugh and kiss him again.

"How long did it take you to come up with that one?" I laugh as he tickles my stomach. As I calm down and we sit in silence I think about how to bring up Italy. We all get in the car to go home and I stay quiet as they all talk.

When we get back home the sun is setting and it is beautiful out.

"Want to go walk on the beach?" Nathan says making me jump because I didn't hear him coming up to me. I agree and we head out. We walk on the plush sand the only sound being the waves. In my head, I am thinking about Nathan leaving for two weeks. That is going to be so hard.

"Your thoughts are loud, you know that?" He says and brushes my hair out of my face. I look up and give him a sad smile.

He stops our walking and turns towards the sunset. It is orange and pink and this moment would be perfect if he didn't just drop the Italy bomb on me.

"I know you are upset about me not giving you a heads up," I look up to him and nod sadly.

"But I swear I actually did forget to tell you, I've been having so much fun here that I forgot that I was even going. We can text and call all the time. It'll be over before you know it," he says and strokes my face.

"I know, I was just kind of bummed because of the forth. I was excited to finally get to spend it with a boyfriend and not be third wheeling Ava and whoever her current boy is," he strokes my lip with his thumb and then pulls me to his chest kissing my head.

"You won't be this year, besides you have Brooklyn, Katie, and Leah," I nod and he kisses me again. This time it is harder and passionate.

We end up sitting and making out me on top of him. When an old man walks by with his wife he coughs to get our attention and I jump off of Nathan.

"Young love," the woman says smiling and keeps walking. Nathan pulls me between his legs and wraps his arms around me. I lay back against his chest and stare at the beautiful view. I love it here.

When it gets dark we head inside and go to bed. I put on panties and a big shirt and crawl in next to Nathan who is texting someone. When he notices me he immediately puts his phone down and cuddles me to him.

"I never knew you had family in Italy," I say.

"It's my mom's side. She is a real Italian. Her old last name was Giovanni," I nod and smile at the thought.

"I am going to miss you, this will be the longest we have been away from each other," I say.

"I know baby, but when we reunite we will have lots of makeup sex and cuddling to do," I blush crimson and bury my head in his chest.

"Maybe we should start practicing that now…" he starts to trail kisses down my neck and to my shoulder. His hands find the hem of my T-shirt and yank it off of me.

I start kissing him hard and roughly and he flips us so I am on top of him. I straddle his chest and lean down kissing him. He is only wearing boxers so I make my way down and pull them off revealing how hard he is. Kind of an ego booster.

I hold him in my hand and start to stroke his hard member. I watch as he closes his eyes and lets out a groan. Leaning down, I take him in my mouth.

"Fuck Phoebe," he moans and I keep going. My head bobbing up and down on him. I do not break eye contact with him. I love watching him while I pleasure him.

Running my hands up and down his chest I continue to suck him off. I hear how he is approaching orgasm by his moans and groans.

"I am going to cum Phoebe," he grunts our and that only makes me go faster. Finally, I feel the warm liquid squirt down my throat as I swallow it.

"You are going to kill me," he says panting. Death by orgasm… I can name worse ways to go.

"Here baby," Nathan says and starts to sit up. No, I want to be on top tonight. I push him down and take off my panties. I climb on top of him and he hands me a condom. I roll it on then climb on him. My head goes back as I slowly lower. This feels intense.

Nathan reaches for and starts to rub my ball of pleasure like he always does. I bounce up and down the only sound in the room is our skin clapping together and muffled moans.

It feels so good. I bounce up and down on him and ride him hard. Soon I feel him move us so I am on all fours and he is pounding me from behind. This is new and unfamiliar but it also feels really good.

"I am going to cum," he says and reaches under me and starts rubbing my clit. I start to build and right when I release he does too.

"Good job Bee" I hear him say as he cleans me up and him. I smile and lay back exhausted. Right, when he cuddles me I am out like a light.

—-

I wake up to Nathan kissing my face all over. It is the day we leave and I am sad about it. I wrap my arms lazily around his neck and we stay there cuddling for a little bit. This is how we have been waking up and it has been heaven.

"Good morning," he finally says in his just woke up sexy voice.

"Morning," I smile and give him a quick kiss before sitting up. Wow, I just realized I am completely naked. Nathan stays laying down and runs his hands up and down my naked back.

"You are a vision," he says as I stand up and put clothes on so we can go downstairs and eat.

For breakfast, we have bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles. Ava and Tyler come down and it is obvious that they just had sex. I look to Nathan we both start laughing.

"Shut up you two," Ava says and rolls her eyes. I raise both hands in defense.

"Hey Guys," Ted says as he and Delaney sit down at the table.

"Hey Ted good morning," I say and he smiles at me.

"You guys have to be at the jet at 7 tonight. Delaney and I leave at 11 so you guys will be on your own for awhile. For lunch and dinner the CPOs can get food," he says and we all nod.

I am bummed about the trip being over. I really could stay here for another two weeks. After we finish breakfast we head outside to enjoy the beach before we leave.

Right now I am on a paddleboard with Ava at the end and Tyler and Nathan are jet skiing. They drive by us and laugh as their wake causes us both to fall off the board.

Ava holds up a middle finger to them as we both get back on. "Assholes," she mumbles and I laugh.

"Are you excited to go home?" She asks and I shake my head.

"No I am to see my parents, but besides that no, what about you?" I ask her.

"Eh I could stay here for the rest of my life and never look back," she smiles and I nod.

Ava always has been the more adventurous outgoing one between the two of us. She is never shy or afraid she just goes for things it amazes me.

We paddle back in and switch so we ride the jet skis and they paddle board. After we get out the water trampoline and I do some flips off of it. Before we know it is 4 and we have to go shower and clean up.

Nathan and I have two rounds in the shower and one on the floor after we get out. I put on my leggings and comfy T-shirt for the plane ride home. By the time we finish, it is 6.

We put all of our things in the car and sit down for dinner. We are having burgers and hot dogs which I am excited about. I load my burger up and start to eat with my friends. It is so good.

After dinner, they take us to the plane and we board. I sit next to Nathan and across from Ava. They go through all the safety features of the plane and finally we start to move.

Nathan grabs my hand and holds it while the plane takes off. Boy, do I hate take offs. I close my eyes and squeeze his hand tightly.

"I got you, Bee," he says and rubs his thumb over my knuckles. I smile over to him. Every day I thank the lord for this man next to me.

"We have reached 13,000 feet you may now get up from your seats," a voice calls from above. Ava and Tyler are watching a movie on his laptop across from us so Nathan and I sneak off into the bedroom of the plane.

Since we already have had sex 3 times in the past four hours we just curl up and cuddle and watch breaking bad on the TV. Nathan strokes my back as we watch. I end up drifting off to sleep at some point.

I am walking down my street and it is dark outside. Where the heck am I? I look around and see my house coming up. I start walking faster so I can get to the gate. The problem is the more I move towards the house the farther it gets from me.

When the house is finally not in sight I keep walking towards where it used to be. I see a shadowy figure up the street. It is a man. I need to talk to him.

"Sir, can you help me," I call out.

Soon the man is running towards me. I feel scared because he is running. Then all of a sudden he is right in front of me with a hood on. When he removes it I start to run away.

It is Jake Curtin. I run as fast as I can and I can hear him chasing me. I run until I hit something. I look up and see a person before I can even start to beg for help I see who I hit. Ryan Malford. No. This can't be happening.

"Phoebe… phoebe wake up," Nathan's voice is yelling at me and shaking my shoulders.

I shoot straight up and wipe my wet face. I am panting and breathing hard. Nathan is sitting next to me looking worried as ever.

"What happened baby?" He asks and strokes my back. I lay back and turn to face him.

"I had a nightmare," I say and look anywhere but at him.

"I figured That much… do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head no and bite my lip. Why the hell am I dreaming about them?

"Please talk to me," he says and plants a kiss on my nose.

"I am fine… it was just a dream," I say and try to convince myself that.

"Phoebe who is Jake?" I look over confused. "You kept saying help Jake hurt me," he says.

"Jake was Teddy's roommate that ummm… well you know," I say and he gets it right away.

"Hey you don't have to worry about them, I will beat their asses if they even think about you," he says and protectively wraps an arm around me.

"I'm sorry I probably looked like a freak," I say and he turns my head towards him and kisses my cheeks, lips, eyes, and nose.

"You did not… I love you baby so much, my bumblebee," I smile and kiss him again. They announce to return to our seats and we do.

The plane lands smoothly. I gather all my carry on stuff and step out of the plane. Waiting for me is my dad. I run to him quickly and he takes me in his arms. He smells of Dad, a smell I missed a lot.

"Hi Bubs, I missed you so much sweetheart," he says and hugs me to him tightly. My dad shakes Tyler and Nathan's hands then hugs Ava. He takes us home where my mom is waiting. I hug her tightly glad to be home.

"Thank you so much, Mr. And Mrs. Grey," Ava, Tyler, and Nathan says. Nathan comes over to me to say goodbye while Ava and Tyler get in the car.

"It's going to be hard to sleep tonight," he says and I nod sadly. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a large hug.

"I love you, Bee," he says.

"I love you more," I say back and he shakes his head. He gives me a quick kiss then heads off. I watch as his car lights fade off into the distance before I walk into the house. It is so good to be home.

My parents are sitting on the couch and I go and join them. I sit next to my dad who wraps an arm around me. This is what I missed most about my house.

Gail comes over and gives me a hug, so does Taylor. Looks like I was missed around here.

"Tell us all about your trip sweetheart," my mom says and I begin with jet skiing. I tell them all about the shopping and food and activities. There was never a dull moment.

"Wow, it sounds like you had fun sweets," I nod.

"Thank you guys again for letting me go there. It was so much fun," I say and they, of course, say it was no problem.

"Well I am exhausted and have work early tomorrow, so I am going to turn in, but I want to see all the things you bought soon," my mom says and I nod. She kisses my head as I give her another hug.

"Then there were 2," my dad says and I smile. For some reason, I am not tired at all.

"Do you have work tomorrow, if so you can go to bed I'm just going to watch a movie or unpack," I say.

"I am the boss Bubs, I can go as I please, I will help you unpack if you want," condoms, lingerie, that two-piece set I bought is just some of the many things in my luggage. Thanks but no thanks.

"I am okay, I will do it tomorrow, what did you guys do while I was away?" I ask.

"Well we hung out here, went to Grandma Grace's for dinner, not much it was pretty mellow around here without you," I smile and nod.

"Sounds fun," I yawn and he rubs my back.

"I missed you a lot, it was hard not having my partner in crime around," he says and I smirk at him. He is my partner in crime.

"I missed you a lot too, it was hard to adjust at first to being there without you or Mom," I say and he nods.

"Well I am so glad you had fun," I thank him again for the entire trip.

"Well I am heading off to bed, I love you so much," I say and give him a huge hug. This man is such a blessing.

"I love you most Bubs," he says and heads off to bed. I am glad to be home.

 **(Hi everyone! I have been getting reviews and PMs asking if Phoebe is going to get pregnant and the answer to that is no not right now. If I continue into her life in college and after then maybe she will! For now, in high school she will not be getting pregnant. That brings me to my next point… I was wondering what you guys wanted to see out of this story in the future. When the time comes do you guys want me to continue this story into her college life or would you rather me do one long college chapter then pick up in her after college life. (Work, marriage, etc.) Let me know, I love this story and want you guys to be happy with it too. As always, thank you so much for your reviews and reading the story.)**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

(Phoebe's POV)

We have been back for a week now. Since it is Monday I am at the Cruz's house from 9-4. Right now I am waiting for the boys to wake up. Spencer and I are watching The Little Mermaid. We are going to swim at my house today.

"Bee Bee," She says in her sweet voice and turns to look at me.

"Yeah Spence?" I ask and smile at her.

"Can Natin comes to swims wif us?" She asks and I smile. Last week I said no to him coming over because he had basketball camp. Since he leaves in two days for Italy I decide to say yes.

"I will call him how about that?" I say and she runs over jumping on my lap so she can listen.

I dial his number and the phone starts to ring. Within 20 seconds he picks up.

"Hey baby, what can I do for you?" I smile at how sweet he is being.

"Natin I wants you to come ova now!" Spencer yells into the phone and I have to shush her to keep her quiet.

"Spencer, how do we ask nicely?" I ask her reminding her of her manners.

"Natin pwease come ova so we cans swims at Beebee House," I smile and rub her back telling her good job.

"Well, Spence I would love to come over and swim, ask Bee when I should come over," I smile at him talking to her. He is so damn good with kids.

"Tell Nathan he can come over to your house in a half an hour."

"Me tells Natin come over in half a hour," she says and giggles because she is so proud of herself.

"Sounds good Princess," he says and I take the phone and put it to my ear as Spencer runs to go play.

"Hey, the boys will be up any minute now so I'll feed them then we can drive to my house," I say.

"Okay sounds good, I was actually going to call and ask if you wanted to go to dinner with me and my parents tonight then we can go to my house and hang out," Jesus his parents. This is as nerve-wracking as it gets.

"Yeah I will, I'm done at 4 today," I say and he says dinner is at 7. Perfect.

"I love you see you soon," I say and hang up. The boys come downstairs and Spencer runs up and tells them the news.

"Natin is coming today to swim at Beebee House," she yells and the boys get excited to see him.

I feed them breakfast and help brush their teeth. The boys run into their rooms to get their suits on and I go into Spencer's room to help her.

"Beebee I wanna wear dis one," she holds up a yellow one piece to me. It is adorable. I help her put it on then get her sundress and sunglasses on. I put on a floppy sun hat and she looks at herself in the mirror. She looks like a total diva right now. An adorable diva.

When we walk out of Spencer's room I hear Nathan and the boys downstairs. Spencer runs down there to find him. I shut all the lights off and clean up then head down.

I find Nathan holding Spencer on his hip while he passes the football with the boys. Heart explosion.

"Okay, guys ready?" I ask and they run to my car. Today I took the Audi Q7 so I'd have more room for the kiddos. I put Spencer in the car seat that Mrs. Cruz gave me and Quinn in the booster seat. Nathan gets in the front and finally, we take off.

"Phoebe where do you live?" Charlie asks from the back.

"I live about 10 minutes away from your house," I say and he nods. They ask Nathan questions about football as we drive to the house. I pull up to my house and see my dad's car in the driveway. That's weird he should be at work.

"Okay kiddos we are here," I say and the boys hop out running up the front steps. I get Spencer out of her car seat and something is wrong.

"Spencer what's wrong," I ask and hold her on my hip.

"This place scaweee," she says and points to my house. Of course, she thinks it's scary she's never been here.

"It's not scary Spencer, I promise I live here, it is super fun," I say and she nods apprehensively.

We walk inside and the boys stay quiet, near me. My dad is in the kitchen talking to Taylor about something. They turn when they hear us.

"Hi dad," I say as he and Nathan shake hands. The kids stay close to me all of a sudden becoming shy.

"Guys this is my dad," Spencer looks at him then me then him again.

"Dats you daddy?" I nod smiling. I can see my dad's heart melting.

"Hi guys I am Christian, what's your name," my dad bends down to the boys level. I look to Nathan as he looks at me. That's right Christian Grey is a sucker for kids.

"I am Charlie I am 6 and this is my brother Quinn he is 4," Charlie says and I ruffle his hair.

"Nice to meet you, boys, why don't you guys go with Nathan, my friend Gail put out some drinks and snacks outside. Make sure you put on sunscreen before you go in the pool though. That is the rule," they nod and race off outside. Nathan smirks and follows them outside. I have no doubt in my mind that he can handle it.

"And who is this little princess," my dad asks and looks at Spencer who is hiding in my chest.

"Girly girl what's your name?" I ask her and turn so she can't hide in my chest. She blushes when she sees us looking at her.

"I Spencie I two," I laugh as she says her name is Spencie that is what her mom and dad call her.

"Good job Spencer," I tell her and she smiles proudly of herself.

"Spencer that's a pretty name for a pretty princess, I am Christian," she looks towards me to see if I heard him call her a princess.

"I wike Mr. Chwistian Beebee," I smile to my dad and he smiles at her. Her pronunciation of Christian is adorable.

"Okay, you girls go have fun in the pool, let me know if you need anything," I give him a quick hug and set Spencer down. She skips in front of me but then stops.

"BYE MR. CHWISTIAN," she yells before we go outside. I laugh and help her down the steps to the pool. I find Nathan and the boys in the shallow end shooting hoops.

I spray Spencer with sunscreen and put on her floaties. After her sunscreen is dry she goes the stairs of the pool and sits down on the first step playing with her toys. As Nathan and the boys play I sit and play with her pool toys.

The boys go over to the deep end and start jumping in from the side of the pool. I smile watching them. Nathan swims over and sits on the step in front of me. I use my nails and scratch his shoulder as he leans into me.

"Natin wook," Spencer says as she pours water on the toy and it starts to spin.

"Wow Spence that is so cool," he says and she nods being bashful.

I swim out to the boys because they are begging me to play the movie game with them. I look over occasionally and get my heart blown up by watching Nathan and Spencer play.

After 3 rounds of the movie game and basketball, the boys are hungry. I get the towels and grab some snacks that sweet Gail left out.

As the boys eat, I walk over to Nathan and Spencer and bend down. "Hey cutie pies come have a snack," I say and Spencer comes out. I help her get in a towel and sit down with some food. When I look over I have to bite my lip Nathan is walking towards me with water running down his body. Whew.

"We're all done can we swim?" Charlie asks and I tell them to wait 10 minutes so they don't get stomach aches.

"Beebee, is your house a hotel?" Quinn asks. I laugh and look up at it. It is pretty big.

"No buddy just a house," he nods and looks around at it. Nathan walks by me and discreetly grabs my butt in his hands. I grip the chair in front of me tightly.

Nathan walks over and sits next to Charlie. I wink at him and go to help Spencer with her food.

After 10 minutes and reapplying sunscreen, I let the boys go back in the pool. They jump in and splash around. I smile and watch them. Putting them down for a nap today will be easy.

"Beebee I all done I go back in da pools?" She asks and I smile towards her.

"Sure, But first we have to put on sunscreen," I say and she frowns. I take off her floaties and spray her. We let it dry then put them back on.

"Beebee I wanna jumps in," She says and wants me to catch her. I get in and reach my hands out for her as she splashes in the pool.

She giggles and gives me a hug as she swims around me. Nathan comes behind me and I turn. The kids swim around us and for a second I think about our lives someday. Nonsense we haven't even graduated high school.

"Beebee I haves to go potty," Spencer says.

"I'll watch the boys, you go help her," I smile and thank him.

We dry off and then I hold Spencer's hand and walk up to my house. My dad is still in the kitchen by the window looking out. Seeing these kids probably made him miss when we were little.

"Hi Dad, Spencer has to go to the bathroom," I say and he nods waving to her. She gets bashful and blushes.

I help Spencer use the potty and then we walk out and I help her wash her hands. "Spencer, are you having fun?" My dad bends down to her level. She smiles at him and steps closer. Spencer always wants to be inches away from your face when you talk to her. It is so funny.

"Yes, I wove da pool. I good gull at da pool Mr. Chwistian," I smile as she talks to him. My dad is the best.

"Well you girls go have fun okay, I will be in here if you need me," he gives her a high five and she runs out the door. And starts running down the hill to the pool.

"Spencer no running!" I scold her, but it is too late. She falls down on the hill. I hear her wail and run over to her. Her poor little knee is bleeding and her arm is scratched up. Nathan runs over to us and so do the boys.

"Phoebe is she okay?" Charlie asks as I pick her up.

"She is okay I am going to clean her up, stay out here," I tell them and Nathan nods going to distract the boys. As I walk in my dad is in his office. Shit. I wanted him to talk to her while I cleaned her cut. He always would distract me while Grandma Grace gave me a shot or any sort of medical thing. Gail comes around and asks if everything is okay.

"Would you mind grabbing my dad please," she nods and rushes off. Spencer is just screaming crying at this point. I set her on the counter near the sink and dampen a wet rag. I try to clean up all the grass and dirt off her bloody knee but she is screaming and hitting it away.

"Hey what's happening in here?" My dad asks and I explain everything quickly. He nods and I can see him go into concerned Dad mode. He stops me from cleaning her cut and gets a juice box. He must have had Gail get those for the kids.

"Hey princess, don't cry here let's drink this," he says and gives her the juice box encouraging her to drink it. She does and her sobs quiet down.

"You're okay princess, just drink the juice," I watch as he strokes her hair and calms her down. Soon it's just a couple of small tears falling.

"Do you want to hear a story about Phoebe when she was little?" He asks her. She nods and looks at me.

"When Phoebe was your age maybe a little bit smaller, she hated to wear bathing suits," he starts telling the story and motions for me to start cleaning up her leg.

Spencer is now belly laughing at the story of me taking off my swimsuit during our huge pool party. I am putting on a band-aid and finishing her up.

I finish and she looks down and smiles in surprise. "You dids it, Beebee," She claps her hands happy to be done. I laugh and kiss her head.

I smile at my dad and give him a hug. "Thank you for doing that," I say and he rubs my shoulder.

"I have had a lot of practice, that little girl adores you," he says and points over to Spencer who is looking up at a picture of me hanging on the wall.

"Makes me think of you when you were that age, so sweet and innocent. Times flies…" he says and I nod.

"I love you, Daddy," I say and give him a hug. Spencer runs over and wraps an arm around my leg and an arm around my dad's joining the hug. We both laugh and look down at her.

"Okay Spencer let's go see the boys," I say and she nods smiling. I walk out and go down to the pool holding her hand. When we get there Nathan and the boys are playing in the field.

"Hey ladies," Nathan says and walks over to us. I check my watch and see it is 2. I put the kids down for a nap at 2:30.

"Hey boys," I smile to them and say that we need to start packing up. With moans and groans, they help clean up the pool area and we head up to leave. My dad is in the kitchen and Spencer runs over to him.

"We haves to go bye bye because I haves to take a nappy," she says to him.

"Well, it was very nice meeting you Spencer. You have to come back soon okay?" He says and she nods smiling.

I pick her up and my dad says bye to the boys and soon we are off. In the car it is silent. Everybody is exhausted. When I look in the rearview Spencer is asleep in her car seat.

When we pull up to the house Nathan says he'll carry Spencer is and I can help the boys get down for a nap. I smile as he picks her up she rests her head on his chest.

I take the boys upstairs and get them in their pajamas and tucked into bed. When I turn the lights off and their sound machine on they are both out like lights.

I walk back downstairs and find Nathan on the couch with a sleeping Spencer sprawled out on him. I smile at him and whisper "I have to get her changed and in bed, I will be right back," I pick her up gently and take her upstairs.

She sleepily lets me change her and put her in her crib. After, I turn her sound machine on and shut the door. I look at my watch and see it is 2:30 on the dot. Nailed it.

Walking downstairs I find Nathan on the phone. I smile and sit down next to him. He wraps an arm around me and kisses my hair. He smells like the pool and Nathan.

After he hands up I ask him who he was talking to.

"Just my cousin it is his birthday today, he turned 12," I nod and smile cuddling into him.

"Where is dinner tonight?" I ask and he looks down at me.

"Restaurant in the space needle I forget what it is called," he shrugs and I nodded smiling. I remember going there with my parents.

"I don't know what to wear," I sigh and start mentally going through my closet.

"You will look beautiful in whatever," he says and I roll my eyes.

"You have to say that," I say and he shakes his head.

"I don't, I say it because it is the truth," I shrug my shoulders and look out the window. I am nervous about tonight incredibly nervous. I have no idea what to expect.

"Don't be nervous babe, I have to go but I will see you tonight okay?" How does he do that? He always reads my mind it is incredible. I kiss him goodbye and watch him walk out the door.

Until Mrs. Cruz gets home I watch criminal minds. At around 4 her car pulls into the driveway.

"Hi, Phoebe how were they?" She asks me.

"Good, Spencer fell down but I cleaned her up and she has some band-aids on her knees, they all went down at 2:30 for a nap," I smile and she thanks me. She pays me and I head out for the day.

When I get home I shower automatically to get the pool smell off of me. I put my robe on and lay on my bed letting my hair dry before I style it. A knock comes on my door and I sit up.

"Hey baby girl, your father and I are leaving for dinner now, are you sure you don't want me to wait for you to get picked up? I am not missing much at this dinner, the people are almost as boring as your father," she says making me laugh.

"I heard that," my dad says as he walks in. He walks over and cups my face in his hand.

"She is fine Ana," he says and winks at me knowing I was going to say that.

"Besides you have a lot of housewives to meet," he smirks and I laugh. All of Dad's colleague's wives take advantage of the fact that they don't have to work, unlike my mom.

"You guys have fun with that I'm going to dinner with Nathan then we will probably come back here or go to his house he lives for Italy in two days," I say.

My dad looks to my mom and she nods. How do they communicate like that? It is so annoying.

"Your curfew is 11:30 and Sawyer stays with you, have fun and text us if you need anything," my dad says and kisses my head. My mom gives me a hug and they leave. I stay on my bed and check my watch. It is 5 I still have two hours before dinner.

I am so stressed out I have no clue what to wear to dinner and I know Mr. Moore is going to be there. As I am thinking, Nathan calls me and I answer instantly.

"Hey baby," I say.

"What's wrong Bee?" Of course, he knows something is up.

"Nothing I am just stressed about what to wear you know?" I say and pick at my pillowcase lining.

"Let me come to help you," he says and I think about it. He'll know what his parents will like and not like.

"Okay the front door is unlocked I'll buzz you in the gate when you get here," I say and we bid each other goodbye.

I sit and bed and wait. Finally, Nathan texts me that he is here. I buzz him in and wait for him in my room. I sit up on my bed still in my bathrobe.

"Hey cutie," he says as he walks in. He is already dressed and ready to go. He comes over and kisses my head.

"Mmm you smell amazing," I smile and tell him it is my shampoo.

"I have no clue what to wear," I say and motion to my closet. He stands up and goes to my closet opening the doors. He walks in and comes out with a white dress.

"That's see-through and I lost my slip," I say and shake my head. Next, he comes out with the red jumpsuit I wore to Berkeley's dinner.

"Already wore that in front of them," he mumbles nobody will care. He comes out with a two-piece set.

"I can't wear that in front of your family," I say and shake my head.

"Jesus Phoebe you're being difficult what about this one," he says and brings out a black dress. My heart stops and I am speechless. It is the dress I wore to the party the night that Ryan assaulted me. The one that my dad found me in with it half unzipped in the back.

"I-I-I need to go," I say and stand up running out of my room still in my robe. Where did he get that and why is that here?

"Phoebe Phoebe?" I hear Nathan behind me and he grabs me in the hallway. I try to walk away but he tightens his grip on me.

"What the hell just happened?" He asks and I sigh as the tears start to come. I start thinking about that night.

"I I can't" I shake my head as he wipes my eyes. He just sighs and wraps me in his arms tightly.

"Please tell me what's wrong baby," he says and kisses my head holding his lips there.

"Can we sit down," I ask as my legs start to feel all wobbly.

He nods and we walk back into my room. I sit on my bed sighing as I look at the dress on the floor. He picks it up and looks it over confused.

Nathan sits on the bed with me and I take the dress in my hands. I feel the fabric and touch the zipper. Flashbacks of Ryan touching me fill my head. Nathan takes the dress and says "talk to me."

"This is the dress that I um was wearing when Ryan took advantage of me. The one that my dad found me in half unzipped. I thought my mom threw it away," I say and wipe the tears that are falling from my eyes.

"Shit… Bee-come here," he throws the dress to the side and takes me in his arms. I lay my head against his chest.

"Baby I shouldn't have picked up that dress, it was on the floor under your hanging clothes, if I had known I wouldn't have brought it out… I am so sorry," he says and I sit up wiping my eyes.

"You would have no way to know Nathan trust me it's fine… I guess I still haven't gotten completely over it," I say and he takes my chin in his hand forcing me to look at him.

"Phoebe you don't have to just get over it… that was something very significant and nobody expects you to just move on… you know that don't you?" He says and brushes his hands through my hair.

Do I know that? I mean I guess I never brought it up after it happened. I wanted to sweep it under the rug and forget about it.

"Yeah… I don't know I guess I just wanted to forget about all of it. There is still raw emotion there," I shrug and he runs his hands through my hair.

"I am always here for you… I love you to the moon," he says and I kiss him.

Standing up I go into my closet and decide on a white off the shoulder dress with bell sleeves. I slide off my robe and hear Nathan groan. I jump and cover my naked body.

"What the hell dude get out," I say and he starts laughing and turns around so his back is to me.

"Phoebe it amazes me how I have seen you fully naked more times than I can count, yet when you change I have to look away.

After I finish I walk out and say "I don't know it just feels wrong…" I sit down at my vanity and start curling my hair.

"You kill me, Phoebe Grace," he says and I look over smiling. When I finish up my hair I start my makeup.

"You are so patient," I say as I do my mascara.

"I like watching you put unnecessary things on your face," he says and I laugh.

"Trust me it is necessary," he rolls his eyes and looks at me.

"God you are so beautiful," I blush and look down. He has the power to make me so bashful sometimes. It kills me.

I finish up my make up then put my shoes on finally I am ready to go. There will be lots of traffic today so we head out. Sawyer, of course, is following us.

In the car, Nathan plays Coldplay. We have the windows down and for a second everything feels perfect. I look over and see Nathan tapping along to the song. I smile and reach out for his hand. He takes my hand and holds it as we drive.

Traffic, as expected, is awful today. Rush hour is not helping our situation either. This is especially bad because Nathan has horrible road rage. Honestly, though it always makes me laugh.

"Are you fucking kidding me, man?" He yells at the person in front of him. I stroke his knuckles with my thumb trying to calm him down.

"Babe, chill he's just trying to get over so he can turn," I say and Nathan huffs annoyed.

Finally, we get there and Nathan opens the door for me to get out. I take his hand and we walk into the lobby. I hate the elevator ride to the top of the Space Needle. It is 43 seconds of ear popping and stomach dropping.

We get in the elevator and Nathan and I go in the back corner. He holds my hand as we the elevator whirls to life and starts to pull us up. I grip his hand tightly and close my eyes.

We finally get up to the restaurant and spot his parents. We walk over to them and greet them.

"Phoebe you look, beautiful darling," Mrs. Moore says and gives me a hug. She is wearing a fitted black dress with black Louboutin pumps.

"Thank you so much, I love your shoes," I tell her and she thanks me.

"Hi Mr. Moore, it is nice to see you," I say politely and he shakes my hand.

"Good evening Phoebe," he says and the nerves set in. Why does he have to be so formal around me? Nathan puts his hand on my back as the hostess shows us to our table.

"We will have two glasses of the Pouilly Fumé please," Mr. Moore orders for him and his wife. The waiter comes to Nathan and me who both say we are fine with water.

"So Phoebe, Nathan tells me you nanny?" Mrs. Moore says.

"Yeah I do, I have been for two months now. The kids are 6, 4, and 2," I say and she smiles.

"How sweet. Nate says they are very cute," she says as the waiter comes and pours their drink.

"Yes they are, Nathan is amazing with them. I tell him all the time about how he should work with kids," I say and Mrs. Moore smiles to us.

"I am not that great with them Phoebe is boasting," I open my mouth to speak but Mr. Moore cuts me off.

"Nathan will be working as a lawyer, isn't that right son?" I want to stand up and scream at this guy, but this isn't the time or place.

"Nothing is set in stone yet honey," Mrs. Moore says and puts her hand on his. Thank you, lady, for taming your husband.

The waiter comes over and takes our orders. I get the fillet with vegetables and Nathan gets the salmon. I smile at him as his parent's order.

"What are you guys planning to do while you are away?" I ask and Mrs. Moore takes the lead thankfully.

"See my family, I have grandparents and cousins there. We also love to go boating and sightseeing. Have you ever been Phoebe?"

"I have not actually, the only places I have been to in Europe are Paris, the south of France, and London," I say and she nods.

"I have always wanted to go to London, is your family doing any other trips this summer," she says and smiles.

"It is amazing there, we may be going to Grand Cayman in late August before school starts," I inform her.

The food gets brought out and the conversation flows freely as we eat. Mr. Moore says little during the dinner and to be frank, I am perfectly okay with that. I know he doesn't like me, I just wish he was a little less obvious about it.

I know the only reason Mr. Moore doesn't like me can't be because of him walking in on us. I apologized and he said it was fine. I bet that is part of it, but there has to be something else. Maybe he thinks I am not good enough for Nathan. My heart breaks at the mere thought of that.

After my thoughts have brought me down the next conversation is one I dread. So many people bring it up, but I just assume it is apart of being our age.

"Phoebe where are you looking to go to college?" Mr. Moore asks.

"I looked at WSU which is where my mom went, I liked it a lot. I also looked at schools in Oregon," I say and he nods.

"What about you Nathan, have you thought any more about Duke or Princeton?" I about spit up my food when I hear that. He is thinking about schools across the fucking country.

"No Dad I haven't those were your ideas not mine," he says and grabs my hand comforting me.

"You are lucky to have parents who are willing to pay for schools like those Nathan," he spits back.

"Enough boys," Mrs. Moore gives me an apologetic smile.

Soon after we eat we pay the check and start to leave the restaurant. This night gave me a lot to think about. College is coming soon and Nathan and I are going to have to make a decision. A really fucking hard one.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

 **(Hi everyone! I have put a lot of thought into how I am going to move forward. I got a lot of feedback after I asked you all about the future of this story. Many of you guys said you wanted college, many said you wanted one long chapter. I decided that when the time comes I am going to do 4 VERY long chapters. One for each year of college. Then after the story will pick back up in her regular life. I was trying to accommodate to everybody's wants and needs. Thank you guys again for reading my story! XO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is a sad day for me. I have to say goodbye to my best friend for two weeks. It is going to be super hard without him here. He is going to be 7 hours ahead of me, so texting and calling will be hard too.

I am going to Nathan's all day today because both of his parents are at work and Berkeley is at summer camp. I am deciding what to wear right now.

I put on a black bralette that clips in the front and a black thong, I am wearing a black sundress over them. I text Sawyer that I will be ready in 5 minutes.

When I walk downstairs the house is empty. My parents both had early meetings and Gail is at the store. Sawyer meets me by the front door and we head out.

When I get to Nathan's house I knock on the front door. I hear shuffling around and finally, Nathan opens the door. He looks incredible right now in just his comfy basketball shorts and a T-shirt.

"Hi Bee," he says and gives me a kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him harder. He is the first to pull back.

"Woah we're in a good mood today," he smiles and rubs his hands up and down my back.

"Well, I get to spend the whole day with you," I smile shrugging. He kisses my head again and brings me upstairs to his room. I plop down on his bed.

I watch as he falls down on the bed too. "Do you want to Watch breaking bad? We won't get to for two weeks," I say and he smiles nodding.

As he gets his TV set up I turn to the side watching him. I bite my lip because he looks so damn sexy right now. His brown hair is messy and his muscles are poking out of his shirt. I am getting hot and bothered just looking at him.

He turns his room lights off and crawls into bed with me as the show starts. Nathan wraps his arm around me and all I can focus on is how sexy he is. I decide to be cheeky and plant kisses down his neck.

"Mmmm somebody's getting distracted," he says and runs his hands up and down my back. I bite my lip and grab the remote pausing the show.

I start trailing kisses up his neck to his cheek and jawline. He growls and gets on top of me. He leans down and starts kissing me hard. I put my hands on his cheeks and make out with him.

Nathan tugs at me sundress and I sit up as he rips it off. He lays me back down and starts kissing me again. His hands roam from my bra to my panties. I moan and close my eyes.

His hands travel up my back and start trying to unhook my bra. I assume he'll figure out the clip in the front, but he is still trying to find out how to get it off me. I giggle and he gives me a look. Before he rips it off of me, because I know he is strong enough, I tell him how to do it.

"It's in the front," I moan against his lips. His hands come forward and unclasp it. He rips it off of me and throws it to the floor.

I throw off his shirt and start to pull off his pants. When he is left in boxers he pulls offs my panties. We are making out now hard. He grabs my ass and squeezes and massages it.

I hear a foil wrapper rip and I know what is about to happen. I try to mentally prepare myself for how good this is about to be.

I am already panting when he slams himself inside of me. Nothing about this is gentle. I am sweating, gripping the sheets, and struggling to keep my breath in control.

"Please," I beg wanting him to make me cum.

"What do you want?" He asks and I close my eyes gripping his bicep as he slows down. He comes to a stop and I about exploded. I need him to go faster and harder.

"Tell me what you want," he says in my ear and starts kissing my neck. This is like torture.

"I want…. I want you to make me cum," I say breathlessly.

"Mmmm do you?" He says kissing my ear and I am about to kill him. How is he in control this much? I am about to die.

"Please," I say again and that's when he grants my wish. He starts thrusting and slamming into me. I can't even register the sounds that are coming out of me.

Finally, I get there and I start to scream out. He smiles down at me then closes his eyes releasing himself. He plops down on me still inside me.

Once I regain control of my body I scratch his head with my nails. We are both sweaty messes laying on each other. This is where I am meant to be.

His eyes flutter open and they kiss my naked shoulder. He rolls off of me and discards of the condom. He comes back to bed wraps me in his arms and presses play on the remote, as if we didn't just fuck each other's brains out.

We lay like that for almost four hours. The only thing disturbing us is my growling stomach. I haven't eaten anything since 8 this morning. It is almost 1. Nathan sits up and gives me a look. He is almost as bad as my dad when it comes to food.

"Phoebe I thought you said you ate before you came?" He said and I give him a small smile.

"I did… at 8 this morning," I say and he stands up putting clothes on. He throws me his shirt and a pair of his sweats. I smile because he knew I was going to ask.

"Where are we going?" I ask. He looks me up and down as I struggle to tighten the waistband on his sweats. He comes over and bends down to my waist level and tightens the pants. He kisses my belly when he's done.

"You need to eat I'm going to make our food," he says and I open my mouth to protest but he cuts me off.

"Don't even try to fight me on this one," we go downstairs and he pulls out ingredients.

"I'm making us make and cheese," I smile and thank him. He is always so kind.

"Are you all packed for tomorrow," I say and motion to the suitcases in there living room.

"Pretty much, I wish I could pack you and take you with me," he says and I nod smiling.

"When do you come back again?" I ask forgetting what he told me.

"I come home on Fourth of July, at around 9 pm," he says and I smile.

"Maybe if you're not too tired we can meet up," I say and he looks to me.

"I am never too tired for you," he says. This boy knows how to make me blush.

"Eat all of this," he passes me a big bowl of Mac and cheese. Smiling I pick up the fork and start to eat.

"This my friend is amazing," I say and he shakes his head eating some too.

We sit in comfortable silence as we eat our Mac and cheese. My phone starts to ring and I look down seeing it is my dad.

"Hey, Dad what's up?" I ask.

"Hey, baby girl I was wondering if you wanted to go Grandma Graces tonight? Elliot's family will be there and so will Mia's," aw I haven't seen Mia and Ethan and the kids in forever.

"Sure, I am at Nathan's, but I can have Sawyer take me straight thereafter," I suggest.

"Perfect I will text him and let him know. Have a good day Bubs and be safe," I am in so much danger here at Nathan's. Cue the eye roll.

"I love you, have fun at work," I say.

"I love you most," he says before hanging up. I turn to Nathan and he is busy typing Lord knows what on his phone.

"Sorry about that, who are you texting?" I ask and he smiles showing me the phone. It's his Nana trying to figure out how to send a text and poor Nathan explaining to her that she is texting.

"That woman has the sweetest soul, you know that?" I say and he nods.

"She does, I was at her house the other day and she was asking about you," he says and I smile picking at the noodles in my bowl.

"We need to do another dinner with her," I love that she was asking about me. It makes me feel so good inside.

"We can when I get back, are you all done?" He asks and I nod thanking him. He puts the bowls in the sink then comes over to me kissing my neck.

"Want to go be lazy again?" I ask and he smiles.

"Of course I do, here," he grabs my hand and pulls me to his room. We get back in the comfy bed and I cuddle into him. He presses play on the TV and we continue to watch.

Hours pass and I look over to Nathan realizing he is asleep. I smile and pull the blankets around us further. He is so beautiful when he sleeps. And when he is awake. And when he does anything.

It is going to be hell the next two weeks without him. He won't be able to kiss me or touch me. Hell talking will be hard. I know the reunion will be sweet though.

I run my hand along his shoulder lightly and down his arm. His muscles are still defined even when he doesn't flex. So sexy and all mine.

Nathan's eyes start to flutter and I look at him. His ocean eyes open and look at me. An instant smile forms on his face, putting one on my face.

"Hi sleepyhead," I say and he leans forward kissing me.

"How long was I out for?" He asks and I tell him just a couple of hours.

Since it is almost 6 I have to go. Nathan's parents will be here soon and they aren't supposed to know I spent all day here. I put on my clothes and lay back on the bed.

Nathan is frowning and I know it is because we will have to say goodbye soon. I turn so I am facing him. As I run my hands through his hair he kisses me.

"Damn I am going to miss you," he says and I give him a sad smile. I wish he wasn't leaving.

"I know, but our reunion will be so sweet, and you are going to have so much fun in Italy," I say and he nods.

We both stand up and head downstairs. Sawyer is parked out front waiting for me. I bite my lip and look to Nathan. The longest goodbye we have had to say is Grand Cayman and that was for four days. This is fourteen.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye?" I say and hold back my tears. He shakes his head sadly. I bite my lip and walk over to him hugging him.

Nathan wraps his arms around me tightly and kisses my head. His hand moving up and down my back. The tears start to fall out of my eyes. He tries to pull back put I grab him and keep him close.

"Bee, look at me," I shake my head and he sighs pulling me back forcing to look at him.

"I will call every night okay? We will text all the time and we can even FaceTime. And our reunion will be so sweet," he says and I smile as he says what I told him.

"I love you, you have to send me pictures," I say and he gives me a kiss.

"I love you too, and you have to send me pictures too," he winks and I start laughing. Cheeky boy.

"We'll see, okay give me one more hug," I say and wrap my arms around him. He picks me up and I giggle as he kisses my neck.

"Go have fun with your family," he says and kisses me one last time. Oh, this boy. I am going to miss him so much.

"Text me when you get there," I say and wave as I get in the car. He waves and closes his front door. Tears well in my eyes as Sawyer starts to drive.

"You okay Phoebe?" He asks and looks in the rearview mirror.

"I am fine, just bummed about Nathan leaving," I say and wipe my eyes. He gives me a sympathetic smile and reaches back patting my leg.

"You'll see him soon enough Pheebs," I nod and squeeze his hand. I am so lucky to have someone like Sawyer in my life. I need to tell him that more often.

As we pull up to Grandma Grace's I wipe my eyes and try to pull myself together a little more. Sawyer opens the door for me and I get out. He gives me a hug and kisses my head.

"You look, great kid," he says and I smile thanking him. I walk up to the door and Gretchen answers.

"Hello there Ms. Grey people are in the back," she says smiling.

"Hi Gretchen, just Phoebe please, makes me feel 20 years older," I tell her. Ms. Grey makes me feel like my mom. She smiles and shuts the door.

I walk to the back to see everyone spread out talking and laughing. Mia's kids are in the yard playing kickball. It is a warm and happy environment. Gail and Taylor are here too.

"Hi baby girl," I hear from behind me and I turn to see my mom. She frowns when she sees my face and pulls me to the side.

"What's wrong?" She asks and I try not to cry.

"I just had to say goodbye to Nathan for two weeks," I say and she strokes my cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart I'm so sorry, I know how hard that is," she says and gives me a hug. Her smell is comforting.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asks and I shake my head.

"Okay well I am here for you if you do, you know where to find me," she says and kisses my head. I smile and thank her. Gretchen hands me a glass of water and I thank her.

I walk over and sit on the couch next to Ava and Uncle Elliot.

"Hey, peanut how's it hanging?" Uncle Elliot asks and I smile. He is the only one who is allowed to call me peanut. He's always called me that. It started when I was born, he said I was the size of a peanut and it just stuck.

"I'm good! How are you?" I put on a happy face and talk to him and Ava for a bit. Neither of them seems to notice I was crying earlier. I still have yet to see my dad.

Once dinner is called we all go inside and sit down. That's weird my dad isn't here. I assume he is at some work even.

I am next to Ava and my mom. We are having steak and baked potatoes and Caesar salad. It is so good.

We all talk about summer plans and a family reunion that they want to happen. I fade in and out of the conversation. My mind is still on Nathan. I am so sad that he is leaving. I guess this proves how much I love him right?

"There he is," I hear Grandma Grace say and I look up to see my dad in his black Tom Ford suit. I knew it was a work thing. He eyes me and frowns. I knew he would notice that I was crying.

"I'm sorry guys, there was a mix up of paperwork," he says and kisses my mom then sits down on the other side of her. Wow, he didn't rip me out of the room and demand to know what's wrong. That is a first.

"Christian we were just talking about you flying us all out to Hawaii for a family trip," Uncle Elliot says and everyone laughs. I smile at him.

"Elliot we don't take animals on family vacations, don't worry we will find someone to stay with you," everyone starts laughing again and this time I join in.

"For dessert, we have a blueberry cobbler," Gretchen announces and brings in plates. I pick at mine as I listen in on the conversation about Elliot's company.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ava whispers over to me and I turn.

"Yeah I am good, Nathan leaves for Italy tomorrow," I say and she nods grabbing my hand.

"He'll be back before you know it. Look on the bright side, more Phoebe and Ava time," she says and I smile nodding.

"We need to go shopping for Fourth of July outfits," she claps and I laugh. The Fourth doesn't even sound that fun anymore.

"Yes, we do," I say and we plan to go tomorrow after I babysit. That will be fun and take my mind off of it.

After dessert, we all go back into the family room and sit. I take a seat next to Isabelle, Mia's 7-year-old daughter, and Ava. Ava and I talk to Isabelle about her summer and school. She is so cute and bubbly exactly like Mia is. I feel my phone buzz and I see a text from Nathan.

 ***Hey baby, we are leaving for the airport at 4 AM tomorrow so I am heading to bed. I will be thinking about and missing you a lot. I love you so much, Bee.***

My heart sinks as I text him back. This is really happening. He is really leaving.

 ***I love you more. Text me when you make it to Italy no matter what time it is. I am going to miss you a lot too. Have so much fun! XOXO***

I put my phone down and look up to see my dad's eyes burning into me. I give him a soft smile and he motions his head for me to go over to him. I stand up leaving Isabelle and Ava. When I walk over he puts his hand at the small of my back and says he wants to go on a walk.

We go outside and walk along the waterfront. It is so beautiful out right now. It is the absolute perfect temperature. Not too hot not too cold.

"What's going on with you tonight?" He asks looking over. He has his hands in his pants pockets. His suit jacket and tie are off so he is just in a dress shirt and dress pants.

"Nathan leaves tomorrow, did I tell you he was going to Italy?" I ask and he nods looking over.

"You did, how do you feel about him leaving?"

"What is this a session with Flynn?" I tease as he asks how I feel like Flynn would. He chuckles and shakes his head.

"Maybe it is, but really how do you feel?" I sigh and think.

"Sad I guess, he is just a part of my everyday life you know? It will be hard not to get to see him, and I think… well, nevermind I don't know."

"No, tell me."

"It is not just this two-week trip that is upsetting me," I say and we walk on the dock. They have a built-in deck so Dad puts his hand out motioning for me to sit.

"Go on…" he says.

"College is going to be a lot longer than two weeks if I am upset about two weeks how am I going to handle two months? Maybe even longer," I say admitting the real reason I have been upset lately. It feels so good to get it off my chest.

"Phoebe the thing about college is you will be incredibly busy. Those first couple months you will be adjusting to classes, life on campus, and meeting new people. There won't be that much time to sit and think about Nathan. And soon after everything will start to calm down and you will be used to campus life. I think you are assuming the worst is going to happen when you get there. Trust me baby girl, you two will figure it out." I guess that does make sense. The Christian Grey Effect everybody.

"I guess you are right, I think I worked myself up too much," I shrug and he leans over kissing my head. I look up at him and he looks so sympathetic. He always is when it comes to me.

"I am always here to talk baby girl," he says and I nod. I know he is always there. He always has been. I look out to the water and think back to the time that Mom and Dad went on vacation and left us with Grandma Grace and Grandpa. Just one of the many times my dad has been there for me.

(Flashback: Phoebe 5 Teddy 8, Grace's Pov)

I am so excited that I get to spend the weekend with my Grandkids. Christian is taking Ana away for her birthday, and they are going to their apartment in Escala because he said that is where it all started. I think it is very romantic.

Teddy went with Carrick to go walk down by the dock. Teddy is obsessed with fishing. Lucky for him so is my husband. Teddy had no problem saying goodbye to his parents and running down to the dock. Phoebe, on the other hand, is having lots of trouble.

I look over to see Christian bending down and giving Phoebe a hug. She is crying. I can tell by the way her little frame shakes up and down in his arms. This is killing my poor son. Phoebe is very attached to Christian. If I didn't know any better I would call it separation anxiety.

Seeing that they need to go, I walk over and bend down to my granddaughters level. I have to pull out all of the grandma tricks today.

"Hey baby, Mommy and Daddy need to go, let's say goodbye," I bend down to her level and try to pry her away from Christian. Her little fists grip his jacket and she cries into his chest.

"Shh, it's okay baby," Christian coos trying to calm her down. I looked at Ana and she mouths "spoiled" I smile at her. Christian does baby Phoebe a lot, but I understand it is hard not to.

"Phoebe, I need help starting the chocolate chip cookies, can you come to help Grandma?" Christian gives me a sad smile as she shakes her head. Ana comes over now too rubbing Christians back. Our poor sweet Phoebe.

"Phoebe, why don't Daddy and you start helping Grandma with the cookies?" Ana says and I can see where she is going with this. They will sneak off once Phoebe is distracted.

Her little grey eyes peek up. Her little cheeks are rosy and tear stained. She really is a beautiful little girl. Grandma bias aside.

We all go into the kitchen and I get out the ingredients. Christian helps Phoebe stir and pour the milk in. Finally, I have her cracking the eggs and I motion for them to go. They sneak off and I keep showing her how to make sure no egg shells get in the batter.

We are good for awhile. Phoebe then starts to turn and look around and I know it is only a couple of seconds before she starts screaming crying.

"Daddy?" She says and starts to look around.

"Phoebe Daddy had to go, let's make our cookies," I smile and pick her up. She puts her hands over her little face and starts to cry.

Ted and Carrick walk in and he sees her crying. I mouth 'Christian' and he knows exactly what is happening. He comes over and rubs her back. Carrick takes her from me and goes over to the couch.

I get a princess sippy cup and fill it with some apple juice. I know Christian and Ana's rule is water only, but at Grandma's house, we bend the rules.

I walk over and sit down next to them on the couch. Phoebe takes the cup and slowly taking sips. I can see her excitement when she tastes the juice.

"I want Daddy to come home," Phoebe tells us. I stroke her hair and look to Carrick.

"Phoebe Mommy and Daddy need some adult time, so you get to stay with Grandma and me, we are going to have so much fun," Carrick tries to console her, but she isn't having it.

Suddenly I get an idea. I remember my grandparents did this for me when I missed my mom and dad. I go into the basement and retrieve two boxes. When I bring them back up Ted is sitting next to my husband.

"Why don't we look at pictures of Daddy from when he was little," I know it helps to see his face, but not dwell on how much she misses them.

I pull out a photo album and lay it in my lap. The first picture is our first family photo with Christian and Elliot. Mia was not there then. Christian is straight-faced and standing away from us.

"That is Daddy?" Phoebe asks and I nod smiling. He has come such a long way. I never thought I'd hear a child call him Daddy.

We flip through the book, and Ted and Phoebe giggle when they see a picture of Christian covered from head to toe in brownie batter. I remember that day. Carrick was out of town and I made the mistake of letting the boys bake.

"Dad looks so funny," Ted laughs and points to Christian dressed as a Christmas elf.

"Daddy looks so cute," Phoebe cuts in defending him. This little girl's heart is so big.

We flip through the entire first book and move onto the next. I smile as I watch the kids laugh and smile seeing their father.

I hear my phone ding and walk over to the counter leaving Cary with the kids. It, of course, is a text from Christian.

 ***Have Ted and Dad came back yet? How is Phoebe? Is she still crying? Do we need to come back? Thank you again for taking them. I love you.***

Oh, Christian. He worries so much about the kids. He is an amazing dad. Seeing him with his babies just melts my heart.

 ***They are back, and they caught two fish! Phoebe cried at first when she realized you guys left, but now is drinking juice and looking at old pictures of her Daddy. No need to thank me I love taking care of my grandbabies. I love you more.***

I go back over and see they are done looking through pictures. The kids are now watching Up. Phoebe loves this movie, she is sitting in Cary's lap watching it. Her eyes are glued to the screen.

"Teddy do you want to help Grandma bake the cookies?" I ask and he nods running over to me.

The rest of the day goes smoothly. Phoebe asks about her parents a bunch, but we keep distracting her. It is now bedtime and I know this is going to be the real struggle.

We have both kids bathed and in PJs. I take Phoebe into her room and Cary takes Ted. He got the easier job.

Christian calls me at 8 like he said he was going to. I smile at Phoebe and pick up the phone.

"Hi Dear. How are you?" I ask him.

"Good, thank you again for taking the kids. Hopefully, they have been on their best behavior," he says.

"They always are. I have someone who I know would love to talk to you," I smile and pass the phone to Phoebe. She puts it against her ear and starts talking.

"Daddy? I want you to come give me kisses before bed," she says and my heart swells. I can't hear what Christian replies, but whatever it is makes Phoebe giggle.

"Daddy I miss you," She says and the waterworks start to come. Tears fall down her face and I wipe them holding her. I hear Christian tell her he'll be home in two days. That makes her cry harder.

"Da da Daddy I want to go home," she cries and my heart breaks for her. Ana comes on the line with him. I can't hear what they are saying exactly.

"I am a good girl, but I want to go home," she cries harder. My poor little five-year-old girl. She doesn't understand how needed adult time is.

"Please come home Daddy," that's when I realize I need to get her off the phone or he will come home.

"Say goodnight baby," I say and when she does I take the phone from her. I say goodnight to both of them and go back to the distraught five-year-old in front of me.

"I want Daddy, Grandma" she cries and refuses to drink or sit down.

Cary walks in and sighs. We both sit and try to calm her down. It is going to be a long night.

"Phoebe shh calm down you are going to make yourself sick," I say and rub her back. She keeps crying. Her little fists are hitting the bed.

I pick her up and rub her back. She has worked herself up so much I doubt she even knows what she is crying about at this point.

"Phoebe breathe for me baby," I say rocking her side to side. I rub her back up and down kissing the side of her head.

An hour passes and she is still sobbing. Cary and I are taking turns holding her and rubbing her back. All of a sudden we hear the front door open. I look at Cary and he shakes his head. We know exactly who it is.

(Christian's POV)

Leaving my baby girl today was so hard. Phoebe has been having some bad separation anxiety from me and Ana, but especially me. When I leave for work in the morning Phoebe always cries and gets upset.

Ana and I spent the entire evening having hot kinky sex. We are now laying in bed and I dial my mom's number. She answers instantly. She puts Phoebe on and that is when the real guilt sets in.

Phoebe is sobbing and hysterical. Ana and I both try to talk to her, but it is hard to because she is so upset. When we bid our goodbyes I am ready to drive to Bellevue.

"Christian she will have to learn at some point," Ana says and I nod. We are laying in bed and Ana is wrapped around me like a vine. I can't stop thinking of Phoebe.

"Go… get her to bed at your parents. Then come back and you and I are going back to the playroom," this wife of mine. How did I ever get so lucky?

"I don't need to-" she cuts me off mid-sentence.

"Yes you do, we both know that go, Grey," I smile and lean over kissing her hard.

I stand up and pull the blankets over her. I kiss her head and walk out. Ana will for sure take a nap while I go see my girl, and for what I have planned she is going to need it.

I get in my R8 and speed off towards Bellevue. Who would have thought I would ever leave the playroom for someone. That is what having kids does to you, I wouldn't have it any other way.

When I get to Bellevue it is like a weight has been lifted on my shoulders. To be honest I haven't been fully in my head with Ana because I am thinking about how upset my baby girl was when I left. I never knew I could love someone as much as I love her and Theodore.

I quietly step into the house and close the door behind me. When I run up the stairs I hear crying and my heart falls. I am a poor excuse for a father, why would I leave her here to cry?

When I peek my head in the room I see my dad sitting on the bed while my mom holds Phoebe rubbing her back. They both look exhausted. To think if I wasn't so selfish and left her here we could have avoided this.

"Here Mom, I will get her down for you guys go to bed," my mom smiles to me and strokes my cheek. Phoebe hasn't even realized I am here yet. I can tell she is in the stage of her crying that she forgets what she is crying about.

"Come here Bubs," I say and take her into my arms. When she realizes it's me she cries more and wraps her arms around my neck tightly.

"Gentle baby," my mom eases up her hands. I am grateful for that. This little one has a good grip.

My mom and dad leave the room and I walk over to the big comfy chair they have in the corner of the room. I sit down and hold my little Bubs.

"Shhhhhh shhhhhh Daddy is here," I rub her little back up and down. Her sobs quiet down to little whimpers. I tilt her chin up so she looks at me. Even when she cries she is the most adorable and beautiful little thing. How can she be all mine? I have a lot to be thankful for.

" don't w w want y you to leave D Daddy," she stutters out. My heart snaps in half.

"Daddy will never leave you, baby, I will always be here for you," I remind her. I want her to always know that I am here for her.

"You leaved with Mommy," she caught me there.

"I know I did baby, but sometimes Mommy and Daddy need time with just each other. You know how you and I do Daddy and Bubs days?" She nods her little head. "Well Mommy and I sometimes do Mommy and Daddy nights, that doesn't mean we leave you, we will be back the next day, Daddy would never leave you Bubs," when I say that she starts to understand.

"But I misses you, Daddy," she says. I wipe off her little tear stained face with my sleeve.

"I know Bubs, Daddy misses you too when you and I do Daddy and Bubs days do you know who misses you?" I ask and she shakes her head dramatically.

"Mommy and Ted," her face looks confused.

"But Daddy, me and you always come back home after we do special days," she says.

"Well so are Mommy and me," I say and finally I think it clicks in her head. She sits up off of my chest and looks at me. She looks down and starts to play with her hands.

"I'm sorry I was a bad girl," she says quietly and looks down.

"Hey look at me," I say and tilt her chin up.

"You were upset, remember when Daddy talked to you about when we get upset, what do we do?" She looks at me and has her pouty lip out.

"We do this…" she breathes really heavy in and out. I smile and hold back my laugh. I taught her how to take a deep breath because she would get herself so worked up she stopped breathing normally.

"And what else?" I ask her.

"We talk to Daddy or Mommy," I smile and lean forward wrapping her in my arms. She cuddles to me and lets me hold her.

Ted never wanted to be cuddled or held. He was so independent and walked right at 12 months and after that, if you held him you were lucky. Then Phoebe came if Ana or I put her down she would scream. She loves cuddling and loves being held and babied. That's the difference between our babies.

"Daddy is going to tuck you in," I tell her and she nods yawning. She is exhausted her eyes are closing and she is fighting to keep them open. We never let her stay up this up.

I lay her in the bed and lay next to her stroking her hair. It isn't long before she is on her way to sleep.

"I love you, Daddy," I hear her exhausted little voice say. She falls asleep and I kiss her head. I sneak out of the room and head back to my Ana.

(End of flashback, Phoebe's POV)

I smile at the thought of my dad coming to me. I look over at him then out at the water. What am I going to do without him?

"You want to go back inside Bubs? You look cold," he says and drapes an arm around me.

"I am okay, I was just thinking," I say and smile looking over.

"I love you little one," he says and kisses my head.

 **(Hi everyone! I have put a lot of thought into how I am going to move forward. I got a lot of feedback after I asked you all about the future of this story. Many of you guys said you wanted college, many said you wanted one long chapter. I decided that when the time comes I am going to do 4 VERY long chapters. One for each year of college. Then after the story will pick back up in her regular life. I was trying to accommodate to everybody's wants and needs. Thank you guys again for reading my story! XO)**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

(Phoebe's Pov)

I wake up at around 8 to a text from Nathan. He left really early this morning. Last night I had the toughest time sleeping because I was worried about him flying to Italy. That is a 13-hour flight right there. I unlock my phone to see his text. He sent it at 3:58 AM.

*Hey baby girl, I just wanted to remind you how much I love you. We are leaving for the airport soon and I didn't want to leave without reminding you. I will call you as soon as I arrive in Italy. I will miss you so much while I am away but remember how sweet our reunion will be. Let me say it one more time. I LOVE YOU.*

I smile at the text from my man. Gosh, I am going to miss him too much while he is away. I reply back to his text and then head downstairs. I am babysitting at 9, but today it is only until one and then I am going shopping with Ava.

When I walk downstairs I see Gail talking to my Aunt Mia and my dad. That's weird why is Aunt Mia here? I walk into the kitchen to make my presence known and Dad comes over and kisses my head.

"Hey Bubs, how are you this morning?" He asks and Mia comes over giving me a big hug.

"I am good, Aunt Mia what are you doing here?" She smiles brushes through my hair.

"I heard you and Ava were going shopping later and I wanted to see if I could join in on the fun," she says.

"Of course you can, I babysit until 1 but after we are going," I tell her. I am excited Aunt Mia is coming. She always picks out the cutest outfits for us. Isabelle and Thomas are so lucky to have her as a mom.

"Well perfect your dad and I have some stuff to do here anyway, how is Nathan?" She asks and I look to my dad who comes over and pats my hand.

"He um left this morning for Italy. His flight took off at 5:15 this morning, he is gone for two weeks," I tell her and she frowns.

"That is the worst, ever since your dad's helicopter went down I have hated when any of my family travels," wait what helicopter? What is she talking about?

If looks could kill Mia would be as good as dead. My dad is giving her a look I have never seen before.

"What helicopter?" I ask as Gail puts an omelet in front of me.

"Nothing Phoebe," he says and dismisses me. What the hell is going on? What helicopter?

"I am going to go see if Ana needs any help… getting ready," Mia says and runs off. I am so confused at what the hell is happening.

"Dad what helicopter?" I ask and he looks over and motions to my plate. I take a bite and keep staring at him.

"Nothing Phoebe, I have to go to work," he says and stands up giving me a kiss. Why am I being left in the dark about this? It is obvious everyone knows except me.

"Love you, call me if you need anything," he says before heading out the door with Taylor. I finish up my breakfast and go upstairs to get ready for babysitting. The helicopter never leaving my head.

I get in the car with Sawyer and decide I am going to ask him on the way to the Cruz's. I clear my throat and he looks back at me.

"Sawyer do you know anything about my Dad's helicopter going down?" He looks back confused at my question.

"Not like today or anything, but a while ago, maybe before I was born," he still looks confused.

"No Pheebs in all the years I have worked for your father there has never been a helicopter accident. Then again I started working for him after your parents got married and Ted came soon after," he shrugs and I nod. Taylor will be my next victim to ask.

when I walk into the Cruz house it is utter chaos. Quinn is on the floor with milk surrounding him splattered everywhere. Spencer is crying and holding her knee. Charlie is running around bouncing a basketball. I look to find Mrs. Cruz looking helpless.

Quickly, I get paper towels and help Quinn wipe up his milk spill. Then I go to Charlie and take away the ball because the rule is only balls outside. Mrs. Cruz is helping Spencer put a band-aid on her knee. Mrs. Cruz comes over and gives me a hug.

"What would I do without you, Phoebe?" I smile and look at the three kids around us. They are so crazy.

"Beebee I wanna pway in da basement," Spencer claps and I nod telling her that is a good idea because it is raining.

All three go downstairs and Mrs. Cruz bids me goodbye. I head downstairs and find the boys watching a show and Spencer playing with her dolls. I go over and check in with the boys. They want nothing to do with me so I go over to Spencer.

"Hey, girly girl what are you doing?" I ask and she shows me her little dolls.

"That is so cool Spence," I tell her and she smiles.

"Beebee can Natin comes over today?" She asks and I look over sadly. I brush her crazy hair out of her face and explain.

"Nathan went on vacation, so he is going to be gone for a little bit," I tell her and she looks confused.

"Why you not go wif Natin?" She asks and I smile cupping her cheeks.

"Nathan went with his family, I had to stay here and watch you," I say and poke her belly. She rolls back laughing.

"I foughts you and Nathan were like mommy and daddy," she has trouble saying her TH sounds. I don't understand what she means like mommy and Daddy.

"Mawwied wike mommy and Daddy," she says and I laugh. That is so cute. I will have to tell Nathan that.

"No we are just girlfriend and boyfriend silly goose," I bob her nose and she giggles.

"Do you wove him?" She asks me coming over and sitting in my lap.

"Yes I do a lot just like I love you," I tell her and she smiles.

"I woves you," She says and gives me a hug. Oh, the Spencer cuddles.

We play for a bit more in the basement and then head upstairs for lunch. I make the kids Mac and cheese per their request and start to get sad. Nathan made me Mac and cheese. I won't get to talk to him tonight until 7ish.

As the kids eat I put on Monsters Inc. All their eyes are glued to the TV. I go on my phone and decide to snoop a bit more about the helicopter crash. There has to be something about it.

I google search 'Christian Grey Helicopter," I scroll through the results and find nothing. It is all just about Charlie Tango and the type of helicopter it is. Next, I google search 'Christian Grey Helicopter Crash.' My mouth drops open at the results.

Article after article pops up about my dad and his helicopter going missing. Wait Ros was there too? What the hell. Why have I never heard about this? I need to text Ted.

*Hey Ted, quick question… do you remember the story about Dad's helicopter going missing?*

Why would he keep this from us? It doesn't make any sense. I check the date and it makes sense that Sawyer never knew about it. He wasn't working for my parents then. I scroll through more of the articles before Ted texts me back.

*Dad told me about that when I was 14… I faintly remember the story. Why what's wrong?*

What the fuck. Ted got to learn about this when he was 14 and I am 17 and had no clue it even happened. This is so typical of my dad. He leaves me in the dark about everything he thinks I'm too fragile. It is SO annoying.

"What's wrong Bee?" Quinn asks and I look over to him smiling. Ever since the boys heard Nathan call me Bee that is what they call me.

"Nothing, I was just reading. Are you all done? I ask and he nods passing me the bowl. I go to the sink and wash all the dishes. I am so mad at my dad. Then again Mom could have told me too.

I take the kids to the family room where we play apples to apples. My mind is elsewhere though. I just don't get why I wouldn't be allowed to know. Obviously, my dad is okay and now it is in the past. What else don't I know?

Mrs. Cruz comes home at 1 and the kids all start whining.

"Mommy, why are you home so early?" Charlie moans out.

"Phoebe always puts us down for our nap," Quinn joins in.

"Mommy I woves you dwess," Spencer says and keeps playing on her IPad. That girl is going to be a fashion icon someday. When I got a new pair of Tori Burch she ran over and went 'Beebee those shoes are so cute!'

Mrs. Cruz smiles at me and says "I feel so loved it is amazing," she says and laughs. I walk over to the counter her and get asked all the normal questions about how the kids were.

"Oh I forgot to tell you the week of the Fourth of July, I don't need you to come because we will be in South Carolina," she says.

"Okay thank you for letting me know. I will see you guys tomorrow," I wave and head out. Sawyer picks me up and takes me back home. My dad's car and Mia's car is still here. What are they working on?

I walk in the house and am greeted by Gail. I go up to my room and change out of my babysitting clothes and put on a romper to go shopping in. I braid my hair and put on some mascara. After I am all finished I head downstairs.

"Hey girl, you ready to go?" Mia asks and gives me a tight hug. I hug her back and smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," my dad comes and smiles to me. I do not return the favor. I look away and go back to Mia.

"I need a Fourth of July outfit," I tell her and she claps excited that she gets to help.

My dad comes over and tries to give me a hug, I hug him but it is short and I pull away first. "What's wrong?" He asks and I shake my head not talking. He doesn't get to keep me in the dark about these things anymore.

"Phoebe Grace I asked you a question," he says and Aunt Mia says she'll wait in the car. Wait Mia take me with you. I get a boost of courage and look up glaring at him.

"Nothing is wrong, I am going shopping," I say and start to walk it. Here is a taste of his own medicine I am going to keep him in the dark.

"Phoebe get back here. Now," there is no playfulness to his voice. I cross my arms and turn giving him the same look he is giving me.

"There obviously is something wrong, you are being very disrespectful," he says and I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"For the second time there is nothing wrong," I say and he comes toward me. I take a step back but my back goes against the wall. He cups my face in his hands and his eyes search mine.

"Is this about Nathan leaving this morning-" I cut him off before he can even start. I pull my face away and myself from his grasp.

"No this is about you lying to me," I say and walk out slamming the door. I run down the driveway to the car and I hear him behind me. I get in the car and tell Sawyer to drive. I watch as my dad steps in front of the car. He comes to the back window and Mia rolls it down. Damn Mia.

"Phoebe you and I will be talking when you get home, Mia text me when you guys are on your way. I love you most Phoebe," he says before walking away. I am steaming mad now. How does he think keeping me in the dark about large parts of their past does me any good? I wish Nathan was here he always calms me down.

"Okay, what's up with you kid?" Aunt Mia asks and grabs my hand. I shake my head and look over to her. I pull up the articles on my phone and show her. She bites her lip and looks over to me.

"Phoebe, your dad never told you about this did he?" She asks and I shake my head. She sighs and looks over.

"Phoebe, I know this is probably a large pill to swallow for you. Your dad loves you. There is no denying that. In fact, I have never in my life have I seen him so swoon with someone until you, your mom, and Teddy came around."

"I know he loves us and he loves us good, but he keeps me in the dark about everything," I say and she nods.

"I know and I wish he wouldn't, but he is protective of you Phoebe, He doesn't do it to be sneaky or mean, he just really cares and doesn't want you to be scared or hurt by his past," she shrugs and I nod. She is right but still, I have a right to know.

"Yeah, I guess so," I shrug she takes my hand in hers and looks over.

"Don't be too hard on him, it kills him when you are mad at him" I nod and tell her I will not be. We pull up to Ava's house and she comes running out. She slides in back and gives me and Mia a hug.

"Gosh how did you live with my dad," she says sounding annoyed.

"Oh, he wasn't as bad as Uncle Christian," I laugh and agree to that.

"Yeah nobody is as bad as him, but I swear my dad is so overprotective I'm going to the mall, not Pakistan," she says rolling her eyes. She thinks her dad is overprotective.

"Both your dad's are ridiculous," Mia laughs. We drive to the mall and get out. First, we go to a lunch spot because we are all hungry.

"So how are your boys, Phoebe I know Nathan is in Italy," Mia asks love gossiping with us.

"Tyler is fine, he was pissing me off earlier," she shrugs and then looks to me.

"Nathan is good, I am pretty pumped he is missing the fourth," I shrug.

"Well That is good to hear, Ava if you think he is annoying now, marry him and see where it takes you guys," we laugh and finish our food.

We walk into a store and Mia starts pulling the clothes for us. She knows our exact sizes, so she always gets clothes out for us.

I go into my dressing room and try on the two-piece set which is shorts and a crop top. I turn back and forth. It is red and white striped. My dad would love this. I go out and Mia gasps.

"Phoebe I love it, it is so flattering on you," Ava comes out and agrees.

"I don't know my dad would not like this," I say and Ava and Mia look to each other.

"Phoebe… your dad wouldn't like a burlap sack, buy it you look incredible, Nathan will go nuts," Ava says and I frown.

"Oh, Pheebs I am sorry I forgot," I shake my head and tell her it's fine.

"Phoebe I am buying it for you my treat," I hear Aunt Mia say and she walks in my dressing room. I already have the next dress that she pulled on.

"You don't have to do that Aunt Mia, I can buy it, do you like this?" I ask and turn for her.

"No no my treat, and it's not my favorite thing, it takes your figure away," she says and I nod.

"Thank you, Aunt Mia," I tell her. I finish trying on clothes and end up buying two rompers and Mia bought the set.

We go to a couple of more stores and I buy a bathing suit, a pair of sunglasses, and jeans. After we get some coffee and head home. I really don't want to go home because I know my dad will be there.

When I walk into the house it is dead quiet. I decide to sneak off to my room to avoid any confrontation. I bring the bags upstairs with me and start putting away my clothes. It is five so much should be getting home soon.

There are only two more hours till I can talk to Nathan. Gosh, this day has gone by so slow. It is insane. I put all my clothes away and sit back on my bed. I close my eyes for a second to collect my thoughts.

"Sweetheart? Wake up baby," I feel someone rubbing their hands through my hair. It feels so good.

I peel my eyes open and look out my window and see the sun is setting. What the hell? What time is it? My mom is sitting next to me on my bed. I look at my clock and see it is 8 o'clock at night. Shit, Nathan was calling me at 7.

"Phoebe, what's wrong? Are you okay?" My mom says reaching out to me.

I almost shove my mom out of the way and grab my phone. Low and behold a text from Nathan. Tears fill my eyes as I read the message.

*Hey Bee, I just got off the plane. I tried calling you but got no answer. I assume you are with Ava or your family, that makes me a happy man. The flight was long. If I wasn't sleeping I was thinking about you. You are my sunshine. I hope you are having fun wherever you are. It is 4 in the morning here so I am going to bed. I will call you at around 8 your time because it will be dinner time here. I am sorry I missed you. I love you so much sweet girl.*

"I missed Nathan's phone call because I was asleep," I say as tears fill my eyes. Why didn't my dad or mom wake me for dinner they always do.

"Oh sweetheart, I am sorry. You can talk to him tomorrow. Nathan will understand if you tell him you were sleeping. I was going to wake you, but your dad isn't here so I let you sleep," My dad would have insisted on waking me up and making me eat dinner. Wait a second… where is my dad?

"Mom where is Dad?" I ask her.

"He has been at the office since you left for the mall, he was being a real grouch," she jokes and I don't laugh. He was upset because I was such a bitch this morning. I should go talk to him.

"Do you care if I go to Grey House?" I ask my mom and she looks confused.

"Why do you need to go to Grey House? Your dad will be home in a few hours," she says and I nod.

"Yeah, but I think he is sulking at the office because of me, we kind of had a disagreement this morning and I didn't say I love you back to him," I look over at her and she is giving me a sympathetic smile.

"Phoebe, your dad knows you love him, trust me on that. Now, why were you guys fighting?" She asks and I shrug looking down.

"Phoebe, what happened? You can talk to me."

"This morning we were talking about how Nathan left and Aunt Mia said she has hated when her family travels ever since Dad's Helicopter went missing, I asked Dad to talk to me about it because I never knew what happened and he basically brushed me off and refused to talk to me about it, when I texted Teddy he said he knew about it when he was 14. Since nobody would talk to me at babysitting I googled it and found out all about it. I feel bad now for snapping and being a bitch to Dad. I never meant to come off that way. I think I should really go to Grey House and apologize or at least call him," I say and my mom rubs my leg.

"Phoebe, your father has a rough past, to say the least. That is why you live the way you do. Your father wants you to have the best of everything and to have nothing in your way. He feels that if he shares certain things with you that it will scare you and upset you and that is the last thing he wants to do," Mia said the same thing. I know he cares and wants to protect me, but I have a right to know about things.

"I know he cares and I am so lucky to have a dad like him, but sometimes I wish he wouldn't keep me in the dark about so many things. Teddy knew when he was 14 Mom, I am 17 and I had no clue," I say and she nods.

"Phoebe you are special to your father. You are his only daughter and his last baby. He is so very protective of you, so no harm comes your way. And would you really have wanted to hear a story about your dad's helicopter going missing while Nathan was on a plane to Italy for 13 hours?" Okay, she makes a fair point. My dad probably did not want to share that story while Nathan was on the airplane. Great, now I feel even worse.

"Please Mom can I go to Grey House, I need to talk to Dad," I beg her and look at her. She looks down at her Cartier watch and sighs.

"Fine, but Sawyer drives and you pick up food for you and your father on the way there," I smile and lean in hugging her. She rubs my back and tells me she loves me.

I get into the car with Sawyer and we pick up a pizza from Garden's Pizza. It is the best pizza in Seattle. We drive downtown and finally pull up to Grey House. Sawyer uses his card to buzz in and we drive into the parking garage. I walk in with the box of pizza in my hand.

The building is kind of creepy with nobody around, it is all dark. I get into the elevator and push the button and enter the code to get to his floor. I then walk in and type in the code to his office. It is my mom's, my dad's, Teddy's, and my birthday backward. It is so long but good for security.

I get buzzed in and walk into his office. I knock on the big door and wait for approval. "Come in," I hear him say. He sounds grumpy which is not good for me.

I slowly open the door and peek my head in. He looks confused and motions for me to come in. My dad is on the phone so I set the pizza on the table he has in his office. I come back and sit on the chairs he has in front of his desk.

He hangs up the phone and looks at me. "What are you doing here Bubs? Does Mom know you left the house?" He asks and I nod.

"Mom told I could come here, so I did. I wanted to come to apologize for being a bit- a bad daughter this morning," I say.

"I would rather you say bitch, you have never been a bad daughter to me Bubs," he reassures me. Dad stands up and walks around his desk so he is leaning against the front of it.

"I know you were trying to protect me and I snapped at you," I shrug and he comes to sit next to me.

"Phoebe I should have told you, keeping you in the dark does nothing. I would love to tell you that I am perfect and make no mistakes, but I do and keeping that story from you was one of them. It wasn't fair for me to tell Ted and not you," he says and I nod.

"So can you tell me from your point of view of what happened," I ask and he nods sighing.

"Your mother and I had been dating for 5 weeks or so at this point, but I left to go to Portland for business. On the way home Ros and I were flying over Mount St. Helens all my check lights went on. I saw smoke coming out of the plane and I knew I was going down. I had to emergency land on a little grass spot and then Ros and I had to walk to find someone. Luckily a trucker picked us up and took us to Seattle, that night Mom said yes to my wedding proposal," my dad says looking at the floor.

Talk about scary, I never knew what happened. I would have freaked out if that was me and Nathan. My mom must have been so scared. Wait they got married after 5 weeks? My mind is moving a mile a minute.

"What's going on up there?" He asks and I look to him.

"That is so scary Dad. I am glad nothing happened to you. I knew you and Mom got married quick, but 5 weeks?" I say and he smiles.

"I knew she was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, I just didn't see the point in waiting," he shrugs and I nod.

"Thank you for telling me," I say and he smiles taking my hands in his.

"I should have told you when I told Ted, you are just so precious to me Bubs, I hate telling you things about my past," I nod and look to him.

"Knowing about your past makes me feel closer to you Dad," I say because it is true. I feel more knowledgeable about him.

"What did you bring?" He asks obviously wanting to change the conversation.

"I haven't eaten yet and neither have you, so I brought Garden's, peppers and pepperoni pizza," I smile and we walk over. We sit at the table and both eat some pizza.

"How was Nathan? Wasn't he supposed to call you at 7?" My dad asks and I nod.

"I slept from 5-8:30 so I missed his phone call, he said he's calling tomorrow around 8 before I work," I say and he smiles.

"I am glad you got some sleep Bubs, did you get anything good at the mall?" I look up at him.

"I got a Fourth of July outfit, Mia was helpful, I got new sunglasses since Spencer broke mine," I laugh and tell my dad the story.

"We were playing outside and Spencer has the most crystal blue eyes so when she is in the sun she squints a lot. And we were playing outside so she kept having to stop and rub her eye. She ran over to me and told me her eyes hurt so I gave her my glasses. Long story short Quinn threw a ball and they were history," my dad laughs.

"Sounds like you kids with anything valuable," he says wiping his mouth. I laugh and nod.

"Are you going to come back with me?" I ask and he looks at his watch.

"Let me do one thing then I'll drive you back, Sawyer can take your car," he says and I nod.

I sit in his office and look at all the pictures of us. There are so many of Ted and I. My favorite picture in the office is the one with my mom. She is young and smiling. It is in black and white. My dad comes up behind me and looks at it.

"She is so beautiful," I saw and he nods.

"Just like you," he smiles and kisses my head. "Let's go, baby, my car is in the garage," I follow him and he locks his office.

The drive home is quiet. When we get in the house he kisses me goodnight. I head upstairs and go to bed.

(Next morning)

In the morning I wake up to my phone ringing. I jump up and grab it. I frown when I look at the screen. I answer it and hear Ava's voice.

"Hey, little cuz quick question, what do you want to drink on the fourth, I am getting Tito's is that cool with you?" Wow, this is not what I expected at 8 in the morning.

"Ava I don't think I am going to drink," I say and she groans.

"Come on Phoebe you don't need Nathan here to drink," she says and I roll my eyes.

"Ava-" she cuts me off.

"No Phoebe, You are going to come out and have fun I am getting you Tito's. I love you goodbye," I hang up and sigh laying back. Oh Ava, so controlling sometimes.

As I close my eyes my phone rings again, annoyed I don't even look and answer it.

"What," I snap into the phone.

"Woah easy Bee," the voice automatically calms me.

"What's wrong baby?" I sigh and decide to not tell him. He will get pissed at Ava and it is not worth it.

"I just miss you," I sigh and hear him sigh.

"Are you sure that's it?" I hate lying to him.

"Yes, enough about me how is Italy?" He sighs.

"I am here to talk if you need me, Bee, Italy is amazing, I miss you lots though," I smile and lay on my side.

"Yesterday I went to the Cruz's and Spencer asked if you could come over," I say and he laughs.

"Tell her I miss her, are you going over there today?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am in an hour and a half though. Spencer also asked if we were married," I laugh and I hear him laugh.

"Not yet, today we went to a restaurant and I got your favorite dish… made me think of you," he says, but I don't hear anything after not yet. Does he want to get married? Not yet means it's going to happen at some point right?

"That's awesome, I miss you so much baby," I say and smile.

"I know, 13 more days then I can see your pretty face. How was shopping yesterday?" He asks.

"I got a Fourth of July outfit," I say and he asks me to send him a picture. Oh boy, this is going to be a fun conversation. I get the one that I took in the dressing room yesterday and send it to him.

"Wow my pants just got a little tighter, you are wearing that?" Here we go.

"It's cute isn't it?" He sighs and I can picture him rubbing his forehead.

"Phoebe I won't be there and that is a very little outfit," he is insecure.

"Baby you are mine and I am yours. What I wear shouldn't matter, trust me I'll be with Ava and Tyler all day," I say and he sighs.

"Yeah Tyler told me about the fourth, lots of drinking and party hopping," he says and I frown.

"Babe I'll be fine trust me. No alcohol for me anyway," I say and he sighs.

"Fine, But promise me you won't drink until I get there at 9," he says and I roll my eyes. I shouldn't have to do this but I do.

"I swear I won't," I say and can imagine him smiling at his win.

"I love you, Phoebe, I just want you to be safe until I get there," I nod and say I know.

"I love you too baby, I have to get ready to babysit, call me tomorrow?" He says he will and we bid each other goodbyes.

I miss that boy so much, even though he is overprotective I miss him. I get up and get dressed for babysitting and head out.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

(Phoebe's Pov)

Nathan has been gone for 5 days and it feels like he has been gone forever and a day. I just left the Cruz's house and am now on my way back home. I plan to lay out and get some sun. I also am waiting for Nathan's call. He has been calling me once every morning because it is dinner time there, and we facetime at 10-11 pm my time because then it is 7-8 am his time.

I get home and throw on a bathing suit. Both my parents are at work, so I am just going to hang by the pool. Today is exciting because Ted comes home later in the evening. Ever since we left California he has stayed at Delaney's house in Colorado. I miss him so much so I am excited that he is coming home.

I dip in the pool and then get out. I lay on the lounge chair and let my body tan from the sun. Luckily, I got my dad's skin tone and not my mom's because I can get pretty tan in the summer. I hear my phone ping and get excited that it is Nathan, I frown when I read it.

*Sawyer said you were laying out by the pool. Please put on sunscreen and reapply when it is needed. I love you most. XO* Control freak Christian Grey everybody.

*Keep your hair on I already applied some. I love you too. See you tonight.* I text him back.

I lay out for a bit more until the sun starts to fade away. I grab my towel and head inside. After I shower and put some clothes on I lay on my bed. These past few days have been pretty dull without Nathan. Last night, Ava Brooklyn and I went to dinner. The night before that Ava and I babysat Thomas and Isabelle while Mia and our parents went out. The rest of these days have been boring.

On the fourth, Preston's house is open all day and he lives right next to the park that shows the fireworks. Ava is excited because she says we are going to get hammered then watch fireworks. Hopefully, Nathan comes before nine so I can see him earlier in the night.

Last fourth of July, I hung out with Ava and her ex-boyfriend Sean, who was a real dick, and Ryan Malford. We kissed that night under the fireworks. At the time I thought it was romantic and now I just gag at the thought. He turned out to be real scum too. I am glad Ava and I have found Tyler and Nathan.

I check the time and Teddy should be coming in an hour. My dad is picking him up on his way home from work. I am so glad that Teddy is coming home. The front door opens and I hear voices that sound familiar.

"Bee Bee, Bee whats you doing?" I smile at the sound of the voice. I open the door and see my favorite two-year-old walking towards me.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" I ask and bend down as she runs into my arms hugging me. I look up behind her and see Mrs. Cruz and my mom.

"Hi guys," I say and stand up giving Mrs. Cruz a hug. Spencer runs into my room and jumps on my bed.

"Beebee I wove dis woom," I give my mom a hug too as we all turn to see Spencer jumping on my bed.

"Spencer Leanne Cruz, you get off that bed now," Mrs. Cruz scolds her. She pouty walks over to me and raises her arms up. My mom laughs and I pick her up. We all head downstairs and I ask why they are over.

"I had to drop off some manuscripts to your mom and she invited us in, I look away for one second and my crazy girl is gone," I laugh and poke her belly.

"Bee Bee, Who dat?" She points to my mom. "Is She yous sista?" I laugh and look at my mom. She could pass as my sister.

"Spencer I am Phoebe's Mom, my name is Ana," she says and Spencer looks shocked.

"You Beebees Momma, my name is Spencie!" She says and reaches out to give my mom a hug.

"Oh my gosh you are adorable, Rose you never told me how much of a doll she is," my mom says as she hugs Spencer.

"You can keep her," Mrs. Cruz laughs.

"I haves a question," Spencer says and we all look to her.

"Where Mr. Chwistian?" I look to my mom and she is smiling. I look to Mrs. Cruz who looks confused.

"She met my dad and calls him Mr. Christian, Spence Mr. Christian is at work right now," just as those words leave my mouth the door opens and my dad walks in. What the heck he is supposed to be bringing Teddy with him. He must be stopping home before he goes and gets Ted.

"Mr. Chwistian!" Spencer yells and squirms so I put her down. She runs over to my dad and bounces up and down in front of him. He doesn't hesitate to bend down in front of her. She climbs on his legs and gives him a hug.

"Oh, my gosh," Mrs. Cruz laughs with us. My dad wraps his arms around Spencer giving her a hug.

They both walk over to us. My dad gives me a hug and kisses my mom. Spencer runs over to Mrs. Cruz and points to my dad.

"Momma hims is Mr. Cwistian, he my fwiend, I gots a boo boo on my knee and he help me fix it," she says and lifts up her dress showing us her knee but also her underwear," we all laugh and she giggles.

"Spencer these people don't want to see your undies," she blushes and comes over to me.

"Bee Bee are yous coming to my house tommowow to pway?" She asks and plays with the hem of my sweater.

"No girly girl, tomorrow is Saturday I will be there on Monday," she pouts and looks down.

"How many fingas," usually someone would be confused but I get it. I bend down to her level.

"This many," I hold up two fingers and she pouts.

"Why Beebee, I am missing you," she comes to cuddle into me. I rub her back and look up. Mrs. Cruz has a huge smile on her face and my dad and mom are smiling at each other.

"Okay baby we have to go, Quinn has a soccer game," Mrs. Cruz says.

"Bye girly girl," I tell her and give her a hug.

"I wove you, Bee," she says and then goes over to my dad and gives his legs a hug. He bends down and gives her a hug. Then she walks over to my mom.

"Bye Mrs. Ana," she says and my mom gives her a hug. This girl can make anyone love her.

When the Cruz's leave my mom and dad and I are left. We sit down at the counter and Gail puts our plates out.

"She's a cute little girl Pheebs, you can tell she is in love with you," my mom says and I smile.

"Your mother is right Bubs," my dad agrees.

I check my watch and see it is almost 7:30. "Dad, weren't you supposed to be picking up Teddy?" I ask and he wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"Pheebs Teddy decided he wasn't coming home until the day after the fourth, did he not call you?" I look down and then back up.

"What…. But I thought, When was this decided?" I say getting upset. Why the hell did nobody tell me? Just one more disappointing thing to add to the list. I swallow the tears and look between my parents.

"He decided yesterday, I told him you would be bummed, but he said he would call you. I will have to talk to him about that lie, I am sorry Phoebe. He'll be home in a little over a week," my dad says and my heart drops. Why is everything kept from me? I am so fucking done with it.

"Of course he didn't nobody tells me anything around here," I say and stand up storming off to go upstairs.

"Phoebe honey come back here," my mom tries and I don't even turn around.

"Phoebe Grace stop it right now," my dad bellows and I stop and turn around. The tears are falling down my face now.

"Why should I dad, first the helicopter now this, what else is everyone hiding from me, I am so done with not being told things. It's like I am not even a part of this family," I yell back and storm upstairs. I go up to my room and slam the door locking it.

I lay on my bed and tears fall out of my eyes. Needing to talk to Nathan, I grab my phone and dial his number. No answer. I try again and get the same no answer. I decide to text him.

 ***Call when you can. I need you.***

I face the wall and stare at it as tears pour out of my eyes. What did I do to deserve this? I just want to know. Has my family always been this secretive and I am just now noticing? So many questions are running through my head.

My parents start knocking on my door so I decide to put on headphones to drown out the knocking. I turn on one of Nathan's favorite songs and stare at the wall. It drowns out the sound so for a while. I am in my little bubble.

Green Eyes by Coldplay is blasting through my headphones when I feel someone grab my arm and turn me over quickly. I see my distraught looking parents staring at me. My mom has her hand over her mouth and my father looks me over.

I rip out my headphones and glare at them. "What the hell was that for?" I snap and my dad runs his hands through his hair.

"Phoebe just because you are mad does NOT mean you get to disrespect your mother and me in our house. You didn't answer the door we were screaming your name. When we finally got in you weren't moving on your bed," he yells and now he sounds super pissed. I look to my mom and she does not look happy either.

"I had my headphones in drowning out your knocking, I didn't want to talk to either of you and I still don't," I say and turn back over on my side.

"Well tough Phoebe we are talking," my mom says and they come around to the foot of my bed. I stare at them waiting for them to talk to me.

"Phoebe your father and I love you. We love you so much. If you don't see that then you are crazy. We try so hard to protect you, your father didn't tell you about his past because he was trying to protect you. Maybe that wasn't the best way to handle it, but Phoebe he was trying and that is the best any of us could do. And Teddy told him that he was going to tell you. He assured your father that it would be better coming from him than us. Again your father was trying to do what was best for YOU. We are trying okay, we are both trying to be the best parents we can be. That doesn't mean we do everything right and we wish we could, so please don't get angry at us when we mess up bare with us here," she says and stands up starting to leave.

"Obviously you want to be left alone, so we will go, you can come to us when you are ready to talk. Let's go, Christian," I can see the pain in my dad's eyes as he walks out. When the door shuts I just start sobbing.

They were trying and I didn't even see it. How could I be so heartless towards them? They have given me everything. Fuck why do I keep screwing everything up?

As I lay in my bed crying my phone starts to ring. I ignore it and keep staring at the wall. Everything around me is moving in slow motion. I feel like I am in a dream.

Finally, my phone rings again for the third time and I slowly move to pick it up. NATHAN flashes across my screen and I scramble to pick up the phone.

"Bee? Baby are you okay what's wrong sweetheart?" He sounds panicked. My sobs take over and I just cry.

"Shhh, sweetheart don't cry… talk to me baby, what's wrong?" I hear a door open and close and birds chirping. He must have gone outside.

"I-I keep fucking everything up, I am the worst," I say and keep sobbing.

"No baby, why do you say that? You are not the worst sweetheart. You make everyone around you so happy. Can you tell me what happened?"

"My dad never told me that his helicopter went missing when he was 27, when I asked him about it he refused to tell me. He told Ted that story when he was 14. So I got pissed. Then today Ted was supposed to come home from Colorado. Apparently yesterday he decided to not come home till the fourth. Again nobody told me. I got pissed again and snapped at my parents. Then my mom came into my room and gave me a speech that made me feel awful. She kept saying they were trying their best and I know they are. I should appreciate them more," I cry and Nathan shushes me.

"Baby your parents do try their best, but you know who else does too? You. I know you try to be the best daughter you can be to them. You are allowed to be emotional Phoebe. If this hurts you, you should be able to tell them. Now obviously snapping at them is not the best way to do that, but you should be allowed to talk to them. You are not the worst Phoebe. You are just trying to figure things out and that is okay."

He always makes me feel so much better it is amazing. I wipe my eyes and sigh.

"I am sorry I probably woke you," I say and he cuts me off.

"Don't even. What did I say? I am always here. No matter what. Anytime anywhere I am here for you," of course he is. He always tells me he is here for me.

"I should go talk to them, but I don't even know what to say," he sighs and I can tell he is thinking.

"Phoebe maybe take the night to let things cool down. You are obviously tired and in need of a good nights sleep. So why don't you try to take a bath and relax for a little bit, then you can go to bed and in the morning with a fresh mind talk to them," he suggests. It's actually a good idea.

"I miss you so much," it's all I can say at this moment because it's what I am thinking about.

"I know baby, 8 more days pretty girl, I can't wait to kiss you and hold you," I nod and don't say anything because tears are rolling down my face again.

"Bee?"

"Yeah…" I say my voice cracking because I am crying.

My phone starts to beep and I can see his FaceTiming me now. Shit. I quickly wipe my eyes off and sit on my bed. I answer and his beautiful face pops up on the screen. He takes one look at me and frowns.

"Oh baby, why are you crying sweetheart? You will talk to your parents in the morning," He says gently trying to coax me out of crying.

"It's just everything is hard right now, you're gone, Teddy chose Delaney over my family again, and now my parents hate me," I say letting it all out. I put the phone down and wipe my eyes.

"Hey bring me back up to your face pretty girl, I want to see you. First of all, Ted did not choose Delaney over your family, Babe Ted won't see Delaney for close to two months after he sees her this time. If that was you and me wouldn't you want to stay for a little bit longer," he says and I think about it.

"Yeah I guess so, I wish he would have told me though," I say petulantly.

"You are right, he should have told you. That is something you should talk to him about. Also, Bee, your parents do not hate you. Hell, you are closer with them then any kid I know. Phoebe your dad will hate you when hell freezes over. Yes, they may be angry, but that doesn't mean they hate you," I watch him as he talks to me. He is so beautiful.

"I know, I just hate fighting with them," I say and he nods.

"Everybody hates fighting with their parent's babe, but the good thing is you are stuck with them. They will forgive you. Trust me," I nod and wipe my eyes. I take a deep breath and smile.

"There's my girl," he says and I smile running my finger over his face on my phone.

"You look hot today," I say and he laughs running his hand through his hair.

"Don't I always?" He teases and I laugh for the first time tonight.

"Of course," I say smiling.

"Good, now go take a bath and head to bed, text me after you talk to your parents tomorrow," he says and I bid him goodbye.

I end up staying in bed. When my head hits the pillow I am out.

 _I wake up in my bed at around 2 in the morning. I hear screaming from downstairs. When I run down there my dad is screaming and on his knees._

 _"Dad… dad, what happened?" I beg on my knees and trying to talk to him._

 _"She left, she left me," he cries and I look around for who left._

 _"Dad, who are you talking about?" I say worried and looking for some help. All the lights are off I can barely see him._

 _"She left because of you because you don't care, this is all your fault," he says and pushes me back. He stands up and starts storming off. When I try to follow him he turns and screams at me._

 _"Phoebe your mother left me because of you, I want nothing to do with you get out," I back away. Mom left. Why would Mom leave?_

 _"Dad no please," I say tears streaming down my face._

 _"Get away I don't want you here anymore," he bellows and I back away. No Dad please don't leave. The door slams and he is gone._

I shoot up out of my bed. Tears are streaming down my face and a coat of sweat is over my body. Jesus, what the hell was that?

I get up and go into my bathroom putting cold water on my face. I look into the mirror and shake my head.

When I go back out to my bed and try to lay down I realize I can't sleep. I get out of bed and go downstairs. This is a job for chocolate ice cream. I grab the carton and the spoon. I sit at the counter in the dim light and pick at it.

I contemplate everything around me. Why do things get so hard sometimes? Is it like this for everyone? I really get to thinking while I twirl the spoon in the container.

"I don't think that is going to help you sleep," a voice startles me and I turn to see my dad in his PJs.

He comes over and takes the carton of ice cream away from me and puts it in the fridge. He grabs a mug and starts to boil some water.

"I'm making you a cup of tea," he says and I quietly thank him.

When he sits back down he passes me the mug. I look over and give him a soft smile. I sip at the tea and we sit there in silence.

"Couldn't sleep either?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I had a nightmare," I admit and he nods.

"Want to talk about it?" Do I? Not at all.

I shake my head and he just nods. "why are you up?" I ask.

"I had a nightmare too, I guess neither of us can go to bed mad at each other," I smile and nod.

"I'm sorry I was being stubborn and hard to deal with," he laughs and rubs his hands over his face.

"I should be the one apologizing, I've been a shitty dad this past week," he says and I look over confused. He has not at all.

"No you haven't Dad, with Nathan gone I think I have just been in a mood," I say and he looks over at me.

"Phoebe you have every right to be angry, twice this week you have been kept in the dark, for that, I am so sorry. I am going to make this right from here on out," he shakes his head.

"I forgive you Dad," I say and he looks over confused.

"You do?"

"Of course I do, you apologized and said you would try to not keep me in the dark anymore. There is not much else that you can do," I say and he smiles.

"You make me so proud Bubs. You make me feel like I raised you right," he says and I nod.

"Dad you did raise me right, there is not much else I could ask for from you," he smiles and I lean over to give him a hug.

"I love you most Bubs," he says.

"I love you too, Daddy," he kisses my head and I go back to sipping my tea.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room," he suggests and I nod. I pick up my phone and the tea. I sit next to him on the couch and he wraps an arm around me. I click my phone screen to check the time and see it is 2:45 am.

My dad looks at my lock screen. It is a picture of Nathan and me from California. He is standing behind me and draping his arms around me. I am looking up laughing at him because said something funny, I can't remember what it was. It was the perfect picture.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" He asks and I nod holding the warm mug in my hands.

"Yeah I do, I know he's having fun I just wish he wasn't gone for so long you know?" I say and he nods. I like Dad like this. He is so relaxed and easy to talk to.

"Distance is hard Bubs, but sometimes there is no way around it. I heard you guys talking the other day, I assume you've been calling and FaceTiming?" I nod and look over.

"Yeah we have, it's just not the same," I shrug and he nods.

"I know, But you will see him soon enough," he says and drapes the blanket from behind the couch over us. He turns on the tv and I cuddle into him.

"Why don't we watch some crap TV then call it a night," he says and I agree. He turns on George Lopez and we both laugh. After a while, I fall asleep on his chest.

—

In the morning I wake up to my mom standing In front of me. What the heck is she doing here? I look around and realize that I am in the living room. Memories of the night before flood into my head.

"Oh hi Mom, I'm sorry," I say and she holds a finger up to shush me. I turn behind me to see my dad still asleep. Oops.

I slowly stand up and follow her to the kitchen. She passes me a glass of orange juice and I thank her and take a sip.

"So you and your dad talked it out last night?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah we did, I apologized to him. And now I want to apologize to you, I am sorry for being a brat last night. Like I told Dad, I am just really emotional with Nathan gone."

"Phoebe if anyone gets it, I do. It took me a while to get your father to tell me things. But if I know one thing it is that he does it to protect us. He wants to be the man of the house and deal with everything on his own. It is just the way he is."

"I know. We just have to love him I guess," I say and she laughs giving me a hug.

"Now let me make you some breakfast," I sit down and prepare for the day ahead of me. If I am one thing it is glad that my parents are the way they are.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

 **(A short chapter for you all! Thank you for reading! XOXO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Four days until the Fourth of July! Four days until I can see my love. Oh how long these four days are about to feel. Tonight I am going out with Ava and Brooklyn. We are going to go to dinner then to this girl named Maria's house.

I am showered and ready to go when a text comes through from my dad.

 ***I won't be home in time to bid you goodbye, but I want to remind you that the fourth is in 4 days. Do not get in trouble tonight. Sawyer will be watching and reporting to me. I love you most! Have fun.***

Gosh, he is so darn protective. There will be alcohol at Maria's, but I do not think I am going to drink. Ava isn't either. She wants to keep her tolerance down for the fourth, so she gets drunk faster apparently.

 ***I won't get in any trouble… trust me. Love you too.***

Ava texts me that she is here. I get in the front seat and Sawyer follows us to go pick up Brooklyn.

"You look so cute Pheebs can I borrow that sometime?" She asks and looks down at my dark wash jean skirt and black lace tank top tucked into it.

"Of course, What's mine is yours big cousin," I tell her and she laughs. We pull up to Brooklyn's and honk.

Brooklyn gets in the car and we drive off. We are going to The Taco Place for dinner. It is so good and I am so hungry.

We get there and are seated a booth in the back. We place our drink orders and start to snack on the chips and salsa.

Brooklyn is on her phone and finally, she slams it down and huffs. "What's wrong with you?" I ask and that gets her talking.

"Drew is so fucking confusing, I don't know if he wants a relationship or just to be friends with benefits. He doesn't talk to me," she sighs.

"Well, what do you want to be?" Ava asks.

"I don't know at this point I am fine with either. Right now all we are doing is hooking up. Trust me it is great and all, but I think we are both getting tired of it," she shrugs and I look to Ava. This is definitely an Ava situation. I've only dated 3 guys and had sex with one. Ava's numbers look a little different.

"I mean if you like him and you have genuine feelings for him then I say go for it, but if you don't a relationship built off of hooking up rarely works," she says and Brooklyn nods.

"What about you Phoebe? Should I go for it?" She asks and I bite my nail.

"I think that is a question you should be asking yourself. Nobody can know how you feel about Drew except you," she nods and sighs.

"I don't know guys, I'll have to think about it," Drew is hot but he is also a douchebag.

The waitress comes and takes our orders. I get the pineapple tacos. They are my favorite tacos ever.

"So Phoebe how has it been without Nathan here?" Brooklyn asks.

"Rough… I miss him a lot though. I also know he is having a lot of fun. Today he went to the Gucci store with his mom and Berkeley. I can't imagine how big that store is," I shake my head and Ava's mouth drops open.

"You lucky bitch, I can only imagine what he got you," she says.

"He better not have gotten me anything, I made him promise me no presents," I say and Ava rolls her eyes.

"Phoebe you seriously are so ridiculous it hurts me," Brooklyn laughs. I shake my head and laugh with them.

"In all seriousness, how has 10 days with no sex been, have you guys done stuff over the phone?" Ava asks and I cover my face with my hand controlling my blush.

"Phoebe Grey you guys totally did," I shake my head laughing. What we do they do not need to know about.

"10 days has been rough and the next four are going to be too, going from at least once a day to nothing is hard," I say and they laugh.

"Once a day, Jesus you guys are animals," I laugh and shake my head.

"Stop oh my god," I say wiping my eyes. They are so funny sometimes.

Our food gets delivered and the sex conversation gets put on pause while the food goes down.

"Ava you are saying you and Tyler don't do it once a day," I question because I know they go at it.

"First of all, what are we 10 did you just say do it? Second of all, we have sex usually when we hang out which ranges from every day to every other day," she says and I shake my head.

"Whatever change of topic, what are you guys wearing for the fourth?" Both of them pull up pictures.

Brooklyn's outfit is pretty risky it is a red crop top and blue jean skirt. My dad would kill me before I even got to walk out the door.

Ava's outfit is a white lace romper with a red bralette. She is going to look so cute in it. It's actually pretty appropriate for Ava.

"Show us yours Pheebs," I pull up the white and red striped two-piece set.

"Damn girl Nathan is going to have a heart attack when he sees you in that," Brooklyn says and I smile. It won't be till after nine that he sees it.

"I love it, Phoebe," Ava says. We pay and head out. Ava picks up Tyler on the way back and we head to Maria's.

Maria's house is 15 minutes away. it is smaller than my house but still large. Her parents are away at a conference in Phoenix so she is having a party. When we walk in there is loud music and people drinking.

Ava grabs my arm and we walk around talking to people. Brooklyn is talking to Drew and Tyler is with Tommy so we just walk around talking to everyone at the party.

I get offered many drinks, but I don't accept them. If Ava isn't drinking I definitely shouldn't be. Phillip, the guy who always calls me a hot piece of ass, walks over to us and I mumble "oh no." Ava looks over confused then sees him.

"Hey, guys what's up?" He says obviously he is drunk because he is swaying.

"Hi Phillip," Ava says and I mumble the same.

"Phoebe, if you need a ride home tonight, let me know, I am driving my Dad's Porsche," he says and comes closer to me. He gets his face close to my ear.

"I know Nathan is out of town," I back up and glare at him.

"I don't feed into drunk driving, so this hot piece of ass is going to have to pass," I say and drag Ava away.

"Sassy Dr. Suess," She says and I laugh. Tyler comes over to us and we start talking. My phone beeps and I realize it is Nathan. How is it 10 already? I step outside and answer the phone.

"Good morning to you," I tell him because it is 7 am his time.

"Good evening to you beautiful, what are you doing?" He asks.

"I am at Maria Dawson's house," I tell him.

"What's happening there?" He asks and I tell him that her parents are out of town. He fills in the rest of the blanks.

"Phoebe I thought you said no drinking until I got home," oh here we go.

"Nathan who said anything about drinking? I am sober calm down," I say because he is jumping down my throat.

"Is your ride home drinking?" He asks. I roll my eyes. As if I would be that stupid.

"No, she is not, though I could find someone who has been if you would prefer," I say.

"Don't get smart with me Phoebe. I only care about your safety," he says and sighs.

"Phillip offered me a ride home, he has his dad's Porsche here," I laugh, but Nate does not.

"I am going to fucking kill that kid, did he touch you?" Oh my gosh, it was a joke.

"Nathan, you think I would let him touch me or consider going? I am a big girl remember," I say.

"I know baby, I just worry about you," I smile and sit on the patio chair.

"I know you do, it's adorable," I smile and he laughs.

"That's just what you want your girlfriend to call you," I giggle and ask him what he is doing today.

"We are going sightseeing," he says and I nod listening to the places he is going to go.

"That sounds so cool, I am jealous, I also miss you tons."

"I know you do, four more days baby, I can't wait to kiss you," I blush at his words.

"I am counting down the minutes, you have no idea," I say.

"I am too baby, you go have fun, I love you," we bid our goodbyes. When I come back inside Ava is gone but Brooklyn is sitting with Drew. Truthfully, I don't like drew but if Brooklyn is happy I am.

"Hey, where did Ava go?" I ask and Brooklyn tells me she starting drinking when I left then her and Tyler went to hook up. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch.

After an hour I go upstairs to find them. "Ava?" I yell out and Tyler pops out of the bathroom.

"Thank god Phoebe, she is super drunk, I kind of made her do the beer bong with vodka in it," I am going to kill him. I walk into the bathroom and Ava is on the floor. How did an hour and a half pass and she looks like this?

"Ava, are you still feeling sick?" I ask and she slurs out random sounds. Jesus.

"She has thrown up three times I doubt she will do it again," he says and I nod. I need to get her out of here. What am I going to do?

"Okay umm Tyler I am taking her back to my house, I am going to drive her car. I need your help putting her in it can you carry her?" I ask and he looks at me.

"Won't your dad flip?" He asks. Probably but that is not the problem.

"That is the least of our worries come on pick her up," he does and we walk out to the car. Sawyer is by us instantly.

"Phoebe, what is wrong with Ava? Is she drunk?" He asks and I nod.

"Damnit, where are you taking her?" He asks and I say my house.

"I need a raise for this shit," he says under his breath.

"Okay I will follow you, how is Ms. Powell getting home? And what about you Tyler?" Fuck I forgot about Brooklyn.

"Drew is driving Brooklyn, can you get a ride from them?" I ask Tyler. He looks nervously to Ava.

"Yeah I can, are you sure you don't want help?" I nod and climb into the front seat.

"I got her Ty don't worry," he nods and I turn the car on. I drive out and head home. When I get there I open the back seat. Ava is passed out against the window.

"Ava? Ava come on let's go you are sleeping over," I say and she groans. Shit aunt Kate and Uncle Elliot.

What am I going to do? Think Phoebe think. My thoughts are interrupted by Sawyer.

"Phoebe Taylor just texted asking why we are standing out here. You need to get her inside. Do you want me to carry her?" No, if my dad sees Sawyer carrying her he will get pissed.

"Ava come on we are walking," I say and unbuckle her she moans and mumbles no. No is not an option here my friend.

I pull her out and she leans 99% of her weight on me. Sawyer helps me stand up and her feet slide along. Jesus this is going to be the death of me.

I get her inside and then we approach our next battle. The stairs. I tell Sawyer to leave because he is going to get me in trouble. He walks off reluctantly. I think my parents are already in bed.

We get up the first 3 and that's when I really start to lose her. "Come on Ava only a couple more," I whisper yell at her.

"Phoebe?" Shit, that's my mom. Fuck fuck fuck what do I say.

"Act normal," I whisper to Ava. My mom stands at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hi Mom we were just going to bed," Ava sways and I grip her tighter.

"Okay then, hi Ava how are you?" Ava tries to mumble, but that's when I know I am screwed.

"Phoebe, what is wrong with Ava?" My mom starts to walk up the stairs. That's when Ava's legs buckle and she falls on the stairs. She is now sitting on them draped over her legs.

"Nothing she just feels sick, right Ava lets go," I try to pull her but it's no use.

"Phoebe, how much has she had to drink?" My mom holds her face in her hands.

"A lot," I admit and bend down trying to look at her.

"Has she thrown up at all?" My mom asks worriedly.

"Yes three times," I say and my mom sighs.

"We need to get your Dad Pheebs, with her this limp we can't carry her up there," my mom sighs and I shake my head.

"No Dad will kill me please," I beg and my mom shakes her head.

"Phoebe you aren't drunk, you are trying to help your friend, he'll be madder if we keep it from him. Hold her up I will be right back," she says I look over to Ava and she is damn near comatose.

I am holding her up on the stairs and I hear voices come around the corner. My dad is in grey sweatpants and a white T-shirt. My mom is in her flannel pajamas. They both have concern etched all over their faces.

"Phoebe how long has she been like this?" My dad asks coming over. He peels open her eyes and looks at her.

"An hour maybe, she has gotten worse since we left," I admit. I need to be fully honest with them.

"Okay let's get her into bed," he sweeps her up carrying her bridal style while she lays comatose in his arms.

He puts her on the guest bedroom bed and lays her on her side. She flops over onto her back and I get a trash can in case she pukes.

"Sweetheart can you hear me," my dad asks and she nods slowly.

"Are you going to be sick again?" My mom asks and she shakes her head no.

"Okay sweetheart, we are going to sit you up can you try and drink some of this?" My dad grabs the glass of water. She nods and he helps her up. He helps her and she takes a couple of sips before falling back into the pillow.

"Why don't you try and sleep Uncle Christian and I are right here if you need us," my mom says.

My dad dims the lights and we all three sit in there. I know they want to watch over her in case she gets sick or anything.

"You guys can go to bed I'll watch her," I suggest and my dad vetos the idea.

"No we need to watch her, we are the adults, have you been drinking?" He asks and I shake my head.

"No, I swear," I say and he nods.

"Okay phoebe we have her why don't you try and get some sleep," he suggests and I shake my head no. "Phoebe please we have her," my mom joins in.

"I'll lay down in here," I compromise and lay down on the bed. I get under the covers and my mom rubs my head. Soon I am asleep.

I wake up to the sound of someone vomiting next to me. I shoot up and look over at my dad holding Ava's hair and rubbing her back while she throws up. The clock next to me displays 2:30 AM. Shit.

"Dad I got her here," I say and try to take over. He shrugs me off and lays her back down. She takes a sip of the water and looks at us.

"I am so sorry you guys," she says and for the first time in years, I see tears come out of her eyes.

"Hey sunshine, there is no reason to be sorry, we got you. This is what family is for," he uses his nickname for her. Ever since Ava was born he would call her sunshine.

"Uncle Christian please go to bed I feel so bad keeping you up," she has more awareness of her speech, but it is still slurred.

"How about this after I am positive you are asleep I will go to bed," he says and she nods. She gives him the glass and he puts it on the table. I lay on my side watching as she falls asleep. Once she is gone I look to my dad. He comes around and sits on my side of the bed.

"This is our second late night of the week," he says and I nod.

"I am sorry Dad, I didn't know what to do," He cuts me off.

"You did the right thing, Phoebe. I am so proud of the person you have become don't doubt that" he says and strokes my cheek.

"I love you Dad," I say and he stands to kiss my head.

"I love you most Bubs, get some sleep," he says and walks out. I get comfortable and drift off.

—

In the morning I wake up and see it is 10:00. It is Saturday so neither of my parents have work. I walk downstairs to find both of my parents sitting at the breakfast bar eating.

"Hi," I say and both of them greet me.

"Ava still not up yet?" My mom asks and I shake my head.

"I am sorry again for everything, I never meant for any of this to happen," my dad shakes his head.

"Bubs none of this was your fault or decision, Mom and I are just happy you came to us," he says and I nod. Gail passes me banana pancakes and I thank her.

As I eat I hear someone coming down the stairs. It is Ava and she looks so guilty. I feel so bad I would be so embarrassed if I did this to my Aunt and Uncle.

"Hi sunshine, how are you feeling," my dad asks as she sits down. She just puts her head in her hands and starts crying.

"I am so sorry you guys, I am so embarrassed," she cries. My mom stands up and wraps her arms around her.

"Ava don't be sweetheart, you made a bad decision we all do at some point. We were happy you came here right, Christian ?" She asks and he nods.

"We would rather you have come here and be safe than anywhere else and risk it," he says and she sniffs giving him a hug.

"Come here big cuz," She laughs and gives me a hug. I scoot over and she sits down next to me. Gail gives her pancakes and she thanks her. My mom brings over Advil and a water.

"Take these after you eat sweets, and remember to drink lots of water," she says and Ava gives her a hug.

"Thank you so much, Aunt Ana and Uncle Christian," Ava says. I smile as she thanks me too.

After breakfast Ava leaves and goes back home. I clean up the guest bedroom and head back into my room. For today I am just going to relax. I am tired and I need it.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is the Fourth of July! I woke up naturally at 7 am because I was freaking excited. Nathan texted me before he got on his plane, I can't wait to see his face these past weeks have been awful.

Right now we just got back from watching the parade. I just finished curling my hair in beach waves and doing my makeup. Ava is behind me getting ready in the smaller mirror. I throw on my red and white striped two-piece set and put on my shoes.

"Okay, how do I look?" I say and turn to Ava.

"Hot damn Phoebe, Nathan is going to freak when he sees you tonight," she smirks and I blush. I look at myself in the mirror from side to side. I do look pretty good.

"Okay, you ready?" I ask and she nods. Sawyer is driving us to Preston's.

We walk downstairs and my mom and dad are in the kitchen with the grandparents and Ava's parents. Grandma comes over and gives Ava and me a hug.

"You girls look darling," she says smiling.

My dad comes over and takes one look at my outfit and frowns. I pulled the top down so it only shows a little bit of my stomach.

"Absolutely not, go change," he says. Are you freaking kidding me?

"Christian she looks adorable, Phoebe go have fun," my grandma says. I smile and thank her. I go up to my dad and give him a hug.

"Bye Daddy love you, see you tonight at the fireworks," his scowl is evident. He looks me over again and then turns to my mom.

"Christian it is the Fourth of July drop it," she says and he sighs.

"Tucker will be with you until 6 and then Sawyer comes. They will be following you today, do not try to ditch them. No drinking or drugs, your curfew to my disliking is midnight," he says and I smile looking at my mom who winks at me. This woman is the best.

"I love you guys, see you later," I say and give them both hugs. Finally, Ava and I are out the door.

"2138 Merfield Drive is the address thank you, Tucker," I say and he smiles back through the rearview mirror.

Once we get there we walk inside. There are drunk people everywhere. How is that possible it's only 11 am. Ava goes over and gets us both a drink.

"I'm pacing myself today, no more sleeping in your guest bedroom," she says and I laugh taking my cup and holding it. I know I promised Nathan no drinking until he got there, but one wouldn't hurt. It's the Fourth of July for crying out loud.

I sip my drink cup and move around talking to different people. I walk over to Drew and Brooklyn and Brooklyn runs over hugging me. She is obviously wasted.

"Holy shit, I haven't seen you in like forever Pheebs," she says and wraps her arms around me.

"I saw you four days ago Brooklyn," I laugh and she steps back.

"That's a long time I missed you," she says and it makes me laugh. I walk around and talk to Tommy, Nathan's friend, for a while.

"Are you excited for him to come back?" Tommy asks.

"Oh my gosh yes he has been gone forever," I say and we laugh.

"He talks really highly of you," Tommy says and I smile.

"I am glad to hear that," I say and he smiles.

"I mean I would too, you are a great girl Phoebe," he says and I blush. I don't know if that is him being nice or hitting on me.

"Thanks, Tommy, I heard you and Paige were talking," I say and he laughs shaking his head.

"No, that didn't work out, she wasn't looking for the same thing I was," he shrugs and I nod.

"You'll find someone," I say and he nods.

"Hopefully, I have my eye on a girl," I look over and my mouth opens.

"Oh, my gosh, who? You have to tell me," I say and he laughs shaking his head no.

"Come on tell me, please," I beg and he sighs.

"Julia Rice," he says and I smile. I love Julia she is so freaking nice.

"Oh my gosh you have to go for her," I say and look around for her.

"Tommy you guys would be perfect for each other, she is so sweet," I say and he nods smiling.

"She is coming here after she gets ready," he says and I smile.

"Aw Tommy I am so happy for you," I say.

"Thanks, Pheebs, when does Nathan get back?" he asks.

"Tonight around 9, so hopefully I will get to see him," I say and he nods.

"Tommy come over here," someone calls we bid each other goodbye and I head back over to Ava and Tyler.

"Pheebs let me get you another drink," Ava says and walks off with my cup.

"She is pissed at me," he says and I give him a confused look.

"She is mad because I made her beer bong vodka, which I didn't even make her do," he says and I nod slowly. It was Ava's decision, but Tyler should have stopped her.

"She'll get over it, did you apologize?" I ask.

"Why the hell would I apologize, it was her decision to drink it," he says and I sigh.

"I heard her call you and apologize the next morning for getting so bad if you don't think you did anything wrong you should still let her know you are sorry, even if you don't mean it. It shows you care," I shrug and he looks over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks, Pheebs," He says and I nod. Ava passes me my drink and I walk away letting them talk.

The music is loud and the people are great here. The only thing missing is my Nathan. I walk over by the window and look out of it.

"You look good today," I hear a voice behind me. I turn and see Phillip. Why the hell is this kid here. There are enough people around me, so I am not worried. I take my drink and finish the entire cup. I am going to need that.

"Thanks, Phillip," I say and start walking away. He reaches out and grabs my wrist. And when I say grab I mean tight. I wince and try to pull away. He just grips me tighter. He pulls me against the wall and I wince. This is definitely going to bruise.

"I just want to say once you're done fucking Moore, I want a piece of your fine ass," he kisses my cheek and walks off. I am left standing there in shock. My wrist hurts so bad. I rub it and walk over sitting next to Ava.

"Damn empty already? Go fill this Ty. Tito's and lemonade," Ava says. She called him Ty that is a good sign. Ava looks over and gives me a look.

"Why do you have a pouty pants face on," I laugh at her use of pouty pants. Whenever one of the grandkids would be in a bad mood Uncle Elliot and my dad would sing the pouty pants song.

"Oh my gosh don't even bring that up," I say and she laughs.

"But seriously what is wrong?" Tyler passes me my drink. I decided instead of telling her about it I am just going to drink about it. Probably not the best decision, but who cares.

"Nothing I am just ready to drink," she laughs and cheers with me.

I am definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol. This is my third full cup and woah I feel good. Ava and I are dancing and laughing. I have completely forgotten about the Phillip thing.

"I need to pee," I say over the loud music and Ava laughs taking my hand and pulling me into the bathroom. Somehow Brooklyn gets in there too.

I pull down my pants and start to relieve myself. I finish up then Ava says she has to pee. I feel my phone start to vibrate and I can barely get it out of my pocket.

"Who the hell is this?" I say laughing and hold my phone up to Ava.

"Shit Phoebe it is your dad, you need to stop slurring your words or he will kill you," just hearing the words your dad makes me stiffen up.

"Here you answer," I say and pass the phone to Ava. She quickly picks up and starts talking.

"Hi Uncle Christian, yeah it's Ava" she glares at me and I bite my lip.

"Oh, Phoebe she is um… using the bathroom, her phone was on the charger and I heard it ring," I hold my thumbs up letting her know that's a good excuse.

I can barely stand so I sit on the toilet. Woah when did I get this drunk? It is still fun but damn am I messed up.

"Oh you want to talk to her, yeah sure let me get her," I shake my head no and she mouths 'you have to.' Kill me now.

"Hi Dad," I say in my what I think is my normal voice.

"Phoebe, what's going on?" He asks and I know I am doomed.

"Nothing Dad, we are still at Preston's and we are walking to the fireworks since he lives so close to the park," I say and he sighs.

"Are you sure? Ava sounded suspicious," he says and I glare at her. It wasn't even me.

"Yes I am positive," I say.

"Okay I just wanted to check in, I love you most," he says and I hang up. God is on my side today.

"You are one lucky child Phoebe Grey," Ava says and I nod.

"God you are drunker than I thought, let's go," she says and I follow her. Everything is kind of a blur. I check my watch and see it is 6. Fireworks won't start until 10.

We go downstairs and start talking to everyone. I just kind of follow and drink my vodka lemonade.

"Jesus Phoebe you aren't going to remember anything if you keep drinking like that," Tyler says and I laugh at him.

I look down my on the phone and see a text from Nathan. What he is supposed to be on a plane. I try to read it but it's all blurry.

I walk over to Ava and hand her my phone. I watch her read the message and she looks up at me smiling.

"He says to go outside Preston's," she smiles. Why would I go outside Preston's the drinks are all inside.

"Why I like it in here," she rubs her forehead.

"Phoebe just go outside," she sighs and I roll my eyes. Okay, whatever.

I walk out the front door. Actually, I stumble our the front door and see a black Jeep. What the heck? Nathan drives one of those. Wait a second I get it. From around the car walks Nathan Moore.

"Hey baby," is all he has to say before I am running towards him. Unfortunately, that leads to me falling flat on my face.

"Shit Bee," I ignore the pain and run into his arms. He smells of Nathan. Everything feels better now. He tightens his arms around me. I stay in his chest for what feels like years. Tears start falling down my face and I think it is a combination of the alcohol and me missing him.

"Hey shh why are you crying?" Nathan looks down at me and wipes my tears.

"I missed you,"I say as we hug some more. Every pain from the past two weeks flowing into this hug.

"I missed you too baby girl, but I am back now and I am not leaving," he says and kisses my head then my lips.

"I love you so much," I slur out and he looks down. He cups my face in his hands and frowns.

"How much have you had to drink?" He asks.

I shrug and bury my face in his chest.

"A lot?" He asks and rubs my back. I just nod and he sighs. He pulls me back and wipes my face off.

Nathan looks me up and down and realizes both my knees are bleeding. My right knee is bleeding badly.

"Shit Bee," he says and rushes me inside. I struggle to keep up with him. We go into the bathroom and he locks the door. Now we are talking.

I walk over to him and pull his face to mine kissing him hard. He pulls back smiling at me.

"Bee we got to clean you up first," he says and has me sit on the toilet. He pulls out a first aid kit from the cabinet and gets down on his knees in front of me.

"You're like the perfect doctor," I say and he shakes his head.

"You are lucky I love you and missed you so much," he says and I blush.

He patches up my knees and kisses my lips. "All better," he says and helps me stand.

Nathan wraps an arm around me. "You are not leaving my side tonight, and you are coming home with me," he says and I smile.

"I am?" He nods and tells me his parents are staying an extra week. Oh, this night just got better. I walk over to the drink counter and get him a beer. His arm wraps around me again and we go around talking to people.

"It is amazing how much happier you look with him here," Tommy says.

"I am happier now that he is here," I say and hold on to Nathan from keeping me from falling.

"Hey Tommy," Julia walks over and I see Tommy's blush grow.

"We will let you two talk," I say and wink to Tommy.

"What was that about?" Nathan asks and I shake my head to drunk to explain.

"Let's get you a water," Nathan says and grabs a bottle opening it for me. We walk over to the couch and sit down. I lean against him and sip at the water.

"How many drinks have you had?" He asks me.

"Like 5 or 6 I don't really know," I say and he shakes his head.

"What happened to not drinking until I got there?" He asks and I bite my lip.

"I forgot umm I am sorry," I say and he shakes his head.

"Phoebe… you know what I am not even going to get into it," he says and Since my emotions are all out of wack I start to feel bad that I broke my promise.

"I I am sorry," I say and put my hands over my face starting to get upset.

"Come here," he says and grabs my hand. I stand up and walk out with him. He takes me outside and the sun is setting. We sit on the back porch and he sits on a chair pulling me in his lap.

"Does the breeze feel good?" He asks as I sip my water. I am actually starting to sober up.

"Yeah," I say and rest my head in the crook of his neck. I just breathe in his scent and relax.

"I missed you," I mumble and he nods rubbing my back.

"I missed you more," he says. Not possible.

"Can we have sex now?" I say. This makes him burst out laughing.

"Your mood swings are so crazy, but no we can't have sex you are too drunk," he says and kisses my shoulder.

"Oh okay," I say.

"Lots of sex tomorrow," he promises and I smile.

We sit there for awhile. At some point, I drifted off drunk with him holding me and rubbing my back. I am in seventh heaven right now.

"Babe, let's go see the fireworks," he says and I stand up and stumble. He laughs and wraps an arm around me. He finishes his beer and grabs another finishing that one off too.

Finally, we head to the park I am praying that I don't see my dad. My family gets a table at the park and watches them. Ava and Tyler walk in front of us. Nathan has a blanket in his arms so when we get to the park everyone situates themselves.

"I don't feel so good," I say as the drunk sickness is hitting me full force.

"Are you going to be sick?" He asks and I nod. I stand up and run to the bushes. Nathan is hot on my trail and grabs my hair while I vomit.

"Let it out, you'll feel better," he coos. I finish throwing up and Nathan gives me a water bottle to wash my mouth out. He also gives me a piece of gum that Tyler gave him.

I stand up and collect myself. I pop the piece of gum in and wipe my eyes.

"Better?" He asks and keeps giving me sips of the water. I nod and we walk back over. Ava wipes my face up and fixes my hair.

"You're good little cuz," she says and I smile to her. The alcohol is finally not weighing me down.

The fireworks start and Nathan wraps his arms around me. I am sitting between his legs laying back against him. I stare up at the sky and watch them. The sound making me jump a bit.

The fireworks go on for a half an hour. They are beautiful. The finale is so loud and powerful. Nathan leans down kissing my head.

"Let's go, baby," he says and we start walking back to Preston's.

"Phoebe, Phoebe Grey," I hear a voice calling when I turn I see my mom and dad. Shit.

"Hey guys," I say Nathan keeps his arm around me steadying me.

"Nathan hi how was Italy?" My mom asks and Nathan let's go of me to give her a hug. I stumble a bit and my dad eyes me.

He walks over while my mom and Nathan are talking. Let me mother know I loved her I am dead.

"Hey Bubs How was your fourth," he asks and I look to Nathan.

"Umm it was great," I say and he eyes me suspiciously.

"What have you been doing all day?" He asks and I bite my lip and shrug.

"Um you know, hanging out and talking to people?" I say and he sighs.

"Phoebe how much have you had to drink and don't say none," he says and grabs my arm steadying me.

"A little bit," I say and he sighs.

"Phoebe, what did I say about drinking?" He says and I can tell he is trying not to lose his temper.

"Ana she is drunk," my dad says and my mom sighs looking at me. Nathan puts his arms around me.

"I will look after her, I know you guys are headed to Mrs. Grey's house," they go to my grandma's house after the fireworks and drink.

"No Nathan honey we will take her home," I am sitting there dumbfounded. It's like they can't hear me.

"No seriously, I was planning on hanging out with her, don't let this ruin your night, trust me I owe her it," he says and looks to my dad. He is talking about the winter dance when I took him home. My dad sighs and rubs his temples.

"Fine, But sawyer will be there, take care of my little girl Moore," he says and pats Nathan on the back.

My dad gives me a hug and so does my mom. Dad whispers something to me but I can't understand it. The alcohol keeps fading in and out. I am so confused.

"Let's go babe get in the car," Nathan says and I look up front to see Sawyer driving.

"Hi Phoebe, happy fourth," he says and I smile.

When I get in the back I lay down, my head goes on Nathan's lap and sawyer drives off. I close my eyes for what feels like a minute and then I'm lifted into Nathan's arms.

"Are we here?" I ask and he nods. When we get inside he puts me down on the stairs and undoes my shoes.

"Are you going to be sick again?" He asks and I shake my head. I just want to hear him talk to me. It's the most calming thing.

"Do you want to go lay down?" I nod and stand up. He helps me up the stairs and lays me down on his bed. I try to curl up in a ball but he stops me.

"Let's get you comfy first," he says and undoes my top. His breathing hitches as he sees my black lace strapless bra. He undoes it and throws it to the floor. I am left in my red and white striped shorts. He slides those off too and leaves me in my panties. For his own sanity, I assume he throws a T-shirt on me. I lay back in his bed and he comes and puts an arm around me.

"Tell me about Italy," I saw as he cuddles me. He starts talking and I just stare at him. Nothing that he is saying is registering in my brain but I just nod and watch him.

"Are you even listening?" He bops my nose and I laugh. He caught me gawking.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I ask and he sighs.

"Babe your parents aren't going to let you do that," he says and I sigh.

"Let me call my mom," I say and he sighs handing me my phone. I pick it up and dial her number.

"Mom?" I ask.

"Hey, sweet girl are you ok? Christian, she is fine," I laugh as she scolds my dad.

"I am okay, can I sleep at Nathan's tonight?" I ask. She is silent.

"Phoebe… I don't know sweetheart, you can come to our house all day tomorrow," she says.

"Please, Mom I'm so tired and already on his couch downstairs," I lie. If I said I was in his bed they would both freak.

"Are his parents okay with it?" Oh shit, she doesn't know his parents are still in Italy. Maybe it's the liquid courage that makes me do it.

"Yes they are fine with it, and they are here do you want to talk to them?" I ask. My mom says hold on and I can hear her and my dad talking.

"Sweetheart you are on speaker, you can stay over as long as Sawyer is there and his parents are too," she says.

"Phoebe We are talking about your decisions tomorrow," that would be my dad for you.

"Okay thank you both I love you guys so much, I am sorry I broke the rules," they bid goodbyes and I lay back.

"No way they are letting you?" He says and I smirk.

"On two conditions your parents are here and so is Sawyer," he shakes his head.

"Don't let them find out," I roll my eyes. He needs to live a little.

"They won't… thank you for coming to get me tonight, I love you," I say and kiss him.

"I love you baby girl," he says and kisses my lips. I snuggle into him and he turns the lamp on the side of his bed off. I am our in seconds.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

 **Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading! Please leave me some reviews!)**

(Phoebe's POV)

"Phoebe… wake up beautiful," someone says kissing my eyes and nose and lips. Go away. The hangover hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Phoebe wake up," Nathan says again. This time he is a little more firm. Still doesn't scare me. I roll over onto my side away from him and tuck my knees into my chest.

"Bee it is 11, you need to get up and eat," he says and I ignore him. Huffing, I hear him walk over in front of me.

"Get up," he says and I shake my head. Finally, he has enough, he rips the blanket off of me and picks me up. The sudden motion kills my head.

"Nathan put me down," he ignores me and takes me downstairs. He sets me in a chair and pushes a plate of toast, eggs, and bacon in front of me.

"You need to eat, then I'll give you Advil here is some orange juice," I reach out and take it. He eyes my bruised wrist. It is bruised in the shape of a gripped hand. Fuck. Quickly, I hide it under the table.

"What the hell was that?" To distract him I start eating with my other hand. Even though it is the last thing I want to be doing it settles my stomach.

"Give me your arm," playing dumb I hand him my other arm. He gives me a cool look and points to the other one.

"Why?" I ask and he sighs.

"Phoebe give me your arm," reluctantly, I hold up my arm.

Nathan walks around the island and sits next to me. He inspects my wrist and slightly presses on it. I wince and close my eyes. Why the hell would he do that? It's a bruise obviously it's going to hurt.

"Phoebe I'm so sorry… I didn't-" oh no, he thinks he did this. I cut him off.

"No no babe you didn't do this, you are fine," I shake my head and lean in kissing him.

"Oh thank god," he says and kisses me back. I start nibbling on another piece of bacon. He freezes then takes my wrist back in his hands.

"Then who the fuck grabbed you like this," he sounds frustrated. I bite my lip and lie.

"I was drunk and Ava was pulling me around all night she probably did that," I shrug. He looks down at it turning my wrist over. He places his hand over the bruise. Then he holds it up and shows me.

"My hand is almost the same size as this one, no way in hell Ava and I have the same size hands. Now I'll ask again and feel free, to tell the truth, who did this to you," Damn, we have a detective in the making. That's actually impressive.

I quickly try and make an excuse up for lying and try to think of a new person. Should I just tell him? But then he will kill Phillip. Ugh.

"Phillip," I mumble quietly and take another bite of toast.

"Who?" He says and I know he can't understand my mumbling.

"Phillip," I say again a tiny bit louder.

"Phoebe speak up," he snaps and that makes me snap.

"Phillip, Phillip, Phillip grabbed me and threw me against the wall," I am almost yelling at this point. He looks taken back. I put my piece of toast down and wipe my hands. Standing up, I start to walk to get dressed and go. Nathan sits there dumbfounded.

Before I can make it to the first stair he is behind me. I know he doesn't want to grab me, so he asks me to stop. I turn and face him.

"Can we talk about this please?" He asks and I bite my lip.

"Phoebe come here," he says and I voluntarily walk into his open arms.

"I got you," he says in my ear and kisses my head. We walk back over and he sits me down on the couch. He sits across from me on the coffee table and rests his elbows on his knees.

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asks.

"I was minding my own business at Preston's and all of a sudden he came up to me and grabbed me. He was talking about how when I'm done fucking you I should go to him. He threw me against the wall. It was super strange," I shrug and I keep my eyes down to avoid the anger in his eyes.

"Bee… did anyone see this happen?" I shake my head no.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" I shake my head no again.

"I'm going to kill him," he says pissed off. Nathan starts to stand up and I grab him.

"Please don't go, don't leave me," I say. He sighs and wraps his arms around me. I wince and he pulls back in confusion.

"Bee, what's wrong?" There is a bruise on my shoulder. I haven't seen it but I can feel it. I shake it off and say nothing.

Nathan eyes me and comes over sitting next to me. He sighs and tells me to raise my arms up. I do and he slides the shirt off. I feel so exposed in broad daylight in his living room wearing nothing but panties.

"Shit Bee, I am going to smash his face in next time I see him," he says angry and I try to turn and see it.

"Nathan I bruise easily you know that," I try and say. He shakes his head.

"Don't make excuses for that fucker," he snaps and I raise my eyebrows. Damn, he is in a bad mood. It's understandable, but I am the one who got thrown against a wall. I grab the shirt from him and put it back on.

"Bee," he says and comes to sit next to me. "I am sorry baby, I didn't mean to snap at you." I shake my head and tell him It is fine.

"Phoebe don't be that way," he says and kisses my neck. I lean my head to the side giving him easier access.

We start kissing and hard. I run my hands through his hair. He grabs my waist and puts me on his lap so I am straddling him on the couch. I grind my hips on him.

Nathan throws my shirt off and his hands roam up and down my naked back. They then find their way to ass and grab it. I ungracefully slide off my panties and get back on his lap.

I can feel his hard member pressed against me. I moan as uses his hand and teases me between my legs. I pull on his pants and he lifts his hips up so I can slide them down. He grabs a condom from his pocket and slides it on.

I line myself up with him and he thrusts into me. 2 weeks without this has been hellish. I moan as I bounce up and down.

"Fuck I missed you," he hisses in my ear. As I grind up and down on his dick he kisses my neck.

My breathing starts to speed up as we get closer to our release. I dig my nails into his bicep and cry out as I finally reach my orgasm. He is not far from me and finishes soon after I do. I climb off of him and he quickly discards of the condom.

I throw the shirt back on and lay on his couch. He comes back over to me and we both lay down. His arms wrap around me.

"I missed That so much," he says and I nod.

"I did too… can you tell me about Italy?" I ask.

"Babe I told you everything last night," oops. I faintly remember asking.

"Oh yeah, hahaha oops," I try to play it off like I forgot.

"You don't remember a thing do you?" He asks. I shake my head blushing. He sighs and kisses my head.

"You are lucky I love you," he says and begins to talk.

Nathan tells me all about Italy. The stores, the views, and the food. It sounds heavenly. I have never been to Italy. My parents went when I was 2, but I have yet to go.

I love listening to him talk about things he loves. His face lights up and it makes my heart so happy.

"That sounds amazing, did you have a lot of fun?" I ask.

"I did, but I missed my amazing girl back home," he says and I smile.

"Well I missed you here," I say and he kisses me.

"Oh shoot I almost forgot," he says and stands up. I pout and watch him walk away. Where is he going? Even him being this far from him hurts me. I just got him back.

Nathan comes back with a wrapped present. My cheeks blush and I smile. I told him no presents but I knew he wasn't going to listen.

"I know I promised I wouldn't get you anything, and I was going to keep that promise. I told myself I would only buy you a gift if they had these," He hands me the bag.

"You didn't have to do this," I lean over and kiss him.

"I know I wanted too, but I saw these on your computer when we were watching breaking bad," I take out the tissue paper and find a Gucci sunglass case. No, he didn't.

I open the gift and they are the Gucci sunglasses I've been wanting forever. They were super expensive and I wanted to buy them with my babysitting money when they went on sale, but I knew that only happens once in a blue moon.

"Babe thank you so much," I say and take his face in my hands kissing him. Tears fill my eyes as I look at them.

"Don't cry baby," he says and I shake my head.

"Happy tears, it's just this was so thoughtful," I say and he smiles.

"I love buying things for you," he says and wipes my eyes.

I cuddle into his chest hugging him. My boyfriend, my love, my best friend. This guy is everything I need wrapped into one with a ribbon on it. He strokes my hair and holds me.

"I love you so much," I say and he smiles down at me.

"Beautiful girl I love you too," he says. This boy.

Our perfect moment is crushed by the sound of my phone ringing. I roll my eyes and grab it. I see it is my mother and I pick it up.

"Hey Mom," I say.

"Hi sweetheart, when are you coming home?" She asks.

"Umm, I don't know why? I was planning on spending the day here with Nathan," I say.

"Well, your father and I still want to talk to you about the choices you made yesterday. Don't think you aren't getting busted for that one," she says and I sigh.

"What time do you want me home?" I ask.

"I'll be generous 6," she says.

"Okay thank you, see you later," I say.

"Love you, Phoebe," she says.

We bid our goodbyes and hang up. I look at Nathan and he is turning on breaking bad. We haven't gotten to watch together in so long.

"Who was that?" He asks.

"Surprisingly my mom," I say and he laughs.

"That is surprising, you want to watch some breaking bad?" He asks and I nod. He presses play and wraps both arms around me.

This is where I am happiest. Right now I can't even focus on what's happening on the screen. I just feel so happy to be back in his arms.

We end up lounging around watching the show until lunch time. He pauses it and sits up to face me.

"Let me take you to lunch," he says.

"I have no clothes here, and I look disgusting," I say.

"Babe that is not possible. I do have one of your dresses here," what the heck?

"Which dress?" I ask.

"Here," he says and goes upstairs. He comes back down with my black sundress. What the heck?

"You left it here after we went to dinner together one night," he says and I smile. I take the dress and slip it on.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask and he thinks about it.

"I know," he says and takes my hand. Nathan opens the car door for me and I climb in.

I put on the new sunglasses he got me and we drive off. I take a selfie in them and send them to Ava. She, of course, responds calling me a lucky bitch.

I watch him as he drives. He looks so beautiful. Nathan Michael Moore is a piece of art. I run my fingers up and down his muscular arms.

We pull up to the restaurant and I smile. This is the first place Nathan and I went for lunch when we first started dating. It was during school and it was right after Thanksgiving break. How sweet is he?

"You remember?" He asks as we walk hand and hand in the restaurant.

"Of course," I smile and we get seated and place our orders.

"So I told you about Italy, tell me about Seattle," he says, and I bite my lip and shrug.

"Not much was going on here, I babysat a lot and hung out with Ava. My parents and I got in a fight, but you knew that. I was just busy missing you," I smile and he holds my outstretched hand.

"Well I was missing you too," he says and I give him a smile.

"So…. your birthday is coming up," I smile and he frowns.

"Phoebe… we don't need to make it a big deal," my mouth drops open. He is turning 18 we are making it a big deal.

"Yes we are, babe you are going to be an adult," I smile and he shakes his head.

"Phoebe no," he says petulantly. Our food gets delivered.

"Yes, I am taking you to dinner and we are going to celebrate," I say and he eats his food.

"Just promise me no parties," he says.

"Fine… I won't organize one, but if someone else happens so I'm not refusing," I say and he shakes his head.

"This happens every year," he rolls his eyes.

"Um yeah, birthday… kind of an annual thing," he gives me a look and I laugh.

"I hate my birthday," he says.

"Well I love it," he gives me a small smile.

We continue eating and finish up. We head out and go back to Nathan's house. I have 3 hours till I need to be home.

"What do you wanna do?" He asks and I point to the pool outside. Nathan also has a pool in his backyard.

"Okay let's go," he says and I follow him outside.

We head outside and he takes off his pants and shirt. He is left in his boxers. Oh, this is what is happening.

Nathan comes over to me and finds the hem of my dress he starts to raise it and I stop him.

"What if someone sees," I say and he shakes his head looking around.

"I'm sure Mr. Tree over there will love the view," he mocks me and I glare at him.

"You look much prettier with a smile on your face now raise your arms," he says and I do.

Nathan peels off my dress leaving me in a bra and thong. I cover my front up with my crossed hands and he eyes me.

"You know I was inside of you less than 4 hours ago right," my cheeks instantly heat up. Why does he do that?

"Seriously?" I say and he laughs. Nathan comes over and picks me up in his arms. He walks over to the pool and jumps in. The water is perfect.

I come up and spit out water at him. Nathan gets water in his mouth and spits it at me. It's a total game now we are splashing and swimming away from each other.

I get out and dive in. I swim around him and he laughs at me. I shove water his way and he sinks under blocking me. This is what I love about us we can be so playful.

Nathan grabs me by my waist and presses me against the wall. His hands roam up and down my back until suddenly he quickly unstraps my bra and takes it. I quickly cover myself. Playful boy.

"Hey," I say and he laughs.

"You look better without it," he winks and I laugh. I swim around the pool chasing him.

Soon I take a different approach. I slip off my thong and hold it up on my finger. He takes one look and starts to swim towards me. I quickly pick up and speed off.

"Hey come back here," he says and I swim away from him. Oh, how the tables have turned.

Finally, he catches me and presses me against the edge of the pool. He takes my face in his hands and starts kissing me. His hands roam my naked body.

Nathan pulls out a condom from his swim shirt pocket. I laugh because that means he was totally planning on doing this. Or maybe he just carries one everywhere. Pretty smart with who we are.

—

"Here is a towel," he says and passes me one. I cover my naked body with it.

Easily I just had the hottest sex of my life in that pool. He had me forwards then facing the wall then again on the steps. You could say we missed each other a little bit.

We walk into the house and I get dressed I braid my hair back as he gets in the shower really quick. To avoid questions I am keeping my pool hair, so I can just tell my parents we swam. If I came home with showered hair they would know.

I look around Nathan's room as he showers. I open his bedside drawer and let out a laugh as I see a box of condoms. There is also a bunch of birthday and Christmas cards. I love how he keeps them. I look on his bedside table and see a framed picture of us and an alarm clock. It makes me feel special I am the only one up there.

"Find anything good?" I jump and it makes me knock over the picture.

"Sorry I was just um looking at your… picture of us," I say and he smiles.

"I was teasing babe I don't care," he says and gets dressed. He comes over to me and playfully tugs on my braid.

"I love that picture," he says and picks it up. It is from my birthday dinner. In the picture, I am open mouth laughing and he is smiling down at me.

He puts it down and sits next to me on the bed. I rub his arm up and down.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you more," I say back and he smiles kissing me.

We end up just hanging out the rest of the day. We may or may not have had sex two more times. We have two whole weeks to make up for! It doesn't help the both of us are insatiable.

Right now I am on my way home. I am so full of bliss from Nathan being back I am not even scared. I know I am going to be in trouble, but I'll have to deal with it.

When I walk in the front door both my parents are sitting at the dinner table drinking wine. Dinner is almost ready from what I can see. I go over and give both of them hugs.

"How was your day with Nathan?" My mom asks. Dad doesn't even look up at me. Great.

"Good we swam for a little bit and watched tv it was good to get back together with him. I didn't realize how much I could miss one person," I shrug and she smiles.

"I'm glad it was good sweetie," Gail puts our plates down in front of us.

"How was your guys fourth?" I ask.

"Uneventful we just did the usual, the parade, fireworks, and Grandmas," my mom says as she eats.

"I don't think it was as eventful as yours was," my dad speaks up. My mom glares at him for that comment and I look down at my plate.

"What the hell Phoebe you were inebriated at a park full of people, anyone could have taken you," he says raising his voice.

"Dad I had Nathan with me," I say to defend myself.

"Phoebe it's not Nathan's job to take care of you," he says and I sigh.

"Dad he wasn't even taking care of me," I say.

"Really so who was holding your hair when you were throwing up in the bushes? Phoebe that's a million dollar shot for the paparazzi. They would eat that picture alive," he spits out.

"Christian," my mom says.

"No Ana, we have been very relaxed with her up until this point. She gets a C on a test we let it slide, she lies we let it go, she's late for curfew after taking care of her drunk boyfriend it's fine. I'm done with it. We would never have let Teddy get away with any of this. Hell, I found her drunk on the street at 2 in the morning with her dress half off and what do we do nothing. She runs this house, Ana. When she says jump we ask how high and I am sick of it," he says and slams his fork down.

The memories flood in of him finding me. I close my eyes and my mom death glares at my dad. I feel the tears pooling in my eyes. Why the hell would he bring it up? Fuck this.

I stand up and run to the door. "Phoebe get back here," my mom calls. Sobbing I get in my car and speed off. I don't know where I am going, but I leave.

(Christian's POV)

I slam my fork down after I yell at my wife and Phoebe. Today has been awful, to say the least. Phoebe slept at Nathan's which threw me for a loop and Flynn wasn't here to discuss it. Ros left for maternity leave a week ago so I am doing everything right now. I had to fire her temporary replacement yesterday because she was stealing files.

This has easily been the most stressful week and I am trying to balance it all and finally, I snapped. I didn't mean to snap on the two people I love the most but I did.

I watch as Phoebe runs off. Everything feels like it is happening in slow motion. Taylor and Sawyer speed out the door and my wife follows them. Lord knows where she is going.

"Christian What the hell was that? Look what you did," Ana yells and I shake my head. I stand up and go into my office slamming the door. I can't believe I just did that.

Why the fuck would I bring up the night of Ryan Malford's party? Obviously, that's going to big the hell out of Phoebe. God, I am such a shitty dad. I slam my fist down on my desk.

Then it hits me, Phoebe took off by herself no security no anybody. I dial Taylor's phone and call him.

"Sir?" He answers almost instantly.

"Have you found Phoebe?" I ask.

"No sir, we are driving around looking for her right now, she left her phone so we cannot track it," I put my hand over my face and rub it. Goddamnit.

"Find my little girl Taylor, I am going to go look now," I say and hang up. I grab my keys and jacket and head out.

"Where are you going?" Ana snaps.

"To find our daughter," I say and she insists on coming.

"Ana we need someone here if she comes home," I say. If she comes home. This is all my fault.

"Christian… wait," I sigh and turn.

"This is not your fault, she is a teenager. She is emotional and quick to make decisions. Phoebe will come home," Ana says and I shake my head.

Ana kisses my lips and I give her a hug. Her small frame shakes when I wrap my arms around her. After I head out to my car. I'm taking the R8.

I pull out and head towards Nathan Moore's house. I speed there quickly and pull into the driveway. The only car I see is his black Jeep. Where are his parents? They should be having dinner with their kids. Maybe their out.

I knock on the door deciding to see if he has seen Phoebe. Finally, he answers the door. He is wearing sweatpants and a shirt. Nathan looks confused.

"Hi Mr. Grey, what can I do for you?" He says and he tries to peek inside my car to see if Phoebe is there.

"May I come in?" I ask. I don't want to be having this conversation on his doorstep, where any neighbor or pap could hear.

"Are your parents home Nathan?" I ask to make sure I am not crossing any boundaries.

"No sir they are still in Italy until Tuesday," is he kidding? Great another lie Phoebe told us. God, they probably slept in his bed last night. I want to kill the kid. But, he is helping me right now so I hold it down.

"Have you seen Phoebe at all tonight?" I ask him. His eyes form into a look of confusion.

"No, sir… why are you asking? She left here around 5:40," he says and starts to look nervous.

"We got into an argument and she ran out of the house without her phone and took her car, we have been looking for her, it's only been 25 minutes max, but please call me if you see her," I say.

"Mr. Grey, I should go out and look," he says and starts to grab his shoes.

"Nathan you have to stay here… there is a big chance she comes to talk to you. I know you calm her down a lot. Trust me, stay here and wait," I say and he nods.

"Thank you, sir, I will call right away if she comes," he says and I shake his hand.

When I get back in the car I rest my head on the steering wheel. What the hell have I done?

 **(Hi everyone, thank you so much for reading! Please leave me some reviews!)**


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

 **(Hey everyone! I am thinking about starting a Pintrest page for this story. It would have pictures of the outfits and things I describe in the story. Let me know in the reviews if you would be interested/ like to have one of these pages. Thank you all for reading!)**

(Christian's POV)

It is now 2 in the morning. We have still yet to find Phoebe. I have looked everywhere, so has Ana and all of my security.

I tried calling Flynn to talk but he is still gone. My heart has never been this heavy. I can't believe my baby is gone. She has to come back.

I pull into my driveway and Ana runs out. I take her into my arms as she sobs. Her poor little body is shaking. My wife, my everything is so upset.

"She'll come home," I try to say and she nods, wiping her eyes.

"I know she will Christian," Ana says shakily.

We sit on the couch and stare at her phone. Nathan has called every hour and I know he is out looking for her.

This entire night has been a mess. I am exhausted and worried out of my mind. I can't believe she would do this to us. I'm starting to get worried something has happened.

"Why don't you try to get some sleep," I tell Ana. She just glares at me and puts a sweatshirt on. This woman. I call Taylor again.

"Sir."

"Any luck?" I ask hopefully

"No sir, we are searching for the car now," he says.

"I ordered more guys to come out now, we have 5 on the lookout," thank god I have Taylor.

"Thank you, Taylor, so much," I say.

"We'll find her Christian, don't worry," I can hear it in his voice. He is worried.

I sit in my office with my head in my hands. I am not a very religious man but right now I am praying. Praying my little girl will come through the door.

I look in front of me and see a picture. It is from when Phoebe was almost 4. It was the Fourth of July just before the fireworks. In the photo, Phoebe is on my lap looking up at me giggling and I am tickling her belly. That night I felt a lot like I did right now.

(Flashback)

We just arrived at the park with my family. We walk over to our table they have set up for us. The kids are both exhausted from the fourth festivities. We have been non-stop go go go today.

I set all our stuff down and we sit at the table with my parents, brother, and sister. The kids are all playing together in the park and field in front of us. There are lots of families here tonight. The kids are in seventh heaven getting to play with all of the kids here.

I am worried about the fireworks because last year Phoebe got very scared of the loud noise. I look out at my Bubs playing with her little blonde partner in crime, Ava.

"How crazy is it that the girls are going to be four?" Kate says sipping her drink. Anastasia shakes her head agreeing with her.

"They are growing up too fast, those two are going to be as thick as thieves," Ana says.

"I'm so glad we had them so close, it's like a best friend for life," Elliot says and I nod smiling.

Ava runs over to us and sits on my mom's lap. I watch as my mom helps her take a drink of a water from a water bottle. Ava is an adorable little girl.

All of a sudden a firework goes off. I look up to the sky and see its burst of color. Ana smiles and claps her hands.

"That's the hour warning firework, one hour til they start, let's get the kids over here," she says. I watch as Ana walks over to the playground and field of kids getting them.

I start talking with Elliot about the upcoming football season and our bets for the games. All of a sudden a panicked Anastasia is running towards me.

"Is Phoebe with you?" She asks looking around. I shake my head and my heart drops.

"No Ana why?" I ask.

"she's not over there, Christian I can't find her what if somebody took her?" Anastasia starts to freak out and I do with her.

"Hey guys let's calm down there is no way somebody took her there are too many people at this park, let's split up and look for her, somebody needs to stay here in case she comes back," Elliot speaks up. I am very thankful for that in the moment.

"I'll stay here with Ava and Teddy," Kate offers and we nod. My baby where could she be?

I go to the playground and start walking through all the kids. "Bubs, Bubs, Phoebe Grey?" I call our looking at each kid.

Taylor was already alerted so I know he is looking for her too. Ana insisted, since we will all be together all day, that we give security the day off. We fought and compromised on Taylor staying with us, but no one else. I regret that now.

My heart is racing as the minutes go by. She has to be here somewhere. My mind drifts to the worst possible scenario. I start to get panicked and move quicker.

"Bubs? Bubs… BUBS. Phoebe Grey," I call as I look through all people.

Shit. She is probably so scared right now. Then it hits me. She probably ran because of the 60-minute warning firework.

That realization settles and worries me at the same time. Nobody took her but she still could be anywhere.

I push through people trying to find my four-year-old daughter. "Phoebe Grey, Phoebe" I yell out.

My heart is out of my chest at this point. My baby is by herself. I am hoping for her to come out of nowhere and wrap her little body around me.

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly answer it seeing it is Taylor.

"Sir, I have Phoebe we are walking back to your table now," he says. It's like my world starts spinning again. I can finally breathe.

I run back to the table as quickly as I can. I get many dirty looks from people. At this point, I don't give a fuck. My daughter needs me.

I see Ana holding her when I finally reach the table. Phoebe is crying, I can tell by the way her shoulders shake.

"Mommy look, I want you to hold me too," our six-year-old son is trying to get Ana's attention. I can see that he is jealous. Ana is giving all her attention to Phoebe.

Another firework goes off the 30-minute firework. Phoebe is covering her ears crying. I bend down to Phoebe and rub her back. My sweet Bubs.

Right, when she sees me she squirms in Ana's lap trying to get to me. I pick her up and hold her. Her little body shakes from her sobs. I frown and bend down to Ana who is now holding Ted. The smug little man got exactly what he wanted.

"I am going to take her home, Taylor will take you two home after," she nods and gives me a kiss. I ruffle Teddy's hair telling him bye.

"Thank you, Daddy, we will see you at home," I know she is calling me Daddy because both of the kids are in earshot, but it still does things to me.

I avert my attention back to my sobbing three-year-old. I rub her back and walk with her to the car. When I try to put her in her car seat she clings to me and kicks her legs. She is exhausted and still scared of the noise.

"Phoebe stop that, Daddy is taking you home baby. No more noise at home it will be quiet." I promise her.

"Daddy hold me. No down, no down" she cries at me. I know she doesn't want me to go but somebody needs to drive.

"Christian," I turn my attention to Taylor. He looks relaxed in his red shirt and blue jeans. Phoebe gets upset that I turn away from her, so I start to rub her back.

"I will drive you home," he says. I shake my head.

"I don't want Ana and my family without security," I say.

"Sir with all due respect do you really think it's just been me all day?" He asks and I smile. Of course, Taylor got undercover security. This is why he is my right-hand man.

"Thank you, Taylor," I say and he shakes my hand. Next challenge get Phoebe in the car seat.

I go to put her down and she grabs me and holds tightly. This child.

"Bubs let Daddy put you down," I say and she shakes her head and sobs. Her little legs start kicking everywhere. This is what happens when a three-year-old has no nap and is out after bedtime.

"No Daddy hold me," deciding I have no choice I release her grip and hold her down as I strap her in. She is screaming at this point.

"Phoebe, calm down," I say rubbing her belly. She kicks her legs angered. I know she is exhausted and emotional so I keep a patient face on.

I sit next to her car seat and buckle up. I rub her head and belly. When she sees I am sitting next to her she calms down a little.

"Good girl, calm down," I say and she whimpers.

"Daddy I don't wike works," she says shakily. She calls fireworks works.

"I know baby we are going home and we are going to take a bath then go night night, it will be quiet there… no fireworks," I tell her and she nods.

When we pull up to the house I pick her up. She is so tired and so emotional. I rub her back and take her into the kitchen. She has stopped crying for now.

When I try to set her down and she clings to me. It was easier when she did this as a baby because I would just wear her in the baby wrap. Yes, you heard that correct, hard ass CEO wore a baby wrap. It was pink too.

"No down Daddy, hold me," she says.

"Phoebe calm down sweetheart, Daddy is getting you a sippy," I tell her. I hold her as I fill up her sippy cup with juice. Usually, we don't let them have this before bed but today is an exception.

"Here Bubs," I tell her and she takes the sippy cup holding it in one hand and holding onto my shirt with the other. I walk her upstairs and by now she is calming down.

"Let's get you in the tubby," I say and bounce her up and down. She cracks a smile and I kiss her cheeks. There's my sweet girl.

I take her in our room instead of hers because it is easier to bathe her in ours. I kneel down on the floor and try to make her stand in front of me. Still, she clings to me and has me hold her. She is being out of the ordinary clingy tonight. I know it is because she is scared, but still, I decide to talk to her about it.

"Phoebe, can you be a big girl and stand up?" I ask and she shakes her head and buries it in my best.

"Why not sweetheart?" I ask and tilt her chin up to look at me.

"I don'ts wants to be losts again," she says in her sad voice. Finally, I get it. She thinks if she leaves my side she'll wander off again.

"Sweetheart we are at home, you won't get lost baby," I tell her and she still looks unconvinced.

"I promise I won't let you get lost, sweet girl, Daddy is right here for you. I am not leaving you Bubs," I say and sit down on the edge of our bathtub.

"Can Daddy put you down so we can take off your pretty dress and get in the tubby?" I ask her. She nods and I smile.

I start the tub and then put her in front of me. I take off her sweet little red white and blue dress that Ana got for her and put fold it to the side.

"Daddy wook I wear my fouth of July undies," she says and points to her underwear. I laugh as she says that. My girl is so crazy.

"You are very festive," I tell her. I take off her underwear and put my naked little girl in the tub. For now, I think all the bad things in her head are gone.

"Daddy wook I am awiel," she says and holds her legs together and kicks like she has a tail.

"Wow sweetheart cool," I tell her and start washing her hair. It is so long now. It is to her mid back.

I wash her little body and laugh as she tries to wash herself off with the sponge. I use the detachable nozzle and get the soap off.

"Okay let's get you out of the bathtub," I tell her. She stands up and I lift her under her arms and set her on the mat.

Before I can wrap her in a towel she throws herself at me and hugs me. She knows exactly what she is doing.

Bubs stands up and I wrap her in a towel. "I gots you all wet Daddy," she says and laughs. If getting me all wet makes her happy then so be it.

"You are right you did, crazy girl," I say and pick her up. I take her into her room.

"Let's wear these jammies," I say and hold up the donut onesie I got her. She is obsessed with donuts, so when I saw them in Portland I had to get them.

"Yeah Daddy dose ones," she claps and I smile. I set her down and grab a night time pull up. She scowls as I put it on her. She thinks they are for babies, but the one night we tried without one she woke us up crying because she peed all over herself. So Ana and I decided we would wait longer to try again.

"Okay all done," I say and pick her up. I lay her down in her bed and sit next to her. I want to talk to her about what happened today.

"Phoebe, can you tell Daddy where you were when Mr. Taylor found you?" I ask her.

"I was hiding in a swide on da playgwound, Mr. Tator comes and picks me up and takes me to mommy," she says and sits up telling me about it. I smile at her name for Taylor.

"Bubs why did you hide in the slide?" I ask her.

"Because da works scawed me, Daddy," she climbs onto my lap now.

"Phoebe you shouldn't ever run away and hide. Mommy and Daddy were very scared that we lost you. Next time you get scared come and Daddy or Mommy will protect you," I say. She looks up at me with big eyes.

"Do you understand? Mommy and Daddy were very sad," I say.

"Yes Daddy I sowee," she says and cuddles into me. I am a weak man when it comes to this child.

"Daddy loves you very much," I tell her and she climbs up kissing me. I will never tire of these moments with my daughter.

I look out the window and see fireworks. They should be going on for another fifteen minutes. I check my watch and see it is 10. It is already two hours past her bedtime 15 more minutes couldn't hurt.

I grab Phoebe's baby blanket and another full-size soft one and head downstairs.

"I sweeping wif you?" She asks.

"No baby Daddy wants to show you something," I say and she still looks confused.

I go outside onto our patio and sit on the couch. I wrap her in a blanket even though it is hot and July I still worry.

"Baby look," I point to the fireworks and she covers her ears quickly.

"No Bubs there is no noise," I pry her hands away from her face and she is about to yell when she notices she can't hear them.

"Daddy works quiet," she is confused. It's going to be hard to explain why she can't hear them so I make something up.

"You know how Daddy yells at Teddy when he turns the TV up very loud?" I ask. She laughs with and nods.

"Daddy made Mr. Firework turn his fireworks down today," I tell her.

"Fank you Daddy," she says and I kiss her head.

I hold her close to me on my lap as we watch the fireworks. I kiss her head and look down at her.

Please never grow up little one. These moments are too precious to me.

(End of Flashback)

I put down the picture frame down and rub my hands over my face. Where could she be?

I know Phoebe wouldn't run away forever or do anything stupid. It is the people around her that I am scared about. She is a public figure. Someone could take her for ransom or blackmail.

My mind then drifts to her coming home. I don't know what I will do. Of course, I will hug her, but this is inexcusable behavior. Ana and I raised her to be upfront about feelings not just run away.

My Phoebe, where have you gone?

—

I wake up startled to the sound of my front door opening. I must have fallen asleep at my desk. I hear someone running up the stairs. Sprinting actually. Quickly, I stand up and move up the stairs.

"Phoebe?" I pray it's her. I pray with everything I have.

"Daddy?" She comes barreling towards me and crushes me in a hug. I fall to my knees and hold her.

"Thank you, Lord," I whisper tears filling my eyes.

"Where did you go?" I say as she crushes me in a hug.

"I'm sorry, it was dramatic, I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry," she keeps repeating.

"Did anyone hurt you?" I ask.

"No please don't hate me, I'm so sorry," I cup her face and look her over quickly for injuries.

"Phoebe where did you go?" Ana runs up the stairs and sees her. She piles onto me hugging Phoebe. We all look like a mess sitting on the floor hugging.

"I went to think and I lost track of time and I'm so sorry," she cries into Anastasia's chest.

I text Taylor and tell him she is home. I know he will call the other guys and tell them. After I put my phone down and look at Ana and Phoebe. I don't even know what to say.

"Phoebe, go in your room sweetheart, we will be there in a minute," I say and she clings onto Ana.

"Go, honey," Ana says and they both stand up.

When we hear Phoebe's door shut Ana runs into my arms hugging me. I hold her right as she cries. I know this really scared her. Phoebe needs to know this can't happen again.

"What are we going to do Christian," Ana says and I rub her back.

"I think she should start seeing Flynn," I say and Ana bites her lip. She doesn't deserve this.

"It was selfish of us to have kids," I mumble. Ana looks over confused.

"It was selfish of me to pass any of my traits on to a kid," I say and shake my head.

"Christian Phoebe resembles you in great ways don't say that," Ana says. I laugh sarcastically.

"How?" I scoff.

"She's hardworking, loves hard, protective of her family, she has these beautiful big grey eyes, but what I love most is that she is strong-willed. She fights for what she thinks is right. Phoebe will tell you how it is and I love that about her," Ana says and I smile. She is pretty damn stubborn.

"She is strong-willed," I smile. Ana laughs and nods.

"So you think Flynn is the answer?" Ana asks. I shrug.

"I don't know what the right answer is, but I think Flynn is a good start," I say.

Ana nods. I wipe her eyes off and give her a kiss. She sighs and composed herself. I take her hand and we walk into Phoebe's room. The sight in front of me breaks my heart.

Phoebe is laying on her bed on her side. She is clutching her special blanket and crying into it. My sweet girl, what is happening to you?

"Phoebe your mother and I want to talk to you," I say and we both take seats in front of her. She sits up and calms down. Her phone is going off like crazy and I can see it is Nathan. She reaches for it and I grab it putting it to the side.

"He can wait," I say and she nods.

"Phoebe, what happened tonight?" I ask.

"I don't know what happened Dad, I I just got so overwhelmed I think it was a combination of Nathan coming home and the drinking and you being angry. When you brought up Ryan Malford I just snapped, I truly don't know how to explain it," she doesn't have to. It used to happen to me as a teenager. I would leave the house and go to Elena's. I shudder at the thought.

"Phoebe what happened to talking to us," she raises her eyebrow.

"How was I supposed to talk to you when you were yelling at me?" She makes a fair point.

"I'm sorry I was yelling Phoebe, I was very angry at the situation," I say.

"Phoebe even when you are feeling overwhelmed it gives you no right no do what you just did," Ana snaps.

"I know and I'm sorry I am so sorry," she says started to get worked up again.

(Phoebe's POV)

"Phoebe you could have gotten hurt nobody knew where you were," my dad continues scolding me. I shouldn't have left. I felt so worked up and scared that I couldn't stay.

"I'm sorry," I try again to apologize.

"Phoebe we spent hours looking for you, we were so scared. You don't know what that's like," my mom says. Tears roll down my eyes.

""Where did you go?" The million dollar question. I knew I couldn't go to any of my families house because they would rat me out. So, I went to my next best option. Eleanor Moore.

I went to Nathan's grandmas because I knew she would give me advice and comfort me. I knew that my parents didn't know where she lived. I knew I was safe there.

When I went she gave me advice and told me that I could stay as long as I wanted, but I needed to tell my parents where I was. She let me talk to her and rant. It was so therapeutic. I don't know why I went there but I did.

"I just drove around," I say and my dad looks to my mom running his hand through his hair.

"No way Phoebe, we would have caught you, I had five guys out looking plus me and mom and Taylor," you got me there.

"I left the town I went twenty minutes south, you wouldn't have got me," I say.

"Phoebe your father and I have decided that from now until when we say you will be seeing Flynn once a week for an hour and a half. Don't try to argue about it," my mom says. Great, they think I'm crazy and need a shrink.

"So you think I'm crazy now, Mom I just needed a break okay," I try to explain with tears falling down my face.

"Phoebe, do you think I'm crazy?" My dad asks. I give him a confused look.

"No why? What does that have to do with this?" I ask.

"I see Flynn once a week sometimes twice," he says. I didn't know he went consistently.

"Why?" I ask.

"Sometimes Phoebe it feels good to talk to someone. Just to get everything out. Sometimes it helps to just have someone to listen. Flynn does that, maybe the first couple times we can go together," he suggests. My heart breaks for him. My dad the best man in my life and to hear this hurts.

"Do you go to Flynn because of me?" I ask.

"Yes and no, Phoebe I never thought I'd be able to have kids and raise them right. I doubt myself a lot of the time and he helps me with that. It is not because you are bad or hurt me, it's to give me the confidence I need to raise you right," he says and I nod. My mom has tears in her eyes. She kisses my dad.

"You need some sleep and so do we, we will talk more when we wake up," my mom says.

My mom kisses my head and wraps me in her arms tightly. I let her hold me, I know she needs this as much as I do. She kisses my head again and walks out. I look to my dad and he sits on the bed.

"I'm sorry Dad," I say again and he shakes his head.

"Stop apologizing," he says and takes my hand in his.

"I am sorry, for bringing up Ryan and a lot of other things, I shouldn't have done that to you. I want you to know I love you no matter what I do or I say just know I love you," I nod and wipe my eyes.

"I love you too Daddy," I say and he kisses my head.

I wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly. He strokes my back and holds me to him.

"I know you are taking my phone but just let Nathan know I am okay," I say and he nods.

"I am taking your phone Phoebe, I am also letting Mrs. Cruz know you will be taking this week off," he says and I nod. I want to argue but I know that won't end in my favor.

"You are going to meet with Flynn tomorrow at 3:30," he says and I nod again. I am really not in the mood for talking. I am exhausted.

"Okay, I am really sorry I scared you guys Dad," I say and he lays me back. He sits next to me taking my hands in his.

"No more apologizing. I love you Bubs," he says and I smile.

"I love you too, Daddy," I say and he kisses my head before walking out.

I sit up on my bed and rub my eyes. This night has been awful. I feel so bad for running away, but I needed a break. Nobody gets how trapped I felt. Once he brought up Ryan Malford I snapped.

Hopefully my session with Flynn tomorrow goes well. I am nervous but ready to talk to someone.

 **(Hey everyone! I am thinking about starting a Pintrest page for this story. It would have pictures of the outfits and things I describe in the story. Let me know in the reviews if you would be interested/ like to have one of these pages. Thank you all for reading!)**


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

 **(Hi everyone! I got some pretty positive reviews when I asked about the pintrest so I decided to start one! My username is the same as my username here ( Greyfamily6179). Follow it so you can get all the boards I create. I have pictures of the rooms and things I describe in this chapter! Thank you all so much for your continuous support! Couldn't do it without you!**

(Nathan's POV)

It has been two weeks since I have seen my girl. Last time I saw her she left my house happy. Then hours after Mr. Grey called me and asked if I had seen her.

I didn't find out until a day later that they found her. I was so scared. Also, I had no clue that stuff was going on in her head. She seemed so incredibly happy. I guess I didn't know her as well as I thought.

These past few days have been rough without getting to see or talk to Phoebe. She makes me so happy, her absence is like a hole in my world.

Today I am going to meet with Mr. Grey. I have begged him for a meeting or at least something. I am so worried about my girl.

I put on a dress shirt and pants and head out. We are meeting at Grey House. I have never been to his office so I am quite nervous. I don't know what I am going to say to him.

The drive is relatively short. I park in front of the building and get out walking towards the huge building. I walk up to the reception desk.

"Nathan Moore for Mr. Grey," I say. The lady smirks at me like she doesn't believe me. Her eyes widen when she sees my name on her computer.

"Here you are, Mr. Moore. This badge will get you to the 20th floor where Andrea will escort you to his office," I thank her and get in the elevator. I scan it and push 20.

The doors open to an attractive blonde. "Hello Mr. Moore I am Andrea if you could follow me," she says and I do. She knocks on Mr. Grey's door and he says come in.

"Thank you, Andrea," he says as he comes around and shakes my hand.

"How are you Nathan," I think how to answer that question. I could lie or I could be honest.

"I've been better Sir, how are you?" I ask.

"I could say the same, please sit," he says and walks around to his desk as I sit.

"Now before we talk I want to remind you that Phoebe has no clue I am meeting you today. I am doing this because I believe you care about Phoebe enough to know what is happening," he says.

"Phoebe, as you know, left the house and didn't return for a couple of hours, she still refuses to tell us where she went. She has been seeing a therapist and talking through some things. I have has her phone so no she is not ignoring you," he says and I nod.

"How is she now?" I ask.

"Better, a lot calmer. I think talking has helped her a lot. I don't know if you know this but Phoebe tends to keep a lot of stuff inside. She isn't open to talking about what's bothering her, so I think having someone that's not you or me or Ana to listen to helps," he says and I nod.

"When can I see her?" I ask.

"If her session goes well with Flynn tonight then you will be able to see her tomorrow. I also think that should be a surprise," I smile at the thought.

"That's the other thing I want to talk to you about when you see Phoebe you can't badger her with questions. Let her tell you and if she doesn't then just let it be. She is very sensitive when it comes to this topic," he says.

"I promise I won't sir. Is there anything else I can do to help Phoebe?" He strokes his chin and looks at me.

"Well if you could she starts babysitting again tomorrow. Maybe you could stop by and help her I am nervous about her getting tired," he says.

"Of course sir I can be there, Anything else?," I ask him.

"Just be there for her, I know you always are. She tells me. Phoebe is very swoon with you Son," he says and I smile. I love my girl.

"The feeling is very much mutual sir," I say

"I am glad, I will keep you informed about tomorrow, and Mr. Moore," I look up at him.

"If Phoebe mentions anything or says something that could be worrisome please let me know," he says.

"I promise sir. I will tell you if she says anything," I say and he nods standing.

"You are a good man son," he shakes my hand and sees me out.

When I am finally out of the building I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I get in the car and drive home.

I go on a run when I get home. I can't get Phoebe out of my head. After my run, I shower and make myself some chicken for dinner.

As I eat I browse through pictures I have of Phoebe. The ones from California are my favorite. Her standing on the beach, her on the bed in my T-shirt and panties, her doing her makeup. Everything about this girl makes me so damn happy. There is no doubt in my mind that I would spend the rest of my life with her.

A text comes through on my phone. It is from Mr. Grey.

 ***Phoebe's session went very well. You can come over tomorrow around 12. See you then.***

Relief fills my body. I get to see my best friend. No more worrying about her. I smile as I reply with a thank you.

(Next day)

I am on my way to Phoebe's. I could barely sleep last night I was so excited. As I pull up to the house I get more anxious.

I park and get out. I knock three times on the door. Mr. Grey answers and smiles when he sees me.

"Hello Son, she is in the basement in the movie room, I told her we were going to do a movie day. She has no idea you are here," he smiles. He is a great dad.

"Thank you so much for allowing me here," I say.

"Nonsense, now go make my girl happy," he says and pats me on the back.

I head downstairs the excitement flowing through me. My girl is here.

I walk into the movie theatre and see the back of her head. She has her hair in a high ponytail. She hears me but doesn't turn.

"Dad I thought we could watch Shark Night, it's scary, but Nathan's sister told me it was really good," he says. I smile as she brings up Berk.

"I think it would be a great movie to watch," I say and walk towards her. Her head slowly turns. I can tell she doesn't believe it's me.

"Nathan," she gets up and runs towards me, she wraps her arms tightly around me hugging me. Phoebe looks adorable in her lounge clothes.

I hold her to my chest. She smells so good. Like her body wash. My favorite smell. I have missed this girl so much.

We stand there hugging for what feels like hours. I kiss her head occasionally but just stand there comforting her.

"Hi Bee," I finally whisper in her ear.

She looks up at me and tears are falling out of her eyes. No baby no. I use the bad of my thumbs and wipe them away. I kiss her eyes then forehead.

"Why are you crying baby?" I ask. I need to hear her voice.

"I am so sorry," she says. I shake my head.

"No baby don't be, you are okay," I say gently and wrap my arms around her. I guide her to the couch and sit down with her on my lap.

Phoebe turns on my lap so she is straddling me. She rests her head on my chest and I hold her. I rub her back up and down.

"How have you been?" She asks and plays with the sleeve of my shirt.

"I have been good, I babysat Lane yesterday," I say talking about my baby cousin.

"He is so cute," she says and smiles.

"He is, how have you been?" I ask her.

"Better, Flynn is helping a lot," she says. I kiss her head.

"I am very proud of you Bee," I say wanting her to know.

"You are?" My heart hurts. I don't tell her often enough.

"Always have always will be," I say and kiss her head again.

She cuddles into me yawning. "Have you not been sleeping well?" I ask her.

"Not really," She says and I nod my head. I wish I could stay here and hold her forever.

"You wanna watch a movie?" I ask her.

"Can we watch shark night?" She asks. I smile at her and nod.

She turns it on and we get situated. She is laying down with her head on my lap. I run my hands through her hair as the movie plays.

This movie is really screwed up. Phoebe is watching with her brows furrowed she looks so cute when she does that.

A shark pops out of the water and she jumps. It startles me and I jump too. She laughs and the sound is so beautiful. I'd walk through fire to hear that sound.

After the movie is over Phoebe sits up. "Tell Berkeley that movie was not as good as she said," Phoebe says and rubs her eyes.

"I will let her know you weren't pleased," I say and she laughs. I smile and cup her face in my hands.

(Phoebe's POV)

Nathan cups my face and I smile at him. He is so damn hot in his black joggers and a grey T-shirt. Just him being here has helped so much.

These past couple days have been rough ones. I didn't realize how good talking would feel. Today Flynn and I talked about how to talk about things and not hold them in. It was helpful.

"Your birthday is in two days," I say and smile. Nathan has no idea what I have planned for it.

"I hope you didn't get me anything," he says and raises his eyebrows.

"I did," I smile and he tickles my stomach.

"All I need is you," he says and pulls me to him. The feeling is mutual babe.

"I know with your presents there will be lots of birthday sex," I smirk and he leans his head back.

"Gosh it can't come soon enough then," he says. "But I don't want you pushing yourself. You don't have to do anything for me," he says and strokes my cheek.

"I promise I won't," I say and lay my head on his chest.

"Can you stay forever?" I ask and he smiles. He tilts my chin up and looks at me.

"I wish I could Bee, but we will see each other a bunch. I heard you are going to babysit tomorrow," he says.

"Yeah I am, I am excited to see the kids," I say.

"Maybe I could come to help you, you know if you want me to," He says. I smile at his offer.

"The kids would love to see you," I say and think about it.

"Let me ask Rose Cruz and I'll get back to you," I say and he nods kissing me.

"Will you stay for dinner?" I ask him and he checks his watch.

"Sure if it is okay with your parents," he says and I smile. I text my dad and ask. I would go upstairs and ask him myself, but Nathan is cuddling me and I am content.

"I am sure it will be, Gail is making lasagna," I smile to him.

"You're favorite," He bops my nose and I giggle.

"I know I'm so hungry," I say and he frowns.

"Have you been eating okay?" I know he is concerned so I do not snap at him like I want to.

"Yeah I have, I just ate a small lunch. Don't worry though I'm going to eat a huge dinner," I say and he smiles.

"I am glad, but tell me do you actually feel better?" He says and strokes my hair. I think about that question.

"Yes, so much. Everything feels so much lighter and I just feel happier. I think I just snapped that night. I'm sorry I haven't seen you in two weeks. I finally am feeling good though. Flynn is really helping," I admit. He smiles as he hears me say this.

"I am so happy that you are happy," he says and kisses my nose and cheeks.

"Thank you for being patient with me, and giving me time," I say and he shakes his head.

"Baby you are worth waiting for," he says. I love this guy so much. My phone beeps and I read the text.

"You can stay for dinner," I smile. He smiles and kisses me.

I wrap my arms around his neck and sit up a little. I deepen the kiss and he pulls back. His eyes search mine as he strokes my face. Why is he stopping?

"Let's wait before we do this babe," he says and I sigh.

"Nathan I don't want to wait, I am fine trust me," I say and sigh. I count back from 10 in my head and close my eyes. Flynn taught me to do this when I get worked up.

"Phoebe hear me out… we haven't seen each other for two weeks because you were recouping and relaxing. You needed that. I do not want to be the dick who comes here and takes advantage of you after I have seen you in two weeks," he says. I guess it makes sense but I am the one who initiated it.

"Yes Nathan I know, But I was the one who started kissing you. I was the one who wanted you to kiss me back. So for the love of everything please just kiss me," I say. He looks into my eyes and finally takes my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine.

It is deep, it is intense, but most of all it is needed. I need this to reconnect with him. I need this to show him I am okay. And if I knew any better he needs this too.

I climb on top of him and straddle him. "I don't have a condom," he moans in my mouth.

"I am on the pill," I say and keep kissing him grinding on his lap.

"I know you are but how effective is that?" He asks as his hands find my ass and he squeezes. I reach down and start pulling on his pants.

"Effective enough, now just have sex with me," I moan. I get his pants down and he fumbles with mine. Once we have discarded all of our pants and underwear it is just us. I am stroking him as we kiss.

"Ahh baby," he moans in my mouth as I get him hard. I keep stroking him and he is now kissing my neck.

"I want to be inside of you," he says and flips us. He is now on top. He takes my knees and parts them then guides himself inside of me.

Holy shit it feels so good. I grip the couch as he slowly slides in and out. I want more, I almost need more.

"Faster," I groan against his mouth.

"Just feel it, baby," he says and I shake my head pulling his mouth to mine. We start heavily making out as he slowly tortures me.

It feels so good, I just want him to speed up. This is much more intense. I barely can handle the slow speed. I look down and watch as his dick slides in and out of me. It is super erotic and it turns me on.

"Fuck Nathan," I groan out. He has his hands on my knees spreading them. One hand finds my ball of pleasure and starts stroking it.

"Ahhh please," I cry out my arms are above my head.

"Good girl," he says and takes one of my breasts in his mouth. He teases my nipple. All this stimulation makes me start to build and finally I explode.

"Fuck Nathan," I call out as I come crashing down. It feels so good. My hips are shaking my breath is rigid. It is amazing.

Nathan finishes with me. He holds me still. His grunts are so fucking sexy. We both fall next to each other.

"Why haven't we done that before?" He asks and I look down confused. Has he been absent all the other times we've done that?

"No condom I mean, I felt everything," he says and kisses me.

"You are an angel Phoebe Grace," he says and cleans me up before helping me get dressed.

"Phoebe Nathan dinner," my dad calls down. Nathan quickly gets his pants on and we head upstairs.

My mom and dad are sitting at the table with their red wine. "Hey, kids how was the movie?" My mom asks. She gives me a hug as I sit down next to her.

"Eh it was okay," I shrug and put my napkin on my lap.

"Phoebe almost jumped through the ceiling at parts," Nathan says and my parents laugh.

"So Nathan I hear it is your birthday," my dad says and cuts his food.

"Yes sir, I am turning 18 on July 21st," he says. I smile looking over.

"You kids grow up so fast," my mom says shaking her head.

"I know, soon we will be going to college," I frown at that. Sore subject for me.

"Have you gotten any sports offers yet, or does that not start happening until this upcoming year?" My dad asks sipping his wine.

"Duke and Notre Dame have for basketball, but I am not sure I want to play in college," he says. What? I didn't know that.

"Wow those are both very prestigious schools," my dad says.

"Yes Sir, But like I said I am not sure about either," he directs the second part at me. I smile and nod.

"This was great, thank you for inviting me here," he says to my mom and dad.

"No problem Nathan we love having you here," my mom says and I smile at her.

"Well I better take off, I will see you at the Cruz's tomorrow?" He asks and I nod.

"Bye beautiful," Nathan wraps me in his arms and kisses my head.

After he leaves I say goodnight to my parents and head upstairs. I get on some pajamas and lay in bed.

Tonight is different. I fall asleep instantly. Unlike the other nights where I toss and turn until finally, I force myself to sleep. It must be the Nathan effect.

—

When I wake up the next morning I feel refreshed. I put on some clothes and head downstairs. I have to be at the Cruz's in 45 minutes. Nathan is meeting me there.

Gail passes me a plate of banana pancakes and I thank her. My mom kisses my head and tells me good morning. My dad is not out yet.

Today I think that we are going to set up their blow up water slide. I slowly eat my pancakes and watch as Dad comes out. He is in his grey Tom Ford suit. He kisses my mom then comes over to me.

"Hey Bubs," He says and gives me a hug. He sits down and starts eating.

"Can you try to finish at least one pancake?" He asks as he looks at my picking.

"Yeah um I'll try," I say and take another bite.

"That's my girl," he says and rubs my hand. I keep eating until I've finished what he asked. I start to get up and say goodbye.

"go have fun with the kids, Rose was telling me how much they have been missing you," I smile and hug my mom bye as she says this.

"I love you, if you need anything call me baby," Dad says and kisses my forehead.

"Love you both see you later," I say.

Finally, when I am out of the house I drive there. Sawyer is following me there. I am so excited to see the kiddos.

I park my car and knock on the door. Mrs. Cruz answers and gives me a hug. "Phoebe it's been so long," she says.

"I know it's so good to see you," I say and smile.

"The kids are inside, I haven't told them you are coming today, I thought I would surprise them," she smiles. I walk into the living room with her.

Spencer is the first to see me. She comes sprinting towards me. I get down on my knees and take her in my arms.

"Bee Bee," she yells and hugs me tight. The boys are next to come and give me a tight hug.

"Phoebe where have you been?" Charlie asks. I smile and cup his face.

"I was sick guys I'm sorry I've been gone," I say. Quinn comes over and kisses my cheek hugging me.

"Okay guys let me talk to Phoebe for a second," Mrs. Cruz says. They all groan and back off of me. I walk over to the counter.

"Okay, so Charlie is getting picked up at 2 by a friend and Spence and Quinn have their naps at 2:30. I got the water blow up thing out so feel free to use it or not, I'll be home by 4," I smile and thank her. She kisses the kids goodbye and heads out.

"Bee Bee we go to da pool fing?" Spencer asks.

"Yes, we are! But we have to wait for one more person," I say and smile. They all look at me confused.

"1...2...3...4, we are all here Bee" Quinn counts us all. They have no idea Nathan is coming.

"Well we have 5 people today," I smile and hear his car pull up.

"Who Phoebe?" Charlie asks. I smile and wait till the door opens.

When it does Nathan walks in wearing his swim shorts and a T-shirt. He looks edible in them. I smile and watch as the kids run over to him.

The big boys beat Spencer there. He gives all his attention to them. Spencer crosses her arms and puts out her pouty lip. She walks slowly back over to me looking so sad.

"Spence come here," I say and pick her up. She buries her face in my neck.

"Natin don't say hi to me," she says sadly. I rub her back.

"Sweets he was just saying hi to the boys first, you got to see me first today," I tell her.

"But I wants to see Natin," she says upset.

"What's wrong with this princess?" Nathan asks as he comes over.

Spencer gets shy and buries her head in my neck not wanting to see him. I mouth 'jealous' and he nods.

"Spencer it is making me sad to see you sad," he says. She looks at me with big eyes. I turn so she can look at Nathan.

Spencer reaches her arms out for Nathan and he takes her swinging her around. She laughs and he pulls her in close giving her a hug.

"I missed you," he says.

"I misses you too Natin," she says.

"Okay boys go get your suits on, Spence let me go help you cutie," I say and try to take her from Nathan.

"I want Natin to hold me," she says.

"He will but we have to get your swimsuit on first," I smile. Finally, she lets me take her. Nathan goes outside and hooks up the water slide float.

"Okay, which bathing suit should we wear today?" I ask her. We go through her drawer and finally decide on a one with her pink flamingo bathing suit. The boys get in their black swim trunks and we all head downstairs.

I get the kids lathered up in sunscreen and we go outside. They all run straight to the slide. Nathan and I sit in the little pool area of the blow up.

"Beebee Watch," Spencer yells and slides down the slide.

"Yay good job," I clap for her.

They all take turns going down the slide and swimming around. They are going to be so warm out by the time I put them down for a nap.

The boys run around chasing each other and Spence comes over to us.

"Bee Bee come down da slide," she says.

"Bee Bee is too big," I tell her.

"No you aren't, go," Nathan says and splashes me. I glare at him.

"Yeah go, Bee Bee," Spencer says.

I sigh and walk over to the ladder. I climb up and get on the slide. I sit facing up and go down.

"Yay Bee," Nathan says as Spencer jumps up and down.

We play for another hour and a half until it is time to get out. Nathan wraps Quinn and Charlie in a towel while I get Spencer. I carry her inside much to her disliking.

"Bee Bee I wanna pway outside," she says and squirms in my arms.

"Spencer you have to take a nap, maybe when Mommy comes home you can," I say.

"But I don't wants to," she says her lip quivering. Yep, she's exhausted.

My Superman comes in quickly and saves the day. "Spence how about we can read a book before nap," Nathan says.

"I want dis many books Natin," she holds up two fingers.

"Okay we can read 2 books," he says and smiles as she jumps up and down pulling on his shirt.

"Okay, boys go upstairs and get changed. Charlie put on the clothes mom laid out of you and Quinn put PJ pants on," I say.

"Why do I have to put on PJs and Charlie doesn't?" Quinn starts to fight me.

"Because Charlie is getting picked up by a friend," I say and he pouts stomping upstairs.

"Okay Spence let's go get you dressed," I say and go over to her. I pick her up and take her upstairs. I'm still in my bathing suit.

"Let's wear these fun PJs," I hold up the princess footie pajamas she loves. I help her take off her bathing suit and hang it.

"Yeah yeah dose ones," she claps. I put them on her dresser and realize I forgot a pull up from the bathroom.

"Wait here while I get your pull up," I say and rush to the bathroom. I grab one and head back. She's not in there when I come back. Great.

I run and check the boy's room. Nothing. Then the playroom. Nothing. Then finally As I start to go downstairs I bump into Nathan holding a naked Spencer. I laugh and take her in my arms.

"Spencer where'd you go?" I ask.

"I had to talks to Natin," she says giggling.

"You are crazy girly girl," I tell her and take her to her room. I get her in her PJs and brush her wet hair out.

"Okay, Spencer lets go get you a drink," I tell her. I head downstairs and see Nathan shutting the front door.

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Charlie got picked up," he says. Thank god he is here I would have forgotten.

"Oh thank you," I say. He kisses my head then Spencer's. She giggles and blushes.

"Quinn bud time for a nap," I say. He pouts and comes over to me.

"Bee, will you read me a book?" Quinn asks.

"Yeah I can after I put Spence down," I say.

"Hey I can put her down," Nathan jumps in.

"Oh I'd feel bad," I say. Nathan gives me a look.

"I got it, Bee," he says. I smile and thank him.

I take Quinn upstairs and go into his room. He picked out There's a Wocket in my Pocket. He gets comfy in his bed and I begin to read.

By page 4 he is sound asleep. I knew he would be. He was exhausted. I turn on the sound machine and close the blinds before heading out.

I walk over to Spencer's door and see Nathan reading a book to her. She points sleepily to all the pictures as he reads. I smile at the sight in front of me.

Nathan Moore, you make me love you more and more each day.

 **(Hi everyone! I got some pretty positive reviews when I asked about the pintrest so I decided to start one! My username is the same as my username here ( Greyfamily6179). Follow it so you can get all the boards I create. I have pictures of the rooms and things I describe in this chapter! Thank you all so much for your continuous support! Couldn't do it without you!**


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

 **(Hey Y'all, I am so sorry about the board not working! I have copied the link in my bio of the story! Since Fanfiction does not allow links I have put spaces between the link parts. Please delete the spaces when you copy the URL. Thank you so much! Please let me know if this doesn't work. Also if it doesn't leave some suggestions on how I can fix it. I am very new to Pinterest! You guys are the best! Remember to delete the spaces!**

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is my favorite day. I never knew it was my favorite day until last November, but now it is. Today is the day that Nathan Michael Moore was born.

It's my best friends birthday! Right now I am on my way to his house to wake him up. Both of his parents are gone and so is Berkeley. I texted her to make sure. I have both his presents in the back of my car.

I am wearing my green jean shorts and a white shirt. I am casual for during the day because I know what we are doing. I have the whole day planned out.

I get to his house and put his presents on the table. I take off my shoes and head upstairs. Quietly I sneak into his room. I strip so I am just left in my black bra and panties.

I climb onto his bed and get under the covers. I slowly slide down his boxers to make sure he doesn't wake up.

I take his dick into my hand and stroke it. Instantly it starts to get harder. I hear a groan and look up to see Nathan sleepily start to wake up.

When he notices it is me his face smiles and he lays back. He rests his hand on the back of my head. I take him in my mouth and start to bob up and down with him guiding me.

I use my hand and mouth and change speeds every so often. I watch his face change in pleasure. It is so damn hot. My panties are probably soaked.

"Fuck you are so good," he moans out as I go down on him.

I use my tongue to tease him and he moans when I do. The sounds that are coming out of him make me want to combust right there.

"I am so close," I start going faster as he says this. His grunts and groans pick up as I do.

Finally, I taste his saltiness in my mouth. I swallow all of it as he rises out his orgasm. I come up kissing his stomach and chest.

"Happy birthday," I say and he kisses me hard.

"Thank you, baby," he says and starts to get up. I push him back down.

"Who said I was done with you?" I smirk. I unclip my bra from behind me. I let it fall and his breath hitches as I am exposed. I sit up and take my panties off slingshotting them in his face. He takes them and puts them in his bedside drawer. That is hot.

I throw the blanket off the bed and straddle him. I line him up with me and slowly let him sink into me.

"Ah," I moan and hold onto his shoulders as I slowly start to ride him.

"Fuck Bee," he moans out.

I pick up my pace and let him kiss my naked chest. It feels so good as he sucks on my boobs. This man is a sex master.

I grip his biceps as I ride him. I go fast because it feels so good to have him pounding into me. M

His right-hand goes behind my back and surprising me he spanks my ass. at first, I am shocked. He has never done that. But then I am incredibly turned on.

He does it again and this time it is harder. I bury my face in his neck as I grind on him. Soon I feel myself building.

"Fuck," I moan out as I finish. He is right there with me riding out his second orgasm.

I slide off of him and lay on the bed panting. He lays back with me and kisses me.

"Thank you for that," he says as he cleans me up. After he does he comes over and kisses my cheeks and lips.

"Happy birthday," I say again and cup his face in my hands.

"Thank you baby girl," he says and kisses me.

"Let's go get your presents," I say and pull my clothes back on.

He throws on his boxers and a T-shirt. We go downstairs where we find that his parents both left him cards. They left early for work this morning and he told them not to wake him up.

I pass him the first present I got him. He takes it smiling and starts to open it. It is a Dolce and Gabbana watch that I saw him looking at in California.

"Phoebe you did not have to get me this," he says. I smile at him.

"Yes I did, it is your 18th birthday," I say and watch as he puts it on. He looks so happy it makes me happy.

"Here is your next one," he looks at me and opens up the present. He lost his Ray-Bans in California when we were jet skiing so I got him a new pair.

"Pheebs no way," he says smiling and puts them down. He picks me up and kisses me hard.

"Thank you so much baby," he says.

"No problem, you are so much fun to shop for. Happy birthday my love," I say and kiss him.

"I love you so much, thank you," he says again.

"Don't forget to open the card," I say. I wrote him a very long card. Not just some happy birthday I love you stuff, but a real card to tell him how I feel.

I cried many times writing it, but I think it is worth it. I need him to know how I feel about him.

Nathan,

My best friend, breaking bad lover, sexy man, co babysitter, adventure buddy, shoulder to cry on, lover, protector, and so many more. It is your 18th birthday today, and I am so lucky to get to celebrate you. You walked into the office one day and changed my life forever. For the better. Ever since I met you I don't really notice anyone around me, as if it is only you that matters. And, of course, you are the most important person in my life.

There is nobody else I would rather be with. I would choose you again, and again and yet again. If there is life after this, I would choose you there too. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I could not imagine living without you.

I don't need anyone else but you. You and only you can make me happy. I love you from the bottom of my heart and this is the pure truth.

You are so kind, smart, funny, confident, and handsome and I want you to know that my heart will always be tied to yours. Loving you is SO easy.

Love always, Bee

I watch as he reads my letter. The smile on his face is different. He puts down the letter and comes over to me. He cups my face in his hands and kisses me.

"God I love you so much," he says and kisses me.

I hug him tightly. He wraps me in his arms and holds me. We just stay there for a while. This is where I am happiest.

"Okay go get dressed we are leaving in 10," I smirk and pat his butt. He smirks and heads upstairs.

I walk around his house looking at pictures of him. I laugh at some of the ones from when he was little. Nathan was such a cute kid. He still is.

"Okay I'm ready," he comes down in his khaki shorts and a green shirt.

"We match," I smirk and point to my green shorts and his green shirt.

"Great minds think alike," he says and kisses my head. We walk out and get in my car. I head towards our first stop.

I drive to my favorite place. It's a dock on the sound. I turn on Coldplay knowing it is his favorite. The windows are down and the vibe is relaxed.

Nathan rests his hand on my thigh and looks out the window. His watch is still on his hand. He looks so damn good.

When we pull up I can tell he is confused. I had Sawyer come and set it up while we opened presents. It is a picnic on the dock.

I take Nathan's hand and lead him down to the dock. When he sees it he smiles. I know he loves being on the water.

"Bee you didn't have to do this," he says and smiles.

"I wanted to, sit down there is all your favorites here," I say and he smiles.

We sit down and get food. I look out at the view and it automatically calms me. The sound is so beautiful in the summer.

"Thank you," he says and I smile at him.

"Anytime babe," I say.

"You know dinner is at 6:45 right?" He asks.

"Yep, is your Nana and Grandpa coming?" I ask.

"Yes, and Elise and John with baby Lane," he says and I smile.

"That'll be fun, should I meet you guys at the restaurant I do not want to interrupt the family time before," I say.

"Bee you are my family, I want you there," and he does it again. Making my heart burst.

"Okay," I say and smile at him. I eat my chicken salad.

"So yesterday I got a call from Princeton about basketball, and they want me to come to visit in the fall," he says. My heart drops. This is the last thing I want to talk about but I know he wants to.

"New Jersey huh?" I smile trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"It's only a five-hour flight, and they have a great law program," he says. I put my now empty plate down.

"If you are happy I am happy," It is true I just wish we could be happy from a closer distance.

"I know you're not happy about this I can see it in your face," he says and wraps an arm around me pulling me close.

"I'm glad you told me, I am happy for you," I say and rub his knee.

"Look, Bee, I know I want to spend many more years with you, hell forever with you sounds like seventh heaven. I am not going to let five hours define our relationship. We will make it work no matter where we end up," he says and rubs my arm.

Heartthrob. Did he actually just say forever sounds like heaven with me? I fight back the happy tears that threaten to fall.

"I love you, and I am so proud of you," I say and give him a kiss.

Nathan looks out at the water then back at me. He takes out his phone and starts to take pictures of me.

"Stop that I look so gross," I say and cover my face.

"No you don't, smile," he says.

I shake my head and keep my face turned.

"Come on it's my birthday," he says. Damn pulling the birthday card, he is good. I turn and towards the camera and smile.

"Beautiful," he says and puts his phone away.

"Whatever… off to our next spot," I smile and clean up the picnic.

We get in the car and drive off. I am taking him to the Seattle Great Wheel. He told me a couple months back that he wanted to go, but his entire family is scared of heights. To tell you the truth I am terrified of heights, but I am doing this for him.

"No way baby," he says as we pull up. I smile over to him and nod.

"You are the best, ever since we moved here I wanted to go on this," he says and smiles. Even though I am terrified, hearing him so excited makes me happy.

I already have the tickets printed out so he doesn't try to buy them. We walk hand in hand to the big wheel and give the old man our tickets. We wait as the wheel spins for an open carriage. My anxiety rising with every spin.

Nathan looks down at me and frowns. He turns and cups my face in his hands. "Bee what's wrong," he asks. Shit no I have to cover this up.

"Nothing babe," I say and smile.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Every fiber of my being is telling me to say no.

"Yes," I fake a smile. I am going to regret this.

"Here you are, young man and fine lady," the old guy says. He is so sweet.

I climb in with Nathan and he wraps an arm around me. The old guy shuts the door and waves us off. We only move a little at first so I am fine. I am keeping my gaze locked on Nathan's hands.

The more we move the more I begin to shake. "Bee are you okay? Breathe baby," he says and cups my face to look at him. In my peripheral vision, I can see how high we are. Holy fuck.

"I'm fine," I say shakily.

"Bee you're scared of heights aren't you?" He asks.

"Just a little," I say and keep my eyes focused on his.

"Why did you take me here? Babe, you're shaking come here," he says and pulls me closer and wraps his arms tightly around me.

"Because in March when you took me to dinner at La Mesa you told me you always wanted to come here, but everyone in your family is scared of heights," I say. His eyes soften.

"You remembered," he says softly. His lips brush against mine.

"God how did I ever get so lucky with you," he says. I blush and he touches my cheek.

His eyes peer out at the view and he smiles. He looks absolutely breathtaking. It's my turn. I take out my phone and start snapping pictures of him.

"Stop that," he laughs. I smirk and put my phone down. When I do I make the mistake of looking out.

"Holy shit," I yell. I close my eyes and look down. We are almost to the top and we have stopped moving.

"Why did we stop why did we stop?" I start freaking out.

"Bee they are letting people on and off come here, look at me, focus on my eyes," he says and I do. We start moving again.

I stare at Nathan trying to calm myself. Jesus, we are so high we could fall at any second and die. We'd stand no chance.

"Bee, just breathe," he says and looks out. I stay focused on his face. His jaw and cheekbones. Oh, he is so beautiful.

We stop again. I know we are at the top. Nathan looks around. "Wow," he says.

"Bee just try to look," he says. I shake my head no frantically.

"Here I'm going to hold you tight and you are going to look," he says. He wraps his arms around my waist and holds me tight. I turn my head with my eyes shut tightly towards the view.

"Open baby girl," he says and strokes my cheek. I take a deep breath and open my eyes.

Holy mother of god, this is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. It is stunning. The view you can see everything. The sound, the space needle, the buildings. If I look closely I think I can see GEH.

"Nathan it's…," I can't even form words to describe it. He looks out with me.

"I know," he says and nods. It's perfect here.

We start to move again and I sit staring. The view slowly disappears as we sink down. Once we are to the bottom we climb out.

Nathan wraps me in his arms hugging me. "Thank you so much baby," he says and I hug him.

"No, thank you," I say and he kisses my head.

We head back to the car and I start to drive him home. We both have to shower and get ready for tonight. It is his birthday dinner.

When I pull up to his house he kisses me. "Thank you for today baby," he says and caresses my cheek. I blush and kiss him.

"It was my pleasure," I say and he smirks.

"You're coming over after dinner right?" I ask and he nods. My parents have a fundraiser and won't be home till late.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you more," I say back.

Nathan gets out of the car and heads inside. I drive off towards my house. I am so excited for tonight we are going to the restaurant in the space needle! It is so good there.

I get home and walk inside. Gail greets me as usual and I ask her if either of my parents are home.

"Not yet, sweetheart, your mom is getting her hair and makeup done for tonight and your father is still at work," she says. I nod and thank her. I head upstairs and get in the shower.

I take my time shaving everything for tonight and washing my hair. I use the body wash that he loves the smell of. After I get out I moisturize and put on my fluffy bathrobe.

I have no clue what to wear tonight. I am trying on everything in my closet. It is Nathan's family I have to look good.

"Everything okay in there?" I hear my dad knock and ask.

"Yeah, it's just never mind," I call out.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Yeah one sec," I yell out. I put on PJ shorts and a big shirt.

"Come in," I say.

"What are you doing? When I walked by your room I heard things dropping on the floor and sighing," he says. He sits at the foot of my bed.

"Well I am going out for Nathan's birthday, and I have no clue what to wear," I sigh and he smiles.

"You'll look beautiful in anything," he says.

"You're my dad, you have to say that," I say sighing.

"Yeah, But I mean it," he says and comes over giving me a hug.

"This might be a job for your mom," he says.

"What is a job for me?" My mom asks coming into the room. Her hair is in an updo and she looks absolutely gorgeous.

"You look, beautiful honey, Phoebe needs help finding an outfit for tonight," my dad says and goes over giving my mom a kiss.

My dad walks out and shuts the door. I look at my mom and smile. "You are going to the space needle right?" She asks and I nod.

"Okay let me go see," she says and walks in my closet. I sit on my bed waiting for something.

"What about this?" She comes out holding my Elie Saab Guipure lace dress.

"You are a genius that's perfect, what shoes do I wear with that?" I ask. She comes out with my Prada heels.

"You are a miracle maker," I say and she laughs coming over to me.

"Want me to curl your hair?" She asks and I nod. I go in the bathroom and dry my hair for her and then let her curl it.

"Your hair is getting so long," she says and I nod.

"I know it needs a cut," I say.

"What did you and Nathan do today?" She asks.

"We went and had a picnic on the sound and then went to the Ferris wheel," I tell her.

"I thought you hate heights," she says.

"Yeah I do, But he wanted to go so I sucked it up," I explain.

"That's love if I have ever seen it," I shrug and smile. I do love him a lot.

"Are you excited for the fundraiser?" I ask.

"It's for a good cause so yes I am. I am not excited to talk to all the people though, there are some dry people that go to these things," I laugh.

"I can only imagine, what dress are you going to wear?" I ask her.

"My black Gucci dress, the one with the sparkly back," she says and I nod. She looks stunning in that one.

"Oh, and I meant to ask can I borrow your black Louboutins that have the bow on the toe?" I love when my mom asks to borrow my clothes it makes me so happy. It makes her feel like a sister rather than a mom.

"Of course, they are on the third row down on my shoe rack," I tell her.

"Thanks, babe, your father broke my black pair," she sighs.

"What how the heck did he do that," I ask.

"He was…. um well I left my shoes on the ground in my closet… and he stepped on them," she blushes bright red and all of a sudden I think I get it. Ew. Ew. Ew.

"Interesting… anywho what time does the ball end?" I ask.

"Half past midnight, is that too late? We can come back early?" She asks.

"No I'll be with Nathan until later, and Sawyer will be here," I say.

"Okay if you say so… okay, I'm finished," I turn and look at my hair. It looks amazing in long beachy curls.

"Thank you so much," I say and she kisses my head.

"I've got to go finish getting ready. We are leaving in a half an hour," I smile and let her leave.

I do my makeup lightly. After I finish that my parents are at my door.

"We are leaving Bubs, have fun tonight. Call if you need anything," my dad says and gives me a hug. He looks sharp in his tuxedo.

"Bye Phoebe, love you lots," my mom says. She looks absolutely stunning. I tell her she looks beautiful and give her a hug goodbye.

When they leave I slip on my bra and panties and then my dress. Nathan texts me he is here and I tell him to come up.

As I slip on my shoes Nathan walks in looking edible in his suit. "God damn you're beautiful," he says and I blush.

"You look very handsome," I say and he smiles.

I stand up and walk over kissing him. He smells as good as he looks. I wonder how he tastes… get your head out of the gutter Phoebe.

I put on my gold Cartier ring and my gold hoop earrings. Once I am done I lightly spray perfume on myself.

"Okay I am ready," I say. He takes my hand and we head downstairs to his car.

"Are you hungry?" He asks as we drive to the restaurant.

"Starving," I smile.

"Good, I love to watch you eat," he says and I roll my eyes.

When we get to the space needle we wait in line to go up to the restaurant. The elevator ride always makes my stomach drop. We get in with a group of woman.

I hold Nathan's hand as we ride up the elevator. He kisses my head as we shoot up. Once we reach the floor we walk out and walk to see his family and grandparents sitting there.

"Happy birthday my baby boy," Nana says to him. I smile at the interaction. She gives him the biggest hug. Nathan gets passed around with hugs and kisses while I watch.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see his nana. I give her a hug and she whispers in my ear "how are you doing darling girl?"

"I am better, a lot better actually I never got to properly thank you for seeing me that night," I say and she pats my cheek.

"You don't have to thank me," she shakes her head and I give her one more hug. Elise and John arrive with the baby in a stroller. They both hug Nathan then me.

Finally, we get escorted to a private room. I am sat next to Berkeley and Nathan. His hand is rested protectively on my thigh.

We order our drinks and then get to talking. Baby Lane is passed around and finally, Nathan is holding him. Seeing him with a baby is making my heart explode. He is so good with him.

"Hi there buddy," he says and bounces him making Lane giggle.

"Do you want to hold him, Phoebe?" Elise asks. I nod smiling. I got to hold him when he was first born, but now he is a couple of months older.

I take the little man in my arms and he stares up at me."Hi Lane, I am your big cousin's girlfriend, I am way cooler than him," I tease making everyone laugh.

He is wearing the cutest shirt it says "hello I'm new here." Lane giggles as I tickle his belly. He is the sweetest little guy. Giving me major baby fever.

I pass him over to Berkeley as the waiter takes our food orders. I get the roasted chicken with vegetables. I am so excited to eat, I am famished.

"So Nathan How has your birthday been?" Nathan's mom asks.

"Good, this one right here made it pretty special." He strokes my cheek and I blush. "We had a picnic on the sound and then went to the Great Wheel," he says.

"That's fun, how was view on the wheel?" Mr. Moore asks. He still scares me to this day.

"It was absolutely stunning," Nathan says. I agree with him.

"Sounds like a fun day you two had, any plans after this?" Nana asks.

"We are going to Phoebe's and watching Breaking bad. It is both of our favorite show and we have been watching it together," he explains.

"We watched that when I was pregnant for him, good stuff in that show," Elise says as she rocks Lane.

"It is great," he smiles over at me. I blush and look out at his family. They really are great people.

"So Phoebe last we heard you were nannying for a family, is that still happening?" Mrs. Moore asks me.

"Yes, they are amazing. Nathan came and played with us the other day actually. He is so great with them," I smile.

"That he is, I've always told him that," Nana smiles.

"We all day he should work with kids," Elise speaks up.

I look over at Nathan and he has the sweetest blush over his face. I run my finger over his cheekbone.

"He is going to be a Lawyer like Dad and me, Elise," Mr. Moore speaks up. I put my hand down and look down. This guy is a real asshole. I fight the urge to speak up and say that he can be whatever Nathan wants to be.

"Nathan can do whatever Nathan wants to do, he doesn't have to be a lawyer," Elise snaps back at him.

"Okay you two enough," Nana snaps. I look at Nathan and grab his hand. I give it a good squeeze and give him a good reassuring smile.

The food arrives thankfully and that distracts everyone. I dig into my chicken and veggies. Everyone goes into their own conversations.

"Want a bite?" Nathan asks. He got the pasta ala vodka. It looks amazing but I don't want to take his food. I shake my head.

"Don't be a butthead try it," he says. I laugh at his use of the word.

"Fine," I smirk and open my mouth. He feeds me the bite and it is delicious. I give him some of my chicken.

"These are amazing," I say and continue to eat.

After we finish up our food they bring us the birthday cake for Nathan. I don't know what flavor it is, but knowing my man it is double chocolate.

We all sing for him and he blows out the candles. I snap a couple of pictures and post one on my Instagram. My birthday boy.

After we clean up the table and head out. We get a couple of pictures before we leave. Nathan and I head back to my house.

"I'm sorry about my dad being a dick tonight," Nathan says as he strokes my thigh while he drives.

"Don't apologize for him, but Elise was right you know," I say and he shrugs.

"You'd be great at anything you do," I say and he smiles over to me.

"I love you cutie," he says and we pull up into my driveway.

When we get in the house Sawyer heads into his side of the house. I take Nathan's band and drag him upstairs. We've never had sex in my bed I am excited.

He sits on my bed and I tell him to wait there. I put his birthday lingerie in my closet. I am going to change and surprise him. The lingerie is deep red and has a bow on the front. I tease my hair a little bit and spray more perfume.

I walk out and lean against the door frame. Nathan's jaw drops when he sees me. I smirk and crook my finger at him. It is going to be a long night.

 **(Hey Y'all, I am so sorry about the board not working! I have copied the link in my bio of the story! Since Fanfiction does not allow links I have put spaces between the link parts. Please delete the spaces when you copy the URL. Thank you so much! Please let me know if this doesn't work. Also if it doesn't leave some suggestions on how I can fix it. I am very new to Pinterest! You guys are the best! Remember to delete the spaces!)**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

 _ **(Y'all I am about done with this website! It won't allow me to put a link. My boards are called Chapter 67, chapter 68, and chapter 69. My username is Greyfamily6179. The profile picture is Seattle at sunset. If you guys have any suggestions please help! Or if anyone has found it let me know how so I can share! I am at a lose. I am SO sorry you guys! I feel awful:( I will not stop trying though!)**_

 _ **(Another thing that I just realized I did wrong was I said last school year was Phoebe's sophomore year. Where I am from we did not have the sophomore junior senior thing. I got confused and thought it went freshman, junior, sophomore, senior. So what I meant was last year was Phoebe's junior year. I hope this does not change the story too much for you all. Again I am sorry. I am feeling like a big screw up today. Thank you for all your love and support.)**_

(Phoebe's POV)

Summer is winding down now. I can't believe we are going to be seniors. How freaking weird is that? I know this year is going to be amazing so I am excited.

Teddy came home last week after Nathan's birthday so that was nice too. He loved Colorado and wants us to go back there. We have a house in Aspen that Dad now wants to go to for Christmas break this year.

Right now I am out with Ava back to school shopping. We also had to get dressed for the Gala tomorrow night. We have been at it for 4 hours now and are winding down at our last store. Nathan and Tyler are at a basketball camp until tomorrow. So we have been hanging out.

"Oh, my gosh how cute is this sweater?" Ava says as she comes out of her dressing room. It is a grey and crosses in the front.

"Super cute, I am going to check out okay," I only got two things from this store.

As soon as I am finished checking out, Ava comes behind me and starts checking out too. We walk out of the store together and towards my car. Sawyer is closely following us.

When we walk outside there is a paparazzi taking pictures. As usual, we just keep our heads down and quickly walk to the car.

"Phoebe, look here, Ava here baby," he's yelling at us.

Finally, we make it to the car and quickly drive off. Occasionally a pap will follow us or try to sneak pictures of us. It'll end up in some sleazy tabloid and my aunt will have to hunt them down to delete it.

"Ugh Fucking paparazzi are disgusting," she says rolling her eyes.

"I know," I agree.

"So are you ready for school to start back up?" She asks.

"No but yes, I am not ready for the stress of picking a college and homework, but I am ready to be done with this chapter of my life," I explain. Ava nods.

"I heard your man is going to visit Princeton?" Ava says.

"Yeah… for basketball and law school," I fake a smile.

"Phoebe I can read you like a book, you are not happy about it," I smile at her. She is so much like her mom.

"I am happy for him I just wish it was a little closer so to here," I shrug.

"Yeah I understand, luckily Tyler has only gotten offers from schools close to here," she says.

"Lucky bitch," I smirk and she laughs.

"You and your mom are coming with us tomorrow to the salon for the gala right?" She asks.

"Yeah, I have no clue what I want to do with my hair," I say. My dress an emerald green with a crossed back. Ava's is a dark grey with slit sleeves.

"I think you should do a pin straight look. It'll be sexy and simple," Ava says.

"Good idea, what are you doing tonight?" I ask her.

"I don't know yet… wanna do something?" She asks.

"I am babysitting, unfortunately," I tell her. She rolls her eyes and huffs. I laugh.

"I'm sorry you'll see me tomorrow though," I tell her. We pull up to her house.

"Okay, little cuz I will see you tomorrow, love you," She says and gets out of the car.

Sawyer drives me home and helps me bring all my bags in. I take them upstairs and start putting my clothes away.

"Phoebe?" I hear Gail call.

"Yeah, I'm in my closet one second," I hang the last shirt and run out to see Gail.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Your father wants to see you in his office," she smiles. Shit, what did I do? I mentally go through all the things I've done in the past week.

I go downstairs and knock on his door. I have to wait a few seconds before I hear him say come in. I walk in and he doesn't look up. He is on the phone writing something down.

I wait and look around his home office. My heart is beating so fast. What did I do?

He sets down the phone and rubs his face. He stacks the papers and sets them to the side. Dad looks up at me and I move my gaze to the side. What is happening?

"Phoebe, how are you?" He asks.

"Um okay? How are you?" I ask.

"Tired and busy," he says.

"Why did you need me?" I ask.

"I wanted to ask you about Nathan's dad," he says and I look confused. What does he want with Nathan's dad?

"What about him?" I ask.

"Is he nice, does he seem professional?" What does he care about this?

"He's Fine I guess, very serious," I say. My dad nods and writes something down.

"Well I may need him to work a case for me," he says. Is GEH being sued?

"What case?" I ask.

"Someone is trying to sue me for wrongful termination, my lawyer is out because of hip surgery. And his firm seems like a good fit," my dad shrugs.

"Oh okay… well, I hope you win the case," I say and stand up.

"Thanks, Bubs, remember the gala is tomorrow," he says and I nod.

I walk out and go upstairs. Weird stuff happening today. I totally thought I was in trouble. I have to be at the Cruz house in thirty minutes. I throw on clothes and say goodbye to my parents then leave.

When I get there the boys are outside playing. "Hey Bee," they both say. I smile and ruffle their hair.

When I walk inside Spencer is on Mrs. Cruz's hip resting her head on her shoulder. When she sees me she smiles and reaches out for me. I take her in my arms and she gives me a big hug.

"Bee I haves to show you my new woom," Spencer claps excitedly.

"New room no way," I say excited for her.

"Oh yes, you will baby, Hi Phoebe how are you, sweetie?" She asks.

"I am good how are you?" I ask as Mr. Cruz walks in the kitchen greeting me.

"I am great sweetie. I left money on the counter feel free to take the kids anywhere, the car seats are in their usual spot, bedtime at 8:30 we should be home by 11," she says.

"Sounds good," I say and smile.

"Okay bye baby girl I love you," Mrs. Cruz gives her a kiss then Mr. Cruz gives her one too. They walk out and say goodbye to the boys, then I am on my own.

"Okay let's go get the boys inside and see what they want to do," Spencer nods and plays with my hair.

When the boys come in they tell me they want to go to my house to swim. Spencer then joins in with them too. They are pleading and begging.

"Okay okay I'll call my dad, but you guys need to go watch TV while I do that," I say. All 3 of them run off and go to the living room.

I call my dad and he picks up after the first ring. Always the worrier.

"Hey Bubs, is everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I am at the Cruz's and they are begging to come swim, do you care if I bring them over?" I ask.

"No not at all Bubs. I will have Gail make some kid-friendly food for dinner what do they like?" He is such a good man.

"Anything with carbs: Mac and cheese, pizza, noodles, sandwiches, chicken fingers and fries. But honestly I can just get them something to eat here," I say.

"No Bubs, it'll be nice to have some kids around the house for once," he says. I know he misses us being little.

"Okay thank you so much… I'll be over in like twenty minutes," I say.

"Love you most," he says before hanging up. I walk in the living room and find them all watching Disney channel.

"Okay kiddos we can go, let's go upstairs and get in your swimsuits," I pick up Spencer and follow the boys upstairs.

I go into Quinn's gray room and lay out a green turtle swim trunks for Him. Then I go into Charlie's Star themed room and layout shark swim trunks. I leave them to put on their shorts. I go to Spencer's room and am blown away by the change. Her little bed is now a princess castle it is absolutely amazing.

I grab her black bathing suit with a white bow. I help her put it on then we head back downstairs.

Once I have all the kids buckled up in the car I drive them over to my house. By the time I get there, I look back and see Spencer is asleep on her car seat.

"Okay, guys we are here," I whisper. The boys go out and run up to my front door excited to go inside. Gently, I lift Spencer out and she rests her head on my shoulder still asleep.

"Hi guys, I am Phoebe's mom," my mom says as she answers the door. I smile at her.

"I'm Charlie and this is my brother Quinn. He is four and I am six. Then that's Spencer she's two," I smile as Spencer holds up the number of how old they are on his hands.

"Wow 6 and 4 those are awesome ages, My name is Ms. Ana. Are guys here to swim?" She asks. I rub Spencer's back and rock side to side.

"Yeah I like your waterslide you guys have in the pool," Quinn tells her. My dad got us a water slide installed when I was 4. Best present ever. The boys love it.

"Hi boys," my dad says as he goes over to my mom.

"Mr. Christian I didn't know you were here," Quinn Jumps up and down. I laugh at his excitement.

"Well I was back in my office," he explains. The boys nod.

"Can we go swim now please?" Charlie begs.

"We have to wait till Spencer wakes up guys," I say. The boys groan and start to complain.

"Phoebe why don't you put her on the comfy couch and when she wakes up Mom or I will bring her down," my dad says.

"Yeah Pheebs," my mom says. I bite my lip and the boys plead. Finally, I agree. I rest her on the big comfy couch we have and put a blanket on her.

I go outside with the boys and jump in the pool. We start going down the slide. The boys make me time how long it takes them to go down.

"Four seconds nice bud," I high five Charlie.

"5 seconds good job buddy," I say to Quinn.

They continue playing and then we move to basketball. Quinn and Charlie take turns shooting. I purposely miss and they laugh.

We play pig and I make sure the boys win. They are so funny. "Phoebe where is Nathan?" Charlie asks.

"He is in Vancouver until tomorrow," I tell him. He frowns but continues playing. These boys may love Nathan more than I do. Spencer too.

Thirty minutes pass of us playing in the water then the boys start to get hungry. I help then dry off then we head inside. When I walk in the sight in front of me is so cute. Spencer and my dad are on the couch watching frozen.

"Hi guys," I say and Spencer smiles at me waving. My mom comes over and sits next to Spencer on the other side giving her a sippy cup.

"Fank you," She says. Oh, this girl. My parents both look down smiling. They are having little kid withdrawals.

"We came to eat dinner," I say. Gail has laid out plates for the kids. The boys run over and start eating immediately while Spencer stays with my parents.

"Hey kiddo you have to come eat," I tell her.

"But Bee bee I am watching Elsa," she says pointing to the TV.

"Spencer you can come back and watch after you eat dinner," I tell her. She frowns and looks to my mom.

"Phoebe after we finish this scene Dad and I will make sure she comes over," I smirk and walk out. Jesus those two need a baby.

I sit and eat with the boys. Every once and a while I glance back. Spencer is in heaven both my parent's full attention is on her. They are playing with her and watching Frozen. She'll never want to leave.

After the boys eat we head back outside and go to the basketball hoop. Ted and I always used to play out here. I watch as they chuck the ball back and forth wearing themselves out.

I hear people behind me and look to see my dad and Spencer walking out of the house. He is holding her hand probably because she is terrified of tripping again like she did last time.

"Hey guys," I say as they walk over.

"Bee Bee I wike Mr. Chwistian," She says.

"I do to sweets, did you come to play with us?" I ask her and she nods. Spencer runs over and goes to play with her brothers.

"How was she?" I ask as my dad sits down.

"Great, she is so funny. I miss having you that age though. Grandma Grace used to call you my shadow. You were attached to my hip," he says and I smile. I miss being that age too. Everything is so fun. Your biggest worry in the world is finding the right toy.

"I'll always be your little girl," I tell him. He wraps an arm around me and hugs me.

"Someday you will have kids that I can love and spoil," I nod and look out at the Cruz kids.

"Mini Phoebe's," I laugh and he shakes his head.

"Lord, help us all," he jokes.

I look down at his Apple Watch and my eyes bug out. I have to get them home and showered.

"I have to get them home, their bedtime is in thirty minutes," I say.

"Guys time to go," I say and they all come over pouting.

"Hey don't look so sad, you guys are allowed over whenever you want," my dad says. That gets them excited.

"Let's walk you guys out," my dad says and takes Spencer's hand.

At the door we say goodbye. The boys give both my parents high fives and head out. Spencer gives my mom a big hug then my dad.

"By Mr. Chwistian, Bye Ms. Ana, Fank you," She waves.

I finally get them all in the car and on their way to the house. I get there within 10 minutes and I have to wake up both Charlie and Spencer up. Quinn is in his own little world.

We head upstairs and I start the shower. Quinn and Charlie get in and then I help Spencer. The boys go to bed fairly independently.

After I get Spencer in her jammies and all tucked into bed I read her a book. We read Goodnight Moon and she is drifting off.

"Goodnight sweet girl," I say and start to walk out.

"Bee Bee wait," she says and sits up.

"What's wrong Spence?" I ask.

"I scawed," she says and I frown.

"Spence this room is not scary it's like a castle," I tell her. She smiles and looks around.

"Will you stay until I falls asweep?" She's good.

"Okay, But you have to go to bed," I tell her. She gives me one last hug and then lays back.

Within 5 minutes I hear her breathing even out. I sneak out and check on the boys. They are both asleep too. I head downstairs and clean up a little bit.

My phone beeps and I take it walking over and sitting on the couch. Nathan has texted me.

 ***Hey baby, I will be back around 6 pm tomorrow. I am missing you a bunch. I love you so much. Can't wait to see you.* heart explosion.**

 ***I have the gala tomorrow:/. I will not be able to see you because we leave at 6 for the event. Can we hang out on Sunday?***

 ***For sure we can. Be safe tomorrow. No trying to sneak off. Love you.*, of course, he has to say that.**

 ***No promises;). I am kidding. My dad will have triple the security on me. I love you more.***

 ***I am heading off to bed. I love you the mostest.***

My heart is so happy. I didn't know one person could make my life this enjoyable. It's like he walked in and brought this lightness with him. Obviously, there have been setbacks but he stays with me.

I stay at the Cruz's and watch HGTV really addicting stuff. I get really into it and I don't even realize two hours fly by. Mrs. and Mr. Cruz walk in and greet me.

"Hey, Phoebe how were they?"

"Awesome as usual, we swam at my house today."

"Oh thank you so much, Phoebe. Here is some money, drive safe," she says.

"Okay I will, thank you guys," I leave and head home.

I get there around 11:20. My parents are for sure asleep. I head upstairs and shower then get into bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

—-

"Phoebe wake up…" My mom is rubbing her hands through my hair and stroking my face.

"What time is it.." I grumble.

"10:30, we are getting breakfast with your Kate and Ava before we get ourselves pampered," she says. I nod and sit up.

"Where's Dad?" I ask.

"At work until 3," she says and I nod.

"Okay I'll get ready," I say and stand up.

"Meet me downstairs in 10," I nod and brush my teeth and get dressed. I throw on a grey T-shirt and black jeans.

"You ready?" My mom asks. I nod and she grabs her keys. She drives us to Sunny Eggs Cafe.

Aunt Kate and Ava are already there when we arrive. "Hey ladies," Kate says and gives us both hugs. Ava looks to be in rare form today.

We order our food and drinks then begin to talk. Aunt Kate tells us about her newest article in the paper. I keep looking at Ava. She just looks so sad.

"What's wrong?" I ask quietly as our moms talk.

"Tyler," is all she says and I nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

"He has just been super distant lately, I'm starting to think he is losing feelings," she says and shrugs.

"No Ava, he adores you," I try to console her.

"You haven't seen him, Phoebe, he has blown me off twice now for plans when he gets back, I tried to get him to hang out with me tomorrow, but he is hanging out with Reese instead," she says and I frown.

"Did anything happen recently?" I ask. She bites her lip and thinks.

"Not that I can think of, I tried to ask him and he said that it's not his fault he's busy," she says. Oh boy, that doesn't sound good. But Tyler loves Ava I know he does.

"Want me to have Nathan talk to him?" I ask.

"No it's okay, we will figure it out," she sighs. My heart breaks for her.

"I'm here for you," I say and grab her hand squeezing it.

"I know, thanks Pheebs," she says and I nod. Our food gets delivered and I chow.

"What does your dress look like Fee?" My aunt asks.

"It's a dark green with a crossed back," I say and she nods.

"Sounds beautiful, green will look good on you," she says. I thank her.

"So little ladies, are you guys excited for tonight?" My mom asks as we pay the bill.

"Kind of," Ava says. I laugh and agree. These things can get super boring.

"Let's Head over to the salon," it's a short distance from the restaurant so we just walk over.

Ava and I go together in one room and my mom and Aunt Kate do. Our hair is first. I am going with Ava's suggestion and super straightening in. And Ava is getting an updo.

"How is Nathan?" She asks. I try to hide the smile on my face.

"He is good," I say and shrug.

"Is he good in bed?" I blush the color of a stop sign. I look to the people doing our hair and they look so focused they didn't even hear it.

"I think so yes, I have nothing else to compare it to," Ava nods.

"I assumed he would be. Tyler is the best I have had in awhile," she says and I nod.

"You guys will work it out," I tell her again.

"I hope so, I really like him, Phoebe," I give her a sad smile.

"You will," for Ava to admit to really liking someone is a big deal. I will kill Tyler if he hurts her.

The rest of our hair session we avoid the boy topic. We move onto makeup and I get a light eye look with a pinky nude lip. When I look myself over I am very pleased. My hair is touching my low back now.

"Girls you look beautiful," my mom says and hugs us both. She got her hair curled in a ponytail and looks so beautiful.

My aunt Kate comes around and it shocks me how much she and Ava look alike. She got an updo also.

We head home after we talk for a little bit at the salon. I am actually semi looking forward to tonight. When we get home Dad and Ted are in their tuxedos in the kitchen.

"Hey guys," Ted says and my dad comes over to us. He kisses my mom and gives me a hug.

"You both look stunning," he says. I smile and thank him.

"Bubs you look good," Ted says. I thank him and tell him he cleans up nicely too.

"Okay, you two go get dressed I want some pictures before we go," I hate taking family pictures. I head upstairs and switch into my thong. I can not wear a regular bra with this dress so I have to wear sticky cups. It's like a backless stick on bra. Super unattractive.

I slide on my dress and put on my simple nude Prada heels. I put on my rose gold jewelry then head out. I walk downstairs and my mom smiles at me.

"You look beautiful Phoebe," she says and hugs me. She is so cute. She looks gorgeous in her sleek white gown.

I get pictures with my mom, dad, and Ted. Then Gail takes some of all of us together. It actually is nice to get some family photos.

"Okay let's head out Taylor is driving," my dad says and puts his hand on my back guiding me.

The Gala is at the GEH convention center. We get there pretty fast and the paparazzi are everywhere. The flashing lights are insane.

"Phoebe and Mr. Grey over here," my dad wraps his arm around me and covers me as we walk inside.

"Thanks," I tell him for protecting me from the paparazzi.

"I always will protect you," my dad says. I know he is being serious.

"I know you will," I say before one of his colleagues walks over to us.

"Hi, there Mr. Grey how are you tonight?" The man eyes me up and down. He is giving me a weird look. He is shorter than my dad but still taller than me. He has brown hair and looks to be around 35.

"Hi Mike, this is my daughter Phoebe," he says. I shake his hand and he looks at me weird again. I can't tell if it's him hitting on me or just his thing.

"Phoebe, pretty name for a pretty girl, how are you tonight darling?" He takes my hand shaking it. Okay, what is this dudes deal? My dad shifts and clears his throat.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe nice to meet you Mr….?" I don't know his last name.

"Crossly, But you can call me Mike, how old are you little lady," he asks. I look at my dad. I am actually excited to see his reaction when he finds out I am 17.

"17, 18 next year," his eyes bulge out for a second. He looks me up and down again.

"I would have pinned you for 19-20," he says before walking off.

"Pervert," I mumble. My dad looks down and laughs.

"Phoebe if that guy comes up to you at any point tonight come to get me… he has a reputation for liking younger girls his last wife was 20," he says and my eyes bulge out. That's me in less than 3 years. Gross.

"Why do you do business with him?" I ask.

"He is insanely smart, part of our IT program. He knows you're my daughter you have nothing to worry about," my dad explains I nod and look around.

"Mr. Grey, how are you?" An older man walks up to him.

"Jerry, I am great. This is my daughter Phoebe, Phoebe this is Mr. Jerry Root. He works with Ros on some projects," I nod and shake his hand.

"Hi nice to meet you, Mr. Root," I say politely.

"Oh please just Jerry, Mr. Root was my father," he lets out a big belly laugh. See why can't everyone be this nice?

I leave them to talk and walk around. I go to the bar and order a water. All this walking around and getting hit on is making me thirsty.

Ava finally arrives and I run over telling her what happened. "Was he hot?" She asks.

"Ew Ava no," I laugh. Of course, Ava would ask that.

"Damn where is he I want to see," she says and looks around.

"I don't know and I don't want to know," I say and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Where is Teddy Bear I want to see the kid," she says and I laugh. I look around where is he? There are too many people in suits.

"Oh over there talking to that… girl," I frown. She is looking very flirtatious with him. She looks to be around his age. Long brown hair and tan skin.

"Oh hell we need to break that up," Ava takes ahold of my wrist and pulls me over to the bar.

"Hey Teddy," she says and I can see Ted's smile fade. He shouldn't be with this girl. She is wearing a bodycon long black dress. I already don't like her. Doesn't she know teddy has a girlfriend? If she doesn't she is about to.

"Hi Ava, Phoebe. This is Sena Richmond, her dad works at GEH," he explains.

"Hi I'm Ava, the cousin," she says and reaches her hand out. She flicks her hair behind her shoulder and shakes Ava's hand.

"And you are," she looks to me.

"Phoebe, the sister," I give her a fake smile.

"Oh Ted was just telling me about you," she says and touches my shoulder. I want to take her manicured hand and break it.

"We were talking about college, she goes to Stanford," Ava looks to me.

"I mean that's nothing compared to you going to Harvard," she touches his chest and he smiles at her.

"Yeah Ted goes to Harvard with Delaney," I say before I can stop myself. Ted looks at me with a death glare. He shouldn't be leading her on.

"Who is Delaney?" She asks in her dumb brunette voice. God, I want to slap her pretty face.

"His girlfriend, they've been dating since the beginning of their freshman year," Ava speaks up. Ted clears his throat as she backs up.

"Well I am thirsty Phoebe," Ava says and takes my hand pulling me. We walk away and Ava's fist bumps me.

"God she was a whore," Ava says and I laugh.

"Ted is going to kill me in my sleep," I laugh.

"Smother you with a pillow," she teases. It is announced that dinner is ready.

I walk with Ava over to the Grey family table. It is a huge circular table. I see that I am sitting next to my dad and Theodore. Fuck fuck fuck.

"Ava pass me your table tag," I say and she throws it to me from her seat.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" My dad asks. Shit caught in the act.

"I was umm… admiring these name tags they are very pretty," I say.

"Uh huh, you and Ava don't need to be together every second. You will be fine for one dinner," I sigh and hand her tag back. Stupid assigned seats.

"Dad, can we switch seats?" I ask as I see Ted walking towards the table with a scowl on his face.

"Why?" It's too late I have no time to explain. Ted sits down at the table and doesn't even look at me.

I sit down and look over at him. He has literally 0 reasons to be mad. He has a girlfriend. Theodore shouldn't be flirting with other people.

"Look-" I start to talk but he cuts me off.

"Don't Phoebe," he says in a deathly scary voice. Shit.

I turn towards my dad and he is talking to the woman refilling his wine. I look down to Ava and she bites her lip. 'Good luck' Ava mouths to me.

I sip my water quietly as Ted ignores me and talks to my Grandpa. I look down and knot my hands in my lap.

"Bubs what's wrong?" My dad asks. I shake my head.

"Nothing," I lie. I feel bad that Ted is mad.

"Bubs…" he says and rubs my head. Can't he just listen to me for one time?

"Dad please not now," I snap. I look at him and he looks taken back. I rarely snap.

"Phoebe do you need to go on a walk?" He asks. I shake my head and turn back to my food. I stab my salmon on my fork and eat it.

"I'm here for you," he says and it makes me feel worse.

"I'm sorry I snapped, just please not now," I say. He nods and squeezes my hand.

"Okay," he says. We go on with dinner.

I catch Teddy's gaze and he glares at me. Why is he so damn angry? I don't get it.

"Ted, why are you so angry?" I ask. He looks at me and then ignores me talking to Grandpa. I sigh and keep eating.

Once we finish dinner everyone goes to the bar for post-dinner drinks or the dance floor. Ava and I sit at the table because we don't have dates to dance with and we aren't 21.

"Ted is being a dick," I say.

"I'll drink to that," Ava says and grabs her coke taking a sip.

"We should start pregaming these things," Ava says and I start laughing hard.

"We should," I agree.

"Who's that guy," Ava asks and nods her head in front of us.

I look over and find the perv from earlier staring at both of us. What the hell?

"Oh my god, that's him that's the guy who hit on me," I say and Ava looks again.

"Oh my… he's kinda hot, in a Dad with 4 kids kinda way," she says and I start laughing.

"Okay seriously gross," I laugh.

"PHOEBE…" Ava slaps me. I look up and see him walking over to us. Oh great.

"Ms. Grey, how was your dinner?" He asks.

"Good thank you… this is my cousin Ava," I say remembering my manners.

"Ava, nice to meet you, I am Mike Crossly," he says and takes her hand shaking it.

"Well we better be going, our parents will be looking for us," I say and take Ava's hand.

"It was lovely meeting both of you beautiful girls," he says and I pull Ava off.

"What a creep," she says and I nod.

"Apparently his last wife was 20," I tell her.

"Figures," she says and we go to the bar both ordering drinks.

I feel my phone buzz and see Nathan is calling me. Ava sees it and frowns. I feel so bad for her. Instead of rubbing it in her face that my boyfriend reaches out to me, I decline the call and then turn my phone off.

"Phoebe you can answer it," I can hear it in her voice she is upset.

"He can wait," I smile and she gives me a hug.

"You are the best," she says.

We walk back over to our table and sit down. A young photographer walks up to us and asks to take our picture. We agree and smile for him.

"Maybe we'll make it on a magazine this time," she smirks and I laugh.

"Hopefully," I smirk.

A waiter comes by and offers us champagne. "Sure we would," Ava starts to say.

"They are not old enough," we turn and see my mom. The waiter apologizes and scurries off.

"Girls you can't be seen drinking here, everybody knows who both of you are," she lightly scolds us. Oops.

"Sorry," we both mumble.

"The party is winding down we'll be heading home in 30 minutes," my mom says and we nod.

We stand up and start making rounds of saying goodbye. Ava and I stick together for the remainder of the night.

Finally, we get to leave. Dad escorts me and Ava out. I give her a hug and she heads out with her family. I crawl into our car and sit between Mom and Ted.

"Theodore, how was your night?" Mom asks him.

"I've had better," he says. Got he is being such an adolescent.

"Are you seriously still mad?" I ask him.

"Shut up Phoebe," he snaps.

"What is going on? Teddy, be nice to your sister," My dad says.

"You literally have no reason to be mad," I say.

"Leave it alone Phoebe," Ted snaps. My dad asks again what's wrong.

"You have a girlfriend Ted, she was clearly flirting with-" he cuts me off.

"I SAID LEAVE IT ALONE, you can be such a fucking bitch sometimes Phoebe. The world doesn't revolve around you," he screams at me startling all of us. Wow, he is such a dick.

"Theodore, do not yell like that," my mom scolds him.

"what the hell is going on?" My dad demands to know. We pull up to the house and I run out of the car running to my room. The hot tears spill down my face.

"Phoebe," I hear my dad call. I ignore him and slam my room door shut crawling onto my bed.

Teddy and I rarely fight. Rarely meaning I can't tell you the last time we fought. Him yelling at me broke my heart.

"Phoebe?" I hear someone knocking on my door. I wipe my eye and walk onto the terrace from my room. There are two chairs out there so I sit in one. I let the cool breeze dry my tears.

I stare out at the water and think about the night. It was so fun until Ted screamed at me. Does he really think I am self-centered and a bitch? My terrace door opens.

"Bubs?" I hear my dad say.

"Here baby sit up," he says I do. He wraps a blanket around my arms and legs.

"Thanks," I say and keep staring out at the sound. It really is a beautiful view.

"Can you talk to me Bubs?" I look over and he is still in his tux. His bow tie is undone and he has the top button undone. His hair looks like he has run his hand through it a million times.

"I don't know why he snapped," I say and he nods.

"Can you tell me what happened to even start this fight?" He asks.

"Yeah… he was flirting with some girl and she was flirting back. I know there are paparazzi at these events and all it would take would be one picture. So Ava and I went over and I might have mentioned Delaney's name," I say and wipe the tears that fall.

"Bubs… you are right about the paparazzi there are a bunch of them there. I can think of many different ways that you could have approached that situation that would have been better," he says and I nod.

"I know I just got scared," I say and takes my hand in his.

"Theodore had no right to snap at you like that Bubs, he left to go cool off. I have a feeling that you two are going to make up. You just need to talk about it with him and tell him how you are feeling," he says.

"I'm sorry I stormed up here like I did," I say.

"Don't worry about it Bubs, Mom is making some tea downstairs do you want to get some?" He asks.

"Yes please, But first can you take off my shoes?" I ask. He laughs and bends down in front of me taking them off. Ah, sweet relief.

I'm still in my dress as we walk downstairs. My mom wraps her arms around me.

"Hi sweet girl, are you okay?" She asks and I nod. She passes me my tea and I take a sip. Mmm chamomile.

All of a sudden the doorbell rings. I look to my parents strangely.

"I'll get it," I say and walk over to the door. I open it and find something I was not expecting.

"Phoebe thank god you are okay," Nathan takes me in his arms and holds me tightly. What does he mean? Of course, I am okay.

"Thank you, Lord," I hear him mumble as he holds me.

"Nathan, what is going on?" I ask as he holds me. He is in sweats and a T-shirt.

"You weren't answering your phone and you were at the gala and I thought, oh my god you are okay," finally it makes sense.

I turned my phone off and didn't answer any of his calls or texts. Last time I was at an event and didn't answer my phone he got a call from my dad saying I was in an induced coma from brain swelling. Then the time before that I was being assaulted by Ryan Malford. Gosh, I am such a shitty girlfriend.

"Nathan I am fine, baby, I am right here," I say and wrap my arms around him.

"Mr. Moore, a pleasure to see you," my dad says and shakes his head. Nathan has an arm draped around me.

"Hi Nathan, are you here to hang out?" My mom asks. I check his watch from the arm that's draped around me and see it is 11.

"Can he stay for a little bit?" I ask.

My mom and dad look at each other and do their telepathic communication. I look up at Nathan and he kisses my head.

"Sure, but only for an hour, hour and a half tops okay?" My mom says. I nod and hug them both goodnight. I grab clothes to change into and me and Nathan head downstairs.

I know for a fact my parents are either in bed or showering, so I take him in the guest bedroom we have downstairs. Right, when I shut the door his lips are on mine. He holds me against the door and holds my face in his hands.

"Hi," I say when he finally let's go. He pulls back and walks over and sits down. I come over to him and sit on his lap.

"What's wrong?" I ask and rub his shoulders.

"I was so scared something happened to you again," he sighs. Oh, my poor man.

"Baby I'm right here, I'm fine," I try to convince him and he just wraps his arms around me.

"You look very beautiful," he says and I smile.

"So do you," I say and kiss him.

I stand up and ask him to unzip my dress. I slide it off and he looks at me funny.

"What are those?" He points at my stick on bra.

"These are boobs," I say and he smirks.

"I can't wear a real bra because of the back of my dress so I wore those," I wince as I peel them off. I throw on my shorts and shirt and go over to him.

We lay in the bed and he wraps his arms around me. "Why were you crying?" He asks taking me by surprise.

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"I can tell, your lips are soft like they are after you cry," he says.

"Teddy and I got in a fight," I say.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"not at all, just hold me," I say and he nods. He wraps his arms around me tighter and kisses my head.

"I'm here for you," I nod and kiss him. He strokes my hair and holds me.

This is heaven on earth right here.

 _ **(Y'all I am about done with this website! It won't allow me to put a link. My boards are called Chapter 67, chapter 68, and chapter 69. My username is Greyfamily6179. The profile picture is Seattle at sunset. If you guys have any suggestions please help! Or if anyone has found it let me know how so I can share! I am at a lose. I am SO sorry you guys! I feel awful:( I will not stop trying though!)**_

 _ **(Another thing that I just realized I did wrong was I said last school year was Phoebe's sophomore year. Where I am from we did not have the sophomore junior senior thing. I got confused and thought it went freshman, junior, sophomore, senior. So what I meant was last year was Phoebe's junior year. I hope this does not change the story too much for you all. Again I am sorry. I am feeling like a big screw up today. Thank you for all your love and support.)**_


	70. Chapter 70

**(Y'all 70 chapters! If you still haven't found the Pinterest page I have linked it in my author's profile! Thank you to the reader that helped me with that! Somebody asked if I could label the pictures that I pin to say what part of the story I am at. To be honest I have no clue how to do that so if somebody could help me that would be awesome! Okay, final question… do you guys want me to write about Phoebe's entire senior year like I did her junior year or end it when senior year begins and start her college life? I am leaning towards writing about her senior year with Nathan and her family and all of their lasts. But if Y'all don't want me to do that I won't! Thank you for your continuous support!)**

(Phoebe's Pov)

Last night Nathan went home around 12:30. We hung out downstairs and cuddled. Surprisingly enough we did not have sex. You put the two of us in a room and we are insatiable.

I thought a little bit more about what happened with Teddy and to be honest I am kind of angry at him now. What I did was to help him and he called me a selfish bitch. It was not cool in the slightest. I am so ready for us to make up though. Him being mad at me gives me anxiety.

Right now I am sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen eating banana pancakes. My mom and dad left an hour ago to run some errands. "Sweetheart, do you need anything else before I run to the store?" Gail asks. I look up and smile at her.

"I am good thank you," I say and she kisses my head then heads out. I am left alone in the kitchen. Nathan and I are going to dinner and a movie, later on, to catch up. Last night didn't really count because most of it was spent with Nathan holding me thanking God I was okay. It hit me last night how much my accident scared him.

My thoughts get interrupted by Ted coming into the kitchen. I don't know whether to say something or just keep quiet. This proves how often we fight. But, he is older and is the one who called me a selfish bitch so if we wants to talk he can say something. He sits on the opposite side of the bar and reads the paper drinking his coffee.

I pick at my pancakes and sigh. He looks over at me then goes back to the paper. Could he be more petulant? This is ridiculous.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?" I ask he looks over and runs his hand through his hair.

"Phoebe, not now," he snaps and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever, you are being so freaking childish," I say. This makes him pissed. He slams the paper down and comes over to me. Jeez, I am actually kind of scared.

"I am being childish Phoebe? Why don't we go back to last night when I was having a mature conversation with a woman, and you came over and brought up my girlfriend… I don't need you to do that Phoebe. I love Delaney and what YOU did was fucking childish," he all but screams at me. You know what screw him.

"That was not a mature conversation. That was flirting. Her hand was on your chest and she was flipping her hair like nobody's business. You and I both know that was not going somewhere good Teddy," I yell back.

"It is none of your fucking business what I do Phoebe," He yells taking a step toward me.

"Fine cheat on your girlfriend and break her heart I don't give a shit anymore," I scream at him.

"I would never cheat on Delaney, you need to learn your place and stop fucking with my life Phoebe," he moves his hand out dramatically and knocks my empty plate off the table. Unfortunately for me, it shatters and glass breaks the skin of my foot.

"Ow ow shit," I cry out and Ted looks shocked.

"Phoebe, oh my god, are you okay?" I hobble over to the couch and look at my foot. The glass plate shattered on it so there are a bunch of cuts. It is gushing blood. The hardwood floor looks like a crime scene.

"Phoebe we have to get you to the emergency room come on," Teddy says and I shake my head. I push him away when he tries to pick me up.

"No I am fine just get me a washcloth and band-aids," I say and my voice is clipped because of the pain. This hurts so fucking bad. My eyes are squeezed shut and I am breathing heavily.

"Phoebe damn it, come on there is glass in your foot," he says and comes to pick me up.

"Theodore, stop it," I scream when he tries to touch me.

I whimper in pain. My foot is now drenched in blood. This hurts so bad. I do not want stitches or staples, therefore, I am not going to the ER. Teddy gets a paper towel and I get nauseous as he dabs my foot. Fuck it hurts so bad.

"Phoebe, come on we are going to the hospital your foot is going to get infected," he says and I grip the pillow hard.

Just then the front door opens and I hear my dad and mom. Shit, this is just what we need. "Oh my god is that blood?" my mom says and I hear them run towards the broken plate.

"Phoebe Jesus are you okay? What the hell happened?" My mom says rushing over to me. My dad runs over to me and bends down to look at my foot. Shit, Teddy is going to be in trouble. I can't let him get in trouble for this it was my fault that I egged him on.

"I knocked the plate off the table and it landed on my foot," Ted tries to speak up, I shake my head and gasp in pain.

"We need to get you to the ER. Teddy go get Taylor hurry. I am going to carry her," my dad says.

"No, no stop don't. I am not going to the hospital," I say and pull back when he tries to pick me up.

"Phoebe, stop it right now, you are going to the hospital," My mom snaps and my dad picks me up. He runs me outside and Taylor already has the car ready. Mom and Teddy take her car while I lay down in the back of Taylor's car. My foot is wrapped in a white cloth that is now dyed red. My foot is in my dad's lap. He is running his hand through my hair.

"It's okay Bubs, you are going to be okay," he says. I close my eyes and picture myself somewhere other than here.

"Mr. Grey we are here," My dad picks me up and he puts me in the wheelchair that the hospital staff has waiting for me. I grab his hand and they quickly walk me back to an exam room.

"Here I got her," my dad says as and lifts me up on the exam bed. I gasp out in pain. The shock factor is wearing off and now this is starting to burn and hurt.

"It hurts," I say and put my hands over my face trying to block out everything.

"I know it does baby, squeeze my hand. The doctor is going to be in here soon," My dad says and rubs my back.

My mom and Teddy come in a few seconds after. My mom is filling out paperwork for me. Teddy comes over and grabs my other hand.

"Phoebe-" he starts to try and say and I cut him off.

"Not now Teddy," I say and he sighs squeezing my hand tightly.

"Hi there, I am Doctor Stern I hear we have some glass in the foot," he is and young and very attractive if I do say so myself.

"Yes she dropped a glass plate on her foot," my mom says. He washes his hands and puts gloves on. He unwraps my foot and accesses it.

A nurse comes in bringing a table with a bunch of stuff on it. The first thing I notice is the stitches. Fuck me.

"I don't want stitches," I say sitting up. My dad grabs onto me and lays me back down.

"Don't worry Phoebe we are going to numb you, you won't feel anything okay?" I bite my lip and close my eyes.

"I'm here baby, look at me," my dad says and strokes my hair. My mom and Teddy are by my side too.

"Okay Phoebe you may feel a slight pinch when I administer this shot," he says. A slight pinch doesn't even begin to describe this. This fucking hurts. I groan out in pain. I squeeze my dad's hand as hard as I can.

"Shh I'm here baby, you are doing so good," my dad says and rubs my head. Tears fill my eyes and I try to hold them back

"Okay Phoebe, the worst part is over, good job," Doctor Stern says.

After a second my foot is completely numb. I look down and gag. My foot is still a bloody mess. Some of the blood is dried now though so it is even grosser.

"Nurse, can we get a sheet up?" The Doctor quickly asks. My dad gets in front of me and I stare into his eyes. I am petrified right now.

The nurse hooks up this thing and soon a sheet is draped down so I can no longer see the doctor or my foot. My dad looks pleased and keeps rubbing my head.

"Phoebe, are you okay do you want some water?" Ted asks worriedly.

I shake my head no and keep my eyes closed. My mom kisses my head and leaves the room going to turn in the paperwork.

"Are you okay?" My dad asks and I nod.

"You are doing so good Bubs," he says and scratches my head. I want this entire thing to be over. At least the pain is gone.

After what seems like hours, the doctor removes the sheet and my foot is wrapped up like a mummy again. It takes me back to my accident. I shake my head and come back to the now.

"Phoebe no putting pressure on that foot for two days and it has to stay dry for a week. After 8 days I want you to come back and we will see if they are ready to be removed Okay?" Doctor Stern asks.

"Yeah, when you say no putting pressure on it that means no walking or anything?" I ask.

"No walking, dancing, running or anything. I don't want you to try hopping either if you fall these could split open. From what I see you have a very supportive family who will be willing to help you out," he says and smiles. He shakes my dad and Teddy's hand then walks out.

My parents have to sign the discharge papers and then we can leave. This leaves Teddy and me alone in the exam room.

"Bubs I am so sorry, you shouldn't have lied for me," he says and comes over to me.

"It was my fault for egging you on, I'm sorry for being annoying," I apologize.

"Bubs you are the best. I was very out of line yelling at you. That was a dick move and I am so sorry," he says. I reach my arms out for him and give him a big hug.

"I love you Teddy Bear," I say.

"I love you more Bubs," he says.

My parents come back in and my mom gasps. "Oh, my babies." She says as she takes a picture of us hugging. I swear her eyes get watery. Oh, sensitive Mom.

"Okay guys let's get out of here," my dad says and picks me up putting me in the wheelchair.

He rolls me out to the car and I get in. He and I have Taylor drive us and my mom and Teddy are going back in her car.

"How are you feeling baby?" My dad asks and rubs my hand.

"Tired, my foot is still numb though so that is good," I say and he nods.

"You are going to sleep when you get home, and no movie tonight Bubs," he says and I frown.

"Why not I can just use the crutches they gave me," I ask.

"Bubs I said no, the Doctor said to stay off of it for two days," he says and I roll my eyes.

"I saw that," he says. I ignore him and cross my arms staring out the window. This wasn't even my fault and now my plans are ruined. Nathan is going to be bummed he really wanted to see that movie.

"Phoebe, I know you are mad, but I am not going to risk your safety because of one movie. You and Nathan can see the movie in two days," he says.

"Fine," I sigh and lay my head against the window.

"Here," he says and moves me so I am laying down with my head in his lap. He rubs his hands through my hair. I am dozing off in a matter of seconds.

"Bubs… Bubs we are home baby," he says and kisses my head. I slowly sit up and move to get out of the car. My dad picks me up and takes me inside. Ted and Mom made the comfy couch in the back family room for me. He puts me down on it and I lay back. Teddy hands me a water and I take a couple sips.

"Here Pheebs take these," my mom hands me Advil and I take them.

"Do you want me to shut the curtains so you can nap?" My dad asks. I nod and thank him as he shuts them. Ted comes in and hands me my phone. I have two texts from Nathan and one from Ava. I left this at home while I was at the hospital.

"Okay baby we will leave you to rest, I have the remote, crackers, and a water right here yell if you need anything, do not try to get up on your own call one of us," my dad says and kisses my head. I give him, Ted, and my mom all hugs.

Finally, when I am left alone I call Nathan. He picks up within two rings. My worried boy.

"Baby are you okay I haven't heard from you all day," I don't know how to tell him without freaking him out.

"Babe don't worry when I tell you this okay? I am completely fine," I start off.

"Phoebe now I am worried, what's happened?" He asks.

"I just got back from the hospital, this morning I dropped a glass plate on my foot, I had to get 12 stitches in it. I am home now and completely fine," I say again.

"Babe oh, my god. Can I come over? How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I am about to take a nap. Can you come over in a couple of hours? I am feeling fine I guess. My dad said no movie though," I say.

"Don't worry about it baby, the movie can wait. Can I come over in 3 hours," he asks.

"Sure baby, don't worry about me. I am stronger than I seem," I say.

"That's one of the many things I love about you, sleep well baby girl. I'll see you soon," he says.

"I love you," I say before we hang up.

I close my eyes and lay against the comfy couch. My foot is propped up and still pretty numb. Before I know it I am asleep in dreamland.

When I wake up I realize I have been out for 4 hours. It's now 5:30 and I have to pee and want food. The fact that I can't walk on my foot makes me mad. It's so annoying I just want to be able to do things for myself. I know my dad said not to get up without anywhere here but whatever.

I throw the blanket off myself and grab the crutches that Teddy laid on the floor for me. I stand up and start to make my way towards the bathroom. This is so inconvenient.

As I am crutching along towards the bathroom the floor is wet from where someone wiped off my blood and I fall flat on my butt. I scream not because I'm in pain but because it scared me. The crutches go flying and come back down.

"Phoebe Grace are you okay?" My dad comes running towards me.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, keep your hair on," I say starting to stand up and grab the crutches.

"Phoebe, what the hell were you doing?" He says. Shit, I have made him angry now.

"I was trying to go to the bathroom," I say quietly.

"This is why I asked you to call me Phoebe, you could have ripped your stitches right open is that what you want?" He raises his voice.

"I'm sorry, I-I just wanted to go to the bathroom," he looks so angry I can't even look in his eyes.

"Phoebe I said to call me if you wanted to get up, is that so hard? And now look you fell and could have been seriously hurt," he says almost yelling.

"I'm sorry Dad," I say and try to stand up again.

"No you are done getting to walk," he comes over and I flinch pulling my arms in. He looks hurt as I flinch and backs away from me.

"Phoebe I was just going to pick you up," he says calmer now. I think he has realized he's scared me.

"I'm sorry for yelling Bubs, it's just when it comes to your safety I'm serious about it," he says. I nod and scoot towards him. He is on the ground now with me.

"I'm sorry I didn't call for your help," I say. He kisses my head and grabs my hand.

"Do you care if I pick you up?" I shake my head no. He picks me up and sighs carrying me to the bathroom.

"You are too light Bubs," he says apologetically. I don't say anything back. I don't think I am too light.

He puts me down and turns around. If he thinks I'm peeing with him in the room he has a big storm coming. "Dad go," I say.

"Phoebe no you could fall again," he says.

"Dad I am fine, I'm not peeing with you in here," I say.

"Fine but when you finish I am carrying you back out," he says and walks out.

I do what I need to do then stand up hopping over to the sink. I wash my hands and then call for my dad. He looks pleased that I actually listened this time.

When he sets me down on the couch I check my phone. Nathan texted me that he is on his way and is bringing me Chicken Takeover. Fuck yes, I am starving.

"Nathan is coming over now is that okay?" I ask as he wraps the fuzzy blanket around me.

"Yes, but not a late night tonight Okay?" He says and I nod.

I reach my arms out for him and he sits giving me a big hug. He rubs my back up and down. "I love you most my Bubs," he says.

"Love you to Dad," I say and he pulls back laying me down on the couch. The doorbell rings and I sit back up.

"That's Nathan," Dad lays me back down.

"Bubs I'll get it, baby," he says and kisses my head. He leaves the room and I am left in the dimly lit room.

Soon I hear footsteps and my sexy man comes into my vision. Nathan looks detectable. His summer tan is very dark and his hair is still damp meaning he has showered. He also has two boxes of food.

"Hi baby girl, how are you feeling? You look so cute," he says. He comes sits near me while I lay down. I look up at him as he strokes my face. I am wearing my soft grey T-shirt and flannel PJ pants.

"My foot hurts, but I am okay," I give him a small smile and he sighs kissing my head.

"I am going to have to keep you in a bubble for my peace of mind," he says softly and kisses me again.

"I am okay I promise, but I am very hungry," I say. Nathan smiles at that and softly lifts me up to a sitting position. He pulls the footrest closer to me and props my foot up. He gives me my order of food. A chicken sandwich, coleslaw, and Mac and cheese. So Fucking good.

"Thank you so much for getting this babe, how much do I owe you for it?" I ask teaching my wallet that is near my phone on the coffee table.

"Bee don't even try," he says and pushes my wallet far from me so I can't grab it.

"Nathan come on you always pay for me," I whine.

"That's because you are my girl, stop whining and eat," he smirks. I glare at him and eat some Mac and cheese.

"Thank you," I say petulantly. He smiles and lays back against the couch eating his.

"What do you want to watch?" I ask him.

"Wanna watch something scary or funny?" He asks me.

"Mmmm scary," I say.

"Okay how about The Boy we never saw that one," he says. I nod and rent it.

"Let's finish our food first, wouldn't want you to jump and have Mac and cheese all over the couch," he says. I laugh because it is so true. I always jump during movies.

"what did you do today?" I ask him.

"Hm, I drove Berkeley to dance camp then went swimming and then worked out for a couple of hours. After I got a call from my very beautiful girlfriend that she dropped a plate on her foot so I went and got her food," he says and smiles.

"How did you drop a plate on your foot?" He asks. My smile fades shit nobody has asked me for the full story yet.

"I just did," I say my voice is hesitant. Nathan's face drops and he looks over.

"Phoebe, did you drop the plate?" I hate lying to him so much.

"Yeah," I say. He looks into my eyes and I can tell he is doing that thing where he reads me. I just eat my food and look at the floor.

"Did someone do this to you, Phoebe?" Oh my god I can't have him thinking my family abuses me. The truth needs to come out. I take another bite and finish it.

"Teddy knocked it over onto my foot when we were fighting," I say. Nathan's eyes widen in shock.

"On purpose?" He says sounding pissed. I hope it wasn't on purpose.

"No, he just went to point at me and knocked it off. I lied so he wouldn't get in trouble with my parents," I say.

"Phoebe, did he apologize?" He asks.

"Of course he did. I think it really shook him. We made up and I think we are alright now," I say and he nods. I move my foot and wince in pain.

"Do you want me to get you Advil?" He asks. I shake my head no and keep eating.

"I was thinking earlier about how our one year is coming up," he says. I look over and smile. It's exactly two months away. November 23rd.

"Craziness," I say and shake my head.

"I remember the first time I saw you in that office," he laughs. I look over "tell me," I say.

"I had just gotten the tour of the school and you were the first student I saw. You were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Then you stood up and I saw your ass. I thought to myself I think I am going to like it here," he says and it makes me laugh.

"I was in the office that day because I was getting taken home to see my dad, Ryan had gotten in my head and I was having an anxiety attack. I was on the verge of tears and then you came in. God, I thought how lucky I was to get to see you. You had your surfer tan going on," I smirk and put my food box down.

"You said you had an appointment," he says. Oh shit, I did say that.

"No… umm actually my dad had left that day to go to Harvard. He didn't say goodbye and it was right after the Ryan thing. I had an anxiety attack at school and my parents let Sawyer sign me out. Thank god Mrs. True gave him a hard time," I smirk.

"I never knew that babe," he says and takes my chin in his hand kissing me. And kissing me hard.

"Mmmmm well now you know," I say. He rubs his nose along mine and pulls back.

"Phoebe Grey you turned my world upside down and I wouldn't have it any other way," he says and kisses me.

Gosh, I want him and now but he won't. With my foot and being on the first floor, I know he won't. Soon I say to myself. I turn on the movie and he lays back behind me with his arm wrapped around my stomach.

He rubs my stomach and back. God, it is so hard to concentrate when he does shit like this. I look up to him and his baby blues are fixated on the screen.

I watch with him. I try to keep my heavy eyes open. I am so tired and even this scary movie isn't keeping me awake. I yawn and he kisses my forehead and eyes. "I got you, baby," he says.

Instead of facing the screen I turn on my side and face him. He smiles down at me and pulls into his chest. He smells like his body wash and house. Boy, do I love that smell. I close my eyes and let sleep come over me.

"I love you Bee," is the last thing I hear before I am out.

 **(Y'all 70 chapters! If you still haven't found the Pinterest page I have linked it in my author's profile! Thank you to the reader that helped me with that! Somebody asked if I could label the pictures that I pin to say what part of the story I am at. To be honest I have no clue how to do that so if somebody could help me that would be awesome! Okay, final question… do you guys want me to write about Phoebe's entire senior year like I did her junior year or end it when senior year begins and start her college life? I am leaning towards writing about her senior year with Nathan and her family and all of their lasts. But if Y'all don't want me to do that I won't! Thank you for your continuous support!)**


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

 **(Y'all were pretty quiet after the last chapter! Leave some reviews and let me know what you all are thinking. There is going to be some drama coming up. Thank you as always for reading:)**

(Phoebe's Pov)

It has been a week since I got my stitches in. Today I am going to check to see if they can come out. I am going with my dad to get it checked because my mom had a meeting with an author. We decided to do lunch before too. I am wearing my striped T-shirt dress and flip-flops. I am so ready for these to come out of my foot.

Nathan left three days ago for New Jersey. He is checking out Princeton and all it has to offer. He was supposed to go in the fall but that conflicted with his basketball practice schedule. We ended up making up our date night the night before he left. We went and saw our movie and had dinner. I miss him a lot.

"Phoebe, you ready?" My dad knocks on my door pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah Sorry," I call out and come out of my room. We walk downstairs and head to his car.

"You ready to get those looked at?" Dad says as he pulls out of the driveway.

"I hope they take them out," I say. My dad nods.

"I hope so too Bubs," he drives towards the hospital as we listen to his classical music.

"How does Nathan like Princeton?" My dad asks.

"I talked to him last night and he said he loves it there, he says he wants me to see it," I say. My dad sighs.

"Phoebe you know not to choose a school because of a boy right?" He asks. I look over dumbfounded.

"Dad I would never pick a school just because Nathan is going there," I say. He smiles and pats my hand.

"I'm just making sure besides New Jersey is a long way away," I frown as he says that.

"Yeah I know," I say and look out the window.

As we drive to the hospital and I stare out the window thinking of my Nathan. He comes home tomorrow and I am so excited to see his face. I hate being away from him. In two days Preston is throwing the annual end of the summer party before we go back to school next week.

Nathan and I are going to go and we agreed we both would drink a little bit. Neither of us wants to go crazy but it is the end of the summer. I have the cutest outfit. I just need to ask my dad about the party over lunch.

"We're here," he says and smoothly pulls into a parking spot. He comes around and opens my door for me.

We walk in and he has his hand protectively on the small of my back. Dad signs me in and I sit in the waiting room. I look around nervously. I hate being in this hospital, there are bad memories.

"You look deep in thought Bubs," my dad says as he sits next to me.

"Just thinking about Nathan coming home tomorrow," I shrug and he nods.

"You must be excited," he says and I nod.

"I am not ready for your mom to leave," he says. Mom is leaving for a work trip to New York for the book expo tomorrow. The only reason Dad isn't going with her is because of me.

"You can go with her, I'd be fine alone you know that," I say.

"No way I am leaving you alone," he says and shakes his head. So overprotective. I am 17, not 4.

"Suit yourself, I am not as fun as New York," I say.

"You are way more fun than any book expo," he laughs and I laugh.

"Well,, I would hope," I smirk.

"Maybe one night I can take you and Nathan to dinner," he suggests. That would be fun.

"Yeah for sure," I say smiling.

"Phoebe Grey," a nurse calls. My dad takes my hand and we follow a nurse into an exam room similar to the one I was in when I got the stitches.

I sit up on the exam table and swing my legs back and forth waiting. My dad sits on his phone while we wait. I decide to text Nathan.

 ***Hey cutie. Waiting to get my stitches taken out (hopefully). Can't wait to see you tomorrow and hear all about NJ. Miss you tons. X***

The doctor walks in and I look up. It is the same young doctor. He is actually so hot. The nurse walks in and I recognize her immediately. It is Sara from when I stayed in the hospital the first time from my accident.

"Phoebe... Hi sweetheart. We need to stop meeting under these circumstances," she says coming over and giving me a huge hug. I missed her. She made my stay so much better.

"I know, this time it was just a glass plate to the foot," I say and she laughs. I feel so much more comfortable with her in her. She is wearing white scrubs and looks so pretty.

"Hi, Mr. Grey! How are you?" She asks.

"I am great Sara. It is good to see you again," he says and shakes her hand.

"Well,, I am glad you all know each other. Phoebe,, can we take a look at your foot?" Dr. Stern asks me. I bite my lip nodding.

"Lay back sweets put your foot up on the exam table," Sara says gently. I look at my dad and he walks over standing by me holding my hand. I lay back and stretch my foot out. I watch as Dr. Stern unwraps my foot.

It looks disgusting. It is all red and the stitches look so gross. I gag on the spot. "Hey don't look at those look at me," my dad says and I do.

"Okay Phoebe we can take these out now, I am being paged to surgery so Nurse Sara is going to do it," he smiles at her and rubs her hand.

"Thank you,, Doctor," she says and he winks. Okay, what is going on between those two. After he leaves Sara gets ready to take my stitches out.

"What was that about," I tease her.

"That's my husband," she says. My eyes widen in shock. No way I didn't know she was married.

"He's cute," I smirk. She laughs and tells me to look away as she starts.

Before I know it I am stitch free and have a nice scar on my foot. Oh well, at least it's on my foot.

"Okay Phoebe, you are free to go. I don't want to see you back here," she says and takes off her gloves washing her hands.

I give her a hug before walking out of the exam room. Dad and I are going to the bistro for lunch. I am so excited I want the chips and guacamole.

"Thank gosh they took them out," Dad says and I nod.

"I know, I am happy I got to see Sara," I say.

"She is very nice. We were lucky to have her," Dad says as we drive to the bistro.

When we get there the valet man takes the car. We head inside and get seated almost immediately. "Thank you for taking me," I say and he looks at me.

"Of course baby, I am always here for you," he says and smiles. I smile back to him as the waitress comes and takes our orders. I get the arugula salad and an order of chips and guacamole. Dad gets the chicken salad sandwich.

"How has work been?" I ask him.

"Good we have been working on our new project, it is very time consuming, but I think it will be good," he smiles and I nod.

"Sounds cool, how is Ros," I ask.

"She is great, funny you ask about her though. She was just asking about you the other day," he says. I smile when he tells me that.

"I'll have to come to your work one day." My phone beeps as I say that. I look on my Apple Watch and see it's Nathan texting me back.

 ***I hope you get those stitches out. Nj is very nice. There is one thing missing though. She is 5'3, brunette, and has a great ass. I love you and can't wait to see you. X***

My cheeky boy. I miss him so much. I look up and see my dad smiling at me.

"Nathan?" He asks.

"Yeah,, He was just telling me he misses me," I say and he smiles.

"So Phoebe, tell me about your schedule for school next year," he says.

"Well I am taking AP Spanish, AP literature, environmental, calculus, psychology, and honors painting," I tell him my schedule.

"Is Nathan taking similar classes?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, except no painting for him," I laugh. He hated that class he only took it because of me.

"Not his thing?" He asks and I shake my head no laughing thinking about Nathan trying to paint.

Our food gets delivered and we thank the waitress. I dig into my chips and guacamole. So freaking good. "Have some," I say pointing to my guacamole.

"I will in a bit," he says eating.

"Do you remember when I first made you try guacamole?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"You were about 9 and we were at El Mesa for a party. You were in your shy stage so you were attached to my hip at the party. I was eating the chips and guacamole and you kept staring at me in disgust. I remember asking you to try it and you refused. I knew you were going to like it so I kept pestering you until finally you got to be an angry Bubs and tried it. At that same party you finished 3 bowls," he says and I laugh. I love me some guacamole.

"Sounds like me, you always were pushing me to try new foods," I laugh.

"You were the pickiest child ever. Up until the age of 6, you would only eat carrots, bananas, Mac and cheese, and chicken fingers," he says laughing.

"I still love all of those things," I say back laughing.

"It's all you ate for 6 years," he says smiling.

"I was a wild child," I say and he nods.

"You were, we went from independent mellow Teddy to wanting to be held 24 hours a day needing all your attention Phoebe," he says.

"I never wanted to be off your lap. I do remember that" I say smiling.

"We never brought a high chair anywhere, you would just yell "Daddy Wap" and we knew that meant you were on my lap or in my arms the entire night," he says smiling.

"Mom once told me a story about me falling down at Mia's when I was 3," I say. Right,, when I say it he knows what I am talking about. I continue to eat as he tells me the story again.

"Teddy was pushing you on the swing and he pushed too hard and you went flying off straight into the grass. We all ran over and you were crying and had grass stains all over and a couple scratches. I rocked you for an hour straight trying to get you to calm down. Finally when you did you held onto me the entire night. You screamed your head off when we put you in your car seat. I had to face you the entire ride home. When we got there mom and I tried to get you in the bath because you still had grass everywhere. When I tell you, you wouldn't let go of me, believe me. I had to get in the bath with you while Mom washed you. Then when we went to put you to bed we put you in your crib and you screamed. We thought you would eventually fall asleep, but no. You ended up sleeping in our bed that night. Even then you insisted on me wrapping both my arms around you. You were clingy but that was the worst it had ever gotten," he says shaking his head.

"I am a major daddy's girl," I smile and he nods.

"I am more than okay with that," he says.

The waitress brings the check and my dad pays then takes us home. My mom is there and is rolling her suitcase into the foyer as we walk in.

"You got them removed?" She asks smiling coming over and giving me a hug.

"Yep and Sara was my nurse," I say smiling.

"Aw, she was probably excited to see you, sweetheart," my mom says.

"Hi baby," my dad says and kisses my mom.

"Okay well I leave at 4 am tomorrow, we are having a family dinner tonight," my mom says and I nod. Ted is at a friends house right now.

"Sounds good, I am going to head upstairs and take a nap," I say. Truth be told I am exhausted.

"Okay baby, we will wake you when dinner is ready," my mom says and kisses my head. My dad gives me a hug and I walk upstairs.

I lay in bed and close my eyes. I realize I forgot to send Nathan a text message back.

 ***I got them removed! Counting down the minutes till I get to squish your face. I love you.***

I send the message then lay back and close my eyes. Before I know it I am asleep curled up and wrapped in the sheets of my bed.

(4 hours later)

"Phoebe dinner," I hear someone yelling. I sit up and rub my eyes. Oh wow, I slept for a while.

"Coming," I yell back. I grab my phone and see Nathan has texted me back. I read it while I walk downstairs.

*no more stitches! I should be home by 2 tomorrow. Can't wait to kiss your face. Love you so much.*

I sit down at the table. Gail has made chicken tortellini. It is so good. "Did you sleep well?" My mom asks me.

"I was out for four hours," I say.

"You sleep more than half your life away," Ted says to me laughing.

"I know I do love my sleep though," I say.

"You don't get that from either of us," my dad says. He and my mom both don't sleep. They can go weeks without it. Teddy is the same way.

"I don't know where she got that from," my dad says.

"My dad," my mom says nodding. We all look shocked. My mom never talks about her birth dad.

"My mom said he could sleep for days and still be tired. It used to drive her nuts," my mom says smiling.

My dad looks over and they do their eye talking thing. He kisses her lips and rubs her back. My mom smiles and holds his hand.

"That sounds a lot like me. I probably did get it from him," I say smiling.

"Anyways, Ted when do you go back to school," my mom says changing the topic.

"Three days after Bubs starts," he says.

"Oh okay," my mom nods.

"Soon we will be empty nesters," my dad says. I smirk and look at them.

"Not for long Ted and Delaney will get married and have little babies," I smile.

"Woah Woah slow down there Bubs," Ted says. My parents just laugh at our banter.

"Mom are you excited for New York?" I ask her.

"I am very excited. I love going to this event. I will miss you guys though," she says putting her fork down.

"We will miss you too," Ted says smiling. We carry our plates to the kitchen and put them in the sink.

"Okay give me hugs, I am going to head to sleep because I leave early," my mom says. I wrap my arms around her and she kisses my head.

"I love you, baby," she says. I give her another hug then let Ted have his time. I stand by my dad wraps me in his arms hugging me goodnight.

"Okay love you guys, I think I am going to watch a movie before I go to bed," I say and head downstairs.

I walk into the movie room and lay down in Nathan's and my spot. I put my head on the pillow and it smells like him. Oh man, how I miss him. I flip through the movies and decide to watch Pretty Woman.

I wrap our favorite blanket to use around me watch the movie. My mind keeps drifting back to Nathan and the number of times we've had sex down here. Being down here alone is weird. I don't like it.

About an hour in the movie, I decide to call Nathan. I am missing him too much. It rings and rings and finally he picks up.

"Hey Bee Sorry I was just getting out of the shower, what's up?" Nathan's wet hot body. Mmmm I can't wait to touch him.

"Bee?" Oh shit.

"Hi sorry I was just errr thinking, I am watching a movie downstairs and decided to call," I say.

"Oh well I am going to get dressed really quick, I am putting the phone down," he says.

"You don't have to get dressed," I say and bite my lip.

"Is someone feeling naughty?" He asks in his husky voice. My panties melt just at the sound of his voice.

"Just missing your body," I say.

"I am missing yours," he says and I smirk.

"I can't wait for you to come home," I say smiling.

"Trust me I know," he says.

"The pillow and blanket down here smell like you, I am laying on both," I say and he laughs.

"I'll be home soon baby," my heart melts at his voice.

"My dad wants to take us to dinner when you get back, my mom is gone for 4 days for the book expo," I tell him.

"Sure I'd love to go to dinner," he says. What a trooper.

"Yay thank you, baby," I say.

"Okay Bee I'm going to head to bed we have an early flight," he says.

"Okay text me when you take off and land. Fly safe."

"I will love you Bee," heartthrob.

"Love you too," I say before we hang up.

I finish the movie then head upstairs. I crawl into bed after I brush my teeth. My phone beeps and I see it is Ava.

 ***Hey Cuz, lunch tomorrow?* that would be nice my dad will be at work.**

 ***For sure. Does 1 sound okay?***

 ***Yes! Thank you Pheebs.***

I hope everything is okay with her and Tyler. I never really followed up with that after she told me. Tyler has a big storm coming if he thinks he can hurt my cousin and get away with it.

I put my phone down and close my eyes within an instant I am asleep.

(The next morning)

I wake up around 11. I sit up and rub my eyes. I have been sleeping so much lately I am starting to wonder if I am getting sick. I don't think I am, but I could be wrong. I wasn't around anyone who was sick that I know of either. I really hope I am just tired.

I get up and head downstairs. I have a small bowl of fruit because I don't want to be full when I go to lunch with Ava. I have a small chat with Gail before she leaves to go to do some errands.

I head back upstairs to my room and walk into the ensuite bathroom. I got a new pink rug to lead to my bathtub. It is so girly and cute, I love it. It looks so good with the gold handles and faucets too. I get into the shower and use my Oribe gold lust shampoo and conditioner. It smells like heaven in a bottle. I shave my body in case Nathan and I do anything later. Which we most likely will.

When I get out I put on my white fluffy robe. I wrap my hair up and head into my closet. I pick out my ripped jeans and a yellow tank top. I pull out of brown strappy sandals and throw them all on my bed. I head over to my makeup desk and put on some mascara. I dry my long hair and curl it into big curls.

Finally, when I am all good to go, I grab my brown cross bag and put on the Gucci sunglasses Nathan got me. When I go downstairs I head into the security office and tell Sawyer I am headed to lunch with Ava. He asks if I want him to drive or him to follow me. I decide that I want him to follow me because I am in the mood to drive.

I grab my keys out of the drawer and we head out. Before I pull out onto the street I text Ava that I am on my way. We head out and start towards Ava's house. I roll the windows down and turn on some classic rock. Beasts of Burden plays through my speakers.

When we get to Ava's she comes out looking stunning as always. She gets in the car and I lean over giving her a hug. "Hey Pheebs, how is the foot?" She asks.

"I got the stitches out yesterday, so it is feeling a lot better," I say and she nods. I desperately want to ask about Tyler, but I know she will bring it up if she wants to talk about it.

We head over a to a restaurant near where my Grandma lives. Ava is quiet and I can tell she is deep in thought over something. This is very unlike her. Usually, she will be talking your ear off.

When we get to the restaurant we head inside and sit down. Ava sighs and is texting. I order for both of us watching her type furiously on her phone. When the waiter walks away I clear my throat. She realizes that I am waiting for her and apologizes.

"I am sorry Pheebs, it is Tyler," she sighs and throws her phone in her purse.

"What's been up with that?" I ask. She sips her water and then starts talking.

"He is coming over tonight and we are going to talk, we have been fighting so much recently it's hard to even be in the same room as each other," she says. I give her an apologetic look.

"Maybe you guys should take a break," I suggest. "Not completely break up, but just take time for yourselves."

"Yeah, it would just be so hard. I love him so much Phoebe," I take her hand and give it a tight squeeze.

"Ava you guys will work it out, trust me. When you finish talking tonight call me and we can talk," I say and she nods thanking me.

"Nathan gets home tonight right?" She asks.

"Yeah actually he should be getting home anytime now," I say looking at my watch.

"Oh you didn't have to come to lunch, you probably want to see him," she says. I roll my eyes.

"Trust me he can wait, besides I wanted to see you," I say and she smiles.

"Thanks,, Pheebs," I smile at her.

"What are you going to wear to Preston's end of summer party?" she asks as the waiter delivers our food.

"I was thinking of wearing the two-piece set I got in California, but my dad has still yet to see that. Maybe my black romper with the open back, I don't know. What about you?" I ask.

"Hmm I was wondering if I could borrow that red jumpsuit that you have," she says.

"Oh yeah, of course, that will look so good on you," I say.

"Thanks,, girl, did you see what Brooklyn posted with Drew," she asks as my phone beeps. I see it is Nathan, but don't want to be rude by texting.

"No what did she post?" I ask while I look at what he texted me on my watch.

 ***Hey baby, I just got home. My dad is off to work. Want to come over? I can come to pick you up?***

 ***Hi! I am at lunch right now, but I do want to come over. I will come after I drop Ava off. X***

 ***Please drive safe. I love you***

"Phoebe?" Ava says pulling me out of my phone.

"Sorry, Nathan is texting me. What did Brooklyn post?" She pulls up the picture and shows me.

"His hand is literally on her ass squeezing it," Brooklyn sometimes doesn't filter what she puts on the internet. If my dad ever saw me post something like that Nathan would be dead and I would be locked away forever.

"I can't imagine what my parents would do if that got out," I say shaking my head.

"You'd be a goner, I would be planning your funeral," she says laughing. I do not disagree with that.

"She's Brooklyn, she is going to do what she wants when she wants to," I shrug and Ava agrees.

"Oh I know, do you want to get out of here?" she asks and I nod. We pay our bills then leave. On the drive home, we are pretty quiet. I can tell Ava is in deep thought.

"Thanks for going to lunch with me Pheebs, I will call you tonight after Ty and I talk," she says and I smile.

"Of course Ava, good luck tonight. I love you," I say.

"Love you to cousin," she says before she shuts the door and heads inside.

I head to Nathan's house with Sawyer following me. When I get there I call my dad. I sit in the driveway and wait for him to answer. I have to update him on where I am. He is more paranoid now that my mom is away.

"Hey Bubs, is everything okay?" he asks sounding worried.

"Yeah everything is fine, I just wanted to tell you I am at Nathan's house. You know you wanted me to keep you updated on my every move," I say teasing him.

"I would rather be safe than sorry. Have fun at Nathan's. Is Sawyer there with you?" He asks.

"Yes he is, I love you. See you tonight," I say.

"Love you most Bubs, Ted won't be home tonight until late so it is just you and I for dinner," he says.

"Sounds good. Bye," I say and we hang up. I grab my things and wave to Sawyer walking up to the door and knocking. I sway back and forth waiting for him to answer.

Finally, the door opens and my sexy man is standing there. "Hey baby," he says and I wrap my arms around his waist. He kisses my head and hugs me back.

"You look so beautiful," he says making me blush.

"I missed you," I say and he leans down kissing me.

"I missed you too, Bumble Bee," he says and takes my hand leading me upstairs into his bedroom.

"I got you a present," he says and I bite my lip.

"I thought we agreed on no presents," I say and he smiles handing me a bag.

"Well you always love wearing my sweatpants, but refuse to take them home so I got you your own pair," he says and I smile. His gifts are the best because they are always so thoughtful.

"Thank you, baby, I am actually going to go put these on. I don't want to stay in these jeans any longer," I say and he smiles.

I head into the bathroom much to his dislike. After I slide off my jeans and fold them I put on the large comfy sweats. I come out and model them for him.

"Turn around," he says. I do and finally, notice they say Princeton across the butt. How cute.

"Mmmm I like the look of that," he says. I smirk and walk over to him sitting on his bed.

"How was Princeton?" I ask stroking his face. I climb on top of him so we are facing each other and sitting face to face.

"It was good," he says rubbing his hands up and down my back.

"Do you think you want to go there?" I ask as I kiss his neck.

"I umm… uh yes,, I think I do," I can tell he is getting distracted by me kissing his neck.

"Raise your arms up," he says and I do. He yanks off my top leaving me in a bra and the new sweatpants he got me.

"Perfect," he mumbles as he traces the cups of my bra. I reach my arms behind me and unclasp my bra. He smiles up at me then takes it all the way off. Nathan starts to suck on my breasts as I lean forward moaning.

"Oh shit," I say and close my eyes. I reach down and start to unbuckle his pants. I get them off and put my hand in his boxers starting to stroke him.

"Fuck Phoebe," he moans as he teases my nipples.

I keep stroking him and tell him to lift his hips. I pull off his pants and boxers. I use my hand and give him a handjob while he teases me.

"Take the sweats off," he moans as I stroke him. I stand up and pull my sweats and panties off. I go back up and straddle him. He is sitting up so we are face to face. I start kissing him hard as he guides himself into me.

Nathan uses his hips and pumps into me hard. I close my eyes and grip his bicep as he does this. It is so intense and we haven't done this in so long.

"You feel so good baby," he moans. I kiss his neck and jawline.

"Don't stop," I cry out. He thrusts harder and I have to bite my lip to keep me from screaming.

"This is my favorite place," he groans in my ear. I can't even respond as he fucks me.

Everything is so intense right now. I can't stop moaning and gripping him. It feels so fucking good as he pumps in and out of me.

"Nathan I think I am going to-" he cuts me off as I cry out.

"Let go baby, I feel you," he says and kisses me deeply. His kiss mutes the sound of my moaning as I finally release. Holy shit that felt so fucking good. He cries out and finishes in me.

I fall back and he laughs as he looks down at me. "You are a goddess," he says and I blush. He leans over and grabs a tissue cleaning both of us up.

"Lay under the covers, I am throwing this away," he says and I do as he says. I get under his comfy covers and lay back. Closing my eyes, I start to drift off.

"Bee?" I hear someone say and I wake up. Oh, my gosh did I fall asleep again? What is up with me?

"Sorry I fell asleep again didn't I?" I say

"It is okay baby, sex always wears you out," he says and I nod. But in the back of my head, I can't stop wondering why I am always so damn tired.

"How was lunch with Ava?" he asks. We are laying on our sides facing each other. His hand is stroking my face.

"It was great, I feel bad for her though," I say and he gives me a perplexed look.

"Why baby?" He asks.

"Because Tyler is being a grade A asshole to her right now. Do you know anything about that?" I ask.

"No, he hasn't said anything to me about it. Do you think they are going to break up?"

"I have no clue, but it seems like their fighting is pretty bad," I say and he looks at me.

"Do you want me to ask him about it next time I see him?"

"I don't know. I seriously want to kill him though," he smiles and kisses my head.

"They will work it out, Bee. Keep me updated about what happens though," he says and I tell him I will.

"Do you want to go to Preston's together or are meet there?" I ask.

"Hmm whatever you wanna do, Sawyer is driving us right?"

"Yes, we can meet at my house before and he can take us. I think he is taking Ava too, maybe Tyler depending on how things work out," I say and bite my lip.

"You are a great friend and cousin to her. No matter what happens she will have you, baby," he says and I nod. Still, I feel so bad that she is going through this. Ava doesn't deal with heartache well.

"It just sucks that she has to go through this at all you know," I say and he nods.

"Just be there for her, Bee. That is the most you can do," he says.

"I know," I say and go into deep thought about Ava and Tyler.

"Bee, look at me," he says. I look up into his baby blues.

"Everything is going to work itself out. Don't let their drama get to you, okay?" He says and I nod.

"You are so caring baby," he says and kisses my head.

I cuddle into him as he wraps his arms around me. I can't help but think about Ava and Tyler. If that ever happens to me and Nathan I will be devastated.

We lay there for awhile before I have to go. I stand up and start to get dressed. He stays in his bed with his hands behind his head watching me. I smirk as I pull on my jeans and shirt.

Nathan comes downstairs with me and says goodbye. "Call me after you talk to Ava tonight," he says and gives me a kiss.

"I will, I love you bye," I say and walk out.

"Text me when you get home, I love you more," he says before winking and shutting the door. On the way home,, Ava calls me. Oh no. I answer on my Bluetooth speaker.

"Hey girl, how did it go?" I ask her.

"Phoebe… can I come over?" Oh no, she is crying.

"Oh Ava, of course,, you can… are you okay?" I ask.

Tyler and I broke up," she says and I can hear her start to cry more. My heart just breaks for her.

"Come over Av, we can talk when you get here okay? I love you," I say.

"O okay, thanks Pheebs," she says and we hang up. When I get home I prepare to have a heart to heart with her. My heart is so heavy for her. I can't even imagine what she is going through. If Nathan and I broke up, oh I can't even think about it.

 **(Y'all were pretty quiet after the last chapter! Leave some reviews and let me know what you all are thinking. There is going to be some drama coming up. Thank you as always for reading:)**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

 **(Hey Y'all another long chapter for you! Next week I go out of town for the whole week so I will not be updating. Before I go I want to upload two or three chapters, so you guys have something to read while I am gone. You guys are the best! Leave me some reviews!)**

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up in my bed with Ava laying next to me. Last night was hard. We were up very late talking. To say she is devastated is putting it lightly. She and Tyler decided it would just be easier to break up. Apparently, they both cried when they say goodbye.

I look down at Ava and climb out of bed. I head downstairs to find Dad and Ted eating. "Hey guys," I say while sitting down.

"Okay I'm off," Ted says giving me a kiss on the head and Dad a pat on the shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"The gym, maybe I'll see Nathan getting all buff for you," Ted smirks. I glare at him and flip him off.

"Phoebe!" My dad scolds. I put my finger down.

"Get out of here," I say and he laughs leaving.

"How is she?" My dad asks once the door closes and Ted is gone.

"Devastated," I say shaking my head picking at the pancakes Gail out in front of me.

"Did he break up with her?" He asks. I shake my head.

"It was a mutual thing," I say and he nods.

"Did she eat dinner last night?" He asks. I shake my head. She said she wasn't hungry.

"We have to make sure she eats breakfast," he says.

"We will, I just feel so bad Dad. Aunt Kate isn't here until next week," I say and my dad runs his hand through his hair. We both know Elliot won't be any help. He will just threaten to kill Tyler.

"She has you Bubs, you are a great friend to her," he says and I nod biting my lip.

We hear footsteps and then Ava appears her face is red from crying and swollen. Her eyes are bloodshot and she looks awful. Poor girl. She sits down next to me and Gail puts pancakes and fruit in front of her.

"Thank you, Mrs. Taylor," she says and takes a sip of her orange juice.

"How are you?" I ask her and rub her back.

"Fine," She says quietly refusing to look at either of us. I know she is far from fine.

"Ava, you must be hungry, Sunshine," my dad says.

"I am not actually, thank you though," she says and her voice breaks.

"You should try to eat something sweetheart, I don't want you to get sick," he says. Dad leans over on her side resting his elbows on the counter.

Ava just starts sobbing. Before I can reach over and hug her my dad takes her in his arms. She tries to pull back but he rubs her back.

"I got you, Sunshine," he says holding her. I look at him sadly. Oh, I feel so bad.

"You're okay, you are so strong, you will get through this," he whispers to her. She nods and sits back taking a napkin and wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she says and I know she is embarrassed for crying.

"Ava, don't apologize for crying. You are allowed to be upset, do you want to talk about it?" He asks.

"I just miss him," she says wiping her tears.

"I know you do sweetheart, but if you think it was best to break up then you should follow your gut," he says.

"You Avalon Anastasia, have always known your own mind, that is something I have always admired about you. You knew that relationship wasn't working and you called it off, that's pretty amazing," he says and rubs her back.

"You must have gotten that from your mom because your dad… well let's just leave it at He is your dad," Ava laughs at that. It is the first time I have seen her smile in 24 hours.

"There's my niece," he says and gives her another hug.

"Thanks, Uncle Christian," she says and he cups her chin.

"I have to head to work now, but call me if you need anything or want to talk. I am always here, that goes for both of you," he says and points to me and Ava.

"Have a great day," I say and he gives me a huge hug.

"Don't forget to update me on where you are going," he says and I nod. He hugs Ava then leaves.

I continue to eat and Ava starts to slowly pick at her food. "What do you want to do today?" I ask her.

"It's nice out, we could swim," she suggests. That would be nice I could get my tan on.

"Yeah sure, you can borrow a bathing suit," I say and she smiles thanking me. Ava finishes a pancake and then we head upstairs. I pass her a black bikini. Luckily we are almost the same size in everything. Except for bras, she has a size bigger boobs than I do. Lucky bitch. I put on my yellow bikini.

"Okay, you ready," she asks. I nod and we head downstairs.

We lay on our chairs and I play classic rock through the speakers. We both relax and listen. We have our ice waters and everything is perfect.

My phone starts to buzz and I grab it. "Give me one sec," I say to Ava and she nods. I run over to the porch so I have privacy and answer it.

"Hey Bee, how is everything?" He asks. I know he is asking about Ava.

"She is devastated but we are working through it. Have you talked to Tyler yet?" I ask him.

"No, he hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. Looks like he is upset too," he says. I nod and bite my lip.

"We are just sitting by the pool right, we were up late last night," I say.

"Is she coming with us tomorrow to the party? I am starting to wonder if Tyler will even go," he says and I think about it.

"Yes she is coming with us, but I have no clue about Tyler. He is unpredictable," I say.

"We just have to be there for them, but also stay out of the drama," he says and I agree with him.

"I know… okay well, I am going to head back down to the pool. I love you, I'll see you tomorrow," I say.

"Love you too, Bee. Call if you need anything," he sounds like my dad. We hang up and I head back down to the pool.

"Sorry about that," I say and lay back down in my lounge chair.

"Your fine, was that Nathan?" She asks.

"Yeah, he was just asking about tomorrow," I say and she nods.

"Oh yeah… um, I don't think I am going to go," she says. Oh hell no, she is going.

"Yes you are Ava," I say and sit up.

"Phoebe, I really don't want to see him," she says and I sigh.

"Ava, you have to go, I am not letting you miss out on a party because you don't wanna see him. I promise I will stand by you all night," I say and she sighs.

"Phoebe…" she starts to say.

"I will get really drunk with you, come on please?" I ask almost begging.

"Fine, but only if you get really drunk with me," she smirks. I agree with it laughing.

"My dad won't be home until late tomorrow, so I will be home by myself tomorrow. You and Nathan can sleep over," she says. I smile and thank her.

"Perfect, we will make you look super hot tomorrow," I say and she smiles sadly.

"Thanks for being here for me Pheebs, it means more than you know," she says. I smile and grab her hand holding it tightly.

"I am always here for you. Besides you would be doing the same thing for me," I say and she nods.

"When does your mom get home?" Ava asks me.

"She gets home in four days, what about your mom?" I ask.

"Six days I think," she says. I nod and lay back closing my eyes.

I let the sun warm my skin and try not to drift off because that is all I have been doing lately. "Phoebe?" Ava says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"Do you think that Tyler will get a new girlfriend?" She asks sadly.

"No, from what I have heard he is taking it pretty hard," I say.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Nathan has been texting and calling him non stop and he hasn't responded to him once," I say.

"Tyler is usually a really good responder too," she says and chews on her bottom lip.

"Don't worry about it, maybe someday you guys will get back together, but for now just take time for yourself," I say and she nods.

"You are right," she says and sighs adjusting her bathing suit before standing up. She walks over to the pool and jumps in. I stay sitting on my lounge chair and watch as she comes back over. Ava is very fair skinned. Lucky for me I got my dad's color and he gets a lot of color.

We spend the rest of our time talking and relaxing. We also get in the pool and float around in there for awhile. At around 4 we head back inside to dry off.

"Okay I should be heading home," she says.

"Are you sure? You can stay and hang out if you want," I suggest. She bites her lip and checks her phone.

"No, I should be going. Thank you for everything Phoebe. It really means a lot. Tomorrow okay?" she says and I smile nodding.

I give her a huge hug and watch as Tucker leaves to take her home. I head upstairs and get in the shower. I wash my hair to get all the chlorine out of it. Once I get out I put on some comfy clothes. I wear my comfy shorts and a white shirt. I braid my wet hair to the side and head back downstairs. I get myself a glass of water and grab a book. I sit on the couch reading my mom's newest published book.

Ted comes home around six and greets me with a kiss on the head. "Hey Bubs," he says.

"Hi Teddy," I say. He tells me he is going to shower and then he has a couple errands to run. I hold up a thumbs up and keep reading. This book is amazing. It is a mystery and I am so interested.

I sit there reading for about another hour and then I hear the front door open and my dad's voice. I keep my head down and keep reading. When my dad walks into the room he jumps.

"Did I scare you?" I ask. He shakes his head no.

"No you just looked so much like your mother it was shocking," he says and I smile. That is a compliment. My mother is beautiful.

"How was work?" I ask him.

"It was good, along with lots of meetings," he says and I nod.

"What are you reading?" He asks sitting next to me on the couch. I show him the cover as he undoes his tie.

"Your mother would be happy that you are reading that," he says and I smile.

"It is really good actually," I say and he nods smiling.

"I am glad Bubs," he says.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asks.

"Are you cooking," I bite my lip hoping the answer is no. I love him but he is an awful cook.

"No, I wouldn't want you getting sick before your party tomorrow," he smirks. Wait how does he know?

"Uncle Elliot called me today and asked if I was letting you go, apparently when Ava was trying to sell the idea to him she mentioned that you were going," he says and smiles over at me.

"Yeah um about that," I say. Dad laughs and looks over at me.

"It is at Preston's house, I will be so responsible and Nathan will be with me and I am trying to get Ava out to get her mind off Tyler," I say and look at him with pleading eyes.

"I would ask if there was going to be alcohol, but I think I know the answer to that," he says sternly.

"Dad please trust me, Sawyer will be there and I will be super responsible," I beg. Dad sighs and rubs his face.

"You are not to drink if you go, Phoebe Grace," he says. How am I supposed to get super drunk with Ava if I can't drink? I will figure it out.

"Please, please, please, be a cool dad," I beg and bite my lip.

"Fine, but I mean it, no drinking," he says and I nod.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I say and hug him. Dad rubs my back and kisses my head.

Dad heads back to change and I go into the kitchen. Gail is making her Chicken Blue Apple salad. It has grilled chicken, fried apples, and blue cheese, among other things. It is amazing. I usually don't like salad too.

"Hi sweetheart, can I get you anything?" She asks. I shake my head no and thank her.

When Dad comes back out he is in loungewear. I smile at him and he sits next to me. Gail starts to plate the food and my dad asks me to go get Teddy.

I run up the stairs and head over to Teddy's room. When I get there I hear him talking. "Don't cry baby, he'll come around. I love you so much, Del. Maybe you could come here next week and stay until school starts," there is a long pause of him not talking. "I will talk to my Dad about it. I love you so much," I hear him coming closer to the door.

"Ted dinner," I yell and head back downstairs. I am so curious to know what happened to Delaney. Who will come around? And what does he have to talk to Dad about?

I sit in front of my food and start to eat. Ted comes down shortly after. I can see on my dad's face that he is happy to have some one on one time with Ted and me.

"What do you have going on tomorrow?" My dad asks Theodore.

"Not much at all, I was going to go on a run down near the sound, if you want to join," Ted says.

"I would love too, what about you Phoebe? You up for a run?" I shake my head no and laugh. Ted and Dad can go 3 miles, no stopping. I, on the other hand, like to take things slow.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, I am going to breakfast at the new pancake house with Nathan," I say and they nod.

"I assume you'll get banana pancakes," my dad says.

"You know me better than anyone else," I smirk making him laugh.

"Ted, how is Delaney?" I ask wanting to get the inside scoop. My curiosity is getting the best of me.

"She is good, I am excited to see her," he says.

"When are you going to see her?" I ask him.

"When I go back to school…" he says acting like it is obvious. I nod and continue to eat.

I hope Delaney is okay. I remember Ted told me about her dad and how flakey he is. She is strong though. And very beautiful. Ted is a lucky guy.

We finish our dinners with a light conversation. Ted heads upstairs to go do some work and I sit in the main room with Dad watching TV. My feet are in his lap and he is giving me a foot massage. Dad gives the best foot massages. I close my eyes and lay back getting comfortable.

"Phoebe?" I hear someone say my name. I open my eyes and look around. It is dark outside and it wasn't when I closed my eyes.

"Did I fall asleep again?" I ask. He nods and comes over to me rubbing my hair.

"Have you not been sleeping well? It seems like you have been taking a lot of naps lately," he says.

"To be honest, I have been sleeping fine. I have no clue what is wrong with me," I say and he frowns.

"Do you want to go to the doctor and ask about it?" He asks me.

"No, I will be okay," I say. He runs his hands through his hair and looks to me.

"I am worried about you, Bubs," he says.

"Don't be Dad, I will be okay. If it gets to be worse I will come to you," I promise and he nods. He leans over kissing my head and I stand up. I am going to bed early because Nathan and I are doing an early breakfast.

"Goodnight, I love you," I say.

"Goodnight my sweet Bubs, I love you most," he says and gives me a hug.

I head upstairs and climb into bed. I was already wearing my comfy clothes so I just went straight into bed. I close my eyes and am out like a light.

When I wake up the next morning I feel refreshed. I go into my bathroom and brush my teeth and wash my face. I rebraid my hair to the back in a french braid. After I apply some light mascara, I put on my grey shirt and jean shorts. I throw on my black sandals and feel ready to go.

I text Nathan that I am ready and he responds that he is almost here. I spray some perfume on then head downstairs. Ted and my dad are gone on their run, so I tell Sawyer Nathan is on his way. Sawyer heads to the garage and gets his car.

When Nathan pulls up I walk outside. Nathan smiles at me and I get in his car. It always smells so fresh in here. "Hey Bee," he says and leans over cupping my face kissing me. This boy.

"Hi cutie," I smirk as he pulls back. He pulls out of the driveway and we head off.

"Are you hungry?" He asks me.

"Famished," I say and smile.

"Good, I am too. I heard this place has every pancake known to man," he says and I smile at the thought. I love pancakes.

"I am so excited, thank you for taking me. I know sweet breakfast foods aren't really your thing," I say. He smiles and shakes his head.

"That's not true, I love pancakes," LIES. I know he is just saying it to make me feel better. It was like when my dad told me he loved watching The Little Mermaid with me 100 times over.

When we get there it is not that busy. We have to wait 5 minutes for a table. When we get seated we both order orange juice and a water. I read through the menu and feel him staring at me.

"What?" I ask looking up.

"Nothing I just love watching you read, you get this little frown line on your forehead and your eyes crinkle, it is very cute," I blush as he says that. I go back to reading the menu and I decide on the stack of banana pancakes and Nathan gets the cinnamon roll pancakes. I am definitely going to steal a bite of that.

"So how was yesterday with Ava?" He asks.

"It was good, I felt bad. She just seems kind of lost," he nods.

"Did you ever get a hold of Tyler?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"I know he is going tomorrow though, he texted Preston apparently," Nathan shrugs.

"Ava is going too, I promised her we could get drunk," I say and he eyes me.

"Responsibly drunk," he says.

"Oh of course," I say and smirk.

"Did you drink in Florida?" I ask. I just want to know if his kids in his old high school did that.

"Sometimes yes, not usually though. It was very occasional," he says and I nod.

"Do you still talk to your friends from Florida?" I ask him.

"Some of them yes. You know Emily, and a couple of guys," I grimace at the mention of Emily. That is the girl I freaked out over who turns out to be a lesbian. I nod and take a sip of my orange juice.

"I want to take you there someday," he says and I nod smiling.

"I would love to see where you grew up, were you excited to move here?" I say.

"To be honest, not at all. I didn't want to leave my friends or family that still live there, but I am so fucking grateful we did. I love it here with you and my dad's side of the family," he says and I nod.

"I am grateful you moved too, I don't know where I'd be without you," I say and he smiles.

"You'd be doing just fine, you are so strong," he says and I roll my eyes. I am not.

"What you don't think so?" He asks.

"Not in the slightest," I say and he looks shocked.

"Bee, you are the most resilient, strong, and stubborn woman I know," he says and shakes his head.

"You flatter me," I say. He squeezes my hand.

"Just saying the truth," he says and I smile. This boy flatters me.

"Here is your food," the waitress says and puts down our plates. Just the smell alone makes my mouth water.

I take a bite and it is so good. I moan at the taste and Nathan coughs adjusting himself in the seat. Oops.

He feeds me a bite of his and it is so good. "This is amazing," I say and continue to eat.

I finish 3 of my pancakes and feel like a stuffed cow. It was so good though. I take the other two pancakes to go. Hopefully, Ted doesn't eat them. When Ted is home I label my food like a freaking office building.

"You ready, baby?" Nathan asks as he pays the check. I nod.

We walk out hand in hand to the car. "Thank you for breakfast," I say and he leans down kissing my head.

"Anytime baby girl," he says and opens the car door for me. Did I mention he is so chivalrous?

"You want to come over for a little? I don't want to leave you yet," He asks. I check my watch and then nod. I should be fine to go for an hour or two. I text my dad.

"Yeah sure," I say and he smiles pulling out. I can't get enough of this boy right now. He is being super sweet this morning.

We drive towards his house with the windows open. There is a nice breeze and it feels amazing out. I forgot my sunglasses so I an squinting. Nathan opens his middle console and hands me his. I smile and put them on.

"Oh that's weird my mom is home," he says when we pull into his driveway.

"Will she be mad I'm here?" I ask. He comes around and opens my door for me.

"No she won't, she'll be delighted to see you, trust me," he says and we walk in the front door. Nathan puts his hand on the small of my back and guides me inside.

"Hi Nathan, oh Phoebe hello darling," she says when she notices I'm with him.

"Hi Mrs. Moore," I smile as she gives me a hug. She is so kind to me.

"Noel please sweetheart," she always tries to get me to call her by her first name, but my parents raised me to always call adults by Mrs. Or Mr.

"Is it okay if Phoebe and I go into the den for a little bit?" He asks and she nods.

"Of course sweetheart go," she says and we thank her and head downstairs to the TV room. When we walk into the den Berkeley and another girl are sitting there.

"Hey, Berk do you care if we come in here?" He asks her.

"Hey Nate, hey Phoebe, and no we don't we were going to my room anyway, come on Sasha," she says to her friend. Her friend looks at me and her eyes bug out.

"Oh my god, you are Phoebe Grey. You weren't lying your brother is dating the wealthiest businessman in America's daughter," she says right in front of me. I just smile and glance to Nathan who doesn't look too pleased.

"Can I get a picture with you?" She asks and Berkeley cuts in. "Sasha that's weird, let's go," she says and rips her out of the room. Right when the door shuts I bite my lip and look to Nathan.

"Well… that was um," he starts laughing and I join in. I have never been gushed over like that.

"I have never seen that girl in my life, then again Berkeley has millions of friends here," he says and rolls his eyes.

"You have friends," I say and he nods.

"I know, but she could stand in a room full of ten strangers and in an hour become friends with all of them, it's just her bubbly personality," he says and shrugs. Berkeley does have an amazing personality. So does Nathan.

"Well… you are my best friend and I think you are pretty great," I say and he smiles.

"My girl," he says while leaning down to kiss me.

We get on the couch and I snuggle into him. It is pouring rain right now and I feel like I could fall asleep. I am not going to let myself do that though.

"Are you tired?" He asks.

"No why?" I lie.

"Because whenever you are tired you go in the same spot under my arm and snuggle into me like you just did, are you tired?" he says and I laugh.

"Maybe a little," I admit and he lays us back. Nathan kisses my head as he holds me and rubs my back. No, I can't take another nap. I probably can't stop because for the past couple of weeks I have been taking a nap a day.

"I am fine," I say and sit up. He sits himself up next to me and rubs my back.

"What's wrong Bee? I have seen you sleep many times before," he says. I have failed to mention my sleeping problem to Nathan.

"Nothing I just don't want to nap right now," I say and he looks confused.

"That is a first," I smile when he says that. It is a first.

"So what do you want to do if you don't want to sleep?" He asks. I listen to the torrential downpour that is happening outside.

"Hmm what about if we continue our breaking bad episode?" I suggest. When we were at his house the other day we ended mid-episode.

"Good idea, I wanted to do it last night, but I knew you would get mad," he says and I smile.

"You know me too well, we said we would watch this together," I say and he laughs turning it on and turning the lights off.

We sit and watch together. His hands run through my hair and I cuddle to his side. This show is so intense. We watch about 3 episodes together.

Mrs. Moore comes into the room and says she needs to use the computer that is in the back corner. Nathan helps me up and says we were leaving anyway. We both need to get ready for tonight's party. I have no clue what I want to wear.

As we get in Nathan's car I sigh and rest my head against the window. I am now wishing I agreed to take that nap. I am so tired. Nathan leans over and rubs my leg.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks and I shrug.

"I am just tired, nothing is wrong," I say and he sighs keeping his hand on my thigh. I close my eyes as he starts to drive and we are off.

Nathan stays quiet the whole ride and when we get to my house he rubs my head. "Want me to walk you inside?" He asks and I shake my head telling him it is okay.

"Come over around 7," I say and he nods smiling. I give him a kiss before I walk inside. Dad is standing in the foyer with Taylor talking. Sawyer walks in behind me.

"Hey Bubs," he says and gives me a quick hug.

"Hi Dad, Hi Taylor," I say and Taylor greets me warmly.

"How was the pancake place?" Dad asks me.

"It was amazing, I got banana pancakes they were the best I have ever had next to Gail's," I say and he smiles.

"I have to go get ready, I will be in my room if you need me," I say and he nods kissing my head.

I head upstairs and get into the shower. I shave, wash my hair, and wash my body. After I finish in the shower I put on my white fuzzy robe. I sit on my bed and moisturize my body. Nathan loves the smell of this lotion. It's white tea lavender.

I comb out my long tangly hair, boy do I need a haircut and start to dry it. It takes me so long these days to get it dry because of its length and thickness. I can't complain though, I love my hair.

I decide to straighten it tonight and it makes my hair even longer. I pull it back in a scrunchie for the time being as I do my makeup.

My phone beeps and it's Ava. She sent me a picture of what she is wearing and a message that said *Too much?* She is in an army green romper. It is open back and low cut. She looks damn good.

*you look so hot! Don't change. Come here around 7?* I text her back.

I continue my makeup and mentally go through my closet. What should I wear? Nothing too sexy because Nathan and my dad can't handle that.

Once I finish my makeup I walk into my closet. I decide on a simple black dress and my black strappy sandals. Once I am finished I throw on my silver jewelry and some perfume.

I head downstairs and wait. Nathan and Ava should be here any second. My dad walks in and eyes my outfit. He seems impressed when he realizes it is nothing bad.

"You look pretty," he says. He has his headphones and a water bottle in hand. I know he is headed downstairs to work out.

"Thanks, you going to run?" I ask.

"Yeah, But first I wanted to remind you no drinking, Sawyer is the only person that drives you, and to call if you need anything," he says and I nod.

"I know Dad," I say.

"Good, I love you baby girl go have fun," he says then heads off to the basement. I stay upstairs and sit on the couch. Nathan is the first to arrive. I stand up and greet him with a kiss.

"Hey baby you look and smell amazing," he says cupping my face.

"Thank you, baby," he looks so good and smells even better. He has his aftershave on. I could drink that stuff.

"Ava should be coming any second, try not to ask her about Tyler," I say and he nods.

"I will avoid the subject," he says and I thank him.

"I'm here," Ava says as she walks in the front door.

"Hey Nate, Pheebs," she says giving us both hugs. Her long blonde hair is curled and looks perfect. She looks amazing right now.

"Okay, we ready?" I ask. Sawyer has the car pulled around so we all just walk outside. The ride to Preston's is less than 10 minutes. I hold Nathan's hand the whole time.

We thank Sawyer and head inside to the party. There is loud music and lots of people per usual. Ava says she'll get us drinks and I bite my lip. I really shouldn't.

"Okay thank you," I say to her deciding I'll just have to sober up before I go home. Nathan puts his hands on my face.

"Drinking responsibly," he says and I nod smiling.

"Okay I am going to talk to some of the guys, blondie is getting you guys drinks," he says and motions over to Ava.

I give him a kiss and look at the front door. Tyler walks in and I think quick on my feet. Ava needs to be drunk before she sees him or she will leave.

"Hey Let's go find Brooklyn," I say and guide her the complete opposite direction. Ava chugs her drink as we walk over. She made us vodka lemonades.

We walk over to where Brooklyn and all of our other friends our. We all talk and stand in a little circle. My eyes scan the room and they meet Nathan's. He smiles at me and I blush winking at him. I go back to the girl's conversations.

As the night continues Ava and I keep drinking. A lot. After the second drink, I didn't even think about my dad. Now I am on my fifth that Ava just poured me.

We are both dancing and laughing when Tyler walks by us. Ava bumps into him and turns to say sorry.

"I'm sor-" she cuts herself off when she sees him. I look around him and he has his arm around Payton McBeath. Ava's face drops. Oh, this isn't good and the fact that my brain is so fuzzy doesn't help either.

"It's not what it looks like I was showing her the bathroom," Tyler quickly says.

"Save it," she says and runs off. I quickly follow her as fast as possible with how hammered I am.

"Phoebe?" Nathan grabs me and stops me from getting to Ava.

"Nathan let go I need to get Ava," I say. He shakes his head and looks at me.

"Babe you are drunk," I shake my head and stumble. I need to get Ava. I pull away from him and start running in the direction Ava went. I run spectacularly right into the wall. I fall back and Nathan rushes over.

"Damn it can you listen for once?" He spits out. Oh, he is angry. I am too drunk to feel bad.

"I need Ava," I say and he shakes his head.

"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" He asks.

"Ava saw Tyler, and then she went this way.." Nathan cuts me off.

"Phoebe we need to get you to a bathroom, you look green," he says and I shake my head.

"Come on stand up," he says and I shake my head again.

"Phoebe either you walk or I will carry you," he says sternly.

"You can't carry me Nath Nathan," I say and he rolls his eyes. Oh my god I am so drunk. Whew.

Nathan sweeps me up bridal style and Walks up the stairs. That's when I hear Ava's giggle. "Nathan, stop st stop," I cry out.

"Phoebe, calm down now," he says sternly as we walk into the bathroom. And that's when I see it. Phillip is pressed against the wall and Ava stands in front of him kissing his neck. His hands are on her ass. He glares at me then smirks. I'm so confused.

"Nathan," I try again as he puts me in front of the toilet and gathers my hair and puts the ponytail from my wrist in my hair. How does he know how to do that?

"Nathan," I cry out and he sighs.

"Phoebe, you are so drunk what's wrong, are you going to be sick?" He asks and I shake my head. I don't know what I feel. Oh my god Ava.

"Nathan I need," I try to stand up and talk at the same time, but it isn't working. He grabs me and keeps me down on the ground with my head near the toilet.

"Phoebe, what do you need?" He asks.

"Ava and Phillip," I point my finger towards the door.

"Oh shit," he finally understands and lays me against the wall and leaves. He shuts the bathroom door and I am left scared.

(Nathan's POV)

I am currently fully supporting Phoebe as she mumbles my name and leans against me in the bathroom. The problem with Phoebe drinking is that she is a huge lightweight and tries to keep up with people around who are not lightweights.

I ask her again what is wrong and this time she points toward the door and says, Ava and Phillip. Fuck please don't let this be what I think it is. I set her up against the wall and run out.

I see a door shutting and Ava's laugh. Fuck fuck fuck. I run over to the door and try the knob.

"Fucking in here," Ava calls out and starts laughing.

"Open the door Philip," I pound on it and he comes over cracking it so just his face is showing.

"The fuck you want Moore, kinda busy getting some ass," he smirks. It takes everything out of me not to punch his ass right there.

"She is drunk, let her go," I say.

"Ava do you want this?" He asks and opens the door to an almost naked Ava. I look away and hear her say "Nathan get out I want him, leave us alone," she says and the door slams in my face.

Fuck. Phoebe is going to freak when she finds out. Philip is a tool. I hate that kid so much. Fuck Phoebe.

I run back to the bathroom and find her slumped over. Poor baby. I rush to her side and hold her shoulders.

"I'm here baby," her small frame shakes because she is so cold. This is why she shouldn't drink.

"N N N Nathan," she cries out.

"I'm right here," I say and rub her arms to keep her warm.

"Where's Ava?" She slurs out. Shit, I can't tell her.

"She is downstairs baby, let's get you home," I say. She can't stay here any longer.

"No no no my dad he'll kill me," she cries.

"It's okay baby," I say and rub her back. I make a decision to take her to one of the guest bedrooms here. I swoop her up in my arms and carry her into the nice guest bedroom. It's all white and looks expensive. Oh well, Phoebe is more important than these sheets.

"Here baby lay down," I say and rub her back. She lays down and grabs my hand tightly. I wrap her up in the blankets like a burrito. It is only 10 so she has two hours to sober up.

"I I I am sorry I didn't drink respon responsibly," she says and struggles to get her words out. She pouts and looks absolutely adorable. I can't stay mad at her when she is this cute.

"It's okay, we will talk about it later," I say and she smiles at me.

"Nathan I have…. I want to to tell you something," she says. I try to keep my laugh under my breath because she is so hammered.

"What's that baby?" I ask her and she smiles laughing.

"You are my bestest friend in the world," she says and her voice has changed to something more serious.

"I know baby, you are mine too now why don't you try and sleep this off?" I suggest.

"I want to marry you someday," She blurts out as she turns on her side so her head is on my lap. Oh wow. I mean I would love to marry Phoebe one day, but to hear her say it is something else.

"Phoebe I think you are drunk, baby," I say and she smiles nodding.

"Why don't you sleep I'll get you some water," I say and she nods and lays on me. One of the things I love about Phoebe is the bed could be two California kings put together and she would still want to be right on top of me. She is my snuggly girl.

"Bee I can't get you water if you are on top of me," I say and she laughs and climbs off of me onto the bed. Her dress rides up so I can see her black lace thong. Damn my girl has a great ass. I adjust her dress and pull the covers back on her.

"Be right back," I say and leave the room. I run downstairs and grab a bottle of water and some chips then head back upstairs.

When I come back the door is open. I rush into the room and see Ava and Phillip standing there. I want him out and now.

"What are you guys doing? Get out of here," I snap.

"I'm just checking on my cousin Nathan," Ava says and rubs Phoebe's head. She is passed out.

"You are fine. Phillip, leave," I say.

"Well I am taking Ava home with me," he says. I shake my head.

"No you're not Ava is coming with us when I take Phoebe home," I say.

"I don't think so Moore, Ava who do you want to go with?" He asks.

"Sorry Nate I'm going with Phillip, I'll see you guys later," She says biting her lip. I know she just wants a rebound. I saw Payton with Tyler earlier. But Phillip is a tool. I would be fine with anyone as her rebound except him.

"Ava why don't you just come with us," I suggest. She just rolls her eyes.

"Nathan I am fine, I am willingly going with him just like I willing had sex with him, goodbye. Take care of my girl," they walk out and I rub my head and decide that Phoebe is my main priority.

"Phoebe?" I say and walk over rubbing her head. She slowly looks up at me and smiles.

"Here baby sit up," I say and help her. She leans her head on my chest and I smile rubbing it.

"Here take some sips of this," I pass her the water and help her. She drinks the entire thing like a champ. I open the bag of chips and feed her some.

"I owe you a blow job for this," she says and I start cracking up.

"You are funny my girl," I say and she laughs.

I keep feeding her chips and giving her sips of water. After I feel she can go to sleep I lay her back. She slumps against me. I hold her and rub her back. She is out within a minute.

I let her sleep for an hour and a half then decide it's time to wake her up. "Bee," I say and kiss her cheeks, nose, and lips.

"What," She grumbles already sounding soberer than before.

"We need to go, Bee," I say and she groans rubbing her eyes.

"Okay," She says and sits up. I help her stand up and She gets her balance. I wrap my arm around her waist and support her as we walk down the stairs and outside.

"Here is Sawyer's car baby," I say And help her get into it.

"Sir if you could, could you drop Phoebe off first please?" I ask him politely.

"Is she intoxicated Mr. Moore?" He asks looking back at her. She is asleep against my chest.

"She did drink sir, I gave her water and food though," he sighs and nods.

"Thank you, Mr. Moore, Phoebe is lucky to have you," he says and drives off.

I rub her head and let her sleep it off as we drive to her house. When we pull up I gently wake Phoebe up. "Baby we are at your house," I say and she groans.

"Phoebe, here is some water," Sawyer gives us a water bottle and I help her drink it.

Phoebe doesn't actually look that bad at all. As long as she goes straight up to her room and goes to bed I think she can get away with it.

"You ready?" I ask and she nods. I hp her out of the car and up to her front porch. I get her inside and look to see if anyone is standing there. Nobody is so I guide her to the stairs.

"I'm good Nathan," she says and I nod. I kiss her goodbye and she smiles at me waving. I make sure she makes it up the stairs then quickly leave the house.

Jesus, it has been a night. I am going to have to get to the bottom of Phillip and Ava later. For now, I am exhausted and need a shower.

 **(Hey Y'all another long chapter for you! Next week I go out of town for the whole week so I will not be updating. Before I go I want to upload two or three chapters, so you guys have something to read while I am gone. You guys are the best! Leave me some reviews!)**


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

 **(Hi Y'all! I will be uploading this chapter and then two tomorrow! I leave Monday for a trip! I will be back the following week with more chapters! I feel so bad leaving you guys for a week. As always, thank y'all so much for reading!)**

(Phoebe's pov)

I wake up in the morning to my phone ringing and a splitting headache. I grab my phone and answer it groggily. It is fucking eight in the morning. I'm still my clothes from last night.

"Hello?" I say.

"Phoebe it's me I need a huge favor," it's Ava. She sounds worried. I sit up and rub my head.

"What happened?" I ask slowly standing up.

"I kind of need a ride," oh lord.

"Text me the address I'll be there soon," I say. I change into different clothes. I walk past the mirror and I look like a hot mess. I still have last night's makeup on.

As I walk downstairs my dad is in navy Armani suit getting ready to leave for work. "Hey bubs… you okay?" He asks. He came in checked on me last night I do remember that. I pretended to be asleep.

"Yeah I am just going to get Ava," I say. He looks me up and down.

"Okay, after that why don't you get yourself a coffee and take a shower," he says coming over and kissing my head.

"You flatter me, but I really have to go get her. Have a good day at work," I say and give him a hug then start walking towards Sawyer's office. Dad follows me. Shit.

"Phoebe where is Ava?" He asks. Truth is I have no clue where Ava is I only got texted an address.

"She slept at Brooklyn's and needs a ride home," I say.

"Why can't Elliot get her?" He asks. I am starting to get frustrated because I am worried about Ava.

"I don't know okay, I didn't ask. Please, can I just go get her?" I say. Sawyer leaves the room to go pull the car around.

"Phoebe please don't use that tone of voice with me. Do I need to go with you to get her?" He says calmly but sternly.

"No… look I am sorry I don't feel well. Please, can I just go?" I say exhausted and really not in the mood to fight.

"Go ahead, but please call me when you get her. Or I will call Sawyer," he threatens.

"Okay got it, bye," I say and walk by him. He grabs my arm and pulls me to him giving me a hug.

"You looked like you needed one," he says and kisses my head letting me go. I smile at him then walk out to my car. I plug in the address and this drive seems very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Within 10 minutes I am at the brick house. I have been here before and I can't remember why.

Ava runs out of the back in a men's t-shirt that comes down to her mid thigh and by the look of it, she doesn't have any pants on. She gets in the car and she smells like booze and men's cologne. Jesus, I never thought that I would be doing a pick up like this, this early in my life.

"Whose house is this?" I ask.

"Phillips, don't kill me. Please just drive away," she says keeping her head down. I back out of the driveway and pull away. Sawyer follows me.

Oh my god that is why I know this house. Nathan had to drop off a jersey for basketball here once. Then it all hits me. Nathan carrying me upstairs, Ava pressed against Philip him smirking at me then glaring.

"Ava please tell you guys didn't…" I sigh and rub my head. Just when I thought my headache couldn't get worse.

"Phoebe, he is a really sweet guy, I know you don't think so, but he is. We are going to lunch tomorrow," My heart sinks. What is his motive? He grabbed me and told me when I was done with my boyfriend to come to him. Is this him trying to get back at me? Or maybe he really likes Ava.

"Ava you know what he did to me on the fourth right?" I say kind of annoyed.

"Yes, and he said he was drunk and would never do it again. He said he texted you apologizing, but you never responded," she says. What a lying sack of shit.

"Ava no he didn't, he isn't a good guy. Please don't do this to yourself, ask Nathan," I say as we pull up into Ava's driveway.

"Phoebe, I hate to break it to you, but Nathan would say anything to keep you away from Phillip," she says in a harsh tone as she unbuckles her seatbelt.

"Ava, I have witnessed it myself. He called me a hot piece of ass in front of Nathan, please don't do this. You are going to end up hurt. I know you are upset about Tyler, I get it, but-" she cuts me off.

"No Phoebe you don't get it, you have never broken up with someone. I wouldn't wish what I felt on anyone and I hope you never have to feel that pain, but the least you could do is be happy for me," she says and gets out slamming the door.

I rub my head and sigh. Ava did hurt my feeling, but I just keep trying to think that she is upset and doesn't mean it. I back up from Ava's house and head back to mine. My head is throbbing and I just want to sleep some more.

When I get home I see that Nathan has texted me. I am way too tired to deal with him right now, so I ignore it and head into the kitchen. I pick at a piece of toast then take some Advil. I drink some water and then go to the comfy couch. I wrap a blanket around myself and close my eyes. I am out like a light.

(Nathan's POV)

Phoebe has not responded to any of my calls or texts and it is 1:30 in the afternoon. I don't think she is mad at me, but she never sleeps this late even when she drinks. I try calling her one last time and it goes to voicemail. Fuck I am worried about her.

After I get another voicemail I decide to just go over to her house. I get into my car and speed over. When I pull up the gates are closed. I press the button and Sawyer's voice booms through the speaker. "One moment Mr. Moore," he says and the gates open.

"Thank you, sir," I say remembering my manners. I drive up to Phoebe's mammoth size house and head inside. Her car is here and so is Sawyer so she has to be too unless she went with Mr. Grey somewhere. I run up the stairs and check in her room. Nothing. I run downstairs to the basement bedroom and movie room. Nothing. Finally, I walk into the living room and find her bundled up on the couch. Oh, my precious girl.

I walk over and see that she has a half-eaten piece of toast. That will not work with me. I go into the kitchen and start making her mac and cheese. As I start a pot to the boil the noodles someone clears their throat. It is Mrs. Taylor. I feel awful this is her kitchen.

"Oh hello Ma'am, I am so sorry if I was intruding. I was just making Phoebe lunch, I am truly sorry," I say. She gives me a warm smile and comes over.

"Oh, darling don't worry about it. Please let me," she says.

"It is okay Mrs. Taylor, I wouldn't want to interrupt your day," I say and she cups my cheek.

"This is my job honey, please go have fun, I will call you guys when it is done," this woman is so sweet.

"Thank you so much,, Ma'am," I say and walk back into the living room. Phoebe is still dead asleep. I sit down and decide to let her sleep until Mrs. Taylor gets us.

I read the ESPN news as she sleeps. In about 30 minutes Mrs. Taylor comes in and I thank her for coming and getting us. Now it is time to wake sleeping beauty over here. I get closer and realize she still has her makeup on from last night. Rough night to put it lightly.

I get up and sit on the couch where she is laying. I slowly run my hands along the line of her cheekbone and jaw. I kiss her head and she grumbles. Grumpy girl.

"Bee, wake up," I say and shake her a little bit.

"Go away," she mumbles and turns back to go to sleep.

"Bee, time to get up," I say and use my nails to scratch her back. I know she loves when I do this to her. Finally, she slowly starts to sit up. When she sees me she looks confused.

(Phoebe's POV)

I slowly sit up to see Nathan sitting there in all his glory. Oh god, I look like a hot mess, if he sees me like this he will break up with me. I cover my face with my hands.

"What's wrong baby?" he asks.

"Nothing I just look awful right now, please don't look at me," I say. He sighs and stands up. I was expecting him to fight me on that one. He leaves the room and now I am actually confused.

He comes back holding a towel and sits in front of me. "Close your eyes," he says. I do and I feel the hot towel wiping off my makeup. It feels so good and refreshing. He is gentle and once it is all of he kisses my nose.

"There's my girlfriend," he says and I smile.

"Thank you… what time is it?" I ask.

"2:15, come Mrs. Taylor made lunch," he says and holds out his hand. I grab it and stand up. Come to think of it I am starving.

When I smell and see the mac and cheese my mouth waters. It looks absolutely amazing. "Thank you so much, Ma'am," Nathan says to Gail. She smiles at me and winks. He has always been so respectful towards the people in my house. I thank Gail and she heads off. I dig into the mac and cheese as soon as I can.

"How did you end up downstairs?" He asks.

"Ava called me at 8 asking for a ride home, she was at Phillip's. We got into an argument and she slammed my car door and stormed inside," I say.

"Why were you guys fighting?" He asks.

"Because she slept at Phillip's and they are going to lunch tomorrow. I don't like that at all. I tried to remind her what he did to me on the fourth and it was like she didn't even care, she got pissed and told me I should be happy for her," I say.

"Pheebs, you were just trying to look out for her, she should be thanking you. It sounds like she has some issues of her own," he says and I agree.

"I am just scared she is going to get hurt twice in a row," I say.

"Well you tried to warn her, whatever she does from here on out is her choice, not yours," I nod and bite my lip. He kisses my head.

I finish my entire bowl of mac and cheese and finally feel back to my old self. I thank Nathan for coming over and he says it was no problem. We decide to go sit outside because it is so nice out and talk.

"I am sorry I got so drunk," I say. He shakes his head.

"You can't try to keep up with the people around you. You are a lightweight, Ava and Brooklyn are not. They can take 5 vodka lemonades and be fine. You, my friend, cannot. You just have to start being more careful, I worry about you." He says and I nod.

"I know, I have to stop. Thank you for taking care of me," I say. He smiles and I can tell he is thinking about something. Oh no,, what did I do or say?

"Why are you smiling? What did I do?" I ask him.

"Last night you told me you wanted to marry me someday," he says and has the biggest smile a boy could have on his face. Why did I do that? Gosh, he probably wants to run for the hills now.

"Nathan I-" he cuts me off.

"I loved that you said that, Bee. Showed me that you are in this relationship for the long haul," he says and I nod smiling.

"Of course I am," I say and I lean in kissing him. He runs his hand through my hair and presses my face against him. He deepens the kiss and we really start going at it.

"Downstairs," I mumble against his lips. He stands up and grabs my hand basically pulling me down the steps. Once we are in the basement he is ripping off my clothes and I am doing the same to him.

I am in my bra and panties and he is in his boxers, and he presses me against the wall. We are heavily making out and feeling each other. Has soon as his lips leave mine he drops to his knees in front of me. I see where this is going.

Nathan pulls down my panties and discards them on the floor. Oh my god, this is so hot. He presses his lips to that sweet spot between my legs and starts kissing me there. I rip his hair and try to stay standing.

It feels so good. I can barely keep myself upright. I am a moaning and groaning mess against the wall. His eyes look up and meet mine. It is as if he can see the desperation in my eyes because he starts to pick up the pace.

"Ahhh please," I can't take it anymore. I start to orgasm and lean forward losing my balance. My hands are gripped tightly on his shoulders. He picks me up and throws me on the bed. I bounce and get my breathing down to a safe pace.

Nathan throws off his boxers and crawls over so he is hovering above me. I lean up kissing him and hard. His lips crash against mine and we are rolling around making out. I reach down and feel his very hard member.

I start to stroke him and get him going. His grip on my hair tightens. I smirk and start going faster. I lean down and take him in my mouth. "Phoebe… fuck," he says and closes his eyes.

I watch him in the throes of pleasure while I bob up and down on his hard member. I keep eye contact with him and he starts moaning. It is the sexiest sound I have ever heard.

"Fuck Phoebe," he says and pulls back.

"This is going to be fast and rough, okay?" I nod and he lines himself up with me and starts slamming into me.

The pace is one where I can barely catch my breath, but I don't want him to stop. It feels indescribable. It is rough and life-affirming.

"Fuck Nathan," I yell out as I feel myself approaching orgasm. He doesn't stop or slow down and finally we both finish at the same time gripping each other and moaning. That was amazing. We both flop back naked and out of breath.

"Thank you," I say and he looks over confused.

"Don't thank me, baby, I should be thanking you," he says and I smirk. Whew. If I get to do that for the rest of my life I will be a happy girl.

We lay there for a bit longer before getting dressed. I smile over at him as he puts his boxers back on. I get back into my comfy clothes and sit on the bed. He comes over and kisses my head.

My thoughts go back to Ava. I can't get my head wrapped around the fact that she is actually going to be seeing Philip. He is a piece of shit. My gut is telling me there is a motive to him trying to get with her.

"Your thoughts are loud," Nathan says coming behind me and pulling me against him.

"Just thinking about Ava," I say and he sighs.

"Phoebe, Ava knows what she is getting herself into. Like I said any decisions she makes from here on out are her own," he says and I nod biting my lip.

"I know, it's just she is my cousin. We are supposed to look out for each other," I say.

"She isn't letting you look out for her, Bee. I mean it, you got to stop worrying about it," he says and leans over kissing my head. I smile and grab his hand holding it tightly.

We stay there for a while just enjoying each others presence. He is the best for me. "What are those?" Nathan asks pointing to the boxes in the closet.

"Old family pictures and stuff," I say and he smiles. He walks over and pulls the box down. Oh god, there has to be some embarrassing stuff in there. I grab his arm.

"No way put it back," I try and protest.

"Not a chance remember you got to look at all of mine at my nana's, it is my turn," I sigh and sit on the floor leaned up against the bed.

"Let's see, this entire box is labeled Phoebe," he says and stands up.

"Where are you taking that?" I ask him.

"Upstairs, I don't want your dad, brother, or security finding us in here," he says and I sigh. We walk upstairs and sit on the couch. Nathan puts an arm around me and puts the first photo book in our lap. Each book is white and has the year in gold lettering on the spine of it.

"Let's see this one looks like your baby book," We open the book and the first photo is from when I was just born. I am on my mom's chest. I look like an alien. It blows my mind I was ever that small.

"5 lbs 3 oz, you were tiny Jesus," I laugh and nod. I remember my mom telling me that my dad flipped out and thought there was something wrong with me. Teddy was a big baby 8lbs 13 oz.

We flip through and there are pictures of me with my aunts and uncles, grandparents, and my parents. The best one is Ted holding me in the hospital. He looks so confused as to why I was there.

We pull out another one and it is from when I was a toddler. The first picture is with my dad. In the picture, we are in California at our beach house. I am in a pink polka dot bathing suit giving him a kiss. It is sunset and we are on the beach.

"Daddy's girl, huh?" I nod.

"Always," I say and he smiles kissing my head.

We flip through my toddler book and this one is funny. There is one of me with cake all over my face and body. I laugh at the one of my mom and me on Halloween. I was Tinkerbell and she was Peter Pan. I loved Peter Pan when I was little.

"You were so cute, oh my gosh," he says and points to the picture where I am on my dad's lap pouting. My arms are crossed and I have the Christian Grey scowl on my face.

"I don't know why I was pouting," I say and smile. My dad is looking down at my pouty face smiling.

"You were mad that we wouldn't let you have any more ice cream," I turn to see my dad with his arms crossed smiling down at the books.

"Hey Dad, how was work?" I ask. Nathan slyly unwraps his arm from around me. Dad comes over and sits next to me.

"It was good, how are you both?" He asks.

"I am good sir, thank you," Nathan says. He is so respectful to my dad.

"I am okay," I smile. My dad eyes me and I keep smiling.

We keep flipping through the toddler book and my dad tells some stories that leave me blushing and Nathan cracking up.

"I remember this day like it was yesterday," he says and points to a picture of me when I was around 3 or 4.

I am in mid-jump and my dad has his arms outstretched ready to catch me. The grin on my face even makes me smile.

"That's the day you finally got over the fear of jumping in," he smiles. The next picture is of me Ted and Mom in the pool. I am in a pink ruffle bathing suit, Ted is in his Spiderman suit, and mom looks stunning in her black one piece.

"Phoebe, why were you pouting?" Nathan points to a picture of me when I was 3. I am standing by the window with my arms crossed and my pouty lip out.

"That's when I left for Taiwan, apparently mom said you stood by that window for at least an hour every morning waiting for me to come home," my dad says smiling. Nathan smiles and rubs the back my neck.

We grab the next book and it's from when I was a bit older. The first picture is me in Disney world with Ariel, I look to be about 7.

The next picture is of me with a broken arm. Jeez,, I am so accident prone. Nathan frowns at it.

"Oh that day," my dad says and rubs his face.

"I remember that day like it was yesterday," he says.

(Flashback Phoebe 8 Ana's POV)

"Go play, I'll call you guys when lunch is ready," I say to the kids as they run outside. They have been so crazy today.

Christian left for Portland this morning. He took Charlie Tango so that already has me on edge. Both the kids were so upset when he left. It shows how great of a father he is.

I start making the kids lunch. They both wanted different things, Ted wants a grilled cheese, and Phoebe wants a peanut butter and jelly. A text from Christian comes through on my phone.

 ***Portland is dull without you, as usual. I am missing you and our babies. How are they? Did Phoebe calm down? Give them love for me. I love you so much. Can't wait to make up for my absence these two days.***

Oh, my sweet husband. Always so worried about our babies. He was so worried about leaving us. He always is. I had to remind him that I am stronger than I appear and can hold down the fort without him.

 ***Our not so little babies are fine. Phoebe calmed down after you left. The complete daddy's girl. They are playing outside right now. I am making lunch. I miss you and can't wait for our make up time. I love you.***

Just as I hit send I hear screaming from outside. Quickly, I run over to outside. Gail and Sawyer hot on my trial. We run down to the field that is our backyard and Teddy is screaming while Phoebe is holding her arm in shock.

"Mommy help, Phoebe fell," Teddy screams.

We run closer and Phoebe's arm is completely twisted backward. Definitely broken. I pick up Phoebe and we start to run inside. Gail gets a large bag of ice and we put it on Phoebe's arm.

"Let's go Mrs. Grey, I will drive. Sawyer call Mr. Grey, Gail, watch Ted," I am in complete shock as we run to the car. When we get there Phoebe climbs on my lap. I hold her shaking body. I don't think she can feel the pain yet. She looks completely shocked.

"It's okay baby, we are here," I say and cuddle her to my chest. I hold the ice onto her arm. I remember when I broke my arm when I was little.

"Mommy I'm scared," she cries.

"Shhh it's okay we are going to get it fixed baby," I say and hold her tightly. When we arrive at the hospital we are taken back instantly. The nurse removes the bag of ice. Phoebe starts crying harder when she sees it.

"I want Daddy," Of course she wants the one thing I can't give her. I want Daddy too, baby.

"Phoebe it is okay," I say and rub her head. They take her back to an X-Ray room and I am told I can't come in. Phoebe starts to freak out.

"Sweetheart, I am nurse Jenna, I am going to make your arm feel all better okay? We just need to take a picture of it, Mommy has to stay outside though," She holds Phoebe's good hand and gets her to leave me.

Taylor walks over and hands me his phone. "Christian," I said breathing heavily. Teddy never broke anything. I have never experienced this before. My poor girl.

"I am on my way back now, they are securing the jet. How is she?" He asks and I take a deep breath.

"In pain, she has been asking for you. The one thing I can't give her. She is scared too," I say.

"My poor baby, I will be back within an hour," he says.

"Okay baby, please be safe, I love you," I say.

"I love you too, Ana," he must be so scared.

(Christian's POV)

I hang up the phone and the jet starts to take off. I can't believe my baby broke her arm. Phoebe is safe with Ana and Taylor I know that, but I am so mad I left them. If I wouldn't have left she would have had me there. Ana is probably blaming herself.

I need this damn flight to go faster. I sit there bouncing my knee up and down. It is only a fifty-minute flight. The hospital is about 15 minutes from the airport. I should be able to get there quickly.

I look at my phone screensaver. It is Ana and the children at the zoo. Ted is on Ana's side hugging her and Phoebe is in the front and center holding her arms out. My little girl. This morning I had to wake her up to say goodbye.

When I went into her room she was asleep on her bed and had kicked all the covers off of her, Ana does the same thing. I wrapped them back around her and gently woke her up. She is always so hard to wake up in the mornings. Ted calls her Sleeping Grouchy.

She said the same thing she always does when I woke her up "Daddy not yet, I am sleeping still," then rolled over so her back was to me.

Of course, I rolled her back over and she rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Daddy is leaving for a work trip baby, I came to say goodbye. I will be back in two days," I told her.

That is when the tears came and the daddy don't leave pleading started. It happens whether I am leaving for one day or five days. Phoebe has a case of separation anxiety when it comes to me. We had her go to Flynn for a bit, but he said as she gets older it should simmer down.

"Mr. Grey, we are landing," Michelle, the flight attendant says. I thank her and sit back in my seat.

The landing is smooth like it usually is with Stefan. I shake his hand and run to the car. Davis is driving way over the speed limit, but I don't mind a bit. I need to see Phoebe.

Once we get to the hospital, I run back to find my daughter and wife. "I am here for Phoebe grey, I am her father," I say to the receptionist.

"Mr. Grey, of course, I just need to see an ID," I quickly whip out my driver's license and hold it up to her.

"Perfect she is an exam room 2," I thank her and run back to the room.

When I open the door the doctor is in mid-conversation with Ana. Phoebe has a wrapped full arm cast that is pink. Ana is drying Phoebe's tears as he talks. They all turn to look at me.

Phoebe about jumps off the exam table and runs to me. "Careful Phoebe," Ana scolds her coming over to me and hugging me.

"I'll give you guys a minute," The doctor says and steps out. I thank her. I pick up Phoebe and sit down on one of the chairs. She just sobs in my chest. "Daddy you weren't here," she sobs. She is right I wasn't here when I should have been.

"Shhh Daddy is here now, baby," I try to calm her down.

"Daddy I want it off," she sobs. Ana frowns and strokes her hair. This means no swimming anymore and that will really bum her out.

"Can I come in?" The Doctor peeks her head in. When Phoebe sees her she buries her head in my chest and death grips my arms. Poor girl is so scared of the doctor's office.

"Ana I am going to take Phoebe on a walk, can you get the rest of the info," Ana nods and mouths 'thank you,' I smile to her and take Phoebe outside. I kneel in front of her so we are eye to eye.

"Do you want to walk or me to hold you?" I ask my small sobbing 8-year-old.

"Hold me," she says crying. I stand and pick her up holding her to my front. She hides her face in my chest and hides her casted arm between us.

I get outside the ER and walk. The breeze today is so nice. It is sunny and beautiful out.

"No more doctors Bubs," I say and try to calm her down. She just keeps crying. The worst part about this entire situation is I can't control it.

"I want it off," she sobs. I know she is referring to her cast.

"I know you do baby, but if you want your arm to be all better we have to keep it on," I say. She starts to cry in my chest. I find a bench and sit down.

"I hate it, Daddy," she cries. I try to get her to look at me but she refuses.

"Does it hurt still?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. I assume they gave her pain medication.

"Teddy's going to make fun of me," she cries. My poor baby girl, her brother will not make fun of her. I will make sure of it.

"Teddy will not make fun of you Bubs, why do you think that?" I ask her.

"Be-Because it's embarrassing," she says and hides the broken arm between us. Why would she think it's embarrassing? The 8-year-old mindset I guess.

"Bubs did you know that Aunt Mia broke her arm when she was little too?" Phoebe perks up from my chest and shakes her head no.

"Yep, she was climbing a tree and fell down," I tell her.

"Did she have a cast?" She asks me. I rub her arm that is not casted.

"Yes she did, hers was purple," I say and Phoebe looks down at hers.

"And you know what is so cool about this cast?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks sniffling. I tell her as I wipe her tears away.

"Everyone can sign it and I bet mommy can help you put glitter on it," I say. Phoebe looks down and then up at me.

"She can?" She asks.

"Yes, we can decorate it however you like, baby," I say and she smiles.

Ana walks out of the hospital building with papers. Taylor pulls around and we all get in the car. Phoebe sits between Ana and me in the back.

"Mom, Daddy said that we can glitter my cast," she says and Ana smiles.

"Of course we can baby," Ana smiles and grabs my hand squeezing it.

When we get home Phoebe sits on the stair and I help her take her shoes off. Teddy runs over and gives her a hug. My sweet son. He would never make fun of her.

I stand up and go over to the counter and Ana begins to tell me what the doctor said. No swimming and bathes only. It can't get wet. She should be able to get it off in a month and get a smaller cast.

I hear whimpering and turn to see Phoebe climbing the stairs slowly. My poor baby. I quickly go over to her and Ana follows me.

"Phoebe honey why are you crying? Does it hurt?" Ana asks.

She silently goes into her room and shuts the door. I look to Ana concerned and we hurry into her room after her. Phoebe's room has a lofted bed with a couch underneath. It is all pink and girly. She is on the couch crying into a pillow. My heart breaks.

"Phoebe, what is wrong? Talk to Daddy," I say.

"I I I don't want you to leave again," she says crying and holding her arm. Ana sighs and I quickly take her into my arms.

"I'm not leaving sweet pea, I am staying here with you," I say and hold her. Ana strokes her hair as she cries. I know Phoebe is emotional and tired.

"Phoebe, look at me," I say as she lays in my arms.

She peeks her tear stained eyes up. "Daddy is not leaving, I am staying here. You and mommy and Teddy and I are going to do a movie night, then I am going to read you three chapters before bed," I tell her smiling. I usually only will read one of her favorite magic tree house books.

"But you were leaving for two days," she says still skeptical. My poor baby.

"I canceled my trip, I promise, I am staying Bubs," I tell her.

"Okay…. but Daddy can we lay in your and mommy's bed, I'm tired," she says yawning. We rarely ever let the kids come in our bedroom. If one of them was ever scared or sick we'd just go into their rooms. Ana and my room is our special place.

I look at Ana and she shrugs biting her lip. I nod and look back to Phoebe. "You can go lay in mommy and daddy's bed," I tell her.

"I want you to come to lay with me, you can't lay in my bed," she says and I nod. I can't lay in her bed because it is lofted and way to small. That really gets to her. She begged for the bed so we got it. And then when she realized Ana and I couldn't lay in it with her, the following morning she asked for a new bed.

"Okay baby, can mommy and Teddy come?" I ask her. She nods and says yes.

"I promised Ted I would play take him outside for a little bit. Right, when we are done we will come in Okay?" She says. Ana is such a good wife and mother.

"Okay Mommy," Phoebe says and reaches out giving her a hug. When Ana walks out Phoebe walks up the stairs to her bed.

"What are you doing, Bubs?" I ask her smiling.

"I'm getting my stuff," she says and comes down with her baby blanket and stuffed bear I got her. That was a recommendation from Flynn. We call it the Daddy bear. So whenever I am away or gone Phoebe can hug that bear and think of me. Ana says whenever I am gone she takes the bear everywhere she goes. She even put it in her backpack to go to school.

"Okay, you ready baby?" I say and she nods. We walk downstairs and go into Ana and my room.

Phoebe climbs on the bed and I turn on the tv to a show she likes. I go over to our huge windows and shut the curtains so it is dark. I get on the bed and Phoebe comes over to me resting her head on my chest.

"I love you so much, Bubs," I say and kiss her head. How did I ever get so lucky with this little one?

(End of flashback Phoebe's POV)

I look to Nathan when my dad finishes telling the story. He is shocked and rubbing the back of my neck soothingly.

"Accident prone girl," he says and brushes his knuckles across my cheek.

"She has always had a clumsiness aspect to her," my dad says. I laugh and nod.

We keep going through the pictures till we get to last years book. Nathan smiles as he flips through them. He stops on one of me smiling in a park. That was taken by Jose for my parents. It is a good picture. My hair has grown a lot since.

"I love this picture," my dad says and points to one of me and my mom in the South of France. I loved that trip so much.

We finished looking through all the books. Nathan heads home at around 7 and we eat dinner. My mom gets home tomorrow morning so everyone is laying pretty low.

"I'm heading to bed," I tell my dad.

"Okay love you most, Bubs," he says and kisses my head. I give him a hug then head upstairs.

I wash my face and put on my pineapple shorts and a grey tank top. I climb into bed. As I lay down and close my eyes my phone beeps.

Annoyed, I pick it up. It is from an unknown number that's weird. I open my phone and read the text. Oh my god.

 ***listen to you high handed bitch, you need to stay out of Ava and my business. I know you are trying to tell her I am a bad guy so she won't go out with me, and I am here to warn you about what will happen if you do that again. Below I have attached an image. If you talk to Ava about me in a negative way ever again that picture will be sent to every college in the U.S. You do not want to mess with me, Phoebe Grey. Now if you tell anyone, I mean anyone, about this I will scatter that picture with even thinking twice. Hopefully,, we can keep things peaceful and you won't make me ruin your boyfriend.***

My breathing accelerates. Oh, my god, this can't be happening. I click on the image and it is of Nathan shotgunning a beer with Phillip. Here we go again.

 **(Hi Y'all! I will be uploading this chapter and then two tomorrow! I leave Monday for a trip! I will be back the following week with more chapters! I feel so bad leaving you guys for a week. As always, thank y'all so much for reading!)**


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

 **Hey Y'all, as promised here is a chapter before I go. I should have another one tonight or tomorrow depending on how busy I am getting stuff ready for tomorrow! Thank Y'all so much for the reviews and support!)**

(Phoebe's POV)

I sigh and put my phone down. I decide to not respond because I truly do not know what to say. Phillip is a fucking asshole. I need to get Ava out of this relationship and fast.

Ava is so pissed at me right now, I don't think she would listen if I told her that the grass is green. I am so scared for her. What is he trying to do to her?

I go out on my balcony. I close my eyes as the cold night hair it's my face. What is happening to me? I don't know what to do.

If I show Ava the message then Nathan's future could be at stake. But if I do nothing then Ava could get seriously hurt. I wish I could talk to my parents. I just know my dad would freak and somehow that picture would get out.

I lay back on my comfy balcony chairs and stare out at the sound. Before I know it I am asleep.

"Phoebe… Phoebe oh my god," someone is shaking me and I shoot up awake.

"What what's wrong?" I ask looking at my dad who looks panicked.

"I came to check on you and you weren't in your room, I thought… oh, my god, you are okay," he says and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Dad I-I I am right here I am fine," I say and hug him back.

"Phoebe, what were you doing out here? You don't even have a blanket. You are going to get sick come inside," he says and guides me inside. Teddy, Taylor, Sawyer, Dovis, Tucker, and Smith are all standing in my room.

"She is okay guys," he says. I smirk at Sawyer and he shakes his head and winks.

I lay down in my bed and my dad bundles the covers around me. I watch him as he stands up and starts to pace the room and run his hands through his hair.

"You are going to put a hole through my floor if you keep doing that," I say. Dad smiles over at me and comes to sit down. He rubs his hand through my hair.

"I am sorry, Bubs. I just got so scared that you left, or snuck out and then I started thinking about you getting hurt. My heart couldn't take that," he says and I feel really bad for him.

"Dad, I promise you I will never leave like that again. It was selfish and stupid. I have learned from those mistakes," I say and he nods.

"I know Phoebe, but the wounds are still fresh from when you left," he says and strokes my arm.

"Wanna lay in here?" I ask him. He smiles and lays back he lays right on top of my special bear. He sits up and picks it up then lays back.

"The Daddy bear," he says smiling. Oh my gosh, the daddy bear. I swear it was just yesterday that I was crying by the window holding that bear to my chest.

"I was a piece of work wasn't I?" I say and he shakes his head.

"Some days took more patience than others, if you were a piece of work, you were our piece of work and that made it all worth it," I always have wondered what the bond with your own kids would be like. An unconditional love.

"You were always patient with us, both you and mom," I say and he nods.

"It is acquired over time when you have kids," he says and I nod.

"Why don't you try to go to sleep," he says and I close my eyes.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you most, Bubs," he says and kisses my head.

I close my eyes and am out for the night just like that.

I wake up the next morning with a splitting headache. My brain feels like it is about to explode. I grab the water off my nightstand and chug it. It is all the stress of my dad and Phillip finally getting to me.

He and Ava are having lunch today. I have to get her out of it. I decide to call her. Maybe if I can convince her to come over here she won't go.

"Hello," she answers fairly quickly. Shit, I didn't even think what to say.

"Hi I was just um wondering if you want to come over, maybe you and I could do lunch," I suggest.

"Phoebe I told you I am going with Phillip," she says sighing.

"Oh, um I forgot, are you sure you don't want to? I hate fighting with you and I want to make up," I say and it is the truth I do hate fighting with her.

"Phoebe, I'll come over tomorrow or something, I really have to go he is picking me up soon," I put my head in my hands and rub my temples.

"Okay, be careful," I say. She hangs up after that without saying another word.

Nathan texts me and I sigh. I love him, but with everything going on now, I really don't want to talk.

*Hey Bumble Bee, just wanted to say I love you.*

How does he do that? My entire world feels like it's crashing and he just comes around and slows it down. He truly is my better half.

*I love you too. X*

I walk downstairs and see a suitcase. Oh my gosh, I totally forgot my mom gets home today. I run down the stairs and there she is talking to Gail.

"Mom," I say and run to hug her.

"Phoebe, hi sweet girl. I missed you so much," she says and wraps her arms around me. I fight the urge to burst into tears.

"I missed you too," I say as she rubs my back. She cups my face in her hands and looks at me.

"How are you? How was it while I was gone?" She asks rubbing my hair.

"It was good, lots of downtime, how was New York?"

"It was great, lots of great authors and editors there," she says and I nod.

Gail is cooking something. "Morning Gail," I say and sit at the breakfast bar next to my mom.

"Good morning sweets, I have banana pancakes cooking right now," she says.

"What would I do without you?" I ask and she smiles.

When she places the plate down in front of me she kisses my head. "Eat up," She says then heads down the hall.

"Okay I have to go take a quick shower, I feel greasy from all the traveling," she says and kisses my head. "Oh I forgot to ask, how is Ava doing? Dad told me about Tyler," mom says. Great just what I wanted to be asked.

"She is okay," I say and keep my face down at my pancakes.

"Okay good, I love you, sweetheart," she says and heads off to shower. Hey

What the hell do I do? I am completely alone in this situation. Nobody can help me because if I tell anyone he said he'll send the picture. I'm so scared.

My phone rings and I nearly jump off my seat. I slowly look to see who is calling me. Oh thank god, it is just Mrs. Cruz.

"Hello?" I say.

"Phoebe hi! I know you weren't supposed to come over this entire week because the grandparents are in town, but they left today and I totally forgot the boys have doctors appointments. If you could would you mind coming over and watching Spence?"

"Of course! What time do you want me?"

"Let's say 12, is that too soon?" She asks. I check the clock it is 11.

"Nope, 12 is perfect," I say.

"Oh Phoebe, you are superwoman. Thank you so much," she says.

"Don't worry about it, see you soon," I say and we hang up.

I text my dad and Sawyer and let them know. My mom just went to shower, so I walk into their bedroom and yell for her.

"In my closet," she yells. I walk into her huge closet and smile at her. She is standing on a chair on her tippy toes trying to reach something.

"What are you doing?" I ask her laughing.

"Trying to reach this cabinet, I have extra of my shampoo up there," she says.

"Let me try," I say and grab a chair and put it next to hers.

"It's in that one?" I ask pointing to a cabinet. She nods. I sigh and start reaching, no way either of us can grab it.

We both keep trying to reach it until finally,, I get an idea. "Put me on your shoulders and then stand on the chair," she bites her lip as if she's thinking about it.

"Okay okay," she says and gets down. Just as I am getting on her shoulders we hear dad say, "what the hell are you two doing?" I stop with one foot on Mom's shoulder and she looks up at him.

We all three start laughing. "I need to get into that cabinet," she says and my dad walks over stands on the chair and opens it. Annoying. I got my moms height not my dad's.

"Here, what you two were trying to do was very dangerous," he says and shakes his head.

"This is why I have security ladies, Sawyer could have gotten that down in 2 seconds," I roll my eyes. "Watch it," he says smiling and kisses my head.

"I am going to shower," my mom says and he gives her a kiss.

"Okay well, I am going to babysit," I say.

"Feel free to bring her back here, if she wants to swim, or watch a movie in the theatre," Dad says.

"Okay thank you, love you," I walk out of my parents' room and head out.

When I get to the Cruz's Quinn opens the door. "PHOEBE WE HAVE A SURPRISE," he yells.

"What is it buddy," I ask him.

"Quinn Don't tell her yet," Charlie says.

"Come on," the boys pull my hands into the kitchen. I look around and everything looks the same.

"Bee Bee," Spencer yells and comes over giving me a hug.

"Hi cutie, I love your outfit," she is wearing her little grey dress.

"Fanks you. Do you know da supwise?" She asks. Mrs. Cruz walks in and gives me a hug.

"Here is the surprise," she says smiling. She hands me a card. Inside there is a letter that says

 _Dear Charlie, Quinn, and Spencer,_

 _Hi, I am your new baby brother or sister! I can't wait to meet you guys in May! See you soon!_

 _Love, Baby_

On the other side, there is a sonogram picture. Oh my god, Mrs. Cruz is pregnant. This is great news.

"Congratulations," I say giving her a hug.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she says and rubs my back.

"Spencer, you are going to be a big sister," I say.

"Yeah me wants a sista," she says and we laugh.

"It is going to be a boy," Quinn says and I smile rubbing his head.

"Okay well I need to get these boys off to the doctor, I am going to take them to a special lunch after because they hate the doctor. So I should be home around 2:30, Spence can go down for a nap at 2. Car seats are in the same spot if you guys want to go swim or to the park. Thank you so much again, Phoebe," she says.

I bid the boys goodbye and look to Spencer she is watching Frozen. My phone beeps and I run over to it. Oh no, another text from the unknown number AKA Phillip.

 ***I heard about your phone call today. That is strike 2. Remember Phoebe, Ava is on my side, not yours. If you fuck this up for me I will not only hurt your boyfriend but Ava too. Watch yourself.***

Ohmy god. Why the hell would Ava tell him? I put my head in my hands and pray that he is not going to do anything to us. I just wish I could talk to someone, anyone about this situation. I feel someone pull on my leg and I look down to see Spencer.

"Bee bee, me wants to go to da pawk," she says.

"Okay... I know a really fun park, come on let's get your tennis shoes on," I say. I can't stop thinking about the text I just got, but I am going to have to put it behind me while I am with her.

"Bee Bee, tennis shoe don't go wif my dwess, I need to changes silly goose," oh my gosh this child. I want to take her home and keep her as mine.

"Oh, I am sorry, Spencer. You are right, let's go change," I say. I put her in a yellow jumper and she puts her hat on because it is sunny outside. She looks so freaking cute. I put on her shoes and sunscreen.

"Okay, you ready?" I ask and she nods bouncing up and down. I pick her up and strap her into her car seat. I have never actually been to this playground, but whenever I go to Nathan's I drive by it and it looks super fun. It is a short drive and we listen to the Frozen soundtrack on the way. I got to hear the best rendition of Let It Go ever.

I take her to the park and her mouth opens when she sees it. "I neva been to dis pawk Bee bee," she says and claps her hands excitedly.

"Good, are you ready to play?" I ask her.

"Yes, wets go," she pulls me the entire way there.

We play on the swings and I push her. Once she gets bored with that she runs over to the play structure. I am too big to get on it with her, so I sit on a park bench and watch her play. She ends up meeting a little friend, so I just watch.

I can tell by the way she is smiling that she loves it here. She runs over to me and says "Bee bee, I need dat," she points to the water bottle.

"What's the magic word?" I said reminding her of her manners.

"Pweeeeeeassse," she says and I hand it to her. She takes a couple of sips then runs back going to play with her new friends. It will be very easy to put her down for a nap tomorrow.

All of a sudden someone grabs my shoulder. I scream and pull back. I turn to see a worried looking Nathan. What the fuck? Why would he do that? With everything going on people can't be scaring me like that.

"Woah Bee, Relax it's just me," he says and I sigh.

"You scared me," I say.

"I figured, sit down are you okay? I didn't mean to," he says and I sit on the park bench breathing heavily.

"I am fine," I say and rub my face. I look to Spencer who is playing with the kids.

"Bee, what is up with you? You haven't been responding to my texts or calls and you are super jumpy," he says and rubs my back.

"It's nothing… I didn't answer your call because my phone is in my purse and I didn't hear it," I say and he nods. Spencer looks over at us and notices Nathan.

"Natinnnnnn," she yells and starts running over to us. I smile and watch as she runs right to the bench. He picks her up and puts her in his lap. Her cheeks are pink from all the running around.

"Hey Spence, how are you?" He asks.

"I good. Why you at da pawk?" Good question Spencer, why is he here? How does he know we are here?

"I live right down the street, so I was driving home and I saw Bee bee's car and then I saw you," he says. Okay, that makes sense.

"Ohhhhh I wanna go to you house," she says smiling. She loves seeing peoples houses. Nosey girl.

"My house is boring," he says and she pouts.

"You said you have tamboline," she tries to say trampoline. Nathan does have a huge trampoline in his backyard. Berkeley uses it to practice her tumbling.

"I do have a trampoline," he says nodding.

"Den wets go," she says and stands up taking both of our hands. I look at Nathan and he shrugs. Neither of his parents will be home I don't see the harm in going.

"Okay, do you want to say bye to your friends?" I ask her.

"Oh yeahs," she says and runs over. A mom from another bench looks over at us and smiles.

"She's adorable, how old is she?" She asks us.

"Two, three in October," I say smiling.

"Do you guys want any more kids or are you done?" Oh god, she thinks we are Spencer's parents. I start laughing and look at Nathan.

"Oh, no she's not I am the babysitter," I say and she looks shocked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she says.

"No, don't worry," I say and Nathan starts laughing. Do we look that old?

"Okays I weady," Spencer says and takes both of our hands. Nathan walks us over to the car. I get Spencer all buckled up and then turn to him.

"Spence, I will see you at my house okay?" Nathan says. She looks confused.

"You comes wif us in dis car," she says.

"No I have my own car here, see look right there," he points to his car. He usually drives with us, so she is confused.

"But I wants you to come with us," she says and starts to do the face she makes when she is about to cry.

"Spencer it will take us 1 minute to get there may be less, Nathan is going to follow us," I say and start to shut the door. Spencer starts to cry hard.

"I wants Natin to come in dis one," she says crying. I know she is in her terrible two stage and is emotional so I try to be gentle and kind.

"Spencer look at me," I say calmly. She gives me a pouty face and looks over.

"Nathan has to take his car home, he is going to be in front of us okay? You can watch his car," I say. Nathan rubs my arm.

"Yeah Spence how about this, you can have your window down and I will wave my arm out the window to you as we drive. Then you can still see me," he says sweetly.

"Otay… I see you hand out da window," she says and nods. Of course, Nathan can come up with something that stupid to please her.

I shut the car door and head around the car to the driver's side. "Nice one," I say and he winks. I get in and turn on Let It Go. As promised Nathan waves his hand out the window and Spencer laughs watching him. It is literally a 70-second drive to his house.

"Bee bee wook at hims," she says laughing so hard. I laugh because of how funny she thinks it is. We drive up to Nathan's big white house and park.

I climb out and Nathan comes over. He kisses my head and opens Spencer's car door. He unbuckles her and picks her up. "Natin dis house is scawee," she says and points to it. She always says that about new places she goes. My house was scary too, and now she begs to go there.

"No it is not silly, this is my house. Come on I will show you the trampoline," he says. We walk through his house to get to his backyard. When Spencer sees it she squirms out of his arms and runs to the rectangular trampoline.

"Take your shoes off, Spence," I tell her. She kicks them off and climbs on and starts to bounce. We stand around it watching her to make sure she doesn't fall off.

"Bee bee watch dis," she says and seat drops then stands back up.

"Wow that was amazing, good job," I say. She blushes and keeps jumping around.

Nathan comes over to me and kisses my head. "You sure you are okay?" He asks and rubs my neck. I close my eyes and let him rub out the tension. I am not okay in the slightest, but I can't say that.

"I am fine," I say and he sighs.

"No you aren't, something is happening and you aren't talking to me about it," he says. How does he know that from just looking at me? Am I that easy to read? Gosh,, I wish Phillip would just move away.

"Nathan, trust me, I am okay," I smile. He sighs and nods.

"I am here for you, you know that?" I nod and bite my lip looking back at Spencer. She is jumping around like nobody's business.

After about a half an hour more of jumping Spencer is spent and in need of a nap. Nathan walks us to the front and bends down giving her a hug goodbye. "Bye Spence, you have to come to see me again soon, okay?" He says.

"Otay, I tell Bee bee dat," she says and gives him another big hug.

I pick her up and strap her in her car seat, then shut the door. I give Nathan a hug goodbye and start the drive home.

In the car Spence falls asleep. I start thinking about everything that is happening and my options. There only is one keep my mouth shut and hope he treats Ava right.

 **Hey Y'all, as promised here is a chapter before I go. I should have another one tonight or tomorrow depending on how busy I am getting stuff ready for tomorrow! Thank Y'all so much for the reviews and support!)**


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

 **(Hey Y'all, I have so much to do so I wrote this quick chapter for you! Enjoy and review! Also, I get home on Sunday, a new chapter should be posted by Monday! See you all soon:)**

(Phoebe's POV)

It has been a week since I got my second text. We start school in two freaking days. Ava still hasn't talked to me and I haven't received another text. I am really missing my best friend though. He can't keep me from seeing her. I decide to text her and see what is up.

 ***Hey, any chance you want to grab dinner tonight? I miss you, stranger.***

I look up at Nathan who is shooting hoops in the pool. I am laying out in a lounge chair, wearing my mint green bikini. He looks so sexy in the water. Gosh, I could just eat him up. He is so entertained by shooting hoops by himself.

I hear my phone beep and look down. Ava has responded. I bite my lip and sit back so I am on my knees on the plush lounge chair.

 ***Dinner should work. Six okay?***

I am thrilled, she will actually talk to me. I quickly respond that 6 works and sigh putting my phone down. I need to make sure she is okay. I have been so worried that he is not treating her right.

When I look at Nathan he is still in the pool. I decide to get in with him. It is to hot to be out of the pool anyway. I go down the stairs and swim over to him.

"Green is a good color on you," he says as he kisses me. I smirk and thank him.

"Want to play a round of Pig?" I ask. Nathan raises his eyebrow.

"You any good?" He asks.

"Eh well see," I shrug. Teddy taught me how to shoot baskets when I was little, so I am pretty damn good.

"Ladies first," I choose an easy starting place. I throw it and it goes in the net smoothly. I toss it to Nathan. He, of course, makes it perfectly too.

Nathan then moves to a harder spot. He shoots perfectly and it goes straight in. I bite my lip and take his spot. I throw the basketball and somehow it lands in. Damn Phoebe.

I swim farther away and throw it again. It goes in the hoop. The Lord is on my side today. Nathan raises an eyebrow and looks at me. I know I am good.

Nathan goes to the same spot and misses. I smirk and pass him the ball back. "I'll be generous best out of two," I say. He rolls his eyes and takes the shot. It goes in and he moves to his next spot of choice.

He throws it in and passes me the ball. I miss and he says, "oof," I glare at him. I try again and I miss.

"No way I can make this," I complain.

"Yes you can, here let me help," Nathan comes behind me and positions my arms. His touch feels so good I am getting distracted. We haven't had sex at all this past week because of my stress about Ava. He doesn't know that though.

"Perfect now shoot," she says and I do. I make it and turn smiling.

"You did it," I say smiling.

"No you did it," he says and kisses my nose. I wrap my arms around him and start kissing him.

His hands roam my body. He holds me up by my butt in the water as we kiss. I scratch his head with my nails and he moans in my mouth. I start to untie my bathing suit top.

"Phoebe no," he says and grabs my hand stopping me from untying my suit.

"What why?" I ask.

"We can't out here, your dad could come home, hell is Teddy home?" he asks. Shit, I didn't even think about that. I thought with my libido, not my brain.

"Oh wow, I am so dumb," I say and shake my head.

"No you are not," he says and kisses me.

"Our schedules should be up online soon," he says. We get our schedules emailed to us.

"I hope we have classes together again. We were spoiled last year," I say.

"I have a feeling we will," he says and kisses my head.

We both get out of the pool and lay down on the chairs. I let the sun kiss my skin as we sit there. Nathan is on his phone reading about lord knows what.

"Oh my schedule is here," he says. I grab my phone and check my email.

"So is mine," I say. We go in the shade so we can see.

"Okay so we both have calc first with Mrs. Turner, we both have third AP lit with Mr. John, oh and we have lunch together. We also have Spanish together with Doctora Mendoza," I say smiling.

We have four classes together. That is so nice. He will be such a big help in math. Nathan is so damn smart it's almost annoying.

"We are going to have so much fun," he says and kisses me.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks as we walk inside my house.

"Ava and I are having dinner," I say and bite my lip. He knows we were fighting.

"How do you feel about that?" He asks. I sit on a bar stool in my kitchen.

"Okay, I guess," I say and bite my lip.

"You seem nervous," he says.

"I don't know, I am just glad she is talking to me," I say and shrug. He comes over and cups my face in his hands.

"You did nothing wrong, baby. I wish she could see that you are just trying to be a good friend," he says and I nod.

"Thanks," I say and give him a slanted smile.

"Come here," he leans against the counter And I melt into his arms.

"My baby," he says and kisses my head.

"I'm so tired," I say and he looks down.

"Babe, have you not been sleeping well?" He asks.

"I'm fine," to be honest the stress of this entire situation has been keeping me up. I've been having nightmares and sleeping awfully. I am so worried about Ava.

"Why don't you go take a nap," he says and I shake my head.

"Yes come on," he says and pulls me to the stairs.

We walk upstairs to my room and he undoes mg bikini top. It falls off and I'm left covering my chest. He fishes through my drawers and pulls out one of his shirts. Oops.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," he says when he sees me covering my chest. I slide the shirt on and he grabs panties. He helps me change out of my bikini bottoms. I am blushing crimson.

"Lay down baby," he says. I do and he comes over cuddling me.

I put my head on his chest and he rubs my back. "Sleep baby I am right here," he says and I start to fall asleep.

When I wake up, Nathan is gone. There is a note that says he had to go home to shower and that he loves me. Oh, how I already miss that boy so much. I decide to text him.

*thanks for letting me sleep. I always sleep better when you are next to me. I love you!*

I check the time and see I have to shower to get ready. I head into my bathroom and take a quick shower. I braid my hair to the side and put on some light makeup.

I put on a white t-shirt and a button-down jean skirt. I put on my brown strappy sandals. Once I am ready to go I head downstairs.

Dad and my mom are sitting drinking wine. "Hey baby you look pretty," my mom says and rubs my arm.

"Yeah you do, where are you going?" Dad asks.

"I am going to dinner with Ava," I say and smile.

"Oh okay, Sawyer is driving you," My dad says and I roll my eyes.

"Watch it or no dinner," he says and pats my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, when did Nathan leave?" I ask and rub my eyes.

"He pulled out when I pulled in and that was around 4:15," my mom says.

"Okay, well we are going to leave now," I say. I give both of them hugs, then head to the restaurant. It takes Sawyer about 20 minutes to get us there. Ava decided to drive on her own. I tried my hardest not to get offended by that.

When we get there I am the first to arrive. I sit down and wait nervously. What is she going to say? I have no clue how I am going to do this. My phone beeps and I look down at it. It is the same unknown number texting me. Holy shit.

 ***I heard you guys are having dinner. You better be on your best behavior, Phoebe. Or else this will get out.***

He attaches the same picture he sent me earlier. I close my eyes and breathe. I feel like I am going to pass out any second. This is all so stressful. What does he even want from me?

Ava walks in. She looks amazing in a white off the shoulder dress. Her hair is pin straight and she is wearing lace-up sandals. She looks different and I can't put my finger on why.

"Hey, sorry parking is awful down here," she says and smiles.

"Not a problem, how are you?" I ask her.

"Really good, how are you?" Really good with Phillip?

"I am okay, yeah. Nathan and I have been hanging out," I say and she nods smiling. This is so unusual for us. This just feels so forced.

"So what have you been up to?" I ask as we both browse the menus.

"Well, Phillip and I have gotten a lot closer… he asked me to be his girlfriend and I um said yes," she says. Just like that, the night is ruined.

"Oh, Ava that is awesome," I say feigning excitement. She blushes and nods.

"Phoebe, I just wanted to apologize for the other day. It was really immature of me to slam the car door like that and storm off. I hope you can forgive me," I wasn't even upset about her slamming the door. It is the fact that she is dating a guy who bruised my wrist and is blackmailing me.

"Don't worry about it, I am sorry too," she grabs my hand and gives me the signature Ava smile. Oh, how I missed that smile.

"I want to hang out more once school starts, I feel like both of us were very focused on our men this summer, oh speaking of let me see your schedule," she says and I pull out my phone and hand it to her.

"Okay so we have first period, 8th period, and 4th period together," she says and smiles.

The waiter comes and we both place our order for food. She gets the chicken caesar salad and I get the harvest wrap.

"Do you have a lot of classes with Nathan?" She asks as she takes a sip of her water.

"I think we have four classes together," I say and she nods.

"Phillip and I only have 7th period together, but it is okay. Sometimes it is nice to get a break," she says and laughs. I can't laugh when it comes to him, so I force a little smile.

"Well, I am glad you are happy," I say and it is true. If she is happy then that makes me happy. I just wish she was happy with someone else.

"Thanks, Pheebs, I know it is kind of sudden, but I like him a lot," I am so tempted to show her all the texts and pictures, but I can't do that to Nathan.

We talk for a little bit more about school starting and my phone beeps again. I look down and see it is the same unknown number.

 ***Hope you are being a good girl, Phoebe. I have heard you can be quite naughty from a friend of mine.***

My face goes pale. I sip my water to keep myself from passing out. I stand up and tell Ava I am going to the bathroom. Luckily, it is one stall. I go in and splash cold water on my face. The tears well in my eyes.

Who could he be talking about? I am so scared. One name comes to mind and it is Ryan Malford. He was on heavy probation for what he did to me at the nurse's ball. I think he was on house arrest. That doesn't stop him from using his phone though.

I feel like I am going to be sick. I clean my face up and take a couple deep breaths. I head back out and see our food has arrived. My stomach churns at the thought of eating.

"Sorry, there was a line," I say and pick up my wrap. I take a small bite and chew it. I put my phone back in my bag in case he texts me again.

"This is delicious," Ava says and I agree.

The rest of the night goes on and I listen to her talk about everything and anything. I throw in a couple of comments and nod my head at stuff, but for the most part, I am silent. All I can think about is that text. It felt very threatening.

We leave and walk outside. I give her a huge hug goodbye and she winces. What the heck?

"Did I squeeze too hard?" I ask smirking. She blushes and looks down. What?

"No it is just my back is super burnt from today," she says.

"Oh, here let me see," I say and try to get a look at her burn.

"No, no Phoebe it is fine," she says and now I start to get concerned.

"Ava, what is wrong, why can't I see it?" Finally, I walk around her and move her hair. Her back and neck are bruised. My stomach drops. Who the fuck did this?

"Ava, what the hell is that from?" I ask her.

"Nothing Phoebe please just leave it alone," she says and covers it with her hair.

"Ava, I am not leaving that alone," I snap.

"Phoebe it is not what it looks like," she says.

"Really? Because it looks like you just got body slammed to the ground," I say and she looks away from me. She is trying not to cry I can tell.

"I fell down the stairs," she says. I know when she is lying and I can see it right now that she is.

"Tell me the truth, Ava. Who did that to you, that is not a falling down the stair bruise," I say and she sighs.

"Phoebe, please just leave it alone," she says and rubs her temples.

"Ava I am not going to just-" she cuts me off mid-sentence.

"I said leave it alone damn it," she snaps. I back away and she sighs.

"I I am sorry Phoebe, I need to go," she runs off in the direction of her car. I am left standing there. Sawyer pulls around and I get in.

"How was dinner Phoebe?" He asks.

"Fine thanks," I say and tears start rolling down my face. I am not only failing my cousin but myself and Nathan. He is hurting her. My gut is telling me to tell someone, but that picture will get out.

"Pheebs, are you okay?" Sawyer asks through the rearview mirror.

"I am fine," I lie and he sighs.

"I am here for you," he says and I nod thanking him.

On the drive home I stare out the window aimlessly. I have no clue what to do or say. I am at a complete loss. I don't even realize we pulled up to the house.

Sawyer opens my door for me and I get out. He pats my back and I smile at him. I walk in my front door and start to go straight up the stairs. "Woah, Woah, woah, not so fast kiddo come here," my mom says.

"I am not feeling good, I am just going to lie down," I lie and keep walking up the stairs. I hear footsteps and then my parents are at the bottom of the stairs.

"Phoebe, are you going to be sick?" My dad asks. I shake my head and keep walking up the stairs. Tears fall freely out of my eyes.

"Phoebe stop," my mom says. I ignore them and start walking to my room. I can't keep doing this.

They both start running up the stairs and just as I reach my room my dad grabs my arm and turns me to face him. His face frowns when he sees me crying. He pulls me to his chest and that is when I really lose it.

All the emotions from the past week flood out into his chest. Both Mom and Dad stand there rubbing my back and holding me. It is about to be a long night.

 **(Hey Y'all, I have so much to do so I wrote this quick chapter for you! Enjoy and review! Also, I get home on Sunday, a new chapter should be posted by Monday! See you all soon:)**


	76. Chapter 76

(Chapter 76)

 **(Hi y'all! My vacation was amazing, but I am so glad to be back to writing! This chapter took me a while to write so I hope you all enjoy it! Leave some reviews! I missed you guys. As always thank you for reading XO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Nathan's arm is wrapped around me as we watch TV in his room. My mind is elsewhere I think I have said a total of 7 words. All I can think about is Ava. I don't know what to do anymore.

Last night my parents begged me to tell them what was wrong. I lied and said Ava and I got in a fight. They both laid with me till I fell asleep. I know now they are both very worried.

"Bee?" Nathan looks down at me. I look up and give him a fake smile.

"What's wrong baby?" He asks.

"Nothing at all," I say.

"That's a lie, I can see it on your face and body something Is troubling you," he pauses the show and faces me. Fuck me.

"Nathan, Nothing is wrong," I lie.

"Bee, every time you lie about being okay it ends up not good for you, I'll help you with whatever it is. Just please tell me," he says and strokes my face. I think of Ava and Nathan. Whatever I do hurts one of them. Tears fill in my eyes.

"Talk to me," he says softly. It is like all my walls come crashing down. I lose it.

"I just- I can't," I break down sobbing. Nathan just pulls me onto his lap so I am straddling him and holds me. I cry into his chest.

"talk to me, what is wrong," he whispers in my ear.

I shake my head and hold my hands over my face against him. Nathan rubs my back up and down. What am I doing to myself?

"I am here for you, Bee," he says and that makes me cry harder.

Nathan holds me as I cry. I'm so lost right now I have no clue what to do. What am I going to do? I feel so alone.

I compose myself and sit back taking deep breaths. I start to stand up and he grabs me. "Phoebe tell me what is wrong," he demands.

"Nothing I am on my period and emotional," I lie. He sighs and cups my face in his hands.

"Phoebe… do you want to break up?" He says and I can see the heartbreak on his face. No, no, no, oh my god no.

"Nathan, no, never I love you… so much. I never want to break up with you, that's not what's wrong, I'm just emotional," I say and he looks so concerned.

"Phoebe, I've seen you emotional, you never sob like you are right now. Something else is happening, you have been weird all week," he says and strokes my cheek. We lay back on his bed as he holds me.

"Please, can we just forget about this and watch tv?" I say.

"No Phoebe, something is up with you right now and I want to know," he says and looks down at me. I bite my lip and rest my head against his chest. At this point, I am actually considering.

"Nathan… I got in a fight with my dad," I really was going to tell him, but he would freak out. I need to figure out how to get Ava out of this relationship.

"About what baby?" Now he is concerned. He knows how close I am to my dad.

"Security," I say the first thing that comes to my head. He nods and holds me. Nathan leans down and kisses my head.

We watch TV for a little longer. Nathan rubs my back. All I can think about is my poor cousin. I should go see her tonight.

I decide that I am going to go tonight and see what the hell is happening over there. Phillip hasn't texted me since before Ava and my dinner last night. It is my job to help Ava.

"Phoebe?" Nathan says.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I know how difficult it can be for you to talk to me and open up to me… but just know when you do it shows me that you love me and trust me," he says and scoots down so he is looking at me.

"I do love and trust you so much," I say and squeeze his hand.

"I know, I love you too. You are my whole world, Bee," he says and I bury my face in his chest. He holds me and rubs my back up and down. I feel awful. I just know I am doing this to protect him.

I check my Apple Watch and see it is 6 pm. "I should be heading home. My parents will be home from work soon," I say and he nods.

"Okay baby, I'll walk you out," he stands up. He is shirtless and in flannel PJ bottoms. I am in black leggings and a Harvard sweatshirt. We had a very lazy day.

We walk downstairs and he pulls me into his arms and kisses me. "I love you and am here for you, you know that don't you?" He asks and I nod.

"I love you too… so much," I say and he kisses my head again. I walk outside to my car and get in. I drive off and head towards Ava's house.

When I get there and get out of my car the front door opens. I am met face to face with a pissed Phillip. "What are you doing here?" He snaps.

"I should ask you the same thing. You are a fucking psychopath," I spit at him. I am exhausted from my lack of sleep and pissed off.

"You better turn around and go home," he says and I glare at him.

"Why so you can hit my cousin again," I say and he looks shocked.

"You have a big storm coming Grey," he says and walks to his car. I go back to my car and drive away. I can't face Ava right now.

When I get to my house I quietly walk in the front door. My dad is sitting at the table with a glass of wine and contracts.

"Hey Bubs," he says and comes over to me. He held me while I sobbed last night so I know he is going to be extra gentle.

"Hi," I say while he gives me a hug.

"I thought maybe you and I could go to dinner tonight just the two of us. Ted is picking Delaney up from the airport and Mom has a company dinner," he says. That means I would have to do a lot of talking.

"Sure, I'll just go change," I say and he smiles kissing my head.

I throw on a pair of jeans and a tank top. I head back downstairs and my dad is waiting for me.

"Ready?" He asks. I nod and smile we go Taylor's car and get in. Taylor starts to drive while Dad and I sit next to each other in the back.

"How are you today?" Dad asks looking over at me. I shrug and give him a half smile.

"Better than yesterday?" He asks and I nod.

"You aren't talking," he says and looks concerned.

"I don't have anything to say," I tell him.

"And you still refuse to tell me what the fight with Ava was about," he says and I nod.

"It's just a bump in the road we will figure it out," I tell him.

"I'm just worried about you, you have been acting off lately," second time I have been told that today.

"I'm fine, trust me," I fake a smile. My dad shakes his head.

"You and your mother…" he says and I look over.

"You do the same things when you're upset. She gives me the same fake smile and says trust me," I laugh and look out the window.

When we get to the restaurant we walk in. We get seated right away. I look through the menu as the waiter pours us water.

"Are you hungry?" My dad asks.

"Yes, I had a small lunch," I say and he eyes me.

"You have to make sure you are eating enough Bubs," he says.

"I know I am, what are you getting?" I say to distract him.

"I think the filet, what are you thinking about?" He asks.

"Umm I think I want the lobster Mac and cheese," I say. He nods smiling at me.

The waiter comes back and we place our orders. Dad hands him our menus and he walks off. I turn my attention back to my dad.

"So tell me what did you and Nathan do today?" He asks.

"Since it was pouring all day, we watched breaking bad," I say and he nods smiling.

"I heard you have a doctors appointment this upcoming week," Dad says. I nod and take a sip of my water. I hate the doctor more than anything. I still make my parents come with me.

"Am I coming?" He asks. I nod and smile. He laughs and squeezes my hand.

"Oh Bubs, it's just the doctor. But of course I will come with you," He says smiling.

"I've always been afraid of the doctor," I say.

"Don't I know it, I remember when I took you when you were 5 for the first time by myself, and you had to get 4 shots," he says.

"I bet that went down horribly," I say and he smiles laughing. He begins to tell me the story.

(Flashback, Phoebe 5, Christian's POV)

Phoebe and I just finished lunch. She has a doctors appointment today. Phoebe cried all last night because she was so scared about the appointment.

After dinner last night she went to her room and went in her bed under all her covers. When I walked in she refused to come out and talk to me. The doctor gives her major anxiety. I laid with her in her bed all night till she fell asleep.

"You ready, Bubs?" I ask my little girl. She looks so cute today. Ana did her hair in two braids. She is wearing a sweet little dress too.

I hold her hand and we walk out of the restaurant. I lift her up on my hip and hold her as we walk through the parking lot.

"Daddy I don't want to go," she says. I look at her sadly.

"Baby everyone has to go to the doctor, we have to make sure you are healthy," I say and she pouts.

"But I do have a surprise for you," I say smiling.

"What Daddy?" She asks her eyes peeking up at me.

"After you go to the doctor you and I are going to get ice cream," her mouth opens.

"Really?" She asks smiling.

"Yes baby, but you have to be good," I say.

"I am going to be so good Daddy," she says smiling.

I put her in her car seat and buckle her in. I turn on her princess music. On the way there, Phoebe is clutching her stuffed elephant I got her.

"Okay, Bubs we are here," I say. She starts to look nervous I get out and unbuckle her. I put her down in the parking lot and bend down in front of her.

"Bubs, there is nothing to be scared of, you know why?" I say.

"Why?" She says and sways side to side because she is nervous.

"Because Daddy will never let anything happen to you, I will be with you the entire time," I tell her.

"Will you holds me?" She asks. I smile and pick her up. I walk into her pediatrician's office and right when we walk in she buries her face in my neck.

"I got you, baby," I say and rub her back. I check her in and sit down in the waiting room. There are lots of toys and books. I pick up one of her favorite books which is pinkalicious.

"Bubs, look what book they have," I tell her. She slowly turns her head and sees it.

"Do you want me to read it to you?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. Now she is just sulking. I let her sit on my lap and I rub her back.

"Don't be scared baby, I am right here," I say and she keeps her head against my chest.

"Phoebe Grey," a nurse calls.

I stand up and hold Phoebe. She clings to my chest and I can feel her anxiety. "Shh I got you Bubs," I keep trying to reassure her. The nurse leads us to a room with Teddy bears all along the walls.

"Okay, I am going to leave this cup right here. We need Phoebe to pee in it. When you are done you can leave it on the table outside the bathroom," the nurse explains and smiles to us. I thank her and she walks out.

"Okay, Phoebe lets go to the bathroom," I say. I will have to help her with this. She doesn't talk and buries her head in my neck as I walk into the bathroom.

She starts to cry when I try to put her down. "Baby calm down," I say.

"I not going to pee in that," she says and cries.

"Baby, you have to. Come on Daddy will help you," I say and kneel down in front of her.

"Daddy no," she says and starts crying. This poor girl.

"Phoebe, remember our deal if you are good Daddy will take you to get ice cream," I say and she sniffles.

"I want to go home," she says and I sigh.

"The quicker we do this baby the quicker we can go home," I try to bribe her.

"Okay," She says. She takes off her underwear and sits on the toilet. I help her position the cup so we can get the sample they need.

"Daddy I don't have to go pee," she says. I sigh and look at her.

"You have to try baby, you had two glasses of water at lunch," I say and she looks at me.

"I don't have to," she pouts and crosses her arms.

"Just try and focus, Bubs," I say and she frowns.

Finally, after sitting there for a while she pees. I get the sample and put it on the counter. She finishes going to the bathroom and I lift her up to wash her hands.

"That's yucky," she says as she looks at the cup on the counter.

"It is to make sure you are healthy," I remind her.

When we walk out I put the cup on the table. We walk back into our room and wait for the nurse. Phoebe insists on sitting on my lap. I give her my phone to play with while we wait. She has a mermaid game she likes on it.

We hear a knock on the door and the same nurse walks in. "Okay we are going to measure you, Phoebe," she says. Phoebe, of course, makes me carry her. We go back to where they do measurements.

"Okay, Phoebe can you stand where the footprints are?" The nurse asks her nicely. I try to put her down but she whimpers and clings to my chest. I know she is milking this to try and get out of the doctors. Sorry baby not happening today.

"Phoebe, come on stand on the footprints I'm right here," I say. I put her down and she pouts walking over. She stands on the footprints and they measure her.

"40.5 inches tall," the nurse says. My girl is so little.

"Okay, Phoebe can you step on the scale?" The nurse asks. Phoebe nods and steps on it.

"Okay 38 lbs," the nurse says. Phoebe steps off and runs right over to me.

"Good girl," I tell her and give her a high five for being so good.

"Okay Phoebe we are going to check your eyes," the nurse says. She has me stand behind Phoebe, much to her disliking and has Phoebe hold an eye cover over one eye.

"Phoebe, can you read me this line of shapes?" The nurse asks. Phoebe turns around to me.

"Phoebe, read the line of shapes," I tell her. She pouts and turns around.

"House, heart, triangle, square, circle," she says. She did it perfectly. My girl is amazing.

"Okay how about this one," the nurse says.

"Triangle, circle, heart, square, circle," she says and does it perfectly.

After, she switches eyes and does perfectly. Next, they test her hearing. They put headphones on her and tell her to raise her hand whenever she hears a beep. The nurse lets her sit on my lap for this one.

"Okay, Phoebe we are going to wrap this around your arm and check your blood pressure. It is going to squeeze your arm. You have to stay still," I put her on my lap and I hold her as they wrap the cuff around her little arm.

"Good girl," I say and hold her hand as the machine takes her blood pressure.

After we are taken back to the room. She insists on sitting on my lap again. I hold her and stroke her back.

When the doctor walks in Phoebe freaks out. "Hi there," Dr. Brooke says. She is the sweetest woman ever.

"Phoebe, can you come sit on this table for me?" She asks sweetly.

Phoebe hides in my chest. I stand up and attempt to set her on the table. She shakes her head and starts to cry.

"Phoebe, I'm right here," I say and hold her hand. She tries to sit on my lap, but I don't let her. The doctor comes over and Phoebe whimpers.

"Phoebe, who is your favorite princess right now? I know you told me it was Ariel last time," the doctor says as she checks Phoebe's ears and mouth. This is why she is the best, she distracts Phoebe.

"I think Princess Jasmine," I smile as she tells her that.

"No way you have to tell me why, but first I am going to put this on your chest and you need to take a deep breath for me," the doctor says.

"But I am nots sad," she says. The doctor looks at her confused, But I know what she means. I always make her take deep breaths when she gets upset because otherwise her breathing gets compromised.

"Phoebe Doctor Brooke needs to check your lungs we know you aren't upset," She nods and the doctor holds the stethoscope to her chest. She dramatically takes a deep breath in and out. The doctor moves it around on her chest and back until finally she is finished.

"Phoebe, can you lay back for me?" The doctor asks. Phoebe looks over at me.

"Lay down, Bubs. I am right here with you," I tell her.

"Why?" Phoebe asks. "I don't want to lay down," she says. I know she is just being difficult now.

"Phoebe, the doctor has to check you out. Please listen to her," I look at Phoebe and she pouts. I motion for her to lay down.

Phoebe lays on her back. The doctor puts gloves on and comes back around to Phoebe.

"Phoebe I am going to lift up your pretty dress, so I can check your belly Okay?" The doctor says. Phoebe looks back at me to make sure that is okay. I nod and walk over to her. I stand at the end of the table near her head.

"Okay," Phoebe whispers. I stand in her line of sight.

"Now why don't you tell me about Princess Jasmine," the doctor says as she lifts up Phoebe's dress. Phoebe tries to pull her dress down to cover herself.

"Bubs, let the doctor check you," I say and she puts her arms down.

"Phoebe, tell me about Jasmine," the doctor says again. She starts pressing on different spots on Phoebe's little belly.

"I like her because she is pretty. And I like her magic carpet. Daddy took me on a magic carpet ride," she says getting excited talking about it.

"How did he do that?" The doctor asks.

"He um um… daddy, what's did you do? She asks me. I smile.

"Tell her you sat on your blankie and I pulled the blanket around the floor," I tell her.

"Yeah Daddy did that," Phoebe says. the doctor smiles.

"That sounds like so much fun, Phoebe," she says while she does a couple more checks.

"Okay Mr. Grey, Phoebe is perfectly healthy. She has to get her DTaP, MMR, IPV, and Varicella shots today, the nurse will be in with those. Thank you so much for coming in," I shake her hand. Shit, Phoebe is going to flip when she finds out she has to get shots.

"Bye Phoebe, I'll see you next time," she says and smiles. The doctor walks out and I decide its time to talk to Phoebe about the shots she is about to get.

"Can we go get ice cream now?" She asks. I stand up and walk over to her.

"Not yet, Bubs. Today you are going to have to be a really big girl can you do that for Daddy?" I ask her. She nods and asks why.

"Because you have to get a couple shots, but don't worry because Daddy is going to hold you the entire time," I say. Her lip starts to quiver and right away she starts sobbing.

"I don't get shots," she says. I walk over and pick her up. She grips the lapels of my jacket sobbing.

"Daddy, I no get shots," she begs. I am so tempted to just leave, but I know these are for her own good.

"Baby, you don't want to get sick do you?" I ask her. She shakes her head dramatically.

"No, but shots hurt," she sobs. How does Ana take both kids to the doctor alone? My wife is so strong.

"Phoebe, I will hold you while they give them to you okay? Then we can go get ice cream," I try and tell her.

"Daddy, please no shots please," She is sobbing so hard. She is getting herself more worked up as the minutes' tick by.

I rock her side to side as she sobs. I keep whispering that it will all be okay trying to get her to calm down. The nurse walks in and that sets Phoebe off.

"Baby calm down," I say and sit down on the bench. The nurse asks me if she wants to get nurses to hold her down. I scowl and tell her no.

"Phoebe baby, look at me," I say and cup her cheeks in my hands. Tears stream down her face and she looks at me.

"You are going to be okay, I promise. I am going to hold you and then we can go get ice cream okay?" She nods and curls up to my chest.

"Okay Phoebe, do you want to face Daddy?" The nurse asks. Phoebe nods her head.

"Okay look at the teddy bear wall," the nurse says and she motions away from the shots. Phoebe looks away and I hold her. I rub my hand up and down her back. I watch as the nurse inserts the shot. I hold Phoebe still as she cries out. My heart breaks.

"No more, Ow, Daddy it hurts," my heart can barely take this. I rub her back and hold her.

"Shhhh, it's almost over," I hold her tightly as the nurse inserts the next one. Phoebe screams out.

"Daddy stop," I hold her down tightly. I feel so bad.

"It's okay baby, Daddy's got you. I am right here almost done," I say as the nurse puts the next shot in.

"Daddy, please stop," she cries and I hold her. The nurse quickly does the last one. The nurse puts band-aids over the bleeding spots.

I stand up and hold her tightly to me. "All done, Bubs," I say and rock her side to side.

The nurse says we can check out at the desk. I stay in the room with my sobbing five-year-old.

"Phoebe it's okay," I say and try to console her.

"Daddy, it hurts," she cries.

"I know baby it will feel better in a little bit," I rub her back and kiss her head.

"Let's go, baby," she holds my jacket and buries her face in my chest soaking my shirt.

I carry her to the checkout desk. The woman gives her a sucker and tells her she did a great job. Phoebe is being shy and pouty. I thank her for Phoebe.

I schedule her next appointment and walk out. She starts to cry more when I walk in the parking lot. "Baby we are going to get ice cream, don't cry," I say and she keeps crying.

"Okay Bubs, let's get you in your car seat," I say and she grips tightly onto my jacket shaking her head.

"Phoebe, we can't drive unless you are in a car seat," I say and she sobs shaking her head.

"Talk to Daddy, what is wrong," I say.

"My arm hurts," she says. I think the thought of getting the shots scared her more than the actual thing.

"I know baby, do you want to get ice cream?" I ask her. She nods her head. I put her in her car seat and she starts crying instantly.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask her.

"Ellie," she cries. I know she wants her elephant. I grab it from the front seat and hand it to her.

I drive to our favorite ice cream shop. Phoebe sucks her thumb and holds Ellie. I keep looking back at her to make sure she is okay.

When I pull up to the ice cream place I get out. I open Phoebe's door and her little red puffy eyes look up at me. My poor baby.

"Do you want to walk?" I ask her. She shakes her head no. I pick her up and grab Ellie. We walk into the ice cream shop. I take her up to the counter.

"Hi there, how can I help you?" The young worker says.

"Bubs what flavor do you want?" I ask her even though I already know the answer.

"Chocolate with sprinkles," she mumbles in my chest. Usually, I would make her tell the worker, but today since she is in a fragile spot I order for both of us.

I walk over and pay I grab both the ice creams and Ellie and sit in a booth. Phoebe sits next to me and sits on her knees so she can reach the table.

"Is it good?" I ask her.

"Yes," She says and eats getting chocolate all over her face. I smile at her.

"Daddy do I have to go back to the doctor?" She asks.

"Not for a long long time," I tell her.

"This long?" She asks and stretches her arms out as far as she can. I laugh and nod.

"Yes, just like that," I say.

"Daddy have a bite of your ice cream?" She asks me. I give her a lick of my cookie dough ice cream.

"Daddy I want that," she says and cuddles into my chest. My sweet girl.

(Phoebe's POV end of Flashback)

I smile as dad tells me the story. So that is where my love of cookie dough ice cream came from. I have always been so close to him. I can trust him with anything.

I should be able to trust him with anything. Images of Nathan's drinking and Ava's back flood into my head. My smiles fade.

"You were always so sweet," he says and Rubs my hand.

"You put up with a lot," I say and he shrugs.

"It was worth it, every time I look at you today I just get so proud," he says. He shouldn't be proud of me.

"Why do you have a sad look on your face?" He asks.

"I don't," I lie and smile. Our food comes out and I put my napkin on my lap.

"How is it?" He asks. My phone beeps from my purse and when I go to reach for it my dad stops me.

"Phoebe it can wait," he says and I nod.

"Sorry… it is really good, want to try?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"Thank you though," he says and I smile.

We continue to eat and talk. I tell him that Rose Cruz is pregnant and we talk about how I am going to be babysitting 4 kids instead of 3 now.

After we leave the restaurant and walk to the car I pull my phone out. My stomach drops. There is a message from Phillip.

 ***meet at this address at midnight tonight. You better be there or else your cousins will have worse injuries than a bruise. Don't even thinking of bringing anyone.*** I feel nauseous.

I try to keep myself composed as I read that. I have to go. I don't know how I am going to sneak out but I will have to find a way.

"You okay?" Dad asks looking over.

"Yeah, it's…. just Nathan asking about my schedule," I say and he nods.

I am so scared right now. As we pull into the driveway I take a deep breath.

"I'm going to head to bed," I tell my dad as we walk in.

"Okay baby I love you," my dad says and gives me a big hug. All of a sudden ted and Delaney come from around the corner. I forgot she was coming to visit.

"Phoebe," she says and comes over hugging me.

"Hey Delaney," I say and turn to hug her tightly. I feel my body shaking as she hugs me. I then turn to Ted and give him a hug.

"Hey Bubs, I saw you this morning," he says as I hug him. I just need to be comforted for a second.

"I know, just saying hi again… well, I am off to bed," I say and everyone bids me goodnight. I head up to my room and sit against my wall with my head in my hands.

If I go I could put myself in danger, but if I don't go I'm putting others in danger. I need a plan. I put on a sweatshirt and tennis shoes.

How do I get through this without getting hurt? The clock displays 10:30. Time passes slowly. I decide I am going to sneak out my patio doors and climb down. My car is parked in the driveway so all I have to do is drive out. The guards will be notified once the gates open, but I can speed out and lose them. I'm going to be in so much trouble.

As time ticks I get more nervous. At 11:30 I get another text.

 ***12 Phoebe. You don't want to miss this. If you bring anyone with you, you will regret it.***

Tears roll down my face. I am so scared. I have no clue what is going to happen to me. The address is 20 minutes away so at 11:35 I start to sneak down the side of my patio.

I grip onto the side of the pole and climb down. When I am about 6 feet up I slip and fall down. My ankle feels like it twisted. I groan silently in pain.

I silently sneak around to the front of the house. I know where all the cameras are from when I snuck out the first time with Ryan. Quietly, I go to the front of the house. I see Taylor going inside after his last check of the grounds. When the front door closes I go sneak to my car.

My heart feels like it is going a mile a minute. My hands shake as I start the car. I keep all my lights off as I pull out of the driveway. I press the open gate button and I know the guards are being alerted right now. Quickly I turn on my car lights and speed off.

I follow my GPS and tears stream down my face. I am so scared for my life right now. All I can do is pray. I know I am doing this for Ava and Nathan. I know the two of them would do it for me.

The location is very unfamiliar to me. I have never been here before. I don't have a phone or anything so I know security won't be able to track me.

Finally, I pull up to a house. The lights are on and Phillip's and another car is in the driveway. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Suddenly my car door is ripped open.

"Nice of you to join us, come in now. Be quiet too, this neighborhood doesn't like to be disrupted," he says. I say nothing as I silently get out of the car and follow him in. The thought of running presently in my mind. I keep thinking back to Ava's bruises and Nathan's career.

When I walk inside the house is completely empty. Where the hell are we? I feel like I am in a horror movie. Is this even real life?

"What do you want from me, Phillip?" I ask him.

"Well since you thought it would be a good idea to threaten me about telling people I hit your cousin I just wanted to come to show you what would happen if you did that," he says. An older guy comes towards me and I back up.

"Who are you? Where are we?" I say backing up.

"That's my brother Joey, and we are at a house my mom is flipping," Phillip says and nods to Joey.

Joey walks over to me and before I can run grabs me. He forces me to sit on a fold-up chair.

"Now Phoebe, I know you know about Ava and My rough relationship. If you tell anyone that could be very bad for me. So here we are and I want to make sure that your mouth stays shut," he says. I am freaking out. Why did I even come here? He is a psychopath.

He walks over to me and winds his arm up Before I can fold over to protect myself he slaps me across the face. I grab my face in pain. "You have a lower pain tolerance than your cousin," he says. He grips my chin up and starts making out with me. I keep my mouth shut and try to get up and run. Joey grabs me and forces me down. I feel blood on my lip.

"Listen, Phoebe, this is minor compared to what will happen if you tell people. Don't try to be the hero. It doesn't suit you," he says and grips my neck.

I am in so much pain. "I wanted you, Phoebe, you were the perfect girl for me. And you picked Moore over me. Fuck I may just release the picture because he has you. So I decided I'd fuck your cousin and see where that got me. Nowhere is the answer. She is a controlling bitch. I had to hit her just to shut her up," he yells in my face. I start sobbing on the spot. So this is my fault. I started all of this.

"Please just stop all of this," I cry.

"I will once you Fuck me," he says.

"That's all I want," he spits out. I can't have sex with him.

When he starts walking towards me the front door breaks open. I see Sawyer and Taylor running towards me. It feels like everything is going in slow motion. Sawyer grabs me and starts trying to drag me out of the house.

"Leave that Fucking bitch," I hear Phillip screams.

I sob as I get dragged out. When I get to the front yard I collapse. I'm so stupid," I feel arms wrap around me and pick me up.

I get put in the back of the SUV where my mom comes and wraps her arms around me. "Phoebe, oh my god," she says. My mom is crying. I am crying.

Everything feels not real. It is all so much. All the excitement of the day overcomes me and it all goes black.

 **(Hi y'all! My vacation was amazing, but I am so glad to be back to writing! This chapter took me a while to write so I hope you all enjoy it! Leave some reviews! I missed you guys. As always thank you for reading XO)**


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

(Christian's POV)

I am sitting in the ER with my daughter. It is 2:30 in the morning. They assume she passed out because of exhaustion and stress. Her lip was busted open and her ankle was swollen.

I got woken up by a frantic Sawyer saying Phoebe had snuck out. Luckily, I put a tracker on her car after the last incident of her running away. We tracked it and found it at a random house. When Ana and I pulled up to the house Phoebe was on the lawn. I ran and picked her up and put her in the car with my wife.

Inside the house I found two boys sitting there. I recognized the younger boy as someone Ava had been dating.

Of course, I was about to kill both of them, but then Sawyer told me Phoebe passed out and they needed to go to the ER. I let Taylor stay and take care of the idiots.

Taylor told me that he took care of the boys. I trust him well enough to know he means it. I was ready to punch both boys in the face.

Ana is asleep under my arm as Phoebe lays in the bed in front of us. We will be discharged once she comes to. They have her hooked up to an IV just to give her some fluids.

This is the second time we have been in the ER this month. I still have no report from Taylor on why Phoebe went to this house in the first place. I was going to search through her phone, but Ana wouldn't let me.

I watch as my daughter's chest rises and falls. I feel so horrible that I couldn't protect her. The nurse comes by and checks her numbers. I watch intently as she does.

"She should be awake soon, Mr. Grey," she says. I sit and watch as my daughter lays there lifelessly.

(Phoebe's POV)

I start to wake up and feel that something is on my arm. I go to pull it and feel that it is attached what the fuck? All of a sudden memories flood into my head.

I open my eyes and see my parents sleeping on a chair next to me. Oh my god I'm in the hospital. I passed out on my mom after I got in the car. What happened to Phillip and Joey? Are Ava and Nathan okay?

I sit up and groggily rub my eyes. I am hooked up to an IV and my ankle is wrapped. My lip feels swollen. I look to my parents. Both of them look exhausted. Tears start to fall out of my eyes as I think of my selfish decisions.

I lean forward and hold my face in my hands sobbing. I am so fucking selfish. What was I thinking? I could have easily asked my parents for help.

"Phoebe?" I hear my dad say. He moves the bed rail down and sits on the bed. He takes me in his arms and I sob in his chest.

"Shhh, do you need a doctor? What hurts?" He asks. I shake my head no. My heart is the thing that hurts the most. The nurse walks in and sees me crying.

"Phoebe, are you okay? I am Patrick," the young nurse says. I nod and keep my head in my dad's chest. I am surprised he is even talking to me right now.

"Phoebe, talk to us what is happening?" My dad says.

"I'm fine, I just want to go home," I say and the nurse goes through my papers.

"Okay Phoebe, you can go home after this drip finishes," he says and wishes me the best then walks out.

"I'm so sorry," I cry and put my head back in my dad's chest.

"Phoebe, you need to tell me what the hell was happening tonight," he says and his tone is firm. I decide that I need to come clean, honesty is the best policy.

"I-I was being blackmailed by Phillip, he was hitting Ava and threatening to send a picture of Nathan drinking to Princeton. He said if I didn't come to that address he would hit Ava worse than he already had," I say sobbing. My dad holds me to his chest. He pulls out his phone.

"Taylor, Grey. I need you to call Barney access this Phillip kids phone and erase everything. I also need you to contact my brother and have him come over first thing this morning. It is an emergency. I also would like you to be present at that meeting. I have a feeling law enforcement officers are going to be involved," my dad says all this while rubbing my back and holding me.

"Phoebe, all this is being taken care of. By now you should know to never go somewhere alone like that, you need to stop lying to us. Mom and I are at a loss for what to do with you. You never let us in, Phoebe. Even if this kid was threatening you, you should know that we would have helped you. What can mom and I say to make you believe that we are here for you," he says forcing me to look at him.

"I was scared, Dad. If those pictures got out Nathan would get all offers revoked. And Ava's back was so bruised, I didn't want to risk her getting more hurt. Like you told me, hindsight is a funny thing," I say and try to feel my lip. I know the skin on my cheek is bruised.

"Dad what am I going to do?" I ask him. He looks down at me and sighs.

"Well, I have to tell Elliot about Ava. But you need to focus on getting better and resting. Phoebe how long has this been going on," he asks.

"A week," I say and he sighs rubbing his face.

"Phoebe, why didn't you tell me? What made you think you could handle this on your own?" He snaps. Mom starts to slowly wake up.

"Phoebe, baby oh my gosh," she takes me in her arms. Just her holding me comforts me in this tough time.

"Are you okay? Has the doctor came to check on you?" She asks and cups my face in her hands.

"Yeah, I can go home when this IV bag empties," I say and she kisses my head.

"Phoebe, what were you thinking?" She asks and I sigh putting my head down against the pillows.

"Phillip was blackmailing me," I say and she bites her lip. My dad squeezes her hand.

"Phoebe, why didn't you tell us?" She asks.

"The million dollar question," my dad says. I look to both of them.

"I wasn't thinking clearly. He said he was going to hurt ava and ruin Nathan. I felt like I had to protect them. He said if I told anyone I would be in a world of hurt," I say.

"Phoebe, we could have helped you," my parents are going to sound like broken records.

"I know and I'm sorry," I say and my mom comes and cups my face in her hands.

"Phoebe, you have to stop putting yourself in harm's way," my mom says. I nod silently as tears roll down my face. I regret everything now.

"Come here," my mom says and holds me to her chest. She holds me and rubs my back. I look at my dad and he just stares at me. He looks at a loss for what to say.

"I'm going to sign your discharge papers, Phoebe," my dad says and walks out. I turn to my mom's chest and start sobbing.

"Don't cry, Phoebe. We will figure this all out, baby. Don't cry," she says and rubs my back.

"I'm sorry," I cry and she kisses my head. I feel so stupid. I could really use some Nathan hugs right now. He would know what to do. Dad walks in with a wheelchair and some forms.

"Let's go, guys," Dad says. Mom helps me into the chair and Dad pushes me out. When we get to the car I see Taylor driving. The clock displays 4:25 AM. Jesus.

"When we get home, Phoebe you are going straight to bed, in the morning you will come to my office and we will talk about all of this," I nod silently. I sit in the back of the car and rest my head against the window.

What was I thinking? My parents have every right to be pissed at me. What I did was reckless. I decided to just keep my mouth shut and let them ream me.

My mom squeezes my hand and I look at her. She gives me a sad smile. I move and lean my head on her shoulder. "We are here for you, sweetheart," she says and kisses my head.

When we pull up to our house I silently get out. I walk in and start to head straight upstairs. I don't say anything to either of my parents. "Goodnight Phoebe," My mom says. My dad walks right past and doesn't stay anything to me.

"Night," I say and walk upstairs. When I get to my room I lay on my bed and start to sob. I let all the tears and stress pour out onto the pillow.

I sit there crying for what feels like hours. I don't sleep a wink. At 7, I finally sit up. I walk downstairs not caring how I look. Both my parents are sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Phoebe, oh my gosh sweetheart. Are you okay?" My mom rushes over to me. I get a glimpse of myself in the mirror and I look like hell. There are dark circles under my eyes. My face is red and swollen from crying.

"In my office," my dad says. Mom puts her hand at the small of my back and guides me into his office.

"Sit down," my dad motions for me to sit right in front of him. I do and look at the ground. Whatever happens, happens. I deserve whatever is about to go down.

"Phoebe, I talked to Elliot this morning he and Ava and are going to the police station and pressing charges. You are lucky that Taylor did that last night for you," my heart drops. I really didn't want the police to be involved.

"You could have gotten yourself killed last night, what you did was bordering idiotic. You could have easily told one of us, and you know we would have helped you. I have done everything in my power to make you believe that I am here for you, that I will love you and protect you no matter what. I am at a loss, Phoebe. I don't know how to handle you anymore," my dad says raising his voice. Tears flow down my face.

"Phoebe, we were so scared when we went into your room and it was empty. We thought somebody took you or that you ran away again," my mom says.

"We are damn lucky that we put a tracker on your car if we hadn't gotten there when we did I don't know how it would have turned out for you. Tayler found a wooden bat and rope in the closet. They weren't planning on letting you go, I can tell you that much," my dad says and closes his eyes. Tears stain my shirt as they drop from my face.

"Phoebe, we want you to start being able to open up to us. It scares the living daylights out of us that you try to battle these things along," my mom says gently. I nod and wipe my eyes.

"Can you at least try to talk to us?" My dad says. I wipe my eyes and nod.

"I-I was so scared. He said that if I told anyone the pictures would be leaked. I know it seems stupid, but I thought I could handle him. If I knew I was going to hurt you and mom I would have never done it," I say and cry even more.

"Phoebe, what hurts you hurts us. You will never understand how it feels for your child to be in danger until you have one of your own. We aren't mad at you honey, we are just so worried for you," my mom says and comes over hugging me. I rest my chin on her shoulder. I am facing my dad as I cry onto her.

"Some things are going to change around here, Phoebe. You're car and phone are getting updated trackers. I will be notified once you leave the house and of your every location. Your patio doors are going to have a new alarm system on them after midnight they lock until 7 am. Security will be alerted if you open or close them. Sawyer is going to be keeping a closer eye on you too. No more funny stuff is happening around here. I am fucking done with you putting your life in danger," he scolds me. I nod and accept my new security punishments. As sucky as this is, I'm happy that I will be safer.

"We love you, Phoebe, so much. Your safety is our priority," my mom says and kisses my head again.

"Now why don't you go take a shower and clean up, Ted and Delaney will be waking up soon," my mom says. Shit, I forgot they were even here.

"Oh okay," she gives me a big hug. I turn to my dad to see if he has any reaction. He just sits there. When our eyes meet he looks down and ignores me. Silently, I walk out and go to my room. As I shower the tears fall. I just want my dad's comfort. But, I don't deserve it.

I get out of the shower and put on sweats and one of Nathan's T-Shirts. I braid my hair to the side and climb back in bed. My phone beeps on the nightstand and I know it is Nathan.

I grab it and look at the message.

*hey baby. I was wondering if I could see you today. I love you.*

*today is not a good day, maybe tomorrow.*

I can't deal with Nathan yelling at me too, I'm surprised he hasn't called. I also need to talk to Ava. I bet she won't even look at me she is so mad. I am so stressed out right now. My phone beeps and I look down at it.

*is everything okay? What's up with you?*

For once I just wish that Nathan could be relaxed and not care about what is happening in my life. I decide to not respond. I am exhausted, but I don't want to sleep.

My mind keeps replaying last night and my parents scolding me. Is there even a way to come back from this one? I hear voices in the hallway and recognize them as Ted and Delaney.

"She told me that I had to come back and get the picture redone," they both start laughing. I wonder what they are talking about. I soon feel a ping of jealousy. Ted never went through anything like this.

And if he did he was much better at covering it up.

I decide to call Ava. I pick up my phone and dial her number. It rings for a while and finally, she picks up. I can tell by her voice she has been crying.

"What?" She snaps. She sounds upset and pissed.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you," I risked everything last night to protect her and this is what she does.

"Ava, do you even know what happened?" I ask her.

"Yeah I do you snitched on Phillip and I had to go to the police station this morning and throw him under the bus," she snaps.

"Ava, he was blackmailing me, he hit me across the face last night," I say.

"Phoebe, don't try to cover this up now," she says. Why the fuck would I be making this up.

"You know what Ava I need a friend right now. Everything around me seems to be falling out of place and I just need you to be there for me, I was being blackmailed by your boyfriend and was trying to protect you. Why would I even make that up? But if you don't want to believe me then that's your choice, goodbye," I say and hang up the phone.

I lay flat on my bed and sob. What is happening to me? This feels like a repeat of Ryan. I can't believe this is happening to me again.

All I want is for my dad to come up here and hold me and tell me everything's okay. The fact that he is angry is making this 10 times worse. I just need someone. My phone starts to ring and I see it is Nathan. I send it to voicemail.

I love him I just can't take being yelled at by one more person. I feel so vulnerable. I lay there staring at my ceiling.

Hours pass and Nathan texts me a bunch more. I just lay in my bed. My mom came to check on me and I pretended to be asleep. Teddy care in too and I said I wasn't feeling well. I don't want to face anyone right now.

At around 6 my mom comes into my room. "Phoebe dinner," she says. I look over at her. She is wearing a long sweater and jeans. "I'm not hungry," I say.

"Pheebs, come on you didn't eat lunch or breakfast, you have to eat," she says and I shake my head.

"Phoebe, not eating is not an option," she says more sternly.

"Mom, I'm not hungry please," I say and she rubs her forehead.

"Fine," She says and shakes her head. She walks out of my room and I instantly started sobbing.

I sit and curl up in a ball on my bed. I stare at the wall and let time pass. At some point, I fall asleep.

(12:30 pm the next day)

"Phoebe? Phoebe? Wake up…" someone is rubbing my back. I wake up in the same clothes from yesterday confused. My mom looks incredibly worried kneeling in front of me.

"Phoebe, are you feeling sick? You've been asleep for an unhealthy amount of time," my mom says. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"I'm fine," I say truth is I am not fine at all.

"Nathan has called me, I told him you were okay, have you been ignoring him?" She asks. This is the last thing I want to talk about.

"No I just forgot to respond it's fine," I say. I look out the window and see rain falling.

"Come downstairs and eat, Gail made chicken salad sandwiches," my mom says.

"I'm not hungry," I say. Truth is I am not hungry at all. I don't even want to think about food. I start to wonder where my dad is. This is proof that he has given up on me. He is usually insane about eating.

"Phoebe, I'm not taking no for an answer come on," my mom says.

"I'm not hungry, please can I just be left alone," I say and lay back down.

"What is Wong? You obviously are not okay," my mom says.

"Do I need to get Flynn here?" She asks. I sigh and just close my eyes on my bed. Tears fill them and I try to swallow them.

"Phoebe, don't shut down on me, I am so worried about you," my mom says and rubs my back. That's when the floodgates open.

"Please just leave me alone, I'll come to eat in a little bit. Please,, I just want to be alone," I cry. My mom bites her lip and cups my face in her hands.

"I am going to leave because I think you know what is best for yourself right now. But please talk to me if you need me. I am here for you Phoebe. Don't shut down on me," she says sadly and kisses my head.

I lay face down on my bed sobbing. At this point, I don't know what is wrong. A large part of this is my dad not talking to me. And Ava being mad at me. And waking up in the hospital for the second time this year. Everything seems so difficult right now.

I have to go to the bathroom so I stand up and realize how off balance I am. I walk in my en-suite and use the toilet. I come back out and get back in my bed. Nathan is blowing up my phone. I don't have the energy to talk to him right now.

I lay back in my bed and close my eyes. Soon I am asleep.

(4 hours later)

I wake up feeling nauseous. I know it is because I haven't eaten in a while. Figuring I could stomach some crackers I stand up and plan to go to the kitchen.

I walk down the hallway holding the wall because I am off balance. I grip the stair railing as I walk down. I hear voices in the kitchen and I am not sure who it is. As I walk towards the kitchen I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I look nothing like my normal happy self. I look pale and exhausted.

I go into the kitchen and see my parents whispering to each other. When my dad sees me his mouth opens then closes. My mom comes over to me and has me sit down.

"You look like you are about to pass out, are you okay?" My mom asks. She pulls my hair back as I nod.

I look to my dad as he walks over to me. "Phoebe, you need to eat," my mom says. "I'll make you something, what do you want?" She asks. My eyes stay on my dad's. He walks in front of me and sighs.

"I was just going to get crackers," I say. My dad walks past me and goes towards his office. Ignoring me again.

"Phoebe, you need real food," she says.

"Can I have soup," my mom bites her lip.

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese?" She asks. I force a smile and nod. I look back towards my dad's office and sigh.

"Why don't you go talk to him? You both need to hug it out," my mom says.

"He won't talk to me," I say and look down.

"Funny he said the same thing about you when I told him to talk to you," I look up and then back down. Of course, I would talk to him.

I sigh and decide to go talk to him. I go towards his office and knock. "Come in," he says sternly.

I peek my head in. And he looks up when he sees me he puts down the paperwork he was holding.

"Can…. can I come in?" I ask him. He nods and motions for me to sit.

I sit down in the chair and look around. This is the last place I want to be. I sigh and pick at my hands. I don't know what I am doing in here. He obviously doesn't want to talk to me.

"So," he says and prompts me to speak. I shouldn't be in here. I have no clue what I want to say. I need to go before I make him even madder.

As tears flow down my face I stand up and turn to leave. "sorry to bother you," I say and start to walk out.

"Phoebe, come here," he says and I don't turn around I hear him stand up. Just as I begin to walk out the door he grabs my arm.

I turn and see him. Tears start pouring out of my eyes and he takes me in his chest. "Oh my baby girl," he says and rubs my back.

"I'm, I'm, so so sorry," I cry. He holds me to him and I sob.

"Shh it's okay," he says. I keep crying as he holds me.

"You have every right to hate me," I say as I sob.

"I could never hate you, Bubs," and right when he uses my nickname I lose it.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

 **(Hi Y'all thank you guys so much for reading! Leave some reviews! Tell me what you want to see more of in my story!)**

(Nathan's POV)

I have been trying to reach Phoebe for a day and a half now. I don't know what is up with her. She was acting super strange the last time I hung out with her. At first, I thought it was because she wanted to break up and I was crushed. She assured me it wasn't though.

Today I am going to Phoebe's house and just barging in. I texted Ted and he said he would talk to her, but he never got back to me.

I throw on shorts and a T-shirt and head towards her house. I am so worried about my girl. I know she is never forthcoming when it comes to her problems, but this is just odd.

I park the car and get out. I knock on the front door and Mrs. Grey answers.

"Hi ma'am I'm here for Phoebe," I say. She smiles and welcomes me in.

"Hi Nathan, how are you, sweetheart?" Mrs. Grey is so kind. I know Phoebe gets her sweet side from her. Phoebe's stubborn side is all Mr. Grey.

"I'm good thank you ma'am, how are you?" I ask her.

"I'm okay, let me go get Phoebe for you, feel free to have a seat," she says. I go into the living room and have a seat on the couch.

After 10 minutes, I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Mrs. Grey is alone. I start to get nervous that Phoebe doesn't want to see me.

"She'll be down in a second sweetheart," she says.

I thank her and wait. I'm so worried now. Usually, Phoebe runs to see me. What is going on with her?

Finally, I hear someone coming down the stairs and I see her. Phoebe's lip is busted open and she has a small bruise on her cheek. I start to panic. What the hell happened? Who hurt her.

"Phoebe?" I say and she slowly walks over.

"Let's go in the basement," she says. All I want to do is hold her. I am so scared that she isn't okay.

Once we get into the basement, I grab her arm and pull her to my chest. I need to hold her and to feel her close to me.

"Nathan," she says. I let her go and sit down with her on the couch.

"For my sake, I need you to promise not to yell at me or freak out. Just let me tell the story okay?" Okay, now I am very worried. Stories are never good when they start out with don't freak out.

"Okay," I agree to look at her. She is so damn beautiful who could hurt her.

"I was being blackmailed by Phillip, after that night with Ava where they hooked up and I tried to stop her he sent me a picture of you drinking and said he'd send it to every college you were applying to if I didn't keep my mouth shut. So I did, but then I saw that Ava had bruises all down her back. He was abusing her. I basically found him and told him off, but then the threats got worse. Two nights ago he told me to meet him at this address or else he would beat the shit out of Ava and ruin you. So I went and he did this," She points to her face. "My parents found out I snuck out and tracked me and took me to the ER. I'm fine now. Phillip has been taken care of, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just needed time," she says.

My mind is blown. That is not what I was expecting in the slightest. I don't know what to think or say. My girlfriend put herself in so much danger for me. I want to scream at her and then kiss her. I just sit there with my mouth open.

"Say something," she says biting her lip. I just lean forward and take her in my arms holding her. This woman is going to be the death of me, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"I'm so sorry," I say. It is all my fault she was put in this situation.

"It wasn't your fault Nathan," I had a feeling she was going to say that.

"Yes it is, the pictures were of me, baby why didn't you tell me. I would rather have you safe and not go to college, God I am such an idiot," why didn't I press the subject on what was bothering her?

"Nathan please don't blame yourself. I am the one at fault here, I should have spoken up. I know that now. This whole experience taught me I can't do everything on my own. I love you so much and don't want you to even think about blaming yourself," she says and cups my face in her hands.

"I am so glad you are okay, I love you so much it fucking hurts," I tell her the honest to god truth.

"I know, I love you too, I'm sorry," I shake my head and silence her by kissing her. I need to feel her close to me.

"I love you, baby. I should be the one apologizing," I say and she kisses me.

"No you shouldn't, this taught me a lot," she says. I hold her to me and look down into her grey eyes. I love this girl.

"Promise me you'll start opening up to me," I look down to her and say.

"Trust me when I say, I will be an open book now," she says. I nod and take her word for it. I kiss her head and keep holding her.

"You are my girl," I say to her. Her eyes peek up and she smiles at me.

"I love you to bits," she says and kisses me.

This girl. My girl. I have never loved someone so much. I never I could feel this way about someone until I met her.

We pull apart and she cuddles into my chest. That is where she stays the remainder of the day. Even at lunch, we ordered pizza and she just leaned against me. I love when she is in her cuddly moods. I love her in any mood.

(Phoebe's POV)

It has been a week since the entire incident. Nathan and I are good now. I was so scared to tell him. He took it better than I thought. Luckily we didn't end that situation in a fight because we have our first day of senior year today!

I have my uniform all on and ready to go. I am actually excited. After school, I am picking up the Cruz's and taking them to a movie while Mrs. Cruz has a meeting at their house.

I head downstairs and find both my parents waiting for me. My dad wraps me in a hug and kisses my head. "Hi Bubs, happy first day of senior year," he kisses my head.

"Thanks, Dad," I smile as my mom comes over and hugs me. She has tears in her eyes. "Happy first day of school, baby," I smile and hug her. She is so emotional. I am her last baby.

I sit down and start eating my pancakes. "Bubs, is Sawyer taking you or following you?" My dad asks.

"Following, I have to babysit after school remember?" I say.

"Oh right, I forgot," he says.

"Are you nervous for your first day?" My mom asks.

"Not really, I am excited. I have a feeling it's going to be a good year," I smile.

"Me too, senior year I remember dropping you off at kindergarten," my mom says.

"Time flies when you're having fun," I say.

"Speak for yourself," my dad says and I laugh at his sarcasm.

"Okay I better get going," I stand up and hug both my parent's goodbye. I text Nathan that I am on my way. I get and the car and drive off.

I drive to Nathan's house and he comes out looking edible. I forgot how sexy he looks in his uniform.

"Hey baby," he says as he gets in the car.

"Hi," I smile.

"You ready?" He asks as I back out.

"As I'll ever be," I smile. Nathan and I have first together so we drive and walk in together.

"What room is it again?" Nathan asks as we walk together.

"Room 1220, hopefully, there are no assigned seats," I say and smile.

"Here we are," he says and lets me in first. He walks in and we both go to the back. We take seats next to each other. So far there are none of my close friends in this class.

Finally, the bell rings and I realize the only person I know well is Nathan. We are in pre-calculus. I hate math and I have a feeling this will not be my favorite class.

Mr. Turner talks for the entire class about expectations and requirements. I zone in and out as he speaks. I look over and I smile because I can tell how zoned out Nathan is.

When the bells ring it is like sweet relief. That class is so boring and it's only the first day.

"I may have to bring a pillow to that class," Nathan says and I laugh.

"Where are you headed next?" I ask.

"Room 2234," he says as he looks at his schedule.

"I'm the opposite way, 1456," I say.

"Have a good class, I'll see you in third?" He says and I nod. He leans down and kisses my head. I smile and we walk to our second-period class. I have honors painting.

I walk into the class and take a seat. There are a couple of other kids but none I know. Any grade can take this class, I am the only senior so far. Ava walks in and looks around our eyes lock and I give her a soft smile. She looks away and takes a seat at the opposite side of the room. Ouch.

Ava and I still haven't talked. I have tried to reach out, but she just ignores me. It really sucks. I miss my best friend.

The teacher starts the class and I just look down. I'm going to try and talk to her. She can't yell at me at school, can she?

We start by painting one memory from our summer. I choose to paint a picture of the ocean and a paddle boarder. It is at sunset. The paddleboarder is, of course, Nathan when we went. I'll probably end up giving this to him. He loves keeping all of my paintings.

I need more orange paint. I decide this is my moment to talk to Ava. I walk over because she is sitting by the paints. I look at her canvas and she is painting Santorini. Her family went there in July.

"That's looking really good," I smile. I pour more orange paint into my cup. She says nothing and doesn't look up. I sigh and walk over.

"Can we talk after school today? Ava, I've apologized probably 6 times. I was trying to protect you, not hurt you. Please talk to me, I miss my best friend," I plead. She looks at me and stands up.

"Probably should have thought about that before you fucked up," she says and walks away.

She can be such a royal bitch sometimes. I walk back to my desk and sigh rubbing my temples. It is about to be a long day. All I can hope is that she forgives me some day. I never wanted to hurt her.

I keep painting until the bell rings. I put away all my paints and head to my next class. I am pretty bummed that Ava just said that to me. I walk into the class and sit in the back.

I get lost in all my thoughts when I feel someone squeeze my shoulder. I look up and see Nathan. He frowns when he sees my face.

"What happened baby?" He asks.

"Nothing… well no something did happen," I say remembering my promise to open up to him about the things going on in my head.

"I tried to talk to Ava during painting and she snapped at me," I say.

"Bee, I'm sorry-" The teacher starts the class just as Nathan begins to talk.

"We'll talk about this at lunch, okay?" He whispers and I nod. For the next 45 minutes, I'll be dreading lunch and thinking about Ava. Lucky me.

The teacher talks about the syllabus and things I don't care about.

I am starting to wonder if Phillip got to Ava. I know the chances are slim to none because Taylor took care of him. I have no idea what that means, but I don't really wanna know.

I just can't even fathom how Ava can be mad at me. I got slapped across the face for her. I was just trying to protect her. She was being abused by her boyfriend and I got rid of him and she is mad at me. That makes no sense.

Nathan reaches over and squeezes my hand. I look over and give him a fake smile. He gives me a sad smile. This boy. My boy.

Soon the bell rings and Nathan grabs my hand taking me out of the classroom. We walk and he looks down at me.

"As I was saying, Ava is delusional if she doesn't see how you were trying to help her. She may just need Time, Bee. She will come around and feel really shitty for acting like this towards you," he says. I nod and look down.

"I love you so much, go to class and meet at the car for lunch Okay?" He says and I nod. He kisses my forehead and walks off. I go to my next class feeling pretty bummed out.

—-

The rest of the day is pretty much non-eventful. None of my teachers are mean, so that is good I guess. Right now, I am on my way to the Cruz's to pick up the kiddos. Nathan is coming with me because I received this text earlier.

*Any chance Nathan could come today? The kids were asking about him!*

That was from Rose Cruz. The kids love Nathan so much. It's easy to. When I pull up to the Cruz's, the boys are playing outside. "Bee," Quinn tells and runs over to me. I give him a hug and ruffle Charlie's hair. Nathan walks out and the boys smile and want him to play.

When I walk inside Spencer is still in her pajamas and has bed head from her nap. She is on Rose Cruz hip and I can see a little bit of her bump peeking from her dress.

"Hi Phoebe, thank you so much for coming over today, I know it was the first day of school for you," she says. Spencer hides in Mrs. Cruz neck and I can tell she is in a mood.

"It's totally fine, what's wrong Spencer?" I ask her. She whimpers in Mrs. Cruz's neck.

"She is getting over a cold and I woke her up from her nap so she is in rare form. It is okay though because we talked about how much fun the movie is going to be right?" Spencer ignored her and I smile.

"Aw Spence," I say and look at her.

"Anyway the tickets are on the table I already bought your and Nathan's, feel free to use the money for snacks and drinks. The kids can have any candy just no soda. The car seats are in the usual spot text me if you need anything," she says.

"Thank you so much, Spence come here I have a surprise for you," she cries when I try to take her. She is in her Minnie Mouse footie pajamas.

"Spence go to Phoebe, we talked about this remember?" Mrs. Cruz says patiently.

"No stay wif you momma," she says.

"Babe, Mommy is having a boring meeting. You don't want to stay with me. Come on, I'll even let you wear your Minnie Mouse jammies," once she throws in the PJ sweetener Spencer peeks her head up.

"But I stay at my house in my jammies," Spencer says.

"That's not an option sweets, here go to Phoebe," Spencer cries as she gets passed off to me. I realize I need to move quick so Spencer does not have a temper tantrum.

"Let's go, Spence," I grab the tickets and money and head out. Mrs. Cruz knows what I'm doing so she waves. Spence starts crying as we walk out.

"Momma," she cries. I see that Nathan has the boys in my car waiting and put Spencer's car seat in the car. He's definitely a keeper.

I buckle Spencer in her car seat. She is sobbing crying as I back out of the driveway.

"What movie are we seeing?" Nathan asks to try and distract the kids.

"The Incredibles 2," Charlie yells excited. Spencer is still crying.

"Spence, calm down sweets," I say and Nathan turns to look at her.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" He says and squeezes her chunky leg.

"I want Mommy," she sobs. I feel bad, but I know she is just tired.

By the time we get to the movies, Spencer is calmer. The boys get out and I hold Spencer's hand. Nathan comes over and Spencer reaches up to him.

Nathan picks her up and she rests her head on his shoulder. Melts me.

We get in and go to the snack stand. Charlie picks sour skittles. Quinn gets Reece's and Spencer can't decide.

"Spence, pick one," I say gently.

"I don'ts know, Bee Bee," she says. Nathan squats down and starts going through candy with her.

Finally, she picks sweet tarts. We buy the candy and walk into the theatre. Nathan sits on one end then Spencer, Quinn, and Charlie. I am on the other end. I smile down at Nathan and he smiles as he helps Spencer open her candy.

As the theatre gets dark I hear a whimper. I look down at Spencer who has her eyes covered crying. I walk over to them and squat down in front of her.

"Hey, hey, Shh it's just like at home when we watch a movie," I say.

"I'm scawed, Bee Bee," She says. I look at Nathan and he is looking at her.

"Spence, want to sit on my lap?" He asks. She looks to him and nods. I smile and mouth 'thank you' and he winks.

Spencer sits happily on Nathan's lap as the movie begins. The movie is supposed to be super cute and funny.

Halfway through I look down and see Spencer asleep on Nathan. I smile and look back at the boys. Both of their eyes are glued to the screen.

After the movie finishes, we walk out. I am holding both of the boy's hands and Spencer is still asleep on Nathan's shoulder.

"Did you guys like it?" I ask as we walk to the car.

"Yeah it was so funny," Quinn laughs.

"Cookie Jack-Jack," Charlie quotes the movie leaving Quinn belly laughing. These boys have my heart.

I help the boys get in and Nathan puts Spencer in her car seat. When I get in the front seat I smile at Nathan.

"Thanks for coming and helping me out," I say as I pull out.

"Anytime Bee," he says smiling at me.

I drive the kids home and Spencer is still asleep. The boys run inside and I go around picking her up. She sleepily wakes up and looks at me.

"Bee Bee, we home?" She asks.

"Yes we are," she nods sleepily.

We walk inside and the boys have already gone down to the basement. Mrs. Cruz smiles when she sees me holding Spencer.

"Oh baby, you are having an early night tonight," she says and takes Spence from me.

"How was the movie?" She asks.

"Super cute, the boys loved it," I say.

"Thank you both for coming over. Spencer, can you say bye bye to Phoebe and Nathan?" Spencer reaches out and gives me a hug. I smile as she reaches out for Nathan who bends down and gives her a hug too.

We leave the house and get in the car. Nathan rests his hand on my thigh as I drive to his house. "Want to eat dinner at my house? I am home alone tonight," he says.

"Umm well, let me call my mom and ask," I say and call her.

"Hey sweetheart, are you okay? How was school?" She asks.

"I am good, school was good, I was wondering if I could eat dinner at Nathan's tonight," I ask.

"Hmm I'm sure that would be fine," she says.

"Okay thank you, I love you," I say before hanging up.

"Yeah sure, are you cooking?" I ask as we walk into his house.

"For you? Of course, I was thinking of doing a chicken Alfredo," he says. Just the sound of that makes my mouth water.

"That sounds amazing," I say.

"Good," he says and presses me up against the door kissing me.

"What was that for?" I ask smiling.

"Just because I love you," he says and all over again my heart is melted.

We walk into the kitchen and I sit down at the bar. I watch as he preps the food. He is like a god. Where did this boy come from?

His back is turned to me and I walk up behind him and hug him. My face is pressed against his back until he turns and takes me in his arms. I laugh as he lifts me up and places me on the counter. He stand between my legs kissing me. I love this boy so much.

I have my arms wrapped around him as he stands between my legs. "You are very beautiful," I say and smile.

"I think you are more beautiful," he says and kisses me.

"Mmmm the water is boiling," I say and he winks and walks over pouring the noodles in.

"So I have a question," he says walking back over to me. Shit, what is this going to be about?

"You're scaring me," I say and eye him.

"Oh no, no reason to be scared. My family reunion is this upcoming weekend and I want you to come. My mom is fine with you coming and Nana wants to see you.

Oh, I am flattered. I would love to go, but I'm scared his family won't like me. All 27 of his cousins will be there. But, if we are in this for the long haul I'll have to meet them at some point.

"Sure I would love to," I smile.

"Good, it will be much more fun with you there. It is at the Heathman in Vancouver," he says. Oh, shit, my parents are never going to let me drive to Vancouver with him and that means we will probably have to stay overnight.

"Would we sleep there?" I ask.

"Yeah, just for a night. I'm sure my mom would let us get a hotel room," he smiles and comes over kissing my neck. Has he forgotten who I am?

"I'm sure my dad would love that," I smirk. He stands up frowning and looks at me.

"Or you could share with Berkeley," he says. That would be a good cover story.

"I'll have to talk to my parents about it," I say and smile.

"I hope they'll let you, obviously Sawyer can come," he says and kisses my neck.

Oh boy, this conversation is not going to be a fun one to have with my parents. I need all the luck I can get.

 **(Hi Y'all thank you guys so much for reading! Leave some reviews! Tell me what you want to see more of in my story!)**


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

 **(Y'all I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! I have been so dang busy recently. I will get the next update out as soon as possible! Leave some reviews! Y'all are the best!)**

(Ana's POV)

Today Phoebe asked Christian and me for a meeting. We are sitting in my husband's office. I smile as Christian gave Phoebe his chair behind the desk and we are in front of her.

I look over Phoebe. She looks nervous. Her hands are folded in her lap and she is looking anywhere except at us. Poor girl.

"Your meeting Phoebe," Christina motions his house hand out. She clears her throat and begins talking.

"As you both know Nathan and I will have been dating for a year soon. He has been around for all of the crazy stuff that has happened this year. I know you both trust and care for him," she says.

"Phoebe, what does this mean," I ask her confused as to why she is bringing this up.

"We'll be in it for the long haul," Christian snorts and adjusts in his seat. I already don't like where this is going.

"This weekend he has kindly invited me to go to his family reunion. All of his family will be there and he wants me to go and meet them. Since Nathan has met most of our family I would like to meet his side," I knit my eyebrows in confusion. No way this is all this is. She would have just asked.

"Are you asking to go to Nathan's family reunion?" My husband asks. Phoebe nod and looks at me.

"Yes, But there is more," I knew it. This child can't hide anything.

"It is in Vancouver," Christian starts laughing and rubs his face. Phoebe scowls.

"Christian, let her finish," I scold.

"As I was saying, it is Vancouver, but Sawyer could come with me and I would room with Berkeley. It is only one night too. I really want to go," Christian looks to me and sighs.

"Phoebe, I don't that sounds like a good idea," Christian says.

"Dad, why? I am going to be 18 in five months and I'll be an adult then. You won't be able to stop me," oh Phoebe, she is digging a very big hole right now. I don't think she knows what the term adult means. Christian looks dumbfounded.

"Phoebe, let your dad and I talk," I say and motion for her to leave. I need her to leave before Christian blows a casket. That only ends in Phoebe crying and Christian feeling awful.

"God, this is so unfair. You let Teddy take his girlfriend on spring break with us his senior year of high school," She stomps out. When the door slams Christian starts laughing.

"Did you hear that? An adult," he shakes his head.

"Christian, She is right. We did let Teddy take Maria to Cabo with us," Christian looks at me.

"We were there with him, and Maria and him dated for 3 years," I sigh this husband of mine.

"Sawyer and Nathan's parents will be with Phoebe. It is one night, Christian," I say trying to convince him.

"Ana, I don't know what if she gets hurt, or gets homesick? What If we can be there when she needs us?" His walls finally come down. This is scared and vulnerable fifty.

"Christian, we can't always be there to pick Phoebe up. Someday she is going to college and be living on her own. She has to learn to fine okay without us. And I think a one-night getaway surrounded by adults would be a good thing to start with," he sighs and looks out the window. I go over and straddle him.

"Besides that would give you and I one night alone," I whisper in his ear. He responds instantly by adjusting himself.

"Christ, fine but Sawyer and Tucker go with her," he says. I smile and kiss him hard.

(Phoebe's POV)

My parents called me back into my dad's office. I take a seat and cross my arms staring at both of them. They are both being ridiculous. Teddy would have been allowed to go without a question.

"Phoebe, your mother and I have decided you are allowed to go on a few conditions. Sawyer and Tucker are both going, and they drive you up there. We are not comfortable with Nathan driving you that far," I smile. I can't believe my ears. I don't even care about the rules. I'm so excited.

"Really? I can go? Thank you," I smile and hug my mom.

"What am I chopped liver?" My dad says. I laugh and walk over giving him a hug.

"You should get packed now you leave in two days," my mom says and winks at me.

"That's crazy, okay, I'm going thank you guys," I smile and walk out. When I walk out I see Delaney and Ted, right when I walk over I feel the tension.

Ted looks pissed and Delaney isn't far behind him. Awkward. "Hey guys," I say.

"Hi Phoebe," Delaney says. Ted says nothing. It stays silent for a couple more seconds. Okay, I'm getting out of here.

"Well it has been great talking to you both, I'm going to head upstairs," I say and head towards my room.

When I get up there I grab my small suitcase. First and foremost, I need to choose an outfit for the day of the party. I definitely want it to be longer. I go to my maxi dress section until I find the perfect one. It is a long black and white striped wrap dress. I fold it up and put it in my suitcase. I throw in my black strappy sandals with it.

I pack my pajamas and clothes for the ride home. The rest I will pack later. I zip up my suitcase and sigh. My stomach growls and I look down at it. Okay, time for a post-dinner snack. We had grilled salmon salad for dinner and I was not feeling it.

When I get downstairs Ted and Delaney are gone, thankfully. My mom is on the phone and sipping on a glass of red wine. She smiles and kisses my head when I walk by her. I grab an orange and a cutting board. I listen to my mom talk to whoever it is as I slice my orange up.

I put the pieces in a bowl and wipe down the cutting board and knife. I sit next to my mom and eat. She scratches my back as she finishes up her conversation.

"Who was that?" I ask once she is off the phone.

"Aunt Kate, she was asking if we wanted to go over for dinner Saturday night, but you will be in Vancouver," I nod. At least one of us is getting along with their best friend.

"I haven't heard about Ava in a while, how is she?" Oh, the dreaded question. I shrug my shoulders and focus on peeling the skin off my orange slice.

"Pheebs?" She says and leans her elbow on the counter looking at me.

"I wouldn't know," I sigh. My mom frown and tucks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Why is that, love?" She asks.

"Because she refuses to talk to me. Has been for the last week and a half," I sigh.

"What's going on?" She asks looking concerned.

"When she first started dating Phillip I told her she shouldn't and warned her that he wasn't good for her. She did not like that and that started a fight. Then when Elliot made her go to the police station it was like throwing salt in the wound. I've apologized more times than I can count. I don't know if she'll ever talk to me again," my mom looks shocked.

"Phoebe, Ava should be worshipping at your feet. You saved her from a lot of pain and hurt. I can't believe she is treating you like this. She is going to feel very bad when realizes that you were trying to save her. You did nothing wrong, you know that don't you?" My mom asks. I sigh as tears build in my eyes.

"I just tried to be a good friend and cousin, it sucks that she can't see that," I say and wipe my tears.

"Oh Phoebe," my mom takes me in her arms. She rubs my back as I cry into her shoulder.

"You have always had such a big heart. You've always thought using your heart instead of your head too, that is why you are one of the most altruistic and loving people I know. You are so selfless Phoebe. If Ava can't see that she doesn't deserve a friend like you," my mom whispers in my ear.

"It just is hard not to have my best friend there for me, I needed her so much after that night,"

I cry while opening up to my mom.

"Look at me, you will always have me. You will always have Dad, and Teddy, you don't need someone in your life who doesn't value your worth," she says and kisses my forehead.

I wipe my eyes and nod. She is right. If Ava doesn't appreciate me I won't keep trying to be her friend.

"Thanks, mom," I say and wipe my eyes. She takes me in her arms hugging me.

"I love you beautiful girl," she says and rubs my back. I rest my head on her shoulder. I hear footsteps and look over. My dad is walking towards us. The concern is etched all over his face.

"Bubs, what's wrong?" He says and comes to stand in front of me. I look at my mom and she strokes my face.

"You don't have to talk about it," right as my dad is about to open his mouth my mom looks at him. My dad sighs and rubs my back.

"Are you okay?" He asks concerned. I sigh and rub my head.

"I'm fine, Ava and I are just fighting," he nods and takes me in his arms kissing my head.

"We are all here for you, Bubs," he says. I have the greatest family ever. I yawn and stand up.

"Thank you both for being here for me," I say.

"Of course Bubs, Why don't you head to bed you look tired?" He says. I bid them both goodnight and head upstairs.

I take a shower and get into bed. Sleep finds me instantly.

—

The next morning I wake up and get ready for school. I'm telling Nathan that I'm allowed to go today. I can't wait to see his reaction. It is Friday so we leave tomorrow. I'm so excited.

When I get to school I sit in first period waiting for him. When he walks in I smile at him. "Hi beautiful," he says and kisses my head.

"Hi handsome," I smile as he sits next to me.

"You are very cheery today," he smiles at me.

"Well I get to see you, and I think we get to have some great hotel room sex tomorrow, so it's a win-win," he looks over when I say that.

"You can go?" I nod smiling.

"No way, thank god. Baby, I'm so excited," he says.

"I am too, thanks for inviting me," I smile. The teacher starts the lecture and we quiet down.

As I take notes I feel someone staring at me. I look up and see Nathan looking at me. 'What?' I mouth.

'You're beautiful,' he mouths back. I smile and shake my head.

After first period, the rest of the day goes by smoothly. Brooklyn and I get lunch at Tio's, which is a little Mexican shop. I finish all my homework in study hall too, so I don't have to this weekend.

When I get home from school I sit on the couch with Ted. He leaves on Sunday for Harvard.

"Where's Delaney?" I ask.

"She is at a hair appointment," he says. I nod and look over.

"What was that about yesterday?" I ask talking about the awkward situation that I walked into.

"Couples fight, Bubs. I'm sure you and Nathan have had your fair share," that is true we have had our ups and downs. I nod.

"Sorry for asking," I say and he smiles at me.

"Don't worry about it, so I heard you are going to Vancouver," he says. I nod smiling.

"Yeah Nathan's family reunion," I say and he nods.

"Sounds fun, are you excited?" He asks.

"Yeah it'll be fun, I'm kind of nervous though," I admit to him.

"Bubs you have no reason to be nervous. Everyone will love you, you are sweet, funny, and kind-hearted," he says. I smile at him and lean over hugging him.

"You are going to be great," he says in my ear. I smile and watch as he stands up.

"Delaney and I are going to dinner, so I will see you later," he says. I nod and bid him goodbye. I head upstairs and go into my room. I pack my curling iron and makeup. I am so excited for tomorrow.

I have dinner with my parents, Gail made us meatball sandwiches. After dinner, my parents say I should head to bed. We are leaving at 6:30 am and driving there. Sawyer is driving both of us to Vancouver.

I shower and get into bed. A text pops up on my phone right before I fall asleep. I look and see it is from my man.

*hi baby, just wanted to say I love you.*

My heart bursts at the seams how did I get so lucky to have him as my man? Just thinking of him makes me melt. After I respond I put my phone down. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

In the morning I wake up to my alarm. I rub my eyes and contemplate why I agreed to this. I throw on my joggers and a black T-shirt. I take my bag downstairs. My mom and dad are there with Nathan. They are both in their casual clothes.

Since he is facing away from me I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist from behind. He smells so damn good, I just want to eat him.

"Bee," he laughs and turns looking down at me.

"Hi," I say smiling.

"Hi beautiful, come eat," he says. We walk into the kitchen and sit at the table with my parents.

"So Nathan why is this reunion in Vancouver?" My dad asks. I eat slowly as I am still very tired.

"My grandfather grew up in Vancouver, sir," he says politely. My dad nods.

"What are you guys going to be doing there?" My mom asks.

"Tonight we are going to the dinner which is held at the Heathman, then tomorrow morning we are all going to the house my grandfather grew up in;" he explains and I nod. That sounds so interesting.

"That sounds like fun, we really should do a Grey family reunion soon," my dad says. Oh lord. Not until Ava and I make up.

"Yeah maybe one day," I say and my dad laughs.

We finish up eating until it is time to leave. Sawyer has already loaded all of our stuff in the car. I bring my pillow and blanket and a pillow for Nathan. Nathan says goodbye to my parents then heads to the car. I walk up to my mom first hugging her.

"Have so much fun, sweets. We will miss you. Call us tonight okay?" She says and I nod hugging her one last time. I then walk over to my dad.

"Don't miss me too much," I smile as he takes me in his arms.

"It will be hard not to, Bubs. I love you, baby. Remember I'm only one phone call away," he says.

"I know, I'll call tonight before I go to bed," I say and he shakes his head.

"I love you most. Now go have fun," he says.

"I love you too," I say and hug him one last time. He cups my face before letting me go. I get into the car and see sawyer already has the privacy screen up. Cool.

"Here is your pillow," I say and pass him it. He takes it thanking me.

"Mmm, it smells like you," I laugh and shake my head.

"Okay kids, tell me if I need to pull over at any time for food or bathroom breaks other than that don't bother me," I laugh as he says that.

The car starts and we head out. Nathan looks over at me and I yawn. I lay down and rest my head on his lap. He leans down and kisses my head.

"Cuddly mood, huh?" He says and I nod sleepily. He rubs my head soothingly. I am asleep in less than a minute.

I wake up and slowly open my eyes. My head is still rested on Nathan's lap and he has his arm protectively wrapped around me. I sit up carefully to not wake him up and check my phone.

I stay sitting and soon Nathan groans and opens his eyes. "Hi" I smile when he finally looks at me.

"Hi beautiful," he says and leans in kissing me.

"Mmm, we slept for two hours," I smile.

"Not too bad, I always sleep better when I'm with you," he says. I blush and lean into him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

"So tell me what can we do to entertain ourselves for two hours," I ask him.

"How about you tell me about you and Ava have you guys talked?" He asks. I would rather take a lego to the foot than talk about this.

"I really don't want to talk about this," I say and he sighs.

"Okay, but just know I'm here for you," he says and kisses my head. I give him a sad smile and squeeze his hand.

"Why don't we watch breaking bad on your laptop," I say.

"Hm good idea cutie," he says as he grabs it from his bag. He opens it up and I see the tab that is up on his computer. I eye it and look to him.

"Nathan, what was that?" I ask him.

"Nothing," he says as he quickly closes out. He had the Cartier love ring I had told him about open on his computer. He is not about to get me that for our anniversary.

"Nathan… no. You are not allowed to get me that," I tell him.

"Bee, don't worry about it," he says. I give him a glare.

"Don't worry about it are you kidding? Nathan promise me you won't buy me that," I say raising my eyebrows. He sighs and looks at me.

"I love you, Bee," he says and turns on the show.

"Nathan-" he silences me with a kiss.

"I love you," he says again and turns his attention back to the show. He's so infuriating.

I cross my arms and rest my head on his shoulder. We both watch the show and get into it. He is rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

We get really into it and watch a couple of episodes. This is actually so fun. I love spending time with this boy.

"Do you guys want a bathroom break? Sawyer asks. I look up and realize we only have 45 more minutes. I look at Nathan and he nods.

"Yes please," I call up to him. We pause the show and Sawyer pulls over to a gas station. Nathan has his hand at the small of my back as we walk in together. So protective.

We walk back and they only have one family restroom. I start to walk in and Nathan follows me.

"What are you doing?" I say and turn to him.

"Coming with you," he says. Jesus.

"Nathan no that's weird I draw the line at peeing in front of each other," I say.

"So I can make you cum and shower with you but I can't come in while you pee?" He says. My face turns crimson.

"Just wait out here for the love," I say and he rolls his eyes. I shut the door and relieve myself after I wash my hands. When I walk out Nathan goes in "come on," he says and motions for me to come in with him. Does he listen to anything I say?

"Nathan I am not coming in there with you," I say and cross my arms.

"The hell you aren't I am not leaving you alone in the gas station," the more time he spends with my father and CPO's the more he becomes like them.

"Sawyer is right there," I say. I point out to where Sawyer is filling up the car with gas.

"I am not leaving you alone, we don't know where we are and somebody could come and try and take you," I roll my eyes. He has to be kidding me right?

"Nathan, nobody is going to try and take me," I say. He crosses his arms and looks down at me. This is getting ridiculous.

"Oh my gosh, fine. This is so dumb. Nobody is going to try and take me to a gas station," I say and walk in the bathroom.

As Nathan pees, I look down at my phone. He washes his hands then comes over to me kissing me hard. How can he turn me on in a gas station bathroom? I smile up to him and we walk out. His arms wrapped protectively around my waist.

"Okay, do you want any snacks for the rest of the ride? Are you hungry at all?" He asks.

"I'm okay," I say. He nods and kisses my head. He buys himself Doritos and a water bottle.

We head back into the car and resume watching our show. When Nathan starts eating the Doritos I begin to feel very hungry. They look really good.

"Can I have one?" I ask. He nods and holds the bag out to me.

"I knew you were going to ask," he smiles and kisses my head.

I laugh and take a chip eating it. I grab his water and take a sip as we watch the show. I will be so sad when we finish the entire show. It has been our thing since the beginning of our relationship. Nathan rests his chin on my head watching the show.

We drive the rest of the way to Vancouver and get to the hotel around 10:15. Sawyer helps the bellboy load our suitcases on the cart. This hotel is super nice. My mom said this is where her and my dad spent their first night together.

"My family will be here in a half an hour, do you want to go to our room?" Nathan asks.

"Our room? I thought I was sharing with Berkeley," I say. He laughs and shakes his head.

"You think I'd actually not seize the opportunity to have you to myself for the night," he smirks.

"Our room is connecting with Berkeley's, She agreed to take the room with two queen beds and you and I have the king-sized bed," he smiles. My cheeks redden.

"Come let's go check it out," he says and kisses my head.

Sawyer follows us. His room is right next to ours. When he gets to his room he asks to talk to me. Nathan lets me go and I walk over so I can talk to him privately.

"I wanted to give you the rundown for how the weekend is going to go. I am going to be here and Tucker is in the room straight across from you guys. We both will be attending the family reunion in casual clothes. You do not leave the room without notifying one of us okay?" Sawyer says and gives me the don't mess with me look.

"You got it, buddy," I say and smile he shakes his head laughing.

"Okay, text me if you need anything," he says and heads into his room. I go into Nathan and my room and smile. It's beautiful.

"Hey baby," Nathan says. He isn't wearing a shirt and is going through his bag looking for one. I come up behind him and wrap my arms around him. My arms feel his strong abs and my cheek feels the warmth of his back.

He turns so my face is against his warm front. His abs are so hot I want to kiss every inch of them. "Hi baby," he says looking down at me.

"Hi sexy, you should just keep your shirt off all weekend," I smile.

"I will if you will," He says and his hands find my butt and give it a gentle squeeze. I lean up kissing him and grip his bicep as he hands slide up my shirt.

We keep kissing and he moves us so I fall back on the bed and he goes right on top of me. His hands roam up and tease my sensitive chest. I close my eyes and moan with pleasure.

"Nathan I'm here," we hear a door open and Berkeley's voice. He jumps off of me and I stand up. We both head out into the main common area. I smile at her.

"Hey Phoebe," she says.

"Hi Berk, how are you?" I ask her.

"I've been better, that car ride was awful," she says. Nathan goes over and rubs her head.

"Hey squirt," he says teasing her. She playfully punches his arm and he feigns hurt.

"Is this one my room?" She asks. We both nod.

The room is set up so there is a bedroom on the left side, a common area in the middle with a couch and TV, then a bedroom on the right.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower and change. We are heading out for lunch in an hour and a half. Then we're coming back and getting ready for the party thing tonight," she shrugs.

Nathan takes my hand and leads me into our bedroom. He shuts the door and locks it. I sit in the bed and watch as he slowly walks over to me. "Should we shower?" He asks and I nod smiling.

We both walk into the bathroom. Nathan turns on the water and feels the temperature until he is satisfied with it. He then walks over to me and gets me completely naked. I stand there awkwardly as he undresses. Jesus just the sigh of him. He is like a Greek god.

Nathan opens the shower door and I get in. The hot water feels amazing against my skin. As I wash my body Nathan comes up behind me and kisses my neck.

His hands start to roam all over. Once he finds my middle I press up against him moaning.

"You like that?" He asks in my ear.

I nod and grip his arm. He continues his torture on me until I am shaking from pleasure.

The rest of the shower goes very similar to what happened in the beginning.

Once we get out and get ready, we head out for lunch. We go to the hotel restaurant. Nathan has his hand on my thigh.

"How was your kids drive over?" Mrs. Moore asks.

"Good, we slept for half of it," I smile.

"So did Berkeley, are you guys excited?" Mr. Moore asks.

"As excited as I can be," Berkeley smirks. Nathan and I laugh.

"You shut it," Mrs. Moore says shaking her head smiling.

"So tonight the party starts at 4. It'll probably be a late one so be prepared. You kids can go back to the rooms at any time just let one of us know," I nod as Mr. Moore lays out the plan.

"Phoebe, Berkeley and I were going to go shopping tomorrow morning because the lunch doesn't start until 12, if you wanted to join us," Oh wow. I can't believe she invited me. I know I have to go I'm just nervous that I'll say something wrong or they won't like me.

"Sure, I would love to if that's okay with you," I look at Berkeley. I don't want to intervene on her and her mom's time together.

"I would love for you to come," Berkeley says smiling. She is the coolest girl ever.

"Then I would love to come," I say. I look at Nathan and he squeezes my thigh.

"Son, you and I can grab lunch," I watch Nathan's face fall to something a little more bemused than before.

"Sounds good," Nathan says somberly. I give him a quick smile as lunch continues.

After lunch, Nathan and I head back to our room. His parents are clueless to the fact that we are rooming together.

I start curling my hair for tonight. Nathan stands behind me doing his hair and getting dressed. I curl my hair into beach waves.

Once I am happy with my look I start with my makeup. I do a natural makeup look so it is not too much. I walk out and Nathan smiles at me.

"You look beautiful," he says and I shake my head blushing.

"Thanks how much time do we have?" I ask. He checks the watch I got for him.

"About 20 minutes," he says. I nod and put on my dress and strappy sandals. I look at myself in the mirror.

"Is this okay?" I ask. Nathan comes behind me in the mirror and wraps his arm around me.

"You look gorgeous," he says smiling. I turn and kiss him.

Once I pull away I realize I left lipstick on him. I start cracking up because it looks like he is wearing lipstick. I bend over laughing.

"You little minx," he says. I grab my phone and start trying to take pictures. He laughs and wrestles me on the bed.

"Not a chance," he says once he is on top of me. Nathan is wearing dress pants and a dress shirt. He has the sleeves rolled up and looks delicious.

I bite my lip as he pins me down. He looks so damn sexy on top of me. "See something you like?" He asks and I start laughing again.

"Come in let's head to the ballroom," Nathan says and grabs my hand. I take a deep breath and nod.

"You have nothing to be worried about it's just a bunch of crazy Italian people," he smiles and kisses my head. I smirk and follow him out.

The ballroom is decorated beautifully. There are already so many people here. The first people we spot are Nathan's aunt and Uncle with baby Lane.

When we walk over Elise gives me the biggest hug. "Nathan, you didn't tell me this beautiful girl was coming," she smiles.

"Hi Phoebe," she says. I greet her warmly. She is so cute. I look to baby Lane who Nathan is now holding. He has gotten so much bigger since the last time I saw him. Lane is wearing blue jeans, a shirt that says little man, and little moccasins. He is so cute.

"Hi little man," I say and rub his little belly. He squeals and giggles in Nathan's arms. We both laugh.

After talking to them for a few for minutes we walk over to Nana. Nathan wraps his arm around me protectively. I spot Nana and she looks so cute.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" She asks as she hugs Nathan.

"I'm great, how are you?" He asks.

"Better now that all my family is here, oh Phoebe dear I didn't see you! How are you, sweetheart?" She asks while giving me a big hug. This woman.

"I'm great, it's so good to see you," I say smiling.

"Oh you kids look so cute," she says as a little girl I would say around 4 or 5 runs up to Nathan.

"Nathan you're here," she says. She is adorable. She is wearing a sweet little white dress with a pink belt.

"Hi Audrey, how are you?" He asks and picks her up. She giggles as he does.

"Good, Hi Nana," she says to Nathan's nana. They must be cousins.

"Hi sweet pea, have you met Nathan's girlfriend Phoebe?" She asks the sweet girl. She shakes her head no.

"Audrey this is Phoebe, Phoebe this is y for year old cousin Audrey," he says.

"Hi Audrey, I love your dress," I say and smile. She blushes and looks to Nathan.

"Thank you," She says shyly. I smile at Nathan as he looks at her.

"Where is Andrew?" He asks her.

"Running around with Beckett, they were being so mean to me Nathan," she says and looks at him seriously.

"Well, I'll have to talk to them about that, okay?" Nathan says to her. She nods and gives him a hug.

"Okay I'm going to go find my mommy," she says as he puts her down.

"She is so cute," I smile as she runs off.

"I know, her brother is 6 and Beckett is my other cousin who is also 6, they are best friends just like you and-" Nathan stops himself. I know he was about to say to me and Ava. I look at him with a sad smile.

"Me and Ava, I know it's fine," I say.

"Phoebe, I'm sorry I didn't mean to," I shake my head as he says that.

"Don't worry about it," I say looking around at all the people.

The rest of the time we talk to millions of people. I get to watch Nathan interact with all of his cousins, which is great for me because he is so good with them. Every single one of them he treats like they are the only thing that matters in the world. remember Nathan's Nana telling me how good he is with kids and this proves it.

We eat dinner and we sit with Nana and Nathan's family. It is so nice to be here. The love in the room is amazing. It is so fun to be around these people.

After dinner the adults get cocktails and the dessert bar opens. Nathan and I talk to his Uncle Joey. He is the owner of a restaurant in Vancouver which is super cool.

We talk to aunts, uncles, cousins, second cousins, great-grandparents, and so many more. I don't know how Nathan remembers everybody's name. It's crazy.

At around 11 Nathan bends down and whispers in my ear. "Do you wanna head back to the room, I can see how tired you are," he says.

"No I'm fine," I don't want to take him away from his family. He is having so much fun.

"No let's go, I want you to myself for the night," he smiles.

"Are you sure? You're having so much fun," I say and adjust his collar.

"We get to see them tomorrow, I wanna get you to myself," he says and I blush.

He takes my hand and leads me to his mom. He informs her that we are turning in for the night then goes to Sawyer and does the same.

Once we get into our hotel room he presses me against the door kissing me. I love this boy.

 **(Y'all I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update! I have been so dang busy recently. I will get the next update out as soon as possible! Leave some reviews! Y'all are the best!)**


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

 **(Y'all this time of year is just simply jam packed for me! Does anyone else feel that way too? I promise I am not forgetting about y'all. Just trying to do 20000 things in 24 hours. I decided I am going to jump to Thanksgiving in the next chapter which will be Phoebe and Nathan's one year and all that good stuff. Don't worry as I will still address all of the unfinished business like Ava and Phoebe's relationship. This is just a quick little chapter for you guys! As always lots of love! Please review:)**

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up groggily. Nathan is wrapped around me like a vine. His arm is over my stomach pressing me to him and his knee is bent over my leg. When I struggle to turn to face the window I see it is still dark out. I have the pressing need to pee.

I slowly move to try to get out of his grasp. When I break free I stand up and realize I am completely naked. Nathan is just in his boxers. I head to the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I have love bites all over my boobs and my hair is sticking every which way.

I pull my hair back into a tame ponytail and sit on the toilet. After I relieve myself I stand up and wash my hands. Turning the light off, I head back out.

"Bee comes back to bed, it's 3 in the morning," Nathan startles me by being awake. The moonlight is shining in so I can kind of see his beautiful face.

"God damn your body is so beautiful," I shake my head as I shut the curtains.

Nathan and I had sex in the shower, then again against the bathroom door, then again on the bed. To say it was a busy night is putting it lightly.

"Mmm sorry, I was going pee," I say and climb back in the bed. He wraps his arm around me and I snuggle into him.

"It's okay baby, are you okay," he asks and brushes the stray hairs away from my face.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Pretty worn out, to say the least," I say and feel my cheeks redden. He smiles and traces my cheek with his hand.

"Mmm I'm sorry baby I can't get enough of you," he says nuzzling in my neck. I kiss him and snuggle closer to him.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more baby," he says and kisses my nose.

"Get some sleep we have to be ready to go by 9 tomorrow," he whispers as his hand finds my ass and pulls me closer to him. As soon as I am snuggled up against him I pass out.

—-

"Bee, wake up," Nathan whispers in my ear. I am so comfy. I have become one with the bed. Nathan peppers my face with kisses.

"Get up baby," he says and I shake my head.

"No, I am too tired," I complain. He laughs and rips the blankets off me. I am left shivering and butt naked.

"Nathan," I sit up and go over grabbing my robe.

"You are a sight for sore eyes, Phoebe Grace," I blush and walk towards the bathroom hitting him upside the head on my way in.

I run the shower for myself and get in. Nathan has already showered. I am grateful he let me sleep while he did that.

I get out of the shower and do my hair and makeup. I put on a white dress and nude shoes. When I walk out Natan is dressed and looks edible.

"Hi baby," he says as I put on my gold hoop earrings.

"Hi gorgeous," I smirk at him. He comes over and kisses me.

"You ready?" He asks. I nod and follow him out.

Berkeley is sitting on the couch in a red floral wrap dress. She looks absolutely adorable.

"Berk I love your dress," I smile at her.

"Thanks, Phoebe, you look so pretty too," I smile and squeeze her shoulder.

We walk out to the lobby and the majority of Nathan's family is there. We are going to have lunch and hang out at the house Nathan's grandpa grew up in.

"Phoebe and Nathan you are going with John and Macy," Nana comes around saying which car we are in. I smile and hold Nathan's hand.

"They have 4 kids, they are all young we are probably with them so we can help them," he says and guides me over.

The couple that Nathan and I are with are just adorable. The woman is so cute and you can tell she is so sweet. The man seems very nice too. They have twin baby girls that look to be about 8 months or so. This family pops babies out like nobody's business.

They are wearing matching white shirts and one baby is pink pants with a pink headband and the other is in yellow. We walk over and Nathan introduces me.

"Hi Phoebe, I am Macy and this is my husband John. We are Nathan's aunt and Uncle. These are our twin baby girls Oakley and Tatum," she says. Oakley is in pink, Tatum is in yellow. I repeat that to myself.

"Then there are also our kiddos. This is Jack our 3-year-old, and Lacey our two-year-old," she says smiling. Oh my lord, they have their hands full.

"Nice to meet you guys, I am Phoebe Nathan's friend," I say and bend down to their level.

"Nafan," Lacey smiles when she spots him and runs over. He has his cousins wrapped around his fingers. He picks her up and she hugs him.

"Hi Nathan Hi Phoebe," Jack says. I smile at him.

"Thank you guys so much for coming with us," Macy says.

"Babe, will you hold her while I get the diaper bag?" John asks Macy. I feel bad making her hold two babies at once.

"I can hold her if you need," I offer. Nathan smiles at me.

"Oh that would be great Phoebe, thank you," he passes me Oakley who instantly takes a liking to my hair. I tickle her belly and the baby laughs.

"Okay are we ready?" John asks and we all start walking to the car. Jack is super shy and hides in his dads' legs as we walk.

We walk to the big van that is provided by the hotel. I help put the baby in her car seat while Nathan helps Lacey into hers. I smile over at him and he winks at me.

Once everyone is strapped in we sit in the back next to Lacey's car seat. She is in between us playing on her tablet.

"What are you watching?" Nathan asks her.

"Um dis," she says and points to the screen. I laugh. Everything is so simple to a two-year-old. She reminds me a lot of Spencer.

"That's awesome, can you show Phoebe?" He asks. She turns the iPad and shows me. It looks like two puppets on the beach.

"That looks really good, is this your favorite show?" I ask her.

"Yeah," She says concentrating on the iPad.

The ride to the house is short. When we pull up I am amazed. It is the cutest house. It is just how I imagined it would look. There are so many flowers and plants.

"Okay, kids let's go inside," Macy says. Nathan holds Lacey's hand. She reaches her hand up to me like it is the most obvious thing in the world to hold it. I smile and grab her little hand.

Jack stays close to John and each parent has a baby. We walk in with everyone. This family is like a small city.

Everyone is talking and socializing. Nathan and I hang out with the kids in the back. I am sitting with Audrey and Lacey and some of the other girl cousins while Nathan plays ball with the other kids.

"Phoebe, are you Nathan's girlfriend?" Audrey asks me shyly.

"Yes I am, He is pretty awesome isn't he?" I ask her.

"Yeah he is the best, he comes over and plays princesses with me sometimes," she says smiling. I smile as I imagine Nathan dressed as a princess.

"Phoebe, would you mind holding her while I use the restroom?" Macy asks holding Tatum.

"Of course," I say and take her happily. She does just as her sister did and takes a lock of my hair in her hand.

All the girls play and color while Nathan plays with the boys. It is such a joy to see him with kids. He really is the best.

Tatum awake me from my thoughts when she starts to cry. I stand up and take her away from the girls rocking her from side to side. Nathan looks over and sees and starts to come over. I shush and rock her.

Finally, just as Nathan reaches us she stops crying. "Seeing you with a baby in your arms is a sight for sore eyes," he says. I blush and look down at her.

"Seeing you with kids is equally as great," I say and he shakes his head.

"Thank you for coming," he says and tickles Tatum's belly. She giggles and I smile.

"Thank you for inviting me. Your family is amazing," I say and he smiles. John walks out with Oakley and spots us.

"Hey guys, how is this one doing," he asks. For some odd reason, I don't want him to take this baby away from me. I love holding her.

"Great, She is adorable," I say. He smiles and Nathan reaches his arms out for Oakley. John passed her over and out of the corner of my eye, I spot Nana watching us.

"You and Aunt Macy go enjoy yourselves we'll watch these two for a while," Nathan suggests. I am very happy he did that because I love holding these two. John Thanks us and walks inside.

I hold her and sit down with Nathan in the grass. Nathan has Oakley between his legs sitting up and I have Tatum the same way.

"Oh let me get a picture of you two," Nana says as she smiles and takes some of Nathan and I. I look over at him and realize we look like a couple with kids. I shake my head at the thought.

"Hi babies," Lacey says as she sits down. I smile as she talks to her sisters. A girl around 8 comes over and sits with us too. He has over 20 cousins. It blows my mind.

"Hi Penelope," Nathan says.

"Hi, Nathan, who is she?" The girl asks.

"This is my friend Phoebe, can you say hi?" He asks.

"Hi I'm Penelope," she says.

"Beckett is Penelope's brother," I nod and pretend like I know which one Beckett is.

"Cool, Nice to meet you, Penelope," I say and smile.

After playing with the kid's lunch is served. It is a buffet style that was catered by the family restaurant. Nathan and I get plates and sit down at the adult table.

"Nathan, who is this?" A guy older than us but still young asks.

"Jake this is my girlfriend Phoebe, Phoebe this is my cousin Jake," he says. Jake smiles at me.

"Hi, I am Phoebe, nice to meet you," I say and shake his head.

"Little cuz you never told me you had a girlfriend and she was this beautiful," he says and I blush.

"Yeah she is pretty great," he smiles. I smile at him as he winks.

We eat lunch altogether and I get to meet the older half of the cousins. Everyone here is so friendly. It's amazing how kind everyone here is.

"Phoebe," I hear someone yell. I look behind me and see Audrey with a little boy her age.

"This is my cousin Alex, he is Penelope and Beckett's brother," I smile and bend down to her level.

"Hi Alex," I say.

"Hi Phoebe, Nathan guess what?" He asks.

Nathan comes and bends down next to me as we talk. I have kind of figured out the families here. There are so many that it is hard to keep track of.

"You are so good with kids," Nathan says to me. My eyes bug out of my head.

"Nathan Moore I don't hold a candle to you, when it comes to kids," I smirk.

"I don't know why you think I am so good with them," my mouth drops open.

"Are you kidding? Nathan every child here when they see you runs up to you wanting you to hold or talk to them, you are a natural," I say. He shrugs and I shake my head.

"I'm serious you should work with kids when you are older," I say and he rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Phoebe please don't start, I told you this I want to go into law," I sigh and look at him.

"Is that what you want to do or what your dad wants you to do?" I say and cross my arms.

"Phoebe please not now," he says as he starts walking away. This is very unusual for him to get this frustrated

"Nathan look-" I say.

"No Phoebe- just stop," he says and I sigh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," I say. He looks at me and sighs.

"It's fine, I just wish you would listen when I tell you things. I know it's not what you want to hear, but it is the truth," he says. I frown and nod.

"I'm sorry, I'm going to work on that okay?" I say and he gives me a soft smile.

"Okay Bee," he says. I look out at all the people around me. I reach over and wrap my arms around him.

"You know I love you right?" He says and I look up smiling.

"I'd have to be pretty stupid not to," I say. He wraps his arms around me and kisses my head.

After we hang out for a bit more they take family pictures. I am in some of them, which is an honor. This family is full of saints. Everyone in it has the biggest heart.

We head back to the hotel. Nathan and I sit in the back with Audrey again and this time she is a lot more open to talking to us. I learned that kids today like to watch videos of other kids making slime, opening presents, and playing with toys.

We meet in the lobby and it is time to say goodbye to everyone. I get lots of hugs from various people and the kids all give me hugs to. This family melts me.

"Okay guys go pack up your stuff and then we can head back," Mr. Moore says.

Nathan and I get in the room. I clean up all of my makeup and put away my curling iron. My clothes are already all in my bag.

"You ready?" Nathan asks.

"Yep," I smile. He grabs my bag for me and heads out. Sawyer takes them when we reach the lobby.

"Okay, Nathan are you coming with us or going with Phoebe?" Mrs. Moore asks.

"I'm going with Phoebe, my car is at her house," he says. They nod and we all bid our goodbyes. Nathan and I walk to Sawyers car and get in.

"Thank you for letting me come to that," I say smiling.

"You made that entire two days so much easier. Just your presence makes the room feel different," he says and wraps an arm around me. I snuggle into him.

"I love you to bits," I say.

"I love you to pieces," he smiles and kisses my head.

 **(Y'all this time of year is just simply jam packed for me! Does anyone else feel that way too? I promise I am not forgetting about y'all. Just trying to do 20000 things in 24 hours. I decided I am going to jump to Thanksgiving in the next chapter which will be Phoebe and Nathan's one year and all that good stuff. Don't worry as I will still address all of the unfinished business like Ava and Phoebe's relationship. This is just a quick little chapter for you guys! As always lots of love! Please review:)**


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

 **(Hey Y'all! Please leave me some reviews! Thank you all so much!)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is the start of Thanksgiving break and to say this year has been crazy is an understatement. I sent all of my college applications out on September 1st and I have heard back from 2 schools, I have gotten into both.

Ava and I officially made up at the beginning of November, when our parents sat us in a room together and made us talk it out. It ended in tears and hugs. I think we both realized how dramatic the entire situation became. We are back to being the unstoppable duo. We are going to their house for Thanksgiving dinner

As for Nathan and I, our one year is the day after Thanksgiving. He has been accepted to Princeton and Duke. We both got into WSU. Part of me hopes he chooses to go there because that's what I am leaning towards, but the less selfish part of me wants him to go chase his dreams.

Right now, I am driving to my dad's office. He got home last night from a 3-night trip and left early this morning. I miss him so much. I haven't gotten to see him since he has been back.

When we get to GEH, Sawyer lets me out. I walk in with him following me. "You know you don't have to come in right?" I say looking at him. I still have my uniform on.

"Yes I do, bosses orders. Sorry Pheebs," he smiles and taps my head. I shake my head as we get in the elevator.

Once we get on the 20th floor, Andrea runs over to me and gives me a huge hug. I haven't seen her in forever. She tells me to head on in. I head over to the big wooden doors and knock.

"Come in," I smile at the sound of his voice.

When I walk in I look at him. He is writing something down and shuffling papers. Finally, he looks up and sees me.

"Bubs," he says and stands up. I walk over to him and give him a big hug.

"I missed you," I say looking up at him.

"Trust me I missed you more. Come sit with me. How are you?" He asks as we go over to the couch he keeps in his office.

"I'm good, today was our last day of school before break. Ava and I went to lunch today which was fun too," I say.

"I'm glad you two are talking again," he says and brushes my hair back.

"I am too, everything feels back to normal," I say. It is true it does feel more normal now that we aren't fighting anymore.

"I'm sure it does Bubs, do you have any plans tonight or are you just hanging around the house?" He asks.

"I don't know yet, isn't Ted coming home tonight?" I ask. I haven't seen him since he left in August.

"Yes he and Delaney will be coming," Dad says and I nod.

This time last year is the first time Nathan and I hung out. Our one year is the day after Thanksgiving. Apparently, Nathan has the whole day planned but I don't know. Crazy how time flies

"How is work?" I ask looking around his office.

"Work is work, today I had a meeting at 6 am so I am done here at 4," I smile and check the time. It is 3:40.

"Can I just stay here with you then? Tell Sawyer to go home," I ask wanting to spend time with my dad.

"Sure Bubs, I just have to make one phone call then we can go. I'll text Sawyer," he says and kisses my head. I follow my dad and sit in the white chairs in front of his desk.

"Ros, meeting with Teagan went well. Yes… yes, okay will you read me off that number," I watch him work. It is so fascinating how he built this all himself.

After he finishes up the phone call he starts typing on his computer. I watch him and smile as he concentrates. Teddy does the exact same face.

"Okay sorry about that Bubs, you ready?" He asks. I nod and grab my bag. I put my jacket on that my dad insisted I wore today because it's getting chillier.

"Let me take that," he says and I thank him as he grabs my backpack.

Dad drives and Taylor follows us. "So Bubs, mom told me Nathan and your one year is Friday?" He says.

"Yeah, remember how he asked me out the day after Thanksgiving?" I say.

"I do, I remember how nervous you were when you walked into my office," he laughs teasing me.

"You would have been scared too if you were in my shoes," I say coming to my defense. He laughs again.

"Well I am glad I said yes when you asked me," he says.

"You are?" I ask surprised he would admit that to me.

"Of course I am Bubs. Nathan makes you so happy. The smile you have when you are around that boy is infectious. And he is very protective of you which I like too, I can trust him," I smile as he says that.

"He is very protective, very Christian Grey-esqe," my dad looks over and laughs shaking his head.

"You got your way with words from your mother you know that?" He says and I nod laughing.

When we get home Dad carries my backpack inside. Gail has started cooking dinner and Mom is not yet home.

"Are you getting Teddy or is Mom?" I ask my dad.

"Your Mom is picking him up on her way home from work," my dad informs me and I nod.

"Okay sounds good, I am going to change out of my uniform," I say and he says he is going to change too.

I go upstairs and put on jeans and a grey sweater. I hear my phone start to ring and I reach our answering it is my mom.

"Hey Mom," I say.

"Hey sweet girl, how was school?" She asks.

"It was good, I went to dad's office after school and we both just got home," I tell her. She knew I was bummed I didn't get to see him this morning.

"I'm glad you got to see him, baby, I was calling to see if you wanted to bring Nathan to dinner tonight since Ted is bringing Delaney home," she says. That is so nice of her to ask.

"Oh umm yeah, that would be fun. I will ask him," I say smiling.

"Perfect, just let Gail know if he is coming or not," she says.

"I will thank you, Mom. I love you," I say.

"I love you too, sweets," she says and hangs up. I dial Nathan's phone number next. I didn't talk to him at all today because in the class we had together we were taking a test.

"Hey Bee," he says. He sounds really out of breath.

"Hey what are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm working out, what's up?" He asks. He sounds so sexy.

"Oh um I was just wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner, Ted and Delaney come home tonight," I say.

"Sure babe, I would love to what time?" He asks.

"I'll text you and let you know, have a good workout," I say.

"I will baby, I love you," he says.

"Love you too," I say and hang up.

I head downstairs to my dad and see that he is reading on the couch. It is one of Boyce Fox's new books. I stole a copy too. I let Gail know that Nathan is coming and sit down next to my dad.

"Hey baby, how are you?" He asks me.

"Good, how is the book? I have not gotten a chance to start reading it yet," I say.

"It is really good. Very suspenseful," he says and puts it down looking at me.

"You look pretty," he says and I look down at myself.

"Really?" I say. I'm just wearing jeans and a sweater.

"Really. You always do," he says and squeezes my shoulder.

"Thank you," I say smiling.

"Nathan is coming to dinner," I tell him. He looks over surprised.

"Really? That will be fun," he says smiling.

"Yeah, I think so too. I should probably do my homework now though," I say.

"You have homework over break?" My dad asks surprised.

"Dad, I'm a senior in high school not in kindergarten," he laughs and as I get my math notebook out.

I start doing my calculus homework and dad leans over my shoulder watching me. I sigh and look at him. He is making me nervous. I probably am not doing it right either.

"You know Bubs, it is easier if you do it this way," he says and takes my pencil and notebook.

I watch him as he solves the problem. The way he does it is always easier. "It makes so much more since when you do that when my teacher does it, you should become a teacher," I smile. He kisses my head.

"Bubs, you are so much smarter than you give yourself credit for," he says and I shake my head.

"No I am not, you always have to explain things to me," I say.

"Just because you need help doesn't mean you aren't smart," he says.

"I guess, you were my personal tutor in 6th grade… that was a rough year for me," I say and he nods agreeing with me.

"That was the year you refused to tell me what was happening, and finally I found out from your teacher," he says. Oh gosh, that was one of the hardest years academically for me.

(Flashback Phoebe: 11, Christian's POV)

Ana left yesterday to go out of town for the week for the book expo. I am taking care of the kids this week with the help of Gail and Taylor.

I am eating dinner with them right now. Phoebe has been in rare form all week. Ana says it is because she is hormonal, but I know better. Something is up and she is refusing to tell us.

"How were your guys days at school?" I ask. My son is in 8th and my daughter is in 6th now.

"It was good, in gym class, we got to play kickball," Theodore tells me.

"That sounds fun, did your team win?" I ask him.

"Yeah, we won by 7 points," he tells me and I smile.

"Good job bud, Phoebe how about you?" I ask. She was sulking and picking at her food. She shrugs and continues to twirl her pasta on her fork and not eat it. I am going to have to talk to her after dinner.

"Did you guys do your homework after school?" I ask them.

"I did all of mine in study hall and I finished my reading after school," Ted tells me. My son is always so efficient. I look over at Phoebe is twirling her pasta on her fork with a sad face on.

"Phoebe?" I ask. She looks up and shakes her head.

"Why don't you start eating then go work on it," I suggest. She just shrugs and takes a small bite of food.

"Is everything okay, Bubs?" Teddy asks her. He is such a good big brother to her.

"I'm fine," she mumbles. I sigh and look at her. This week has been rough for her I can just tell. Tomorrow is her parent-teacher conference with her teacher so maybe they will enlighten me.

After dinner, Phoebe goes straight upstairs. Ted goes to the media room and plays video games. I go to my office and call Ana.

"Hi baby, how are you? How are the kids?" She asks right when she picks up.

"I am good, the kids are good too. Phoebe is no better today than she was yesterday," I sigh.

"Christian I think she is just hormonal right now," Ana says.

"I don't know baby, I think it is something with school, when I asked the kids about school she wouldn't even answer me," I tell her.

"Hmm, do you want me to call and talk to her?" Ana asks.

"I'm going up there after I hang up with you, if she won't talk to me then I'll have you call her. I just feel so bad, Ana," I say.

"You know our Phoebe, she doesn't like to talk about what is going on when she is upset, whatever is going on you didn't cause honey," Ana says. She always knows how to make me feel better.

"I love you so much, baby. Thank you," I say.

"Go talk to our girl, Grey. Let me know how it goes. I love you so much," she says.

"I love you to baby," I say and we hang up. I put my phone down and sigh. After walking into the media room and telling Teddy it's time to turn off the game I head upstairs.

I knock on Phoebe's door and get no answer. "Bubs? Can I come in?" I say. Still nothing.

Finally, I just open the door getting a little worried about her. When I walk in I see my eleven-year-old daughter with headphones in doing her school work. I go and sit on her bed. When I see her profile I realize she has tears in her eyes.

When she sees me she wipes her eyes quickly and looks away. My poor baby girl.

"Phoebe?" I say. She sighs and takes out her headphones.

"What?" She asks continuing to do her school work.

"Can we talk?" I ask her gently.

"I'm doing my homework," she says and doesn't look at me.

"I can see that and I am very proud that you are working on your studies, but I want to talk to you," I say.

"About what?" She asks still not looking at me. I know she is doing her homework so she doesn't have to engage fully in this conversation.

"Bubs, can you come sit over here?" I ask her. She sighs and walks over sitting next to me on her bed.

"What's going on with you?" I ask her. I feel so bad for this sweet girl.

"Nothing," She says and looks down picking at her nails.

"Is something going on at school?" I ask her. She gets defensive really quickly.

"No why? Why do you even think that?" She says and I sigh. That has to be it.

"Baby you have been upset ever since school started and you were crying while doing your homework. Talk to me about what's happening?" I ask her.

"Nothing is happening at school, Dad. Please just go," She says standing up and walking away. She faces away from me and walks over to sit in her built-in window seat.

"You know I'm here for you, Bubs. I can tell something is bothering you, do you want to call mom and talk about it?" I ask her.

"Nothing is happening please just let me be, I want to go to bed," she says. I know I need to respect her wishes, but this is killing me.

"Phoebe, you know where to find me if you want to talk," I say and walk over kissing her head.

I walk out and shut her door behind me. It is taking more strength than I knew I had to not run in there and demand she tells me what is happening. I say goodnight to Theodore and head to bed.

Sleep did not come easy that night. I was up late thinking about Phoebe. I checked on her at midnight and she was asleep. She was asleep at 2 am too. My alarm goes off at 6 am.

I groan and stand up. I get in the shower and after put on my dark grey Armani suit. I walk through the kitchen and say good morning to Gail. She passes me a cup of coffee and greets me warmly. I take a sip and head upstairs to wake the kids.

I go into Teddy's room first. We just redid his room, he said his old room felt too babyish. It is now very cool and a combination of grey colors.

When I walk in he is under all of his covers asleep on his side. It is crazy how much he looks like me at that age. "Ted," I say and shake him.

This kid sleeps like a rock. I don't know where or who he got this from. Ana and I both are bad sleepers. "Teddy," I say again shaking him.

"I'm up, I'm up," he groans and sits up. His copper hair is a mess.

"Good, be downstairs in a half an hour," I say. He holds up a thumbs up and I walk out. I go down the hall and head into Phoebe's room.

Phoebe's room is still very girly. She has butterflies on her ceiling and pink everything. She loves her room which makes me love it too.

When I walk in Phoebe has kicked off all of her bedsheets and is face down asleep on her mattress. I smile as Ana does the same thing with her sheets.

I sit down on the bed and scratch her back. I used to do this all the time to wake her up when she was little.

"Bubs, wake up," I think if I did this to Teddy he would punch me. He is not into being coddled at all.

She groans and turns on her side away from me. I smile and pat her back. "Bubs time to get up, and get in the shower. Gail is making breakfast you have 30 minutes," I say.

"Okay," She says and sits up.

"I love you," I remind her before walking out. I head downstairs and in about 30 minutes both kids come downstairs in their uniforms.

"Phoebe I have your parent-teacher conference tonight," I remind her.

"Yeah I know," She says and looks down as she eats.

I want to desperately know what is going on in that girl's head. After the kids finish eating I kiss them goodbye. Sawyer and Ryan take them to school and Taylor and I head to GEH.

Work drags on. I keep thinking about Phoebe and how she is doing at school. I hope today is a better day for her. I am ready to talk to her teacher.

Usually, Ana goes to the teacher conferences with me, but tonight it will just be me with Mrs. Gold. Ana was bummed that she had to miss the meeting, but she has to go to the book expo. I told her not to worry and that I will report everything I learn.

I am now on my way to the conference. I called Sawyer after school and asked how the kids were. He said Teddy was good and had his friend Tyler over to hang out. When I asked about Phoebe his demeanor changed.

"She was very quiet, Sir. When we got home she ran upstairs and locked herself in her room," he says. Oh, my poor girl.

I consider canceling her parent-teacher conference and going home to her. Ana would kill me. I decide to go and I will talk to her after. I feel so bad for my Bubs.

When I walk in the school I have to check in. I get directed to a classroom and told to sit in the hallway until I get called in. It feels like middle school all over again.

"Mr. Grey?" Phoebe's teacher peeks her head out of the classroom door. I walk in and smile. Her classroom is colorful and very welcoming.

"Thank you for coming in tonight, if you will take a seat her we can go over Phoebe's progress," she says. I smile and sit in the chair across from her.

"Mr. Grey, let me start off by saying Phoebe is a wonderful child. She is so polite and very kind to everyone around her," she says. I smile at that. I know Phoebe is kind she always has been.

"Thank you so much," I say.

"But recently I've been a little worried about her," she says. Oh no.

"Phoebe puts a lot of pressure on herself to get completely perfect grades and recently she has been struggling in math. I think she is very discouraged," the teacher says. She pulls out some papers and hands them to me.

On the top of the paper, it says CHAPTER 3 TEST. I look at it and then back to the teacher. "Mr. Grey if you will flip to the second page if you look at the bottom problem you will see what Phoebe wrote.

I look at the problem and then see Phoebe didn't even attempt to solve it she just wrote 'I am not smart enough to do this' I sigh. That breaks my heart. For some reason, I just can't help but think this is my fault. Do I put too much pressure on her?

"Has she been doing this since the beginning of the year?" I ask the teacher.

"No Mr. Grey, this has been recent. Our math

curriculum has just recently been getting harder. Up until now, Phoebe has been great. I think once she started struggling she just gave up, I tried to talk to her about it and she told me that she just isn't smart enough. I asked her why she thought that and she told me because her dad and her brother are so smart and she isn't," she says.

"I would never want her to believe that," I say.

"I have had kids do this before Mr. Grey, it is not unusual for kids to get upset when they don't understand things right away. Especially if it comes naturally to a sibling. I told Phoebe that she has very strong writing skills which she does. She tested well above her class, but she didn't want to hear it," she says. She passes me Phoebe's test scores and in writing, they blow me away. Just like her mom.

The rest of the conference we come up with a learning plan for Phoebe. I am going to start looking for a tutor or helping her myself. I also want to have a heart to heart with Phoebe about her self-confidence. It broke my heart when I read what she wrote on her test. Phoebe is smart and kind. I wish she could see that.

When I walk in the house I see the kids sitting at the table eating dinner. Teddy is talking to Gail and Phoebe is at the opposite end by herself playing with her food.

I go over and ruffle Teddy's hair than walk over and kiss Phoebe's head. She doesn't look up or say anything. This poor girl.

"Hey Dad, How was work?" Teddy asks me as I sit down.

"It was good buddy. How was school?" I ask him.

"It was good, I got an A on my math test," out of all the things that could have happened today it had to be that one.

"Good job, I am very proud of you," I say and look over to Phoebe who has excused herself from the table and is rushing to get upstairs and I know exactly why. My heart breaks for her.

After dinner with Teddy, I head upstairs to her room. I knock on the door and get no response. I know I am not going to get one so I just open the door. The sight in front of me breaks my heart.

Phoebe is on her side facing away from me clutching her bear that we got her sobbing. I feel so bad right now. How could I let this happen to her?

"Phoebe baby," I say. She buries her face more in her pillow.

"Please go away," she says. Her crying breaks my heart. I want nothing more than to take all the bad away.

"Phoebe, you and I need to talk, we can go outside on your patio or stay in here, but I do want to talk to you sweet pea," I say.

"About what?" She asks.

"I had a conference with your teacher and just want to talk to you about some stuff," I say as I sit on her bed. I rub her leg gently.

"I don't want to talk about school," she says and I sigh.

"I know baby, but you aren't in trouble. In fact, I'm extremely proud of you," I say.

"Why I'm not smart at all," she says. That is so unbelievably true.

"Phoebe, you are so smart. Everyone struggles with something just because you aren't good at one subject doesn't make you not smart," I say.

"Yes it does," she says.

"Phoebe I struggled greatly with history. I never could get the dates right or understand what happened when, do you think I'm not smart," I say.

"No you are really smart, so is Teddy and Mom it's just me who is stupid," she says. I can't believe she thinks so lowly of herself. I try as hard as I can to tell her proud I am of her.

"Bubs, your teacher showed me what you wrote on one of your math tests. I hate that you think you aren't smart enough to solve the problems. Everybody believes in you honey," I say and she sits up looking at me.

"Teddy never struggled with math or science, he always gets perfect grades and test scores. You always put his grades up in your office and tell everyone how proud you are of his academic achievements. Grandma Carla always calls teddy and congratulates him on his 4.0, it's not fair Dad. You never hang my grades up or tell Grandma Carla about me. And it is because I am not smart or good enough to be talked about, so I instead of even trying I just write the truth. I am not smart enough," she says with tears streaming down her face. If I thought I felt guilty before I now feel a whole new level of guilt.

I didn't even think about hanging up Phoebe's. The only reason I hang up Teddy's is because he gives them to me. For Phoebe's grades, I always have to look online. I never even thought that it would bother her. Carla will only call the kids for a 4.0. Probably because that is all Ana ever had.

"Bubs, why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way? I never have ever compared you and Teddy. You shouldn't either. You are two separate people with separate strengths. Just because Teddy is good at math doesn't mean you have to be. And I am sorry that I have never hung up your report card, but I do have a poem on my board that you wrote. Phoebe your teacher says that you excel greatly in writing and language arts. She showed me your test scores. You scored way higher than I ever did. I am so proud of you Bubs. I never want you to think that I am not," I say.

Phoebe looks at me and wipes her eyes. More tears fall and it breaks my entire heart. I don't know what to say to just make this girl believe me.

"I don't care if you compare Teddy and me, I just want you to be proud of me and right now I am a failure," she says. Oh no.

I put my hands on Phoebe's shoulders and make her look at me. "Phoebe I could never believe that you are a failure. You make me so proud," I say. She leans forward and wraps her arms around me. I hold her and rub her back.

"I am so proud of you Bubs," I whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry, I gave up," she says. I don't want her to feel bad at all.

"Baby look at me, I am not upset with you at all okay? I just want you to talk to me when you feel this way not shut down on yourself," I tell her and she nods.

"Now your teacher told me you have a math test tomorrow, but she talked to me and said you and I can work on the practice problems and study guys and you can take it Monday," I tell her. She looks relieved.

"Okay?" I say.

"Yeah, thank you, Dad," she says and I take her in my arms again hugging her.

For the rest of the weekend, Phoebe and I go over her math book. I know she is going to be great. I continuously remind her that she is great and I am so proud of her.

It is the truth. Both of my kids make me so proud. They are the most amazing and brilliant kids. Father bias aside.

(End of Flashback)

"Tough year for me," I say and my dad nods. "Very tough for me too, I hate to see you struggling," he says and kisses my head.

All of a sudden the front door opens and we hear Ted and Delaney's voices. I stand up and run to the front door hugging Ted. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me.

"Bubs, how are you?" He asks. I haven't seen him since he left for school.

"I am good how are you?" I ask.

"I am great, it's good to be home. I heard about Washington state and Oregon. I am so proud of you," he says talking about the colleges I got accepted too.

"Thanks, Ted," I say and smile. I go around and hug Delaney too.

"Hi Phoebe, you look great," she says. She looks adorable in green joggers and a grey sweater. She would manage to look cute in travel clothes.

"You look so cute too," I say and smile. I give my mom a hug and we all head into the kitchen.

Gail put out some appetizers so I munch on some carrots and dip. Ted and Delaney talk about their semester so far at school. Both of them sound pretty happy.

Someone knocks on the front door and I jump to get it. I know it is Nathan. When I answer the door he is standing there looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Hi baby," he says.

"Hi cutie," I say and give him a hug.

"How are you?" He asks. I shrug and say good as we walk in.

Nathan gives Teddy a bro hug and Delaney a hug too. It makes me laugh how Nathan is the same height as Ted. He shakes my dad's hand and gives my mom a hug.

"Nathan, how are you?" My dad asks.

"I am doing well, sir. How about yourself?" He asks politely.

"I am doing great now that everyone is here," he says smiling. Ted and Delaney and my parents all have a glass of wine. My parents let them drink a glass because they are staying here for the night and in college. Nathan and I have water.

We all sit around talking and eating appetizers. Nathan stays next to me and keeps his hand on my leg. He smiles at me occasionally making me blush. This boy.

Gail announces that dinner is ready and we all head over to the table. She made steak with baked potatoes and Caesar salad. Makes my mouth water. I am so hungry.

I eat the baked potato and listen as Ted talks about school. "So Nathan do you have any idea where you wanna go yet?" Ted asks. I hate this conversation.

"Yeah, Princeton and Duke have offered athletic scholarships. Then I also got into WSU and I am still waiting to hear back from Harvard and Yale," he says. I smile because I am so proud of him.

"Do you know which one you are leaning towards?" Delaney asks him.

"Princeton for sure," he says nodding.

"That is a great school, that was my second pick if I didn't get into Harvard," Delaney says.

"I never knew that," Ted says. Delaney smiles and shrugs. "My second school was Yale," Ted says.

"Phoebe and Nathan both got academic scholarships from WSU," my mom says proudly.

"That's great guys. We are very proud of you both," Ted says smiling.

This college talk makes my stomach hurt. The thought of leaving my parents and Nathan kill me. I know Nathan is going to go to Princeton I have a feeling, I am proud of him too. I just wish it was closer.

My mood for the rest of the dinner is bummed out. I am can't even think about leaving my boy. It makes my stomach flip. I love him so much it hurts to even think about leaving him.

"You okay?" Nathan whispers to me. Leave it to him to know something is up.

"I'm fine," I mumble and continue eating. Really I am the furthest thing from Fine. I want to cry and hide in my pillow for the rest of the night.

After dinner, Ted and Delaney head upstairs to go to sleep. They are both sleeping in Ted's room. Gross, I don't even wanna think about it.

Nathan and I head downstairs to hang out. We go to the movie room and sit on the couch. I lay on my side and look down at the floor. This is upsetting me way too much.

"Bee, what's up with you?" He asks. I haven't really even told Nathan how much the college conversation makes me want to cry. I sigh and try to get over it.

"Nothing," I lie.

"Phoebe, don't be that way I know something is up with you," he says and turns my face so I am looking at him. Everyone always knows.

"Nathan I'm really not in the mood," I say and turn on my side.

"Well, I am so let's go, what's up with you?" He says and bends in front of me so I have to look at him.

"The college talk upstairs bummed me out that's all," I say and he sighs. He sits on the couch and pulls me up so I am looking at him.

"Bee, we have talked about this. We are going to get through college together," he says and kisses my hand. I cross my legs Indian so I am facing him.

"How do you know?" I ask him.

"Because I am certain that I love you and you love me. I am certain that there is nobody in the world that I would rather date than you. I know for a fact that I will never find anyone that I love as much as I love you," he says and tears fill my eyes.

"Why are you always so sweet? And how can you be certain maybe you will go to New Jersey and find a girl that you love more than you love me," I say.

"Come here," he says and pulls me on his lap.

"You Phoebe Grace are the only one for me, I know you are thinking how can you know because you love to question me, but I know," he says imitating me. I laugh and grip the sides of his face kissing him.

"I love you," I say breathlessly.

"I love you too, Bee. I always will," he says and starts kissing my neck.

One thing leads to another and we are losing ourselves in each other. I love this boy.

 **(Hey Y'all! Please leave me some reviews! Thank you all so much!)**


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

 **(Y'all Thank you guys so much for reading and the reviews! Pinterest is updated so check it out! Thank you all so much! Please review:)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Oh my gosh, today is the day. Nathan and I have been dating for exactly 1 year. What a year it has been. I am on my way to his house right now. I have his present which is a signed jersey from his absolute favorite basketball player and Lakers tickets. He couldn't get it so my dad helped me pull some strings.

When I get to his house he is outside waiting. I smile and rush out of the car. He opens his arms and I run into them. He looks so hot in black pants and a grey sweatshirt.

"Happy anniversary, my beautiful girl," he says and leans down kissing me. His parents aren't home and Sawyer hasn't pulled in yet so I start really kissing him.

"Happy anniversary," I say smiling looking up at him. He traces my naked shoulder. I have on a green, off the shoulder sweater and leggings.

"Come inside baby, I made us breakfast. Banana pancakes?" He says. His parents aren't home so it's just us two for the day.

"Yum, let me grab something from the car," I say and rush to my car grabbing his gift. He ushers me inside and his hands roam around my butt.

The pancakes are so good. I eat 2 of them and Nathan watches smiling. "How has it been a year?" He asks me. I shrug. That is a great question.

"Time flies when you are having fun?" I smile. He laughs and kisses my nose. I blush and look down.

"Here is your present love," he says and passes me a wrapped gift box.

I open it and find a beautiful gold Cartier love ring. I smile and look up at him. I was telling him over the summer that I wanted it. He is a sneaky man.

"Nathan… this is too much. I love it so much, but I feel so bad," I say. He looks at me and smiles.

"Bee, do not at all. I love spoiling you and want you to have it," he says smiling.

"Thank you so much, I love it," I smile. I wanted this ring so bad. It is so beautiful.

"Here is your present," I smile and hand it to him.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything… all I want is you," he says. I shake my head.

"Just open it," I say. I watch as he opens the present unfolding the jersey. It is a Lebron James jersey signed by him.

"Oh my god, holy shit," he says. I smile as he gets so excited.

"Phoebe, you got the jersey… holy shit," he says. I smile as he picks me up and spins me around. He looked everywhere for this damn thing. Finally, I had my dad contact the coach and he got it signed.

"How did you… I mean this jersey signed is nowhere. It sold out in 20 seconds," he says baffled.

"Well when I couldn't find it I had my dad contact the Lakers coach and he sent it to us," he picks me up kissing me again.

"Bee this is the best present ever," he says staring at the jersey. Boys and their toys.

"There is one more present in there," I say. He looks in the bag and opens the envelope. When he sees the tickets his mouth drops open again.

"No you didn't, Bee these are courtside Lakers tickets for one of the biggest games," he says. I swear I think He is going into shock.

"Yep, you and I are going to watch them in 3 short weeks. We are driving down with Sawyer and staying at our house in California, Ted and Delaney have tickets too," I say smiling.

"Bee, this is too much," he says stealing my line.

"Well, why don't we both agree on the fact that we both went overboard, but we are happy we did," he shakes his head smiling. He picks me up and holds me under my butt. He takes me to his room and throws me on the bed. I laugh and look up at him.

"You are a Goddess, Phoebe Grey," he says before climbing over me kissing me passionately.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss him back. His hands make there way up my sweater as we make out.

Before I know it, we are both naked and having sex for the third time. I have a layer of sweat coating my skin. I didn't know it was possible to have this many orgasms.

"Please," I cry out as I ride him. His hands are locked on my hips as I bounce up and down.

"Cum for me," he says and starts rubbing that little ball of pleasure.

"I'm… oh my god, Nathan," I cry out as I finish for the fourth time. This time Nathan comes with me.

I collapse on top of him. My face is buried in his neck as I try to catch my breath. He slowly rubs his hand up and down my back.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say back to him exhausted. Sex wears me out. I can barely open my eyes.

I am a sweaty mess laying on top of my boy. Nathan rubs my back and occasionally kisses my head. I soon succumb to sleep.

When I wake I am alone in Nathan's bed. I am sprawled out in the middle. I sit up and cover my naked body looking around. The clock display shows that I've been out for about an hour.

Nathan walks into the room carrying two bags of something that smells amazing. I smile as I look at the label of the bag. It was the place we went on our first date.

"Hi sleepy head, how are you feeling?" He asks and sets the bags of food on the nightstand.

"Satisfied and a bit hungry," I smile.

"Well I have just the thing for you," he says and passes me my bag of food.

We sit on his bed and eat. I am still naked and have the sheet covering me. "Do you remember the first time we had this?" He asks.

"Of course I do. You took me out to dinner, I was so nervous," I laugh as I eat.

"I remember you barely ate," he says and I laugh looking down at my half eaten plate now.

"I was so nervous, I thought you would break up with me if you saw me eat," I shake my head.

"You barely eat as it is, that night I was just concerned," he smiles and bops my nose.

"Do you remember this day last year?" I ask him.

He nods and takes a sip of his water. "Oh boy, the day I came over to your house for the first time. Your dad about scared the shit out of me," he says laughing.

"We went in the basement, and then I started crying when you tried to take off my flannel," I cover my face laughing.

"I had a minor heart attack that day, even that is putting it lightly," he says and I start giggling again.

"Oh god we were a mess at the beginning of this relationship," I say and he nods.

"But we have come a long way l, think this time next year we will be having this same conversation," he says. This time next year we will both be in college. Jesus. I frown and he looks confused.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I was just thinking that next year it won't be like this, we will be in two separate states. We will be living two different lives," he sighs and moves both of our boxes off the bed. He wraps me in his arms and we lay back.

"Phoebe, there are many beautiful things about our relationship. Like the fact that our anniversary is the day after Thanksgiving. We will always be together for it because we have Thanksgiving break. And you and I have been through so much together that there is no way distance will break us," he says and I sigh. He is right about our anniversary.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask him looking up. God, he is so damn beautiful.

"Because I know you and I know myself. And I know together we can do and handle so much, and if you think I am ever going to let you go, you are crazy," he says. I smile and bury my face in his chest.

"Snuggly girl," he says and kisses my head. I am still naked, so his hands start to run up and down my back.

"Are you excited for dinner tonight?" He whispers in my ear. I look up and smile. I brought all my stuff to his house, so I can just get ready here. His parents are out of town with Berkeley for a dance competition. My parents know I am here, so it is all good.

"I am so excited," I smile. Nathan is cooking me dinner. Apparently, it is a new recipe. I am helping him make it. We thought about going out, but then I suggested just staying in and getting to cook. Besides getting to play in the kitchen sounds very fun. It'll be a first for us.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he says tracing my face with his hand. I blush and look at him.

"I could say the same about you Mr. Moore," I smile.

"What do you want to do for the next couple of hours?" He asks.

"Well, I say we have a blast from the past and watch Get Out. Because that is what we did this day last year after you asked me out. Then I want to hot tub with you," I say looking up at him.

Nathan's family got a hot tub put in. This winter is supposed to be brutal, so Mrs. Moore wanted one. They say every winter is supposed to be brutal though.

"That sounds amazing, let's go to the movie room," he says. He gets me one of his shirts and I throw it on. It goes down to my mid thigh so I am fine.

We walk into the movie theatre and he sets it up. I sit on the comfy couch under a blanket. He comes over and wraps an arm around me.

I cuddle into him as the movie starts. I would have never been this undressed last year. We truly have come such a long way. This boy and I.

Nathan rubs my arm the entire movie. It is the sweetest and most soothing gesture. He occasionally kisses my head and looks down at me. I feel nothing, but love coming from this guy.

As the movie comes to an end I look up at him. "Gets worse every time I watch it," he says and I start laughing.

"You know I lied when I told you the first time I watched that was with you," I admit. He looks shocked and starts laughing.

"What?" I ask smiling.

"I lied too, I had seen it before with my friends in Florida," he says and I start laughing.

"Jeez, we are too similar," I smile. Of course, we both had already seen it. But we suffered through and watched again just to please each other. That's the type of couple we are.

"So you mentioned hot tubbing?" He says smirking.

"Yeah, I think that would be fun, but I don't have a bathing suit," I say frowning.

"Maybe you don't need one," he says smirking. I look over blushing. He can't be serious. Outside naked in a hot tub? I think he senses my shock.

"Just go In your bra and underwear baby," he says.

"well okay," I say. We go to the door and strip there. It is chilly outside so we are going to have to run to the hot tub.

I am left in my blush pink panties and bra. The same ones I was wearing this day last year. I remember Nathan telling me that it was a good color for me.

We run out to the beautiful hot tub and I climb in. Nathan comes in right behind me. He is wearing his boxers. I let the water warm my cool body. I put my hair up in a high bun so it doesn't get wet.

"We lucked out with your parents being gone," I say. He looks over and nods.

"I know, they are always gone through," he says.

"Does that bother you?" I ask. It would bother me if my parents left with Teddy all the time.

"No and yes. I like getting to be on my own schedule and go and do as I please, but it would be nice to have them home a little more often. It's just Berks dance schedule is insane," he explains and picks up one of my feet massaging them.

"Have you talked to them about it?" I ask.

"No, because no matter what they are always both at my games. I would hate for them both to stop going and supporting Berkeley," he shrugs. Such a good big brother.

"You're a great big brother you know that?" I say and smile.

"I try, Berk is so good to me. The least I can do is protect and love her," he says. I smile as he rubs my feet. I close my eyes and lay my head back looking up at the grey sky.

"You are a vision, Phoebe Grace," he says and I smile looking at him shaking my head.

"You are, you have the most beautiful eyes, hair, and don't even get me started about that body," he says and pulls my foot I am closer to him. I sit on his lap looking at him.

"You have the bluest eyes of anyone I have ever met, your hair is so silky and soft always, and this turns me on all the time," I say that while drawing my fingers across his chiseled stomach and arms.

Nathan smirks and cups my cheeks kissing me. His hands hold my face as we kiss slowly. I love this. It feels so intimate and not rushed. My belly growls and interrupts us.

"Are you hungry?" He asks smiling.

"Well maybe a little," I smile.

"Dinner is going to take an hour or so to make so let's get started," he says.

I climb out into the freezing weather and Nathan wraps a towel around me. We run inside quickly. We head up to Nathan's room to get dressed.

"Shoot I wore my bra and underwear in the hot tub," I say realizing I can't wear them now.

"Just don't wear them," he says. I gawk at him. He would suggest that.

"I'm not wearing leggings and a sweater without a bra and underwear," I say.

"Fine here," he says and goes to his drawer. He throws me a pair of boxers and a T-shirt.

"You know once you give me these you aren't getting them back right?" I smirk. He smiles shaking his head.

"I've fully accepted it, now get dressed," he says slapping my butt. I roll my eyes and put on his boxers and a T-shirt. He puts on flannel pants and a T-shirt. I love being comfy with him.

We head downstairs and Nathan gets out the ingredients. I sit on the counter watching him. We are making a shrimp fettuccine Alfredo. With a cranberry and spinach salad, fancy right?

"Why don't you come help instead of sitting and looking beautiful?" He asks. I smirk and stand up.

"What can I help you with?" I ask.

"Mmmm how about you mix the salad all the ingredients are right there," he says. I nod and walk over.

I start reading the instructions and making the salad. Nathan is cooking the shrimp and boiling the noodles. How did I get so damn lucky?

"I like you barefoot and in the kitchen," I smirk and look over. I know he is referring to barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.

"Well Let's keep me barefoot and not pregnant in the kitchen," he smiles and shakes his head.

"I am good with that," he says.

As we cook Nathan turns on the Alexa. Frank Sinatra's Witchcraft plays. I smile and keep making the salad. After I am done I put it in his fridge.

I walk around to him and wrap my arms around him. He keeps one arm stirring the sauce and one arm around me. He leans down kissing my head.

"Are you tired?" He says against my hair. I shake my head no.

"Just in a snuggly mood?" I nod and put my nose against his shirt snuggling into him. He smells

So damn good.

"Here go sit, the pasta is almost done I just have to mix it," Nathan says.

I sit down at the counter and watch as he brings the two bowls over of salad and pasta. He gives me a glass of water with a lemon and he has one too.

"Thank you so much for dinner, happy anniversary," I smile.

"Happy anniversary to you too, I love you so much," he says. I start to eat and enjoy what he made.

This is so freaking good. I am one blessed person. I smile as he eats and nods his head at how good it is.

"Are you ready to go back to school on Monday?" I ask him.

"Not at all, I've been enjoying spending full days together way too much," He says smiling.

"I know me too, how was your Thanksgiving yesterday?" I ask him.

"It was good, everyone went over to Nana's house. Lacey and Audrey asked about you," he says. I blush and smile.

"All my aunts and uncles did too," he says. "They all loved you," I shake my head smiling.

"That makes my heart happy," I say.

"How was your Thanksgiving Bee?" He asks as he eats.

"It was fun, we all went to Kate and Elliot's house. Delaney was here with us, her and Ted leave to go back to school on Monday," I nod.

"That sounds fun, how was Ava?" Nathan asks. That's weird he hasn't asked about her since he knows we became best friends again.

"Good, why?" I ask.

"No reason… has she been different at all?" He asks. Now I am getting suspicious.

"No why?" I ask again.

"No reason," he says again. Okay, this is getting on my nerves.

"Nathan, what's going on?" I ask him. Before he can open his mouth and lie I speak up. "You better not say nothing or I'll hit you," I say.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone," he says. "I think her and Tyler are back together," he says.

What the hell? Ava would for sure tell me. No way. But maybe they are just starting to talk or she doesn't trust me. What the heck?

"Why do you think that?" I ask.

"I went to drop off a jersey to his house and her car was there," he says. Hmm.

"Did you ask Tyler about it?" I say.

"Yeah he says they were just talking, but I don't know," he shrugs.

"I hope they are, Ava still loves him. She misses him a lot, she was happier with him," I say.

"Well, maybe they are," Nathan says.

"Hopefully," I say.

"Anyway, our basketball trip is in a couple of weeks. I can't believe you got those tickets. They are insane," he says. I smile.

"I know I'm excited for another trip to Cali with you," I say.

"Maybe we can go in that bathtub again," he says. Ohhhh that bathtub.

"That was a good night," I say and he nods.

"Every night with you is a good one," he says.

"Making me blush," I say and smile as Nathan takes my plate to the sink. We go over to the couch and sit down.

"I love making you blush," he says.

"You do it quite often you know," I say and pulls me into his lap so I am straddling him.

"Let's see if I can do it now," he says and starts kissing me hard.

After that, we lose ourselves in each other many more times. The night ends perfectly with lots of sex and cuddles.

As I am about to leave Nathan passes me a letter. "Read this when you get home," he says and kisses me one last time.

That's odd. I smile and leave his house. I sit in the driver's seat and decide to open it here. It is a handwritten letter and when I open it I smile.

 _Bee,_

 _As I was standing in the greeting card section of the grocery store a couple of days ago, I just couldn't find a card that could adequately express the love that I feel for you. After a year of dating, I just can't believe how happy I have been. You make me feel like I can do anything-and with you by my side, I know that I can. They say that the first year of dating is the hardest and, if that's so, we really have an easy life ahead of us! Of course, things can't always be perfect, but they've been very, very good, and I'm so grateful to you for that._

 _Thank you for being so good to me and for being so loving, patient, and kind. You're as thoughtful today as you were on our first date. Do you remember how nervous we were around each other back then? Things got better as we got to know each other more. I'm thankful that you're so willing to listen to me and to share with me your feelings and dreams, even your worries._

 _I honestly can't think of how my life would be without you in it other than barren, bleak, cold, and meaningless. I know that as the years pass, the love that we share will continue to grow. The thought of all the upcoming years spent by your side brings me joy and a peace that I can hardly comprehend. I know that, no matter what, we'll stay together, through thick and thin. That's what real love and commitment are all about, and that's what I have for you._

 _Bee, I know how blessed I am, and I want you to know that I know it. So, instead of a card, I'm giving you this letter because I want you to know how much you mean to me. Thank you for being my best friend and loving me the way you do. Here is to forever with you._

 _Love, Nathan_

I close the letter and wipe my eyes that are now pouring out tears. I run back to his door and bang on it. When he opens the door I throw myself at him.

"Bee, what is wrong, are you okay?" He asks seeing I am crying.

"I love you so much," I say. He sees the letter in my hands and just holds me. This is what it is all about. My best friend.

 **(Y'all Thank you guys so much for reading and the reviews! Pinterest is updated so check it out! Thank you all so much! Please review:)**


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

 **(Hi y'all! I finally feel like I have a hold on my life again! Here is another chapter for you guys! You were pretty quiet after the last one so leave some reviews! XOXOXO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

The bell rings dismissing us from class. It is 8th period, so I am heading over to the Cruz's house to babysit. Last week Nathan and I celebrated our one year and it was just perfect.

As I get in the car to drive to the Cruz's my phone rings I answer it on the hands-free system my car has. Sawyer is right behind me following me to babysit.

"Hey Bubs, how are you?" I hear my dad's voice come through the speakers.

"I am Good. How are you? I am heading over to the Cruz's to babysit. What's up?" I ask him.

"I am okay, work has been trying recently. I am just calling to see if you wanted to get dinner together, Mom is with Boyce Fox for a signing and Gail is out of town with her sister still," he says. I smile I would love to just get dinner with him.

"That sounds great, are you sure you don't want to cook?" I tease him.

"Ha ha very funny, I'll be home around 6," he says. We bid each other goodbyes as I pull into the Cruz's driveway.

It's now December so it's getting colder out. I am wearing a grey sweater and jeans. My hair is up in a high bun. I always change out of my uniform after school ends if I'm babysitting.

I walk inside the Cruz's red brick house. I smile as I am greeted by Spencer who is in just a pull-up and a princess crown. "Hi there," I say smiling and laughing at her choice of attire.

"Hi Bee Bee guesses what?" She says.

"What?" I ask bending down to her level.

"Mommy has a baby in her belly," she says smiling.

"I know how exciting is that?" I smile. Mrs. Cruz walks in and gives me a hug.

Mrs. Cruz is 7 months pregnant now. They do not know the gender and do not want to find out until the baby comes. All the kids are betting on what it is. I think it is a girl.

"How huge do I look?" She says turning to the side showing me her 7-month bump. She is wearing a tight black shirt, black leggings, and a brown coat.

"You look great," I reassure her. She does she is killing it.

"Oh you flatter me, I will be gone until about 5:45. The kids just had a snack so I will feed them when I get home. The boys are downstairs playing on the Wii. Spence has been talking all day about playing with you. I swear they don't see you for a weekend and it's like you moved to China," she smiles.

"Aw. I miss them too. Sounds good, have fun," I say before she leaves.

"Bee Bee, I wanna pway wif my dolls please," she says.

"We can pway with your dolls, let's go downstairs," I say.

We walk downstairs and the boys greet me with waves. They are playing Mario Kart. I sit with Spencer in front of her dollhouse.

We play with the princess dolls until Spencer stands up and sits in my lap. "Bee Bee Where Mr. Chwistian?" She asks. I laugh.

"He is at work why?" I ask her smiling.

"Because I misses him," she says. "He supaaa nice," She says. He is very nice.

"I know he is. Maybe we can do a movie night at my house next time I babysit and he can watch a movie with us," I say. She smiles and claps her hands excitedly.

"Can we do face times his phone?" She asks. I smile and check what time it is.

"Mmmm not right now he is at work, but how about before I leave we can call him and say hi," I say and she smiles nodding.

"Can we facetimes Natin?" She asks smiling.

"Hmmm sure," I say smiling.

I FaceTime Nathan and he answers pretty quickly. His beautiful face shows up on my phone and I smile at him. He is the cutest.

"I have somebody here that would like to say hi," I say smiling.

"Now who could that be?" He asks pretending like he doesn't know.

"It's me you silly gooses," Spencer smushes her face against the screen.

"Who is me?" He says laughing and teasing her.

"It's me Spenca Cwuz," She says proudly.

"Oh Spencer, hi how are you?" He asks her.

"I good. Bee bee and I going to faces times Mr. Chwistian, but he at work so we faces times Natin," she says smiling and explaining the situation.

"I'm glad you FaceTimed me. What are you and Bee Bee doing?" He asks.

"We pwayed wif my dolls and da boys are playing the Wii," she tells him. He listens enthusiastically.

"That sounds like so much fun, is Bee Bee being a good babysitter?" He asks smiling.

"Yes she is da bestest," she smiles. I wrap my arms around her giving her a hug.

I hear the boys yelling for me, "Spencer, tell Nathan bye bye now," I say. She pouts and gives the phone a hug.

"Bye Natin," she says.

"Bye Spencer. Have a good day okay?" She nods. I tell him I love him then hang up.

I go into the game room of the basement and ask the boys what's wrong. "I just wanted to say hi again," Quinn says. I smile and ruffle his hair.

"Hi Quinners, how is your game?" I ask him.

"It's good, Bee Bee Are you staying for dinner?" He asks.

"No I am not, mom is going to make you guys dinner," I smile.

"Ugh I want you to make us dinner," he says groaning.

"Well you get to have mommy make you dinner," I say smiling.

"Okay, but you are going to be here tomorrow right?" He asks and Charlie looks up to waiting for the answer.

"Tomorrow is Friday remember I told you how I have the event for my dad's work?" I tell him.

"You buys pwetty dwess for da events?" Spencer asks me. She always helps me pick out what dress to wear.

"I did do you want to see a picture of it?" I ask her. She nods smiling. I bend down and show her my dress.

"Das So pwetty Bee Bee," she says smiling.

"Thank you cutie pie," I smile.

"Bee Bee, can we watch a movie?" Charlie asks.

"Sure bud," I smile. The boys run upstairs racing and Spence and I take our time.

"Bee Bee I wanna sit next to you," Spence says. I smile and scoot over and let her climb up. She is wearing pink leggings and a long sleeve shirt.

I turn on the movie Coco and the kid's eyes are glued to the tv screen watching it. I smile as the movie plays. It is very cute.

The front door opens and Mrs. Cruz walks in. "Hi guys," she says smiling.

"Hi Momma," Spencer says. She hops off the couch to go give her a hug.

"Hi baby girl, did you have fun with Bee?" She asks. Even Mrs. Cruz calls me Bee.

"Mhmm we plays wif my dolls den we talked to Natin on faces times den we watch Coco," she says not pausing once.

"Wow, sounds like you had so much fun," she says.

"Do you have any fun plans for the weekend?" Mrs. Cruz asks.

"My dad's work event is tomorrow, then my cousins birthday dinner is on Saturday. What about you guys?" I say smiling.

"Just hanging out here, we are getting the nursery put together finally," she says smiling.

"That sounds fun, you'll have to send me pictures," I say.

"Thank you so much for coming today, Phoebe here is this week's paycheck," I thank her and start to head out.

"Bee Bee wait," I get followed by Spencer.

"What's wrong Girly girl?" I ask as I bend down to her level.

"We have to call Mr. Chwistian you said we coulds," she says reminding me of my promise.

"Spencer, let Phoebe go," Mrs. Cruz says to her. Her lip starts to quiver and I get out my phone telling Mrs. Cruz I am fine.

I call my dad on FaceTime. He answers pretty quickly. His face comes up on the screen and he looks confused. This is the first time I am facetiming him.

"Bubs, are you okay?" He asks.

"I am good, I have a friend with me who wanted to talk to you," I say. Spencer takes the phone and smiles.

"Spencer Cruz, how are you?" He asks smiling. It makes me smile to see him interact with little kids like Spence.

"Hi Mr. Chwistian, we was going to faces times you when we was pwaying wif my dolls, but then Bee Bee say no becauses you was doing you, Jobs," she explains to him. I smile as he nods listening.

"I was doing my job, but I am glad you called did you and Phoebe play together?" He asks her.

"Yeah we um pway dolls and movies and stuffs," she says smiling.

"That sounds like so much fun, well I tell you want Spencer I have to drive home now so I have to go, but I want you to come over and play soon. Ms. Ana and I miss you " he says. She smiles and looks at me like she can't believe it.

"Okays, bye Mr. Chwistian," she says. After we hang up Mrs. Cruz thanks me and lets me go. I head home to go to dinner with my dad.

When I pull up Dad is still not home yet. Seattle traffic is a beast. He will probably not be home for another half hour. I decide to get started on my math homework.

I sit doing the problems and waiting for my dad to get home. It is just Sawyer and me in the house right now. It feels super lonely.

I decide to go to the library after I finish my homework problems. It smells like Mom in here. I sit at her desk and look at the pictures she has on her at home desk.

There is one with Teddy and me from last year at our house in Aspen. There is one of Ted and my dad from when he was first born. My dad is holding him smiling. Then one of my dad and I when I was about 2. I am in a ballet tutu and he is lifting me up giving me a kiss. It is in black and white. Then there is one of her and Dad from their wedding day during their first dance.

"Woah… Bubs, I thought you were your mother," my dad says smiling coming over to me.

"Hi, how was work?" I ask smiling.

"It was good, how was school and babysitting," he asks sitting in the chairs in front of mom's desk.

"It was good too, Spencer really wanted to talk to you, I hope I didn't interrupt anything," I say.

"No nothing at all, Bubs. It was good to see her. She is very cute," he says smiling. I nod in agreement.

"So where do you want to go to dinner?" I ask him.

"Hmm, why don't you pick tonight I am up for anything," he smiles.

"Okay… what about Hunan Lion?" I ask. It is an Asian restaurant near us. It has the best Asian food in Seattle.

"That sounds excellent, let me change out of my suit then we can go," he says smiling as he heads out. I follow him out of moms office and wait for him by the front door.

"Should Taylor drive?" He asks. Usually, when he wants to sit with me he has Taylor drive.

"Yeah sure," I say smiling.

We climb in the back of the car and sit. Taylor starts our drive to hunan lion. We sit in comfortable silence as he takes us.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" My dad asks.

"Yeah I am, I think it will be fun. Then we have Ava's birthday dinner on Saturday," I remind him. He nods and smiles.

"She is 18 and then in a few short months you'll be 18," he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Time flys," I say.

"It sure does, Bubs. Boggles my head sometimes. I swear you were just a little girl waiting for me by the window to get home every night," he says as he squeezes my hand.

"I'll always be a daddy's girl, even if I'm not sitting by the window waiting," I say. He smiles at that and kisses my head.

As we get to the restaurant we get out and head inside. We get seated and comfortable. We both get waters to start.

We discuss what we get at the restaurant and then we place our orders when the waiter comes back.

"Have you gotten your dress yet for tomorrow?" He asks and I nod.

I show him a picture of my light pink gown that is off the shoulder. It is very pretty.

"You are going to look very stunning," he nods. I smile and thank him.

"Do you and Mom have appointments for your hair and makeup tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah we do after school we are going to Franco and Maria," I tell him. He nods smiling.

"Good you two deserve it," he says smiling.

"So How were the kids today?" He asks.

"They were good, Charlie and Quinn played on the Wii majority of the time, so Spencer and I played," I say.

"That girl loves you," he says and I smile.

"I know, she is the best. I don't know what she is going to do when the new baby comes," I say.

"Is it a boy or girl?" My dad asks.

"They are waiting until the baby comes to find out," I say.

"I understand that," he says nodding. "We were going to have you be a surprise but then Mom wanted to know so she could do the nursery. Ever the planner," he says smiling. I love hearing him talk about our childhood. It's like he remembers every little detail.

The food comes. Dad and I thank the waiter and begin eating. He got the sweet and sour noodles and

"How is it?" He asks me smiling.

"Super good, how is yours?" He asks smiling.

"Good, wanna try?" I ask. He refuses but thanks me anyway. He'll never take food off Teddy or my plate.

"So have you thought any more about college?" Dad asks. I've gotten into all the schools I applied to.

"I have, But I wanna talk to you and mom about it together," I say. He sighs and nods. He takes my hand in his.

"Bubs whatever you decide I want it to be your decision. And I want you to be happy with it," he says.

"I know Dad, and I think I have," he smiles at me and continues eating.

After we finish our food we head home. When we get to our house my mom is still not home yet. She'll be another hour or so.

"Have you done your homework?" My dad asks. He has asked me this same question every time he walks in the house after dinner since I was in 2nd grade.

"Yeah I have, I did it before you came home," I say smiling.

"Okay well I have a few phone calls to make, why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed. Come down before you head to sleep though okay?" He asks and I nod.

I head upstairs and take a shower. I put on my comfy grey shirt and Nathan's flannel Pj bottoms that are way too big for me.

I decide to call Nathan. I miss him even though I saw him this morning. And I will see him tomorrow. Is that as pathetic as it sounds? Nathan picks up quickly.

"Hi beautiful," he says. The sound of his voice makes me smile.

"Hi cutie," I say.

"How are you?" He asks.

"I am good, how are you?" I ask.

"Better now that I am talking to you, what can I do for you?" he says. Oh, right the purpose of this call.

"Oh nothing, I just miss you," I say.

"Bee you saw me this morning. Is everything okay?" He asks sounding concerned.

"Yeah everything is fine, I was just missing you," I say. He laughs a little.

"Are you sure everything is good?" He asks again.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear your voice," I say smiling.

"Clingy are we?" He teases. I roll my eyes.

"Shut up," I smile. He laughs at me.

"You know I'm kidding Bee, how about I take you to school tomorrow," he says.

"Yes please, remember I have the ball tomorrow," I say.

"Oh right, then Ava's birthday dinner Saturday?" He asks. Ava wanted Nathan to come because she and Tyler are back together. She finally admitted it to me after I harassed her about it. She is so much happier with him. It makes me happy to see.

"Yep, 6 o'clock at the space needle. If you come here before you can drive with my family and me," I say.

"That sounds great, I am excited," he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Why do you sound so surprised? I love being around your family," he says.

"I don't know, my family can be… intimidating, to say the least," he laughs.

"I love a challenge," he says and I smile.

"I know you do, well I am exhausted and going to head to bed. What time for tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Let's say 7:15?" He asks.

"Perfect, I love you," I say.

"Love you more, Bee. Sleep tight," he says. We hang up and I head downstairs to say goodnight to my dad.

He is in his office on his phone. When I walk in he smiles and motions for an to sit down. I cross my legs and sit down on the leather chair.

When he hangs up he looks at me and smiles. "Are you heading off to bed?" He asks. I nod yawning. Dad comes around and gives me a hug. He kisses my head.

"I love you, Bubs," he says.

"Love you too, goodnight," I say.

I head back upstairs and set my alarm. Tomorrow is Friday. I made it through another week. A small victory for Phoebe Grey.

—

My alarm wakes me up in the morning and I groggily sit up. Today is going to be a good day. I get to see my boy and get to go get my hair and makeup done with my mom.

I put my uniform on and braid my hair to the back keeping it out of my face. I throw on some mascara and concealer to cover up the dark circles under my eyes.

When I go downstairs my parents are down there having breakfast. "Hi sweets," my mom says. She must have come home late last night.

"Morning, how was the signing?" I ask her.

"Super fun, how was dinner with the old grouch over here," my mom teases as I sit down. My dad shakes his head smiling.

"It was good, I'm still stuffed though," I say. My mom smiles and kisses my head.

"What dress are you wearing to the ball?" I ask her.

"The platinum one with the split sleeves," she says. I nod knowing which dress she is talking about.

"I love that one," I say. She smiles and thanks me.

"Okay Bubs, I have to head out. Have a great day at school, study hard and call me if you need anything. I love you most," He says and kisses my head.

"Have a good day at work, love you," I say. My dad leaves and my mom smiles looking at me.

"Nathan is taking me to school," I say and she nods.

"How is Nathan?" She asks. I never usually talk about him with her unless I need advice. I need to fix that.

"He is great, he is excited about Ava's birthday dinner," I tell her and she smiles.

"It will be good to see him, I swear whenever he is over I am gone, that isn't on purpose is it?" she asks teasing me and I shake my head laughing.

"No Nathan loves being around our family, he told me so himself," I tell her. A knock on the door startles us both. "Speak of the devil," I say and go to answer the door.

"Morning beautiful, how has your morning been? ," he asks.

"Looking up now that you are here," I say and he smiles.

"Do you want any food, Nathan?" My mom yells out interrupting us.

"I had breakfast at my house thank you for offering ma'am, how are you this morning?" he asks my mom.

"Good, I got to eat breakfast with my girl," she says and comes over squeezing my shoulder.

"Well that would make anyone's morning good," Nathan's comment leaves me blushing.

"Okay you two, I have to go to work, have a good day at school. I will see you tomorrow Nathan," my mom says giving me a hug goodbye.

"Bye Ma'am see you tomorrow," he says.

Nathan and I head out after we say goodbye to my mom. The drive to school is quiet. Nathan leaves his hand on my thigh the entire ride to school. When we get there we walk in together.

"Have a good day baby, I will see you third," he says and I smile waving goodbye as I walk to my first-period class. For lunch, today Ava, Brooklyn, and I are going out for Ava's birthday.

The school day pretty much flies by. Lunch was super fun and I aced my history test. I am waiting in Nathan's car for him to come and take me home.

Finally, I see him walking with Tyler to the car. He looks so damn good. "There she is," Tyler says coming over and greeting me.

"How are ya, Pheebs?" He asks.

"I am good! How are you?" I ask him.

"Good, hey I gotta run, but I'll see you both tomorrow okay?" he says and I nod smiling.

When we get in the car Nathan sighs. I look over and frown. He gives me a look and puts his seatbelt on.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask.

"Nothing, just a long day," he sighs. I frown and reach my hand over to his face.

"Did anything happen?" I ask. He shakes his head no and starts to back the car up.

"Obviously something did, did I do something?" I ask.

"No not at all, I just had a long day," I frown and squeeze his hand as he drives off.

As we get to my house and he parks I get out of the car and walk around to the driver's side. I wrap my arms around him and give him a huge hug.

"I love you," I mumble against his chest. He sighs and kisses my head squeezing.

"How can just bring with you make everything bad go away?" He asks.

"You do the same for me," I say.

"God I love you so damn much Bee," he says and kisses my head again.

"I love you too," I smile standing up.

"Have fun tonight, try to keep in contact," he says and I nod. I know he hates when I go to these galas because one time I got sexually harassed and the other time I got in a car accident. Not good memories.

"I will, I promise. I love you so much," I say holding his cheeks and kissing him softly again.

I hear someone clear their throat and see my mom standing there. "Phoebe, Franco, and Maria are going to be here any minute," she says. I blush and Nathan gives me an awkward wave goodbye as he drives off.

"Sorry," I say and she shakes her head.

"I'm not mad, you're just lucky your father didn't beat me home," she says. That is true.

"You are right, I'll be more careful, Nathan was just- Nevermind, you are right," I say not really wanting to justify it.

"No, tell me, is something wrong Pheebs?" She asks concerned.

"No Nathan was just having a bad day," I say and she eyes me, but nods.

Franco and Maria come into my room and sets up their stations. I get my hair done first. I decide to do a side ponytail that is braided.

The conversation flows loosely throughout the room. Once we switch I show Maria my dress and she starts on my makeup.

Maria does a light Smokey eye and a nude lip. I love it. The entire hair and makeup process takes us about two hours. Dad comes in at the end and smiles at us.

"Two very beautiful woman in this room," he says and smiles.

Mom got her hair put into a low updo. It is very pretty. She looks stunning. She always does though. It's like she never ages.

"How were my girls days?" My dad asks. Both I and my mom answer well.

"Phoebe, Da Vinci's is catering tonight," I smile at that. My favorite Italian food is from there. I'm going to look like a stuffed sausage in my dress.

"That makes me so excited," I smile and my dad laughs.

"Do you remember the first time you had it?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"Oh do I remember," My mom says shaking her head.

"You has just turned four and were still the pickiest eater. Grandma grace got it for dinner for one of our Sunday family dinners. You were refusing to eat so finally I just gave you a plate of spaghetti and left it there. Next thing I know I hear you screaming my name from the kid's table. When I walked over your plate was empty. You put down about 4 plates of spaghetti that night. To say everyone was blown away is putting it lightly. Then after that, you topped it off with a chocolate milkshake. Everything was great until 2 am the next morning when we got woken up by you at our bedside saying your tummy hurt. When I picked you up to take you to the bathroom you threw up all over me. You had never eaten that much food in your life. The best part was when you were done feeling sick you said you were hungry and wanted more pasta," he says and I start laughing.

"That's when my love for food started then," I laugh. Mom is laughing remembering the story.

"I woke up to your dad covered in vomit and you crying in his arms," she says.

"Sounds like quite the debacle," I say smiling.

"Oh yeah, it was," my mom says and I smile.

"Okay you two, go get dressed." My dad says. My mom and Dad head into their closets and I go upstairs I slide on my pink dress and nude shoes. I wear gold jewelry including the Cartier ring Nathan got me.

I head downstairs and find my mom and dad waiting. Both of them look great tonight. "Bubs you look stunning," my dad says smiling.

"Thank you," I laugh and look down.

"Sweetheart you look all grown up," my mom comes and gives me a hug.

We take a couple pictures then head to the venue. On the way there I decide to text Nathan and give him an update. Just for his peace of mind.

 ***Hi cutie, hope you are feeling better. I am on my way to the venue right now. I have my favorite ring on my finger and am thinking of you. I love you to the moon X***

It doesn't take very long for me to get a response out of Nathan.

 ***Thank you for texting me, baby. I love you so much. Send me some pictures okay? Please keep me updated. Have fun, my girl, my girl,***

I respond and let him know I will. It doesn't take us very long to get there. My dad leans his elbow out and I take it. Paparazzi are everywhere. You would think this was a red carpet.

My dad covers me and gets me inside quickly. He hates the fact that they are here. They all want the money shot of Christian Grey and his princess. I roll my eyes at the thought.

Ava runs up to me and gives me a hug. "Shit Phoebe, you look so hot. Let's get a picture, so I can post it and tease our boys," she says smiling. I start laughing at her. I agree to pictures and Aunt Mia takes a bunch.

"These are so good, get ready to kill the men," she says and I laugh.

"Never a dull moment with you Ava Grey," I say and she laughs. I get a notification that Ava posted a picture with me and I smile.

Ava and I stand to talk to Mia and Grandma Grace. We are talking about school, which frankly is a dreaded conversation for me. Ava has committed to San Diego State University. I am so excited for her.

I make eye contact with my dad and he motions me over to him. I excuse myself and make my way over. I get stopped along the way by friends and family.

Finally, I get to my dad. "Phoebe, this is my friend James Martin, James this is my daughter Phoebe," I have never heard my dad introduce someone as his friend. Usually, it is a business partner.

"Hi, Mr. Martin, a pleasure to meet you," I smile shaking his hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, so Phoebe your dad tells me that you are a senior in high school, have you applied anywhere yet?" He asks. The dreaded topic I'm going to have to hear about all night.

"Yes I have, Washington State, Oregon University, Harvard, and Yale," I say smiling.

"She got a full-ride academic scholarship to WSU," he says proudly. I blush nodding.

"Those are all great schools, Phoebe," he says smiling.

"Yes now it's just a matter of making a decision," I say.

"Well Whatever you choose I'm sure you'll do great, it was nice meeting you," he says and I nod shaking his hand again.

Ros comes over to my dad and I. "If it isn't my two favorite Grey's," she says jokingly.

We talk to her for a while until I excuse myself to go find Ava. I find her talking to Mia's friend Amelia. I put my hand on her shoulder and she turns smiling.

"Pheebs, you disappeared. You remember Amelia," she says and we greet each other and talk for a little bit.

When dinner is announced we head over to our assigned seats. I'm next to Ava and Isabelle, Mia's daughter. The Italian is served and my mouths waters.

The conversation flows easily around the table. We talk about all sorts of things. Ava even tells me a bit about how she and Tyler started talking again.

The rest of the night is fairly easy. We eat dessert, dance a little bit, and talk to a whole bunch of people. The older I get the more fun these events get to be. At around 11 my mom comes over to me and says we should get going.

I hug my family goodbye and wish Ava a happy birthday. I say goodbye to the new people I met and everyone else. Finally, my family is making their way to the car.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Grey, Phoebe, Phoebe," the paparazzi call out. I hold my clutch up to cover my face. They are so damn annoying.

Once we are safely in the car I sigh. "I'm sorry you have to deal with that, Bubs," he says. That's the type of man my dad is. He apologizes for things that he can't control.

"Dad, it's not your fault at all, don't apologize," I say and he smiles squeezing my hand.

"How was your night?" My mom asks.

"It was good, I love getting to see everyone, what about you guys?" I ask them.

"It was great. That is one of my favorite events we do all year," my dad says. My mom nods her head in agreement.

The rest of the ride is pretty quiet. We are all really tired apparently. when we pull up to our house we all head inside.

"Goodnight Bubs," my dad gives me a hug and a kiss on the head.

"Night Dad, Night Mom, love you guys," I say. I give my mom a hug then head upstairs.

I take a shower and get out all the hairspray and makeup off my face. I throw on my PJs and get into bed. I am pooped.

I lay on my side and see a text from Nathan pop up.

 ***Hey baby, are you home yet? Love you so much.***

Isn't he just the best? I lucked out. He stayed up to check on me. And probably to play video games.

 ***Yep. Home and tucked in bed. Love you too. X***

All of a sudden my phone starts to ring. Nathan's picture pops up and I smile answering his FaceTime.

"Hi beautiful," he says and I can see he is in his den.

"Hi," I say and smile.

"I just wanted to hear your voice and see your face," he says. I laugh and move to lay on my other side.

"You called me clingy when I called you last night. Pot calling the kettle black don't you think?" I say and he smiles.

"You got me there, Bee," he says and I smile. I know it is because he just wants to make sure I am okay. And that makes me very happy. It makes me feel wanted.

"Well I am happy and healthy, also very tired," I say and he nods.

"I'll let you get to bed. Sleep, tight baby. I love you," he says and I smile.

"Love you too, so much," I say and hang up.

I place my phone down on the side table and think about how freaking blessed I am to live the life I do.

 **(Hi y'all! I finally feel like I have a hold on my life again! Here is another chapter for you guys! You were pretty quiet after the last one so leave some reviews! XOXOXO)**


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

 **(Hi y'all! Happy end of September this month has been kicking my butt! Hope you guys enjoy this update! As always review!)**

(Song used in this chapter is The Scientist by Coldplay. All rights go to the owner.)

(Nathan's POV)

On Thursday night I committed to Princeton. It is now Saturday and I have yet to tell anyone outside my family. I got 45 minutes of sleep that night. I am so nervous to tell Phoebe.

It hit me really hard on Friday at school that I am not going to get to see Phoebe as much as I do now next year. And I know it is going to hit Phoebe hard too. Everything has been going okay in her life and I don't want to screw that up.

Phoebe almost broke me yesterday when she was asking what was wrong. I know she'll be happy for me, but I also know it will hit her hard. It's hit me hard too.

Tonight we are going to dinner with her family for Ava's birthday. I am planning on taking her to my house after and telling her. My parents won't be home because they are at a fundraiser for a friend. Berkeley is with my Nana tonight too.

I am about to leave to go to the Grey's house. I have on my dress clothes. I put on some cologne and grab my car keys heading out. I slip on my coat because it is now freezing out. Covering up my anxiousness tonight is going to be hard. I know Phoebe can read me like a book.

When I arrive at the Grey's I knock on the front door. I wait no longer than two seconds and my girl opens the door. She looks so sexy. She is wearing boots that go up to her thighs and a dress. I want to kiss the exposed skin between her dress and boots.

"Hi baby," she says and gives me a hug.

"You look beautiful," I tell her kissing her head. She has her hair all curled and pretty.

"Why thank you, handsome," she says as we walk in the kitchen.

"How was your night last night?" I ask talking about the event.

"Really fun actually," she says smiling.

"Good," I say and hear her parents talking behind me. Mr. Grey is the first to come up to me and shake my hand.

"Nathan, how are you?" He asks me.

"Good sir, how are you?" I ask him.

"Great," He says.

Mrs. Grey gives me a hug and greets me kindly. Phoebe gets her sweetness from Mrs. Grey. Her stubbornness is all Mr. Grey.

"Are you kids driving separate?" Mrs. Grey asks us. Phoebe looks at me and I shrug.

"I'll drive us," Phoebe says. I smile and follow her to her car.

"We'll see you guys at the restaurant, Sawyer will be following you guys," Mr. Grey says eyeing Phoebe. My sarcastic girl holds two thumbs up smiling.

I smile and follow her to her car. I get in and out my seatbelt on. "So how are you?" Phoebe asks as she puts her seatbelt on.

"I'm okay," I lie. I really am anything but okay. I am so nervous to tell her. I don't know how she is going to react to this news. I should have just told her when I committed. We start driving towards the restaurant.

"I can see it in your face, you have a lot going on," she says.

"I'm fine baby, I promise. After dinner tonight do you wanna come over? I want to talk to you," I say.

"Sure, Nathan are you sure everything is fine? It sounds like something is up and it's scaring me," she says. God, I fucked up. I don't want her to be paranoid.

"No baby, I just want to talk to you," she eyes me and then looks back at the road.

"Okay, Yeah I will come over," she says. One obstacle down many to go.

When we arrive at the restaurant we get the car valeted. I rest my hand at the small of Phoebe's back as we head inside. We meet the other Grey families in the lobby. Tyler finds me instantly.

"Hey dude, what did we get ourselves into?" He jokes. This isn't my first Grey rodeo. But it is Tyler's. I feel for him. They are an intimidating group.

"It's all good man, don't worry about it," I reassure him.

I get hugs from the aunts and grandmas. All the men come and shake my head. I greet Mia's kids too.

We head over to our table. I am next to Tyler and Phoebe. Across from me is Elliot and Mr. Grey. I rest my hand on Phoebe's thigh. She smiles at me and rests her hand on top of mine. Little does she know I am about to spoil her night.

"If we both get filets do you wanna share the jalapeño potatoes and corn?" Phoebe leans over asking me. I wasn't planning on getting a filet, but seeing how excited she gets over the food warms my heart.

"Yes for sure, do you want to share a Caesar salad to start?" I ask her. She smiles and blushes.

"What?" I tease her about her blush.

"You know me so stinking well," she says giggling. I kiss her head and laugh. Oh, this beautiful girl.

"Ava, how does it feel to be 18?" Mr. Grey asks her.

"Good I guess, I'm just excited about the no curfew," Elliot about chokes on his water.

"Where did you get that idea, Darling?" He says. The whole table watches this interaction.

"The law," she says smiling. Phoebe laughs but hides it in my shoulder.

"We'll see about that," Elliot says.

"Anyways, Nathan I ran into your Dad today, he was at Grey House for a meeting," Mr. Grey says. Lord no, please don't let him know I committed.

"He did tell me he was heading over there," I say.

"Well congratulations on committing to Princeton," everyone around the table starts congratulating me and saying how great it is except the most important person to me.

Phoebe just looks at me I turn to her and whisper "I was going to tell you tonight," she just shakes her head and stands up leaving the table.

"You didn't tell Phoebe?" He says.

"No I was, I was going to tell her tonight," he shakes his head.

"Come on man, that's your girl, she should have been the first to know," I nod and rub my temples. I look around the table to see how bad of a scene we have just made. Nobody realized what was happening except Tyler and Mr. Grey who is looking at me confused. Mrs. Grey is gone so I assume she went to go check on Phoebe.

"What was that about?" Mr. Grey uses a hushed tone.

"I was planning on telling Phoebe tonight sir," I say.

"Oh no, Nathan I am sorry," he says. "I just assumed you told her because you committed on Friday," he says.

"I should have sir," I say and he has a look of regret on his face.

Ava looks over and frowns. "Really Nathan," she says.

"Ava I'm sorry, I should have told her," I am starting to really feel like shit. I knew I should have told her.

(Phoebe's POV)

"Well, congratulations on committing to Princeton," my dad says. I look confused and turn to Nathan who is avoiding eye contact. The whole table starts congratulating him. Did he not tell me?

I look to the side and he says he was going to tell me tonight. My dad found out before I did. My family found out the same time I did. What is wrong with him? I stand up and head into the bathroom.

When I get in the bathroom I lock the door. I quickly grab a tissue and start dabbing the tears away. This is Ava's night. I have no right to be upset.

There is a knock on the door. Shit. Please don't be Nathan. "Someone is in here," I say.

"Phoebe it is me, please open the door," I hear my mom's sweet voice say. Lord I really didn't want to cause a scene.

"Mom I'm fine really," I say and she knocks again.

"Phoebe please," she says. I sigh and open the door. She comes in and frowns at my crying face.

"Phoebe , what is wrong?" She asks taking my face in her hands.

"That was the first I've heard about Nathan committing, he never told me," I say. My mom's face drops in realization.

"He never told you…" she says. I shake my head as I wipe my tears.

"Phoebe, there has to be some sort of explanation for this. He would have to tell you at some point," she says.

"I know Mom, we have been dating for over a year now. He didn't trust me enough to tell me. It just really hurts," I say and she frowns.

"Phoebe, we both know the last thing Nathan would want to do is hurt you, that boy loves you. I can see it just from looking at him," she says.

"And now you're defending him," I say. I start to walk out shaking my head.

"I am not defending him, Phoebe. You are right he should have told you, but I also know relationships come with mistakes, I would advise you to talk to him," she says.

I look at her and nod. "I know I am just really hurt," I admit.

"I know you are honey, but you need to talk to him," she says and wraps her arms around me.

"Thanks for talking to me, did I make a scene?" I ask nervously.

"No you didn't, I don't think anybody realized what was going on. I just saw your sweet face and knew something was up," she says.

"Do I have to go back out there?" I ask dreading going and sitting next to Nathan.

"Sweets, it's Ava's 18th birthday," I nod.

"Okay, it's now or never, let's go," I say and she smiles.

We walk back to the table and my dad smiles at me. "I'll talk to you later," he says and I sigh nodding. Ava squeezes my hand and smiles at me.

I ignore Nathan, not even looking over in his direction. He does not deserve my attention right now. Besides, I need to focus on Ava.

"Phoebe," he says trying to talk to me. His arm is wrapped around my chair.

"Don't," I cut him off. He sighs and closes his eyes.

The food arrives and I remember that we are sharing food. Just great. I am so pissed off but upset too. How can he make me feel so much at one time?

"Phoebe, have you thought any more about college?" Grandma Grace asks. HA, this has to be a joke right. I see my dad shoot her a look. Ava is off in her own world with Tyler.

"I have not, but when I do I will make sure to tell you. Right when it happens," I smile at her. Nathan sighs and rubs his head.

I eat talking to Ava about her birthday. Nathan talks to Tyler. He tries to rest his hand on my thigh and I brush it away. He can't possibly think I'd let him go there right now.

We finish off the dinner and get started with presents. I go first handing Ava the present I got her. They are the Tory Burch sandals that she has always wanted.

"Phoebe, oh my god, thank you so much," she says and comes over giving me a huge hug.

Her parents give her the Cartier earrings she has been wanting forever. They are drop earrings that are gold. Very beautiful.

My parents got her the Artis makeup brush set that she asked for. Which to say she was thrilled about was an understatement. Then Tyler got her a massage and a facial from the best salon in Seattle.

Ava is thrilled and seeing her so happy makes my heart happy. Desert comes and it is a beautiful chocolate cake. Makes my mouth water. Nathan loves chocolate cake I look over to him and he looks lost in his own world.

How is it that when I am this mad, that he can make me feel so sad for him? Gosh, relationships are so frustrating. I want to be angry, but I can't.

"We'll talk later," I whisper to Nathan. I don't do it for my peace of mind. I do it for his. I look away after I say this not wanting him to make me feel even worse than I already do.

"Thank you," I hear him whisper back to me.

We all eat chocolate cake and talk. The night ends on a happy note. When we walk into the lobby to say goodbye to everyone I notice my grandma and Nathan talking. Jesus.

"Bubs come here," my dad says as I am digging through my purse for my keys.

"What?" I ask and walk over.

My dad leads me around a corner so we can talk. "Are you sure you want to take Nathan home? I can have Taylor take him and we can take your car," he does make it sound very tempting. I am a woman of my word, and I know I would never do that to Nathan.

"I'll be okay, Dad. I can just take him home," I say and smile it is forced, but there.

"Oh Bubs," he says and strokes my hair. "We can talk when you get home. I'll be in my office if you need me," he says and kisses my head.

"Thanks, Dad, I love you," I say.

"I love you most," he says back per usual.

I head back over to find Nathan talking to Tyler and Ava.

"There she is, bye Pheebs. Thanks to my present girl," Ava gives me a big hug. I hug Tyler goodbye and start walking towards my car. Nathan quickly follows behind me.

"Phoebe…" he starts to say.

"At your house, please. I don't want to make a scene with my family around," I say and he stops talking.

We go down the elevator and to my car. When I get in I shut the door and sigh. Nathan gets in and puts on his seatbelt. I start to reverse. We sit in uncomfortable silence as we drive. Luckily it is late and we don't have to sit in traffic.

Nathan reaches over and plugs his phone into aux. He starts playing Coldplay. He loves Coldplay. Someday I am going to take him to the concert. Stop it, Phoebe. You are mad at him.

The Scientist comes on and I sigh. This is the last thing I need a sappy love song to play. As the lyrics play it fits the situation we are in pretty well. It is like Nathan is telling me this through the song. Tears start to well in my eyes.

Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry

You don't know how lovely you are

I had to find you

Tell you I need you

Tell you I set you apart

Tell me your secrets

And ask me your questions

Oh, let's go back to the start

Running in circles

Coming up tails

Heads on a science apart

Nobody said it was easy

It's such a shame for us to part

Nobody said it was easy

No one ever said it would be this hard

Oh, take me back to the start

There goes the dam that was holding in my tears. I slyly wipe my eyes trying not to let him see. I pull into his driveway trying to hide my face.

I put the car in park and turn to face his house, so my tear stained face is hidden. He sighs and unbuckles his seatbelt. I keep my focus away from him.

"You don't have to hide, Bee. I know you are crying," he says. Of course, he does. Nothing about me gets past this boy. I wipe my eyes and move so I am looking straight forward.

"Phoebe, I am so sorry. I never intended you to find out that way," he says.

"Then why didn't you tell me? I have supported you through all of the decisions you have made in the past. Did you really think that low of me? Did you really think I wouldn't be over the moon for you?" I ask him.

"Phoebe, it wasn't that I knew you would be happy for me. But I also knew that this would take a toll on you. On my birthday at our picnic, you got upset when I mentioned the possibility of me going to Princeton. I just didn't want to upset you," he says.

"Well look where that got you," I say frustrated.

"I don't know what to say to make you believe that I am so fucking sorry," he says rubbing his head.

"Nathan, you just made one of the biggest decisions of your life and kept it from me. I had to find out from my dad in front of my entire family. Don't you get how upsetting that is?" I ask him.

"I know and if I could take it all back I would," he says.

"It just sucks to know that you believed at one point that I wouldn't be happy for you. I am Nathan. I am elated for you," I say and he leans forward putting his head.

"I'm sorry," he says. I'm starting to realize I can't hold his against him anymore. I try to think and do what my mom would do.

"I know," I say and he looks up.

"This will never happen again. I fucked up, I'm going to fix this. I am trying my hardest to be the best I can be for you," he says and I sigh.

"I know, Nate. But if we walk away from this knowing anything it's that we need to be more open and communicate what's happening in our lives even if it is not pleasant," I say and he nods.

"Phoebe, it was nothing against you. I just want you to know that. And if I am being honest I didn't want to come to terms with the fact that we will be 3000 miles apart next year," he says and that number hits me like a ton of bricks.

"I know Nathan. It's okay, we will work through this. We always do," I say and he gets out of the car coming around to my side. He opens the door for me and I get out.

We stand staring at each other. Nathan is looking down at me and me up at him. "Can I hug you?" He asks. He always asks to touch me after we fight. I break my stoic face and smile.

"Of course you can," I say. He breathes out relieved and pulls me into his arms. I stay there and wrap my arms around him.

"I'm so sorry baby," he says in my ear and I shake my head.

"We'll get through this," I say again. I don't know if it is to reassure him or me.

"Wanna come inside?" He asks me. I smile and look up at him.

"For a little bit," I say. If this is going to work we can't hold grudges.

We walk inside his house and sit down on the couch. He brings over papers and a shirt. He owes me both.

"This was the way I was going to tell you," he starts by saying. I look down at the shirt and it is a Princeton shirt. I look through the papers and see they are his commitment papers.

"The shirt is for you, it's my size… I know you like wearing my clothes," he says and I can't help but smile at him. He really is so thoughtful.

"Thank you… I really am over the moon for you," I say and he smiles.

"I want to get you over to Princeton soon, I want you to see it," he says and I smirk.

"I would love to see it, I want to see where you will be playing next year," I say. He strokes my cheek.

"Speaking of basketball, we are leaving in a little over a week for the game," oh yes I got us courtside tickets. We are going to watch and stay in California.

"I know, I am so stinking excited," I say. I can tell by the way he looks he is too.

"I love you, baby," he says and leans in kissing me. I kiss him back and smile.

"I love you more," I say.

"I am never going to stop loving you, no matter what happens… okay?" He says and My heart about bursts.

I climb on his lap and start kissing him and hard. I love him. Even though he messes up and frustrates me, I love him. I wouldn't give him up for all the tea in China.

 **(Hi y'all! Happy end of September this month has been kicking my butt! Hope you guys enjoy this update! As always review!)**


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

 **(Y'all it has been a month for me. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I will be better I promise! Hope you enjoy! XOXOXO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

I am studying for my last midterm which is math. I am daydreaming about leaving for California this weekend. Seattle is cold and dreary. I also can't wait to spend some time with Nathan alone.

It is that time of year where he is incredibly busy. He tries to be attentive which I give him so much credit for. I know he doesn't want a repeat of last basketball season where he hung me out to dry most days.

I hear someone get home and I call out to them. "Hello?" I say. I am chilling on the couch with all my papers surrounding me.

"Hey Bubs, I am home," I hear my dad say. I call out to greet him and continue to study.

"How was your exams today?" My dad asks me.

"It was okay, it was my language arts exam, so it was just a timed writing," I tell him.

"Do you think you did well?" He asks.

"I hope so, I didn't think it was too hard," I tell him and he nods. He comes and takes a look at what I'm doing.

"Ah math, is this tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yep my last exam," I say and he sits down picking up a paper.

"Do you need help?" He asks.

"I think I'm good for now, but I probably will in a few minutes," he smiles and kisses my head.

"I'm here if you need me. I'm going to change," he says then heads off.

I continue to work on my math exam review packet so and study. I hear Dad and Sawyer talking, but I ignore it and do my work. Dad comes back in and sits across from me on the couch.

"Bubs, Sawyer told me that you have been working on this since you got home from school. You haven't eaten or taken a break," he says the unamused tone not hidden.

"Dad, I need to do well on this," I say and he sighs.

"Phoebe you've been studying for three hours, you need to take a break," he pleads to try to get me to stop.

"Fine, I'm getting a water do you want one?" I ask. He says sure and I head into the kitchen. My brain feels so fuzzy I did need a break.

I go to the kitchen and grab two glasses filling them with ice and water. When I come back Professor Grey is going through all my problems. "You have gotten all of these right, Bubs. I think you will do excellent," he says smiling.

"We can only hope," I say and pass him a glass.

"Oh stop that, you have to have more confidence in yourself," he says. Also the encourager.

"You leave for California soon," he says smiling. I nod and smile.

"Three days," I say.

"I will miss you," my dad says and I nod.

"I know, but you and Mom deserve some time without me," I say and my dad looks over.

"I enjoy every second I get to spend with you, Bubs, never doubt that," he says.

"I know, but you know what I mean," I say and he nods.

"You have grown up so much over this last year you know that?" He says and I shrug.

"I guess," I say.

"Your maturity level still amazes me," he says and kisses my head.

"I'll leave you to study okay, but we are putting the books down at dinner," he says and I nod promising him I will.

I get back to studying for my math final. I know I am going to do fine, but still, I feel the need to make sure. My phone starts to ring and I sigh. Are all these distractions a sign to stop studying?

I pick up the phone and see Nathan is calling me. I hit answer and hold the phone up.

"Hey, what's up?" I say.

"Hey baby, I was just starting to pack for California before I go to practice and was wondering if you wanted me to bring you a shirt for the game. I didn't know if you had any Lakers stuff," he says being all sweet and melting me like he always does.

"I do not if you would not mind bringing me a shirt that'd be awesome," I say.

"I will bring you one, what are you doing?" He asks.

"Studying for math," I sigh reading the next problem while I talk.

"Do you need any help?" He asks. If he came over here we wouldn't study.

"We both know what would happen if you came over here," I say smiling. The less we have been hanging out the more sex we have when we do. I would love to blame it on the horny teenage boy, but I'm just as bad.

"Fair point, sweets. Don't overwork yourself okay?" He says.

"I know my dad just came in and said the same thing," I say laughing. Two of the most overprotective men I know.

"Good, I love you, baby," He says.

"Love you too," I say back.

I get back to studying until my mom comes home. She comes and tells me dinner is ready. I stand up and give her a hug.

"Hi sweetie, how was your exams today?" She asks me.

"They were good. How was your day?" I ask as we sit down.

"Oh, it was a good day. I have no complaints," she smiles. My dad joins us at the table and we start eating Gail's udon noodles and vegetables. It is amazing.

"Phoebe, have you packed?" My mom asks between bites of food.

"Not at all, I've just been trying to get through exams," I say and my mom smiles.

"If you need any help packing just let us know," she says and my dad nods.

"I'll be okay, tomorrow is my last exam," I say smiling.

"How has the basketball team been doing? Nathan, has a game tomorrow night right?" My dad asks.

"Yeah they do against Saint Charles, Ava and I are going," I say and my dad nods.

"Elliot and Kate are going too," my dad says.

"We should go and support Nathan," my mom pipes in. Oh boy.

"Ana…" my dad starts.

"We should. Phoebe and Nathan have been dating for over a year now," my dad looks at me and I laugh.

"Come on, Christian. Don't you want to relive your high school days?" My mom says and my dad shakes his head.

"Absolutely not, but fine I'll go," My mom smiles at her victory.

"Perfect I'll call Elliot and Kate. We can do dinner before," my mom says.

"Will you and Ava want to come to dinner?" My dad asks.

"I think we are going to Brooklyn's house before with Julia," I say and my dad looks at me.

"When was I was going to be informed about this?" My dad asks.

"Come on, Dad. I am a senior in high school do I really still have to report my every move to you?" I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"Yes you do, you are living in my house so my rules apply to you," He says and I roll my eyes.

"Phoebe…" He says and eyes me for rolling my eyes at him.

"Sorry," I say and continue to eat.

Conversation flows easily for the rest of the dinner. I hug both my parent's goodnight and head upstairs to shower and finish studying.

I get into my bed and turn my lights off heading to sleep. I really am exhausted from the stress of exams and leaving for California so soon.

—

When I wake up the next day I feel so much better. I needed a good night's sleep. I go to the bathroom and shower. I braid my hair to the side and put on some mascara.

When I head downstairs my mom and dad are already up sitting and drinking coffee. "Morning Sweetheart," Gail says when she sees me.

"Morning Gail," I say and she smiles.

"Hi sweet girl," my mom says kissing my head when I sit down.

"Phoebe you can't go outside with a wet head you'll get sick," My dad says and I sigh.

"Let her be, Christian. She's not going to be outside for long," My mom comes to my defense. Dad sighs and keeps drinking his coffee.

"Do you feel prepared for today?" My mom asks.

"As prepared as I can be," I say and she nods.

"You'll do great, Bubs," my dad says and I smile thanking him.

After breakfast, I bid my parent's goodbye and head out. I head to school with sawyer following me. When I get there I see Nathan in his car. I get out and walk over.

I knock on his window which startles him. When he sees me he smiles and gets out. "You scared me," he laughs grabbing his backpack. He kisses my head as we walk in.

"You ready for math?" I ask him.

"Yes, it shouldn't be too hard," he says.

"Easy for you to say," I frown and he looks down shaking his head.

"You're going to do great," He says and pinches my cheek sweetly.

We walk together to our first exam block and sit down in our assigned seats. I get my calculator and pencil out. I am so nervous. My leg is bouncing up and down.

I feel someone staring at me as the teacher talks and I look up to find Nathan's concerned eyes on me. He motions for me to take a deep breath and I do. He mouths "you're okay," to me and I nod. I know I am okay.

When the tests get passed out I start taking it. It is not that bad, but still a little challenging. I focus on the problems and end up finishing 20 minutes before the exam block ends.

Nathan turned him in a while before me. When I sit back down I grab my phone and see a text from him.

*Lunch? How was the exam?*

I respond quickly to my sweet boy.

The*exam was not too bad. Lunch sounds great. X.*

He smiles up at me and I wink. After the bell rings, I feel sweet relief. I am officially a second semester senior in high school. This is when life gets easy.

We walk together to our cars. "I'll follow you and we can drop your car off at your house then I'll drive to lunch," He says and I nod. He gives me a quick kiss then walks to his car.

I drive to my house with Sawyer and Nathan following me. I run inside and change quickly into comfy clothes then run back out. As I get in the car Nathan smiles and gives me a kiss.

"Do you want to come over for lunch and I'll make you food?" He asks.

"Yes that would be amazing," I say smiling. He kisses me then drives off.

We sit in comfortable silence on the way to there. When we get to Nathan's I see we are the only ones home. He opens the car door for me and he lets me go first inside the house.

"It's been a while since I have been over," I say and he nods smiling.

We go upstairs so he can change. I lay against his pillows on his big bed and he puts his backpack down. I watch as he slides his shirt off. Everything south of my belly clenches as I see his muscular body.

He slides off his pants too and I have to cough to cover up a moan. He turns and sees me. My panties are soaked staring at him in just his boxers. "You like what you see?" He smirks.

"Lord, why are you so attractive?" I say and toss a pillow at him. He laughs and catches it.

"I could say the same thing about you Bee," He says as he gets dressed. He comes and sits on the bed with me and takes my face in his hands kissing me.

When I try to deepen the kiss he pulls back. "You need to eat," He says and I sigh.

"No I need you," I say against his neck. He smiles and pulls back.

"Come eat," He says and pulls me up. I sigh dramatically and follow him downstairs.

"So what do you want to eat?" He asks as I sit on the kitchen barstool.

"I can think of a couple things," I smirk.

"Phoebe, that mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble," He says shaking his head teasing me.

"Fine… what about Mac and cheese," I say and he smiles.

"I had a feeling that is what you were going to pick," He says and gets started making it.

"So California in two days, how crazy is that this year has been flying by," He says and I nod watching him.

"I know, I am so excited. You have your game tonight. Guess who is going?" I say and he looks over.

"You?" He guesses.

"Obviously, but no someone else," I say.

"Uhh,, Ava?" He says Ana I shake my head again.

"My parents," and he looks at me confused.

"Is Ava cheering at the game?" He asks.

"No, they are coming to watch you. Kate and Elliot are coming to watch Tyler so they made a weird double date thing out of it," I say and he smiles.

"That's so nice of them. They don't have to come though," He says and I roll my eyes.

"They wanted to. It was their idea not mine," I say and he nods.

"They are too kind to me," He says coming over to sit with me while the mac and cheese cooks.

"Well, you have kept me happy for over a year. It is the least they can do." I say and he shakes his head laughing.

"Oh Phoebe Grace, if only you knew how happy you have made me," he says and kisses my head. I blush looking down as he goes back over to cook.

As we sit in comfortable silence he brings over my bowl of Mac and cheese. I thank him and he smiles sitting next to me. We eat and talk about our upcoming trip.

After lunch, Nathan and I have some time to ourselves which involves lots of sex before I head home. Nathan made it hard to leave, but I will see him tonight. And I have to get ready anyway.

I head home and shower. After I put on my big fluffy robe and do my makeup. Ava is going to curl my hair at Brooklyn's, so I don't worry about it now. I head into my closet and pick out an outfit.

I choose jeans, a sweater, and my Adidas shoes. I want to look cute but casual. Not that anyone is looking at me or cares what I wear.

I head downstairs and grab a glass of water. I text sawyer asking if it is okay that we leave in 20. My dad walks in the kitchen behind me and squeezes my shoulder.

"Hey Bubs," He says. He is in jeans with a jacket on. Makes me laugh to see him in such casual clothing. He is always in his business attire.

"Hey Dad, I'm leaving in 20 to go to Brooklyn's," I say and he nods.

"Why don't I take you, I have to run by the office to pick up paperwork I forgot to grab," he says.

"Are you sure? I can have Sawyer take me," I say and he shakes his head.

"No I want to spend some time with you," He says and I nod smiling.

"Okay thank you," I say. I text Sawyer that my dad is going to take me. That means Taylor will probably follow us.

"I'm going to tell Mom and get ready then we can go," He says and I nod. I sit in the kitchen as he walks off.

Brooklyn texts our group chat.

*Parents aren't home, let's get some booze and pregame;)*

Sounds like an awful idea to me. I shake my head at the thought. If we were to get caught by our parents or the school we would be dead. Plus I am there to watch Nathan not be drunk.

I roll my eyes as Ava and Julia respond saying it is a good idea. I for one am definitely not drinking. My parents and uncle and aunt will be at the game. So will Nathan's parents. So will teachers and principals. This is a recipe for disaster.

My dad walks into the room. "You ready Bubs?" He asks.

"Yep," I say and stand up not too enthusiastically.

We walk to the garage and get into my dad's R8. I sigh and put my bag on the floor. It's really putting a damper on my night that they would even consider drinking. Welcome to high school.

"What's wrong, Bubs?" My dad asks looking over at me concerned.

"Nothing," I say and he eyes me.

"Bubs?" He says.

"Nothing is wrong I'm just tired," He sighs and pulls out of the driveway. When we hit the stop sign he turns to me.

"I hope you know that I have been learning to read you since you were a baby, and I am way too smart to believe you when you say nothing is wrong," I bite my lip and stare out the window.

"Dad, I really just don't want to talk about it. I promise you I am fine," I say and he sighs.

"Okay," He says and grips the steering wheel a little tighter.

We drive in semi-comfortable silence to Brooklyn's. Once we get there before I can get out he grabs my hand.

"Bubs, I am trying here. I want you to know that I am really trying. You are almost an adult now, you don't want me micromanaging every problem you have. You don't need me to. Just know that I do it because I care. I never want you to feel anything but happy. But unfortunately, that isn't realistic or healthy. It pains me to see you upset. That is why I try to get you to open up to me," He says.

Wow. My dad has never opened up to me like he just did. That was heartbreaking, but also touching. I lean over hugging him.

"I promise I'm okay," I say and he looks at me smiling.

"I'm always here for you," he says. "Now go have fun," I smile and give him one more hug before getting out.

I head inside to find Julia and Brooklyn on her bed. Leave it to Ava to be late. She always finds a way to show up fashionably late if there even is such thing.

"Pheebs, I haven't seen you in a decade," Julia says coming over to hug me. I laugh and give her a huge hug.

"How are you and Tommy?" I smile asking her. She blushes and it makes my heart melt.

"He is the best, I was just telling Brooklyn about how he came and dropped off flowers for me the other night when he knew I was stressed," she says.

"I love you two together," I say and I truly do. They are two of the same. Both very sweet and compassionate.

"Brooklyn, how are you and Drew?" Julia asks her as she comes over giving me a hug to greet me.

"Oh you know…" she sighs sitting down on the couch next to me.

"Do we?" I smirk looking at Julia.

"I think we are taking the relationship in two very different ways," she says.

"How so?" I ask.

"I'm here for the sex and having someone to hang out with and he is here for the feels and emotional connection," I laugh and shake my head.

"Oh Brooklyn," Julia says smiling.

"How are you and Nathan, Ms. Phoebe?" Brooklyn asks.

"Good good, we are going to California in two days for the Lakers game. But yeah he is pretty amazing," I say and bite my lip.

"What I would do for 3 days alone with someone who looked like Nathan," Julia says. I smirk shaking my head.

"Truly though how much sex do you plan on having?" Julia says.

"Oh my gosh guys, don't you know never to ask Phoebe about sex. She's going to turn into a tomato look at that blush," Ava says walking in. I laugh shaking my head.

"Trust me I went to California with her and Nate. They plan on doing it a lot," she says. I throw a pillow at her.

"Okay ladies enough sex talk let's go get ready," Brooklyn says heading up to her room.

I love Brooklyn's room. It is so her. It feels like an urban outfitters store. I take a seat on her bed as Ava gets the curling iron ready.

Ava curls my hair and Brooklyn comes in with a bottle of vodka. "Alright ladies," she says and I internally sigh.

"Make us some drinks B," Julia says. Brooklyn asks if we want cranberry juice or lemonade. Ava and Julia both answer and she turns to me.

"I don't think I'm going to drink," I say. They all 3 turn and look at me like I have 8 heads.

"Phoebe, come on," Ava starts.

"No really, I have so much to do tomorrow and my parents are going I don't want to risk getting California canceled," I say.

"Come on Pheebs, they wouldn't do that," Brooklyn whines.

"Have you met my father?" I say raising my eyebrows.

"Ugh cube you're not fun," Brooklyn says. I shake my head smiling.

"I'll drive," I say and they all decide they now like the idea of me not drinking.

We finish getting ready and by the time we are about to walk out the door the three of them are drunk. Not sloppy drunk, but far from sober. I am having a time laughing at them.

We walk outside and I realize I didn't drive. "Here drive my car," Brooklyn says. I grab the keys to her white Jeep Wrangler. They all pile in.

Sawyer follows us to the game. We all get out and head inside. They are laughing and being very loud. I am talking to Ava while holding her steady. We buy our tickets and head into the game.

We crowd into the student section and my friends are swaying back and forth. The team comes out onto the Court and everyone cheers. I look around for my parents and finally spot them. I am blown away by the fact that my dad didn't insist on seeing me.

I watch Nathan play and cheer for him as he scores. He is going to be amazing at Princeton. I smile at the thought.

My friends are being a little more loud than usual. They are bumping into people which are not making the people around us happy. I grab onto Ava's arm and steady her. Christ.

We watch the game play out. The team we are playing is the best in the state. We are down 6 points. I can tell Nathan looks pissed. He is very competitive.

As half-time comes around the boys run into the locker room we are still losing. My friends and I head to the snack counter. They need water. Brooklyn and Ava are still drunk off their asses laughing about lord know what.

We buy the waters and stand in a little huddle near the doors. I'm hoping the cold air will sober them up.

"Phoebe?" I hear a familiar voice. My Uncle Elliot's. Shit. I grab Ava and tell her that Elliot is coming over. She stands up and closes her mouth.

"Hi Uncle Elliot," from behind him I see my dad. Brooklyn and Julia have scurried away. More like stumbled. My dad watches them and eyes them confused.

I give Elliot a hug then my dad comes over. Elliot reaches over for Ava and she gives him a small hug. I would pay to be anywhere else than right here.

"What have you girls been doing?" My dad says as he hugs me.

"Just hanging out. It sucks the boys are losing," I say and Elliot agrees with me.

Ava stumbles and I grip her arm. "You okay baby?" Elliot asks. I close my eyes and pray she pulls through.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tripped over my foot," Elliot nods. My dad is eyeing her. I can tell he knows. I can see it in his eyes. Elliot must be very obtuse.

My mom walks over smiling. "Hi little ladies, you both look pretty," she says. I breathe in a sigh of relief. My mom just has this calming effect to her.

"Hey Mom," I say. Ava waves and then excuses herself to go find Brooklyn. Elliot asks where Kate is and when my mother shrugs he walks off.

"Phoebe, What the hell is going on?" My dad snaps loud enough to make you jump. My mom scolds my dad for yelling at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Did you guys drink before this?" He asks looking at me laughing and stumbling friends.

"They did, I didn't," I say and my dad eyes me.

"I swear, I'm sober Dad. I drove Brooklyn's car here," I say and he looks at my mom who is biting her lip.

"Phoebe, have you had anything to drink?" My mom asks.

"Mom and Dad, I promise. I would never drink and drive after what happen to me at the hospital ball," I say and the look in his eye changes.

"Bubs," He says and grabs my hand.

"No it's fine," I pull back and my mom speaks up.

"Phoebe, we are proud of you for making the right decision, but next time just keep us in the loop, okay?" She strokes my hair and I nod sadly.

"Bubs I never meant to upset you," my dad says and I shake my head.

"You didn't, let's just drop it," I say and he nods sighing. I give them both hugs then head over to my friends.

We go back into the game and start watching. The second half goes no better than the first. The boys all look exhausted and pissed off, to say the least.

They end up losing the game and the defeat in the team's body language does not pass me. The student section walks out quietly. I walk out on the court to find Nathan.

I spot him talking to his dad and mom. I decide to let them talk. My parents come up to me and start talking. I listen but can't keep my eyes off how sad Nathan looks. They would have been undefeated had they won this.

As Nathan's parents walk away Nathan's dad is shaking his head. Not a good sign. Nathan spots me and starts walking towards us.

"Thank you so much, sir, for coming to my game," he shakes my dad's hand.

"Ma'am Thank you so much," He says to my mom.

"We loved watching you. And please call me Ana or Mrs. Grey," My mom smiles. We bid them goodbye and Nathan and I are left standing there.

"You did great out there," I say and he shakes his head.

"Not good enough," he says. I sigh and close my eyes.

"I'm taking you home, tell Sawyer," He says and I nod but then remember I drove my drunk as a skunk friends here.

"Nathan, wait I drove Berkeley's car here. I have to drive it back," I say and look over. They are all talking to their boyfriends.

"Have Berkeley drive it back," He says a little too snappy.

"I can't," I say. He rolls his eyes and looks at me. He is not in a good mood Jesus.

"Why can't you?" He snaps again.

"Because they drank before this so I drove them here," Nathan looks around us.

"Keep your voice down," He says and grabs my wrist pulling me to the side.

"Did you drink?" He says in a not happy tone.

"No of course not," I say and he looks skeptical.

"Phoebe?" He says.

"Nathan, I didn't drink, can you stop being like this?" I ask timidly. He is starting to scare me.

"Fine Phoebe, just go drive her car back," He says and turns around starting to walk off.

"Nathan wait," I call. He turns and looks at me.

"What?" He asks and I rapid fire think of an idea.

"Since you drove Drew here have him drive Berkeley's car home and I'll go with you," I say. I don't want Nathan to be mad at me.

"Hold on," He says. He goes into the locker room and I'm left waiting. Ava catches my eye and she mouths 'get lucky tonight' then mimics a hip thrust. I blush and shake my head. I don't think I'm getting any tonight.

Nathan comes out in his regular clothes not looking much happier. He grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the parking lot in not the nicest way. I am practically running to keep up with him.

"Where are we going?" I ask and he says his house. When we get to the car I get in and he shuts the door for me. Chivalrous even when mad.

"Nathan, why are you so upset?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything and starts to pull out of the parking lot.

"Is it because you lost?" I ask wanting to make sure it's not something else. He still ignores me.

"Are you not speaking to me?" I ask. He looks straightforward driving.

"It's one game, this is not your last night to play. And you did ama-" I start saying and he cuts me off.

"Goddamnit Phoebe, don't you see I don't want to fucking talk," He raises his voice startling me. He rarely does it.

I am stunned to silence. I don't say anything. I look down at my hands trying to control my emotions. He didn't have to scream at me. That was very uncalled for.

It is silent. I am hoping he is just taking me home. I want to go home and see my parents. My mom will know what to do. Tears start to well in my eyes.

When we pull up to his house he looks over. I turn my head and look down.

"Phoebe…" I shake my head and wipe a stray tear away.

"I shouldn't have yelled I'm sorry," He says and I look over at him. Which makes me feel worse.

"I'm just upset, I never meant to get that aggressive with you," He sighs and takes my hand in his.

"Please say something," He says and I look down.

"You just scared me," I say and he sighs.

"That was very uncalled for. I was being way too overdramatic," he says and I nod.

"I'll take you home if you want," I shake my head no.

"So you'll still come inside and come shower with me?" He asks. I smile looking over and nod. He laughs and comes around and takes my hand in his.

"I love you, Bee," and I love you more Nathan Sullivan.

 **(Y'all it has been a month for me. I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for not updating sooner. I will be better I promise! Hope you enjoy! XOXOXO)**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

 **(HI Y'ALL! Pinterest is updated if you want to check that out! Leave some reviews! XOXO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Nathan and I walk inside his house. His hand is still grasped around mine. "Where are your parents?" I ask.

"I don't give a shit," He says and I know something happened at the game. I want to know what happened but now is definitely not the time.

We walk upstairs and go into his room. I sit on the bed and watch as he sets all his stuff down. I can tell he is trying to control his temper. His back is facing me as he types a message out on his phone.

I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around him. My face pressed against his back. He continues typing. He seems very angry. I need to figure out a way to let him get out all this anger and tension. Lightbulb moment.

My hand starts to travel down his stomach towards the waistband of his sweats. My hand slides down until I find the waistband. He groans and his typing slows but still continues. I slide my hand into his waistband and reach my goal.

Nathan groans as I start to stroke him. I smile and continue doing it. This will help him relax hopefully. His hand reaches to stop my stroking but I don't let him. I go faster then slow down and continue this pattern.

"Fuck Bee," He says and grabs the table in front of him.

Finally, he has enough and he turns taking my face in his hand and kissing me hard. "You're coming in the shower with me," He says and takes my hand dragging me with him to his bathroom.

I'm excited and my panties are soaked. He strips his clothes off then turns on the shower. I can tell he is excited too. He comes over to me and strips me down to nothing.

"God damn you're so fucking beautiful," Nathan says eyeing my body. He takes my hand and pulls me in the shower with him.

I blush as he puts me against the wall kissing me hard. I wrap my hands around him and kiss him back. He draws his fingers down my stomach and all of a sudden pushes them inside me. I cry out and my head falls forward onto his chest.

Nathan keeps fingering me as I close my eyes grabbing his arm. "You ready?" He asks and I nod knowing what he means.

Nathan replaces his fingers with his very hard member. I cry out as he picks up one of my legs wrapping it around his waist. I'm standing on my tippy toes as he holds me. I cry out as this is a very new filling feeling.

Nathan is being very ruff, not in a bad aggressive way. I know he is putting his frustration into this. Our eyes lock and he leans in kissing me hard.

"I love you," He moans against my mouth as he thrusts hard into me. I cry out grabbing his bicep.

"I love… you more ugh," I try whispering out, but it is so deep I can barely contain my need to yell. I try to hold in my release for him.

"Let go," He says thrusting. "I can feel you holding it just let go," He says and I listen to his hot words.

"Oh my," I cry out as I come. It is an amazing feeling. Something I didn't know I needed.

Nathan releases shortly after. He gently places my leg down and wraps his arms around me to steady me. "Thank you," He says against my head.

I rub his back gently up and down. I spot a loofa in the shower and grab it. I pour some soap on it and ask permission to wash him. He smiles and nods.

I rub the soap all over his body. I feel his strong arms and chest. When I get to his stomach I trace my fingers over his abs. He is so hot it hurts me.

When he turns around I wash his back. The muscles on his back flex when I go over them. I giggle and squeeze his butt. His great and sexy butt. He turns and faces me.

Nathan takes the loofa and starts washing me. I close my eyes as he washes my front laying extra attention to my chest and thighs. I turn for him and he washes me down.

Once we get out of the shower I wrap a towel around myself. I ring my hair out and walk out. I sit on Nathan's bed as he puts on his flannel pajama pants. He looks at me and smiles. He gets me some boxers and a T-shirt.

I put them on and see the Princeton shirt I am now wearing. Makes me sad and happy at the same time. "Come lay down with me," He says. I climb in his bed and get under the covers.

He pulls me against his chest so we are laying on our sides facing each other. "Nathan," I say and I look up.

"Yeah?" He asks and looks at me.

"What happened tonight? After the game. What made you so upset?" I ask him. He sighs and rubs his face. He looks down at me with a pitiful face.

"My dad is a grade A asshole," he says and I bite my lip looking up.

"How so?" I ask.

"After the game, he came up to me and started listening all the things that I could have done differently. When my mom and Berk came over they both told me how great I did. That's when my dad told them not to praise me. As I quote "fucked up the game tonight," when my mom got pissed at him for saying that he stormed off," he says. I reach my hand up and stroke his face.

"Babe basketball is a team sport. Don't let yourself take the blame for the team losing. You did great you scored majority of the points we got tonight," I say and he nods.

"It just sucks having the one man that's supposed to support you act like that," he says and I nod. Makes me realize how blessed I am to have my dad in my life. I need to tell him that.

"You are right, but you do not reflect him at all. You are one of the most caring and sweet men I know. You will be the best dad and husband to someone one day," I say.

"I don't deserve you, Phoebe Grace," He says and I smile.

"I'm so proud of you. Regardless of what anyone says you make me so happy and so proud," I say and he pulls me to his chest.

"I'm so proud of you, you are going to do amazing things," I say again needing him to know that.

"I love you so much," he mumbles against my head. I pull back to look at him and he kisses me.

We lay in bed being lazy until around 10:30. I need to head home. I know my parents are waiting around for me and tomorrow is going to be a busy day packing and getting ready.

I bid Nathan goodbye and Sawyer drives me home. When I get there I walk inside and go into the kitchen. I grab a water and look around. I know my mom is asleep.

I look around for my dad and find no sign of him. Finally, I go to his office and hear him in there. I knock on the door and wait to hear him say come in. When he does I open the door and see him smile.

"Hey Bubs, are you okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah, can we talk though?" I ask. He looks concerned and nods standing up walking me over to the couch in his office.

We sit together and he shifts to face me. "Bubs what's going on?" He asks.

"I well… first off wanted to apologize for tonight. The whole my friends getting drunk incident," I say and he frowns.

"Bubs, I should have trusted you more when you told me that you didn't drink," he says and I nod.

"It's okay I promise," I say and he smiles grabbing my hand.

"What else is troubling you?" He asks stroking my hair. When I try to tell him for some reason I start to get emotional. He is such a great dad and person. I don't know how I got blessed with him. I also think about how Nathan deserves better.

"I just want you to know how much I appreciate you… um, you are just the greatest dad to me," I say as tears form in my eyes.

"Sweetheart, What is going on?" He asks wiping a stray tear that falls.

"Nothing I just want you to know that having you as a dad is a blessing," I say. I wipe my eyes.

"Phoebe, did something bring this on?" He asks me.

"No well yes, but I don't know," he wraps an arm around me and kisses my head.

"Phoebe, talk to me," I look up at him and more tears fall.

"Nathan's Dad isn't a good support system or loving parent to him. And as he was talking to me about it. It just all made me realize how I don't deserve you," I say.

My dad shakes his head pulling me to his chest. "Phoebe Grace, I don't deserve you," He says shaking his head.

"You are so altruistic and tenacious just like your mother. I am blessed to have you as my daughter," He says wiping my eyes.

"Why do you say that?" I ask him.

"You came to me to tell me how grateful you are because you saw your boyfriend hurting over his father. You care so much about the people in your life Phoebe. Your heart is so big. I am so proud of you," He says and I crush myself into his chest.

"It just sucks that every dad can't be as great as you are," I say and he shakes his head.

"Phoebe, I have made my fair share of mistakes," he says.

"But you have never once let me down, ever," I say. That is the difference between his mistakes and Mr. Moore's mistakes.

"That can't be true," he says shaking his head.

"Trust me it is, I can't think of a time when I felt like you weren't there for me," I say and he looks at me.

"I can't believe that you are mine," He says and hugs me to his chest. I wrap my arms around him and tears fall from my eyes.

"I am so proud of you," He says and kisses my head. What I would do to give Nathan a father like mine.

"I love you, Dad," I say and he kisses my head.

"Do you want me to walk you upstairs?" He asks. I look up and shake my head.

"It's okay, you go to sleep," I say. He smiles and rubs my shoulder.

We stand up and hug one last time before I head upstairs. I put on my pajamas and wash my face. I throw my hair into a ponytail and crawl into bed.

—-

I wake up the next morning around 10. It is Saturday, so I leave tomorrow. I am so stinking excited to see Ted and to get to go to the game. I know Nathan is excited too.

When I head downstairs I hear laughing and smell pancakes. I walk in the kitchen and see my mom cooking and my dad laughing. "Hey guys," I say as I walk in.

"Hey Bubs," My dad says coming over and hugging me. I smile and hug him back.

"What's so funny?" I ask them.

"We were just talking about you actually," I look at then confused.

"What about me?" I ask.

"Talking about when Dad took you to work for the first time for a full day," mom says laughing.

"How old was I?" I ask smiling at how hard my mom is laughing.

"Three But almost 4," she says.

"I don't remember this," I say.

"Your dad will never forget this," she says.

"What happened?" I ask smiling.

(Flashback Christian's POV Phoebe 3)

"Stay in bed Ana, I'll take care of Phoebe today," I say to my wife who has the flu. She was supposed to take Phoebe for the day because Gail is gone, but she came down with something.

We are incredibly understaffed today. Taylor and Gail are at Gail's cousin's wedding. Sawyer has the same thing Ana has which I assume they both got from poor Teddy who had the bug last week. So today Sawyer is taking Ted and I am taking Tucker who is new to our staff.

"Christian no you have your project meeting today," she says holding her head.

"Phoebe will be fine, stay in bed I'll drop ted off at school," I kiss her head and tuck her in. I close the door and head to Ted's room. I am surprised to see he is already downstairs. Now to tackle the next child.

I walk into Phoebe's room and see that she is still asleep. I pull out her clothes and a new pull up, so I can get her ready. I go over to her crib and see my baby girl. She is wearing just a pull up her footie pajamas are discarded outside her crib. I shake my head laughing.

"Bubs," I rub her back. "Time to wake up honey," I say and she groans.

"No daddy I stay sweeping," she says. Gail usually lets her sleep in and then spends the day with her.

"No Bubs, you are coming to work with daddy," I say and lift her up. She is warm and her hair is crazy. She rests her head on my chest.

"Where did your pajamas go crazy girl?" I ask her. She looks down and giggles.

"I hads dem on when you wocked me and put me in my beds last night," she giggles.

"You are so silly," I say laughing at my funny girl. I put on her new pull up and her outfit for the day. It is her green sweater and black pants. Simple but I know it matches and Ana or Gail won't comment.

"Daddy why not I stay home wif momma?" She asks as I take her downstairs.

"Because Mommy isn't feeling well today," I say and she nods. We go downstairs and Ted is eating his breakfast.

"Hey buddy," I ruffle my 5 year olds hair.

"Hi Dad," He says. I set Phoebe down and put her breakfast in front of her.

I eat breakfast with the kids and then get Ted ready to go. I give him a big hug before he leaves with Sawyer for school. I head back into the kitchen to find my baby girl finishing her food.

"Bubs, good job," I say smiling. She gives me a big smile and tells me she is all done. I put her shoes and coat on and take her to the car.

When I am strapping her in her car seat she starts to cry. Oh no this can't be starting this early can it? Lord help me with this day.

"Bubs, What is wrong?" I ask her rubbing her belly trying to calm her down.

"I wants…. I wants…. I wants my ted," she says crying. I know she is talking about her teddy blanket. It was a present from Teddy to Phoebe when she was born. She sleeps with it every night and we call it her Ted. We are trying to break the habit of her bringing it everywhere.

"Bubs, Ted has to stay home today," I tell her wiping her tear stained cheeks.

"But Daddy, I wants Ted to come to office wif me," she says crying. I know she is tired and didn't get to sleep as much so I cave.

"Okay baby, Ted can come to the office with us," I sigh. I have Tucker wait with her and run into her pink room grabbing the teddy blanket.

When I come back down Tucker is singing I can show you the world from Aladdin with her. I laugh my children can turn the manliest men into suckers. I hand her Ted and she smiles.

"Fanks," she says and snuggles Ted up to her face. I kiss her head and get in the front seat. Taylor will be following us today. I turn on her princess songs and start my drive to the office.

Traffic is light so it takes about 25 minutes to get there. I pull into my spot and look back. Phoebe has drifted off already. I see nap time coming early today. I had a pack and play put into my office so she can take a nap.

I open her door and stroke her cheek. "Come on Bubs," I say. She looks at me and reaches out for me to get her out of her car seat.

"Daddy I wanna walk," she says when I carry her. I laugh and put her down. She takes my hand and has her Ted in the other.

Everyone in the office dotes over Phoebe as we walk by. She gets shy and we make it about 500 feet before she is reaching her arms up to me. "Up daddy," she says. I pick her up and hold her on my hip.

"Okay baby you are going to play while daddy works," I say. I take her up to my office and set her up. I turn on the tv to Mickey Mouse and spread all of her toys out on the play mat. "Fanks," she says. I smile and kiss her head.

"Wait, daddy," I hear when I walk to my desk.

"What sweetheart?" I ask her.

"Kissy," she says and I smile. I walk back over and bend down to her level. She kisses me all over my face. Oh, this girl of mine.

I get a solid 30 minutes of work in. Every so often I peek to my right to see Phoebe playing. I hope she can be this good until her nap. Luckily I have my important meeting scheduled for her nap time.

Andrea walks in with my coffee. When she spots Phoebe she smiles. "Hi Pheebs," she says to her.

"Dee dee," Phoebe yells when she sees her. Andrea laughs and walks over to her giving her a big hug.

"Look how big you've gotten," she says.

"I knows I fwee," she says holding up 3 fingers. I laugh at my baby girl. She is so cute.

"Mr. Grey here is your coffee let me know if I can get you anything else," Andrea passes me my coffee.

"Actually there is, is there any way you could sit with Phoebe during my 2 o'clock meeting with Mayne Enterprises?" I ask her.

"Mr. Grey, I have new employee training with HR today from 1-3, did I forget to pencil that in on your schedule?" She asks liking worried. Low in behold it is right in front of me on the schedule.

"No, you did not. It is right here. My apologies. No problem I can have her CPO sit with her," I smile and she apologizes again before heading out.

I continue to do my work while Phoebe is engrossed in her TV shows and toys. She is being very good today. Maybe on the way home, we will get some ice cream.

When I check my watch it is lunch time. "Bubs, come here," I say. Phoebe looks over from her coloring sheets and toddles over. I laugh as she runs and tries to jump in my lap.

"Daddy I wike yous spinny seats," she says giggling as I spin us around in it.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her. She looks up at me then to my desk. She sees a picture of Ana.

"Das my mommy," she says pointing to the picture of Ana. The attention span of a three-year-old.

"That is your mommy sweetheart, but daddy asked you a question remember? Are you hungry?" I ask again smiling. She lifts up her shirt and looks at her belly. I don't know where she got this from, but she always does it and it is so funny.

"Uhh my belly hungwee, yeah," she says and I tickle her belly laughing.

"Let's get your coat on and go to lunch," I say. I notify Tucker and he comes to the door as I am getting her little coat on.

We wave goodbye to Andrea as we head down the elevator. We are going to go to her favorite restaurant near my office. It is a bagel shop where she gets a toy with her meal.

We walk hand in hand down the street. She skips next to me smiling. When we get there she rushes inside to escape the cold. I smile as she dashes to the counter to order. She likes to do it herself.

I pick her up so she can see the woman working over the counter. "How may I help you, sweetheart?" The older woman asks.

"Pb & J bagel wif a toy pease," she says smiling. The woman melts at her words. I order a southwestern bagel and walk over to pay.

We sit down in a booth facing each other. It is near the window so she can stare outside at the people walking by. Like her mom, it is one of her favorite things to do. She likes looking at the people of Seattle.

"Have you been having a good day?" I ask her.

"Yes daddy, I come tomowow too?" She asks. Our food gets placed down in front of us. I help her cut it into 4 pieces.

"No sweetheart, Ms. Gail will be with you tomorrow," I say and she nods as she eats.

After we finish we head back to my office. It is her nap time now. Andrea set up the pack and play for me in my office. Phoebe yawns as we walk inside.

"Baby, let's get you ready for your nap," I say. I brought a pull-up and her sound machine

I put her in a new dry pull up and put on her polar bear fleece footie pajamas. It is colder in my office than it is in her room so I want to make sure she is warm. My meeting is in 30 minutes.

"Okay, Bubs let's read a book then its nap time okay?" I say and she nods sleepily. I brought brown bear brown bear what do you see to read to her.

We sit on my couch chair in the office and read it together. She always giggles when I do the brown bear voice. After I finish I take her over to her pack and play.

"Okay sweet dreams, Bubs," I say and give her a kiss and a hug. I place her in the pack and play and she stands there.

"One moe kiss," she says reaching for me. I cave in and lean down giving her one more. She lays down and I dim the lights and shut the blinds on my ceiling to floor windows. I turn on her sound machine so she can sleep.

I prep for my meeting by getting all the files and paperwork I need together. I peek over at Phoebe and see she is already asleep. Her Ted bear tucked under her arm. I smile at my sleeping girl.

Quietly, I sneak out of the office and Tucker comes in to stay with her. I shut my office door and head to the conference room. I am greeted by Mr. Mayne and his assistant.

The meeting is taking longer than expected. these people are very unprepared and have no clue what we are talking about. I can tell Ros is about to lose it on the woman who keeps butting in but has no idea what she is talking about.

"Excuse me, but I have to interfere did anyone of you actually prepare for this meeting?" I ask the incompetent workers. This was supposed to be a very important meeting and nobody seems to know what is happening.

"Mr. Grey we all thought this meeting was next Friday not today," the bald man in front of me says. I about lose it. I close my eyes and count to ten in my head. All of a sudden the door opens and closes I look over and don't see anyone. I start to raise my voice at the idiots.

"You are running a multimillion dollar company and none of you inc-" I feel someone pull on my chair. I look down and see my daughter. What in God's name? She crawls onto my lap from the ground. That's when Tucker bursts in the room looking out of breath.

"Phoebe, What are you doing in here?" She starts to cry as she knows she isn't supposed to be here. All the people at the large table oo and awe at her.

"Daddy, I wokes up and he was dere and not you and I gots scawed dats you weave for twip," she points to Tucker as she talks dramatically about what happened. Ros has her head in her hands trying to control her laughter at how much of a bust this meeting was.

"Bubs, I was in my meeting," I tell her. She looks around at all the people.

"Hi, I Phoebe Gwace Gwey. Dis my daddy," she says smiling. I can see everyone at the table melt.

"My daddy pway pwincesses wif me and dwess up. You guys pway dwess up," she says. There goes my intimidation factor with these people. I can't even be mad at her. Someday she will understand.

"Daddy is at work right now, baby. Go with Tucker. I will be there soon okay?" I say and the pouty lip comes out.

"But, but, but daddy…. I wants to be with you," she sobs tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Grey go I'll finish up here," Ros my savior says. I need to give her a raise.

"Shhh Bubs, we are going take a deep breath," I say. She does as I collect my things.

"Bye Mr. Grey, thank you for this meeting," Mr. Mayne says.

"Bye Bye I go wif my daddy now," Phoebe waves goodbye to the people as I walk out carrying her.

Andrea is coming back up from her meeting and looks at us both. "Oh no," she says. I nod and she covers her mouth laughing.

When we get back to my office, Phoebe squirms in my arms. I put her down then my stuff down. Tucker comes in the room.

"Sir I am so sorry for what just happened. She had me lift her out of her crib because she wanted to play. Then she wanted to go on a walk and when we went out to the main area of the floor and she heard your voice she took off," he says.

"Tucker, you are fine. She can be very persuasive. Besides that meeting was going nowhere," I say. He nods and shakes my hand before walking out. Now time to tackle the three-year-old in front of me.

"Bubs," I say and sit down on the floor next to her.

"Yes daddy," she says.

"You were not being a very good girl just then. You know better than to run away from Tucker," I say. She looks up at me with a sad face. Don't crack Grey, don't crack.

"Daddy I was scawed," she says.

"Baby, daddy was in a work meeting. And running away from Tucker is not good," I say.

"I sowwy, daddy," she says and comes to bury her head in my chest. I pull back and make her look at me.

"What can we do instead next time when we feel upset?" I ask her. She shrugs and looks at me.

"We can tell Tucker that we are scared and listen to what he says," I say and she nods.

"Okay dada I sowwy," she says and leans forward giving me a hug. It is impossible to stay mad at her. I don't know what I am going to do when she is a teenager.

(End of flashback Phoebe's POV)

I am dying laughing by the time my dad finishes telling the story. I can't believe I actually told a room full of people about how he dresses up with me. Tears are rolling down my face from laughing so hard.

My mom puts a plate of pancakes in front of me while she is laughing. "I can't believe I did that," I say and my dad shakes his head.

"We never did reschedule a meeting with them," he says and I laugh.

"I wish I could have been there to see it go down," my mom says. I dig into my pancakes smiling at the story.

"There was never a dull moment with you growing up," my dad says.

"Never," My mom says shaking her head.

"There still isn't," I say and my parents nod.

"You leave tomorrow are you ready?" My mom asks smiling as we all sit at the counter eating.

"More or less," I say.

"If you need help packing let us know, okay?" She says and I smile thanking them. They really are the best.

"I have to run to the office today to grab some files," My dad lets my mom know.

"You are becoming very forgetful in your old age, Mr. Grey," she teases him. He shakes his head looking at me.

"We all can't be as youthful as you, Mrs. Grey," I laugh at their playful banter. They are so funny.

We finish up breakfast and I head upstairs to pack. We are there for 3 nights and 4 days. Nathan and I are flying there together, and Ted is flying back with us. I grab my Louis Vuitton suitcase from my closet and pull it down.

I pack a couple of outfits for dinner and some bathing suits. I also bring outfits for shopping and daily activities. Then I pack toiletries, undergarments, , and shoes.

It takes me a good hour to get completely packed. But now I have the rest of the day to do whatever. Nathan is coming over tonight and then he is going to sleep over because we are leaving so early. He's in the guest room of course.

I go downstairs and help my mom read some manuscripts for a little bit. I am reading one about a woman during World War II. It is very well written in my opinion.

When my dad gets home he comes into the office. I look up and see him smiling. I give him a curious face.

"You two are carbon copies of each other," He says shaking his head. He comes in and sits down.

"What are you guys reading?" He asks.

"A manuscript about a family who is from the 1950s that comes and lives in today's society," my mom says. That sounds very interesting. My dad looks at me.

"A manuscript about a woman during the Second World War," I say and he nods.

"My little readers," He says and kisses our heads.

I spend the rest of the day with my parents. We watched some tv and talked a lot. It was very therapeutic. Now we are waiting for Nathan to come over.

I see his car pull up in the driveway and I yell to my parents that he is here. I walk outside as he is getting out. He smiles when he sees me.

"Hey beautiful," He comes over and kisses my forehead. I wrap my arms around him and he rubs my back.

"Need help with your suitcase?" I ask and he shakes his head. He grabs it out of his car and shuts the trunk.

"What did you do today?" He asks as we walk in together. I tell him about hanging out with my mom and dad. I ask what he did today.

"That's fun, Bee. I worked out, then went to Nana's to help her take out her Christmas decorations," he says and I smile. I forget Christmas is just around the corner. This year is flying by.

"You are so sweet," I say and he shakes his head.

We go inside and Taylor takes Nathan's luggage. My parents greet Nathan and he politely says hi.

"Can we go in the basement for a little bit?" I ask my parents. My mom looks at my dad.

"Be up by 10 okay? You have to leave the house at 6 in the morning tomorrow," my dad says and I nod. We have an hour and a half. We head downstairs and go into the movie room.

I lay down on the couch and Nathan comes and wraps his arm around me. I snuggle into his chest as he kisses my head. He wraps a blanket around us and dims the lights. These moments are the ones I'll miss the most next year.

"You're in a cuddly mood," He says rubbing my back as my face is pressed against his chest.

"Just happy to be with you," I say and he smiles.

"Oh Bee," he kisses my head.

We sit like that for a while, he stays just rubbing my back. It's the most peaceful and amazing position. I am so comfortable here.

"Are you excited to leave tomorrow?" I ask him looking up.

"I am very excited, I need a break," He says and I nod understanding that.

"You are very busy," I say and he shifts so he can look at me.

"I am never to busy for you, you know that don't you?" He says and I nod smiling.

"But there will be times when we both can't just lay here and cuddle for the night, so I relish the times we do get to," I say and he smiles leaning down kissing me.

I deepen the kiss and move so I am on top of him. My hands are cupping his cheeks and his hands are roaming. We are insatiable.

"Phoebe time to come upstairs," my dad calls down. I jump off Nathan as my life depends on it.

"Coming," I call up. When the basement door shuts again Nathan bursts out laughing and so do I. I am hunched over cracking up.

"Let's go bee," Nathan says and we walk upstairs.

"Okay Bubs, time to head to bed. We will wake you guys up in the morning," My dad says and I nod.

"Nathan, we put your stuff in the guest room upstairs," my mom says smiling.

"Please stay in your own rooms tonight," My dad says eyeing both of us.

"Of course," I say and he shakes his head. I give both my parent's hugs goodnight and head upstairs with Nathan. I walk him to his room.

I walk in with him and sit on the bed. "Are you tired?" I ask him. He shrugs and shakes his head.

"I'll probably be up for a little bit watching basketball," he says and I nod.

"I wish we could just sleep together," I sigh. He smiles and comes over kissing my head.

"Tomorrow," He says and I nod. "Night my love," He says and gives me a kiss.

"Night baby," I say and walk out to my room.

I head into my room and hop in the shower. I put on my PJs and climb into bed. I am very tired, so sleep comes easily to me.

"Phoebe where is Nathan?" My mom runs in my room yelling.

I shoot out of my bed and run to his room. He is not there and all of his stuff is there. There is blood on the carpet. I feel sick.

There is a note that my dad is holding. He looks pale. "What?" I ask him.

"Phoebe, Ryan Malford took Nathan," my heart drops. Not my Nathan.

I start to cry and scream his name. Please don't hurt him. I can't lose him. I can't lose him.

"Phoebe, he's gone," my dad says holding me. I sob in his chest. Please, not my Nathan. Anyone but him.

I shoot awake. My pajamas are completely soaked through with sweat. My face is wet from tears. What the hell was that nightmare about? Where is Nathan? I need to see him. My clock displays 2:33 am.

I quickly change out of my PJs into new ones and head down the hall. I quietly open the door and sneak in the room. I wipe my face a bit and climb into bed with him. The moonlight shining in the room.

Just seeing him instantly brings me peace. Gosh, he is so darn beautiful. I lay back and cuddle into him. He slowly starts to wake up. When he sees me he smiles.

"Hi baby," he says. Ohhhh his morning voice is so sexy.

"Hi," I squeak out feeling bad for waking him.

"Bee, what's wrong baby?" He says seeing my tear-stained face.

"Nothing I just needed to see you," I say and he sits up switching the side lamp on. I close my eyes and open them so they adjust.

"Baby? Talk to me," He says and I sigh.

"I just had a nightmare and I needed to see you," I say and he frowns.

"Let's go back to your bed, I'll lay with you till you fall asleep. I don't want your parents finding us," He says and I nod.

We go into my room and he turns off the light. I lay in bed and he comes and lays beside me. He takes me in his arms and kisses my head.

"Sleep baby I'm not going anywhere," He says and holds me. This is my happy place.

 **(HI Y'ALL! Pinterest is updated if you want to check that out! Leave some reviews! XOXO)**


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87

 **(Hi friends! Here is an update for y'all! Please leave some reviews. The reviews you guys leave make me want to write more and more! Pinterest is updated!)**

(Phoebe's POV)

"Bee, Bee wake up," I feel someone rubbing the back of my bare thigh. I know I have kicked the sheets off like I usually do. I groan and I hear my favorite laugh.

"Bee, we are leaving for California today. Come on lazy bones," Nathan says and I shake him off rolling to my side.

I have my plan clothes laid out on my floor. Nathan picks it up and puts them on the bed. I am so tired and waking up in the middle of the night did not help. Slowly I sit up and rub my eyes.

"Do you need help getting dressed?" He asks. I shake my head no and yawn standing up.

I throw off my pajama shirt and put on my bra and new shirt. I change my panties and put on leggings. I'm wearing my pink tennis shoes, a grey sweatshirt, and leggings. I throw my hair in a side braid.

"How can you be this beautiful this early?" Nathan says sitting on my bed. I shake my head as I come out with a toothbrush in my mouth from my en-suite bathroom.

Once I brush my teeth and wash my face I come out. "Okay I'm ready," I say grabbing my north face backpack that I use as a carry-on.

We head downstairs and my mom and dad are both there. Breakfast is on the table and they are talking. "Hey guys," I say yawning.

"Morning sleeping beauty," My mom laughs. I shake my head and sit down next to Nathan.

"How did you both sleep," I look to Nathan hoping he isn't going to say something happened.

"Like a rock, out all night," Nathan says. I smile and nod.

"Yep," I say as I pick at my fruit.

"What are you two planning on doing when you get there? Delaney and Ted won't be there till after dinner, Sawyer and Tucker will be there of course," My dad says.

"Of course," I smirk mocking him. "Umm I don't know maybe walk around and shop for a bit," I shrug looking at him.

"I'll do whatever you want to," Nathan says and I smile at him.

"Well make sure you call us and keep us updated," my mom says and I nod.

We sit and talk at the table until my dad checks the time. "You kids have to go, Sawyer, has the car ready out front. Do you both have your carry-ons?" He asks and we both nod.

"Okay good, come give me a hug Bubs," My dad says. I walk over and hug him tightly.

"I love you most, I'm going to miss you these next couple of days. Please be safe, listen to Sawyer, and don't forget to call me," he says in my ear. I nod and let him hold me. Oh, this dad of mine. He is the best.

"I love you so much," I say back. I go and give my mom a big hug goodbye too. Then we are off. I get into the car next to Nathan yawning.

"Okay kids should be a quick ride," Sawyer smirks. I laugh and look at Nathan. He looks so hot in his grey joggers and white T-shirt.

"You wanna lay down?" He asks. I smile as he read my mind. I lay my head on his lap and he rubs my head.

"Pheebs, Bee, wake up baby," I hear Nathan. He is stroking my back. Shit, I must have fallen asleep in the car.

"I'm up," I say rubbing my eyes sitting up.

"You ready?" Nathan asks. I nod and get out with him. Sawyer and Tucker are going to be on the flight with us.

We get on the plane and take our seats. Sawyer and Tucker sit on the front part of the plane and shut the dividing curtains. They have no interest in what Nathan and I are doing.

I buckle my belt and rest my head on Nathan's shoulder. He holds my hand and rubs my knuckles. "Can we talk about last night?" He asks. Oh no.

"Nathan…" I start but he cuts me off.

"Bee, I didn't tell your parents, I didn't ask this morning please just tell me," He says turning so I am forced to look at him.

"Fine… I just I had a nightmare that you were taken and there was blood and a note…. from Ryan Malford," I say and his eyes turn sympathetic.

"Baby, I am never going anywhere, I am right here. I'm sorry you had a nightmare, but you don't need to worry. I'm never going to leave you until you make me," He says and wipes the stray tears falling from my face.

"Come here baby girl you are tired," he says and moves the armrest between us back at the plane starts to take off. I cuddle into him and he holds me.

As the plane takes off I put my face in his chest. And he kisses my head. Once we are flying I move so I am rested against him.

"Why don't you try to sleep?" He asks. I nod and close my eyes. He rubs my stomach as we cuddle. Next thing I know I am asleep.

I wake up an hour and a half later to find that we have 45 minutes left. Nathan is still asleep. I smile and stare at him. He is so beautiful it kills me. When I sit up his head falls and leans on my shoulder. Heartthrob.

I resist the urge to lean in and kiss him. I let him use me as a pillow for once. It is always me laying on him. I love seeing him so peaceful.

The flight attendant comes and lets me know that we are landing. I nod and thank her. I use my nails and scratch Nathan's head. He loves it when I do this to him.

"Nate," I whisper in his ear sweetly. I keep scratching his head. He groans and sits up groggily.

"Hello," I smile at him.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful. But we are landing now," I say and he nods. He grabs my water bottle and takes a sip.

"Mmmm Okay, how long have you been awake?" He asks me.

"45 minutes or so," I say. He nods and kisses my head.

The plane lands smoothly. We gather our belongings and head out. Tucker and Sawyer both have a car. We ride with Sawyer as Tucker follows. It is around 930 when we reach the house.

"We can take our bags up," I say as Sawyer starts to carry them upstairs.

"Pheebs let me get it up the stairs then you can take it from there," He says and I nod. The security guards have their own private section of the house.

Once the guards bring our bags up we both go into the bedroom we stayed in last time. It has the most beautiful view of the beach and a nice big bed. I place my suitcase down and look at him.

"What do you want to do?" He asks coming towards me. I sit on the bed and sigh.

"Will you be mad if I say sleep?" I ask knowing he wanted sex.

"Of course not baby," he says and cups my face kissing me.

"Get comfy and I'll close the curtains and lock the door," He says kissing my head and walking to shut the curtains. I strip down to my panties and throw one of his shirts on that I brought. I wrap the covers around me and wait for Nathan.

When Nathan lays in the bed he pulls me against him. I know he is shirtless in his boxers. He kisses the back of my neck and holds me. This is my happy place.

I sleep again for the third time today. It is peaceful and everything I need right now. Nathan passes out with me too.

We stay asleep for 3 hours. Nathan wakes up first and starts kissing my face. My eyes groggily open. I feel so rested and amazing. He smiles down at me as I stretch my legs and arms out.

"Good morning sleepy head," He says smiling.

"Hi, what time is it?" I ask him.

"Mmmm almost 1," He says and I nod. I rub my eyes and sit up.

"I feel so much better," I say and look at him.

"Me too, what do you want to do?" He asks and I look at him smiling.

"Go shopping, eat, have sex the possibilities are endless," I throw in the third thing quietly.

"Ms. Grey… I'm appalled," he says feigning shock.

"But I like all 3 options, maybe we can start with option 3 then go to lunch and shop," he smirks. I nod as he comes and lays on top of me kissing me.

We start having a full-on make-out session in our messy bed. I am hot and wanting him now. His hands run through my hair. He slides my shirt off leaving me in just my panties.

Nathan's hands find their way into my panties. I gasp and grip his shoulder tightly. "Please," I cry out and he smirks at me.

"Shhh," He says as I am being loud. He smiles and pulls them down the next thing I know he is between my legs. I have been biting down on my finger to not scream out and scare security.

"Fuck Nathan," I say and he stops sitting up and looking at me.

"Such a dirty mouth for a very beautiful girl," He says and I glare at him.

He crawls back up and throws off his boxers and next thing I know he is inside of me. I am looking up at him holding onto his biceps. We are both quietly moaning. It feels so good.

"You're on top," He says and flips us. I line myself up with him and slide down onto him. His hands are playing with my chest.

I bounce up and down on him. It feels so amazing. "Shit Bee," He says and grabs onto me. His hands find my ball of pleasure and rub it.

I am trying so hard not to finish because I want this to last forever. Nathan's eyes are locked on mine. "Let go," He encourages me. And that pushes me over the edge.

My head flies back as I finish around him and that sends him out of control he grips my hips tightly while he finishes. "Fuck Bee," He says and I am still coming down.

I lull my head on his chest and lay there breathing heavily. "Holy shit," I say and he laughs rubbing my naked back.

"How does it get better every time with you," He says and kissing my forehead.

"I don't think that's my doing," I say and he shakes his head.

"Trust me it is, you are so tight," he says and I blush covering my ears.

"Nathan ew," he laughs and rubs my back.

"You are so funny, you can scream out my name while we are having sex and the minute I say something the least bit brazen you get all rosy," He says brushing his finger over my cheeks.

"You are funny," I say and he shakes his head.

We both get up and get dressed. I put on jeans and a T-shirt. Nathan smiles at me as he puts on his clothes. We head downstairs and tell Sawyer that we are planning on walking down to the shopping center. It's a 15-minute walk.

We walk hand in hand down the street. Sawyer is following us farther back. It is so beautiful outside. Nathan smiles down at me as we go towards the mall.

"Are you excited for the game tomorrow?" I ask and he nods.

"I have never been more excited for something," He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Not getting to come here and spend time with me," I tease and he shakes his head leaning down and tickling my stomach.

"You know I was so excited to come here with you," He says and I smile at him.

"I know I am pretty great aren't I?" I say and he nods.

"That you are Phoebe Grace," He says and I blush.

We finish our walk and decide to go to a Mexican restaurant that has all patio seating. We get seated and look at the menus. I am starving so everything sounds amazing.

"I think I'm going to get the chicken tacos," Nathan says and I nod.

"Want to split those and the loaded quesadillas," I ask and he nods smiling.

"You know me well," he says. I blush and the waitress comes and takes our orders and menus. When she walks away it is just the two of us.

"I'm super excited to get you to myself these next 3 days," I say and he frowns.

"I know I've been busy lately," I shrug and look at him taking a sip of my coke.

"You play a sport," I say.

"That's no excuse for me to not pay attention to you. You know I would never want you to feel left out don't you?" He asks and I nod shrugging.

"I don't feel left out. You are just busy that's all," I say and he sighs.

"I'm never too busy for you," He says and I nod.

"I know," I say and he smiles.

We talk more and our food gets delivered. It feels so good just to sit and talk to him. We share our tacos and quesadillas. The food is amazing.

"Are you looking for anything to get in particular," he asks me and I shrug.

"No I don't think so, I do need a present for Mrs. Cruz's baby shower," I say. It was super sweet she invited me and Nathan to their baby shower for family and friends. Her baby shower is the first week in January after Christmas. So in about three weeks.

"That's a good idea, does she know what she's having?" He asks.

"Nope they are waiting," I say and he nods.

"They are going to have their hands full, so are you," he says and I nod.

"I'm excited though," I smile.

"I am too, I love watching you with kids," He says and I blush. The check gets put down and he grabs it quickly.

"Oh come on," I say and he gives the waitress his card.

"Not a chance you are paying," He says and I stick my tongue out.

"Thank you," I say and he kisses my head.

"Come on let's go get a baby gift," He says and I smile.

We walk around till we find a cute baby store. We head in and start looking around. This warms my heart. All of the clothes are so little. I can't wait to dress a baby. The little girl clothes are so cute.

"Look at this one," Nathan holds up a onesie that says 'party in my crib 2am bring a bottle,' I start laughing so hard. That's perfect.

"Hi, there can we help you?" The man in the store asks coming over to us.

"Oh no we are just looking," I say and he nods.

"Are you two expecting?" He asks. Nathan goes pale and I start laughing.

"Um no we have a baby shower," I say and he smiles.

"I was going to say you are either in the early stages of pregnancy or not pregnant," He says and I look down at my flat stomach.

"Nothing in here but tacos," I say and Nathan shakes his head laughing.

"Okay well let me know if you need help," He says and walks away.

"That is the second time we have been asked if we are parents, screw college let's just settle down and have kids," I say. Nathan laughs.

"Slow Down Bee, someday," he says and I blush.

"Rosey cheeks," He says and kisses my head.

We look around the store and decide to get them a doc a tot. It is a grey and white chevron pattern. Good if they have a girl or a boy. We purchase it and head out.

We go into a couple more stores. I get a black off the shoulder bodysuit. It is so cute and will look good with jeans or a skirt. I also got a striped jumpsuit that is so adorable.

Nathan and I walk hand in hand back home. Ted and Delaney are arriving around 8 and it is 4:30 right now. Nathan and I are having pizza delivered from our favorite spot called Crust.

We get home and put all of our stuff away. The security retreats back to their side of the house and leaves Nathan and me to ourselves. He comes over sits with me on the patio.

"You look beautiful in this light," He says and takes my foot in his lap massaging it.

"So do you," I wink and he shakes his head.

"So tell me Phoebe Grace, have you thought any more about college next year?" He asks. I look over and give him a sad smile. I haven't told anyone yet but I have made my decision.

"Nathan Michael, putting me on the spot," I say and he smiles. This is the last thing I want to talk about, so I close my eyes as he rubs my feet.

"You've never been good at hiding when you don't want to talk about something," He says and strokes my feet.

"I know I'm not, I wear my heart on my sleeve," I say and he frowns.

"We don't have to talk about it," He says and I sigh.

"No, we do. I have um made my decision," I say and he looks over at me raising an eyebrow.

"I'm uhm going to WSU," I say. I made that decision a couple of weeks ago. I want to peruse publishing, but I was so scared to tell everyone.

"Baby, you are?" He says smiling. I nod and giggle. He takes my face in his hands and kisses me hard.

"I'm so damn proud of you," He says leaning in kissing me.

"Thanks, baby, but that means we are going to be many states away from each other," I say and he sighs.

"I don't want to think about that right now," He says and I look at him.

"What are we going to do?" I ask him. Part of the reason I haven't told anyone is that I haven't even wanted to think about leaving my friends and family.

"I don't know, but we have so much time to figure it out," I hate that answer. I am like my mother. I want to have everything planned out. And we really don't have that much time. We leave in 8 months.

I nod and don't say anything as I stare out into the view of the beach and pool. It scares me that Nathan and I may not make it through college. Distance is hard no matter what people say. Maria and Ted broke up within the first three months.

"Talk to me, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," He says and I shake my head. I don't want to ruin the trip with this.

"Nothing," I lie and he sighs. We both stare out into the view.

"Come on, Pheebs," He says.

"I just hate how you keep saying we have time and we will figure it out because there always is the possibility that we don't," I say and he frowns. He stays quiet for a while.

"Phoebe, there was also the possibility that we would have broken up over the past year. There is the possibility we break up tomorrow, but you can't live the next 8 months thinking about the what if's," He says and I nod. Nathan makes a good point.

"I don't know. It just scares me because I've seen it happen before," I say and Nathan looks confused.

"Teddy and Maria dated from sophomore to senior year and they only made it till October of their freshman year of college," I say. Nathan rubs his face with his hands.

"Phoebe we are not Maria and Teddy, you can't compare two completely different relationships," he says and I nod.

"I know, I just hate the thought of us not being together," I say. He pushes his chair back a little.

"Come here," He says. I move over and sit on his lap and lay my legs across him. I bury my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you, I will always love you. You have been such a special part of my life. Whatever happens, is meant to happen, but I have a feeling you and I will make it. And if we don't whoever gets to have you is a damn lucky man," he says and I keep myself in his neck. Tears fall down my face.

The thought of being with someone who isn't Nathan is like taking a knife to the chest. I have never felt this way before. I know I am young but he has been there for me through so much.

"Don't cry," He says and I shake my head. I keep my face in his neck breathing in his calming scent.

"Phoebe, please don't cry," He pleads and I shake my head. Him saying that just makes me cry more. I am emotional and didn't get a lot of sleep.

Nathan, I think senses that there is nothing that is going to make me stop crying at this point, so he just holds me. His hand rubs up and down my leg as he shushes me.

"I'm sorry," I say feeling bad for being upset.

"Hey without the lows there can be no highs, it's okay to feel upset," He says and I nod.

I wipe my eyes and he kisses my head. Sometimes it does feel good just to talk about what has been bothering you. I stare out at the view with my head rested on his chest.

"You want to take a walk on the beach after dinner tonight?" He asks and I nod smiling.

Dinner comes at around 6 and we eat it on the patio. It is so nice out here it is hard not to stay outside all day. The pizza is delicious.

After dinner, we clean up and put on some comfy clothes. I throw on black leggings and a T-shirt while Nathan puts on shorts and a sweatshirt. He takes my hand and we walk out towards the beach.

The waves are crashing and the sun is setting. It's like a movie scene. We walk down the beach. There are no other people here. I love the sound of ocean waves.

We find a place to sit part way down the beach. I sit between Nathan's legs resting my back against his chest. My toes in the sand.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," I say and he kisses my head. He rests his chin on my head looking at the ocean.

"Me too, my friend, me too," he says and I look out at the beach.

We head back in after it gets dark. When we walk in the house I hear voices. We walk in the foyer and I see Ted and Delaney. Even though I saw him at Thanksgiving I just missed him so much. I run and wrap my arms around him tightly.

"Bubs, I missed you," He says. For some reason, I start to tear up. I missed him so much and after the long day, I have had it just feels so good to see him.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" He asks looking down seeing me tear up. I have never cried when I have seen him so I know he thinks this is odd.

"Nothing I'm just happy to see you," I say and he frowns. I switch so I am hugging Delaney.

"Phoebe you look great," she says and I smile. I hear Nathan and Teddy talking.

We all walk in the living room and sit down. I am next to Nathan on the couch. We hang out and talk for a while until Delaney starts to get tired. She turns in after saying goodnight.

"Okay we should head to bed too, we are all tired from traveling," Teddy says. I nod and stand up.

"Phoebe can I talk to you for a second," Ted asks and I nod. Nathan squeezes my shoulder and walks upstairs.

"Let's go outside," Ted says. We sit on the porch swing. It is dark and the ocean waves are calming.

"What's up with you?" He asks me.

"What do you mean?" I ask him feigning innocence.

"Bubs, you never have cried when I have come home. Something is up," he says and I sigh.

"Nathan and I just talked about stuff today and seeing you just opened the floodgates," I say and he frowns.

"What did you and Nathan talk about?" He asks.

"College," I say rubbing my temples getting upset thinking about it again.

"That's a tough conversation. Are you guys planning on staying together?" He asks.

"Yes but I am so scared, Teddy," I say.

"Phoebe, you have no reason to be scared. You are Nathan are so much better together than Maria and I were," He says.

"I'm just scared he'll go and find someone better than me," I say opening up to him. Tears roll down my face.

"Phoebe, there is no one out there that is kinder and more caring than you. You have a heart of gold," he says wiping the tears that fall.

"I just hate thinking about it so much, I don't know what I am going to do without him," I say. Teddy shakes his head.

"You lived 17 years without Nathan, Phoebe. You are stronger than you think you are," He says. That actually is very true.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a baby," I say.

"Don't even go there, Bubs. I wish you would talk to me more. I'm always here for you," He says and I nod.

"Thank you for being there for me," I say and he takes me in his arms rubbing my back.

"Teddy?" I say as we hug.

"Can we not tell Dad about this?" I ask.

"We don't have to unless you want to," Ted says.

"I'll talk to him when I'm ready," I say. Teddy nods and kisses my head.

"I love you so much, Bubs," He says. Oh, Teddy my brother. I love you so much more.

 **(Hi friends! Here is an update for y'all! Please leave some reviews. The reviews you guys leave make me want to write more and more! Pinterest is updated!)**


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88

 **(Leave some reviews XOXO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is the day we are going to the game. Right now we are all at the Pancake House. I am eating the apple cinnamon cakes and Nathan is eating the strawberry and cream waffles. It is so good.

Ted and Delaney are sharing theirs. Today Nathan and I are going jet skiing. I am so excited then we are going to the game. Nathan is pumped too I can see it in his face.

Last night after Ted and I had our heart to heart I went upstairs and found Nathan dead asleep. He has yet to ask me about what happened which is good. I am not really sure what to say.

"Nathan you said you were going to Princeton right?" Delaney asks.

"Yes I am, I am going to play there," Nathan says resting his hand on my thigh. Ted looks at me and gives me a reassuring nod.

"My step sister is planning on going there. She is in your guys' grade. Maybe I could give you her number," Delaney says. I have seen pictures of Delaney's step sisters. They are from Southern California. Both blonde and beautiful just like Nathan's ex-girlfriends.

"Yeah that would be cool, it would be nice to know people before I go," He says and I smile. I am a trying to keep my jealousy low, but it is so hard.

"Phoebe have you committed to a school yet?" Why do we have to talk about this? I know Delaney doesn't know so I can't blame her.

"I'm still deciding," I lie. I just can't have this conversation anymore. She nods and smiles. Nathan is staring at me trying to get my attention but I just stare out at the people in the restaurant.

"Okay guys, let's head back," Ted says after he pays the bill. We walk out and get in the car. Nathan and I head into the back while Ted and Delaney sit in the middle row. They are talking and I am staring out the window.

"Baby, don't let that bother you," He says and I shake my head.

"It didn't, I don't care," I say. I'm a little upset that Delaney said that even though I have no right to be. She was just trying to be nice.

Nathan sighs and rubs my thigh. We get to the house and head inside. "Bubs, Delaney and I are going to the shops. Be careful on the jet skis okay?" Ted says and I nod. Davis will go with them which means Sawyer and Tucker are watching Nathan and me.

I throw on my bathing suit that is a one piece. It is striped and has a big cut out in the area below my boobs. It is super cute and kinda sexy. Nathan turns around in his yellow swim trunks and smiles.

"Damn baby," He says and comes over. "I like this," He says. I can't get the beautiful blonde that is Delaney's sister out of my head.

"Thank you, you ready to jet ski?" He frowns at my unenthusiastic tone of voice.

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" He asks. I shake my head and perk up.

"Nothing I just didn't sleep well," I say which is partially the truth.

"We'll get you to bed early tonight okay," He says and I nod smiling.

We head downstairs and to the beach. I put on sunscreen on my skin. I bet the beautiful blonde doesn't need sunscreen she is tan naturally.

"You want to ride together?" Nathan asks as I strap on my life jacket. I nod smiling. I sit in front of you and he comes behind me. His hands go over the top of mine and we speed off towards the middle of the ocean. I squeal in delight.

This feeling of flying above the water never gets old. It is so fun. Nathan is so good at jet skiing because he grew up in Florida. Part of his childhood was on a jet ski.

I laugh as we zip around the ocean. Nathan laughs as he hears me laugh. He does a sharp turn almost throwing us off. I scream and grip his arm. "I got you," He says in my ear. I nod and trust him.

When we go back in Nathan docs the jet ski. My hair is a mess and my face is wind burned. I feel salt water on my face and skin. Nathan takes my hand and guides me to the hot tub.

"Get in here it will warm you up," He says. I nod and slide in. The warmth feels so good on my wind burned body.

"Did you have fun?" He asks me.

"I did thank you," I smile. We are going to dinner at 6 so we can make it to the game on time. It is 2 right now.

"How is Berkeley doing?" I ask a random question to fill the void of conversation.

"She is great, her dance competition season is starting up so she is busy. Why do you ask?" He says.

"Just wondering I haven't seen her since the reunion," I smile at the thought of that very fun weekend.

"She is doing well," he says and I nod. The bubbles of the hot tub massage my body. My mind keeps drifting back to Delaney's sister. I just keep picturing her with Nathan and I hate it.

"Bee why did you lie to Delaney today when she asked where you wanted to go to school?" Nathan asks. Great question.

"I just hate the conversation of college and if I say I don't know people stop bothering me about it," I say and he frowns.

"Phoebe, not that I want to rehash this conversation, but you can't avoid it forever," he says and I sigh looking down.

"You look deep in thought," he says. I shrug and look over at him.

"Aren't I always," I smile and he comes over to me sliding me onto his lap.

"You seem rather tense today," He says and starts planting kisses on the back of my neck.

"I'm not, I'm just tired," I lie.

"That's also the excuse you use when you don't want to talk about anything," he says.

"I really am I didn't sleep well last night," I say and he frowns starting to massage my shoulders as I sit in front of him. It feels amazing.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asks. As if I would do that to him.

"Why would I?" I say. I tilt my neck to the side so he can massage the knots out.

"You are always welcome to wake me up, you are oh so tense baby," He says as he continues to massage my shoulders.

"Let's get out and I'll give you a real back massage, you have more knots than I have ever felt before," he says. A massage would be very nice not going to lie.

Nathan helps me out and I wrap a towel around myself. As we walk upstairs and into our bedroom I slip and fall flat on my butt. I start dying laughing Nathan rushes to my side. I assume he thinks I'm crying because holds my face in his hands.

"Bee, are you okay," he says. I nod laughing and once he realizes I am laughing he starts laughing too. We both stand up and head into our room. I hear the door lock click behind me.

"Baby take off your swimsuit and put on my sweats. Leave your top off though," He says as he passes me his sweatpants.

I throw off my swimsuit as he is in the bathroom and put on his sweatpants. He lays a towel face down on the bed for me and I cover my chest waiting for him to let me lay down.

"You know you don't have to cover yourself right?" He says smirking.

"I don't know it feels odd not to," I say.

"You shouldn't feel uncomfortable in front of me. Your body is beautiful, now come lay face down," Nathan says.

I lay face down and he comes and sits on the bed. I hear a squirt of lotion and then Nathan's hands on my back. It feels amazing as he rubs his hands over my skin.

Has he done this to other people? Other girls? Would he do this to the beautiful blonde that Delaney is putting him in contact with? Stop it, Phoebe. I feel my face wet with tears.

Nathan loves me I know he does. It's just all of his past girlfriends look nothing like me and a lot like the blonde waiting for his call. I'm trying to push these thoughts away but I can't.

I close my eyes and let his magical hands do the work. It feels so good. He massages out all the kinks in my back. I start to get drowsy as he shut the curtains so it is dark. Next thing I know sleep finds me.

"Bee, Bee," I feel kisses on my forehead as I slowly wake up. I feel amazing.

"Good evening sleepyhead," Nathan smiles down at me. I blush and look around.

"You need to shower and get ready," He says. I sit up and hold the covers against my chest.

"How long until we have to go?" I ask yawning. Nathan tells me an hour and I nod. He has already showered.

"Okay I'm going," I say standing up. I go and hop into the shower. I shave and wash. It wakes me up to feel the water running over me.

I put my robe on as I get out and wrap my hair in a towel. I peek my head out and see that Nathan has gone downstairs. Probably to talk to Ted and Delaney. Great. He can learn more about our blonde friend.

I grab my ripped jeans and the Lakers shirt Nathan packed for me. I put them on the head into the bathroom. I curl my hair into beach waves and put on light makeup.

When I am done I grab my shoes and head downstairs. I find Nathan and Ted talking at the breakfast bar. They both smile when I walk in the room.

"Hey Bubs you look pretty," Ted says giving me a hug and kissing my head.

"Thanks, Teddy Bear," I say and hug him back. Nathan kisses my forehead.

"I'll grab Delaney," Ted says and walks off. I smile to Nathan who rubs my back.

"You feel better?" He asks. I do and I don't but tonight is about him so I will keep my mouth shut.

"I feel great. I'm excited," I say and he smiles agreeing with me.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting," Delaney comes out looking stunning as usual.

"Always keeping us on our toes, alright guys let's go," Ted says teasing Delaney and ushering is out of the house.

The ride to dinner is quiet. Nathan's hand is on my thigh the entire time. We are going to an Italian restaurant by the stadium. I am so hungry so I am excited.

We get seated and get menus. I want the Spivey chicken penne. It sounds unbelievably good right now. Nathan and Ted discuss what to get. I sit and listen.

"What did you guys ask for, for Christmas," Delaney asks randomly. Christmas is next week so guess it is a good subject of conversation.

"You already know, but a new car," Ted says. I had no clue that is what he wanted. I haven't gone Christmas shopping yet. I need to do that.

"I asked for a trip to Florida to see my hometown," Nathan says. He told me that a while ago. It doesn't make me ecstatic to know I'll be away from him, but I know he is excited.

"What about you Phoebe?" Delaney asks.

"Uhh,, I didn't really ask for anything in particular. Just a new pair of jeans," I say. Nathan smiles at me as I talk.

The waitress comes over as we talk. We place our orders for food and she takes our menus. This leaves us to talk and wait for our food to come out.

"So bets on who is going to win tonight," Ted says.

"Lakers," I say.

"Lakers," Nathan says.

"Uhh Lakers," Delaney giggles. You can tell she had no clue about basketball. I didn't either before I met Nathan. He corrupted my mind into loving the sport.

"Nathan, is this your first Lakers game?" Ted asks him.

"Yes it is, I went to a couple of Gators and Huskies games, but nothing like this," He says. I can hear in his voice how excited he is. It makes me excited.

"This is my first game too," I say and Delaney nods.

"Me too," Delaney says.

"You hate basketball," Ted laughs.

"Well yeah, but it's still fun to be here," she smiles. We all laugh at her.

"How was shopping today?" I ask them. They look at each other than us.

"It was good, we both got some stuff. Delaney more so than I," Ted laughs and I smile. He loves teasing her.

"I got three new pairs of jeans and some new dresses," Delaney says.

"I got Mom and Dad Christmas present," Ted says. That is a smart idea. I should do that.

"Smart What did you get them?" I ask him.

"Dad I got a new tie, and Mom a necklace," Ted says. That is so smart I should have gotten them something here.

Our food gets delivered after a while and we all eat together. It is amazing the food is to die for. Nathan and I share food like we usually do. Mine is so much better than his though.

After we get the bill and pay we head off towards the stadium. Nathan and I walk in hand and hand. We get some pictures in front of the stadium to send to our parents and then head toward our seats.

We sit a row back from courtside. Nathan's leg is bouncing up and down he is so excited as we sit. We get some more pictures and make sure to send them all.

When Lebron James comes on the court I think Nathan is going to pass out. He is like a kid in a candy store full of full-size bars. He is whooping and yelling like crazy.

I smile as I watch him. I wouldn't even have to watch the game just watching Nathan enjoy it is all I need. When they score he jumps up yelling. I laugh and watch the game.

The most impressive part about this entire game is how all these people are. They are like 7 feet tall. They could break me with their pinkies if they wanted to.

Nathan watches intently. His eyes glued on the game. I snap some pictures of him and he doesn't even notice. I look down at Ted and Delaney and she is whispering in Teddy's ear while he laughs.

They score again and Nathan jumps up. I smile laughing as he claps and yells for the team. This is worse than when he watches it on his couch. I stare at Nathan as he watches the game. We are winning now.

Halftime comes around and Nathan turns to me. "This has been the best night of my life," he says. I know he is being dramatic but it still makes me laugh.

"I swear Bee this is the best gift anyone has ever given me," He says. I smile and lean in to kiss him.

We go and get sodas then come back. On the court is the dance team. Some of these girls can bend in ways I didn't know were possible. Nathan and I talk until the second half starts. Then his eyes move back to the game.

We cheer them on as they play. The crowd goes wild as they score. Lebron James runs by close to us and Nathan about falls out of his seat. I keep my hand on his leg laughing. He is so funny.

The game continues and Nathan is just as enthusiastic as he was at the beginning he is hanging on the edge of his seat. Every time they score he jumps up yelling for them. He is more fun to watch than the game.

The final score ends up being 31 to 18 with the Lakers winning. I think Nathan about dropped dead when they scored the final time. It was an exciting game. As we file out Nathan is talking my ear off.

"Did you see his final pass?" Nathan asks.

"I did it was great," I lie feeding into the conversation.

"I mean it was just so smooth," he says. I nod smiling. We get in the car and head back home. It takes us a good 45 minutes due to traffic and every minute of it is spent talking about the game.

When we walk inside Delaney says "Chloe would have loved to come to that game," She says.

"Who is Chloe?" I ask as I set my bag down.

"My step sister. The one I want Nathan to talk to," she says. I nod. Great her name is Chloe. The beautiful blonde has a name.

"Phoebe l will send you her number so you can pass it on to Nathan," she says and I smile nodding. Great just great.

We head upstairs to go to bed. I have yet to say a word to Nathan. The talk about Chloe really bummed me out. She is perfect and going to school with Nathan for the next four years. I won't be there to stop anything.

I wash my face and think about how they could connect. She looks exactly like his old girlfriends. His type. She is the complete opposite of me. I hold back tears as I put on my comfy underwear and Nathan's shirt then climb into bed. I face away from Nathan's side.

I feel him climb into the bed and I don't say anything. I stay on my side. "Come here Bee," Nathan says. I shake my head back and say I'm fine.

"That's not very Bee like. What's wrong with you baby?" He asks.

"Nothing I'm just tired," I say trying to keep the emotions out of my voice.

Nathan sighs and turns me around so I am facing him. He wraps his arm around me so my face is in his chest. He rubs my hair and kisses my forehead.

"I'm going to keep you here till you tell me what is wrong," he says.

"Do you remember your ex-girlfriend from Florida?" I ask him. I feel numb there is no emotion in my voice.

"Tasha?" He asks and I nod.

"What about her?" He asks.

"She looks nothing like me," I say. He continues rubbing my head.

"Why does that matter,, baby?" He asks.

"Miranda looked like Tasha," I say talking about his other ex.

"Bee, I'm confused," Nathan says looking at me. I sit up and cross my legs Indian style looking down.

"Why do I look like none of your exes," I ask him. I know this shouldn't bug me, but I need to know the answer.

"Because you are different and I love that about you. You are the prettiest and most amazing person inside and out. Nobody compares to you," He says.

"But obviously you dated them because you found them attractive," I say and he frowns.

"Phoebe, I was different in Florida. I dated them because they were very well known. They also were very easy. Not saying that they were sluts, but they did get around. Dating them was simple. They didn't care what I did. I hooked up with Tasha while I was dating Miranda and she didn't care. That is not something I am proud of at all. Trust me, I have no feelings for them whatsoever I only have feelings for you," he says. I nod but still and confused.

"So why come here and date me? Did you see me only for my looks?" I ask. He sighs and looks up at me from his laying down position.

"Phoebe I saw you in that office and thought I saw Aphrodite. You were the most beautiful and poised girl I had ever seen. Then I heard you speak and I knew I needed you in my life. I knew you weren't easy just from looking at you. I also knew you were very shy from the way you stuttered when I talked to you," He says making me blush.

"Then I talked to some other guys like Tommy when I went around the school. He said you were the kindest girl at the school, but we're very closed off. Right then and there you were a challenge I needed to face. So I spent the whole weekend preparing to talk to you. I was one nervous son of a bitch. But right when I walked in the school to meet you your presence just calmed me. After the first day, I hated myself for slipping you my number because why would someone like you want a guy like me. Your innocence and your altruism and intelligence just put you above every girl I've ever dated. And you didn't want to just hook up with me. Hell, you told me you weren't ready. Phoebe, that was unheard of at my old school. I loved every second I got to spend with you. You opened my eyes to a whole new type of girl. Then you gave me your virginity and God Damn phoebe I swore to myself that night again that I would never lose you because that showed you trusted me. You gave me something you can never get back and I would be damned before I broke your heart. That's why I chose you," He says. Tears are pouring down my face. He never told me this before. I'm sobbing in my hands.

"Please don't cry," He says trying to hold me. I scoot away from him because I know if I let him hold me we will get nowhere with this conversation.

"I wasn't- I wasn't meaning to second guess you. I just, the college conversation has become to real this weekend. And I have seen your ex-girlfriends and I have seen Chloe and I look nothing like them. I am not blonde with big boobs who flaunt themselves out. The thought of you being with her it just killed me. Because I know you going to meet people who are nicer and smarter and prettier than me," I say crying. Nathan looks appalled.

"Phoebe comes here," He says and takes my hand. We go into the bathroom and he stands behind me in front of the mirror.

"This face of yours is my favorite thing to look at in the entire world," he draws the shape of my face with his hand.

"I love the way your nose crinkles when you laugh," He tickles my stomach making me laugh and my nose crinkles proving his point.

"And when you are confused or in deep thought,, you bite your lip," He says releasing my lip from my teeth's hold on it.

"Your cheeks blush when you are embarrassed and after we have sex," he says kissing my cheeks.

"Your hair is so long and your famous line when anyone tells you that is I know I need to get it cut, even though you will never actually follow through with it," He says stroking my curls. "This brain of yours can outsmart me any day," he kisses the top of my head.

"Then this neck, I never thought a neck could be beautiful until I met you. I love when you spray your perfume on it so when I kiss it, it smells like you," He says kissing my neck.

"Then we have these," He says tracing circles around my boobs with his hands. "They fit perfectly in my hands," He says showing me as he cups them. Everything south of my belly clenches. "I love kissing them and hearing the little grunt you make every time," he says.

"This stomach of yours. Even though it kills me that you are never hungry I love when you lean forward holding it as you laugh. I love when you let me lay my head on it while we watch tv," he says rubbing my belly.

"Then we have this ass," he grabs my butt. "Oh this butt, you caught me looking at it while you walked out of school the first day we met," He says and I laugh because it is true. "It has killed me ever since," I smile and look down. "Watch me, baby," He says tilting my chin up.

"Then we have this," He reaches his hand down my panties in the front. I close my eyes and open them again taking a deep breath.

"You gave me this after winter break last year. You were so amazing, it was like you had done it a million times before," he says and I blush. "That's the best gift you ever gave me," he whispers In my ear.

"Then these legs, the legs that go on for days. My favorite legs in the world. The ones that look edible crossed spread, and stretched out," He says. "I love the little scar you have above your right knee from when you fell because you were too drunk," he says and I giggle.

"Then these feet," he smiles. "My favorite feet to massage because you groan and every time it goes straight to my groin," he says and I giggle.

Nathan turns me to face him. "I love every single part of you Phoebe. Nobody could ever replace you or the love you make me feel," He says I look down and tears form in my eyes.

"Don't cry," he says and wipes my tears.

"I just feel bad for doubting you. I know you would never cheat on me. I just got jealous," I say and he frowns. He picks me up and puts me on the counter in the bathroom. We are finally the same height so my eyes meet his. He stands between my legs and cups my face.

"Look at me," He says softly. I look into his eyes and he looks into my tears ones.

"I should have told you that a long time ago Phoebe. I never want you to feel jealous or upset because of me. You make me feel so loved and safe and I hope that you feel that from me too," He says and I nod.

"Can I show you how much I love and cherish you?" He asks. I look into his eyes and nod.

Nathan cups my face in his hands. He leans forward and starts kissing me passionately it's slow and everything I need right now. I kiss him back and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Here baby," He says and slides my shirt off. I am left in just my panties. He smiles and leans down taking my boobs in his mouth. I cry out and hold onto him.

"I love that sound," he says and I blush.

He continues his assault on my chest as my panties are wet. They are light pink so I assume there is a wet stain. I hope he doesn't notice it.

"Can I kiss you down here baby?" He asks gently. I look into his eyes and nod. He traces his tongue down my stomach. It makes me even wetter than I was before. He kneels down on the floor so his face is the same height as in between my legs. I have them crossed to hide the wet stain.

"Open them for me, Bee," He says pushing my knees apart gently. I look down and see the wet stain and my face turns crimson red.

"Always so ready," He says and traces his finger over the wet stain. I smile and help him slide my panties off.

His mouth makes contact and I close my eyes breathing in. "Watch me I want you to see how much I love you," He says as he goes back down. He takes that sweet ball of pleasure in his mouth and I cry out.

"Shhh," He says and rubs my thigh. It feels so good as he uses his mouth to please me and watching it is making it 10 times better.

Nathan puts one finger in and I about lose it. He is so good at this. He uses his mouth and hands to please me. I am building and building and it is so intense because he has slowed down.

"Please," I say and he smiles as he continues to pleasure me.

Finally, I build to the point where I explode. I hunch forward and Nathan stands up holding me while I ride out my orgasm. It's so intense. He kisses my neck while he holds me.

Next thing I know I'm in his arms and we are going to the bed. He lays me down and lays on top of me. "You want this?" He asks and I nod. He throws off his pants and comes back so he is on top.

Nathan puts the weight in his elbows so he can kiss me. I taste myself and Nathan. Slowly he slides into me and he grunts. I close my eyes as my back arches.

"Look at me baby, I want to see you," He says. My eyes open back up and we look at each other. We have never done this, this slow and intimate before. It feels so intense.

"I love you," He says as he slowly thrusts in and out of me.

"More than anything in this world," he keeps going.

"You are the one for me, Phoebe Grace," I need him to go fast but he keeps up this agonizingly slow pace.

"Please faster," I moan out. Nathan peppers kisses on my face.

"No baby, this is slow and passionate. This is for you," He says. I cry out and our eyes stay locked on each other.

"Let go, Phoebe," he says into my ear. I relax and let him take over and finally, my release finds me. My legs wrap around him as I shake. I never knew it was going to be this intense. I am crying out his name.

Nathan finishes at the same time pouring himself into me. I am breathing heavily as my body feels spent. I feel Nathan clean me up as I keep my eyes clothes. He slides in bed next to me and kisses my face.

"Does this prove to you how much I love you?" He asks. I look at him and nod. I lean up and kiss him as he wraps an arm around me.

"I love you as high as the sky as deep as the sea and all the air in between," I say what my moms says to me. Nathan smiles and strokes my face.

"My Phoebe Grace you are so special," He says and I hug him. He pulls me closer to him as we cuddle. I fall asleep in his arms.

—

In the morning I wake up and find that Nathan is still asleep. I think about what happened last night. Nathan made me cry from his sweet words. I am an emotional mess.

Today I want to walk to our favorite donut shop that is nearby the house. Nathan and Ted are taking Delaney and I fishing later which should be very interesting. I slide out of bed and throw on Nathan's T-shirt that he threw off last night. I go into the bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth.

When I come back out Nathan is still asleep. We both slept in today which is unusual. We need to leave soon if we want to make it to the donut shop before we fish. I climb on Nathan and start kissing his back to wake him up.

"Nathan," I whisper in his ear as I scratch and kiss his back.

"I'm up," He says and groans. He props himself up on his elbows and rubs his face with his hands.

"Good morning," I smile and he smiles over at me.

"Morning baby, how are you feeling," he asks.

"Ummm sore, but good," I say wiggling my hips. My middle is very sore but it's a good sore.

"I'm sorry baby, maybe we can take a bath after we fish to help that," he says and I nod.

"Want to walk to get donuts?" I ask him.

"Sure babe, let me get dressed," he says. I nod and stand up getting dressed too. I put on jean shorts and a T-shirt.

"You ready?" Nathan asks coming out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth.

"Yep," I smile and follow him out of our room. We head downstairs and find Ted and Delaney sitting on the couch drinking coffee.

"We are heading to the donut shop, want anything?" I ask them.

"Bring me back a chunky monkey donut and Del?" He asks Delaney.

"Ooo how about the cinnamon roll donut," she says and I nod taking note.

"Phoebe, Sawyer is aware you are leaving right?" He asks.

"Umm no I forgot to grab him," I say truthfully. I would have forgotten if Ted didn't remind me. Oops.

"Phoebe," Teddy starts. I'm not in the mood today. I'll cry if teddy yells at me. Why am I so damn sensitive all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, I know. I'm texting him now," I cut in and Ted nods.

"Okay,, guys. Have fun," Teddy says and they wave goodbye. Sawyer follows Nathan and me to the donut shop.

"Would you like anything?" I ask Sawyer before we go in. He shakes his head no but thanks me anyway. No fun.

We head in and order. I get Sawyer a peanut butter and jelly donut even though he said he didn't want any. Nathan gets his banana nut donut which is his favorite donut in the world.

We pay and then start walking back. Nathan holds the box in one hand and my hand in the other. "Are you excited to fish?" He asks looking down at me.

"Yes, but only because I know how much you love fishing," I say and he smiles.

"Another reason I love you," he smiles as we approach the house. When Sawyer starts to walk back I stop him.

"Wait,, Sawyer," I say. He turns around and I hand him the donut.

"I know you love peanut butter and jellies so I got you this," I say. He smiles and kisses my head.

"Pheebs, you never fail to amaze me," He says and I smile. He heads back with his donut. Ted and Delaney are already eating there's. I got a marshmallow donut. I slowly eat it.

"So where are we going to do said fishing?" Delaney asks.

"On a boat, in the ocean," Ted says.

"You don't say," she mocks him. They make fun of each other all the time. It is so funny.

After we eat and change into our swimsuits we head out. We are taking our boat out. Sawyer is coming with the four of us because he loves fishing. Ted, Nathan, and Sawyer all have their boating license.

We hope on the boat and Sawyer takes us out. Delaney and Ted are sitting together and so are Nathan and I. I am wearing a black bikini with jean shorts. Delaney has on the cutest floral high waisted bikini that she looks stunning in. The boys are wearing their swim trunks.

We boat out towards one of Teddy's favorite spots to fish. Something about it having good catches. I don't know. All I can say is I'm getting a good tan right now.

Nathan looks so hot in his sunglasses and swim trunks. He is like a male model. We are sitting on the padded bench, he has an arm wrapped around me. Nobody has cell phone service so it is just us and the ocean.

"You look damn good in this lighting," Nathan says. I smile at him and rub his bare shoulder.

Sawyer anchors the boat in. There is a couple of other fishermen in the area. Nathan passes me a fishing rod and tells me to hold it. I know better than to screw with it.

"Del and I are going up front," Ted says leaving Nathan and me at the back end. Sawyer is on the side.

"Okay let's get you all set up then I'll cast off," Nathan says coming over. He has a shrimp in his hand and is going to hook it on. No way I feel bad for the shrimp.

"I don't want that on mine," I say pulling the rod back.

"Phoebe, it's not going to touch you," Nathan assures me.

"I know that, but I don't want to hurt the shrimp. Get me a fake one I know you brought your bag with the bait," I say. Nathan shakes his head. He walks over and comes back with a pink gummy bait.

"You aren't going to catch anything with this but here you go," He says. I smile as he hooks it on.

"Do you know how to cast?" Nathan asks. I shake my head no.

"Okay our one hand here and the other here," Nathan points at the rod. He cups his hands over mine standing behind me.

"Okay now go behind your left shoulder," He says holding it and doing most of the work.

"Then you're going to snap it out like this," He says and helps me cast. It lands far away in the water.

Nathan starts walking away. "Now what?" I ask.

"You wait for a bite," he says smiling. Jesus. This is going to be a long fishing excursion. How do people enjoy this?

I turn and watch Nathan cast. His back muscles look so hot. I could get used to watching this. I sit there holding my rod. The view is very pretty right now.

I look up to the front of the boat. Delaney has her head rested on Teddy's shoulder. She looks to be as bored as I am. What is so fun about this? I tap my foot on the side of the boat waiting.

"Should I recast?" I ask Nathan. "Nothing is happening," Nathan turns and laughs. God, he is so hot. I could stare at his abs all day.

"Patience is a virtue, Bee," He says smiling. I glare at him and stare out at my rod.

"Catch anything up there?" I ask laughing. Delaney pops up. She was half asleep.

"Nothing up here," I start laughing. I feel ya Delaney.

"I'm bored," I say looking to Nathan. "Patience is not my forte," I say and he nods.

"I learned that very quickly with you," He says and I stick my tongue out.

"Let's play a game," I say. He looks over amused at my boredom.

"Okay, What game?" He asks slowly reeling his rod in.

"Uhhhhh 20 question," I say and he shakes his head laughing.

"Okay, I'll start," I say and he nods.

"What's your favorite movie?" I ask him. He does his cute thinking face.

"Hmmm probably The Godfather," He says and I nod. I knew that.

"I still haven't seen that," I say and he looks over shocked.

"We are rectifying that situation when we get home," he says and I nod.

"Okay my turn, if you could go anyplace in the world where would it be?" He asks.

"Italy," I say. Ever since Nathan told me about Italy I want to go explore it.

"Favorite Frank Sinatra song?" I ask him. We both love his music for some odd reason.

"It had to be you," he smirks and I giggle.

"It had to be you, it had to be you, I wandered around and finally found the somebody who-" I'm cut off by a pulling on my rod. Holy shit. I caught something.

"Help help help," I start screaming. I've never caught a fish before.

"Bubs what happened?" Ted comes running over. The pulling gets harder on my rod.

"There something on here, Nathan help," I say.

"No, you can do it, pull it in just as I showed you," I start doing it but I want to stop.

"Please Nathan take it," I say getting scared.

"Phoebe you don't need Nathan you can do it on your own," Ted says. I start reeling it in and finally, a fish comes out. It is huge and I have no idea what kind it is.

"Pheebs, you did it," Nathan says and Ted smiles and cuts the fish off.

"Here get a picture with it," he says. I refuse to touch it but Nathan takes my picture.

"See you didn't need Nathan," Ted says and suddenly I get why Ted says that. It's just like in the talk he gave me two nights ago. 'You lived without Nathan for 17 years you don't need him.'

I get it now. I make myself depend on Nathan so much that I forgot I can do things on my own. I smile to Ted and help him put the fish back.

I look to Nathan and go over giving him a hug. "I'm proud of you," He says and kisses my head. I'm proud of me too.

 **(Leave some reviews XOXO)**


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89

(Phoebe's POV)

We head home today. We are in our way to the airport right now. My head is rested on Nathan's shoulder with my eyes closed. I am so tired. Nathan and I stayed up very late last night. I think I got a total of 4 hours of sleep.

"You can sleep on the plane," Nathan whispers to me. I nod and yawn.

When we get to the plane we all get in and sit down. Ted and Delaney take their own row and we go in the back. We lift the seat divider between us up.

"You are exhausted aren't you?" He says and I nod laying my head on his shoulder. He grabs the blanket I brought on and wraps it around me.

"Sleep then baby," He says kissing my head. I close my eyes and sleep finds me very easily.

I wake up with the pressing need to pee. I groan and rub my eyes. We took a night flight so it is dark out and in the plane. I walk up quietly to the bathroom and walk past a sleeping Ted and Delaney. She is spending Christmas with us this year because her dad is with her stepmom in the Bahamas and her stepsisters are with their dad. Very sad if you ask me.

I relieve myself in the bathroom and then walk quietly back out. Nathan is asleep against the wall. I smile and sit down. Sawyer peels his head back at us and our eyes meet. I wave to him and she shakes his head coming over to me.

"I knew you would be up. You always are when everyone is asleep," he whispers and I laugh.

"We are landing in 20 minutes. Nathan's going to come to the house, and his car is there so well follow him home to make sure he gets there safely," I nod.

"Thanks, Sawyer," I smile and he squeezes my arm walking back up.

I sit with Nathan and close my eyes as the plane starts to descend. I hate landings and takeoffs. Nathan wakes up as we are landing and smiles at me.

"Did you sleep?" He asks as he wraps an arm around me. I nod and cuddle into his chest while he kisses my head.

When we land and get off the plane Taylor is there to take us all home. Delaney and Ted go with Davis. In the car, I get so excited to see my dad. I missed him so much. My mom too.

Nathan holds my hand and it is a pretty quiet ride home. When we get there I walk Nathan to his car before going inside to see my parents. "Thank you so much baby, for everything," He says and I smile.

"Anytime, I'm glad you had fun," I say and he leans down kissing me.

We hear the front door open and I pull back. "Okay baby, I'm off. Give your parents thanks from me," He says and I nod. I give him one last hug and he leaves. I grab my bag and head inside. Oh, I missed my house.

Ted and Delaney and my mom and dad are talking. I sneak in behind them and listen to them talk. My dad looks around and is the first to spot me.

"Bubs, hi baby you were hiding," He says coming and taking me in his arms.

"Hi dad, how are you?" I ask and he smiles leaning down and kissing my head.

"Better now that you are here, how is California?" He asks.

"Good, I missed you guys though," I say. I go over and hug my mom.

"Hi sweet girl, how are you?" She asks.

"Good, but tired," I smile. She kisses my head. We all sit around the living. My dad has his arm wrapped around me as I lean into him.

"What did you guys do while we were gone?" Ted asks.

"Sat around, worked, and went to grandma's for dinner," my mom says.

"Fun," I say while yawning my dad laughs and kisses my head.

"Phoebe, you are wiped," He says and rubs my shoulder.

"I know, I just need a good night's sleep. Plus I am babysitting for a couple of hours while Mrs. Cruz takes Charlie to the doctor," I say and my dad nods.

"Why don't you head to bed then," He says and I stand up. I give everyone a hug then head upstairs. I put on my PJs and climb into bed. Sleep finds me easily tonight.

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed. I sit up and rub my eyes. I have an hour till I have to be at the Cruz's and I desperately need a shower. I head into the bathroom and clean myself up.

Since it is freezing in Washington I put on leggings and a black sweatshirt. I head downstairs and find Ted. It is a ghost town here today. Both my parents are at work and I have no clue where Delaney is.

"Hey Bubs, how are you?" He asks me.

"Morning, I am good. I am about to leave for babysitting," I say and he nods.

"You should bring them here and go to the movie theater," He says. That is not a bad idea actually. They love watching movies and I know they would get pumped about the movie theater.

"I will if they want too, What are you and Delaney doing today?" I ask him.

"She is at breakfast with her aunt. She should be back soon though," he says and I nod.

"Cool cool, is she spending Christmas Day with us or just eve?" I ask him.

"Just Christmas Eve. On Christmas Day she is going to her aunts," he says and I nod. I love Delaney so I couldn't care less either way.

"Oh okay, well I have to get going. Will you be here for the rest of the day?" I ask.

"I should be, have fun babysitting Bubs," he says and kisses my head. I smile and head out.

I drive over to the Cruz's and head inside. She doesn't have me knock anymore. When I walk in I instantly get greeted by Spencer who sprints over hugging me. I haven't seen them in a week which is a long time for us. She is wearing a jumpsuit that is white on the top and has pink flowy pant legs. It is so adorable.

"Bee bee, I misses you dis much," she says stretching her arms out wide. I smile and pick her up. I head into the kitchen to find an 8 months pregnant Mrs. Cruz. She is absolutely glowing.

"Hey Pheebs, how are you? How was California?" She asks smiling.

"Oh it was so fun, how are you guys?" I ask.

"Busy as bees over here. Charlie has his yearly checkup today at the doctor, so you have these two crazies," she points to Quinn and Spencer who is on my hip.

"Hi Phoebe," Quinn says hugging my leg. I rub his hair and smile down at him.

"Hi bud," I say.

"You can do whatever. I left money on the counter, the car seats are in their usual spot, and we'll be home in a couple of hours," she smiles kissing the kiddos goodbye. She takes Charlie and they head out.

"Kiddos what do you wanna do today?" I ask them.

"Uhm go your house and see Mr. Chwistian," Spencer says. Oh, this two-year-old girl has my heart.

"Mr. Christian is at work Spence, but we can go watch movies at my house," I say and they both start bouncing up and down. I have no clue why they love my house so much.

"Okay, go get your coat and shoes on," I say. I walk over and help Spencer with both. I grab their car seats and lock up the house heading out.

"Can we disten to chwistmas songs?" Spencer asks on the way there.

"Sure kiddo," I say and turn on some Christmas music. It is in less than a week so they have every right to be so excited.

"Phoebe, is Nathan going to be at your house?" Quinn asks.

"No bud, Nathan has basketball practice today," I say and he frowns.

"Oh okay," he says sadly and it breaks my heart.

"But I bet we can call him or FaceTime him," I say and his frown gets turned upside down.

"Yes please," He says smiling.

The rest of the car ride is spent singing Christmas songs. Finally, we get to my house. Quinn jumps out and starts running to the front door. I get Spencer out and hold her hand walking in.

Quinn runs inside smiling when he is in. Spencer chases after him. "Slow down guys come take your shoes and coats off," I say.

They walks over and take off their shoes and coats giving them to me. "Okay, should we make some popcorn then go watch a movie?" I ask them. They have never been in the movie room before, so they are excited.

We walk into the kitchen and I put popcorn in the microwave. Quinn sits at the breakfast bar and watches me. Spencer is following me around.

"Hey Bubs," I hear Teddy's voice. The kids have never met Teddy. I am very excited to introduce them.

"Hey Teddy, I have a couple of friends here," I say. Spencer sees him and darts to me wanting to be picked up. She is so funny around strangers. Her head gets buried in my neck.

"Hey, guys, what's your name?" He sits down next to Quinn at the breakfast bar. Quinn smiles to me.

"My name is Quinn Michael Cruz, I am 4 years old, but I'll be 5 in February," He says proudly. He is such a ham.

"Hi Quinn, I am Theodore Raymond Grey, I'm 20 years old and I'll be 21 in May," Ted says and Quinn giggles.

"Hi, Theo, Theodore," Quinn has a tough time saying, Theodore.

"You can call me Teddy, bud," he says and Quinn smiles.

"Do you play basketball?" Quinn asks Ted.

"No, I played lacrosse," he says and Quinn's eyes light up.

"My big brothers name is Charlie and he is 6 and he is going to play lacrosse," Quinn says proudly.

"No way, you two will have to come over so we can play one day," Ted says and Quinn smiles at me as I nod to him.

"Now who is this?" Ted asks coming over towards Spence. She buried her face in my neck. She is very intimidated by males when she doesn't know them.

"Hey, girly girl can you tell Ted your name?" I ask her quietly. She shakes her head scared.

"Well I am Teddy, like a teddy bear," Ted says and that sets her off belly laughing.

"Yous a teddy bear?" She asks looking at Ted.

"Do you like Teddy bears?" He asks her. She nods smiling.

"Well then, of course, I am a teddy bear. So I'm Teddy and what's your name?" He asks again.

"I Spencer I two," she holds up two fingers to make sure he understands.

"No way, two years old?" He says and she nods smiling.

"Bee Bee He wooks wike Mr. Chwistian," I start laughing as she says this. Ted is my dad's carbon copy.

"This is Mr. Christians son, this is my brother. He is my big brother like Quinn and Charlie are your big brothers," I explain. She nods and I think that makes her fall in love with Ted even more.

"You watch movie wif us?" Spencer asks. She is already warmed up to Teddy and ready to be his best friend. She is so funny in that way.

"Hmm I don't know," he says and looks to me.

"Pwease I bes weally Good," Spencer says looking to me. I nod and smirk at Ted.

"Okay, I will watch with you guys for a little bit," Spencer bounces up and down excited.

We all head downstairs. The kids decide on Pocahontas. As I am putting it in to watch Ted walls in the room. "Mr. Teddy Bear come sit wif me," Spencer yells to him. Ted laughs and sits down next to her. She scoots close to him and crosses her legs Indian style. I sit next to Quinn as the movie begins.

Spencer is leaning in to Teddy. I can tell teds heart is melting at her sweetness. She has all the men in my life wrapped around her little finger. She doesn't even know it either.

"Hey guys," I hear Delaney's voice behind me. I pause the movie and turn as she comes down.

"Hey Del, these are the kids Phoebe babysits for," Ted says. Quinn is smiling at her. I can tell he thinks she is very pretty. Spencer is hiding in Teddy's side.

"Holds me," she says as she did to me when Ted walks in. Ted looks down and puts her on his lap. She hides in his chest. I am melted and so is Delaney.

"Hi guys I'm Delaney," she says bending down to their level.

"I'm Quinn Michael Cruz," Quinn says standing up on the coach.

"Hello Quinn, what movie are you watching?" She asks being super sweet to him.

"Um Pocahontas," he says blushing. I laugh at him.

"Hi what's your name?" She asks Spencer.

"Spencer," She says shyly.

"That's a beautiful name, I'm Delaney," she says and Spencer turns looking at her.

"You know Bee Bee," Spencer asks.

"I do know Phoebe," she smiles.

"You know Mr. Teddy Bear?" Spencer asks. Delaney starts laughing at the name Spencer came up with for Ted.

"I do," she says nodding.

"Oh, you Bee bees sister?" She asks trying to figure out why she is here.

"No I'm Mr. Teddy's friend," she says and Spencer nods.

"Oh mes too, wanna watch a movie wif us?" Spencer asks her.

"I would love to," she says and sits between Ted and Quinn. Quinn scoots in closer and I shake my head laughing. Ladies man.

We watch the movie altogether. I peek down and see Spencer is drifting off on Teddy. Oh, my heart. Quinn is loving getting to sit between Delaney and me. Such a ham.

Once the movie finishes, I look down. Teddy is holding a sleeping Spencer and Quinn has his head rested on Delaney's lap. These children love the attention they are getting.

"Okay kiddos, it's time to head home," I say scratching Quinn's back. He stands up and stretches looking at me. Spencer is still passed out on Teddy's shoulder.

"I'll carry her to the car," he says and I thank him. Delaney gives Quinn a hug and his face turns bright red. I laugh and hug her before walking out.

I strap Quinn in then walk around. I help Ted lay a sleeping Spencer in her car seat. When he puts her down she slowly starts to wake up. Instantly starting to cry.

"Hey hey don't cry, Spencer," Ted says rubbing her belly.

"I wants you hold me," she says not liking being put down.

"Well you have to go home now," he says and she frowns.

"Okays, but I sees you soon okay?" She asks. Ted nods smiling.

"Very soon," He says and she gives him a shy smile.

All of a sudden a car pulls in behind me. It is Taylor's so I know my dad is home. I always forgets he is done early on Thursdays. I wave and smile knowing Spencer is going to go nuts getting to see him.

"Spencer guess what?" I ask her.

"What's!" She smiles at me excited.

"Come here," I unbuckle her and take her out of the car. My dad is standing there smiling and she giggles squirming to be let out of my arms. I put her down and she runs to him.

"Mr. Chwistian, why you home Bee bees said you was woking," she says as he bends down giving me a hug.

"I was but now I am all done," He says and she smiles.

"Can come to my house and pway wif Bee Bee and me?" She asks sweetly.

"Well I can't today, but we should definitely find a day to do that," He says and she smiles.

"Okay well, we got to go home because someone has to nap," I say and look down to Spencer.

"Can you puts me in my cawseat," she asks my dad. I look back and see Ted and Delaney chatting it up with Quinn.

"Sure come here," He says and picks her up. She plays with his tie. My dad straps her into her car seat and then gives her head a kiss.

"Bye Mr. Chwistian, Bye Waney, Bye Mr. Teddy bears," she waves and her saying Delaney kills me.

"Bye guys," they wave. I say goodbye then head out. I have to put both kiddos down for a nap.

When we get to the Cruz's I get both kids in pjs. Quinn gets in bed by himself and waves me goodnight. Spencer is pooped and I just lay her in her crib and she is out.

Mrs. Cruz comes home a bit later. She walks in with Charlie who comes and gives me a hug.

"Are you going to the babies shower, Phoebe?" He asks me. I smile at Mrs. Cruz.

"I am and you know who else is?" I ask him. He shakes his head no.

"Nathan," I say. He jumps up and down smiling.

"No way Jose," He says and I laugh nodding.

I love how these kids love Nathan nothing makes me happier. Mrs. Cruz stops me before I go and asks to talk to me. I smile and walk over to her. I can't get over her sweet bump.

"Spencer's birthday is January 17th and we are having a party for her. It'll be our family and our family friends. We were talking about it the other day and I asked her if she had anyone from her playgroup that she wanted to come and she said no but she wants Bee Bee and Mr. Christian, and Ms. Ana and Nathan there," I smile as she tells me this. "So I was going to pass on the invite we are just having dinner here and doing cake and presents," Mrs. Cruz says. "I know it's a couple days before your birthday so if you guys have plans don't feel obligated," she says.

"Oh my gosh, no we will all be there. I'll have my parents mark their calendars tonight," I smile.

"Ugh Phoebe we are so lucky to have you," she says smiling.

"I am so lucky to have you guys," I say. We bid each other goodbye and I head home. It is around 3:15 when I get there and I am exhausted.

I head up to my room and lay in my bed. I close my eyes for just a second and then am asleep.

"Christian She isn't sick, she was traveling all yesterday she is just tired," I groggily wake up to the sound of my mom's voice outside my door.

"She usually doesn't take naps. What if she caught something in California," I smile and shake my head I walk to my door and open it.

I find my mom standing with her arms crossed talking to my dad. He looks disheveled. They both turn to look at me. "Did we wake you, sweets?" My mom asks.

"No I needed to get up," I yawn. My dad puts his hand on my forehead. "Do you feel sick?" He asks.

"No I feel great," I smile. My dad smiles and looks to my mom.

"Oh, Spencer Cruz invited you guys to her birthday party. It's on January 17th, just telling you guys now so you can mark your calendars," I say. My dad's eyes light up as he looks to my mom.

"She did?" He asks.

"Yep, she wanted Mr. Christian and Ms. Ana there," I say. My mom laughs putting her hand on her heart.

"Oh that sweet girl, she is turning three?" She asks and I nod.

"The best age," My dad says and my mom nods.

"Oh you were so funny and such a handful," My mom says and I laugh. I can only imagine.

"She was a handful I'll give her that," he says and I giggle. "Let's go eat dinner, Gail made zucchini noodles," My dad says and I nod.

We head downstairs and start eating. Ted and Delaney are out tonight so it's just my parents and me. Tonight is the night I think I'm going to tell them I'm going to WSU. I can't keep it from them forever.

"So tell us all about California. We didn't get to hear much last night," My dad says. I look up from my plate.

"Oh yeah it was so great, we went to the basketball game which was super fun. Nathan lived for that," I smile.

"What else did you do?" My dad asks. I could be honest and say what we did most of the time but I don't want to give him a heart attack.

"Jet skied, shopped we got Mrs. Cruz her present for her baby shower next week, we got donuts one morning," I say and they are both nodding smiling.

"What'd you get Rose Cruz?" My mom asks.

"A doc a tot. The lady in the store said most moms love them so we got her a gender-neutral one," I say and my mom smiles.

"That's a great gift, you and Nathan are experts," she says and my dad chokes on his wine.

"Oh that came out wrong, you are good gift givers," My mom giggles. "We used a doc a tot with you and Teddy," she says. My dad shakes his head as my mom giggles.

"Sounds like you had an eventful trip, Bubs we are glad you had fun," oh here is when I should tell them. I'm so nervous. I know I won't be mad it's just once I say it out loud it will feel real.

"Can I tell you guys something?" My mom looks at my dad then to me.

"Sure Bubs, what's up?" My dad asks. I can see they are both concerned.

"Umm well as you guys know I got into WSU and I have decided that, well I think I am going to go there. I want to work in publishing like mom," I say.

"Sweetheart oh my gosh. That's so exciting," my mom pushes her chair back and comes around the table giving me a hug.

"We are so proud of you sweetheart," she says hugging me tightly. I smile in her chest as she holds me in her arms.

When she pulls back I look to my dad. He is smiling and waiting for his turn to hug me. I reach my arms out for him and wrap my arms around him. "I'm so proud of you, Bubs," He says in my ear.

I knew they would be so happy. I just was so nervous to tell them. I really do have the best parents. I am blessed to have these two in my life.

"Tonight we are going to get ice cream as a celebration okay?" My mom says. I nod laughing. We used to do this all the time when we were younger and had something to celebrate.

"I love you guys so much," I say and they both come and hug me. It's like our own little group hug. I'm finally feeling at peace.


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90

 **(Leave some reviews! Pinterest is updated XO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is the 23rd of December meaning my birthday is in less than a month and Christmas Eve is tomorrow. My mom and Gail have been busy bees all day preparing for tomorrow's dinner. We host Christmas Eve and Grandma Grace hosts Christmas.

Right now I am in the kitchen eating orange slices and drinking tea. I am waiting for Nathan to come over so we can exchange gifts. I won't get to see him for a couple of days because tomorrow his family is driving to see their family in Portland.

Finally, I hear a knock on the door. I walk over and open the door to see my handsome guy standing there. "Hey Bee," He says coming in and kissing my head. He looks absolutely edible.

"What's up?" I smile and walk into the kitchen. Taking another sip of my tea.

"Not much," He says and sits down next to me stealing an orange slice.

"Present time," He says and passes me a little box that is wrapped. I open it and find a ring box that says Shinola on the outside. When I open the box there is a silver ring. It has two sides connected by one little bar.

On the little card underneath it, it says 'Better together,' oh this boy. My whole heart. The best gift giver I know. I slide the ring on and it fits perfectly.

"Nathan… I love it so much. Thank you," I say leaning over and hugging him. He always gives the most meaningful gifts.

"I'm glad baby, I saw it and thought of you," He says. I blush and lean in kissing him.

"Now for your present," I say and pass him the wrapped gift. He opens it and finds the black Tumi wallet I got him.

He looks to me and starts laughing. I giggle and smile. I always get on him about how he doesn't have a wallet. He puts his license and credit card behind his phone case. It drives me up a tree. So this year I decided to get him a wallet

"You kill me, baby. I love it thank you," He says and kisses my head. I smile and give him a hug.

Nathan and I hang out for a bit before he heads out. As I am putting my dishes in the sink I hear someone come in behind me. I jump a little bit and turn seeing Sawyer.

"Sorry Pheebs, did I scare you?" He smiles coming in and sitting down.

"Little bit," I smile and come over standing across from him.

"Are you leaving for the night?" I ask and he nods.

"Remember I'm going to North Carolina for the holidays to see my family?" He asks and I nod remembering.

"I totally forgot about that. So does that mean I'll just be with Davis with Teddy?" I ask. Sawyer shakes his head and I look confused.

"Martz is coming and taking my spot until the 28th," He says. I had no clue what was happening. I hate Martz he is nothing like Sawyer. He hovers around me and never lets me drive myself anywhere. He also reports every little thing I do to my dad. I could sneeze and my dad would get a text. He also just isn't Sawyer. Nobody can replace him.

"Seriously?" I frown. Sawyer frowns back at me.

"Martz is perfectly nice. I know you don't like him because he doesn't let you get away with half the stuff I do, you'll be fine it's 5 days," he says and I pout. He checks his watch and stands.

"I have to head out, I am leaving at 6 am tomorrow," He says and comes around giving me a hug goodbye.

"Be good okay, no funny stuff for Martz," he says holding my shoulders.

"I know I know," I say and he shakes his head smiling.

"Oh Phoebe Grey you get sassier by the minute," he says and I smirk. He gives me a kiss on the head and starts to head out.

"Wait, Sawyer," I call out. I forgot to give him his Christmas present.

"What Pheebs?" He asks and turns.

"Let me grab something," I say. He looks confused as I run up to my room. I grab the box and run downstairs.

"Here, Merry Christmas," I say. He smiles and takes it to the table opening it up. I got him a WSU sweatshirt. This is my way of telling him where we are going next year. He pulls it out and holds it up confused. Finally, he realizes and smiles.

"No way," he says. He has badgered me about picking a school. He has a huge smile on his face.

"Come here, Pheebs," He says hugging me tightly. I hug him back.

"I am so proud of you," He says and I smile.

"You are getting too old you know that?" He asks and I laugh. "Stop growing up it's selfish," I laugh. He hugs me again.

"I can't believe this. I am so proud of you kid," he says and I laugh.

"Thanks, Sawyer, I will let you go now," I say knowing he has an early flight.

"I'm so proud of you. Merry Christmas Phoebe," he says and I smile waving goodbye.

I head to bed that night with a happy heart. I'm so blessed to have Sawyer in my life. I am Not looking forward to the next couple of days without his presence in my life. He truly is the best.

(Christmas Eve)

I put on my green long sweater and black jeans. I put on my booties and a statement necklace that Gail got me for my birthday last year. I have my hair curled and makeup on. Everyone will be here very soon.

I head downstairs and it smells amazing. We are having our usual Christmas Eve dinner of Italian food. Then tomorrow it's turkey all the way. I find Christmas music playing softly and my parents running around the kitchen.

"Hey guys," I say. I see Ted and Delaney in the family room sitting on the couch.

"Hi Bubs, you look pretty," My dad says setting down a platter of appetizers.

"Thanks," I smile looking down.

"Phoebe will you get the door grandma grace just got here," my mom says. I nod and walk over to the door. I open it and find Grandma Grace and Grandpa.

"Baby doll, look at you. You look stunning," Grandma says taking me in her arms hugging me. I hug her back and smell her sweet grandma scent.

"Hi Grandma," I say and she kisses my head. I give my grandpa a big hug too.

"Sweetheart, how are you?" Grandpa asks me as we walk in.

"I am great," I say and he smiles kissing my head.

Ted and Delaney get passed around by the grandparents. I sit at the island watching my parents and grandparents talk. They all have a glass of red wine in their hands talking about the little things. It is such a wonderful and warm environment here.

Ava's family comes next. She comes over wrapping an arm around me. "Hey little cuz," she says and I laugh shaking my head.

"You are only a couple of months older than me, you know that right?" I ask her as she always calls me little cuz.

"Oh and I relish in those few months Phoebe," I laugh and roll my eyes. Ava goes and gives my parents hugs. Then the grandparents and Delaney and Ted. Finally, Mia's family arrives. Always fashionably late. These are my favorite people all in one room.

I walk around the room talking to everyone and catching up with them. It is so good to get to talk to everyone. Finally, I make my way over to Ted and Delaney who are sitting on the couch both with a glass of wine. They are both 20, but my parents let them have a glass because they are staying in our house all night and they are there to supervise them. As if they don't drink when they are at school.

"Hey Pheebs," Delaney says as I sit.

"Hi what are you guys doing?" I ask.

"Just talking about you and how awful you are," Ted teases. I stick my tongue out at him and he shakes his head.

"We were not, we were talking about Gail's spaghetti sauce," Delaney says and I laugh. Always about the food. I don't blame them though I am starving.

"It's the best. Delaney, what are you doing with your aunt tomorrow?" I ask her.

"We are just going to her house. She has two kids that are around Mia's kids' age. They are with her husband's family tonight which is why I am with you guys," she says.

"Oh,, that's so nice. Are you coming back after Christmas?" I ask her.

"Yeah only until the 27th though, that's when my dad gets back with his girlfriend and then we are going to Florida with her and her kids. You know Chloe and Paige?" Oh,, do I know the blonde and beautiful girls.

"Yeah," I smile nodding.

"Oh goodness speaking of did I ever send you Chloe's number to send to Nathan?" she asks getting out her phone. I do my best to keep a neutral face.

"No,, you did not," I smile.

"Oh here," she says and does it. I look down and see Delaney has texted me the number. I try to keep my emotions under control. Nathan loves me. I repeat the mantra in my head over and over. Ted looks concerned at me and I wink. Hopefully, that will show him I am fine.

"Thanks, I will pass that on to him," I smile and put my hand on hers. I stand up and excuse myself. Nathan loves me. Stop being jealous.

I walk into the kitchen and look around at all of my family. My dad is talking to Mia and Kate. My mom is talking to Grandma Grace and Ethan. Elliot and Grandpa are with Isabelle and William, Mia's kids, telling them some joke. I just need to distract myself. I engage in conversation with my mom and Grandma. My mind keeps going elsewhere.

My dad walks over and kisses my head. I smile and turn giving him a hug. I just need a reassuring hug from my dad. "Is everything okay, Bubs?" he whispers in my ear as I hold onto him.

"Yeah, can I not give my father a hug?" I smirk asking him. He smiles and shakes his head.

"I love your hugs, Bubs. I was just making sure," he says stroking my cheek and I smile.

Dinner is served and I sit next to Ava and my mom. Dad and Ted are across from me. We say grace then dig in. I am starved, so I eat a bunch. I talk to Ava about school and what we asked for, for Christmas. I feel so happy here at this table. It makes all the bad thoughts go away.

"So our little graduating seniors, have you made your final decisions on college?" Ethan asks. That is the other thing about family dinners. There is a lot of school talk.

"Yes, we both have," Ava says and I look over smiling she made her decision around the time I did. I told her after I told my parents and she told me the same day.

"Well,, are you going to tell us?" Grandpa asks with a huge smile on his face. I have only told my immediate family, Sawyer, and Nathan.

"I have decided to go to UCLA, and I got into the interior design program there so I will be doing that," she says and squeezes my hand.

"We are so proud of you," Mia says.

"Oh sweet girl," Grandma Grace says tears filling her eyes.

"Phoebe?" Grandpa says.

"Um I have decided to go to WSU and study English," I say and Grandma starts crying even more.

"Girls, we are just so proud of you. I am going to get dehydrated," she says as she wipes her eyes and comes over to hug us. Mia and Ethan come over hugging us too. I look at my dad and he winks. Oh, this family of mine.

"Good Job, Pheebs,," Isabelle says coming over. I smile and bend down giving the 7-year-old a huge hug. "Thank you, Issie," I say and she smiles.

We have dessert then head back into the family room. We sit and talk. The adults drink wine and sit on the couch. We all just enjoy each others company. I am leaning against a chair near the fireplace listening to Elliot and my dad bicker. They are so immature around each other.

As the night wraps up, there are a lot of hugs and "see you tomorrows," after everyone leaves we say goodbye to Delaney. Her aunt is picking her up at our house and taking her to their house. When it is just our family we sit in the living room. Ted is next to me while my parents are on the other couch.

"Did you guys have a good Christmas eve?" My mom asks.

"I had a great one," I say and Ted nods. I look down at my phone when it buzzes because Ava texted me. I also see Delaney's unopened text with the beautiful blondes phone number. Oh right. I almost forgot.

"We should all head to bed. We have an early day tomorrow," my dad says. Thank gosh I don't have to lie and go to bed. I hug my parent's goodnight and head upstairs with Theodore.

"Goodnight Teddy," I say as I walk into my room. He follows me in and I turn confused.

"Can we talk for a second?" He asks and I nod slowly.

"Um sure," I say. I sit down on my bed and he sits down on the chair pulling it over closer to me.

"Did it upset you that Delaney gave you her step-sisters number to give to Nathan?" Ted asks. I hate how much my family can read me. I know I wear my heart on my sleeve though.

"No, why?" I lie wanting to not have this conversation right now.

"Because I know it did. You did the same thing you always do when something upsets you, run away from it," He says and I frown.

"Teddy, I really am exhausted and don't want to have this conversation right now," I say.

"Fine I respect that, but just know you have nothing to worry about with Nathan he would never hurt you. And if he did I'd kill him and so would dad," he says and kisses my head. I shake my head at him as he walks out.

"I love you, Teddy Bear goodnight," I say. He says it back and walks out.

I am left alone with my thoughts. I put my head in my hands and rub my temples. Nathan loves me. I say that stupid mantra again in my head and this time it brings tears to my eyes.

Nathan loves me.

I go to the bathroom and take off my makeup leaving my face bare and my eyes red as tears still sting them. I try to get myself to stop but at this point,, it is a cathartic release.

I sit on my bed taking deep breaths collecting myself. I am fine. I try to reassure myself when all I really want to do is curl up and cry. I'm fine. Everything is fine. My phone buzzes and I look down at it.

*hey baby, hope you had a great Christmas Eve. I can't wait to hear all about it. I love you so much.*

I read that and everything pauses. He loves me. I'm okay. I hit the call button needing to hear his voice before I slept. It rings and rings. Finally, he picks up.

"Hey baby, are you okay?" He asks. Oh,, his sweet voice.

"I'm good, I just wanted to hear your voice," I say. I hear him sigh.

"What's wrong, Bee?" He asks.

"I just miss you," I say not really wanting to go into detail.

"Baby I would love to believe that, but you saw me yesterday. What's wrong?" So intuitive my sweet boy is.

"Hold on," I say. I send him the number. I hear the phone get pulled back from his ear and I assume he is looking at the text I just sent him.

"Bee, is this what I think it is?" He asks.

"If you think it's Delaney's sister's phone number then yes," I say.

"Phoebe, why did you send me this?" He asks.

"Because Delaney sent it to me, and told me to send it to you," I say.

"I don't want this," He says and looks down.

"I didn't want to give it to you either," I admit.

"Then why did you?" He asks. I open my mouth to speak. Why did I?

"Because you asked what was wrong and it was easier to send that than to use my words," I admit.

"Phoebe, I'm deleting the number as we speak. I love you and only you. I've told you that countless times. I'm starting to think you just don't believe me," He says.

"I do believe you, Nathan. I'm just self-conscious, can we just drop it?" I ask not wanting to talk about it anymore.

"No we can't, because I won't be able to sleep knowing you're upset or self-conscious," he says. "Do you remember what I said in California? Do I need to tell you again?" He asks.

"I do remember, and no you do not. Because you aren't here to do what we did after and I can't do that on my own," I say.

"Well technically you can," He says and I blush shaking my head.

"Ew Nathan," I say and I hear his sweet laugh.

"I wish I was there to see your sweet blush," I look at the mirror in front of me and see my rosy cheeks. He knows me too well.

"I love you," I sigh and lay back.

"I love you more," he says.

"Go to sleep, I hate keeping you up," I say.

"You are worth every minute of lost sleep," He says and I smile.

"I'm heading to bed too, I love you goodnight," I say.

"Remember baby. I only have eyes for you. I love you to the moon," He says and I smile. We hang up and I lay back on my pillow. I'm going to be okay. I know it.

—-

I wake up at 9 and head downstairs. I smile as I see the tree all done up with presents underneath it. My mom and dad are in the kitchen drinking coffee. It smells like pine and my moms winter candles.

"Baby merry Christmas," my mom says kissing my head.

"Merry Christmas to you guys," I say and smile. I give them both hugs then sit down. My mom made me banana pancakes. I dig into them and sit with my parents. We are waiting for Ted.

Once Ted comes downstairs and eats we head into the family room. We go in a circle and open our gifts one by one. We always have even when we were little.

My dad goes first. He opens the gift my mom gave him. I have no clue what it is. There is an envelope and Teddy and I look at each other. If she is pregnant I'm walking out. My dad smiles and looks to my mom.

"What is it?" Ted asks.

"Your mom and I are going to The Bahamas in February," he says. I smile at how happy my dad looks. They deserve a vacation.

My mom opens the gift my dad gave her. Is is the Cartier diamond necklace she has been wanting. I smile as she opens it. I helped him pick it out. He was deciding between two so I helped.

"Christian it's lovely," she smiles. I love how happy she looks. Teddy opens his gift next. In the little box,, he opens there is a set of car keys. I saw the car in the garage. It is a grey Audi.

My dad and Ted go to the garage and I can hear Teddy and how excited he is. I look at my mom and she shakes her head. "Boys and their toys," she says and I laugh.

When they come back in it is my turn. I grab a box from my pile and start to open it. I smile as I see the Apple Watch I have been wanting. "Thank you guys, you didn't have to get me this," I say looking to my parents. My dad rolls his eyes.

"Bubs, we love buying gifts for you. You know that" he says and I smile looking down.

"Thank you," I say trying it on. I keep playing with it and swiping around on it.

I give my parents the gifts I got them. I tried to make them super meaningful this year. I just hope they like them and don't think they are stupid.

I painted my mom a picture. It is a picture of her, my dad has it framed in his office. She is wearing a red dress and has her hair all done up. She is talking to people and looks absolutely stunning. Her face isn't even in it and she looks just gorgeous. I bought a beat-up canvas and painted it so it looks more rustic. She always asked me to paint her a picture for her office. So I thought I would paint something meaningful.

As she unwraps it she stares at the picture. "Phoebe,, did you paint this?" She asks running her fingers over it. I nod and look down.

"This is beautiful, Phoebe. It's the photo of your mother that I have in my office," my dad says and I nod. I love how they knew. I always have loved that picture.

"This is going in my office and replacing the artwork I have on my walls. This is beautiful Phoebe," she says and I smile.

Next, I give my dad his gift. My dad is easily the toughest person on the planet to buy a gift for. What do you get someone who has everything? After Christmas last year I started my gift for this year. Nobody knows about this.

I wrote my dad a note a day for the past year. Every day it was something different. Some days it was a note about the thing we did that day that made me so happy, others it was telling him how much he means to me. I put them all in a mason jar and wrapped it. Now he can't open one note a day and read it.

He smiles as he reads the little card. Dad looks up at me in shock. "You did this for me," He asks. I nod sheepishly. He looks to my mom who excuses herself. I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Phoebe… I don't I don't know what to say. This is the most meaningful gift anyone has ever gotten me," He says and I smile.

"Are you sure it's not stupid?" I ask. I want him to be honest with me.

"Phoebe this is the farthest thing from stupid. I love it so much, I will keep this forever," He says holding it. He takes me in his arms and I hug him tightly. I am so happy they both loved their gifts.

I put all my presents in my room and come downstairs. My dad and mom are in the kitchen talking and laughing. I smile as I come in and sit down watching them interact. They are so in love.

"We were just talking about the time we went to the Caribbean for Christmas when you were 5," My mom says. I smile and nod. I remember that faintly.

"What about it?" I ask as they have huge smiles on their faces.

"You thought Santa Clause wouldn't know where we are and be sad when we weren't there," My mom says smiling taking a sip of her tea.

(Flashback Christian's POV)

I'm rushing around trying to get the kids things together. We are surprising them and going to our house in the Caribbean for the holidays. Ana and I are packing everybody's stuff up to go.

The kids are watching a movie in the family room. I have Phoebe's stuff all packed and Ana is working on Teddy's. I had Sawyer fly over early with all the gifts. We leave tomorrow which is the 24th early in the morning.

I lift the suitcase downstairs and put it in the car then come back inside. I see teddy walking towards me. I look up the stairs and also see Ana with a suitcase. Shit.

"Hey buddy let's go in the family room," I saw walking towards my big 7-year-old. He frowns and turns.

"Dad, Phoebe is not letting pick the next show. I can't watch another my little pony," he says and I try to hold back my laugh.

"Let's go talk to Phoebe," I say and walk into the family room. Phoebe is sitting on the couch I walk in and sigh squatting in front of her.

"Hi Daddy," she says and stares at the television in front of her. I take the remote and pause it. Before she opens her mouth I start talking.

"Phoebe you just got to watch My Little Pony, it is Teddy's turn to watch a show he wants," I say. She frowns and crosses her arms.

"But daddy," She starts.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it, Phoebe. We share in this house," I say sternly. She pouts and stands up handing Ted the remote.

"Good girl, Bubs," I say as she stomps out of the family room. Drama queen.

I go into the kitchen grabbing a water. I watch as Phoebe goes to her art table and starts drawing. I smile as she grips her pencil. Everything my kids do is adorable to me.

Ana comes into the kitchen. As she walks by Phoebe she kisses her head. I wrap my arms around my wife and kiss her head. "All good?" I ask and she nods smiling.

"Why is Phoebe in a mood?" She asks. I point to Ted watching Spider-Man. She nods and shakes her head.

"Did you have to be stern with her?" She asks and I nod.

"That explains it then," Ana smiles. Phoebe is a complete daddy's girl so when I have to be stern she gets very upset.

"I'm going to start dinner, out of my kitchen Grey," Ana says and I smile. She knows I am of no help in here. I hold my hands up in defense and walk out.

I go sit with teddy for a little bit watching Spider-Man fight evil. His eyes are glued on the screen. I rub his head and watch with him.

When Teddy's episode is over he hands me the remote and tells me he is going to build his LEGO ship. "Okay,, bud let me know if you need help," I say.

"I will," He says as he heads off to the playroom. I stand up and head over to the next challenge of the day.

"May I sit?" I ask Phoebe as she is at her little table. The chairs are as tall as my shin. Perfect for Phoebe, a stretch for me. She nods but doesn't look up.

"What are you drawing?" I ask as I look at her paper that is colored with all different colors.

"A pictur," She says. I smile at the way she says picture.

"I know that silly, what is the picture of?" I ask her. She moves it and shows me. I see a Santa Claus our house and some distorted stick people.

"Is that Santa?" I ask.

"Yes, and that is Mommy, and that is you," she says pointing to the stick people.

"That's a beautiful picture," I say and she shrugs still being pouty pants.

"Do I have to sing the pouty pants song?" I ask her. It is a song Elliot and I made up one night at a family dinner after one too many beers. Whenever the kids pout we sing it and it makes them laugh.

"No," she says trying not to smile.

"Why are you sad?" I ask her putting my elbows on the table.

"Because you were yelling at me in the family room," she says holding her hands out to the side like it is the most obvious thing in the world. I take a deep breath and remember she didn't have a nap today. Five going on 15.

"Phoebe, I did not yell at you. It was Teddy's turn and you were not letting him watch his show," I remind her. She continues drawing.

"Bubs, can you look at me?" I ask her. She looks up nervously.

"Is daddy right? It was Teddy's turn and you didn't let him have a turn?" I ask her. She nods and looks down.

"I don't want you mad at me," she says and pouts again.

"Phoebe, I am not mad at you. You were a good girl and gave teddy the remote when I asked. Next time we just have to remember to share ok?" I ask her. She nods and stands up coming over to me.

I pick her up and she squeals. Oh,, I love that sound. I blow raspberries on her belly. She screams out laughing.

The rest of the night goes perfectly. We eat dinner together and put the kids down. Ana and I go a couple of rounds before falling asleep in each other's arms. We have to be up at 4:30 in the morning for our flight.

The alarm goes off in the morning. I groan and sit up turning it off. I lean down and kiss Anas face waking her up. She smiles and sits up lazily.

Once I am all ready I head into my girl's room to tackle the beast and get her ready. The first thing I see is all the covers kicked off. No shock there. I find Phoebe on her back with her messy hair all over her face. I sit on the edge of the bed and rub her belly.

"Bubs," I say softly trying to wake her up. Her eye slowly open and she looks confused.

"Daddy, it dark out why are we up?" She asks sleepily.

"We are going to go have breakfast," I say. "Let's get you dressed sweet girl," I say and pick her up. She stands still as I get her dressed. I put her in her sweat suit that is grey. It is so cute on her. I love dressing her up in the outfits Ana lays out. I brush her hair out and braid it into pigtails. That's right this CEO does pigtails.

"You ready for breakfast?" I ask her. She is standing staring down yawning. I smile and pick her up taking her downstairs.

When we get down there Ana and Ted are sitting waiting for us. We sit down and get the kids eating. Phoebe is about to fall asleep in her pancakes. "Kiddos, daddy and I have a surprise for you," Ana starts. I smile and look over to her.

"What surprise?" Teddy asks looking around.

"Do you remember last year when we went to the funhouse near the beach? With the pool and hot tub?" Ana asks. Teddy nods and Phoebe looks at me confused I smile and look to Ana.

"Well today we are going there and we are going to spend Christmas there," Teddy's mouth drops open. He smiles and starts bouncing in his seat.

What do you think buddy?" Ana asks him.

"Good," he answers. I laugh at that. I look over to Phoebe and she is slowly eating her pancakes. I can tell she is wiped.

"Phoebe are you excited to go to the beach?" Ana asks her.

"Mhm," she says looking down at her plate. She'll be ecstatic once we get there I know it. We get the kids out of the house in good time. We packed plane activities for the kids and their Ipads. I don't usually like letting them play on the tablets, but on a flight this long it is necessary.

We get the kids on the plane. I am next to Phoebe and Ana is next to Teddy diagonal from us. Phoebe is leaning on me half asleep. I wink at Ana as the plane starts to take off. The cabin lights are dimmed so the kids can sleep.

After about an hour and a half, I feel Phoebe squirm. I look down and her eyes have opened. She yawns and rubs her eyes looking around. "Good morning sleepy head. Did you have a good nappy?" I ask her.

"Yeahs," she says and takes a sip of her unicorn water bottle.

"Do you want to draw?" I ask her. She nods and I put the tray in front of her. I get out her paper and markers that I grabbed from her table.

"Thanks," she says and starts to color. I continue to work, but soon I hear sniffling. I look down and see Phoebe's tear-stained face coloring. Oh no, I wonder if the pressure is hurting her ears.

"Bubs, what's wrong sweetheart?" I ask her. She shakes her head and wipes her nose on her sleeve.

"Do your ears hurt?" I ask my poor girl. She shakes her head and keeps crying. Oh no. I put her on my lap and rub her back soothingly as she cries. She rubs her face against my t-shirt.

"Baby, tell me what is wrong," I say in her ear. She keeps her head in my shirt and cries. I look down and see the picture she drew yesterday. It must have snuck in the papers I grabbed for her. What could be upsetting her so much?

I stand up and walk her back to the bedroom in the plane. I grab a juice and her water bottle. I set her on the bed and pour the juice in her cup. I encourage her to drink the juice.

She lays back against the pillows and drinks the juice. Her cheeks tear stained. What is wrong with my sweet girl? I sit on the bed and rub her head.

"Baby. talk to daddy," I say. I take the juice and put it on the nightstand. She rubs her eyes.

"Daddy, if we here for Christmas then Santa won't know," she says and starts crying. Finally,, it all makes sense. She saw her drawing of Santa and thought he wouldn't know where we are.

"And, and I promised him that I would be sleeping and if he comes to my house and I am not there then Santa thinks I lied to him. And I promised hims cookies and milk and if he comes and there is not milk and cookies Santa will be so sad. I didn't lie,, Daddy, I don't want Santa to hates me," she cries and I hold back my smile. My sweet girl.

"Shh shh shh, don't cry," I say and pick her up on my hip.

"Phoebe, you don't have to worry. Daddy called Santa and told him," I say. She looks at me skeptically.

"You did?" She asks.

"Of course I did baby, as soon as mommy and I decided we were coming here I called Santa's workshop. He told me not to worry and that all of our presents will come to the Caribbean," I say and she looks relieved.

"But you still have to be sleeping when Santa comes and we will leave out cookies and milk here for him," I remind her.

"And carrots for the reindeer?" she says.

"Of course," I smile and she smiles wiping her face.

"See you have nothing to worry about," I say and she smiles.

"Love you, Daddy," she crawls in my lap resting her head against my chest. This girl.

(End of Flashback)

"Never again did we leave for Christmas," My mom says and I smile.

"That was a fun trip though," I say and my dad nods.

"It was, now go shower Bubs, we have to be at Grandma's in an hour," I head off to shower with a smile on my face.

 **(Leave some reviews! Pinterest is updated XO)**


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91

 **(Hi! I have gotten some questions about college since it is approaching rapidly for Phoebe and Nathan. I will be doing 4 long chapters for each year of college. I will probably organize it by month so September of her freshman year, October of her freshman year etc…. Please leave any questions you have. Thank you for reading! Leave some reviews!**

(Phoebe's POV)

Today I am headed over to Nathan's house. We are hanging out for the first time after Christmas. Now that the holidays are over we have baby Cruz's baby shower, Spencer's birthday and mine.

I shower and throw on a Harvard sweatshirt Ted got me, jeans and my white shoes. I head downstairs and find my dad and Martz the security taking Sawyers job while he is gone. Kill me.

"Good morning, Bubs," He says as I come downstairs.

"Morning," I say and give a small smile to Martz.

"Dad, can I go over to Nathan's today?" I am already knowing the answer.

"Sure baby, just make sure to text me and keep me updated about where you are and such."

"Okay, I'm going to head out now," I say and walk over and give my dad a hug.

"woah not so fast. What about breakfast?," Dad says.

"Nathan made French toast that is why I am rushing over," I say and he looks skeptical at me.

"I promise, I'll send you a picture of it," I say.

"Fine, I want that picture though," he says and I smirk.

"Sure thing, I love you," I say then head out. I grab my car keys assuming Martz will follow me.

"Ms. Grey, there is no need for you to drive. I will take you to Mr. Sullivan's," he says stopping me.

"Oh no, it's fine you can just follow me there. I like to drive in case Nathan and I go anywhere," I say explaining it to him.

"Ms. Grey, it is apart of my job to drive you. Please put your keys back," he says. Pick your battles, Phoebe. I say to myself.

I get in the back of the car and sigh. He turns on heavy metal music. Oh boy. We are going to have a problem if I have to listen to this crap.

I text Nathan that I am on my way. This car ride could not end sooner. I'm already agitated that he wouldn't let me drive myself. I need to just take a chill pill.

As we arrive at Nathan's I thank Martz and get out of the car. As I am walking up the steps I hear him behind me. "Ms. Grey, please stay in the car while I check the premise," He says. You have got to be kidding me.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. This is my boyfriend's house," I say and continue walking up the steps.

"Phoebe stop," He says and runs behind me. Deep breaths.

"Yes?" I ask and turn.

"I need to do a sweep of the house before you go in," he says. I hold back my laugh. That is public places you dumbass, not houses.

"No you don't, again this is my boyfriend's house. Thank you though," I smile and knock on the door. Martz is standing there.

"Phoebe, don't make me call your father," he says. God, what is he my mother?

"Please do Because he will tell you that you do not have to do a sweep of the house," I say. Nathan opens the door and frowns when he sees me. He can tell I am about to lose it.

"Phoebe, don't enter the house," he yells. I walk in and slam the door. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.

"What the hell was that about?" Nathan asks. Martz starts pounding at the front door. Christ on a cross. I ignore it and grab Nathan's hand. I'm on my period, hormonal, and not in the mood for this shit.

When I get in the kitchen the pounding is softer. This is ridiculous. I need Sawyer back. Nathan leans on the counter as I sit.

"Care to fill me in?" Nathan asks. I sigh and look at him.

"That's my new asshole CPO who is insisting on doing a sweep of your house before I can come in," I say. Nathan starts laughing.

"Is Sawyer supposed to do that?" He asks.

"No it's only public places that they do those," I say. Nathan shakes his head.

"Your dad is going to kill you if you leave him out there," he says.

"I don't give a shit. I can't take it anymore, he doesn't let me do anything. I feel like a toddler," I say.

"Look you are tired, on your period, and obviously in need of food. Eat this while I go talk to him-" Nathan is cut off by a loud bang. I jump and look around.

"What the fuck," I stand up and follow Nathan. Low and behold in the foyer Martz has broken the front door open. The beautiful front door. I am left in shock. I look over to Nathan who is rubbing his face in disbelief. Kill me now. Please just kill me now.

"Martz, what the hell?" I say.

"I told you not to go inside, Phoebe. My job is to protect you," I close my eyes and count to ten. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.

"Martz, you just broke the front door. This is a house. People live here," I say. All of a sudden his phone starts to ring. I turn to Nathan and am on the verge of tears. His parents are going to hate me.

"Hey it's fine, we can get it fixed," I am so angry right now I can't even begin to talk about it.

"Mr. Grey, yes we have a situation," he says. Kill me now.

"Yes…. no sir… Mr. Moore's sir," he hangs up the phone and looks between Nathan and me.

"Mr. Grey is on his way," he says. "Phoebe go get in the car," he orders me.

"No," I cross my arms. "What the hell were you thinking," I say rubbing my head. This is just what I needed.

"Phoebe, get in the car now," he says. I step back.

"No, I'm not getting in the damn car. Sawyer never does this you do not have to sweep someone's house. I have had a CPO on me since I was born I know this," I say getting upset.

"Ms. Grey, if you do not leave the premises I will have to make you," he says. He wouldn't. He isn't allowed to touch me. I know that for a fact.

"You just broke my boyfriends front door and called my dad, I'm not leaving I have to deal with this now," I say. As he starts coming towards me forcefully I pull back. As he grabs my arm Nathan steps in.

"Hey don't touch her," he says and shoves Martz off of me. Just as he does that Martz turns and punches Nathan.

"Stop," I scream and rush to Nathan who is now on the floor with a bloody nose.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I hear my dads voice boom. I am on the floor holding Nathan who is trying to get his nose to stop bleeding.

"Martz punched Nathan," I cry out. Taylor looks furious. My dad rushes over to Nathan with me. Taylor gets tissues and hands them to me.

I hold them against Nathan's nose. He is groaning in pain. I'm going to kill Martz. "Martz why the hell did you put your hands on Nathan?" My dad raises his voice.

"Your daughter ran inside and locked me out before I could do a sweep of the house. So I forcefully entered and when she refused to leave I was trying to physically remove her, but that's when this kid cut in trying to shove me out," He says.

"You are not supposed to do sweeps of the house, put your hands on my daughter, or other people's property. Not only have you now cost me money to fix that door, but injured my daughter's boyfriend. You are fired," My dad yells.

"Your daughter is brat anyway," he says and storms out slamming the already broken door. I look down at Nathan and help him stand up.

"Son I'm having my mother come over to look at your nose, and calling a company about the door. Would you like me to call your parents?" He asks. No no not the Moore'.

"It's okay sir thank you," He says in a clipped tone because of the pain. I feel so awful.

I hold the tissue to his nose. "Here let's sit down," I say walking to his couch. My dad is typing seriously on his phone. "Phoebe are you okay?" My dad asks looking me over.

"Just dandy," I say. I am the farthest thing from okay right now. We are now waiting for my grandma and hopefully a company to fix his front door.

Soon my grandmother arrives. I am sitting here in disbelief. What the hell is going on? I feel like I'm not living a real life. She comes in with her medical bag and my dad fills her in.

"Oh Nathan sweetheart I am so sorry," she says and comes over.

"Let's wipe some of this blood away," she says and uses a wet cloth to clean up his face. As she is examining his nose someone comes in the front door. Please don't let this be the Moore's.

"Your lord and savior are here," I hear a familiar voice. Elliot? What the heck is going on? I look at my dad and he shakes his head.

"He is fixing the front door," my dad says. This just proves how much of a genius my dad really is. He has a solution to every problem that comes his way.

"Where is she?" Elliot comes in holding a toolbox. I'm so thankful for my family.

"This way it's the front door," my dad walks out with him. Nathan squeezes my hand. I look over and see my grandma examining his nose.

"Good news sweet pea, you did not break your nose. You may have some bruising, but it is not broken. I would recommend an ice pack and some Advil. If it continues hurting after a couple of days you should go to the doctor or I have given you my phone number here," she says passing him a card. "Oh and here is a lollipop," she says and passes him the candy. I smile at her. Oh, Grandma Grace.

"Phoebe girl, give me a hug," she says and kisses my head. I hug her goodbye and am left with Nathan.

"I'm so sorry," I say shaking my head. Dating me comes with baggage. Nathan doesn't deserve this shit. I can't believe I got him punched in the face.

"Don't apologize, baby, it wasn't your fault," he says taking my hand and squeezing it.

"That's the understatement of the century. If I wasn't so damn stubborn than I wouldn't have caused this mess," I admit. I go to his kitchen and get him Advil and an ice pack. I bring both in situating him.

"That's my favorite part about you," he says and groans as I put the ice pack on his face.

"What is?" I ask confused.

"How damn stubborn and hardheaded you are. You make nothing easy. You are a challenge," he says and I shake my head.

"That's not a good quality," I say and laugh.

"You can make anything a good quality," He says and I shake my head. My dad and uncle Elliot walk in the room and I look over at them both.

"I fixed the front door, the idiot just moved the latch out of place nothing more than a quick screw job," he says and holds up his screwdriver.

"Uncle Elliot, thank you so much. I can not even begin to tell you how much I appreciate it," I say and he smiles.

"Thank you so much, sir," Nathan says to him.

"Oh lord, none of that sir shit to me. Elliot works just fine. I'm not uptight like this guy who has a pole stuck up his-" he gets cut off by my dad.

"Thank you, Elliot. I'll see you on Sunday," My dad says. Elliot flips him off and grants us goodbyes. It is just the three of us left.

"Nathan, I want to express my utmost apology to you. That man was Sawyers replacement and I had no clue he was going to act out like that," my dad says to Nathan.

"Please don't apologize, sir. It was not your fault. I know you were only trying to protect Phoebe and for that, I should be thanking you," he says. I took my dad and I can see he is in awe of Nathan.

"Son please let me know if there is anything I can do to help," he says and Nathan nods.

"Phoebe, can I speak to you in the other room please," he says. Shit. I nod and make sure Nathan is okay before going into the foyer. I bite my lip standing in front of my dad.

"Phoebe, you know this entire problem could have been avoided right?" My dad starts. I nod my head.

"I know you know what security is supposed to do and when Martz wasn't doing exactly what he was supposed to that upset you. But Phoebe running inside and kicking yourself in the house was not the right way to handle things. God forbid something did happen and Martz couldn't get in here and you got hurt," he says. He has a point.

"I know, it's just they don't do sweeps of houses. This is someone else's property he can't go sniffing around inside," I say.

"I understand that Phoebe, but at the same time it is him taking extra precaution for your safety. Now the rest of what he did was ridiculous and I understand that, but you need to learn that it is not your job to tell security how to do theirs," my dad says. I contemplate fighting back, but decide to pick my battles.

"I'm sorry," I say sheepishly.

"It's okay, Bubs. I just want you to know that sometimes it's better to just bite your tongue. Or you can call me and I would talk to him. Sawyer comes back tomorrow and we will just find a new person to sub for him," my dad says and kisses my head.

"Okay, but can I stay here with Nathan," my dad looks around and sighs. I know he is thinking because there is not a CPO here.

"Please Dad, I owe it to Nathan," I say. He sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"Fine, but I want a text every hour," my dad says.

"Deal, thank you so much. I love you," I smile. He looks down at me and kisses my head.

"I love you most," he gives me a big hug and then says goodbye to Nathan before heading out.

I walk into the living room where Nathan is and find him icing his nose. I feel so bad. This could have been avoided. I sit down next to him on the couch and look over.

"Hey baby," he says and smiles. I force a smile and say hi.

"What's got you upset?" He asks stroking my arm.

"I just feel shitty this happened to you," I admit. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Oh Phoebe Grey, you are worth getting punched for," he says and I blush. I smile and crawl over closer to him and start kissing his neck.

"What are you doing baby?" I hear him ask. I start tugging on his shirt and he reluctantly lets me take it off.

"I have no security watching the house. Your parents and sister are gone. I am also on my period, so let's make the most of this," I say and start kissing down his body.

I tug on my pants and he laughs lifting his hips up. I pull his pants down and find his already hard member waiting for me. I smile and take him in my mouth.

"Fuck," I hear him moan. I look up at him while I am sucking on him. I love watching him while I give him blow jobs.

I use my hand and mouth to please him. He deserves this after I caused him to get punched in the face. I love pleasing him to. This is my favorite thing to do to him.

"Oh baby you are so good," He says and puts his hand on the base of my head guiding me. I go faster and harder wanting this to feel good for him.

"Oh fuck, Bee, I'm going to-" he doesn't finish before I am swallowing his load in my mouth. I look up and he is smiling down at me.

"Thank you, baby," he says and I smile helping him put his clothes back on.

"I owe you one, sweet girl," he says and wraps an arm around me. He turns on the tv and kisses my head.

"Did you finish your food?" He asks looking down at me.

"Uhm no but I'm not really hungry now," I say. He frowns and stands up going in the kitchen. His poor nose is a little swollen. After a minute he comes back in with a plate of food that he heated up. My french toast and bacon.

"Eat up, Bee," he says and I start eating to please him. I am not very hungry, but I have not yet eaten and need food in my system.

"How is your nose feeling?" I ask looking over at him.

"Better now that I have taken Advil," he says and I nod. I feel so bad. If I would have just bit my tongue.

"Stop that," Nathan says. I look over confused.

"Stop feeling bad about it. It was not your fault. No more pity parties. It happened I'm fine and you're fine," he says. How can he do that? Read my mind and make me feel so much better about it.

"I love you," I say and lean my head on his shoulder.

"I love you more, Phoebe Grace," He says and kisses my head.

"Now let's forget about this and talk about Rose Cruz's baby shower on Wednesday," He says. I forgot about that for a second. It is in two days!

"What about it?" I smile.

"What should I wear?" He asks. I look over at him.

"Hmm in the invitation it said to wear the color of the gender you think the baby is," I say.

"What color are you wearing?" He asks.

"Pink, I think she is having a girl. I used to think boy, but now I am getting the feeling it is a girl," I say.

"I'll wear blue then," he says and I shake my head laughing.

"Deal," I smirk.

"Why don't we make it a bet," I suggest.

"What do you mean," he asks.

"If I am right and it is a girl then you have to… come with me to see the titanic rerun at the movie theatre," I say. He shakes his head.

"Fine but if it is a girl then you have to come with me to the Avengers movie that comes out next month," he says.

"What if the baby doesn't come on the 11th of January?" He asks.

"She is being induced the baby will be here the 11 or the 12th," I say and he nods.

"Fine, then you are on," Nathan smirks. I shake his hand and we make the deal.

(Day of the baby shower )

Today is Mrs. Cruz's baby shower. I am curling my hair and putting on makeup. At the party I'm wearing black jeans, a pink coat, and black booties. It is snowing like crazy out today.

Nathan is picking me up and taking me to the party. I am so excited. She is going to be induced in 2 weeks which is so exciting. But my job is about to be 10 times harder than it originally was.

Nathan texts me here and I head downstairs. I wrapped the present because lord knows if Nathan did it would come out awfully. My mom will also be at the party but she is going after she finishes a meeting.

I go outside and rush to the car to escape the cold weather. I hope into the car and look to see my beautiful man. He is in a blue sweater and grey pants. I lean over and kiss him. His nose swelling has gone down a lot. It has been a couple of days since the accident.

"How are you beautiful?" He asks.

"Good, you?" I ask smiling.

"Better now that you are here," he says and I blush.

We drive in comfortable silence holding hands. We park in front of the Cruz's and hold hands walking inside. The entire house is decorated in blue and pink.

I smile and look around at the people. Mrs. Cruz is wearing a floral pink and blue long dress. She looks absolutely stunning. When she sees us she comes over.

"Hi guys," she gives us both hugs. "Thank you so much for coming," she says and I smile.

"There is no place we would rather be," a woman I have never seen before comes and takes the gift from me. I smile at her.

"The kids will be so excited to see you. Hopefully, you can get Spencer in a better mood. She has been in rare form all morning," Mrs. Cruz says and I smile.

"We will talk to them," I say. She bids us goodbye and heads over to talk to new people who just arrived.

We walk around and I spot Quinn first. We make eye contact and he runs over to me. "Bee you are here," He says and hugs me. I bend down and give him a hug. He is in blue.

"I am here and look who else is," I say and look behind me at Nathan.

"Nathan," he yells and jumps towards Nathan who picks him up.

"Hey bud," he smiles.

"Nathan, we both wear blue today. I think it's a boy and so do you," Quinn says smiling.

"I know, look at that," he says.

I feel someone grab my leg and look down seeing Spencer who is in a pink jumpsuit. "Bee Bee," She says. I bend down picking her up.

"Hi sweets, you look so cute," I smile at her.

"Fanks," she blushes at me.

"Did you see who was here?" I ask her. She shakes her head and I turn us so she can see Nathan.

"Natin," she squirms in my arms and runs towards him.

Nathan laughs and picks her up. She wraps her arms around him giving her a big hug. I laugh and walk over. "Is this a good surprise?" I ask her. She nods and puts her head on his shoulder.

We talk to a bunch of different people including my mom who came later. She is wearing a blush pink suit looking adorable as always. A woman announces it is time to eat. They catered food and I am starving and very excited.

I fill my plate with an assortment of food and dessert. Nathan looks over and laughs. I stick my tongue out at him. We go and sit on one of the tables they brought in for the part.

"I am starving," I smile as I start to dig in.

"Did you not eat breakfast?" He asks me. I shake my head no as I eat my pasta.

"Bee," Nathan looks over at me.

"What? I knew we were going to be eating a lot here so I was saving room," I say and he shakes his head.

"You need to eat, it's not an option," he says and I resist the urge to roll my eyes.

"Hey, I sit here?" Spencer comes over holding her plate. My heart melts. She is holding her plate with two hands in front of her and on it is two chocolate chip cookies and a piece of melon that has a bite out of it. And knowing this girl she picked it up took a bite and had no intention of taking it if she didn't like it. This girl. My whole heart.

"Of course you can, sweets," I help her set her plate down and she climbs on the chair. I don't even say anything about her plate because it is too funny.

"How is that cookie?" I ask her.

"So good, you wants bite?" She leans over holding the cookie out to me.

"You keep that girly girl," I smile and she smiles back to me. She has chocolate all over her face.

"Ms. Ana," Spencer yells. I look to see my mom and another woman sitting down with us.

"Hi sweet girl, how are you?" She asks.

"Goods, hows you?" Spencer asks. She is becoming so much more verbal now. When I first started babysitting I could only get a couple of words.

"I am great sweetheart. Is that all you are going to eat?" My mom asks looking to her.

"Yeps my belly sees da cookies and said I wants dos cookies," she says and I laugh.

"Well if that's what your belly wanted," my mom smiles at me.

"Phoebe, Nathan this is my friend and coworker Amelia. She is the science fiction editor," My mom says. I nod and smile shaking her head. She is an older woman.

We all sit talking and eating. After we play a couple of baby games. Like, guess the baby's name. That was a funny one. I wrote down 3 girl names. Teagan, Chandler, and Ryan. I know Mrs. Cruz loves unisex names, so I put them down.

If Nathan and I ever have children together naming them is going to be hell. We were going back and forth and the names he was coming up with were awful. He ended up with 3 good ones though after we weeded out the majority of the names. They were Carter, William, and Luke.

It was such a fun party. As it is winding down Nathan and I decide to head out. We hug all the kid's goodbye and Mrs. Cruz thanks us for coming. We head out and head home. It was such a fun day.

 **(Hi! I have gotten some questions about college since it is approaching rapidly for Phoebe and Nathan. I will be doing 4 long chapters for each year of college. I will probably organize it by month so September of her freshman year, October of her freshman year etc…. Please leave any questions you have. Thank you for reading! Leave some reviews!**


	92. Chapter 92

Chapter 92

(Phoebe's Pov)

I am going over to the Cruz's right now and switching places with the grandparents. The baby is coming today! I am so excited. Since the Cruz's wanted the grandparents to be at the hospital for the birth of the baby, I am coming and watching the kids. It is Friday afternoon. I have Nathan with me to help.

We get to the Cruz's and walk in. I hear screaming and look to Nathan who makes a lord help us face. I walk in the kitchen and find Quinn screaming crying on the ground, Spencer naked except her pull up, and Charlie holding a plastic bat looking guilty. Not a good combination. "Hi guys, I am Linda and this is David. We are Jason's parents," a sweet older woman says. The older man is scolding Charlie for hitting Quinn.

"Nice to meet you guys, I am Phoebe and this is my friend Nathan," I say and he shakes their hands.

"We have heard so much about you both, from Rose and the kids," she says and I smile. They were putting Spencer down for a nap, but we said we would take over.

They head out and leave us with the kiddos. "Charlie hit me," Quinn comes over and hugs my leg. I bend down and cup his face checking him for injuries.

"You are okay, do you want me to kiss it?" I ask him and he nods. I kiss his elbow and he runs off happily. To be four again. I look behind me and see Nathan holding the crazy two-year-old. "Spence, let's get you in jammies," I say and reach out to take her.

"Nooooo Natin," she says hugging him. I look to him and then the boys who are starting to fight.

"I got her," he says. I smile and thank him then head over to the boys.

"Quinn stop," Charlie screams. I don't know what has gotten into them this morning, but they are being so crazy.

"Hey Quinn, no give me the bat," I take the plastic bat and put it above the cabinets, so they can't reach it.

"You boys need to separate," I say. Charlie stomps off to the lego table they have and sits in front of it. Quinn sits on the couch crossing his arms. I see tears start to stream down his face. It is unlike Quinn to cry unless he is hurt.

"Buddy, what is wrong?" I ask him and sit down next to him looking at him.

"I don't want a new baby," he says and crosses his arms. Finally, I understand his behavior.

"Why, bud?" I ask him.

"Because Mommy and Daddy love the new baby more than me," he says and I frown.

"Mommy and Daddy will never love the new baby more than you, Quinn. They will love you all the same," I say.

"Mommy says that the new baby needs lots of atten atten atten tension," he says and I understand he is trying to say attention.

"The new baby will need lots of attention buddy, but that does not mean mommy and daddy love you any less," I say and rub his hair.

"But then they be busy with the busy," he says and I frown.

"Quinn, the baby will need lots of help because they will be so little. But that means that you get to help and be a big brother to the baby. You can help mommy and daddy take care of the baby," I say and he looks up.

"I can?" He asks.

"Of course you can bud, the baby is going to need lots of help. You can show them their room, and help play with them. They are going to need a good big brother," I say and rub his hair.

"I can be a good big brother," he says and I smile.

"You already are a good big brother to Spence. The new baby will be so lucky to have you," I say and he smiles. I get an idea from when I was little.

"Hey bud, do you want to make the baby a welcome home sign?" I ask him. This is an activity all the kids can participate in.

"What's that?" He asks. I call Charlie over to explain it to him.

"A welcome home sign is something we can draw out so that when the baby comes home they can see the sign," I say.

"I wanna do that, can we make a big one?" Charlie asks smiling.

"Yeah like this big," Quinn stretches out his arms out as far as they can go.

"Of course we can buddy," I say and smile. I look up and see Nathan who is leaning against the door with his arms crossed. I wonder how long he has been there.

"I'll go get some paper and markers, you guys go to the table and Nathan will help roll your sleeves up," I say and wink at him. I go downstairs into the office where they have a poster board. I grab a couple and head upstairs.

"Bee, you write welcome home baby in bubble letters then we color it please," Quinn says. I smile and nod.

I draw out Welcome home baby on 3 different poster boards. Each kid takes one and we save one for Spencer. The boys start coloring and drawing. I look to Nathan and he smiles at me.

"Did Spencer go down easily?" I ask him.

"I read 3 books and then she was out. She tried to say she was scared, so I sat with her and she passed out within 5 minutes," he smiles and I laugh. Oh, Spencer.

"Bee, look," Quinn says. I give him a thumbs up and smile. I have a feeling I'll be putting the kids to bed tonight, so I will just hang it up before I go to bed.

Drawing entertains the boys for an hour and a half. I am so excited for the boys and Spencer to meet their new sibling. I never got to experience that. This house is about to turn into crazy town.

"Can we go play basketball downstairs?" Quinn asks Nathan.

"Sure bud," Nathan says. Quinn and Charlie smile running downstairs to the basketball court room. It is a room with super tall ceilings and a hoop. The boys live in here during the winter. I grab Spencer's monitors and come downstairs with them.

"You guys wanna play pig?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, can Bee play?" Quinn asks looking over at me. Oh no, I suck at basketball.

"I don't think you guys want me to play I stink at basketball," I say and Nathan shakes his head.

"Why don't we make teams, I'll be with Bee and you boys can play against us," he says. The boys nod and we give Charlie the first throw.

I follow Nathan but don't make the first shot. "You got it, Bee," Charlie says. I smile and throw the ball surprisingly enough it makes it in the hoop.

"Nice one," Nathan says passing me the ball. I wink and make the next shot.

We keep playing and Nathan and I purposely lose. Well, I don't I just lose because I stink, but Nathan does lose on purpose. "Again again," Charlie says.

We play a couple of more rounds with the boys until they are exhausted. I smile and we head upstairs to watch a movie. It's approaching dinner time. I will probably make food during the movie. We have been super busy today.

The boys chose to watch Mary Poppins. Quinn is leaning on me and Charlie is next to Nathan. As we watch I get nostalgic. I used to watch this movie with my dad all the time. Oh, how time flies.

"Bee?" Quinn says and I look down at him smiling.

"What bud?" I ask.

"Did you know you are like Mary Poppins to me?" He asks. I smile and laugh that is the best thing anyone has ever said to me.

"I am not as good as Mary Poppins, bud," I smile and he shakes his head.

"You are better," he says and I smile. This boy.

"You are the best," I smile. He giggles and rests his head in my lap. I scratch his head and continue watching the movie.

I stand up when the movie is close to ending and start to make dinner. The kids begged for Mac and cheese, so that is what they are going to get. I put a pot on and boil the water. As I am waiting for the water to boil Spencer's monitor comes to life.

"I up, I up," I hear. Nathan stands up and says he will get her while I cook. I thank him and pour the noodles in the boiling water.

After a couple minutes the movie ends and the boys choose to watch Flushed Away. I smile and continue on dinner. Soon I hear footsteps behind me. When I turn I see Nathan holding a sleepy Spencer. She is resting her head on his chest.

"Hi sleepy head," I smile at her. She waves and gives me a soft smile.

"Are you hungry?" I ask her. She just shrugs and stays in his chest. I smile and watch as he sits and she just lays there on him. She is in her watermelon pajamas.

I finish up dinner and put it on the table. I call out dinner and the kids come running. Spencer is in her booster chair next to Nathan and I. The boys are across from us eating.

"Dis yummy," Spencer says. I smile and kiss her head. My phone starts to ring and I run and get it. It is Jason Cruz.

"Hi Mr. Cruz, how are you?" I ask.

"Good Phoebe, Thanks. I hope the kids are behaving well. Unfortunately no baby yet and we aren't seeing signs that they will be coming anytime soon. We wanted to call and ask if you could stay overnight with the kids. Please do not feel obligated, but in case anything happens we want the grandparents here. Of course, you can call your parents and call us back. No pressure if you can't, just let us know," he says. Oh boy. An overnight. Can I do that? Yes, I can. Rose is having a baby and I can't imagine if I couldn't have my parents there.

"Let me call my parents, it shouldn't be a problem. Give Mrs. Cruz my best," I say. We hang up and I dial my mom's phone number.

"Hi sweet girl, any baby yet?" She asks. Rose is one of my mom's good friends.

"No no yet. Actually, that is what I was calling you about. There is no sign of a baby yet and Mr. Cruz just called saying they want to keep the grandparents close in case anything happens overnight. They asked if I could sleepover so they grandparents can both be there if the baby is born at night," I say. My mom is silent. I can tell she is thinking.

"Is Nathan there?" She asks. Shit, I forgot about him. I don't want him to leave.

"Yes, but mom we wouldn't do anything we are in another person's home," I say.

"I understand where Rose is coming from, I don't know what we would have done if we didn't have Gail to watch teddy while I had you," she says.

"Okay it is a yes for me, let me go get your father and you can ask him," crap. He is definitely going to say no.

"Will you put me on speaker and stay while I ask him?" I ask her. She agrees and I hear my dads voice soon after.

"Hey Bubs, are you okay?" He asks. Always his first question.

"Never better, but I have a question," I start. He says to ask and I do. I am so nervous.

"Phoebe, I don't know," I say. Time to pull out the big guns.

"Dad if I was having a baby and didn't have the luxury of someone like Gail watching my other kids and you had to watch them and miss the birth of my child I would not forgive myself. Please let me stay. I can do this I promise. And Sawyer can come to stay inside the house they have two guest bedrooms," I say.

"Oh Phoebe," I hear him in deep thought running his hand through his hair.

"Dad, please," I beg.

"Fine, but I want you to call me before you go to bed and right when you wake up. I also want Sawyer to stay inside. I will call him and have Taylor bring him his overnight stuff along with yours," my dad says. Yes, I did it.

"Thank you so much, Dad," I say and smile.

"Don't be afraid to call if you need anything okay?" I say yes and promise to.

"I love you most, Bubs," he says.

"I love you too, dad," I say and we hang up.

I walk over to Nathan and fill him in about what is going on. He insists he stays even though I told him he didn't have to. Nathan leaves to get his overnight bag while I play with the kids.

"Bee Bee," I sit on you lap," Spencer says as we play the board game candy land. The boys are getting competitive while Spencer has no clue what's going on.

"No fair, Bee he cheated," Charlie says because Quinn is winning.

"No he didn't bud," I say and he frowns.

"Bee, we do tubbies tonight?" Spencer asks.

"Nope no baths tonight, girly girl," I say and all hell breaks loose.

"But but Bee we always do baths on Friday," Quinn says.

"We haves to have bafs," Spencer says started to grow upset.

"Phoebe, we need to have our baths tonight. We always do them on Monday and Wednesday and Friday and Sunday," Charlie says starting to pout.

These kids lives are about to change drastically when the new baby comes. The least I can do is keep their normal schedule. Bath time with them will be interesting.

"Fine fine we can do baths tonight, but that means we have to go upstairs after this round of candy land," I say. They all nod and we keep playing.

Spencer and I end up winning Candyland much to the boys disliking. I take them into their parent's bathroom and start running the bath. I have them all strip down and put them in the tub together.

I help Spence wash her hair and body. The boys play with the football bath toys they have in their bathroom. They play in the bath while I sit and monitor. The first one to get out is Charlie. I wrap him in his blue towel and send him to put the PJs I laid out for him on.

Quinn and Spencer in the bath a little while longer until I force them to get out. As I am wrapping a towel around Spencer, Nathan walks in. He is in his more casual attire looking beautiful as ever.

"What can I do to help?" He asks. I check my watch and see it is 8 which means bedtime for everyone.

"You are a lifesaver. Can you get the boys ready for bed?" I ask him. He nods and takes Quinn upstairs.

I take Spencer to her room. I put on her pull up and PJs on. She is exhausted and I can tell. We sit on her rocking chair together and I read her a couple books. She is yawning and cuddling into me.

"Let's get you in bed," I whisper. I put her in her bed and she starts to cry.

"Spence, what's wrong?" I ask her stroking her hair.

"I want mommy give me kiss goodnight," she says and I frown. The one thing I can't give her.

"Spencer Mommy is having a baby, tomorrow when you wake up you may have a new brother or sister isn't that exciting?" I say to distract her.

"I will?" She asks.

"Maybe if the baby decides to come tonight," I say and she smiles.

"Oh okay… but Bee Bee I want my mommy," she says. I frown and rub her hair.

"Spencer, we will see mommy soon okay?" I say and she frowns.

"I'll lay with you," I say and she nods. I wrap my arms around her and lay in her princess castle bed. I close my eyes and pretend to sleep so she catches on.

"Bee, Babe wake up," I hear someone whispering in my ear. I open my eyes and see Spencer laying on my chest and princess blankets all around me. Oh no I fell asleep in Spencer's bed. Oops.

I softly allay Spencer down and tuck her in. I get out of the bed with Nathan's help and sneak out. When we get into the hallway I look at him and laugh.

"I told her I would lay with her till she fell asleep but I must have done it first," I laugh. He laughs and takes my hand leading me to the guest bedroom. My packed overnight bag is in there. Gail packed my favorite pajamas and clothes for tomorrow with a toothbrush and toothpaste. Bless her.

I brush my teeth and slide on my comfy grey pajamas. I know Nathan and I are not going to be doing anything tonight so I don't worry about looking good. I find Nathan laying in the bed on his phone.

"Thanks for all your help today," I say as I crawl in the bed.

"There's nowhere I'd rather be, baby. I love these kids," he says and I smile. I love them too.

"Did the boys go down easy?" I ask. He nods and smiles.

"Good I am glad, well we better get to bed. These kids wake up early," I say and smile. Nathan leans over kissing me.

"Goodnight beautiful," He says and I smile saying goodnight back. Soon his arms are wrapped around me and we are going to sleep.

—-

I wake up to Spencer's monitor going off at 6 in the morning. How do people do this? I groan and sit up. Nathan looks over and smiles.

"Good morning beautiful," He says and I laugh. We both look disheveled. I look far from beautiful.

"Good morning, I'll go grab Spencer," I say. He nods and kisses me letting me go. I walk out of the guest bedroom and into Spencer's room.

"Hi bug," I say and smile.

"Mowning Bee Bee," She says and runs towards me.

"I give you mowning hugs and kiss," she says as she kisses all over my face hugging me. Now I realize this is how people get up this early. To get 'mowning hugs and kiss.'

"I hungwee," she says and I smile picking her up.

"I think we can make some pancakes this morning," I say. As we walk downstairs I hear another door open.

"Bee wait," I hear a whisper-yell I look up to find Quinn running towards me.

"Mowning broder," Spencer says sleepily.

"Morning Spence, hi Bee," he says and runs downstairs. Oh to have this much energy in the morning.

I put Spencer down and grab the pancake mix. I know they will be super pumped if I make chocolate chip, smiley face pancakes. They sit and watch their morning cartoons as I cook.

I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Nathan with Charlie on his back giving him a piggyback ride. So sweet. Charlie jumps off and gives me a hug. These kids are so sweet in the morning I would wake up at 4 to get this much love.

"Bee Bee," Spencer yells for me.

"Yeah girly girl," I call back.

"Does me have whittle baby yet?" She asks. Oh my god. Mrs. Cruz, I totally forgot. I ask Nathan to watch the pancakes while I run and get my phone low and behold there is a text from her.

*Call me when you guys wake up! We have some exciting new!* I smile and call her. She picks up within the first few rings.

"Hey Phoebe, how are the kids?" She asks sounding happy.

"They are great. We are having pancakes for breakfast this morning. How are you?" I ask her.

"I am over the moon. We were wondering if you could bring the kids to the hospital this morning to come to meet the baby. If not it is totally fine, we can have one of the grandparents pick them up, but they are all in newborn heaven so I thought I would ask you first. You can come meet them as well and Nathan!" She says so sweetly.

"Of course we can, so do have a boy or girl?" I ask excitedly.

"You will find out when you get here, sweetheart! Thank you so much for doing this for us. You have no clue how much it means," she says and I smile.

"Can we come after breakfast?" I ask.

"That is perfect thank you, sweetheart," she says. we bid each other goodbyes and hang up.

I head downstairs and sit at the table with Nathan and the kids. To say they are excited is an understatement. I can not wait to meet this little babe. If he/she are anything like the other 3 I am in for a treat.

After breakfast is over we get the kids cleaned up. I put Spencer's hair in braided pigtails and get her in a warm outfit. Nathan helps the boys get ready. We meet downstairs and head out. The hospital is about a 20-minute drive which is spent with the kids fighting about whether it is going to be a boy or a girl.

"Is a girl names Awiel," Spencer says.

"Mom and dad would not name her Ariel, Spencer. That is silly," Quinn says making Nathan and I laugh.

When we arrive at the hospital we go up to the desk. I have Spencer on my hip and Nathan is holding the boy's hands. The lady behind the desk raises her eyebrows at us.

"Welcome to Seattle Hospital, how may I be of assistance to you?" She asks. I rock Spencer side to side.

"We are here to meet their sibling, so go to the maternity ward," I say and the lady nods.

"Who are you here to see," the woman asks.

"Rose Cruz," I say she looks on her computer and nods.

"I'll need to see a valid form of ID from the two of you and the kids will need stickers," Nathan and I hand over our licenses and get wristbands while the kids get visitor stickers on them.

"Let's go, guys," I say. I am still holding Spencer who is picking at her sticker.

"Bee Bee this sticky doesn't matches my outfits," she says pointing to her sticker. I look to Nathan and we both start laughing.

"It's okay girly girl, you only have to wear it for a little bit," I say and she smiles.

When we get to Mrs. Cruz's rooms we knock. Soon there is voices and footsteps. Mr. Cruz opens the door and the boys run to him. I smile at the scene in front of me.

"Hi guys come on in," Mr. Cruz says. The grandparents go to the cafeteria for breakfast so the room is not too crowded.

When we walk on Mrs. Cruz is holding a baby wrapped in white. "Mommy," Spencer cries out trying to get to her.

"Spencer hold on," I say calming her. Mrs. Cruz gives Mr. Cruz the baby so she can hold Spencer. I put her down on the bed and Spencer cuddles into her. The boys climb on the bed hugging her. This is the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

"Hi babies," she says hugging and kissing them.

"We have someone we want you guys to meet," Nathan stands behind me.

"Who who?" Spencer asks. Mrs. Cruz takes the baby in her arms and the kids crowd around her. Mr. Cruz is taking millions of pictures.

"This is your little brother, Andrew William Cruz," She says. "But we are going to call him Drew," she says and I look back to Nathan smiling. A little boy. After the babies love on the baby, Mrs. Cruz turns to Nathan and me.

"Would you guys like to hold him?" She asks. I nod instantly. The baby gets passed to me and I smile down at him.

"Hi buddy," I say and stroke his face. His bright blue eyes stare at me. I can't wait to move on this guy all the time. After I hold him for a little bit I pass him to Nathan.

Nathan rocks him and I talk to Mrs. Cruz. "Did you know it was a boy the whole time?" I ask her. She nods smiling.

"Call it mother's intuition, but I knew. I felt it the whole time. We came in with a solid boy name, and sort of a girl name," she says smiling.

"What would his name been if he was a girl?" I ask her.

"Karsyn Oliva Cruz," She says and I nod smiling. I look over to Nathan and see he got Drew asleep. I smile as he passes the baby over.

"Impressive," She says rocking Drew more. We say goodbye to the kids and head out. We walk hand in hand to the car. When we get in Nathan leans in kissing me hard.

"You are so goddamn sexy," he says and I blush.

"Let's go to my house, I want you," He says and everything south of my belly clenches.

"Um okay," I say. He takes my hand in his and squeezes it tightly.

"I love you," He says and I say it back happily.

I drive to his house with Sawyer in tow. We walk into his house and I wave to Sawyer he smiles and shakes his head. Right, when we are inside Nathan grabs my hand and takes me up to his room. We are the only ones home.

Once we are in his room he starts kissing me hard. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. "I have wanted to do this since last night," he says breathlessly. I smirk and start kissing him again.

We fall onto his bed and he is on top of my kissing me. I have my arms around his neck. He flips us so I am on top of him. He rips my shirt off of me and throws it to the side. As I am making my way to take his shirt off he grabs my hand stopping me. He sits up so I am straddling him and we are chest to chest.

"I won," He says and I look at him confused.

"What ?" I say out of breath from our make out wars.

"I won the gender of the baby bet, you have to come see Avengers with me tonight or tomorrow," he says. Is he kidding?

"You interrupted our make-out session to tell me that? Your girlfriend is on top of you shirtless and you stop her to tell her you won a bet?" I laugh. He nods smiling and pulls me back on top of us.

"Popcorn is on me," he whispers before starting to kiss me again. I laugh against his lips and keep kissing him.

We have sex multiple times in his bed. Sex with him never gets old. Every time I get butterflies in my stomach. Each time I swear I love him more. We are cuddling in his bed naked.

"You know I'm holding you to our bet," he says and I look up at him and sit up holding the covers over my chest.

"I can't go tomorrow, I have family dinner before Teddy leaves," I say. He smiles and nods. He traces my spine with his finger.

"There is always tonight," he says and I shake my head.

"Fine, but you have to buy the popcorn," I smirk and he pulls me down kissing me.

"Deal," he smiles against my lips and I laugh. I stand up and start getting dressed Nathan watches me and makes me blush.

"Don't be embarrassed, your body is beautiful," he says and makes me blush even more. I finally am fully dressed. I sit down and run my fingers through his hair.

"How cute is Drew," I say. He nods smiling.

"Adorable, he is so sweet," he says and I nod smiling.

"I can't wait to love on him," I say and Nathan smiles kissing my head.

Nathan grabs his phone and starts looking up movie times. "There is one at 7 tonight, do you want to go to dinner and a movie," he asks.

"Nathan Moore are you asking me in a date," I feign shock.

"Yes I am baby," he says and kisses my head.

"Well, in that case, I need to head home and shower," I say.

"Okay baby, I'll pick you up at 5:45?" He asks. I nod smiling. I give him a kiss goodbye and head out.

When I get home I head upstairs and shower. I need a good hot shower. I get out and put on my ripped jeans, a cut tied tank top, and my huge comfy sweater. I cry and straighten my hair. It is so damn long. I throw on some mascara and call it a day. I put on the necklace Ted and Delaney got me for my birthday, and head downstairs.

My dad is there drinking a glass of wine listening to classical music. "You look so beautiful, Bubs," My dad says and kisses my head.

"Where are you headed?" He asks.

"I lost a bet, so the avenger movie," I say and my dad smiles.

"Ted wanted to see that too," my dad says shaking his head. I don't get it at all.

"But I get free popcorn out of it so," I shrug my shoulders and smile.

"Make sure you eat a proper dinner. That popcorn could make your stomach hurt," my dad says. Ever the worrier.

"I will we are going to La Mesa before, so I will have some chips and guacamole," I say and smile. My dad comes over and kisses my head.

"Good, remember we have Ted's send-off dinner tomorrow," My dad says and I nod.

"Yep I know," I say and he smiles.

"Is Sawyer driving you?" My dad asks.

"No, Nathan is picking me up," I say and my dad nods. I hear my phone beep and look down seeing Nathan is here.

"Well I am off, I love you so much," I say and give him a hug.

"Love you most, Bubs," he kisses my head and I head outside.

"Hi," I say and smile when I get into the car.

"Hey beautiful, you ready?" He says and I nod smiling.

We take off driving and Nathan holds my hand as we go to our favorite little bistro. When we get there we park and head in. Sawyer in tow behind us.

"You know what next week is?" He asks. I look up confused.

"No?" I say.

"Your birthday," he says. Oh no, I hate my birthday.

"Oh yeah," I say and look at him. He has a shit eating grin on his face.

"What? What is that look?" I ask.

"I am just excited to spoil you," he says and I shake my head.

"You don't have to do or get me anything," I remind him.

"You know that is not going to happen," he says and I shake my head.

"Nothing too big alright?" I ask.

"I have to match what you did for me on my birthday," he says and I smile thinking back to this day.

"Look whatever I do you will love Okay?" He says and I nod. He reaches over and grabs my hand kissing it. I smile and look at my dreamy boy and I ask myself the question I always do. How did I get so lucky?


	93. Chapter 93

Chapter 93

(Phoebe's POV)

Right now I am with Nathan at the Cruz's. Drew is two weeks old now! Mrs. Cruz had to run to the grocery store. I look over and see Nathan playing with Spencer. The boys are downstairs playing video games and I am holding the baby.

Drew is the best baby. He only cries when he is hungry or needs a diaper change. I haven't been babysitting these past couple weeks because Mrs. Cruz is on maternity leave.

"Bee Bee work Natin makes a pwetty dwess," Spencer says and holds up her iPad. She is sitting on his lap playing on the tablet.

"I'm sure that would look great on him," I say and wink at Nathan who shakes his head.

"Nathan, can you hold him? I have to go to the bathroom," I say. Nathan comes over and takes the bundle of baby out of my arms.

I run the bathroom. I then go downstairs and check on the boys. They are playing happily downstairs. When I walk upstairs and into the living room I find the sweetest sight. Nathan is changing Drew and Spencer is standing next to Nathan "helping."

"Spence, can you give me the wipe?" Nathan asks. She giddily passes the wipe to him happy to be helping. I smile at them. Nathan redresses Drew and then wraps him back up in the blanket. I come in and throw away the diaper for him.

"Thank you for helping, Spencer," I say bending down to her level. I give her a high five and she jumps up and down excited.

We hear the front door open and Mrs. Cruz walks in smiling. "Hi guys," she says and Nathan passes me the baby so he can help Mrs. Cruz unload her groceries.

"Hi," I say smiling holding the baby.

"How were they?" She asks me.

"Good as usual. The boys are downstairs playing Mario," I say and smile.

"Oh Nathan you don't have to help sweetheart," she says.

"Please ma'am it's my pleasure," he says and she smiles thanking him.

"How was my little guy?" She asks.

"Good, I fed him the bottle you left 30 minutes ago and Nathan just changed his diaper," I say. It is quite evident now that babysitting just me will be very hard. At least until Drew is a little older.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me today. Jason is in Portland and we would have been eating cake mix and peas for dinner if I didn't go to the store," she says and we laugh.

"Oh Phoebe I forgot one second," she says and runs upstairs. I sway side to side with Drew who is just chilling in my arms. He is wearing his little grey sweat outfit. It is SO cute.

Mrs. Cruz comes downstairs and hands me a gift bag. I smile and give her a huge. Did I forget to mention tomorrow is my 18th birthday. Lucky me it is on a Friday.

"Thank you so much," I say and she smiles. I feel someone pull on my sweater and I look down to see Spencer holding a piece of paper. I smile and hand Mrs. Cruz the baby so I can talk to Spence.

"Happy birfday," She says blushing. I look down at the paper and there is a bunch of lines and shapes all over it.

"Thank you so much, girly girl," I say and I kiss her head.

"Wobe you," She says and I give her a big hug. Oh this girl, my heart.

Nathan and I head out. He drove me so he is taking me home. We sit in comfortable silence. When we get to my house I lean over to kiss him goodbye.

"Happy early birthday, my beautiful girl," he says and I blush.

"Thank you, remember dinner tomorrow at 7. It's at The Prime," I say reminding him. He smiles and cups my cheek.

"I know Bee, I wouldn't forget. Now I get you all Saturday right?" He asks and I nod smiling.

Nathan leans in to kiss me and as I lean in to meet him there is a tapping on the window. I look over to see Taylor's car pulled up in front of Nathan's and my dad tapping on his window.

"Christ," Nathan whispers and turns to face my dad rolling down the window. I am in shock. Kill me now.

"Mr. Moore I assume you weren't trying to kiss my daughter," he says. I can tell he is joking and I hope Nathan knows. I glare and shake my head at my dad.

"Of course not, just giving her a happy birthday hug," Nathan says. I bite my lip trying not to laugh.

"Well it's cold out here and I don't want to have to monitor you two any longer, I'll be inside. Just remember this house has a lot of windows and cameras," My dad says and turns walking up to go inside.

Nathan rolls up his window and turns to look at me. "I'm sorry," I say. He shakes his head and laughs.

"Okay birthday girl, give me a hug, then I have practice to go to," he says and I laugh. I lean in for a kiss and he pulls back.

"I mean it birthday hug. Your dad scares the shit out of me," I laugh and give him a hug. Once he is by my ear he whispers "but expect more than a hug tomorrow night." I pull back and am blushing hard.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow. Do you want me to take you?" He asks.

"Sure that would be great if you don't mind," I say.

"You're my girl, of course, I don't," he says and I smile. We bid each other goodbye and I get out heading inside. My dad is in the kitchen reading some paper.

"I hope you are happy, my boyfriend would not even look at me once you went inside," I say not being serious.

"I'm glad, mission accomplished," he smirks. I sit down at the counter across from him.

"Are you ready for me to be 18?" I ask him. He looks up and raises his eyebrows.

"I still don't believe it. It feels like just yesterday you were put into my arms," he says looking deep in thought.

"It's crazy, isn't it. Now I can get piercings or tattoos without your consent," I tease.

"Remember what I said-" I cut him off.

"Piercings or tattoos will leave me out of your will, I know," I say. He looks satisfied.

"Had to get you back somehow for screwing with Nathan," I say. He shakes his head.

"I have a conference call in 10 minutes, will you be okay?" He asks.

"I'll be just fine, when does Mom get home?" I ask.

"By nine. She had a bunch of meetings today," he says and I nod.

I spend the rest of the night relaxing and doing homework. I have dinner with my parents then take a bath. I head to bed around 9. It is so nice just to lounge around.

—-

I wake up to my parents singing me happy birthday. I smile and groggily sit up laughing as they sing. I am 18 years old today. That is so crazy.

"Happy birthday baby," my mom says and hugs me. I give my dad a hug too and thank them both. They leave me to get ready for school today.

I shower and straighten my hair. I put on some makeup and put on my uniform. I head downstairs and see the kitchen decorated with balloons and there is breakfast on the table. Banana pancakes.

"Come eat, birthday girl," my mom says and I smile.

I sit with my parents and eat. We talk and everything feels so light. Gail comes and gives me a big hug. Oh, she is so sweet. Then Taylor comes in and gives me a hug too. I love them so much.

"Nathan is taking me to school so I will see you guys later," I say. They smile and give me more hugs.

I step outside and wait for Nathan. He said he is on my street when he texted me. I see Sawyer who gets out of his car walking towards me. I smile as he wraps me in a hug.

"Happy birthday, Pheebs," he says.

"Thank you, Sawyer," I say and he hands me a gift.

"You didn't have to do this," I say and thank him.

"Yes I did, open it," he says. I open the gift and find a necklace with a P on it. It is beautiful.

"It is beautiful Sawyer thank you so much," I say putting it on.

"Ana helped pick it out," he says talking about his twin sister. I smile and give him a hug.

"I love it," I say holding the necklace. What would I do without Sawyer? Sawyer goes to his car and I turn to see Nathan is here. I smile at him and get into the car.

"Happy birthday, Bee," he says and kisses me.

"Thank you," I smile. He passed me a coffee he got from Starbucks for me. Love of my life.

"How has your day been so far?" He asks as he drives us to school.

"Good, Sawyer got me this super cool necklace," I say holding onto it.

"That is very pretty," he says and I nod smiling.

"I'm giving you your gift tonight," he says.

"What your man parts?" Nathan looks over shocked and I am laughing.

"Phoebe Grace, how brazen of you," he says and I laugh.

"Well your gift along with my man parts as you call it is coming tonight," he says and I blush laughing.

"Good," I say and wink as we pull into Nathan's spot.

I grab my backpack and walk in with Nathan. There are a lot of happy birthdays thrown at me. Nathan walks me to my first period and kisses my head before I go in.

I sit down in my seat and Ava comes in running to me and barreling me in a hug. "Happy birthday you bitch," she says and the entire class looks over. My face turns bright red in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Ava," I laugh and she sits next to me.

"Did Nathan get you that necklace?" She asks I shake my head and tell her it was Sawyer before the teacher comes in and starts class.

The rest of the periods before lunch are great. Everything feels a bit more blissful on your birthday. I am now going on a group lunch date with Ava, Tyler, Brooklyn, Drew, and Nathan. It was going to be just Nathan and me, but then Ava threw a fit about never getting to see me.

We are going to 648 for lunch. It is a new place by our school. Nathan is driving us all there right now. We are holding hands in the front.

"Phoebe, how does it feel to be legal?" Drew asks as we are walking in. Nathan's hand wraps tighter around my waist. Nathan hates Drew for many reasons, but he is civil when he is around him.

"Good, I guess. It is so weird to think about you know being an adult," I say and laugh. Nathan smiles down at me as we sit down at our table.

"It is so weird. I hated it when I first turned 18," Drew says smiling.

"So did you guys hear about Preston's party that got caught last weekend?" Brooklyn asks.

"No way, did it really?" Ava says.

"I was there," Drew says. "His neighbors called the cops. We all ran out the back, but still a bunch of people got their names written down," he says. Thank god I wasn't there.

"That sucks for all of them," Ava says shaking her head.

We get our food and sit eating. We talk about little things. This is my favorite place to be. Surrounded by all my friends and eating. We definitely need to start doing this more often.

After lunch, we head back to school. Nathan and I have our 6th-period class together so we walk to it. "Are you comfortable with going out tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah I am, it'll be fun to get to hang out with everyone," I say as we walk in the classroom. We sit in our assigned seats which happens to be him right in front of me.

"Okay class today we are starting with a pop quiz on the reading from last night," Mrs. Moode walks in and says. Nathan turns around and I mouth 'fuck me.'

"Gladly," he smirks and I shake my head laughing.

I take the stupid quiz and turn it in. I decide to screw with Nathan and start tapping his back. He turns around and looks at me shaking his head. I use my pencil and it accidentally pokes him hard.

"Ow," Nathan jumps. The entire class looks at us and the teacher comes over.

"Phoebe, Nathan do we have a problem over here?" She asks.

"No ma'am just hit my elbow on the desk," Nathan lies and I start laughing. She then looks at me.

"Sorry, won't happen again," I say and she shakes her head. Nathan turns to me and is shaking his head laughing. He can even make school fun.

The rest of the day goes by quick. Nathan takes me home and I head upstairs to do my homework so I don't have to do it later this weekend.

After I do my homework I head downstairs for some tea and a snack. I sit at the counter eating my cut up oranges and sip my tea. I am responding to a bunch of happy birthday texts from people. It always shocks me how many people remember/ care about my birthday.

"Hey birthday girl," my dad's voice comes out of nowhere scaring the shit out of me.

"Hi, you scared me," I say and he frowns.

"I'm sorry baby, how was your day?" He comes and kisses my head stealing a sip of my tea.

"Good, I went to lunch with Ava and Tyler, and Drew and Brooklyn," I say.

"Sounds like fun. Are you excited for dinner?" He asks me.

"Of course I am, it is my favorite part of my birthday," I say. He smiles at that and squeezes my hand.

"How was work?" I ask him eyeing the stack of folders he brought in.

"Good, and very busy this time of year," he says and I nod.

We sit and talk for a bit longer before I head upstairs and get ready for dinner. I straighten my hair and do my makeup. I wear my army green split dress with nude heels. I am very happy with how my look turned out. As I am putting on the necklace Sawyer gave me a hear a knock on my door.

"Come in," I say.

"Hey beautiful girl, can I talk to you for a second?" My mom comes in and sits on my bed.

"Of course, what's up?" I ask.

"As you are turning 18 today I wanted to give you this special present. It is not much, but when I was 18 grandma Carla gave it to me," she says and hands me a box. I smile and open it. There is a gold ring that has a knot on it. It is simple and very beautiful. The fact that it came from my grandma and mom makes it all the more special.

"Mom, I love it so much," I say and slip it onto my finger. It fits perfectly. I will cherish this ring forever.

"You don't have to wear it, I just wanted you to have it," she says and I smile.

"I will always wear it. This is a very special ring mom," I say and she smiles leaning in and hugging me. When she pulls back I can see the tears in her eyes.

"I love it, thank you," I say and she gives me another hug before we head downstairs together. Nathan and my dad are talking downstairs.

"You look gorgeous, Bug," Nathan says and kisses my head. I smile and give my dad a hug who says the same thing.

We head out to the restaurant and meet my family there. We drive together. I am in the back with Nathan and my parents are up front. Nathan rests his hand on my thigh protectively. He always does this.

When we get there we head inside. The restaurant gave us a private room so we would not be bothered by anyone. They decorated it with balloons and flowers. This is amazing. I sit next to Nathan and across from my parents.

Ava's family and my grandparents arrive after us. I invited Tyler to come too because he and Ava are really solid right now. It is so amazing to be surrounded by people I love. I've felt nothing but love all day.

Everyone is talking and having a great time. We order our food and I get the pasta and Nathan gets fish. We will for sure end up sharing. I look around the table and listen to different conversations. My grandpa asks Tyler what he is planning on doing next year and I am actually curious to hear this too.

"I am planning on attending the University of Michigan and majoring in business sir," He says and I nod. That's super cool. Maybe he could work with my dad someday.

"Phoebe, have you had a good birthday?" My grandma asks me.

"I have had a great birthday," I say smiling.

"I'm so glad, sweetheart," she says and smiles at me. Oh, my sweet grandma.

We get our food and eat. Nathan and I end up switching food because we like each other better. Figures. This boy has my whole heart. We all talk and eat together.

After dinner, the waiters bring out a cake that says 'happy birthday Phoebe' on it in fun icing. I can tell it is my favorite cake from a bakery called Mrs. Sweets. Everyone sings to me then we cut the cake eating it. I could eat a whole cake if I had the chance. I am obsessed with it. It is a vanilla cake with layers of fresh strawberries and cream inside it. My dad eyes me eating my second piece of cake and smiles winking at me.

"Present time," grandma says and hands me her present. I open it and find an Amazon Alexa. I smile at my grandparents. They have one and whenever I come over I play with it for hours. They amaze me.

"Thank you guys so much," I say smiling. This is so exciting. I can't wait to take it to college with me.

"Mine next, nine next," Ava hands me a box. I thank her and open it. Oh, my word. They are the Sarah Jessica Parker shoes that I have wanted forever. I tried them on but decided to get them. I wrap my arms around Ava hugging her.

"Thank you so much," I say smiling. They are beautiful booties. I am so excited to wear them.

My aunt and uncle give me money to get whatever I want for myself. They said I am too hard to shop for which makes me laugh. I thank them and then my parents give me my gift. I open it and find a laptop. I am shocked.

"Guys thank you so much," I say. My dad accidentally spilled coffee on my laptop so it barely works. I hid it from him though so he wouldn't feel bad.

"I knew yours was broken," he says and I smile thanking them.

"Now my turn," Nathan hands me his gift and I open it. I find a bottle of sunscreen. I look over and smile thanking him. I am confused, but he does hate when I burn.

"Read the note," he says. I find a card and pick it up.

*happy birthday beautiful. This is what I will be forcing you to wear when we go to Florida during Spring break.* my mouth opens shocked.

"Really we are going to Florida?" I ask him. He nods smiling.

"I want to show you my hometown," He says and I look to my parents. They both are smiling and laughing at my reaction.

"I'm so excited, thank you so much, everyone," I hug Nathan then my family.

It was such a great dinner. We get lots of family pictures before we head out. Nathan comes home with us. On the way home Nathan is rubbing my thigh and knowing exactly what he is doing. The sexual tension in the car is very high. When we get home my parents sing me a happy birthday one more time and make me blow out a candle in a cupcake they got. They are the cutest.

After, Nathan and I go in the basement while my parents head off to bed. Nathan and I have a celebration of our own and it is very very hot. I love this boy. I will always have a love for this boy.

After Nathan leaves, I head up to bed. I am exhausted from all the sex and excitement of the day. Mostly the sex. I lay on my pillow and think about how blessed I am.

—

I wake up the next day and head downstairs. Ah, Saturday's. My favorite days. Both my parents are home all day and we can just relax. When I get downstairs I find my parents and Grandpa Ray! What is he doing here? I haven't seen him since the summer.

"Grandpa," I say and run over giving him the biggest hug. He wraps me in his arms hugging me.

"My Phoebe Girl, how are you sweetie pie?" He asks holding me at arm's length checking me out.

"I am good, what are you doing here?" I ask him. I give him another hug. Oh, I missed him so much.

"I'm just here for a couple of hours, I am driving to go fishing with Mr. Rodriguez," he says and I nod.

"That's fun, I am so happy you are here," I say.

"I am too, I am sorry I couldn't make it for your birthday yesterday," He says and I shake my head.

"No worries at all," I say.

"But don't think I forgot about it at all," he says and I smile. He passes me a wrapped gift. I open it and find a wooden picture frame. In it is a picture of my grandpa and me from when I was about 7. I am on his lap and he has his arms wrapped around me.

"I made that frame," he says. I read the quote on the little plaque. It says 'love you now, love you still, always have, always will," I smile and reach out for him. I hug him and he rubs my back.

"Thank you so much, Grandpa," I say and he kisses my head.

"Now when am I going to get to meet this boyfriend of yours," he asks. I look at my parents and my mom raises her eyebrows. Oh lord.

"Nathan? Oh well, he was actually going to take me to lunch today," I say.

"Hmm lunch, I will be leaving around then. Why doesn't he stop in and I can see him for myself," he says. Oh, my poor Nathan. If he thought my dad was scary Grandpa Ray is just like him but is a skilled shooter.

"Okay, I will ask him," I say and he smiles.

"Can I make you some Grandpa pancakes?" My grandpa asks me.

"Sure you can, thank you," I say. My grandpa makes the best pancakes. We always called them the grandpa pancakes when I was little.

We sit and talk while my grandpa makes pancakes. I can tell my mom is so happy that he is her. She is a total daddy's girl. I wonder if that is where I get it from. My mom always tries to talk to him on the phone multiple times a week with him. But Grandpa hates talking on the phone. He hasn't warmed up to technology yet.

"Here you are sweetheart," He says and passes me a plate of pancakes. I thank him and start eating.

"So Phoebe, update me what's going on with you," he asks. I hate talking about me.

"Umm, there is not much to say. I am babysitting a lot, I am going to WSU next year, and just hanging out," I say. I called him about WSU when I told everyone I was going there.

"Who do you babysit again?" He asks me.

"Their last name is Cruz, they have 4 kids," I say.

"How old?" He asks stealing a bite of my pancakes.

"Charlie is 6, Quinn is 4, Spencer is 2, but about to turn 3, then Drew is 2 weeks old," I say. Grandpas eyebrows raise.

"Wow you have your hands full, do you have any help?" He asks.

"Nathan helps sometimes, it isn't as hard as it sounds," I smile.

"You always have had a way with kids," he says and I shrug smiling. I do love working with kids.

"I guess, I am just lucky they are good," I say. I look at my parents and they both are smiling at me.

"I am so glad to hear that you are happy," my grandpa says and I smile. I love him so much.

We spend the rest of the morning talking to grandpa. At around 12 Nathan texts me he is here. "I'm going to go grab Nathan," I say and run out front. He rolls down the window when I knock on it.

"I need you to come meet my grandpa. It is my mom's dad and he is very intense. Worse than my dad, but I know you will be fine," I talk at a mile a minute.

"Okay, calm down Bee," He says and gets out of his car. Oh, he is the best.

We walk inside and I lead him to the kitchen. He gives my mom a hug and shakes my dad's hand. Next Nathan walks over to my grandpa.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I am Nathan Moore," I am biting my lip. Grandpa shakes his hand and eyes him. He looks to me and I smile.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan. Tell me about yourself," he says. I look to my dad and I can tell he is loving this.

"Well sir, I am going to attend Princeton next year on an athletic scholarship for basketball. I am studying to be a lawyer like my dad and grandpa," he says. Ray look impressed.

"I am impressed, tell me who is your favorite team in the NBA?" He asks Nathan.

"That's a tough question, sir. I would have to say the Lakers or the Warriors," Nathan says. My grandpa pats him on the back.

"Go Lakers," He says and Nathan smiles.

"Now I will let you two go. But Nathan I want to show you a picture," ray pulls out his flip phone and pulls up a picture. Nathan looks at it and I see his face turn a shade whiter. Jesus what could that picture have been of.

"You'll do good to remember that son," he says and he nods. They shake hands and I am left to say goodbye to grandpa.

"Bye Grandpa Ray," I say and he kisses my head as he hugs me.

"I love you so much, Phoebe girl," He says. I am going to miss him.

"Be careful fishing, I love you," I say and head out with Nathan.

We go to lunch and spend the rest of the day hanging out. This has been the best weekend ever. I love getting to spend time with my friends and family. Next week we have Spencer's birthday and my parents leave for their trip my mom got my dad.


	94. Chapter 94

Chapter 94

 **(Hi friends and new friends:) I have been asked about my schedule of updating and I think I owe you guys my method to this madness! I am a full time student believe it or not! My goal (emphasis on the word goal) is one update a week. Sometime I have time for that and more, and sometimes I have time for just one. This week is one that I have time for multiple because of Thanksgiving break! So here is to you guys for keeping me motivated to write! XOXO)**

(Phoebe's pov)

Right now I am on my way to Spencer's birthday party! I can't believe she is turning 3 today. Makes me sad and happy. When I met her she had just turned 2. Next month Quinn turns 5, I hate how they are getting so big.

My family got her a Barbie dream house and Nathan got her barbies to go with it. I am so excited to see the special girl on her day. She makes my heart swell.

My dad is driving and my mom is in the front seat while Nathan and I are in the back. It feels so casual. When we pull up to the Cruz house I smile. There are happy birthday balloons on the porch. It is a unicorn themed party.

When we walk in the house it is like entering pink and unicorn world. There are pink balloons and unicorns everywhere. Also lots of little girls and boys running around. Nathan looks at me and laughs.

When Mrs. Cruz spots us she walks over. She gives us all hugs and thanks us for coming before her and my mom start talking. They have become very good friends ever since I started babysitting for them. My dad finds a friend and grabs a beer talking to him.

I look around and spot Spencer. I wave to her and when she sees Nathan and me she drops the hula hoop she was holding and runs over.

"Natin, Beebee you here," she jumps up and down smiling.

"Of course we are, girly girl we wouldn't miss it for the world," I say. She smiles and gives me a big hug. Then she leans over to Nathan and gives him a big hug.

"You wanna watches me hula hoops?" She asks us. We both nod enthusiastically.

"Okay watches me," she says and runs away.

We watch as she picks up a hula hoop and spins it around once before it falls to the floor. All the little kids are having so much fun, and as I look around at their parents drinking and talking so are they. Nathan and I clap when she looks over and gives us a thumbs up.

"Bubs, where is Spencer?" My dad comes up to Nathan and me who are watching her.

"Right there," I point to the clump of all the toddlers and their siblings playing. Quinn and Charlie are playing in the group of older brothers.

"I'm going to go say hi," he says and I smile nodding. I watch as he walks over to the clump of two and three-year-olds screaming at each other.

"MR. CHWISTIAN," I hear a scream. I smile as Spencer sees my dad. She runs to him and throws herself on him. Oh if that is not the sweetest thing I have ever seen.

I watch as they talk animatedly with each other. More toddlers get curious and come over to my dad. Before I know it I look over and one little guy around Spencer's age is holding onto my dad's shoulder, Spencer is on my dad's lap showing him a toy, and another little girl is standing in front of him talking to him. The whole group is now fascinated by my dad. There are 7 toddlers just hanging out with him. I look to Nathan who is shaking his head in amusement. I pull out my phone and snap pictures of it.

"He always has had a way with kids," my mom says coming to stand next to me.

"Look at that, there are 7 no 8 toddlers trying to talk to him," I say counting all the little bodies surrounding my dad.

"I told you, he has a way with kids. They love him," she says smiling.

"That is so crazy, I have never seen anything like this," Nathan shakes his head.

"You would always get so jealous if your dad talked to other kids like this at a party," my mom says and I laugh. No wonder kids just climb on him.

"Ana you never told me your husband is a toddler whisperer," Mrs. Cruz says walking up to us. We all laugh and watch as he is now the human jungle gym. All the kids climb on him and talk to him.

After playtime is over they bring the unicorn cake out. It is so extra I love it. They light 3 candles on the cake and put it in front of Spencer. She claps her hands and looks around. I am next to my dad and Nathan. Spencer looks to us and points to the cake. We all smile and give her thumbs up.

"And many more," we all sing happy birthday to her in unison. The little kids scream it and it is so cute. Spencer closes her eyes then blows out the candles. Everyone claps and Mrs. Cruz quickly starts to cut the cake. We help her pass it out.

I bend down next to Spencer and ask her how her cake is. "So yum Bee Bee you wants to try?" She asks smiling at me.

"I am okay, thank you though girly girl," I say and she smiles.

"Who dis," a little girl next to Spencer asks her pointing to me.

"Das My Bee Bee," Spencer says. Oh, my whole heart.

"I am Spencer's babysitter," I say and she nods smiling.

"My names Teagan," she says and smiles to me. She is bleach blonde and looks to be about two.

"Hi Teagan, I am Phoebe," I say smiling to her.

"Hi Bee Bee," She says and I smile.

"Bee Bee favowite pwincess is Aweil," Spencer tells Teagan like it shows what kind of person I am. I smile and watch them interact.

"Mes too," Teagan says.

"Really no way Jose," I say and she giggles nodding. The girls start talking and I stand up walking away.

"Excuse me, miss," I turn to see a woman around Mrs. Cruz's age.

"Hi," I say and smile. She is brunette and very pretty. All these moms are gorgeous.

"Hi, there I am Michelle Blake. I just saw you talking to my daughter and you were so sweet with her. Any chance you babysit?" She asks me. Oh lord.

"I do, I nanny for the Cruz's actually," I say. I look around and see my mom holding Drew.

"Is there any chance I could get your number? I am not looking for a nanny since I am a stay at home mom, just a sitter for the weekends if we ever need one. My parents just moved and they usually do it," she says. I feel like that would be cheating on the Cruz's, but they never need sitters on saturdays. I might as well.

"Sure let me write it down for you," I say and she smiles handing me her phone.

"I have 3 kids. Grey is our oldest and he is 5, Teagan is 3, and our youngest who you probably saw my husband holding is Chandler and she is 7 months," she says. I did see a man holding a very cute baby.

"I love those names," I say and she thanks me.

"Well I will be in touch with you, thank you, sweetheart," she says and I nod smiling. She walks away and I go to my mom who is holding Drew.

"Oh Phoebe thank god, he needs a change and I don't want to bother Rose," she says. I nod and take her up to Drew's nursery. Which is the sweetest room in the house?

"Oh my gosh, Rose did an amazing job with the nursery," she says as she goes over to the changing table. I smile and clean up some of the toys that the older kids left in the room.

I smile as my mom coos and talks to Drew as she changes his diaper. I love watching my parents with young kids. It is the sweetest sight. "All done," she says and smiles to drew. She picks him up and cuddles him.

"Let's go back downstairs, sweetie pie," she says to drew. I smile and follow them back to the party.

The kids are playing pin the horn on the unicorn. I laugh as the toddlers get spun around and try to pin the horn on. They are all so off. Next comes the unicorn game. It is tag but the kids wear horns on their head. I laugh and watch them all play.

Nathan rubs my shoulders and I smile leaning back against him. "How are you?" I ask him.

"Great, I just talked to a bunch of the dads here," he says and I nod smiling.

"Phoebe, will you take him?" My mom asks passing me, Drew. She says she has to pee and Rose is in the middle of a conversation. I happily take my little guy in my arms. He looks up at me and I smile.

"Look at how big he has already gotten," I say. He is only 3 weeks old now. He is wearing his baby bear outfit. It is so stinking cute.

"Hi buddy," Nathan says taking his little hand in his big one.

Drew opens his mouth and closes it. Oh, he is so adorable. "Is that Nathan," I say as I turn Drew so he can see Nathan. Nathan smiles and rubs his head.

"Oh I'm back, I was dying," my mom smiles. She looks at me holding Drew and takes out her phone taking a picture.

"You are such a natural, Phoebe," she says and I shake my head.

"He is just an easy baby," I say. Nathan shakes his head and agrees with my mom. Am I a natural?

"Hey guys," my dad says coming over. He has a beer in his hand and a smile on his face. I think it was good for my parents to come here, it is a relaxed environment where they can just be normal adults.

"Look at this little man," my dad says and I smile turning Drew to my dad.

"Do you want to hold him?" I ask him. My dad nods smiling. I pass Drew to my dad who takes him carefully. My dad cradles Drew to him. All three of us watch as my dad holds the baby to him. Wow. He is amazing with kids.

"Drew is very cute," My dad says and I nod.

"He is indeed, he should be due for a feeding actually," I say checking my watch. I look around for Mrs. Cruz and find her taking all of the toddlers to sit and play a new game. Lord help her.

"I'm going to get him a bottle," I know Mrs. Cruz keeps the bottles in the fridge. I go through the sea of parents and grab a bottle. I take it to the microwave and heat it up.

When I come back I find my dad trying to calm a fussy dad. I watch as Mrs. Cruz turns as she starts to abandon the toddlers I motion to her and point to the bottle. She blows me a kiss you mouths 'thank you,' I wink at her.

I pass my dad the bottle who puts it in a fussy Drew's mouth. He begins to try and turn away from

the bottle, but my dad calms him down and starts feeding him. I turn to watch the toddlers play unicorn games and smile as I see Nathan helping one little guy with his untied shoes.

The party wraps up and it is just the Cruz's, the Blake's, and my family. Quinn and Nathan are playing a game on Nathan's phone and I have Spencer and Teagan on either side of me. Our parents are bonding in the kitchen over some appetizers.

My dad is still holding Drew and refusing to give him up. He is asleep in my dad's arms. You can tell my parents miss having little ones. My parents come into the family room where Nathan and I are playing in the family room and say we are heading out.

"I wanna say bye bye," Spencer tells Teagan. She gives me a big hug even though she will see me this week, then goes to Nathan and makes him hold her while she gives him a hug.

"Ms. Ana, fank you fo coming to my pawty," she says and my mom gives her a hug. Then she goes over to my dad.

"Hi there," my dad says. I take Drew so he can give Spencer a proper goodbye. I give Mrs. Cruz her baby back after my parents stole him for the day.

"Fank you fo coming to my pawty," she says and my dad smiles.

"I loved your party, how does it feel to be 3 years old?" My dad asks her.

"Uhm goods," she says and he smiles.

"You have to have Phoebe bring you over to play soon okay," My dad says and Spencer comes over putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You have to tell Bee Bee that," she says whispering like I can't hear her. I laugh and watch as my dad gives her a thumbs up that he will.

"Okay Spencer we have to go now," my dad says. Spencer launches herself at him.

"Huggie," She says and he smiles. My dad gives her a big hug. We say goodbye to everyone then head out.

On the car ride home my parents talk about how much fun they had. They even made plans to go out with the Blake's and Cruz's to dinner.

Tonight is my parents last night at home because they leave tomorrow for the Bahamas. This was my mom's present to my dad. I am staying home with Gail and Sawyer. We are having dinner together one last time before they leave tonight. My mom is making her famous loaded grilled cheese.

We sit in the kitchen altogether while my mom cooks. "Bubs are you going to miss us?" My dad asks.

"Of course I will, but you guys deserve this trip," I say and my mom looks at me smiling.

"You know to call us whenever and if you can't reach one of us to call Taylor," my mom says.

"I know, do you guys have anything planned for while you are there?" I ask.

"We have a couples massage one day, then we have a boating day, and a guided hike through the rainforest," My mom says. My dad looks thrilled about that one. I smile at the thought of how much fun they are going to have.

"That sounds amazing," I say and smile.

"What do you have planned while we are gone?" My mom asks.

"Nothing better be the answer to that question," my dad says. My mom scolds him for that.

"Nothing is the answer, I'll probably just go to school and hang out with Nathan and Ava," I say.

"Grandma grace wanted to take you out one day," my mom says and I smile.

"That would be fun," I say.

"She is bummed that you didn't want to stay with her," I frown at the rehashing of this conversation.

My parents originally planned to have me stay with Grandma Grace and they didn't tell me that until a week ago. I told them I really didn't want to because I just want to be in my own house. They both know I hate sleepovers for multiple nights and I am so much more comfortable here. My dad threw a fit and I had to fight for them to allow it.

"It's nothing against her or grandpa, I hope it didn't come off that way. I just am more comfortable here," I say and my dad nods.

"Don't worry, Bubs she knows that it is nothing against her," he says and pats my hand.

"Grilled cheese for you, and you," My mom hands my dad and I a plate with loaded grilled cheese and a bowl of tomato soup. We sit casually at the breakfast bar.

"How is the basketball team doing this year?" My dad asks.

"Good, they have only lost one game. This weekend is the game that decides if they go to the championships," I say and my parents nod.

"Are they supposed to win?" My dad asks.

"I think so, but I don't want to jinx it," I say.

"Are you going to go to the game?" My mom asks. My dad looks over waiting for my answer.

"Umm, I think so. Ava and Brooklyn are going so I may tag along," I shrug.

"That sounds fun, Bubs," My dad says and I nod.

"How is school going this quarter, honey? I never hear you talk about it," My mom says and I nod.

"I know, it is okay. I have to study and write my paper tonight," I say.

"What is your paper on?" My mom asks. I pause eating my soup and try to think about something to say. I don't want them to read it.

"Uhm just the usual," I say acting casual. My mom looks at my dad who looks to me.

"What's the usual?" My dad asks with a concerned look in his eye.

"Books and stuff," I nod. My parents look at each other. I am writing the paper about them and how much I admire their relationship, but I don't want them to get mad that I am writing about them so I keep it to myself.

"I'd love to read it once you are done," My mom says and I smile nodding.

"Yeah maybe," I say and she smiles.

After dinner, we head into the family room. I sit on the couch and my parents come in and sit with me. "Phoebe, we want to talk to you about this week," My dad says. I nod and turn my body to face them.

"It is going to be a little different this week obviously," he says and I nod.

"You are going to be taken to school by Sawyer every morning and he will take you home. You can drive to babysitting, but Sawyer will be staying close. Any other places Sawyer will drive you. We expect a phone call from you once a day, and you need to keep us updated if you are having Ava or someone spends the night. Obviously, no drinking or drugs will be taken while we are gone, and we expect you to be on your best behavior," Lord help me.

I get the one phone call a day. But not letting me drive is kind of ridiculous. I am 18 years old. What are they going to do when I go to college and am in the real world? Not let me drive.

"Why can't I drive, doesn't that seem a little overprotective?" I ask.

"No, it does not at all. If anything happens we are not going to be 10 minutes away to help. It will take us hours to get to you. And if your next question is do I not trust your driving, the answer is no I don't. You have been driving for 2 years next to Sawyer who has been driving for 20," He says and I roll my eyes.

"Roll your eyes all you want Phoebe Grace, I am not compromising your safety," he says and I look to my mom for help.

"Phoebe, we have had you in the hospital once. I am not going through that again. I am 100% with your father," she says and I frown.

"Whatever," I say and my dad sighs.

"Phoebe, don't ruin your last night with us by being a pouty pants," he says and I force the smile that is creeping up away.

"Da nah nah nah," I cut him off as he starts singing the pouty pants song.

"Okay okay, I'm done. Please don't sing that" I say and he smiles.

"Trust me this next week will fly by, Bubs," he says and I give him a half smile.

We end up just hanging out and watching a movie. I am exhausted and by the end am falling asleep. My mom is scratching my head and by the end, it is a struggle to keep my eyes open.

"Okay Bubs, let's say goodbye now. We leave at 5 am tomorrow," He says and I nod.

"Bye my sweet girl, I love you so so much," my mom says hugging me. I squeeze her to me.

"Have so much fun, I love you too," I say and she smiles cupping my face. She kisses my head. This is the first time my parents are leaving for this long. The longest they have left in the past is 3 days. This is 7.

"Call me if you need anything okay?" She says and I nod smiling.

"I love you, I promise you I will be okay," I say and she nods kissing my head again. I give her one last hug and she heads off to bed leaving my dad and me alone.

He is sitting so I sit down on the couch with him. This is going to be the hardest goodbye. The longest we have been away from each other is when I was in California. My dad is my best friend, a week without him is going to kill me.

"So I guess this is goodbye," I say forcing a smile.

"This week will fly by you know that?" He asks. I smile and nod.

"I will just miss you," I say and he nods stroking my cheek.

"I will miss you too, sweetheart. But take this week as a break from your old man bothering you," he teases and I smile.

"You don't bother me," I say and he nods.

"You know to call me if you need anything right," he says and I nod.

"Give me a hug," he says and pulls me to him. I rest my head on his shoulder hugging him.

"Nathan will be here this week right?" He says and I nod.

"Good, I trust him to take care of you," he says. I pull back and look at his face.

"Really?" I say and he nods.

"That boy cares about you Phoebe Grace," my dad says and I smile. That makes me happy.

"I know he does," I say and my dad cups my cheek.

"Please be good this week okay?" He asks and I nod.

"I promise I will be," I say and he smiles.

"I love you so much, Bubs," He says and I give him a hug.

"I love you too," I say.

"Go get some sleep, you have school tomorrow," He says still hugging me. He kisses my head.

"Remember to call if you need anything. I love you most," He says and sends me off to bed. I am going to miss him so much.

I go upstairs and put my PJs on laying on my side. I stare out my window. I know I am not getting any sleep tonight. I don't want my parents to leave at all.

After laying in bed for an hour, I check the time and it is midnight. I sigh and decide to text Nathan.

*hey are you up?*

I am not going to call him because I know that will wake him. He usually stays up pretty late so I am hoping tonight is one of those nights. I know Nathan will distract me. All of a sudden my phone starts to ring.

"Hello," I say.

"Why are you up, Bee?" He asks me. He sounds tired.

"Can't sleep, did I wake you?" I ask him feeling so bad.

"No, you didn't. I've been up studying for Calc," he says.

"Why can't you sleep," he asks me.

"Just can't turn my brain off," I say and he sighs.

"Did something happen tonight?" He asks.

"Um, I said goodbye to my parents," I say.

"Oh baby, are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, just a little bummed," I say.

"I will be with you all week, and your parents will be back before you know it," He says.

"I know you will," I say.

"How about I come over and we can make dinner tomorrow," He says. That makes me smile.

"That would be fun," I say.

"Good it's a date then," he says. I smile at that.

"Go to bed, I will see you tomorrow okay?" I ask.

"Of course baby, call me if you need me Okay?" He says.

"I will. I love you," I say.

"I love you more, Bee," Nathan says.

I hang up the phone and feel a little bit better. Talking to him definitely helped. I continue my staring at the wall. Hours pass and I can't sleep. At 5 I hear people downstairs. I decide to not go down because it would worry my parents that I am awake. I walk into Teddy's room and watch them leave. Oh, how I'll miss them dearly.

I go back to my room and decide to take a shower. I get cleaned up and have to put extra makeup on to cover the dark circles from not sleeping. My head hurts and I feel nauseated but I just assume that it is from not sleeping.

I head downstairs and find Gail. "Hi sweet pea I made you eggs, bacon, and toast," she says and sets my plate down. Food sounds awful right now, but I thank her for it. She walks out and I am left alone. I pick at my food until staring at it makes me nauseous. I take it and throw it in the trash. I then put a paper towel over the food so you can't see it when you open the trash. I hear someone behind me and turn to find Sawyer.

"Morning Phoebe," he says. I turn and smile seeing him holding his travel cup of coffee.

"Morning Sawyer," I say.

"You okay kiddo? You look rough," he says coming over and patting my back.

"I'm fine just didn't sleep well," I say and he frowns.

"Do you want to go back to bed?" I shake my head no and grab my backpack.

"Ready?" He asks and I nod following him to his car. On the drive there my nausea gets worse.

"Phoebe, are you sure you are okay?" Sawyer turns and looks at me before I get out.

"I'm fine I promise," I say. He frowns and says to call him if I need to leave school. I nod and head inside. I keep my head down and avoid conversation as I walk to first period.

"Woah not so fast," someone grabs my arm. I turn and find Ava.

"Shit Pheebs, you look like hell are you feeling okay?" She asks.

"I'm fine, just didn't sleep well," I say.

"Yikes, get some sleep when you get home. Call me if you need anything okay? I really gotta go though, if I am late for class again Mrs. Brett will beat me with her ruler," she laughs. I smile as she runs off and I head into my first-period class.

I keep my head rested in my hand as I read the assigned book. I keep drifting in and out of sleep. I am exhausted and feel like ass. This day is going to be horrible to get through.

Second and third period my teachers ask me if I am okay. I look exhausted and pale. My nausea has not gone away I just have become immune to it. I have not even drank water because it makes me sick.

I am sitting in my fourth-period class miserably. I feel someone squat in front of my desk. I look up and find Nathan. "Christ Bee," He says and takes the seat next to me even though it is not his assigned one.

"I'm fine," I lie. He shakes his head and puts his hand against my forehead.

"Bee you look awful. You need to go home," He says and I shake my head.

"I'm fine," I say again.

"You and I both know that- dude just take my seat you'll be fine for a day," I hear him tell the annoying kid that usually sits in the seat he is in. "You and I both know that you are not fine," he says and right when he says that a wave of nausea hits me hard. I close my eyes and take deep breaths. This is why you don't stay up all night Phoebe.

"Phoebe and Nathan are you ready to start?" The teacher calls us out for talking. I quietly apologize and follow along with the lesson.

Nathan reaches over to me and rubs my back. I shake him off. We are in the back of the room so we aren't disturbing anyone. "I'm fine," I say and he shakes his head.

Halfway through the lesson, I can't take it anymore. I raise my hand and ask to pee. I speed walk to the bathroom and throw up last nights dinner and more. I hate vomiting and throwing up here is even worse. I walk out of the stall and wash my hands and splash some water on my face. Usually, when you throw up you feel better after, right now that is not the case.

I walk back to class feeling worse than I did. I would go home, but then Gail or Sawyer would have to call my mom and dad then they would come home. I am not doing it. I just need more sleep.

When I sit down Nathan leans over and says "I'm taking you home during lunch," I shake my head ignoring him. I am not going home.

After class, Nathan grabs my hand and pulls me out to a corner of the hallway where we can talk. "You look so sick, Phoebe. You need to go home," he says.

"Nathan, I didn't sleep for more than a half an hour. I will sleep tonight okay, please just let me be I am fine," I say. He frowns and looks me up and down.

"I'm coming after school and watching you sleep," he says.

"You have practice," I say. Jokes on him.

"They will be missing me then," he says then escorts me to the library.

It is now 8th period and I can barely keep my eyes open. I am nauseous still but my exhaustion is overpowering my nausea. I need sleep. When the bell rings I practically run to Sawyer's car. Nathan knows Sawyer has to drive me everywhere so he is meeting us at my house.

When I get home Sawyer walks me inside. "You need to sleep, Phoebe," he says and I nod. Next thing I know Nathan walks in the front door.

"Hey Sawyer," Nathan says. Sawyer pats Nathan on the back.

"You here to help me hold Phoebe down until she sleeps?" He asks. I roll my eyes and start walking upstairs.m ignoring them both.

"I got her," he says and I hear him start to follow me. At the top of the stairs, I get light headed. Whew. Nathan puts his hand on my hip and guides me to my room.

I get on my bed and curl into a ball on my side. Nathan sighs and I hear him opening my drawers. He comes over to me and sits where I can see him.

"Put these on baby," He says and I shake my head. I just want to lay here.

Nathan sighs. He pulls me to him and undoes mu skirt button before pulling it off. I feed my legs into the sweatpants and pull them up. Next, he helps me with my sweater and bra. I put on my big T-shirt and lay back. He shuts my curtains and door before turning the lights off. He gets in bed with me and starts rubbing my back. I am asleep in an instant.

"Bee, Bee," I slowly sit up. The wave of nausea hits me again. Oh, that's not good. Why am I still sick.

"What time is it?" I rub my eyes.

"Eight, you need to eat dinner," he says and I feel sick at the thought of food.

"I'm fine," I say.

"If you say that one more time you lose your talking privileges," he says. I shake my head and slowly stand up.

"I need to call my parents, please Nathan I'll eat after. I am going to take a rain check on tonight's dinner. Can we tomorrow instead?" I ask him.

"Of course Phoebe, I just want a picture of your food," he says and I hold up a thumbs up. He kisses my head and hugs me before leaving. I sit on my bed nauseous as ever.

I get my phone and call my parents. My dad answers almost instantly.

"Hey Bubs, how are you? We miss you," He says and I smile. He sounds so happy.

"I am great, how is the trip so far? I miss you too," I say.

"Amazing, what have you done today?" He asks.

"Umm just hung out with Nathan and went to school," I say.

"That's good. I really do miss you, do you want to talk to mom?" He asks me.

"Uhm sure, I love you," I say. He replies with I lost you most.

"Hi baby girl," she says. She sounds like she has had one too many margaritas. I smile at that. M

"Hi mom, how is the trip?" I ask her.

"Good, we just got back from dinner. It was at a tiki bar," Yep I knew it.

"That's so fun, I miss you guys," I say.

"Oh we miss you too darling girl," she says.

"Well, I will let you guys get back to vacation. I will talk to you tomorrow, I love you," I say.

"We love you most Phoebe girl," my mom says before hanging up.

I rub my temples before heading downstairs. I find a plate of food made. It is chicken, green beans, and rice. Gail left me a note that said enjoy call if you need anything. I take the food and scrap it into the trash. I hide it again with a paper towel. I grab a bottle of water from the fridge and go upstairs.

When I can't take any sips of the water I put it down. I lay in bed and close my eyes. A good night's sleep will do me well. I fall asleep and am out for the night.

 **(Hi friends and new friends:) I have been asked about my schedule of updating and I think I owe you guys my method to this madness! I am a full time student believe it or not! My goal (emphasis on the word goal) is one update a week. Sometime I have time for that and more, and sometimes I have time for just one. This week is one that I have time for multiple because of Thanksgiving break! So here is to you guys for keeping me motivated to write! XOXO)**


	95. Chapter 95

Chapter 95

(Phoebe's POV)

Yesterday was a day from hell. But today is worse. I woke up this morning and threw up stomach acid. I didn't eat breakfast because I felt so sick. I feel sick. I have no strength and I can't tell anyone because they will call my parents.

I am in 8th period right now and have thrown up twice. I have been avoiding Nathan and anyone watching me. Sawyer is threatening to take me to a doctor, but I have told him I am fine.

The bell rings to dismiss us at the end of the day. I quickly walk to Sawyers car, but not before Nathan can get to me. He steps in front of me and I sigh.

"Jeez don't look too excited to see me," He says and I shake my head.

"It is not you, I am just tired," I say.

"Babe you slept an insane amount yesterday you are getting sick. Why won't you just admit it," He says and rubs my face?

"I am fine please just let me be," I say.

"Fine fine, but do you still want to make dinner tonight?" He asks.

My stomach churns at the thought of food. Oh my god, it hurts so bad. I nod smiling. Nathan kisses my head and walks off to his car.

I get into the car with Sawyer and he looks back. I smile and he frowns at me. "Pheebs, you are so pale," he says.

"Gee thanks," I say and he reaches back feeling my head.

"You don't feel too warm," he says.

"Can we just go home?" I ask staring out the window.

"Phoebe, all I want is for you to be honest with me. I have known you since you were in diapers. I know something is wrong," he says. I sigh and stare out the window.

We drive off and I am deep in thought. I feel awful, I could just be catching a bug though. What else would it be? This is like when I took plan b because I thought I was…. pregnant. No way. Oh my god. No way. I have taken my pill every day.

When I get home I google how effective my birth control is. The answer is not very comforting. Oh god. I can't remember the last time we used a condom. Nathan and I usually just use the pull out method not be too detailed. My birth control takes care of the rest. Well, at least I thought it did.

I sit on my bed and lay back. I feel so awful. I can't take this anymore. I curl into my side and close my eyes. Next thing I know I am asleep.

"Phoebe, Phoebe wake up," I feel someone shaking me. I turn and sit up. My vision is blurry. Probably due to me not eating in more than 24 hours. I look up and see Sawyer and Nathan. Jesus help.

"Hi, sorry what time is it?" I ask.

"Six thirty, Phoebe we brought you up some soup that Gail made. I am here to force you to eat it and Nathan is going to stay and make sure you finish it," Sawyer says crossing his arms. Food sounds awful right now. I look to see my laptop is still open. I quickly shut it due to what I was searching on there.

"Okay, whatever give me the soup," I sigh. I am irritable and feeling sick as a dog. When I smell the food I have to fight the urge to vomit on the spot. I pick up the spoon and twist it around in the soup. I feel Sawyer and Nathan's eyes on me. I bring some to my mouth and drink it. I close my eyes taking deep breaths not to vomit.

"Thank you, now I am going to go downstairs. Remember I am just below you," He eyes Nathan and me. As if I could anything sexual right now.

Nathan sits on my bed and watches me as I take another bite. As painful as this is I know it will help a little to eat.

"Bee, I hate seeing you like this," Nathan says and comes to sit next to me. He strokes my hair.

All I can think about is the possibility of me being pregnant. My parents would kick me out. The media would be all over it. My stomach churns at the thought. I feel vomit coming up I quickly put down the soup and run to me en-suite. I kneel by the toilet emptying my stomach.

Nathan is behind me rubbing my back. When I pull back he flushes the toilet for me. I put my head on my folded arms which are on the toilet. I hear my sink turn on then feel Nathan pull me up. He sits me on the toilet and starts wiping my face off. The washcloth is cool and feels good against my face.

I can't be pregnant. I go off into my own little world again as he cleans me up. When I stand up his hands find my hips to guide me. I tell him I am fine, but he ignores me anyway. When I sit down in bed is when I fall apart. I put my face in my pillow and just sob. Mostly because I am scared, but also because I am so sick.

"Oh baby, please don't cry," I hear Nathan say as he walks out of the bathroom. He won't be this nice when I tell him why I am crying.

"Hey come here," He says trying to get me out of my pillow.

"Please don't," I shake my head. Moving hurts so much.

"Why are you crying?" He asks.

"Please just go Nathan, please," I say. I just want to be alone to figure this mess out. The mess I created.

"Absolutely not. I am not leaving," he says. I don't know what to do. There is nothing I can do. I have to tell Nathan what is happening. I can't hide it from him.

"Nathan," I say.

"What's wrong, Phoebe?" He says rubbing my back.

"I have felt so sick these past two days," I say and he nods. I slowly sit up and lay against my bed frame.

"I know you have, sweet girl," he says and rubs my arm.

"And I am not sure, but I was thinking we haven't used… a condom in a while," I say. That's when tears start pouring out of my eyes. I can't even look at him. He takes a deep breath and pulls me to him.

"Hey shhhh stop crying," he whispers in my ear.

"Shhhhhh," he says holding me as I try to calm myself down.

"You know what we are going to do?" He asks.

"What?" I sniff.

"I am going to go to the store and buy you a test, I will come back here and you will take it," He says.

"What if I'm pregnant," I start to cry.

"Hey, why are we talking about the what if's, look lay down here. Try to take a couple of more bites of soup and don't worry," he says. I lay back and he tucks me in. He kisses my head and gives me a bottle of water.

Nathan leaves and I am left feeling sick and in awe of him. Most guys would have run out on me right when I said it. I close my eyes after taking a couple of sips of water. I fall into a dream-like state staring at the wall.

30 minutes later Nathan knocks on my door. "Come in," I say. I haven't moved. I did take one more bite of soup to get fluids in me.

"Did you get sick again?" Nathan asks. I shake my head no and sit up.

"Here let me help you," He says. In the bag, he is holding there is Gatorade and a pregnancy test.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom. Nathan hands me the pregnancy test and I thank him. I walk to the toilet and have to pause. I feel so dizzy.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and sit on the toilet.

"Call me when you are done, okay?" He asks. I nod and thank him. I pull out the pregnancy test. I can't believe I am doing this right now. I hold it between my legs and pee on the stick. After I lay it flat on my counter. After I flush and stand up Nathan comes in. I am sitting on the toilet with the lid closed. My elbows are on my knees and my head is in my hands.

Nathan comes and kneels in front of me. He rubs my back as we wait. When we hear the beep I feel like I am going to throw up. I look at him and he asks me if I want to look or if he wants me to do it.

"I can," I say. I take a deep breath and say one last prayer that it is negative. When I pick it up and see the negative sigh I drop it and put my head in my hands sobbing. Partly because I am so mad at myself for doing this, but also because my nausea is worse now that I have worked myself up. Nathan picks it up looks and then drops it. He takes my arms and pulls me to him on the floor. I am straddling him with my head in his chest.

"Shh don't cry, you have nothing to worry about, don't cry," he says in my ear rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry, I scared you," I cry. He shakes his head.

"None of that, now let's focus on getting you better," he says. He picks me up and carries me to my bed. He lays me in it then sits down next to me. I have eaten almost half the soup which has helped with my dizziness.

"How many times have you thrown up in the past two days?" He asks.

"Uhm six or seven times I don't know," I say. Nathan sighs.

"Do you still feel sick?" He asks. I nod my head.

"What was your last full meal?" He asks.

"My moms loaded grilled cheese," I say and the thought of it makes me sick.

"It could be food poisoning," he says. "I had it when I was in Florida once, worst two days of my life," he says.

"You just need to drink lots of fluids," He says and I nod.

"Let's start with this," He gives me an orange Gatorade which is my favorite flavor. But right now it looks awful.

"Take some small sips, I am not going anywhere," Nathan says and lays on the bed with me.

I close my eyes taking small sips at a time. Oh, it is so hard to drink. Nathan is massaging my head. I curl up next to him and put my face in his side. "Try taking a couple of more sips then you can sleep," he says. I take 4 more sips then hand it to him. I go back to his side and he wraps his arm around me. I fall asleep for the second time today.

When I wake up I feel nausea and the pressing need to pee. How is it possible to still feel sick. My stomach is cramping now too. I stand up to go to the bathroom, but stop when I feel in an arm around me. What the fuck Nathan is still here? I slide out from under his arm and check the time. Holy fuck it is one in the morning. He must have fallen asleep. Where is Sawyer? Do his parents now? I grab his phone off the nightstand and see a text from his mom.

*sounds good sweetheart. See you tomorrow then. Hope she feels better.*

So his mom knows. Is sawyer letting this happen? I am so confused. Right, when I am about to think more about this I feel the throw upcoming. I run to the bathroom and empty my stomach into the toilet. There go the soup and Gatorade. I wipe my mouth and stand up. I look in the mirror and look dead. I hate being sick so much.

I climb back into bed after washing myself off. Nathan is lying there, I quietly try to climb into bed. He slowly wakes up and sits up. He is shirtless and wearing sweatpants that I stole from him.

"Are you okay?" He asks. I nod and lay back.

"Does Sawyer know you are here?" I ask him.

"Yes, he does. He said to tell you not to worry that it is our secret I slept here. Also that you are not going to school tomorrow," I roll my eyes and lay back.

"I'm fine," I lie.

"No you aren't, but that is okay. You're human you get sick Phoebe," he says And I nod.

"I know, and to be honest I just want to sleep," I say.

"Let's try to sleep then," he says and holds me while I close my eyes. I have no energy.

I sleep for the rest of the night and wake up to the smell of toast. I open my eyes and find Sawyer and Nathan talking. They both come over to me.

"Phoebe, you need to eat this okay?" Sawyer says. I nod and take the plate sitting up. One piece of bread you can do it, Phoebe.

I take small bites. "Phoebe, we need to call your grandma or take you to a doctor," Sawyer says. I shake my head no.

"I am fine, please Sawyer please," I say.

"Phoebe, you are sick," he says and I shake my head.

"I am fine, please," I look to Nathan who is frowning.

"You have one more day if I see you aren't eating and throwing up tomorrow your grandma is coming over," he says cupping my face. I nod and he kisses my head. After he walks out I lay back and put my hands over my face starting to tear up.

"Baby what's wrong," I shake my head not wanting to talk about it.

"Talk to me, or I will be forced to get it out of you," He says trying to make me smile.

"I'm fine," I say sitting up and keeping my face in my hands.

"No, you aren't baby. You are crying," He says. "Come here," he pulls me against him and wraps his arms around me.

"Talk. To. Me," between each word he kisses my head and face.

"I don't want Sawyer to call my grandma because she will call my dad and they will come home," I say. Nathan finally understands and pulls me up to face him.

"I will do everything in my power to make you better, we will figure this out okay," He says and I nod. He passes my toast and I take a bite.

"Thank you," I say.

"Always Bee," He says and I grip his hand as I eat one more bite. He is so amazing to me.

After I eat a third of the toast I am feeling super sick. "I can't eat anymore," I say. I know Nathan wanted time to try to eat the whole thing, but I can't.

"That's okay," He says and takes the plate kissing my head.

I take deep breaths and try to forget about the nausea. It is getting so bad. I feel awful right now. I don't know how much longer I can take this. The only time I am fine is when I sleep. I lay on my side and grip the pillow.

"Can you try and drink some of this?" Nathan asks. I shake my head not even opening my eyes. Nathan leaves the room and I stay on my side.

"Here Bee, I got you a bucket. If you need to throw up go in this," he says and I nod.

Nathan stays quiet and rubs my back. I have never felt this sick in my life. I just want my mom and dad to come to help me. But I can't interrupt their trip. I refuse to interrupt their trip. I close my eyes for a while and try to forget about my nausea.

"Bee, I have to go to practice. But I am coming back straight after okay?" He asks.

"Nathan, you don't have to. I feel bad you have spent the past 24 hours with me," I say. He shakes his head.

"Hey don't feel bad. I will always be here to take care of you. Now lay back down," he says and situates me against my pillow. He kneels by the side of my bed.

"I'm sorry," I say shaking my head.

"None of that, Okay? Call me if you need anything. I just have to go and run some drills. Why don't you try and sleep?" He asks and I nod. He kisses my head and stands up. I wave as he walks out.

After laying on my side for a while I can't deal with the nausea anymore. I start to get up but feel too dizzy. I fall to my knees and grab the bucket quickly. I start vomiting in the bucket. I am holding myself up with one hand while vomiting. I feel so dizzy.

After I finish throwing up I don't have the strength to stand up. I stay on the ground on all fours. I move the bucket away from me and sit back. I lay down on the ground in fetal position. Next thing I know I am out.

When I wake up I am sweating and freezing cold. My clothes are soaked. I look to the clock and see I was out for an hour. I stand up and hold onto the bed for support. The bucket full of vomit still sitting there. I grab it and slowly walk to the bathroom and clean it out.

When I come back in I have to take a break to hold onto the bed. I have never felt this weak. I start to take off my clothes when Nathan walks in. He is sweaty and in sweats and a T-shirt. He looks so good.

I stop trying to take off my clothes. "Hi," I say. He frowns when he sees me. He walks over and helps me sit down on my bed.

"Bee you look so sick," he says. "Did you throw up while I was gone?" He asks. I shake my head no lying. The less they know the better.

"Why were you trying to take your clothes off?" He asks.

"I want to take a shower because I was having cold sweats," I blurt out. I think it will help me feel better.

"Bee, you aren't strong enough to take a shower," he says. "You could pass out," He says. I have already done that once today little does he know.

"Fine, but I am taking one tonight whether you like it or no," I say and climb back into my bed pouting.

"You are very irritable today," He says and comes to sit on my bed.

"I'm sorry, I just feel really sick," I say and sigh.

"I know you do baby," He says and rubs my back.

I just want this to go away. I feel so dizzy and sick. All of a sudden Sawyer knocks on the door. I stay on my side as Nathan answers the door. "Oh thank you," He says. I look up and Nathan is holding a bag.

"Phoebe, how are you?" Sawyer asks.

"Fine, just sick," I say and he frowns nodding.

"You need to call your parents they just called me and asked if you were alive. You haven't been answering your phone," he says. Shit. I haven't looked at my phone since I called them last. The light makes my head hurt.

"I'll call them now," I say. He nods and shuts the door.

I get my phone and see 3 missed calls from my dad. Shit. I hit call as Nathan rubs my back.

"There she is, Phoebe are you okay?" My dad asks.

"I'm good, I just haven't been on my phone much," I say.

"Oh, well we have been worried about you sweetheart," He says and I frown.

"Don't be um I'm okay," I lie. Nathan frowns at me and I shake my head.

"Are you feeling alright you sound different," he asks.

"I'm a little nauseous, but nothing a good night's sleep won't fix," I say.

"Are you sure? Do I need to call Grandma Grace?" He asks.

"No no it's nothing like that," I say.

"Okay well, I love you most. Please keep me updated on how you're feeling, do you wanna talk to mom?" He asks. I say yes and my mom comes on the phone. I miss them so much. I still have 4 days without them here. Hopefully, I feel better before then.

After I talk to my mom we hang up. I lay back on my pillow and Nathan is there staring at me. A Nausea wave starts hitting me full force. I grab the bucket and start throwing up into it. At this point, I'm throwing up nothing substantial.

"Let it out," Nathan rubs my back. I cough and vomit again. I stand up to go take the bucket into the bathroom and the dizziness hits. I don't need a repeat of what happened earlier. I grip my bedside table and wait.

"Phoebe lay down I'll take care of the bucket," Nathan tries to take the bucket. I grip it. No way I am letting him see this. He will be disgusted with me.

"I'm… I'm fine, I got it," I try to say but Nathan shakes his head knowing better.

"Phoebe stop it now, lay down you look like you are going to pass out," He says sternly. I sigh and sit down tears forming in my eyes.

Nathan takes the bucket and walks away. I lay flat on my stomach burying my face in the pillow. My head stomach and body aches. I have never felt this sick before. Why does it have to happen when my parents are gone?

I take the blanket and put it over me. Now Nathan is mad. The one person I had on my side. I hear the bucket drop to the floor. "Bee come out of there," Nathan tries to pull my comforter off of my head. I grip it tightly.

My pillow is wet with tears while I lay here. I can't do this anymore. I feel so sick. I want to go to the doctors but then Sawyer would have to tell my parents and I can't deal with that. There is a knock at the door and I hear Gail's sweet voice.

"Phoebe darling I brought you soup," she says.

"Thank you so much, Gail," I say and keep my head down.

After the door shuts I go back into my little ball under the covers. "Don't make me go under and get you," Nathan says because I am gripping the comforter tightly.

"Please stop," I say. I just don't want to move if I stay completely still I won't have to feel as sick. Nathan stops talking and rubs my back. I am sobbing into my pillow.

When I finally peek up to take a deep breath I smell the soup. That sets me off. I get up and start running to the bathroom. I bend over the toilet and start heaving. It is straight stomach acid. My throat hurts from throwing up and I am sobbing as I do it.

Nathan is holding me up against the toilet as I vomit because I started to lose consciousness. "I can't do this anymore. Please help," I sob. "Please help," I cry to Nathan.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Nathan says.

"I can't feel like this anymore," I cry. Nathan rests me against the cabinets and gets my coat on. He helps me stand up and a dizziness wave hits hard.

"I got you, baby. I am going to carry you," he says. He picks me up and I am against his chest. He calls for Sawyer who is waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here Nathan I got her," he says and Nathan shakes his head.

"Get the car I'll put her in the back," their voices are coming in and out. I am so sick and feel like I am going to throw up. Luckily Nathan has the bucket on his arm.

When I get out in the car Nathan lays me in his lap. I grab the bucket and start to vomit. Sawyer starts driving and Nathan is holding me. "Hold on Phoebe we'll be there soon," Sawyer says.

After I vomit I feel so empty. I lay back being very still. He frowns and holds me tightly. "I got you, baby," He whispers In my ear. I close my eyes and drift off. Finally, I hear the door open and I get lifted out and put in a wheelchair.

"Nathan," I say scared.

"I'm right here," He says and picks up my hands. I get wheeled back and put in an exam room. The nurse helps me onto the bed.

"Phoebe, I'm doctor Martin. Are you going to get sick again?" A man asks me. I shake my head no.

"Okay Phoebe I have some questions, how long have you been throwing up?" He asks. I hold up three fingers.

"Have you past out at all today," I nod being honest. I look at Nathan and he looks sick.

"Have you had a concussion in the past two months?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"Have you pooped at all in the past 3 days?" He asks. This is so uncomfortable. Sawyer is on one side of me and Nathan is on the other. Probably as red as a stop sign I shake my head no.

"Okay Phoebe, we are going to put in an IV in, that is going to rehydrate you, a nurse will be in here soon, if you feel like you are going to throw up press the call nurse button and we will be here for you," He says and I nod. As soon as he leaves I turn on my side sobbing.

"Come here, Phoebe," Sawyer says. He sits me up and holds me against his chest. I feel Nathan rubbing my back.

"Shhh don't cry, we are figuring it out," Sawyer says. I nod and let him hold me.

"I want my parents," I admit. Sawyer nods and keeps holding me.

"I know Pheebs. Do you want to call them?" He asks. I am resting my head in his chest.

"No, they can't come home," I say. As I say that the nurse comes in. I look at her and she smiles at me.

"Let's get the iv put in then we will figure that out okay," He says and I nod.

"Phoebe, can you remove your coat?" She asks. Nathan helps me take it off so I am just in one of his shirts with no bra and sweats. I am mortified.

"Okay Phoebe, we are going to inject this in your upper arm Okay? Do you wanna look away?" She asks and I turn to face Sawyer. He is looking at me. Nathan sits by my head and scratches it soothingly.

She pokes me once and I wince. Then again and again. Soon tears are freely flowing down my face. "I'm sorry Phoebe we are going to put it in your hand. You are so dehydrated we can't find a vein," she says.

The thought of it makes me sick. "I'm going to throw up," I say.

"Okay right here," she moves the iv kit out of the way and hands me a turquoise bowl looking thing.

I vomit into it then lay back. Nathan wipes my face off and rubs my head. "You're doing great baby," He says and holds my other hand while the nurse injects the iv in. Once it is put in she hooks up the tube to a bag with yellow fluid in it.

"Phoebe, I am going to dim the lights and let you rest. I will be back in to check on you Okay?" She asks and I nod. When she leaves I look to Sawyer.

"Phoebe we need to call your parents," he says. I look up at the IV bag dripping into me.

"Please, Sawyer don't," I say.

"Phoebe, what are we going to say when they get the medical bill?" He asks. I didn't think of that. Shit. I look up at Nathan as I lay there. He is staring down at me. His presence is comforting.

"Fine, but can I call them?" I ask. Sawyer nods and hands me his phone.

"I am going to sign papers they need from your guardian," He says and I nod. He kisses my head and asks Nathan to stay with me who of course does.

"I'm scared," I say to Nathan. He frowns and lays down on the bed with me. He is careful of my IV hand.

"I am right here baby. You have nothing to be scared about. I think hearing your dad's voice will do some good. You know that?" He asks. I nod and rest my head on his arm.

I dial the number and it starts to ring. Here goes nothing.


	96. Chapter 96

Chapter 96

(Phoebe's POV)

"Sawyer? Is everything okay with Phoebe?" My dad says as he picks up the phone.

"Dad, it's me," I say in a shaken up voice.

"Phoebe, baby are you okay?" He asks sounding worried.

"I'm…. well, I'm not okay but I will be," I say.

"What is going on? Where is Sawyer?"

"Dad promise me you won't come home and freak out if I tell you," I say.

"Phoebe, I am freaking out right now, what is going on," he says. Tears stream down my face as I begin to talk.

"I have been feeling sick the past couple of days, and have thrown up a lot. I can't keep anything down, not even water. I passed out this morning after I threw up. After I couldn't take it anymore I had Sawyer drive me to the hospital and they put an IV in. That is where I am now," I say. I can hear my dad run his hands through his hair and call for my mom.

"Call Stefan and have him prepare the jet," I hear my dad says that's when the tears really start to come.

"Dad no, don't leave please," I beg.

"Phoebe, you are in the hospital we are coming home," he says sternly.

"I'm sorry," I sob. Nathan takes me in his arms careful of my iv.

"Phoebe, baby don't apologize. We want to come home. We couldn't be happy here knowing you are sick," he says. "Mom wants to talk to you," He says and my mom's voice fills the phone.

"Hi, baby girl we are packing up now and heading home. How are you feeling? How long have you been on the IV?" She asks.

"Like 5 minutes. I feel sick still. I am in a lot of pain, but mostly because I am ruining your guys trip," I say crying.

"Hey don't talk like that baby. What would ruin our trip would be having to stay here knowing you are sick. You are our daughter Phoebe. We have had 3 whole days to ourselves, don't you worry about us," she says softly.

"I'm sorry, mom," I say.

"Phoebe, honey we are leaving the hotel now, we should be there within 6 hours," she says. I don't know if I can wait that long. I start to feel sick and throw the phone down grabbing the bucket the nurse left. I start vomiting and Nathan quickly hits the call nurse button and holds my hair. The nurse comes in quickly.

"Phoebe, let it out," she says as she helps me hold the bucket as I vomit. I hear my mom on the phone asking for me.

"My stomach hurts," I cry out as I vomit. The more I throw up the more it hurts. Nathan grabs the phone and informs my mom what is going on.

"Phoebe, can you point on your stomach where it hurts?" The nurse asks. I point to around my belly button and she nods.

"Okay Phoebe, I am going to have the doctor come in and check on you Okay?" She asks and I nod. Sawyer walks in as she walks out.

"Phoebe, is the IV helping at all?" He asks.

"Not really, my stomach hurts and I am still feeling sick," I say. He nods and rubs my head. Nathan passes the phone to Sawyer and I know exactly who it is.

"Yes sir, of course, sir, she has yes, I will, thank you, here she is," I listen to the one-sided conversation until I get passed the phone.

"Sweetheart we are at the airport now. We are going to be there soon okay, we love you so much," my dad says.

"I love you guys too," I say and keep my eyes closed. After we hang up the doctor comes in. He makes me feel nervous.

"Phoebe how have you been feeling since I left?" He asks.

"Worse," I say and rub my stomach.

"The doctor said you were complaining of stomach pains, can you show me where?" I point to the same spot I showed the nurse.

"Okay, Phoebe can you lift up your shirt so I can examine your stomach?" He asks and I nod lifting it up. Sawyer and Nathan are instantly by my side as he presses on different spots on my belly.

"Ow," I grip Nathan's hand as he hits the one spot that has been killing.

"Okay Phoebe I am ordering tests to rule out appendicitis and peritonitis," he says. I have no clue what those mean but I look at Sawyer as he looks up at the ceiling.

"A nurse should be in shortly," he says before checking my IV bag then leaving.

"It'll be okay," Nathan whispers in my ear. I look at him and he looks lost. I have no clue what to do either.

We wait for a nurse to get here to take me to get some tests done. How I wish my parents were right here. When the nurse walks in she brings a cart with her. I close my eyes and stay laying down. Nathan is on the bed holding my hand.

"Phoebe, we are going to draw blood, then take you for some imaging," she says and I nod.

I look towards Nathan as the woman is working on taking blood. Sawyer is standing next to Nathan watching over me. If I can't have my parents these are definitely the people I want here.

Usually, needles bother me and I get scared, but right now I feel so sick I would take a knife to the gut to stop it. She takes blood and as she does I am holding Nathan's hand. The room is quiet.

"Okay Phoebe, do you feel well enough to move to this wheelchair?" She asks and I nod. Nathan comes around and helps me move to the chair. They hook my IV bag up to a portable pole and we start moving. Nathan is holding my hand as we walk.

When we get there the nurse tells Nathan and Sawyer that they have to stay inside. I feel so sick. I just want to lay down. Sawyer and Nathan stay outside while I get put on a table. They do some sort of X-ray thing on me while I lay there nauseous as ever.

"Okay Phoebe just stays very still for us," her voice comes through. I lay still on the table. I am trying not to throw up, but I feel so sick.

After half an hour of different imaging stuff, I am put back in a wheelchair. The iv bag is almost finished when they put me back into my room. "Nathan you need to go home," I say. It is getting late and he has been with me for the past 36 hours taking care of me.

"I'm not leaving your side," He says and shakes his head.

"I am here Nathan if you need to leave," Sawyer buts in.

"I'm fine, I am staying," He protests and Sawyer nods.

"Phoebe I am replacing your iv with another drip this should help you sleep," she says. I bite my lip and look to Nathan.

"You need rest Bee, here I'll lay with you," He says and wraps an arm around me. Usually, I would be blushing since Sawyer is in the room, but right now I am just needing the comfort of Nathan holding me.

As the new IV drips into me I get more and more sleepy. The nurse dimmed the lights and walked out. I am cuddled up against Nathan. I am freezing cold, but don't want to be a bother. I stay close to Nathan who provides some warmth.

"Are you okay?" He whispers in my ear.

"I'm fine… just a little c cold," I say.

"Here, use my coat. This room is a little chilly and the fluids running through you," he says. He puts his big coat around me.

"Let me go find blankets," Sawyer says. I snuggle up to Nathan's big coat. It keeps me warm and it smells like him.

When Sawyer comes back in he has two big blankets. He puts them on top of Nathan and me then sits in the chair next to my bed. I fall asleep pretty quickly with Nathan holding me. The only time I feel alright is when I sleep any other time I feel completely nauseous.

"We are going to admit her, we are looking at her results right now and are not completely positive what is going on," I wake up to muffled voice. I find Nathan is not on the bed anymore.

I am still feeling pretty nauseous, but it has gone down. Now my stomach is what is really starting to bother me. "What is happening?" I ask as I sit up holding my stomach.

"Phoebe, lay back," Nathan says and I shake my head.

"Please stop, just stop," I say. My stomach hurts and when I move a lot it makes it feel worse. Nathan backs off.

"Phoebe, we are admitting you for the night. We are looking at your test results now and coming up with the best plan for you," she says. I look to Sawyer who is on the phone, no doubt with my grandma. I then look to Nathan who is rubbing my back.

"My stomach hurts," I say holding it.

"We are going to get you situated in a new room then give you some pain medication," she says and I nod.

Nathan and Sawyer stay with me as they bring me up to the 11th floor of the hospital. When they situate me in the white room I begin to feel sick again. I just want my parents here.

"Phoebe is there anything we can get you?" The nurse asks.

I lay back on my bed. Nathan and Sawyer are both here with me. Nathan sits on the bed with me and rubs my stomach in circles. I am in so much pain.

"Thank you guys for being here for me," I say weakly as I lay in bed.

"I will always be here for you, you know that don't you?" Nathan says and I nod.

"It's my job, Pheebs. I'm here til the end of time," Sawyer says and leans down kissing my head. I smile at that. He has no idea how comforting that is. We sit in comfortable silence until I end up falling asleep in Nathan's arms.

I get woken up by someone poking at me. I wake up and find my grandma grace. I look around and Nathan and Sawyer are gone. She is messing with my IV bags. What is going on?

"Grandma," I say and she looks down.

"Oh sweet girl, I am so sorry I wasn't here earlier," she says and I shake my head.

"It's okay," I say and she shakes her head.

"No it isn't, but I am here now. I also want to check your stomach," she says. I nod and lay back letting her feel my stomach.

"You have no tenderness which is good, does the pain feel sharp or more like a burn?" She asks.

"Sharp," I say and she nods.

"They ruled out appendicitis, which is very good. They are looking at your blood and scans right now baby and they are going to find out what is wrong," she says and I nod. She strokes my head and I smile.

"Where are Nathan and Sawyer?" I ask her.

"Downstairs getting food, they both were refusing to leave but looked pale from not eating," she says.

"Sounds like them," I say.

"Your parents should be landing any minute now," grandma says checking her wristwatch.

"Wow I have been sleeping for a really long time," I say. My grandma smiles and cups my cheek.

"Sleep is a good thing. You need a lot of it especially when you are sick," she says and I nod.

Grandma stays with me. She is talking and telling me stories while I just sit and listen. It is comforting to have her here. Even though I am still in a boatload of pain it is nice to have some time with her.

When Sawyer, Nathan, and Gail walk in and see I am awake they hurry to my side. I am sure I look like shit right now. "Phoebe, are you feeling any better?" Gail asks. I shake my head no and she frowns. Gail strokes my cheek. I am glad she is here. It is comforting to have her in the room.

"I am just in a lot of pain. I am fine though," I say. Nathan looks to my grandma who is shaking her head.

"Tough like her daddy," my grandma says and I smile at the thought of my dad. I miss him so much.

The nurse walks in and greets my grandmother first. The nurse is carrying another tray in. No more poking and prodding at me! Please. "Phoebe we have to take some more blood," she says.

"Can I ask why?" My grandmother asks.

"We are checking for a digestive infection," the nurse says. I have no clue what that means but it doesn't sound good.

"Okay, are you going to be using her hand or inner arm?" My grandma asks.

"Butterfly hand phlebotomy ma'am," she says and my grandma nods. They may as well be speaking French.

"That is what I was thinking. Phoebe, she is going to be taking blood out of your hand, since you have your IV in your right hand we are going to be using your left," grandma says and I nod thankfully that she is here.

The nurse keeps eyeing my grandma as she injects the needle into my hand. I can tell she is intimidated by her presence. I wince as the needle goes in and I squeeze Nathan's hand.

"You got it, baby," Nathan whispers in my ear. God, he is so amazing. The nurse holds the tube and I watch as the blood fills it. Kind of disgusting kind of fascinating.

After the nurse takes the tube of blood, I am left feeling pretty empty. I lay on my side because it hurts the least. I have band-aids all over from my hands to my inner arms. I feel like a human dummy.

Sawyers phone starts to ring. "Sir," he answers and I know it is my dad. Thank god they have landed. Not that my support group here isn't amazing, but I just want my parents.

"Yes, I will let her know sir. Okay thank you," he says and I look down at the floor then to Sawyer.

"Your parents will be here in the next hour. They are in the car now," he says and I nod.

"Honey why don't you try to rest," grandma suggest. Gail helps me prop up my pillows and tuck me in.

"Okay, Nathan can you lay with me?" I ask him.

"Sure Bee," Nathan says. He moves the bar down and sits on top of the covers. He wraps his arm around me and I lay in his chest. I don't care about everyone else in the room. This is the only way I am getting sleep.

I am only asleep for 30 minutes until my eyes shoot open in pain. Holy shit. My stomach. "Oh my god, my stomach. It hurts so bad. Please help," I cry out. Nathan is rubbing my back trying to calm me down.

"Phoebe, where does it hurt?" My grandma asks as she hits the call nurse button.

"Here and here. It hurts so bad grandma help," I say. The nurse rushes in and my grandma catches her up to speed.

"The pain medication could have worn off, we gave her a fairly small dose. I will get more medication," the nurse says.

"I want to get her an ultrasound on her stomach. Order it now," my grandma says. The nurse pages the team and says she will get the equipment in here as soon as she can. With that, she leaves and I am in so much pain.

"Grandma, it hurts so much," I say. Sawyer is holding my hand and I am squeezing it. Nathan is by my head stroking it and grandma is reading my chart. Gail is by my feet massaging them.

"I know sweetie the nurse should be back with more pain medication soon," she says and looks toward the door. Tears start to stream down my face and I curl onto my side.

"Don't cry, Bee. Please don't cry," Nathan says into my ear, bending down so he is at eye level with me.

"It hurts so much," I say and he nods.

"I know it does, but you are so strong," he says and I try to wipe my tears taking a deep breath. I have never experienced this kind of sharp burning pain before.

The door opens and I pray it is the nurse with my medicine. "Bubs, oh my lord," I get something better than medicine. My parents are here.

I try to sit up but can't. My dad is the first to rush around. "Easy baby stay laying down," he says and comes over to me. I reach my arms out for him. I turn slightly on my back so I can give him a hug. As soon as he wraps his arms around me I start sobbing.

"Shhh I'm here baby, don't cry now," he says and is holding me to him.

"It hurts so much," I cry out. The door opens again and I know it is the nurse injecting the pain meds into my IV.

"Calm down baby, if you work yourself up it will be worse," Dad says in my ear. I nod and stay in his chest. Then I remember mom is here too.

My mom is leaned over my bed on the other side. I reach my arms out and hug her. "We are here sweet girl," she says and rubs my back. "We are here for you," she says.

Once they step back I look around for Nathan he is standing in the back. I don't want him to think I don't appreciate him. I motion for him to come stand next to me. He smiles and does. He holds my IV hand. My parents are now talking to my grandma grace. As I am curled to the side in a ball.

Another knock on the door and the nurse is coming in with an ultrasound machine. Nathan moves to the other side of the bed and kisses my head. "You are doing great," he says and I force smile to him.

"Phoebe, would you mind laying on your back and lifting up your shirt," the nurse says. My dad and mom are instantly at my side. Grandma is by my feet. I don't think I can lay on my back right now. It hurts so much.

My dad moves me to my stomach and I groan out in pain. Nathan is rubbing my head and looking down at me. "Okay I'm going to put this on your belly," she says and I nod. I just want this to be over.

I keep my eyes closed taking deep breaths as she moves the Wand over my stomach. Her and my grandma are talking. "Okay Phoebe, we are going to give these to the doctor," she says and lets me pull down my shirt. I lay on my side again in a ball.

"Mom, is there anything we can do to ease her stomach pain?" I hear my dad ask.

"We already gave her pain medication Christian, her best bet is to try and rest," my grandma says. I close my eyes on my side and feel someone rubbing my back. I keep my eyes closed and stay resting.

When I wake up it is early morning. Gail and grandma have gone home. Nathan and my parents are on the couch and big comfy chair. The only person that is awake is my dad. "How do you feel?" My dad asks jumping up.

"My stomach hurts a lot less," I say and sit up. "Do they know what is wrong with me yet?" I ask. Dad sits on the bed and I curl my legs in.

"They should know soon baby," He says and I know that is code for they don't.

"I'm sorry I made you come home," I say and look up at him. My dad lays me back and sighs.

"Phoebe this is something you won't understand because you don't have children of your own. And one day when you do it will make complete sense. When your child is hurting you are hurting. The vacation was over right when you told us you were sick. We couldn't have stayed knowing you were here," He says and I sigh.

"I know, but still you guys get one vacation like that and I ruin it like always," I say. I am looking down at my hands.

"Phoebe Grace, you have not ruined anything actually the opposite," he says and I sit up leaning into him. He kisses my head and hugs me tightly. Oh, how comforting this is right now.

"I can't sleep anymore," I admit. He strokes my face and smiles.

"That's okay, why don't we just lay here and relax then," he says and I nod.

We sit and I lean against him. "How was your 3-day trip," I ask him. He looks down at me and smiles.

"It was good, mom got you a necklace," he says. My mom is so thoughtful.

"She is the best," My dad looks down eyeing me.

"After you," I say and he bops my nose making me laugh.

"I love that sound," he says and I smile.

"Can I ask you something?" He says. I nod and bite my lip worried.

"when did you start feeling sick?" He asks. Oh boy.

"The day you guys left," I say. He frowns and looks down at me.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He asks. The sadness in his voice is not lost on me.

"Because I didn't know it was this serious," I say motioning around the room. "I didn't want to ruin your trip for a 24-hour bug," I say.

"You said you passed out, why didn't you call us after?" He asks. I look down and try to think. That would have been a good time to call.

"Hindsight is a funny thing, Christian Grey," I quote what he always tells me.

"Sounds familiar, and that is dad to you, Phoebe Grey," he says and I smirk. He hates when I call him by his first name.

"Do you think I am going to have to get surgery," I ask him. That has been heavy on my heart tonight. He shifts so his arm is wrapped around me and he is looking at me.

"I sure hope that you do not need to. But if you do I will be here every step of the way," he says and I nod.

"I hope not too," I say and he kisses my head.

I yawn and look out the window. "Have you slept at all?" I ask him.

"No, but I don't need sleep," he says and I shake my head.

"You can sleep if you want," I say. He shakes his head no.

We turn to the door and the nurse comes in. "The doctor will be coming in shortly," she says. We thank her and I look up to my dad.

"We should get your mom up, she will want to hear what he has to say," he says. It is getting bright in the room. My dad gets up and wakes my mom up gently. She comes over to my bed and rubs my head.

When the doctor comes in he is holding my chart. I look to dad who kisses my head. I am so nervous right now. "Phoebe, how are you?" He asks.

"I'm okay I guess," I say and he nods.

"No more new discomforts?" He asks and I shake my head.

"We have found out why you have been feeling so bad. You have a bacterial infection in your digestive tract," he says and I look to my parents.

"That is why you are experiencing vomiting, fatigue, and fainting episodes," he says and I nod.

"How do we treat it?" My mom cuts in.

Hi

"I am prescribing her penicillin to fight the infection," he says and I nod.

"What caused this?" My dad asks.

"I can't say specifically these can be caused by eating uncooked meat which is the most common cause," he says and I think back to my meals before this. I have no idea what I could have eaten. I don't remember.

"Once the infection is gone do we have to worry about it harming Phoebe in any way?" My dad asks.

"No you do not, it will not affect her," he says and I nod.

"When can I leave?" I ask him.

"After the nurse comes in and explains how to take your medication," he says. "Have a safe trip home," we all thank him before he leaves.

My dad is smiling. He takes me in his arms. As I am hugging him I see an awake Nathan. I smile at him because I know he heard the news. No surgery needed.

Nathan walks over and gives me a big hug. "Thank you for being here for me," I say.

"You know I would anytime," he says and kisses my head.

The nurse comes in and explains how to take my medication. I have to stay extremely hydrated apparently which I can do. Then she removes my IV. We thank her and she sends us on our way.

We walk out to the car and I sit in the back with my mom and Nathan. Nathan is holding my hand. "Phoebe, when we get home Gail made soup and I want you to try and eat some," Dad says. I am too tired to argue so I just nod.

When we walk inside my house I am instantly comforted by the smell. I'm home and I'm safe. Nathan has his hand on the small of my back. We walk into the kitchen and Gail greets us all.

I sit down and try to stomach some of the soup. I am still not fully recovered from my aching stomach. I took my first dose of medicine in the hospital so I should eat. My parents and Nathan are all staring at me. I try not to feel uncomfortable.

After I eat I am walked up to my room. My parents kiss me and hug me. Nathan is in the room. "Can Nathan stay and take a nap with me?" I ask. My mom bites her lip and looks to my dad.

"Fine, but sleeping and that is it. I will be up here to check on you periodically," He says and I smile. After they leave Nathan climbs in bed with me.

"How are you feeling?" He asks as he wraps his arm around me.

"Better. Seriously though, thank you for being by my side during all of this," I say.

"I know you would be there for me Phoebe Grace," He says and kisses my head. That is true I would.

"I love you so much," I say and he kisses my head.

"I love you more," He says and situates me so I am laying down. I cuddle into his chest and the next thing I know I am asleep.


	97. Chapter 97

Chapter 97

 **(Busy week! Leave some reviews XO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

I'm finally back to school and my normal routine. The antibiotics did wonders. I started sleeping normally again and all is better now. Right now I am at the Cruz's. I have the baby on my lap and the kids are playing in front of me.

My life is fairly dull at the moment. I am looking forward to going on spring break with Nathan to his hometown. That is in a couple of weeks. I am just trying to get through school to get to that.

"Bee Bee, I hungwe," Spencer says coming over and climbing on the couch with me.

"You are?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah my tummy is," she says and smiles at Drew who is in my arms.

"Well let's get you some food then, do you guys want dinner now?" I ask. It is a Thursday so I am here till 7:30.

"Yes please," the boys say. I nod and put the baby in the swing they have. He loves it in there and will just hang out.

I go in the kitchen and start to heat up the food Mrs. Cruz left. Grilled cheese and vegetables. The kiddos play and I periodically check over on the baby who is happily sleeping in his swing.

Once dinner is ready I set the table and call the kiddos over. I get all of them milk and sit in a chair at the table where I can see the baby. "Bee, can Nathan come over?" Charlie asks.

"Nathan has practice tonight because they have state championships tomorrow," I say and he nods. They have made it so far this year and if they win tomorrow it will be the 7th year in a row they win the championships.

"What's state shampoo chips?" Spencer asks. I start laughing as she tries to half listen to our conversation.

"Championships means that Nathan's team won a lot of games, and now they have one last game to play," I say and she nods stuffing a carrot in her mouth.

"Oh okay," she says and I smile.

"Do you think if I play basketball we would go to the championships?" Quinn asks me.

"Of course I do. If you work very hard and put your mind to it I think you can," I say and ruffle his hair. He smiles at my answer.

After the kiddos eat, I put the dishes in the dishwasher and set them up watching a movie. Drew wakes up crying on schedule and wants a bottle. I rock him while I heat up the bottle. Once I am ready I rock him and feed him.

The kid's eyes are glued to the TV screen. I look down at drew and watch him drink the bottle. He is so sweet. He is going to be a month old soon which is crazy. These kids get so old so fast.

When Mrs. Cruz comes home, she takes drew in her arms. She thanks me for watching the kiddos and hands me my paycheck for the week. I head out and get in Sawyers car. My dad still isn't letting me drive because he thinks I'll pass out even though I am completely better now.

When I get home I see my mom is home and not my dad. I walk inside and see her at the island with Gail. She is still in her work clothes which today is a blush pink suit. She looks so pretty. Her hair is curled to perfection.

"Hi guys," I say and come stand next to my mom.

"Hi sweet girl, how was your day?" She asks. I look over to see what Gail is cooking and it looks like some sort of pasta dish.

"It was good, I babysat after school which was fun," I say and she smiles. I ask her how her day was.

"It was great. I got through 3 of my 4 manuscripts so tonight after dinner I will be working on that, do you have a lot of homework?" She asks.

"Just some math and history," I say and she nods.

"Sounds like something your father could help you with," she says and I nod.

We sit down for dinner with my dad still not at home. My mom and I eat talking about her manuscripts and the essay I got assigned today. Part way through dinner my dad walks in on the phone. He looks less than thrilled. Uh oh.

"What do you mean you never got it?" He roars. He throws his coat in the closet and is standing by the door with his hand on his hip. He always stands like that when he is pissed.

"I pay you to send those-" he stops when he notices my mom and I staring at him. He holds up one finger and then goes into his office.

"Yikes," My mom says shaking her head. "He blew me off for lunch today, something must have gone wrong," she says and I nod. My dad very rarely cancels things with his family.

"I wonder what it was," I say and try to listen but all I hear is muffled yelling.

"Whatever happened I would not want to be the person on the other side of the phone," my mom says and I nod.

"He's got a temper," I say.

"Now you know where you get it from," my mom says and I look up. She smiles at me and I shake my head.

"I do not have a temper," I say.

"And the grass isn't green," my mom says. I laugh at that.

"It's not my fault you married a hot head," I say and my mom looks up and starts laughing. I turn and find my dad standing there raising his eyebrow.

"A hot head, huh?" He says and kisses my head walking to my mom to give her a kiss.

"Phoebe said you have a temper, and I told her that's where she got hers from," he nods understanding and sits down.

"That is true, sorry I was late for dinner. My accounting department is really pushing my buttons," He says and I laugh eating my pasta.

"Phoebe, remember we have Mia's birthday extravaganza on Saturday," he says. Shit, I totally forgot about that.

"Yeah I know," I say playing it cool.

"Nathan is invited. Mia sent him an invite but she was afraid he wouldn't get it in time," my mom says smirking. "She asked for his number, but I told her I would just pass on the message," my mom says. I laugh and thank her.

"I'm sure Nathan appreciates that. One less person she gets to harass when she does anything," My dad says and my mom playfully hits him.

"I'm going to Nathan's game tomorrow night with Ava," I say and my dad nods.

"State championships is it?" He says and I nod.

"Wish him luck from the both of us," My mom says and I tell her I will smiling.

"I will," I say smiling. After dinner we all part ways. I go upstairs and take a shower doing my homework.

I finish my homework and lay in bed on my phone. At some point in my words with friends game, I fall asleep with my phone in my hand. I vaguely hear someone come in and turn my lights off and take my phone out of my hand but I ignore it and sleep on my side.

In the morning I wake up before my alarm. I get up and start my morning routine. I wash my face, brush my teeth, and get dressed. I put on a little bit of mascara and concealer so I don't look like a zombie.

I head downstairs and eat breakfast. Both my parents are gone because they had early meetings. Luckily Sawyer comes in and sits with. He often does this when he sees I am alone. And I know my dad doesn't tell him to because when I told my dad he seemed surprised. Sawyer is way more than just a CPO.

"I got you a ticket to Nathan's basketball game so you can actually enjoy it instead of staring at me," I say and smile.

"You didn't have to do that Pheebs," He says and I shake my head.

"Of course I did, you're the best," I say.

"No you are, come on let's get you to school before I have to fight with the attendance lady," he says and kisses my head.

We head out to go to school. It is a quick ride before I am walking into my first period. I sit down at my desk before Ava comes in. She sees me and winks. When she sits down I get a wave of her floral perfume.

"Good morning Phoebe Grey," she smiles.

"What's up with you this morning?" I ask. She usually has her coffee and refuses to talk to anyone.

"I got laid this morning," she says. I spit out the sip of water I was taking. I look around to see if anyone heard.

"Ava, Jesus," I say and she laughs.

"Oh Phoebe don't act like you haven't done it," she says and I shake my head.

"Never before school," I say and she winks before the teacher starts class.

I sit through the boring lecture until the bell rings. Ava smirks and tells me she will see me at lunch. She is practically bouncing down the hallway. Gross.

I head into second period and sit down. As the class fills I look down at my phone and see that Sawyer texted me asking if I am leaving the school for lunch. As I am texting him back yes I feel someone squeeze my shoulder. I look up to see Nathan.

"Hi there," I smile.

"Good morning beautiful," he says and I smile. Tyler walks in and waves happily to both of us.

"What's gotten into him?" Nathan asks looking at the shit eating grin he is wearing.

"He got laid before school," I say. Nathan looks over confused and shocked at my comment.

"Him and Ava, I got to hear all about it last period," I say and he shakes his head.

"Maybe we could-" I cut him off right there.

"Not a chance in hell, Moore," I say and he laughs.

The teacher starts talking and I get bored instantly. I doodle on my paper as the lecture goes on about neurons. I couldn't care less about neurons.

After second period Nathan and I part ways to our next class. The rest of the day is pretty easy for me. Just painting then language arts and history. Ava and I are going to lunch together too.

At once, Eva and I get sushi. We sit down across from each other and dig in. "are you excited for spring break?" Ava asked me. She's angry that I am not going with her but I told her Nathan Has been planning this forever.

"I am so excited. But kind of nervous too," I say and she frowns at that.

"You should not be at all. Why are you?" Ava asks me.

"I don't know, I am just nervous to me all of his old friend and girlfriends. What if they don't like me?" I say.

"If they don't like you which won't happen then screw them there opinion does not matter," she says and I nod chewing.

"I guess you're right. Where are you going for spring break again?" I ask wanting the topic off me.

"Puerto Rico, Chica," She says and I smile as she talks all about what they are going to do.

While I am in Florida my parents are going to The Bahamas to finish out their trip. That made me happy and relieved to hear. I felt so bad about ruining it last time.

"What time do you want to go to the game tonight?" I ask Ava to fill the silence.

"7? We should leave at 6:30 though. I can drive us," she offers and I nod thanking her.

"You are coming to the after party at Preston's right?" She says.

"I don't know, I have to talk to my parents and Nathan," I say.

"Good so I will get us both alcohol," she says and I shake my head laughing. Ava only hears what she wants to hear.

We head out and head back to school finishing out the day. I walk out with Nathan. "Do you want me to just take you home?" He asks.

"Umm sure," I say and smile. I happily get into his car. I text Sawyer and let him know.

"Are you nervous for tonight?" I ask him.

"Yes and no," he says and I look over at his beautiful profile as he drives.

"I want us to win and go out with a bang, but also am just ready for the season to be over so I can spend more time with you," he says and I blush.

"We will have all of spring break together in a couple of weeks then all summer, I don't want to keep you from your team," I say.

"That's not what I am saying, Bee," he says and I look out the window.

"I love basketball, but I love being with you more," he says and I look at him.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more, now will you come to the after party with me just to make an appearance then we can leave," he asks.

"You and Ava," I smirk.

"Did she beg you too?" He asks.

"Yep, and yes I will come. I'll drive so you can drink and celebrate," I say.

"No you will not, I am not having you take care of me again," he says and I shake my head.

"You deserve a celebration your final season as a high school basketball player," I say and he rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine Phoebe if you are not drinking I am not," He says and I narrow my eyes at him.

"Fine be that way," I say and he shakes his head laughing. We pull up to my house and I grab my backpack.

"Good luck tonight, love," I say and he smiles leaning in kissing me. As he drives away Sawyer walks in behind me.

"It's like watching a boy kiss your daughter," he says laughing and wraps his arm around me. I smile and walk in with him. I head into the kitchen and start cutting myself up an apple.

I take it to the living room on a plate and start eating it while I check my phone. I decide to text my mom and see when she will be home. I get an almost instant response of 'I have meetings so should be around seven. Is everything okay?' I tell her yes and continue eating my apple. I have too much time to kill before the game.

I want to go surprise my dad. I know he doesn't have any meetings today. I'll bring him a coffee. I go into sawyer's office and let him know the plan. Sawyer takes me to Grey house and we walk in. I go to Starbucks on the first floor and get my dad and Sawyer a coffee.

I pass Sawyer the coffee I got him and he thanks me saying I didn't need to get him it. Sawyer deserves the world. I head up to my dad's office and wave to Andrea. She smiles and lets me go back. I knock on his office door and I hear him say come in.

"Hi Bubs, what are you doing here?" He asks standing up as he sees me.

"Just popping in to say hi. Nathan's game isn't til 7 and I was bored," I say giving him a hug.

"How was school? Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Not really, I had an apple after school. Here is your coffee," I say and hand it to him.

"You are the best, Bubs. Are you sure you aren't hungry?" He asks.

"I promise I am good," I smile.

"Okay. So are you excited for Nathan's game?" He asks.

"Yes I am, and actually um I was wondering if we could go to the after party," I bite my lip after spitting it out.

"Where is this after party?" He asks.

"Uhmmm it's at Preston's house," I say.

"Okay, will there be alcohol and drugs?" He asks. I've already thought about my answer for this one.

"If there is I won't be doing it," I say. He strokes his chin and looks deep in thought.

"Okay, you can go. As long as you do not use drugs or alcohol," he says and I nod.

"Deal," I say and he smiles kissing my head.

"Also Sawyer drives," he says.

"That was a given," I say and he smirks shaking his head.

"Let's get out of here, I am done working for the day," my dad says and grabs his briefcase. I laugh at this. He is the boss so he can do this.

He drives us both home while Sawyer and Taylor follow. He plays his classical music on the way home. "What did you get Mia for her present for tomorrow?" I ask my dad.

"A vacation to Milan," he says and I nod.

"I got her a ring," I say.

"I bet she will love that, she always dotes over your style and clothes," he says and I nod.

The rest of the drive home is spent talking about everything and nothing. When we get home I head upstairs to change and do my hair. I put on a basketball T-shirt and some jeans. I curl my hair and put on more makeup. I head downstairs and text Ava that I am ready when she is.

"Bubs, come eat," I hear my dad say. Oh god don't tell me he cooked.

"Dad, I will eat after the game," I say.

"No you won't come on," He says and I walk into the kitchen to find a peanut butter and jelly cut in half, some chips, and a cut up banana. This was almost every meal from the ages 4-10 for me. I laugh and sit down.

"You didn't have to make me this," I say and smile.

"Yes I did, I know you wouldn't eat later," he says and I start eating.

"Thank you," I say and he sits at the counter with me smiling.

"Do you think they are going to win?" My dad asks.

"I don't know I don't wanna jinx it," I say and bite my lip.

"Keep us updated on the score," he says.

"What are you and mom doing tonight?" I ask.

"Since Gail isn't here I think we just decided to order pizza and have some wine," he says and I smile. That's so fun.

"That sounds like a good plan," I say and smile. All of a sudden the front door opens.

"I'm home," I hear Ava yell and I laugh.

"In here," I yell to her. She walks in and is wearing jeans and a different basketball T-shirt.

"That looks so good," she says and steals a chip. I smile as she sits down.

"Can I make you one, sunshine?" My dad asks.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," she says and my dad shakes his head. He gets up and starts making Ava a plate.

"Here you are," He says and she thanks him.

"So how are Nathan and Tyler feeling about this being their last time playing?" My dad asks.

"Tyler is bummed, but also ready to be done I think," Ava says.

"Nathan too, he is ready for me free time too," I say and Ava nods.

After we eat and talk to my dad for a bit we head out. Ava drives us to the game which is at our school. We park and head inside. It is a madhouse in here. We buy our tickets and head to the student section.

It is crazy in here. There are so many people. We are next to Brooklyn and Olivia. The team runs out and everyone goes wild. I see Nathan and smile at how good he looks.

The game starts and the other team scores almost instantly. Nathan said they were good so now I am nervous. After a few minutes Nathan scores and everyone cheers for him. This game is going to be close I can tell.

As the game continues its neck and neck. At halftime, we have two more points than them. The boys run into the locker room and Ava and I head to the concession stands to get water. It's so hot in the gym.

"I'm scared they aren't going to win," Ava says and I nod.

"Hopefully they pull through," she says as we pay for the waters. As we walk back into the gym I spot Mr. and Mrs. Moore. They wave and I walk over to them.

"Hi Phoebe, how are you?" Mrs. Moore asks as she gives me a hug.

"I am great, how are you guys?" I ask her.

"We are good, just praying that these boys win," she says. I smile and nod.

"If Nathan doesn't get his shit together they won't win," Mr. Moore says. It takes everything out of me not to defend him.

"James," Mrs. Moore says. Ava comes up to us and I introduce her.

"What a beautiful pair of cousins, you are dating Tyler right?" Mrs. Moore asks.

"Yes I am," Ava says smiling.

"Well, we better get back in there, see you guys later. Nice meeting you Ava," Mr. Moore says. As they walk away Ava turns to me.

"Gosh he just looks like a dick," she says and I laugh.

We head back to the stands and the second half starts. We are screaming and cheering for the boys. They are playing their hearts out and I can only hope for the best.

With 10 seconds left the other team gets a foul. We are down by one. Nathan gets two shots. It is silent in the gym. He shots and I hold my breath. He makes the first one. The entire gym erupts. If he makes this last one they have a huge chance of winning. I hold my breath as he bends down and shoots. The ball goes in. Everyone starts jumping up and down screaming.

When the buzzer goes off confetti is released from the ceiling. Ava hugs me and I hug her back. The entire student section floods onto the court as the boys get their trophy. I get hugs from Tyler and drew. Nathan is nowhere to be found. There are so many people.

I keep weaving my way through people. I can not find him. I stand with Ava and Tyler who are as excited as I am. "Let's go get drunk, come on Pheebs," Ava grabs my hand as she and Tyler go towards the door.

"I have to wait for Nathan," I say.

"He is in the locker room, come on I'll go get him," I walk with them and stand outside with Ava as Tyler goes in the locker room. All the guys are flooding out but there is no sign of Nathan or Tyler.

"Jesus, what is taking them so long?" Ava asks.

"I don't know, but I am going to go in there and see," I say. Ava starts laughing as I walk into the boy's locker room.

"Nate? Tyler?" I yell out. I walk in and find Nathan sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. His knuckles are bloody and Tyler is sitting next to him trying to talk to him. Nathan's locker is punched in.

"What is going on?" I ask. Tyler walks up to me and mouths "Nathan's dad," I nod.

"I'll see you guys at Preston's maybe," he says and walks out leaving Nathan and me alone. I sigh and sit down next to him. He doesn't acknowledge me or looks at me.

"Can I ask what happened?" I ask. Nathan shakes his head and sighs. I look to his knuckles and see they are torn up. I grab a towel and put some water on it. Nathan winces and I keep a hold on his hand.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want them to get infected," I say and clean them up. I know they keep a first aid kit in here, but for now, this towel wrap will work.

"You did so good out there you know," I say and he doesn't move or say anything. I rub his neck with my hand.

"You know you can talk to me right?" I ask Nathan and he looks up. The look on his face is a new one for me. It is so sad and breaks my heart.

"My dad said I wasn't good enough and if I play like that in college I won't make it. He said he's disappointed in me. He also told me to come home when I am not such a fuck up," he says. Anger bubbles up inside of me.

"Nathan you are the reason your team just won. You beat the best team in the state. You had all the odds against you and still won. He is crazy if he doesn't see that," I say and he shakes his head.

"I don't know what I can do to be good enough for him," when he says that I have to fight everything in my body not to cry.

"Nathan, you are kind, caring, and smart. You never let the people around you feel upset. Everything you do is intentional and is to help others. Life doesn't revolve around basketball. You are good enough for me and always will be. I am in awe of the person you are," I say. He looks over at me.

"You are?" He asks.

"Of course I am, I am so proud of you. You make my world a better place," I say and he strokes my cheek.

"Can I clean up your hand?" I ask. He nods and I walk over to the first aid kit grabbing alcohol wipes and band-aids.

I rub the alcohol wipes cleaning his cut. "Squeeze my hand," I say and he shakes his head. I know it's because he doesn't want to hurt me. He groans as I apply the bandaids. He really did a number on his locker and knuckles.

Once they are all bandaged up I sit down next to him. "Do you want to go to Preston's?" I ask him.

"Not really, but if you want to go I will," I smile and shake my head.

"I am okay. Why don't we go to my house, you can shower there," I say and he forces a smile. I know he doesn't want to go home.

We walk out together. I drive Nathan's car to my house so he doesn't have to use his hands to grip the steering wheel. I love driving his car. It is so smooth and it smells like him in here.

"Thanks for letting me come over," he says as we get out of the car.

"You are always welcome here, you know that," I say and he smiles.

We walk inside and my parents are at the counter drinking wine and laughing. I smile at the scene in front of me. They turn and look surprised to see us.

"What are you guys doing here?" My mom smiles asking and coming over to us.

"We decided not to go to Preston's," I say and they nod.

"Congratulations on the win, Nathan," my mom says and my dad does too.

"Thank you guys," he says and I can tell he is wearing thin.

"Why don't you go upstairs to the guest room and shower?" I say to him. My parents are talking to each other. Nathan looks to them and I can tell he is worried.

"Don't worry about them, I have some of your sweats and T-shirt's in my drawers you know where," I say and he nods. He kisses my head and heads off. Both of my parents look over confused and I hold up my hand waiting til Nathan's upstairs to speak.

"Nathan is showering here," I say.

"Why is that?" My mom asks.

"Because his dad is a dick," I say and sit down next to my dad rubbing my temples. I am so worried about him.

"What happened, Phoebe?" My dad asks.

"After the game, Nathan's dad blew up on him and was telling him how disappointed he was. He was saying how he shouldn't come home tonight and all this stuff," I say fighting back tears.

"I thought they won?" My mom asks.

"They did, but that wasn't enough," I say. I am looking down at my lap. I can tell my parents are doing their eye talking thing.

"Phoebe, did Nathan's dad say anything to you?" He asks. I shake my head no.

"Nathan said he doesn't know what he can do to be good enough for him," I say and my voice cracks as tears fall down my face.

"I just wish he could have a dad that he deserves," I say. I keep looking down wiping my eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," my mom says. She comes over and wraps her arms around me. I cry into her shoulder.

"Don't cry," she says and rubs my back.

"We will figure this out okay?" She says and I nod.

"Come here, Bubs," My dad says and I turn to him and he wraps me in his arms.

"You are so caring, you know that?" My dad says.

After hugging my parents for awhile I pull back and wipe my eyes. "I'm going to go clean up, can Nathan stay here for a little bit?" I ask.

"Of course he can sweetheart, you guys can have the rest of this pizza," my mom says and I thank her.

I head to my room and clean off all of my makeup. I put on sweatpants and a T-shirt. As I am taking off my earrings I hear my door open. I turn to find Nathan wrapped with a towel wrapped around his waist. I get turned on but when I see his face it's like a bucket of cold water on my libido.

"Here I got you these," I say and hand him boxers, sweats, and a T-shirt all that I stole from him.

"Thank you," he says and takes them. He puts them on. When we are done getting dressed we head downstairs. My parents are on the couch in the family room.

"Are you hungry?" I ask and he nods. I open the pizza box and get us both plates. We eat together.

"Are you feeling better now that you showered?" I ask and pass him a bottle of water.

"Much better, thank you for letting me be here," He says and I shake my head.

"You're always welcome here," I say and he rubs my knuckles.

"How are your hands?" I ask. He shows me his bandages knuckles and shrugs. I turn to see my parents staring at us.

"Can we get you guys anything?" My mom asks.

"No thank you, ma'am," Nathan says. His voice quieter than usual.

After we eat pizza we join my parents. They are watching some random movie. All I can focus on is how sad Nathan looks. He is deep in thought. He has an arm wrapped around me as we watch. I lay my head against his chest. He rubs my hair soothingly and next thing I know I am asleep.

"Bee, Bee wake up," I slowly wake up to my parents and Nathan.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry I fell asleep," I say.

"Don't apologize you were tired," Nathan says. I sit up and run my hand through my hair.

"I should probably get going," Nathan says and I frown. He can't go home. I look at my parents pleading. They both look to each other. Please lord.

"Nathan, since it is late if you want you can stay in the guest bedroom upstairs," my mom says.

"Oh I wouldn't want to impose," he says.

"No Nathan please stay. We wouldn't want you driving home in this condition," my dad says motioning towards the window where it is storming and lightning

"Thank you both so much, I can't express how much this means," he says and I rub his shoulder. I feel so awful.

"You are always welcome in this house," My mom tells him.

"Well we all better head to bed, but Nathan can I talk to you before we do?" My dad asks.

"Of course, sir," Nathan says.

I look at my dad and he gives me the look of don't worry. I hug my parent's goodnight then Nathan. I walk upstairs just as I hear my dad and Nathan sit down.

I am in bed pondering what they could be talking about. My dad wouldn't be yelling at him for anything. Maybe about Mia's party? No. About the game? No. About his dad? I doubt it.

After staring at my ceiling wondering for what feels like hours I finally hear footsteps down the hall. I know Nathan is going to bed. I wait 5 minutes before I run down towards his room.

I open the door and find him in bed. He is on his side and is shirtless. I climb in bed with him and he slowly turns. "To what do I owe this surprise?" He asks stroking my cheek.

"What did my dad want?" I ask curiously.

"Phoebe your father is a great man," he says and strokes my hair.

"I know that but what did he say?" I ask.

"He talked to me about my dad. He told me he was always here if I needed someone to talk to," Nathan says and my heart swells. Of course, he did. That is my dad for you. The most caring man to walk the planet.

"Oh, are you okay with that?" I ask him.

"More than okay. I see where you get it from. You are a dream, Phoebe Grace," He says and kisses my nose. I smile and kiss him back.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more. Now go to bed," he says.

"Are you kicking me out?" I ask.

"Maybe, get out of here," he says and kisses me again. I smile and head back to my room. The smile on my face staying there. My dad and Nathan are closer than they have ever been. My heart is so full.

—-

I wake up to someone rubbing my head. I turn to face away from them because I don't want to get up yet. "Bee, wake up," Nathan's sweet voice fills my ears.

"Not yet," I mumble.

"I wanna take you to breakfast," he says. Now we're talking. I sit up and rub my eyes. I look at him and smile.

"Okay let's go," I say and stand up. I see he is already dressed so I put on leggings and a sweatshirt. I brush my teeth and wash my face then head downstairs with Nathan.

"Good morning, kids," my dad says.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey," Nathan says.

"Morning, Nathan and I were going to go to breakfast," I say.

"Okay, have fun. Remember we are leaving for the party at 6. Also, Franco is coming to do your mom's hair, would you like him to do yours too?" My dad asks.

"If he has time that would be awesome, but if not it is okay," I say and my dad smiles.

"I will figure it out," he says and I smile.

"You ready?" Nathan asks. I nod and we head out to his car.

"Wanna go to Biscuit and Branch?" He asks. I nod smiling they have the best pancakes.

"How did you sleep?" I ask.

"Good, how about you?" He asks.

"Me too, have you talked to your parents at all?" I ask him.

"No, I texted my mom where I was sleeping and that was it. She tried to call me but I ignored it," he says and I nod.

"Are you going to talk to her today?" I ask and he shrugs. I can see this is not his ideal choice of conversation.

"You can stay at my house until tonight. Do you have clothes for the party?" I ask him. He nods and motions to his suits in the back.

"Perfect, you can just stay with me all day," I say and smile.

"Lucky me," he says and I giggle.

We drive to the restaurant and head inside. We get seated near the big glass window. I am so hungry my mouth is watering. I read the menu and decide to go with the bananas foster pancake. Nathan gets the blueberry bliss pancakes. We order then hand over our menus.

"So, did you hear anything about how Preston's was?" I ask.

"Yeah, Ava got extremely drunk then Tyler had to take care of her and take her home," he says. Oh, Ava.

"Oh boy," I say. I get on my phone and ask her how she is.

"Is Tyler coming tonight?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, he should be. If not that will be kinda awkward," I say laughing.

"Very awkward. Is this going to be a big event?" He asks. Oh, he doesn't know the half of it.

"Very big. It's the birthday bash of the year. Everyone that goes looks forward to it," I say and he smiles.

"I am excited," he says and I laugh.

"You should be it is crazy," I say.

Our pancakes come and we eat. We share our food and I eat way too much. I will have to be rolled out of this place. Nathan pays the bill after we fight about who gets it then we head out. We go back to my house.

"I need to shower before Franco comes, you can do whatever," I say and he smiles. I go upstairs and hop into the shower.

After I shower I get out and put on my robe. I wrap my hair up in a towel and walk into my room. I throw on some sweats and a T-shirt and head back downstairs. I see Franco's car in the driveway. I head into my parent's bathroom and find him doing my mom's hair.

"How are you, Pheebs?" My mom asks.

"Good, hi Franco," I say. He says hello beautiful back in Italian. I smile at my mom.

"Which dress are you wearing tonight?" I ask her.

"My sparkly Gucci dress," she says and I nod. The theme tonight is sparkles and glitter.

"Do you know what you are wearing?" She asks.

"My sparkly gold gown with the open back," I say and she nods.

"We should curls your hair then," she says and I smile. My mom got long beach waves. I sit down and Franco starts doing my hair. It takes him about 45 minutes and when he is done it looks amazing. My hair is curled to perfection.

I check the time and see it is time for me to do my makeup. I head upstairs to my room. I walk past the guest bedroom and had the shower running. Nathan must be in there.

I start my makeup in my room and do a simple look. While I am doing my eyeshadow my door opens and I find Nathan dressed in his dress shirt and pants. "Hi there," I say.

"Hi beautiful," he says and comes over kissing my head. He sits on my bed and watches me.

"It's impressive," he says as he does my eyeliner.

I finish up my makeup with a glossy lip then stand up. "God damn you are beautiful," Nathan says and I blush.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I say and he smiles.

I take off my pants and put on a nude thong. I slide the dress on and Nathan watches. "Will you zip me?" I ask. He comes behind me and zips the dress.

I put my shoes on then my jewelry. Once I am done we head downstairs to go to the party. My parents are already there. Nathan has put on his jacket and bow tie.

"You guys ready?" He asks and we nod.

We drive with my parents to the party. When we get there it is crazy already. There are so many people and cars. I am not shocked everyone loves Mia. We walk inside the tent pass the paparazzi and it is like a glitter bomb went off. She wasn't kidding when she said the theme was sparkles and glitter.

There is a kids section and an adult section. This is so Mia. I look to Nathan who is laughing and shaking his head. He knows exactly what I am thinking. We walk around for a bit and finally, we find Ava and Tyler.

Ava looks gorgeous in her light pink beaded gown. I smile at her and she runs over to me. "Hot damn PG you look good," she smiles and I laugh.

"So do you, how are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Like ass, but nothing another party won't help," she says and I laugh. Oh, Ava.

We all hang out together the entire night. We dance then when dinner is announced sit at a table together. Mia makes an amazing speech than at the end announces the real party has started. Meaning there are people carrying around glasses of champagne offering you one while you dance.

There is loud music and everyone is talking having a great time. Nathan and I get passed around between people wanting to talk to us and family members. We eat lots of desserts because there is literally everything from cake to a crepe bar. I feel like I am going to pop.

We dance on the dance floor together and have so much fun. I realize when I look at Nathan's watch that it is 1 in the morning. My parents come and find us and we say goodbye to everyone. By the time we get home, it is almost 2.

"Goodnight kids," my parents say. They are both tired and tipsy. We head upstairs. I wash off my makeup and put my hair in a ponytail. I throw on sweats and a T-shirt before kissing Nathan goodnight. He lays with me and rubs my hair while I fall asleep.

Everything right now seems pretty good. Soon it will be spring break where Nathan and I can just relax.

 **(Busy week! Leave some reviews XO)**


	98. Chapter 98

Chapter 98

 **(Pinterest is updated! Leave some reviews!)**

(Phoebe's POV)

I am moving my suitcase downstairs. I am about to go to Nathan's to spend the night because we leave early tomorrow. Getting my dad to let me spend the night there was the fight of the century. My mom had to help me.

I start to tug my suitcase down the stairs. I hear running and my dad is at the bottom of the stairs instantly. "I thought you fell," that wouldn't be unlike me.

"Nope just trying to get this bad boy downstairs," I say and smile. My dad walks upstairs and grabs it from me.

"You shouldn't be doing this by yourself. You could fall and hurt yourself. You have socks on too. Come one Bubs," he says lightly scolding me. I'll just burn my socks.

"I'm sorry," I say. When we get to the bottom of the stairs he kisses my head.

We walk into the kitchen where my mom is. She smiles when she sees us both walking towards her. I am going to miss my parents so much. I still am so excited to get to see Nathan's hometown.

"Dad is going to drop you off at Nathan's," my mom says and I nod. She smiles and wraps me in her arms.

"Please be safe in all ways, make sure to call, and have so much fun," I know what she means in to be safe in all ways.

"I love you so much, I will miss you," I say. She smiles and kisses my forehead before hugging me one last time.

"Have so much fun. I love you to the moon, sweet girl," she says and walks my dad and me to the door. After one last hug, she lets me go. I wave and head to my dad's car getting in the front seat.

"Are you excited?" He asks and I look over nodding.

"I am excited to see where he grew up. I mean he has seen everything about my life," I say and my dad nods.

"I still wish you would have taken my offer on using the jet," My dad says. We are flying on a commercial plane. This will be my first time I hate to admit.

"We will be in first class and it is only a couple of hours. Besides Mr. Moore hates me enough," I say and my dad looks over frowning.

"If he says anything to you this trip I expect a phone call okay? No internalizing things," he says and I nod.

"I know. I'll be okay," I say and he pats my leg.

"My Bubs," He says and I smile. We drive in comfortable silence until we pull up at the Moore's.

"I'll miss you so much," He says and I look over and nod.

"I'll miss you too," I say and frown getting upset.

"Hey none of that, you are going to have so much fun in Florida," he says and I nod.

"I know and you and mom are going to the Bahamas," I say and he smiles.

"Remember to call everyday okay? And send pictures and to stay with Sawyer," I nod as he has said these things a million times.

We get out of the car and I see Nathan. He is in his PJ pants with a sweatshirt on. "Hi Mr. Grey," He says and shakes his hand.

"Nathan, how are you?" My dad asks as Nathan takes my suitcase from him.

"Good sir thank you," Nathan says.

"You're sure?" My dad asks and he nods.

"Positive," he says and my dad smiles. Nathan and my dad have gotten super close since Nathan stayed at my house. My dad checks in on him every now and then. Whenever he comes over he and my dad always talk for so long.

"I love you so much," my dad says and I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you," I say and he rubs my back.

"You're going to have so much fun, I love you the most," he says and I hug him a little longer before pulling back. He wipes some stray tears that have slipped out and kisses my forehead.

"Don't cry, go have fun now. Call me if you need anything," he says and hugs me one last time before letting me go. Nathan is standing there waiting. I wave to my dad then walk into Nathan's arms. He kisses my head and we walk inside together.

"You okay baby?" He asks and I nod.

"Have you eaten?" He asks.

"Yeah, Gail made pasta," I say and he nods.

"Let's go up to my room then," he says.

"Aren't your parents home?" I ask.

"My Mom And Ber are already there so it's just my dad. Do you really think he cares?" He says and I shake my head. We walk into his room and he shuts the door.

"Am I sleeping in the guest room?" I ask.

"Absolutely not," he says and I smile.

"How was your day?" He asks and I shrug.

"Babysat Quinn and Drew because Charlie and Spencer had a doctors appointment. Then I had dinner with my parents and just hung out," I say and he smiles coming over and laying with me.

"Is something wrong?" He asks and rubs my head.

"No I'm just tired," I say.

"I thought I could score at least one round tonight," he jokes.

"If you want to be on top be my guest," I smirk and he shakes his head laughing.

"Cheeky girl, no I will live without sex. Are you excited?" He asks and I nod.

"I am very excited. A little nervous but excited," I say.

"Why are you nervous?" He asks as he stands up and starts to put on his pajamas he passes me a pair of sweats and a T-shirt. He knows me too well.

"I don't know, I already told you about how I am just nervous to meet the people you grew up with. Like I said what if they don't like me," I start to put on his pants and shirt as he sits in just his PJ pants.

"That won't happen, but if it does I don't give a fuck. I like you, I love you and that is all that matters," He says and comes over kissing me.

"I know, but still I want to make a good impression," I say and he shakes his head.

"You will, all you have to do is be yourself. They will love you just like I do," he says and I shake my head.

"You flatter me," I say and he kisses my nose.

"Want to go downstairs and have some cookies my sister made before bed?" He asks and I nod smiling. As I stand up his pants fall down I grab them and pull them back up. I try to tie them but they are a weird design. I hear laughing and look up at Nathan.

"A little help, wouldn't hurt," I say sarcastically and he laughs. He walks over and kneels down in front of me tying my pants.

We walk downstairs together and I sit at his counter as he gets two cookies out. He hands me one and I smile taking a bite. "This is so good," I say.

"I know, Berk has taken on baking and everyone else has taken on 25 pounds," he says and I laugh.

"Wow that was so good," I smile.

"You want another?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I have to be in a bikini tomorrow no way at I going to eat another," I say and he shakes his head.

"Fine, let's head upstairs before dickhead comes out and tries to talk to us," he says. I forgot to mention Nathan and his dad are not on speaking terms right now and haven't been since his basketball game.

"Have you guys talked at all?" I ask him.

"No, and I don't plan on it," he says and I nod. Nathan's dad is the parent he should be the one talking to Nathan.

"Has he tried to talk to you?" I ask and Nathan shakes his head. We get into his room and I crawl under the covers in his bed. He turns off the lights and comes into bed with me.

"Has your mom said anything?" I ask. Mrs. Moore doesn't seem to be the type to let this happen.

"She tried to get us to talk but it didn't work," he says.

"I'm sorry," I say and wrap my arms around him. He puts his face in my neck.

"Don't apologize," he says and I kiss his head.

"I love you, you know that?" I ask him. He nods his head.

"love you so much and am so proud of you. You take everything that comes at you and handle it with grace," I say and he smiles.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you more, now let's go to bed we have an early flight," I say. He wraps me up in his arms and I fall asleep peacefully.

—

I wake up to Nathan scratching my back. It is way too early. "Good morning, love," Nathan says.

"Mmm good morning," I say and he kisses my head.

"Ready to go?" He asks and I nod. I sit up and rub my eyes.

"I just need to get myself together," I say and he nods. I go into his bathroom and wash my face and brush my teeth. I braid my hair into a side braid

I walk out and Nathan is tying his shoes. I put on leggings and a T-shirt then put a sweatshirt over. I want to be comfy on this ride over. I throw on tennis shoes

"We can get breakfast at the airport, they have a bagel shop that you will like," he says and passes me a water.

"Thank you, wanna head downstairs?" I ask him.

"Yes, please just ignore my dad okay?" He says and I nod. We head downstairs and Mr. Moore is waiting by the door.

Nathan and I walk out the door. "How are you, Phoebe?" Mr. Moore asks me.

"I am good sir, how are you?" I ask him.

"Fine thank you," He says. I am so uncomfortable.

The rest of the ride is silent. We head towards the airport. Nathan sits in the back with me while his dad drives. He is holding my hand and stroking my thumb. Sawyer is following us.

When we get to the airport we get out. We roll our bags inside and stand in a line. This is the first time I've ever been to the airport, I hate to admit. We always flew private.

They check our ids and take our luggage. Nathan is holding my hand as we walk to our gate. We get to the gate and there are a bunch of people sitting. We put our stuff down and then Nathan takes my hand and we start walking to the bagel place.

"You guys really aren't talking," I say and Nathan shakes his head no. We walk to the bagel place and I just get an everything bagel with cream cheese and Nathan gets a plain bagel with strawberry cream cheese. We sit down near our gate at a table and eat.

"How is it?" Nathan asks.

"So good," I say and he smiles.

We hear our gate number announced so we head back over to it. Nathan's dad doesn't look up or acknowledge us. He is such a dick. I grab my backpack that I am using as my carry on and walk towards the line where people are waiting to get on.

They scan my ticket and we head onto the plane. Nathan and I find our seat because we are the second row in first class. This airplane is huge. I get the window seat and set my stuff down in front of me. Sawyer is behind us.

I turn and smile at him and he shakes his head laughing. More people continue to get on. I rest my head on Nathan's shoulder. It is so early and I am still so tired.

When everyone is seated they go through a safety demonstration. Nathan laughs at me because I pay attention to watching the entire safety talk. After she is done they dim the lights and the plane starts to move. Nathan wraps his arm around me and I cuddle into his side. I end up falling asleep.

I wake up to the flight attendant asking if I would like anything to drink. I get apple juice which again makes Nathan laugh. I sip it and look over to see Nathan reading. He loves to read.

"Whatcha reading?" I ask.

"Just a book about World War II. How was your nap?" He asks.

"It was good, I feel better now," I say and he smiles.

"How much longer do we have?" I ask.

"About 2 hours give or take. Do you wanna watch Narcos?" He asks and I nod smiling. That's the new show we started together. He pulls out his laptop and sets it up so we can both watch.

We sit and watch the episode together. Nathan is rubbing my head. I love the little bubble we are in together. Soon I feel the plane landing and we have to pack up our stuff.

We get off the plane and follow Nathan's dad to the rental car. It is a black BMW. Sawyer has his rental Audi and is following us. The car ride is silent to his house of course.

They kept their old house and Florida and use it as a vacation home. I can't wait to see where Nathan grew up. We are driving through neighborhoods and I can just imagine little Nathan biking around.

We finally pull up to a house and I know it is the one by the way Nathan is smiling. It is a little smaller than their house in Seattle but equally as beautiful. There are palm trees in the front yard and a fountain.

"This is beautiful," I say and Nathan smiles grabbing my hand to show me inside.

We walk inside to the most beautiful house. It is all light and open. I instantly feel at home. Mrs. Moore comes out of the kitchen and smiles.

"Hi, guys. How was the flight," she gives us both hugs.

"Easy and painless," Nathan says and I nod.

"Well, why don't you guys make yourselves at home and go get unpacked. I am making turkey club sandwiches do you guys want some?" She asks. We both nod smiling.

We walk upstairs and Nathan guides me into a room. "Was this your room?" I ask and he nods. I smile at how it is decorated. There are many pictures of him when he was little. There are basketball jerseys and trophies too.

"Yes, it was," He says and sets our bags down.

"Where will I be sleeping," I ask. He points to the left side of the bed.

"Where will you be sleeping?" I ask. He points to the right side of the bed.

"Won't your parents flip?" I ask.

"That's if they come up here and if they do I don't give a fuck. We are both 18 and have been dating for a year," he says and I smile.

"Feisty," I say and he laughs.

"Get into a bathing suit and a cover-up after we eat I want to show you around if you are not too tired," he says and I shake my head smiling. I put on my black bikini and some jean shorts and a white tank top. Nathan comes in in his swim trunks and shirt.

"You ready?" He asks and I nod smiling.

We head downstairs and eat lunch in the kitchen. Mrs. Moore makes killer club sandwiches. After we eat we grab a bag and fill it with sunscreen then head out the back door.

"I can't believe you came to Seattle from this," I saw and motion towards the ocean that is his backyard.

"Yeah I was bummed, but then I saw you and I forgot this existed," he says and I smile blushing.

We walk down towards the beach. I spray him with sunscreen and then he sprays me. We set up camp and then decide to go on a walk. I leave on my jean shorts but take off my tank top.

"God damn you look beautiful," he says and I smirk at him.

We walk down the beach hand in hand. Suddenly Nathan spots someone and runs over to them and tackles them. He is about our age with blonde hair and a surfer tan like Nathan's.

"Moore you've gotta be fucking me," he says and they bro hug.

"When did you get here," the guy asks. More guys come over and hug Nathan.

"A couple hours ago I am here for the week," he says.

"Oh fuck Moore we are taking you out," He says and Nathan laughs. I stand there awkwardly.

"Oh guys, this is my girlfriend Phoebe," he says and turns to me. I walk over and greet them. I feel awkward as they all up and down me. I watch one of them wink and hold a thumbs up at Nathan.

"Hi I am Max, this is Joe, Blake, and Reed," the blonde one says and I smile.

"Hi, guys I'm Phoebe," I say and they all smile.

"So you're coming with us on the boat tomorrow," Joe says and Nathan looks to me.

"We'll see," He says.

"Oh, Nathan you're coming don't even try. We have practice in an hour but we will see you guys tomorrow. We will text you the details," he says. They all walk away and I turn to Nathan.

"Those were my basketball friends. The boat is basically where everyone goes on his dad's boat and drinks," Nathan explains and I nod.

"Sounds fun," I smirk and Nathan laughs.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to," he says and I shake my head.

"No we are going, you are only here for a week I want you to spend time with your friends," I say and he smiles and shakes his head. He wraps an arm around me as we walk and I hold his hand.

"The point of this trip was for us to get to spend time together, not for me to get drunk with my friend's crazy girl," he says and I smile.

"I still want to go through," I say as we turn around and head back to our chairs.

"Deal," he says. As we make it back to our chairs we lay down. I slip off my shorts so I can catch some sun. Nathan is reading as I tan.

"Drink some water I don't want you dehydrated," he says and I take the bottle taking a couple of sips.

When I get too hot I walk down to the water and stand facing out. It is amazing out here. I bend down and put some ocean water on my arms and legs. All of a sudden I'm picking picked up and thrown into the ocean.

"Nathan," I scream. He laughs as I go under and come back up.

"What the hell dude?" I say and splash him. He laughs and comes over kissing me.

"Sorry you were bending over and I couldn't take it. You were just too hot," he smirks and I roll my eyes.

"Karma is a bitch, Moore. Remember that," I smirk and he backs off. We go back to where we were sitting and let the sun dry us both out.

"So What are we doing tonight?" I ask him.

"You and I are going to dinner at one of my favorite places called the sand dollar, then I am taking you to my favorite ice cream shop," he says and I smile.

"Sounds amazing is your family coming with us?" I ask him.

"Absolutely not. I don't want to be around my father. They are going to some upscale restaurant. I think even Berk bailed and is going with her old friends," he says and I nod.

"Okay. We should eat with them at least once while we are here though," I say and he nods.

"We will, just not tonight," he says and I nod.

We decide to head back in as the sun is going down. I feel exhausted from all the sun but also starving. Nathan and I quickly take a shower which included no sex. I know it's a novelty.

I put on a floral print, off the shoulder, calf-length dress with suits up the sides. It is so cute. I braid my hair to the side and put on a little mascara. I want to look more natural since the sun makes my freckles come out.

"Hi beautiful girl," Nathan comes up behind me and kisses my shoulder.

"Hi, you ready to go?" I ask him.

"Yes come on," he says and we walk downstairs his family isn't there so we lock up and head out.

Sawyer drives us to the sand dollar. I invite him to join us but he declines. We pull up to the sweetest restaurant it is so cute and homey. Nathan and I walk in and it is even better on the inside.

"Table for 2 on the deck," Nathan says and the woman nods guiding us to our table. I look out and gasp. The view is amazing. It's sunset too which makes it even prettier.

"Amazing isn't it," Nathan says and I nod. We sit down and look at our menus.

"I recommend blt on a biscuit. The chicken pot pie, or the Caesar wrap," Nathan says. The menu is all comfort food and looks amazing.

"Want to share the pot pie and a blt biscuit?" I ask and he looks up smiling.

"You know the way to my heart," he says. We order our food and drinks then our left to talk.

"So how does it feel to be back?" I ask.

"Weird but good," he says and I nod.

"Do you wish you would have stayed sometimes?" I ask him.

"I definitely miss it occasionally, but I love my life in Seattle. I know it is where I am supposed to be," he says and I nod.

"It would be hard to move," I say.

"God blessed me with many things that made it a lot easier," he says and I squeeze his hand on the table.

"You're too sweet," I say and he smiles. God, he is breathtakingly beautiful.

"So tell me bumble bee, how are Teddy and Delaney?" He asks.

"They are good. I talked to Ted on Tuesday and he was just doing homework. I haven't heard about Delaney in a while," I shrug and he nods.

"They are good together," he says.

"I think so, at first I wasn't really sure about her, but now I know she does love my brother," I say and he nods.

"I can't imagine Berk dating, it kills me to think about," he says and shakes his head. Our food gets brought out together and we start eating.

"She is a freshman in high school, don't you think it's time to become okay with that?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"I can't, she is my baby sister. I don't think I could ever let her date," he says and I smirk. The food here is freaking amazing I am chowing down.

"Teddy let you date me," I say and he points at me.

"Fair point, but I knew my intentions with you weren't harmful. I loved you from the moment you looked up at me. I don't know if I can trust the boys Berk is with," He says and I smile. So protective.

"Have you told her this?" I ask him as we pick at each other's meals.

"She knows. I have to meet him before they go on any dates or anything," he says.

"I can't imagine if you have a daughter," I say and he laughs.

"I can't either. Give me some of that," he picks at my blt. We finish both plates fully. Nathan pays the bill and we walk over to the ice cream place.

We end our beautiful night with ice cream and a walk on the beach. We talk and enjoy the peaceful time we get to spend together. I wish I could make this trip last forever. It is so amazing to get my boy all alone.

 **(Pinterest is updated! Leave some reviews!)**


	99. Chapter 99

Chapter 99

 **(Hello! You all were pretty quiet after the last chapter! Leave some reviews!)**

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up in just my panties in Nathan's arms. I am sweating he radiates so much body heat. I slowly and carefully pull away from him and get out of bed. I am sticky and sweaty. A shower wouldn't hurt me right now.

I throw one of Nathan's T-shirt's on and look at my phone. There is a missed call from my dad. I look to see that Nathan is still asleep so I step out onto the patio that Nathan has connected to his room. I sit down and let the Florida morning air hit me. I call my dad back.

"Hey Bubs, how is Florida?" He asks.

"Great, it is beautiful here, how are the Bahamas?" I ask.

"Amazing, but we miss you a lot," he says.

"I know, I miss you guys too," I say.

"What did you guys do yesterday and what are you doing today?" He asks even though I'm sure Sawyer already told him the answer to both of those questions.

"Yesterday we went to the beach and took a walk. Then we went to dinner and got ice cream. We were pretty tired so we went in early. Today we are going on a boat with Nathan's friends and then getting dinner at this place that has really good lobster Mac and cheese," I say.

"That sounds like so much fun Bee," he says. "Just remember to be good and stay with Sawyer," he says and I roll my eyes.

"I know Dad," I say.

"Okay just making sure," he says.

"I love you most," he says and I smile.

"I love you too," I say. We bid each other goodbyes and as I stand up to head inside the patio door opens and Nathan comes out. He is shirtless and looks amazing.

"Damn the view just got 10 times better," he smirks cheekily. I shake my head smiling.

"Good morning," I say and walk inside his room with him. I sit on his bed as he puts a shirt on.

"Good morning sweet girl," he says and I blush.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

"Kind of yeah," I say. He throws me a pair of sweats and we head downstairs.

Nathan's mom is making breakfast. Mr. Moore is with Berkeley at the table. I sit down and Nathan walks past Berk kissing her head then sitting next to me.

"how did everyone sleep last night?" Mrs. Moore asks.

"Good," Berkeley says and Nathan and I agree.

"Mom I am going to Griffin Lynch's today," Berk says and Nathan snaps his head overlooking pissed. I put my hand on his bicep.

"Anyway what are you two doing today?" Mrs. Moore asks Nathan and me.

"Going on Max's boat," Nathan says.

"Oh good. Be careful though," Mrs. Moore says.

"We will," Nathan says. The rest of breakfast is pretty uncomfortable. After we head upstairs and get changed into bathing suits. I put on my floral bikini that is high waisted. It is so cute.

Nathan and I have Sawyer drive us to the dock where we are all meeting. I convinced sawyer not to come on the boat with us. It was a hard discussion but he finally gave in. We will be drinking on the boat and that is just awkward. Max's dad is driving the boat so we will be safe.

When we get there-there is a huge ass boat, a bunch of guys, and a bunch of girls. I am already intimidated. When Nathan comes into sight every one of the guys and girls runs over to him. I move away as they all hug him.

One girl clings onto him and he spins her around hugging her. I can't help but feel a little jealous. I need to calm that green monster down. Nathan loves me.

"Em, this is Phoebe. Phoebe this is Emily," oh Emily. I know Emily. Emily is the girl that I thought Nathan was cheating on me with, but really it was his best friend from here. He showed me a picture of her kissing her girlfriend.

"Hi, nice to meet you," I hold out my hand but she just hugs me. I like her already.

"I've heard so much about you," she smiles. "I am so glad you are here," she says and I blush.

"Thank you so much, I am too," I say.

"Well let's get going. I'll introduce you to everyone," she says and pulls me and Nathan away.

We get on the boat and sit down. I am next to Nathan and Emily. "Nathan we are so glad you are back," a beautiful blonde says.

"I am too. And don't let me be rude, this is Phoebe my girlfriend from Seattle," he says. Everyone smiles and greets me. I feel some hostile stares from the girls but try to ignore it. We sail out towards the sea and Max and Reed pull out the coolers of alcohol. Nathan grabs himself a beer and gives me a can of something.

"What is this?" I ask him.

"That's a white claw. It is a sparkling gin, it is lime flavored. Try it," He says and I do. It tastes cool and refreshing.

"It's good," I say and he nods. Everyone is walking up to Nathan talking and giving him hugs.

I decide to go and sit down. As I do two girls walk up to me. They sit down next to me and I smile. "Hi I'm Phoebe," I say.

"I am Tasha, and this is Rebecca," the blonde says pointing to herself and her brunette friend. I recognize the blonde as one of Nathan's exes. Kill me now.

"Nice to meet you both," I say.

"So how long have you and Nathan been dating?" The blonde asks.

"It will be two years this November," I say and she nods.

"Longer than he made it here," Rebecca says and Tasha laughs. I force a laugh but feel very uncomfortable.

"He has changed a lot," Tasha says and I nod.

"I know he has. He is great," I say and she nods.

"He was great in bed," she says and I choke on the sip of my drink I was taking. Who the fuck says that? I force a laugh but don't say anything.

"So what is Nathan like in Seattle?" She asks.

"He's great, really focused on school and basketball," I say and she nods.

"Sounds like he has changed a lot then," she smirks at Rebecca. I can't help but feel like they are making fun of me. I grab another white claw out of the cooler and open it.

"Apparently he has," I say and smile. Two more girls walk over and sit with us. One of them being Emily which I am thankful for.

"I'm Sloan," the strawberry blonde says and shakes my hand.

"Phoebe, nice to meet you," I say.

"So what were you all talking about?" Emily asks.

"How much Nathan has changed," Tasha speaks up.

"I'm sure he hasn't changed too much," Emily smiles.

"Sounds like he isn't a man Whore is flunking school anymore," Tasha says and I cough choking on my drink for the second time.

"Tasha, seriously?" Emily says. Sloan excuses herself and I am sitting there awkwardly.

"What I'm just saying he was, I mean come on how many times did he leave me for Maria then go back and forth," she laughs but I can tell it is fake.

"Let's go see how they are doing with the wakeboarding," Emily says and I nod standing up but grabbing another white claw.

As we walk over Emily heads over to Sloan and I am left with Tasha. Kill me now. "Look Phoebe I wasn't trying to be a bitch, but from one girl to another Nathan is not the type you want to get serious with," she says and quiets down at the end. I look up to see Nathan.

"Hey ladies what's going on," He asks.

"Nothing we were just talking about Seattle," Tasha says and I nod smiling.

"Well I'll let you talk, but it's so good to have you back here," Tasha smiles. I force a smile too. When she walks away I open my third drink and take a big sip. I'm already feeling the effects on my body.

"What did she just say to you?" Nathan asks. I shake my head and take a sip of my drink.

"Nothing, are you getting on the board?" I ask and he nods.

"Douchebag you are up," the boy named Reed calls out.

"Go, baby," I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek.

I watch as Nathan gets hooked up. The boast starts to move and I watch him do all of his flips and tricks. He is super good at wakeboarding. He told me it was one of his favorite things to do back home.

He stays up for a good couple of minutes until falling. He swims back to the boat as everyone claps and laughs at him. He comes over to me and I give him a kiss. I am definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"You did so well," I laugh as he wraps a towel around himself.

"Thanks, baby, I think we are going to anchor the boat and swim," Nathan says. I am excited to get off the boat and swim I am super hot.

We dock the boat in the middle of the ocean and max and Reed are the first to jump in. I laugh as they splash each other and are being complete idiots. Some of the girls are laying on the top of the boat getting sun. Other girls walk up to Nathan and me.

"Hey Nate, and it's Phoebe right?" One says. She is wearing the cutest one piece that is hauler and opens back.

"Yes," I smile.

"Oh cool, I am Olivia and this is Taylor and Jamie," she says. Olivia is taller than me, tan, with dark brown hair. She is beautiful.

"Hi nice to meet you guys," I smile.

"Want to come to get in with us?" She asks.

"Are you trying to take my girl, Liv?" Nathan asks teasingly.

"Yep and I am damn good at it, come on Pheebs," she says and I smile at her calling me Pheebs.

We all jump off the back of the boat while Nathan and his guy friends do flip off the side. I love seeing Nathan this carefree.

I am floating on a pool noodle to help keep me up. It is probably not the smartest thing be swimming since we have been drinking but it's super calm out here today.

"So Phoebe where are you going to school next year?" Olivia asks me.

"Washington State, What about you guys?" I ask them.

"Oh my gosh, no way me too," Olivia says.

"Seriously?" I say smiling.

"Yes, I am going for nursing. My mom went there so it just felt right, I have to get your number before we leave, " she says and smiles.

"Definitely. I am so glad we are meeting now," I say and she nods smiling.

"Me too, now I know at least someone," she laughs.

"I am going to UC Berkeley," Jamie says.

"Cool my brother looked there," I say and she nods smiling.

"I am going to Michigan State," Taylor says.

"Oh no way, I have a friend that is going to U of M," I say and she smiles.

"That's awesome," she says. "You'll have to give me their number so we could meet up," she says and I nod. Taylor is super pretty, Ava would kill me if I gave her Tyler's number.

All of a sudden I get flipped off my noodle. I hear the girls laughing before I am under the water. I come up and find Nathan holding me around my waist. "Seriously," I say and squirm away from him.

"Sorry baby, it was too tempting," he laughs and kisses my cheek before swimming back to the guys.

"I have never seen him that way with a girl," Jamie says in shock and the girls agree. I smile and blush looking over at him. Maybe I am being paranoid about what Tasha said.

"Neither have I," Taylor agrees.

"Really?" I ask them.

"No never," Jamie says.

"I mean what is he usually like?" I ask and they look at each other laughing.

"That's not important. But just know that boy is in love with you," Olivia says. I smile and look over at him.

"Everyone gets back on the boat," Max calls out. I swim over and climb back on. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself.

I sit next to Nathan and he wraps his arm around me. "Are you feeling buzzed?" He asks. I nod but lean in kissing him.

"No more for you then," he says. "We are going to Conner's for a party tomorrow," he says and kisses my head. I have no clue which one Conner is.

We head back in after a couple hours out on the boat. As we dock the boat everyone gets out. "It was so nice meeting you, Phoebe. Are you coming tomorrow?" Olivia asks me as she gives me a hug.

"Yes I am, and it was so nice meeting you," I say.

"Good, I'll see you then," she says and smiles.

Nathan and I put on our cover-ups then get in sawyers car. "You two look wrecked," he says and I look to Nathan laughing.

"In need of a nap," I say and Nathan laughs wrapping his arm around me.

We drive back to Nathan's house and head inside. I feel sticky from the ocean water but also exhausted from the sun and alcohol.

"Where are your parents?" I ask as I sit on the bed.

"Out with friends, do you want to sleep or shower first?" He asks.

"Shower," I say and he nods.

We head into the bathroom and both strip down. As we get into the shower the steam warms my entire body. I smile as I feel Nathan's arms wrap around me.

"You never did tell me what Tasha said," he says and I turn in his arms so we are face to face.

"It doesn't matter," I say and start kissing his chest and neck. He leans down and his lips meet mine. We fight back and forth for who has more power. I wrap my arms around his neck and we make out. He pulls back and looks down at me.

"Tell me what she said. It matters to me," he says. I look up at him and shake my head.

"Why does it matter, just kiss me," I say and go back to kissing him. He lifts me up and puts me on the bench as we kiss. I open my legs to him as he rubs me between my legs. I moan into his mouth and cry out.

"Nathan," I say as he kisses my neck.

"You want more?" He asks and I nod. Before I know it he is inside of me. My hands claw at his back.

"God Phoebe," he calls out and I moan.

"Don't stop," I cry out to him. He keeps going faster as the water pours on us. My hands are running through his hair.

Soon I am finishing right along with him. "Holy shit," my hands grip his biceps. I slowly let go and lay in his chest as the water pours over us.

"Thank you," he says against my forehead.

"Thank you," I say and kiss him one last time. We wash up in the shower then get out. I put on a pair of Nathan's boxers and a Calvin Klein sports bra and climb in bed with him. the curtains are shut and all the lights are off.

I wrap my arm around him and he lays in my shoulder. I run my fingers through his hair as we lay in silence. It's funny because he is usually holding me. I like it this way.

"Why won't you tell me what Tasha said?" Nathan asks. I look down at him. The only light in the room is from the crack in the curtain. Obviously, this is bothering him a bunch

"I just don't want this to start stuff between us you know," I say and he shifts to look at me.

"Just tell me," He says.

"She says what we have will never last, and you are not the type to get serious with," I say. He shakes his head and huffs.

"I know that's not true," I say and he kisses my cheek.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving you," he says.

"I know that," I say.

"Besides Olivia and Jamie told me they have never seen you act how you do when you are with me," I say.

"Of course they did," he says and shakes his head.

"That is reassuring Nathan. It means you love me and care about me," I say.

"I do love you. You are my world," He says and I smile.

"Then let's not worry about this. We have no reason to," I say and he smiles.

"Let's get some sleep," he says. I cuddle into him and we fall asleep on the spot. We stay asleep for a couple of hours.

I wake up to Nathan sitting up and groaning. "Do you have to be so loud," I say. It's like a whole production when he wakes up.

"Sorry babe," he says and kisses my shoulder.

I stand up and stretch. "How long until dinner?" I ask him

"In 30, throw some clothes on and let's go," He says. I put on a green off the shoulder dress and some nude sandals.

"Okay okay I'm ready," I say and we head downstairs. Mrs. Moore is there and so is Mr. Moore.

"Where is Berk?" Nathan asks looking around.

"She is meeting us at dinner, and bring her friend," Mrs. Moore says. Nathan nods and takes my hand. We head out in the car and drive to the restaurant.

It is super cute inside. We walk to the table and sit down. "They have the best Mac and cheese here, Phoebe," Mrs. Moore says.

"I will have to get it," I smile.

All of a sudden we look up and Berkeley is walking over with a boy that is attractive. He is younger than us but looks to be in high school. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," Nathan says.

"Nathan Michael Moore," Mrs. Moore snaps.

"Hi guys, sorry we were late," Berkeley says smiling. She sits next to me and the mystery boy sits on the other side. Berkeley is a beautiful girl. I am not surprised she is with this attractive of a boy.

"Hi everyone," the boy says.

"Hi Griffin," Mrs. Moore says.

"Hi there I am Phoebe, I am Nathan's girlfriend," I say.

"Nice to meet you, Phoebe, I am Griffin Lynch," He says. This was the boy that Berkeley was hanging out with today. Go, Berk.

"Nice to meet you too," I smile.

"So Griffin, how is school going this year?" Mr. Moore asks.

"It's good sophomore year is pretty tough compared to freshman year," wait a second. This guy is a grade older than Berk. Now I know why Nathan is mad.

"I'm sure. Now, what did you do with Berkeley today?" Nathan asks. I put my hand on his thigh to try and calm him down.

"We stayed at my place and went on the beach," He says and nods.

"Is are you two dating?" Nathan asks. Both Moore parents shoot their heads over at him.

"Nathan shut up," Berkeley says.

"What am I not allowed to ask," Nathan says acting innocent.

"No you're not it's none of your business," Berkeley snaps.

"Nathan lay off," Mrs. Moore says.

The waitress comes over thank god and takes our orders. Thank god she interrupts the awkward conversation happening here. Once she takes our menus and leaves we are left to talk.

"So Nathan I heard you are going to Princeton to play basketball?" Griffin speaks up. The poor kid just wants Nathan's approval.

"Yeah," Nathan says.

"So what are you going to be majoring in?" He asks.

"Either law or medicine," Nathan says. I look over shocked. He has never admitted that he was thinking about being a surgeon in front of his dad.

"Wow that's cool," Griffin says and Nathan nods. I peek my eyes at Mr. Moore and he is fuming.

"So Phoebe I heard you met Tasha," Berkeley says.

"Yeah… how did you know that?" I ask her.

"Tasha is my sister," Griffin speaks up. This poor kid has every odd against him right now with Nathan.

"Oh nice," I smile.

The rest of the conversation is awkward. when our food arrives I am thankful because we will have to talk less. I try the Mac and cheese and am blown away by how good it is. I almost eat the entire plate of it. Nathan seems happy that I ate this much.

We spend little time after dinner hanging around because tensions are high at the table. We get up and start heading towards the door. While we are waiting outside for Sawyer to pull around. Griffin and Berkeley are saying goodbye because he drove separately. Mr. and Mrs. Moore drove separately too.

When the car gets pulled around Nathan and I both turn to see if Berkeley is coming. My heart drops when I see Griffin leaning in to kiss Berkeley. Nathan drops his jacket on the ground and full speed runs towards them. Before I can stop him Griffin is on the ground with a bloody nose.

I run over and bend down next to Griffin. I give him napkins from the carryout bag to hold to his nose. "Nathan what the fuck," Berkeley says pissed off.

"Don't you ever touch my sister. You are a year older than her you prick," he says. Sawyer has pulled around.

After Griffin practically runs off we are left standing there. "Fuck you, Nathan," Berkeley says and tears are pouring out of her eyes. She runs and gets in the car with Sawyer.

"Nathan, was that really necessary?" I ask him.

"Whatever Phoebe," he says and walks towards the car. He gets in the front with Sawyer and I sit in the back with Berk. She cries into my shoulder as I rub her back.

When we get back Nathan storms off and I know he is going on a walk. I sit on the front porch with Berkeley as she cries. "Don't cry," I say and rub her back.

"I like Griffin a lot. Now we have no chance of being together," she cries.

"Berk, Griffin has a sister. He knows what is it like to be protective over here," I try and reason with her. She shakes her head no.

"Why does Nathan have to be such a dick?" She asks. I frown and rub her hair.

"My brother is the same way, he was so suspicious of Nathan," I say.

"Why Nathan is so good to you?" She asks.

"I know he is, but every brother is protective it is their job," I say.

"But he didn't have to punch Griffin," she says wiping her eyes.

"I know that was too far and I will talk to him about that. But just know Berkeley he did that all out of love for you," I say.

"It didn't feel like it," she says and I smile.

"I know it doesn't, we will never know what that is like, but I always just try and understand where they are coming from," I say.

"It just sucks," she says and I wipe her eyes. I hear her phone beep and she pulls it out. I see a text from Griffin.

*Sorry about tonight. I still want to see you! Let's talk tomorrow:)*

I look at Berkeley's face and there is a big smile planted on it. "See I told you," I say and she leans in hugging me. As we pull back Nathan walks up to the house.

"Can I talk to Berk?" He asks.

"Of course, if that is okay with her," I say and look to her. She nods and I give her one last hug and kiss on the head.

"I'm here for you," I say before heading inside and upstairs.

I get ready for bed and am laying there for about 30 minutes before I drift off to sleep. It is not long before I am woken up to the door creaking shut. I sit up and see Nathan. He throws his shirt and pants off and puts on his PJ pants.

"Hi," I say when he sees me awake.

"Hi baby, I'm sorry for tonight," Nathan says. I shake my head.

"Don't be, how was your talk with Berkeley?" I ask him.

"It was good, we needed to have that," He says and I nod.

"So all is well now?" I ask.

"Yes you don't have to worry about it," he says and kisses my head.

"Thanks for being so good to her, she really loves you," he says and I smile.

"I love her," I say.

"And I love you," He says and kisses my head. He wraps his arms around me and snuggles into me. I take this as our cue to head to bed. Tomorrow is a new day and it should be a great one.

 **(Hello! You all were pretty quiet after the last chapter! Leave some reviews!)**


	100. Chapter 100

Chapter 100

 **(Hey all! Happy Holidays! These are the times that I wish I could express to you all more how much you guys reading my story means to me! I am actually on vacation until the 29th of December so I think this will be my last post until then! Once again I hope you all have relaxing and amazing holidays with your family and friends! You guys mean the world to me! Leave some reviews XOXO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Right now I am getting ready to go to Nathan's friend's house for a party. It is Connor's house I think. Not really sure though. I am putting on the finishing touches to my make up.

I am trying to figure out what to wear. I want to look good, but not too slutty. I pick a simple black romper. It is completely backless and high necked. It is very pretty. I pair it with black shoes.

"You look pretty," Nathan comes around and kisses my shoulder.

"Thank you, is it too much?" I ask. I am wearing my hair in a high pony so you can see my back.

"Mmmmm no, just stuck by me," he says and kisses my neck before taking my hand and we head out. Sawyer drives us to Connor's house and when we pull up I am blown away by the house. It is huge.

"Wow," I say as we walk up to go in.

"Yeah his grandpa is worth billions," Nathan says and I shake my head.

"That's insane," I say. Nathan lets himself in the house and I follow him. There are so many people. I am in shock. This must be their whole school.

"Jesus," I say and Nathan looks over.

"Every grade comes when Connor has parties," Nathan says. Well clearly.

"Oh," I say just as Emily and Olivia fun up to us. Olivia gives me a hug while Emily gives Nathan one then they switch.

"Here Phoebe," I get handed a drink by a girl who I think is named Tess.

"Thank you so much," I smile.

"What is in that Terra?" Nathan asks her. Tess, Terra I was close enough. Go, Phoebe.

"Vodka red bull, come on Nathan don't act like you don't know what I live off of," Terra smiles. Nathan shakes his head and leans down to my height.

"Take it slow," he says and I nod.

We walk around till we find a group of Nathan's guy friends. They all up and down me and I feel uncomfortable. I take a step closer to Nathan and take a large sip of my drink.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," Connor smiles.

"Thank you for having us," I say. He gives me a hug. Everyone here is a big hugger.

I stand by Nathan as he gets hugs and welcome backs from everyone. I kind of feel like an accessory, but I do love watching Nathan reconnect with everyone. He was very loved here. He is loved wherever he goes.

My drink is empty, so I sneak away from Nathan to go to the kitchen to fill it up. I am facing the counter and all of a sudden I feel a hand on my back. My romper is completely backless so it sends shivers down my body. I turn to see a guy that was in the boat yesterday, but I didn't get to meet. He has shaggy brown hair. He is pretty attractive, but nothing compared to Nathan.

"Hey, it's Phoebe right?" He asks. I finish

"Yes," I say and he smiles.

"I am Zach," he says and I shake his hand.

"You are one of Nathan's friends?" I ask.

"Something like that, what were you drinking?" He motions to my empty cup.

"Vodka with Red Bull," I say.

"You don't want to mess with that, let's get you something better," he says. I watch as he pours vodka and sprite into my cup.

"Thank you," I say as he passes it to me.

"No problem. So tell me about you," He says. I lean back against the counter and take a sip of my drink. I can't see Nathan anywhere, so I might as well take advantage of a friend.

"Ummm well I am Phoebe Grey. I was born and raised in Seattle, I am going to Washington State next year and plan to major in publishing," I say. He nods looking interested.

"So what do you do during the week," he asks.

"School keeps me pretty busy, but I also hang out with friends and I nanny," I say.

"Oh cool," he says and I nod.

"What about you?" I ask him.

"I am Zach Show, I have lived here all my life. I play lacrosse and am going to UCLA next year to continue playing. I plan on majoring in journalism," he says and I smile. I look down at my second drink and realize it is halfway gone already. I need to chill.

"That's so cool, so you like writing?" I ask.

"I love writing. It is so therapeutic," he says and I smile. It's cool to meet a guy who is in touch with that side of himself.

"That's amazing," I smile and he takes a step towards me.

"So you said you nanny? How many kids are there," he asks. I take a sip of my drink before answering.

"There are four of them. A 6-year-old, a four-year-old, a three-year-old, and an almost two-month-old.

"Wow, you can handle all that?" He asks.

"It's easier than it sounds," I say. He shakes his head. Zach takes my drink and pours me my third. Wow, I am feeling this alcohol.

"You just don't give yourself enough credit it," he says and I shake my head.

"They are good kids," I say.

"With an even better babysitter," he says and I roll my eyes.

I spot Nathan out of the corner of my eye and wave. He smiles at me and when he sees who I am talking to his smile fades. Oh boy. What did I do?

Nathan comes over and I look to Zach. He winks at me as Nathan wraps his arm around my waist. "Nathan, how are you, man?" Zach asks.

"Good. I have someone who I want you to meet, Phoebe. See you later Zach," yikes. Nathan is not happy. We walk off and Nathan pulls me into a room. He shuts and locks the door. More like a slam.

"Why were you talking to him?" Nathan growls.

"To Zach? Why wouldn't I be?" I say.

"He is a prick," Nathan spits out. He slams his drink down and I jump. He is drunk.

"I'm sorry," I say sheepishly.

"What did he say to you," Nathan asks rubbing his head. I sit down on the bed in the room.

"He didn't say anything, we just talked," I say.

"Just talked. Great just great. What'd he say about me," Nathan says and chugs the rest of his drink?

"Nothing I already didn't know," I say quietly.

"Goddamnit, Phoebe," Nathan says. I don't know if it's the liquid courage or me finally learning to stand up for myself.

"How was I supposed to know Nathan? This is my first time here, I don't know who you like and who you don't like. I was standing by you for the entire time until I had to refill my drink. I walked over and he started talking to me. If you had a problem with me talking to people you should have pointed out who they were. Don't expect me to know and yell at me for it," I say and cross my arms. Nathan looks shocked.

"You are right," he says and comes to sit down. Boom.

"I am?" I ask.

"Yes you are," he says and I smile.

"I am sorry for getting frustrated with you, I just really hate Zach and got upset at the moment," he says and puts his hand on my thigh.

"Thank you for apologizing," I say.

"Can I make it up to you?" He asks and leans in kissing my neck. His hands find my chest.

"You are as mercurial as my father," I say.

"Shhhh please don't bring up your father when I am trying to sleep with you," he says and I start laughing. I lay back and hold my stomach on the bed.

"I love that sound," Nathan says as he lays back with me. I lean over and start to kiss him.

Our kiss turns more passionate and I end up on top of Nathan. He slides off the top of my romper leaving me exposed. I moan as he plays with my chest. He flips us so he is on top and slides off my romper.

I am laying in a kid I have known for a total of a days house completely naked. Lord knows whose room this is. Nathan undresses quickly and when he lays down I start to stroke him.

"Fuck Bee," he cries out. I continue to stroke him until I put him in my mouth. I bob my head up and down on his hard member.

His hand finds the back of my head as he moans. I peek up and find his head thrown back. Satisfied I continue my assault on him.

"Fuck Bee slow down," Nathan moans out. I smile and go faster. Before I know it he pulls me off him and lays me down.

"God you are amazing," he says as he enters me. I cry out and grip his biceps.

"Ahhh" I yell a little too loud.

"Shhh," he moans as he slows himself down. I wrap my arms around his neck and try to not scream.

We are making out and as I feel myself build I grab his arm. "Let go," Nathan says in a hushed yell.

My body follows his command and I release. He kisses my neck and finishes with me. After we cool down for a second he rolls off of me.

I sit up and we both get dressed in silence. I stand in front of the mirror fixing my hair and makeup. "Thank you for that," he says and I smile turning.

"Anytime Babe. Let's go before anyone gets suspicious," I say.

Nathan takes my hand and we head out to the party. Nathan takes me over to some of the girls and we talk. I can tell he is making a conscious effort to include me in the conversation.

The night is actually super fun. I talk to a bunch of girls more and realize how cool they are. Olivia and I exchange numbers so we can talk about WSU.

As the night goes on I become for drunk. I feel the pressing need to pee. I tap Nathan as he is talking animatedly to Max. "I- I have to pee," I say. Nathan and max look at each other.

"Come on," Nathan says.

"No I don't want you coming," I mumble as Nathan takes me to the bathroom. This is the first I have felt okay being drunk. I am not sick just giddy.

"Come on," He says and we head to the huge bathroom. Nathan shut and locks the door and I lean against the counter.

"Do you need help getting that off?" He asks motioning to my romper.

"No, but go so I can pee," I say stumbling. Nathan grips my hips so I can stand up straight. He leads me over to the toilet and I slide off my romper. I sit on the toilet covering myself.

"Nothing I haven't seen before remember an hour ago?" He says and I think back to us having sex.

"Turn around," I say and he shakes his head when his back is to me I pee and wipe myself off. I flush the toilet and stand to fix my panties. Nathan helps me get my romper back on.

"No more for you," he says and I frown.

P"Whatever," I say and cross my arms. Nathan takes my face in his hands and starts kissing me.

"Can we go back to your house and have sex now?" I ask him putting my head in his chest.

"You are way too drunk Bee, tomorrow I promise," he says and kisses my head.

"Do you want to go home? You look wiped," He asks.

"Ummm do you wanna go home?" I ask.

"Let's go say bye to everyone," he says and I smile.

We walk out of the bathroom and Nathan takes me around saying bye to everyone. Once we make it around to all the people we head out to sawyers car. I say nothing as I get in. I lay down and put my head on Nathan's lap.

"You two smell like booze," Sawyer says and I laugh. Nathan rubs my head. The ride home feels like 3 seconds once we are there Nathan helps me out. I lean on him as we walk inside. We walk up the stairs.

When we get to our room I plop down on the bed. I lay face down with my head in a pillow. I am exhausted. "Baby we gotta get you cleaned up and in pajamas," Nathan says. I shake my head and grip the pillow. I hear a sigh before I am lifted up.

"Put me down," I giggle. I feel so buzzed. Nathan takes me in the bathroom and puts me in the chair they keep in there. I hear water running before a warm towel is wiping off my makeup.

"I can do it," I mumble.

"Mmhmm," Nathan says as he gently removes all my makeup.

"Come get in PJs baby," Nathan says.

I stand up as he pulls clothes out of my suitcase. He passes them to me and I hold them. I watch as he changes. His body is so beautiful and toned. I can't help but wonder what he thinks of my body. I start to get nervous. Why does this buzz make me so emotional?

"Come on baby, do you need help?" He asks. I shake my head no.

I slowly slide off my romper. Nathan eyes my body and the self-awareness grows. I am so embarrassed. I quickly throw on the long shirt and sweatpants. I climb in bed and face away from him. Suddenly I don't even want to be in the same bed as him.

"Come here," he says and I stay in my side. What is the alcohol doing to me? Why am I so nervous. Nathan pulls me back towards him.

"What's going on?" He asks peering over my shoulder trying to see my face. I turn so I am laying on my stomach with my face in the pillow.

"Bee, what's wrong," he rubs my back. Tears start falling down my face and soaking the pillow. Why am I so emotional?

"Hey come here," he says and pulls my weak body up. When he sees I am crying he starts to wipe my eyes. He lays me against the pillows.

"Why are you crying?" He asks gently. I shrug and his eyes narrow. I truly don't know why I am crying.

"What's wrong baby?" He says and I choke on a sob and it starts coming down more.

"I don't know," I sob. I truly don't. I am so emotional for no reason.

"Do you feel sick?" He asks and I shake my head no.

"What's wrong? Are you homesick?" He asks and I shake my head no again.

"I don't know why I am even crying," I say. He sighs and strokes my cheeks.

"Okay baby, let's get you to sleep," he says and wraps an arm around me. He pulls me closer to him and rubs the back of my head soothingly.

"Don't cry," he says when I sniffle one last time.

As he rubs my back I start to drift off. Before I know it I am asleep in his chest feeling drained. I definitely should not have drank.

—-

I wake up feeling like a truck hit me. I close my eyes instantly after opening them. What happened? I sit up and feel incredibly thirsty but I can't move. I see a water bottle sitting across the room and I don't care if I have to teleport there I need it.

I rush to get out of the bed and after my first step, I collapse. It is a loud thud. I hear Nathan quickly sit up. This is just my freaking luck. "Phoebe!" He yells and jumps out of bed.

"I'm fine I'm fine," I say and slowly get to my knees.

"Did you fall? What happened?" He asks getting on his knees in front of me to check how I am.

"No just stood up too quickly," I say as he helps

Me up. He shakes his head smiling.

"You're going to give me a heart attack one day," he says and I smile.

"Did you want this?" He grabs the water bottle and hands it to me. I quickly suck down the entire thing.

"I'll take that as a yes, how are you feeling," he asks as I lay down.

"Like a truck hit me," I say and he frowns. He comes and takes me in his arms. I close my eyes and rest against his chest. I love it here.

"We can relax today," he says and I nod.

"Are you feeling better from last night at least?" He asks.

"Much better, I don't know why I was so emotional," I say and laugh.

"You are always emotional," he says and I punch his arm. He laughs and kisses my head.

"That is not true," I say and he looks down at me kissing me.

"Okay," he nods and I roll my eyes knowing he is doing the thing where he agrees with me to avoid a fight.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" He asks.

"Layout and not move," I say and he laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"That is different from last night," he says and I give him a confused look. He pulls down his sweatshirt and I see hickeys on his neck. I didn't.

"This is the one time I'll be happy if you tell me those aren't from me," I say and that throws Nathan into a fit of laughter.

"You were too drunk to last night, but that didn't stop you from being insatiable," he says and I look down mortified. World please swallow me whole.

"I am so sorry," I say and shake my head.

"Don't apologize, I liked it," he smiles and snakes an arm around my waist.

"Are you ready to get up or do you want to sleep more?" He asks.

"Get up," I say. I slowly stand up and stretch. My head is pounding and my body is achy.

"We can get some Advil downstairs, don't forget we have dinner with my parents and Berkeley tonight," he says and I nod.

"No punching tonight," I say and he throws a shirt at me cheekily. I put on my grey swimsuit that ties in the front and put my hair in a bun. I throw on a cover-up and we head to the backyard. He has a pool there.

Nobody is home so on the way out Nathan grabs the bowl of fruit salad and two yogurts that are in the fridge. I grab us two glasses of water. "Breakfast of champions," I smirk as we sit at the patio table. I let the sun warm my body.

"You went hard last night," Nathan says as I pop a piece of pineapple in my mouth. I nod my head as I chew it.

"Yeah, it was fun though," I say and he smiles.

"I am glad, we can come back here anytime. Seems like you and Olivia bonded," he says and I nod.

"She gave me her phone number. We even talked about rooming together," I say and he smiles. "I mean I know it's not final and we were both drunk but," I say.

"If you were going to room with any of them Olivia would be my choice too," he says and I smile. Well, I am glad I have his approval too. Wait a second, have they hooked up? The green jealousy monster is back and better than ever.

"What is going in that head of yours?" Nathan asks me.

"Have you and Olivia hooked up?" I blurt out. He chokes on a piece of melon.

"Jesus Phoebe," he says as he sips his water. He stares at me and I can't help but feel like something happened. Oh no. Can I room with someone who has seen the same parts of my boyfriend I have? Yes, I can. I need to relax. She didn't know me or know I existed when it happened. I hope.

"I am going, to be honest with you, I have kissed Olivia once, but that is it. It was when we were freshman in high school and it was New Year's Eve. It meant nothing," I pause and think about it. He is telling me it obviously did mean nothing

"Okay," I say and take a spoonful of yogurt in my mouth.

"Okay?" He asks.

"I mean you told me it was almost 4 years ago there is not much that we can do about it," I say and he comes over kissing me.

"You are amazing, the only girl for me you know that?" He asks and I nod.

"Good," he smirks and picks me up. I squeal and grip onto him.

"Nathan put me down stop," I yell and he laughs as he jumps in the deep end with me.

All is now well in both of our worlds. We only have a couple days left in this beautiful place and I want to relish in our time together. I wrap my arms and legs around him kissing him.

 **(Hey all! Happy Holidays! These are the times that I wish I could express to you all more how much you guys reading my story means to me! I am actually on vacation until the 29th of December so I think this will be my last post until then! Once again I hope you all have relaxing and amazing holidays with your family and friends! You guys mean the world to me! Leave some reviews XOXO )**


	101. Chapter 101

Chapter 101

 **(Hi guys! hope you all had amazing holidays! Thank you for being understanding when it came to my vacation. I am thinking I am going to go to 110-115 chapters here and then start Phoebe's college experience. Remember that will be 4-5 long chapters! Thank you for all your love and endless support XOXO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up to an empty bed. Today we are going to a pool party at Olivia's house. I sit up and rub my eyes. Last night we had dinner with Nathan's family. For once it wasn't a hostile environment.

I reach over and grab my phone. I see 2 missed call from my dad. Shit. I call him back and lay on the bed. "Hey Bubs, it's been almost 2 days since we have talked. What happened to calling me every day?" He asks. I have been bad about calling.

"I'm sorry dad I didn't mean to, I have been having so much fun," I say.

"I'm glad you have been having fun, I just don't want to have to keep getting updates from Sawyer," he says.

"I'm sorry," I sigh.

"It's okay, baby. What have you been doing?" He asks.

"We went to Nathan's friend's house two nights ago then last night we went to dinner with the Moore's," I say. Not that he already doesn't know that.

"That sounds like a lot of fun baby, what are you doing today?" He asks.

"We are going to Nathan's friend's house. The one I told you about who is going to WSU," I say.

"Oh okay good, be careful," he says and tell him I will.

"What are you and mom doing?" I ask.

"Well Mom is in Boston with Teddy, so I am going to lunch with grandma grace," he says. That puts a big smile on my face. Grandma Grace is probably so excited.

"That's fun, give her my love," I say.

"What's the big smile for?" He asks. What the hell? Does he have cameras on me? No way Nathan wouldn't be alive if he did.

"How did you know I was smiling?" I ask.

"I have watched you since you were just seconds old, I know everything," he says and I shake my head.

"I don't know grandma is probably really excited to get lunch with you," I say and he laughs.

"You are right she is," he says.

"That makes me so happy, have you talked to Teddy? I tried to call him yesterday and he didn't answer," I say. I have been trying to reach Teddy for days now and he is ignoring my calls. Now that I know mom is with him they must just be busy.

"Bubs, has Teddy not told you?" My dad asks. Oh no. What is it?

"Told me what?" I ask nervously.

"Bubs, Ted and Delaney are on a break right now," oh my word. I can't believe that. Ted is probably crushed. No wonder my mom is with him and he hasn't been responding.

"What? Why? When did this happen?" I ask I sit up and start pacing. I am in just my panties but I am too worried to care.

"Teddy wouldn't go into detail about why, but he called us two days ago. Mom flew out yesterday," he says and I am biting my lip.

"Should I try and call him or mom?" I ask.

"Baby I would wait for him to call you back. I will make sure mom knows to tell him to call you," he says and I nod.

"I'm worried about him," I say and he sighs.

"Baby don't let this ruin your trip. They are taking a break, sometimes that's what couples need. You don't need to worry mom is with him," he says and I sigh.

"Okay, please keep me updated though," I sigh and my dad says he will.

"I love you most, sweet girl," he says.

"I love you too," I say and hang up. I turn to see Nathan leaning against the door frame.

"You are beautiful," he says walking towards me. He wraps his arms around me and starts kissing me. My mind is elsewhere. I let him kiss my neck and mouth.

Nathan lays me on the bed and crawls on top of me. I am staring at the ceiling as he kisses my body. Poor Teddy. How is he handling all of this? Is he okay? I am so worried.

"Phoebe?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Sorry yes," I say and look down at Nathan who is kissing my hip bone.

"You weren't responding or saying anything. What is going on?" He asks.

"Nothing I was just thinking, I'm sorry continue," I smile.

"I'm not that stupid," he crawls up my body and sits next to me. I rub my hands over my face and cover my chest. Nathan grabs a shirt for me and helps me put it on.

"What's going on?" He asks as pictures of a bummed out Teddy fill my mind.

"I just talked to my dad, Teddy and Delaney are on a break," I say and Nathan looks shocked.

"What why?" Nathan asks and sits up.

"I have no clue, my mom flew out there," I say and Nathan rubs his hands over his face.

"I am sorry Bee, I hope they work it out," he says and I nod. There is nothing Nathan can say to make this better. I don't even care they broke up I just care about how Teddy is feeling.

"Have you talked to Ted?" Nathan asks. I shake my head no checking my phone.

"Do you still want to go today?" Nathan asks rubbing my thigh.

"Of course I do, I don't want to ruin our time," I say.

"Well if you don't want to I completely understand," Nathan says.

"We're going, let me put on my suit," I say and stand up. I put on my grey bikini from yesterday that I laid out to dry. I put on the shirt Nathan have to me and head downstairs.

Nathan made us toast and a fruit salad. I thank him and dig in. My mind not leaving Teddy. Nathan can tell something is up as he just stares at me. "What?" I sigh.

"You sure you don't wanna talk?" He asks and I put my hair up in a ponytail.

"Positive let's just have a good day," I say.

"Okay," He says and we both stand up to head out. Before I can open the door to head to the car Nathan grabs my wrist and pulls me to him.

"I want you to tell me if you want to leave okay?" He asks and I nod. "No keeping things inside," he says and I nod. Nathan kisses me then heads out to the car with me.

The drive to Olivia's is quick and quiet. Once we get there we thank Sawyer then head inside the house. Nathan takes us to the back where everyone is. I see a few familiar faces. Nathan and I grab a drink then head to the patio table.

"Hey girl, thanks for coming," Olivia says and comes over giving me a hug.

"Thanks for having us," I smile. We sit with Olivia, Max, and Reed talking.

"Do you want to go out to the beach later for a bonfire?" Reed asks Nathan.

"Where is it at?" Nathan asks sipping his beer.

"Behind the cove, right Liv?" Reed asks Olivia. I can't help but think there is something going on between the two of them.

"I think that is where we are having it, I don't know for sure. You'd have to ask Em," she says and he nods.

"I'm getting a drink do you want one?" Reed asks Olivia and she shakes her head holding up her full cup. Once he walks away I lean over to her.

"What's that all about?" I ask her.

"What's what?" She asks innocently.

"You and Reed," I say. Olivia looks guilty and turns bright red.

"Where did you come up with that?" She asks forcing a laugh. That just confirmed it.

"The way he called you Liv and offered to fill up your drink and only yours," I say and she shakes her head.

"There is nothing there," she says and I shake my head.

I look around and my wandering eyes meet someone who must have been staring at me. I see Zach who gives me a friendly smile and waves at me. I smile and wave back. He motions for me to come over to him. Oh no, Nathan would kill me. I motion for him to come over to me. He winks and stands up.

"Nate, Zach is coming over here," I say quickly warning him.

"What the fuck, why?" Nathan says and turns to see him walking over. "God bless," he says just as Zach comes over.

"Phoebe, how are you darling?" I hear Nathan growl at his nickname for me.

"I am good, Zach thanks. How are you?" I ask him.

"The beer and weather are good. Can't ask for me," he says and I smile.

"So what's going on over here Seattlians," he asks Nathan and me. I cringe at his use of the word "seattlians."

"Just talking about the bonfire tonight," Max speaks up. As Zach turns away Nathan smacks Max on the back of the head.

"Bonfire? Where at," Zach asks. Nobody says anything and I feel uncomfortable. Olivia excuses herself. I feel bad for the poor kid I am not going to exclude and bully him.

"Behind the cove," I say quietly. I keep my eyes on Zach and I feel Nathan's eyes burning into me.

"Oh cool, I'll have to stop by. I can bring some wood my dad has extra at the house," he says and max thanks him.

"So Phoebe, when do you guys head home?" Zach asks.

"Two days," I say and he nods.

"It's been great having you here. All the people love you here," he says and the conversation just got awkward. Thank god I hear someone call my name to see Emily in the pool waving to me.

"Excuse me, boys," I say and put my drink down. I slide off my cover-up and am left in my grey bikini. I walk over to Emily and Olivia in the pool. I hop in and they smile.

"How fucking awkward was that?" Olivia asks.

"Incredibly. Nathan is going to kill me for that," I say and Emily shakes her head.

"Nathan and Zach have a long history of hatred that started with their parents," I look over confused.

"What Nathan didn't tell you? Emily asks and I get a bad feeling.

"Mr. Moore and Mr. Show used to work at the same law firm. Apparently, something went down where Mr. Show tried to get with Mrs. Moore at a work party and when Mr. Moore tried to intervene Zach's dad punched the shit out of him," Emily says and my mouth drops open.

"Nathan must have forgotten to mention that one," I say.

"Yeah but then in middle school Nathan made the better lacrosse team and Zach had it out for him. He broke up Nathan and Melody, then he lied to the coach and said Nathan had been drinking. And in high school, Zach purposely got with every girl that Nathan was dating. Fuck he even tried to get with me," Emily. says and is laughing. See this is why shit goes bad when Nathan leaves me in the dark.

"Wow, I had no clue any of that happened," I say and Olivia shakes her head.

"Classic Nate," she laughs.

The party goes on for a couple of more hours. After it ends we head to the beach for the bonfire. Nathan has barely been speaking to me and I to him. He didn't tell me anything that happened with Zach. He has no right to be mad that I was nice to him.

When we get up to the beach I walk over to Nathan. "Can we talk?" I ask him. He looks at me then all of his guy friends.

"Why don't you go talk to Zach I'm sure he'd love your company," Nathan spits out then walks away. That was like a punch to the gut.

"Are you kidding?" I call after him. Olivia walks over and looks concerned.

"What's that face for girl?" She asks.

"Nathan is just acting strange," I say and she frowns.

"I'm sorry, come over with us all the girls are playing drinking games," she says and pulls me over to them.

The girls are playing never have I ever. It is a game where you say things you have never done and if you have done it you drink. I have a vodka mix drink in a red solo cup as we sit around the fire. The boys are all playing football.

"Never have I ever had sex," a girl name Anna says. I put the drink to my lips and drink a large chug. It is my turn and I look down.

"Umm never have I ever… been to Asia," I say and the girls start to laugh.

"Come on Phoebe, do something fun," she says and I know she means sexual.

"Oh um never have I ever…" I run through all the things we have done. We've pretty much covered all the bases well except anal sex but I am not saying that out loud.

"Come on Phoebe," Emily says. Oh, kill me.

"Never have I ever had anal sex," I say and the girls all burst out laughing. I blush and shake my head. One girl who I think is named Sloane drinks.

"Umm Sloane, what the fuck?" Olivia says.

"It was a one-time thing, do not recommend it," she says and I laugh.

After we play a couple of more rounds the guys come over and join us. I am very drunk at this point. Nathan does not sit next to me which is a slap in the face. He sits next to Reed and Emily. I sigh and look down.

They all talk and hearing Nathan talk just kills me. I look to see my drink is empty and stand up. "Allow me," Zach leans over Olivia and says. I smile and hand him my empty cup. At least someone is being nice tonight. I look up to see Nathan glaring.

I take the drink after Zach comes back with it and suck it down in generous amounts. If Nathan is going to be a pain in the ass I might as well be drunk for it.

I start to feel the effects of the drink pretty quickly. "Phoebe, you good?" Olivia asks.

"Yy yeah, I'm fine," I stutter out. I'm feeling so out of it and sleepy.

"You should slow down," Olivia says and takes my cup from me.

As I sit I get more tired and more out of it. Soon the fire becomes a blur and the people behind it aren't recognizable. I stand up and stumble a bit. Olivia grabs my arm and I stutter out that I am fine.

I start to head towards the wooded area. I don't need to be getting sick in front of people. I fall down in the sand behind a bunch of trees and start dry heaving. My eyesight is blurry and I'm starting to think this isn't normal. I only had 4 drinks but I chugged the fourth.

"Phoebe? Are you okay?" I hear a voice behind me. It is a male's voice but it is unrecognizable. It is not Nathan's.

"I'm f f fine," I say. I look up and see Zach but he has two heads.

"What's going on?" He asks as he puts his hand on my back. I'm just wearing jean shorts and my bikini top.

"I'm not f f feeling to to well," I say and grab my stomach.

"What can I do to help you?" He asks and rubs my back.

"I'm fine, j j just go," I say and start feeling woozy.

"Let me help you," he says and his hands grip my shoulders tightly.

"Zach, Zach stop," I say and he lays me back and I get flashbacks of Ryan. I feel my bikini top being untried.

"Just be quiet I will help you, Phoebe," he says and my limbs go numb. I try to cry out but I can't. I start crying and trying to thrash.

My top is off and I am starting to blackout. All of a sudden I hear a girls scream and I see Olivia. I am starting to fade in and out of consciousness. "Phoebe? Phoebe?" I hear the one voice I needed to hear and it's Nathan's.

So much is going on that I finally pass out. Everything goes black. The last thing I hear is Nathan screaming.

—

My head. My chest. My body. I haven't been in this much pain since I was in the hospital. I feel so sick and am scared to open my eyes. I have no clue what happened. I just want my dad.

"Phoebe?" I hear Nathan's voice and I start coughing.

"What happened?" I groan out and open my eyes. I am met with deep blue eyes. Sawyer and Mrs. Moore are in the room. I feel so sick I could throw up. What happened last night? The last memory I have is playing never have I ever with the girls.

"Phoebe, what do you remember from last night?" Sawyer asks. I honestly feel too sick to even talk. I just want to sleep.

"Being on the beach, please tell me what happened," I say. I close my eyes and rub my head. I open them to see Sawyer and Mrs. Moore leaving. What the fuck is going on?

"Bee, we need to talk," Nathan says and I get a strange feeling in my belly.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Last night when Zach got you a drink he slipped a pill in your drink. His mom had recently gotten surgery and the pill was supposed to help her sleep without pain. Well, you aren't supposed to drink alcohol with that so when you chugged it with your vodka it made you pass out. He was planning on having sex with you, but Olivia got there in time. I threw him off of you and Oliva helped you. Sawyer got you and took you back here. My mom called the hospital and told them the brand of medicine and they said you just needed to sleep it off. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you," Nathan says. Tears are silently running down my cheeks. How is this possible?

"My parents, do they know?" I ask him. Nathan shakes his head.

"Sawyer was going to call but I begged him not to, I thought that would be your job," he says and I wipe my eyes.

How is that possible? I got drugged. It's like a horror story except you are the main character. I have always been told to get my own drinks and never drink something if it comes opened but I never took it seriously.

"Are you Okay?" Nathan asks.

"I just feel scared and sick," I say. Nathan frowns.

"I am so sorry Phoebe, I should have been there," he says. I don't want him blaming himself. I should have known not to take a drink from him. But at that moment I can't talk. I stand up and run to Nathan's en-suite bathroom. I throw up into the toilet.

"Let it out," Nathan is putting my long hair into a bun for me while I throw up. I feel so awful.

Nathan helps me back into the bed and I get settled. I have so many questions. But the first being, where is Zach right now? I am scared out of my mind.

"Do you want to call your parents?" Nathan asks. I almost start laughing. Is he kidding? My parents are the last people I want to talk to.

"No, I have questions," I say and Nathan nods.

"Where is Zach right now?" I ask.

"At the police station with my dad and his parents," he says and I nod biting my lip. One more thing to make Mr. Moore love me.

"Did Zach touch me?" I ask. Nathan looks down and rubs his face.

"He has your top off, from what I saw he was only touching your chest," he says painfully. I nod as tears fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry," I say as I wipe my eyes.

"Baby do not apologize, this was not your fault at all," he says and I shake my head.

"Yes, it was if I wouldn't have drank the drink," I cry.

"You had no way of knowing that he could have drugged you," Nathan says. I just lean forward and start crying into my hands.

Nathan pulls me between his legs and wraps his arms around me tightly. I cry into his arm as he rubs my back. "I should have protected you," he says.

"You did all you could," I shake my head and he shakes his.

"No, I didn't. And I will regret that forever," he says. I lay into him trying to contain my emotions and nausea.

"Why do bad things keep happening to you? What can I do to keep you out of harm's way?" Nathan asks and I shake my head.

"It's not your job, I should just start being smarter about things like this," I say and Nathan kisses my head.

"You are learning life lessons here. And much worse could have happened. I am so lucky to have you here with me," Nathan says. I nod and kiss him.

"When are you going to tell your parents?" Nathan asks.

"When I get home," I say and Nathan nods.

"I can be there with you if you need," he says and pulls me closer.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more, Phoebe Grace," he says and kisses me.

I lay in his arms trying to understand and accept the past 24 hours of my life. I am not scared because I know I have my parents, Nathan, Teddy, and the CPOs behind me. If this would have happened last year I know I would have taken this differently. I guess I am growing up, or just accepting the fact that I have a beautiful support system behind me.

 **(Hi guys! hope you all had amazing holidays! Thank you for being understanding when it came to my vacation. I am thinking I am going to go to 110-115 chapters here and then start Phoebe's college experience. Remember that will be 4-5 long chapters! Thank you for all your love and endless support XOXO)**


	102. Chapter 102

Chapter 102

(Christian's POV)

"And I woke up the next day with Nathan's parents and Sawyer in the room," my heart about drops as Phoebe talks to Ana and me. I am about to rip my fucking hair out.

"Taylor," I yell. He comes rushing in the room looking concerned.

"Sir?" He stands professionally.

"I want everything there is to know about Zach Show including his punishment for drugging my daughter," I yell.

"I'll have them as soon as possible sir," he says and turns leaving. I look over and see Ana holding a crying Phoebe. I can't believe this happened. I also can't believe that I am just hearing about it now.

Nathan's father told me that he took care of the kid. That he is in a program for teens of some sort. I run my hands through my hair trying to get a grip on this situation. I feel so out of control.

Phoebe got home last night late. I knew something was up by the way that Nathan held onto her a little tighter. And by the way that she was distant with Ana and me. She was very eager to get up to her room.

"Shhh it's okay, we aren't mad at you Phoebe," Ana says. That is partially true. I am happy that she is okay and well, but she shouldn't have been drinking in the first place. Even if she was she should not take drinks from strangers. I didn't know I had to give her this talk when she was only 18.

Phoebe is sobbing into Ana'a chest. My heart aches for my sweet daughter. She always finds herself in the toughest situations and I can't help but think it is for a reason. Someday these lessons that she is learning will turn her into a strong and independent woman. I can only pray.

"Sir," I hear Taylor call for me. I excuse myself from my girls and go to my office. When I sit down in my chair there is a large number of files in front of me. This is why Taylor is my right-hand man.

I go through the files and see that this kid has had a troubled past. His dad is an alcoholic and has been in trouble with the law many times. His mother died when he was sixteen. This boy has a very troubled life. For a second, my heart aches for him until I remembered what he did to my Phoebe.

"He is in the Helzberg Drug and Alcohol Abuse Rehab program. He is in a facility and now on probation. Mr. Moore worked quickly to get him taken care of," Taylor says as I continue reading.

"Hopefully this will teach him a lesson. I would like monthly reports on the kid," I say. This is for my daughter's safety and my peace of mind.

"Taylor I also would like to discuss why I am just hearing about this now. Did Luke forget who he works for?" I say.

"Sir, do I have permission to speak freely," Taylor asks.

"Of course, you always have permission Taylor," I say. He nods and sits clearing his throat.

"Sawyer has been with Phoebe since she was in diapers, he was there for all of her firsts and has watched her grow into the beautiful young lady she is today. At that moment, when all this went down I don't think he gave a shit about reporting to you. His heart and head were focused on Phoebe's well being. He knew that she wanted and needed to be the one to tell you. That being said he could have given me a heads up and I will discuss that will him, but I don't think his intention was to disobey his orders," Taylor says. I stroke my chin as I listen to him.

He does make a fair point as always. Sawyer is so protective over Phoebe. When Taylor lays this out for me I know he is right. I run my hands through my hair and nod.

"Thank you, Taylor," he stands and shakes my hand before leaving my office. I sit at my desk and put my head in my hands.

All of a sudden there is a knock on my door. I yell to come in and I see Ana standing there in all her glory. If I wasn't in the situation I am right now I would take her on my desk. When our eyes meet my libido shrinks. She has tears welling in her eyes. I stand up and rush to her taking her in my arms.

"Don't cry," I say against her hair. She shakes her head and I feel her tears soaking through my shirt.

"She thinks you've given up on her," Ana says and I don't understand.

"What baby?" I ask her. She looks up at me and my heart breaks at the sight of her tear stained face.

"Pheebs, when you left to come in here she started crying and said Dad's given up on me hasn't he," she says and if I thought I felt bad before this takes me to a whole new level.

"I told her that wasn't true and tried to calm her down, she is in the bath right now winding down. She isn't worried about what happened to her. She has come to terms with it, she is terrified of disappointing you," Ana says wiping her nose with the back of her hand. How could Phoebe even think that?

"I will talk to her baby, don't worry, I will talk to her," I say in Ana's ear.

After I console Ana I head upstairs. I knock lightly on Phoebe's door. "Just a minute," I hear a broken voice answer. I stand there waiting patiently for the okay to come in.

When I get one I peek my head in and ask if we can talk. Phoebe only nods and sits on her bed. Her hair is in a bun on the top of her head. She is in her PJs. Her poor face is red and puffy from crying.

"Mom told me what you said, about me giving up on you," I say and she looks down fidgeting with her hands.

"I just thought that um, you would be disappointed in me. This is the second time something like this has happened and," she can barely get her words out she is crying so hard. I get on the bed and take her in my arms. She cries into my shoulder soaking my shirt just as her mom did.

"Listen to me," I say and she looks up.

"You make me proud every single day. Nothing you could ever do would make me less proud of the person you are. You are human, Phoebe I don't expect you to be perfect. You make mistakes just like every other person. I will never in a million years give up on you," I say and she goes back to pressing her face against my shoulder crying.

"You shouldn't have to deal with all the problems I have," she says and that makes me laugh.

"Phoebe, again you are human. I don't expect you to be perfect that would not be fair. My job is to help you deal with your problems, and make sure you learn from them. Someday when you have your own kids you'll understand that" I say and rub her back.

As Phoebe continues crying I know that now I just need to comfort her. I get her under the covers and rub her back. I lay with her in her bed with my arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Rest baby girl," I say and shhh her trying to get her to sleep. She is going to have a headache from crying so much.

After a couple of minutes, her breathing evens out. I reach over and turn her lights off. I consider leaving the room, but I want to be here in case she wakes up. I leave my arms wrapped around her as she sleeps. I haven't been able to hold her like this in a while. It reminds me of the time that I had to pick Phoebe up from her first sleepover because she was scared.

(Flashback Christian's POV Phoebe 7)

"Do you have your toothbrush?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"PJs?"

"Yes, daddy."

"Daddy bear?"

"Right here."

I go over the checklist my wife left me to read off to Phoebe before she goes to her first sleepover. It is a sleepover birthday party at her friend Paige's house. The only reason I am letting her go is that Ava is going and she would be crushed to miss out. Ana is at a book signing in Portland for the night. So I am on full-time dad duty.

"Okay go get in the car with Sawyer I am going to say bye to Ted," I say and she holds two small thumbs up before running off. I watch as she jumps in Sawyer's arms and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Hey bud, I am going to drop Phoebe off at her party. Gail is in the kitchen if you need anything. Be good. I love you most," I say and kiss his head. He groans as I do it.

"Bye dad," he says.

I walk out to the car and see that Phoebe is in the back. I climb in the driver's seat and turn on her favorite radio station. I look in the rearview and see her smiling. I hold back a laugh as I watch her dance in her seat. My girl.

When we get to the house I grab Phoebe's sparkly bag, sleeping bag, and pillow. I walk her up to the front door and see she is nervous. Before I knock I bend down to her level.

"Hey what's that look for?" I ask her.

"I am scared to sleep at Paige's, what if I miss you?" She says and I sigh. I cup her face in my hands.

"It will be so much fun. I bet by the time you guys are playing games you won't even remember who I am," I say making her giggle.

"Yes, I will silly goose. You are Christian Grey, but I call you daddy," she says and I smile. I pull her into my chest hugging her tightly.

"You can always call if you need me," I say and she nods. I hold her hand and knock on the big door. Soon a woman appears around my age.

"Hi there, I am Leah Simon, I am Paige's mom," she smiles shaking my hand. "Phoebe look at your hair it is getting so long," she says and Phoebe blushes. This woman is so sweet and makes me more comfortable leaving my girl here.

"Well, why don't you say bye to daddy and head downstairs with the girls, I will take your stuff," she says. I bend down as Phoebe hugs me tightly.

"I love you, Bubs. Go have so much fun," I say and she kisses my cheek before running off, not before taking one more glance back at me though. I blow her a kiss and stand up.

"I can take her stuff," Leah says and grabs the bags and sleeping supplies.

"Phoebe tends to have some separation anxiety when it comes to her mother and me. Would you mind if I left you with my phone number just in case something happens?" I ask her.

"Of course, here let me write it down," she smiles. I give her my phone number and then head back home.

Ted and I have a boys night eating pizza and playing lots of video games. It was so great getting to give him my full attention. Usually, Phoebe nuzzles her way into our time together. Not that Ted ever minds. He adores Phoebe. I get him to bed at 10 pm an hour past his bedtime, but when mom's away boys will play.

I do a little work in my office and then head into my room to take a shower. After I climb into bed and start reading my book. Usually, I have Ana to wear me out before bed, but tonight I have to resort to other things.

At around 1 I decide to head to sleep. As I am drifting off my phone startled me. Who the hell could be calling this late? When I see an unfamiliar number I frown and answer.

"Hello?" I say.

"Mr. Grey, this is Leah Simon," my heart drops. I sit up and swing my legs out of bed.

"Hi there, is everything okay with Phoebe?" I ask.

"Yes, she is just a little homesick and thinks she wants to come home," she says and I frown. My poor girl.

"I can drop her off if you need, I know you have a son at home," she says. This woman is so sweet.

"No no, I can come get her. I should be there in 15 minutes," I say.

"Sounds good, we are watching some tv upstairs. I will get her stuff packed up," she says. My heart is so warmed. She is watching tv with Phoebe to get her mind off the homesickness. I must remember to send her flowers as a thank you.

I throw on clothes and alert Taylor and Sawyer. I make sure they are keeping a close eye on Teddy's room. I get into my Audi Q7 and speed off towards the Simon's house.

When I get there I lightly knock careful not to wake any of the kids. When the door opens Phoebe is standing behind her. She is in her peacock pajamas that Ana got her. Her head is down and she looks scared. I am confused as to why she would be scared.

"Thank you so much," I say as she passes me Phoebe's stuff.

"No problem at all, if she wants to come stop by for breakfast tomorrow please feel free to drop her off," she says and I smile thanking her. After we bid our goodbyes, I take Phoebe's hand and guide her to the car. Before I help her in I bend down to her level.

"Bubs, what's wrong baby?" I ask her.

"I don't want you to be mad at me," she says I see that tears are slipping out of her eyes.

"Baby I am not mad at all," I say and dry her tears.

"But-but-but it's late and you were sleep sleeping," she cries.

"That's okay baby, I couldn't sleep if I knew you were upset. I am not mad. You aren't in trouble," I say and wipe her tears.

"I was missing you," she says and rubs her eyes.

"I was missing you too, sweet pea. Why don't we go home and get you to bed," I say? She nods and wraps her arms around me. I kiss the side of her head as I hug her. My sweet girl.

I put her in the car and buckle her in. I throw her stuff in the trunk and get in. I start driving towards our house. Every time I glance back at my girl she is staring out the window.

When we get back to the house I leave her stuff in the car. I pick her up on my hip and carry her inside. Once we are inside I put her down. She still clings to my side. Sawyer is there in the kitchen and when Phoebe sees him she walks over to him and gives him a big hug.

"I missed you, little one," he says to Phoebe.

"I came home from my sleepover because I was scared," she tells him. She sounds a little defeated. I know she wants him to know the truth. The bond between Phoebe and Sawyer never fails to make me smile.

"That's okay, you know why?" He asks her. She looks up at him.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because now we get to spend even more time together," he says and tickles her belly making her laugh.

"I love you, Pheebs," he says and kisses her head.

"Love you too, Sawyer," she says and gives him a hug. Sawyer leaves the kitchen to head to his room.

"Come here, Phoebe," I say and Phoebe walks over to me.

"You ready to go to bed?" I ask her and she frowns but nods. As we walk up to her room I see her shoulders rise and fall like she is crying.

"Bubs," I say and she turns showing me her wet eyes.

"Baby what's wrong?" I ask. I hope she doesn't think I am mad at her still.

"I feel sad I am not going to have a sleepover," she says and I finally understand. She thinks she is missing out on her first sleepover. I sit her on her bed and sit in front of her.

"Bubs you aren't missing out on anything they are all sleeping right now," I say.

"But what if they do something tomorrow," she says and I wipe her eyes.

"Didn't you hear Mrs. Simon silly, I am taking you there tomorrow so you can have breakfast and play with the girls," I say and she nods.

"They are going to laugh at me for not sleeping over and call me a baby," she says looking down. My heart breaks for her.

"No, they won't, sweetheart. You just wanted to sleep in your own house and that is okay," I say and she doesn't look convinced.

"How about I drop you off tomorrow early so that the girls don't know," I compromise. She looks up and gets off the bed and gives me the biggest hug. This girl.

"Thank you, Daddy, for picking me up," she says and my heart swells ten times its actual size.

"I will always be here to pick you up, Bubs," I say and she smiles. I don't want to put her to bed but I know I have to. She is my whole heart walking around.

"Since you didn't get to have a sleepover why don't you and I go have one. We can sleep in mommy and daddy's bed," I offer.

"Really?" She jumps up and down so excited.

"Yes you can sleep on mommy's side since she is gone," I smile and pick her up. I grab her daddy bear and baby blanket and head downstairs.

Once we are in the master I put her down on the bed. She looks so tiny compared to the huge bed. She crawls into Ana's spot and gets under the covers. I know she is exhausted, so it is no surprise to me when she starts drifting off.

I go into the closet and put on pajama pants. When I walk out Phoebe is asleep. I smile and grab my phone snapping a picture. I text it to Ana with the caption "Someone took your spot tonight." I know she will laugh at that.

When I climb in bed, Phoebe wakes up for a second. She cuddles closer into me. And wraps her arm around me. "I love you to the moon and all the stars daddy," she says being her usual sweet self.

"I love you most, my Bubs," I say and pull her closer. She rests her head on my chest and I can't bring myself to move or sleep. Right now all I can focus on is the girl in my arms who completely rocks my world.

My sweet Bubs.

(End of flashback)

I smile at the memory of my sweet girl. She was also so affectionate and loving. I will never know what I did to deserve her as my daughter. I look down at my no longer little girl and see her asleep.

As much as I want to go find Zach Show and kill him with my own two hands, I know I need to be here for Phoebe. I stroke her hair and her face. She seems so at peace right now. And I wish I could keep it like this for her.

Tomorrow is a new day and I know we will get this figured out. So, for now, I won't move until she wakes up. I want her to get as much rest and peace as possible. She deserves that. My sweet girl.


	103. Chapter 103

Chapter 103

 **(Leave some reviews! XOXO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

It's been a week and a half since we have got home. Everything is dealt with when it comes to the legal stuff with Zach, but now there is just the emotional stuff to deal with. Truthfully I thought I was handling it better than I am. I went and saw Flynn this morning and we talked through some stuff. I guess I just have to stop blaming myself. That's what everyone is telling me.

My dad walks into the room and takes a seat next to me. He just got home from work and is still in his suit. "Hey Bubs, how are you?" He asks patting my leg.

"I am okay, Nathan is coming over in a little bit. How was work?" I ask.

"Work was work, lots of paperwork and meetings," he says and I nod.

"I heard you went to see the good man this morning," my dad says and I nod. "How was that?" He asks.

"Good I guess," I shrug not really wanting to talk about it.

"Do you feel a little better at least?" He asks sensing I am not up for talking about it.

"I guess so," I say and he nods.

"I'm always here you know that right?" He says and I nod.

"Of course I do," I say.

"Nathan hasn't been here in a while," he says and I pick at my nails.

"Yeah," I say. It's true we haven't hung out at all the past week and a half. I am not mad at him at all, I just needed some time to cope with what was going on. I was trying so hard to make myself believe I was okay that I ended up pushing my true feelings aside.

"Is that normal?" My dad asks.

"Not really, I just wanted some time," I say and he nods.

"I'm sure Nathan understands," he says and I nod.

"Yeah, hopefully," I say.

"He will Bubs, don't worry about that," he says and kisses my head. As he does the doorbell rings.

"I got it, I am going to change and sort something out in my office, call for me if you need anything," He says and I nod hugging him. I hear my dad greet Nathan and I sit there waiting nervously. I stand up when he walks in the room and he walks over to me and wraps me in his arms. It's then that it hits me of how much I missed him.

"God I missed you," He says in my ear and I nod. I missed his smell. It's the most comforting smell on the planet.

"We should go downstairs," I say. He nods and keeps his arm around my waist as we go into my basement. We sit on the couch in the sitting room.

"How are you?" Nathan asks rubbing my thigh. It sends tingles straight to my stomach and that is the most reassuring feeling ever. I thought I would be scared to do anything.

"Um okay, I guess. I went to Flynn this morning and it went very well," I say.

"I'm proud of you, so where do you stand with us," He asks. I look down at my lap nervously.

"Nathan, I love you. I always have and I always will," I say.

"But," He prompts me knowing there is more.

"But, I was really struggling with handling what happened and needed a few days for myself," I say and he nods.

"I will you give you as much time as you need Phoebe," he says and rubs my shoulder. I smile at him softly.

"Can I give you a hug?" He asks. I nod and climb over onto his lap hugging him tightly.

"I love you," Nathan says and I say it back. I love this boy so much.

"So how can I help you from here?" He asks so sweetly.

"I well… I guess just being here for me which you already are. I am getting better I really am, I just needed some time to sort stuff out up here," I point to my head and he leans forward kissing it.

"You know I am always here any time of day for you," he says and I nod.

"I know, and that's why you are the best. I am coming out of the funk I was in, I'm even going out tonight," I say.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asks.

"Babysitting the Cruz's, you should stop by. I mean if you can," I say and he laughs.

"I would love to," he says and smiles.

"You don't have to, I know you have probably made plans with other people since I have been M. I. A."

"Stop that, I love you and I am coming by tonight. What time?" He asks.

"I am going there at 5:30 so maybe around 6?" I say and he nods smiling.

"I will be there, how old is Drew now?" Nathan asks.

"He'll be three months on Tuesday," I say shaking my head. He is the cutest baby. It kills me how big he is getting. How is it already April?

"And Quinn turned 5?" Nathan asks and I nod. We were in Florida during the party. But we got him a present that I will give him tonight.

"What is the plan for tonight?" Nathan asks knowing I always go with an activity for the kiddos.

"I was planning on doing a craft or a movie night, I have both available," I say and Nathan shakes his head.

"What?" I ask.

"You are like Mary Poppins. You have everything in your bag," he says and I laugh.

"I wish," I say smiling and we just stop and look at each other. I stare into his eyes and watch as they go over my face and my lips. We both start leaning into each other and next thing I know we are kissing.

My hands go on his face and his hands hold my hips. I am straddling him and his hands stay firmly on me. I needed this and I don't know why. We haven't been intimate in two weeks probably. Not even a kiss.

Nathan is the first to break away and he looks at me up and down. I bite my lip as we both sit there panting. I peek at the time and see I need to get going to the Cruz's soon.

"I need to go," I say and wipe my mouth off. If he stays here any longer I will jump him.

"Are you Okay, Phoebe I didn't mean to do that," he says and I can tell he is beating himself up for it. I smirk and pull him to my lips again kissing him for a good while before standing up.

"I'm fine now go, I have a job to get to," I smirk and he laughs standing up and kissing my head.

"I love you, see you soon," he says and kisses my head. He leaves and I head upstairs. I go into the kitchen and start cutting a mango as a snack before I go.

I hear someone walk in behind me and I turn to see my mom.

"Hey beautiful girl," she says coming over and giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. She is in her work clothes which is a black dress and a blush pink blazer over top paired with nude heels. She looks so put together as always.

"Hi Mom," I say smiling.

"Rose said you are going over there tonight?" She says and I nod.

"Yeah from 5:30 to 10," I say and she nods smiling. I plop a piece of mango in my mouth as we talk.

"I heard you went to Flynn this morning," she says and I nod.

"Yeah, I did. It went well," I say knowing her next question was how did it go.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. Anything you want to talk about?" She asks as I continue to eat my fruit.

"No, not that I can think of," I say and she nods.

"Okay well I am here if you do, let me know if you need anything before you leave," she says and smiles kissing my head.

I say goodbye to my parents before I head out going to the Cruz house. I haven't been since I went on my spring break trip so about 3 weeks. I am missing the kids like crazy. I park and walk up to their house.

I knock on the door and Quinn answers the door. He throws it open and practically jumps me. I wrap my arms around him tightly and hug him back. "Bee I was missing you," he says and I smile rubbing his back.

"I was missing you more," I say and he smiles. We both walk inside and I go into the kitchen. I see Charlie on the couch and the baby asleep in the swing.

Mrs. Cruz comes into the kitchen and gives me a hug. "Phoebe, how are you darling?" She asks smiling. She is all dressed up and ready to go.

"I am great, how are you guys?" I ask her.

"We are doing great, Drew is sleeping better now so that is a major help," she says peeking over to check on him.

"So for tonight you know the 3 big kids routines, for Drew, I just fed him so you can give him one of the bottles I have made in the fridge before bed, he goes down at 7, just swaddle him and put him in his crib. He will probably wake up before I get home so try to feed him if he won't take it just rock him," she says and I nod.

"Sounds good, is Spence still asleep?" I ask and Mrs. Cruz nods.

"She went to the doctor today so she was a bit of a wreck, the three-year-old shots," Mrs. Cruz rubs her temples and I laugh.

"Regardless though, she is so excited to see you it was all she could talk about. You and Nathan were talked about all day, to every doctor or nurse that came by," Mrs. Cruz laughs. This girl has my whole heart.

"She calls Nathan her boyfriend though, she says he's my boyfriend and Bee Bee's friend," I start laughing as Mrs. Cruz tells me this.

"He may stop by tonight, so I'm sure she'll be excited," I say.

"Oh she will be so excited, but I have to take off Jason is meeting me there, so call if you have any questions or need anything. Pizza is coming at 6:15 and I have already paid with my card," she says. She goes and gives the three boys kisses goodbye and then leaves.

I walk into the living room where the boys are. Charlie sees me and gives me the biggest hug. Quinn joins in too. "Bee sandwich," Quinn tells. They are on either side of me hugging me both belly laughing. I shake my head smiling and laughing.

"You boys are crazy," I say smiling.

"Bee, can we play legos?" Quinn asks.

"Of course bud go get them," I say and he runs off. I look over at the baby and see he is waking up. Soon he is crying.

I walk over and pick him up out of his swing shushing him. He calms down I bounce him a little bit. He is so chunky and adorable in his blue polka dot onesie and hat.

"Hi baby boy," I coo at him. He smiles when he sees my face. This is the first real smile I have gotten out of him.

I sit down with the boys in a circle and we play with the legos. The baby is in my arms and I am careful about letting him near the small pieces. We are building some sort of ship.

After a couple of minutes playing I hear a knock on the door. The boys turn and look. I smile and get up knowing who it is. I go to answer the door and see Nathan holding two pizzas standing there.

"You look good with a baby in your arms," he says and I smile. Drew cops in my arms and I bounce him a little.

"Thanks for grabbing the pizza," I say and he tells me it's no problem. When he walks in and the boys see him they both sprint over hugging him.

"Hi guys," Nathan says squatting down to their level.

"Bee Bee you never said that Nathan was coming," Quinn jumps up and down not being able to contain how excited he is.

"I know it was a surprise now go wash your hands and I'll set dinner up," I say and send them on their way. Drew is staring at me as I move around the kitchen holding him.

"Where is Spence?" He asks.

"Asleep but after I set the table I am going to get her up," I say and Nathan nods.

After the boys come back and they are eating I pass Drew off to Nathan. Drew giggles as Nathan bounces him. Be still my heart. I head upstairs to Spencer's room and quietly walk in. The lights are off except for her unicorn night light. She is sprawled out on her bed.

"Spence," I rub her back. She slowly opens her eyes and rubs them sitting up. She looks around her room for a second. Her hair is going every which way and she is in her unicorn pajamas.

"You awake?" I ask her as she stares at her wall. When she hears my voice again she finally recognizes me.

"Bee Bee," she yells and throws herself on me. I take her little body into my arms and hug her. I missed this silly girl.

"Let's go get some dinner, are you hungry?" I ask her.

"I want to sit by you," she says and I nod.

"We can sit together, how have you been girly girl," I ask her brushing her hair out with my fingers.

"Goods, I was sick," she says and I frown.

"Oh no! When were you sick," I ask as we go into the kitchen.

"Wast week I was sick," she says and I rub her back and tell her I'm sorry to hear that. When we walk into the kitchen Spencer spots Nathan and she is off. I walk over and grab the baby so Spencer and Nathan can catch up.

Nathan has Spencer on his lap as he watches the boys eat. I sit down with the baby in my arms. Nathan gets Spencer a piece of pizza and she slowly starts to eat with his encouragement.

"Nafan, I misses you," Spencer says and I smile.

"I missed you too, Spencer," he says and she smiles.

I look over at Nathan and he winks at me. The kids eat and it is time for me to put down the baby. Thank gosh Nathan is here so I can put the baby down while he watches the big kids.

"Can you stay for a bit while I put him down," I say and Nathan nods.

"Of course go ahead," he says and I smile thanking him. I heat up a bottle and take drew upstairs. I swaddle him in his blanket and sit in the rocking chair feeding him the bottle.

Drew goes down pretty easy. I lay him in his crib and turn on his sounds machine. When I know he is asleep I sneak out. I head downstairs.

I hear crying when I go downstairs. Oh no. When I walk in the main room I see the boys watching Monsters Inc and Nathan in the kitchen holding and trying to calm a crying Spencer.

"What's wrong?" I walk in going to Spencer.

"She misses her Daddy a little bit, but we are talking about how exciting bedtime is going to be because we are going to read 3 books," Nathan says and rubs her back.

"No way Jose, 3 whole books," I say and Spencer nods rubbing her nose.

"Yeah Nafan says he weads me fwee," she holds up her 3 little fingers making me smile.

"Do you want some water, Spencer?" He asks her. She nods her head and he gets her a sippy cup. Nathan sits with her on the couch rubbing her back while the boys sit and watch the movie.

We all watch the movie together until it ends. The boys looked pooped and I say we need to go upstairs. I go into the bathroom with the kids and they all brush their teeth. After I take the boys to bed and Nathan takes Spencer.

The boys are easy I just go in read them a book and turn on the sound machine. After that, I shut off the lights and leave. When I walk out I hear Nathan reading Spencer a story.

I hear drew start to cry just like Mrs. Cruz told me he would. I head into the nursery and see an angry little Drew. I pick him up out of his crib and rock him. When he doesn't calm down I finally smell why. I lay him on the changing table and get him into a fresh diaper.

Once I have him all wrapped up I put him back in his crib. He goes to sleep peacefully. I sneak downstairs and check the monitor in Spencer's room to see that Nathan is tucking her in. Soon I hear him walking down the stairs.

"Did she go down okay?" I ask him. He nods and kisses my head.

"She was easy," he says and I shake my head smiling.

"Thank you for coming and rescuing me tonight," I say and he rubs my back.

"I'm always here for you," and I can't help but believe that, that had a deeper meaning.

"Can you believe at the end of this month we graduate?" Nathan asks. Seniors get out at the end of April because we don't have to come in for the exam blocks. It is so crazy how fast everything is moving.

"Not at all can you?" I say and he shakes his head.

"It is going to be such a fun summer though," I say.

"I know it is, our second one spent together," he says and I smile.

"I wish you would have moved here freshman year, then we could have had more time together," I say as Nathan wraps an arm around me and kisses my head.

"I don't," he says and I look up confused and kind of insulted.

"I was a different guy freshman year. You might as well go as far as to call me a douche bag. I went for the girls who were easy and had half the IQ that you do. Also we wouldn't have met in that office," Nathan says. I look up at him and smile. How did I ever get so lucky?

"I guess you are right," I say and he smiles. He knows he is right.

"So what are we going to do Bee?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"What are we going to do until we graduate," he asks. Ever the planner.

"I don't know, do drugs, drink, smoke," I say being cheeky.

"I think we have had enough drinking between the two of us," Nathan says and I nod laughing.

"Why don't we stick to doing double dates with Tyler and Ava, babysitting, and just hanging out," I say and he leans down kissing my head.

"Sounds kind of like a dream," he says and I laugh.

The rest of the night Nathan and I spend talking. When Mr. and Mrs. Cruz get home Nathan and I part ways. We already have plans to go to the mall and get lunch tomorrow. This is my step towards normal and I know I have the best people behind me.

 **(Leave some reviews! XOXO)**


	104. Chapter 104

Chapter 104

 **(Leave some reviews please! XO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

"Thank you for seeing me today," I shake Flynn's hand.

"Thank you for coming by, Phoebe. Next week same time?" He asks and I nod.

Flynn shakes my hand and walks me out to the lobby. I see my dad sending an email on his phone. When he sees us he looks up and walks over and wraps an arm around me.

"How was my girl, Flynn?" My dad asks.

"She's great, thanks for stopping by. I will see you tomorrow at 11 Christian?" He asks and my dad says yes. We say goodbye and head out.

It's been a month since the incident in Florida and I have been going to Flynn once a week, babysitting and working hard to finish out my senior year. Exams are coming up so I have been studying.

My dad and I walk out to the car and get in. I sigh and look through my phone. Ava has texted me twice asking her to send the exam review packet, and Nathan has texted me asking how my session was.

"How was Flynn today?" My dad looks over asking.

"Good, we have been working on stress and anxiety management," I say and look over.

"How was it been working?" My dad asks.

"Good, I have been using it lately in school since exams are coming up," I say and he nods.

"Do you need me to talk to your teachers? I don't want you getting too overwhelmed," he says and I shake my head.

"I'm fine dad, it's just a busy time," I say.

"Well I'll be here if you need me okay," He says and I nod. I will probably need some help tonight.

"So don't forget tomorrow we have company coming over to the house for dinner," My dad says and I nod. I am really not looking forward to that. It's my dad's clients and spouses.

"Who is all coming again?" I ask as he drives us home.

"The Brown's, the Crossley's and the Nelson's," he says. Why does the name Crossley sound so familiar?

"Fun," I say faking a smile and my dad laughs.

"Come on, Phoebe, it's one Saturday night and I compromised and said Nathan could come over after," my dad says making me laugh.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Very generous of you to throw in the sweetener," I say.

"You know me, Mr. Giving they call me," he says and I laugh.

When we get to my house I get out and walk inside. Gail made pasta for dinner. I sit down with my dad and my mom comes and kisses me on the head and sits down. We eat together talking about the return of Ted and whether or not he will bring Delaney.

Ted and Delaney got back together after their break. Ted still refuses to tell anyone why they went on a break in the first place. I am very curious but know Ted will just get mad if I pry.

After dinner, I head upstairs to bed. I wash my face and get into bed. Tomorrow should be good. I am excited to get to hang out with Nathan. He always makes everything a little better.

I end up falling asleep very quickly tonight knowing that I have a busy day tomorrow.

—-

I wake up around 10 the next morning. It is Saturday and I am so relieved because that means no school. Such a blessing. I get up and take a shower. After I do my hair and throw on clothes for the day.

Today I am helping my mom get ready for tonight. I head downstairs and find my dad on the phone. His back is turned to me and I am sure he can't hear me sneak in by the way he is yelling.

"No, I don't want to fly out to Taiwan that is what I pay you to do. This is unfuckingbelievable," he yells.

I walk into the kitchen and start cutting myself up some fruit for breakfast. My dad has his back turned and is continuing to yell and argue.

"Goddamnit," he yells and it startled me making me jump. The knife comes down and I end up slicing my finger. I quickly grab a towel and wrap it around my finger.

"Oh Bubs, I didn't even see you," He says coming over. I hide my finger below me because I know he will freak if he sees it.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?" He asks kissing my head.

"Just ugh cutting some fruit up for breakfast," I say and he gives me a weird look. He can't see under the counter that I am holding my cut open finger.

"I'm sorry I scared you," He says and strokes my arm. I shake my head and grit my teeth as it starts to sting.

"Yeah no worries," I say quickly.

"Bubs, what's going on with you? You are acting so weird," he says and I shake my head. Finally, he comes around and sees the towel.

"What's in that?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Nothing just holding it to wipe the counter down with," I say and he takes my hand in his and unwraps.

"Jesus Bubs, you cut your finger open, why didn't you say anything?" He scolds me and drags me to the sink. He turns on the warm water and holds my finger under it. This stings so badly.

"Ow stop," I try to pull away but he holds it tightly.

"No, it can get infected. Why didn't you tell me," he says and I shrug.

"I don't know, please just no more," I say and he closes his eyes. I know he is counting to 10 in his head.

After he takes my hand. It is still bleeding a lot. Like a lot. He wraps it up and holds it. "We need to call grandma grace to glue this shut," He says and I shake my head.

"No I'm fine, Dad stop," I try to pull away but my dad has too good of a grip.

"Phoebe, stop it right now," he says. He calls my grandma as I sit there in pain. After he takes me to the couch and holds the cloth down.

I sit silently on the couch as my finger burns and stings. I take deep breaths in and out. My dad stares at me. "I'm really sorry, Bubs. I didn't mean for this to happen," he says and I shake my head.

"It's nobody's fault," I say and he leans over kissing my head. We sit in silence for a while longer until the front door opens and I head heels clacking against the floor.

"Sweetheart?" I hear Grandma Grace's voice. She comes in and smiles when she sees my dad and me. She has her black medical bag with her.

"Okay let's see this finger of yours," she says as she sits in front of me and my dad. My dad unwraps it and I look down. It is a bloody mess.

"Oh boy," grandma grace says and I frown. My dad rubs my back.

"Okay Christian I need a wet washcloth," she says is doctor mode. My dad rushes to the kitchen and quickly gets one.

"Okay sweet pea I need to wipe off the excess blood," she says and uses the wet washcloth to do just that. I squeeze my dad's hand as it stings and burns. I am so accident prone.

"Okay, I have to clean it off with some of these alcohol wipes. This may sting a little bit," I close my eyes and right when I the alcohol wipe comes in to contact with it I groan.

"Ow oh my lord," I cry out.

"I got you Bubs," my dad says. Next grandma grace takes the glue and starts to put some around my sliced open finger. She then holds it. After a couple minutes, she pulls back.

"That should be as good as new. Phoebe, no bending that finger a lot. Try to keep your hand still," she says and I nod.

"Thank you, grandma," I say and give her a hug. She kisses my head and then my dad and heads out.

"You want to take a nap?" My dad asks and I shake my head.

"Dad I cut my finger I didn't have brain surgery," I say and he raises his eyebrows.

"Watch it sassy pants," he says and I frown.

"Sorry, that was rude," I say and he kisses my head.

"Are you excited for tonight?" I ask him and he nods.

"It'll be good to have some friends at the house, are you excited for tonight?" He asks.

"I'm excited to see Nathan… and see your friends," I lie about the last part and my dad starts laughing.

"Very convincing, Bubs," He says and I laugh.

"Where is mom?" I ask him.

"She is at the store getting some food for tonight," He says and I nod.

"Do you want me to finish cutting your fruit?" He asks and I shake my head.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I say and he frowns.

"You need to eat, Bubs. What can I make you?" He asks. Truthfully the only thing he can make is toast.

"Fine toast please," I say and he nods smiling.

"Toast I can do," He says and I laugh sitting at the counter. I watch as Dad makes me my toast and puts bananas and peanut butter on it. He passes it to me and comes over sitting down next to me. He watches me until I take a bite.

"So when does Nathan leave for Princeton?" My dad asks and I look over with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"In the summer, you leave late August when does Nathan leave?" My stomach drops at this topic of conversation.

"He leaves the weekend after me," I say and he nods.

The conversation of leaving ends quickly after that. My dad and I continue to talk about everything and nothing until my mom comes home. Then I begin to help her unload the groceries and begin cooking. She is making lemon chicken risotto tonight for everyone.

My mom is not shocked to hear that I cut open my finger. she knows how clumsy I am. I don't know how I haven't been seriously injured. Well, I take that back I was in an induced coma for two days last year.

It takes a couple of hours to completely prepare and begin to cook the meal. We are having 9 people total eating tonight so we have to make a lot. My dad is in his office working while we cook.

An hour before company comes over I head upstairs to get ready. I curl my hair and put on some light makeup. I have no clue what I want to wear. I know it needs to be conservative or else my dad will kill me.

I put on my striped high waisted pants that tie in the front with a white shirt. I put on a simple pendant necklace and the ring Nathan got me for Christmas. I throw on some brown wedge shoes. After I put on perfume I head downstairs.

"Bubs, you look beautiful," my dad says as I sit down at the counter. He has his dress shirt and pants on and a glass of wine in hand. My mom is in a simple black dress with a belt and heels. We clean up pretty nicely.

"How long are they going to be here? Not that I care," I say having to play off my first question because I realize how it sounds.

"I am not sure. Probably not too late, why do you have plans later?" My mom asks smirking and I shake my head laughing.

"That blush is not lost on me, Bubs," my dad says and I smile. What can I say the thought of Nathan still makes me get butterflies in my stomach.

There is a lock on the door and my dad goes to answer it. I see the Nelsons walk in. Carol and Thomas Nelson are an older couple. Thomas does a lot of work with my father's company. They have no kids and a shit ton of money.

"Ana darling, you look amazing," Mrs. Nelson pats my mother's hand. She does have a maternal vibe about her. After they are done greeting my parents they turn to me.

"Phoebe, look how big you have gotten. Last time I saw you, you were this tall," she says and I smile.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Nelson," I shake her hand and then Mr. Nelson's.

"Can I get you both something to drink?" My mom asks they both ask for red wine. My mother gets them the drinks.

Instantly they get into business talk. My mom and Carol talk about SIP while my dad talks to Mr. Nelson about lord knows what. I sip my iced tea and listen along to the conversation not really understanding any of it.

I hear a knock on the door and I get up to get it. I answer the door and see the Browns. Kimberley and Steve Brown are around my parent's age. They have one daughter at UC Berkeley studying to be a surgeon. Proud is an understatement. They are my favorite of the couples coming tonight.

"Phoebe, you look darling. Those pants are adorable I will have to get Elizabeth a pair," Mrs. Brown says.

"Thank you so much, it's nice to see you," I say. Mr. Brown shakes my hand.

"Phoebe, look how old you have gotten," He says and I smile and pretend it's not my second time hearing that.

The Browns go into the kitchen and I watch as all the adults greet each other. It looks so boring to be an adult, but I guess they look like they enjoy talking about work and drinking wine.

I am not allowed to be on my phone so I just sit and watch picking at my nails. No one has addressed me and both my parents are talking to the adults. Not that I am complaining because I know if I speak up I will get badgered with questions about college and my life.

As I am sitting the next knock comes at the door. I know this is the Crossleys. If it was my choice I wouldn't open the door. Mike and Jenna Crossley are the absolute worst. Mike is the man who was super creepy towards me at the gala. Jenna is Mike's third wife and she is 15 years younger than him. When I asked my dad why he keeps him employed his answer was because he keeps the accounting department running.

"Hi there," I say trying to keep the hostility out of my voice.

"Phoebe, you get more beautiful every time I see you," Mike says. I instantly feel my dad's hand on my shoulder.

"Nice to see you, Mrs. Crossley," I say as we shake hands. She is blonde with huge boobs. You know the typical third wife type.

My dad's hand doesn't leave my shoulder until we are back in the kitchen and all the adults are conversing again. I eat a piece of cheese off the charcuterie platter. I eavesdrop in on all the conversations around me. It is quite interesting hearing what they all have to say about different things.

I can tell all the adults do not enjoy Mrs. Crossley. She is the type to butt in on every conversation even if she has no idea what it is about. It's amusing to watch what comes out of her mouth and wonder if she has a brain.

"Phoebe, what is your plan for next year?" Mike speaks up.

"I am going to WSU for English Lit," I say and he nods.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree huh?" He says and I force a smile.

"I guess not," I say.

"Is the boyfriend still going to Princeton?" Mike asks and I nod.

"Smart boy then," he says.

"Does everyone want to sit down for dinner?" My mom says and we all head over to the table. I sit next to my mom and of course, the person who sits next to me is Mike and his wife. Creep.

We start to eat and I listen along to the conversation not really caring what it is about. Something about mergers and acquisitions while my mom talks to Mrs. Brown about publishing.

"How did you get roped into this dinner?" Mike leans over and asks. I was wondering the same thing.

"Hahahahaha I am not very sure," I say pretending to laugh at his joke.

"This must be boring for a kid like you, what are you friends doing tonight?" He asks and I shrug.

"Probably just hanging out," I say and he nods.

"Are you a party animal like most teens today?" He asks and I know he is trying to be funny, but it is annoying.

"No, I live in Fort Knox," I joke and that sets Mike off belly laughing.

"So no drinking and drugs for you," He asks and I shake my head.

"Good, that stuff is bad for you. Well that's what I am supposed to say but between you and me, a little buzz never hurt," he says and I look confused until he starts laughing. That was an awful joke.

"So Phoebe have you picked a roommate?" Mike's wife speaks up.

"I am talking to a girl I met when I went to Florida with my boyfriend," I say and she nods.

"I forget how the whole college process works," well that's ironic considering you were in college 2 years ago. I smile and nod.

"I didn't know that Phoebe," My dad says and I shrug. I didn't feel like it was that important to be brought up.

"Ouch, keeping pops out of the loop, Phoebe?" Mike teases and elbows my side. I force a smile. This was not worth one night of Nathan getting to stay an hour past the usual time.

"There's nothing to be kept in the loop about," I assure him.

The rest of dinner is spent talking about work and travel. I get to hear Jenna's story about how her Louis Vuitton luggage got stolen at the airport. That was fun. After the adults go into the living room and sit around drinking wine.

"This house is just stunning," Mrs. Nelson comments and my mom thanks her. This brings up the topic of our house and how my dad brought my mom here when they first got married. It's a sweet story and hearing it for the hundredth time makes it better.

I want to know when I can invite Nathan over. I try making eye contact with my mom but she is talking to Mr. Nelson. I look over and see my dad looking at me. I mouth Nathan and my dad pulls back his sleeve so he can see his watch. After he looks up at me and nods. Finally, I can get out of this situation.

"Well, I am going to head upstairs, thank you guys for coming over tonight," I say as I stand up.

The wives are the first to come over and give me a hug goodbye. After I shake Mr. Nelson and Mr. Brown's hand. As I reach Mr. Crossley for a handshake. He pulls me in for a hug.

"Nice seeing you again, Phoebe. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you in the upcoming months," He says and I force a smile. I look to my dad and his jaw is clenched he is not happy Mr. Crossley hugged me.

After I thank my parents for dinner and head upstairs. I give Nathan's phone a call and wait for him to answer.

"Hey Bee," he says.

"Hey wanna come over?" I ask him.

"Yes, I'll come now I just dropped Berk off," he says and I smile.

"See you then, drive safe," I say and we say goodbye.

I change into leggings a T-shirt which actually is one of Nathan's that I stole. I head downstairs into the basement and wait for Nathan's knock on the door. Once I hear it I head upstairs careful to avoid the adults and open the door to my very sexy man.

"Hi baby," He says and kisses my head.

"Hi, how are you?" I ask him and he shrugs.

"As good as I can be," he smiles and I lean up kissing him. We head downstairs and go into the sitting room.

"How was dinner?" He asks and I shrug.

"I had to sit next to Mike Crossley," I say and roll my eyes. Nathan looks up at me.

"Why do I know that name?" He asks.

"The one who was creepy with me at the ball," I say and he starts laughing.

"Why is he here?" Nathan asks and I shake my head.

"Beats me, He is a weirdo," I say making Nathan laugh.

"Oh my girl, what are we going to do with you?" Nathan asks and takes me in his arms.

"Beats me, Mr. Moore," I say and kiss him. That kiss turns passionate when Nathan wraps his arms around me.

I am cupping Nathan's cheeks in my hand as we kiss on the couch. I move and sit up so I am straddling him. His hands go on my back as we kiss breathlessly.

"Bee, are we doing this?" Nathan asks looking in my eyes. I nod and go back to kissing him. My hands travel down to his pants.

I start to undo his belt buckle then his pants. He assists me by lifting his hips and allowing me to pull down his pants. "Your turn, Bee," he says and lays me on the couch pulling down my pants and leggings. I open my legs to welcome him.

Nathan enters me and I grip his biceps tightly. We haven't had sex in a while so I am not fully prepared for the sensation. I moan into his ear and he leans down and starts kissing me.

My arms are around his neck as we have sex. Our kissing masking the sounds of the moans I would be making. My hands grip him tighter and tighter as we have sex.

Soon I am close to the edge. Nathan knows it too because he speeds up going deeper. "Holy shit baby, let go," he says and that is my undoing. I finish right along with him on the couch moaning into his mouth.

After Nathan finishes, he collapses onto me and we lay there for a second. I run my hands through his hair. He sits up and puts his boxers and pants back on and after cleaning up he does the same to me.

"You are so good," he says and makes me laugh.

"So what now?" I ask. Nathan smiles and brushes his thumb against my cheek.

"Want to watch a movie?" He asks and I nod. He grabs my hand and we walk into the movie theatre.

The rest of the night is spent cuddling and watching Nathan's favorite movie, The Godfather.

 **(Leave some reviews please! XO)**


	105. Chapter 105

Chapter 105

 **(Hi guys! Can you believe Phoebe is going to college in just a few short chapters? Is it weird that I feel emotional about that? Anyway enough of the sappy stuff! Leave some reviews! XOXO)**

(Phoebe's Pov)

This was the last week of school for seniors and then I graduate on Sunday afternoon. It's Friday right now and Ava and I are at the mall looking for dresses to wear under our graduation gowns.

"It's stupid we have to wear those hats and dresses, what if I am having a good hair day," Ava says.

"You mean a cap and gown?" I ask her and she nods.

"It's stupid if I find a cute dress I can't show it off," she says.

"Ava, it has been a tradition forever," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Still it's dumb," she says and I laugh. Oh, Ava.

"What about this?" She holds up a tiny white dress with cutouts on the side.

"Ava it's high school graduation, not a bachelorette party," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Fine," She says and puts it back.

I grab a couple dresses to try on. None of them are really standing out until I find a halter white dress. It's absolutely beautiful. I put it on and it fits like a glove.

"Ava," I stand out of the dressing room and call out to her. She walks out in another mini dress. She gasps at mine.

"Phoebe it's perfect," she says smiling.

"What about mine?" She asks and turns. It is so Ava.

"It's very you," I say with a smile.

"I know right. I mean it's a little short but I think it's fine," a little short in Ava's standards is her whole hand goes past the dress.

"I mean maybe something a little less revealing for high school graduation, but if you like I say do it," I smile and she laughs.

"Fine Grey we will keep looking," she says and takes my arm dragging me to the next store.

"So are you sleeping over tonight?" She asks. I bite my lip as I look for dresses for her.

"Come on please, we haven't had one in forever," she begs.

"I'll ask my dad," I sigh and she starts jumping up and down squealing.

"Yay, we can gossip and do our nails," she says and I laugh. Oh, Ava.

I give her a bunch of dresses to try on and call my dad. He answers pretty quickly. "Hey Bubs, are you okay?" He asks per usual.

"Yeah I'm good, I was wondering if I could sleep at Ava's tonight," I say and he sighs.

"I don't want you to be tired on Sunday, Bubs," he says.

"Dad it's Friday and I have all of tomorrow to rest up, please?" I beg him. Ava walks out in a dress and I hold up a thumbs down. It is way too big on her.

"Fine Bubs, but I want you to come home and talk to your mom and I before you go okay?" He asks and I smile.

"Deal thank you, dad," I say and he laughs.

"You are welcome. I love you the most," he says.

"I love you too," I say and we hang up. By the time we do Ava is out showing me another dress. It is white with short sleeves and a v cut out in the chest. It is not too revealing and gorgeous on her.

"Ava I love it," I say and she smiles turning.

"I do too, do you think it is the one," I nod and she smiles.

"Perfect, let me get changed and then we can go," she says and I smile.

When she walks out I tell her I am allowed to sleep over and she jumps up and down again. She starts listing all the things we are going to do and it makes me smile. Ava will go out of her way to make sure we have a great night.

We head back home and Ava drops me off. I tell her I will come to her house at around 7. That gives me two hours to spend with my parents before I leave. I put my dress upstairs then go to find my parents.

"Hello?" I call out.

"In here," I hear my mom's voice. I walk into the family room and find my parents drinking wine and sitting on the couch.

"Hey Bubs," My dad says and I give him a hug.

"Hi baby," my mom kisses my head. I sit down next to them on the couch.

"Find anything, good sweetheart?" She asks.

"I found a dress I think I am going to wear Sunday," I say and she smiles.

"So after graduation on Sunday we have reservations at Ocean 81," My mom says.

"It's for us, Teddy, Delaney, the grandparents, Elliott's family, and Nathan," she tells me and I nod.

"Sounds great, thank you for making that happen," I say and smile.

"We did the same for Teddy, sweets. We just want you to feel special on a special day. Then tomorrow remember we are having dinner as a family," she says and I tell her I know.

"Are you ready to graduate, Bubs? My dad asks.

"I am it's super weird though that it is actually happening," I say.

"Tell us about it. We are going to be empty nesters," my mom says and I laugh.

"As you two have ever minded being alone together," I tease.

"We will always miss you and Theodore," My dad says.

"I know that, but I have to spread my wings at some point," mom nods and pats my hand.

"So what's the plan for tonight Bubs?" My dad asks and I shrug.

"I'm going to Ava's at seven, and we are going to sleep there," I say and he nods.

"Sawyer goes with you," He says and I nod.

"I wasn't expecting anything different," I say and he winks at me.

"What are you guys going to do?" My dad asks.

"I am not really sure yet, probably just talk and watch movies. Ava wanted to test out her new gel nail kit on me," I say and my mom sighs.

"That girl orders everything she sees that slightly interests her on the internet," I laugh and nod.

"That's Ava for you," I say and smile thinking of my crazy cousin.

"Are you eating dinner here, Phoebe?" Gail walls in and asks.

"I am not I am going to Ava's house, thank you though," I say. My dad sighs and I look over.

"What's wrong, grumpy?" I ask him making my mom laugh.

"I'd rather you eat here, so I can make sure you eat," he says.

"What are you going to do next year when you can't watch me eat every meal?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"I have my ways," he winks.

"Then you can use those ways when I eat dinner at Ava's," I smirk and he shakes his head.

"And you're sure you don't want to go into business," he says and I laugh shaking my head.

"No thank you," I say smiling and he shakes his head.

We talk for a while longer until I decide I want to head out for Ava's house. I give both my parent's hugs goodbye and take the bag I packed with me to Sawyer's car. Sawyer and I head out towards Ava's.

Once I get there Ava pulls me to the kitchen where she has started making pizzas. She has the dough and a bunch of other stuff on the counter. "Ava, what the hell is this?" I ask her. I hear uncle Elliot laughing from behind me.

"My thoughts exactly, peanut. Good to see you," He says and I give him a hug.

"We are making pizzas," She says and I sigh.

"Ava, what happened to ordering pizza?" I ask her.

"Ah the sensible one is here, hi sweetheart," aunt Kate comes in and gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom get out of here we are making pizzas," Ava says and I laugh.

"Okay well let's do it then," I say. "Where are the instructions?" I ask her.

"I didn't print any. I don't need any. It's a pizza, not beef stroganoff," She says and I bite my lip. This should be interesting.

"Okay did you preheat the oven?" I ask her.

"I was actually going to ask you to, I don't know what to heat it to," she says.

"Umm, I don't know either Ava this is where instructions would help," I say and she rolls her eyes.

"Let's call that chef of a boyfriend you have," as I start to say no Ava takes my phone and I go to grab it from her when she runs to the other side of the counter and tells Siri to call Nathan.

"Calling Nathan Moore…" Siri says and I run to get it from her. We are circling the counter, me trying to get to her and her running away from me.

"Hey, baby what's up," I hear his voice because she has it on speaker. I stop and glare at Ava as she laughs.

"Hey baby," she mocks him. He sighs and I know he knows it's not me.

"Ava, what's up?" He asks.

"Yeah so your smoke show of a girlfriend and I are making pizzas and don't know what to preheat the oven too," she says and he starts laughing.

"350 should work for oven baked pizzas bake them for about 17-20 minutes," he says and Ava writes it down.

"Perfect thanks Nate," she says.

"Can I talk to my smoke show of a girlfriend please?" He asks and I laugh as Ava passes me the phone. I take it off speaker and hold it up to my ear.

"Hi Nathan," I say.

"Hi smokeshow how are the pizzas coming?" He asks making me laugh.

"Pretty good," I giggle.

"Have tonight, call me if you need anything else Okay?" He says and I nod.

"Love you," I say and he says it back before putting the phone down.

"Seriously?" I say and Ava holds up her hands in defense.

"Hey, we got our answer. Now get over here and start helping me with these pizzas," she says and I roll my eyes heading over to help her.

I help Ava make our pizzas. I put pineapple and bacon on mine and Ava puts sausage and peppers on her. We put them in the oven then head over to the couch.

"Hey Aves and Pheebs, we are going to dinner, we left money on the counter if you girls want to order anything. We should be back by 9:30. Sawyer and Smith are watching the house," Kate says and kisses both of our heads.

"Bye Aunt Kate," I say and Ava says goodbye too. Once we are alone Ava turns to me.

"So spill Grey," she says and I give her a confused look. "You and Nathan give me the details," she says and I shake my head.

"What about us," I ask her.

"The juicy stuff, the sex, throw me a bone," I laugh at her.

"Well we are good you know, the sex is good, he is good. What about you and Tyler?" I say and she shakes her head.

"The master of sex is great, it's kinda funny that we are dating best friends right. Like our mom's except our dad were brothers," she says and I smirk.

"I guess so," I say.

"So tell me, Grey, we have a little more than 3 months left with our boys and each other before everything changes. What are we going to do?" She asks.

"I'm not sure. What are you suggesting?" I ask her.

"My cabin in Ellensburg. The really pretty one with the trees and the woods we went when we were little," she says and I nod.

"What about it?" I ask her.

"A road trip with our boys. It's a two-hour drive, Nathan can drive us you know he will. We can go anytime. I already asked my parents and they said as long as Smith comes I can go. Plus there is a guest house there where he can stay so it would just be us 4. What do you say?" She asks and I laugh.

"It May be that easy for you Ava, but do you really think my dad would let me do that?" I say and she frowns.

"We can work on it, maybe with enough nagging," she smirks and I sigh. She hasn't met my dad then. All of a sudden a loud beeping comes from the kitchen.

"Shit the pizza," I say and look at the time. We have had it in for 30 minutes while we talked.

I run to the oven and open it. Smoke and an awful smell comes out. I wave it away to find two very sad looking pizzas. Ava comes and wraps her arm around my shoulder.

"Take out it is," she says making me laugh.

For the rest of the night, we do our nails and talk. There is no more mentioning of Ava's brilliant cabin idea. Even though it would be a lot of fun I know my dad wouldn't go for it.

—

I'm the morning I leave after breakfast because Ava is going to Tyler's game. I head home and get into the shower. Tomorrow I graduate from high school so today, I am going to relax.

After I get out of the shower I put on sweats and a T-shirt. I lay in my bed and turn on gossip girl. I turn off the lights and enjoy some alone time. Recently it has felt like I have had none of it. Not that I am complaining.

After a couple of hours of lounging, I get up and head downstairs for some lunch. I go into the kitchen and start making myself some noodles. Nobody is home still so I have the place to myself minus the cameras and the security watching me.

As I cook the noodles I check my phone. Nathan has texted me twice. Oops.

*good morning hope you had a good time at your sleepover. I was thinking we could do lunch today. One last time as high school seniors? Let me know. Love you.* oh kill me.

*are you awake yet? Just call when you wake up.* double crap.

I quickly dial Nathan's number and hold it to my ear. It rings for a couple of seconds before I hear his sweet voice. "Hey Bee, how was the sleepover?" He asks.

"It was good, I got home like two hours ago, but I took some time for myself and watched gossip girl," I say and Nathan laughs.

"I love that, so can I steal you for lunch?" He asks.

"Well, I am boiling water for… shit my noodles," I run over and turn off the boiler as the bubbling water spills over.

"What the hell is going on over there, Bee?" Nathan asks.

"I was boiling water and it just all spilled over," I say laughing.

"Oh, bee what are we going to do with you?" He asks and it makes me smile.

"Not my fault I got my fathers skills in the kitchen," I say.

"Hey what'd you say about your father?" I turn to see my mom and dad standing there with shopping bags.

"You're really good at cooking," I say and my mom scoffs.

"Why don't I pick up food and we can eat it on the couch together?" He says and I smile.

"That sounds perfect," I say and we bid each other goodbye.

"Jeez Pheebs why is the stove all wet?" My mom asks. I grab a towel and walk over to the stove wiping it up.

"I ugh accidentally forgot I was boiling water," I say and my dad shakes his head.

"Phoebe, you could have burned the house down and you would have gone with it. No more cooking for you," Dad says and I roll my eyes. Can he really ban me from my own kitchen?

"I saw that," he says about my eye roll.

"I know," I say back and my mom laughs.

"Can Nathan come over for lunch?" I ask.

"As long as you are fifty feet away from the kitchen sure," my dad smirks and I laugh.

"Thank you, Nathan is picking us up food for your information," I say.

"Bless his heart," my mom smiles.

"What did you guys get?" I ask. They have been gone forever.

"Just some stuff for the house," my mom says and I cock my head.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Some stuff for my office," my dad says and I nod. That's odd but okay.

"Okay well, I'm going to watch some TV and wait for Nathan," I say and they nod.

It doesn't take long for the knock on the door signaling that Nathan is here. I run over and open the door. There stands my handsome man.

"Hi," I smile as he walks in and kisses my head.

"Hi beautiful," he says and I smell the food. He picked up Toni's. I am so excited.

We sit down and I dig into my meatball sub. I am eating and when I look up I realize Nathan is staring at me in amusement.

"Sorry I was hungry," I say and he laughs.

"Are you kidding? I love to see you eat," he says and I smile.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asks and I shrug.

"I guess so, I am excited about dinner after and to see everyone," I say.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner by the way. When does Ted get here?" Nathan asks.

"Of course you are invited. They get in tonight pretty late," I say.

"They?" Nathan asks.

"Delaney is coming too," I say and he nods.

"That's fun, is Tyler coming to dinner?" Nathan asks.

"I think so, I am not 100% though," I say and he nods.

"How is your sub?" He asks.

"Amazing, Thank you for saving me," I say and he smirks.

"I'm always here, Bee. Now, why don't we go watch gossip girl?" He says and I laugh.

"What?" He asks.

"Wait you're serious?" I say.

"Of course. You love it why wouldn't we watch it?" He says.

"It won't be fun for you," I say.

"And I don't care. Come on let's go," He says and we go to the basement.

Nathan and I spend the rest of the day cuddling and watching gossip girl. This boy has my whole heart. It's days like these that I cherish the most.

Nathan heads home at 9 and I go to bed soon after. Tomorrow is a big day and I need to be rested for it. I am scared out of my head but so excited.

(Graduation day)

"You ready, Bubs?" My dad asks as I walk down the stairs in my white dress holding my cap and gown.

"You look beautiful," my mom says and my dad agrees.

"hi guys," My mom says. Ted and Delaney come in behind us and I run and jump in Teddy's arms. I missed him so much.

"Bubs, look at you. You look stunning," he kisses my head.

"I missed you," I say.

"I missed you more, now smile for mom before she has a heart attack," Ted says and I laugh.

I get pictures with my parents, Ted and Delaney, Sawyer, Taylor and Gail, and by myself. Everyone wants one. I have a pretty big crowd at graduation. We head out and go to the venue.

Once we get there I separate and go to my designated location. We all have to walk out in a single file line to our assigned seats. Luckily I have a best friend with the same last name as me so we will get to sit together.

"Hey stranger," Ava says as we stand in our lines waiting.

"Hi, are you ready?" She asks and I nod smiling.

"Of course I am," I say and she smiles.

"Students line up," the principal with a microphone says. I stand behind Ava and wait for further instruction she turns back and winks at me.

We walk out in single file lines while the entire venue claps. I look around to see if I can see where my family is, but there are way too many people. We get into our seats and Ava squeezes are hand. The principal walks out and the audience gets quiet. She clears her throat and begins the speech.

"Let me take you back to that scary day when you first walked through the gates of this High School. You may have thought since then that we laid out lesson plans for you. Hard working teachers monitored everything you did. We gave you homework, timetables, mentors, prescribed reading and term papers. It must have seemed like you had no time which you controlled for yourself. However, as you progressed we tried to move back a little ad ensured that you knew what was required but had increasing levels of is autonomy. This culminated in your senior year with a regime that focused on you driving your education with the teaching team supporting you. The reason for that is simple, you must create your own future. Appropriately at this time, I would like to thank the teachers and all the support staff. All of you have worked very hard to educate and support the graduates. I love the way the teachers enjoy talking about the positive aspects of the Class and the funny stories that occur. I would also like to help all the parents and volunteers who make our lives so much easier with their willingness to help. So many events would not happen without all of you! The future is where you will spend most of your lives. The real power of creating and being responsible for your own future is unlimited. From now on you decide the college courses you take, where to stay, the lectures you will attend, how hard you study, your career, your partner and the place you will live. You will experience the enormous joy in creating your own life and enjoying the benefits of it. Of course, there will be challenges ahead but when you are determined to succeed you will handle anything that gets in your way. You will also decide what kind of person you will be. I hope that is kind, caring and one who gives freely to others, I believe that will give you the happiest life. I hope you create a future that you are completely passionate about, certainly you deserve it. Good Luck," She says and I smile at her speech.

They now start the ceremony and the people with last names starting with A get called up. We have quite some time before we get called up so I just watch and clap as every student gets called up. I look around the venue and at the people. They did a very good job with it.

Finally after some time, the G last names finally get to line up. As the time gets closer I get more nervous. Ava is next and I squeeze her shoulder and she turns to me and winks. Oh, Ava.

"Ava Anastasia Grey," the announcer says I clap as my cousin walks across the stage to receive her diploma. We did we finally made it.

"Phoebe Grace Grey," I get called after her. I walk across the stage and shake my principal's hand as she hands me the diploma. We turn and smile for the camera and I walk off the stage. I did it. I am a high school graduate.

When Ava and I sit down we both sigh. We squeeze hands and smile at each other. We are graduates. I can now go to college and live my life. I am so excited. No more 8 am to 3 pm school days.

Nathan is next to get called up. "Nathan Michael Moore," my guy walks across the stage and looks amazing. Even in a cap and gown. He shakes the hand of the principal and smiles for the picture. He really is stunning.

After the last person goes we all stand and toss our caps up in the air. It is an indescribable feeling. Ava throws her arms around me as the caps fall around us. We did it. We head out of the ceremony to go find our families. Nathan is meeting us after he sees his family.

Ava and I walk to where the Grey clan is standing. My dad is the first to wrap his arms around me in a big hug. "I am so proud of you, Bubs," he says and I can hear the emotion in his voice. This must be very hard for him.

"Thank you for coming," I say and he rubs my back.

"Save some for the rest of us, Grey," Mom says and wraps me in her arms. I laugh and give her a big hug.

"So proud of you sweet girl," she says and kisses my cheek. I love her so much. After I get passed around by my entire family getting pictures and giving hugs. I look across the room and see Nathan's family. I excuse myself and walk over.

"Hi there," I say and Nathan takes me in his arms hugging me.

"Hi baby," he kisses my cheek.

"Congratulations, Phoebe," Mrs. Moore says and gives me a hug. Berk gives me a hug, and of course, Mr. Moore shakes my hand. Nana Moore comes over to me and gives me the biggest hug and kisses my head.

"I am so proud of you, Phoebe," she says and I smile. This woman is everything.

After we say goodbye to Nathan's family we head out hand in hand to go to dinner. The rest of the night is spent celebrating our graduation with our family. It is the best night. One of my favorites of my high school career. It is everyone I love and care about at one table talking and laughing. Does it get much better than this?

 **(Hi guys! Can you believe Phoebe is going to college in just a few short chapters? Is it weird that I feel emotional about that? Anyway enough of the sappy stuff! Leave some reviews! XOXO)**


	106. Chapter 106

Chapter 106

 **(Leave some reviews! XO)**

(Phoebe's POV)

We are in the first week of summer and the majority of it has been spent just how I am right now. Laying on a lounge chair next to Ava watching our boys play basketball in the pool. We are at my house for the third day in a row. I take a sip of my lemonade as a basketball flies and hits Ava's foot.

"Do you two have a death wish?" She asks them making me laugh.

"Chill babe, it was Nate," Tyler says and Nathan slaps the back of his head sending them into a full-on play fight. Boys.

"I'm starving, wanna go get the food from upstairs? I think Gail made subs," I say and Ava nods. We both throw on a coverup as we walk up to my house.

There is a buffet of food ready for us. Gail puts a plate of fruit down and smiles at us. "Gail thank you so much for this," I say and she says it is no problem.

"thank you so much, Mrs. Taylor," Ava says.

"Ava, it is Gail sweetheart. Do not worry about it, I love to cook for you kids," she says and I smile giving her a hug. We take the plates of food down and the boys hop out of the pool right when they see food.

Nathan looks extra good today. I don't know what it is. He is in his black board shorts and looks extra muscular. He has been working out like a feen lately. Nathan sits next to me and kisses my head.

We all sit and eat lunch together in the shade. I sip on my lemonade as I look around.

"So, Phoebe and I were talking the other day," Ava starts and I look over confused.

"We only have less than three months together. We need to make this summer amazing. So how are we going to do that? I will tell you. A road trip to my cabin in Ellensburg," oh lord help me. Nathan looks over confused.

"I heard the fishing is great there," Nathan says.

"When would we go?" Tyler asks.

"Anytime after next week, it's almost done being renovated. It'll be so nice when we go, wouldn't it be so much fun," she says. Nathan and Tyler agree and all I can think about is my dad's answer about going. A big fat no.

"If we go in two weekends then I won't have to miss any lacrosse," Tyler says.

"Two weekends is perfect that gives us all enough time to pack and plan. Sawyer and Smith will have to come with us though," Ava says.

"Phoebe, are you down?" Ava asks.

"If my parents say yes of course I am," I say and I look over at Nathan who gives me a soft smile. He knows what their answer is going to be too.

"Well ask them tonight, then if they say no you can keep asking," as you can tell Ava's house and my house run very differently.

"I will tonight," I say and she smiles.

The rest of lunch is spent talking about random things. Nathan's hand is on my thigh rubbing it. Ava and I clean up lunch then head back down to the pool with the boys.

I get into the pool and swim a little bit. Nathan tries to dunk me and I pull his hair making him laugh. "Feisty," He says and I shake my head.

After we played in the pool for a little bit Ava and Tyler head out. They are going to Tyler's sisters play. Ava does not want to go but she is for Tyler. Teenage love at its finest.

As Nathan and I lay on a big raft he looks over at me. "So what do you think about this whole cabin ordeal?" He asks.

"I mean it sounds amazing. I have seen pictures of the renovations and it is absolutely stunning. I just know my dad is not going to let it happen. No parents no trip," I say and Nathan rubs my back.

"We don't have to go, I mean I'm sure Ava and Tyler would do their own thing the entire trip anyway. I'm not even sure why she wants us going," he says and I laugh. He is right.

"If I can't go and you want to, you know I wouldn't be mad right?" I say. It's true Nathan loves hiking and fishing it would be the perfect trip for him.

"Yeah right, third-wheeling those two sounds about as fun as a kick to the balls. Besides I would never leave you for a weekend that I didn't have to," He says and kisses my head.

"I know, but I just feel so bad. You would love Ellensburg," I say and he shrugs.

"We can go there one day together then," he says. I smile and wrap my arm around him.

"You're the best," I say.

"Hardly," he says and I shake my head.

Nathan goes home to shower and I head into the house to shower too. It is around 5 and there was no point in laying out anymore. My parents will be home soon and I have to try and figure how I am going to talk to them.

As I am heading upstairs I hear Ted walk in the house. "Hey," I say as I walk upstairs to shower.

"Hey Bubs, how was the pool?" He asks.

"It was good, where were you?" I ask.

"Out with Cam, are you going to shower?" He asks and I nod. He lets me go and I walk into my room. Ted got home for good after my graduation. Delaney headed back to Colorado where her family lives. She won't be gone for long though.

As I shower, I practice my speech that I am going to give to my parents explaining why I should get to go. I try and prepare myself for their answer because I know what it is going to be.

After I shower I put on shorts and a shirt. I braid my hair to the side and it comes down to my belly button. It is so long. I head downstairs and see Taylor's car in the driveway. That means my dad is home. Oh boy.

"Hi dad," I say as I walk into the kitchen.

"Oh hey Bubs," He says as he sees me.

"How was work?" I ask.

"It was great, got a lot of stuff done. How was your day," he says and that is a good sign. He is in a good mood.

"Good Ava, Tyler, and Nathan came over," I say and he nods smiling.

"I'm glad you had fun, Bubs," he says and I know it's time to ask.

"Can I talk to you and mom tonight?" I ask.

"About what Bubs? Is everything okay?" He asks looking concerned.

"Yeah everything is okay," I say and he nods.

"Of course you can to talk to us," my dad says and I give him a hug. He kisses my head and holds me in his arms.

"Your mom should be home soon and we can talk after dinner," he says and I nod. I am so nervous.

"Okay, what are we have for dinner?" I ask.

"Your mom is picking up Crust pizza," He says and I smile. It is the best pizza in the world. Even if they say no at least I get pizza right.

Ted comes downstairs and walks to the fridge to get water. "Hey Ted," My dad says. Ted waves as he sips his water.

"Dad, I think I am going to Colorado later this month to see Delaney. Is that okay?" He asks.

"Yeah sure, just make sure that you tell me and I can have Taylor get the jet ready for you and Marks," my dad says. Of course, it is that easy for Ted to leave this place. All he has to do is tell my dad the dates.

"What are you guys doing in Colorado?" My dad asks and Nathan shrugs.

"Whatever you do in Colorado in the summer, hike, fish, and walk around. Knowing Delaney probably shop," he says making my dad laugh.

"Sounds fun. Your mother and I went to aspen when we were first married with Elliot and Kate and Mia and Ethan," I smile at that. I love hearing about the early days of their marriage.

"Sounds like fun, is that where you punched a guy?" Ted asks making my dad shoot his eyes over at Ted. Punch a guy? What?

"How did you know about that?" My dad asks.

"Aunt Mia told me when I was younger," I start laughing. Of course, Aunt Mia did.

"Of course she did, yes it was. At the club that I own there," he says and Ted laughs high fiving him.

"So can I know about this or are you two going to keep me in the dark," I say and my dad sighs.

"We all had been drinking. Your mother was on the dance floor with the girls, and a guy came behind her and put his hands on her waist. Your mother slapped him and then when I saw I came up and knocked him out," my dad says and I raise my eyebrows. Go, dad.

"Sounds like a creep," I say and my dad nods.

"That's why you never go to clubs or bars alone. Not that you are old enough but when you are," My dad says and raises his eyebrows. Of course, this turns into a lesson.

"Got it, when I go out to the club this weekend I'll take Ava and Nathan," Ted starts laughing and my dad growls.

"Not funny, Phoebe," I smirk and hear the front door open. My mom walks in holding 3 boxes of pizza. My dad quickly steps in and takes them from her. They kiss and both head inside.

"Hi guys," my mom says as she shrugs off her jacket.

"Hi mom," Ted and I say in unison.

"How was work?" I ask as we all sit down at the table.

"It was good, how about your day?" My dad lays the pizza out in front of all of us. I take pineapple pieces. Ted looks at me in disgust.

"My day was good. And teddy if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all," I smirk and teddy shakes his head.

We all sit and eat together laughing about Teddy's encounter with his old physics teacher. I love nights like this. Where we are all casual and eating pizza. It just feels so relaxing.

"Bubs, do you wanna go to lunch with Cam, his brother and me tomorrow?" Ted speaks up. Cam is Teddy's childhood best friend. His brother is a year above me. He goes to WSU like I am going to in the fall.

"Sure that would be fun," I say and he smiles.

"Thanks for bringing home dinner mom," Ted says and I thank her too.

"No problem, babies. I am glad you guys enjoyed it," she says and we smile.

"Phoebe, did you still want to speak with mom and me?" My dad asks.

"Yes please," I say and my mom looks at my dad.

"Do you wanna go sit in my office and we'll clean up and meet you in there?" My dad asks and I nod. I know my dad wants time alone to talk to my mom before they come in and talk to me.

I head into my dad's office and sit in the chair. My heart is pounding. I look around the office trying to distract myself. Why is this so nerve-racking? It is just my parents and the worst they will say is no.

After a couple more minutes, I hear the door open and I turn to see both my parents still in their work clothes. I feel underdressed. My dad sits in the head chair with my mom and me in the two leather chairs in front of him.

"What's up, Bubs?" My dad asks. I take a deep breath as they both stare at me. Here goes nothing.

"Okay, so Ava and I were talking the other day and she was asking what we could do with Nathan and Tyler this summer. We did California last summer which was the highlight of my year, so we were thinking about things we could do this year. As you obviously know the cabin that they own just got renovated by uncle Elliot's team in Ellensburg and Ava said she bet we could drive there and stay for a weekend," I say the first part of my speech and my parents are staring at each other.

"So you're asking to go to Elliot's cabin for a weekend?" My mom asks.

"Well um yes. Obviously, Sawyer would come and Smith. Tucker could even come too if it would make you feel better," I say. My mom sighs and looks to my father who is rubbing his chin.

"Are Elliot and Kate going to be there with you?" My dad asks. Here comes the no.

"I do not think they would come up with us, but as I said the three security guards would," I say.

"Phoebe, you are asking us if you can drive up to a cabin with your boyfriend, cousin, and her boyfriend with no adult supervision," My dad says. I look at my mom and she is not budging.

"Security would be there," I try to say and my dad shakes his head.

"If Elliot and Kate aren't there, then my answer is no," my dad says. I knew this would happen. I am not even angry. Just really sad.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs I am with your father on this one. It just does not seem like a good idea. So many things could go wrong," she says. It is so unfair how this house works. If Teddy wanted to go with Maria in his senior year he would have been out the door the next day.

I nod and stand up starting to walk out. There is nothing else to be sad. I can't help the tears from falling out of my eyes. I am ruining this for Nathan. It's just so unfair. Teddy asked today to go to Colorado and my dad asked him when he needed the jet.

"Phoebe, don't walk out on us. We aren't done here," my dad says and I turn.

"There is nothing else to be said. You both said no and your answer isn't going to change even though today Ted asked you to go to Colorado and you asked him when to book the jet. It's so unfair and I don't want to talk anymore. Thank you for sitting down with me," I say and walk out the door. I can hear both my parents yelling for me. I head upstairs and shut my door.

I lay on my bed on my side facing my patio doors. Tears stream down my face. I know Nathan said he didn't care, but he has to. There is no way that he is just fine with not going to a beautiful cabin with great fishing. Then again it is Nathan. I just feel so bad he has to date someone like me with this much baggage.

I love my parents so much. I would walk around the world barefoot for them. It's just sometimes they are so overprotective. If three security guards take me to the cabin what could happen? Three tall and bulky security men. It's just so frustrating. I have no freedom here.

There is a knock on my door. I look to the side and see Teddy standing there. "Can I come in?" He asks and I sit up wiping my eyes and nod. He shuts the door behind him and climbs on my bed sitting across from me.

"What's going on, Bubs?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Just mom and dad are so frustrating sometimes," I say and he nods.

"Can't disagree with you there, but they love us both so much," he says and I nod.

"So can I know what happened?" He asks.

"Ava invited Nathan Tyler and me to go to her cabin in Ellensburg and they said no," I say and Ted nods.

"I'm assuming Kate and Elliot wouldn't go?" He says and I shake my head.

"That's hard Bubs, I get where you are coming from. You want the freedom to go to the cabin and that's completely understandable. It sounds like a lot of fun, but you know how dad is. In his head you are going to get kidnapped or knocked up," Ted says and I laugh.

"It just sucks because they are so easy on you. Today you asked to go to Colorado with Delaney and he said yes. It is just annoying," I say and Ted nods.

"Bubs, you know the first time I went to Colorado dad called Mr. Glazer to make sure there was a place for Marks and that he would be there," Ted says and I shake my head. I didn't know that.

"Yeah, talk about embarrassing I am a 20-year old whose father isn't letting him visit his girlfriend," he says and I nod. It makes me feel better that Ted was in the same boat.

"I just don't want to ruin it for Nathan," I say and Ted nods.

"I get that, but Phoebe think about Nate. He is so easy going and I am sure would not if you guys didn't go. Hell if you wanted to ask, I am sure Nathan would be allowed to come with us to Aspen," Ted says. I didn't even think about that. We are going to Aspen over my dad's birthday and Fourth of July. My dad didn't appreciate that I got drunk last Fourth of July, so this year we are going to Aspen.

"That's a good point," I say.

"Bubs, dad cares so much about us. I know it is hard to try and understand in moments like this. But trust me, he would walk to the end of this earth for the both of us," Ted says and I nod.

"I know, I see it, I do. It's frustrating how much he cares sometimes," I say and Ted nods.

"Well this was the life you are blessed with Bubs, what are you going to do with it?" Ted says and stands up. He kisses my head and says goodnight walking out.

This was the life I was blessed with. Ted makes a really good point. That thought doesn't leave my head as I wash my face and get into bed. I lay on my side facing the patio doors staring out at them.

I end up falling asleep pretty quickly. I stay asleep for the entire night. When I wake up I sit up and about pee my pants. My dad is in the chair in the corner of my room. He is asleep with this hand supporting his head. What the hell?

I stand up and walk over. He is really out. I feel bad waking him, but I also feel bad letting him sleep like this. What was he doing in my room? How did he get in here without waking me up?

"Dad?" I shake him a little bit. He doesn't wake up.

"Dad," I say again and this time his eyes shoot open.

"Phoebe, are you okay?" He asks quickly.

"I'm fine, I just woke up and you were asleep in my room," I say and my dad shakes his head.

"Sorry Bubs, I came in to check on you and must've fallen asleep," he says.

"It's fine, um I'm going to wash my face and brush my teeth," I say and my dad nods. I walk into my bathroom and shut the door. I am confused as to why he was watching me sleep.

When I come back out my dad is still in my room. He is staring at the pictures on my desk. Me and him when I was little, Ava and me, and of course Nathan and me. I am just really not in the mood to talk when Teddy's voice rings in my head. This is your life, Phoebe.

"Why were you watching me sleep?" I ask him.

"I was just checking on you, I wasn't watching you sleep," He says and I really beg to differ.

"Well you must have been there for a while if you fell asleep," I say and he sighs.

"I just couldn't sleep last night knowing you were upset. Well knowing you were upset and I was the one to cause it," he says. Well, that's ironic because you could change it, but that is beside the point.

"Well it is what it is I guess," I say. It is the truth he isn't going to change his mind and I'm bummed about not being able to go to the cabin.

"Phoebe, your mother and I don't feel safe about letting you drive two hours away with your boyfriend and cousin where you will barely have service without adult supervision," he defends himself.

"I know you told me last night," I say and he sighs and rubs his hand through his hair. I don't know what he wants out of this.

"Phoebe, don't be this way," he says.

"What way, you said no and I am upset about it. There is nowhere to go from here," I say and he frowns.

"You can accept my answer and move on," He says crossing his arms.

"I have accepted your answer and that doesn't mean I am not going to be bummed out about it," I say.

"I hope you know that me saying no is not because I don't trust or love you. It is because I care so much about your safety," he says. I nod and sigh looking down.

"I know," I admit.

"I love you so much, Bubs. You are my heart walking around. If something happened to you," he stops talking and shakes his head.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Dad," I sigh and walk over giving him a hug. He wraps me in his arms tightly and puts his nose in my hair.

"I love you, Phoebe," he says and I nod.

"I love you too," I say and he kisses my head. Maybe now would be the time to bring up what Ted said about bringing Nathan to aspen. Delaney is coming and we have more than enough bedrooms.

"So um since Nathan and I won't be going to Ellensburg. Would you well be okay with Nathan coming to Aspen? I know we are leaving in like a month exactly, but I thought I would ask," I ask. I bite my lip and look up at my dad.

"Of course I would, Delaney is coming so I can't see why Nathan wouldn't," he says and I smile.

"Thank you so much," I say and my dad smiles.

"Are you all coming over here today again?" My dad asks.

"I'm babysitting the Cruz kids remember? They are coming over today while mom and Mrs. Cruz go over that book," I say.

"Oh, that's this Saturday?" My dad asks and I nod.

"Okay, when are they coming?" He asks and I look at my watch.

"About an hour, it is just Spencer and Drew. The Boys are with Mr. Cruz in Disneyland for a Lego adventure thing," I say and he nods.

"Why don't we go get breakfast then," he says and I nod smiling.

"Sounds good, thank you, dad, for everything," I say and he smiles.

We head downstairs and eat breakfast together. There is no more talk of the cabin or aspen. It will be a difficult conversation to have with both Ava and Nathan, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.

When the knock on the door comes I already have a swimsuit and a cover-up on. I open the door to a three-year-old in a swimsuit and a tired mom holding a five-month-old. Five months?! How is that possible.

"Bee Bee," Spencer yells and gives me the biggest hug.

"Hi Phoebe," Mrs. Cruz says. She pushes the stroller too. Drew loves sleeping in his stroller.

"Rose," My mom comes and greets the kids and Mrs. Cruz.

"So Phoebe, Spencer's floaters, the diaper bag, and a change of clothes for the kids is all in the bag. They already have sunscreen on. Drew has a swimsuit and a swim diaper on. The kids know if you are holding him they can't pull on you," she smiles and I nod. Sounds good to me.

My mom and Rose go into my mom's office. I take the two kiddos down to the pool area. I place drew on his play mat as I help Spencer but her floater on."Bee can I stay wif you and my broder?" She asks. I nod smiling. I pick up drew and sit on the first stair.

Drew loves the water so right when I sit he splashed his hands down. It is so crazy how big he is getting. He giggles as he hits the water and watches it splash. Oh, this boy. Spencer plays with her mermaids floating around. She loves her floater because she doesn't have to do any work.

Spencer comes up and blows bubbles making drew laugh. She keeps doing it and Drew's giggles are just contagious. He is such a happy baby. Unless he is hungry then it is a different story.

"Bee, watch this," Spencer and jumps in the pool. I clap which sends Drew into a fit on giggles. This boy. Spence plays more and I walk drew along the shallow end with Spencer swimming happily next to me.

Drew starts to get a little fussy, so I take him out. I sit on the ground near the pool and grab the diaper bag. "Hey," I hear Spencer scream. I look up and see my dad walking down. I am trying to calm Drew as he walks down.

"I was watching out the window, need some help?" My dad asks and I nod. I pass him a fussy drew while I get out a bottle and a clean diaper.

"Hey calm down little man," my dad bounces him and I smile at that. I take him back and lay him on the play mat. I strip him of his diaper and swim shorts and start putting on a clean diaper.

"Mr. Chwistian," Spencer rubs over to my dad. He bends down as she wraps him in a wet hug. I finish putting the dry diaper on Drew.

I pick up drew and bounce him a little bit. He yawns and I know it is time for a nap. Mrs. Cruz told me he would be tired. I leave him in just his diaper and rock him in my arms. I look over at my dad and Spencer.

"And so since de boys are gone I get to be with Bee Bee and theys don't," she smiles. I laugh as my dad gives her a high five.

"Well aren't you lucky," he says.

"Yeps do you want to pway wif Bee Bee and me?" She says. She looks over at me and I nod.

"Well actually I was going to tell Bee Bee that I will watch over the baby so you and her can play," he says.

"Bee Bee give hims Drewie," she says and I laugh. She is just like hand him over.

"Are you sure, Dad?" I ask. I do feel bad watching Spencer play alone.

"Of course I'll sit out here in the shade and hold him while he sleeps," I look down and see drew is asleep.

"He can just go in his stroller, are you sure?" I ask my dad and he nods. I smile and pass him the baby. I know my dad wants time with the baby. He misses having little kids.

As my dad holds drew to his chest in the shade I jump in the pool with Spencer. We play mermaids and occasionally I look over at my dad. He strokes Drew's back as he sleeps on his chest in just a diaper. It is the sweetest sight.

"Bee Bee, look I am aweil," she says giggling and kicking her legs.

"You are Ariel," I say and pull her around in the water.

We go down the water slide a couple of times together with her on my lap. She gets scared to be in the deep end by herself.

When it's time for lunch I get Spencer out of her swimsuit and into the clothes that are in the bag for her. I put her hair into a bun so it is out of her face. Gail brought down food so we sit with my dad and a sleeping drew at the table in the shade.

"I wikes dis house," Spencer says. I smile as I eat a piece of fruit.

"I do too," I say and she smiles.

"Mr. Chwistian is my baby sweeping?" Spencer asks. I love how she calls drew her baby. My dad looks down and nods at her.

"He is sleeping, but babies do that a lot don't they," He says and she nods.

"When I was a baby I sweeps all da time," she says making us laugh.

"Do you remember being a baby?" I ask her.

"Bee Bee I am a baby," she says making us laugh.

Drew starts to squirm and wake up in my dad's arms. My dad holds him so he is sitting facing him on his lap. I smile as I see Drew giggle at my dad.

When I look up I see Mrs. Cruz and my mom walking down toward us. "Hey guys," Mrs. Cruz says and Spencer waves her hands.

"Momma wook I eats wif Mr. Chwistian and Bee Bee," Spencer says clapping her hands.

"No way Jose, you are one lucky girl," she says and Spencer nods. My dad hands a diaper-clad Drew off to Mrs. Cruz who holds him on her hip.

"Hi naked boy," she says bopping his nose and making him laugh.

"Well Spence, I say we head home so you can take your nap," Mrs. Cruz says.

"Momma I a big girls I don't need nap," she says and I laugh because she just told my dad and me that she is a baby.

"Big girls still take naps, I am sure Phoebe does right?" Mrs. Cruz says and I nod.

"I may even take one after you guys go home," I say and Spencer smiles.

"Okay den wets go home, but I say bye-bye to Mrs. Ana, Mr. Chwistian, and Bee Bee," She says and starts with me. She walks over climbs on my lap. I hold her to me giving her the biggest hug. After she walks over to my mom who bends down to her level.

"Bye sweet girl, thank you for coming over," she says. After Spence walks to my dad.

"Bye-bye, Mr. Chwistian," She says and he gives her a hug.

"Come back soon okay?" He says and she nods smiling.

After the Cruz's head out my mom dad and I sit outside enjoying the nice weather. We talk about aspen and I realize how close it actually is. I need to tell Nathan. And Ava.

 **(Leave some reviews! XO)**


	107. Chapter 107

Chapter 107

 **(Hey y'all! Hope everyone is having a great month. I do not know if you guys have noticed, but I have stopped updating my Pinterest for this story. Is that something that you guys want back? Because if so I would be happy to start doing it again! If not then I will get rid of it! Thank you all for reading and leave some reviews!)**

(Phoebe's POV)

We leave for Aspen tomorrow! I am so excited to get to spend time with my family and celebrate my dad. He deserves the best birthday in the world. My mom and I are going to be making his favorite dinner while we are there and chocolate cake.

Ava and Tyler left last weekend for Ellensburg. I was bummed I didn't get to go but am excited about aspen. Telling Ava I couldn't go to Ellensburg was hard, but in the end, she understood why I couldn't go.

Right now Teddy and Delaney, and Nathan and I are playing Pictionary in the living room. We all ate dinner together and my parents headed to bed early. It is my turn and I got a rocket ship as my word to draw. I start sketching it out and all three people are silent.

"Pheebs, tell me that's not what I think it is," Nathan asks and Delaney and Ted start cracking up. I look at the drawing and I realize it does kind of look like a penis.

"Okay okay, I get it. It kind of looks like a male part, but any other guesses?" I ask.

"Uhm a cucumber with wings?" Delaney asks and everyone starts laughing.

"I give up it is a rocket ship," I say and they all three tilt their heads to the side and say ohhhhh.

"Okay guys we should probably head to bed, we have to be up in a couple of hours," Ted says and I nod standing up. I wish everyone a goodnight and Nathan and I head upstairs. He comes in my room to say goodnight. Ted walks by and peeks his head in.

"Guest room," he says and we both nod. I shoo him away so Nathan and I can say goodnight. He is so annoying. Delaney is definitely going to be in his room.

"I love you, bug," he says and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you more, sleep tight okay?" I say and he nods.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He says and winks. I give him one last kiss before he walks out.

"Oh hey Ted," Nathan says as he walks out. Really he was spying on us that entire time.

"Ted get out of here," I say and he holds his hands up walking out. I smirk to Nathan and he goes to the guest bedroom.

I wash my face and brush my teeth before putting on my PJs and climbing in bed. I text Nathan one last goodnight and head to sleep. I am so excited for tomorrow.

—-

I wake up the next morning to my alarm. I get up and wash my face and brush my teeth. I put on my travel clothes which consist of leggings and a sweatshirt with an Adidas hat to cover my bed head. I braid my hair to the side and grab my carry on bag. As I walk downstairs I run into my man.

"Good morning beautiful," he says and I give him a kiss.

"Good morning," I smile as we sit down for breakfast.

My mom made us all breakfast. We sit down with my parents and begin to eat. I am so tired but know Nathan will let me sleep on his shoulder on the plane. I can't wait to show him around the house in Aspen.

Ted and Delaney come down shortly after us. "Good morning," Ted says and we all greet him. They look exhausted.

"You four look very spent, hopefully, you can sleep on the plane," My dad says and I nod.

"I definitely will be," I say and he smiles at me.

"You sleep 23 hours a day, Bubs that's not shocking," my brother says and everyone laughs. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Okay kiddos let's head out," my mom says checking the time. shit, I forgot to bring my suitcase down last night. I run upstairs and tell my family one second.

I grab my suitcase and start rolling it down. I lift it up and start walking down the stairs. Damn, I packed too much. Out of nowhere, Nathan comes around the staircase.

"Phoebe what are you doing? Let me help you," He says and takes it from me. I smile thanking him.

We both walk downstairs together and walk out to the car. My parents are in the front teddy and Delaney are in the middle row and Nathan and I crawl in the back. We head out to the airport.

On the way there I rest my head on Nathan's shoulder and he rests his hand on my thigh protectively. We drive to the airport in silence. Everyone is pretty tired.

When we get there, I get out of the car and go to the trunk. As Taylor and Sawyer open the trunk I wait for my suitcase. I roll it over to the attendant who is loading the luggage. After I walk up the stairs to the plane. As I go to sit down I feel someone grab my ass. I look and see Nathan.

"Dude, do you have a death wish," I say looking around to make sure my dad or teddy didn't see that. He just laughs and sits next to me.

My parents go in front of Nathan and me, and Ted and Delaney sit diagonally from us. I rest my head on Nathan's should as we both recline our seats back. The plane takes off shortly after. Takeoffs scare me and Nathan knows it so he squeezes my hand tightly.

The cabin lights din shortly after we are up in the air and I rest my head on Nathan's lap. He leans against the window and closes his eyes. His hands run through my hair soothingly and I am out in a matter of minutes.

I stay asleep for a good 3 hours. The flight is around 4 hours and 15 minutes. When I wake up I sit up and rub my eyes. Ted and Delaney are passed out and my parents are both reading books in front of me. I look to Nathan and he is staring out the window.

"How long have you been up for?" I ask him.

"About 20 minutes. I liked watching you sleep though," He says and I smile.

"Do you feel better?" He asks and I nod stretching. My belly rumbles through. I guess I should have eaten more for breakfast. I kinda just picked at it.

"Yeah I'm just kinda hungry," I say and Nathan frowns.

"Phoebe, you're hungry?" My dad asks and turns. Shit, I shouldn't have said that out loud.

"A little bit, but I am fine," I say. He frowns at me and looks down at his watch.

"Dad, I promise. I wanted to take Nathan to the Pancake Palace when we got there," I say. It's this place where they have the griddle on your table and they make your pancakes as you watch.

"Okay, but I want you to actually eat when you go," He says.

"Why don't you and mom come with us then," I say and he looks to my mom. I hear her say that would be fun.

"Okay we can walk over with you guys," My dad says and I smile.

"It's a double date," I say and both my parents start laughing I look over to Nathan and he is shaking his head smiling.

For the next hour, Nathan and I play tic tac toe and hangman on the airplane napkins and barf bags. I, of course, beat him in tic tac toe. Secretly I think he lets me win every time.

When we land and get off the plane we all pile in a car to head to the house. It's not a far drive at all. I just sit and enjoy the time with my boy.

We get to the house in a good amount of time and it looks just as I remembered it. This is one of my favorite houses we go to. It is so secluded and it feels so safe. I can't wait to show Nathan it. He looks in awe as we walk up to it.

We head inside and it smells amazing inside. Like pine and heaven wrapped into one. there are enough bedrooms that we all have our own. Nathan and I head upstairs. We take the bedrooms to the left and give Ted and Delaney the ones to the right. My parents are in the master downstairs.

"What do you think?" I ask as I peek my head into Nathan's room. He is changing his shirt as I walk in. Gosh, he is so hot.

"It is amazing here, Bee. Thank you for bringing me," He says and I smile walking over and wrapping my arms around him.

"I wouldn't have brought anyone else," I say and give him a kiss. This boy has my whole heart.

"Why don't we go downstairs and see if your parents are ready?" He says and I nod. We head downstairs into the big kitchen and see my parents talking.

"You kids ready?" They ask.

"Yes, are we walking or driving?" I ask them.

"We can walk, it's so nice out," my mom says and my dad nods.

We head out the front door and down the path of the long driveway. Nathan and I are walking in front of my parents. Sawyer and Taylor are behind my parents. We look like quite the group.

I reach out and grab Nathan's hand. He slides his hand in mine. We walk out on the street together heading towards the restaurant. When I look behind me my parents are both staring at Nathan and me holding hands.

"What?" I ask them.

"Nothing at all," my mom says and smiles. My dad is holding back a comment. I decide since his birthday is tomorrow to let him win. I drop my hand from Nathan's.

When we get to the restaurant, we get seated at a table. Nathan and I sit across from my parents. It's so nice getting to be here with Nathan. I love watching him bond with my parents. Especially my dad.

"What are you guys going to get?" My mom asks.

"I think I'm going to get the banana fosters pancake," I say. I am so hungry it makes my stomach growl.

"I think I'm getting the chocolate chip," Nathan says. Of course my chocolate lover.

This place is so cool and I am so excited for Nathan to see them cook the pancakes in front of us. It is one of my favorite restaurants in Aspen.

"Good choices both of you," My mom says reading the menu. After we order the waitress leaves us to talk.

"Are you excited for your birthday?" I ask my dad.

"As excited as I can be to get older," he says and I shake my head. He seriously looks the same as he did when he was 27. He hasn't aged a day. Neither has my mom.

"It's tomorrow right?" Nathan asks and I nod smiling.

"Enough about my birthday, tell me about you two," he says and I look to Nathan.

"There is not much to tell, just hanging out before we leave for college," I say and Nathan nods his head.

"Nathan have you decided what you are majoring in? Last time we talked you were between medicine and law," my dad says and I look over. It is a sensitive subject for Nathan. He doesn't want to disappoint his dad, but I know his heart is medicine.

"I am leaning towards medicine sir," he says. I smile that is the first time I have heard him admit it.

"That's awesome, Nathan. We will be proud no matter what you do," my mom says and he smiles.

"Have you found a roommate?" My dad asks him.

"I have. He is also on the basketball team. He is from Chicago," Nathan says. I am so happy for him.

"And you introduced Phoebe to her roommate?" My mom says and I nod.

"Olivia and I met in Florida, she is one of Nathan's friends from home," I say.

"Yeah, I love Olivia she is great. I am happy they are rooming together," Nathan says.

"I'm glad you like her," I say and Nathan smiles at me.

"Who is ready for some pancakes?" A short old man comes up and asks. He is very cute.

"We are," my mom says. He pulls the tray over and lays out all the ingredients.

"So who has the banana fosters pancake?" I smile and raise my hand.

"I hope you always make as good of choices as this one," He says as he chops the bananas.

"She has her moments," My dad says and I stick my tongue out at him.

He fries up the bananas. It is so impressive how he does it so quickly. He flips it up and I look over to see Nathan in awe. It makes me laugh.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" He asks as he hands me my plant. I watch Nathan as he watches the man flip the pancakes. I can tell he is in awe.

After all of our food is cooked up he says goodbye and we begin to eat. Mine is absolutely amazing. I was so hungry too.

"Phoebe, we should bring you here more often," My dad says and I laugh. It is because I am eating so much. I reach my fork over and steal a bite of Nathan's.

"Dad and I were thinking about heading into town after this to go shopping, are you guys up for that?" They ask. I look at Nathan and shrug. I wanted to show him the steam room and sauna in the indoor pool room.

"I think we are going to go use the pool and sauna," I say and they nod.

We eat up and then my dad pays the bill. After we walk outside with my parents and my dad kisses my head. "Let Ted and Delaney know we are out okay?" My dad asks and I nod.

"Do either of you need anything while we are there?" My mom asks.

"If you see anything cute and want to buy me more clothes that would be nice," I say and she laughs shaking her head.

"I am okay thank you though, ma'am," Nathan says.

"Okay, you two. We'll be back in a couple of hours," My mom says. Taylor walks with them while Sawyer watches us. He stays far enough back to look like a passing stranger on the street. I grab Nathan's hand and we start our walk back.

"That was so good, I think I gained 30 lbs," Nathan says and I laugh.

"Me too, those caramelized bananas will do it to you," I say making him laugh.

"When was the last time you were here?" Nathan asks.

"Hmmm 3 years ago," I say and he nods.

"It's a beautiful place," he says and I nod.

"I love it here, we used to come here a lot more when I was younger. My dad took me here for a daddy-daughter trip once when I was 10," I say.

"I'm sure you loved every second of that," he says and I nod laughing.

"Yep, I think that it was my favorite weekend of the year," I say.

"Daddy's girl," he says and I nod.

"Forever and always," I smile.

We get to the house and head upstairs. We both change into bathing suits. I put on my black bandeau top and black bottoms. I grab two towels and when Nathan comes out we head into the pool room.

"Holy shit, this is like a spa," and he is right. There is a pool, a hot tub, a sauna, and a steam room.

"Yeah, so pick your poison where do you wanna start?" I ask and he points to the pool. I smile and shove him. He falls back into the pool but grabs my arm so I fall in with him.

"Nathan!" I yell and he laughs.

"You pushed me," He says and I smile.

I go under the water and swim away from him. When I pop up I see Nathan standing there watching me. He swims towards me and I dart the other direction. When he catches me he wraps his arms around my waist. I turn and start kissing him.

"Hi," I smile and he laughs at me.

"Hi darling," he says and I laugh. I wrap my legs around his waist as he holds me.

"Am I easier to carry in here?" I smirk and he shakes his head.

"You are always easy to carry," He says and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Let's go to the steam room I am cold," I say. He smirks and doesn't put me down.

"Nathan, stop I am walking," I say and try and pull away. He shakes his head and carries me into the steam room. He sets me down on the bench in the room.

"That was uncalled for," I say and he smirks.

"You feel lighter than normal," He says and I shrug.

"I don't think I have lost weight," I say.

"You gotta make sure you are eating," He says and I nod. I take a deep breath in the steam and close my eyes.

As I relax I hear a tapping. I open one eye and see Nathan bouncing his leg. I swear he has ADD always has to be doing something.

"How do you just sit here? Aren't you bored?" He asks.

"It's called relaxing," I say and he shakes his head. I close my eyes again.

We sit in the room for about 10 minutes, before we get out and go to the hot tub. I sit against a jet and let it hit my back. Nathan takes one of my feet and puts them in his lap. He starts massaging it.

"That feels so good," I say and lay back.

"So this summer, Cameron asked me if I wanted to go to Chicago to visit," Nathan says.

"Oh yeah? When would you go?" I ask him.

"Probably near the end of this month beginning of August," he says and I nod.

"That sounds fun, I am glad Olivia and I have already met," I say and he nods.

"I meant what I said at the pancake house, I am glad you are rooming with Olivia," he says and I smile.

"Me too, but I have a question," I say. This question has been in my mind since we went to Florida.

"What's up?" Nathan asks.

"Have you and Olivia booked up before?" I ask him. His eyes widen. I know he wasn't expecting that one.

"No, we have not, why do you ask?" Nathan says. That is very comforting.

"Well…. I don't know. We are rooming together next year. And besides I have no knowledge of your sexual past," I say and Nathan raises an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, you took my virginity. You are like a complete question mark. I don't know who you lost your virginity to, who your first kiss was," I say. Nathan sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

"You could have just asked, Bee. I am an open book. I lost my virginity to Tasha, and my first kiss was Sloane Brooks," he says and I nod.

"How old were you when you lost it?" I ask Nathan.

"15 almost 16. We were at a party and Tasha said she wanted to have sex. I tried to pretend like I already had and we went into the bedroom. I had no clue what I was doing and lasted about a minute," Nathan says and I laugh.

"Yikes," I say and Nathan smirks.

"I never want you to feel like you can't ask me something. Really I will tell you anything you want to know," he says and I smile.

"When was the best time you have had sex?" I ask him.

"Our first time," Nathan says making me blush.

"When was your best time, Ms. Grey?" He asks. I instantly have an answer but don't want to sound too eager.

"Umm I would say the first time, but I'm not going to lie it did hurt. So I say the night I bought lingerie in California," I say blushing. Nathan smirks and I look down.

"That was good wasn't it," he says and I nod.

"Do you remember who your first kiss was?" He asks me.

"Of course I do, have you met Dylan Kris?" I ask him. Nathan looks over and starts laughing.

"I was in 8th grade and we were at the class party. He asked me to go on a walk and when we were alone her pecked me. I wouldn't even call it a kiss," I say. Nathan is laughing and I splash water at him.

"I'm sorry I just. That's funny, Bee. Who was your first real make out then?" He asks. I frown at the memory.

"Ryan Malford," I say and Nathan nods. He pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me.

"I'm sorry Bee, I didn't know," he says and I shake my head.

"You're right you didn't know," I say and give him a kiss.

"Well know that we know everything about each other, can we move on?" He asks.

"I hardly call that everything, but yes why don't we," I smile.

We both get out of the hot tub and head upstairs to shower. When we get out it is late afternoon. I am pretty tired from traveling and we are going out for dinner tonight so Nathan and I decide to hang out on the porch. There is a porch swing that can fit 3 people on it. It is a huge circle shape with cushions like a bed. Nathan's arm wrapped around me. This is so relaxing, the nice summer breeze and my boy.

"I could stay out here forever," I say and rest my head on his chest. He smells like his body wash from the shower he just took. His hair is still wet.

"Me too, my friend," we both stare out at the mountainous view. It is absolutely stunning.

"Have you been to Colorado before?" I ask him.

"Yes, only twice though," he says and I nod.

"Never Aspen though," He clarifies.

"Where is your favorite place you have ever been?" I ask him. "Not in the United States I mean," I say and he smiles.

"Is today a Bee asks 20 questions day?" He says and I smile. Sometimes I get in these moods where I want to know everything about him.

"Maybe," I smirk. He rubs my shoulder and sighs looking out at the view.

"Either Italy because my family lives there or Ireland," he says and I nod.

"I've never been to either of those places," I say and he situates us.

"I'll take you there someday," he says and I roll my eyes. As if my parent would let me leave the country without them.

"Where is your favorite place you have been out of the country?" He asks.

"South of France," I say confidently.

"I heard it's beautiful there," he says and I nod. It truly is. We get interrupted by the patio door opening.

"Hey kids," My mom says and Nathan moves so we are just laying next to each other not on top of one another.

"Hey, Mom. How was shopping?" I ask her.

"Shopping was good, we got a couple of things that we both needed. I got you a dress. I put it in your room," she says.

"Thank you so much," I smile.

"We are going to be heading out for dinner soon," My mom says and I nod.

"We will come in then and get ready," I say and she kisses my head on the way in.

Nathan and I both head into our rooms. I put on the dress my mom got me. It is so cute. It is grey and a T-shirt dress style. I pair it with my black strappy sandals. Since I had my hair in a braid it is super wavy.

I put on some light makeup just to look presentable and then head downstairs. My parents and Nathan are done there waiting. "Ted and Delaney are meeting us there so we can go," my mom says and I nod.

We are going to a restaurant called the Ocean Table. It has some of the best seafood in the state. I am so excited to eat I am starving. Nathan and I skipped lunch to swing.

When we get there we get seated. Per usual I am next to Nathan and across from my dad. Nathan has his hand protectively on my thigh. When Ted and Delaney get there they sit next to Nathan and me.

"How was everyone's day?" My mom asks looking at us.

"Good we used the pool room and then the porch swing," I say.

"Delaney and I took a hike," Teddy says. Oh, that would be fun for Nathan and me to do. Not tomorrow though because that is my dad's birthday.

"We should do that the day after tomorrow," I say and Nathan nods.

"You like hiking?" He asks sounding surprised.

"Hardly," Teddy says and I glare at him.

"Yes I do actually," I say and Nathan nods not looking convinced.

"Bubs remember on the hike Elliot took us on? You cried for dad the entire time because you thought a bear was going to eat us," Ted brings up.

"I was like 5," I say.

"Try 9," He says and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Mom and Aunt Kate were at the spa and dad had meetings," he says and I shake my head.

"We get not even a half a mile into the woods and she breaks into full-on tears," Ted says making everyone laugh. "I want my dad, I want my dad," he says imitating me. I shake my head at him.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes. Nathan squeezes my thigh.

"What is everyone thinking about getting?" My mom asks.

"I think I am going to get the salmon," I say.

"Oh me too Pheebs," Delaney says.

"Linguini and clams," Ted says.

"All great choices kids," My dad says.

"So what are we doing for your birthday tomorrow dad?" Ted asks.

"Mom and Phoebe and Delaney are making dinner," he says proudly.

"Oh cool, I don't have to get dressed up. Nathan, want to go fishing with my dad and me tomorrow while the girls cook?" I look to Nathan and he is smiling.

"I would love to, thank you for inviting me," He says and Ted smiles. The waiter comes over and takes all of our orders. After he leaves us to talk.

"Delaney you said you switched your major?" My dad says.

"Yes sir, I was a psychology major and I changed it to child and family studies. I want to be a licensed family counselor," she says and my dad nods.

"My mom has a friend that does that. If you need any help or recommendations I can pass on her information to you," My dad says.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Grey," she says.

We sit talking at the table until our food gets delivered. It is an absolutely delicious meal. Nathan and I split ours. I go home feeling exhausted and stuffed it's been a great first day in Aspen.

"Good night pretty girl," Nathan says as he gives me a kiss. I kiss him back and head into my room. After I get ready for bed I am out for the count.

—-

When I wake up I feel refreshed. Getting a good night's sleep was very needed. I get ready for the day and put on a pair of leggings and a T-shirt. It is cooler here today.

It is a very important day today and I think about it as I head downstairs. It's my dad's birthday. I am so excited to celebrate him.

"Happy birthday, Dad," I say as I give him a big hug. He kisses my head and thanks me.

"Do you feel older?" I ask him and he smirks.

"Very much so, did you sleep well?" He asks.

"I did sleep very well. What's for breakfast?" I ask my mom.

"Dad's favorite omelets," mom says and I smile.

After awhile Nathan and Delaney and Ted come downstairs. Everyone wishes my dad a happy birthday. I can't wait to give him his present after breakfast.

We all eat together my mom makes the best breakfast. It is the yummiest omelet ever. My dad looks so content and that makes me so happy.

After breakfast, we head into the family room. Nathan and I sit on the big chair together. He has his arm around me and then Ted and Delaney and my parents are on the two big couches.

"Ours first," my brother says. My dad looks happy as he opens it. It's a black leather document holder from Artemest. My dad needs one of those.

"You always have your documents in those Manila paper folders so I got you a nicer one," He says and my dad gives him a hug.

"Thank you so much, son. Thank you, Delaney," My dad says.

Nathan passes my dad a card and a small but long box. Nathan got him a custom pen. It has his initials on it. Nathan's grandpa makes them with sterling silver.

"Wow this is amazing, where is this from?" My dad asks.

"My grandpa makes them sir, he has a workshop in his basement," he says and my dad thanks him.

My mom got my dad a keychain. It's a small silver one. My dad thought it was the most amazing thing and I am not really sure. I take a look at it and engraved in the silver says I would say yes to you every time. X, your Ana.

Finally, it is my turn. I pass my dad his gift and he opens it. I got him a watch. He broke his when he was getting home from work one day on accident. I watched the whole thing go down so I decided to get him one. On the bottom of the Cartier watch it says "No matter how much time passes you will always be my hero." And it is true. My dad is my hero and always will be.

"Bubs," My dad says and walks over wrapping me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I knew you broke yours, so I thought I would get you one," I say.

"I love it so much," he says and kisses my head.

"You guys thank you so much for spoiling me today. I love all of my gifts," he says. He deserves them. He does so much for us.

The boys start to head out after we give my dad his presents. They go upstairs and change and when they come down the girls are waiting to say goodbye. Nathan comes over to me.

"Have a good trip," I say and he wraps me in His arms.

"See you later, Bee," he says and I smile and wave him goodbye.

"Phoebe, you have Nathan wrapped around your finger," Delaney says and I laugh.

"I guess I try," I say shrugging.

"I can see it on his face. That boy is in love with you," she says and that makes me laugh and smile.

"So ladies let's get cooking," My mom says. We all go into the kitchen. We are making my dad favorite meal and a chocolate cake. I get the chocolate cake because I know how to make that and my mom and Delaney work on dinner.

"How long have you and Mr. Grey been married?" Delaney asks my mom.

"21 years," she says and I smile. That's a long time. I always know how long they have been married because it is the age that Teddy is turning the next year.

"That's crazy," she says and I nod.

"That's a long time," I say.

"When you're with the right person it feels like it has just been a couple of months. Remember that girls," my mom says making me smile.

I put the cake in the oven and then go over helping my mom and Delaney. After my cake comes out I start to make the icing. All chocolate everything for my dad. You would never imagine hard ass Grey to have a sweet tooth but he really does. That is where I got mine from.

I ice the cake and put sprinkles on it and write Happy Birthday Dad over the cake in blue icing. His favorite color. After I put it in the cake stand to wait to be eaten. After we plate dinner the guys come home shortly after.

The time went by pretty quick so I am glad we got dinner done. "Hi dad," I go up to him giving him a big hug.

"How are you, my girl?" He asks and kisses my head.

"Good, how was fishing?" I ask him.

"That boyfriend of yours is talented. Uncle Elliot would like that," he says and I smile. Nathan is good at fishing. After I go up to Nathan.

"Hi," I say and he gives me a hug.

"Hi babe," He says and rubs my back. He smells like the outdoors. Not his usual smell that I love.

"Did you catch anything good," I ask him and he nods.

"I did, the fishing is great here," he says and I smile.

"I also got to learn a lot about you," he says and I frown.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Teddy and your dad had a couple of good stories about you from when you were little," he says and I shake my head. I can only imagine which stories they chose to tell Nathan.

"Oh boy," I say.

"Don't worry. They made me adore you even more," he says and I smile.

"Let's go eat, you must be hungry," I say and he nods.

We sit down at the big table and eat dinner as one big happy family. This is my favorite thing in the entire world. Getting to be with my family and Nathan is so amazing.

We all eat and talk together. After we get to sing happy birthday and cut the cake. My dad says it is the best cake he has ever had. I know he is just saying that for my sake, but hey I'll take it.

Now we are all sitting in the family room together. Nathan has his arms wrapped around me tightly. He kisses my head and listens as my dad and Teddy bicker. I feel someone staring at me and I look to see my mom smiling. When our eyes meet she gives me a soft smile and turns back to my dad.

"Well before we all head to bed I want to thank everyone for a wonderful birthday," my dad says. He goes around hugging everyone. When he gets to me he squeezes me extra tight.

"I love you so much, Bubs," he says and kisses my head.

"I love you too," I say and hug him. After my parents head to bed and Delaney and Ted stay downstairs to finish hanging out.

Nathan and I walk hand and hand upstairs. We both walk into my bedroom and he sits on the bed.

"I'm tired," I say and stand between Nathan's legs as he sits on the bed. He wraps his arms around my waist and looks up at me.

"You are a vision, Phoebe Grace," He says and I roll my eyes. My hair is up and I am in casual clothing.

"I mean it. Looking at you is a gift," he says and I blush. I grasp his cheeks and start kissing him.

"I could say the same thing about you, love," I say and keep kissing him.

"You need to get to bed," he says and pulls me on the bed with him. I turn off the lamp and we lay together on my bed.

"If anyone catches us in here we're both dead you know that right?" I say and Nathan nods stroking my cheek.

"Let's not get caught then, I am not tired so after you're asleep I am going to head back to my room," he says and I nod snuggling into him.

"Love you," I say sleepily.

"I love you more," He says and holds me tightly.

 **(Hey y'all! Hope everyone is having a great month. I do not know if you guys have noticed, but I have stopped updating my Pinterest for this story. Is that something that you guys want back? Because if so I would be happy to start doing it again! If not then I will get rid of it! Thank you all for reading and leave some reviews!)**


	108. Chapter 108

Chapter 108

 **(Hi y'all! I have decided to keep the pinterest! Hope you guys are loving the story! Leave some reviews!)**

(Nathan's POV)

I wake up to Phoebe sitting at the end of my bed looking at me. It scares the shit out of me but I don't let her know that. I sit up and look at the time. It is 3 in the morning.

"Bee, what's going on?" I ask her.

"I had a nightmare and woke up. Sorry if I woke you. I just wanted to see you before I tried to go back to bed," my poor girl. She seems very shaken and that makes me curious as to what this dream was about.

"Come here," I say and take her small hand in mine. I pull her to me and when she lays down I get her under the blankets. I Have her facing me and her poor cheeks are tear stained. Phoebe never sleeps well when she is not in her own bed.

"What happened in your dream?" I ask her while wiping her cheeks.

"You left me," she says quietly and my heart breaks for her.

"I would never, you know that," I say and kiss her head holding her close to my chest.

"I know, it just felt so real," she says and I rub her back.

"They always do, Bee," I say and she nods staying in my chest. I want to keep her here with me tonight. I need to think of a way I can do that.

"You're sleeping in here tonight, I am going to lock your door and my door and in the morning when we wake up you can just sneak over and pick the lock okay?" I say and she nods.

I get out of bed and go over to Phoebe's door. I lock it and then shut it. After I come back to my room and lock it then shut it. Phoebe is facing me watching me, so I smile at her and come get in bed behind her. I pull her against my body and kiss her head. Her back is to my front.

"I can't sleep," she says. I prop my head up with my elbow and look down at her. She smiles looking up at me then giggles. This girl. She starts to push her ass to my groin.

"Phoebe, what are you doing?" I ask her and she just blushes. Little minx, I know exactly what she is doing. How she is this playful at 3 in the morning is beyond me.

"I was just thinking," she says and looks down.

"What baby," I say and brush her hair out of her face.

"Maybe you could um," she is the color of a stop sign and I have no idea what she wants.

"Say it," I encourage her.

"Maybe you could help wear me out," she says quietly and covers her face with her hands instantly after. I feel my pants get a little tighter. I smile and move the blankets off her. I push them down to the end of the bed.

I come back up to my girl and start to tug on her pants. I look at her for permission and she nods. I slid off her little sleep shorts and discard them on the floor.

"Don't look at my underwear," she quickly says and covers herself. What?

"What?" I ask her.

"I'm wearing gross granny panties," I smirk and pry her hands away.

"Trust me, Bee you could be wearing boxers and turn me on," I say and it's true. Everything she does. She blushes and leans in kissing me. I lay her down on the bed so I am on top of her.

I pull off her underwear and discard them to the side. She wraps her legs around me and fists my hair as I kiss her. I slide a hand down her stomach and find one of my favorite parts of her. I start by rubbing her and I feel her hips buck under me as she pants.

She is so responsive tonight. Maybe I should wake her up at 3 every morning. I slid two fingers inside my girl and start to pump them in and out. We are still kissing but she is having trouble not panting. I pull back and watch her face as I finger her harder. The heel of my hand hitting her sensitive spots.

Just before she finishes I pull my hand out. I smile as I see her try to hide the frustration in her face. I pull off my pants quickly and slide into her and that look is gone. Her head gets thrown back. She feels so good.

I slide in quickly but then pull out slowly. I continue this movement. Phoebe is gripping the bed sheet tightly panting. I finally give in and start pumping in and out of her quickly. I start kissing her to cover her loud moans. My responsive girl.

"Nathan…, I," I stop her because she always does this. She thinks I can't feel when she is about to finish.

"I know, baby. Let go," I say and she does and hard. Which sends me over the edge. I groan and finish right along with her. After a second I pull out of her. She is sprawled in the bed.

I go to the bathroom and clean myself up. Then come out and clean her up. She is wiped out and I can tell. I put her shirt back on and leave her bottomless. I just throw back on my boxers and climb in bed. She curls up to me and rests her head in the crook of my arm.

"I love you," she says being so cuddly.

"I love you too, my girl. Now sleep," I say and she nods.

—

(Phoebe's POV)

I wake up at around 10. I am in Nathan's room and memory's flood into my mind. Oh, how good last night was. I need to have nightmares more often. I sit up and find a note in the bedside table.

*Bee, I went on a run this morning. I will see you when I get back. I also unlocked your door already so head back in when you are ready. Thank you for last night. You never fail to amaze me. X Nathan*

Heartthrob. I get up and sneak back into my room. I hope in the shower quickly and put on clothes for the day. When I come out of my room a sweaty and hot Nathan is walking towards me.

"Hi baby," he says and leans down kissing me.

"Good morning," I say and he smiles.

"It has been a good morning huh?" He says and I nod.

"I need to shower and then you and I can go make breakfast. Your parents and Teddy and Delaney have gone to town. Sawyer says they will be back later this afternoon," he says and I smile. I get the day to myself with my boy.

"You go shower and then come downstairs," I say and he nods.

I head downstairs and start making waffles for my boy and I. We are the only ones home besides security so I turn on some music. It's some random Sonos station but it works. I dance to the music as I cook my waffles.

"This is quite the sight," Nathan says and I turn. I didn't realize how long I was dancing for.

"Oh sorry," I say and blush.

"Don't apologize I love it," Nathan says and I smile.

"Here are your waffles," I say and pass him a plate.

"Thank you, Babe," he says and I smile. We both sit and eat together.

"Do you wanna talk about this morning?" Nathan says and I look down at my plate. I really didn't want to have to talk about this.

"I just had a nightmare," I say.

"Do you have these a lot, Bee?" He asks.

"This was my first one in a while," I admit.

"I want you to come get me or call me whenever they happen. I don't want you to have to hide these from me," He says and I nod.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," I say.

"Don't apologize. And besides, you made up for it," He winks at me and I blush.

After we finish, Nathan takes both our plates and puts them in the dishwasher. We decide that we want to go on a hike. So we go upstairs and I put on my hiking clothes and shoes.

I have on a black strappy sports bra, a grey crop top, and dark green high waisted leggings. I would never wear this in front of teddy or my dad. So it's a good thing they aren't here.

Nathan comes out in grey shorts and a blue shirt. "Damn baby," He says as he looks me up and down. I shake my head and put my hair up in a ponytail.

"You ready?" I ask him.

"Yes, let's go," we have a hiking trail right outside our house so we just use that one. It takes you to the most stunning view of Aspen.

"It's so nice out here," Nathan says looking around as we walk.

"Isn't it," I say looking around.

The hike is about 3 miles each way. I kind of forgot about that part and about a mile in I am a little winded. "You good over there?" Nathan asks and I nod laughing.

"I forgot how long this hike was," I say and he shakes his head.

"I'll need to take you to Hawaii and we can hike Diamond Back," He says and even the name sounds scary.

"I mean, I will do it as long as you take me to Hawaii," I say and he shakes his head.

"I would love to bring you anywhere you wanna go," He says and I smirk.

"First I want to see Princeton," I say and he smiles.

"Yeah, you will see that soon enough," he says and I nod.

"Is this the first time you have hiked this trail?" He asks.

"No, I have a couple of times before. I usually don't make it this far," I say and he smiles.

"Ted said the end view is stunning," he says and I nod.

"It is. This is one of my favorite places," I say.

When we get closer to the end I am sweaty and gross. Thinking about the 3 miles back is kinda killing me. Finally, we have to climb up to the top so I go first and Nathan follows. The view is breathtaking.

"Wow," Nathan says and I nod. He pulls out his phone and takes a couple of pictures. "Get up here," He says wanting one with me in it. I shake my head no.

"I look disgusting," I say and he rolls his eyes. I compromise and stand facing the view. He can have a picture of the view and my butt.

"My two favorite views," He says and I smirk.

"Thanks for taking me here," He says wrapping an arm around me.

"You are welcome, thank you for coming. It is like our last vacation before we truly leave," I say. He nods and rubs my shoulder.

"Just about a month left," he says and I nod.

"I'm just glad we are both on the same page about what we are when we leave," I say and Nathan looks over confused.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"You know like are we going to stay dating or break up. Or only date when we are home," I shrug.

"Why would we even question that?" Nathan asks.

"I don't know. Brooklyn and Drew don't know what they are doing when they leave and she has been texting me about it. She doesn't know if she wants to go into college in a relationship," I say and he nods.

"Well, that is Brooklyn and Drew. You and I both know that we have something way too good to give up," he shrugs and I nod.

"I love you," I say.

"And I love you," He says and leans down kissing me. We both turn to the view and I sigh.

"We should head back. It looks like it is going to rain," I say peeking at the cloudy sky.

We make it about a mile holding hands and talking about nothing before a large round of thunderclaps. I jump and Nathan grabs me.

"Shit we need to speed up," he says. It starts to drizzle and we start power walking.

The rain really picks up and it is pouring. We have a mile and a half to go. Nathan and I are laughing at this point it is just funny. There is nothing we can do. We both are soaked.

"Whose luck is this?" I ask and he starts laughing.

"Ours and ours only, come on let's go," He says and we keep walking back.

As we are a half a mile out I slip on the ground. I get mud all over my butt and scratch the shit out of my arm on a sharp stick. "Ow," I cry out.

"Shit Bee, you are bleeding," he says. I look at my shoulder and arm and see blood.

"Come on, get on my back," Nathan says. I shake my head no and he gives me a look. I get on Nathan's back piggy-back style and he starts to run. I laugh and hold on tightly.

Finally, the house is in sight. We get to the back porch and I hop down. Nathan isn't even out of breath. He is insane. We are both soaked and I am a bloody and muddy mess.

"We need to get you in the shower," he says and I nod.

We shake off best we can and take off our shoes. When we walk inside my parents, Taylor, Sawyer, Ted and Delaney, Tucker and Dovis, are all in the kitchen looking worried.

"Phoebe, thank god," My dad says. He rushes overtaking me in his arms.

"What is going on?" I ask looking to Nathan.

"Where the hell were you?" Teddy's voice is stern.

"We went on a hike. Why is everyone in here," and just as I say that it hits me? I never told Sawyer we were leaving. They had no clue where I was.

"Phoebe, we had no clue where you were. You can't just leave like that," my mom says and she wraps me in her arms.

"I totally forgot, I didn't even think about it. I am fine," I say.

"Gentlemen you are excused," my dad says to security. Ted and Delaney leave the room too. I know I am in deep.

"Phoebe, you have had CPOs your entire life. How could you just forget? You had us all so worried," My dad says sternly. I feel so bad.

"Nathan you can go shower, I'll be up later," I say not wanting him to have to watch me get yelled at. He kisses my head and apologizes to my parents before heading upstairs.

"Phoebe you are bleeding," my mom says and quickly gets a washcloth to my back.

"I'm fine," I say and wince as I hold the cloth to my back and arm.

"I am really sorry guys. I didn't even think about it before I left," I say.

"That's not an excuse, Phoebe. How do you think I felt when I got a call saying you were gone?" My dad's voice raises. Shit, he is really mad.

"I made a mistake okay? I said I was sorry," I say quietly.

"Phoebe, your mistake almost had us at the police station and calling Nathan's family. We are responsible for not only you but Nathan. You do not get to just do as you please because we aren't at home," he says and I nod.

"I'm sorry," I say looking down. I really do feel awful.

"You had us so worried," my mom says rubbing my arm.

"You are 18 years old, you need to start acting more responsible," My dad says continuing to scold me. I feel like I am 5 years old. I am so done.

"I said I was sorry, Okay. I made a mistake and I said I won't do it again. You yelling at me is doing nothing, you are right I am 18 please start treating me as such. You are scolding me in front of the staff, my brother and his girlfriend, and my boyfriend is doing nothing. Why not just send me home if this is how it is going to be? I went on a hike and forgot to tell you not to Africa," I say and storm off.

"Phoebe Grace Grey, get back here now," my dad's voice booms through the foyer. I run upstairs ignoring them. When I get to my room I shut and lock the door.

I get into the shower and hiss as the water stings my cut. I hear knocking but ignore it. I don't need them yelling at me. I scrub my body clean from the dirt and my back stings. Tears roll down my face as I get out of the shower.

I feel bad for storming off but it is not fair how I get treated. If Ted did what I did my dad would just say don't do that next time. I get the French Inquisition and yelled at in front of everyone.

I throw on a sweatshirt and shorts. I lay in my bed on my side and stare at the wall. My phone goes off and it is Nathan texting me.

"Can I come in your room?"

"Are you okay?"

"What is going on?"

Soon I hear a knock on my door. "Phoebe it's me," I hear Nathan's voice. I go and open the door and Nathan gives me sad look.

"Oh Bee," he says and comes in. I shut and lock the door after him.

We sit on my bed together. I lay against the pillows and stare out at the rain. My room has a stone fireplace and a large window. "What happened?" Nathan asks.

"My dad yelled at me, it's so unfair," I say. "I made a mistake. I am here safe, he acts like I started world war 3," I say. Nathan takes me in his arms holding me.

"Bee, He was just worried baby," he says and kisses my head.

"I know he was worried, but he doesn't have to treat me like a child," I say wiping my eyes. "I shouldn't even be crying, I am sorry," I say.

Nathan takes my hand that is wiping my tears away from my face. He starts kissing my tear stained cheeks. "Hey you are allowed to be upset baby, and you are right he doesn't have to treat you like a child. I don't think he knows he does it," Nathan says and kisses me.

I nod and rub my eyes. Nathan situates Us and he bumps my shoulder that got cut when I slipped. I gasp out of surprise and Nathan looks down at me.

"What was that? Are you okay?" He asks and I nod. I reach under my sweatshirt and feel my shoulder. It is wet and when I pull my hand out it's bloody. Oh no.

"Take off your sweatshirt," He says and I shake my head.

"I'm fine," I say.

"Phoebe take it off," he says more sternly.

"I can't," I say embarrassed.

"Why?" He asks turning me to see if the blood has soaked through the sweatshirt.

"I'm not wearing a bra," I say as my cheeks turn the color of a stop sign.

"Phoebe, are you joking? It's nothing I haven't seen before, hell I saw them this morning didn't I?" He says reminding me of our time together.

"Fine," I say and slip off my sweatshirt. I use it to cover my chest as Nathan sits behind me.

"How bad is it?" I ask him.

"Not bad, we just need a couple of band-aids," He says and goes into the cabinet in the bathroom. I'm When he comes out he patches up my back.

"Can I put my sweatshirt back on now?" I ask him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," He says pulling me against him. His hands trace against my chest. My nipples harden and my breathing labors.

"We can't right now," I say and he nods. I put my sweatshirt back on and lay with my head on his thigh. I wrap my arms around his leg and he looks down at me.

"You are so beautiful," he says and I shake my head. He tries to pull me up so I am not laying on his leg but I am so comfy here.

"What's with the sudden fascination with my leg?" He asks and I shrug.

"I promise it'll be there later," he says making me laugh. I needed that.

All of a sudden we get interrupted by a knock on my door. "Phoebe, are you in there?" My dad says. I sigh and grip Nathan's leg tighter. Nathan strokes my head and mouths 'come on' to me.

"Yeah," I say snappier than I should have.

"Can we talk please?" My dad asks.

"Why?" I say and Nathan frowns at me.

"Phoebe, please open the door," my dad says. I sigh and stand up. I open the door and my dad is standing there looking nervous. When he sees Nathan in my room he sighs but knows better than to say anything.

"Nathan, can we have a minute?" My dad asks Nathan nods and walks out of the room. I sit on the bed with my arms crossed.

"Phoebe, I don't want you to be upset. But you do need to know you made a mistake," he says. Is he kidding?

"Dad I have apologized, I said I know I made a mistake I don't know how else to tell you that I screwed up," I say.

"You had me so worried, Phoebe. We are in another state, I didn't know where you were. Nathan was gone too I thought you had left," he sighs.

"I need you to trust me enough to know I won't just leave. I forgot to tell Sawyer and that is my fault, but I won't ever just pack up and leave," I say.

"You mean so much to me, the thought of losing you. It kills me," he says. All the anger washes out as he says this. He really does just care so much about me. I am his little girl no matter how old I get.

"You won't ever lose me, dad, I am right here," I sigh and he strokes my cheek.

"I love you so much, Bubs," he says and I lean in hugging him.

"I love you too, dad," I say and he kisses my head.

 **(Hi y'all! I have decided to keep the pinterest! Hope you guys are loving the story! Leave some reviews!)**


	109. Chapter 109

Chapter 109

 **(Hi y'all! Sorry for the late upload I was on a weekend trip out of town! I hop you enjoy this chapter and leave some reviews! Pinterest is updated:)**

(Phoebe's POV)

We got home two weeks ago from our trip to Aspen. Things have been great and quite normal. But today is my favorite day. It is Nathan's birthday!

I am up and have already gotten ready for the day. I am wearing black checkered flowy shorts and a black T-shirt. Today we are going to downtown Seattle. Since last year we went to the Great Wheel, I want to continue the sightseeing trend. I am taking him to the Pike Place Market to get some food and then we are going to the famous aquarium.

A fun fact about Nathan is that he adores fish. He studies them, reads books about them, the whole nine yards. He has never been to the aquarium which is off because he loves to fish.

I am driving to his house right now with his present. I am so excited for him to open it. This birthday is so special. I can't believe he is 19 and I will be 19 next January. He will be 20 next year. That is so crazy.

As I park at his house I see his parents are gone. Yes, Typical. We are having dinner at his Nana's house tonight with the whole family. Should be pretty fun.

I walk up to the door and knock. Soon my beautiful birthday boy answers. I smile and walk in wrapping my arms around him. "Happy birthday," I say in his ear. He rubs my back up and down. I lean my head in kissing him as he shuts the door.

"Hi baby," he smiles and holds my face in his hands.

"Nineteen years old," I say and he nods laughing.

"Can you open your present?" I say anxious for him to open it.

"Of course, but you didn't have to get me something. All I want is you," He says and I roll my eyes.

He opens the envelope to find a plane ticket. It is from Seattle to New Jersey. "What is this?" He asks.

"Well I did some snooping and found out when your first game was, so I am flying out for it," I say and smile. The smile that lights upon his face is not lost on me.

He picks me up and spins me around. I giggle and lean up kissing him. "I love you so much it is crazy," he says making me laugh.

"I love you more," I say and he kisses me again.

"So we are going and getting lunch I hope you are hungry," I say.

"Very, let me put my shoes on. Are you driving or am I?" He asks and I tell him I am.

We get into my car and roll the windows down. We hold hands as I drive to downtown Seattle for the pike place market. He rubs my knuckles with his thumb and I am in complete bliss.

Once we get there I park and we walk in. This market has everything. I chose the little Italian station and Nathan chose the sub shop. We walk around the market and sit down at a table near the flowers for sale. It is sunny and smells amazing. I am in seventh heaven.

"How is it?" I ask him and he tells me amazing. This boy has my whole heart.

"How does it feel to be 19?" I ask him.

"Feels good, especially with you by my side," he says and I blush.

"Ever the charmer Nathan Moore," I say and take a bite of my pasta.

"So will you tell me what else we are doing today?" He asks and I smile.

"I told you being tourists in our own city," I say.

"Well I know that, but what does that mean," he asks.

"You'll like it don't worry," I say and he smiles.

After we finish up lunch I decide we can walk to the aquarium. We hold hands and head towards the huge building. I am sorry excited for Nathan to see it. They have a huge glass shark exhibit, stingray touching, and different fish.

"Where are we going?" He asks again. He is like a toddler. So impatient.

"You'll see it's just around the corner," I say. Finally, we turn the corner and see the huge blue building.

"We're going to the aquarium?" He asks smiling. I nod.

"How did you know I wanted to go here?" He asks and wraps me in his arms.

"I was going to ask if we could take the Cruz kids, so we could have an excuse to go," He says and I laugh.

"I'm glad you are happy, I already bought us tickets so I get your hand off your wallet," I say as I watch him reach his hand in his wallet.

"Feisty, I like it," he says and kisses my head as he holds the door for me to go in the aquarium.

It is so big here. I haven't been since I was little. It's an older building with a big blue wall. There are so many exhibits to choose from and I watch as Nathan goes through the options.

"Can we go see the sharks?" He asks. I nod and take his hand. We walk towards the exhibit. There is so much information on the walls on the sides of the glass. I watch as Nathan reads the paragraphs.

I stare at the huge creatures swimming in front of me. They have the shark tunnel and that is an all-glass tunnel where sharks swim around you. After Nathan takes twenty minutes reading the poster he grabs my hand.

"You ready?" He asks and I nod. He smiles and we walk into the shark tunnel.

"That is a black tip shark right there, you know that because of its black spot on its fin. That is a tiger shark and you can see that because of its print," He says. I nod as he keeps his hand on my back pointing to all the different types of sharks.

"Is that a great white?" I ask pointing to one he hasn't identified. Nathan starts laughing and I look confused.

"What?" I ask.

"Great Whites can't be kept in captivity because they are open water fish. Tagged sharks have been known to swim hundreds of kilometers per day," he says looking at the sharks.

"Duh," I smirk as he acts like that is common knowledge.

"Prehistoric shark show starting in 10 minutes," the announcement overhead says. Oh, I pray the birthday boy doesn't want to see that. It sounds awful.

"That sounds so interest, want to go to the show?" He asks.

"Of course," I smile. Kill me. We head into the theater. We are two of six people in there. Everyone knows this will be boring. Well Everyone my sweet birthday boy.

The showing starts and it's all about shark fossils and different prehistoric sharks. I lean my head on Nathan's shoulder and close my eyes. Maybe if I do this will go by faster.

"Phoebe?" Nathan nudges me. I shoot up and look around. Shit the lights are on and the last people have left the theater

"That was so good," I try to play it off like I was not napping.

"Oh, really what was your favorite part?" Nathan asks. Shit, he knows I was asleep.

"Probably when…. um," Nathan is laughing at me struggling. "When they found the shark bones?" I say and Nathan shakes his head laughing.

"Come on, sleepyhead," he says and we walk out hand in hand. We go back through the glass shark tunnel and onto the next section.

The fish here look weird. Some have whiskers, and some are see through. Nathan seems interested in all of the above. I watch as he reads the pamphlets on every fish.

"Did you know that tuna can swim up to 40 mph?" He asks shaking his head looking in the water.

"Can't say I did. But I do know they are great in sushi," I say and Nathan starts laughing.

"Oh Phoebe Grace," He says and I smile.

We continue walking around the huge museum. My favorite part is definitely the dolphins or manatees. When we are at the manatee exhibit the lady lets us both throw lettuce in to feed them.

"Look at him rolling," I say pointing at the manatee.

"He's so cute," Nathan says and I nod. He is so adorable.

We end up back at the front of the museum. We have spent a successful three hours here. Nathan stopped and read every pamphlet or poster they had. I loved getting to watch him read about the animals.

"You ready to head out?" I ask him. He nods smiling. We walk back to the car and head to Nathan's house.

"So I'll pick you up at 6?" Nathan asks.

"Sure, then we can go to Nana's together," I say and he nods smiling.

"Perfect. Now I have to go figure out what to wear," I say.

"You'll look beautiful in anything," Nathan says and I lean over kissing him. Our kiss turns passionate and we are making out in the car.

"Come inside," Nathan says against my lips.

"I have to go get ready," I say laughing as he kisses my neck.

"Come on come inside," he says and I smile.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and open my door. We both go inside and head upstairs to his room. Once he shuts the door it's like a race to see who can get their clothes off the fastest.

Next thing I know we are on Nathan's bed making out almost naked. Nathan pulls off my panties and makes quick work of getting inside of me. Shit, it feels so good. I will never tire of this.

"Shit," I say against his neck. Nathan starts moving slowly and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"You feel so good," he says against my lips.

"Faster," I moan and he starts picking up the pace.

"Oh my gosh," I cry out as I wrap my legs around his waist. Sweat is covering both our bodies.

"Nathan don't stop," I say.

He keeps going and going until finally we both spiral out of control. I grip his back as we finally both finish. We are laying there breathlessly.

"Thank you," Nathan says kissing my shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Thank you," I smirk grabbing his face and kissing him.

"I need to go get ready," I smile. Nathan slaps my butt as I get out of bed and I laugh. I start getting dressed as he watches me. I catch a glimpse of myself in his mirror and I laugh. I look disheveled.

"Okay goodbye birthday boy," I smile at him. He is still naked in his bed with his blanket covering his waist down.

"See you soon, my love," I walk out and head home.

By the time I get home, I have an hour to get ready. I hop in the shower quickly and shave my body and wash my hair. I get out and throw on a robe going to my closet. I don't need to be extremely fancy since we are going to Nana's.

After browsing my closet, I decide on a navy blue romper and grey wedges. I curl my long hair and apply my natural makeup. Just as I am putting on my perfume Nathan texts me here. I quickly head downstairs and kiss my parents goodbye before heading out to his car.

"Hi," I smile as I get in.

"Damn you look so beautiful," he says smiling. I blush and look down at my lap.

"You ready?" He asks and I nod. He takes my hand in his and drives off. We head towards Nana Moore's.

"Have you had a good birthday?" I ask Nathan.

"A wonderful birthday thanks to you," He says and I smile.

"Is everyone going to be at the house?" I ask and Nathan nods.

"All my cousins and aunts and uncles," he says and I nod smiling.

"I'm excited to see the twins again," I say talking about Tatum and Oakley.

"They are 10 months now. Crawling around and smiling like crazy," he says and I smile.

"How crazy it that Drew Cruz is 6 months old?" I ask.

"Feels like just yesterday we were at their house waiting for him to be born," he says and I nod.

"Is anyone pregnant that I should know about?" I ask. At the family reunion one of his aunts had just found out she was pregnant and everyone was saying congratulations and I had no clue why.

"Elise is," he says and my eyes bug out.

"Elise who just had Lane?" I ask. That is crazy.

"She didn't just have him. Lane is one year old now," Nathan says.

"That is not a lot of time. Lane is still in diapers," I say and Nathan nods.

"It's a Moore family thing I guess. Have your kids close in age," He says and I shake my head. I grab the bottle of water he has in his car and take a sip.

"Hey we don't have to have kids one year apart," he says and that makes me cough up the water I was drinking.

"Kids? Nathan, we are going to college in a month," I say and he nods.

"I know when we do have kids," he says and I smile. This boy is in it for the long haul and constantly reminds me of it.

We pull up to Nana Moore's house and park. Nathan grabs my hand as we walk up the porch steps and into the door. Everyone yells when Nathan comes in and showers him with love.

"Phoebe girl, how are you?" Nana comes over and gives me the biggest hug.

"I'm great Nana, how are you?" I ask her.

"Well I woke up this beautiful morning and that's about all I can ask for," she says and I smile. I love her attitude.

"Come in and have some food you two. Especially you, Phoebe, you are too skinny," Nana says and I laugh.

We walk in the kitchen and we both get passed around getting hugs from different family members.

I spot the twins and Nathan and I walk over. "Phoebe hi," Nathan's aunt Macy says.

"Hi, good to see you again," I say. I take one of the twins chunky hands in my own. They still look identical. She giggles as I bounce her hand.

"Is that Phoebe? Do you remember Phoebe?" Macy says as she bounces the baby. They are both in white and black polka dot dresses with a big yellow headband with a bow on it.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asks. I look over and see Nathan holding the other baby. Shit which baby is this.

"Of course," I smile. She passes me the chunky baby.

"Here Oakley go to Phoebe," Okay I have Oakley Nathan has Tatum.

"How do you tell the girls apart?" I ask out of pure curiosity.

"When they are your own you just know, but Oakley has way chunkier cheeks than Tatum. And Tatum has two bottom teeth while Oakley only has one don't you," Macy says tickling Oakley's belly. I bounce her on my hip and she giggles. She grabs onto my hair and holds it.

"You're lucky you're not holding Tatum. She knows how to pull hair right out of your head," Macy says and I laugh.

"Nathan and Phoebe stand next to each other with the babies I want a picture," Nana comes over saying. Nathan has one arm around me and the other holding Tatum while I hold Oakley.

After we get our picture we return the babies and head over to see Elise. She is holding Lane and talking to her husband.

"Phoebe Nathan," She says giving us both hugs. When she hugs me I can feel her small baby bump.

"Congrats on the baby," I smile. She holds her stomach.

"Thank you it was quite the shock but we did want them close in age," she smiles.

"How far along are you?" I ask her.

"21 weeks tomorrow," she says smiling.

"Are you guys finding out the gender?" I ask.

"Yes we did, actually we are announcing it tonight. Did Nathan not tell you?" She asks. I look to him and shake my head.

"Good he better not of he was sworn to secrecy," she says and I laugh.

"How are you guys doing it?" I ask.

"Nathan's cake may have a special filling," she winks and I smile.

After Nathan and I walk to get drinks. I am so thirsty. We sit down and drink our iced teas. "I love your big family," I say and he smiles.

"They are pretty great huh?" He says and I nod.

"They are your family too," he says and I smile. He wraps an arm around me and I rest my head against him.

"Tell me the gender," I say talking about Elise's baby.

"Mmmm no," He says and bobs my nose.

"Tell me," I say.

"You'll find out after dinner, besides dinner is in like 2 minutes anyway. Come eat," he says and I follow him into the kitchen.

Nana has made an Italian dinner. There is so much food she must have spent hours on end in the kitchen. I fill up my plate with lasagna, pasta, and pizza.

Nathan and I sit down at the table. I have Nathan on my right side and Elise sits down on my left. Baby Lane is on her lap. Across from me is Berkeley and unfortunately Mr. Moore.

Everyone is eating and talking. I look around at this huge family. There is probably close to 40 people here with all the babies included. I love this big family.

"How is the pasta?" Nathan leans down asking me.

"So good do you want a bite?" I ask him.

"I'm okay, you eat it," he smiles.

I finish my plate and am stuffed. That was some of the best Italian food I have ever had. I look at Nathan who is talking to his grandpa. Then I look over at Elise. She is trying to eat while Lane is on her lap.

"Can I hold him while you eat?" I offer. She looks down at him and smiles.

"Are you sure?" I tell her of course and she passes him over. Lane is one now and so adorable. He has gotten so big since the first time I have met him.

"Mama," He says to me as I bounce him. I look over at Elise and she laughs.

"Yeah, we are working on who mama actually is. He said it to me the first time and we got it on video and then he said it to the lady checking us out at the grocery store," she says and I laugh.

I bounce lane on my knees and entertain him as Elise finishes eating. Nathan looks over and sees me holding him. "Hi buddy," he says and tickles his belly.

"Is that Nathan?" I say to him and point to Nathan.

I pass Lane over to him and Nathan holds him up making him giggle. The sweetest sight ever. Nathan sits him on his lap and kisses his head. He has such a way with kids.

After everyone clears the plates the cake is brought out. It is huge and rightfully so because of all the people here. Nathan looks at Elise and she nods.

"As you all know we are expecting again. And since Nathan has such a huge role in our kiddos lives we wanted him to be the one to share the gender with everyone. Inside the cake will be a layer of filling with the babies gender. So, Nathan, will you do the honors?" Everyone crowds around the cake and Nathan evenly slices a piece. As soon as he picks it up everyone goes nuts.

"It's a girl," he says smiling. I smile at him and he crooks his finger at me. I walk over and he wraps his arm around me so my back is to his front and his arms are draped on my front.

"Congratulations," I say to Elise and she smiles holding her small belly.

"Thank you so much, Phoebe," she gives me a hug.

"Everyone eat the cake, Walter and I do not need the leftovers here," nana announces as she passes out pieces of cakes with a huge smile on her face.

I take a piece and sit with my birthday boy. "A little girl huh?" I say and he nods smiling.

"That's awesome. I am so happy for them," I say.

"I am too, Elise always wanted a girl," He says.

"Most girls do," I say. I have always dreamed about a little girl for me to dress up and love on.

"So are you coming over after this?" He asks. I check my phone and see the time.

"Am I allowed won't your parents be coming home?" I ask.

"Not if we leave now. They won't be home til at least 12 maybe later," He says and I smile looking around at all the adults drinking and socializing.

"Okay yeah, if you want to leave let's get out of here I say and Nathan takes my hand.

"Nana we are heading out, Phoebe isn't feeling too well," he says.

"Oh no, I hope it wasn't my cooking," she says and a ping of guilt comes across my chest.

"Oh no no, it's my allergies they act up this time of the summer. Your food was amazing," I say and she smiles.

"Oh thank gosh. Well go get some rest and drink some tea," she says and gives me a hug.

"I will thank you for having me," I say as I hug her. After I watch her hug and kiss Nathan goodbye. I love their relationship. You can tell he is so swoon with his grandma.

We say goodbye to everyone and after lots of hugs, we head out. Nathan and I get into the car and I smile at him. How did I ever get so lucky?

"You ready?" He asks and I nod. He puts his hand on my thigh and starts driving towards his house.

When we get there we go inside. Nathan takes my hand and he guides me upstairs. When we get to his room he pulls me to him and starts kissing me. But it's not like before this time it is slow and gentle. We move so we are laying on his bed making out. His hands rubbing soothingly through my hair.

After a while, I feel his hands pull gently on the zipper of my romper and I shrug off the top. He starts kissing my neck and working his way down my body. After he has my romper and panties off I decide it is my turn.

I pull off his shirt and straddle his lap. He smirks as I start kissing him and topping from the bottom. I kiss his neck as I use both hands to unbuckle his belt and pants.

"Lift your hips up," I moan into his mouth. He does and I pull his pants down. After I move my hips up and align myself with his hard member. I slowly lower my hips onto him. I bury my head in his neck as I do.

"Fuck you feel so good," he puts his hands on my hips kissing me. I raise up again and lower.

I cry out as I continue to slowly rise up and down riding him. This is so different from before. This is slow and passionate.

"You look so good keep going," Nathan lays back as I ride him. He watches me raise up and down on him. I don't know where to look. This feels so intimate with him watching me.

As I get closer I throw my head back. It feels so good to be riding him like this. Soon I am gripping his hands as I ride out my orgasm. He follows me quickly and I watch as he does. He is so god damn beautiful.

After we both clean up we lay in his bed naked. I am laying on his chest with my arm over his abs and he has his arm wrapped protectively around me.

"Thank you for making this birthday so special," he says kissing my head.

"I love celebrating you. I wish I could like this every single day," I say and he smiles.

As we lay there I start to get into my feelings. We are leaving in less than a month for college. It is the end of July and I have no clue how that even happened. I blinked and this summer went right past me.

I don't know what I am going to do without my Nathan 5 minutes away from me. We are going to have to figure it out but it is going to suck so badly. Tears start to full my eyes as the pit in my stomach grows.

"Why are you crying?" Nathan asks rubbing my back and looking down at me.

"I'm not ready to leave you," I say. He sighs and kisses my head.

"I'm not ready to leave you either my girl, but we are going to make this work. You and I both know it," he says and I nod.

"I know, it's just you are going to meet so many amazing people. I'm just scared you'll find someone better than me," I say.

"One, were you there when you made me cum ten minutes ago? I don't think there is a girl out there that could do me as you do, Bee. And two you are going to be meeting so many amazing people to baby. But that is what makes relationships so rewarding no matter how many amazing people you meet all you want at the end of the day is that one person. And you my girl are that person," he says and I smile wiping a tear away.

"You are my person too. I'm sorry I'm getting so emotional," I say and Nathan shakes his head.

"I love when you share how you are feeling with me Bee," He says and making me smile.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you more," he says kissing my head.

 **(Hi y'all! Sorry for the late upload I was on a weekend trip out of town! I hop you enjoy this chapter and leave some reviews! Pinterest is updated:)**


	110. Chapter 110

Chapter 110

 **(Hi Y'all! Leave some reviews! XOXO! Also, does anyone have any good fifty shades fanfiction recommendations for me? Leave some in the reviews! XOXO)**

Today I am with the Cruz kids till 9:30 pm. It is only 11 am and we have had 3 meltdowns and none of them were from the 6-month-old. Quinn cried because Charlie hit him with a nerf gun. Charlie cried because he got put in time out for hitting Quinn with a nerf gun. And Spencer had a meltdown just to have one.

Nathan is coming over at 1 to help me with the kids and it can't come sooner. Right now I am wearing Drew in a baby Wrap on my chest. Mrs. Cruz taught me how to put it on and she said it has been her life savor recently. And trust me it is. I am able to play with the big kids while he is on me at all times.

"Bee, Bee, Bee," I hear Spencer yelling.

"What's up girlfriend?" I say.

"Two tings, when is Natin goin to come, and can I pwease have chocolate milk?" I smile as she puts her head on my legs.

"sure girlfriend and Nathan are coming in two hours?" I say as I walk over to get her a chocolate milk pouch.

"How many fingers?" She asks and I hold up two.

"Okay, where are my borders?" She asks looking around. I point to the couch where they are having their iPad time. Mrs. Cruz allows the kids two hours of iPad time a day.

"Oh okay, want to make a picture wif me?" She asks. She is super into coloring right now.

"Of course let's go to your art table," I say. She has a little art table in the corner of the playroom. It has all the markers and paper she needs. It reminds me of the one I had when I was little. I remember I always would make my dad and mom sit with me. It would always make me laugh when my dad would sit at it because he was way too big for the chairs.

Speaking of my parents since I leave for college in 3 weeks. Oh, I hate saying that. I have been trying to spend more time with them. Just to soak in some last moments. Like tomorrow I am spending the entire day with them. We are going shopping for my dorm and then doing a family movie night. Teddy isn't home because he is visiting Delaney in Colorado.

"Bee wook," Spencer wakes me up out of my thoughts.

"Woah amazing girlfriend," I say as I look at her picture of a stick person.

"I wanna draw Natin pwaying basketball," She says and I smile. That's what the orange circle is.

"He will love that," I say and she smiles. I decide to follow her lead and I draw a picture of Nathan playing basketball too.

"Bee, I needs help drawing da hoop," she says. She has trouble drawing circles that look like circles.

"Here girly girl," I say and draw it for her.

"Bee Bee you so good," she says making me laugh.

I look down at drew and see he is starting to wake up from his nap on my chest. He looks up at me with his big brown eyes and starts to whimper.

"Oh no buddy, you are hungry aren't you," I say.

"Spence, can you stay in here while I heat up a bottle for Drew?" I ask.

"You gots it," she says and I smile. I leave her with her chocolate milk and art table to tend to the baby. The boys are still engrossed in their iPad playtime.

"Do you guys need anything," I ask as I rock side to side trying to sooth Drew.

"No thank you," Quinn says and Charlie says the same.

When the bottle is done warming up I carefully unwrap drew and position him to feed him. He quickly takes the bottle and stops fussing. His little eating noises are the sweetest. I walk back into the playroom to find Spencer right where I left her.

"How's it going," I ask as I sit down holding the baby while I feed him.

"Goods, is hims eating?" She asks.

"Yep He is having his lunch," I say and she nods.

"He is so cute," she says and I smile.

"You are right He is," I say.

"Bee, mommy said you put us to bed tonight," she says.

"You are right I am, but Nathan will be here too," I say.

"Can you and Natan wead me book?" She asks. I think about it. Ever since drew has been here her bedtime has just been a kiss on the head and me shutting the door. As I am leaving these kiddos soon I want to try and make it as special as possible.

"Yes we can do that after the boys go to bed," I say and she smiles.

"Franks you," She says and reaches over giving me a hug best she can with Drew in my lap.

"You are so welcome girly girl," I say and she smiles going back to coloring.

"I wove you, Bee Bee," She says.

"I love you too, Spence," this girl has my whole heart.

Drew finishes his bottle quickly which is not surprising. This boy loves to eat. I get a burp cloth and burp him while Spence draws. After I change his diaper and put him in his swing. He loves the motion, so I give him a little rattle and he is content in his swing.

"Bee look at my picture," she says proudly and holds up the finished product. It is Nathan playing basketball and it makes me laugh. Nathan is a stick figure with muscles drawn on. Spencer has always had the biggest crush on Nathan. It makes me smile.

"Look at that, it's amazing," I smile. She giggles and asks me to write to Nathan. I do and then she writes a distorted version of Spencer.

"He is going to love that, now let's go get you kiddos some lunch," I say.

I move the swing into the kitchen so I can watch Drew as I make the 3 big kids lunch. It is 12 pm now so they are getting hungry. "Okay, kiddos what do you want?" I ask.

"Mac and Cheese," Spencer says.

"Me too," Quinn says.

"I want a peanut butter and jelly," Charlie says and I nod.

"Okay two Mac and cheeses and one peanut butter and jelly coming right up," I smile and the kids sit at the table talking and laughing.

I make the Mac and cheese first for Spencer and Quinn then move on to make a sandwich for Charlie. I put the plates down in front of the kids and they thank me. I sit down and watch Drew. He is slowly starting to fall asleep with the movement of the swing.

"Spence, you are taking a nap after lunch Okay?" I say and she pouts.

"But but but Natan is coming over," she says. Oh no. This is going to be World War III.

"You can play with him after you take a nap," I say.

"But I drew him a picture," she says as tears well in her eyes.

"I promise girlfriend, he is staying here until you go to bed you will have plenty of time. Plus you will feel yucky if you don't take a nap," I say and she shakes her head.

"No Bee," she cries. Oh lord help me.

"Spencer, we will do boring stuff when you are asleep," Charlie says trying to help me and i smile at him.

"Yeah boring stuff," Quinn says.

"But I wikes boring stuff," she says as I wipe her tears away.

"Last time we played a board game you cried," Charlie says and I hold back my life. Candy land did not go over well.

"You're nap will be over before you know it," I say. She continues to eat her Mac and cheese.

After lunch, the boys go downstairs and get ready to play basketball with Nathan. By getting ready I mean practice their little hearts out. It is so sweet watching them with him. I put the baby in the wrap carefully so he stays asleep and takes Spencer's hand and we go upstairs to her room.

I put a pull up on her and get her in her Jammie's. I sit on her bed with her while she lays down. "Will you says to Natan, Spence is napping," she asks.

"I will tell him you are napping, of course, he will be sad that he missed up, but you guys can play after," I say and she nods.

"Okay," She says. I give her a kiss on her head and turn her sound machine on. After I walk out and grab the monitor that goes to her room.

Drew is still asleep on my chest and Nathan should be here any minute. I walk downstairs and start cleaning up the kid's lunch mess. I hear the boys chucking the ball at the hoop and yelling.

Nathan rings the doorbell and I walk over opening the door. He smiles when he sees me and laughs when he sees I am wearing Drew's wrap.

"You have no idea how good you look right now," He says and I stick my tongue out at him.

"I am being dead serious," he says and I blush.

"Thanks for coming over. The boys are downstairs and Spence is taking a nap. She wanted me to tell you because she was very bummed she couldn't be here when you first got here," I say.

"Aw poor girl, well I'll spend some time with the boys first. How are you doing?" He asks.

"I am good, this boy has been sleeping majority of the day," I say and Nathan smiles peeking down the wrap to see him.

"She is so cute, should I go downstairs with the boys?" He asks.

"Sure after I am done cleaning up this mess I'll come down," I say. He gives me a kiss on the head and walks down.

After I wipe down the kitchen I wash my hands and look down at Drew. This boy can sleep like nobody's business. I head downstairs and take Spencer's monitor with me. I head into the basement.

The boys are playing basketball and have Nathan playing with them. I walk into the basketball room and sit down on a chair I rub Drew's back as I watch. "Bee watch this," Quinn says as he throws the ball into the hoop.

"No way Jose. That was awesome," I say and he smiles.

I watch as Nathan shows the boys new skills and tricks. They keep playing for a while until they get bored. I am surprised they last as long as they do playing one game. "Can we play candy land while Spencer is asleep?" Charlie asks.

"Sure we can," I say and grab the board game following them upstairs. I look outside and see it is pouring. It is supposed to storm badly tonight.

As the kids set up the game Drew starts to fuss. I take him out of the wrap and lay him on his play mat so he can stretch out. He stares and pulls at the objects hanging above his head. Nathan rubs his belly as he plays next to him.

"Two orange squares," Quinn claps. I smile as I watch them play. Nathan keeps one hand on my leg as I watch Drew play and play the board game.

After board games and basketball, the boys are pooped. I put on a movie and pick Drew up. It's almost 4 by the time we wind down. I need to figure out dinner for the kids. I was going to have Nathan pick up food but by the looks of the storm outside that won't be happening.

"What's for dinner?" Nathan comes into the kitchen asking.

"I was just thinking about that. Want to hold him while I look around?" I ask holding Drew out to him. Nathan grabs him and holds him as I look in the refrigerator.

"We may be ordering pizza," I say. Nathan nods and bounces Drew on his hip.

"Look how cute he is," I smile as Nathan makes him giggle. He is in his little brown sweater and grey sweatpants. Mrs. Cruz does the best job dressing them.

"Did you say pizza?" Quinn walks in asking.

"I did how does that sound?" I ask ruffling his hair.

"Mmmmm good, can we get Mama Rosa's," he asks. That sounds very good to me.

"Of course we can. You want cheese right?" I ask and he nods. They all eat cheese pizza only.

"Bee you know that silly," he says making me laugh.

"Okay silly goose I'll call and order the pizza," I say. He runs off to the playroom probably to build more legos. I call the pizza company and they say they should have it to the Cruz's in an hour.

Nathan and I join Charlie on the couch. Nathan has Drew in his lap who is playing with a teething toy. As soon as we sit down I hear noises from the monitor. Which means the princess is up.

"Someone is up," I smile. I sit up and say I'll grab her. I head upstairs to Spencer's room and see a three-year-old with very crazy hair sitting up in her bed.

"Hi girly girl," I smile and she waves. I laugh and go and sit on her bed. She comes over and crawls in my lap. I rub her back as she lays with me. She looks absolutely adorable in her Ariel pjs.

"How was your nap?" I ask her.

"Goods, I had a dweam about you," she says and I laugh.

"No way," I say and she nods.

"You takes me to da pool at your house," she says. All of a sudden thunderclaps very loudly and she jumps. I hold her tightly.

"It's okay, it's just storming outside right now," I smile and she nods.

"Guess who is here?" I ask her.

"Natan!" She yells and bounces up and down. "Can we go sees him?" She asks and I nod. I help her get out of bed and I braid her hair so it isn't such a mess. I pick her up and we walk downstairs. She rests her head on my chest.

"I cants waits to see him," she says and claps.

"He is so excited to see you," I say smiling and she giggles.

We walk into the living room and the boy's eyes are glued on the TV screen as they watch a movie. I check outside and see lightning flash. It is so gross out there. I smile as I see Nathan putting Drew in his favorite little exersaucer. I look down at Spencer and her face lights up when she sees Nathan. I'm sure I look similar when I see him.

"Who is that?" Nathan says and Spencer giggles putting her face in my chest trying to act shy.

"Spencer Cruz you have gotten so big since the last time I saw you," he says and she smiles.

"I fwee now," she says and he acts shocked.

"Three years old," he says and she nods. I laugh at the exchange between them.

"Come here," He says and I pass her over to him. She gives him the biggest hug ever.

"Natan I haves something for you," she says and he smiles.

"No way, really?" He asks and she nods. I go and grab the picture from where I left it on the counter and give it to her. She smiles and gives it to him. He takes her over to the big chair and sits down with her on his lap while he looks at it.

"It's you pwaying basketball," She smiles.

"Wow, Spencer thank you so much. This will be hung up in my room," He says and she claps her hands.

"Weally?" She giggles.

"Of course right next to my bed so I can look at it," He says and she smiles. She wraps her arms around his neck and squeezes him in a hug.

"Gentle Spence," I remind her and she eases up.

Thunderclaps very loudly and the lights flicker. All 3 kids scream which then scares Drew who starts crying. Spencer is wrapped around Nathan as he tries to shush her and the boys have run to me.

"It's okay you guys, it's okay," I shush them as the lights flicker a bit more.

"It's just the storm we are safe in here," Nathan reminds them. I comfort the boys then walk over to a screaming Drew. I pick him up and rock him side to side trying to soothe him.

"I don't wike da storm," Spencer says as she holds onto Nathan tightly.

"I know sweet pea, but you know what the loud noises are?" Nathan asks. Spencer shakes her head.

"It's the clouds clapping and when they clap it makes the lightning shoot out of the sky. You see?" Nathan asks. Spencer looks out the window and low and behold it thunders and then lightning.

"Natan wook them is clapping," she giggles. Only Nathan could make something up like that. Spencer stays hooked on Nathan.

Once Drew is calm I put him in his swing to keep him calm. I turn it on and instantly he is happy again. The doorbell rings and I know it's the pizza. I walk out and grab it and pay the man. I thank him and head back inside.

"Dinner time everyone come sit at the table," I say and the kids run over. I put two pieces of pizza on plates for all of them and leave it in front of them.

It's dinner time for Drew too so I get out his peach and carrot baby food. I put him in his high chair and sit him next to me. I put a bib on him and start feeding him spoonfuls. I love watching him eat it is so cute.

"Bee why don't I take over feeding him while you eat," Nathan says. I'm not very hungry so I tell him I am okay.

"Bee, you need to eat," he says and I bite my lip and take a deep breath. I look at the four little people watching us.

"Okay sure thank you," I give him a sarcastic smile.

I eat a piece of pizza as Nathan feeds the baby. The kids finish their food and want their treat for the night. Mrs. Cruz keeps cookies in the pantry so I go and get all the kiddos a chocolate chip cookie.

Nathan finishes feeding Drew so I get a wipe and wipe him down. I take off his bib and keep him on my hip as I clean up the kid's dinner. Nathan helps me wipe down the counter and the table. After the kiddos head back to the playroom for some wind-down time. They know the drill after dinner they can play quietly until bedtime.

Drew goes to bed at 7. So while the kids play I change his diaper and put him in his pajamas and sleep sack. I grab a bottle and warm it up.

"Can you watch over them while I put him to sleep?" I ask Nathan.

"Of course," he says and heads in the playroom. I am so lucky to have him.

I take Drew upstairs and sit in the rocking chair in his room. I rock him while I feed him his nightly bottle. Per usual he falls asleep while drinking it so I just lay him in his crib and he is out for the night. I turn on his sound machine and sneak out.

Once I head downstairs I go into the playroom. Nathan is building a Lego tower with Charlie and Quinn. Spencer is sitting on his lap playing on his phone. "Look at this tower," I smile.

"It's not a tower Bee it's a secret hideout for Batman," Charlie tells me. Duh.

"Oh wow that's awesome, Spence what are you doing?" I ask her.

"I watching a video," she says and I see her watching some YouTube video on colors.

"Awesome," I say. I check my watch and see it is 7:30.

"Kiddos we need to head upstairs and start getting ready for bed," I say.

"Can Nathan put us to bed?" Charlie asks.

"What am I chopped liver?" I say making him laugh.

"No but you always put us to bed," he says coming over and giving me a hug.

"I'm just teasing. Why don't you ask Nathan?" I say. Charlie turns to Nathan.

"Of course I can," he smiles.

"Okay everyone upstairs, brush teeth and PJs on," I say. The kiddos run upstairs and I have to remind them to be quiet around the nursery.

The boys brush their teeth first. I help Spencer go to the bathroom and when we come back out the boys are done brushing. I help Spence brush her teeth and then we go into her room.

"When Nathan is done putting the boys to bed he will come in here and we can read to you okay?" I say and she nods. "Why don't you pick a book," I say.

"Hmmm," She says as she goes over to her little bookshelf.

"Okay what abouts dis one," she holds up There's a Wocket in my Pocket.

"You know who loves Dr. Suess?" I ask her.

"You?" She asks.

"Nope Nathan," I say and she smiles. "I woves him too," she giggles. She is so stinking cute.

We wait for a bit and finally, Nathan comes in. "There are my two favorite girls," he says making Spencer giggle.

"What book do we have?" He asks.

"Ders Wocket in the Pocket," Spencer says making Nathan and I laugh.

"Oh, I love this book. Spence lay down with Bee and get comfy," he says and she cuddles into my side. We watch as Nathan reads the book to us.

"Did you ever have the feeling there's a wasket in your basket?" Nathan starts reading the book and Spencer is giggling. I rub her head as he reads the book aloud.

By page 4 Spencer is asleep. We stop reading and tuck her in after we sneak out. I check on the 3 boys one last time then Nathan and I head downstairs.

"Thank you for coming over," I smile to him as we sit downstairs.

"Thank you for having me. You know I love being around the kids," he says and I nod.

"I know, it means a lot. They love you so much," I say and he rubs my cheek.

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" He asks.

"Going with my parents to dorm shop and then we are doing a family movie night, what about you?" I say and Nathan smiles.

"I love that, Bee. I am taking Berkeley to her dance competition in Tacoma," he says and I nod.

"Are your parents not going?" I ask.

"They can't, my mom's friends sister passed away so they are going to the funeral. So I am on big brother duty," he says and I smile.

"I'm sorry about your mom's friends sister," I say. He smiles and kisses my head.

"I didn't know her. May she Rest In Peace," He says and I smile.

"So when am I going to get you for a full day? I know you and Ava are having time together this weekend," He says and I nod.

"Yes we are doing a sleepover because she leaves next week," I say and he nods.

"I'll be with Tyler this weekend," he says and I nod.

"You can have me all next weekend," I smile.

"Mmmm I'm looking forward to it," He says and I wink.

At 9:30 the Cruz's come home. They pay us both. Nathan takes me home and I kiss him goodbye before heading inside. When I get inside I head upstairs and take a shower before climbing into my bed.

I know I have to be up early So I go to sleep pretty quickly.

—-

I wake up at 9 and head downstairs. I smell banana pancakes and it makes my mouth water. I know they are my mom's pancakes too.

"Good morning sweet girl," she says.

"Good morning, are you making pancakes?" I ask her and she nods.

"Of course, it's a special day," she says and I smile.

"Here you are," she says and I thank her and start eating them.

"Where's dad?" I ask looking Around.

"At the office, he has a meeting until 10 so he is going to come by and pick us both up after. So after you finish your pancakes we can both go shower and get ready," she says and I nod smiling.

"Perfect, I am excited for today," I say and she nods smiling.

"I am too, have you and Olivia decided what colors you want to do your room yet?" She asks.

"We are thinking neutrals with some light pinks," I say and she smiles.

"That sounds beautiful. I can't wait to shop for the room," she says.

I am excited to shop for it too. After I eat my pancakes I head upstairs and get ready for the day. I shower and get dressed. I put on a white tank top and high waisted striped jean shorts. I curl my hair and put on light makeup.

By the time I am done getting ready My dad is in his way to pick us up. I go downstairs and put my shoes on and wait with my mom for his car to pull around. I didn't get to see much of my dad at all yesterday so I am excited to see him. My mom looks so cute in her coral calf length dress.

When my dad pulls up we get into the car. To my surprise, he is in his casual clothes. "Good morning, Bubs. How did you sleep?" He asks as I slide in the backseat.

"I slept pretty well," I say. My dad nods and laughs.

"What?" I ask.

"When I checked in on you before I left for work you were passed out. The covers were all off and you were sprawled out," He says making my mom laugh.

"You check in on me?" I ask him.

"Every morning before I go to work, I have since you were born," he says. Well, you learn something new every day. He is so protective.

"Stalker," I tease and he laughs.

"So are we going to lunch first or shopping?" My dad asks.

"Shopping mom just made me banana pancakes," I say and he smiles.

"Perfect," he drives to the mall and we head into the store. We need bedding, wall decor, storage stuff, and more. I'm glad I have my mom who made a list of everything we need. Dad is just here for moral support.

"Let's start with bedding," my mom says. We walk over to the huge wall of bedding options.

We go through all the options and I end up picking a plain off white comforter cover with white and grey pillows. "Are you sure you don't want this one?" Dad holds up a bright pink colored blanket. Poor guy, he wants me to be the same little girl I was 10 years ago.

"I am okay thank you though," I smile and pat his back.

"Okay, so Phoebe Grace we now need storage space. With Ted we got these bins he put under his bed and then baskets to put in the closets," My mom says.

"That sounds like a good idea," Dad says trying to help and I smile.

"Yes, we can get those light grey baskets we saw on the way in," I say and she nods. We get a couple of clear bins for under my bed.

Next, we get decorations like some picture frames and stuff to put on the walls. After we get a couple more things we need and then we are good to check out. The total is a number I don't even want to think about. I cringe as she reads off the total.

As we walk away I can't help but feel guilty. "Are you sure I can't help you guys pay for that stuff it's so expensive and your already paying for college itself," I say as we walk to lunch.

"Phoebe, I love that you are cautious about spending our money, but we can afford it darling. This is why we have college funds for you and Theodore," My dad assures me.

"Okay, I just feel bad," I say.

"You don't need to, sweetheart," my mom says and I nod.

"Why don't we go get some lunch, how does La Mesa sound?" My dad asks.

"So good," I smile. My dad kisses my head and we head towards the restaurant.

I eat with my parents and we talk about everything and nothing. It was so good to have them to myself today. After we eat we head back home and watch a movie together. They truly are the best and I am stumped on how I will leave them.

 **(Hi Y'all! Leave some reviews! XOXO! Also, does anyone have any good fifty shades fanfiction recommendations for me? Leave some in the reviews! XOXO)**


	111. Chapter 111

Chapter 111

 **(Hi y'all! It finally happened! This one was an emotional one to write! I will be going on vacation until next Sunday but I will have a chapter for you then! XOXO leave some reviews!)**

Phoebe's POV

Nathan leaves tomorrow and right now I am on my way over to his house. This summer has flown by and it absolutely blows my mind. I leave this Saturday. Nathan was supposed to leave after me but he has to go early for basketball training.

I am wearing my high waisted dark wash jean shorts and a black T-shirt. I wanted to be comfy and cute because I know we are just staying together all day. Saying goodbye is going to be so hard. He leaves at 5 am tomorrow on a flight to New Jersey.

As I pull into his driveway I see no one else is home. It's pouring outside so I speed walk up to the big door and knock. A feeling of sadness hits me as I realize I won't be coming here until at least Thanksgiving break.

"Hey gorgeous," My charmer says as he lets me in.

"Hi, how are you?" I smile as I give him a kiss and a hug.

"I'm okay, excited to spend the day with you," He says and I smile.

"I'm making you dinner tonight okay? No if and or buts about it," he says and I smile.

"I would never protest your food, what are we going to do today?" I ask him.

"Well, I want you in my bed watching breaking bad with me. Then I want to go get lunch at your favorite place than lots of sex and then dinner. Maybe more sex after dinner," he says and I smile.

"Sounds like one hell of a last day together," I say and he kisses my head.

"Come get in my bed baby," He says and we head upstairs. I climb into his bed as he dims the lights. He turns on his tv and gets in bed with me. He wraps both arms around me as we watch the show together.

This was the show Nathan and I watched together when we first started dating. It takes me back to the times we would sit in my movie room 12 inches apart because we hadn't started being insatiable yet. I smile at the memory.

After a couple of episodes, I look up at Nathan who is smiling down at me. He pauses the show and strokes my face. "What's going on in that head of yours?" He asks.

"Just thinking," I say.

"about what?" He asks.

"Us, how hard the next couple of weeks are going to be," I say and he nods.

"I know sweet girl, but I'm one phone call away and we'll both be home for Thanksgiving in November," he says and I nod.

"I know, it's just going to be hard," I say and he nods.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way, but we both need college degrees to succeed in what we want to do," he says and I nod.

"You are right Doctor Moore," I say and he smiles.

"That sounds very sexy coming out of your mouth," He says leaning down and kissing me.

"I can't wait for you to come visit me and me to visit you," I say and he smiles.

"You're coming in December," he says and I nod.

"You are right your first game before Christmas break," I say and he smiles.

"That was the best present ever. Besides you," he says and I smile.

"Are you going to show me to your basketball team?" I ask him.

"Maybe, depending on how many of them are man whores," he says and I laugh.

"As long as number 16 is not a man whore than I am fine," I smile. He kisses my head and wraps me in his arms pulling me on top of him. His hands find my butt and I rest my head on his chest looking at him.

"I'm going to miss this the most," he says.

"What my butt?" I tease and he smiles.

"That too, but no getting to lay with you and the quiet moments. Those are the ones I cherish the most," he says and I nod.

"Me too, this is going to be a hard transition," I say and he nods.

"You are right sweet girl, but let's relish in the time we have left, are you hungry for lunch?" He asks and I nod.

"Well then let's go, do you know where we are going?" He asks.

"Ummm Melrose's?" I ask and he smiles.

"Smart girl," he says and I clap.

"Yum I was craving the flatbread and salad last night," I say and he kisses my head. We head downstairs and I watch as he puts his shoes on. He has such a good butt. Wait till later, Phoebe.

"Ready?" He says as he grabs his keys.

"I can drive," I say and he shakes his head.

"I got it," He says and takes my hand. We walk to his car and he opens the door for me. I get in and out my belt on. Nathan gets in after and heads towards my favorite restaurant.

"I am so excited," I say as we walk in earning a smile from Nathan. We get seated right away at a table by the window. I love the view of this restaurant it looks over the water and the skyline.

I look out and I hear a camera click. I look over to find Nathan taking a picture of me. I give him a questioning look.

"For the days, I miss you the most," he says and that makes me smile. I take his hand and squeeze it.

"You are the best you know that?" I say and he smiles.

"I could say the same thing, Bee," he says and I blush. This boy.

The waitress comes over and we order our food. I get the margarita flatbread and a Ceasar salad and Nathan gets the lunch tacos. After she takes our menus and leaves us to talk.

"When do you start practicing?" I ask.

"The day after tomorrow we have lifting practice starts next Monday," he says and I nod.

"Are you excited?" I ask.

"Yes and nervous. I am one of three freshmen on the team so it's an honor to play," he says.

"That still blows me away. I am so proud of you," I say.

"I guess. What time do you leave for WSU on Saturday?" He asks.

"My parents want to leave on the earlier side, probably at 8," I say and he nods.

"Is Olivia coming up Saturday too?" He asks and I shake my head.

"She moves in Sunday, she had a family thing Saturday," I say and he nods.

"I'm still so glad you are rooming with her," he says and I smile.

"Why so you can have another pair of eyes on me, "I smirk and he shakes his head.

"No, because I know she is a good person and I can trust her with you," He says making me smile.

"I love you so much, Nathan Moore you know that?" I say.

"And I love you, you'll do good to remember that," he says making me smile.

"How is your mom doing with you leaving?" I ask. Nathan is the first child to leave.

"Actually better than I thought. It's Berkeley who I am worried about. She has not been doing so well recently," he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"She has just been distancing herself from all of us. She has to be forced out of her room to eat dinner with us and every time I try to talk to her she completely shuts down. I tried talking to her best friend and ask what was happening, and she said she was just bummed about me leaving," he says and I give him a funny look.

"That does seem very unlike her. I know I went through a rough patch when teddy left, but this sounds different. Could it be about a boy?" I ask.

"It better not be I'll kill the son of a bitch if it is," he says and I rub his knuckles with my thumb.

"Settle down there Saul, it was just a question. Does she have a boyfriend?" I ask.

"Not to my knowledge," he says and I nod.

"What about that Griffin kid from Florida," I ask.

"That's a good question. I'll have to ask her or Lyndsey her best friend," he says. "I'm just worried about leaving her while she is like this," he says.

"Don't be. She will get through it. She is tough like her big brother and both your parents will be there for her," I try to reason with him and he shrugs.

"Well my dad is kind of a dick," he says and I can't argue with him on that one.

"And your mom is amazing," I say and he nods.

"I know, I'm just worried," he says.

"Well, you can always call and check up on her. She can come to visit you and you can come home. She'll be okay. You are such a sweet brother for caring so much about her," I say and he shakes his head. He will never admit that he is, he is much too humble.

Our food gets delivered and we begin to eat. We share our food as usual. It's the little habits that I am now realizing we have formed in our relationship like sharing food and saying smart ass comments. Gosh, I will miss him so much.

"That was amazing," I say as I finish my last bite.

"You are right sweets," he says and I smile. He pays the bill and we decide to head out.

We head back home and I know we are going to have lots of sex. I am quite excited, but also know I need to cherish this time. It is going to be awhile which sucks. Nathan says we can always video chat but that makes me nervous. When we get home we head up to his room.

I lay down on his bed and shuts and locks the door. He comes over and stands over me. He grabs behind my knees and pulls me to the end of the bed. I look up at him and bite my lip.

Nathan leans forward and undoes the top button of my pants then the zipper. I feel my panties get wet as he slides them down my legs. I blush as I lay there in my panties and shirt. Nathan kneels on the ground and pulls off my panties.

Before I know it his mouth is there and my hands and gripping the bed sheets. This feels so good I moan and grab his hair holding it. He moved his hand in the mix and slides two fingers in. My hips buck as he does this.

"Shit," I cry out and he watches me making me blush harder.

"I'm so close," I say warning him. This only makes him go harder and faster and I am coming undone right in front of him.

I lay on the bed panting as he sits me up and slides my shirt off. I slide my bra off after. "You look overdressed compared to me," I say and Nathan smirks. He slides off his shirt leaving his muscles and abs teasing me. He undoes his pants and sweeps off his boxer in one motion. I open my legs and he crawls between them.

His lips find me and we begin kissing. He puts his wait on his elbows and stays above me. We are kissing passionately and I can barely take it. I reach down and start stroking him. He groans in my mouth.

I like him up with me and he smirks looking down at me "eager are we?" He says making me blush.

"I guess so," I say giggling. He kisses me extra hard and thrusts into me. I wrap my hands around his neck and hold onto him.

"Fuck Bee, why are you so tight?" He groans out and I kiss his neck. He goes faster and faster and I have to hold my legs open.

I moan out and Nathan holds onto me. A sweat layer covering both of us. He reaches down and starts teasing my boobs and I about lose it. He's never done this before so I grip his back with my nails.

"You feel so good," he says in my ear and nips at it.

"I'm going to," I start to say and he says he knows. He always knows and I never know how.

I finally finish and it may be the most intense orgasm I have ever had. I cry out and grip his hand tightly. I use my nails to scratch my back and he finishes right along with me. After he collapses beside me.

"Wow," I say out of breath and he looks over smiling.

"Wow is right," He props himself up on his elbow.

"Talk about going out with a bang," I say and he starts laughing.

"You and your way with words Phoebe Grace," He says and I smile.

I stand up and walk into the bathroom. I clean myself up and use the restroom then come back to find Nathan in his boxers. He is so god damn hot I can't get over it. Every part of his body is perfectly toned.

"Talk about a view," he says as I throw on his T-shirt.

"Shut up," I smirk and he laughs.

"Come here," He says and I crawl into his arms. He kisses my head and then my lips.

"I love you," He says and I smile looking down.

"I love you more," I say and he smiles.

We lay with each other for a little more until Nathan drifts off to sleep. He has his arms wrapped around me so I move so I have mine wrapped around him. I rub his shoulder and hold him.

I look down at him and his perfect features. I will miss him so much I can't even comprehend it. I lay my head on his and close my eyes. Before I know it I am asleep too.

I wake up to someone kissing my head. "Hey baby," He says and kisses me.

"Mmmm hi I fell asleep," I say and he smiles looking down at me.

"It's okay, it's around 5 do you want to eat?" He asks and I sit up nodding.

We head down to his kitchen and I sit on the counter as he pulls out all the ingredients. "When are you parents gonna be home?" I ask as I realize I'm just in his T-shirt and panties and he is in just his sweats.

"9 with Berk," he says and I nod.

"Whatcha making?" I ask.

"Fettuccine Alfredo," he says and I smile.

"Yum how can I help," I ask and he looks over at me.

"Why don't you come watch the noodles while I make the sauce?" He says and I smirk.

"Yes sir," I salute him and as I walk by he taps my butt.

"Have you said goodbye to Nana?" I ask looking at the picture of her on the counter.

"Yes, She was a hard goodbye, almost as hard as you will be," He says and I nod.

"She is so sweet," I say and he smiles.

"That She is," he says and I smile.

I boil the noodles and Nathan comes behind me once they are boiling taking the pot to the sink. I love how he is scared I'll get burned. He puts the noodles in with the sauce and I stand behind him and wrap my arms around him.

He plates both our food and we sit down. I smile and take a bite and moan at how good it is. "Wow this is amazing," I say and Nathan smiles at me.

"I'm glad you like it, sweets," He says making me smile.

"What day does your roommate get there?" I ask him.

"Jack gets there on Sunday," he says and I nod.

"And your classes start when?" I ask him.

"I'm two weeks, I have my first med class," he says.

"I'm so happy you decided to go on the bed track," I say and he smiles rubbing my hand.

"I am too, I think I was forcing myself to want to do law," he says and I smile.

"You're going to be one hot doctor," I say.

"You're funny," He says and takes a bite of his pasta.

After we finish eating Nathan does the dishes. I sit on the counter next to him and watch. Once he is done he comes over and stands between my legs and wraps his hands around my butt. I wrap my arms around him.

"I love you," I say and kiss him.

"I love you more," He says and kisses me back but harder.

We go into a full fledge makeout as I sit on his counter. I have my arms wrapped around him and he is squeezing my butt. If anyone saw us we would be dead.

"Can I give you my present now?" He asks and I nod smiling.

"I thought we said no gifts," I say and he shakes his head.

"It didn't cost me anything," he says and I smile. He goes to the closet and comes back out with what looks like a scrapbook.

He gives it to me and on the cover is a picture of us from our very first date. Even then we look so different. I open up the book and there is a handwritten note as the first page.

My Love,

I can't believe the time has come where we part our separate ways. I start my journey in a completely new place without the person I have been experiencing all my "news" with. I cannot begin to understand what my life is going to be like a thousand miles away from you. I am going to go from being with you almost every day, carrying out our daily routine, to relying on video chat in order to be able to see you.

Life with you has been amazing. You helped me grow as a person, take chances, and most importantly you taught me how to love someone unconditionally. I became a better version of myself through being with you, thank you. You have been there for me through all the ups and downs of my senior year, from helping me study to hearing me complain, you were my person. You are my person. Taking on this transition I need my person, and I am thankful you are willing to be there through it all with me, no matter the outcome.

I am going to miss waking up in the middle of the night to you next to me. No matter the arguments we have had or the disagreements, we have always been strong enough to get through them and move on. That is what I like the most about you. The faith and potential you see in me and our relationship has carried me through the good and the bad. I will miss you like crazy.

We have talked about a future together for so long, and I hope that it happens because I would love to grow old with you, have kids with you, and see the world with you. Just know you will always be my first love. This journey will be hard, but we got this.

Love you so much, Nathan

I wipe the tears that fall heavily down my face as I read his sweet note. He has always been so affectionate in his letters. I will cherish this forever.

I flip the page to find a selfie from our first time ever hanging out at my house. We watched get out and then cuddled on the couch. We barely even knew each other then. Under is the caption the day I asked you out.

There are pictures from our first dance together to last prom. There are pictures from California, Florida, and Aspen. I am crying flipping through all the memories I have had with this boy.

"Nathan, Thank you so much," I say wiping my tears away.

"You'll always be my girl," he says and wraps me in his arms where I just let go sobbing.

Nathan rubs my back as I cry. I just let all the emotion go from the past 24 hours. I can't believe I actually have to say goodbye. After I kind of collect myself, we go upstairs and get dressed. I know the time has come where I actually have to say goodbye. I put on my clothes and follow Nathan downstairs.

We stand by his door and neither of us says anything. "I love you so much," is all Nathan says before I am wrapped up in his arms sobbing.

"Please don't cry," he says but it is no use. I can't believe I have to say goodbye.

"I don't even know how to say goodbye to you for this amount of time," I say and he wipes my eyes with his thumb.

"We will facetime and talk every day. We will see each other in November then you are coming in December. Who knows maybe I will pop in to check on you soon," he says and I smile.

"I'm going to miss you so much," I say and he nods.

"I will miss you too my girl, but this is what is going to strengthen our relationship and build so much trust. Besides these four years will be over before we both know it," he says and I nod.

"Thank you for being there for me and loving me unconditionally," I say and he wraps me in his arms.

"I love you to the moon my Bee," he says and I cry into his arms.

After he holds me for a while I know we need to go. I let go of him and he kisses me hard one more time. "Goodbye my Bee," he says and I walk out the door.

"I love you so much," I say and he blows me a kiss. As the door shuts I walk to my car sobbing. I get in and rest my head on the wheel trying to get ahold of myself. What am I going to do without him?

I turn my car on so Sawyer doesn't get suspicious and I start driving home. The tears blur my vision but I make it there safely. I just want to curl up in my bed with his shirt and cry. I get out of my car and start hurrying inside. I get stopped by a hand grabbing my arm.

"Come here kiddo," Sawyer says and wraps me in a hug.

"It's so hard," I say as he rubs my back.

"I know it is, I know it is," he says and kisses my head. He pulls me back and cups my face in his hands.

"If anyone can do it you can, I am always here for you Fee," he says and wipes my tears.

"Thanks, Sawyer," I say and he kisses my head.

I walk inside and see my mom in the kitchen reading something. She looks up and sees me and her face drops. She rushes over to me and hugs me. If one more person hugs me I swear I will cry out all my tears.

"It'll be Thanksgiving before you know it," she says and I nod.

"I know it is so hard, Phoebe but soon this is what your new normal will be. I know it hurts so much right now," my mom says and we go and sit on the couch in front of the fire. I lay my head on her lap and stare at the fire. She runs her hands through my hair.

"I just miss him already," I say.

"And that is okay and normal, you will get through it my strong girl," she says.

We sit there and I stare aimlessly at the fire. There is nothing to say or do anymore. I just have to get through it. My mom runs her hands through my hair continuously trying to comfort me. I wipe the tears that fall down my face.

"Ana, can I talk to her?" I hear a familiar yet very comforting voice ask.

"Sweets, sit up," My mom says and I am met with my dad. When he sees my face he frowns. My mom kisses my head and leaves my dad and me alone. He sits down and puts an arm around me.

"You know what this means right?" He asks and I ask looking up confused.

"You really do love him," he says and I nod wiping a stray tear away.

"It is going to suck without him here," I say and my dad nods.

"It is, but you are going to meet so many new people Bubs, it won't feel like this forever," he says and I nod.

"Nathan is a great man Phoebe," my dad says and it surprises me to hear him say that.

"He treats you just as I prayed a man would treat my daughter. He loves and cares for you so much. I can see it in his eyes. You don't have to worry about him while he is away," my dad says and I smile.

"I know. He does love me so well," I say.

"I just want you to know that you are going to get through this bump in the road. And your mother and I will be there every step of the way," he says and smiles.

"Thank you, dad," I say.

"I love you the most, my bubs," he says and wraps me up in his arms hugging me tightly.

 **(Hi y'all! It finally happened! This one was an emotional one to write! I will be going on vacation until next Sunday but I will have a chapter for you then! XOXO leave some reviews!)**


	112. Chapter 112

Chapter 112

 **(Y'all thank you for being patient with me while I took some much-needed vacation time! You all are the best! This chapter was so hard to write so I hope you all enjoy it!)**

 _ **IMPORTANT QUESTION BELOW!**_

 **(For the college chapters I have a question and want to hear your guys opinions! Since I will be doing them in long chapters I was wondering if you guys would want four long ones like freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior year by month where I do a fairly detailed story of happens monthly or 8 chapters where I split each year in half. So first half of freshman year then second half, first half of sophomore year than second half etc. This would make each month way more detailed than just doing 4 it would also take me less time to write so you could read sooner! Let me know!)**

(Phoebe's POV)

Today is the day I leave for college. It is crazy even saying. My stomach is in knots I am so nervous. I am just going through my stuff for the 900th time to make sure I have everything.

I head into the kitchen to were my parents are. They are watching me closely. Last night we all talked and there were tears from my mom and lots of hugs.

"We should finish loading the car," My dad says and I nod. I pick up a bag along with my parents and take it outside. Taylor has the day off and Sawyer is working in the office.

We continue loading until we have 3 cars filled. Sawyer, my parents, and Tucker are each driving a car. I high five Tucker as he closes the trunk on the car.

"Okay Bubs, go to the bathroom and then we will head out," My dad says. He knows I have the bladder the size of a peanut. I always make us pull over during long car rides.

I head upstairs to my room and use the restroom. It looks so empty in here it makes me so sad. I look around at the room I have had for the past 18 years. It has held so many memories from making forts with Ava all the way to losing my virginity.

I look one last time then close the door. I head out to the car and get in. I am in the back while my dad drives in the front. My parents hold hands over the middle console.

"Ready Freddy?" My mom asks and I nod.

"Let's take our last baby off," she says and I hear her voice crack. Oh, mom. She was the same way with teddy except it was her first baby. Speak of the devil, I had to say goodbye to Teddy three days ago. He left early for school since he is apart of the honors college.

Teddy was easily one of my hardest goodbyes along with Nathan and my parents. It's hard to say goodbye to your brother especially when you are the one leaving.

"Bubs, how are you feeling?" My dad asks.

"Pretty good, just very nervous for college and to be away from you guys," I admit and my mom turns and gives me a sad smile.

"Phoebe, you have nothing to be nervous about. And besides, if you need us we will be there in a second," My mom says.

"I know and that makes me feel a lot better. What are you guys going to do without me at home?" I ask them.

"Be old and empty nesters. I even told Rose since you won't be there to watch the kids that I will," My mom says and my heart twists at the thought of the Cruz kids.

"They were such a hard goodbye," I say.

"You never did tell us about that. You went to Nathan's after," my mom says and I nod.

"It was so hard," I say. The kids didn't understand why I wasn't going to be there.

(Flashback Phoebe's POV)

I am heading to Cruz's house right now. I have to say goodbye since I leave next week. I don't know how I am going to do this. Mrs. Cruz told me she explained to the kids why I was leaving.

I get there and walk up the steps. Before I even have the chance to knock the door is opened and Quinn throws himself on me. "Bee you're here," he says and I bend down giving him a hug.

"Hi buddy," I smile.

I walk in holding his hand and head into the kitchen. Drew is in his highchair eating and Charlie and Spencer are on the couch watching the LEGO movie.

"Hi Phoebe," Mrs. Cruz says giving me a hug.

"BEE," I hear two kiddos scream. The next thing I know Charlie and Spencer are hooked onto me. I bend down hugging them each.

"Bee why are you leaving? We don't want Hannah to watch us," Quinn says coming over. Hannah is their cousin who is a freshman in high school. From what I have heard she likes her phone more than the kids.

"Hannah is so fun though, and I have to leave to go to school, but I will be back at Thanksgiving," I smile.

"Hannah is a meanie," Spencer says. Mrs. Cruz says to be nice.

I walk over to Drew and when he sees me his face lights up in a big gummy grin. I pick him up and he grips my hair like he always does.

"Hi baby boy," I smile and rub his chunky belly. He starts giggling and it makes my heart swell. This baby boy I will miss so much.

"Bee I don't want you to leave," Quinn says crying. I put Drew in his exersaucer and bend down to his level holding back tears.

"Buddy I have to go," Spencer starts crying and so does Charlie and they all bend down giving me a hug. Tears start to slip out of my eyes. I look up and see Mrs. Cruz wiping her eyes.

I've been with these kiddos every day 5 days a week for two years now. I've watched them grow and been a huge part of their lives. And they have been a huge part of mine.

"Bee Bee, no go," Spencer says crying.

"I will be back so soon. And we can FaceTime," I say smiling.

After lots of hugs and Bee Bee don't gos I finally have to leave. I go to the door and bend down. Charlie comes up first.

"I love you so much, Buddy. Be so good in school and listen to your teacher okay?" I say and he nods.

"I love you to the moon and back," he says hugging me. Tears fall out of my eyes as he walks away and a crying Quinn comes up.

"My big kindergartener," I say and Quinn throws himself on me.

"You will have so much fun. I love you so much," I say and Quinn wraps his arms around me again and hugs me tight.

"Bee, I love you," He says and I wipe the tears out of my eyes as Spencer comes up. She is sobbing.

"I don't wants you to go," she sobs.

"I know, Spence. I don't want to go either, but like you have to go to preschool I have to go to college," I say.

"I knows but I sad," she says and I hold her rubbing her back.

"I love you girly girl," I say.

"I love you, Bee Bee," She says. I stand up and wave to the kiddos and Mrs. Cruz comes over giving me one last hug.

"Thank you for loving these kiddos the way you do, and for always helping me out," she says and I hear her voice break. When she pulls back she has tears in her eyes.

I head out to my car and wipe the tears that fall. How was I so lucky to get to have that family in my life? As I drive I call Nathan sobbing.

"Hi baby," he says. He has no clue I said goodbye today.

"Nathan?" I say my voice cracking.

"Phoebe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asks quickly.

"I just said goodbye to the Cruz kids," I say

"My girl, I am leaving my house where are you?" He asks. That makes my heart happy. He wants to come see me.

"In my car driving," I say. He sighs and I can see him running his hands through his hair.

"Okay, will you drive to my house baby," he asks me.

"Yeah, I was on my way there anyway," I say and I hear a small laugh.

"You're my girl, Phoebe Grey," He says. We hang up as I pull into his long driveway. As I park Nathan stands on his porch. I walk up and before I can say anything Nathan just hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry Bee, I know it is hard," he says in my ear rubbing my back. I cry into his chest.

"What if they forget about me?" I say my true worry coming out.

"You spent the past two years being with them from Monday to Friday. You were with them almost as much as their parents. They won't forget you they adore you," He says wiping my tears.

"I am going to miss them so much," I say.

"I know you are, but you will see them so soon. Come inside I am going to make you some Mac and cheese," he says kissing my head.

(End of flashback)

"Oh Pheebs, that family loves you," she says and I nod smiling.

"I don't know what they would do without you these past couple years," my dad says.

"I know they do. I'm so lucky to have had them," I say. It stays quiet for a bit. I rest my head on the window of the car and close my eyes. Next thing I know I am asleep.

When I wake up I am on my beautiful campus. The campus is buzzing with freshman moving in. I am so happy to be here, but also a little nervous. We pull up to my dorm and park. They have huge carts to take your stuff up in.

"Wow not much has changed since I have been here," my mom says looking around. My dad looks over and smiles at her.

Okay, let's start dragging this stuff upstairs," My dad says.

We get out and unload our car first. It is all the decorations, bedding, and furniture for our room. We have a couch, two beds, and two desk spaces. My dad is lifting the boxes and putting together the heavy stuff while my mom is helping me decorate.

I put the sheets on my bed and fluff the pillows. My mom hangs up the stuff we bought for my walls. After I am happy with the side I start hanging up my clothes. Dad is helping me with that and it is funny trying to watch him hang the clothes.

"This looks too small for you," he holds up a crop top.

"It's a crop top, dad," I say.

"A cropped top? Why would you want a shirt that doesn't cover you?" He asks.

"It's the style these days," I laugh.

"You should be wearing full-length shirts Phoebe grace," He says and I smile.

"Duly noted," I wink.

We continue with my clothes and then storing all the extra stuff like medicine, toiletries, snacks and more. It's crazy how much goes into this.

Finally, we are done. Olivia's side is still bare but half the room is done. It took us 5 hours to do but we finally did it. I am so happy with the turnout.

"Thank you guys so much for helping me," I smile.

"Of course, sweetheart. Why don't we go get some food, I am hungry," My dad says.

"I know just the spot," my mom says.

We walk to a place called Tap Union. It is a restaurant by day and a bar by night. As we walk up to it both my parents start laughing. My mom takes out her phone and takes a picture.

"Okay so, what is going on?" I ask as we get seated.

"Lots of memories for us here," mom says.

"Like what?" I ask.

"Well let's just say one night after exams I overindulged and your father came and take me to his hotel," she says. I start laughing. We order our food and continue talking.

"How drunk was she?" I ask my dad.

"She threw up all over herself when I got to the bar. I took her home and had to help her change out of her vomit-covered clothes," My dad says. My mom is covering her face laughing.

"Oh I was so courageous when I called him I thought he went back to Seattle," she says.

"Dad, why were you in Vancouver your business was in Seattle," I ask.

"Well… I um was doing business here," he says. I know that's a lie. Dad's stalker tendencies know no bounds.

"You guys have to get a picture in front of the bar," I say and smile.

"We will And well have to send it to Kate and Elliot. This was the place they met," my mom says.

"Jeez an eventful night," I smirk.

"I'd say," my dad says as our food is delivered.

"So when tomorrow are you guys leaving?" I ask. They are staying at the Heathman tonight in Vancouver. I am staying with them because they don't want me in my dorm alone.

"Afternoon time probably, when you feel comfortable with us leaving," my dad says and a knot forms in my belly.

I eat my food and continue to talk to my parents. Olivia gets here tomorrow and the transition of my parents leaving will be easier with her here. We finish up eating and decide to head out.

We are all tired from the drive and unpacking so we head out to the hotel. We are staying in the suite on the top floor. My parents have one bedroom and I have another.

I decide to take a bath to relax so I let them be. I go into my room and shut the door then the bathroom door. I run the huge tub and take off my clothes. I sink into the tub smelling the lavender oil.

I try not to think about college and the stress of my parents leaving. I let my mind wander about positive things like seeing Nathan and making new friends.

I stay there for almost an hour before getting out and putting in my pajamas. I climb into my big hotel bed and lay on my side. My phone starts to ring and I see it is Nathan trying to FaceTime me. I smile and answer it.

"Hi baby," I say and smile as I see his sweet face. He looks so hot I just want to fly to New Jersey and attack him.

"Bee, you look so beautiful," he says being so charming as usual.

"Thank you, you look great too. How is Princeton treating you?" I ask him.

"Great, I had my first college class today. It was super chill. I like my professor a lot. How was moving into your dorm?" He asks.

"Long and tiring, but I'm so happy with the turnout. I'll send you pics when Olivia gets here tomorrow," I say.

"Aw baby I'm so glad. When's your first class?" He asks me.

"Next Monday. So crazy, but I am so excited. How is basketball?" I ask.

"Great, I love the team. It is hard, but I love being pushed. I think we will do well this year," he says making me smile.

"That makes me so happy. I miss you so much," I say.

"Me too, Bee. I will see you soon enough though," He says.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too my girl. I need to go to the library and do my homework," he says.

"Bye Nate," I say and he bids me goodbye before I fall asleep.

—

I wake up in the morning to the smell of pancakes bacon eggs and more. I walk out of my room to a whole buffet of food and my parents eating.

"Good morning sunshine, did you sleep well?" My mom asks.

"Great actually. The beds here are awesome," I say as I sit down.

"I'm glad to hear that, Bubs. Eat some food," My dad says.

"Gladly," I say serving myself lots of food.

"Are you excited for Olivia to be here?" My mom asks.

"Yes I am so excited," I say smiling.

"We are excited to meet her," my dad says and I nod.

"I think you'll both like her a lot," I smile.

I finish eating my breakfast to my dad's liking and go get dressed. I put on a T-shirt and jean shorts. We are going to walk around a bit as Olivia moves her stuff in so we aren't in the way.

My mom is guiding us through the campus. It's funny to see her reminisce about her college days. She takes us to her dorm and old hangouts.

"This is where Kate and I met the first time," she says about a small bar.

"Really? What year were you?" I ask.

"Freshman, we were both denied from getting in the bar," she laughs making me smile.

"So now you know not to go to this bar," my mom says.

"Not that you should be going to bars at all," my dad cuts in making me turn to him.

"Scouts honor no bars until I'm 21," I say and he smirks at me.

"Oh, what are we going to do without you?" He says and I smile sadly.

We continue walking into old coffee shops, libraries, and bars my mom used to go to. She tells us lots of funny college stories. Some, my dad, doesn't even know. Who knew Anastasia Grey has it in her to go out and party.

I look down at my phone and see a text from Olivia that she is almost done moving in. I tell my parents and we head that way. We head up to my dorm room and Olivia comes running towards me and gives me a hug.

"Pheebs," She says and I smile hugging her back.

"I can't believe this is happening," I say with a huge smile on my face.

"It's so crazy," she says.

"Oh these are my parents, guys this is Olivia," I say.

"Olivia, nice to meet you I'm Ana Grey," My mom shakes her hand.

"I'm Christian Grey nice to meet you," my dad says.

"So nice to meet Y'all, my parents are just inside, let me grab them," she says. Her parents walk out. Her mom is a petite brunette and her dad is a tall and skinny man.

"Hi I am Amanda Stands and this is my husband Ron Stands," She says shaking my hand then my parents. Olivia and I leave them to talk while we go to our dorm room.

Olivia's side looks so good. She has more dark aspects than I do. She has black and white photographs and a black and white spread on her bed. While my side has colored pictures and neutral colored wall decoration. It looks so good.

Both of our desks are decorated so well. We both have mirrors on them and little quotes. Mine says NO BAD DAYS and Olivia's says Empire State of mind in cursive. Both very cute.

"It looks so good," Olivia smiles.

"I know I'm so happy with the turnout," I say smiling.

"Olivia dear let's go get some lunch and leave the Grey's to say goodbye to Phoebe," Mrs. Stands says.

"Okay Bye Pheebs see you in an hour or so," she gives me one last hug before heading out. My mom walks in and sits with me on my bed.

"We decided we each want a moment with you before we do our final goodbyes," My mom says and smiles.

"I'm not going to give you rules for college because one that's your father's job and two I know you wouldn't follow them anyway. But I am going to tell you that in the next four years of your life are going to fly by. I mean that. Spend that doing things you love with people you love," she starts saying.

"I know, and trust me I am not going to come home pregnant or engaged like you and dad are worried about," I smile.

"I am not worried about that, your father will be worried about that until you do," she says smiling. "You have always known your own mind, Phoebe girl, you are so strong-willed just like your father. Even when you were little there was no telling you what to do. Use that to your advantage," she says smiling.

"I know I will. I'm going to miss you so much," I say and she leans over hugging me. I try to keep my composure but the tears start to spill.

"I love you so much, my girl," she says and kisses my head.

"I'm going to miss having you around to hang out with. Mostly how you are so witty and not afraid to bite back at your father. But I am so excited to see where you go," she says and I wipe the tears that fall away.

"I wrote you this letter, read it when you feel ready. I love you so much, my girl. I should get dad in here before he paces through the floor," she says and hands me the letter out of her Chanel purse.

"I love you so much," I say and hug her tightly. She kisses my head and then walks out. Soon my dad is walking in. He frowns at my crying face.

"Oh Bubs," he says and just wraps me in his arms.

"To be honest, I had a whole speech written out to give you, but it all just left my mind. Truthfully I just want you to be so happy here," he says and I smile wiping my eyes.

"I am so happy here," I say.

"I am so excited to see what you do here. Even though I will miss my little girl so much I know You will make me so proud. You already have," He says.

"This is like second grade all over again," I say making him laugh. Second grade I started to get bad anxiety when I was away from my dad and I would cry every day before school.

"Remember how I always told you, when you got there you would have so much fun?" He asks.

"I do, and I always would," I smile.

"Well take that advice right now. This is a new chapter in your life, Phoebe. This is one where you get to make all the decisions for yourself and become whoever you want to be. There will be times when you feel lost and scared but just know no matter what we will always be here for you," My dad says.

"I love you, dad," I say and he hugs me.

"I got you something," My dad says nervously.

"You didn't have to," I smile.

My dad hands me a stuffed bear wearing a WSU shirt. That does me in I take it and start sobbing. My dad takes me in his arms holding me tightly.

"Like in second grade when we went to Flynn and he said whenever you miss daddy you can hug your daddy bear I got you one for here. Now, whenever you miss me you can hug your bear," he says rubbing my back. This was easily the most meaningful gift I have ever gotten.

"Thank you, Dad. It means the world to me," I say and he kisses my head. My mom comes in as we are hugging.

"We love you so much, Bubs," he says. My mom joins in on the hug too.

After we stand there hugging, I finally get my composure together. My parents stand back and I give them a big smile.

"Our baby girl is now our big freshman in college," my mom smiles.

"I love you guys so much," I say. I give them each a hug.

"We love you too," my dad says.

I walk them out and after lots of hugs, they get in the car. I tear up as my dad's mouths "I love you the most, Bubs" they start to pull away and I am left. This is so crazy. I am now a freshman in college. I can go and do as I please.

I go back up to my dorm room and position my daddy bear on the bed. I sit and wait and finally Olivia walks in. "Hey girl," she says and sits on her bed.

"Your parents just leave?" I ask and she nods.

"What are we doing tonight?" She asks me and I shrug.

"Let's go meet some new friends in our dorm," she says and I nod smiling.

"Perfect," I say. We hug and head out. Phoebe Grey is no longer a baby anymore.

 **(Y'all thank you for being patient with me while I took some much-needed vacation time! You all are the best! This chapter was so hard to write so I hope you all enjoy it!)**

 _ **IMPORTANT QUESTION BELOW!**_

 **(For the college chapters I have a question and want to hear your guys opinions! Since I will be doing them in long chapters I was wondering if you guys would want four long ones like freshman, sophomore, junior, and senior year by month where I do a fairly detailed story of happens monthly or 8 chapters where I split each year in half. So first half of freshman year then second half, first half of sophomore year than second half etc. This would make each month way more detailed than just doing 4 it would also take me less time to write so you could read sooner! Let me know!)**


	113. PLEASE READ XO

Hi y'all! I know author's notes technically aren't allowed, but this is important. I have decided to make Phoebe's college in a new story file. What I mean by that is her high school life will be the 112 chapter file entitled "Phoebe Grey's Life" and her college life will be in a new story file that is 8 chapters like y'all asked called "Phoebe Grey's Life: College." Then after college it will be a new story file called "Phoebe Grey's Life: Real Life" I am doing this so I do not have a 200+ chapter story because I think to new readers who come upon the story it is intimidating. SO to recap if you are only following this story and not me make sure to click on my profile and follow "Phoebe Grey's Life: College." that way you will get the notifications when I update. I should have the first chapter of her college story up by Wednesday at the latest! I am very excited for y'all to read it! There is very good stuff coming for Ms. Phoebe! Please PM me if you have any questions! XOXO Thank you all SO SO SO much for the support.


End file.
